Luz del Alba
by lamiga
Summary: Cuando Edward y Bella se marchan a la Universidad, no sólo esperan comenzar su vida de recién casados, si no a su primer hijo. Serie de "outtakes" de la ficción "Penumbra".
1. Outtakes 1 - Cuarenta días

**Outtakes 1 - Cuarenta días.**

Bella abrió los ojos cuando empezó a escuchar por el receptor sobre su mesilla los ruiditos que eran la máxima en su vida desde hacía un mes y medio: Lexie.

Ahora mismo no lloraba pero poco le faltaba. Conocía la mente de su bebé como si fuera la suya propia. Primero hacía unos ruiditos entre un quejido y un tosido, esperaba unos instantes y después rompía a llorar. Eso sólo significaba que tenía hambre. La señal de pañal sucio era ya otra cosa: llanto ahogado y ronco que estresaba al más calmado.

Se incorporó con cuidado porque Edward estaba dormido y se deslizó por la cama para salir de la habitación de puntillas. En medio del trayecto tropezó con algo - una zapatilla deportiva suya que por la noche creía haber recogido pero no había sido así - y al llegar a la puerta la manga de la camiseta que llevaba se enganchó con la manilla así que se tuvo que quedar quieta y sin respirar para comprobar que su torpeza no le había despertado: sólo carraspeó, se rascó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y se giró para quedar sobre su lado izquierdo.

Daba gracias en ese momento porque en la fase REM tuviera el sueño más profundo que el suyo.

Salió al pasillo y cruzó hacia la habitación de Lexie. Era una habitación preciosa, colorida y alegre: de color azul, blanco y amarillo y con letras pintadas en la pared con su nombre. El mobiliario era más bonito aún: una preciosa cuna de madera blanca con un dosel con un móvil de estrellas que sonreían, su cambiador, un armario para la tonelada de ropa que Alice le enviaba y un corralito lleno de juguetes. Además, habían puesto una mecedora a juego con los muebles junto al ventanal y lo había declarado el sitio predilecto suyo y de su bebé, para momentos como ese dónde le cogía para besarle y llevárselo allí.

-¿Cómo has dormido, peque? ¿Bien?- le besó otra vez- Lo sé, sé que tienes hambre.

Se sentó en la mecedora, se sacó la camiseta que llevaba por un brazo quedándose en una de tirantes y se la bajó para darle el pecho al bebé. Como la primera vez en el hospital, hacía dos meses y medio, Lexie hizo su parte para alimentarse así que sólo le quedó observarle mientras le acariciaba esa pelusilla rubia cada vez más espesa y cada vez más oscura que le confirmaba que solamente sus deditos era lo que ella le había dejado de herencia.

* * *

Edward bostezó antes de abrir los ojos e incluso estiró la mano hacia atrás para tocar el cuerpo de Bella, pero sólo halló el vacío de la cama, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. No le gustaba ni despertarse antes de que sonara el despertador ni mucho menos hacerlo solo en la cama, así que se giró para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Bella se había levantando.

Tenían una regla no escrita sobre atender a Lexie y él era inamovible en hacerlo cuando estuviera en casa, dado que todas las horas que estaba fuera, Bella se encargaba de él. Bella siempre le discutía que tenía que estudiar y que Lexie se despertaba por la noche y él madrugaba, pero Bella había dejado sus clases y se pasaba todo el día junto al bebé así que le parecía que era su parte a cumplir.

Se incorporó para revolverse los cabellos y sentado en la cama se quedó quieto al escuchar los ruiditos provenientes del receptor: Bella arrullaba a Lexie tarareando la nana que le estaba componiendo con una voz fina y preciosa. ¡Y eso que decía que no tenía cualidades para la música! Como para el baile. Bailaba a las mil maravillas y con sólo cerrar los ojos sonreía al recordar lo bien que se lo pasaron en la recepción de la boda donde Bella bailó con cada invitado que se lo pidió.

Salió sigiloso del cuarto, cruzó el pasillo y se asomó en el cuarto de Lexie. Los rayos de sol entraba por la ventana y como había nevado la tarde anterior - en enero, si vivieron en Forks llevaría nevando desde septiembre - había una claridad blanquecina preciosa que se colaba en la habitación del pequeño, dándole un aire casi mágico con sus juguetes y peluches decorándolo todo por doquier. Porque aunque tuviera un mes y medio nadie de la familia parecía comprender que aún no pudiera conducir un coche teledirigido y ya tuviera un par desde la última Navidad.

Ambos estaban en la mecedora, Bella le tenía en brazos, le arrullaba con las piernas flexionadas en la silla y…

-¡Bella!- exclamó- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

Bella dio un respingo porque no quería haber hablando tan alto. Y el respingo fue tan sobresaltado que hasta el bebé se asustó y casi rompe a llorar, pero cómo seguro que en el segundo tras el susto sabía qué le iba a decir, arrulló más al bebé para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Habías quedado tú, Edward, yo no- contestó- La leche materna es beneficiosa para el bebé, para su sistema inmunológico. Y a mí me encanta darle el pecho, no sé por qué tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

Edward suspiró y se adentró en el cuarto para llegar hasta ellos. Antes de hablar - y verse envuelto de nuevo en la misma discusión - se arrodilló para besarle la cabecita a Lexie y entrelazar la mano de Bella. Ella le rehusó la mirada unos instantes, pero en cuanto sus dedos se enredaron se dignó a mirar hacia abajo como si le estuviera pidiendo una majadería.

En este mes y medio Bella había vivido para y por Lexie. Dormía en los mismos turnos que el bebé, hacia sus quehaceres entre una toma y otra y si alguien le hablaba de separarse de él le miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Pero todo marchaba fenomenal: la casa estaba perfecta e impoluta, hacía la compra, la colada y unas comidas insuperables. Cuando Lexie empezaba a quejarse, Bella estaba al otro lado de la cuna para arrullarle y aunque en un principio prefirió que la cuna estuviera en su habitación para no tener que levantarse cada dos horas a darle de comer y le costaba tenerle tan lejos por la noche, la mecedora era su sitio predilecto de la casa y así podían compartir esos momentos de intimidad que le encantaban, donde sólo eran ella y Lexie.

Sólo le estaba pidiendo que empezaran con la lactancia artificial para que él también pudiera colaborar en esa parte del crecimiento de su hijo y Bella pudiera ir recobrando su vida… ¿era tanta locura?

-Porque así podrías estar más de dos horas y media separada de él y hacer un montón de cosas.

-No hay nada tan interesante que pueda hacer que me hagan querer separarme de él mas de dos horas y media.

-¿Tus clases no son interesantes? Te gustaban mucho.

-Oh, Edward- suspiró Bella- Un par de meses. Sólo un par de meses más. Aún es muy pequeñito. Y me necesita mucho. No quiero ser de esas madres horribles que dejan a su bebé en la guardería para que llame _mamá _a una completa desconocida.

¿Bella un madre de ese tipo? Tendría que volver a nacer y aunque así lo hiciera, sería igual de entregada y encantadora. Él sí que en ocasiones así se sentía un padre horrible, que pasaba diez horas fuera de casa perdiéndose cosas de su bebé aunque Bella siempre le dijera que sólo había comido y dormido todo ese tiempo. Por eso quizás quería ocuparse de cada quejido en cuanto cruzaba las puertas de su casa para que no le extrañara, del mismo modo que su familia le hacían regalos y regalos que no tenía ni edad ni tamaño para jugar para tapar así el tiempo que no pasaban juntos.

-Bella, Lexie te necesitará siempre. Volver a las clases es por ti. Y aún nos quedan por lo menos 18 años para seguir cuidando de él.

-¿18 años?- frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso pretendes que se vaya de casa con 18 años?

-Tú te fuiste de casa con 18 años.

-¡Porque querías que nos casásemos a toda costa!- exclamó vehemente- ¡Pero él no se irá! Vivirá _siempre _con nosotros. Ni siquiera tendrá _citas_- le volvió a arrullar- No escuches a papá, peque. Está completamente loco.

Edward se rió y volvió a besar la cabecita de Lexie. La verdad que era difícil de imaginarse una situación donde su bebé tuviera más allá de ese tamaño. Era extraño. Ver a Bella cambiar, crecer, envejecer. Él mismo. Una especie de fábula. Tener más hijos. Poder ejercer como médico. Estaba tan al alcance de sus dedos que ahora que era verdad le parecía más mágico que nunca.

-¿Lo intentarás? ¿Por favor?- insistió- Podemos empezar a darle el biberón y dejarle sólo la toma de por la noche, que os relaja a los dos.

-Y la de por la mañana- añadió Bella.

-Está bien- concedió- E ir reduciéndolo. ¿Lo harás?

Suspirando, arrulló de nuevo al bebé y asintió con la cabeza. Edward se incorporó para besarle la frente e insistió - como cada vez - que cuando acabara que le avisara porque él le haría expulsar los gases. Bueno, sabía en algún momento que esto llegaría. De hecho, cada vez que acudía a revisión y su médico se lo preguntaba le miraba asombrada porque _ninguna chica de su edad soportaba la lactancia más de dos semanas_. Ya llevaba seis y por ahora sólo le veía ventajas: compartía momentos únicos con su bebé, le relajaba y además ¡había perdido casi todo el peso extra! En cuestión de cuatro semanas su bebé glotón le había hecho perder todo el espacio que él no ocupaba y ya incluso le valía la ropa de antes. Además, ver que él la necesitaba le hacía sentirse única. Estar así con él le hacía darle sentido a todo.

Observó a Edward cómo salía del cuarto - en pijama y revolviéndose los cabellos - y hasta que no le oyó cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, no se centró de nuevo en Lexie. Tenía los ojos abiertos mientras comía y con una mano se cogía a su pecho. Con aquellos deditos tan pequeñitos tan perfectos. Bueno, todo en él era perfecto: su carita que copiaba a la perfección a la de su padre, incluso cuando se enfadaba frunciendo el ceño o cuando dormía, el color de los ojos cada vez más verdes,… incluso la manera de hacerla sentirse especial, cosa que antes sólo había conseguido Edward. Los días se le pasaban en un suspiro ocupándose de Lexie y ni siquiera le aburría o le agobiaba quedarse en casa, cosa que todo el mundo no cesaba de repetir. Levantarse con sus lloros y acostarse cuando se dormía se habían convertido en su rutina además añadiendo que por el medio debía de preparar la comida o la cena para Edward también, cosa que le encantaba.

Quizás las hormonas la habían trastornado y por eso se sentía tan bien siendo _ama de casa_. Porque eso era lo que era. Y para nada era horrible o deprimente.

Con un quejido agudo acompañado de un tosidito, Lexie anunció que ya no quería más así que se lo puso sobre el hombro a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Así se cubrió para bajarse de nuevo la camiseta y despacio se levantó para tomar una toalla y bajar las escaleras.

-No eches ningún gas o tu padre se enfadará- dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Como cada día, tras su ducha y ya vestido y con aquel olor a Edward que llenaba la casa, ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Definitivamente, no estaba mal ser ama de casa para una persona así: quería atender a Lexie en cuanto llegaba cuando él tenía un ciento de deberes que hacer y que estudiar porque quería graduarse lo antes posible para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina. Y la ayudaba con las tareas, haciendo la compra, la comida, la colada o con la aspiradora. No tenía la velocidad de antes, pero en ocasiones lo parecía. Y ya que ella estaba en casa todo el día pudiendo compartir ese tiempo con Lexie, ¿qué menos que tenerlo todo impoluto? Le parecía una parte justa del trato.

En cuanto les oyó se dio la vuelta para sonreírles como sólo les sonreía a ellos. Soltó lo que estaba haciendo - llenando la cafetera de agua - y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que le pasara el bebé, cosa que Bella obedeció, junto con la toalla. Se la puso al hombro, no fuera como días atrás Lexie le vomitara de arriba abajo y tuviera que ducharse de nuevo, y sería una pena porque aquella sudadera gris y sus pantalones negros le quedaban de maravilla, mejorando incluso el aspecto que le daba el cabello revuelto aún mojado y estar recién afeitado.

-Hola, pequeño- le arrulló al ponérselo sobre el hombro- ¿Has comido bien? No me odies por querer que tu madre empiece a dejar de darte el pecho, pero ahora me toca a mí también disfrutar de ella, ¿no crees? La has tenido para ti solo durante los últimos _40 días_. Es la primera lección que quiero que aprendas: compartir.

Bella se rió, besó a Lexie en la espaldita, a él en los labios y siguió con lo que él había empezado. Le chistaría a mitad de la acción, pero se podía hasta arriesgar: llenó la cafetera de agua, la conectó, puso la tostadora…

-¿Hasta que hora tienes clase hoy?- preguntó Bella.

Antes de contestar y sin dejar los arrullos, Edward levantó la vista hacia la nevera donde estaba el horario de sus clases, lleno de tachones. Antes de final de semestre ya se había quitado unas cuantas asignaturas de en medio por el programa avanzado y tenía clases prácticas, así que comprendía perfectamente que en aquel caos, Bella no se aclarara.

-A las 5.

-¿Irás a ver a Carlisle al Hospital?

Entre todas sus clases prácticas y teóricas siempre que tenía un rato y sus ocupaciones se lo permitían, Edward pasaba un tiempo extra en el Hospital. La mayoría de las veces no podía hacer _trabajo de campo _porque la política del hospital era un tanto estricta respecto a la privacidad de los pacientes con estudiantes, pero al menos podía compartir la experiencia de Carlisle con sus charlas que sobre eso, nadie podía decir nada.

-Sí, iré a comer con él. ¿Dejarás a Lexie con Esme e irás a hacer algo interesante?

Se volvió con la taza en la mano lanzándole una mirada tan gélida que mejor eso que la taza a la cabeza. Y Bella enfadada daba bastante miedo. Había oído y leído sobre el instinto de protección de las madres sobre sus hijos, pero eso no era nada hasta que le hizo esa misma sugerencia a Bella días atrás.

-Edward- resopló- Te dije que lo intentaría. Intentaré darle esa horrible leche en polvo, pero no pienso dejar a Lexie con nadie ni mucho menos mirar las prestaciones de esa guardería tan cara.

Esme imploraba e imploraba cada día que le dejara a Lexie mientras Bella hacía la compra, la colada o incluso pasaba la aspiradora. Esme pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ellos visitándoles - casi diariamente - o cuando no podían acercarse, ellos acudían a verles. Adoraba a Lexie lo mismo que Carlisle que le arrullaban, besaban y mecían sin descanso, pero que apoyaran a Edward en la misión de que se incorporara a sus clases o trayendo los bocetos de inscripción de la guardería le hacían sentirse la única en esa cruzada de seguir unida a su bebé porque tenía que amamantarlo.

-Esme solo te quiere ayudar, mi amor. Además de pasar tiempo con Lexie- dijo él en su tono suave y conciliador- Y creíamos que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto al valor material de las cosas cuando te casaste conmigo y te convertiste, para todos los fines, en una Cullen.

-Sí- resopló de nuevo- Siempre te sales con la tuya.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto- añadió ahora torciendo su sonrisa- Tengo a alguien en brazos que lo demuestra.

-Oh- suspiró Bella con su encantador rubor de mejillas- No recuerdo que te quejaras ninguna de las dos veces en la que pudimos concebir a Lexie: Fuiste tú el que quisiste _perder la última clase para poder estar a solas en el coche _y en casa de Charlie te faltó tiempo para empezar a desvestirme.

-¿Por qué siempre pones la vez del coche antes? ¿Vais a estar toda la vida recordándomelo tú y Emmett?- frunció el ceño.

-Porque como él, también creo que fue ahí. Y tú, por eso no quieres cambiarlo, aunque no lo admitas y te dé vergüenza. Los dos estábamos en ese coche y no fue para nada vergonzoso, al contrario.

Se rió para darle un último golpecito al bebé en la espalda y así lo recostó sobre su pecho, besándole antes la cabecita. Lexie emitió un balbuceo, movió una manita y después se rechupeteó el puñito como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Cogió un chupete sobre la encimera para dárselo y hasta que Lexie no empezó a moverlo acompasado con sus ruiditos, no habló.

-Vale: lo admito. También creo que fue ahí, aunque nunca podamos saberlo. Y no lo quiero cambiar por muchas razones, aunque una sea esa- volvió a mostrar su sonrisa torcida- Además, no debemos llamar la atención ni hacer desembolsos económicos muy grandes y ya cambiamos una vez el _SUV_.

-Entonces, puedo tirar la ficha de inscripción de la guardería- recordó Bella.

-No. La guardería es algo de _primera necesidad_.

-Pero nadie creerá que dos estudiantes sin beca en una Universidad privada puedan permitírsela.

-Sí, si tienen un fideicomiso a su nombre que sólo se puede usar para vivienda, manutención, estudios, sanidad y gastos generados de la descendencia.

-Contigo no se puede ganar nunca, o qué pasa- reprochó Bella.

Edward se volvió a reír y se acercó para darle un beso sonoro en la frente. Bella se relajó, suspiró divertida y alzó los brazos abarcándoles a los dos. Lexie emitió un quejidito de protesta, así que Bella lo tomó directamente en brazos y así recibió los besos de su padre acomodado en el regazo de su madre.

-Ahora yo comparto contigo, ¿ves, Lexie? El regazo de mamá antes era mío.

Bella se rió y le besó sonoramente para que él le devolviera el beso y mirando el reloj hiciera un gesto de lo tarde que se le había hecho para quitarse la toalla del hombro y continuar con su desayuno. Mientras, Bella, de pie, se movió por la cocina sin destino ninguno, sólo tarareándole a Lexie mientras le balanceaba para que se durmiera.

-¿La acabarás hoy? Ayer ya sonaba muy bien.

Llevaba varias semanas componiendo la que sería la nana de Lexie y esperaba acabarla antes de que su hijo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Antes, cuando no dormía, componer le era extremadamente fácil, y después, en Forks, Esme y sus hermanos se ocupaba de las cosas más mundanas - como la comida o la colada - que ahora le robaban el tiempo que no le quitaban las clases, así que era un desastre pensar que un mes y medio después de su nacimiento Lexie compartía la nana con su madre, además de unos acordes de la canción de boda. Aunque ya iba encaminada y en dos o tres pulidas más seguro que podría tocársela de principio a fin.

-Además- añadió Bella- creo que le gusta mucho.

-Hoy, a decir verdad, había pensando en que tú y yo _hiciéramos _algo.

-¿Tú y yo?- repitió Bella extrañada- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- dudó- Sólo hemos salido de casa al supermercado, al Hospital a tus revisiones y de Lexie o a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Quizás…- volvió a dudar- pudiéramos ir a cenar y al cine, por ejemplo.

Bella frunció el ceño y se balanceó un par de veces más antes de responder. Besó a Lexie en la cabecita y comprobó que aún no se había dormido, por lo que habló con el tono medidamente más bajo.

-No me gusta eso de entrar en el aseo de señoras para darle el pecho. Es claustrofóbico y siento como si me estuviera escondiéndome de algo.

-De ahí la conversación anterior de empezar con la lactancia artificial y dejárselo a Esme- insistió él.

-Edward- volvió a decir seria y apunto de resoplar- Hoy es muy pronto. Si quieres que hagamos algo los dos, lo haremos, te lo prometo: intentaré que esté dormido para la hora de la cena y prepararé algo especial: no estaré en pijama y pondré la mesa del salón con la cubertería y la mantelería. Pero aún no puedo separarme de él.

Frunciendo el ceño, como si eso no fuera lo que esperar oír, la miró unos segundos para después y de dos sorbos acabarse el café y levantarse a dejar la taza en el fregadero. Abrió el grifo de golpe para aclararla y después se agachó para meterla en el lavavajillas. Lo hizo con tanto brío que a Bella sólo le quedó decirle:

-Te has enfadado.

-No me he enfadado, Bella- replicó.

-No quiero que te enfades. No me gusta cuando estás enfadado.

La miró otros instantes seguro que pensando "_pues si no quieres que me enfade, haz lo que te pido_" pero sólo resopló y añadió:

-Se me hace tarde, tengo que irme.

Y sin más, salió de la cocina para subir los escalones de dos en dos. Bella sopló, allí sola, con Lexie en brazos, mientras meneaba la cabeza. No le gustaba esas sensación, de hecho la odiaba. Odiaba sobre todas las cosas estar enfadada con Edward o que él se enfadara, y afortunadamente, pasaba en raras y contadas ocasiones, siendo normalmente por cabezonería de uno de los dos. Pero le recordaba tanto cuando estaban en Forks y temía que iba a hacer algo mal que haría que él se fuera o se arrepintiera de haber luchado por ser como era _ahora _que le dejaba un vacío tan grande que le impedía respirar.

¿Y tanto costaba entender que necesitaba a Lexie y Lexie la necesitaba a ella? Era lo más grandioso que había hecho nunca, quería disfrutarlo hasta la última gotita.

Cuando Edward volvió a descender la escalera ya llevaba una cazadora abrochada hasta la barbilla, un gorro de lana negro y unos guantes. Llevaba un par de libros en la mano y sólo entró en la cocina para coger del mueble las llaves del coche.

-Hasta la tarde.

Pretendía volverse y salir hacia el recibidor pero Bella exclamó:

-¡Espera!

Se quedó quieto y hasta que no le cogió del brazo, ni siquiera se volvió.

-Prepararé raviolis con setas, como los del restaurante de Port Angeles. Y llamaré a Esme para que venga a ayudarme con Lexie mientras.

Meneando la cabeza de nuevo como si eso tampoco fuera lo que esperaba escuchar, suspiró por la nariz y le besó a ella en la frente y a Lexie en la cabecita:

-Hasta luego- dijo.

* * *

Era gracioso como habiendo vivido tanto tiempo en Forks, ver todas las calles de Hanover cubiertas de aquel espeso manto blanco le ponía los pelos de punta. Su coche tenía una tracción perfecta además de un juego de neumáticos para el invierno recién puestos que le harían subir una colina nevada sin deslizarse, pero aún así le costó bastante cruzar la distancia entre el campus y el Hospital. Además, hoy las clases habían sido un caos, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían llegado tarde y los que habían sido puntuales venían mojados por las peleas de bolas de nieve en los jardines. Incluso alguno de los chicos de su clase de Anatomía, mientras el profesor no venía, habían salido a uno de los corredores del edificio de Ciencias a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Sonrió pensando que quizás el año próximo él podría hacer uno para Lexie. Y alguien le compraría un trineo. Emmett seguro. Para que se rompiera un hueso y él tuviera que romperle la crisma a su hermano por mentecato.

Aparcó en al subterráneo del Hospital y salió hacia la puerta de empleados. El guarda de allí ya le conocía así que no le dijo nada de verle salir casi diariamente con Carlisle. Subió al recibidor, preguntó a la recepcionista para saber si estaba en alguna urgencia y como le dijo que estaba en la sala de descanso ya no se detuvo con nadie más hasta que cruzó el pasillo de urgencias. Picó y la propia voz de Carlisle le dijo que pasara.

-Edward, hijo- se levantó cerrando incluso el periódico que leía- Llegas temprano. ¿Qué tal?

Antes de hablar, abrazó a su padre para besarle la mejilla y se quitó el gorro y los guantes. De hecho, allí hacía un calor bastante considerable dado que Carlisle sólo estaba con su pijama de quirófano de manga corta, mientras picoteaba algo a juzgar por las galletas sobre la mesa donde tenía apoyados los pies antes.

-El campus es un poco locura con la nieve y han suspendido varias clases. Espero que no tengas nada que hacer.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes. Aprenderás en tu primera rotación en urgencias que en días así los cirujanos trabajamos poco y te alegrarás de no haber escogido traumatología- se rió- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

-No tengo prisa, no tengo clase hasta las tres.

-Bien- tomó asiento para que Edward lo tomara al lado- ¿Qué tal el examen de Anatomía?

-120 de 120- sonrió- Es una suerte que la Anatomía no haya cambiado en los últimos 90 años. Seguiré con las prácticas y así podré empezar con las clases avanzadas del programa de la Escuela de Medicina.

-Bien, bien- dijo con su tono de orgullo- ¿Has pensado a qué rama de la Medicina quieres encaminar tus pasos? Sé que aún falta mucho, pero…

-No lo sé- suspiró- Me gusta la Medicina General. O incluso la Medicina Interna. Cada vez que intento visualizarme en el futuro me veo en una consulta, recibiendo a mis pacientes. Aunque hay un lado bastante lúgubre de mí al que le llama la atención la Medicina Forense.

-¿Medicina Forense?- repitió Carlisle levantando una ceja.

-¿No lo apruebas?

-Oh, no, hijo, no es eso. Te apoyaré escojas lo que escojas, lo sabes. Sólo que… tras tantas década de vivir ocultos y en el mundo de los muertos, no creí que te pudieras decantar por algo así. Aunque, de por seguro, de todos tus compañeros de promoción es al que menos impresión le puede dar un cadáver- bromeó.

Edward suspiró divertido y antes de volver a hablar tomó una de las galletas de la mesa para darle un mordisco. Quizás desde la primera clase práctica de Anatomía se había planteado esa elección para su futura carrera y para nada le desagradaba. Quizás Carlisle tenía razón y es que a él no le impresionaría un cadáver ni el estado de descomposición del mismo, pero dado que ahora no tenía facultades especiales para ayudar a salvar una vida - como antes le ocurría a Carlisle - quizá pudiera emplear sus conocimientos para esclarecer un misterio o para darle paz a una familia. Sentía que ahora no haría nada _grandioso_, como Carlisle hacía antes. Por lo que añadió:

-Debería de hablarlo con Bella, quizás no le guste. Y pensar en Lexie.

-Sea lo que sea, ambos estarán muy orgullosos de ti- le palmeó la pierna- ¿Cómo están? Tu madre me llamó hace un rato para decir que iban a comer juntas.

La punzada de celos que sentía cada vez que descubría que Bella había hecho una cosa u otra con una persona que no era él, se le volvió a clavar en la mitad del pecho. Aunque esa cosa fuera comer y la persona fuera Esme. Era así, no lo podía evitar. Por mucho que hubiera seguido su consejo y su madre tuviera la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Lexie, al que adoraba por encima de todo.

-Bueno- suspiró- Hoy no ha sido un buen día. Bella y yo hemos discutido y me he marchado de casa bastante enfadado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó su padre interesado.

-Sigue fiel en la idea de seguir con la lactancia materna. No quiere ni oír hablar de volver a sus clases ni de la guardería. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero debería de pensar que yo también quiero colaborar con esa parte del crecimiento de Lexie.

-Tienes que darle tiempo, Edward. Las hormonas después del parto hacen que cambien muchos caracteres de la mujer, además de su dependencia hacia el bebé. Si aún no se siente preparada no deberías de presionarla, aunque es muy noble querer también compartir el momento de la alimentación de Lexie.

-Lo sé, sólo que hoy… me ha exasperado totalmente: es el día… _número 40_.

Aunque en principio Carlisle no pareció entender a qué se refería - a lo que no contribuyó que lo dijera tan bajo como casi un suspiro - lo hizo a la misma vez que levantaba las cejas y suspiraba sorprendido, como si él tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta. Parecía que la fecha de hoy había pasado desapercibida para todo el mundo, empezando por Bella que evidentemente no la esperaba como él porque ni siquiera se había percatado que hoy habían pasado 40 días exactos desde el nacimiento de Lexie.

-Oh…- suspiró- Bueno…- musitó- Quizás…

-Sí, Bella parece no estar lista.

-No es una ciencia exacta, hijo- respondió Carlisle- Algunas mujeres necesitan un _puerperio _un poco más largo.

-Lo sé, sólo que he esperado este día desde hace mucho tiempo. Me encanta cómo cuida de Lexie y los momentos que compartimos, pero echo de menos _estar _con Bella.

Moviéndose cautelosamente despacio, Carlisle le alzó un brazo por encima de los hombros atrayéndole contra sí porque podía ver que su sentimiento de pesadumbre sólo se podía intentar borrar con un abrazo. Edward, al principio con los hombros tensos, se relajó con el contacto de su padre para incluso apoyar la cabeza contra él.

-Siento que soy una persona horrible- añadió- Pero no sabes lo que necesito _leerle _la mente para saber lo que piensa y lo que siente.

-¿Y si se lo preguntas?- dijo con una sonrisa- Siempre ayuda.

-No con Bella. Intenta hacer feliz a todo el mundo, es de la única manera de saber cómo piensa en realidad. Lo que hace sentirme de nuevo como una persona horriblemente egoísta.

-Edward, siempre te lo digo: no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Es completamente normal que te sientas así y que eches de menos a Bella: sois recién casados- soltó una risita- La llegada de un bebé entraña cosas muy diferentes para la madre y para el padre, y cada uno los estáis experimentando de una manera completamente natural. Pero para estas cosas sólo el tiempo tiene la respuesta.

Edward asintió mientras analizaba las sabias palabras de su padre. Claro que todo lo que sentía era normal, por eso quizás le daba miedo o le hacía sentirse horrible: porque no lo podía dominar. Del mismo modo que Bella sentía que aún no podía separarse de Lexie. Había leído mucho en este tiempo primero sobre el embarazo y después sobre el parto o los bebés. Y Bella había experimentado casi todas las etapas, incluyendo ahora la de haberse olvidado del sexo, del mismo modo que él sentía que no hacía lo suficiente por Lexie o que Bella no le necesitaba para cuidar de su hijo.

-Gracias, papá.

-De nada, hijo- le sonrió- ¿Animado para ver unas radiografías? Tengo un caso aquí del que me interesaría saber tu opinión.

* * *

-Oh, mira- dijo Esme en su suspiro de orgullo- Se está chupando los puñitos. Que cosa tan adorable. Eres la cosita más adorable del mundo, Lexie- añadió besándole mientras le sujetaba en el aire- La abuela te quiere mucho. Mucho, mucho.

Bella se rió y se aproximó al sillón para sentarse junto a Esme para tenderle el chupete. Esme lo aceptó pero antes de ponérselo le besó unas cuantas veces más.

-¿Y tú quieres mucho a la abuela? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

Le hacía mucha gracia el poder que tenía Lexie para que todo el mundo a su alrededor cambiara desde su comportamiento hasta su tono de voz. Desde el primero al último de sus familiares: Esme y Rosalie eran todo suavidad, con sus arrullos, besos y cucamonas. Carlisle tenía la mayor paciencia del mundo a la hora de mecerlo aunque llorara sin descanso por un cólico de gases. Alice bajaba su hiperactividad aunque tuviera una decena de pijamitas o pantalones para ponerle. Charlie dejaba a un lado su tosquedad para quedársele mirándole sin pestañear como un ciego que mira el sol por primera vez. E incluso Emmett por mucho que quisiera enseñarle ya a jugar a todos los deportes del mundo ponía una vocecita ñoña que a todo el mundo le hacía partirse de risa.

Pero, parecía que ese era el poder de Lexie: tener a toda su familia en ese puñito que se metía en la boca cuando no tenía el chupete puesto.

-Hoy ha dormido muy bien, ¿a qué si, peque?- dijo Bella- Desde la toma de por la mañana hasta la hora del baño. Quería estar listo para cuando viniera la abuela. -O a lo mejor quería que mamá le preparase para pasar el día con la abuela. ¿Verdad, pequeño? ¿Quieres pasar el día con la abuela?- añadió en un arrullo.

Esme continuó con el despliegue de carantoñas hacia Lexie: besándole la mejilla, la frente, cogiéndole los puñitos que levantaba y haciéndole cosquillas. Pero Bella se tensó, tanto que cuando la madre de Edward le miró, sólo pudo preguntar:

-Bella, cariño… ¿qué…? ¿qué va mal?

-Nada- carraspeó- Sólo que… Edward y yo discutimos esta mañana.

-Oh, ¿por qué razón podría ser?

-Es por…- volvió a carraspear- eso que has dicho que Lexie se quede contigo y… No es que no quiera que te quedes con él, sólo que aún no estoy preparada para estar lejos de él.

-Claro, cariño. Y lo comprendo- añadió cogiéndole una mano- Tiene que ser muy duro estar más de dos minutos sin abrazar a esta cosita tan preciosa. Nada más lejos de mi intención o la de Carlisle: sólo queremos ayudar.

-Lo sé, Esme. Te lo agradezco un montón. Agradezco que Lexie te tenga tan cerca y que pueda contar con vosotros. Tú y Carlisle lo hacéis todo por nosotros.

-¿Nosotros por vosotros?- repitió- Estás muy equivocada, cariño. Tú lo has hecho todo. Tú nos has dado esta oportunidad. Conociendo a Edward y trayéndole luz a su vida en la penumbra, haciéndole sentir vivo: nos dio vida a todos los demás.

-Oh, Esme- suspiró- Aún puedo coger la depresión post-parto. No digas esas cosas.

Esme se rió y se estiró para abrazarla, pasándole antes a Lexie. Bella abrazó a su suegra y después besó sonoramente al bebé.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte- insistió- como y cuando quieras. Venirnos a vivir aquí sólo ha sido un acierto, así que de nuevo sólo debemos darte las gracias.

-Fue Edward el que insistió en matricularnos en Dartmouth.

-Pero si tú hubieras querido ir a otra parte del país, él lo hubiera hecho sin mediar palabra.

-Creo que estás un poco equivocada en la manera de ser de Edward- bromeó- Es la persona más cabezota del planeta.

-Y que te quiere más que nada- respondió Esme con su sonrisa de orgullo- Os quiere, a los dos.

-Es cierto- besó de nuevo a Lexie- He leído que muchas mujeres consideran que no saben el significado de la palabra "amor" hasta que tienen a sus hijos en brazos, aunque en mi caso sólo lo completé porque ya quería a Edward así.

-Tener un hijo es una bendición- respondió acariciando la cabecita a Lexie.

Bella asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de la madre de Edward absorta contemplando la carita de paz de su bebé hasta que se dio cuenta del significado. ¡Oh! ¿Había sido capaz de llevarla a ese terreno? ¿Empezar contarle su discusión con Edward para escuchar sus consejos y hacerla sentir mal porque no conseguía quedarse embarazada? Ambas no lo habían hablado abiertamente pero Edward le había contado - porque Carlisle se lo había dicho - que desde el primer momento estaban intentando tener hijos, cosa que no parecía prosperar. Quizás había sido egoísta hablando sólo de ella, de la tonta discusión y de sus manías y Esme realmente necesitaba una amiga con la que charlar cuando los Cullen lo daban todo por ellos.

-Esme, no quería… entristecerte. Sé que Carlisle y tú estáis intentando tener un bebé y…

-No estoy triste- sonrió, aunque un tanto sombría- No te preocupes.

-Si quieres hablar de algo o… sabes que te escucharé.

-Claro que sí, cariño. No temas- insistió.

-Y si pudiera hacer algo, si hubiera algo que estuviera en mi mano…

-Bella, cariño- le acarició el pelo como sólo una madre sabía- Tú ya has hecho más de lo que puedes. Por eso tenemos esta conversación y tengo otra oportunidad de poder ser madre. Yo ya lo fui en el pasado y sé lo que se siente. Sólo lamentaría que Carlisle no sintiera lo que Edward sintió al tener a su hijo en brazos.

¿Podía ser el destino así de injusto? No estaba en posición de reprocharle nada al destino porque podía tener a Edward a su lado y que éste le hubiera regalado a Lexie, pero… ¡demonios! ¡Esme se lo merecía! ¡Esme y Carlisle! Que amaban a cada uno de los Cullen con fervor y deseaban tener su propio hijo. Esme tendría que sentirse muy frustrada porque ya había experimentado lo que era abrazar a su bebé, pero… ¿Carlisle iba a perdérselo? Ni hablar. Él era el padre de cada uno de ellos aunque no compartiera ningún gen.

-Pasará, estoy segura.

-Yo también- le sonrió Esme.

Bella le respondió al gesto y le cogió la mano para después pensar en lo tonta que había sido por su intransigencia de por la mañana. No pasaba nada si empezaba a probar con la lactancia artificial. Lexie siempre la necesitaría. Y darle el biberón seguro que la hacía tan especial como sus momentos a solas cuando le alimentaba. Y así más gente se sentiría igual de especial. Edward. Esme. Carlisle. El resto, cuando les visitaran. Era muy afortunada por tener un montón de cosas y se obstinaba com tonterías, así que:

-Es hora de que coma- dijo Bella- ¿Quieres ayudarme a darle su primer biberón?

* * *

No había vuelto a nevar en toda la tarde y su barrio, al contrario de por la mañana con la nieve recién caída que lo pintaba todo de blanco inmaculado, ahora tenía un leve tono blanco sucio: habían limpiado la calle e incluso las aceras, y la nieve se amontonaba en su jardín en pilas parduzcas porque el que fuera que hubiera despejado la calle, había decidido hacerlo junto a su buzón.

Bueno, hasta el fin de semana tenía tiempo a que se derritiera. En Forks nunca quitaron la nieve del jardín y crecía a la perfección. Y nevaba más a menudo.

Le haría una foto para mandársela a Alice para que supiera lo que se perdía en el desierto. En Nueva York Emmett le había dicho también que nevaba así que seguro que pasaba ganas de estrenar algún conjunto de ski que se hubiera comprado.

Accedió al garaje con el coche y cerró el portón antes de salir. Allí hacía un frío que pelaba. ¿Cómo nadie pensó en poner calefacción en el garaje? En Forks la tenían y durante bastantes meses sólo él era humano y notaba el frío. Cuando se mudaran - porque aquella casa era pequeña para tres personas por mucho que Bella le ignoraba al decírselo - encargaría un climatizador para el garaje.

Tomó sus libros, subió las escaleras y accedió a la casa por la cocina. Estaba encendida, olía a algo agradable - dulce, quizás un pastel de chocolate - y todo brillaba de limpieza: ni un plato en el fregadero, ni sobre la mesa, ni en la encimera…

-¿Bella?- preguntó dejando las llaves sobre el mueble junto con sus libros.

Oyó, desde el salón, murmullos y quizás la tele encendida, así que cruzó el hall para asomarse. Sparkles se cruzó por el medio pero ignoró al gatito porque estaba de lo más curioso. Las luces del salón estaban bajas, su vista fue a parar lo primero a la mesa del comedor puesta perfecta, con velas incluso y lo que sonaba era música de fondo. Pero Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá con Lexie sobre su pecho que dormía tapado con su mantita mientras ella… ¿sollozaba?

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- preguntó alarmado.

No es que corriera a por ella, es que voló. En un segundo estaba en el umbral, y al siguiente estaba arrodillado delante de ellos. Si pensaba que había sido sobre protector y paranoico como vampiro desde que era padre, no tenía calificativo. El terror de que le pasara algo malo a Bella, a Lexie o a ambos le podía dejar petrificado.

-Lo he intentado, Edward, de veras. Esme estaba aquí y te lo puede decir- sollozó- Incluso vomitó.

-¿Qué? ¿Está enfermo?

Le tocó la cabecita, una de las manitas que tenía sobre Bella e incluso la nuca. Temblaba. No, era él el que temblaba. Y Bella, al sollozar. Dormía con una paz increíble mientras chupaba el chupete rítmicamente.

-No- sorbió la nariz- No le gustan los biberones. Lo he intentando muchas veces. Y no quiero que le pase nada. ¿Y si pierde peso? ¿Y si…?

-¿Los biberones? ¿Lloras por los biberones?

-He probado cambiado las tetinas y…

Pero el discurso de Bella se vio interrumpido porque Edward… ¡se echó a reír! ¡A carcajadas! Se quedó incluso sentado en el suelo desternillándose de risa, mientras Bella le miraba perpleja y con sus ojos llorosos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, Bella- rió- ¡Pero todo esto es porque a Lexie no le gustan los biberones!- añadió en otra carcajada.

-No emplearía la palabra "gustar" para definir su comportamiento, porque los detesta. Deberías de ver su carita. Hace mil gestos de desagrado. Y me partía el corazón.

-Probaremos poco a poco, no te preocupes, mi amor- respondió- aunque, sinceramente, yo tampoco cambiaría tu pecho por una estéril tetina de plástica.

-Edward…- suspiró con su rubor de mejillas tan adorables.

Se rió, se incorporó y les saltó para tumbarse con ellos en el sofá. Parecía difícil pero ya lo habían logrado varias veces, más contando que solían pasar así muchas tardes cuando Bella aún estaba embarazada y con más volumen que ahora. Le pasó una mano bajo la espalda para abarcarla, él se quedó de lado y con el otro brazo los atrajo hacía sí.

-Siento haberme enfadado esta mañana- le susurró- No quería disgustarte.

-Yo tampoco me porté bien- respondió Bella- Y tenías razón: me es muy duro separarme de él, pero si pasamos a los biberones Esme podría ocuparse de él y creo que lo necesita. Me entristece tanto que no pueda quedarse embarazada…

-¿Habéis hablado?

-Dice que lo siente mucho por Carlisle, porque ella ha experimentado ser madre. Pero sólo hace falta verla con Lexie para saber lo que lo desea- contestó Bella- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarles.

Edward asintió y en su susurro añadió un beso a Bella en la mejilla. Aunque más que en la mejilla, dada su postura fue hacia la oreja por lo que resbaló los labios por su cuello. Bella llevaba un jersey de cuello subido así que solamente se lo apartó para poder acariciar la suave piel de su mujer. Además, olía de maravilla. Olía como siempre aunque - quizás era una tontería - desde que Lexie había nacido había algo más en su esencia, que no era ni los polvos de talco o la propia fragancia de Lexie en la que siempre estaba envuelta.

-Siempre podemos tener otro bebé y dárselo- bromeó contra su piel.

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó Bella sonriendo.

Iba a contestar un "_ahora mismo_" y meterle la mano por alguna parte de la ropa que no era nada idóneo con su hijo durmiendo sobre su pecho, así que lo borró de su mente. Aunque su mente ya ni siquiera era suya desde que llevaba tachando los últimos 40 días en el calendario que parecían que se iban a alargar más dado que Bella pensaba en otros menesteres como biberones.

-Pasará cuando menos lo esperemos, debemos confiar en ello.

-Y será el tío o la tía de Lexie. Curioso, ¿verdad? Y tu hermano o hermana pequeña. ¿Te gustará tener un hermano o hermana pequeña? Así dejarías de ser el menor de los hermanos.

-No soy el menor de los hermanos- frunció el ceño- Tengo unos cuantos años más que Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Incluso un par más que Alice, por lo que sólo Jasper y, evidentemente, Carlisle, son mayores que yo.

-Pero en la _versión oficial _de la historia, eres el menor de los Cullen. ¿No te sentirás destronado?- bromeó- Te gustaba mucho cuando eras _hijo único _en una casa de vampiros.

-No lo creo- bromeó de nuevo contra su piel- Sería bonito, ¿verdad? Que Lexie tuviera alguien con quien jugar.

Bella asintió sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabecita a Lexie con aquella cara de adoración que se le ponía cada vez que miraba a su hijo. Le acarició la manita estirada con un dedo, siguió el trazo de sus cejas y después incluso le tapó más con la mantita, hasta cubrirle la nuca.

¿Se le pondría a él también a esa cara cuando miraba a su pequeño? Era una cosita fascinante, la mezcla de lo que él y Bella sentían uno por el otro, un ser increíble y con su propia personalidad, que con apenas un mes y medio les dejaba muy claro lo que le gustaba y lo que no, con sus lloros, muequitas y ruiditos, que Bella conocía a la perfección. En ocasiones le oían desde el receptor de su habitación y antes de llegar a su cuarto, Bella ya sabía lo que le pasaba: si era hambre, pañal sucio o simplemente se sentía solo.

Sin lugar a dudas, era una madre excepcional. Más que eso, si existiera otra palabra para definirla.

Sus manos se encontraron acariciando la espaldita de Lexie y se la tomó. Las alianzas chocaron la una con la otra al entrelazarse, y como Bella le sonrió aprovechó para volver a besarle la mejilla, el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello y deslizarse después por el cuello. Olía tan bien ahí, mejor incluso que _antes_, cuando ese olor le hacía perder el control. Aunque bien pensando más perdía el control ahora. En los últimos días - o quizás semanas - tenía la mente totalmente dominada por una _única cosa _que le hacía exasperarse de una manera que nunca le había pasado como para irse de casa esa mañana como lo había hecho.

Bella suspiró profundamente, de esa manera que sólo ella sabía, que si la hubiera estado mirando seguramente habría puesto los ojos en blanco, por lo que ya que estaba tan receptiva empezó a ascender por el cuello hacia la barbilla con un único objetivo: sus labios. Para emplearse lo máximo que pudo como si hiciera una eternidad que no la besaba.

Era agradable estar así: con Lexie durmiendo sobre su pecho y besando a Edward. El bebé dormía placidamente desde que rompió a llorar por enésima vez con el último intento de la tarde con el biberón y terminó dándole el pecho. Cuando se cansó de comer hizo su gesto de que estaba saciado y tras expulsar los gases se quedó dormidito, respirando pausadamente mientras movía el chupete rítmicamente. Había sido un día duro para él, un día de muchos cambios - o al menos intentos - así que se merecía poder descansar escuchándole el corazón y ella escuchándole a él inspirar y expirar, cosa que le encantaba.

Casi tanto como besar a Edward. ¡Hacía tanto que no se besaban así! No es que normalmente no se besaran, pero desde el nacimiento de Lexie todo giraba en torno al bebé. Se daban los buenos días, se daban las buenas noches, la besaba cada vez que salía o volvía a casa y Edward seguía teniendo sus demostraciones afectivas, pero en ocasiones se daba cuenta que pasaba el día y que ni siquiera habían hablado de algo que no fuera el bebé, la casa, los estudios o la compra que hacer en el supermercado.

Quizás por eso hoy quería que hicieran _algo juntos_. Que tonta. La echaba tanto de menos como ella le echaba a él.

Notó como incluso Edward sonreía mientras terminaba el largo beso con besitos cortos en los labios así que abrió los ojos para ver su mirada verde. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano que le dejaba libre Lexie y dijo:

-Te prometí una cena especial y espero que no se haya enfriado. Voy a subirle a su habitación y podremos tener un rato para nosotros solos.

Antes de incorporarse Edward le besó una vez más, así que ahora fue ella la que sonrió contra sus labios para levantarse arrullando a Lexie. El bebé emitió un quejidito al cambiarle de postura, movió incluso la manita pero los besos de su madre y sus caricias enseguida le hicieron caer de nuevo en el más profundo de sus sueños.

-Vamos a la cuna, peque- dijo entre besos.

En la altura del primer escalón, mientras le tapaba bien con su mantita para que no notara que perdía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, Edward también se levantó del sofá y llegó hasta ellos. La cogió a ella de la cintura y acariciando la espaldita al bebé, le siguió hasta llegar al cuarto de Lexie. Sin decir nada, Bella abrió la cuna con una mano, tumbó al bebé en el medio para arroparle y poniéndole el peluche del león junto a su almohada como siempre, volvió a susurrarle:

-Shh! Lexie, shh...

Batió las manitas e incluso abrió los ojos un segundo para volver a cerrarlos mientras fruncía el ceño y su boquita se curvaba hacia abajo por detrás de su chupete. Bella le arrulló más y movió la cuna para mecerle suavemente.

-¿No hace un poco de frío aquí?- preguntó sin quitarle la vista al pequeño.

Tras comprobar que la ventana estaba bien cerrada e incluso bajar las cortinas que dejaron la habitación infantil solamente iluminada con una lamparilla de color azulado, Edward miró el termostato. Estaba a la temperatura idónea, como toda la casa, que parecía una isla privada en medio de la locura que había sido hoy el campus. Aunque con Bella ocupándose de todo, siempre se lo parecía, con aquel olor tan especial, el toque que le daba a todo y el calor perfecto.

-Está bien- contestó en un susurro llegando hasta ella para volver a tomarla de la cintura- Sólo te echa de menos, como yo- añadió besándole la coronilla.

Bella volvió a sonreír y meció a Lexie una vez más. Despacio subió los barrotes, le arropó más con su mantita y se incorporó. Pretendía darse la vuelta, decirle a Edward que salieran del cuarto para cerrar la puerta, pero él no le dejó: la cogía de la cintura y también sonreía, pero cuando estuvieron frente por frente… la besó. La besó cogiendo su cara con la otra mano para dejarla casi, casi sin aliento.

¡Así sí que hacía tiempo que no besaban! De esa manera que cuando se quería dar cuenta ya tenía una pierna enroscada en su cintura, el corazón le empezaba a latir de una manera errática, se olvidaba de respirar y se mareaba ligeramente.

Pero ya el mareo empezó casi a ser lipotimia cuando la mano de Edward en su nuca empezó a resbalar por la espalda para llegar al ¡trasero! apretándola más contra su cuerpo además de empezar a resbalar sus labios por su cuello.

-Edward…- fue lo máximo que aceptó a suspirar.

Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco porque esa reacción era la que evocaba cada vez que Edward hacía eso: deslizar la punta de la lengua por su cuello y estrecharla más contra él. Además, que el sonido cadente de su respiración estaba haciendo que su temperatura corporal subiera considerablemente

-Vamos a la cama- le susurró entre besos en el cuello.

-¿A… la cama?- balbuceó, en un tono que fue de todo menos sexy.

-No sabes lo que te echo de menos, Bella- susurró en respuesta.

El corazón se le disparó más que nunca y no sólo porque ahora la apretó más que nunca contra él, tanto que se subió a horcajadas. Ir a la cama… Acostarse… ¡Sexo! Era algo en lo que no había pensando desde que había nacido Lexie y quizás mucho antes, desde que había estado _castigada _sin moverse para que no le pasara nada en las últimas semanas de embarazo. Y no porque Edward le hubiera dejado de atraer, ¡ni mucho menos! Era que… tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Lexie requería toda su atención durante las 24 horas del día cada dos y media para comer, cuando no era para bañarle, cambiarle o vestirle, y en medio de eso se ocupaba de la casa.

Pero quizás ya era el momento de ampliar ese horario para algo más.

Recordó vagamente que en su última revisión su médico le había dicho que ya estaba totalmente recuperada del parto. En ese momento ni siquiera le dio importancia porque estaba oyendo a Lexie llorar en el otro lado de la sala de examen y estaba más preocupada en ir a mirar qué le pasaba si Edward no le podía calmar en aquel llanto tan estridente. Y también le vino a la mente que aunque la doctora le aconsejaba que dejara pasar la cuarentena para reestablecerse totalmente, si se sentía bien físicamente podría volver a mantener relaciones sexuales.

Ahora le veía total sentido y ni siquiera le estaba dando tanta vergüenza como cuándo su doctora se metía en su vida sexual porque para tal actividad eran necesarias dos personas y la otra parte integrante de la pareja no había pasado por tantos cambios físicos como ella.

Entonces, como en un bucle, se repitió la conversación de esa mañana: la idea de salir a cenar y al cine, lo que se había enfadado porque ella no dio su brazo a torcer y… ¿había dejado caer que era el día 40?

¿Por eso se había enfadado tanto?

¿Acaso llevaba contando los días?

Edward era tan caballero, tan antiguo en esos aspectos, que bien tendría una alarma en el móvil para avisarle que el periodo de cuarentena acababa hoy y se marchaba de casa con un portazo antes de decírselo. Y después de la isla, después de haberse casado, creía que esos tabúes habían pasado a la historia de su relación y que hablarían de todos esos temas con la misma naturalidad que sabía que los hablaba con Carlisle, del mismo modo que ella podía hablar con su suegro de ciertas cosas que jamás le diría a Charlie. Pero quizás esa era la única cosa mala de estar casada con alguien educado en 1900.

-No puedo esperar para _leerte _la mente de nuevo, mi amor.

El pulso se le aceleró más que nunca con una mezcla de nervios e impaciencia. Era ridículo porque llevaban seis meses casados y habían disfrutado en la isla por este último periodo de abstinencia, e incluso más. Pero aún así estaba igual de nerviosa como si fuera la _primera vez_. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Y un tiempo que no le había favorecido a su físico. Aunque Edward había amado y comprendido su cuerpo cuando iba engordando por el embrazo de Lexie, ahora era una cosa completamente distinta. Para empezar, los sujetadores que llevaba - para la lactancia - eran de todo menos sexy y las braguitas las había salvado de la basura en la última visita de Alice. Y para seguir, en todo ese tiempo apenas habían compartido alguna que otra ducha en la que lo único que había hecho era enjabonarse el pelo…

Pero sobre todo eso prevalecía la impaciencia.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Bella.

Ya estaba todo dicho: la sujetó mejor para caminar con ella a horcajadas fuera de la habitación, arrimó la puerta del cuarto de Lexie con el pie, abrió la de la principal y volvió para cerrarla tras dejarla sobre la cama, quitándose la ropa en el trayecto.

Una vocecilla en su interior le decía que se calmara y que fuera despacio porque no tenían ninguna prisa, pero las _ganas de Bella _le decían que se callara y que no esperara más por lo que tras cerrar la puerta con el pie allí mismo ya se quitó la sudadera. Puede que diera pasos para volver a la cama o que se tirara en plancha porque lo siguiente que recordó era estar encima de Bella besándola hasta que le empezó a faltar el aliento. El aliento y manos: porque una sujetaba su muslo para que se le enroscara la pierna a la cintura y en la otra le subía ese condenado jersey con toda su lana.

Le besó en los labios, le besó la mejilla, le besó el cuello -¡iba a arrancar toda aquella tela!- bajó hasta el vientre y pretendió incluso meter la cabeza por el jersey arremangado hasta la mitad, pero Bella le detuvo.

-¿Y si apagas la luz?

Para decir eso incluso se incorporó en sus codos y tiró del condenado jersey hacia abajo de nuevo, tapando la porción de vientre descubierta y el ombligo, así que se quedó mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que hablaban en años.

-¿No quieres la luz encendida?- preguntó extrañado.

No es que ninguno tuviera manías especiales en su intimidad, pero desde luego la ausencia o presencia de luz jamás había sido problema. Y si lo había sido, después de la isla, era un tanto curioso reparar en ello.

-No, apágala y deja las cortinas abiertas para que entre la claridad de la calle.

Miró al ventanal de la habitación donde la noche caía sobre el barrio y después miró a Bella. Se deslizó por el edredón hasta quedar sentada - aunque con él encima custodiándole por los dos flancos - le sonrió con sus mejillas encendidas.

-No voy a apagar la luz- respondió- Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando esto para ahora perdérmelo.

Se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella para besarla. Literalmente. Puede que hasta que la asustara porque le cortó un suspirito que sus labios amortiguaron mientras tomaba esa pierna que sólo debía de estar en su cintura. ¿Y para qué llevaba unos vaqueros? Se había pasado las últimas semanas en pijama o con pantalones de deporte que definitivamente eran más fáciles de quitar.

Pero ahora Bella no respondió al beso, meneó la pierna para que se la soltara e incluso se apartó.

Brusco, brusco, brusco… ¿Por qué no habría hecho caso a la voz antes?

-¿Qué… pasa?

Antes de contestar e incluso dándole otro golpecito para que se quitara de encima, volvió a deslizarse por el edredón, quedándose en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Jugueteó unos segundos con la manga de su jersey y cuando levantó la cabeza tenía las mejillas más encendidas que nunca antes.

-¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves?

-¿Cómo?- repitió, como si estuviera sordo.

-He… cambiado mucho. Y aunque todo vuelve a estar más o menos en su sitio ya no es… como antes.

Edward se quedó allí, mirándola, maravillado, sentándose incluso sobre sus rodillas en vez de quedarse en aquella postura como si fuera un animal acechándola. ¿Aún sentía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Esas _inseguridades_? Cuando a él no le latía el corazón siempre decía cosas así, sintiéndose inferior porque decía que él era perfecto, cuando sólo era un monstruo que deseaba su sangre. Y ahora que le había enseñado la grandeza de estar vivo, que le había dado algo tan maravilloso como era Lexie, haciéndole hasta prometer que le escogería a él antes de ella si ocurría algo mal durante el parto… ¿tenía miedo a que no le atrajera físicamente?

Era completamente ridículo.

-Mi amor, no hay nada en ti que no me guste. Eres perfecta, maravillosa. Y muy _sexy_.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo un mohín- El sujetador de la lactancia no es precisamente uno de camisones que me compra Alice.

-Entonces deberías de estar contenta porque quizás salgan entero de esto- bromeó mostrándole su sonrisa retorcida- Y no es la ropa la que te hace _sexy_, eres tú con la ropa. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que le encontraré la parte erótica a esa prenda que tan poco te gusta. Se la encuentro hasta a tus pijamas viejos…

Bella meneó la cabeza, suspiró divertida y tras unos segundos de juguetear de nuevo con la manga de su jersey se adelantó para besarla él. Bien. Primer misiva a partir de ahora, esperar a que tomara la iniciativa. O al menos intentarlo, porque cuando en medio del beso empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón para después subirle la camiseta, el cerebro no le respondió como él hubiera querido porque se volvió a dejar caer sobre ella para que le enroscara las piernas en la cintura.

Sin romper el beso, primero le quitó las zapatillas que cayeron estrepitosas sobre su suelo de madera. Después volvió a atacar el jersey con el que no se detuvo hasta que salió por la cabeza de Bella y después empezó con los pantalones. Porque cuando volaron fuera de la cama y él se bajó los suyos en bloque para pegarles una patada, pudo abrir la cama para que se metieran dentro no fuera que además de sentir tontas inseguridades, cogiera frío.

Le quitó la prenda de la desdicha entre miles de besos para desterrarla de la cama. Bajó por el pecho hasta el vientre - plano y perfecto como antes y muy diferente a la última vez que hicieron algo así - sin dejar de besarla repitiendo cada vez que paraba a tomar aire lo hermosa que era y todo lo que la quería. Llegó a las braguitas y también se fueron fuera de un empujón. Y como era muy injusto tenerla ya desnuda y él seguir con la ropa interior, dejó que le hiciera lo mismo.

Perder el control cuando le besaba y le acariciaba era muy fácil. Además de los suspiros. Había algo en los suspiros de Bella que le volvían loco. Que le hacían retroceder a su _primera vez_. Sí, eso era. Ahora mismo sentía los nervios de la primera vez cuando le deslizaba la yema de los dedos por la espalda como si su piel fuese la joya más preciada del mundo. Y era una tontería, si allí había una joya, era Bella.

Los nervios se apoderaron desde sus rodillas hasta su estómago y sus manos que temblaron al coger de nuevo su muslo para que enroscara sus piernas en su cintura y colocándose frente por frente, entre un beso y pasándole un mechón tras la oreja, le dijo:

-Intentaré tener mucho cuidado, pero si te hago daño y no lo puedo _leer_…

-No te preocupes- respondió para besarle.

Después asintió como hacía siempre, se cogió a sus hombros para aferrarle mejor, él alineó su cintura con la suya y a partir de ahí ya desconexionó su cerebro porque si lo necesitaba para algo era para que se llenara de las sensaciones y pensamientos de Bella.

Su mente era una cosa maravillosa: saltaba de un tema a otro en décimas de segundo e incluso se entremezclaban. Lo mismo se veía correteando por su pradera de Forks que bañándose en su laguna de la isla que tumbados en la cama con Lexie en medio. Y le gustaban mucho las mariposas, algo que nunca le había dicho. Porque siempre en un momento u otro de cada vez que podía _leerle _la mente, ahí estaban. Seguro que unas cuantas emprendieron el vuelo del susto cuando se cargaron las patas de la cama de la isla.

Pero llegar a ella le costó bastante. Quizás que nunca antes. Era frustrante. Y por la frustración se estaba hasta obcecando. Los suspiros de Bella empezaron a ser gemidos de molestia y los nervios se empezaron a apoderar de él. ¿Cómo la primera vez? ¡Mucho peor! Entonces no sabía lo que podía esperar.

-Te estoy haciendo daño, mi amor- se le escapó entre los dientes.

-No- gimió Bella- Estoy bien.

Por eso no podía seguir los consejos de Carlisle de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba porque ni en un momento como este en el que estaba a un tris de _leerle _la mente dejaba de intentar hacer feliz a los demás. Ahora, a él porque sabía lo que lo deseaba. Quizás era muy pronto, su médico le había dicho que estaba recuperada físicamente del parto, pero tal vez no le apetecía o…

Intentó ser más cuidadoso pero eso sí que era frustrante: no dejar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, apoyarse sobre un brazo o incluso cambiar de postura, elevar más su cuerpo o…

-Déjalo ir, Edward, déjalo ir- le volvió a gemir aferrándole más los hombros.

Entonces ese universo maravilloso se coló de golpe en su mente: las mariposas, las sonrisas, lo que le gustaba la sensación del sol que se filtraba en la vegetación cuando se bañaban en su laguna en la isla o lo hermosa que le hacía sentir cuando la besaba de esa manera. Lo poco que le gustó hoy mirar por la ventana y ver la nieve fuera, pero lo agradable que era pasar todo el día en casa con Lexie. O la cena. Preparar la cena de esa noche pensando que los raviolis con setas eran su plato preferido porque no quería verle más enfadado.

_-Prométeme que no te enfadarás nunca más conmigo._

-Te lo prometo- respondió antes de seguir besándola.

Diría algo más si con ello no perdiera la concentración porque después le mostró imágenes aún más bonitas: de él con Lexie en brazos, de él afeitándose y de él en una ducha que habían compartido. Y con un:

_-Te quiero mucho._

La mente de Bella se cerró porque los gemidos subieron de intensidad, sus suspiros de esfuerzo también y lo único que pudo hacer ahora fue acompasar sus movimientos con los de Bella hasta que ambos colapsaron uno con el otro. La besó una vez más, le preguntó su estaba bien, Bella sólo asintió y en esa felicidad tan enorme que sentía tras poder _leerle _la mente, se quitó de encima para tumbarse de lado y estrecharla contra él de esa manera que ni un huracán podría separarlos.

-Está nevando- dijo Bella en el silencio del cuarto tras un buen rato.

Podía contestar que le importaba un bledo, así hubiera una ventisca fuera y mañana tres metros de nieve en la puerta que le impidieran salir de casa porque estaba mejor que nunca allí, abrazado a ella, pero abrió los ojos. Bella tenía la cabeza daleada y miraba hacia la ventana donde era cierto, en el color de la noche fuera, caían copos blancos que se pegaban al cristal. Así que contestó arropándoles más como si el frío que hacía en la calle les afectara allí.

-Como en Forks- añadió Bella- En la noche de Año Nuevo.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió. Tenía aún las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo pero seguro que se lo encendían más como cada vez que le decía algo fuera de su mente bastante subido de tono de una manera brillante que le encantaba.

-No sé por qué me siento como si fuera esa noche- insistió.

-Y yo también- contestó- Porque parece que llevo reprimiéndome y esperándolo 90 años. No sé cómo he podido soportarlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Quiero que lo hablemos todo- dijo Bella.

-No quería que te sintieras presionada. Parecías demasiado ocupada con Lexie para darte cuenta que yo también necesitaba un rato de ti.

Bella se rió y se giró para quedar de lado también, uno mirando al otro. Le acarició la mejilla, le siguió el trazo de las cejas con el dedo y añadió tras darle un beso sonoro en los labios:

-Nunca estaré demasiado ocupada para ti- le dio otro sonoro beso- Sobre todo para tener _sexo_. Otra vez.

Se volvió a reír, le besó de nuevo pero ahora lo hizo recostándose sobre él. Miró el reloj y como faltaba por lo menos una hora y media para que Lexie empezara a estar hambriento tenía tiempo suficiente para recuperar los meses perdidos.

* * *

Había un sitio mágico al que iba Edward después de que tuvieran sexo: era un sitio donde se quedaba adormilado mientras su pecho se calmaba y se regulaba su respiración. En la isla pensaba que se trataba del calor o por tener que cargar con ella de arriba abajo cuando se cansaba de caminar, pero aquí le pasaba lo mismo así que quizás el esfuerzo de intentar _leerle _la mente o de mantener sus _conversaciones mentales _le dejaban tan exhausto que entraba en esa fase de ensoñación donde se le pintaba una carita de felicidad que le daban ganas de pellizcarse si ella se la había causado.

Levantó la cabeza porque le pareció oír a Lexie quejarse y el receptor estaba apagado pero sólo era Sparkles por el pasillo con su cascabel, así que se volvió a recostar y siguió acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos. Todas las fibras musculares se le marcaban bajo la piel y eso que desde que Lexie había nacido había dejado su rutina de ejercicio que constaba en ir a nadar dos veces por semana y correr por el barrio, así que debía de recuperarlo ahora que estaban recuperando otras cosas porque le encantaba cómo evolucionada su cuerpo. Quizás también ella debería apuntarse a hacer deporte. No, definitivamente lo suyo no era el deporte.

Se acurrucó más contra él - bocabajo en la cama con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas - y ahora subió a la nuca para hacer que sus cabellos resbalaran entre los dedos. Alice en Navidad se había empeñado ella misma en cortarle el pelo y le persiguió por casa con la maquinilla hasta que cedió. Se lo había dejado muy cortito por detrás y de punta por delante, pero ya le había crecido. Ahora le gustaba más, le encantaba el tacto de sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

Y así se evadió en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente: la colada, cambiarle la arena a Sparkles, pasar la aspiradora en el estudio, devolverle una llamada a Rosalie,…

-¿Duermes?- preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos.

Edward musitó algo contra la almohada y después giró la cabeza para quedar mirando hacia ella, aunque aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Tendría que pedir cita en el médico para que nos aconseje algún método anticonceptivo.

Pero de repente ese aturdimiento en el que estaba sumido Edward, desapareció por completo. Levantó incluso la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla con ojos desorbitados mientras dejaba la boca en forma de "o".

-No…- musitó.

Se quedó incluso sentado de un salto en la cama mientras sentía cómo la nieve que caía fuera estaba toda encima de él. ¿Era posible que hubiera sido tan _irresponsable_? ¿Y… _dos _veces además? Tachando día a día en el calendario y sin volver a reparar en la parte humana de la actividad. ¡Que pasaba con él! Sabía lo suficiente de Biología para no cometer los mismos errores, pero parece ser que su parte de educación de 1900 mandaba sobre todo esto.

¡No le extraña que Charlie no le apreciara en demasía!

Volvió a musitar totalmente fuera de sí:

-Cómo no me he dado cuenta. No me lo puedo creer. Así deberían prohibirme el acceso a la Escuela de Medicina. ¿Programa avanzado? Tendría que quitarme todos los créditos ahora mismo. Bella, lo siento muchísimo, no…

Vaya, qué poco tacto había tenido. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. Siempre se echó la culpa del embarazo de Lexie aunque había sido la misma culpa a partes iguales porque ella tampoco reparó en que debían de utilizar protección, así que, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser diferente? Él siempre echándoselo todo sobre los hombros. Quizás por eso había dejado de ir a nadar y su cuerpo no lo había notado. Había costumbres que nunca cambiaban.

-¡No, no, no!- exclamó Bella haciendo un aspaviento- Ahora no pasa nada si sigo al completo con la lactancia materna, pero sí si pasamos a los biberones, así que debería ir cuanto antes. Porque no quiero que sigas reprimiéndote.

Esa última frase la hizo deslizándose de nuevo hacia él para besarle y utilizando el tono más susurrante que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada. De echo los labios de Edward estaban fríos y ni siquiera le devolvieron el beso. Así que suspiró al encontrarse con su mirada verde de desconcierto.

-Esto es muy serio, Bella. Tener a Lexie ha sido grandioso y quiero que tengamos más hijos, tantos como tú quieras porque eres quien los debes alumbrar, por lo que debemos de ser responsables. Debo de serlo porque sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-La pediré mañana- dijo en un suspiro- Y le diré que me recete anticonceptivos orales. Puedo tomarlos si le sigo dando el pecho a Lexie y es el método con el que me voy a sentir más cómoda. Rosalie los u…

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- exclamó batiendo las manos- No quiero saber nada de lo que _usa _Rosalie. Ni Alice. Ahora no les puedo _leer _la mente así que voy a darles la intimidad que antes no podía.

Bella se rió y ahora intentó darle otro beso que esta vez sí que le respondió incluso abrazándola. Le preguntó que si estaba más tranquilo y le respondió que sí, así que añadió que no se preocupara y que para todo estaban juntos. Edward sólo suspiró, asintió y le besó sonoramente la frente, así que se recostó sobre su pecho, hasta que como un reloj suizo, Lexie rompió a llorar:

-Tiene hambre- explicó, como si de un traductor se tratara.

Sin más, como cada vez que estaba en casa y Lexie se quejaba, antes de que a Bella le diera tiempo a añadir más, Edward se incorporó para salir de la cama. Dio dos pasos desnudo por el cuarto hasta que encontró la ropa interior y poniéndosela fue hacia el vestidor para añadir a su indumentaria un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta para salir del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta.

¿Podría acostumbrarse a verle desnudo, vestirse y desvestirse? Jamás. Y bien pensando, así cambiara, que le seguiría atrayendo igual. Que tonta era con sus inseguridades.

Se deslizó también fuera de la cama por su lado y dio dos pasos hasta rescatar del suelo el sujetador y las braguitas. Pero antes entró en el cuarto de baño para refrescarse y con ropa para dormir - un pantalón de Edward y una camiseta vieja - volvió a la cama justo al mismo tiempo que Edward regresaba con Lexie en brazos.

La toma de por la noche, justo antes de dormir, siempre se la daba en su habitación y a ser posible, dentro de la cama. Por eso quizás le relajaba tanto. Se recostaba contra Edward mientras Lexie comía y así sintiéndoles a los dos, el tiempo hasta se podía parar. Y cuando Lexie daba por acabado su festín le dejaban en el medio hasta que se quedaba dormidito y Edward se levantaba a llevarle a su cuna dado que día a día le repetía que no era nada seguro compartir cama con el bebé por si se daban la vuelta y alguno le aplastaba. Y aunque tenía toda la razón, el mundo se completaba cuando estaba en la misma habitación con los dos.

Se lo tendió, Bella le recibió con un beso, Lexie emitió uno de sus quejiditos que sólo significaba lo impaciente que estaba para comer y en su ritual de cada dos horas y media se descubrió. Edward les abrazó y el día no pudo acabar mejor cuando dijo:

-Hoy podemos dejarlo a dormir aquí con nosotros. Creo que ha sido un día muy duro para él, se lo merece. Pero de mi lado, - puntualizó- que casi no me muevo en sueños.

Bella se rió jovial para agradecérselo con un beso en los labios, añadiendo:

-Tu tío Emmett tiene razón, peque: a papá se le quita la cara de muermo cuando tiene sexo- bromeó- Así que siento si no te gustan mucho los biberones, porque no te va a quedar más remedio de aquí en adelante.

-Es imposible con vosotros dos…- suspiró divertido con su rubor de mejillas.


	2. Outtakes 2 - Futuro

**Outtakes 2 - Futuro.**

Podría firmar ahora mismo para despertarse siempre como lo hizo esa mañana: con Lexie dormidito a su lado, chupando su chupete rítmicamente con aquella carita de paz y con Bella abrazada a su espalda, sus manos entrelazadas e incluso una de sus piernas enroscada entre las suyas.

Si pasaba una hecatombe más allá de las puertas de su casa, sabía que estaba con las dos personas que más quería.

Como si quisiera agradecerle que le dejara dormir con ellos, apenas lloró dos veces - una para comer y otra porque estaba mojado - y durmió de un tirón hasta que sonó su despertador. Ni siquiera le molestó cuando se levantó o se entretuvo más de la cuenta dándole a Bella su beso de _buenos días _y cuando salió de la cama rumbo al cuarto de baño, dormía más plácidamente que nunca más contando que ahora Bella se tumbaba de su lado para acurrucarse junto a él.

La ducha era una de sus actividades cotidianas favorita como humano. Sin lugar a dudas. Le despejaban por la mañana, le relajaban por la noche e incluso cuando estaba de mal humor, se le diluía. Y si además a todo eso se sumaba Bella, era insuperable. Esperó durante un buen rato bajo el chorro inútilmente con la vaga esperanza a que se le uniera, dejó incluso sin cerrar la puerta de la mampara para que pasara con facilidad pero cuando se cansó y cerró el grifo, seguía solo en el cuarto de baño, así que quizás sería en otra ocasión.

Era pedir demasiado: la noche anterior y una ducha compartida. ¿Acaso pensaba que seguía de luna de miel? Había confirmado que Bella tenía una infinidad de cosas en la cabeza, más que sus habituales mariposas emprendiendo el vuelo y una de ellas era lo que le gustaba tumbarse junto a Lexie para verle dormir.

Pero al salir a la habitación le sorprendió no verla en la cama. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba Lexie, y la cama estaba hasta hecha. ¿Tanto había tardado? Las cortinas estaban corridas, lo que hacía que la claridad blanquecina de la nieve se colara en el cuarto. Miró el despertador en la mesilla y todavía faltaba más de media hora para que empezara a hacerse tarde, así que no, no se había entretenido demasiado. Salió al pasillo y comprobó que Lexie ahora dormía en su cuna junto a su leoncito de peluche o que incluso Sparkles lo hacía en el estudio, en su cesto, y que había ruidos en el piso de abajo, más concretamente, en la cocina.

Ese ruido era la cafetera, la tele en un canal de noticias, el exprimidor eléctrico, la campana extractora,…

-¿Qué haces levantada?- preguntó en el umbral- Podías haberte quedado con Lexie en la cama.

Sin dejar su actividad - exprimir las naranjas - levantó la vista y le sonrió, antes apartándose con el dorso de la mano un mechón que se le caía de la coleta enmarañada que se había hecho. Además, llevaba un pantalón suyo de deporte que le colgaba por todas partes con una sudadera por la que podía salirse prácticamente por el cuello, pero había algo extrañamente gratificante en verla llevar su ropa puesta, hasta la interior.

¿Sonaba enfermo? No, simplemente enamorado.

-Estaba como un _tronco_, aún falta un buen rato para que esté hambriento y dado que ayer no _cenamos_, he pensando que podíamos desayunar juntos.

¡La cena de ayer! La mesa tan bonita que Bella había preparado con la esperanza que se le pasara el enfado. Bueno, para su consuelo se le había pasado con creces.

No era una ducha juntos, pero casi.

-Las velas se consumieron en los candelabros y el mantel tiene manchas de cera- añadió- ¿Crees que Esme se enfadará mucho? Espero que no sea ninguna antigüedad de las suyas.

-Le mandaré un email a Alice para preguntárselo. Si es que no lo ha _visto_.

-Espero que no- preguntó con su adorable rubor.

Le sonrió y se aproximó para darle _otro _beso de _buenos días_, tan sonoro que llenó toda la habitación. La tomó por la cintura para encontrar su estrecha figura debajo de la ropa y así lo repitió: en la nuca, en los cabellos, en la mejilla…

-Ten- le tendió el vaso- Bébetelo antes de que se evaporen las vitaminas.

Bella era una ama de casa estupenda. Ya lo había sido con Charlie, pero ahora con ellos lo era aún más. Cocinaba de una manera insuperable, sus coladas quedaban mucho más esponjosas que las suyas e incluso el cuarto de baño olía mucho mejor cuando ella lo desinfectaba que cuando lo hacía él. Así que qué menos que disfrutar de ese maravilloso desayuno que le estaba preparando en la mesa con el mantel puesto para dos donde le esperaba una tortilla.

-Ha estado nevando toda la noche. ¿Es necesario que vayas a clase? Seguro que las suspenden.

-Tengo que entregar unos trabajos, buscaré el despacho del profesor y los dejaré allí. Además, tienen que darme una nota de un examen para matricularme en otra asignatura avanzada y he quedado en ir a ver a Carlisle al Hospital, pero volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

-¿Para comer?- añadió sentándose frente a él con su vaso de zumo y su tortilla.

-Sí, hoy comeremos juntos. Como cuando ibas a clase.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé- respondió en un suspiro- En cuanto tenga la cita con la ginecóloga empezaré a maltratar a Lexie con los biberones y volveré a clase. Por lo menos al programa online. No insistas de esa manera tuya tan sutil, _exvampiro malévolo_.

Edward se rió e incorporándose le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, dando gracias porque al menos Bella era más transigente que él en muchos aspectos, y sobre todo que no se parecía en nada a Charlie Swan. Solo necesitaban hablarlo. Hablando y diciéndole lo importante que era para él consiguió ponerle el anillo en el dedo así que…

-Intentaré hablar con su consulta y pediré hora con el pediatra de Lexie- se ofreció él- Quizás nos pueda aconsejar otra marca de leche si esa no le gusta demasiado. Que se acostumbre sólo será cuestión de tiempo y de paciencia.

-Estaba ganando mucho peso. Y haciendo que yo lo perdiera. ¿Y si el pediatra no quiere que le deje de dar el pecho? ¿Has pensado en eso?- sugirió.

-Es nuestra decisión, Bella. No del pediatra. Mientras esté nutrido y crezca, su médico no tiene por qué darnos las pautas de cómo criar a nuestro hijo.

-Pues vaya- hizo un mohín- Noble profesión entonces. No te ofendas. Era mi última esperanza- añadió con una sonrisita.

Negó con la cabeza divertido y siguió con su maravillosa tortilla, con el toque perfecto de sal y la textura idónea. Levantó la cabeza una vez y como Bella también apuraba su plato, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

Ya lo había hablado con Carlisle y llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo en qué especializarse cuando entrara en la Escuela de Medicina. Carlisle jamás le diría hacia qué rama encaminar sus pasos porque le apoyaba siempre, pero quería escoger algo que además de hacerle realizarse hiciera que todos se sintieran orgullosos del él. ¿Pediatría? Le gustaba mucho estar con Lexie pero no creía que tuviera paciencia para tratar con bebés toda su vida al que no le unieran lazos afectivos. Eran pequeños y endebles y al suyo lo protegería con su vida, pero no se veía preparado para auscultar a ninguno que se retorciera como hacía Lexie en sus revisiones cuando su pediatra le ponía el estetoscopio frío sobre su pecho.

¿Medicina Interna? ¿Algún médico internista pasaba a la Historia por algo? Tenía que consultarlo.

¿Médico de familia? Demasiados catarros y dolores de cabeza.

-Eh…- musitó en voz alta- He estado pensando que… ¿a qué te gustaría que me dedicara?

La pregunta, por su expresión, dejó a Bella totalmente fuera de juego. Tanto que paró de masticar, tragó ruidosamente y puso el tenedor sobre el plato mirándole mientras pestañeaba rápidamente.

-¿No quieres ser médico?

-Me refiero- le interrumpió en su divagación- a qué especialidad te gustaría que me dedicara.

-Eh…- musitó ahora Bella- No lo sé, ¿no tienes ninguna preferida? ¿No te gusta cuando vas al Hospital con Carlisle?

-Nunca me dejan ayudar. Esa dichosa política de privacidad del Hospital me está volviendo loco de frustración. Quiero ayudar y nunca lo consigo.

-Pero… te gusta eso, ¿no? Lo de la sangre y… la gente enferma. Por eso quieres ser médico- insistió- para ayudar a las personas, como Carlisle, ¿verdad?

-Carlisle ha podido ayudar a las personas con sus habilidades durante décadas, pero es algo que yo no puedo hacer y también me frustra mucho. Por eso quizás me llame la atención la Medicina Forense. No significa que vaya a dedicarme a eso. Sólo quiero saber tu opinión.

Eso también pilló a Bella fuera de juego y menos mal que había soltado el tenedor antes porque de por seguro se le hubiera caído en el plato y rompiéndolo.

-¿Forense? ¿Quieres ser Forense? ¿Un Forense no es el que…?- preguntó compungiendo el gesto cada vez más con cada palabra

-Sí- le interrumpió- ¿Te horroriza demasiado?

-¿A mí?- dijo en tono gritón- ¡Por supuesto! No puedo ni siquiera ver una aguja como para imaginarme una aupto…

-Autopsia.

-No lo digas- batió la mano derecha tapándose los ojos con la izquierda- Creo que me estoy mareando.

Suspiró divertido y arrastrando la silla se levantó para sentarse junto a ella. Le besó la mano con la que se tapaba el rostro y acariciándole la mejilla - de la que había desaparecido todo rastro de rubor -, añadió:

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, décadas, y siempre me imaginé recibiendo a mis pacientes en mi despacho. Pero no sé qué tipo de pacientes quiero. Ya no tengo poderes especiales y creo que no podré ayudar a nadie. Cambiar nada. Supongo que la Medicina Forense me atrae por la posibilidad de utilizar mis conocimientos para descubrir las causas de una muerte, pero puedo olvidarme si tanto te disgusta. Sólo es una idea.

-¡No!- exclamó- Edward, a mí me da igual a lo que te dediques, mientras te haga feliz. No me horroriza la idea de que tú seas forense, me refería a que a mí me horrorizaría tener que hacer algo así. Por eso, tú eres el fuerte de los dos.

Le sonrió de una manera que probablemente iluminó toda la habitación e incluso hizo que se derritiera parte de la nieve que se apilaba en su jardín. ¿Él fuerte? La fortaleza no se medía por la poca impresionabilidad o por soportar la visión de vísceras y sangre, lo que le pasaba a él. La valentía de Bella llegaba a cotas insospechadas cuando paró tiempo atrás ataque de vampiro tras ataque, fue sin pensar a la guarida de otros a salvar a su familia o le pidió que escogiera a Lexie antes que a ella si corría algún peligro en su nacimiento.

Por eso le cogió de la cara con ambas manos para darle un fuerte y sonoro beso:

-No, mi amor, tú eres la fuerte de esta familia, la luz. La que nos mantiene a todos unidos. La que daría su vida por todos y cada uno sin pensárselo.

Meneando la cabeza y sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas, Bella respondió:

-Es lo que tenía que hacer- sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando se despidió en la puerta de su casa de Bella y de Lexie, arropado en el regazo de su madre, pensó que nada podía ir mal ese día. Pero estaba de lo más equivocado: como había nevado sin descanso durante toda la noche, la ciudad volvía a ser un caos: Le comunicaron que todas las clases estaban suspendidas. Después intentó conseguir cita con el pediatra de Lexie y nadie le cogía el teléfono o con la ginecóloga de Bella y su secretaria le dijo que había cancelado todas las visitas de hoy por culpa del temporal. Al bajar los escalones del edificio de Ciencias tuvo que sujetar a una chica que resbalaba porque no se le ocurrió mejor calzado para el día de hoy que unos zapatos de tacón ridículo como los que usaba Alice y terminaron los dos en el suelo, o cuando fue a pedir un café para entrar en calor en la cafetería le dijeron que las cañerías se habían quedado heladas y estaban sin agua. En al aparcamiento un imbécil entró haciendo un trompo y casi se le empotra contra el Volvo y para colmo tuvo que pasar por el medio de una batalla de bolas de nieve de unos descerebrados de alguna fraternidad y se llevó un golpe en toda la espalda.

Así que cuando llegó al Hospital para decirle a Carlisle que no saldría de casa hasta el deshielo y que le despidiera de Esme porque lo más lejos que pensaba llegar era hasta el buzón, creyó que todos sus males se habían acabado.

No.

Al cruzar las puertas de urgencias, algo le pareció que no iba bien. Para empezar la recepcionista no estaba en su puesto de trabajo y el teléfono sonaba incesantemente - con razón él no había conseguido ni una cita médica esa mañana -. La sala de espera estaba vacía y sólo un hombre tosía al fondo. No estaban los del equipo de limpieza encargándose del charco de la entrada en el que cualquiera pudiera patinar ni las enfermeras estaban en el control.

Se asomó al pasillo - que rara vez le dejaban pasar - que llevaba a los cortinas de admisión, pasó al pasillo de las sala de examen donde tampoco había nadie y cruzó hacia la salita de descanso. Nadie. Entonces, extrañado porque le parecía todo muy raro, marcó el número de Carlisle.

Lo más raro de todo es que su móvil sonó encima de la mesa de la salita.

Salió por otra de las puertas que llevaban al pasillo de los boxes de urgencias dispuesto a empezar a llamarle a voces dentro de aquel Hospital fantasma cuando se topó con todos los trabajadores de golpe. Y no eran muchos: un par de enfermeras - porque iban de rosa - un médico residente - con bata blanca y Carlisle - con su pijama azul, además de dos conductores de ambulancias que empujaban sendas camillas con dos pacientes malheridos.

Iba a darse la vuelta porque la política del Hospital era un tanto estricta dado al trato con pacientes por parte de estudiantes y no quería meter a Carlirle en ningún lío cuando una de las dos enfermeras reparó en él.

-El servicio está cerrado, estamos sin personal, tienes que irte- le dijo en un grito.

Se pegó a la pared porque una de las camillas pasó casi arrollándole pero antes de gurgutar un perdón, Carlisle le miró como quien ve a un ángel caído directamente del cielo.

-No pasa nada, es mi hijo. Puede ayudar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él al unísono que el residente.

-Está estudiando Medicina. Puede ayudar- insistió- Y esta gente lo necesita.

Seguro que la enfermera y el residente iba a ponerse en contra, recordar la dichosa política del Hospital pero al estacionar las camillas contiguas una de la otra en el box, uno de los pacientes - que era un niño - empezó a tener una especie de espasmos, así que agarrándole la cabeza con ambas manos para inmovilizarle, Carlisle volvió a decir:

-Coge un pijama de mi taquilla, hijo, y date prisa porque se nos van.

¿Carlisle había perdido el juicio? ¿Lo decía en serio? Su fe en él en ocasiones le cegaba. No estudiaba Medicina, aún le quedaba mucho para entrar en la Escuela, por mucho que estuviera en el programa avanzado. Y aunque hubiera ido a la facultad en dos ocasiones, jamás había ejercido ni estado en la misma habitación que dos personas tan críticas como esas.

-Eh, chico- exclamó ahora el residente- ¿Vas a moverte, o qué? Haz caso a tu padre o desaparece si vas a vomitar. No hay nadie por culpa de la nevada y tendremos que limpiarlo nosotros.

¿Él, vomitar? No sabía con quién estaba hablando. Había visto más sangre que ese tío en toda su existencia. Había abierto un libro de Medicina antes posiblemente de que sus padres se conocieran. Así que se giró sobre sus talones y entró de nuevo en la salita. Abrió la taquilla de Carlisle - donde en la puerta había pegada una foto de toda la familia, incluido Charlie Swan y Jacob Black, la pasada Navidad - se quitó casi su ropa en bloque y se puso uno de los uniformes de Carlisle.

Cuando salió y cruzó hacia el box, Carlisle seguía sobre el niño - inmovilizado ahora con un collarín y con una vía de oxígeno en la nariz- y el equipo estaba con el otro paciente, una mujer.

-Un accidente de tráfico, han tenido que excarcelarlos. Tenemos que subirles la temperatura corporal- explicó- además de descartar cualquier tipo de lesión interna. Y hacerlo rápido porque el técnico de rayos de guardia también parece haberse perdido en el temporal.

Tenía que ser muy frustrante para Carlisle estar en una situación así, contado hasta hace meses tenía poderes excepcionales. Antes podría saber del alcance de las lesiones de un paciente solamente con tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos. Por eso él estaba tan confuso respecto a su futuro. ¿Y si le ocurría lo mismo? Ahora ya no había segundas oportunidades como había tenido antes.

-Puedo…- dudó Edward- puedo cogerle una vía para que esté hidratado.

-No va a ser suficiente- murmuró descolgándose el estetoscopio del cuello para auscultar al niño- Voy a tener que intubarle.

Quizás debía darse la vuelta e irse. ¿Una vía? ¿El mayor peligro de ese niño era deshidratarse? Estaba tan azulado que parecía un cadáver. Y si necesitaba intubación seguro que tenía algún tipo de hemorragia interna. Los pitidos de los monitores de la otra paciente llenaban la habitación así que pintaba todo muy mal.

-Acércame el carro, hijo. En el segundo cajón está el instrumental infantil.

Obedeció raudo para atraer la mesilla con ruedas hacia Carlisle y abrió el que su padre le indicaba. Los instrumentos, tubos y agujas habían avanzado mucho desde que estudió la última vez, pero ya estaba totalmente familiarizado, había leído lo suficiente y pasado entre aquellas paredes lo necesario. Cogió el laringoscopio que creyó correcto para tendérselo, que Carlisle aceptó, además del tubo endotraqueal. Comprobó de cerca que Carlisle se manejaba con una soltura pasmosa para tirar de la lámina del laringoscopio y enganchar en la boca del tubo la cánula de guedel para conectarlo al respirador. Después volvió a auscultar al niño asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él también quería hacer eso. Quería ayudar. Moverse con tanta soltura. Que ese niño se pusiera bien. Era muy pequeño. ¿Qué tendría, siete u ocho años? Y seguro que la mujer de al lado era su madre. ¿Y si fueran Bella y Lexie? Si algo malo les ocurriera y Carlisle no estuviera allí para ayudarles, querría que el personal médico que estuviera en el Hospital que les socorriera, se movieran con total soltura.

-¿Qué necesita, _doctor Cullen_?

Miró a Carlisle que seguía auscultando al niño y después a la enfermera pero ella… ¡tenía la mirada clavada en él! ¿Era él? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él así?

Por un momento se bloqueó. Sólo por un momento. Carlisle esperaba que le ayudara. Esa gente necesitaba su ayuda. Se llevaba quejando semanas de que no le dejaban ayudar. Carlisle podía meterse en un lío por dejar que estuviera allí. Si Bella y Lexie estuvieran malheridos, querría que todo el mundo colaborara. Y estaba listo. Asustado, pero listo.

-Suero salino templado para el lavado peritoneal. Tenemos que subirle la temperatura.

La enfermera se giró para desaparecer tras las puertas del pasillo con las bolsas de suero pero no la miró más porque tenía que concentrarse. En aquel cajón había todo lo necesario: bisturís, agujas, tubos,…

Volvió a mirar al niño y lo primero que hizo fue terminar que cortar la ropa que alguno de los miembros del equipo habían dejado a la mitad. Estaba empapada, casi congelada y pesaba por lo que cuando la apartó y cayó al suelo lo hizo con un ruido seco. Exploró el abdomen, lo palpó y después lo desinfectó como si hiciera eso cada día.

Bien. Conocía el cuerpo humano, y no por su "_120 sobre 120_" en su último examen de _Anatomía_, ni por el programa avanzado, ni siquiera por las veces que abrió un cadáver en las prácticas aprobadas de este primer semestre porque a sus compañeros de clase les mareaba y les impresionaba. No. Sabía dónde estaba cada músculo, cada arteria, cada vaso y cada capilar. Dónde la sangre pulsaba, donde era venosa y dónde era arterial y sobre todo lo frágil que era un cuerpo humano, sobre todo el de un niño.

Contó unos 2 centímetros por debajo del ombligo y sin apartar la mano del vientre del pequeño se volvió a por un bisturí. Sopló hondo e hizo la incisión más precisa que pudo: longitudinal y en fascia.

-Aquí tiene el suero, _doctor Cullen_.

Levantó la vista y se encontró a la misma enfermera de antes con bolsas de suero. Las movió y esperó algo, quizás algún tipo de orden o directriz como el residente daba a diestro y siniestro a la que le asistía a él con la mujer de al lado.

-Necesitaría… aspiración y… algún catéter infantil- dudó- No sé de qué calibre.

La chica meneó la cabeza como si eso no fuera suficiente. Como si necesitara más datos. Y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que su uniforme tenía bordado el emblema de la _Escuela de Enfermeras _por lo que era estudiante de último año.

Eso pintaba muy mal para todos si la voz que solucionaba todos sus problemas no hubiera hablado por detrás de él trayendo la luz a aquella cordura:

-Está bien, yo le ayudo. Cuelga las bolsas ahí y ayuda al doctor Meyer.

-¿Seguro, doctor Cullen, que no me necesita?

-Ve, ve- le instó cogiéndole él mismo las bolsas- Aquí está todo controlado.

La chica voló hacia la camilla de al lado resbalando incluso sobre sus zuecos sanitarios para moverse rápidamente alrededor del residente. Tendió otra de las bolsas calientes y…

-Con una sonda Nelaton del 10 y un catéter subclavio con perforaciones múltiples será suficiente- dijo Carlisle tendiéndole los instrumentos- Aspira un poco y si no hay sangre, introduciremos el lactato de Ringer.

El bloqueo volvió. ¿En serio quería que él lo hiciera? Debía de ser al revés. Él debía ser el que le trajera el material, colgara las bolsas de suero o le cambiara los guantes manchados de sangre. La confianza de Carlisle…

-El corte es perfecto, hijo, estás listo.

… siempre estaba allí para darle aliento. Tenía que hacerlo. Por aquel niño que lo necesitaba, por Bella y Lexie y por él. Haría que todos se sintieran orgullosos.

Aspiró la incisión y tomó la sonda que Carlisle le tenía. Después el catéter que conectó a la bolsa del suero. Aspiró de nuevo y seguía sin aparecer sangre. Abrió a chorro el suero y con la ayuda de Carlisle puso de lado al niño.

-Ya está…- se murmuró a sí mismo- Ya está…

Estaba tan nervioso que seguro que le temblaba hasta la última célula de su ser. Una vida humana era endeble, frágil. Lo sabía mejor que nadie de los presentes de aquella habitación. Y más la de un niño tan pequeño. Su piel se rajó con el mínimo toque del bisturí y pasar un tubo por su abdomen fue tan fácil que no hizo falta ni siquiera de su presión. Pero todo pendía de que ahora mismo de aquel tubo que tenía dentro de su cuerpo saliera sangre o no.

-El lavado es negativo- dijo en alto- A falta de comprobación radiológica, no tiene ninguna hemorragia interna.

Carlisle le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro para decirle con su tono de orgullo:

-Muy bien hecho, hijo, muy bien hecho.

¿Lo había hecho? Claro que sí. Carlisle le guiaba. Bella y Lexie le guiaban. Si ellos fueran los de aquella situación querría que alguien le diera la misma noticia que le iban a dar al padre de ese niño. Eso era grande, muy grande. Podía cambiar vidas, cambiar destinos. Y para eso no hace faltan poderes ni características especiales.

Estar vivo era ya lo suficientemente grande.

-¿Quieres coger esa vía ahora, o ya no te conformas con punciones menores?- le sonrió- Necesitará estar hidratado mientras su cuerpo se va atemperando.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el caos seguía reinando en ese hospital. Pero no porque los pacientes empeoraran o porque hubiera más y sólo cinco personas para atenderles, si no porque los trabajadores empezaron a aparecer. La sala de espera ahora estaba llena de resbalones y caídas en la nieve y ahora mismo salía de enyesar a la tercera persona por lo que Carlisle tenía razón, y era una suerte que la traumatología no estuviera entre sus especialidades favoritas. Lo bueno era que la gente había sido muy amable y en varias ocasiones le habían vuelto a llamar _doctor Cullen _lo que hacía mejorar la mañana a cotas increíbles.

Dejó la tabilla en el control de enfermeras en el montón de las historias que Carlisle debía de firmar y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de él en la sala de espera, ni en los box de urgencia ni en los de trauma, donde ahora mismo el equipo de limpieza recogía para tenerlo dispuesto por su ocurría otra urgencia. Desde allí se veía que la salita de descanso estaba vacía, pero la puerta de la calle se cerraba con su aire comprimido y alguien con uniforme salía, así que quizás necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y descansar tras su última operación, por lo que le siguió.

La persona del uniforme estaba apoyado en la pared apretando los brazos contra el cuerpo así que antes de que los dos se quedaran helados, le llamó:

-¡Papá! ¡Eh!

Pero al girarse al oír sus voces, se dio cuenta que no era Carlisle, si no el médico residente, sin bata y con uniforme azul, que además no quería aire fresco si no calmar su mono de nicotina.

-Disculpe, creía que…

-No pasa nada, chico. ¿Fumas?- le tendió la cajetilla que llevaba en la mano.

-No, gracias.

-Haces bien- dio una calada- Es un vicio asqueroso. Lo había dejado, pero creo que después del día de hoy, no pasa nada si vuelvo.

-¿Cómo están el niño y su madre?

Se lo preguntó directamente porque cuando empezó a aparecer el personal del Hospital y le pidieron que ayudara con los huesos rotos o las leves hipotermias, él se había quedado encargado de los dos pacientes, como residente de guardia. Carlisle en cambio tomó el control hasta que el coordinador del servicio pudo salir de la autopista donde todo el mundo parecía atrapado por la nieve. Así que sí, tampoco pasaba nada si volvía a fumar: la tensión que allí se había respirado bien podía resumirse con un poco de nicotina y alquitrán en los pulmones de aquel hombre.

A lo largo de las horas habían descubierto que sí, el niño y la mujer eran madre e hijo. Como Bella y Lexie. El padre ya estaba avisado y venía de camino. Que su estado había sido crítico y que debían de esperar a las siguiente horas, o que la madre necesitó una operación porque la última vez que la había visto era en el ascensor, rumbo a quirófano con Carlisle.

-La madre está fuera de peligro, la última vez que le eché un vistazo al crío aún no había despertado, pero lo hará en unas horas. Muy buen trabajo con el lavado peritoneal.

-Gracias. Lo hice lo mejor que pude y no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de mi padre.

-Tonterías. Lo has hecho mejor que cualquier interno de primer año que me haya topado. ¿En qué curso estás?

-Realmente… Estoy en el curso avanzado para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina. Pero en Forks, donde vivíamos antes, ayudaba a mi padre con sus pacientes. Estoy bastante familiarizado con los procedimientos de urgencias y el material.

-Y que lo digas, chico- dio una sonora calada- ¿Vendrás aquí cuando te admitan en la Escuela? Sería bueno tenerte cerca cuando vuelva a nevar.

Le sonrió y dio una patada a un montoncito de nieve que se agrupaba en torno a la acera, de los que habían hecho los de mantenimiento para que nadie resbalara al acceder al edificio. Esperaba que nunca más nevara así ni que nadie sufriera lo ocurrido ese día, pero era grato saber que lo que a él le había parecido tan grandioso, se lo hubiera parecido a alguien más.

-Espero que sí.

-Búscame entonces- añadió el residente- Me gustará que estuvieras en mi equipo. Como a tu padre. ¿A qué edad te tuvo? ¿A los diez?- se rió.

-Soy adoptado. Todos mis hermanos los somos.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- se volvió a reír dándole otra calada a su cigarro- Así que el doctor Cullen, además de ser tan guapo… ¿tiene buen corazón? Menos mal que está casado o si no la vida sería muy injusta conmigo- añadió en una carcajada.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el edificio una mujer con tos le interceptó así que ahora le tocó experimental auscultar a una paciente histérica pensando que por culpa de la nieve el _Ébola _se había extendido y todos iba a morir. Después puso una venda más en una torcedura de tobillo y tras rascar las escaras de un vagabundo, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y quiso avisar a Bella que le estaría esperando para comer.

Se quedó en una de las esquinas de la sala de descanso y metiéndose un dedo en la oreja contraria a la que sujetaba su móvil, se intentó alejar del trajín de la habitación.

* * *

La mesa ya estaba puesta, la colada hecha, Lexie bañado, vestido y alimentado y en cuestión de minutos se quedaría dormido. Eso es lo que haces cuando te quedas en casa toda la mañana. Agradable. Sólo ver la cantidad de nieve del barrio le ponía los pelos de punta y aunque unos niños habían estado jugando en la calle a hacer un muñeco, ni la diversión infantil le hizo olvidar lo poco que le gustaba el frío y creyó que nunca más estaría envuelta en una tormenta de nieve tras dejar de vivir en Forks.

Cuando su teléfono sonó mostrando la foto de Edward como señal de la llamada entrante, ya lo cogió sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Es tarde, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó directamente- Si no quieres comerte mis raviolis con setas sólo tienes que decírmelo, pero la excusa de ayer me gustó muchísimo más.

Su risa desde el otro lado le hizo revolotear su corazón. Eso y los ruiditos que emitía Lexie en sus brazos mientras se chupeteaba los puñitos. Eran los ruidos más increíbles del mundo que salían de las personas más importantes para ella.

-Lo siento mucho, pero recalentados estarán perfectos, no te preocupes. Estoy en el Hospital- explicó- Por la nevada faltaba personal y me he quedado a ayudar.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, Edward. ¿Y has podido?

-Sí, mi amor. He podido. Y me he sentido muy bien. Aunque no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la confianza que Carlisle deposita siempre en mí. Y pensando en vosotros.

-¿En nosotros?- repitió Bella.

-En Lexie y en ti. Una mujer y su hijo tuvieron un accidente muy grave y no había personal: sólo Carlisle, un residente y un par de enfermeras. Pensaba que si algo así os ocurriera a vosotros querría que alguien os ayudara. Y eso me dio fuerzas. No sabes cuánto.

En su cocina, incluso se sentó en una de las sillas, que rechinó sobre el suelo de madera. Ella y Lexie en un accidente. Malheridos. No, Lexie en un accidente, malherido. Le dolía sólo de pensarlo, tanto que le apretó contra su pecho. La imaginación de un hecho así le impedía hasta respirar. Era algo terrible.

-¿Se… pondrán bien? Esa madre y… su hijo. ¿Se curarán? ¿Pudiste hacer algo para ayudarles?

-Sí, mi amor. Carlisle tuvo que operar a la mujer y aún no he podido hablar con él, pero está fuera de peligro. Y el niño también. Se recuperarán, estoy seguro- contestó- Ha sido algo… grandioso. Estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Con qué?

-Con que no podría hacer nada importante, sin poderes. Y si se puede. Esas personas saldrán de aquí gracias a que les pude ayudar. Y eso es lo que quiero. Ayudar a las personas, como Carlisle, como tú dijiste esta mañana. Esto es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida. Para lo que quiero entrar en la Escuela de Medicina. Y quiero que seas la primera que lo sepas. Que seáis los primeros, porque puedo oír a Lexie: voy a escoger cirugía de urgencias como especialidad. Va a ser muy duro cuando tenga guardias de 24 horas pero nos organizaremos y…

-Edward- le interrumpió- Te lo dije esta mañana y te lo vuelvo a repetir: sólo quiero que seas feliz. Lexie y yo sólo queremos que seas feliz. Como forense o como cirujano o como si de repente quieres ser veterinario. O vender aspiradoras de puerta en puerta. Sólo quiero oír tu risa porque eso hace latir mi corazón.

Se volvió a reír y apartándose más contra la pared del cuarto añadió:

-Mi corazón también late por lo mismo, mi amor- añadió- Tú eres responsable de todo esto, incluso de que esas personas se recuperen, porque por ti he podido sentir lo grandioso que es poder ayudar a alguien. Gracias.

-Lexie estará dormido cuando vengas. E intentaremos que los raviolis no pasen de esta noche.

Sonriendo resbaló su teléfono para metérselo en el bolsillo cuando, al alzar la vista vio, desde la sala de descanso a Carlisle que cruzaba el pasillo en dirección al control de enfermeras. Aún llevaba su uniforme de quirófano e incluso el gorro puesto, parecía un tanto apresurado así que no le extrañaría verle salir a fumar, como el residente. Así que antes de que se volviera a marchar, salió a hablar con él.

Tomó una carpeta para garabatear algo rápida en ella, le contestó algo a una enfermera que le mostraba unos gráficos,…

-Edward, hijo, me preguntaba dónde andarías- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Te tratan bien? Siento no haber tenido tiempo para que hablásemos.

-No te preocupes, han sido todos muy amables.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- garabeteó otra carpeta para cerrarla- Espero verte pronto por estos pasillos. Aunque tus preferencias vayan a un par de pisos más abajo- le sonrió en otro garabato.

Iba a decirle que se equivocaba y confensarle lo que acababa de decirle a Bella, pero su poco interés por las historias de los pacientes que él había atendido en su nombre le estaba estresando en demasía.

-¿No vas a… leerlas? Deberías de comprobar mis notas.

-No es necesario, confío en ti- garabateó una más para ponerla en el montón- Y creo que el doctor Meyer también, y eso no es fácil de decir. Le has dejado completamente impresionado. Subió incluso a _Reanimación _para hablar con el padre del niño y el marido de la mujer- bajó el tono- Siempre nos deja el trabajo sucio a los demás.

-Estuve hablando con él antes, ha sido muy educado- respondió- De hecho dijo que le gustaría verme por aquí cuando entre en la Escuela. Y es lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Carlisle, como si no hubiera entendido lo que quería decir.

-Voy a escoger cirugía de urgencias como especialidad, papá. Quiero hacer esto el resto de mi vida. De mi vida _de verdad_. Quiero sentir lo que he sentido hoy.

Dejó la última historia sobre su pila, seguramente con su pulcra rúbrica a la mitad y suspirando profundamente alzó los brazos para abrazarle, palmeándole la espalda con orgullo y amor, lo que hizo el día prácticamente perfecto después del caos, la angustia y los nervios. Trabajar en urgencias sería una maravilla pero aún más lo sería estar con Carlisle allí y seguir sus pasos, en su vida, de verdad.

-No sabía que pudiera sentirme más orgulloso de ti de lo que ya me siento, Edward. Me haces sentir el padre más feliz de la faz de la Tierra.


	3. Outtakes 3 - Vuelta a la vida normal

**Outtales 3 - Vuelta a la vida…normal.**

-¿Y sí…?- dudó Bella para sorber la nariz- ¿Y si quiere que le arropen con su mantita? ¿O su león de peluche? Le gusta tenerlo cerca cuando se despierta.

Edward no contestó y en el trajín de ir llenando la bolsa de Lexie de pañales, biberones, baberos o ropa para cambiarle, dobló la mantita que tenía sobre la cuna - que la propia Rosalie le había tejido - para ponerla también en la bolsa y coger el leoncito de peluche y posarlo encima.

Pero como a Bella eso no la disuadió siguió insistiendo con Lexie contra su pecho al que acunaba como si fueran a separarse por meses.

-¿Y si no le gusta estar allí? ¿O si me echa de menos? ¿O quiere que le cantes? Lo pasará muy mal- volvió a sorber la nariz- No es buena idea.

Ahora, suspirando, dejó la bolsa sobre la cuna, negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que le pasara al bebé. Ella le respondió negando también la cabeza para aferrarse más a Lexie.

-Va a estar perfectamente, amor. Se quedará dormidito en el coche y cuando se despierte alguna trabajadora le dará su biberón. Tiene sus tres favoritos en la bolsa y dos más de repuesto, todo va a salir bien.

-Tú no lo entiendes- murmuró- Y no es buena idea. No puedo explicarte por qué, pero lo sé. Aunque esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para oírte decir: Bella, tenías razón.

Edward ahora se rió y dado que su mujer no iba a soltar al bebé, optó por abrazarlos a los dos, dándole un beso sonoro en la frente a ella y otro en la cabecita a él. Claro que lo comprendía: la vida de Bella en los cuatro meses de Lexie sólo habían sido eso, Lexie, y aunque desde que habían empezado con la lactancia artificial eso le daba una cierta independencia e incluso había vuelto a retomar sus clases del programa online - donde apenas pasaba unas horas en el estudio haciendo los trabajos que le mandaban por email - el momento de tener que separarse espacialmente de él se le estaba haciendo no duro, sino durísimo. La semana pasada habían hecho un _ensayo general _mientras terminaba de hacer sus papeleos para la matrícula de este semestre y cuando llamó por cuarta vez decidió que sólo tomaría una clase hasta el final de curso porque se volvería loca de preocupación sin saber de su bebé.

-¿Y si al final a Lexie le encanta la guardería y tú te das cuenta de lo que echabas de menos ir a clase? Yo también puedo esperar a oírte decir: Edward, tenías razón.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo en un refunfuño- Porque aunque sea verdad, jamás lo admitiré.

Se volvió a reír, la besó nuevamente y tras unos segundos de reflexión esperó a que Bella asintiera y quisiera moverse. Tomó la bolsa preparada para ponérsela al hombro y siguió a Bella fuera del cuarto y escaleras abajo.

-Estará bien, cariño- dijo Esme- Además, es muy beneficioso que esté en contacto con otros bebés, potencia su sistema inmunológico. ¿A que sí, Carlisle?

Carlisle miró a su mujer y antes de contestar, suspiró.

-No me hagas representar ese papel, Esme. Bella lleva llorando toda la mañana y me rompe el corazón- contestó- En la guardería tienen mi busca, si ocurre algo estoy a menos de cinco minutos.

-Genial, papá- se quejó Edward- Creía que habíais venido a apoyar. Y me había costado un triunfo que bajara las escaleras.

Carlisle se rió y se acercó a Bella para acariciarle la cabecita a Lexie que respondió al roce de su abuelo con un balbuceo, lo que Bella contestó pasándoselo para que lo cogiera. Aún era muy pequeño pero Bella estaba segura de que si pudiera echar los brazos, lo haría alrededor del cuello de Carlisle para que le acunara sin descanso como siempre hacía. Incluso le sonreía. Era muy cómico: a veces estaban en su Pediatra y el bebé sonreía en su cochecito cuando escuchaba la voz de su abuelo pasillo adelante. Como con Esme. Seguro que conocía la manera que tocaba el timbre porque balbuceaba desde su corralito cuando venía a visitarle. O que le diera el biberón. La miraba con sus ojitos verdes como si se pudiera comunicar con ella.

Por eso estaban allí en aquel momento tan importante, si es que Bella decidía dejarle en la guardería y no huía con él escaleras arriba.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo es una hora. Cuando acabe mi clase, llamaré para ver qué tal está. Pero si le oigo llorar, me plantearé allí y me lo traeré a casa.

-Seguro que no hará falta- insistió Edward- Te gustará tanto volver a clase que ni siquiera te acordarás de que Lexie está en la guardería.

-Ahí- se rió Carlisle- creo que te has pasado, hijo. ¿Vamos? ¿Listo para tu gran día, Lexie?- añadió en un arrullo.

* * *

Seguro que parecía una maníaca pero podría caminar hasta mirando hacia atrás. Primero, le parecía que por megafonía un bebé lloraba. De psiquiátrico. Y segundo, le daba la sensación que la gente le miraba. Menuda tontería. En aquel campus había estudiantes por centenas. ¿Alguien iba a percatarse que ella retomaba las clases ese semestre? La gente estaría muy ocupaba con su propia vida para reparar en ella.

Gente se saludaba, unos chicos jugaban con un balón en el jardín junto a las escalinatas centrales, una pareja se besaba junto a las puertas…

Lo que se dio cuenta, sí, es que era la única persona que caminaba sola. Todo el mundo lo hacía en parejas o grupos. Bueno, la soledad nunca le había importado, jamás había sido buena haciendo amigos, las chicas que conoció el semestre pasado no habían optado por esa asignatura cuando se lo preguntó vía email, así que debía de ser su destino.

Y estaba demasiado lejos del edificio de Ciencias donde estudiaba Edward.

Bueno, sólo era una hora. Lexie estaba dormido. A la mujer de la recepción de la guardería ni siquiera le daría tiempo a secuestrarlo. Ella llegaría mucho antes.

Edward la había mirado como si estuviera loca, pero tenía toda la razón: ¿por qué aquella mujer de la recepción tenía que besar a su bebé? Su misión era recogerle, coger sus pertenencias y ponerle en su cuna. Pero no, le achuchó, le jaleó, alabó lo guapo que era…

Que rabia le daba que la gente sobara a su bebé.

Entró en su clase y tomó uno de los asientos traseros. Junto al pasillo para salir rauda. Compró que su móvil estaba en silencio, acarició la foto del papel tapiz de Edward con Lexie en brazos y cuando lo iba a guardar para abrir sus libros y comprobar si recordaba cómo se tomaban notas, una chica prácticamente la saltó para sentarse al lado. Le pidió disculpas, dejó un par de asientos libres por el medio y se puso a sacar ruidosamente sus cosas.

El teléfono le vibró en la mano y a punto estuvo de que se le resbalara al suelo, lo que supuso que su compañera de mesa dejara de revolver en su bolsa y la mirara suspicaz.

_¿Estás bien? E._

Sonrió a esas simples dos palabras. Para él también había sido duro, aunque no lo admitiera. Seguía con todo ese _rollo _de que era bueno para Lexie, para ella volver a clase e ir recuperando su vida. Tener una vida _normal_. Pero ellos dos no eran _normales_. No era normal haberse casado a los 18 años, tener un bebé, una casa en propiedad y unos suegros con apenas la treintena. No sabía por qué Edward se empeñaba en aquella tontería. Pero cuando le vio besar a Lexie media docena de veces en cada centímetro de su cuerpecito al despedirse de él en la guardería casi estuvo lista para oír el "_Bella, tenías razón_" que su orgullo le impidió pronunciar.

_Os echo de menos. B_- contestó rápidamente.

Al segundo, el móvil volvió a zumbar:

_Y yo a vosotros. ¿Has hecho amigos? E._

Suspiró divertida mientras empezaba a teclear rápidamente.

_Sólo se me da bien hacer amigos en clase de Biología. Y el último se convirtió en mi marido. B._

En zumbidito se repitió en segundos.

_Y se siente muy afortunado. Llámame si necesitas algo. Cruzaré el campus por los jardines si es necesario. Te quiero. E. _

Sonriendo cual bobalicona, miró el texto del mensaje y acariciándolo de nuevo se quedó quieta hasta que alguien le habló preguntándole:

-¿Ocupada?

La chica de al lado estaba de pie junto a uno de los dos asientos libres que había dejado en medio con todas sus pertenencias en brazos: un bolso rosa chillón y con un reborde de pelusa fucsia, las uñas del mismo color, una carpeta llena de garabatos con purpurina,…

-Eh…- balbuceó- No.

La chica sonrió y tomó asiento, dejando sus cosas en bloque sobre la mesa. Para ello Bella tuvo que apartar su carpeta a un lado y colgar su cazadora en su respaldo para que no la aplastara con aquel bolso tan discreto.

-¿_Gucci_?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bella.

-La…- señaló la cazadora- si es de _Gucci_.

¡Oh! ¿Era una de _esas _chicas? ¿Cómo Alice? ¿Por qué siempre se le arrimaban? Sus compañeras de clase del semestre pasado también sabían de esos nombres de marcas, alababan su ropa, su coche o que su piel luciera tan bien sin maquillaje. Y eran agradables, pero ya se sentía bastante _conejillo de indias _de su hermana política favorita cuando la aturdía con revistas de moda que no le importaban y le mandaba decenas y decenas de bolsas con ropa.

-Eh…- la retiró mejor en su respaldo. ¿_Gucci _era una persona o simplemente una marca comercial? Debía de consultarlo en Internet. Aunque se le olvidaría. Además, dudara que ese _Gucci_, fuera lo que fuera, diseñara ropa en los 50, porque Alice le había dado la cazadora al encontrarla al vaciar su armario cuando se mudó a Austin porque había _visto _que le encantaba la moda de aquella época y se había convertido en su prenda favorita, sobre todo desde que un enorme vientre no le precedía- No. Es… antigua. Una reliquia de familia.

-Pues es preciosa.

-Gracias- sonrió.

-¿Nueva?- añadió la chica.

-Más o menos.

-¿Más o menos?- repitió.

-Empecé el semestre pasado, pero lo dejé temporalmente para estudiar desde casa con el programa online y me vuelvo a incorporar hoy- explicó.

-Soy Cassie- le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Bella- respondió respondiendo al gesto.

-Encantada de conocerte, Bell…- dijo sacudiendo su mano teatralmente- ¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta!

Tiró tanto de su mano que pudo hasta desencajarle el hombro porque la distancia para observar su brazalete no parecía ser el suficiente sin pegárselo debajo de la nariz. Incluso lo tocó. Y no es que le molestara mostrarlo, tampoco lo lucía ni se lo restregaba a la gente en la cara, pero debajo de ese brazalete había una cicatriz en forma de media luna de la que tampoco quería dar explicaciones.

-¿_Vintage_, también?- añadió la chica.

-¿Cómo?

-Antiguo, como la cazadora.

-Eh, sí, más o menos. Es también… un recuerdo de familia.

-Tu familia tiene muy buen gusto.

Bella asintió en una sonrisa y volvió a juguetear con su teléfono móvil, pero cuando estuvo a punto de resbalársele, lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Yo tampoco conozco a nadie, no te preocupes- dijo la chica- He cambiado de programa completamente desde el semestre pasado y me he dejado a todos mis amigos al otro lado del campus. Podemos darnos compañía mutuamente, ¿qué te parece?

-Eres muy amable.

-¡Genial!- dijo en un gritito _muy de Alice_- ¿Qué más clases tienes? ¿Literatura contemporánea 101?

-No, sólo ésta, el resto las hago en el programa online.

-Oh, vaya, sería genial compartir más clases. Aunque eso del programa online suena bien, ¿es fácil?

-Es…- buscó la palabra adecuada- _llevadero_. Te dan los textos y tienes que hacer los test en el tiempo que te dicen. Tienes tutorías online y entrevistas una vez por semana con la tutora. Está bastante bien.

-Pero… ¡te pierdes toda la diversión!- exclamó- Los _chicos guapos_, por ejemplo. Le he echado el ojo hoy a uno que espero tropezármelo más de una vez por el campus. ¿Me acompañarás después a la cafetería para ver si me lo encuentro?

-A decir verdad… tengo cosas que hacer y… yo ya tengo a mi _chico guapo_.

La jovialidad de la chica - a lo Alice- desapareció de la misma manera que la felicidad se borraba de la cara de duendecillo de su cuñada como quien explota una pompa. Las comisuras de los labios se le quedaron tensas formando una línea recta y le bastó apenas _scannear _toda su figura - desde el pelo, hasta el jersey, hasta posarse en sus manos - para percatarse de la alianza de boda, en un dedo y del anillo de compromiso, en el otro. Instintivamente y como tiempo atrás, cerró el puño rápidamente y sus mejillas se volvieron a turbar a estas alturas de la película, como si tuviera que dar explicaciones.

-¿En serio?- añadió, incluso levantando una ceja- Pareces muy joven.

-Eso dice todo el mundo- murmuró.

-Perdona, perdona- se disculpó rápidamente- No quería molestarte. Sólo que… ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿18?

-19. Con lo mismo insistía mi padre, no te preocupes. Sólo que cuando encuentras a _la persona_, no quieres perder tiempo.

Emitiendo un suspirito lacónico como quien lee una novela de amor, se le quedó mirando batiendo las pestañas para insistir:

-¿Estudia aquí?

-Está en el programa avanzado para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina.

-Entonces, hiciste bien en _pillarle _cuanto antes- se rió.

* * *

Mordisqueando la taza de papel de su café dio un par de vueltas a la manzana de la guardería de Lexie mirando incluso su reloj. Había acabado su clase, tomado ese café y dos más mientras repasaba notas en la Biblioteca, había hablado con su tutora y ahora caminaba como una posesa acera arriba y abajo del edificio de la guardería.

La mujer de la recepción seguía tras el mostrador, así que no había secuestrado a Lexie.

Bien.

Pero… aún era muy temprano. Le prometió a Edward que por lo menos estaría en la Biblioteca hasta las 12 para ir a comer juntos y que les acompañara a casa en el _SUV _antes de que él tuviera que regresar a sus clases prácticas. Pero ya no lo soportaba más. Quizás Lexie la añorara. ¡Ella le añoraba! Quería abrazarle, darle un montón de besos y no soltarle hasta que se le empezaran a cansar los brazos, cosa que nunca pasaba.

Así que… cruzó la calle sin más, tiró la taza de café prácticamente inservible y se encaminó hacia el recinto.

-Hola- dijo acompañada del tintineo de la campanilla al empujar la puerta.

La mujer tardó unos segundos en levantar la vista del montón de papeles que manejaba, y cuando lo hizo la miró por encima de sus gafas para sonreír y contestar con voz chillona:

-¡Hola, querida! ¿Cómo han ido las clases?

Sí, la mujer además de sobar a su bebé, se dedicó a interrogarles. Y eso no le gustó en absoluto. Suerte que los Cullen siempre eran buenos en las respuestas rápidas y cortantes y la mujer sólo obtuvo de ellos que estudiaban en Dartmouth, que el doctor Cullen trabajaba en el Hospital y que en principio Lexie no estaría la jornada entera. Ya era suficiente y si no le bastante, le había achuchado de lo lindo.

Y además de por ese dato, le caía bastante mal. No sabía si porque obviamente ella era _demasiado joven _para ser madre, a Esme la llamaba educadamente _señora Cullen_, a Carlisle _doctor Cullen_, ¡incluso a Edward le llamaba _señor Cullen_! Y a ella _querida_.

Que despropósito.

Debía de decirle en su avidez de información que cuando se quedó embarazada el _señor Cullen _- biológicamente - aún tenía 17 años.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo se ha portado Lexie?

-¡Excelente, querida! Sólo ha llorado una vez y porque estaba hambriento.

-¿Le ha sentado bien el biberón? A veces come demasiado deprisa y vomita después.

-Le ha sentado muy bien. Es un angelito. Las cuidadoras están encantadas. ¿Se lo llevan ya a casa?

-¿_Llevan_?- repitió.

-El _señor Cullen _está dentro- señaló el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de las cunas.

¡Oh! ¡Traidor! ¿Así que estaba allí? Lo diría, vamos que lo diría. _Tenías razón, Bella_. Bien alto y claro. Quedar para comer juntos y después ir a por Lexie. ¡Ja! Dejar a Lexie en la guardería no era buena idea, ¡todos lo sabían! Esme, por mucho que insistiera en el sistema inmunológico ahora que se preocupaba desmesuradamente por la salud de Lexie o Carlisle que había dado incluso el número de su busca de urgencias.

-Sí, creo que ha sido suficiente para el primer día.

La mujer sonrió y empezó a parlotear sobre el tiempo, lo que se notaba que se acercaba la primavera o algo igual de trivial mientras empezó a cumplir su cometido: darle la pulsera a Bella para que pasara al recinto, idéntica a la que le ponían a Lexie para que nadie saliera por el lector de la puerta con el bebé que no le correspondía. Cuando se lo contaron por primera vez, le dio incluso la risa porque ella podía distinguir a su bebé en una habitación a oscuras entre 100 más, pero cuando la mujer se puso seria y empezó a hablar de normas de seguridad, secuestros de padres divorciados o de la _alerta Amber_, dio gracias por los cientos de dólares que costaba la carísima matrícula que pagaba el dichoso _fideicomiso _de Edward.

Iba a acompañarla pasillo adelante con su verborrea, pero le dijo que no se molestara que iría sola, así que pudo cruzar hacia la habitación de los bebés. La mujer que estaba allí solamente le sonrió al verle la pulsera y ella sonrió más cuando, al fondo de la habitación donde estaba la cunita que sería de Lexie - identificada con colores con su nombre en divertidas letras con rostro - Edward estaba sentado al lado observándolo, apoyado en los barrotes, mientras le acariciaba con un dedo.

Podía quedarse así, de pie, mirándoles a ambos. Mirando como Edward miraba a Lexie con aquella cara de adoración mientras le acariciaba la espaldita como si la joya más preciada del mundo se tratara. Y en esos momentos daría algo por poder ser ella la que le _leyera _la mente a él porque seguro que le veía así: el ser más especial del mundo.

Se acercó sigilosa hacia él y antes de decir nada, le puso una mano cuidadosamente en el hombro para estrechárselo, pero Edward dio un respingo para mirarla con ojos casi desorbitados.

-¿Qué…?- balbuceó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperar a que lo digas- respondió- Venga, estoy lista- cruzó los brazos para sonreír- _Bella, mi amor_- le imitó fingiendo una voz grave- _tenías razón_.

Edward meneó la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia Lexie, dormidito bocabajo chupando su chupete y arropado con su mantita de punto, ajeno a todo. Resopló y murmuró:

-No pienso darte la razón. Como tú- apostilló- Jamás lo admitiré.

Se rió, ahora a carcajadas y se entornó hacia él para abrazarle a la altura de los hombros, apoyando la barbilla en el derecho.

-¿Día duro?- añadió Bella.

-No puedes imaginar cuánto.

-¿Por qué? Tú llevas asistiendo a clase desde que Lexie nació. Para ti, circunstancialmente, nada ha cambiado.

-Claro que ha cambiado- respondió, en otra caricia a Lexie- Hasta ayer, siempre estabais juntos. Las dos personas más importantes para mí, estaban bajo el mismo techo. Era una sensación… bonita. Llegar a casa y encontraros a los dos.

Sonrió porque pensaba lo mismo. Era… sí, bonito. Estar todo el día en casa con Lexie, que su vida se compusiera de las dos personas más importantes para ella: de Edward y de Lexie. Preparar cenas, coladas y atenderles. No estaba tan mal. Ni siquiera estuvo mal hacérselo a Charlie cuando vivía en Forks más para ellos, que eran la familia que había formado.

-Es un pensamiento un tanto anticuado, pero me gustaba mucho. Lo que no significa que me disguste que hayas vuelto a clase.

-Lo sé- respondió Bella- Porque si no te hubieras empeñado tanto ni siquiera hubiera retomado el programa online. Y volver a clase no ha estado tan mal- le guiñó un ojo- Incluso he conocido a una chica.

-Vamos a casa y cuéntamelo todo. Lexie ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo aquí.

* * *

-¡Eh! ¡Bella!- batió la mano para echar una carrerita hacia ella.

Cassie era una chica genial. Era amable, risueña, agradable y estaba bien eso de conocer a alguien en el campus. Le hablaba sin descanso de los amigos que había conocido el semestre pasado, de su compañera de piso o del chico que le gustaba tanto encontrarse. Siempre insistía en ir a tomar un café juntas o encontrarse en la Biblioteca o incluso en quedar algún fin de semana. Así llevaba constantemente en las dos semanas que llevaban de clase. Pero se había dado cuenta que seguía sin molestarle estar sola, que lo peor del día era separarse de Lexie al dejarlo en la guardería y decirle adiós a Edward hasta el término de su jornada, así que pasar unas horas sin compañía no la matarían.

Por eso, ahora mismo, tras su entrevista con la tutora, había decidido prescindir de la Biblioteca y quedarse sentada en el murete de la entrada disfrutando del sol primaveral aunque decenas de parejas y grupos de personas la rodearan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- añadió al llegar a su altura.

-Impregnarme de vitamina C- a lo que la chica frunció el ceño- Es una broma que siempre hace mi madre- explicó- Le encanta el sol, vive en Florida.

-¿Ah, sí?- se sentó a su lado de un salto soltando su bolso ruidosamente- Nunca hablas de ella. La verdad que nunca hablas de nadie. Ni de ese _marido _tuyo- le guiñó el ojo- Tienes que presentármelo. ¡No puedes tenerle escondido siempre, chica! O pensaré que no existe y que ese _pedrusco_- señaló el anillo de compromiso- lo ganaste en una caja de cereales.

Bella rió sin ganas porque era toda la verdad. Nunca había sido muy dicha a hablar de su vida - excepto con Edward, Alice o el resto de los Cullen - pero normalmente con Cassie se trataba de escuchar sus aventuras. Divertidas, eso sí, nada del estilo de Jessica allá en Forks. Pero quizás quería mantener una parcela de su vida… _privada_. Sí, eso era. Cuando comenzó el semestre pasado era imposible ocultar el embarazo y ahora era una estudiante _más_. Y le estaba gustando disfrutar del anonimato.

Además, le ponía nerviosa presentarle a la gente a Edward. Como cuando era vampiro. Antes se trataba de ocultar que no podía mostrarse a la luz del sol, que sus ojos cambiaban de color o la temperatura de su piel. Ahora no podía soportar el _magnetismo _que seguía ejerciendo sobre el personal femenino como cuando el semestre pasado se lo presentó a sus compañeras, le miraron embobadas y empezaron a dar palmas cuando tenía que quedar con ellas para darles los trabajos al estar de reposo absoluto.

-Está muy ocupado, ya te lo he dicho. Por las mañanas está en el programa avanzado y por las tardes tiene prácticas.

-¿Y los fines de semana? El sábado hay una fiesta en mi residencia. ¿Por qué no os acercáis?

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué?- insistió en un desinflo de felicidad- ¡Será divertido! ¡Anímate!

Lo dijo incluso en un aspaviento, pero cómo explicarle que los fines de semana los pasaban en la Mansión de los Cullen. Era tan pomposo como sonaba. Se marchaban allí para que Esme y Carlisle pudieran pasar su tiempo libre con Lexie y hacer cualquier actividad en familia. Porque nadie tiene unos suegros con la treintena y tienen Mansiones. Ni nadie a los 19 tiene un bebé y sigue estudiando en Dartmouth. Mejor obviar el tema.

-Ya tenemos planes. Muchas gracias por invitarnos- dijo escuetamente- Quizás en otra ocasión.

Como la contestación pareció disuadirla un rato empezó a parlotear de unos zapatos que había visto que seguro que quedaban genial con el vestido que llevaba el lunes, porque si había algo que le gustaba era hablar de zapatos, cuando de repente cesó su verborrea. Incluso se puso pálida y después roja de golpe. A punto de preguntarle si estaba bien o zarandearla - como si de Alice se tratara- dio un respingo para sujetarla por los antebrazos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es él! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Me está mirando? Dime que sí. Dime que sí.

-¿De qué…?- Bella meneó la cabeza- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De _el chico_. Se acaba de bajar de ese coche _plateado_. Me gusta hasta su coche. Lleva una cazadora azul. ¿Me mira? ¿Me está mirando? Podría desmayarme ahora mismo.

Bella volvió a menear la cabeza y miró, jardín adelante, a los estudiantes que pululaban por allí. Un chico de sudadera negra corría tras otro que escapaba con un balón. Otro de cazadora verde saltaba los setos que delimitaban el camino para llegar a un grupo sentados en el césped. Otro, de gris, saludaba a una chica efusivamente. Y…

… Edward avanzaba por la acera principal que llevaba a las escalinatas de la Biblioteca.

Con una cazadora azul. Comprobado.

Y el Volvo estaba aparcado en la primera fila delante de la acera.

Se puso nerviosa de golpe. ¡Menuda tontería! Pero se puso. Tener a Edward entre un grupo de personas donde no se movía normalmente le tensaba por ese tipo de reacciones. Porque después vendrían las miradas de suspicacia. ¡Como en Forks! Del tipo de "_Bella Swan en muy poco para Edward Cullen y la dejará muy pronto_" que escuchaba constantemente en los pasillos cuando sus ojos cambiaron perpetuamente al verde y las chicas dejaron de tenerle miedo. Y eso era una completa locura porque ya ni siquiera era Bella Swan, sino Cullen. Llevaba un anillo que lo demostraba. Dos, para ser exactos. E incluso el blasón en su muñeca. Y su boda no sólo había sido mágica por lo preciosa y emotiva que le había parecido, si no porque desde ese día dejó de sufrir ese miedo atroz a que Edward la dejara.

-Vi…- tartamudeó Cassie- Viene hacia aquí. No puedo creerlo.

-Es…- contestó con la boca seca- Es Edward.

-¿Le conoces? ¿Sabes su nombre?- cacareó cual gallina.

Asintiendo en un mohín, movió el dedo anular de la mano izquierda que a Cassie le costó incluso seguir. La miró de hito en hito y justo se giró para mirar a Edward subiendo las escalinatas hasta el murete con esa sonrisa que derretía al mismo metal mientras se bajaba las gafas de sol, roja cual tomate.

-¿Escaqueándote de la Biblioteca?- dijo- Me has estropeado la sorpresa.

-Hace muy buen día- se excusó- Pero tengo los libros aquí- movió su carpeta- Iba incluso a estudiar.

Le volvió a sonreír y le dio uno de sus sonoros besos en la frente, aferrándola por la cintura para estrecharla contra él. Después reparó en la chica que le faltaba el aire y educado como era siempre, contestó cual caballero:

-Que descortés por mi parte, espero no haber interrumpido ninguna conversación privada.

-No- suspiró Bella- Sólo hablábamos de…

… _ti, y de que atraes a todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿crees que me es fácil vivir con eso?_- pensó como si ahora le pudiera _leer _la mente.

-… los deberes de clase- concluyó.

-Asumo entonces que eres Cassie- dijo él- Encantado de conocerte, soy Edward- le tendió la mano- Bella me ha hablado de ti.

La chica pestañeó como si le costase. Y seguía roja cual tomate. Miró, a cámara lenta la mano que Edward le tendía y primero reparó en la muñequera con el blasón - le faltaba sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta que eran iguales- para corresponderle no sin buscar antes la alianza en la izquierda que seguramente probaba que no le estaba tomando el pelo.

Cuando por fin lo hizo y su riego sanguíneo volvió, balbuceó:

-A mí también me ha hablado de ti. Que quieres estudiar Medicina y eso. Poca cosa más. Bella es muy reservada.

Edward le miró levantando una ceja con un gesto totalmente divertido y estrechándola más contra él, añadió:

-Se le debe de haber pegado de mí. Porque antes Bella era muy _abierta_. Ahora le gusta el _misterio_.

-Oh, no- insistió Cassie en otra oleada de rubor- No soportaría a nadie más _misterioso_. Tengo suficiente con mi compañera de habitación. ¿No te lo he contado? Ayer me salta con que cree en _vampiros _y que viven entre nosotros. Está completamente loca.

Bella emitió un ruido entre un tosido nervioso y una deglución de golpe que a punto estuvo de ahogarla más cuando Edward se rió a carcajadas, estrechándola más, si era posible.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Y cómo saldrían a la luz del sol?- añadió jocoso.

-Con protectores solares de pantalla total- puso los ojos en blanco- ¿No es de locos?

-Yo tengo otra teoría- insistió Edward- Viven entre nosotros e incluso tienen trabajos normales. Pero en _turno de noche_. O en lugares que siempre está _nublado_. Y si consigue pasar unas _pruebas_, algunos hasta se vuelven humanos.

Cassie abrió la boca hasta el suelo y como la que se estaba poniendo ahora roja era Bella, sin soportar más la situación, exclamó con otra risa nerviosa:

-¡Edward! ¡Deja de decir locuras!- volvió a reír- _Vampiros que se vuelven humanos_. ¿Qué va a pensar Cassie de nosotros? Creerá que de aquí vamos a alguna reunión de ocultismo o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

-Tienes razón- dijo en otra de esas sonrisas que derretían el metal- Perdona mi broma. Y perdóname por hacerte prescindir de la compañía de Bella, pero venía a secuestrar a mi esposa para que pudiéramos comer juntos.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Faltaría más! ¡Id y divertiros!- exclamó en su jovialidad- Mañana hablamos, Bella- añadió guiñándole teatralmente un ojo.

Eso es lo que pasaba. Por eso se ponía nerviosa. Ahora sí que la gente les miraba. Y pensarían qué hacía una chica tan zarrapastrosa con un chico tan guapo. Y eso que seguía el protocolo de moda de Alice: nada de mezclar colores, ni usar zapatillas viejas, ni texturas, ni…

Llegaron al Volvo y como siempre, Edward le abrió la puerta para que pasara, la cerró y lo rodeó para entrar por su puerta. Le pidió que se pusiera el cinturón y después arrancó, pero hasta que no se incorporó al tráfico no habló.

-He reservado mesa en ese restaurante italiano al que fuimos el otro día. Aunque tus raviolis con setas son mucho mejores- dijo apretándole la rodilla en una caricia.

Bella asintió y siguió inmersa en el paisaje que se sucedía por su ventanilla: el tráfico de las calles de Hanover a medida que se separaban del distrito universitario. Y de la guardería. ¡De Lexie! Aún ahora le horrorizaba hacer cualquier tipo de actividad lejos de su pequeño.

-¿Todo va bien?- insistió Edward- ¿No te habrá molestado la broma sobre los _vampiros_? Te noté un tanto _tensa_.

-Cassie habla mucho, se le habrá olvidado pensando en cualquier trivialidad.

-¿Entonces…? ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa? Quizás debí decirte que tenía unas horas libres por si habías hecho planes.

-No, sólo que…- suspiró- Mañana me querrá interrogar. Y no me gusta. Me recuerda a Forks, a Jessica y a Angela- volvió a suspirar- Creía que esa etapa ya estaba superada.

-Ahora no tienes nada que ocultar, mi amor. Todo está claro. Y cualquiera que vaya a comprobarlo no encontrará ningún cabo suelto.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a _nosotros_. A ti, en especial. Siempre me hablaba de un _chico guapo _que se encontraba por el campus, ¡y eras tú! Ahora querrá saberlo todo: cómo nos conocimos, cuándo nos casamos, si existe alguna posibilidad que nos divorciemos…

Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas apretándole de nuevo la rodilla, lo que ofendió más a Bella, si cabe, que cruzó los brazos enfadada lanzándole una mirada furibunda. Edward se disculpó y añadió:

-Puedes empezar por la clase de Biología, seguir mostrándole el Álbum de Boda y diciéndole que no, que no existe ninguna posibilidad. Sería gracioso que alegáramos _diferencias irreconciliables _y que amenazaras con contar todo lo que sabes de mi familia si no te cedo nuestras pertenencias que no están en _régimen de separación de bienes_- se volvió a reír.

-No le veo la gracia- se quejó dándole un codazo.

-Perdona- añadió de nuevo divertido- Parece una chica amable. Seguro que sólo quiere conocerte un poco mejor. Dijiste que te gustaba entablar amistad con alguien de clase.

-Pero eso fue después de saber que estaba obsesionada con volver a toparse contigo. Oh- bufó- Me es muy duro vivir así, ¿sabes?

Se echó a reír de nuevo y repitiendo su caricia, concluyó:

-Tonta Bella. Tú sabes que yo jamás me fijaré en nadie más. Ni me fijé. Durante 90 años. Te esperé durante todo ese tiempo y esperé pacientemente aquellos horrible 40 días que me parecieron una eternidad más.

-¿Pacientemente?- rió Bella- Eso no lo piensan los tirantes de mis sujetadores de lactancia.

* * *

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Con la pregunta, dejó caer sus libros en bloque sobre la mesa, como cada día, y la saltó para tomar su asiento. Bella negó con la cabeza, dejó de juguetear con su teléfono móvil y se sentó con la espalda recta lista para lo que fuera que se le avecinara. Pero eso no era duro; tras haber pasado la comida de la tarde anterior con Edward y después regresar a casa con Lexie, separarse de ellos hoy por la mañana le había costado un triunfo. Además, Lexie parecía algo acatarrado. Debía de estar bajo su mantita con él para verle estornudar, cuyo gesto era - una vez más- igual que el de Edward.

La chica se sentó, pero no abrió su bolso, ni tomó sus lápices, ni nada: cruzó los brazos mirándola sin pestañear.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella.

-¿No te enfadarías, verdad?

-¿Por qué?- añadió.

-Porque dijera que… Porque _Edward _fuese…

Su color de piel en la cara - debajo del maquillaje - empezaba a tornar bermellón - así que como había captado a lo que se refería dijo rápidamente:

-No, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.

¿Había sonado tan _pedante _como se lo había parecido? Así que añadió en tono explicativo:

-Edward suele llamar la atención allá donde va. Él y toda su familia. A veces siento…- exhaló el aire- que soy yo la única que no encaja entre ellos.

¡Ops! ¿Había dicho eso también? ¡Vaya! ¡Y eso que quería dejar algo para el terreno personal! Pero… bien pensando, nunca hablaba con nadie. Y si lo hacía era con los Cullen. Cuando comenzó el semestre pasado tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y la única persona con la que se había sincerado, Angela, sabía demasiado poco de su vida, cuando estaba ocupada en ocultar mentiras, para llegar a conocerla tan bien. Así que quizás…

-¡Que dices!- exclamó Cassie- Hacéis una pareja perfecta. Y parecéis muy enamorados.

-Gracias- añadió con su rubor.

-¿Cómo fue? Lo tuyo con… _Edward_.

Suspiró hondo. Bueno, qué más daba. Ya le conocía. Y si no contaba nada, seguiría interrogándola. Así eran las chicas. La inmensa mayoría, cotillas por naturaleza. Seguro que sólo quería conocerla un poco mejor, como decía Edward. Así que _Biología-Boda-No divorcio_, como él explicó.

-Nos conocimos en el Instituto, en penúltimo curso. Nos casamos al graduarnos. Nos mudamos aquí. Y después llegó Lexie.

Le dijo tan rápido que hasta sopló al terminar porque casi se hago. Seguro que a Cassie le costó seguirla porque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a su mensaje de telegrama para dar un saltito en su asiento.

-¿Lexie?- repitió- ¿Tenéis una hija?

-Hijo. Alexander. El diminutivo se le ocurrió a Edward, pero ahora todos le llamamos así. Y yo tenía razón, es demasiado _cursi _para un niño- añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! ¡Es muy _cuco_! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿No tienes ninguna foto?- exclamó en su jovialidad.

Se le pintó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hablar de Lexie: ¡eso le encantaba! Podía hablar horas y horas con Charlie por teléfono de las cosas que hacía, de sus gustos, disgustos o de la personalidad que ya demostraba. Como con Rosalie, Alice, Jacob o incluso con Renee, aunque siempre le interrumpiera con sus trivialidades. Lexie gobernaba el 90% de sus conversaciones. Y a veces pasaba medio día y se daba cuenta de que con Edward sólo había cruzado palabras sobre el bebé. "_Eso es lo que significa ser padres_", les decían siempre Carlisle y Esme.

Sin más desbloqueó su teléfono móvil y buscó una de las centenares fotos que tenía. Una de primer plano, sonriendo y haciendo una pompita con la saliva. Era para morder directamente el aparato.

-Tiene cuatro meses, ésta es de hace unas semanas.

Cassie cogió el teléfono y se lo pegó debajo de la nariz para observar la foto al detalle antes de exclamar:

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo un bebé puede ser tan lindo?

-Supongo que se debe a que es una copia exacta de Edward- respondió para reírse.

-¿Por eso dejaste de asistir a clase y te matriculaste al programa online?

Asintió y tendió la mano para que le devolviera el móvil antes echándole un vistazo a la foto de nuevo. Pasó la siguiente y esa era de Edward con Lexie en brazos mostrándole al bebé su reflejo en el espejo donde apoyaba una manita e incluso ella salía reflejada apuntándoles con el móvil. Podía pasarse horas mirando las fotografías.

-Ahora sí que me siento mal- dijo en un suspiro ruidoso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-No solamente mi _chico guapo _está casado, sino que es contigo y ¡es padre!- emitió el mismo suspiro- Con eso seguro que estoy condenada al infierno.

Bella se echó a reír justo para guardar su móvil y abrir sus libros ya que el profesor entraba en el aula.


	4. Outtakes 4 - Intercambio de pareceres

**Outtakes 4 - Intercambio de pareceres.**

Lo sábados sin duda era su día favorito. Bueno, los fines de semana en general. Si acababa sus tareas a tiempo por semana no tenía que hacer ningún test online, ya repasaba suficiente en la Biblioteca de su clase presencial, así que sólo le quedaba disfrutar de Edward y Lexie, que eran todos para ella. Aunque, sólo en parte, ya que los sábados se mudaban parcialmente a la Mansión de los Cullen y pasaban allí hasta el domingo por la tarde. Entonces Lexie volaba de sus brazos a los de Esme o Carlisle y la próxima vez que lo cogía ya era el momento de meterse en el coche para regresar a casa.

La mansión de los Cullen era casi una réplica exacta de la de Forks, aunque que no estuviera perdida en el bosque le quitaba su misticismo. Pero por si no cabía duda que lo era por fuera, Esme casi había trasladado cada centímetro de Forks allí con mobiliario, colores, texturas e incluso esencia. Era bonito pasar tiempo allí, pasar tiempo con Esme y con Carlisle que disfrutaban tanto de Lexie, aunque en ocasiones no la dejaran mover ni un dedo.

Por eso hoy, antes de preparar las bolsas para pasar el fin de semana con ellos, se había levantando temprano para hornear al menos un pastel porque en ocasiones se sentía una invitada gorrona en casa de sus suegros.

-La bolsa de Lexie ya está- anunció Edward entrando en la cocina- He cogido pañales de sobra y un par de biberones más, pero Esme tendrá allí un arsenal entero esperando convertir en otros su favorito- sonrió dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-En tres minutos estaré lista.

Dijo eso sin ni siquiera volverse, de espaldas en la cocina, preparando algo afanosamente. Algo dulce. Toda la casa olía a lo que estuviera preparando, que aunque en un principio Edward no reparó en ello, ahora le levantaba su curiosidad.

-¿Qué es…?- asomó por encima del hombro de su esposa- ¿Un pastel?

Bella terminó de dar la última capa de chocolate y lamiéndose el dedo que le había manchado la paleta se volvió. Le sonrió y mojando otro dedo en la paleta, se lo dio a probar a él.

-¿Crees que les gustará?

Antes de contestar no sólo saboreó lo que Bella le ofrecía, si no que cogió la paleta para darle una buena lametada. Era otra de las cosas que más le gustaban de ser humano y poder comer: el chocolate.

-No es necesario que prepares nada, Bella. Esme llevará cocinando desde ayer para agasajarnos todo el fin de semana con sus platos.

-Por eso mismo- le quitó la paleta para meterla en el lavavajillas- A veces me siento… mal. Que nos quedemos el fin de semana sólo supone más trabajo para Esme, con la casa y con la cocina. No quiero ser de ese tipo de invitadas.

-Esme disfruta teniéndonos en casa porque así puede malcriar a Lexie. Y tú no eres una invitada, eres un miembro más de la familia.

-Vivimos aquí, en esta casa maravillosa, en la que no ha reparado en gastos. Tengo un montón de tarjetas de crédito ilimitado. No un coche, sino dos y el _SUV _tiene pinta de ser muy caro. Alice no deja de mandarme ropa. Un pastel es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Edward se echó a reír, a carcajadas, echando incluso la cabeza hacia atrás, que Bella contestó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Cuando la vio, cortó sus risas cerrando la boca para aferrarla por la cintura atrayéndola contra sí.

-Esta conversación la hemos tenido infinidad de veces: cuando te casaste conmigo y te convertiste en una Cullen, lo hiciste con todas las consecuencias.

-¿Qué pasa con las facturas?

-¿Qué facturas?- repitió él.

-Las facturas. Desaparecen, misteriosamente. Las facturas de la luz, el agua, el teléfono, la tarjeta de crédito, la de la gasolina… Nunca están cuando voy a comprobarlas. Cuando vivía con Charlie, yo me encargaba de pagarlas y llevarlas al día.

-Eso ya no es necesario: Se van directamente al administrador del fideicomiso, que es quien se debe de encargar de esas cosas.

-Todo esto va en contra de mis principios. Si me han enseñado algo Charlie y Renee es a conseguir las cosas con mi esfuerzo.

-Ya te esfuerzas mucho, mi amor. Cuidas de Lexie y estudias.

-¿Y si trabajara? Ahora que Lexie va a la guardería y no es un sitio tan horrible como parecía... Media jornada. Como cuando ayudaba en la tienda de los Newton.

La jovialidad de Edward se borró en medio segundo. Su gesto empezó a caer con la pregunta y llegó al suelo en el último punto. No es que se cayera, es que se quedó lívido. Frunció el ceño de esa manera tan suya, de la misma manera que hacía Lexie cuando no quería algo, la soltó como si quemara y tensó las mandíbulas.

-Trabajabas en la tienda de los Newton para tu fondo de la Universidad y es algo de lo que ya no tienes que preocuparte.

-No sólo lo hacía por eso, estaba bien disponer de mi propio dinero para mis cosas.

-Si quieres comprar algo, sólo tienes que usar una de las tarjetas de crédito. O esperar a que Alice lo _vea _y te lo mande.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero. No quiero ni que Alice me lo compre ni usar las tarjetas de crédito. Ni oír hablar de ese dichoso fideicomiso. Porque el dinero es lo único de las consecuencias de ser una Cullen que no me gusta.

Edward respiró hondo, ruidosamente y por la nariz. Su lividez empezó a desaparecer para que se le pintaran dos líneas rojas en las mejillas a la vez que se llevaba las manos a las sienes como si le fueran a explotar. Y sin más espetó:

-No vas a trabajar, Bella, y no hay más que hablar. Pero si tanto te disgusta el dinero y no tener que preocuparte de él, quizás debiste pensártelo mejor porque eso es lo único que no ha _cambiado _desde que me conoces.

Lo dijo con tanta rabia contenida en su voz que bien se borró ese sentimiento de seguridad que tenía desde el día de su boda y ahora sí que volvió a temer que la dejara, que desapareciera, que se esfumara. Más cuando cogió la bolsa de Lexie para colgársela al hombro apartándola incluso con el codo.

-Esme y Carlisle nos esperan. ¿Vas a venir?- añadió con su voz contenida.

Sólo acertó a decirle que tenía que calzarse antes de subir las escaleras, temblorosa. Y cuando miró hacia atrás ya vio a Edward salir de casa con la bolsa para meterla en el coche, aparcado en la entrada. Si no le gustaba verle enfadado, qué le iba a gustar que le hablara así. Se metería en su bucle de negatividad y no sería capaz de salir jamás. No tendría fin, como el dinero de los Cullen, con cuentas por todo el mundo para no llamar la atención, propiedades y aquel dichoso fideicomiso.

La siguiente vez que le vio llevaba en brazos a Lexie escaleras abajo para acomodarle en su sillita del coche y lo único para lo que le habló fue para pedirle que se pusiera el cinturón cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del _SUV _tras abrirse ella misma la puerta.

Y nunca antes la distancia entre su barrio y la Mansión de los Cullen - que normalmente tardaban unos 10-15 minutos en recorrer - se le hizo tan eterna.

En el momento que Edward accedió a la rampa que llevaba a la casa, Carlisle y Esme ya estaban fuera esperándoles, batiendo la mano para saludar como si fuera posible no verles. Y en el mismo instante en el que el _SUV _se detuvo, Carlisle ya abría la puerta trasera en un pestañeo, lo mismo que cuando tenía velocidad de vampiro.

-¿Quién es el bebé más precioso del mundo? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?- dijo en un arrullo.

Lexie empezó a balbucear en su sillita, a emitir sus ruiditos y cuando a Bella le dio tiempo a quitarse el cinturón ya estaba en los brazos de su abuelo. Así que como Esme y Carlisle sólo se ocupaban de la puerta trasera y Edward no parecía querer aplicar su caballerosidad, tuvo que deslizarse fuera sola.

-¡Ha crecido mucho!- exclamaba Esme.

-Qué dices, mamá. ¿Ha crecido, desde ayer, la última vez que le viste?- respondió Edward.

-Crece cada segundo en el que está separado de sus abuelos, hijo- se rió Carlisle- Y el corazón de tus abuelos crece cada vez que te tienen en brazos, pequeño- añadió en otro arrullo.

Podía mirar esa escena - la de Esme y Carlisle con Lexie - durante horas sin descanso. Incluso a Edward interactuando con ellos, la manera que su tono de voz cambiaba y con la suavidad con la que se movían alrededor del bebé, pero hoy… hoy se sintió como… una intrusa. Como una intrusa que no merecía estar disfrutando de aquella felicidad.

Odiaba a ver a Edward enfadado, enfadado con ella. Esto no era como la discusión de los biberones, volver a clase o la matrícula del semestre. Sabía que le había herido y además, profundamente, porque tenía toda la razón: el dinero de los Cullen y su posición era lo único que no había cambiado.

Y su propio egoísmo se veía que tampoco.

Había conseguido que no le colmara con regalos como él siempre quería - joyas de diseño u objetos que clamaran a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por ella, como siempre decía - o ignorar las quejas constantes sobre el espacio de la casa, pero sabía que ahora había ido más allá. Y en su bucle negativo no veía más allá de las sombras de Carlisle y Esme arrullando a Lexie y a Edward, junto al coche.

Seguro que ahora no veía tan lejana la posibilidad del divorcio como el día que hablaron de Cassie.

-¿…, Bella?

-¿Qué?- dijo sobresaltada.

-Si estás bien, cariño- preguntó amorosamente su suegra- Pareces cansada.

-Eh… sí… no… No dormí muy bien esta noche.

-Y ha madrugado mucho- añadió Edward en su tono calculado- Quiso levantarse para preparar un pastel.

A medida que hablaba le clavó la mirada frunciendo el ceño de esa manera tan suya - y de Lexie - así que ni siquiera había calculado bien su nivel de enfado. ¿Divorcio? Anulación directamente. De sus ojos verdes salían destellos y no de orgullo y felicidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Cariño! ¡Pero si no hacía falta! ¿Por qué te has molestado? Hoy, ni siquiera he cocinado, una clienta me habló de una empresa de catering y les he pedido un menú de degustación.

-No ha sido molestia, era un preparado concentrado- le quitó importancia- Y puede irse directamente a la basura. No importa- añadió bajando el tono con cada palabra.

-¿A la basura?- repitió Carlisle- Espero que sea de chocolate- le guiñó un ojo- No quedará ni una miguita. ¡Ahora entiendo porqué emprendieron viaje desde el viejo mundo para encontrarlo!- añadió para reírse.

* * *

Los fines de semana en casa de los Cullen eran así: agasajo de comida, agasajo de atenciones y entre todo eso no moverse ni un pelo para ayudar: en la enorme mesa del salón no cabía ni un plato mas y si eso era un menú de degustación no quería imaginarse lo que prepararían para una reunión de 100 personas. Allí su triste tarta quedaba tan mal como quedaba ella entre los Cullen, al otro lado de su mesa perfecta mientras no podía ni siquiera tragar. Además, que Edward no hubiera intercambiado ni palabra con ella no hacía mejorar el ambiente o que la vez que Lexie lloró Esme rogara dejar que le atendiera le hizo esfumarse la posibilidad de librarse de la tensión en la boca de su estómago.

Al menos, tras la comida, con Lexie dormido en su cuarto y Carlisle y Edward excusándose a su estudio a hablar de sus libros, pudo relajarse mientras Esme recogía los platos castigada al otro lado de la meseta de la cocina para que no moviera un dedo.

-¿Todo va bien, Bella?

Dio un respingo porque en medio del silencio sólo roto por el tintineo de vasos y platos que Esme metía en el lavavajillas sitió como si le hubiera hasta gritado. Y nada más lejos del carácter de su suegra, que la miraba como siempre, como una madre amorosa y orgullosa.

-Sí, sí, sólo estoy cansada. Las clases y el programa online…

-¿Seguro?- insistió- ¿Si le pregunto a Edward, me responderá lo mismo?

Esme no había elevado su tono ni un cuarto de tono y seguía mirándole con el mismo amor, pero sintió que lo había hecho con un grito aterrador. De echo empezó a temblar, quién sabe si de nervios, frío o todo a la vez. Y a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar, porque si le incomodaba el poder adquisitivo de los Cullen - que ahora también era suyo - más le incomodaba que más de uno pudiera _leerle _la mente.

Sólo negó con la cabeza y apretó los brazos contra su pecho. Esme metió la última copa en el lavavajillas y limpiándose las manos con un rodillo, añadió:

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes, si no te sientes cómoda. Quizás sea algo íntimo que no me incumbe. Sólo que conozco a mi hijo, te conozco a ti a la que considero tal y que si tenéis algún problema y hubiera algo en mi mano para ayudaros, no dudes en pedírmelo.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Quizás pidiéndole a Esme que tuviera el poder de dar marcha atrás al tiempo para tragarse las fatídicas palabras de esa mañana? ¿Darle seguridad a ella para no sentirse insignificante o una invitada entre los Cullen? ¿Dejar de valorar tonterías como el dinero cuando lo importante es que Edward y Lexie estaban sanos y a su lado?

-No es… nada. Un intercambio de… pareceres. Algo en lo que…- balbuceó-… no estamos de acuerdo.

-¡Oh, cariño!- suspiró en un aspaviento- De eso se tratan los matrimonios. ¿Crees que Carlisle y yo estamos siempre de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomamos?

-¿No es así?- preguntó incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- soltó una risita- Pero formar parte de un matrimonio también significa dar el brazo a torcer en muchas cosas.

-Su… pongo que sí.

Con su sonrisa maternalmente amorosa, se acercó para abrazarla, algo que Bella aceptó. El olor de Esme era incluso tranquilizador y sin saber por qué se teletransportó cuando apenas era una niña y la presencia de su madre le tranquilizaba, antes de ser ella la que debía de cuidar a las dos. ¿A Lexie le pasaría lo mismo? Sabía que cuando estaba nervioso, agitado o no podía dormir se servía de su calor para conciliar el sueño, lo mismo que de la voz de Edward cuando le cantaba nanas.

Eso era lo verdaderamente importante: las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Mejor?- insistió Esme.

-Gracias.

Le respondió negando con la cabeza para acariciarle los cabellos, echándole los mechones sueltos por detrás del hombro cuando el teléfono sonó. Esme se disculpó y acercándose a la mesilla junto a la alacena donde estaba el aparato, respondió:

-¿Residencia Cullen? Oh, Rose, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor de tu resfriado?- tapó el aparato para decirle- Es Rosalie, ayer estaba algo resfriada- explicó, para volver a taparlo- Sí, Bella y Edward están aquí- respondió extrañada- ¿Cómo? Sí, claro- añadió dejando el auricular sobre la mesilla.

-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó Bella.

De la cara de su suegra se borró el color e incluso pudo ver aparecer una arrugas en su frente. Esme con arrugas, es algo que no concebía. Se tensó y antes de hablar giró el brazalete que llevaba, con el blasón, parecido al suyo, para decir:

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a Carlisle y a Edward al estudio?- preguntó Esme con su sonrisa educadamente contenida.

Asintió más extrañada aún y con más sentimiento de angustia del que ya tenía antes. Ella y sus bucles negativos. Rosalie llevaba unos días extrañas. A ella también le dijo que estaba enferma, algo acatarrada. Al principio le hizo gracia porque si había algo poco glamoroso era un catarro y sería irrisorio ver a la perfecta hermana de Edward aplastada en un sofá, tapada con una manta y rodeada de pañuelos usados de papel, pero ayer no le devolvió una llamada y hoy fuera lo que fuera que le había pedido a Esme, la había dejado ligeramente descompuesta.

Llegó al piso superior, cruzó el pasillo y picó a la puerta de Carlisle. Su voz le dio permiso, pero Bella sólo asomó la cabeza, para verle a él a un lado de su escritorio, a Edward al otro y un montón de libros abiertos, la diversión preferida que solían compartir.

-Rosalie ha telefoneado y Esme me ha pedido que os avise. Quiere hablar con vosotros.

-¿Rosalie?- preguntó Edward levantando la cabeza del libro.

Le habló. Sí, bueno, no era mucho, pero la miró sin salir dagas de los ojos, si no curiosidad y la frase no era muy extensa, pero todo era un comienzo. Bella apenas asintió con la cabeza para después encogerse de hombros.

-Necesitará más dinero, ya le habrán anulado otra tarjeta de crédito- añadió centrándose de nuevo en el libro para pasar una hoja- Parece ser que las conversaciones de esta familia _últimamente _giran en torno a una cosa.

Se podía haber caído fulminada allí mismo, porque enrojeció desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta la raíz de los cabellos, más cuando Carlisle con un carraspeo y a la par que se incorporaba, contestó:

-Eso es muy poco amable, Edward. Por tu hermana y por…- carraspeó mirándola a ella directamente- No todo el mundo le da el mismo valor material a las cosas.

Con lo que le quedó muy claro que Carlisle lo sabía. Sabía lo bocazas que era. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Y por qué acaso no se lo iba a contar? Edward hablaba con su padre de cualquier detalle íntimo que le preocupara… ¡más eso! Y se sintió como una rata. Los Cullen siempre la habían aceptado como tal y disfrutaban compartiendo sus bienes sin reparar en nada. Y ella… lo despreciaba.

La pena era que si se desfallecía, Carlisle hasta la reanimaría y lucharía por su vida.

Como luchó por un puesto inferior en el Hospital al llegar a Hanover, como hizo que el servicio de Obstetricia le permitiera seguir como profesional el desarrollo de su embarazo y poder atenderla en el parto, que no la echaran de la Universidad en el primer semestre, como…

-Si quiere hablar con todos, tendrá algo importante que comunicarnos- continuó.

-Se le habrá roto una uña. O Emmett se habrá empotrado contra algo con el coche. Esperemos que no fuera borracho. Sólo va de fiesta en fiesta. ¿Lo sabías?

-Edward- le recriminó Carlisle en tono severo- No sabía que entre tus _pocos _defectos, estuviera el ser un _chivato_. Antes no lo eras y sabías hasta el último de los secretos de las mentes que tenías alrededor, algo que te hacía incluso mejor persona. Tú has decidido disfrutar de tu tiempo libre con tu familia, pero si decidieras divertirte como un universitario más al igual que te hermano, nadie te juzgaría. Ahora, ¿nos acompañas?

Edward se quedó quieto mirando su padre impasible, pero después de unos instantes se mojó los labios para levantarse con toda la sorna del mundo. Aparte de chivato, ahora _exasperante_. Se acompañó incluso de un crujido del cuero de la silla y además de un suspiro. Después hizo una seña a Carlisle de que le seguiría y no levantó la vista hasta que estuvieron en el pasillo, seguidos de Bella.

Quiso susurrarle algo como que quizás se había pasado o que fuera amable ahora con Rosalie pero como ni siquiera la miró, se tragó las palabras.

¿Era por su enfado o porque estaba abochornado porque Carlisle le había reñido como si fuera un niño? La expresión contenida e inexpresiva de Edward era imposible de _leer_.

Le siguió pisándole casi los talones llegando a su nariz esa maravillosa esencia que formaba el olor de Edward: el gel fijador del pelo, aunque hoy casi no llevaba, el desodorante, la colonia masculina, el detergente con el que lavaba la ropa… y ese olor que incluso desprendía su piel. Si hoy no hubiera salido de la cama cuando estaba acurrucada contra él disfrutando de su calor, todo hubiera marchado a las mil maravillas.

Sin darse cuenta alzó las manos para entrelazar la suya, que colgaba moviéndose adelante y atrás con cada paso. La apresó para que no se escapara. Y no es que se soltara, pero le miró como si no esperara que fuera a tocarle. Se quedó incluso quieto a la vez que el corazón de Bella hacía lo contrario: latir más deprisa que nunca. Seguro que hasta se lo oyó. Por eso, y suspirando de nuevo y sin soltar las manos le rodeó el hombro para atraerla contra él, besándole incluso en la frente.

Bueno, eso era suficiente. Así que terminaron de bajar las escaleras refugiada en el cobijo de su pecho para volver a la cocina. Esme estaba ahora sentada en una de las sillas y el teléfono colgado con el botón de altavoz activado.

-¿Rosalie? Ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Carlisle como portavoz- ¿Todo va bien? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

Por el altavoz salió un ruido seco, como cuando se te cae el auricular. O como cuando alguien te lo quita. Porque no salió la preciosa voz aflautada de Rosalie, si no la risa socarrona de Emmett.

-¿Todos? ¿Todos?- preguntó- ¿Edward también?

-Estoy aquí, _mentecato_- bramó- ¿Qué tripa se os ha roto? Los demás tenemos una vida que vivir y ahora el tiempo es limitado.

Bella contó hasta tres para que Esme le chistara que se refiriera a sus hermanos con más educación o que Carlisle le volviera a reprender, pero el silencio reinó en la cocina, sólo roto por el ruido del auricular y la risa de Emmett al otro lado. Pero la vista de Bella no volvió al teléfono, como Edward tenía la mirada clavada en el aparato, si no que se quedó en Esme: lívida y contenida, sólo reconfortada por la mano de su marido sobre su hombro.

-Nos mudamos- dijo ahora la voz de Rosalie de vuelta- Mañana mismo tomamos un avión a Hanover.

-¿Ve…venís?- titubeó Edward en un meneo de cabeza. Buscó el apoyo de sus padres, pero no lo encontró- ¿Por qué? Os encanta Nueva York.

Entonces, la voz de Carlisle se abrió entre el silbido del auricular, dando paso incluso un par de pasos hacia el aparato.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-De cuatro semanas. No quería decir nada hasta que fuera seguro. ¿Sabías que ahora hay unos tests como los de embarazo que te dicen las semanas de gestación? Así que ya tenemos las maletas preparadas. Nuestro vuelo llega a las 5. ¿Lo tendréis todo preparado para entonces?

* * *

-Espero que el rector me devuelva la llamada, aunque es sábado y quizás no lo haga hasta el lunes- dijo Carlisle de vuelta en la cocina- Es muy importante que sigan con sus estudios para no llamar la atención. Que se trate simplemente de un traslado de matrícula. Habrá que picar a muchas puertas para que alguien nos pueda ayudar.

-La última preocupación de Emmett siempre ha sido estudiar- respondió Edward- Y no digamos la de Rosalie. Quizás si le tentásemos con el deporte…

-Será cabal, hijo, estoy seguro. Démosle un voto de confianza. Y teniéndote a ti en el campus encontrará un aliciente.

-Lo que me faltaba. ¡Cuidar de Emmett! Tendré que sacarlo a rastras de todas las Hermandades. Como cuando éramos vampiros. Lo que pasa que antes tenía diferentes motivaciones para acercarse a las conglomeraciones de gente- rezongó.

-Veremos- insistió Carlisle- Como te dije antes, ni nadie te juzga a ti, ni a él.

Edward suspiró meneando la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en el ordenador portátil, sobre la mesa. Clicó varias veces de una forma muy ruidosa y volvió a levantar la vista:

-No conseguiremos ninguna escritura hasta finales de semana. Maldita sea, en Nueva York estaba todo atado y bien atado. Desde la propiedad hasta las cuentas bancarias. Ahora ya sólo tendrían que hacernos una inspección fiscal para que todo fuera perfecto.

-¿Y si… viven de alquiler?

Esa fue la primera vez que Bella separó los labios para hablar tras el final de la llamada, porque la maquinaria de los Cullen se había puesto en marcha formando el motor perfecto que siempre eran: Carlisle intentando hablar con sus contactos, Edward volcado en búsqueda por internet y Esme… bueno, Esme seguía ausente, lívida, catatónica. Le rompía el corazón. Aquello no era más que una espinita que se clavaba en la felicidad de su adorada madre política.

Y Bella se sentía por eso… peor. No podía estar más feliz por Rosalie que cumplía su deseo de ser madre - aunque de una manera poco ortodoxa y a espaldas de su familia a la que había prometido boda en dos años y graduarse antes - o por Lexie que tendría un primito con el que jugar, pero ver la cara de Esme cuyo único deseo era el mismo que Rosalie, no se cumplía, le daban ganas de quedarse lívida junto a ella.

-Muchas… parejas jóvenes lo hacen. No sería… nada raro que se mudaran aquí donde…- añadió- vive su familia y alquilar un apartamento. Incluso que trasladen su matrícula si ella se ha quedado embarazada.

-Rosalie jamás viviría en un apartamento de alquiler- respondió Edward.

-Hay pisos de muchos tipos- insistió- Alguno se ajustará a los gustos de Rosalie.

-Eso no es lo primordial- dijo Carlisle- Encontraremos una propiedad en cuestión de días, lo que ayuda a invertir nuestro dinero y movilizarlo, sin levantar sospechas fiscales. De momento pueden quedarse aquí, ¿verdad, Esme?

Esme dio un respingo saliendo de su letargo para levantar sus ojos color caramelo hacia su marido. Asintió lentamente volviendo a girar su brazalete para dar otro respingo cuando Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro de nuevo:

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? Pareces algo indispuesta.

-Estoy bien- dijo con su sonrisa triste- ¿Llora Lexie? Voy a ver lo que le pasa.

Y sin más se levantó desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Tres pares de ojos se encontraron sin ningún llanto que rompiera la paz escaleras arriba, pero sólo Edward habló:

-Rosalie debería de pensar en algo que no fuera en sí misma. Esto afectará mucho a mamá.

-Tu madre es fuerte, hijo- respondió Carlisle- Y se alegra porque vayamos a tener un bebé más en la familia. Un hijo es una bendición, como lo sois cada uno de vosotros aunque no seáis nuestros hijos biológicos.

-Pero podía esperarse. No cometer nuestros mismos errores. Bella y yo no hubiéramos querido a Lexie tan pronto, aunque lo amamos con locura, si hubiéramos tenido elección. ¿Y Alice? Cielo santo, se _desequilibrará _cuando sepa que le fastidiarán la diversión de organizar otra boda por todo lo alto. Por que insistirás a que se casen antes de que nazca el bebé, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es asunto nuestro, hijo, Rosalie y Emmett actuarán como decidan. Libres son para hacerlo.

-Pero ese _alma inocente _no tiene culpa de nada. Ya tiene bastante con venir al mundo en esta familia de _condenados_.

-Es suficiente, Edward- exclamó Carlisle- No quiero oírte hablar más así. Sé de tus creencias, las que respeto aunque no comparto, pero no voy a permitirte que consideres más que estamos _condenados_. ¿Crees que tu esposa está condenada cuando quiso dar la vida por todos nosotros? ¿Quien te pidió que eligieras a vuestro hijo antes que ella en el momento de su nacimiento? ¿O tu madre, que nos ama a todos más allá del entendimiento? ¿O tu propio hijo, que no ha hecho mas que llenar nuestros corazones de amor?

Le sostuvo una mirada tan dura que a Bella le dieron ganas de gritar. De la mirada azul de Carlisle sí que salían chispas y ella le apoyaba. Ninguno de los Cullen estaban condenados, ¿aún seguía con eso? Era para golpearle. Ni lo estaban antes, y menos ahora. Aunque los dos formaban un buen par: él el tozudo y obstinado, y ella la insegura.

-Quizás ellas dos no, ni tú, y por su puesto tampoco Lexie. Puede que fuera concebido _antes, _pero nació amparado por el sacramento del matrimonio, _como debe de ser_- insistió- Pero sí los que hemos matado.

-¡Basta!- levantó el tono Carlisle- No te lo voy a tener en cuenta porque hoy está un tanto turbado por tu discusión con Bella, pero te imploro que dejes de pensar de ese modo porque estás agotando mi paciencia.

Ahora a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¡Carlisle amenazando! ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo el mundo? ¿Y Edward, tanto le había afectado su discusión? Se tragaría su propia lengua, vaya que lo haría. ¿La necesitaba para algo? Desde luego que no. Con oídos para escuchar a Lexie llamarla "_mamá_" por primera vez podría tirar.

Pero por fin Edward recapacitó y dejó de ser esa persona pejiguera para contestar a media voz:

-Te pido disculpas. No era mi intención crispar tus nervios.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió- A todos nos ha pillado la noticia un poco fuera de juego y me hago cargo, pero debemos de estar unidos, como la familia que somos. Y más con un bebé en camino. Rosalie y Emmett nos necesitan, y todos estaremos mañana en el aeropuerto para darles la bienvenida.

-Por supuesto. Estaremos allá donde necesites- respondió Edward.

-Bella, hija- se dirigió ahora a ella- ¿Puedes ir a comprobar como está Esme? Quizás necesite ayuda con Lexie o… hablar con otra mujer.

Bella entornó la puerta blanca con letras de colores que daba entrada a la preciosa habitación de Lexie. ¿Había dicho _preciosa_? Era más que eso, mucho más bonita que la que tenía en casa, en la Mansión de Forks o su cuarto de juegos, con sus dibujos en las paredes que hacía parecer un bosque. Era un sitio mágico. Era como… adentrarse en un sueño. Eso era. El sueño de cualquier niño. Con decenas de juguetes que no tenía edad para usar, grabados en las paredes hechos por Esme con sus propias manos, un pequeño parque de juegos incluso con tobogán que Edward estrenó cuando lo instalaron mientras Bella se partía de risa, y presidido todo por la cunita blanca con dosel que estaba en el medio.

Esme estaba allí, apoyada a los barrotes de la cuna mirando como Lexie dormía, aunque cuando Bella puso un pie encima de la cálida y espesa moqueta blanca le dio la sensación de que una lágrima le cruzaba el rostro.

-¿Es…me?

Su suegra volvió a dar un respingo - como antes, en la cocina - y rápidamense te limpió la lágrima - real- para mostrarle su sonrisa amable.

-Oh, cariño, espero no haberte alarmado. Quizás creías que Lexie no estaba bien porque tardaba en bajar. Pero me he quedado aquí observando su paz durmiendo. Parece un angelito.

Parecía más que un angelito. Sólo le faltaba el arete en la cabeza y que le salieran alitas de su espaldita. Además, Esme le había cambiado de ropa - del pantalón vaquero y la sudadera que Edward le había puesto para salir de casa - por un pijamita blanco con ribetes azules - para que estuviera cómodo, como ella había dicho, aunque el bebé bien podía dormirse envuelto en papel celofán, lo único que por _ahora _parecía que había heredado de ella - parecía un querubín descansando encima de una nube espumosa.

-Lexie siempre está bien aquí, con vosotros. Estoy segura de que cuando pueda hablar dirá lo afortunado que es por tener tantas personas que le quieren.

-Nosotros somos los afortunados por poder quererle- añadió Esme- Y ahora, habrá otro pequeñín más.

Lo intentó decir con su sonrisa amorosa, pero sus labios no se curvaron hacia arriba, si no que se quedaron formando una fina línea. Eso, juntando con que tenía la punta de la nariz dilatada y los ojos rojos, no le ayudaron en absoluto a disimular la tristeza que parecía que le devoraba.

Así que intentó ser un buen apoyo para su suegra como Esme lo era con ella y con Edward. Dejando su vida en Forks y trasladando todo su trabajo aquí para estar a su lado, por ser una abuela tan amorosa para Lexie, una confidente y una amiga para ella, la figura maternal que Renee dejó de ser hacía años, la…

-Cuando mi madre se casó, me sentí muy mal conmigo misma- dijo apoyándose en los barrotes de la cuna para mirar a Lexie descansando en su sueño más profundo- Estaba muy feliz por ella porque había encontrado a Phil, parecía locamente enamorada de él y él parece tolerar y controlar bastante bien sus locuras y excentricidades. Pero dejé de sentir que mi sitio era estar junto a ella: querían viajar y hacer cosas que con una adolescente a su cargo no podían y no quería sentirme como un lastre- añadió- Por eso le propuse ir a vivir con Charlie a Forks, apenas sería medio curso y el siguiente, y pronto me marcharía a la Universidad, así que el sacrificio no parecían tan terrible por la felicidad de mi madre.

Levantó la vista de la cuna y miró a Esme que seguía a su lado, pero ahora con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, así que continuó:

-Pero esa decisión me llevó a Edward y a todos vosotros, por lo que no fue un sacrificio. Nunca es un sacrificio cuando haces algo por alguien a quien quieres.

-¿Qué…?- dudó Esme- ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

-Que aunque ahora te sientas terriblemente triste y seguramente egoísta a la vez porque es Rosalie la que está embarazada, querrás al bebé tanto como a Lexie. Y él o ella te querrá tanto como Lexie.

Esme tardó en reaccionar. Su labio formando una fina línea tembló ligeramente pero quedó cubierto rápidamente por sus manos. Después emitió un gemidito y alzó los brazos hacia el cuello de Bella.

-Oh, cariño, me siento tan horrible. No tengo derecho a quejarme porque tenemos esta segunda oportunidad pero… está tan dentro de mí. No se lo digas a Edward. Ni a Carlisle. Por favor. No me gustaría que se preocuparan por mí cuando hay tanto que hacer.

-No te preocupes- respondió abrazándola- Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

Y por primera vez en ese día dejó de sentirse idiota e insegura y empezó a ver por qué era un miembro más de esa familia.

-¿Todo bien aquí?

La voz masculina y aterciopelada de Edward irrumpiendo en la habitación, las hizo sobresaltarse a ambas, casi haciendo que se le escapara un suspiro entre los dientes. Pero Esme, en su disimulo educado se adelantó como si no pasara nada aunque tuviera antes que sorber la nariz y enjuagar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Sí, sí, hijo, sólo…- sorbió la nariz de nuevo- hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Levantando una ceja, miró a Bella pero decidió dejarlo correr. Más aún, sonrió ligeramente para después tenderle su teléfono móvil.

-Ha estado sonando sin descanso en tu bolso, pero no he llegado a cogerlo. Tienes unas cuantas llamadas perdidas.

Extrañada, porque si no era Edward, ni Carlisle ni Esme, quién le iba a llamar, cogió el teléfono para desbloquearlo. En concreto había _siete _llamadas perdidas. Y un mensaje de voz. De Alice. Edward levantó de nuevo la ceja y como si ahora le estuviera _leyendo _la mente, añadió:

-Dejemos a Lexie dormir antes de que sea hora de su biberón. ¿Se lo vamos preparando, mamá? A ti te sale la mezcla del concentrado mejor que a nadie.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Edward, fue hacia la cama a sentarse con el teléfono en la mano. Alice lo vería y llamaría. Por eso lo había hecho. Porque podía haberle llamado a él, o a la casa directamente, así que querría que hablaran a solas.

Esa idea le hizo sentirse de nuevo realmente bien.

Cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y se deslizó hacia el centro del edredón.

Un momento, ¿había dicho "_la habitación de Edward_"? No, era suya también. Aunque como le recordaba tanto a la de Forks, quizás era el subconsciente el que hablaba: También tenía un precioso lecho dorado, y estanterías y unas increíbles vistas. E incluso estaba en el ala este de la casa en la esquina más separada del resto de las estancias. _Antes _había escogido su dormitorio por esa razón - por poder estar alejado todo lo posible de las habitaciones del resto cuando tenía super oído y leía mentes y sobre todo cuando era el único sin pareja de la casa - pero ahora cruzar el pasillo para atender a Lexie no parecía la mejor idea.

Pero como había dicho, Esme había intentado trasladar todas las sensaciones de Forks y con su habitación no había sido menos.

Allí estaban sus pertenencias - sus discos, libros, diarios y recuerdos - ahora mermados porque se habían dividido en tres - entre Forks, esas estanterías y su propia casa - mezcladas con cosas suyas - también libros, discos, diarios y recuerdos. Había fotos de la boda, fotos de la luna de miel, fotos de la familia y fotos de Lexie. La cama dorada era aún más bonita que la de Forks, con su dosel incluso y un techo perlado de estrellas doradas. Y aunque ahora las cristaleras eran menos y daban hacia el bosque que rodeaba el barrio y a las luces de Hanover, allí se podía teletransportar.

O perderse en el cuarto de baño o en el vestidor…

El móvil sonó con su timbre estridente y antes de que se repitiera descolgó:

-¿Alice?

Al otro lado, su hermana política, gritó. Un grito desgarrado de película de terror como si alguien fuera a matarla. Exaltada, fuera de sí. Tan agudo que Bella tuvo que apartarse el auricular.

-¡Alice!- exclamó.

Pero eso no la alarmó. ¡Era Alice! La Alice que se quedaba lívida y después volvía a la vida y hacía lo mismo cuando tenía una visión de unas rebajas en el centro.

-¡Os odio!- respondió Alice desde el otro lado- ¡Os odio a todos! ¡En especial a Rosalie! ¡La odio más de lo que haya podido odiar alguien a otro alguien!

Volvió a gritar, así que a Bella le quedó claro: lo sabía, no lo había _visto _venir y estaba fuera de sí.

-Alice, cálmate, es una noticia estupenda.

-¡No lo es! ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Varias veces! ¡Ya tenía una fecha! ¡Y me dejaba planearlo todo! ¿Qué hay en eso de estupendo?

-Que es lo que Rosalie desea.

-Oh, no, eso sí que no. ¿Ahora vais a formar una especie de club y me vais a dejar fuera? ¿El club de las que _colaboran con el crecimiento demográfico de un mundo superpoblado_? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Traidora! ¿Primero esa chica de tu clase y después Rosalie?

-¿Qué… chica de clase? ¿De qué hablas?

-De esa que cree que sabe de moda y va echa un adefesio. La pelirroja. ¿Me sustituyes por ella y ahora la cambias por Rosalie?

-¿Cassie?- insistió Bella- No te sustituyo por nadie, no digas tonterías. Eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga.

-Bien- dijo seca- Eso me deja más tranquila. Por tu parte. Pero no por parte de Rosalie. Lleva un mes bloqueando mis visiones. ¡Y ahora sé por qué! Hasta que no decidió hacer las maletas no lo vi claramente. ¡Traidora sin escrúpulos! Intenté averiguar qué ocurría por Emmett, pero él es demasiado _simple _para dejarle cualquier tipo de decisión- bufó.

-¿Y ahora que sabes qué pasaba… no ves nada nuevo?

-No. La mudanza. El papeleo. Unas acciones que suben y que Carlisle debe comprar. Pero nada más. Como con Lexie. Nunca pude ver nada de él hasta que nació.

Bella sonrió al recuerdo. Al momento en el que estaba embarazada y le preguntaba una y otra vez que veía de su bebé. No supo el sexo hasta que decidieron que querrían saberlo e hicieron la primera ecografía y no sabía nada de su físico hasta que empezaron a realizar las de cuatro dimensiones y pudo ver su carita. Y eso la frustraba mucho. Tanto que cuando se reunieron para Acción de Gracias se pasó prácticamente todo el día pegada a su vientre para comprobar si podría ver algo de su futuro al tenerlo al menos por imposición de manos, lo que sólo sirvió para exasperar a Edward al que le usurpaba su postura favorita: con la oreja pegada al ombligo o la mano en el punto más prominente para no perderse ni uno de sus movimientos.

-Pero eso lo voy a arreglar.

Sólo le dio tiempo a coger aire para exclamarle un "_No_" porque lo primero que le vino a la mente es que quizás quisiera dejar de tomar la medicación que le permitía controlar su hiperactividad y descansar por las noches, cuando Alice se le adelantó.

-Yo también me voy a Hanover unos días. Jasper está de instrucción y no volverá a casa hasta el fin de semana, demasiado cansado para hacerme caso, así que le dejaré una nota. Espero que Rosalie me dé hasta la última de sus disculpas.

* * *

Alice en Hanover, Rosalie embarazada y se había sentido más unida a Esme que nunca antes. Al final, sí había sido buena idea salir de la cama esa mañana. Además, cuando Lexie se despertó para su biberón estaba muy juguetón y divertido y ayudó a que se relajara el ambiente de la casa: hacía días que se había descubierto los pies y le encantaba cogérselos o que sus narices sobresalían de sus caras y se había pasado media tarde cogiéndosela a Edward.

Por otra cosa no había hablado mucho más. Edward había estado muy ocupado con Carlisle con los trámites que debían de tener listos para la llegada de Rosalie y Emmett y cuando no tuvo a Lexie en brazos cogido a su nariz estaba colgado al teléfono o navegando por Internet. Bella y Esme, por su parte, habían estado poniendo a punto las habitaciones, tan increíbles y acogedoras como la de Forks. Después prepararon la cena y cuando se despidió de sus suegros sólo le faltaba darle la última toma a Lexie que se la dejaban a ella porque sabía que le encantaba.

Cuando Lexie se durmió y salió de su cuarto en dirección al suyo, todo ya estaba apagado por lo que sintió una ligera aprensión a cruzar aquel pasillo en penumbra. Abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo y cerró con cuidado antes de caminar hacia su lado de la cama.

Edward ya estaba allí, y para más datos sentado en su lado, apoyado en el respaldo sobre unos cuantos almohadones mientras leía un libro a la luz de las lamparillas doradas. Miró de reojo de qué libro se trataba y cómo parecía una novela de misterio no dijo nada malo, porque por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas lo pensaba mandar al estudio de Carlisle si tenía entre manos un libro de Medicina.

Lo que le faltaba, compartir cama con tripas y vísceras.

La tele estaba apagada y la casa estaba en silencio así que cuando se subió en el colchón sólo el pasar la hoja del libro o el ruido de las plumas del edredón perturbaron la calma de la casa.

-¿Ha comido bien?- preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Parecía cansado, cuando le cambié de postura ya estaba dormidito.

Edward suspiró divertido por la nariz, meneó la cabeza pero sólo pasó la hoja del libro como mayor interacción. También parecía cansado, como Lexie, y que llevara dos días sin afeitarse no mejoraba porque la barba ya era visible y despuntaba. Además, no había cenado bien y eso que Esme le agasajó y persiguió por la cocina para que se alimentara.

La verdad que durante toda la tarde sólo cuando estuvo jugando con Lexie le vio feliz y relajado, así que antes de meterse en la cama y despertarse mañana con aquella sensación, mejor hablar ahora.

Así que, aún de rodillas sobre el edredón, suspiró para decir:

-Siento mucho lo que dije esta mañana. Me gusta todo de ser una Cullen. Perdona si te hirió mi comentario.

Edward tardó en reaccionar. ¡Como durante todo el día! Allí estaba su actitud exasperante. ¿Con quién se estaba juntando en clase del que se le pegaba aquella parsimonia? Fuera quien fuera, era una mala influencia. Porque buscó el marca páginas, cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesilla y finalmente la miró:

-No puedes hacerte una idea lo que me hirió. Pero es mentira que la parte económica te gusta, porque es algo que siempre te ha hecho sentir incómoda.

Estaba triste y eso le partía el corazón. Lo dijo que una voz apagada y lánguida, como si estuviera cansado de esa conversación, así que mejor arreglarla y olvidarla cuanto antes.

-Eso no es verdad- replicó- La isla, por ejemplo: nunca me hizo sentir incómoda que tuviéramos a nuestra disposición una isla privada.

-Allí estábamos solos, no cuenta. Te molesta de una manera enfermiza cuando esa posición económica te hace sobresalir entre los demás, como ocurre en la Universidad.

-Me molesta sobresalir entre los demás- recalcó- sea por la razón que sea.

-Entonces, otra consecuencia de ser una Cullen que te desagrada. Y esas dos, tampoco han cambiado desde que me conoces.

Su voz se hizo más lánguida, lo que hizo a su corazón latir casi al mismo ritmo que su tono. Incluso contuvo a sus labios para que no se curvaran hacia abajo por la situación no iba a acabar como se podía imaginar: rápido, con un abrazo y un beso para dormir acurrucados como anoche.

-Me lo prometiste- dijo en un susurro- Me prometiste que nunca más te ibas a enfadar conmigo.

Se quedó allí, de rodillas sobre el edredón dorado con su pijama andrajoso, con la vista clavada en su brazalete, con el que le encantaba juguetear. Como a Lexie. Le gustaba mucho intentar tocarlo cuando le bañaba desde que había descubierto los colores brillantes de las cosas que le rodeaban. "_Mi pequeña urraca_", le llamó Bella entre risas la primera vez que lo hizo.

Pero al menos no se repitió la voz lánguida. Sí el suspiro, pero al menos ahora fue para estirarse hacia ella, abrazarla y atraerla contra sí para que Bella en vez que quedar arrodillada sobre el edredón terminara sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-No estoy enfadado, Bella. Sólo estoy…

-¿Decepcionado?- le interrumpió ella.

-No, dolido.

-Lo siento- insistió- Siento haberte hecho daño. No quiero hacerte daño. Tú eres lo más importante para mí- dijo sin soltarle el abrazo.

-Y yo no quiero romper más promesas que te haya hecho, así que no nos digamos más "_lo siento_".

-Sólo un "_lo siento_" más- añadió Bella levantando la vista- Siento haber dicho que quería trabajar. Si tú quieres que esté en casa con Lexie después de clase…

-No es que quiera que estés en casa con Lexie- le interrumpió ahora él- Si no que quiero que no te preocupes nada más que por estudiar. El _dichoso _fideicomiso es mi manera de garantizar tu seguridad y la de Lexie, vuestro bienestar. La manera que tengo de cuidar de vosotros. Del mismo modo que _antes _lo hacía… interponiéndome entre ti y el peligro que fuera.

¿Y eso… cómo es que no se le había ocurrido a ella antes? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Bella! Edward siempre tenía que controlarlo todo. Y eso tampoco había cambiado. Su seguridad, su bienestar, sus horarios de clases, los horarios de comidas de Lexie, ¡hasta su periodo! Porque le tuvo revoloteando a su alrededor cada vez que entraba en el cuarto de baño pasada la cuarentena por si no era cierto eso de la lactancia como anticonceptivo hasta que empezó con la contracepción oral… Así que sólo debía dejar de hacer a Edward como cuando aguantaba embestidas con su estructura de acero.

-¿Lo harás?- insistió.

Bella asintió para volver a refugiarse en su cuello pero Edward le detuvo sosteniéndola por la barbilla para mirarse a los ojos y después sonreírle. ¿Qué era? ¿La tercera sonrisa del día? Y las otras dos se las había llevado Lexie. ¿Podía echar de menos su sonrisa en horas? Podía.

Pero después de la sonrisa vino algo mejor: un beso. Y los besos sí que los echaba de menos en horas. Hasta en minutos. O en segundos. Porque cuando había acabado ya quería que volviera a empezar.

Lo que pasa que ahora cuando acabó, sí, volvió a empezar pero además de hacerlo con ese suspiro suyo como si no aguantara más, lo hizo metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de su pijama para sacársela por la cabeza. ¡Lo que era aún mejor! Porque en el siguiente movimiento ya la hacía recostarse sobre la cama para ir quedando él encima mientras metía la mano por la cinturilla del pantalón para empezar a bajárselo.

¡Y pensar que se iba a conformar con un abrazo, un beso y dormirse acurrucada en él!

-Ten cuidado con los tirantes- fue la única frase larga que hiló- Son los únicos que me quedan enteros.

* * *

Rosalie embarazada. Vaya. Era una idea que no se le iba de la cabeza desde que se había sabido la noticia esa tarde. Y por eso quizás ni siquiera podía dormir y estaba en la cama mirando el techo mientras Bella descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho. Emmett iba a ser padre. Eso era lo que quizás le desvelaba. El muy _mentecato_, _cabeza de chorlito_, iba a tener una personita a su cargo. Y sabía que Rosalie lo deseaba - no había que ver más que cómo cogía a Lexie, le arrullaba y le mecía - pero Emmett por seguro que no. Pero por eso mismo, porque la había visto con Lexie, cómo le arrullaba y cómo le mecía, tendría que haber supuesto que ahora que _podía _ella querría tener el _suyo _propio y que los estudios no le importaban en absoluto.

Sin lugar a dudas, de todas las personas que formaban su familia, Emmett era el que menos preparado estaba para ser padre. Estaba hasta detrás de Alice, que tenía preocupaciones mayores como controlar la medicación o ver que carrera estudiaría al final. Pero su mitad era Jasper que la completaba de la manera más especial del mundo.

La familia crecía. Eso sí que era bueno. Ahora serían uno más. Lexie tendría un primito con el que jugar. Un primito o primita. No, preferiría _primito_. Era una tontería, como cuando Bella estaba embarazada le daba igual el sexo del bebé, pero quizás porque él se veía reflejado en Lexie esperaba que fuese un niño para que tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse como él tenía en Emmett. Aunque le exasperara y le desquiciara. Sí, mejor un Emmett que una Rosalie. El mundo estaba mejor con una sola.

Y Alice mañana estaría allí. La escucharía pegar grititos con Bella y las vería caminar de un sitio a otro de la casa casi pegadas como si fueran siamesas. Echaba de menos a Alice. Bella echaba de menos a Alice. Echaba de menos verlas a las dos juntas. Si atar todos los cabos sueltos que suponía el traslado repentino de Emmett y Rosalie a Hanover no le proporcionaba una embolia, serían unos días muy bonitos.

Podrían salir a correr por el barrio o ir a nadar a la piscina del campus. Qué demonios: echaba de menos a Emmett con cada una de sus majaderías.

Bella carraspeó para estirar una mano sobre su pecho, que enseguida él entrelazó. Después emitió uno de sus suspiritos, que más bien podía ser un ronroneo y con la yema de los dedos le acarició suavemente la piel.

-¿No duermes?- preguntó él en una caricia a sus cabellos tras un beso en la frente.

-Escucho tu corazón- dijo en otro suspiro- Me gusta mucho su sonido.

-Ese latido es por ti- respondió- Y ese otro por Lexie.

Bella suspiró divertida, se acurrucó mejor para que él le arropara y siguió con la caricia de la yema de los dedos. De echo, soltó la mano que se entrelazaban, recorrió despacio la piel de su palma y su muñeca - deteniéndose en las marcas de las mordeduras - para después volver al pecho.

-¿Piensas en serio lo que decías esta tarde?- preguntó Bella- Que hubieras preferido que tuviéramos a Lexie más adelante.

-¿Tú no? Por lo menos a haberle engendrado en la isla y que no pasaras el mal rato de ocultarlo delante de Charlie y en el instituto.

-No lo sé. Ocurrió así. Y me hace muy feliz. Y no concibo la vida sin él entre nosotros.

-Yo tampoco- añadió- Pero quizás…- suspiró Edward- me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más de ti y de mí, solos, como pareja. Siempre he querido que hiciéramos un montón de cosas que no hemos tenido aún la oportunidad.

-¿Cosas?- preguntó Bella juguetona haciendo que ahora sus dedos caminaran pecho abajo- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Cómo las de hace un rato?

-No- se rió- Hay más actividades que podemos hacer los dos como pareja.

-Pero seguro que más aburridas- se rió también.

-Viajar- insistió- Hacer un viaje en coche por Estados Unidos, por ejemplo, y pararnos en los parajes más asombrosos. También me gustaría llevarte a Europa. París te encantaría. Y que conocieras Verona.

Mientras hablaba con su voz aterciopelada además escuchada desde su pecho, la imaginación de Bella, voló. Se imaginó ese viaje en coche y Edward contándole historias que jamás se imaginaría que había leído u oído. De la historia de las ciudades, que conocía porque él mismo había vivido. O instruyéndole de costumbres como cuando hicieron su viaje de luna de miel, mostrándole lo afortunada que era por tener una persona tan sabia a su lado. Pero cuando dijo el último de esos destinos hipotéticos se tensó tanto que incorporó la cabeza de golpe para mirarle.

-¿Verona?- repitió- ¿En Italia? ¿Sería seguro estar tan cerca de…?

Él también se tensó y la miró durante unos instante con los ojos dilatados en la oscuridad del cuarto, sólo iluminado por la claridad que entraba por los ventanales, así que tardó en acariciarle los cabellos para que se volviera a recostar sobre su pecho, aunque ya era tarde y su piel desnuda estaba fría por el sobresalto.

Italia. Lo que había pasado en Italia. Lo que había en Italia. De lo que no habían hablado nunca más por mucho que a veces tuviera pesadillas con _ojos rojos _que venían a arrebatarle su felicidad.

-No…- tartamudeó Bella- No quiero que…

-No pasa nada, amor- le intentó tranquilizar él- Ahora somos libres.

-Pero está demasiado cerca. No quiero que…

-Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes- le interrumpió- Nos queda el resto del mundo por conocer. Además, sólo eran destinos _hipotéticos_. Sitios donde me hubiera gustado que fuéramos, solos. Destinos románticos. Pero no estamos solos, somos tres, Lexie es muy pequeño para viajar tan lejos y antes debemos de volver a Forks y llevarle a Florida.

-¿Te sientes mal por eso?

-No, mi amor. Al contrario. Yo tampoco concibo la vida sin él y sólo siento lástima de lo vacío y solo que estuve sin vosotros durante 90 años. Sólo que… cuando recuperé mi mortalidad y pude empezar a imaginarme nuestra vida humana juntos… ni siquiera pensé que pudiera tener más fortuna que compartirlo todo contigo. Solos tú y yo, y con eso estaba pleno. Imagínate ahora que además, le tengo a él y al resto de la familia.

Más tranquila, Bella asintió recostada de nuevo sobre su pecho. En eso tenía toda la razón porque ni con Edward humano se pudo imaginar que podría ser aún más fortuna de crear otra vida con él. De ahí el olvido de los métodos anticonceptivos, que no había sido más que un premio en forma de bebé precioso e increíble, una copia perfecta y exacta de Edward. Y además ahora tenían al resto de los Cullen, cuando durante tanto tiempo se habían estado haciendo a la idea de que tendrían que partir, dejándoles atrás.

-Debería ir a ver como está Lexie e intentar darle el pecho ahora. Antes casi no comió.

Edward se rió dándole otro beso en la frente para contestar:

-Creo que tú y tu pecho deberían de quedarse en la cama- añadió divertido- Pero si te quedas más tranquila, iré a ver cómo está y si está despierto, te lo traeré.

Bella sonrió, levantó la cabeza, recibió un beso que amortiguó su "_gracias_" y así se incorporó para que Edward saliera de debajo de ella y después de la cama. En el primer paso se enfundó en los pantalones del pijama y como no estaba en su propia casa para ir paseándose con el torso desnudo, se puso la camiseta en el siguiente paso. Y casi de puntillas, salió hacia el pasillo para cruzarlo.

La casa estaba en calma, lo mismo que Lexie, en su cunita. Estaba dormido boca arriba, chupaba su chupete rítmicamente y tenía las manitas por fuera de la sabanita. Se las dobló para metérselas dentro pero al segundo las movió, así que no lo intentó más: a él también le agobiaba dormir tapado hasta el cuello. Después le acarició la cabecita, le besó la frente y sigiloso le susurró contra sus cabellitos:

-Dulce sueños, pequeño. Papá te quiere mucho, con toda su alma.

Al decírselo, se dio cuenta. Incluso sonrió contra el cabello suave y sedoso de Lexie. Porque Carlisle tenía razón. Si había alguien condenado, Lexie no lo era. Ni por asomo. Ni Bella. Ni Esme. Y si él podía haberla recuperado como recuperó su mortalidad, por seguro que lo había hecho gracias a ellos.


	5. Outtakes 5 - La familia reunida

**Outtakes 5 - La familia reunida.**

Si había una buena manera de empezar el día tras despertar en los brazos de Edward, era además de hacerlo con besos terminándolo con una ducha juntos. La ducha era algo de su rutina diaria que siempre le había servido para relajarse o despejarse cuando lo requería, pero añadir a Edward al agua caliente y al olor del jabón se convertía en un ritual simplemente perfecto.

Y pensar que ayer le había parecía un día nefasto…

¡Uy! ¡Pensar! Debía de pensar en otra cosa. Aunque controlar sus pensamientos nunca le había resultado fácil. ¿O a alguien se lo parecía? En cualquier momento normal de su vida se sorprendía saltando de un tema a otro de menor transcendencia en cuestión de décimas de segundo. Más cuando sabía que ahora había _otro _alguien en su mente que querría _leer _además de lo bien que se estaba aplicando en lo que estaba haciendo cualquier otra información. Aunque él repitiera todo el rato con su voz susurrante aterciopelada palabras dulces, lo preciosa que era mientras iba descubriendo su cuerpo, o lo que la quería la dejaban completamente en blanco a merced de la actividad.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, mi amor, pero tienes una mente maravillosa- le susurró entre beso y beso.

Así sí que le era imposible controlar nada más que no fuera sujetarse en él para no resbalar por la pared de la mampara como las gotas de agua que les envolvían mientras los dos bailaban los últimos pasos de su coreografía privada particular.

-No me sueltes ahora porque aún me tiemblan las piernas- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Con la misma carencia por su respiración Edward se rió con unas carcajadas que llenaron la mampara de la ducha, empañada por el vapor del agua caliente que llevaba un buen rato corriendo y por el vao que producían dos personas dentro. Después le besó los labios, la mejilla, bajó al cuello y cuando ya estaba allí la dejó resbalar cuidadosamente por su cuerpo hasta que puso los pies sobre el plato de ducha.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó entre besos.

-¿Mejor que hace cinco minutos que estaba en el paraíso? No creo- respondió Bella- Pero ya no me tiemblan y echan de menos estar en tu cintura.

-Mmm…- ronroneó en otro beso- Entonces pueden volver donde estaban porque mi cintura también las echan de menos.

Ahora fue Bella la que se rió a carcajadas porque ya la sujetaba de nuevo para elevarla lo mismo que si pesara menos que un papel, resistiéndose para cogerle de las manos.

-Deberíamos dar señales de vida. Al menos uno de los dos. Antes de que tiren la puerta abajo preocupados por lo que estamos tardando y nos encuentren encerrados aquí y envueltos sólo por el vapor del agua.

Sonriendo de medio lado, con esa sonrisa juguetona que le hacían temblar de nuevo las rodillas y querer dar un salto para encaramarse en él, la volvió a besar antes de contestar. Pero no un beso normal en los labios para dar acabada la conversación, si no un roce con la punta de su lengua, suave y calentita, para separase atrapando su labio inferior levemente con los dientes.

-Mmm…- volvió a ronronear para dar un chasquido con la lengua- Me gustaba más cuando eras tú la arrastrada por las hormonas ahora ya que no tengo que contenerme. Pero tienes razón- abrió con un brazo la mampara- así que sal antes de que me arrepienta.

Bella le respondió al beso y se deslizó fuera de la ducha. Se enfundó en sus zapatillas para no resbalar y se envolvió en un precioso albornoz blanco de una felpa rizada muy suave para coger otra toalla con la que secarse los cabellos mientras caminaba hacia el espejo, el cual tuvo que desempañar porque el vapor había inundado todo el cuarto de baño. Entonces se quedó clavada mirando el reflejo del espejo que mostraba la mampara de la ducha donde Edward terminaba de ducharse, y además con la puerta abierta, lo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación que pudieran ocultar las sombras del cristal velado. Ahora mismo se enjabonaba los cabellos, ya que antes de preocuparse de _sus pensamientos _o del temblor de rodillas, sólo ella había podido lavarse y desenredarse los nudos, algo en lo que Edward se había convertido en todo un experto.

Se aclaró rápidamente para quitarse el jabón poniendo la cabeza bajo el chorro, se sacudió los cabellos y después con el gel de baño se cubrió el resto del cuerpo con espuma. Ahí decidió enchufar el secador para quitarse la humedad de sus cabellos porque podría quedarse allí babeando cual enferma mirándole como si se le hubiera olvidado hasta pestañear. Así que cuando cerró el grifo, se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la mampara secándose los cabellos con otra para hablarle tuvo que levantar el tono para oírle por encima del ruido del secador.

-Bella- dijo esperando que sus ojos se encontraran en el reflejo del espejo- Puedo esperar a que visitemos París.

Así que cuando le respondió con su rubor de mejillas y una sonrisa radiante, supo a qué se refería exactamente.

* * *

-¿No quieres más, pequeño?- preguntó en un arrullo colocando mejor el biberón- Oh, sí, sólo le estabas haciendo trampa a tu viejo abuelo. ¿Era eso? Eres un travieso, Lexie. Sólo quieres llamar la atención de tu abuelo.

Lexie, en brazos de Carlisle, sentado a la mesa de la cocina mientras Esme terminaba de preparar el desayuno, estiró sus manitas intentando agarrar algo, lo que fuera: desde hacía días todo le llamaba la atención, todas las formas y colores. Miraba todo con sus ojitos verdes y parecía que chupar del biberón se le olvidaba cuando tenía tanto al alcance de su mano.

Carlisle le besó la frente, Lexie hizo un ruidito delicioso al seguir sorbiendo y estiró de nuevo una manita hasta que dio en la boca a su abuelo. Éste le besó e incluso le sopló en su palmita que sabía que le encantaba porque Edward se lo hacía constantemente y cómo batió los piececitos feliz se le escapó hasta una carcajada.

-Quizás es que la leche aún esté caliente. Los chicos se la dejan por debajo de la temperatura corporal- sugirió Esme.

-Sólo me toma el pelo- bromeó Carlisle- ¿Le tomas el pelo a tu abuelo, verdad? Pero antes debes de comer.

Lexie emitió otro ruidito encantador que hizo que Carlisle no se riera, si no que suspirara de orgullo a la par que Esme, sentándose al lado. La mujer se les quedó unos instantes mirando sin borrar la sonrisa, pero como no pudo soportar más hasta estiró una mano para acariciar el piececito de Lexie que no dejaba de mover.

-¿Qué es, Lexie? ¿La abuela te coge un pie?- preguntó en su arrullo Carlisle- Dile a la abuela que no nos distraiga, tenemos que acabarnos el biberón para poder recibir muchos besos y carantoñas.

Los pasos por la escalera, una conversación en susurros e incluso unas risas distrajeron a los dos adultos de estar inmersos en las actividades del bebé más cuando fue Edward el primero que entró en la cocina. Y sí, lo hizo riendo y era él el que pisaba el mármol de la escalera porque llevaba a Bella sobre su espalda que también se reía. No, no se reía. Le susurraba algo al oído. O no le susurraba. Al menos, le hacía _algo _en el oído.

-Buenos días, hijos- dijo Carlisle- Esta mañana _parece _que se os han pegado las sábanas.

Edward carraspeó y dejó resbalar a Bella por su espalda hasta que ella mismo puso los pies en el suelo, pero aún así no se despegaron un ápice, porque ella se volvió a coger ahora a su cintura y él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-Eh…- dijo en otro carraspeo- Sí, eso parece. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo despierto? No le hemos oído llorar.

-No, apenas unos minutos- respondió Carlisle- Y cuando tampoco lloró fue en toda la noche. Porque supongo que no le oiríais…

Esme simuló una risita incluso tapándose con la mano a la vez que Carlisle se sonreía aún más. Así que como sabía que la respuesta de Bella serían unas mejillas encendidas, la apretó más contra su pecho para contestar él, con su calorcillo en el rostro.

-No, estaba dormido cuando me levanté a echarle un vistazo de madrugada porque Bella dijo que había comido poco en su última toma.

-¿Antes o después de _hacer las paces_?- insistió con su sonrisa de medio lado, idéntica a la de Edward.

Bella se refugió más contra su pecho así que para que las risitas y las burlas cesaran, contestó rápidamente:

-Después- carraspeó- Y creo que acabamos el agua caliente _durante_. Aunque tampoco lo llamaría _hacer las paces_. Simplemente- carraspeó de nuevo- aclaramos unos _malentendidos_.

Bella levantó la vista con las mejillas encendidas incrustado casi en su pecho para sonreírle, que él respondió con un sonoro beso en la frente. Carlisle volvió a reír y Esme ahogar sus risitas, pero la broma quedó concluida en el mismo momento que Edward le retiró la silla a Bella para que tomara asiento, él se acercara a Esme a besarle la mejilla, lo mismo a Carlisle y le hiciera una carantoña a Lexie que ya estiraba las manitas para coger el cabello suelto de su madre sentada a su lado y con sólo ojos para él. Y así se dispusieron a disfrutar de su desayuno dominical en familia.

* * *

Era muy agradable tener a - casi - toda la familia reunida. Que vacío y solitario era todo sin ellos, que llenaban la casa con risas, voces, ruidos y protestas. Como una familia cualquiera. Eso era lo que se respiraba allí, calor familiar.

Desde que habían recuperado la mortalidad y se habían ajustado a la normalidad, no habían vuelto a estar todos reunidos más de unos días por las fiestas de Acción de Gracias o en Navidad, porque tras la boda de Edward y Bella, Alice y Jasper enseguida se marcharon a Austin y Rosalie y Emmett se fueron de viaje, así que pudieron disfrutar de las parejas de la familia a cuentagotas y por separado.

Alice había llegado un vuelo antes de Rosalie y Emmett cargada de su habitual hiperactividad para deshacerse en saltitos y abrazos a todos en la puerta de desembarque. Sobre todo con Bella. Era lindo verlas de nuevo reunidas cuando se echaban tanto de menos. A Bella siempre le resultaba difícil abrirse con los que le rodeaban - menos con Edward - pero era extraordinario cómo la última de sus hijas adoptivas se la metía en el bolsillo. De la misma manera que Lexie tenía comiendo de su palmita a todos y a cada uno.

Entrado ya en el segundo trimestre de su vida cada vez estaba más activo, con movimientos y ruidos. Balbuceaban conjugando sonidos parietales, seguía a sus padres con la mirada, reconocía ruidos, formas y colores. Había descubierto los límites de su cuerpo y si había algo que le gustaba además de que le soplaran en las palmitas o en la barriga, era tirar del pelo a su madre y cogerse a la nariz a su padre.

Ya dormía ocho horas seguidas por la noche y por el día se echaba unas tres siestas, así que era fantástica tanta interacción. Esme parecía radiante en su compañía. De la que tuvo que prescindir en cuanto Alice desembarcó y se apoderó de él hasta la llegada de Rosalie que no admitió ningún tipo de queja por parte de su hermana.

Y ahí parecía que estallaría la primera guerra de esta reunión familiar improvisada.

-¿Por qué debería dejarte coger a Lexie, Rosalie? ¿Es que acaso tengo que hacer siempre lo que tú quieres?- rezongó Alice apartándose de su hermana mientras apretaba más al bebé contra su pecho.

-Acabo de llegar, estoy cansada y quiero abrazar a mi sobrino- le tendió los brazos con gesto impaciente.

-Es tan sobrino tuyo como mío y no tengo por qué dejártelo- sentenció Alice sacándole la lengua.

-Podéis tenerlo un ratito cada una- intervino Bella intentando poner paz.

-Tu rato ya ha pasado, Alice. Y estás asustándolo. Se pondrá a llorar. ¡Dámelo antes de que llore!

Ahora no estiró los brazos si no que prácticamente se le abalanzó sobre su hermana. Bella abrió la boca para poner paz de nuevo, pedir tranquilidad o cualquier palabra amable, pero Edward - que nunca había tenido mucha paciencia para estas disputas - se levantó de la silla de la sala de espera y se interpuso entre ambas.

-¡Basta! ¡Ahora ninguna de las dos le cogeréis hasta que no me demostréis que sois más adultas que él!- se lo arrebató de los brazos a su hermana para darle un sonoro beso en la cabecita- Ya está, pequeño. Ya te he librado de esas dos _brujas_. ¿Quieres ir ahora con mamá? Pero sólo si ella decide quién merece cogerte cuando todo el mundo esté tranquilo.

Bella abrazó a su hijo y Alice se sentó a su lado, así que como le sirvió hacerle cucamonas sin tener que sostenerle, ganó la batalla. O más bien se trataría de que había _visto _que el orgullo de Rosalie le impediría ceder, y prefirió seguir quejándose con lo cansada que estaba para ir pronto a casa para ser el centro de atención si no podía serlo de Lexie.

Emmett por el contrario parecía encantado con el viaje. Aunque, bien pensado, Emmett siempre estaba encantado con aquello que le tocaba vivir. Admiraba la simpleza de las inquietudes del segundo de sus hijos varones: desembarcó con sus risotadas para dar abrazos, encender mejillas y un millar de planes que no parecían agradar ni un pelo a aquel con quien pensaba compartirlos.

-Tendrás que matricularte antes, ¿no?- le inquirió Edward- Porque ya quieres ser el _Rey del Campus _y aún no eres alumno de la Universidad.

-Ah, ¿no lo soy?- soltó una risotada- Creí que a estas alturas ya tendría hasta plan de estudios.

-No, no lo tienes- le rebatió- El Rector ha sido muy amable devolviéndole la llamada a Carlisle y aceptándote con el semestre empezado. Así que, qué menos, que mañana no hacerme perder más clase que llevándote a secretaría a que rellenes tus solicitudes.

Pero ni siquiera la bronca que su hermano le estaba echando - quizás excesiva, pero merecida - le borró la sonrisa y ya saltaba al siguiente plan donde tenían que encontrar un sitio donde jugar al baseball, ahora que - casi - estaba todos.

-¿Y tú, Rose? ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó tímidamente Bella- La tutora del programa online es realmente agradable. Podemos concretar una cita juntas, si quieres.

-No- se echó uno de sus mechones dorados hacia atrás- Ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Como buscar una casa perfecta. Cuando cierro los ojos la veo y veo a mi bebé en ella, así que no me voy a conformar con nada que se le asemeje.

-¿Y ves también el vestido de novia?- murmuró Alice sin apartar la vista de Lexie que se chupaba un puñito y con la otra mano intentaba atrapar uno de los mechones largos de Bella.

-Ya has diseñado otro al que se le tuvo que hacer varios arreglos porque la novia tampoco era _blanca _y _pura_, así que no te tiene por qué suponer ningún tipo de esfuerzo- le dijo en un rechinar de dientes.

Edward estuvo a punto de bramar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera coger aire, Bella le sujetó. Hacía un segundo las dos manos de Bella estaban en Lexie y volaron una a la pierna de su marido para clavarle incluso las uñas para que no separara los labios.

-¿Has pensado cuándo quieres que sea?- intervino Bella.

-La verdad es que no- movió teatralmente las pestañas- Estoy tan feliz con la idea de que voy a tener un bebé, que lo demás me da igual. Pero me gustaría que fuera en Forks. Me gusta mucho Forks.

-¿Te gusta Forks?- levantó una ceja Edward- Te marchaste de allí en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad.

-Me gusta Forks, siempre me ha gustado. Quiero casarme allí- rebatió enfadada- Como hicieron Esme y Carlisle y como hiciste tú. ¿O es que tienes la exclusiva?

-No, se ve que no- murmuró él en otro levantamiento de cejas- Ni siquiera en no tener una novia _blanca _y _pura_.

Y como la mano de Bella volvió a la pierna de su marido la discusión se vio concluida sobre todo al haber llegado la decena de maletas que portaban con ellos.

La casa ahora vibraba con las habitaciones ocupadas y ese salón jamás había estado tan lleno de vida, exceptuando cuando la familia se desplazó allí con el nacimiento de Lexie. Pero entonces Bella y Lexie también faltaban, así que era la primera vez que todos los sillones estaban ocupados, lo mismo que todas las sillas del comedor con comensales. El corazón le latía más grande con esa sensación. Más ahora, cuando tras que Emmett y Rosalie se instalaran, Alice ocupara su habitación y una copiosa cena, estaban disfrutando de un tiempo juntos: Emmett en posesión del mando a distancia, Rosalie a su lado sin quitar ojo a Alice que jugaba con Lexie en su regazo en el sillón de enfrente y él en el sofá individual, en el centro de todo mientras intentaba prestar atención al periódico aunque le resultaban más interesantes las actividades de su familia.

Bella y Edward, por ejemplo. Era delicioso verles así, juntos, tan enamorados. Era increíble cómo el estado de ánimo de su hijo podía decaer hasta el suelo por una simple palabra desafortunada. Ayer estaba irascible e intratable, pero era de suponer que ya habían llegado a algún tipo de _acuerdo _no sólo a juzgar por lo radiantes que estaban ambos por la mañana, si no porque en todo el día sólo se habían despegado para lo necesario. Incluso cuando estaban esperando en el aeropuerto y Bella se excusó para ir al cuarto de baño, Edward pareció contar hasta los minutos que su esposa se ausentó de su lado.

Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, frente a Alice. Edward rodeaba los hombros a Bella y ésta apoyaba la cabeza en él a la par que Bella tenía una mano en su pecho. No en su pecho concretamente. La subía y la bajaba despistadamente inmersa en la conversación con Alice por los botones de la camisa de su marido e incluso en ocasiones la metía dentro de los huecos de los botones. Como las piernas: Edward las tenía estiradas sobre un puff cuadrado y Bella parecía estar muy cómoda con las suyas sobre él.

Era una maravilla ver que el único que durante tantas décadas había sido el espectador de esas imágenes en el resto de la familia se sentía tan cómodo compartiéndolas con el resto.

-¿Quieres cogerme el pelo, Lexie? ¿Cómo le haces a mamá?- le arrulló Alice cogiéndole las manitas que alzaba hacia sus cabellos- No, no, no, tía Alice no te deja. -Procura que si te lo coge- observó Emmett cambiando de canal por octava vez, deteniéndose en uno de deporte- no se te lo chupetee, porque no sabemos de quién es ni de qué parte del cuerpo- añadió para reírse socarrón

-Muy gracioso- le sacó la lengua en burla- Son unas extensiones de primera calidad. Y preciosas. Nadie se imaginaría que mi pelo no es así de largo.

-Sin que sirva de precedente - contestó Edward-, Emmett tiene razón: procura que Lexie no se lo lleve a la boca.

-Estás muy guapa, Alice, no les hagas ni caso- dijo Bella- ¿Volverás a llevar el pelo moreno?

-¿No te gustan mis mechas rubias?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Sí, pero… se me hace raro. La rubia es Rosalie y tú eres morena- encogió los hombros.

-Está bien cambiar. Me gusta cambiar. No lo pude hacer durante décadas, así que tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¡Como tú! ¿Qué te parece si te hago algo en el pelo?

-¿A mí?- dijo Bella con su típico rubor.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi mujer con una tijeras y menos con algo que se lo decolore- le advirtió señalándola con el dedo- Ni con pelo falso. Hay gente que nos conformamos con los que nos ha dado la naturaleza.

-Sí, y siendo unos muermos- le volvió a sacar la lengua- ¿Y tú, Lexie? - le volvió a jalear- ¿Quieres que tía Alice te haga un cambio de look? Cuando tengas el pelo más espeso quizás podíamos peinarte con una cresta. ¿No sería genial? ¡He traído un montón de conjuntos muy monos! ¡Voy a por ellos!

Y sin más se levantó de un salto, soltó a Lexie en el regazo de Edward y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Aquí tienes, Rose. Seguro que te asienta el estómago- anunció Esme adentrándose en el salón con una bandeja con un servicio de té. Llegó a Rosalie e iba a ponérselo sobre las rodillas, pero ella le detuvo con una mano.

-¿Té? ¿No es excitante? ¿Puedo tomar excitantes en le primera etapa del embarazo?

Ambas miraron a Carlisle que tuvo que bajar el periódico lentamente. Esme buscaba aprobación en la mirada de su esposo y Rosalie buscaba una respuesta a su duda, que no encontró cuando él separó los labios para decir:

-Como dice tu madre, las infusiones tienen la propiedad de asentar el estómago. Y debes de beber líquidos para no deshidratarte.

Levantando una ceja porque no parecía muy contenta con la explicación, insistió:

-Bella, ¿tú tomaste té cuando estabas embarazada de Lexie?

-Cariño- le regañó cuidadosamente Esme- Ya has oído a Carlisle y…

-No veo que Carlisle haya dado a luz a ningún niño sano y precioso como Bella, así que no me culpes por buscar una segunda opinión- respondió cortante.

-Rosalie, eso es muy poco amable- alzó Edward la voz- ¿Acaso ahora no confías en el criterio médico de Carlisle?

-¿Bella?- insistió Rosalie ignorándole.

Bella miró a cada uno de los presentes con rubor en las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que esperaban una respuesta. Carraspeó antes de hablar, y atrajo a Lexie para tumbarle en su regazo, quedando entre ella y Edward, para decir en voz baja y delicada:

-Yo supe que estaba embarazada un poco más tarde que tú y posiblemente tomé alguna cosa que no me convenía- carraspeó- Pero sí que bebí té. Té con limón- volvió a turbarse- Edward me lo preparaba siempre en la isla. Con hielo, era muy refrescante. Como los zumos de frutas tropicales.

Edward le besó en la frente y sin separar sus labios de allí, le susurró:

-¿Quieres que te prepare otro ahora?

-No- le sonrió sin borrar su rubor- Estoy bien.

-¿Y te lo ponía en una taza o te lo servía en algún recoveco de su cuerpo?- bromeó Emmett.

Se apretaron más el uno contra el otro, tanto que hasta Bella cerró los ojos, acurrucándose con Lexie en su regazo, por lo que ignoraron el chascarrillo de Emmett y el siguiente giro teatral de Rosalie se la perdieron:

-Creo que el té a mí me da nauseas. No puedo bebérmelo- apartó ruidosamente la bandeja sobre el puff donde Edward tenía estirados los pies- Disculparme.

Se levantó haciendo más ruido aún y cruzó el salón para salir hacia el hall, cerrando una puerta tras de sí - presumiblemente la del cuarto de baño - de un buen golpe. Esme sostuvo un suspiro y a punto estuvo de salir tras ella, hasta que Carlisle dijo:

-Emmett, ve con tu mujer.

El intercepto tardó en responder. Tanto como cambiar otro canal y bajar el volumen, pero le miró levantando una ceja como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-En esta vida, _aún _no es mi mujer.

-Pero lo ha sido media docena de veces antes y necesita que la ayudes. Quizás esté mareada o indispuesta y no querrá a nadie que no seas tú a su lado.

-Bella tiene más experiencia en estas cosas que yo- insistió- Incluso Edward. Yo cojo a Lexie- movió las manos para que se lo pasara.

Pero el resoplido de Edward y que soltara a Bella y al bebé para mirarle de soslayo hizo cambiar los ánimos de su hermano, que con sorna se levantó para decir:

-Está bien. Ya voy…

Y a grandes pisotones se alejó para picar a aquella puerta y cerrar tras de sí.

-Lo que nos espera durante por lo menos 31 semanas más- murmuró Edward- El _show de Rosalie _y su egocentrismo en vivo y en directo.

-Edward, sé más transigente con tu hermana- le reprochó su padre.

-No sé por qué debería. Ella no lo es con ninguno de vosotros. Con ninguno de nosotros. Sólo la he oído quejarse. Y hablar de esa casa maravillosa de sus sueños que ni existe ni está construida. ¿Para qué? Cuando se canse de todo esto y de nosotros, se volverá a Nueva York para que tengamos que trabajar el doble en volver atarlo todo de nuevo.

-Si así quiere que sea, así será y no hay más que hablar, Edward. Estamos todos juntos y eso es lo importante.

-Perfecto. Admito eso. Y me gusta que estemos todos juntos. Ojala Alice y Jasper se mudaran también aquí. Pero ahora debes admitir tú que hacer que nuestro tiempo gire entorno a Rosalie y a sus exigencias no entraba dentro tus prioridades, dado que ahora, ese tiempo, es limitado.

-Mi tiempo es para todos y cada uno de vosotros- insistió Carlisle- Como lo es el de tu madre. Y ahora, Edward, te imploro que dejes el tema antes de que nos pueda oír.

Casi rechinando los dientes, Edward resopló porque se le veía que no se había quedado ni medianamente cómodo con el intercambio de pareceres, pero como Carlisle volvió a subir el periódico y Esme me sentó a su lado para acariciarle la espalda, juntó los labios. Medio segundo. El medio segundo en el que Bella incorporó a Lexie de su regazo que seguía chupándose el puñito para que él le cogiera porque seguro que sabía que con el bebé en brazos no tendría atención para nadie más.

Eso, el bebé, Lexie siempre le tranquilizada. Verle dormir sobre todo. Los ruiditos que hacía al inspirar y expirar. Amaba a su familia por encima de todo, pero en ocasiones le crispaba los nervios y necesitaba algo con lo que relajarse. Como le ocurría a Carlisle con él, así que no era nada de extrañar. Siempre rozas con quien más quieres, así que estaba en un día más de su rutina cotidiana. Como estaba Lexie, chupando su puñito cuando no tenía el chupete puesto, acurrucándose contra su cuello para quedarse dormido.

Había sido un día largo para todos, incluso para el pequeño. Era un buen momento como otro para poner punto y seguido hasta mañana.

-¡Aquí los tengo!- exclamó Alice tras un tropel de pasos por la escalera blandiendo unos trajecitos- ¿A que son muy cucos?

Se plantó delante de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo incluso que las prendas saltaran: unos pantaloncitos, una cazadora, una camisetita… Se inclinó incluso sobre Lexie para cogerle, pero Edward le detuvo.

-Ahora no, Alice. Está cansado y necesita dormir- añadió acariciándole la espaldita- Los guardaremos en la bolsa y mañana se los probaremos.

-¿Os vais? ¿No os vais a quedar aquí ahora que estamos casi todos juntos?- dijo en un puchero adorable.

-Mañana tenemos clase.

-¡Pero podéis faltar!

-No, será mejor que no- dijo en ese tono suyo tan calculado- Lexie tiene una rutina también, una hora para comer, otra para dormir y otra para bañarse. Y no queremos alterarle.

-A Lexie le encanta estar con su tía y que le ponga ropita preciosa.

-Y mañana podrás verle- insistió- pero ahora- le dio un golpecito a Bella en la pierna para que se levantara- será mejor recoger nuestras cosas.

Bella le miró unos segundos intentando leerle la expresión, pero asintió al segundo y se puso en pie. Poco más pudo hacer porque Alice se tiró a sus brazos como llevaba haciendo todo el día y así la pudo abrazar. Después Esme y Carlisle hicieron lo mismo.

-Iré a ponerle en su sillita antes de que se quede dormido y le moleste al moverle- se disculpó del la afectiva despedida familiar.

En un par de pasos ya se topó con Rosalie y Emmett que venían del cuarto de baño. Bah. Lo único que había hecho había sido retocarse el maquillaje, porque no tenía ni un solo poro dilatado. Ni un cabello fuera de sitio. Cuando a Bella le sobrevenían las nauseas matutinas o vespertinas o incluso nocturnas se quedaba totalmente descompuesta y no podía dar pie con mano durante bastante rato.

Otro dato más para darse cuenta de lo reina del melodrama que era su hermana.

-Nos vamos a casa. Lexie tiene que acostarse- anunció antes de dar otro tipo de explicación.

-¿Me dejas despedirme de él?- preguntó educada y cordialmente.

Asintió y se acercó a ella. Ni protestó cuando no le separó más de un centímetro de su cuello donde estaba acurrucado. Rosalie le besó la cabecita, la espaldita e incluso le hizo una caricia con la nariz mientras le susurraba cosas bonitas como cuánto le quería y lo que le había echado de menos.

En eso Rosalie sí que era buena. Era una tía para Lexie estupenda.

-Mañana tengo que pasarme por algún concesionario así que nos veremos en el Campus- dijo Emmett.

-No, ni hablar. Yo te vendré a recoger, te ayudaré a cumplimentar la matrícula y después iremos a alquilar un coche hasta que llegue el tuyo de Nueva York. No debemos llamar la atención- puntualizó.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Y pensar que te echaba de menos? Eres un muermo, tío. Ni con sexo diario se te ha quitado esa cara de pasa- soltó una de sus risotadas.

Rosalie le dio un codazo y antes de que Edward terminara la conversación, añadió con más voz dulce y amable:

-He estado pensando que… en nuestra boda…- se señaló a sí misma y a Emmett, como su hubiera duda de quién hablaba- me encantaría que pudieras interpretar alguna canción al piano.

-Claro, Rose. Siempre he tocado el piano en nuestras ceremonias.

-No, me refiero…- sonrió- si pudieras componer una canción para nosotros, como hiciste en vuestra boda. La vuestra sin duda será la más multitudinaria porque Bella tenía familia a la que invitar, su padre amigos y… quisiera que fuera, al menos, igual de emotiva. Será la última vez que nos casaremos. Está es la definitiva.

Edward dudó un minuto intentando averiguar si entre las palabras amables de Rosalie había algo más. ¿Envidia? ¿Vanidad? Rosalie siempre había sido envidiosa a la par que vanidosa, ser el centro, medio y extremo de cada cosa, pero a Bella la había dejado brillar el día de su boda y se había mantenido al margen, ayudándola incluso a vestirse y a maquillarse, por lo que su vanidad aquel día quedó aparcada.

Y tenía toda la razón, su boda había sido preciosa y emotiva, rodeada de amigos y seres queridos, así que hasta entendía que quisiera repetirlo:

-Puedo intentar componer algo pero… - dudó- No sé si lo conseguiré. La canción que toqué el día de nuestra boda la había escrito para Bella, intentando transmitir mis sentimientos por ella. Estuve meses trabajando en la melodía. Quizás…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Además, es algo muy personal. Puedo buscar cualquier partitura que me guste y la interpretes mientras nosotros bailamos.

-Sin duda, te lo prometo.

-Pero lo que si me gustaría es… una nana para nuestro bebé. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Tienes muchos meses por delante.

Nanas. Las nanas se le daban bien. La de Lexie le había llevado más de lo que creía, pero a él le encantaba y se dormía a las mil maravillas. Como la nana de Bella. Podía empezar ahora y la tendría para el nacimiento de su primer sobrino. ¡Primer sobrino! Claro que sí, sonaba tan bien que era digno de una canción.

-Será un honor componer la primera nana de vuestro bebé.

Y con la sonrisa que le producía pensar en ese concepto y sentarse a componer algo que sería para él o ella, lo mismo que Bella y Lexie tenían la suya, se despidió de la familia y emprendieron regreso a su casa tranquila, calma y sosegada, donde exceptuando a Sparkles que se había colgado de las cortinas del estudio - otra vez - no había ni un solo sobre salto.

O eso parecía.

Quizás eso de estar todo el día de regazo en regazo y recibiendo besos por doquier, a la larga, pasaba factura, porque esa noche Lexie no quería dormirse. Estaba inquieto, con desasosiego y cada vez que intentaban tumbarle, rompía a llorar. Para colmo, ni siquiera quería comer y con el rato que llevaba de llantina seguro que estaba a punto de deshidratarse.

-Es imposible. Ni siquiera quiere el pecho. No sé qué hacer- le volvió a besar la cabecita- ¿Qué hacemos? Quizás tenga fiebre, aunque no parece. O le duele algo. ¿Qué hacemos?- añadió impaciente.

Edward suspiró y se estiró hacia ella, sentada en el centro de la cama sobre las piernas cruzadas para que le pasara a Lexie, que hizo en medio segundo con otro beso en la frente. El pequeño gimoteó un par de veces más pero pareció contento del cambio de brazos y se quedó contra el cuello de su padre mientras éste le acariciaba la espaldita.

-_Desintoxicarle_- dijo después de un rato, pero como Bella levantó las cejas sorprendida, añadió la explicación- _Desintoxicarle _de la familia. Lleva dos días con sobredosis de cariño y éstas son las consecuencias. Le están malcriando entre todos.

-No digas tonterías- se quejó Bella- Lexie adora estar con Esme y con Carlisle y ni siquiera cuando Alice y Rosalie se peleaban se asustó. Le pasa algo. Está enfermo o… ¡Algo! ¿Y si llamamos al Pediatra?

-¿A las 12 de la noche, Bella?

-A la hora que sea. No puede pasarse tantas horas de llantina y sin comer. ¿Y su avisamos a Carlisle para que venga y le eche un vistazo?

Negó con la cabeza y le separó de su cuello para observarle detenidamente, pero ni aunque le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la mitad de la frente, Bella no se habría dado cuenta porque llevaba mirándole sin pestañear desde que rehusó comer y empezó a patalear al tumbarle en su cunita. Parecía congestionado, sí, pero también llevaba llorando mucho rato con lo que era normal que tuviera las mejillas encendidas. Como la punta de su diminuta nariz. Los ojos le brillaban pero era de las lágrimas. Y no parecía peor cuando hacía días había estado un poco resfriado.

Le comprobó la temperatura posando dos dedos en su frente y los retiró en cuanto Lexie volvió a protestar incluso moviendo bracitos con los puñitos cerrados y gimoteando, llevándose uno de esos puñitos directamente a la boca porque el chupete tampoco parecía calmarle. No, no estaba muy acalorado. Ni siquiera sudaba. Aunque como no dejara de llorar, los tres empezarían a sudar de un momento a otro.

-¿O si volvemos a la Mansión para que no tenga que venir hasta aquí?- insistió Bella en su nerviosismo.

-No es necesario preocuparles a todos. Seguro que sólo se trata de un breve malestar. O desvelo. Está desvelado, no puede dormir y tiene un ligero malestar.

-¿Eso es un diagnóstico, doctor Cullen?- inquirió Bella.

-A no ser que quieras que Carlisle pida un transporte medicalizado para trasladarlo al hospital y le hagan un chequeo completo, creo que sí.

Bella reflexionó unos segundos, suspirando y haciendo que todo su gesto cayera: desde las cejas hasta los labios. Tenía toda la razón, llamar a los Cullen a estas horas y con la llantina de Lexie por detrás, era lo que supondría ya que se preocupaban en exceso por él y no ayudaría a que el pequeño se tranquilizara.

Quizás era eso, estaba desvelado. En la consulta del Pediatra a veces hablaban con otros padres y algunos bebés no dormían, lloraban y no querían comer. Lexie era un ángel. Una mala noche tampoco tenía que significar otra cosa.

-Está bien. Está bien. No avisaremos a nadie. Sólo si le dejamos aquí con nosotros.

Edward sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente para acto seguido levantarse de la cama para pasarle de nuevo al bebé al anunciar:

-Traeré su mantita y el león de peluche. Y le prepararé un biberón con un poco de agua para echarle unas gotas de analgésico infantil. Quizás le ayude a tranquilizarse y pueda conciliar el sueño.

-Gracias- respondió Bella en una sonrisa.

Eso también lo había hablado con otros padres en la consulta del Pediatra. Con otras madres, para ser exacta. Y ahí se había sentido una vez más afortunada por compartir esa experiencia con Edward y el regalo que era Lexie, no sólo porque significara esa descendencia que el destino le evitó durante 90 años de inmortalidad. Era un padre magnífico y colaborador, que lo compartía todo con ella, que mantenía la calma en momentos así, mientras que otros padres sólo servían para empujar el cochecito del bebé.

Sonreía sólo de pensarlo y a la par le daban lástima esas otras desafortunadas mujeres.

-¿Qué te pasa, peque?- le preguntó en un arrullo recostándole en su regazo- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a mamá? "_Mamá, me duele esto o lo otro_" Y así todo sería más fácil.

Lexie frunció su ceñito, movió de nuevo los puñitos y volvió a patalear a la vez que ese puñito volvía a su boca. Bella suspiró de nuevo, le besó en la frente y dejó sus labios allí. No, no parecía tener fiebre como días atrás en su resfriado. ¡Era tan mono cuando estornudaba! Se le quedaba la misma carita que a Edward.

Cargando con la mantita, el peluche y agitando el biberón para que el analgésico se disolviera bien, Edward volvió a la habitación, donde Bella continuaba de la misma postura: con Lexie sobre su regazo y meneándose adelante y atrás para acunarle. Ahora tenía los labios en su frente, comprobándole la temperatura como había hecho cuando se constipó día atrás y la simple imagen le hacía sonreír. Había visto durante décadas ese gesto entre madres e hijos, cómo la naturaleza les daba la sapiencia necesaria para prescindir de un termómetro que parecía que venía innata desde el momento de dar a luz. Que afortunado era Lexie por tener a Bella como madre, alguien que se desvivía por él. Y él por verlo. ¿Su madre también habría tenido ese gesto con él? Era una lástima no recordarle, aunque seguro que sí. Y si no, cuando estuvo convaleciente tras las heridas de la batalla, Esme tuvo mil cuidados con él, así que eso suplía la carencia de recuerdos.

Bella despegó sus labios de la frente de Lexie, le besó suavemente y después acarició su nariz con la del bebé. Dejó de protestar en ese momento e hizo una especie de gorgorito que a Bella divirtió porque se rió para después levantarle en el aire antes de ponérselo contra su cuello.

-Creo que nos está tomando el pelo- bromeó- Ha oído que le dejaremos aquí y ha dejado de llorar.

-Menos mal que tenemos la suficiente juventud para que nos la robe poco a poco- respondió jocoso él antes de volver a sentarse en la cama.

Le tendió la manta con la que Bella le envolvió, le dio el peluche que puso entre su cuerpo y el de Lexie y después tomó el biberón. Entonces los gorgoritos cesaron y los puñitos volvieron por lo que tuvo que apartarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que hago mal? Estaba bien hace un segundo. Quería morderme la nariz. Como si…

-¿Morderte la nariz?- le interrumpió él.

-Sí, me cogió de las mejillas y me rechupeteó. ¡Estaba bien! ¿Por qué vuelve a llorar?

-Trae aquí. Déjame ver.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó impaciente mientras se lo pasaba- ¿Sabes lo que es? Dime que no es grave. No tiene fiebre, no…

Pero Edward no le escuchó porque la bombilla de su cerebro se iluminó automáticamente. Recostó a Lexie en su regazo y le cogió los puñitos para comprobarle las encías. Estaban rojas e inflamadas y desde hacía días lo chupeteaba todo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Por eso no quería comer, ni el chupete e incluso tumbarle bocabajo era un suplicio.

-Le está saliendo su primer diente, Bella- anunció- Mira. ¿Lo ves? Su primer diente será un incisivo inferior.

Lo de _incisivo inferior _le sonó a algo de la materia que estudiaba en su programa avanzado, pero allí estaba. ¡El primer diente de Lexie! Una pequeña estructura blanca estaba en su encía de abajo, rectangular y perfecta como era todo él.

-¡Dios mío! ¿No está enfermo? ¿Sólo son… sus dientes?

-Nada más y nada menos- se rió- Le daremos algo para que se calme y buscaré los mordedores que compró Alice por docenas. Y mañana nos haremos los sorprendidos cuando _vea _que Lexie tiene su primer diente.

* * *

Podía quedarse así siempre: recostada sobre el pecho de Edward escuchando su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón a la par que su voz al tararear la nana de Lexie, también recostado sobre su pecho, por lo que además de disfrutar de la calma que le daba sentir a Edward podía oír la manera tan dulce que Lexie inhalaba y exhalaba el aire por su naricita ahora, que por fin, dormía.

Había llevado por lo menos una hora a que se calmara. Ponerle las gotas en las encías había sido una lucha de muequitas, puñitos, lloros y lamentos. Pero entonces empezó a dar gracias por el ansia consumista de Alice porque entre la decenas de sonajeros y mordedores que había comprado tiempo atrás uno relleno de agua con el tacto frío se había convertido en el preferido de Lexie y ahora dormía con el metidito en la boca como si fuera el chupete.

Si no lo había _visto_, mañana le daría las gracias.

La nana empezó a cesar además de la caricia que Edward le daba en el pelo. Con una mano le acariciaba a ella y con otra acariciaba la espaldita a Lexie. ¿Era o no para sonreír con sólo pensarlo? Así que no le extrañaba que el pequeño ya estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo con lo agradable que era estar así los tres, juntos.

Pero Edward bostezó, después carraspeó y levantó la cabeza.

-Bella- susurró- Voy a llevarle a su cuna.

La voz la oyó a años luz, como al otro lado de un túnel. Pero prescindir de la caricia le hizo volver a la realidad porque se convirtió en un golpecito en la espalda para atraer su atención. Pobre, estaría muerto de sueño. Y ella estaba muy cómoda, pero él seguro que no mucho. No obstante aunque normalmente se dormían de esa postura - él boca arriba y ella sobre su pecho - cuando el sueño se apoderaba de él terminaba girándose hacia un lado que sólo servía para que se incrustaran más el uno en el otro.

Ella también levantó la cabeza, puede que carraspeara y le mirara como si no recordaba donde estaban.

-No…- musitó- Se va a despertar y volverá a llorar.

-Tendré mucho cuidado.

Se movió a un lado no muy de acuerdo con la decisión y le dio un beso a Lexie en su nuca, donde quizás, mejor olía. Su cabello era tan suave que podía pasarse besando esa parte de su cabecita días. Pero contuvo la respiración cuando Edward se deslizó sobre su espalda para incorporarse fuera de la cama porque si volvía a oír esa llantina, le explotaría el cerebro.

¿Eso es lo que se sentía con una resaca? Le dolía tanto la cabeza que no parecía ni suya, le picaban los ojos y tenía algo en la frente. Un clavo. Seguro que estaba en medio de una crucifixión.

Como si fuera a desactivar una bomba, Edward se levantó, envolvió mejor a Lexie en su mantita, sujetó el mordedor y quién sabe como, metió el leoncito entre su cuerpo y el de Lexie. Hizo un amago de queja que los dejó a los dos helados, pero como se cogió con una manita al peluche y rechupeteó más el mordedor, le dejó caminar fuera de la habitación.

Bella se quedó ahí quieta, sin respirar y sólo se movió para encender el receptor en la mesilla de Edward.

-Shh!- escuchó su voz por el aparato- Ya, pequeño. Que tengas dulces sueños. Hasta mañana. Papá te quiere mucho.

Y lo siguiente que oyó fueron sus pasos de pies descalzos por el pasillo, de vuelta a la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces, no puedo evitar reírse.

¿Ella tendría también esa pinta? No, seguro que peor. Porque incluso con el pelo totalmente revuelto, las ojeras y la barba incipiente por llevar sin afeitarse desde el viernes, Edward seguía pareciendo un modelo recién salido de un anuncio. Excepto por la mancha que tenía en el pecho de su camiseta que esperaba que fuera de saliva de Lexie y no suya al quedarse medio traspuesta encima de él.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Nada- rió otro vez- Estoy tan cansada…- se dejó caer contra los almohadones- que debo de tener una pinta totalmente ridícula. No sé cómo no te estás partiendo de la risa.

Suspiró divertido, meneó la cabeza y regresó a la cama. Lo hizo de un salto para quedar de rodilla y así recostarse sobre Bella a la vez que la besaba, amortiguando sus carcajadas que terminó con un sonoro beso en los labios que llenó toda la habitación.

-Ha sido un día largo, ¿verdad? Y de muchas emociones.

-Pero un día feliz- respondió Bella- Me encanta que Alice esté aquí. Ojala Jasper también hubiera venido. Y será genial que Rosalie y Emmett vivan en Hanover.

-Mmm…- chasqueó la lengua recostándose en su lado- De eso no estoy muy seguro.

-Les echas de menos, Edward. Lo sé. No me hace falta _leerte _la mente para saberlo. Lo que añoras pasar tiempo con Emmett y escuchar sus majaderías. Estás feliz con la idea de que Rosalie esté embarazada porque es lo que ella quiere. Y así Lexie tendrá un primito o primita con el que jugar.

-Claro que estoy feliz. Les echo de menos, incluso a Rosalie. Pero me hubiera gustado que hubieran hecho las cosas _bien_, en orden: graduarse, comprometerse, casarse y tener hijos.

-A veces, un poco de variedad no viene mal- bromeó Bella- Nosotros lo hemos hicimos todo al revés y no nos ha salido tan mal, ¿verdad?

-No al revés del todo- le corrigió- Nos comprometimos, te quedaste embarazada, nos casamos, nació Lexie y espero que nos graduemos antes de dar ningún paso más. Excepto mudarnos.

-Eso lo veremos- rezongó Bella bromeando.

-Además…- añadió Edward en un suspiro- me preocupa cómo afectará a Esme. Rosalie no se caracteriza especialmente por su tacto y los sentimientos humanos duelen mucho más que los de vampiro.

-Todo saldrá bien. Estoy completamente segura.

-Vale- levantó la cabeza para mirarla- Quién eres, qué haces en la cama conmigo y dónde has metido a mi mujer.

Bella se volvió a reír y se acurrucó mejor en él, que contestó con un sonoro beso, ahora en la frente. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

-Rosalie me ha pedido que le componga una nana para el bebé.

-¿Y lo harás?

-Claro- dijo muy seguro- Será nuestro primer sobrino o sobrina. Será un honor.

Sonriendo de nuevo, se apretó más contra él. Cerró los ojos y reflexionó sobre lo que acababan de hablar. Edward quería a su familia por encima de todo, como les quería a Lexie y a ella. De echo, en ocasiones para los sentimientos que se procesaban los Cullen le daba la sensación que la palabra _querer _se quedaba pequeña. En ellos todo era a lo grande y no por su poder adquisitivo. Sólo bastaba haber estado en ese salón esta tarde tras la cena y mirarles a los unos junto a los otros, para sentir aquellos lazos que les unían. Incluso a Edward y a Rosalie, que eran quienes más chocaban. Y entendía perfectamente su preocupación porque Edward no ocultaba la debilidad que sentía por su madre adoptiva y Rosalie nunca había sido precisamente suave y considerada.

Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que se alegraba de que estuvieran allí y de que Rosalie consiguiera su sueño de ser madre - idea por la que ellas dos ahora estaban visualmente más unidas- como que le había escuchado discutir con Carlisle por su idea anticuada de que debían de casarse antes de que naciera el bebé.

Rosalie era obstinada y Edward era antiguo. Y ambos formaban parte del todo que eran los Cullen donde ella tenía también su huequito.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo después de un rato.

-Siempre.

-Quizás no sepas la respuestas, pero me llama la atención que… sólo tú llamas a Esme y a Carlisle "_mamá_" y "_papá_". ¿Por qué el resto no lo hacen? Sobre todo desde que… sois humanos.

Edward tardó en contestar, tanto que a Bella le dio la sensación de haber metido la pata. Hasta que no fueron a Chicago siempre había tenido la sensación que hablar de sus padres biológicos le dolía mucho y quizás estaba hurgando en esa parte, pero finalmente dijo:

-Porque recuerdan a sus verdaderos padres. Al menos, les recordaban cuando podía _leerles _la mente. Rosalie recordaba perfectamente a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano pequeño. Del mismo modo que recordaba a su prometido y a los hombres que le hicieron daño, por eso tuvimos que marcharnos de Nueva York al poco de transformarla, le fue más doloroso que al resto romper los lazos con su parte humana que nos fue al resto, que en cierto modo estábamos solos. Y aunque Rosalie respeta y ama a Carlisle y a Esme como unos padres…- suspiró- nunca les ha visto como tal, como me ocurrió a mí, porque los suyos siguieron su camino sin ella.

La reflexión le sobrecogió como lo hizo la primera vez que escuchó la verdadera historia de Rosalie y sólo en momento así olvidaba la fachada externa de la hermana de Edward y la veía tan vulnerable como lo era ella con sus inseguridades.

-¿Y los demás?

-Emmett…- suspiró-… es Emmett. Todos nos educamos de una manera muy distinta a como se educa ahora, como Charlie y Renee te educaron a ti. El trato con los padres no era tan cercano y eso es lo que le ocurre a Emmett. Les respeta. Y eso es casi más de lo que podemos pedir- rió- Jasper, por otra parte, nunca se permitió sentirse muy apegado a nosotros por si en algún momento tenía que partir, dado su pasado. Para él lo primordial siempre fue proteger a Alice. Ese sentimiento afortunadamente se le fue quitando con los años y convirtiéndose en afectividad y agradecimiento. Aunque nunca les ha visto como sus padres por lo que ha vivido. Él lleva mucho bagaje consigo.

-Pero es feliz, ¿no? Lo ha sido cuando podías leerle la mente, ¿verdad? Porque ahora le gusta mucho el ejército y poder llegar a ser soldado.

-Claro que sí. Sólo que cada uno somos diferentes. Alice es… Alice y quizás por eso se quieren y se llevan tan bien.

-Renee insiste en que Lexie no le llame _abuela _cuando comience a hablar. Pero yo sí que quiero. Es muy bonito que Lexie tenga tantos abuelos que le quieren y se preocupen por él.

-Dado la personalidad que demuestra ahora mismo y lo que le estamos malcriando entre todos, estoy muy seguro de que él tendrá su propia opinión al respecto- se rió de nuevo.

-Su primer diente…- suspiró Bella- Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. El año pasado, por estas fechas, apenas acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada.

-Y yo me alegraba de tener el privilegio de poder dormir- se rió- Ahora hubiera sido muy útil, que uno de los dos no se cansara y estuviera toda la noche despierto.

-Mmm…- ronroneó Bella apretándose más contra él para subir una pierna sobre su cadera- ¿Estás realmente tan casado? Porque creo que yo todavía aguantaría un poquito más…

* * *

Bostezando tocó el claxon al detenerse en la rampa que daba acceso a la Mansión para volver a bostezar cuando Emmett salió por la puerta principal, para saltar los tres escalones, hacer lo mismo con el seto que delimitaba el camino y llegar casi corriendo al coche. Se subió de otro salto que hizo moverse todo el habitáculo y soltó una de sus risotadas.

-¿Y ese _careto_, tío?

Volvió a bostezar mientras tocaba otra vez el claxon y movía la mano como saludo a Rosalie, que se quedaba en el hall de la casa. Aunque estaba en bata y camisón- una bata y un camisón muy femenino blanco y con puntillas, muy distinta a la ropa que usaba Bella para dormir- llevaba el cabello suelto, lleno de bucles así que en eso parecía que iba a emplear su tiempo mientras el resto estudiaban o estaban trabajando. Al menos tenía a Alice. Estaba seguro que su hermana preferida la maltrataría de lo lindo con sus trivialidades lo suficiente para arrepentirse de seguir asistiendo a clase hasta que fuera necesario estar de reposo en casa por el embarazo.

-Lexie pasó muy mala noche, no se durmió hasta las 2 de las madrugada.

Mientras él maniobraba para volver al tránsito de la carretera, Emmett miró su reloj, como si quisiera comprobar qué hora era y cuánto había podido dormir para después soltar otra de sus risotadas.

-Seguro- le dio un golpe en el hombro- Lexie pasaría mala noche, pero Bella y tú la pasaríais muy bien. Si siguiera teniendo super poderes no podría ni siquiera respirar aquí de lo que apestarías. De lo que doy gracias- añadió en otra carcajada.

-Que dices- exclamó con su rubor- No huelo a nada. Me he duchado.

-¿Solo o acompañado?- insistió con más carcajadas

-Emmett Cullen- le advirtió- Como no te calles, voy a desactivar el bloqueo automático de la puerta y te voy a empujar fuera ahora que he rebasado el límite de velocidad.

-Eso es porque tengo razón- insistió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- Ay, hermanito, hermanito. ¿Ves lo pronto que te has puesto al día? Nadie diría que durante 90 años te mantuviste casto y puro…

Estirando un dedo hacia el salpicadero central del Volvo mientras rumiaba, Emmett cesó sus carcajadas para levantar los brazos en signo de rendición aunque le costó estar callado más de dos segundos. Más calmado, se apoyó en la ventanilla para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué plan crees que debería escoger? Me gustaría que tuviéramos alguna clase en común.

-Entonces deberías de escoger el plan de Ciencias: Biología, Química, Anatomía, Fisiología…

-Para, para- le detuvo haciendo aspavientos- Tiene pinta de ser muy difícil y no quiero pasarme todo el día estudiando. Como tú. Quiero enrolarme a algún deporte de la liga universitaria. ¡Y a alguna hermandad! Podemos hacer eso juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Hacer deporte o unirnos a una hermandad? Porque de lo segundo, es muy amable por tu parte, pero paso. Y tú también deberías de pasar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ofendido.

-¿Por qué?- repitió- ¿Te recuerdo cuál es la razón por la que os acabáis de mudar? Porque Rosalie está embarazada, vais a casaros y tendréis un bebé.

-¿Y?- insistió.

-Que un bebé significa mucho trabajo. Y ahora todos dormimos. Y si no dormimos, al día siguiente bostezas y tienes ojeras. Como yo ahora mismo. Me hubiera quedado en casa, pero debo de ir a clase porque quiero graduarme para conseguir un trabajo y poder mantener a mi familia.

Emmett le miró de hito en hito como si le estuviera costando procesar la información e incluso levantó una ceja. Edward, al notar la inactividad de su hermano, le miró medio segundo para responder levantando también una ceja pero enseguida obtuvo respuesta.

-Vale, entonces me queda claro que no querrás formar parte de una hermandad y yo no pienso ver más vísceras y sangre ahora que como cocinado, pero cuando salgamos del concesionario, buscaremos un gimnasio, ¿no?

-Oh, Emmett…

* * *

Bella emitió un gemido cuando al empujar las puertas del edificio de la Biblioteca la luz de aquel potente y blanquecino sol le dieron en toda la cara. Podría desintegrarse allí mismo, brillar como le ocurría a la piel de Edward antes o convertirse en un montoncito de cenizas porque estaba tan cansada, le dolía tanto la cabeza y tenía tanto sueño que ni los tres cafés que se había tomado, ni las dos aspirinas ni el remedio de las gafas de sol que sólo se había quitado bajo techo le habían servido porque Lexie lloró al despertarse, lloró todo el rato en casa, lloró durante el viaje a la guardería pero el muy desagradecido se quedó dormido al bajarle del coche. En ese momento tuvo ganas de jalearle para que se despertara y amargarle la mañana a las cuidadoras que por eso cobraban una buena tasa y así ella podría descansar cuando tuviera que recogerle.

Oyó que Cassie la llamaba por detrás, quizás le decía que le esperara o le estaba proponiendo algún plan, pero hoy no tenía ganas de contestar nada que no fueran monosílabos. Además, se les había unido otra chica, Emma, alguien con la que Cassie compartía otras clases, muy amable, así que no sentía que si las dejaba solas no ocurriría nada mientras ella iba a echar una cabezadita a cualquier parte antes de que diera la hora de acudir a clase.

Pero todo esto se borró cuando cruzó las puertas y llegó a la escalinata, como quien borra una pizarra: el escaquearse de Cassie y sus planes o echarse una siesta. O incluso mandarlo todo al traste y volverse a casa. Que la tildaran de mala madre que no le importaba. Con tres horas de sueño era un despojo humano.

Porque allí, como si estuviera cada día, con unas gafas de sol y se larga melena en una coleta de la que salían bucles, estaba Alice, sentada en el muro de la escalera, con dos tazas de café.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-_Vi _que necesitabas _otro _café- le tendió una de las tazas dando uno de sus saltitos- Y quizás un poco de corrector de ojeras. Aunque las gafas te quedan de maravilla. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo guapa que estás cuando me haces un poco de caso?

Sonrió, cogió la taza y la abrazó. ¡Oh! ¡Alice allí! ¿Por qué no tenía la suerte que tendría ahora Edward de tener a su hermano favorito allí con él? Por la mañana rumiaba que estaba demasiado cansado para aguantarle y para sus bromas pero sabía que estaría feliz de tenerle con él, un confidente y su amigo, dado que Edward no demostraba preocupación ninguna por ampliar su círculo de amistades en clase.

Como ella. Que ahora carraspeaban tras su espalda seguramente preguntándose por qué se abrazaba a una desconocida que parecía saber tanto de ella.

Pero, Alice, como siempre, se adelantó a los acontecimientos.

-Soy Alice, la hermana política de Bella y su mejor amiga desde el instituto.

Ambas, aunque más Cassie, se quedaron boquiabiertas. _Bajo el influjo de los Cullen_, como Bella lo llamaba. Más cuando Alice hizo resbalar sus gafas de sol por la punta de su nariz de duendecillo aleteando sus pestañas para mostrar lo increíblemente adorable que era.

-¡Eres hermana de Edward! ¡Claro! ¡Debí de adivinarlo!- exclamó jovial Cassie.

Pero la jovialidad no rebotó hacia Alice. Bella pensó que con la de cosas que tenían en común - hablar sin descanso, hiperactividad y la afición por las rebajas - se harían uña y carne en un segundo, dejándola incluso de lado, pero Alice se tensó, se quedó lívida, ignoró que tirara de su brazo y tras tomar aire estrepitosamente, preguntó:

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres adivina? ¿Es adivina, Bella?

A Bella se le escapó una risa nerviosa, esa misma risa nerviosa que tenía siempre que Alice entraba en trance entre un grupo de personas que no la debían de ver así para que no notaran lo diferente y especial que era. Antes no quería que hicieran preguntas que no podía responder, pero ahora se sentía en la misma misión moral de proteger a la hermana de Edward.

-Que divertida eres, Alice. Siempre con tus bromas. Claro que no es adivina, es sólo una forma de hablar- añadió en otra risita nerviosa.

-Te pareces mucho a Edward- insistió Cassie- Y he visto fotos de Lexie y creo que también se da un aire a ti, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah, sí?- jugueteó Alice- ¿En qué? ¿Los ojos quizás, el color del pelo?

Cassie pestañeó rápidamente mirando a Alice y mirando a Bella, y balbuceó con un:

-Sí, en…

-Cassie- carraspeó Bella- No te he dicho que son adoptados, ¿verdad? Edward y sus hermanos son todos adoptados.

-Pues no- se quejó regalándole una mirada severa- Nunca cuentas nada, Bella.

Alice rió con sus carcajadas de duendecillo para cogerse del brazo de Bella, más divertida que nunca.

-Ha venido a visitarnos unos días- añadió Bella para saciar la curiosidad de la chica- De hecho el hermano mayor de Edward y su prometida también se mudan aquí y todos estamos ayudando en el traslado.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Cassie- Quizás así la podréis convencer para que salga a divertirse un rato. Tienes que enseñarle Hanover a tus hermanos políticos. ¿Estudiarán también aquí?

-Si Edward no mata a Emmett esta mañana…- murmuró.

Alice alzó la mano para que se hiciera el silencio y sin más, añadió:

-No, están bien. Aunque Edward se ha tomado dos aspirinas más que tú. ¿Cuál es el máximo recomendando para un adulto de su envergadura? Quizás debiéramos llamar a Carlisle.

Con su risa nerviosa, Bella volvió a clavar la mirada en Cassie, pero claramente estaba perdida. Tenía la misma expresión que en clase cuando no entendía ni palabra porque no había leído los textos porque un programa de cotilleos o un reality show le habían robado horas de estudio, así que pensaría que Alice estaría borracha o tomándole el pelo.

-Sí, sí- rió- Deberíamos hacerlo.

-Pero antes vayamos a ver a Lexie- prosiguió Alice- Le echo de menos y ahora está dormidito. Y después tenemos que ir de compras: Rosalie me ha agotado la última gotita de paciencia que me quedaba y necesito a relajarme. Y nos he visto con unos vestidos preciosos para la ceremonia.

Bueno, de esa seguro que no se libraba, primero de explicárselo todo - para qué necesitarían vestidos de ceremonia - o decirle que Alice estaba en tratamiento de hiperactividad, así que sólo le quedó murmurar en su abochornamiento:

-Tengo clase, Alice ¿Recuerdas? Por eso vengo a la Universidad. Y por eso Lexie está en la guardería.

-Pero tu amiga te recogerá las tareas y te las mandará por email esta noche- volvió a pestañear encantadora- ¿Vas a hacer que vuelva a casa a pelearme con Rosalie en vez de pasar un rato juntas?- hizo uno de sus pucheros.

La podía estrangular cuando la manipulaba de esa manera. Y el café no parecía demasiado cargado para soportarlo. Miró a Cassie que seguía intentando captar algo de su conversación que parecía en otro idioma para ella pero cuando intercambiaron miradas le sonrió para decir:

-Te los enviaré por email en cuanto llegue a casa.

* * *

Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con el garaje y cuando la cerró con el pie emitió un gran suspiro. Eso era lo que llevaba haciendo todo el día: suspirar. Porque cuando se le empezaron a pasar las ganas de bostezar y de dormitar empezó a sentir una aprensión en el pecho que le hacía suspirar compulsivamente y que en más de una ocasión le hicieron plantearse porqué estaba en aquellas soporíferas clases prácticas en vez de en casa con su mujer y su bebé.

-¿Bella?- preguntó.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia el salón, donde había luz. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había una caja de pizza para llevar porque de por seguro no tendría ni ganas de cocinar ni siquiera de mover el coche para ir a comprar algo, porque su utilitario estaba perfectamente aparcado como él se lo había dejado por la mañana, y el _SUV_, con el que había acudido a la Universidad hoy para llevar a Lexie a la guardería, estaba en la calle esperando que él también se lo guardara, dado que lo de Bella no eran las dimensiones de su garaje.

Habían hablado varias veces durante el día - cada vez que tenía descanso entre clase y clase o si no por mensaje de texto- y aunque estaba mejor que la noche anterior, había vuelto a estar revoltoso, con lloros, lamentos y muequitas. Y a todo eso se juntaba que Bella parecía exhausta y que su humor empeoraba con cada llamada, además sumando que había pasado la tarde con Alice en un Centro Comercial probándose vestido para la boda.

Seguro que ni siquiera había cenado. Como él. Pero ni siquiera estaba hambriento. Estaba tan cansado que separar las mandíbulas para comer le agotaba de sólo pensarlo, así que casi arrastrando los pies cruzó hacia el hall para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

Y sonrió. Vaya que sonrió. Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá, aplastada contra el respaldo, de lado, mientras hacía caricias a Lexie, despierto, tumbado boca arriba que rechupeteaba su mordedor mientras movía los piececitos. Compartían la mantita que al bebé parecía molestar para moverse pero cubría a Bella mitad del tronco y la cintura, e incluso Sparkles les acompañaba, tumbado a los pies de Bella.

El gatito fue el único que se percató de su presencia porque levantó la cabeza, movió la punta de la cola y con un maullidito dio un salto al suelo para ir hacia él ronroneando y enroscársele entre las piernas.

Y cuando Bella se dio cuenta que el gatito les abandonaba, levantó la vista del bebé para darse percatarse y sonreír.

-Eh- susurró- No te he oído llegar.

Esquivando al gatito - que podía hacerle caer cuando se le pasaba de tobillo a tobillo ronroneando - y sin borrar la sonrisa, caminó hacia el sofá para darle un sonoro beso en los labios a ella y uno en la barriguita al bebé. Era un gusto verle así, juguetón, divertido, haciendo sus ruiditos adorables y sobre todo, sin llorar. Lexie no se caracterizaba por ser un bebé especialmente llorón y excepto alguna noche de cólicos siempre había dormido como un bendito, pero era totalmente desquiciante y desesperante no poder calmarle. Le corroía. Así que verle así de jovial era un premio por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando su primer diente.

Lexie emitió un gorgorito, movió los piececitos y sin soltar su mordedor alzó las manos para coger a su padre. Una manita - llena de babas - fue a su nariz y la otra - con mordedor - fue a sus cabellos, agarrándose fuertemente, tanto que si tuviera la coordinación completa le hubiera hecho hasta incorporarse.

-¡Lexie!- exclamó Bella divertida- ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!- añadió cogiendo las manitas del bebé- Sólo yo le puedo hacer eso a papá.

-Ni así te puedes hacer una idea de cómo se sentí durante cuarenta días- bromeó.

Bella se rió, se estiró para recibir otro beso y así cogió a Lexie contra su regazo. Porque sin necesidad de más palabras, Edward dejó su mochila caer, se descalzó, levantó la mantita para compartirla y se tumbó con ellos, con su postura predilecta: Bella acurrucada en su pecho y Lexie encima. Y al acomodarse del todo, el suspiro fue definitivo y llenó la habitación con los balbuceos del bebé y el cascabel de Sparkles que se tumbaba a sus pies.

-¿Cansado?- añadió Bella acariciándole los aún más despeinado cabellos.

-No te puedes imaginar. ¿Y tú? ¿Habéis conseguido el vestido perfecto para la boda perfecta que aún no tiene fecha?

-Cuando Alice parecía haber encontrado el vestido idóneo de dama de honor, _vio _que Rosalie no querría damas de honor y tuvimos que empezar de cero- suspiró- No sé cuántas veces me he vestido y desvestido esta tarde. Ha sido de locos. Doy mil gracias porque no tuvimos que hacer esto en nuestra boda. Y con Lexie llorando al otro lado del probador no mejoraba la situación.

Alice de compras. Y eso que no tenía velocidad de vampiro. Terrorífico. Ahí dio gracias a sus clases soporíferas de haberse librado de eso. Con suerte, ella _vería _el traje perfecto y se lo dejaría en su armario el día de la ceremonia. Como había hecho siempre. Lo hizo para las bodas anteriores, para la suya y para la de Esme y Carlisle, una ceremonia intima y preciosa que ya podía calcar en la de Rosalie y Emmett para librarse de más dolores de cabeza.

-¿Te das cuenta? Es al primer evento familiar que acudimos con Lexie- reflexionó Edward- Y la primer boda de la familia a la que asistes como tal.

-Ya fui a la boda de Esme y de Carlisle, el año pasado cuando regresamos de Italia, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero entonces eras mi _acompañante_, y ahora eres mi esposa- dijo para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Porque Lexie también acudió a esa boda e incluso a la nuestra, aunque de una manera mucho más silenciosa- rió.

Como si quisiera contestar a su padre, Lexie emitió una gorgorito y levantó su mordedor para volver a metérselo en la boca que hizo que ambos se rieran. Bella le besó la cabecita y le acarició los cabellos para decir:

-La tarde con Alice nos ha dejado al límite de nuestras fuerzas. A los dos. Porque Alice parece no agotarse nunca: cuando Rosalie llamó por quinta vez no le quedó más remedio que pedirle a Emmett que viniera a recogerla. Con su _Hammer _nuevo. Dios mío, ¿cómo le dejaste que se comprara tal cosa?

-¿Crees que le dejé?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Crees que me hace caso en algo? He estado al borde de cometer un _fratricidio_. Además, de que el problema de audición que tenía desde que era vampiro se agudiza porque no escucha ni una palabra de lo que le digo.

-Se bajó del coche para mostrárnoslo y ver a Lexie, pero justo en ese momento le estaba dando el pecho porque parecía hambriento y no quería que esperara así que te puedes imaginar el mal rato- suspiró divertida- Alice le intentaba contener al otro lado de la puerta pero él no dejaba de hacer bromas _soeces_. ¿Nunca se cansa? ¿Y por qué tiene una teoría sobre nuestras ojeras y nuestras actividades nocturnas en el dormitorio? ¿Acaso sigue olfateándonos?

-Oh, Dios mío- suspiró- ¿También a ti? No puedo creerlo. Ha estado desquiciándome durante toda la mañana. Y si aún le quedaban bromas soeces en el tintero, es para darle algún tipo de premio.

Bella se rió acariciándole de nuevo los cabellos.

-Es Emmett, ya le conocemos. Cuando acabé le dejé pasar e insistió en hacerle expulsar los gases a Lexie, como tú haces y fue muy lindo. El cuerpecito de Lexie entre las manazas de Emmett, todo suavidad.

-Siento habérmelo perdido- dijo él- Porque parece que con Lexie cerca es la única manera de tenerle relajado y con la boca cerrada. ¿Rosalie no le acompañó?- añadió extrañado.

-Volvió a llamar mientras Emmett estaba aquí y le pregunté por qué no quiso venir con él para pasar un rato con Lexie, pero dijo que no se encontraba bien y que no iba a salir de casa. Entonces, se puso exigente y Emmett y Alice tuvieron que marcharse. ¿Es también una causa perdida que hablemos con ella y le digamos que está embarazada y no enferma?

-Cualquier cosa con Rosalie es una causa perdida, créeme. Llevo 80 años soportándola. Y ahora con hormonas será completamente imposible. O es que quizás el problema auditivo de Emmett se le esté contagiando- suspiró de nuevo- No le he dado las suficientes gracias a Esme por insistir en que viviéramos solos y así podemos librarnos de estos conflictos familiares.

-Son conflictos menores. Tener una familia tan grande con personas tan increíbles es un verdadero regalo.

Con la sonrisa que le borró cualquier rastro de cansancio, Edward contestó:

-No, mi amor, tú eres el regalo.

Bella repitió la sonrisa y le besó en los labios para añadir en voz susurrante:

-¿Crees que Lexie se dormirá ahora que no tiene dolores? Porque estoy cansada pero no demasiado…


	6. Outtakes 6 - Pack indivisible

**Outtakes 6 - Pack indivisible.**

Pasar el verano en Forks. De locos, ¿verdad? Pero con el trajín diario en Hanover quizás la lluviosa y húmeda Penísula de Olympic se convertiría en su remanso de paz y tranquilidad. O al menos a partir de ahora porque ya llevaban allí varios días para festejar la boda de Emmett y Rosalie y no había tenido un segundo para respirar.

Llegaron a Seattle con horas de sueño atrasado y cansancio acumulado por clases adelantadas y trabajos extras para terminar sus créditos días antes que el resto de sus compañeros porque Rosalie quería esa fecha y no se podía cambiar. Cuando se enzarzó con la enésima discusión de Edward donde le echaba en cara que él _tenía obligaciones, clases y exámenes que no podía eludir_ - al contrario de Rosalie que no pretendía seguir estudiando o Emmett que pasaba claramente de asistir a la Universidad por lo menos hasta el próximo semestre - y Rosalie le amenazó con _moverla hacia mediados de junio_, se mordió la lengua y rumió que se esforzaría antes de dar su brazo a torcer para que le plagiara su fecha y le estropeara sus planes de aniversario o de cumpleaños.

Porque eso es lo que se había convertido las reuniones de los Cullen últimamente hasta que Rosalie y Emmett se metieron en su coche rumbo al aeropuerto con su ristra de latas de "_Recién Casados_" con destino su luna de miel. ¿Dónde? A la Seychelles. A Rosalie no le valía una isla, quería un archipiélago completo.

Alice adelgazó un par de kilos y se sirvió de bastante corrector de ojeras para terminar con los preparativos. Esme comenzó a resoplar por lo bajo cuando su paciencia empezó a agotarse. Carlisle no sólo dobló turnos en Hanover para conseguir vacaciones si no que se ofreció a ayudar en el Hospital de Forks, claramente para pasar menos tiempo en casa, y Edward tuvo que recibir unas _clases extras _de piano porque _la marcha nupcial no sonaba lo suficientemente bien_. Al menos, eso le libró de discutir más con Rosalie. El único inmune parecía Jasper. Jasper, Emmett y Lexie. Lexie tenía coartada porque el angelito apenas dormía y comía pero hasta que Edward no descubrió que sus hermanos se metían tapones de silicona en los oídos para dejar de escuchar a Rosalie exigir y vociferar, no se dio por satisfecho.

Hasta les castigó sin _despedida de soltero_. Ella renunció a la suya por reposar - que no sería más que una cena de chicas en Seattle - por su estado y levantando una sola ceja le dijo a Emmett que ni se atreviera a salir. Añadió también que había tenido un montón antes y que quedaba por festejado. Así que al menos los chicos se tuvieron que contentar por planear una escapada a solas cuando todo pasara.

Pero todo fue tan bonito y emocionante que mereció la pena. El salón de los Cullen se volvió a convertir en un salón perfecto lleno de flores con su altar, sillas y mesas para la posterior recepción. Hubo intercambio de votos, lágrimas y promesas y cuando se pusieron sus anillos y se juraron amor _mientras duren nuestras vidas_, nunca sonó tan real antes.

Rosalie estaba preciosa, aunque eso se conseguía con muy poco esfuerzo. Sus ojos violetas brillaban exultantes de felicidad cuando caminó el paseillo hasta el altar acompañada de Jasper, con su uniforme de gala del ejército. Con su melena rizada en torno a una corona y un asombroso vestido blanco inspirado en los años 30 que se ceñía en su figura que tan pronto iba a cambiar. Cada una de las puntadas que Alice había dado de emergencia porque la cola había quedado demasiado larga o el escote demasiado ajustado merecieron bien la pena, sobre todo porque mientras enhebraba una aguja _vio _que su futuro sería ese: el diseño. Así que Carlisle tras un turno de 24 horas tuvo que llamar al rector de su Universidad para que no perdiera ningún crédito al cambiar su plan de estudios de Periodismo al de Diseño.

Carlisle orquestó la ceremonia tras sacarse un certificado por internet, Edward puso la música, Esme hizo de madre orgullosa, Jasper además de acompañarla al altar hizo de padrino y Bella y Alice se dedicaron además de ayudarla a vestirla, a retocar que cada trocito de tela estuviera en su lugar perfecto. Eso más Alice porque Bella tuvo que sujetar a Lexie durante la ceremonia - con su trajecito estaba totalmente adorable - porque también tuvo se pequeño papel: portar los anillos. Aunque en el último minuto se durmió y fuera Bella la que moviera su manita para que soltara el saquito en la enorme palma de Emmett.

Así que tras el intercambio de votos firmaron sus actas de matrimonio a la figura legal que habían hecho venir desde Seattle, para después celebrar una fiesta.

Dado que la última boda celebrada allí había sido la de Bella y Edward con su medio centenar de invitados, los seis - y Lexie- tuvieron bastante espacio para los festejos. Bella había sugerido invitar a Charlie e incluso a Jacob, porque ya habían asistido con ellos a la cena de Acción de Gracias o a las pasadas fiestas Navideñas pero Rosalie dijo que no se sentiría cómoda con gente _ajena a la familia _y que quería pasar ese día con sus seres queridos, así que como no iba a discutir con ella y era su gran día, también practicó resoplar fuera de la habitación como siempre hacía Esme dulcemente.

Pero todo fue a las mil maravillas. Bailaron - hasta Bella bailó incluso encaramada en los tacones que iban perfectos con su vestido - brindaron - aunque a Esme no le gustara que lo hicieran los que legalmente estaba _aún _por debajo de los 21 - y se divirtieron de lo lindo. Lexie pasó de brazo en brazo de la familia agasajado de tanta atención, se hicieron fotos e incluso Rosalie tiró su ramo. Aunque que estaba vez cayera en manos de Alice casi no tuvo mérito porque era la única que quedaba por casar.

Había sido precioso asistir a esa boda. El primer acto familiar de Lexie y Edward acompañado por su esposa. ¡Y gracioso! Porque él siempre había sido el solitario, el soltero de la familia y en esta _nueva etapa_, había sido el primero en casarse. Era lo único que se aferraba tras discusión y discusión o cuando tuvo que coger sus partituras rumbo a clases particulares de un estudiante de prácticamente su edad.

Pero ahora la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente contra el cristal - al menos durante la boda había lucido el sol - las copas de los árboles silbaban por el fuerte viento y el sol por mucho que calentara más allá de las nubes grises no parecía que pudiera con ellas. Tranquilidad y paz. Les esperaban unas semanas en Forks donde celebrarían el cumpleaños de Edward y una visita pendiente a Renee para que Lexie conociera Florida por primera vez.

Un silbido grande y un golpe contra los cristales despertaron a Bella que de no ser porque se encontraba - como siempre- entre los brazos de Edward, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba. La cama en Forks estaba orientada de una manera completamente distinta a cómo estaba en su casa de Hanover o en la otra Mansión de los Cullen así que durante unos segundos hasta se asustó: el ruido y la oscuridad le hicieron sentir un escalofrío además de dejarle una terrible sensación dentro.

¿Alguien les observaba?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y con el movimiento lo que les observaba se movió y dio un saltito debajo de la cama para volver a su cesto con el inconfundible sonido de su cascabel. Bella casi rió y suspiró para dejar la cabeza caer.

-Sparkles…- murmuró.

El pobre gatito había sufrido la ira de Rosalie también. Como si el animal no hubiera tenido ya bastante con viajar en la bodega de carga del avión como un bulto más. Rosalie no lo quería cerca de ella porque había leído algo sobre la _toxoplasmosis en el embarazo _y Sparkles parecía la encarnación del mal por albergar el único parásito de la Tierra. Así que por mucho que Bella insistió diciendo que no ocurría nada y que ella había estado con él durante el embarazo de Lexie o que Edward jurara y perjurara que el gatito estaba sano y que sólo se alimentaba de comida especializada, hubo que encerrarlo en su cuarto para que no le atacara de un puntapié.

Se intentó arropar de nuevo, cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. Quizás era muy temprano, al menos estaba muy oscuro fuera, más oscuro incluso con lo que ayudaban las persianas que protegían a los ventanales pero esa sensación de su interior no la dejó tranquilizarse en absoluto. Ni concentrándose en el sonido de la respiración acompasada de Edward, en su sueño más profundo o hundir la cabeza en su pecho para sentir los latidos calmados de su corazón.

Menuda tontería. ¿Es que ahora Forks iba a ponerla nerviosa? Allí - y más concretamente en esa habitación - había vivido de los momentos más felices de su vida. Allí le pidió Edward que se casara con él _oficialmente_, allí pasaron su _primera _noche de año nuevo o de allí salieron para casarse, así que ahora que no había ningún tipo de peligro era una tontería temer a los fantasmas. Pero al pensar en eso y tener los ojos cerrados en su mente se plantaron los recuerdos de unos ojos rojos acechándoles así que tuvo incluso que incorporarse.

En el momento en el que se movió, Edward carraspeó y cambiando la posición del brazo con la que la sujetaba contra él para quedar boca arriba - en vez de lado, como estaba - tapándose la cara con ese mismo brazo. Estaba totalmente exhausto así que decidió deslizarse fuera porque así al menos, uno de los dos, descasara. Edward realmente lo necesitaba porque con las últimas clases extras, los exámenes - llegó a hacer tres en un día - y aguantarse las ganas de estrangular a Rosalie, se había quedado al límite de sus fuerzas y con algún kilo de menos también.

Puso sus pies descalzos en el cálido suelo de madera y rescató de allí sus prendas de ropa interior y el camisón. Sí, camisón. Alice había huido con toda ropa confortable y raída para dormir, así que no le quedó más remedio que ponerse uno de aquellos conjuntos de camisetita de tirantes y pantaloncito corto a juego con una bata que tampoco tapaba demasiado, que al menos habían sobrevivido al arrebato de Edward de la noche anterior.

_Es esta habitación_- bromeó ayer entre susurros. Y la noche anterior y la anterior a esa. Chorradas. Le pasaba lo mismo en su casa o en la Mansión de Hanover, algo con lo que estaba totalmente encantada y gratificada.

Con la ropa compuesta y la bata abrochada salió casi de puntillas del cuarto para cerrar tras de sí para cruzar el pasillo. Se asomaría en el cuarto de Lexie pero la noche anterior Alice se había empeñado en que durmiera con ellos y como con tanto preparativo para la boda y con tanto tiempo que pasó con Rosalie - al menos con el bebé en brazos se le serenaban los humos - así qué menos que resarcirse. Así que llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Alice y Jasper y tras picar suavemente con los nudillos la entornó, de por sí ya abierta.

La cama ya estaba hecha y nadie parecía estar allí, así que se adentró para llegar hasta el serón de Lexie, del lado derecho. Pero su gozo en un pozo y las ganas de ver y abrazar a su bebé se aumentaron porque su camita estaba también hecha y faltaba su mantita favorita.

* * *

La cocina a esas horas era el sitio de la casa con más movimiento y vida, y eso que faltaban varios miembros de la familia. Aún así, a Esme le encantaba madrugar para prepararles el desayuno a todos, Alice siempre tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y Jasper estaba acostumbrado a levantarse al alba por su instrucción por lo que los tres, junto a Lexie estaban en la estancia.

Jasper tenía al bebé en brazos que parecía muy contento de las atenciones de sus tíos. Atenciones diarias y nocturnas cuando Alice se empeñó en que celebraran su _primera fiesta de pijamas_. Edward se rió diciendo que primero, era muy pequeño para saber qué era tal cosa y segundo, era una actividad _de chicas_, pero la única respuesta que su hermana le dio fue hacer rodar el serón hacia su habitación.

Cuando exhaló el primer bostezo por la mañana, Alice ya le tendía los brazos, y ahora en el regazo de su tío emitía unas lindas carcajadas mientras ésta le hacía caras divertidas: se tapaba con las manos y cuando se destapaba cambiaba su gesto, le guiñaba los ojos, le sacaba la lengua, le soplaba… Cuanto más se reía más se cogía al cuello de Jasper o se escondía en su cuello lleno de diversión.

Bella empujó la puerta de la cocina y sonrió al ver la escena. Sonrió y hasta sopló aliviada al ver a su pequeño jovial y feliz. Cada día que pasaba estaba más despierto, curioso y seguro que con tanta gente a su alrededor deseando enseñarle cosas estaba más espabilado que cualquier otro bebé de su edad.

Y más colmado de amor. Dudaba que otro bebé tuviera a tanta gente que le quisiera.

-Buenos días- dijo en el umbral.

-Buenos días, cariño- respondió Esme la primera sin dejar su actividad en la cocina- Estoy preparando tostadas francesas, ¿quieres?

¡Tostadas francesas! Esme era especialista en ellas. Bueno, en todo. Era una cocinera estupenda. Y era todo un lujo poder saborear sus platos. Y sólo saborearlos porque sabía que cuando le pronunciara la siguiente pregunta…

-Sí, gracias, ¿te ayudo?

… la respuesta sería:

-No es necesario- dijo con su sonrisa- ¿Bajará Edward ahora?

-No, estaba como un tronco y no he querido molestarle.

-Como su padre- soltó una risita- Parece que a más de uno se le han pegado las sábanas hoy.

-¡Mira, Bella!- exclamó Alice- ¡Mira lo que hace Lexie!

Se volvió para prestar toda su atención a su amiga y se rió porque Lexie se estiraba desde los brazos de su tío para coger las manos con las que Alice se cubría la cara y como no lo conseguía movía la cabecita de un lado al otro buscándola.

-¿Qué te hace tía Alice, peque? ¿Te toma el pelo?- llegó a su altura para acariciarle la cabecita- Claro, como eres pequeño... Pero ya crecerás y entonces tú se lo tomarás a ella.

En otra carcajada cuando Alice se destapó para sacarle la lengua, Lexie estiró los brazos hacia Bella que ella recibió para darle una decena de sonoros besos.

¿Era posible que hubiera crecido desde ayer noche que no le veía? Que va. ¿O que pesara más? No. ¿O que estuviera más despierto? Seguro que tampoco. Crecía deprisa pero no tanto.

Ya se reía a carcajadas, señalaba cosas, balbuceaba, mostraba su contento o descontento, se daba la vuelta en la cunita, y movía piernitas y brazos con total libertad. Seguía con sus siestas constantes pero ya dormía ocho horas de un tirón y sólo se despertaba cuando empezaba a tener hambre, eso sí, juguetón y jovial como estaba ahora. Hacía días habían empezado a añadir cereales a su dieta y excepto que los primeros no le sentaron nada bien y Edward vivió en primera persona esa experiencia sobre su ropa, ahora le encantaban y comía de maravilla. Y con tanta gente deseosa de darle el biberón, seguro que más.

-¿Has dormido bien, peque, con tía Alice y tío Jasper? ¿Te has divertido en tu primera _fiesta de pijamas _aunque a tu padre no le gustara mucho la idea?

-Le he pintado las uñas de los pies, ¿quieres ver cómo le han quedado?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y a punto estuvo de tumbar a Lexie sobre la mesa para quitarle el pantalón de su pijamita con pies para mirarle los deditos, exclamar preguntando donde estaba la acetona antes de que Edward lo viera y montara en cólera, pero que Alice empezara a reírse como un duendecillo tapándose la cara de nuevo con las manos, le hizo detener el movimiento a la mitad.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Apenas tuvimos unos minutos de fiesta- dijo Jasper con su calmado tono habitual- En cuanto le arropamos con su mantita y empezamos a leerle un cuento, se quedó dormido.

-Pero celebraremos otra hoy, ¿verdad?- exclamó Alice- ¿A que sí, Lexie? ¿A que quieres otra fiesta de pijamas con tía Alice y tío Jasper?

-A decir verdad, Alice, hoy tenía pensando…- carraspeó, desinflando a Alice de toda su jovialidad- que fuéramos a ver a Charlie. Llevamos varios días aquí y sé que está impaciente por poder abrazar a Lexie. Me extraña que sabiendo que ya ha pasado la boda, no se haya presentado aquí, aporreando la puerta.

-Os echa de menos- intervino Esme a la par que dejaba una fuente de apetitosas tostadas sobre la mesa- así que es totalmente comprensible. Ya tendrás tiempo de disfrutar de Lexie, cariño. Nosotros pasamos mucho más tiempo con él que el jefe Swan. Nos queda todo el verano por delante.

-¿Todo el verano? No si tienen que ir a Florida y Edward le…

Pero de repente el chorro de voz de Alice cesó como si se hubiera tragado una mosca, de golpe. Se tapó la boca con las dos manos e incluso apretó por si salía otra palabra más.

-¿Qué es, Alice?- insistió Bella- Está tramando algo, ¿verdad? Para el aniversario. Lo está haciendo y tú lo sabes. Dime que es.

¡Ah! Podía gritar en ese momento. Seguro que ya tenía planeado ese viaje por Europa con el que soñaba. Y no sería un tour rápido, no, habría reservado los hoteles más caros y lujosos para vivir a cuerpo de Rey. Y claro que quería viajar con Edward pero… ¡habían quedado que nada de regalos y menos caros! En su cumpleaños se salió por la tangente regalándole a Sparkles, que no se podía catalogar como nada material, así que ahora como no estuviera estudiando como comprarle un tigre de Bengala, no sabría por dónde irían los tiros.

Y así su pequeño obsequio por su cumpleaños - que coincidía en fecha- quedaría ínfimo como siempre aunque repitiera hasta la saciedad lo que le gustaba como hizo con los presentes de Navidad.

-No puedo, Bella. Se lo prometí a Edward. Y ahora no me presiones porque sabes que nunca se me han dado bien guardar secretos.

Emitió una especie de gemidito teatral, incluso llevándose la mano a la frente como si fuera a desmayarse y saltó al regazo de Jasper para acurrucarse en su cuello. Este le susurró algo y Bella juraría que le había visto simular una sonrisa - lo que le enfadaba más porque seguro que todos estaban en el ajo- pero que Lexie exclamara con uno de sus grititos y tendiera los brazos hacia ellos le hizo centrar su atención en el bebé.

-Le has asustado, Alice- susurró Jasper- No deberías de ser tan expresiva delante de él.

-No es eso- río Bella- Nos lo hace a Edward y a mí cuando nos besamos. También quiere que le besemos a él.

Esme suspiró cual orgullosa abuela, Bella le tendió a Lexie a Jasper y quedó también en su regazo. Enseguida se volvió a coger al cuello de su tío y así Alice volvió a desplegar sus carantoñas que hicieron repetir el jolgorio de carcajadas del bebé.

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos, Edward suspiró. Ni siquiera le apetecía despegar las pestañas y podría quedarse así otro par de horas. ¡Estaba tan cansado! No se recuperaría ni hasta el próximo septiembre para comenzar el semestre. Horas y horas de clases extras, exámenes adelantados… ¡la dichosa boda! Menos mal que Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban de luna de miel y cuando regresaran él y Bella estarían mucho más lejos para poder soportar los cambios de humor de su hermana, sus exigencias y sus mohines.

Aunque, con todo eso, la boda había sido preciosa, emotiva, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y no podía estar más feliz por ellos y por el nuevo bebé de la familia que estaría tan colmado de atenciones como estaba el suyo. Emmett comprendía perfectamente a Rosalie, la completaba de una manera increíble, no podía negarle nada y con la llegada del bebé estaba seguro que sería así también.

Forks y la familia. Eran dos cosas que prácticamente iban unidas. Y sólo le hacían sonreír. Pasar unos días allí descansando, disfrutando de los suyos. Lexie crecería centímetros de cariño. Como Bella por poder estar con su padre.

Le echaba tanto de menos que había una parte de su mente que siempre estaba reservada para él. Y no era nada grato ver el rostro de Charlie Swan cuando él _accedía _a la mente de Bella. Sabía que había estado molesta porque Rosalie no le quiso invitar a la boda - aunque lo entendió- pero ahora ya nada le impedía pasar horas y horas con su padre. Al fin y al cabo, él era el afortunado que nunca se tenía que separar de los suyos y comprendía que a Bella no se le fuera de la cabeza.

¡Incluso en esos _momentos_!

-Edward…- un susurro le hizo escapar de sus pensamientos y de su somnolencia- ¿Vas a decírmelo?

Notó un peso sobre el colchón así que… ¿había estado solo hasta hora? Que decepción. Si había algo que le gustara era despertarse junto a Bella, notando su piel contra la suya, desnudo como estaba ahora. Y esa era una buena razón más por la que le gustaba estar en Forks con la familia: alguien siempre se ofrecía a cuidar de Lexie por la noche y así no tenía que ponerse ningún pijama y quedarse con Bella sin más ropa tras un encuentro íntimo. Pero si se había levantado y vestido ya le había chafado media diversión. Más si se había duchado sin él cuando en Hanover, por su diferencia de horarios, sólo podían hacerlo de fin de semana.

-Edward…- volvió a susurrar ahora notando una caricia en los cabellos.

-Voy a abrir los ojos- dijo con voz engolada- y espero verte justo como te dejé ayer por la noche.

Bella se rió y ahora notó además del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus labios aplastados contra los suyos. Olía a Lexie, a polvos de talco y sabía a… ¿frambuesa? Bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal haberse perdido el despertar si recibía ese premio de consolación. Además, llevaba uno de esos pijamas diabólicos que Alice le _obligaba _a usar cuando estaba a unas habitaciones de distancia con una bata tan pequeña como lo de debajo, mostrando sus lindas piernas. No tenía nada en contra con la ropa que se solía poner para dormir en casa - mayoritariamente suya - pero poder _ver _y disfrutar de su cuerpo era todo un regalo.

-Son más de las 10- se disculpó ella tras el beso- Y parecías necesitar descansar.

-Necesitaba más despertarme a tu lado.

-Nos quedan muchos días por delante- respondió- A no ser… que hayas planeado algo.

-¿Algo?- repitió con tono inocente- ¿Por qué?

-Oh, Edward- se incorporó en un suspiro, quedando a horcajadas sobre él- Sé que tramas algo. Y no me gusta. ¿Por qué deberíamos celebrar el aniversario? Yo celebro cada día que paso a tu lado. No hace falta festejarlo justamente ese día y por todo lo alto.

-¿Sabes qué creo que te vendría bien?- añadió él- Unos pendientes. No entiendo esa aversión tuya a la joyas cuando ya he conseguido ponerte unas cuántas y que no te las quites. ¿Diamantes a juego con el colgante?

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- exclamó Bella frustrada.

-Lo sé, mi amor- respondió en una carcajada para abrazarla atrayéndola contra su cuerpo- Y mantendré mi promesa. Tanto que no es algo para ti. Es algo para los dos. Para los tres, de hecho. Y creo que te va a encantar.

El viaje, ya estaba. Seguro que descubría un montón de vacunas en el expediente pediátrico de Lexie que le habían puesto a sus espaldas. Una vuelta al mundo, por quedarse cortos. Y la que se quedaba corta siempre era ella con sus regalos porque no quería gastarse el dinero de Edward en hacerle un regalo a Edward cuando sabía que Esme y Carlisle habían encargado al propio fabricante un chisme tecnológico de última generación carísimo.

-No es justo- dijo en un mohín.

-Está bien- concedió- Nada de aniversario. Nos quedaremos con la fiesta de cumpleaños que quiere organizar Alice para la familia. Pero ese día nos reservaremos un ratito para ti, para mí y para Lexie.

Bueno, eso tampoco sonaba tan mal. Un festejo improvisado, no una cena de gala con vestidos largos y brindis. Ellos tres solos estaría muy bien. Y con toda la familia y las últimas semanas en Hanover no había pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Dónde nos llevarás?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Donde le llevaremos- corrigió él- Lexie aún no conoce _nuestra pradera_.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que no vas a quedarte? Charlie… Bueno, Charlie también te echa de menos.

-¿Tú crees?- rió sin apartar la vista de la carretera- ¿Al hombre que se llevó a su única hija al otro lado del país y hace que se pierda la infancia de su nieto?- chasqueó la lengua- Ya no le puedo _leer _la mente, pero recuerdo perfectamente sus insultos cuando me tenía cerca. Algo que no le culpo.

-Oh, vamos- se quejó Bella- Eso era antes. Ahora está como el resto, _bajo el influjo de los Cullen_, desde el momento que os dejó demostrar lo encantadores que sois.

Edward se rió y sin apartar más que esa mano del volante, se la puso sobre la rodilla para acariciársela.

-Charlie necesita de este tiempo contigo y con Lexie. Ya ha perdido varios días por la boda, así que creo que el resto de los _encantadores Cullen_, se lo debemos- rió de nuevo- Además, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, estaré ocupado hasta que vuelva a buscaros.

-¿Ocupado?- levantó una ceja- ¿Con qué?

-Mmm…- apretó esa mano de la rodilla- Es una suerte que tú no me puedas _leer _la mente a mí.

Bella suspiró divertida negando con la cabeza y además de estrechar la mano de su rodilla entre las suyas, miró el conocido paisaje de la calle de Charlie entre el horrible tiempo de hoy. Había parado de llover para encapotar a todo el pueblo dentro de una manta de espesa niebla. Y hacía viento. Y frío. Menos mal que el vestidor estaba previsto de cientos de prendas de ropa porque los abrigos casi olvidó meterlos en la maleta. Hasta cierto punto, era deprimente y horrible. Y en otro punto era tan familiar que le hacía sonreír.

Y ponerse nerviosa. Desde que habían salido de la Mansión tenía mariposas en el estómago. No veía a Charlie desde las últimas navidades, había estado demasiado ocupado para tomar un avión en las vacaciones de Semana Santa aunque sabía incluso que Carlisle le había mandado el billete para que él no tuviera que comprarlo. Pero Charlie era así, siempre lo había sido. Y no se lo echaba en cara. Como no le echaba en cara que no hubiera preguntado nada al respecto de porqué no podía acercarse a verles por culpa de la boda de Rosalie cuando era parte de la familia.

Porque si Charlie Swan sabía hacer algo era obviar todo lo raro o peculiar que rodeara a los Cullen.

Edward viró el coche para adentrarse en el camino de la casa de Charlie Swan y lo detuvo tras el patrulla. Ya en ese mismo momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y Charlie Swan se plantó de dos zancadas primero en el porche y después escaleras abajo en el jardín para recibirles con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Bells!- exclamó moviendo los brazos.

En otras dos zancadas se plantó en su puerta para recibir a Bella con los brazos abiertos. Y lo hizo en el mismo momento que se soltó el cinturón y se deslizó unos centímetros fuera topándose con la franela de la camisa de su padre, llena de pelotillas. Casi tosió a la par que se reía pero disfrutó bien del abrazo.

-Papá- se quejó- No puedo respirar. Y no es que me moleste que me abraces, pero no me gustaría dejar a mi hijo sin madre tan pequeño.

Charlie tosió también - simulando la emoción - y la soltó para tomarla de las manos, mirándola de arriba a abajo a la par que Bella ponía los pies en el suelo.

-Dios mío, mírate Bells. Estás tan… mayor. Eres tan adulta. Estás tan guapa.

Sonrió para abrazarle a la vez mientras notaba cómo se le encendían las mejillas. Lo de los piropos seguía sin llevarlo bien, aunque fueran por parte de su padre. Pero seguro que era su devoción lo que le cegaba, porque ella se veía prácticamente igual. A veces se miraba en el espejo y no podía creer que esa persona del reflejo tuviera todo lo que tenía: un bebé precioso, un marido que la adoraba y una familia increíble. Y por la apariencia física… quizás estar entre los Cullen hacía que se le estuviera pegando algo - poco - de su buen gusto y su exquisitez. Se veía que las clases de moda de Alice no caían en saco roto, sus compras tampoco y que ahora se esmerara en más cosas como moldearse el pelo cuando se lo secaba por las mañanas quizás daban sus frutos porque más de una persona, la alababa.

-Qué dices, papá- contestó Bella- Son los ojos con los que me miras.

Charlie volvió a toser, batió las manos de Bella y soltándola le cogió la cara con ambas manos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Bella creció más si cabe porque Charlie no solía tener estos arrebatos.

-Señor…- carraspeó Edward por detrás.

Pestañeando como si alguien le hubiera explotado la burbuja donde parecía solo caber Bella, Charlie miró hacia atrás incluso extrañado, para después exclamar jovial:

-¡Chico! ¿Qué tal estás?- le abrazó para palmearle la espalda.

-Muy bien, señor- le respondió al abrazo- Encantado de poder estar de nuevo en Forks.

-¿Qué tal las notas? ¿Ya has entrado en la Escuela de Medicina?

-Aún no- se rió- Pero creo que lo conseguiré el próximo semestre: dos años antes.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó- Sé que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti, siguiendo sus pasos y tan de cerca.

-Eso intento, señor. Intento que todos estén orgullosos de mí: mis padres y mis hermanos, pero sobre todo Bella, Lexie y usted.

-¿Yo?- su cara se convirtió en un poema: abrió ojos como platos y se sonrojó para que le temblara incluso el labio superior- Yo ya estoy orgulloso si cuidas a mi hija y a mi nieto como me prometiste.

-Tenga por seguro que lo hago- respondió Edward con aquella seguridad que derretirían las rodillas al más pintado.

Y cómo la cosa se estaba poniendo muy profunda y Charlie parecía incómodo, miró a todos lados y a ninguno en concreto para añadir:

-¿Coche nuevo?- levantó una ceja hacia el vehículo.

-Eh… Sí. Los utilitarios están en Hanover y para unas semanas no merecía la pena pagar las tasas de transporte. Creí que era buena idea tener _aquí _un coche familiar, para las veces que vengamos.

Charlie le volvió palmear la espalda - tal vez porque con esa frase estaba implícito que seguirían viniendo - y después le observó unos instantes, quizás buscando las diferencias que había entre el Edward que había conocido y el Edward de _ahora_, que por ejemplo estaba sin afeitar y tenía un leve golpe en el labio inferior porque hoy Lexie, mientras le bañaba, lanzó el sonajero que la cara de su padre paró de lleno.

Pero no dijo nada - típico de Charlie - y añadió:

-¿Le habéis traído, verdad?

Antes de que Bella contestara, Edward se movió para abrir la puerta trasera y entornarse dentro. Y mejor que él reaccionara porque Bella se volvió a poner nerviosa, con sus mariposas en el estómago. Le encantaba ver a Charlie con Lexie, con toda su torpeza, cómo se movía alrededor de él y cómo le hablaba. La telefoneaba constantemente y sólo hablaban y hablaban del bebé, y aunque Bella había insistido en que su ayudante le enseñara a consultar el correo electrónico para poder mandarle diariamente fotos de Lexie y ver sus cambios, Charlie rehusaba de la tecnología hasta por su nieto y se conformaba con cartas cargadas de papel fotográfico.

-Ven, pequeño- arrulló Edward a Lexie tomándolo en brazos de su sillita- Está aquí el abuelo Swan y tiene muchas ganas de abrazarte.

Así se incorporó y cerró la puerta. Y Bella juró que Charlie dejó de respirar mientras sus pupilas se clavaban en Lexie. Aunque, no era para menos. Alice lo había vestido y estaba tan adorable que apetecía empezar a mordisquearle sus sonrosados carillos, seguir por la nariz que parecía un botoncito en mitad de su cara y terminar por sus ojos verdes enmarcados en sus espesas pestañas. Y si te sobraban ganas podías seguir por sus pieriecitas, por su pantalón vaquero, su cazadorita de cuero, su gorrita y sus zapatillas deportivas.

-Dios mío, ¿cuándo ha crecido tanto? Ya es todo un muchachote. El muchachote más guapo del mundo. ¿Puedo cogerle?

-Por supuesto, señor- añadió Edward estirando al bebé hacia su suegro.

Los torpes brazos de Charlie Swan intentaron cobijar al pequeño para besarle la frente pero varias cosas pasaron. Primero, Lexie estaba medio dormido y el haberle movido para sacarle del coche le había contrariado bastante por lo que no se quiso soltar de la cazadora de su padre que Edward casi se tuvo que desincrustar. Segundo, el bigote de Charlie Swan no parecía de su agrado. Y tercero, con seis meses ya tenía bastante personalidad, así que curvó sus labios debajo de su chupete y gimoteó, preludio de que iba a empezar a llorar.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No llores, Lexie! Soy tu abuelo, _el viejo y feo_. No llores, me rompes el corazón- dijo abochornado Charlie.

-Es…- titubeó Bella- Es su hora de la siesta y le hemos molestado… No pasa nada, peque- le acarició la mejilla- Estás con el abuelo Swan.

Pero al bebé eso no le sirvió de consuelo y estiró una mano hacia su padre y otra hacia su madre. Edward dio medio paso al frente instintivamente para librar a su pequeño de su disgusto pero se frenó en seco porque tampoco quería que pareciera que se lo arrebataba a su suegro, así que fue Bella la que con un gesto de súplica hizo que Charlie Swan se lo devolviera.

-Quizás es que… no se acuerda de mí- añadió en su bochorno.

Bella sólo sonrió y acunó al pequeño que, sin soltar un ápice la cazadora de su madre apretando los puñitos, apoyó su carita contra la suya. Le acarició la espaldita y le besó la frente y sólo así disminuyó el volumen de sus lloros.

-Es su manera de demostrar su personalidad, señor, y no le gusta nada que le despierten si no es con un buen biberón. ¿Bella era ya tan cabezota cuando era pequeña?- bromeó para liberar la tensión.

-Casi más que ahora- rió el hombre- ¿Entramos? Tal vez tenga un poco de frío si venía dormido en el coche.

* * *

La casa de Charlie era el agradable caos que recordaba cuando se mudó allí hacía dos años: sus sillones, que no pegaban el uno con el otro, su tele de plasma, lo único que no era del siglo pasado y sus trofeos de pesca. En medio del rumboso mueble del salón había una docena de fotografías a las que Bella sonrió al ver, no sólo de ella de niña o de su graduación, también de la boda - que afortunadamente, para tranquilidad de Edward, sustituía a la del Baile del año anterior-, de la pasada Navidad con los Cullen, copando el resto Lexie en cada etapa de su crecimiento en seis meses:

Lexie recién nacido, Lexie con un mes, Lexie tomando biberón, el primer diente de Lexie,…

Bella se había sentado en el viejo sofá de tres plazas para acunar a Lexie y Charlie le observaba sin pestañear desde el individual el buen hacer de su hija como madre. Ya lo sabía, lo había comprobado más de una vez, pero verla arrullar al bebé con tanta naturaleza y al pequeño calmado en sus brazos le hacían sonreír cual bobalicón.

Edward en cambio entraba y salía de la casa con los bártulos que generaba moverse de acá para allá con un bebé: la silla de paseo - por si levantaba la niebla y podían salir aunque fuera a estirar las piernas por el barrio-, los enseres de Lexie, la bolsa de sus pañales, la bolsa de sus biberones,…

-Esto es lo último- anunció Edward dejando el cuco del coche sobre la mesa del salón- Hay suficientes pañales en la bolsa- señaló el sofá donde la había dejado- pero compraré más cuando pare en el pueblo.

-¿No vas a quedarte?- preguntó extrañado Charlie Swan.

-No, señor. Mi madre me ha hecho algunos mandados y tengo que ir al pueblo y a Port Angeles, pero vendré antes de la hora de la cena para recoger a Bella y a Lexie.

Le miró con la misma expresión extrañada como si no hubiera sido suficiente explicación, pero como no iba a pedir más, contestó:

-Como… quieras.

-¿Necesita algo del pueblo? ¿Algo del supermercado, quizás?- insistió él.

-Verdura- respondió Bella- No quiero abrir esa nevera y no ver nada verde. Te prepararé unos cuantos guisos y al menos, mientras esté yo en Forks, comerás sano.

-Pero bueno- se revolvió el hombre- ¿Quién es aquí el padre de los dos?

-Creo que a estas alturas, yo más que tú- replicó Bella- No dejaría a Lexie que no se alimentara bien. Así que como con él lo he conseguido, seguiré por ti.

-Lexie ha llorado poco si la cabezonería la ha heredado de ti- rumió Charlie Swan.

Bella y Edward se rieron, ella acunó una vez más a Lexie y Edward se toqueteó los bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Cuando las encontró, con un suspiro, anunció:

-Me marcho entonces- se entornó hacia su mujer y su hijo- Sé bueno, pequeño; no llores más o el abuelo no te querrá- le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita.

El bebé emitió un gorgorito por debajo de su chupete e incluso estiró las manitas. Edward se la cogió, se la besó, después la mejilla, la frente, la cabecita e incluso la barriguita. Cuando acabó con el festín en el bebé se incorporó con intención de besar a Bella pero en la mitad del trayecto se quedó parado. Nunca había tenido demostraciones afectivas delante de Charlie Swan - que fueran más que cogerse de la mano o besarla en la frente o en la mejilla, a excepción del día de la boda, pero eso no contaba - y ahora apuntaba directamente a los labios, así que con lo bien que iban las cosas tampoco quería testar su paciencia. Ahora, _evidentemente_, tenía su permiso, _evidentemente _estaban casados y _evidentemente _hacían _más _cosas que besarse, pero ya los arrumacos delante de sus ojos, como hacía delante de los Cullen, eran palabras mayores.

¡Pero! Bella seguía sonriendo porque el jolgorio de Lexie le divirtió y tenía diferentes planes: le cogió de la barbilla y le atrajo hacia ella para plantarle un beso y no rápido, hasta con roce de lengua que aunque intentó terminar apresurado no había que ser muy lince para averiguar que había sido muy poco casto y respetuosamente paternal.

Sobre todo porque Charlie Swan carraspeó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Bella tenía esas adorable mejillas sonrosadas y se mordía el labio inferior

Se incorporó como si no hubiera pasado nada, también carraspeó y pensando algo en lo que distraer la atención, recordó que…

-Oh, señor… casi olvido que… mi hermana preparó esto para usted.

Bella vio cómo cogía un sobre dorado del lateral de la bolsa de los pañales de Lexie. Un sobre dorado no, dos. En el superior se leía con la letra perfecta de Alice "_Jefe Swan_" y en el otro "_Jacob Black_" así que volvió a sonreír. Jacob, su viejo mejor amigo que también se había conformado con esperar a que pasara la boda. Y que al ver cómo Edward se guardaba ese sobre en el interior de la cazadora, se imaginó cuáles eran los _planes _que le ocuparían toda la tarde.

Edward le tendió el sobre y Charlie Swan lo tomó extrañado.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya sabe lo que le gusta a mi madre y a mi hermana preparar cualquier tipo de evento y mi cumpleaños es en unos días. Pero no se preocupe, se contendrán: sólo será la familia, una tarta y unas velas.

Y entender eso a Alice le había llevado bastante rato, bastante pucheros, aleteo de pestañas y _"¿por qué?" _lanzado al aire. Alice disfrutaba de los cumpleaños y por mucho que Bella usara el humor macabro - _¿no vamos a recordar lo que pasó en mi 18 cumpleaños, verdad?_ - su hermana política siempre rebatía con la baza de que de todos, sólo sabían la fecha real de nacimiento de Edward y que no iba a privarla de celebrarlo.

-¿Seguro? Aún me retumban los oídos por la música en la fiesta de la graduación.

-No temas, papá- dijo Bella- Era eso o una fiesta de aniversario por todo lo alto. Me lo prometió.

-Está bien- suspiró- Contar conmigo.

* * *

El silencio se hizo en la casa sólo roto por los ruiditos que hacía Lexie con su chupete o los besos que le daba Bella. Edward cruzó el salón, cerró la puerta y quizás cuando el motor del coche empezó a alejarse, Charlie Swan habló:

-Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí, Bells- dijo sentándose a su lado para abarcarle la espalda con el brazo- Te echo mucho de menos, nena. Ojala te pudieras quedar más.

-Yo también, papá. Pero estaremos unas semanas antes de irnos a visitar a mamá a Florida, podemos vernos cuantas veces quieras.

-¿No habrá ninguna boda más en la Mansión de los Cullen?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No- suspiró Bella divertida- No creo que sean las preocupaciones máximas de Alice ahora. Gracias por comprenderlo.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tal le va en Austin?

-Muy bien, le gusta mucho vivir allí. Cambiará de programa el próximo semestre y empezará a estudiar Diseño.

-¿Y tú? La última vez que hablamos aún no sabías el resultado de tus exámenes. ¿Buenas notas?

-La verdad…- suspiró-… podían haber sido mucho mejores. Sobre todo comparándolas con las de Edward, que son excepcionales. Pero he conseguido el "apto" del programa online y aprobado raspado la asignatura presencial.

Charlie Swan permaneció en silencio unos instantes, observando a su nieto en el regazo de su hija. Ahora mismo seguía chupando su chupete pero se entretenía toqueteando el brazalete de Bella, pasando sus deditos por las hendiduras del blasón. Bella esperó a una charla, típicas de Charlie, las que tenían constantemente por teléfono donde le decía que tenía mucha suerte por estudiar en Dartmouth y que lo aprovechara, sobre todo porque antes no podrían haberlo pagado, así que añadió:

-Sé que estás decepcionado, papa, pero el próximo semestre…

-¿Decepcionado? Claro que no, Bells. Nunca podrías decepcionarme. Mira lo que tienes en brazos y sigues estudiando. ¿Podrían ser mejores las notas? Por supuesto que sí. Pero nadie va a pedirte más de lo que te pides tú misma. Y aunque me enfadé mucho y le culpé a él cuando supe que estabas embarazada, nunca habrías llegado a donde estás ahora mismo si no fuera porque está a tu lado. Eres mi mejor logro, Bells. Lo mejor que he hecho nunca. Y seguro que ahora, que eres madre, me comprendes un poco mejor.

Con el bello de punta y con los ojos casi anegados de lágrimas, Bella sólo acertó a estirar un brazo hacia su padre para estrecharlo contra ella, aunque el abrazo fue breve porque Lexie se quejó y tuvo que recibir una carantoña también.

-Bueno- carraspeó Charlie batiendo los hombros- Ya basta de tanta emociones. Os tengo para mí solo y tengo que aprovechar antes de que vuelva. ¿Qué quieres hacer, aparte de cocinar?

-¿Limpiarte la casa?- bromeó Bella- Puedo ver desde aquí que no ha entrado un plumero en esa estantería desde hace semanas.

-Sé cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo, hija- rebatió- Lo hice mucho tiempo antes de que vinieras y lo volví a hacer cuando te fuiste otra vez.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Las pelotillas de tu camisa hablan por sí solas.

-También podías instalarte aquí en vez de con los Cullen y controlarme más de cerca- inquirió.

-Papá…- suspiró Bella- Aquí casi no tienes sitio. ¿Quieres que tres adultos y un bebé compartan el cuarto de baño? No quiero que las cosas entre Edward y tú vuelvan a estar tensas.

-¿Ocupa mucho tiempo el cuarto de baño?- insistió- Claro, llevar ese peinado tan estudiado…

Bella meneó la cabeza e hizo que Lexie quedara sentadito en vez de tumbado. Así le movió un piececito lo que el bebé respondió con un gorgorito.

-¿Sabes a quién he visto hoy? Al señor Weber. Le dije que estabas de visita y me contó que Angela también está, lo mismo que la chica de los Stanley. Deberías de llamarlas y quedar con ellas.

-Ah, pues…- dudó- Sí, debería de… hacerlo.

Angela y Jessica. Quedar con ellas. Buff. Evidentemente no las había visto desde la boda y su relación se había alargado, la misma distancia que había entre Nueva Inglaterra, Washington y California, respectivamente. Sobre todo con Jessica. Con Angela había intercambiado algunos emails, sobre todo al comienzo del curso, pero después empezó a tener preocupaciones mayores y estos se fueron postergando sin mayor razón. Ni siquiera les había dicho que estaba embarazada. Algo que ya era de dominio de todo el pueblo, evidente cuando regresaron de luna de miel y más cuando Charlie Swan se dedicó a proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos con sus planes de _enseñar a su nieto a pescar y a jugar al baseball_.

-¿Seguís en contacto?- añadió Charlie.

-Nos hemos intercambiado emails, pero no mucho últimamente.

-Pues es tu oportunidad- insistió- Deberías de telefonearlas. Si consigo cogerle sin que llore, podría cuidar de Lexie mientras.

Sin más que un asentimiento de cabeza y como era todo lo que parecía necesitar su padre, ahora preguntó:

-¿Cuándo le toca comer?

-En una hora. Ya toma cereales con la leche- anunció Bella con su orgullo.

-¿Y sigues…- carraspeó- sigues dándole…?- movió las manos simulando el volumen en el pecho.

¿Hablar con Charlie de su pecho? Notó cómo las mejillas se le encendían. Era extraño, pero con él no le salía tan natural como con los Cullen o qué decir de con Edward, el único a excepción de Carlisle o las chicas que le habían visto. Y era una tontería porque era algo natural y precioso pero quizás por su timidez y la de Charlie no habían compartido ese momento.

-No, lo dejamos hace unas semanas. Sólo se lo daba por la noche y ya tenía muy poco así que…

-Entonces- le interrumpió en un carraspeo- puedo asumir que estáis siendo _responsables_.

-¿Cómo?- repitió Bella extrañada.

-Edward y tú, después de… que naciera Lexie.

¡No! ¡No! ¿Estaba de nuevo en esa conversación? ¿Tenía fiebre? Al menos se notaba terriblemente acalorada.

-Oh, Dios mío, papá- exclamó Bella enfervorizada- ¿No irás a darme la charla _otra vez_, verdad?

-No me sirvió de mucho la primera vez- rezongó- Donde me mentiste deliberadamente y en más de una ocasión, debo de recordar.

-Ya no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte- insistió con rubor hasta por el cuello- Estoy casada, ¿recuerdas?- levantó el dedo anular de la mano izquierda- Aquella fiesta donde tuve que llevar un vestido blanco y tú…

-Bella…- sopló por la nariz- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre. Lexie es un regalo, pero eres muy joven, y tienes mucho tiempo por delante así que me quedaría más tranquilo si me…

-¡Está bien!- exclamó- No sé cómo te has podido llegar a llevar tan mal con Edward si pensáis lo mismo: no vamos a tener más hijos _por ahora_. Tomo la píldora anticonceptiva, ¿contento? Desde que terminara la cuarentena.

-Vale, vale, déjalo- batió los brazos- Creo que no necesitaba más información- resopló de nuevo- ¿Crees que Lexie querrá echarse la siesta que le interrumpimos antes?

Bella miró al bebé que no parecía afectado por sus aspavientos y contestó:

-Sí, puedo intentar tumbarle en el cuco o…

-No- le interrumpió- Tengo una sorpresa.

Con Lexie contra su cuello y acariciándole la espalda, Bella siguió a su padre escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó al descansillo que hacía que cada paso la madera crujiera, se detuvo para sonreírle y sin más, abrió la puerta del que había sido su puerto.

Bella le respondió extrañada porque lo que alcanzaba a ver, estaba todo tal cual lo recordaba: su pared malva y su edredón cuando le dijo que era su color favorito, las guirnaldas por la estantería - vacía porque sus pertenencias estaban todas entre su casa de Hanover y la de los Cullen - su obsoleto equipo de música, las cortinas sobadas echadas en la ventana y…

… ¡una cunita de madera en medio!

Era pequeña - comparada con las que usaba Lexie en casa, en casa de los Cullen de Hanover o la de su habitación de Forks o incluso más pequeña que su serón - pero era preciosa. Rústica y rudimentaria, quizás hasta tosca, como Charlie, pero allí junto a su vieja cama, parecía que era a donde pertenecía.

-Pensé que…- carraspeó de nuevo-… es muy pequeño y que necesitaría dormir. El colchón es nuevo, pero las mantas y las sabanitas las encontré en una de las cajas del garaje.

-¿Es… es mía? ¿Es mi cuna?

-La he mandado pulir y la barnicé yo mismo. Espero que te guste.

-Papá, es… ¡es preciosa! ¡Me encanta! No puedo creer que te hayas tomado tantas molestias. Tenemos que enseñársela a Edward. Querrá que nos la llevemos a casa. Incluso le mandó un email a mamá preguntándole si nos podía enviar juguetes míos porque él no tiene nada suyo de cuando era bebé y…

-¿Tengo algo que no tengan los Cullen?- se rió para interrumpirla- Hay sonajeros y algunos juguetes en el garaje, puedes llevarte cuantos quieras. Y enviaré la cuna a Florida cuando visitéis a Renee. ¡Pero! La quiero de vuelta. No puedo remediarlo: soy un viejo melancólico. Y quiero conservar todos los recuerdos de mi niñita cuando su máxima preocupación era que la arropara por las noches.

-Gracias, papá- respondió Bella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

No le hacía falta ni siquiera mirar por la ventana porque por su manera de conducción - y por mucho que éste coche fuese nuevo y sonara completamente diferente - ya sabía que Edward había aparcado tras el coche patrulla, de nuevo. Sonrió sólo al verle descender del vehículo y caminar hacia el maletero y sonrió más cuando cargó unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado desde las que una sobresalían las hojas de unos puerros, y de la otra un paquete de pañales.

La noche ya empezaba a caer sobre el barrio, pero el tiempo ni siquiera había levantado: seguía aquella niebla que ahora era más espesa y grisácea. En ocasiones incluso golpeteaban gotas de lluvia en los cristales. Así que había el clima idóneo para quedarse en casa, como había hecho, cocinar y limpiar mientras Charlie primero observaba a Lexie dormir, después tomar su biberón, más tarde echar sus gases, seguido de cambiarle el pañal y ahora entretenerse en su cuco mientras estiraba las manitas hacia los móviles colgantes que tanto le divertían.

Incluso desde la cocina escuchaba los gorgoritos de su bebé y las palabras que Charlie le decía.

Bella se secó las manos con el rodillo y antes de que Edward picara al timbre, abrió la puerta. Él también sonrió cuando la vio y no dijo nada antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios, como cada vez que llegaba a casa.

-¿Qué tal está Jacob?- preguntó Bella.

-Te envía recuerdos- respondió con su sonrisa torcida- Le verás en la fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Oh- suspiró- ¿No tendrá ningún momento antes? Creía que había sido amigo _mío _antes que tuyo. De hecho, os _odiabais_- bromeó.

-Pero ya no es así- le dio otro beso- Ha estado ocupado con las clases y aún tiene exámenes. Sólo me he acercado a darle la invitación- contestó.

-Ya- replicó Bella- Sólo a eso. Seguro. Espero que me avise cuando inaugure el taller que debe de estar montando con las piezas que le mandas constantemente o los cheques de las reparaciones.

-Yo también lo espero- rió él.

Bella le dio un codacito a Edward y estiró las manos para coger una de las bolsas. Pretendía hacerse con la que sobresalía los brotes verdes, pero parecía la más pesada, así que Edward le tendió la otra. Así comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina mientras él cerraba la puerta. Aunque no la siguió de inmediato: antes se asomó al salón.

El cuco de Lexie estaba sobre la mesa de café, arrinconando las cosas que normalmente Charlie Swan ponía sobre ella, a saber: los pies, las cervezas, los cuencos de las patatas o el mando a distancia. Pero Lexie no estaba en su cuco, como era de esperar, si no que su abuelo le tenía en brazos mientras le mostraba algo - un libro de tela de formas y colores que le encantaba - feliz.

Cuando Bella se percató, le contestó a su marido:

-Ha llevado un ratito que no llorara en sus brazos, pero lo he conseguido- sonrió- Creo que es el bigote. Y ha estado a punto de afeitárselo.

Sonrió nuevamente, meneó la cabeza divertido y entonces sí que la siguió para ayudarla a colocar las compras.

La cocina de Charlie Swan seguía exactamente igual que cuando Bella vivía allí. Quizás más desordenada, pero sin ningún cambio. Se notaba que el padre de Bella no pasaba mucho tiempo en aquella estancia y que no era de extrañar que cartones de cajas de pizza se amontonaran sobre el cubo de la basura. Incluso olía igual que cuando pasaban tantas horas allí porque Bella había cocinado sin descanso: una olla estaba al fuego, el horno encendido, una fuente tapada con papel de aluminio reposaba sobre la encimera…

-¿Resarciéndote de que Esme no te deja coger ni una espumadera en casa?- preguntó de nuevo con su sonrisa torcida levantando una ceja.

-He hecho más cosas- se defendió- Llamar a Angela. Hemos quedado en unos días para vernos.

-Eso es genial, Bella- la felicitó- Así os podréis poner al día.

-¿Tú vendrás también, verdad? Ya sabes. Ahora somos como un _pack indivisible_. Donde vas tú, voy yo.

Se rió para cerrar el armario donde guardaba los víveres, y dijo:

-Te vendrá bien pasar un tiempo con Angela. Y tenéis mucho que contaros. Seguro que a ella le han pasado en estos meses un montón de cosas interesantes que está deseando que sepas.

-Dudo que en su primer curso de Universidad haya tenido un bebé- rezongó Bella- Así que haya pasado lo que haya pasado, tendré que hablar más que escuchar.

-¿No quieres presentarle a Lexie?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, sí, claro que sí- explicó- Sólo que… ya sabes…- suspiró-… no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Y Angela lo sabe- sonrió- Lo pasarás muy bien.

-Charlie incluso se ofreció a cuidar de Lexie- añadió- Ojala Lexie pudiera pasar más tiempo con él. Estaría tan cómodo con él como está con Carlisle o con Esme.

-Puede pasar todos los días un rato con él hasta que nos marchemos a Florida a ver a tu madre.

Entonces, como si la hubieran pinchado, Bella tomó aire para exclamar:

-No te vas a creer lo que ha encontrado. Te va a encantar.

-¿Qué…?

A Edward no le dio tiempo a preguntar más porque su mujer soltó lo que tenía en la mano y le cogió la suya para casi llevarle a tirones hacia la escalera. Y podía haber llegado al piso superior si Edward no se hubiera detenido a la mitad.

-¿Dónde vas? A Charlie no le va a gustar que suba al piso de arriba- le susurró.

-Bah- contestó Bella- Estamos casados. _Asume _que dormimos juntos. ¿Por qué acaso ahora no iba a permitir que conocieras _oficialmente _mi habitación?

Edward miró un segundo atrás, pero en el hall no había nada. Era gracioso. Un año atrás si hubiera puesto un pie en el primer escalón, allá habría estado Charlie Swan para regañarle dando pisotones con sus botas, así que hasta se rió para coger a Bella de la cintura y besarle sonoramente. Ella le respondió riendo también contra sus labios y terminó el camino incluso así: besándose y pasos atrás.

-Edward Cullen, éste es el piso superior de la residencia de los Swan- bromeó.

-Mmm…- ronroneó para volver a besarla- Si mi memoria no se hubiera comprimido tanto, podría reproducir hasta el último poro microscópico de estas paredes por las horas que he pasado entre ellas. Aunque conservo más gratos recuerdos de mi mente humana, sobre todo porque aquí es uno de los sitios donde _posiblemente _concebimos a Lexie…

-Es cierto, estuvimos muy _prolíficos _en aquellos días…- ronroneó Bella en respuesta.

-Afortunadamente, lo estamos más ahora- contestó para besarla nuevamente.

Bella se rió contra sus labios para dar otro par de pasos hacia atrás a la vez que empujaba la vieja puerta de su habitación, que rechinó en sus bisagras, y sólo cuando traspasaron el umbral Bella se volvió para mostrarle lo que había dentro.

Edward en un primer instante se sintió contrariado por el cese de la demostración afectiva, sobre todo porque conocía perfectamente esa habitación, en lo que no encajaba la excitación de su mujer. Allí estaba el mismo edredón, el escritorio, el viejo ordenador, la estantería con sus guirnaldas, las cortinas y…

…¡una cunita!

Era de la misma madera que el resto del mobiliario y con aquel encanto que tenían las cosas viejas en aquella casa. Con unas sabanitas de mariposas y ovejas tan desgastadas que no se le veían el rostro a las pobres, unas mantitas de color amarillo y rosa y una almohada con una funda de florecillas que no pegaba con todo lo anterior.

-Es tuya- afirmó Edward antes de que Bella le explicara nada- Es tu cuna. Tú dormiste ahí cuando eras bebé.

-Y a Lexie le ha encantado- casi danzó feliz por la habitación- Tengo una foto que demuestra dos cosas- cogió algo sobre la cómoda- Primero: la antigüedad de la cuna y segundo; que Lexie no se parece en absoluto a mí- rió.

Edward cogió la foto que Bella le mostraba y la miró al detalle. Allí estaba aquella cunita e incluso las mismas sabanitas. Un precioso bebé dormía plácidamente en ella junto a un Charlie Swan notablemente rejuvenecido mirándole embobado al otro lado de los barrotes.

En casa tenían varios álbumes de fotos que Renee les había enviado a su petición pero en ninguno Bella era inferior a los seis meses, la edad que tenía cuando sus padres se separaron. Renee siempre le daba largas diciendo que las buscaría, pero Bella siempre bromeaba - aunque no sin cierto dolor - que su madre había querido tanto escapar de Forks que había olvidado sus recuerdos de recién nacida.

-Eras…- titubeó acariciando la foto-… tan pequeñita. Es increíble que el bebé de la foto se haya convertido en la mujer tan asombrosa que eres ahora. Si te hubiera conocido entonces, también me hubiera enamorado de ti.

Aunque con la primera frase y la pasión de sus palabras, Bella se sonrojó levemente, al terminar, estalló en carcajadas.

-Eso no ha sonado demasiado bien- rió- Quizás un _poco _enfermo.

-Habría sido un amor _platónico _y protector. Y te hubiera esperado como te esperé.

-Ahora lo has arreglado- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- ¿Dónde vivíais cuando nací?

-En Denali. Estuvimos en Alaska hasta que volvimos a mudarnos aquí.

-Con Tanya- chasqueó la lengua- Tanya ya te tenía para ella sola y yo era el bebé de la foto- hizo un mohín.

-Al que esperaba sin saber la de cosas que me iba a dar cuando creciera: desde la completa felicidad pasando a los latidos de mi corazón hasta nuestro propio bebé- besó sonoramente- Y hubiera esperado 17 años más- besó de nuevo- Y otros 17. Y 17 más…

-Vale. Se me ha olvidado lo de Tanya- rió de nuevo- Puedes continuar diciendo esas cosas.

Mostrándole su sonrisa retorcida la volvió a besar pero ahora lentamente y sobre todo en silencio. Nada de beso contra los labios. Se esmeró en un roce de la lengua para que las dos bailaran, en sujetarla por la cintura para apretarla más contra él y en…

Hasta que un carraspeo - acompañado de un balbuceo - les distrajo.

Allí estaba Charlie Swan, y al contrario de lo que por lo menos Edward esperaba, no con su cara de pocos amigos, el bigote retorcido o a punto de dar patadas en el suelo. Llevaba a Lexie en brazos que meneaba adelante y atrás su libro de tela, y parecía un tanto turbado.

-Papá- suspiró Bella. Se soltaron de inmediato, casi separándose espacialmente y aunque si hubiera pestañeado no se hubiera dado cuenta, que ella se relamiera los labios antes de hablar, no lo mejoró- Le enseñaba a Edward la cuna.

Charlie Swan arqueó una ceja y miró primero la cuna - que seguía tal cual la habían dejado cuando Lexie se había despertado - y después la cama. El edredón estaba impecablemente estirado por lo que nadie ni se había sentado encima ni menos, tumbado.

-Ha sido un detalle muy bonito, señor. Y la foto- la meneó para mostrar que era el único sitio donde tenía la mano- ¿Podría quedármela? No tenemos ninguna de Bella tan pequeña.

-Sí, supongo, tengo algunas más- carraspeó nuevamente- Hubiera buscado un portarretratos bonito de saber que te iba a gustar tanto.

Con la misma ceja levantada ahora dio otra pasada visual a la habitación, donde todo parecía en orden, hasta la última mota de polvo sobre la cómoda, mesita o el escritorio, y como la reexaminación ocular estaba poniendo a Bella más nerviosa, antes de que todo se tornara y borrara la calma y el bienestar que era estar en la misma habitación con los tres hombres más importantes de su vida, añadió:

-¿Todo bien, papá? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Creo que Lexie está mojado. Y ya va siendo hora de la cena. Sobre todo ahora que Edward está aquí. Sería una pena que con lo que has cocinado, nos lo comiéramos frío.

-Yo le cambio- se ofreció Edward tendiéndole los brazos a su suegro para que le pasara el bebé, que enseguida le respondió para cogerse a su cuello en un balbuceo- ¿Qué tal, hijo? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con el abuelo Swan? Mamá me ha dicho que has sido muy bueno y no has llorado- le besó la frente sonoramente- Así me gusta, pequeño. Papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Charlie Swan respondió con una sonrisa ante la interacción de su yerno con su nieto. Ese capullo podía ser muchas cosas, pero amaba a su hija y a Lexie por encima de todas las cosas. Sólo hacía falta observarle unos segundos. Incluso sabía cambiar pañales, algo que él jamás dominó y siempre le dejó el trabajo sucio a Renee. O cocinar. O incluso la casa, actividades cotidianas que ambos compartían. ¿Quizás por eso fracasaron? Lo dudaba. Tal vez se debía que ellos nunca se habían mirado, besado o abrazado como Bella y Edward lo hacían.

Ante la mirada de su suegro, Edward añadió:

-¿Quiere ayudarme? Quizás la próxima vez, lo pueda hacer usted solo.

Charlie volvió a sonreír a la vez que asentía y le indicó que bajara las escaleras para seguirse. La próxima vez. Eso significaba que aún le quedaba mucho que disfrutar de Bella y Lexie ese verano.


	7. Outtakes 7 - Amigos

**Outtakes 7 – Amigos.**

El verano en Forks tenía un montón de cosas buenas, aunque lloviera días sin descanso y la niebla no parecía querer levantar. No sólo la falta de horarios les permitía holgazanear y disfrutar de la familia, si no que allí estaban sus amigos.

Gracioso, ¿verdad? Nunca antes había tenido _amigos_. No recordaba mucho de su vida anterior, pero de por seguro que había sido un chico un tanto solitario, con sus estudios, su música y sueños que quedaron truncados. Además, en 1900 estaba seguro que los actos sociales eran muy diferentes a los de ahora y no se llevaban las citas de juegos o para tomar un café después de clase, cuando todo sería tan encorsetado como las propias ropas que se llevaban. Durante 90 años luchó durante sus propios demonios interiores, tenía a sus hermanos en los que apoyarse y hasta que no conoció a Bella no supo lo que era sentir algo más allá del cariño fraternal.

Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que por Bella conoció a Jacob Black y era aquel al que consideraba un _amigo_. En la Universidad ni tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacer amigos. Bueno, eso había sonado un poco mal. No es que las personas con las que compartía clase no le cayeran bien, al contrario, había un par de chicos que le eran muy simpáticos y con los que a veces quedaba en la Biblioteca para compartir notas e impresiones, pero tenía un objetivo muy claro y entretenerse en actividades sociales le desviaban de ella: entrar en la Escuela de Medicina lo antes posible. Y si para conseguirlo perdía amistades, es que tampoco eran muy buenas.

Además, estaban Bella y Lexie, las únicas dos personas con las que quería disfrutar de su tiempo. Esme y Carlisle. Y ahora Emmett y Rosalie y pronto su nuevo bebé. Hablaba con Alice por teléfono y se intercambiaba emails con Jasper cuando se pasaba días de instrucción. Por eso, fuera de ese círculo sólo estaba Jacob Black.

Se sorprendía muchas veces cuando le ocurría algo o veía algo que le recordaba a él pensando "_tengo que contárselo a Jake_" o "_qué opinará Jake de tal cosa_". Hablaban mucho por teléfono, le contestaba emails con mayúsculas y faltas de ortografía porque para él pasar el corrector ortográfico parecía una pérdida de tiempo, y compartían planes. Y eso le hacía sentir muy bien. Porque Jake era parte de su familia y cimentar su relación hacía borrar décadas de enemistad.

Por eso, mientras Bella y Lexie disfrutaban con Charlie Swan había reservado un rato para pasarse por La Push y hablar con su amigo.

En La Push. Eso, ¿quién lo diría? La cabeza no le iba a explotar, no percibía pensamientos ajenos y excepto por la niebla espesa que se cernía en la costa o el ruido de un mar embravecido, aquel lugar era un remanso de paz.

Detuvo el coche tras una moto llena de barro y junto al Volkswagen rojo para bajarse. Entonces, llenó los pulmones de aire. Allí… olía de maravilla. A madera, musgo, tierra mojada y además a mar, el que se escondía tras aquellas casas en una playa que sólo había visitado en una ocasión. Y no muy buena, por cierto. Tenían que volver. Ese verano, volverían. Bella, él y Lexie. ¡Lexie! La primera vez que Lexie visitara una playa y pisara la arena con sus piececitos descalzos debía de ser en La Push.

Aquel sitio lo merecía.

El ruido de un crujido de madera y el chirrido de una bisagra, le hicieron salir de sus cábalas y mirar hacia la pequeña casucha: Jacob Black estaba en el porche mientras se ponía una sudadera para sonreír.

Jacob Black había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, quizás como él. Ahora era un chico… normal. Había dejado de crecer, había perdido su musculatura y estaba visualmente más delgado. Además de dejar de pasearse por ahí descalzo y sin camiseta. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo se abrigaba con una prenda de algodón, llevaba un pantalón largo e incluso botas de montaña.

-¿Coche nuevo, tío?- preguntó sin más.

-Con todos los extras, te va a encantar en cuanto levante el capó- respondió.

-Como se nota que eres un negado para la mecánica- dijo con un chasquido de lengua- Estos coches modernos lo tienen todo eléctrico y no hay por donde meter mano. Y más los europeos. Además, ¿Qué te pasa con los Volvos? ¿Eres accionista de la marca, o que?

-Me gustaba el modelo: es seguro, grande y fiable. Ideal para _la familia_, estas carreteras y este tiempo tan asqueroso- explicó- Ahora ya no me preocupa tanto que sea rápido, como antes. La sillita de Lexie no queda tan bien en un deportivo- bromeó.

-¿Dónde están?

-Con Charlie. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

-Has hecho bien- le guiñó el ojo- ¿Qué tal todo por la Mansión? ¿La Barbie y el grandullón?

-De luna de miel. Los demás te envían recuerdos. Y Alice, esto.

Se acercó para tenderle el sobre dorado con su nombre que Jacob aceptó mirándolo extrañado para abrirlo de un tirón. Pasó sus ojos rápidamente por la tarjeta y después levantó una ceja.

-Planee lo que planee la pequeñaja, no sé qué hará para superar la celebración de tu cumpleaños del año pasado.

Edward se rió para darle un golpecito con el codo.

-Nada podrá igualarse a lo del año pasado. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

-Claro, tío. ¿Una fiesta con los Cullen? Por aquí nunca pasa nada tan divertido.

Le devolvió el codacito y después se abrazaron para palmearse la espalda.

-Venga- dijo Jake- Abre ese capó. Te voy a enseñar la diferencia entre una llave de tubo y una inglesa.

Ver cómo las manazas de Jake se movían con tanta soltura entre las piezas de un coche siempre le hacían animarle hasta la saciedad de que montara su propio taller cuando se graduara, cosa que no pasaría hasta el curso próximo. Jake había perdido tanta clase cuando formaba parte de la manada, que ni ahora, que era un chico normal, e iba todos los días a clase y hacía sus deberes a tiempo, iba a conseguirlo. Por eso, tras mirar el coche nuevo, dar incluso un paseo por la playa - donde Edward le confesó sus planes de ir con Lexie a que conociera la arena y el mar - terminaron su tarde en casa de los Black frente a unos deberes de matemáticas que al chico se le resistían.

Ayudándole a Jacob Black sentado en su cocina con unos problemas de trigonometría. Eso sí que era gracioso. O animándole con su negocio, mandándole constantemente piezas que conseguía en un taller de coleccionismo de Hanover que había encontrado o pagándole por sus habilidades como mecánico, porque había revisado uno por uno todos los coches de la flota privada de los Cullen. Eso sí quién se lo iba a decir.

O que asistiera a su cumpleaños. Con él allí y lo que planeaba Alice, sí que sería una fiesta perfecta, casi tanto como la del año pasado.

Así que como él ya había disfrutado de la compañía de un amigo, luego vino el turno de Bella. En los días sucesivos, mientras se acercaba el momento de la cita, insistía en que debía de acompañarla, que también habían sido compañeras suyas, e incluso que _Jessica estaría más feliz de verle a él que a ella_, pero como en Hanover excepto con sus compañeras de clase nunca se relacionaba con nadie fuera de su círculo, fue rotundo al respecto, además, contando, que tenía otros _planes _durante esas horas.

Eso, llevar a cabo sus planes, ahora que no tenían horarios y siempre estaban juntos, le estaba costando terriblemente, porque además Bella estaba empezando a sospechar. Pero sabía que bien merecía la pena.

Por eso, cuando incluso dijo que no la podía acompañar al pueblo a saludar a Jessica y Angela, su cara pintó una total decepción y como la excusa de que Esme quería que fuera a hacer unos recados a Port Angeles, ya se estaba empezando a agotar, usó la otra: Carlisle necesitaba ayuda en el Hospital.

-¿Es por aquí?- preguntó Edward extrañado.

El Jeep de Emmett, el único vehículo de los que poseían diseñado para cruzar el bosque, dio un tumbo más por lo que tuvo que esperar que su madre y su hermana se recuperaran para contestarle:

-Sí, detrás de esa arboleda- respondió Esme- Las ramas han crecido demasiado con las últimas lluvias, pero ya se debería de ver el tejado.

-Estará en ruinas- contestó él- La maleza se la habrá comido. Y habrá que construirla desde cero. Además, es sólo una cabaña. No creo que podáis hacerla habitable.

-Nos estás insultando, Edward- dijo Alice, desde el asiento trasero- No la haremos habitable, la haremos _tu hogar_. Aunque eso incluya un piso más con varias habitaciones para cuando la familia se vaya a ampliar.

-Alice- le advirtió- ¿No estarás _mirando _donde nadie quiere que _mires_?

-Como si la medicación me lo permitiera- bufó- No necesito concentrarme y sufrir una jaqueca para saber que en vuestros planes entra darle _más _de un hermanito a Lexie. Además, quiero una habitación también para cuando venga de visita. Esto queda bastante lejos de la mansión.

-Y yo que pensaba que independizándome me haría librarme de ti…- bromeó.

La chica exhaló una carcajada y antes de que su madre dijera nada más, se echó hacia adelante en su asiento para señalar hacia el norte, donde, entre la frondosa vegetación una casa de piedra gris lavada y estructura de madera se abría paso, con un porche lleno de hojas arrastradas por el viento y la lluvia e incluso un lateral comido por una enredadera.

-Es aquí, Edward, puedes dejar aquí el coche.

Obedeció echando el freno de mano y sin más se bajó para que Alice se bajara de un saltito tras él, exclamando jovial ideas aquí y allá, para rodear el vehículo y abrirle la puerta a su madre. Ésta se bajó tomándole de la mano para después cogérsele del brazo y unirse a Alice en sus planes.

La cabaña había pertenecido a la familia desde que se habían mudado allí por primera vez, pero había estado convertida casi en escombros durante medio siglo. Y había sido idea de Esme restaurarla y ofrecérsela como regalo de boda un año atrás, cosa que la pérdida de poderes y la aclimatación a su nueva vida quedó pospuesta y a la merced de la maleza como estaba ahora cuando todos se marcharon a Hanover.

-Habrá que contratar palas escavadoras para que hagan un camino hasta aquí- dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor- Y talar la mitad de estos árboles para tener un jardín. No quiero que Lexie o Sparkles corran peligro de que una alimaña les ataque entre todo este forraje.

-Un camino de piedra- dijo Alice- ¡Quedará genial! Y construiremos unos balancines de madera… ¡y un tobogán! Haremos un mini parque infantil. Y todos sus amiguitos del colegio querrán venir a jugar.

Edward se rió para rodear los hombros a su hermana y apretarla contra él para darle un sonoro beso en la cabeza para caminar hacia el porche de la casa. Podía incluso ver él el futuro que Alice le narraba. Vivir en Forks. No sonaba mal. No lo había hablado con Bella y aunque sabía que Hanover le gustaba mucho, quizás lo veía como él: como algo circunstancial. El sitio donde estaban estudiando, pero de donde partían siempre que tenían tiempo libre. Y aunque terminaran definitivamente en otro lugar, siempre, pasara lo que pasara, volverían a Forks y a su hogar que sería esa casa en la que Esme y Alice estaban encantadas de trabajar.

La madera crujió cuando pusieron sus pies sobre ella, pero parecía sólida, lo mismo que la puerta cuando Esme usó la llave para entrar en la casa. Y miró embobado el interior cuando se adentró.

No era un sitio tan pequeño como parecía y con la claridad cegada por los tablones clavados en las ventanas aún podía ver su potencial. La pared de piedra era robusta, lo mismo que los pilares de madera, porque a excepción de un poco de polvo y muebles en desuso, allí parecía que no había pasado el tiempo.

-Tiraremos ese tabique para agrandar el salón, uniéndolo con el comedor- decía Esme danzando por la estancia señalando aquí y allá- Abriremos un ventanal hacia el bosque y pondremos una chimenea. La cocina tendrá una puerta trasera a otro jardín.

-El río pasa muy cerca, podremos hacer hasta un estanque- sugirió Alice.

-Oh, sí, un estanque con peces- dijo en un suspiro de felicidad- Desde allí saldrá la escalera al piso superior, a las habitaciones. ¿Cuántas crees que serán suficientes?

Pero Edward no contestó. Seguía mirándolo todo como si las paredes ya estuvieran tiradas y sus cosas en ellas, con estanterías, sus libros, recuerdos y fotos. Con alfombras espesas, cálidas para aquel clima, con el fuego crepitando en su chimenea. Hasta olía lo que Bella estuviera preparando en la cocina. Escuchaba el cascabel de Sparkles y los balbuceos de Lexie en su corralito.

-¿Edward, cariño?- repitió Esme.

-Sí- dijo un respingo- Está bien.

Esme se rió y se cogió otra vez a su brazo. Sin explicar más le guió hasta el punto que señalaba e insistió:

-No me gustaría que siguieras quejándote del espacio de la casa donde vives, así que… ¿Cuántas habitaciones serán suficientes? ¿Tres, cuatro?

-No menos de tres. Construye otra ala si es necesario. Lo necesitarás porque intuyo que cada una irá con un vestidor propio.

-Intuyes bien- apostilló Alice- Además de que necesitaréis un garaje aledaño para varios coches. ¿Y un torreón? ¿Qué te parece, Esme?

Esme se volvió a unir a los planes con Alice, danzando aquí y allá, incluso cuando volvió a fijarse en ellas, su hermana tiraba de un tablón que cegaba las ventanas para mostrar algo fuera. Las oía hablar de los planos que presentar al arquitecto, los permisos que pedir en el ayuntamiento o la maquinaria que contratar cuando habló por siguiente vez:

-No sé cómo voy a ocultarle esto a Bella.

Dejando el tablón en un sitio, Alice volvió trotando como un potrillo hasta él para cogerse incluso de su brazo.

-No pienses que le estás ocultando algo si no simplemente… no hables de ello.

-Ya- rezongó- Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero… ¿cuánto tardarán las obras? Meses, quizás años. ¿Crees que podré estar callado tanto tiempo?

-¿Alguna vez le habías hablado de la cabaña?- preguntó su madre.

-No, hasta lo había olvidado cuando lo mencionasteis. Sé que aquí es donde guardasteis mis cosas cuando…- carraspeó porque sólo el pensamiento de aquellos días y la angustia que pasó le dolía, aunque hubiera tenido un final feliz-… tuvimos que ir a Italia, pero nunca había pensando en ello.

-Que siga así, cariño- insistió su madre como una sonrisa- Olvídate de nuevo, porque para ti también será una sorpresa. No sabrás nada hasta que Bella lo sepa, hasta que esté terminado. Es nuestro regalo de bodas atrasado por ser tan maravillosos como sois.

Edward sonrió a las palabras amorosas de su madre. Nunca nada era suficiente para ella, nada que pudiera ofrecerles: a Lexie y a ellos dos. Su tiempo, su amor incondicional y su apoyo. Cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo con su casa, cuando su diversión número uno era restaurar y decorar cosas, más para su familia. Como hizo en Hanover y como volvería a hacer. Y qué decir de Alice, con lo que le gustaba gastar dinero y hacer volar su imaginación. Al menos, en ello, se dispersaría su hiperactividad. Y él estaba encantado de formar parte de algo en lo que dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida, estaban deseando brindarle.

-La casa de Hanover ya cuenta como regalo de bodas, o al menos así se lo hice entender a Bella, así que esperemos que en este tiempo se os ocurra otra excusa mejor- rió- Gracias, gracias por hacer esto por nosotros.

-Oh, cariño- suspiró Esme abrazándole- Cuántas cosas haces tú por nosotros.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Bella- Ya que hoy todo el mundo parecía tan _ocupado_.

Jasper simplemente le sonrió para asentir con la cabeza y siguió con la mirada fija en la conducción, así que Bella suspiró - cosa que llevaba haciendo todo el día - mientas cruzaba los brazos, hastiada.

Edward estaba muy raro. ¡Tramaba algo! Y cada vez le quedaba más claro que todos, pasara lo que estuviera pasando, estaban en el ajo. Hoy, sin ir más lejos, Esme no le mandó misteriosamente a comprar algo que sólo se podía encontrar en Port Angeles, no, hoy hasta había involucrado a Carlisle que en sus vacaciones del Hospital de Hanover tenía que ayudar en Urgencias de Forks y él tenía que ir también.

¡Argh! Si fuera cualquier otro hombre pensaría que la estaba engañando y se citaba con su amante. Con Edward sería hasta peor.

-Estaré por el pueblo hasta la hora convenida para que os recoja- añadió Jasper con su tono tan calmado- Si ocurre algo o quieres que acuda antes, sólo tienes que llamarme.

-No creo que Jessica me permita irme hasta que no me haga la última de sus preguntas y me cuente hasta el último de sus chismes- bufó Bella.

-Sí- dijo él divertido- Recuerdo a esa chica. Hablaba como si fuera una _metralleta_. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Además, nos tenía motes a todos. De mí decía que parecía siempre _un poco tenso_- rió- ¿Crees que se lo seguiré pareciendo?

Bella también rió y cuando le miró notó una oleada de tranquilidad. Que bien que no todos los Cullen perdieran sus poderes. Sobre todo Jasper. Nunca se había sentido especialmente unida a Jasper - ni qué decir de por las distancias que siempre él marcaba cuando era vampiro o por el ataque de su cumpleaños - pero con su manera de calmar su ánimo se estaba planteando pasar más tiempo con él, algo que estaba cumpliendo estas vacaciones: Lexie le adoraba, tenía mucha paciencia con el bebé y ahora mismo, parecía el único de su lado. Por lo menos, le evitó tener que tomar un taxi para acudir a su cita en el pueblo.

-Aunque debería de dar gracias a su verborrea- añadió- Porque de todos los alumnos del Instituto de Forks, fue a la única a la que no me apeteció _morder_.

Le miró de nuevo y le sonrió de medio lado a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo para que Bella suspirara divertida meneando la cabeza. Eso también ayudaba a relajar el ambiente. Y ver a Jasper bromeando le ayudaban a querer compartir más cosas juntos.

-A mí, ahora mismo, me apetece _morder _a toda la familia. Sólo os libraríais Lexie y tú, por estar ocultando lo que estén ocultando.

-No ocultan nada, Bella- respondió Jasper- Sólo tenían cosas que hacer.

-Oh- bufó- Ahora ya sólo se libra Lexie, porque tú también lo sabes.

-Bueno, en cierto modo, a mí me lo debes- le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Ahora no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo meneando la cabeza. ¿Jasper siempre había sido así? Una lástima no tener con qué comparar, porque antes apenas había hablando con él media docena de veces. Pero seguro que sí, ese humor era muy de Alice, así que si no era una de las cosas por las que ambos se habían enamorado, seguro que se le había pegado algo de la personalidad de su adorada hermana política.

Jasper puso el intermitente para salir de la carretera y así entró en el aparcamiento del pequeño café de Forks, estacionando el _nuevo Volvo _tras los arbustos que crecían al otro lado de los cristales del local. Bella suspiró soltándose el cinturón mientras Jasper ya se bajaba por el lado del conductor, y ella se deslizó fuera mirándolo todo con añoranza.

Aunque se había acercado cada día a casa de Charlie con Lexie para que pudiera disfrutar de su nieto - e incluso en una ocasión fue hasta la comisaría para que se lo presentara a su ayudante - no había puesto un pie en el pueblo desde que llegaron. Y si hacía cálculos posiblemente la última vez que había caminado por aquellas calles estaba _soltera _y Lexie era un _secreto_. Así que un extraño calorcito recorrió su cuerpo, mezclado con nerviosismo y excitación.

Aquellas calles, aquellos establecimientos - el café, el restaurante, el super mercado, la gasolinera, la tienda de los Newton o el Hospital, tres manzanas más allá - eran testigos mudos de lo que había cambiado su vida. La suya y la de los Cullen, sobre todo ahora que ella misma también lo era.

Los balbuceos de Lexie le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento, para girarse y ver a Jasper con la puerta trasera abierta entornándose hacia el bebé. Estiraba los bracitos hacia su tío mientras hacía sus ruiditos para que éste le soltara los arneses al tomarle en brazos para darle un sonoro beso.

-Ya está, soldadito- le volvió a besar- ¿Listo para formar?

Lexie emitió otro de sus gorgoritos pero buscó _algo _con la mirada. Algo no, _alguien_. La buscaba a ella. Lo que la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción. Incluso rodeado de brazos amorosos como siempre lo estaba en familia, que estaban deseosos de arrullarle y sostenerle, los buscaba tanto a ella como a Edward, emitía sus grititos para llamar su atención sobre todo cuando no acudían al instante a sus requerimientos. Y si por ejemplo, Edward no era lo suficientemente duro para soportarlo y ya le tenía en brazos pero Lexie seguía gritando, siempre alguien preguntaba: _"¿Qué quiere? ¿Está bien?_" y Edward contestaba: "_Quiere a Bella_".

-Ve con mamá, soldadito- añadió en otro beso.

Bella sonrió tendiéndole los brazos a su pequeño para repetir el gesto del beso. Lexie dio un saltito en sus brazos y estiró las manitas, así que como sabía que su objetivo sería tirarle de los cabellos, les hizo una rosca para echárselos hacia atrás. Aún así y para que no se sintiera defraudado, le sopló en uno de sus sonrosados carrillos lo que al pequeño divirtió hasta las carcajadas.

Mientras, Jasper, cerró la puerta del coche, abrió el maletero, sacó la sillita, la montó…

-Te acompaño dentro- dijo empujando la sillita de paseo.

Bella asintió y sopló nerviosa para besar una vez más a Lexie antes de empezar a caminar. Así incluso apoyó la nariz en su cabecita: el olor y el calor de su bebé siempre le habían relajado. Porque, admitámoslo: estaba nerviosa. Angela sería cálida y acogedora, pero Jessica…

La campanilla que había sobre la puerta tintineó al empujarla, y en ese mismo momento y con el ruido estridente, notó como todos los ojos de los presentes se volvía hacia ellos. Apenas había media decena de vecinos, pero cada par de ojos se le clavaron como dagas. Tanto que incluso apretó a Lexie contra su cuerpo como si las miradas curiosas le fuera a hacer algo más.

-¡Bella!- exclamó una voz familiar- Está aquí, es Bella.

No hizo falta rebuscar más: el sitio era canijo, y a excepción de unas cuantas meses, estaba la barra y el biombo que tapaba la entrada a los aseos. Así que enseguida vio a Jessica pegar un salto para bajarse del taburete de la barra donde estaba sentada para tirar de Angela a su lado y plantárseles delante.

Angela no había cambiado mucho, a simple vista. Seguía llevando el cabello largo, ahora recogido en una coleta y sus gafas rectangulares de pasta. Y sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, como antes. Estaba quizás algo más delgada - o era estrecha - y vestía como recordaba que lo hacía en el instituto: vaqueros y una camiseta. Visualmente vivir nueve meses en Washington no la había cambiado demasiado.

Jessica en cambio… estaba tan bronceada que hacía daño mirarla. Eso es lo que tiene estudiar en California. Llevaba unas mechas tan claras en su pelo de por sí rubio, que por seguro que Alice tendría algo que decir de ellas. Y aunque no había adelgazado o su cuerpo cambiado de cuando iban al instituto, iba con ropa tan ajustada que en cuanto saliera del ese café, cuando se cansaran de hablar de ella, de Lexie y de Jasper, empezarían por lo que _la chica de los Stanley llevaba puesto_.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Estás aquí- canturreaba dando saltos.

-Hola, Jess- respondió ya turbada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¡Desde la boda! Y mírate. ¡Ahora tienes un bebé! ¡Flipo!

-Sí, yo a veces también- carraspeó- ¿Os acordáis de Jasper, verdad?- le señaló. -Señoritas…- dijo cordialmente y con leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Jessica se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos. Sólo unos segundos. Pestañeó como si no creyera que le estaba hablando, le miró de arriba abajo como si no le hubiera visto antes en su vida, pero volvió a exclamar:

-¡Jasper Hale! ¿También… te quedas con nosotras a…?- señaló imaginariamente el local.

-Oh, no, sólo he venido a acompañar a mi cuñada y a mi sobrino, asegurándome de que llegaban bien a su destino- sonrió- Ahora les dejo para que os pongáis al día.

Y sin más, como si nadie de aquel café les estuviera mirando, puso el cochecito junto a la mesa más cercana y le retiró la silla a Bella para que se sentara, del mismo modo que Edward le hacía caballerosamente. O mejor pensando, del mismo modo que todos los hombres Cullen hacían con sus parejas. Las chicas le siguieron sin gurgutar nada más. Le hizo otra carantoña a Lexie que estiró las manitas hacia él y antes de salir del local con otro asentimiento de cabeza, levantó una ceja que hizo que la camarera casi patinara para llegar hasta ellas y preguntarles qué querían.

_Bajo el influjo de los Cullen_. Eso pasaba cuando estabas con ellos.

Eso y que vio que cuando volvió con los cafés, se guardaba un billete de 50.

Pero bueno, allí estaba, sola - con un bebé - ante el peligro.

-Es precioso, Bella- dijo Angela- Parece muy bueno. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Alexander. Lexie- le besó la mejilla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Jessica.

-Hizo seis meses hace unos días- respondió.

-¿Te arreglas bien con las clases y…? Ya sabes. ¿Sigues estudiando, verdad?- añadió Angela.

-Sí, sigo un programa online. Y Edward me ayuda mucho. Además, que el doctor Cullen y su esposa se mudaran a Hanover sólo ha tenido ventajas y siempre nos echan una mano con Lexie.

-Es realmente guapo- insistió Angela- Hola- le hizo una carantoña a Lexie.

-Llevamos unos días intentando que salude con la mano, pero es muy testarudo- explicó Bella- ¿Le dices "_hola_" a las amigas de mamá, peque?

Bella hizo que Lexie moviera la manita, pero el pequeño pareció molesto y la apartó para refugiarse en su cuello, lo que Bella aceptó acariciándole la espaldita, lo que supuso otra carantoña de Angela. Pero Jessica, al contrario, hizo una mueca como si no le gustara la conversación y dijo en un tono chillón:

-¿Quién nos iba a decir que la boda por todo lo alto, el vestido carísimo y la canción del piano ocultaban tal cosa?

-¡Jess!- exclamó Angela- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

-¿Qué?- le reprochó- Si el bebé tiene seis meses y se casaron en junio…

Bella carraspeó. Carraspeó para intentar con eso detener los cálculos de Jessica. Como si le importaran. Incluso al carraspear, Lexie emitió otro de sus gorgoritos y se refugió más contra su cuello. El ruido, por seguro, o las voces estridentes de Jessica. O su conversación banal. Su pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa, cuando el sonido más alto que escuchaba eran las notas del piano cuando Edward le tocaba su nana y la conversaciones intrascendentales de Alice. Así que para no trasmitirle más nerviosismo, le besó y le sentó en su sillita. Tranquilamente le tapó con su mantita, movió el leoncito de peluche para que sonara el sonajero de dentro y cuando Lexie lo cogió, le puso el chupete y le besó, lista para contestar.

Estaba muy por encima de los chismes y habladurías del pueblo. Ya lo estaba cuando Edward era vampiro…

-No nos casamos para ocultar _nada_. Simplemente, ocurrió. Y no lo cambiaría en absoluto. Porque ahora tengo a esta personita tan maravillosa que es una parte de mí y otra de Edward, que nos necesita y que nos quiere.

Angela suspiró apoyándose en sus muñecas lacónica y volvió a mirar a Lexie en su sillita, pero Jessica seguía sin estar contenta. Quizás es que se le escapaban datos, seguro. Siempre presumía de saberlo todo, de ser el centro de todo en el instituto de Forks, pero mira tú por dónde que no lo era. O tal vez es que se acababa de dar cuenta que mientras ella cuchicheaba con Lauren que _Bella Swan es muy poco para Edward Cullen y la dejará muy pronto_ si hacía esos cálculos que tanto le gustaban, Lexie ya estaba en camino lo mismo que su vestido de novia.

Bella sonrió también a Lexie y movió su sillita porque, por la manera que cogía el leoncito de peluche, parecía que iba a dormir. Iba a tumbarle un poco hacia atrás pero él movió el chupete fuera de su boca a la vez que una manita lo que sólo significaba una cosa: tenía sed. Sacó el biberón de la bolsa y se lo dio con un beso en la frente.

-Realmente es guapísimo- insistió Angela- Y parece que se te dan tan bien, te sale de una manera tan natural… ¡Yo estaría muerta de miedo!

-Es algo innato- explicó Bella guardando el biberón para volver a darle el chupete- Aprendes a hacerlo todo cuando lo abrazas por primera vez.

-¿Es tan horrible como dicen?- preguntó haciendo un gesto de horror- ¿Duele mucho?

-No hay palabras para describirlo- se rió- Pero te aseguro que se olvida cuando ves esta carita.

-¿Edward estuvo contigo? No se desmayaría, ¿verdad?- prosiguió su amiga.

-No- suspiró divertida- Estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, él y el doctor Cullen. Y le cogió por primera vez además de cortar el cordón umbilical.

-Buenas prácticas para ser médico. ¿Entrará en la Escuela de Medicina?- preguntó Jessica curiosa.

-Quizás este semestre. Está sacando unas notas increíbles. Siempre que puede ayuda al doctor Cullen, de hecho, ahora está con él en el Hospital. Le gusta mucho- explicó- ¿Y vosotras, qué? ¿Ya habéis decidido en qué os vais a graduar?

-Política- dijo Jessica rápidamente- Lo vi claro cuando di el discurso el día de la graduación en el instituto. Ese es mi destino: hablar y que las masas me escuchen.

-¿Y tú, Angela? ¿Qué tal está Ben? Creí que te acompañaría.

-Ben y yo… ya no estamos juntos- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, Dios mío, perdona, no tenía ni idea- suspiró cohibida.

-No pasa nada- sonrió- Al empezar las clases comenzamos a distanciarnos y creímos que era lo mejor. Le veremos en unos días, a él y al resto de los chicos: A Mike, a…

-Mike Newton- bufó Jessica- Como si alguien quisiera verle.

-Tampoco estáis juntos- asumió Bella.

-California está lleno de chicos guapos, de cachas impresionantes con cuerpos increíbles. Puede que en Forks, lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar era Mike Newton, pero no en cuanto me subí al avión. No he sabido de él desde que me mudé.

Bella se encogió los hombros a su monólogo mordiéndose incluso los labios por dentro, porque debía de admitirlo, estaba muy fuera de honda. Ben y Angela parecían inseparables, tanto - bueno, quizás eso era exagerar - como lo eran Edward y ella, que bebían los vientos el uno por el otro, qué iba a imaginarse que el comienzo de la Universidad les separara. Y Jessica y Mike… pensar que cuándo él mostró su interés por ella, e incluso le quiso invitar a un baile, Jessica casi le retira el saludo…

-Parece que la única pareja del instituto que ha sobrevivido sois Edward y tú- dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo con rubor- Eso parece.

-¿Y el resto de los Cullen? ¿También están aquí?- preguntó Jessica- ¿Seguirán juntos, juntos, no?

-Eh… sí, claro- contestó extrañada a la obviedad- Alice y Jasper también están pasando aquí el verano. Emmett y Rosalie están de viaje de luna de miel.

-¡¿Se han casado?- exclamó chillona Jessica- ¿Cuándo?

-A decir verdad, este pasado fin de semana. En la Mansión. Fue una ceremonia preciosa. Se mudarán también con nosotros, a Hanover. Emmett estudiará allí.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Angela- Seguro que les echabais de menos. Edward y sus hermanos están muy unidos.

Bella asintió feliz y volvió a mirar a Lexie. Ya estaba dormidito, abrazado al leoncito de peluche, chupando rítmicamente su chupete en la más absoluta de las paces. Oyó la voz de las chicas por detrás, quizás preguntándole algo, pero sus sentidos en ese momento fueron completamente para su bebé, sobre el que se entornó para arroparle mejor con su mantita y cubrirle con la capota para que no le molestase la claridad.

-Yo llevaré las bebidas- decía Jessica cuando Bella se volvió a incorporar- ¿Podrás ocuparte tú del hielo?

-Sí, llamaré a Tyler para que me ayude, seguro que sigue teniendo la nevera en la parte de atrás de su furgoneta- respondió Angela- ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Vendrás con Edward?

Meneó la cabeza en una mezcla de asentimiento y negación, totalmente perdida. Primero, porque no sabía de qué hablaban que incluyera bebida y hielo. Y lo segundo porque, como en un bucle, se empezó a repetir en su cabeza una escena vivida dos años atrás, con la furgoneta de Tyler: el día que Edward le salvó de morir aplastada entre ésta y su coche.

Podía oír los gritos, podía oír el chirrido del frenazo e incluso cómo el metal se dobló bajo la mano de Edward. La manera de la que le miraron sus ojos dorados cuando se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el vehículo para que no la atropellara: cómo se descubrió ante ella y cómo le rogó sin palabras que no dijera nada. Miró entonces a su bebé, dormido, con su carita, una réplica exacta de aquel rostro tan perfecto, y casi se estremeció pensando cuán de diferente hubiera sido todo si el color de los ojos de Edward no hubiera cambiado perpetuamente a verde.

-No podrá mantenerse oculto en la Mansión eternamente- añadió Jessica- Además, ahora sabemos dónde queda: podemos presentarnos en cualquier momento y arrastrarle a la fiesta.

-¿U…una fiesta?- balbuceó- ¿Planeáis una fiesta?

-El 4 de julio- explicó Angela- En esa fecha ya estaremos todos en el pueblo. Será genial reunirnos, como antes. ¿Contamos con vosotros, verdad? Incluso pueden venir Alice y Jasper, si quieren.

Bella miró de nuevo a Lexie y volvió a menar la cabeza en aquel movimiento incierto. Y contuvo un suspiro. A ver, qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con las fiestas. A Emmett, a Cassie,… siempre empeñados en que acudieran a una u otra. ¿Acaso Lexie era invisible? ¿No era obvio que eran padres de un bebé de pocos meses que les requería constantemente? Vale que con los Cullen todo era muy fácil, que les brindaban su ayuda pero…

… dejarlo todo para hacer algo que nunca habían hecho antes y que no le apetecía nada, le daban ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Os avisaré si asistimos, pero ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en el pueblo- dijo, socorridamente- Iremos a Florida a ver a mi madre en unas semanas y tenemos planes de…

-¿Una de las acampadas legendarias de los Cullen? Ahora que tú también lo eres, irás con ellos, ¿no?- preguntó Jessica en su tono gritón.

-Eh…- titubeó Bella.

Las acampadas de los Cullen. Cierto. Jessica fue la primera que le habló de ellas, cuando desaparecían misteriosamente en los días de soleados del instituto porque el doctor Cullen y sus esposa se los llevaban de caminatas. Allí estaban, en el garaje de los Cullen, las decenas y decenas de ropas que compraban en la tienda de los Newton como tapadera. Sería divertido que ahora fuera realidad. Incluso se lo pudo imaginar, a ella, Edward, a Jasper y a Alice frente a un fuego. Pero Lexie era muy pequeño. Y él no tenía ropa de montaña.

-Sí, quizás vayamos- añadió para cortar el tema- Cuando levante el tiempo.

Entonces, ahora que había eludido el tema de la fiesta y los planes misteriosos de Edward sin mayor tragedia, Angela suspiró lacónica de nuevo e incluso estirando la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya, dijo:

-Estás tan… diferente, Bella. No puedo creer que seas tú.

-¿Diferente?- repitió extrañada- ¿En qué?

-En… todo- se encogió de hombros- pareces…

-… una Cullen- concluyó Jessica.

Una _Cullen_. Así que parecía una _Cullen_. Con todo lo que ello conllevaba: le alabaron la ropa, que hoy hubiera elegido unos zapatos y no unas zapatillas deportivas, la cazadora antigua o los pantalones, de una marca que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar. El leve toque de maquillaje que Alice le había aplicado o las ondas de su pelo. Y por una vez no se sintió el _patito feo _de la historia, _poca cosa _junto a ellos o que no merecía a Edward, si las personas que la conocían pensaban eso.

-Aunque yo más me refería a que parecías _feliz_- añadió Angela- Muy feliz.

-Es que lo soy- dijo Bella- _Mucho_.

Cuando el _nuevo Volvo _empezó a subir la rampa que llevaba a la Mansión, la niebla volvía a ser tan espesa que se estaba convirtiendo en una fina lluvia que seguro que calaba hasta los huesos. Bueno, al menos durante unas horas no había llovido. Al fin y al cabo, la tarde no había estado tan mal: la reunión con las chicas había sido muy fructífera y antes de que se diera cuenta, Jasper ya le estaba esperando a la hora acordada.

Angela y Jessica se acercaron a saludarle e intercambiaron frases corteses con él. Bella podía ver las ganas de Jessica de sonsacarle más que una breve conversación amable, pero al menos, la presencia del más _enigmático _de los Cullen todavía cohibía a Jessica Stanley. Se despidieron con promesas de otra cita, llamadas y emails, y así Bella y Lexie - despierto con tanto gritito - emprendieron viaje de vuelta.

Sí, definitivamente, no había estado mal.

El _nuevo Volvo _viró para entrar en el garaje, deteniéndose hasta que los portones se abrieron del todo. Después y en un suave ronroneo del motor, Jasper reanudó la marcha y aparcó el vehículo en su plaza correspondiente.

Bella nunca se acostumbraría a las dimensiones de aquel sótano ni a todo lo que allí se exhibía, como si de un concesionario se tratase. El Jeep de Emmett, las motos de Jasper, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Porche amarillo canario que Edward le regaló a Alice la pasada Navidad,…

Pero lo más gracioso de todo era un pequeño todo terreno a motor que estaba estacionado en la habitual plaza del _viejo Volvo_, que Emmett había comprado para Lexie, aunque aún faltaran unos cuantos años para que pudiera usar.

Quedaría muy bien junto al que alguien le compraría al próximo bebé.

Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad cuando Jasper detuvo el motor y le sonrió cuando le abrió la puerta con su cortés caballerosidad. Sin decir más él fue hacia el maletero para sacar la sillita y Bella abrió la parte trasera para coger a Lexie de su asiento.

-Ya estamos en casa, peque- le besó en la frente- Te has portado muy bien, mamá está muy orgullosa de ti.

Lexie balbuceó y se cogió a su cuello, así que le acarició la espaldita en un nuevo beso. Y entre esos ruidos encantadores, se empezaron a colar otros - casi - mejores: las notas de un piano.

En los últimos días y desde que Rosalie y Emmett se habían marchado de luna de miel, Edward había empezado a trabajar en esa prometida nana. Probaba con una melodía y con otra, llenaba pentagramas y ensayaba. Normalmente le gustaba sentarse a componer solo, así que _oficialmente _no había escuchado nada definitivo, pero siempre solía apostarse desde lo alto de la escalera a espiarle a hurtadillas porque podía pasarse horas verle acariciando las teclas marfil y negras del instrumento.

El Mercedes de Carlisle estaba allí - supuestamente se habían marchado juntos al Hospital en el vehículo, cuando Edward rara vez se montaba en ningún coche que él no conducía - y le oía tocar el piano, así que casi cruza el garaje corriendo para que se reunieran.

¡Pero! La puerta que comunicaba con la casa se abrió para que Carlisle se asomaran con una impertérrita sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está el bebé más precioso del mundo? ¿Quién es el nieto de su abuelo que ha echado de menos todo el día sin abrazar y besar?

Lexie gritó. Vaya que gritó. Amaba a su abuelo con fervor. Estiró las manitas y dio grititos y los pasos que dio Bella para tendérselo no parecieron lo suficientemente veloces por la ansiedad de su bebé por estar en los brazos de su abuelo.

Carlisle le cogió, le besó repetidamente de una manera muy sonora, le levantó en el aire para soplarle la barriguita y cuando le vio cogido a su cuello que ni un tornado le podría soltar, se dio cuenta que estaría sin bebé un buen rato porque Carlisle tardaría mucho tiempo en cansarse de arrullar a su nieto, lo mismo que Lexie de recibir el cariño del mismo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo en el pueblo?- preguntó interesado su suegro.

-Muy bien- sonrió- Ha sido agradable.

Le sonrió para acariciarle la espalda y así le hizo un gesto de que pasara, sin aflojar un ápice de sus carantoñas a Lexie. En el primer paso Esme apareció, incluso con delantal y un rodillo sobre el hombro, y tras saludarla y preguntarla cortésmente lo mismo se centró también en Lexie, que la recibió con grititos feliz. Así que cuando se disculpó diciendo que iba a saludar a Edward, ni Jasper que ya accedía a la vivienda con la sillita de paseo, le prestó la mínima atención porque también le hacía cucamonas al bebé.

Según avanzaba al salón, la melodía empezó a cambiar, como si supiera que estaba allí. Como si le diera la bienvenida. Dejó de ser una música típica de nana y empezó a convertirse en una que conocía muy bien: su canción de boda. Podía tele transportarse automática a ese día, podía incluso ver desaparecer los muebles de la casa para que albergara las sillas, mesas, flores, la orquesta y a los invitados. Incluso podía sentirse dentro de su vestido precioso y con sus zapatos de ensueño, con el peinado perfecto y el maquillaje que se arruinó de llorar por la emoción. Incluso podía oler su ramo de flores. Volvería a aquel día si le fuera posible.

Y en ese pensamiento se coló una pregunta en su mente que nunca se había hecho antes: ¿Dónde estaba su vestido de novia? Sabía que Alice lo había guardado, pero en el vestidor de la habitación de Edward no estaba y no recordaba haberlo visto en el de Alice cuando empezó a empaquetar para mudarse a Austin. Tenía que preguntárselo.

Siguió lentamente salón adelante inmersa en la música y cuando llegó al banco del piano, donde Edward interpretaba de espaldas, se sentó a su lado. Sus dedos bailaban por las teclas con aquella habilidad pasmosa y sin necesidad de mirar la partitura, se centró en ella para saludarla con un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¿Han sido amables?- preguntó.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y así apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, lo que animó a Edward a seguir con la canción. Y a ella a acurrucarse más en él, inspirando esa maravillosa esencia suya: no era la ropa, no era el pelo,… era todo el conjunto. Así que primero le besó el hombro, luego el cuello y terminó en la nuca donde, quizás, como Lexie, su esencia era incluso mejor.

-No hueles a ella- dijo Bella entre besos- A tu _amante_.

La melodía se interrumpió bruscamente a la vez que la sala se llenaba con una carcajada.

-¿Crees que tengo una _amante_?

-Sería una explicación más fácil para el misterio que te traes desde que hemos llegado, pero en tu caso seguro que es hasta _peor_.

-Tonta Bella- le cogió la cara con ambas manos para besarla- ¿Hay algo peor que engañar a la esposa a la que le has jurado fidelidad mientras vivas? Sabes que jamás te haría nada así. No lo dudas, ¿verdad?

Bella meneó la cabeza para sonreír y le respondió con otro beso en los labios. Eso le animó a él para que tirara de su cuerpo y le sentara a horcajadas sobre él pero en la pasión del beso Bella se apoyó sobre las teclas, que sonaron abruptamente, por lo que se obligó a cortar el beso:

-No estamos solos en casa- le recordó.

-Cierto- le dio un beso cortito- Este piano no tendrá la misma fortuna que el de Hanover- añadió con su sonrisa retorcida.

Con mejillas encendidas, lo que le evocaba el recuerdo de esa última frase, le volvió a besar enredando sus dedos entre su pelo para no volver a dejarlas caer sobre las teclas hasta que un tropel de pasos llenó el silencio que reinaba en el salón:

-¡Iremos, iremos, iremos! Será genial.

Edward interrumpió ahora el beso, pero molesto. Alzó la vista para ver a su hermana cruzar el salón a la carrera blandiendo lo que fuera que llevara en la mano, pero a una docena de pasos le habló en un tono muy poco amistoso:

-Alice, piérdete- gruñó- No entiendo cómo en una casa tan grande sea imposible tener un poco de intimidad.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo has tomado _semejante _decisión, Edward- le dijo ofendida- Lexie está a escasos metros: ¿quieres crearle un trauma a tu hijo por tener que revivir la escena en la que sus padres le concibieron?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no mires donde nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas?

-¿Crees que me es agradable? ¡Y que las decisiones que tomas últimamente sólo sean de carácter _sexual _no ayuda en absoluto!

-¡Basta!- exclamó Bella- ¡Los dos!

Ambos hermanos miraron a Bella como si hubieran olvidado que estaba presente. Sobre todo Edward, que aún tenía a su esposa sentada a horcajadas, sujetándola con los brazos. Le dio un golpecito para que le soltara y con su rubor se levantó como si no hubiera estado en semejante postura delante de nadie ajeno a la pareja.

-Hubiera decidido Edward lo que hubiera decidido, te aseguro que no iba a pasar _aquí_. Pero como él dice, nos es muy bochornoso que veas momentos de nuestra intimidad por lo que te pido de nuevo que me prometas que no mirarás- Alice tomó aire para hablar pero Bella le detuvo alzando un dedo- Sé que no lo puedes controlar, pero al menos _inténtalo_.

Alice meneó la cabeza, pero bajando la mirada murmuró algo y después asintió.

-Muy bien- dijo Bella- Ahora, quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Está arriba, junto con el resto de los vestidos de novia que hemos usado. A Rosalie no le gusta mucho que entremos, pero después haremos un tour. Y nos probaremos unos cuantos. ¡Será muy divertido! - respondió a toda velocidad con riesgo de ahogarse- Y mañana levantará el tiempo, ¿sabes lo qué será más divertido aún?- zarandeó lo que llevaba en la mano.

Bella meneó la cabeza con una negación, preguntándose a su vez de dónde había sacado aquellas prendas del tamaño de Lexie que no había visto antes. Quizás, en esas ocupaciones misteriosas de aquella tarde, había estado hacer _más _compras hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era aquella camisetita y aquel pantaloncito.

-Tenemos que estrenar la tienda de campaña y el saco de dormir y ese chisme para hacer el fuego. ¡Que idea tan genial has tenido! Y tengo suficientes prendas para las dos. ¡Oh, que emocionada estoy!

Corrió hasta Bella para abrazarla y empezó a dar salitos, lo que a Bella le hizo echarse a reír. Era Alice, el torbellino de felicidad. Y claro que sería genial, compartir una experiencia así con ella. Bueno, todas las experiencias nuevas para los Cullen eran geniales: la primera visita a una peluquería, la primera visita a una esteticista, la primera sesión a unos rayos uva…

Pero tanto saltito y gritito parece que molestó a Edward, que empujó el banco con un chirrido para levantarse y preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber de qué demonios habláis? Me estáis mareando con tanta vuelta.

-Mañana nos iremos todos de acampada, Edward- dijo Alice para ahora saltar hacia él- Pero _de verdad_. Y tengo esta ropa para Lexie. Algo en mi interior me decía que debía de comprarla cuando la vi en la tienda. ¡Será muy divertido!

-¿De acampada? ¿En el bosque?

-¡Claro!- volvió a exclamar con su jovialidad- Malvaviscos. Tenemos que comprarlos. Nunca los hemos probado. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿A qué saben?

-Dulces- se rió- Y aún mejor asados.

Alice volvió a gritar feliz lo que a Bella divirtió más, pero al mirar a Edward se le borró parte de la jovialidad. Le levantó una ceja intentando leer su expresión, él le meneó la cabeza como respuesta y Bella le abrió los ojos comunicándole que se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando.

-Lexie es muy pequeño- contestó fuera de su conversación mental- No podemos hacer que duerma en el bosque. ¿Y si coge frío? No creo que sea buena idea.

Entonces, la pompa de felicidad de Alice se desinfló.

-Le abrigaremos bien. Llevaremos mantitas y mucha ropa. Edward, por favor- le rogó- Me hace mucha ilusión.

Entonces, Bella tomó aire ruidosamente para hablar, casi tan rápido como la idea se le cruzó por la mente. Le supondría un suplicio, pero todo estaría bien y si Alice quería ir de acampada, por supuesto que irían.

-Lexie se puede quedar en casa, con Esme y con Carlisle. E iremos nosotros.

Y en una nueva sonrisa de su conversación inaudible, Edward añadió conciliador:

-Acamparemos dentro de los límites de la finca para no perder la cobertura del móvil. Y para regresar pronto, no nos sorprenda una tormenta.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Alice en un gritito saltándole al cuello para colgarse de él- Te defenderé a muerte la próxima vez que Emmett diga que eres un _muermo_.

* * *

Aunque la Mansión de los Cullen se encontraba entre los sitios donde residía habitualmente, Bella no podía decir que la conociera como si de su propia casa de Hanover se tratara. Seguro que los kilómetros cuadrados, las alas y los pisos ayudaban, pero lo que contribuían eran los recovecos y secretos que los Cullen albergaban en ella, que _nadie se había dado cuenta de mencionarle_, aunque fuera parte de la familia.

El tercer piso, por ejemplo. El gran desconocido. Allí solamente subía al _cuarto de juego _de Lexie y por la escalera de su habitación, sitio donde evidentemente poco tiempo podían visitar, porque a excepción de un corralito lleno de juguetes, el resto de las cosas, el bebé era aún muy pequeño para usar. Allí también había una impresionante Biblioteca, un gimnasio, un mirador donde en alguna ocasión habían cenado - lo que tampoco ayudaba el tiempo de Forks - y varias habitaciones, dos de las cuales Emmett y Jasper usaron cuando fueron desterrados del piso intermedio al recuperar la mortalidad.

Por eso cuando Alice subió allí, danzando cuál bailarina, a Bella le daban ganas de chistarle que bajara la voz y que pisara más despacito la alfombra porque tenía la sensación de visitar un museo, con todo el arte que se exhibía en las paredes, la calma y la quietud que allí se respiraba.

Y en ese pensamiento, nunca estuvo más acertada. Frente a la Biblioteca y en medio de dos habitaciones - que tampoco conocía - había un cuarto para el que tuvo que pestañear varias veces para cerciorarse que sus ojos estaban viendo en realidad. No, era más que un Museo, un Museo de moda. O era más incluso que la historia de esa familia, de la que ella ahora formaba parte. Aunque su parte fuera casi la más pequeña, pero no la más insignificante. Porque allí, expuestos y hasta en ¡vitrinas! Estaban uno por uno todos y cada uno los vestidos de novia de cada Cullen. Todos. Hasta el de Rosalie. El de Rosalie mortal, de los años 30, en una cámara acristalada, con control de humedad, temperatura y luz para que no se deteriorara.

-Yo creo que no os deberíais probar ninguno- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Porque Rosalie seguro que tiene cámaras en alguna parte.

Bella dio un respingo e incluso un salto para girarse hacia la voz. Allí estaba Edward, en el umbral, con Lexie en brazos, acurrucado contra su cuello. Últimamente tenía una manía un tanto divertida cuando se estaba empezando a quedar dormido que había empezado con cogerse a la oreja del que le tuviera en brazos, pero que había evolucionado a acariciar con los deditos las marcas de las mordeduras de Edward. La primera vez que lo hizo les dejó impresionado a los dos pero ahora mismo no se dormía si no lo hacía, fortuna suya ya que todos los miembros de la familia las tenían.

Pero cuando Bella le dormía, tenía que conformarse con la de su muñeca, que parecía ejercer el mismo efecto.

-Entonces no nos probaremos los de Rosalie- respondió Alice- Podemos ponernos alguno mío y alguno de Esme.

Aún en su sobresalto y con la incomodidad que le producía la habitación miró a Alice - que tomaba una bolsa de un vestido de un perchero dentro de su vitrina - y miró a Edward, en el umbral con Lexie, sin moverse.

-¿Sabías… lo de esta habitación?- le preguntó- Que mi vestido de novia estaba aquí con todos los del resto de la familia.

-Supongo que se me olvidó mencionarlo- se encogió de hombros.

-Ya. Como la caja fuerte que hay tras el estante falso de tu habitación o el viaje de las facturas al administrador del fideicomiso.

-Mi mente ya no es lo que era, Bella- se rió- ¡Oh!- exclamó- Recuerdo ese. Déjalo en su sitio, Alice, a Esme no le gustará verlo fuera de su bolsa: el encaje lo compró cuando era mortal para el vestido de novia de una de sus hermanas.

Alice se revolvió lanzándole una mirada furibunda a su hermano pero cerró la bolsa para dejarla en su sitio, cerrando la vitrina. Movió un par de perchas de la vitrina de al lado y en un suspiro, aunque nadie le dijera nada, cerró la siguiente y fue hacia la del fondo, donde sólo había uno.

-Ten- dijo dándole la bolsa a Bella- Es el tuyo. Procura no mancharlo cuando te lo pruebes- tomó aire estrepitosamente y añadió señalando a Edward- No sé por qué has subido, nos has fastidiado toda la diversión. Te quejarás de uno y de otro y del siguiente. No puedo creer que te tendré que defenderte delante de Emmett y decir que eres hasta divertido.

-Esta habitación me pone los pelos de punta- se defendió él- Míralo, ahí, hasta con manchas de sangre- señaló la vitrina central con el vestido de Rosalie- Es morboso exponerlo de esa manera. Debería de haberlo quemado. Pero no, hemos cargado con él durante 80 años.

Alice contestó algo y Edward le volvió a rebatir, e incluso en medio escuchó un suspirito de Lexie, que seguro que estaba molesto por el intercambio de pareceres de su padre y su tía, pero Bella sólo centró la atención en aquella vitrina y su vestido. Era precioso, precioso para la época en la que lo diseñaron y con su visión se completaba la historia que le había contado Rosalie tiempo atrás de su propia historia. Y así casi comprendía mejor su dolor y hasta su forma de ser si había tenido la sangre fría de conservar el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su mortalidad, y seguro que la más dolorosa de todas que representaba el dolor de su última noche de existencia y las mentiras de un prometido cobarde y asesino.

-Es importante para Rosalie- murmuró junto a la vitrina- Seguro que antes lo era, pero ahora, que todo ha quedado atrás, aún lo será más. Tú no te deshiciste de las joyas que Carlisle recogió de Elizabeth Masen, deberías de comprenderla.

Cuando se volvió, Alice estaba con el dedo en alto y con la boca abierta porque le habían coartado en su explicación, pero Edward tenía casi más altas las cejas, su expresión de sorpresa e incluso los labios en forma de "o".

¿Acababa de hacerlo? ¿Defender a Rosalie delante de Edward? Su relación estaba más tensa que nunca y en los preparativos de la boda se habían peleado en muchas ocasiones. Entonces, Bella intentaba serenar a Edward y no hacer enfadar más a Rosalie, pero lo justo era justo y era lo que debía de decir.

Tras unos instantes, Edward meneó la cabeza, bajó las cejas, cerró la boca, besó a Lexie en la cabecita y contestó:

-Tienes razón. Es importante para Rosalie, del mismo modo que lo son para mí las joyas de mi madre. Gracias a Dios que he encontrado a esta mujer tan maravillosa que me hace ver la realidad cuando estoy cegado con mi tozudez- le sonrió de medio lado- ¿Puedo vértelo probar o será como cuando estábamos preparando la boda?

-¡Ojalá!- suspiró Alice- Entonces hasta me dejabas pasar más de 5 minutos con Bella. Eres todo un acaparador- le sacó la lengua- Pero te perdono, porque voy a empezar a hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitamos para la acampada de mañana.

* * *

Edward, antes de bajar la persiana que cegaba la última de los ventanales de su habitación, miró fuera para estremecerse. No es que lloviera a mares, había que buscar una nueva expresión para lo que estaba cayendo. Truenos, relámpagos, aire y agua azotaban ahora mismo al bosque mientras la lluvia golpeaba los cristales. Alice debía afinar más sus visiones si seguía afirmando que mañana, escamparía.

Pero, ¿qué no haría por su hermana favorita? Esme y Carlisle estaban felices con la idea de quedarse al cargo de Lexie una noche - aunque ellos estuvieran al otro lado del jardín - y sería genial compartir esa experiencia con Jasper y Alice. Y ver a Alice y a Bella juntas. Eso era verdad. Él dependía demasiado de Bella y siempre que estaba en la casa estaba con ella, y desde la marcha de Rosalie y Emmett de viaje no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas.

Cruzó el cuarto hacia la cama y antes de entrar por su lado, se asomó en el serón de Lexie. Un serón víctima de las compras compulsivas de su tía. Estaba allí ya la pasada Navidad, muy útil cuando Bella tenía que darle el pecho sin necesidad de cruzar el pasillo, y muy útil ahora porque es donde se echaba sus siestas, más manejable y ligera que la cuna de su habitación.

Tras darle la cena, se empezó a quedar dormidito en sus brazos - acariciando sus cicatrices como acostumbraba últimamente- y cuando le intentó tumbar en la cuna rompió a llorar así que no pudo separarse de él y ahora descansaba en el cuarto con ellos, sensación que le encantaba.

-Dulces sueños, pequeño- le susurró arropándole más con su mantita.

Le besó la frente, soltó el dosel para que no le molestara la claridad y así se sentó en la cama y saltó hacia su lado - el contrario del serón. En ese momento sonó el cascabel de Sparkles, que saltaba de su cesto al sillón e incluso le sonrió al gatito cuando se dio cuenta que las tres personas - y el animal - con los que compartía vida en Hanover estaban en aquella misma habitación.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- le dijo al gatito- Es grande, aunque no haya cortinas para que te cuelgues, pero no te puedo dejar salir: Rosalie no es lo peor que te puede pasar en esta casa. El bosque está muy cerca y ronda de todo por él. Confía en mí. Lo he cazado.

Con un maullidito, el gato se bajó del sofá y corrió dando saltitos hasta subirse a la cama, moviendo la cola. Edward se rió y le cogió para acariciarle, del mismo modo que hacía Bella: en su regazo para pasar su mano desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola.

-La _otra _casa será mejor, lo talaremos todo para que te puedas pasear- le susurró en una caricia.

Volvió a maullar, ronroneó e incluso acarició su cabeza contra su regazo. A Bella no le gustaba mucho que se subiera a la cama - en Hanover al gatito ni se le ocurría entrar en su habitación ni en la de Lexie - así que le dejó en el suelo para que volviera al sofá o a su cesto, pero en medio del movimiento para agacharse, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y se quedó congelado con el gato a unos centímetros del suelo y la visión de Bella en el umbral.

-Aún me vale. Y no sé si es bueno o malo, porque cuando nos casamos estaba embarazada de tres meses.

Levantó el vestido para dar un par de pasos y se quedó allí, en medio de la habitación, tan preciosa como ese día. Y eso que ahora llevaba el pelo suelto y no en aquel recogido perfecto, sin velo, no tenía aquel sutil toque de maquillaje y a simple vista parecía descalza, por lo que se pisaba la tela. Pudo transportarse a ese día, a los nervios y la excitación que sintió, a los sobrecogedoramente hermosa que le pareció entonces y hoy, y a lo afortunado que se sentía desde ese momento hasta el fin de su vida.

Se obligó a moverse para no babear. Y sobre todo a soltar a Sparkles porque maullaba molesto. Así que se incorporó intentando parecer compuesto y no obnubilado por lo que tenía delante.

-Estabas perfecta ese día y sigues siendo perfecta ahora, mi amor. Eso contesta a tu pregunta.

-Mientes- dijo con su rubor- pero gracias. Es una tontería, pero lo echaba de menos. Y no puedes echar de menos algo que te has puesto sólo una vez. Aunque siento que es parte de mí.

-Nos lo llevaremos a Hanover, si quieres. Y así podré verte con él puesto más veces.

Bella se rió y caminó por la habitación - levantando la tela - para llegar a su lado. Se quedó delante de él, le cogió la mano e hizo girar su alianza, igual que cuando se la puso hace casi un año atrás.

-¿Por qué querrías verme con él puesto más veces? ¿Para recordar ese día?

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo, en mi mente, caminando hacia el altar y diciendo las palabras que hacen latir a mi corazón- le besó la mano que jugaba con su alianza- Pero así podría vivir algo que lamento que Alice no creyera que me haría mucha ilusión: quitártelo para tener nuestra noche de bodas.

Bella iba a contestar varias cosas. Primero reírse porque eso era lo que le evocaba la visión de cruzar los aeropuertos vestida de novia hasta llegar a Brasil o cruzar aquella fiesta con tanta tela, además del peligro que esto hubiera supuesto para un posible golpe de calor, del calor que hacía en la isla. O subirse en el bote para surcar el océano, pero en medio de su divagación la mirada de Edward empezó a quemarle, quemarla de pasión y deseo así que sólo le respondió al beso mientras la hacía caer sobre él.

-¿Crees que le causaremos algún trauma a Lexie, como cree Alice?- preguntó Bella.

-Seremos cuidadosos y no nos cargaremos el mobiliario como entonces para no despertarle- respondió él.

* * *

Bella sopló su malvavisco, lo tocó para comprobar que no quemaba y le tendió el palo a Alice. Ésta lo cogió con una sonrisa y estirándola con la mano, se la metió en la boca.

-Te has comido media docena ya. Te sentarán mal- le dijo divertida.

-No creo. No me he visto _vomitando_- respondió con la boca llena- Pero para quemarlos deberíamos de hacer una buena caminata. Mañana por la mañana, ¿qué os parece?

Jasper asintió avivando más el fuego y Bella respondió lo mismo pinchando el siguiente malvavisco porque Alice estaba tan emocionada con la acampada que era imposible no contagiarse. Había estado emocionada todo el día, preparando cosas aquí o allí, así que estaba encantada compartiendo la experiencia con su mejor amiga y la pareja de ésta, el que era una suerte que en el ejército le hubiera enseñado a hacer un fuego.

Porque sí, puede que los Cullen tuvieran todo el material necesario para acampar durante meses, pero no tenían ni idea de hacerlo. Allí estaban los cuatro con todo el instrumental más caro del mundo sin saber qué cabo iba con qué otro o qué era el avance de la tienda de campaña. O para que servía el camping gas. Ni con la documentación que había encontrado Edward por internet se habían salvado.

Pero tras instantes de incertidumbre ya tenían montado su campamento, su fuego, su tienda de campaña, la Mansión estaba escasos minutos caminando, la noche serena, habían cenado y disfrutaban de su compañía.

Los matorrales a su espalda se abrieron tras varios chasquidos producidos por ruidosos pasos y antes de que la silueta de Edward apareciera lo hizo la linterna que llevaba en la mano. Les sonrió al llegar, apagó la linterna y antes de sentarse en su silla, abrió la nevera a su lado para sacar dos cervezas, una para él y otra para Jasper.

-¿Acogedor el cuarto de baño?- preguntó Alice con la boca llena.

-Bastante- respondió quitando la chapa para lanzarla dentro de la nevera- Chicos a la izquierda y chicas a la derecha. Aunque sólo debéis evitar seguir la marca en el árbol.

-Ugh- suspiró Bella- No hacía falta que fueras tan gráfico.

Se rió para darle un codacito, le ofreció la botella que Bella rehusó negando con la cabeza y después la levantó para brindar a la distancia con Jasper. Había costado mucho esconder esas cervezas a Esme - quien no estaba muy de acuerdo que bebieran los que _legalmente _no tenían la edad- porque había estado ojo avizor con todos los preparativos, preocupada de que llevaran todo lo suficiente y no pasaran frío, pero menos mal que Carlisle era más comprensivo con ese tema y le ayudó a camuflarlas. Bella nunca bebía y Alice no podía hacerlo con su medicación así que con un par había sido suficiente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- añadió Alice tras el festín de su último malvavisco chupándose los dedos- ¿Qué es lo típico que se hace en las acampadas?

-Hay gente que se reúne junto a un fuego y cuenta historias de miedo- explicó Bella- O leyendas. Los quileutes suelen contar sus antiguas leyendas.

-Yo me sé una muy buena de vampiros- bromeó Edward- ¿Queréis oírla?

-No, la tuya seguro que es muy aburrida- se burló su hermana- Que nos cuente Jasper.

-Me he olvidado de muchas, Alice. Y seguro que de las mejores. Que empiece Edward.

Alice hizo un mohín y escrutó a su pareja durantes unos segundos, pero después suspiró y sólo se revolvió para coger un nuevo malvavisco de la bolsa, pincharlo en su palo y ponerle al fuego. Así, Edward, dio un sorbito a su cerveza y después se aclaró la voz.

-Cuando viajé por Suramérica me encontré con un vampiro que no se contentaba sólo con chupar la sangre a sus víctimas- explicó- también les arrancaba la cabeza.

-¿En serio?- dijo Bella con cara de asco- ¿Y qué hacía con ellas?

-Cualquier aberración, no querrás saberlo- se rió- Se creía un mandado divino o algo así, una especie de ángel caído en la Tierra con la misión de imponer un orden, pero no era más que un desquiciado, que ya había hecho daño en su vida humana, con poderes especiales.

Mirando a Edward, a aquella cara que conocía tan bien, con el gorrito de lana que llevaba calado, una cazadora azul de montaña abrochada hasta el cuello y un pantalón gris, Bella hasta se estremeció, y no por la grotesca historia si no porque sintió que a diferencia de él que podía acceder a su mente y conocer todos sus pensamientos y deseos, ella jamás le llegaría a conocer también. Lo que había vivido antes de conocerla, aunque no fueran cosas nada agradables, los viajes que había hecho o la gente con la que se había topado. Además, aunque lo compartían todo y le respondía a todas sus preguntas, a veces no le contaba cosas porque para él _no eran importantes o merecedoras de su atención _y así sentía que siempre se estaba perdiendo una parte de Edward y lo quería todo.

-¿Te he asustado?- le preguntó poniendo una mano en la espalda- No debí contarla, no es muy agradable, perdona.

-No- dijo Bella en otro respingo- Sólo… intentaba imaginarme todo lo que hay en tu mente y que yo no puedo _leer_.

-Nada interesante, te lo aseguro- dijo con una sonrisa- Empezó a ser interesante cuando tú te hiciste dueña de cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Bella asintió levemente, pero Edward se estiró hacia ella, atrayendo su silla contra la suya. Así ahora sí que le sonrió, él le besó la frente y aprovechó para acurrucarse en él.

Bueno, no podía _leerle _la mente pero sí escuchar su corazón, notar su calor y contar las veces que inspiraba y espiraba. Seguro que era más interesante que las historias de sus andanzas por Suramérica.

-Yo me sé otra historia- intervino Alice blandiendo su palo humeante- De unos vampiros, que se llamaban así mismos _vegetarianos _porque no bebían sangre humana y al final se volvieron humanos.

Todos rieron y empezaron a sucederse anécdotas: de las clases en la Universidad, de la instrucción de Jasper o la importancia de tener una buena _pedicura_, según las creencias de Alice. Los chicos apuraron las cervezas, Jasper escondió la bolsa de malvaviscos porque Alice se la había comido casi entera y tras sugerir que sería mejor pasar dentro de la tienda antes de que empezara a helar, las chicas fueron en busca del cuarto de baño mientras los chicos recogían las sillas, la nevera y los utensilios de la cena para extender los sacos y encender las lamparillas dentro de la tienda.

-Si hubiera sabido que ir de acampada era tan poco _glamoroso_, no habría insistido tanto- rumió Alice abriendo camino entre la vegetación guiada por la linterna- Hacer _pis _al aire libre, que humillación- bufó- ¿Y por qué está tan oscuro? Podemos meter el pie en cualquier surco y hacernos daño.

-Ni así comprenderías lo mal que lo pasaba cuando tú o Edward me llevabais por el bosque a toda velocidad.

-Bah- le sacó le lengua- Seguro que no era tan terrible. Mucho menos que lo del _pis_.

Bella se rió y le dio un codacito para después tomar la linterna de su amiga para que pasara hacia el campamento. Se veían sombras dentro de la tienda de campaña así que ya les esperaban. Alice se adelantó con su neceser- sí, había llevado un neceser con todo tipo de cremas y los cepillos de dientes - y antes de meterlo en su mochila se quedó lívida para después exclamar:

-¡Edward! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me lo están poniendo realmente difícil!

Y sin más, de casi dos saltos, como si fuera un gatito, levantó la tela de la tienda que hacía de entrada para meter la cabeza dentro.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!- volvió a exclamar.

-Alice, baja la voz- se quejó Edward- ¿Quieres que Esme y Carlisle piensen que nos está ocurriendo algo y se presenten aquí con el jefe Swan y su ayudante?

-Pues quizás sería buena idea que el jefe Swan se presentara aquí y viera _esto_.

Alice se revolvió otra vez, introduciendo su pequeño cuerpecito dentro de la tienda y esa fue la primera vez que Bella pudo ver el interior. De colores anaranjados e iluminada por la lamparilla, las esterillas acolchadas cubrían el suelo gris de la misma dejando en medio un pasillo, donde por un lado estaban los sacos de Alice y de Jasper - Jasper dentro del suyo y junto a la pared de la tienda - y al otro lado otro saco único donde Edward estaba dentro, sin cerrar la cremallera.

-Había un saco para Bella. Lo dejé junto a su mochila. ¡Y tú lo olvidaste en el garaje! Vuelve a por él ahora mismo- inquirió su hermana con un aspaviento.

-No pienso subir colina arriba hacia la casa porque a ti te dé la gana- le rebatió.

-Entonces, ¿lo admites?- recriminó su hermana- Que lo dejaste deliberadamente.

-No tengo que admitir nada- se quejó él- Se olvidó y se olvidó. Punto final. Vive con ello.

Alice emitió un gemidito de frustración apretando los puños elevando el tono más cuando Jasper añadió en su tono calmado:

-Alice, cariño, ¿por qué no entras antes de que se nos cuelen los mosquitos? Nos devorarán y más con el perfume que te has echado.

-¿Quién tiene la ocurrencia de ponerse perfume en el bosque? Si fuera vampiro, ahora mismo te mordería- contestó Edward jocoso.

Pero Alice no se amilanó y revolviéndose incluso tiró del saco de su hermano. Jasper le dijo más palabras de clama, le quitó importancia y le pidió que se sentara con él, pero hasta que Bella no se adentró en la tienda, el ciclón de Alice no se detuvo.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- le inquirió.

Bella notó como se sonrojaba. No obstante, no sólo Alice la miraba, Jasper y Edward también - con los pies en alto para evitar que su hermana vapuleara su saco - como si ella fuera un juez supremo en posesión de la verdad.

-¿Sobre… que no tengo saco de dormir?- dijo a media voz.

-¡Genial!- bufó Alice- Estás obsesionado- señaló a Edward- ¡Los dos! Me lavaría los pensamientos con lejía si pudiera librarme de los flashes que recibo de vosotros.

Entonces, como si se hubiera caído en ese mismo momento en la conversación, Bella se dio cuenta de por qué protestaba tanto Alice. Evidentemente, al olvidar su saco - queriendo o no - tendría que compartirlo con Edward. Junto a ellos. Y había hablado tanto de lo feliz que estaba de poder dormir juntas que hasta se imaginaba una escena de ambas tomadas de la mano, saco con saco, felices. ¡Pero no sabía lo que se había imaginado - y por ende decidido - Edward al respecto!

-Alice, dijiste que lo intentarías- dijo Bella en su bochorno- Nos lo prometiste.

-Y Edward debía de coger tu saco. Y lo dejó olvidado. Promesa rota por promesa rota- se revolvió- Y ahora tengo que dormir a vuestro lado mientras compartís saco- se estremeció- Es repulsivo.

-Alice, basta ya- contestó Edward levantando la voz- Lo olvidé queriendo, ¿contenta? Pero hay una explicación: una vez le prometí a Bella que en el momento que nos casásemos, siempre compartiríamos cama. Fuera donde fuera. Y cumplo mi promesa. A diferencia de ti.

Alice se volvió a quedar quieta pero ahora hizo una mueca con los labios apretándolos. Pestañeó para mirar a Edward, pestañeó para mirar a Bella que tenía esa sonrisa suya impertérrita cada vez que su hermano le decía algo bonito y suspiró para quedar sentada.

-Está bien. Recuerdo esa conversación. Pero nada de hacer algo dentro de ese saco.

-Dios mío, Alice- musitó Bella más abochornada que nunca- No tienes ni qué dudarlo. Por quién nos tomas.

-Por unos recién casados- bromeó Jasper.

No es que fuera una experta en acampar ni mucho menos en excursiones, a no ser por las que Charlie le había obligado a acudir de niña, pero desde esa noche, sería una actividad a repetir periódicamente. Solucionado el conflicto del saco de dormir y una vez acomodados se pusieron a charlar y a reír como si hubiera algo que les impidiera dormir. Era genial estar con esas tres personas tan importantes para ella, que le hacían formar parte de esa familia. Y sería más cuando Rosalie y Emmett regresaran, el bebé naciera y junto con Lexie pudieran formar un camping completo.

Alice fue la primera que cayó rendida y Bella sólo se dio cuenta cuando la mano que se tomaban dejó de sujetarla. Después lo hizo Edward, abrazándola por la espalda y tomando su otra mano y cuando se dio cuenta que Jasper también dormía, decidió cerrar los ojos e intentarlo, cosa que le costó bastante. Primero, empezó a hacer frío y ni siquiera compartiendo saco con Edward y en sus brazos se mitigó, segundo, había muchos ruidos en el bosque y tercero, echaba de menos a Lexie.

Era una tontería, estaba a escasos minutos caminando, en su cunita y con Esme y Carlisle, pero sentía que le faltaba algo.

Si no hubiera sido por el punto dos, hubiera subido la colina para verle dormir con su cara de paz, idéntica a la de su padre.

El frío empezó a mitigarse poco a poco e incluso empezó a hacer calor dentro de la tienda, y hasta le pareció escuchar conversaciones, el crepitar de un fuego y pasos a su alrededor. Se intentó desperezar de su sueño y abrir los ojos pero sólo vio un borrón gris que era la camiseta de Edward en la que estaba acurrucada, sumergida dentro del saco.

Sacó la cabeza y tuvo que girarse para comprobar - efectivamente - que estaban los dos solos y que Edward aún dormía. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y ahora escuchó ¿una conversación? Que decía algo referente al desayuno y al fuego.

¿Olía a chocolate?

Como si el haberse movido le hubiera servido para despertarle, Edward carraspeó, se frotó los ojos y los abrió para mirarla. Y como si estuvieran solos, como cada día, en su habitación y su cama, dijo:

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?

Sonriendo asintió y después recibió su acostumbrado beso de _buenos días_. En medio de él notó que le pasaba los cabellos tras la oreja así que podía imaginarse los pelos que tenía de moverse de un lado a otro del saco. Pobrecito, estaría morado de patadas, no sabía cómo seguía allí y no había salido pitando al primer juzgado a pedir el divorcio: ella se movía de un lado al otro mientras él permanecía estoico amoldándose a su postura abrazándola y aferrándola.

-Ha hecho mucho frío, espero haberte cobijado bien- añadió.

-Mejor que bien- respondió Bella- Aunque por seguro hubieras decidido hacerlo de _otro _modo.

Edward se rió para volver a besarla sujetándole la cara con las dos manos, cuando, sin más, se quedó quieto. Ladeó incluso la cabeza como si se hubiera percatado de algo, para, acto seguido murmurar:

-Lexie.

Oh, él también le echaba de menos. Claro, cómo si no. Aunque se hubiera dormido antes que ella y no le hubiera dado tiempo a pensar en el bebé, después de darle su beso de _buenos días_, cada mañana su siguiente centro de atención era él: le hacía cucamonas cuando estaba en la cuna, le dejaba que le tirara de los cabellos, que le palmeara la cara, le besaba las manitas y la barriguita…

Antes de que Bella pudiera verbalizar todo esto, diciendo algo como "_yo también le echo de menos_", se incorporó. Volvió a murmurar el apelativo cariñoso de su hijo, salió del saco corriendo las cremallera de golpe y en dos zancadas agachado en la tienda como estaba, se puso sus botas de montaña para salir fuera sin abrochárselas.

Oía la voz de Carlisle. Y después oyó la de Esme, incluso la risita de Alice y los pasos de Jasper. Conocía aquellos ruidos familiares desde hacía décadas, aunque ahora su oído tuviese el umbral normal humano. Antes de que su cerebro se preguntara qué podrían hacer allí Esme y Carlisle si la última vez que les había visto la tarde anterior estaban encantados de poder quedarse a solas con Lexie y malcriarle sin que él pudiera hacer nada, los pensamientos fatalistas se apoderaron con todo su ser.

Pensamientos de qué podría hacer Carlisle allí y hablando entre susurros. O Esme. ¡Algo terrible había pasado! Seguro que estaban pensando cómo darle la fatal noticia porque la paranoia y la sobreprotección a Bella - y ahora por extensión a Lexie - no se había quedado en la ponzoña que su cuerpo había perdido al recuperar la mortalidad.

Reptó por la tienda de campaña, se calzó sin abrocharse las botas y prácticamente arrancó la cremallera. Tenía que llegar fuera, tenía que ver…

A Alice sentada frente al fuego meneando algo en un cazo, a Jasper avivando el fuego y sí, a Esme y a Carlisle. Vestido de montaña. De arriba abajo. Aunque ni siquiera reparó en eso porque su visión fue a su bebé en brazos de su abuela.

¿Estaba entero? ¿Lo tenía todo? ¿Fiebre? ¿Infección de oídos? ¿Cólicos?

-¿Qué… pasa? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Estás bien, hijo?

Antes de darse cuenta ya le había arrebatado el bebé a su abuela y le preguntaba a él su estado, cuando evidentemente no le podía contestar. Todo el mundo le miró perplejo, posiblemente Lexie se asustó por el vapuleo de regazo a regazo y pestañeó curvando sus labios como si fuera a romper a llorar, pero como le apretó contra su cuello el pequeño ni se atrevió a gurgutar. Como su familia. O Bella. Cuando miró hacia la tienda, salía poniéndose las botas.

Carlisle también batió la cabeza: miró a Esme que se había quedado con los brazos vacíos donde ya no sostenía a Lexie, a Edward sujetando a su bebé y a Bella peleándose con los cordones, así que levantando los brazos - como si tuviera que poner paz en algo- dijo, calmado y sonriente.

-Hemos decidido unirnos a la caminata. Alice nos ha asegurado que hará buen tiempo y por eso hemos equipado completamente a Lexie. Espero que no os importe.

Edward fue ahora el que les miró perplejos a todos y después reparó en su bebé, en que llevaba unos pantaloncitos de montaña, similares a los suyos, un polar de un verde precioso, casi parecido al de sus ojos, un gorrito de lana e incluso unas botitas de cuero, eso sí, sin suela y con unos cordoncitos de colores que seguro que le encantaría desabrochar. En cuanto sus miradas coincidieron, le sonrió, le señaló con el dedito y él no pudo más que besarle.

¿Y era Alice la que estaba siempre bajo supervisión médica? Él necesitaba una buena dosis de tranquilizantes. Seguro que había estado de sufrir un infarto y hacer a Bella sufrir otro.

-¿Nos importe?- dijo Bella saliendo de la tienda de campaña- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Antes de acercarse a él con brazos abiertos, Lexie empezó a dar saltitos, a gimotear y señalarla. Y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que tendérselo, libre ya de angustias y de pensamientos horrorosos. Bella era la luz de todo ese bosque, por eso quizás hasta ahora mismo salía el sol: había sido su luz y ahora, claramente, era la luz en la vida de su pequeño que la buscaba siempre en su campo de visión y que no descansaba hasta que no tenía su atención al completo..

-Mamá te ha echado mucho de menos Lexie- añadió cogiéndole en brazos- Mamá y papá. Y tía Alice y tío Jasper- le besó sonoramente- Pero seguro que tú has sido muy bueno y has estado muy bien con los abuelos, ¿verdad?

En otro sonoro beso, levantó la vista hasta Carlisle y Esme, tomando esta la palabra para hacerle una cucacomana al bebé, tomando a Bella por la cintura.

-Por supuesto que se ha portado estupendamente, si es un angelito. En cuanto sea un poquito mayor, estoy seguro que le encantará que acampemos juntos toda la familia.

-Mmm…-murmuró Alice- No si no hacemos algo con el tema del cuarto de baño. ¿Te imaginas a Rosalie haciendo _pis _al aire libre?- soltó una risita.

-Siempre podemos acampar más cerca de la casa para que subas cuando lo necesites- observó Edward.

-Que idea tan buena- rebatió su hermana para sacarle la lengua- Como la de las cervezas.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Esme en un suspirito- ¿Qué cervezas? ¿Quién ha bebido?

-Gracias, Alice- le reprochó él- Con esto nos quedamos en paz por lo del saco.


	8. Outtakes 8 - Feliz Cumpleaños

**Outtakes 8 – Feliz Cumpleaños**

Antes de abrir los ojos, a Bella le pareció que el día de hoy sería perfecto. Perfecto, por muchas razones: aunque no le volvieran loca las fiestas, estaría bien reunirse con - casi - toda la familia, o al menos, la que estuviera en el mismo Estado. Y también estaría genial compartir un rato con Edward y Lexie e incluso visitar su pradera, la cual no pisaban desde que ambos estaban solteros, sin graduar y no sabían que iban a ser padres.

Pero eso todo cambió radicalmente cuando separó sus pestañas y sus ojos se centraron en lo que tenían alrededor.

Había escuchado a Edward levantarse, pero también oyó los quejiditos de Lexie e incluso un susurro diciéndole que él se encargaría, así que no le dio mayor importancia. Error. Un error muy grande cómo las decenas de flores que tenía a su alrededor: flores silvestres, de colores, en ramos, rosas, margaritas…

Sintió ganas de gritar y más sintió ganas de ser alérgica para pedirle que sacara todo eso de allí porque habían quedado en nada de celebraciones de aniversario.

Se incorporó casi de un salto para quedar sentada apoyada con las dos manos sobre el colchón aplastando algo con su palma. ¡Una cajita con un lazo! Una cajita de terciopelo que seguro que contenía una joya.

¡Era para gritar!

Más cuando además de oír el cascabel de Sparkles, oyó unas risitas al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Feliz aniversario!- exclamó Alice danzando cual bailarina por el cuarto para saltar sobre la cama quedando de rodillas.

Bella apretó la cajita en su mano como si fuera un arma arrojadiza. ¡Oh! ¡Les odiaba! ¡Claro que Alice estaría en el ajo! Bien se quejaba del ansia consumista de su hermana, pero tiraba de ella cuando le venía en gana, porque allí estaba, sujetando al gatito, aún en pijama como Alice, como si él no hubiera hecho nada.

-¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!- insistió su cuñada.

-¿Es cosa tuya?- batió de nuevo la cajita- ¿O sólo le has ayudado a vaciar todas las floristerías de Port Angeles?

-Me insultas, Bella. ¿Crees que dejaría a Edward que te regalara algo de invernadero? Son de nuestro jardín. Como las del día de la boda- le guió un ojo- Y ahora, abre mi regalo.

-Las cuñadas no hacen regalos de aniversario- replicó.

-Una costumbre muy fea, debo de decir. Porque hace un año que eres oficialmente mi hermana, algo que conmemorar con una buena joya.

Aunque la confirmación de la joya le supuso más ganas de lanzarlo además de poner los ojos en blanco, la jovialidad de Alice y la sonrisa traicionera de Edward le hicieron suspirar. Sopesándolo, un millar de flores que barrer era mejor que la fiesta que quería haber planeado Alice para esa tarde y si ese era el fin del secretismo que todos los Cullen se traían con ella, mejor acabarlo cuanto antes, así que soltó el lacito y abrió la caja sin más.

Pestañeó, miró a uno, después a otro y después miró la joya.

Y por último se preguntó cuánto del _dichoso fideicomiso_ había salido para aquello.

Eran unos pendientes. Preciosos. Preciosos como cada una de las pertenencias de los Cullen o cada cosa que Alice escogía para ella, con su gusto exquisitamente refinado. Algo que en Rosalie quedaría como una simple horquilla del pelo pero en ella rechinaría porque seguro que sus orejas no estaban diseñadas para que tal ornamento colgara de ellas.

-¡Pruébatelos! - volvió a exclamar Alice jovial aplaudiendo- Quiero saber cómo te quedan mi primer diseño de joyería.

-¿Tú…- tartamudeó- tú los has hecho?

-Sentí una cierta envidia de que Edward le pidiera al engarzador de la familia tu blasón, pero esta idea es aún mejor- volvió a aplaudir- El escogió las gemas, pero el resto lo hice yo. Y no temas- la señaló con el dedo- provienen de antiguas joyas. Nadie ha muerto para que cuelguen de tus orejas.

Una sensación de aturdimiento la golpearon porque ni podía creer lo que tenía delante ni lo que Edward y Alice podían hacer por ella, costara el dinero o sacrificio que les costara. Por mucho que ella se empeñara, fuera cabezota y rezongara. Al final se salían con la suya para dejarla con la boca abierta como con la boda, la luna de miel, la casa de Hanover o la pasada Navidad.

Tocó los pendientes con la yema de los dedos y antes de sacarlos de su cajita y enfearlos luciéndolos con su piel observó las gemas, una a una: La joya tenía forma de lágrima compuesta por cuatro gemas, dos del mismo tamaño, una de tamaño mayor y una más pequeña. La grande era una esmeralda de color verde al final de la lágrima en su parte convexa, y tocaba a un ópalo de fuego dorado a la par de una turmalina negra. La parte superior de la lágrima la coronaba un rubí.

Y así al observarlas una a una se dio cuenta de lo que significaban: todos los colores de ojos que Edward había tenido hasta ese día, el día de su 19 cumpleaños.

-Es…- volvió a tartamudeas- Es… precioso. Es… No merezco que hayáis hecho esto por mí. Es tan bonito…

Cogió con una mano a Alice y levantó la vista hacia Edward que soltó a Sparkles para que corriera hacia las flores - posiblemente la razón de estar en sus brazos porque parecía deseoso de arañarlas una a una, como hacía con las cortinas - que le sonrió de esa manera que le hacían temblar las piernas. No hizo falta decirle nada más, porque le asintió sin necesidad de explicación ninguna y sólo se acercó a la cama para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!- exclamó Alice empujándole- Ahora, ¡póntelos! ¡Vas a matarme con la espera! He _visto _que soy una gran diseñadora de joyas, pero quiero la prueba definitiva.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí?- preguntó Bella por enésima vez.

-Muy seguro- contestó Edward de nuevo- ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que lleve a Lexie?

Y otra vez Bella contestó:

-No, estoy bien.

Tras el desayuno se habían preparado para almorzar en su pradera con todo lo que conllevaba: trasladar los bultos de un bebé y una buena caminata a paso humano ahora que para cruzar el bosque nadie les podía llevar de una punta a otra. Alice había comprado una mochilita muy útil para lo primero, donde iba metidito Lexie contra el pecho de su madre, pero para el resto tuvieron que hacerlo con el Jeep de Emmett, un GPS y una mochila porque la cesta de la comida era demasiado pesada.

Y así llevaban casi una hora donde Bella temía caerse y aplastar a su hijo al poner el pie en mal lugar, que tuviera calor, que estuviera incómodo o que se perdieran, porque eso de las tecnologías no iba con ella.

-Es allí- señaló un claro al otro lado de la arboleda- Pero creo que esta mañana tenías más flores alrededor de la cama.

Levantó la vista besando de nuevo a Lexie en la cabecita y sonrió a la visión de lo que le señalaba. Quizás, sí, con menos flores que la última vez que la habían visitado pero allí estaba su pradera con todas las cosas que habían vivido en ella: la primera vez que el Edward _de antes_ se mostró como era, la primera tarde que pasaron juntos o al primer sitio donde acudieron al recuperar su mortalidad.

-Las flores en el campo significan una cosa: abejas. Y creo que en la bolsa no he visto ningún repelente- bromeó Bella.

-Tienes razón- rió Edward- Nos estropearía el momento- se volvió- ¿Me permite los honores, señora Cullen?- tendió los brazos- Me encantaría presentarle a nuestro hijo nuestra pradera.

Le sonrió para asentir y liberando los enganches inferiores de la mochilita dejó que metiera los brazos para sacar a Lexie. Balbuceó y estiró las manitas feliz de estar libre y balbuceó más cuando su padre lo alzó en el aire para besarle y susurrarle algo al oído. Señaló al horizonte, a los árboles, a las flores y a las nubes como si quisiera que Lexie se acordara de cada uno de los detalles cuando lo más seguro que cuando dejaran de moverse, se quedaría dormido.

-¿Sabes de qué me arrepiento, que hubiera convertido este sitio en _perfecto_?- dijo Edward- En haberte pedido que nos casásemos aquí.

-Oh- suspiró Bella- Hubiera sido un sitio espectacular, y de aquí no podría haber huido- rió- Lástima que no aguantaras más allá de la Navidad y esto estuviera cubierto de nieve.

-También podíamos haber concebido aquí a Lexie.

-¿Con lo que costó que te decidieras a hacerlo dentro del coche? Además, aquí nunca se sabe quién puede estar mirando.

Se rió para besarla en la frente y le devolvió a Lexie. Así se quitó la mochila y la abrió para sacar una manta y extenderla sobre el césped. Y con toda su caballerosidad haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara, él no lo hizo hasta que Bella se acomodó sentando a Lexie en su regazo.

Bella sonrió más cuando empezó a sacar la comida para su almuerzo e incluso en su trasiego cerró los ojos para echar la cabeza hacia atrás. El sol no quemaba demasiado y el piar de los pájaros o el ruido de la leve brisa en las copas de los árboles hacían el sitio más que perfecto, mágico. Podría quedarse allí hasta que cayeran los chuzos de punta típicos de Forks.

-Has tenido una idea estupenda- dijo Bella- Creo que a Lexie le gusta mucho.

Sentado frente a ella le tendió un sándwich y le dio al bebé un biberón con agua. Hacía días que intentaba cogerlo él sólo aunque todavía le faltaba fuerza, pero dentro de poco seguro que lo hacía. Con una mano se lo sujetó, mientras que con la otra sacó su preparado de cereales que le tocaba comer.

En cuanto Lexie lo vio, dejó de succionar el biberón - con un ruidito muy gracioso - para batir las manos y balbucear.

-¿Tienes hambre, hijo? Ven- le tendió los brazos- Papá te da de comer.

Bella tragó ruidosamente antes de que a Edward le diera tiempo a coger al pequeño.

-Yo se lo doy, no te preocupes. Come tú, debes de estar hambriento después de cargar con esa mochila tan enorme.

-Estoy bien, puedo esperar- insistió- ¿Quieres los cereales, Lexie?- batió el botecito.

Y como el pequeño se impacientó más, Bella recurrió a su última excusa.

-Es tu cumpleaños. No deberías de hacer nada. Hoy es tu día.

A lo que Edward se rió contestando:

-Es lo que quiero hacer el día de mi cumpleaños: estar aquí, con mi mujer y darle de comer a mi hijo. Algo que hace dos años, no podría haber pasado.

Meneando la cabeza dándose por vencida le tendió al pequeño, que balbuceó más feliz que nunca para sentarse en el regazo de su padre. Y no es que Bella tuviera nada en contra de que alguien que no fuera ella le diera de comer al bebé, pero desde que estaban en Forks y con la familia casi tenía que pedirle prestado: los Cullen y Charlie siempre jugaban sus bazas y ahora ni la toma de por la noche - la suya exclusiva - le quedaba reservada, desde que tomaba biberón y además los cereales. Y últimamente incluso el propio Lexie quería independizarse porque intentaba coger los cubiertos o sujetar el biberón aunque no pudiera. Cuando volviera a Hanover no pensaba saltarse ni una sola comida de su pequeño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Terminó su sándwich, bebió su refresco y probando una de las fresas que le esperaban de postre, se tumbó incluso a ver cómo Edward acababa de darle la comida a Lexie.

-Tenemos que traerle todos los años- dijo tendiéndoselo para que se tumbara junto a ella- Quién sabe, quizás en cada verano que pasemos aquí, se enamore de una chica y sea él quien le pida a alguien que se casen en este lugar.

¡¿Lexie… teniendo citas? ¡¿Casándose? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente que él mismo cogiera su biberón! ¿A eso habíamos pasado desde que no le daba de comer?

-¡¿Qué dices?- exclamó incorporándose atrayendo a Lexie contra ella- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Es ley de vida, amor- se rió- Como nos ocurrió a nosotros. ¿No quieres que viva algo como lo que vivimos nosotros?

-¡No! Quiero que… sea siempre pequeñito. Y me necesite. Y yo ser joven, qué narices. Tener otro bebé. Dos más. Pero ya está. Que ninguno se independice.

-¿Ah, sí?- bromeó- ¿No quieres que estemos solos cuando nuestros hijos se vayan a la Universidad o que tengamos nietos? ¿O hacer esos viajes que tenemos pendientes?

-No. Quiero que Lexie y nuestros futuros hijos siempre estén con nosotros.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- rió de nuevo- Porque entonces tengo algo que te va a encantar.

Sin más se volvió hacia la mochila, y revolvió en uno de los bolsillos laterales para sacar un sobre plateado. Esos sobres tan misteriosos de los Cullen para sus invitaciones y sus regalos. Y se lo tendió sin más.

Vale. Allí estaba. Lo de los pendientes sólo había sido una cortina de humo. Como lo de las flores. Para que se relajara y no se lo esperaba. Ay, cómo se lo temía. Y qué bien la había llevado, hasta con la conversación. _Exvampiro traidor_. Ese cumpleaños iba a tardar mucho en olvidarlo, como su fiesta de los 18.

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente en ese momento, insistió meneándolo con su sonrisa jocosa:

-Ábrelo, no muerde.

-Edward- suspiró- Había sido suficiente con el invernadero de la habitación y los pendientes.

-Los pendientes es el regalo de Alice, yo sólo le di la idea.

-Seguro- rezongó- Seguro que no llevas pensando desde que llegamos de qué manera salirte por la tangente nuestro acuerdo de _nada de regalos de aniversario_. Como hiciste en mi cumpleaños con Sparkles cuando te pedí que no te gastaras dinero.

-No es un regalo de aniversario- insistió.

-¿Y qué es, entonces? Es tu cumpleaños, eres tú el que deberías de recibir regalos.

-Es un regalo estar aquí los tres y tener los planes para las siguiente semanas dentro de este sobre. ¿Quieres abrirlo, por favor?

Europa. Esperara que recordara que no quería pisar Italia y menos que Lexie lo hiciera. La vuelta al mundo. O Australia. Le habrían puesto vacunas a Lexie a sus espaldas. Francia. No recordaba nada del francés del instituto. O…

Lo cogió de mala gana, lo abrió y efectivamente, sacó tres billetes de avión. No, un momento, eran seis. ¿Seis? Los primeros eran de Seattle a Houston, pero los segundos eran de Houston a… ¡Río de Janeiro!

-¿Volvemos a la isla? ¿Y llevamos a Lexie?- preguntó feliz- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¡Ah! ¿Los quieres?- rió- Siempre los podemos devolver.

-¿Devolverlos? ¡No! Tenemos que llevarle a la cascada, y bañarnos en la playa, e ir de excursión. ¡Edward, es genial! Le llevaremos a la playa de la Push a que pise la arena por primera vez, pero su primer baño tiene que ser allí.

Edward se rió y se entornó para besarla, sonoramente en los labios.

-¿Ves, como tu cabezonería no sirve de nada? Te gustó Sparkles y te gustaron los billetes de avión. Y podemos irnos cuando quieras y cuanto tiempo quieras. Sólo tenemos que reservar unos días para visitar a tu madre en Florida como le prometimos y el resto del verano es nuestro.

* * *

Bajando el parasol del coche patrulla de la inesperada tarde veraniega que caía en Forks, Charlie Swan condujo el último tramo hasta la Mansión de los Cullen. Miró antes el salpicadero y faltaban varios minutos para la hora que ponía la invitación pero hoy había salido pronto de la comisaría y no había parado por casa, así que supuso que a nadie le importara que se presentara antes de lo previsto porque eso, además, suponía un tiempo más con Lexie.

Hacía un par de días que Bella no bajaba al pueblo, así que la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Viró dejando la carretera atrás y en cuanto empezó a subir la cuesta ya se temió lo que se encontraría allí. ¡Y eso que le habían prometido que sería algo íntimo y familiar! El porche estaba adornado con farolillos de colores como si esperaran que se formara allí una cola, lo mismo que en la fiesta de graduación.

Al menos, fuera sólo estaba el Jeep del mayor de los hermanos. Y manchado de barro. No ver coches extraños allí siempre era una buena noticia.

Aparcó detrás, se bajó, cogió el bulto del maletero y se dirigió a las escaleras, y casi como siempre que iba allí, antes de que tuviera la necesidad de picar al timbre, alguien ya le esperaba para abrirle la puerta.

-¡Jefe Swan!- exclamó jovial la pequeña Alice con su voz de campanilla- Muchas gracias por venir.

-Hola, pequeña. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

Bueno, en el hall excepto más farolillos no había más que el mobiliario normal y extravagante de los Cullen. Punto para que se relajara. Y excepto una música tenue al fondo, tampoco había alboroto. Dos puntos.

La pequeña de los Cullen. Sin lugar a dudas, su favorita entre toda esa familia. No es que el resto le cayeran mal, pero la jovialidad de Alice Cullen era difícil de resistir. Además, era uña y carne con Bella y sabía que pasaban cada segundo juntas que podían. Y había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, quizás hasta más que el Dr. Cullen y su esposa, a los únicos que había visto desde su llegada, exceptuando, por supuesto a Edward. Hoy llevaba un vestido de tirantes que mostrada un bonito bronceado y los delgada y escuálida que estaba además del pelo sujeto por un lacito.

-¿Cómo estás?- añadió Charlie Swan- Una tarde podrías bajar con Bella y Lexie al pueblo para que cenemos juntos, si no estás muy ocupada.

-¡Por supuesto!- volvió a exclamar feliz- Es una genial idea, iré la próxima vez. ¿Me permite su chaqueta?

-Oh, sí, claro- respondió torpemente. Se la intentó bajar con un solo brazo por lo que sujetaba con la otra, pero como necesitaba las dos, Alice soltó una risita y se ofreció a ayudarle.

-No hacía falta que trajera ningún regalo, jefe Swan. ¿Quiere que lo deje en la mesa, junto con el resto?- se ofreció señalando el salón.

-No es nada… algo que… creí que le gustaría tener a… tu _hermano_- añadió turbado- Gracias.

Alice le sonrió y dando un saltito tomó la bolsa para ir hacia el salón con su trote de potrillo. Cuando volvió, cogió su chaqueta y le pidió que le acompañara. Y entonces sí que se arrepintió no sólo de escoger algo usado como regalo, si no de ni siquiera envolverlo en papel de regalo nuevo sin decenas de celos y meterlo en una bolsa de papel.

El salón parecía el escaparate de una tienda de regalos, porque una mesa estaba allí dispuesta para ese fin con varias cajas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, destacando la suya, la más andrajosa. Junto a esa mesa había otra dispuesta como un buffett libre con todo tipo de aperitivos de diseño que seguro que no sabía ni comer, otra con todo tipo de bebidas, vasos y copas y en medio otra con una tarta enorme de varios pisos, confitada seguramente por el pastelero más famoso de Norteamérica porque no podría descifrar de qué estaba hecha aquella cobertura color claro, coronada por unas velas de color azul con formas de dos números: 19.

-¿Le gusta, jefe Swan? Lo he hecho yo.

Iba a contestar primero que a cuánta gente esperaban para semejante ágape y después que cuándo dormía si todo aquello se le había ocurrido a ella - desde la iluminación a un cartel del color de las guirnaldas donde se leía "_Feliz Cumpleaños_"- cuando unos pasos sonaron por la escalera de mármol. Unos pasos y un…

-¡Papá! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Alice, la tarta, la decoración y la mesa de regalos pasaron a un segundo plano porque todos sus sentidos fueron a Bella. A Bella y a lo guapa que estaba. Cada día que la veía lo estaba más que el anterior, más feliz y radiante, pero hoy hasta podría explotar.

Llevaba su larga melena castaña recogida que caía en bucles sobre su espalda, los ojos enmarcados y los labios pintados con algo que parecían humedecidos. Además, como acostumbraba desde que era _una Cullen_ iba hasta adornada con joyas: no sólamente el colgante con forma de corazón que no se había quitado desde que Edward se lo había regalado, su anillo de compromiso, el de boda o el brazalete, llevaba también unos pendientes preciosos que le quedaban de miedo. Pero eso no era todo, porque iba encaramada en unos a ¡zapatos de tacón! Y no sabía que tenía las piernas tan largas como aquel vestido revelaban que le cubría un poco más de la mitad del muslo.

Con lo que había sufrido Renee porque usara cosas femeninas y ella siempre se había vestido con lo que sobraba de su armario…

Al menos su idea de llevar algo con lo que cambiarse - su única camisa, su única americana con su única corbata - y no presentarse de uniforme había sido muy acertada.

-Hace unos minutos- contestó Charlie Swan- Estás muy guapa, Bells.

-Todo el mérito es de Alice. No nos ha dejado ni rechistar. Tú también estás muy guapo, papá.

-Qué dices- tosió nervioso- ¿Esta camisa vieja?

Bella sonrió, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le cogió de brazo. Eso animó a Charlie Swan a decir:

-¿Dónde está Lexie? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, Edward le bajará ahora. Fuimos a almorzar al bosque y la excursión le ha dejado un poco agotado. Se durmió a la vuelta y ha costado bastante bañarle y vestirle- sonrió- No está de muy buen humor.

Charlie Swan sonrió a la solo imaginación de lo que le contaba su hija. A Lexie dormidito, como cuando le tumbaban en su cunita en la vieja habitación de Bella, a sus muequitas cuando estaba molesto o cómo se refugiaba tanto en Edward como en ella cuando algo no le gustaba o estaba de mal humor. Era una cosita fascinante. Ganas le dieron de subir escaleras arriba a buscarle, aunque nadie le hubiera invitado.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Alice sin venir a cuento- Tiene razón, Bella. El jefe Swan no conoce la habitación de Lexie o su cuarto de juegos. ¿Que te parece si se la enseñas mientras termino de poner a punto todo esto?

Bella miró a Alice extrañada pero cómo ella sólo sonrió y le asintió decidió no darle más importancia para que todo aquello – la contestación a una conversación inexistente – no extrañara a su padre. Eso y que allí estaba todo en perfecto estado de revista, que para eso lo llevaba planificando desde quién sabe cuándo. Así que apretó el brazo de su padre y dijo:

-¿Vamos, papá?

Caminar por aquel pasillo, con sus antigüedades y cuadros le hacía sentirse más fuera de lugar que llevando su única camisa y su única corbata, más si pensaba que Bella ya pertenecía a esa Mansión, dado que entre las decenas de propiedades de los Cullen que adornaban paredes y rincones había retratos de ella con Edward – el día de la boda – o de Lexie.

Accedió a una de las habitaciones donde se leía con colores el nombre de su nieto y Bella entró como si nada. Recogió hasta un peluche que estaba en medio de una alfombra espesa peluda y pasó hasta el fondo donde cerró una puerta, quizás la que llevaba al cuarto de baño. Allí olía estupendamente bien, tan bien como quedaban los dibujos en las paredes o aquella preciosa cuna en medio, pero sus sentidos no se pudieron centrar en el opulento mobiliario porque un sonido, unas puertas más allá le robaba todo: unos balbuceos – aunque más eran unos quejiditos que no llegaban a ser lloros.

Bella en la explicación de que tal cosa Alice la había encargado o tal cosa era idea de Esme, se percató de que su padre no le estaba haciendo caso y se centraba en lo que fuera que ocurriera fuera, y como parecía un tanto incómodo, sugirió:

-Edward está con Lexie en nuestro cuarto, ¿quieres que vayamos a verle?

Quizás la expresión _nuestro cuarto_ le incomodó más que todo lo anterior, pero asintió en una sonrisa deseosa. Bien pensando, Charlie nunca había visitado su cuarto, ni siquiera en Hanover, así que aquello era un gran paso para su padre. Sobre todo porque se adelantó para que le guiara.

Lo que hizo encantada.

* * *

-Si yo te pondría el pijama, hijo, pero tu tía Alice en muy pesada- le besó el piececito que movía mientras seguía sujetando el pantaloncito- Así que, haremos una cosa: no gimoteas más, estás despierto para hacernos las fotos que tu abuela quiere hacer y te dejo dormir aquí, en tu serón para que nadie te moleste, toda la tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

Lexie se cogió el mismo pie que él le había besado para llevarse el dedo gordo a la boca a la vez que hacía una de sus pedorretas así que dándole un nuevo beso, Edward le cogió la pierna contraria para meter la pernera y al quejido que emitió al instante aprovechó para ponérselo del todo, besándole al segundo siguiente para ponérselo al hombro. Le acarició la espaldita, le volvió a besar y le susurró entre besos mientras le ponía sus zapatitos:

-Ya, hijo, ya. ¿A que no era tan terrible? En tu cumpleaños te podrás poner lo que tú quieras.

Alice había pensando hasta el último de los detalles, hecho que él había aprovechado por la mañana con las flores y para el almuerzo con la excursión. Cuando volvieron, con Lexie dormido, ya estaba el salón decorado y su ropa preparada que le había supuesto un pequeño trauma al bebé que prefería claramente quedarse con su pañal nada más para tener fácil acceso a sus pies o descansando, porque la visita a la pradera le había dejado exhausto.

Pero apenas sería bajar a recibir a Charlie Swan y a Jacob así que cuando se satisficieran de abrazarle y besarle, ya podía cumplir su promesa.

O eso creía.

Un leve toque en la puerta le hizo mirar hacia allí para ver a Bella seguida de... ¿su padre?

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Bella sonriendo- ¿Has conseguido vestirle?

Charlie Swan se quedó allí, en el umbral, mirando a Edward con Lexie al hombro, sentando en el borde de la cama, junto a una toalla azul con motivos infantiles, la bolsa de los pañales que habían llevado a su casa y enfrente, además de un precioso serón con dosel, que pegaba perfectamente en todo aquel dormitorio, sobrio, elegante y funcional.

Se preguntó en el primer instante para qué tendrían allí un serón si había una cuna enorme en la otra habitación, pero supuso que quizás a Bella le gustaba tener a Lexie cerca, así que no le dio más vueltas.

Así que... ¿esa era ahora la habitación de su hija _en Forks_? Era un cuarto precioso, amplio y luminoso, como le gustaban a ella. Tenía unas vistas estupendas y obviando la enorme televisión de plasma en la pared, el ordenador ultracaro en el escritorio o el equipo de música en la estantería, el resto parecía que tenía _su_ toque. El toque típico de Bella, como unas zapatillas suyas junto al sofá, varios libros sobre la mesilla, la cesta del gatito junto a la puerta de la terraza o las fotos y notas que estaban pegadas en la cristalera junto al escritorio.

Y flores, decenas de centros de flores. A Bella – como a su madre – siempre le habían gustado las flores. Y la luz. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el sol.

-Eh...- dudó Edward- Sí. ¿Se ha hecho tarde?

-No, no. Sólo que... mi padre quería ver ya a Lexie.

-Oh, por supuesto- respondió Edward levantándose de la cama con el bebé al hombro- Se habrá asustado al ver lo que Alice tenía montado en el salón- rió- Muchas gracias por venir.

Cruzó hacia ellos con su paso ágil y grácil estirando la mano libre que le dejaba el bebé para estrechar la de su suegro que él respondió torpemente para sacudirla. Con un carraspeo, añadió:

-Feliz cumpleaños. Felices... 19.

-Muchas gracias, señor- sonrió- Está siendo un día fantástico. Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Y eso que no has abierto la decena de regalos que hay esperándote- bromeó Charlie Swan.

-Bueno, Bella ya me hizo el mejor regalo al aceptar el plan que había pensado para el resto del verano- sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, sí, _eso_- murmuró Bella con un cierto rubor.

-¿No... se lo has dicho a tu padre?

-¿Decirme, qué?

-Edward ha...- carraspeó Bella- Bueno, siempre he dicho que me encantaría que volviéramos a la _isla_ y Edward ha comprado los billetes. Pasaremos el resto del verano en la isla, con Lexie.

La cara de Charlie Swan se convirtió en un poema: primero se puso rojo y después se quedó completamente lívido mientras le temblaba el labio superior. Maldito... ¡_capullo_! Si con él nunca se podía relajar. ¡Y pensar que le iba a hacer hasta un presente! ¡Cuando él se había llevado a lo más preciado que tenía en su vida! Y no contento con habérsela arrebatado _legalmente_ hacía un año, con llevársela a la otra punta del país, con convertirla en madre tan joven, con hacer que se encariñara con ese bebé... ¡ahora no les dejaba disfrutar de ellos durante el verano! ¡Y se lo había prometido!

-¿A la... isla?- balbuceó Charlie Swan- ¿A esa isla desierta en...?

-Brasil- concluyó Bella.

-¿Y es seguro? Quiero decir que no... funcionan los móviles y... Estaba bien para la luna de miel, pero ahora... con un bebé...- insistió en su titubeo.

-Tenemos teléfono vía satélite, el equipo de limpieza nos visita todos los días y en el embarcadero hay una fuera borda lista por si hubiera que acudir de urgencia al continente- aseguró Edward.

-Es el mejor sitio del mundo, papá. Estoy segura de que a Lexie le encantará- dijo Bella- Y está con nosotros, no hay nada que temer.

Charle Swan sopesó las palabras de su hija, en las que tenía toda la razón. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse de Lexie porque _ellos_ eran sus padres y puede que antes hubieran cometido alguna irresponsabilidad – como mantener relaciones prematrimoniales sin precaución – pero ahora vivían por y para ese bebé, por lo que por ahí no había donde rascar, así que descubrió sus cartas.

-Creía que... estaríais aquí todo el verano, exceptuando los días que fuerais a visitar a Renee. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poquito más de... Lexie.

Edward y Bella se miraron el uno al otro manteniendo una de esas conversaciones inaudibles que solían mantener. Solían perderse el uno en la mirada del otro y si le era incómodo verles compartir arrumacos o confidencias, más le era ver lo que se compenetraban y lo que se comprendían.

-Mamá ha llamado a Edward para felicitarle el cumpleaños y me ha comentado que viajará todo el verano, ya que Phil no tiene que competir, así que iremos un fin de semana antes de comenzar las clases, en otoño.

¡Maldita, maldita Renee! ¡Y felicitaba al _capullo_! ¡Si por eso se divorciaron! ¡No se podía contar con ella!

-Nos faltan unas cosas que arreglar antes de poder irnos, así que te prometo que desde hoy hasta que nos marchemos, pasarás todos los días con Lexie. Y volveremos a finales de agosto antes de que Esme y Carlisle vuelvan a Hanover.

-Supongo que...- suspiró Charlie Swan- tendré que conformarme con eso.

-¿Por qué no se toma unas vacaciones, señor, y viene a visitarnos en algún momento a Hanover? Para el cumpleaños de Bella, en septiembre. ¿Que le parece?- dijo Edward jovial.

-No vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños, Edward- respondió Bella visiblemente molesta.

-Eso, discútelo con Alice- rió- pero sería perfecto que tu padre estuviera allí para ayudarte a soplar tus velas de cumpleaños.

-¿Tienes que seguir recordando que soy mayor que tú?- preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Unos meses de nada- rió para besarla en la mejilla- ¿Quiere coger a Lexie, señor? Está un poco enfadado y sólo quiere dormir, no se lo tome como nada personal.

El color y la alegría volvió a Charlie Swan de golpe y estiró los brazos para que su yerno le pasara a su nieto. En un principio el pequeño se resistió un poco, dado que estaba de lo más cómodo refugiado contra el cuello de su padre, pero con varios arrumacos y los suficientes besos, Edward consiguió des-soldarlo de su camisa, que esperaba que no estuviera llena de babas o Alice le obligaría a cambiarse.

-Quién nos lo iba a decir, ¿verdad?- observó Charlie Swan- Cuando Bella me habló de que ibais juntos a clase por primera vez, apenas tenías, ¿qué? ¿16?

-17, señor. Bella es unos meses mayor que yo porque en el instituto de Alaska donde estudié estaba en el curso avanzado y al transferirme aquí lo hicieron un curso adelantado. Algo que les agradezco- sonrió de medio lado con toda la naturalidad de su mentira.

-Ya- rezongó- Y ahora estamos aquí, un año después de la boda. Con 19 años. Y un bebé de 6 meses.

-El tiempo pasa volando, papá- dijo Bella- Y tú estabas preocupado porque Edward era mucho mayor que yo. Cuando se lo dije, pensó que se trataba de Emmett- rió.

-Bueno, aparentemente Edward ha sido el más joven,- explicó- pero siempre me ha parecido muy _maduro_. Como tú, aunque en cierto momento fuerais ambos algo _cabeza de chorlito_.

-Eso también lo dice mamá. Que somos dos _almas maduras gemelas_- añadió Bella.

-Sí, a tu madre siempre le han gustado esas ideas- volvió a rezongar- Le mandaré la cuna como prometí porque estoy seguro que no tendrá un sitio decente donde acostar a Lexie, pero no es que se lo merezca mucho por no detener primero la boda, hace un año, o que os llevéis a Lexie a una isla en la otra punta del mundo- dijo en un refunfuño.

Bella se rió para hacerle una carantoña a Lexie, pellizcarle un carrillo y soplarle, pero éste se refugió en el cuello de su abuelo lo que liberó inmediatamente la tensión. Charlie Swan se relajó visualmente más cuando Bella sugirió bajar al salón cogida de su brazo. Edward se disculpó diciendo que enseguida se les uniría, dado que tenía que recoger los enseres de Lexie y terminar de arreglarse él mismo.

Sonriendo a la conversación que mantenían Bella y su padre según se alejaban pasillo adelante, entró en el cuarto de baño. Sí, efectivamente, Lexie le había manchado de babas, así se las intentó secar con la toalla y después, raudo recogió los bártulos del bebé tras su baño: sus polvos de talco, su crema, su colonia o un par de pañales, para meterlos en el armario. Con él abierto tomó su propio perfume porque seguro que olía a bebé y pasándose los dedos entre los cabellos, se decidió listo para unirse al resto en el salón.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso y excitado. Era su primer festejo de cumpleaños. Una tontería, ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque en esa misma fecha, el año pasado, había conseguido el regalo de su vida que era compartirla con Bella, pero le hacía mucha ilusión lo que fuera que hubiera ideado Alice, más excitada aún que él ya que su fecha de nacimiento era la única que conocían realmente.

Una tarta, la familia y regalos. Nada podía salir mal. Y eso que vio a Charlie Swan dispuesto a tirarse a su cuello por privarle de Bella y Lexie el resto del verano.

Pero... era ley de vida, ¿no? Dentro de unos años ellos estarían en la misma tesitura cuando Lexie – y sus futuros hijos- quisieran tomar sus propias decisiones.

Cruzó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para unirse al resto lo más deprisa que pudo. Aún hacía sol fuera, era un día precioso. Como el salón. Alice seguro que hoy no había dormido por el ansia de colocar toda aquella decoración – su favorito era el cartel que había colgado sobre la chimenea – o de empezar a recibir la comida desde Seattle. O de colocar la mesa de los regalos. Allí parecía haber más de media docena de cajas.

Ahora mismo, ya estaban todos, y parecían disfrutar mucho de la fiesta. Una leve música les amenizaba y charlaban animadamente: Charlie Swan con Lexie aún en brazos con Esme y Carlisle y Bella, Alice y Jasper en otro círculo. Ellas hasta tomadas de las manos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el día de hoy para Alice era especial por muchas cosas y Bella era una de ellas.

A punto de unirse a la reunión, quién sabe porqué, miró desde el descansillo de la escalera al jardín trasero, del sitio donde habían salido las flores de Bella. Sí, si sabía porqué, porque faltaba un invitado a su reunión. Y un sexto sentido le dijo que esperaba allí, con su sonrisa impertérrita. Así que sin llamar la atención, salió fuera.

-Te llevé la invitación _oficialmente_- bromeó- Podías haber picado y entrar. Ya están todos.

-Sí- meneó la cabeza para mirar hacia el interior- Ya lo he visto. Pero dado que no me he dejado caer por aquí desde hace algún tiempo, me apetecía que el propio anfitrión me recibiera- sonrió- Felicidades, tío.

Edward le sonrió y le chocó la mano, para después abrazarse. Y tras el abrazo Jacob le puso delante un paquete de regalo – de papel arrugado y descolorido.

-Jacob, no tenías que...

-Oh- bufó- ¿Tú también como Bella? Cógelo y punto. Es de segunda mano y lo he envuelto yo mismo. Así que tampoco esperes gran cosa.

Lo tomó para sonreír e incluso lo batió, gesto que hacía divertida siempre Alice con los regalos aunque supiera lo que contenían, pero no sonó a nada e incluso por el tacto le parecía que era un libro. ¿Jacob regalándole un libro? Debía de ser un libro muy especial si se había tomado la molestia, así que rasgó el papel usado para mirar la portada.

Era un libro infantil, y sí, usado. Usado mucho, sobado hasta más no poder, las hojas estaban hasta amarillas e incluso los grabados de la portada estaban medio borrados, pero se leía suficiente para vislumbrar el motivo y el título.

"_Quién teme al lobo feroz_".

-Junto a la oficina de correos de Port Angeles donde voy a buscar los recambios que mandas de Hanover, hay una librería de segunda mano. Estaba en el escaparate y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo para leérselo a Lexie. Además, tiene tropecientos años, como tú.

El día mejoraba y mejoraba por momentos, así que abrazó a Jacob de nuevo feliz para, tomándole de los hombros, guiarle hacia el interior. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón, Bella se lanzó prácticamente hacia ellos seguida de Alice y tras los saludos de rigor comenzaron a disfrutar del ágape, de la conversación y del festejo.

Ni cuando se sentó delante de la maravillosa tarta – con Lexie en brazos- para soplar las velas – sus primeras velas de cumpleaños, le pareció que la tarde pudiera mejorarse en algo.

* * *

Los Cullen se habían pasado, y eso que faltaban Emmett y Rosalie, pero aún así habían dejado allí sus regalos. Encima de esa mesa había miles y miles de dólares en tecnología con la que Edward parecía encantado. No obstante, con el fin de las clases, no paraba de quejarse con que su ordenador portátil iba bastante mal así que le había extrañado que no se lo hubieran comprado antes y que hubieran aguantado hasta ahora con él envuelto en el armario. A eso se sumaba un nuevo teléfono móvil de últimisima generación con todos sus extras, un nuevo reproductor de música de bolsillo que Jasper parecía encantado de haber escogido y un artilugio que era entre el teléfono móvil y el ordenador pero plano como una libreta que tenía mil utilidades, conexión a internet y que parecía ser que Edward necesitaba como el respirar.

Carlisle y Esme se lo habían encargado directamente al fabricante y aún no estaba a la venta, así que qué menos que hacerle tanta ilusión.

Y con eso delante que no sabía ni que existía, Bella se sentía como si fuera ella la de otra época.

Alice había envuelto tanta ropa que seguro que a estas alturas a Edward ya le dolían los dedos de abrir pero tuvo que reservar un poco de fuerzas para uno más.

-Sólo queda el del jefe Swan- dijo Alice en un saltito poniéndole el presente delante.

-Que amable por tu parte traer un regalo, Charlie- contestó Esme feliz.

-Es una... tontería... no...- carraspeó- Espero que te guste.

-Seguro que sí, señor- respondió Edward- Gracias por haberse molestado.

Lo tomó, levantó la vista hacia Bella antes de rasgar el papel, ella le sonrió sin soltar la manita de Lexie en el regazo de Jacob y separó los dos trozos de celo nuevo ya que el papel estaba lleno de ellos. A primera vista también parecía un libro, y también parecía antiguo e usado, pero cuando le dio la vuelta se quedó aún más extrañado ya que en letras doradas se leía "_Album de fotos_".

Lo abrió para pasar unas cuantas hojas y en la segunda se quedó hasta catatónico porque no podía creer lo que su suegro le había entregado. Había decenas y decenas de fotos de Bella de bebé, parecía que de cada segundo de vida. No copaban las hojas porque faltaban por llenar algunos huecos, pero por lo menos en las primeras había puesto cuidadosamente fotos de Lexie o de ambos, de las que sabía que Bella le mandaba constantemente desde Hanover.

-Señor... es... precioso. Pero no puedo...

-No te preocupes, he hecho copias. Mi ayudante tiene un aparatito que hace que las fotos estén dentro del ordenador y las ha vuelto imprimir, como nuevas. Estas son todas para ti.

En su estado de shock pasó más hojas. Llenas de preciosas fotos con ese precioso bebé que se había convertido en esa mujer tan maravillosa que hacía su vida aún más maravillosa por tenerla en ella. Y a su padre. Algo que creía que nunca diría. No le debía de caer tan mal a Charlie Swan si se había tomado la molestia de hacerle tan preciado regalo.

Cuando levantó la vista para agradecérselo, aunque no tuviera las palabras acertadas, ni siquiera le hizo falta porque Bella estaba colgada de su padre dándole besos lo que sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que Charlie Swan necesitaba en ese mismo momento.

-¿Quien quiere tarta?- dijo jovialmente Alice.

* * *

La familia extensa funcionaba de maravilla. ¿Quien lo diría? Hasta quien parecían tener más reticencias Charlie Swan era con Jacob, quien en principio había estado de su lado. Todos charlaron e incluso brindaron y tras la tarta y el ágape, se sentaron en el sofá para departir. Esme interrumpió varias veces con las fotos y Edward se tuvo que levantar a coger el teléfono para recibir las felicitaciones de Emmett y Rosalie desde su luna de miel. Una suerte que la cobertura fuera tan mala desde las Seychelles porque no hubiera soportado un segundo más las bromas socarronas de su hermano y _la manera que iba a celebrarlo esa noche con Bella_.

Cuando volvió a la reunión, Bella estaba en pie – en vez de sentada con Alice-, tenía a Lexie en brazos que chupaba tranquilo su chupete y no le dejó dar un paso más porque le interceptó de inmediato.

-Deberíamos subir a acostar a Lexie. Seguro que está agotado.

-Claro, cariño, se cae de sueño- dijo Esme- Pobrecito, le hemos terminado la energía entre todos.

Sin más, entornó al bebé para que se despidiera de cada uno de los presentes: primero de Esme y de Carlisle que le besaron y le desearon _una buena siesta_, después de Alice y Jasper que le hicieron cucamonas, y por último de Jacob y de Charlie. Jacob hizo chocar su manita con la suya porque tampoco parecía atreverse a cogerle sin supervisión cercana, y Charlie le besó hasta que su bigote volvió a molestar a Lexie. Y así, cogiendo de la mano a Edward – como si necesitara ayuda para acostar a su hijo- subieron escaleras arriba.

-Esperaba que tuviéramos un ratito a solas- le susurró en cuanto llegaron a su habitación.

Le gustó eso, tanto que se rió y la besó contra la puerta, lo que hizo que Bella se riera también. Pero cortó su demostración afectiva para entrar – aún guiándole de la mano- dejando a Lexie sentado en el centro de su cama, apoyado en las almohadas.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- dijo- Pero no quería dártelo abajo, delante de todos.

-Mmm...- ronroneó él volviéndola a atraparla contra su cuerpo- una idea genial, señora Cullen. Siempre podemos decir que el bebé no se quería dormir.

-No me refería a eso- rió apartándose- Tengo algo _material_. Me ha costado mucho ocultarlo y ya no aguanto más.

Edward levantó una ceja curioso así que Bella dio un saltito feliz para ir hacia la cabecera de la cama. Metió la mano entre los barrotes y la pared y sacó de allí un portafolios grande, con un lazo de color dorado.

-¿Me has comprado algo?- preguntó divertido.

-Más o menos.

-No te lo he _leído_- dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado- Y últimamente tengo varios accesos a tu mente a lo largo del día.

-Es difícil no pensar en algo que seas tú y el momento- contestó Bella con su sonrojo- Deseo que te guste.

Se lo entregó, Edward lo tomó sin borrar la sonrisa y para quitar el lazo se sentó incluso en la cama para apoyar la carpeta sobre sus rodillas. Bella le imitó sentándose y como Lexie lo llenaba todo con sus balbuceos incluso por debajo del chupete, le tomó en su regazo para hacerle partícipe también.

Separó las tapas, quitó el papel cebolla que lo protegía y en cuanto en sus pupilas verdes se reflejó el interior, estos se empañaron para llevarse las manos a la boca.

Bella sólo le cogió el antebrazo para reconfortarle.

Era un retrato, un retrato de su madre. Un dibujo, a carboncillo. De su madre biológica. De repente su memoria se refrescó y vio aquel mismo rostro, e incluso escuchó su voz o recordó algunas notas de la canción que le cantaba de niño. Tenía que introducirlas de alguna manera en la nana de Lexie para no volver a olvidarlas. Y olía a lavanda. Ahora lo recordaba a la perfección.

-¿Se... parece?- susurró Bella.

Él solo asintió y quitó solo una mano de su boca para aferrar a Bella. Ella le respondió resbalando hacia él para abrazarle, tendiéndole antes a Lexie.

-Mira, hijo- sorbió la nariz- Esta es la abuela Masen. Nos parecemos mucho a ella, ¿no crees? Te hubiera gustado mucho, era muy buena porque gracias a ella tenemos a los abuelos Cullen. Y ellos nos trajeron a mamá. Y gracias a mamá, yo te tengo a ti.

Bella sonrió más y les besó a ambos, acurrucándose en el cuello de Edward. Le oyó sorber la nariz un par de veces más, se enjuagó las lágrimas y la besó en la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Amor, no tengo palabras para...

-Tienes lágrimas de felicidad, eso ya lo dice todo. Celebro mucho que te haya gustado tanto.

-¿Cómo...? ¿De dónde...?

-Desde que fuimos a Chicago y no conseguimos nada, es algo que he seguido persiguiendo, pero Carlisle me dio la pista: un día me contó que había hablado con un Forense cuando le comentaste lo de tus preferencias por esa rama de la Medicina y dijo que era especialista en Antropología. La policía cuenta con él para hacer retratos robos de personas desparecidas partiendo de imágenes de familiares. Hablándome de cómo realizaba su trabajo, una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, así que un día concertamos una cita con él y se lo pedimos: le dijimos que era tu abuela, que no tenías ningún recuerdo suyo pero que sabíamos que te parecías mucho, así Carlisle le fue diciendo lo que había en su memoria mientras él iba dibujando. Carlisle tenía miedo a no recordarla exactamente, pero parece que hemos acertado.

Besando a Lexie en la cabecita, miró una vez más el retrato. Sí, era ella. Recordaba perfectamente que la llamaba "_madre_" y que ella tenía varias maneras de llamarle "_Edward_" dependiendo de lo bien o mal que se hubiera portado. Y la lavanda, casi la tenía en sus fosas nasales. O cómo sonaba su risa. La tenía tan cerca como el retrato que tenía delante.

Era increíble que formara ahora parte de su vida. Como increíbles eran Carlisle y Bella. No merecía a tener a tan maravillosas personas a su alrededor.

Iba a decir algo aunque no le salieran las palabras porque se le apelotonaron todas en la punta de la lengua junto con sus emociones así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió: aún con Lexie en su regazo y aunque posiblemente eso molestara a su pequeño – por varias razones, porque se sintiera agobiado al estar en medio de los dos, porque también quisiera carantoñas o porque quisiera a Bella sólo para él – le cogió la cara con ambas manos para besarla de la manera más apasionada que pudo. Y Bella colaboró, vaya que colaboró, también le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y dejaron el espacio suficiente entre sus cuerpos para que Lexie no protestara.

Pero...

Un leve toque en la puerta les distrajo a ambos para terminar el beso de una manera muy abrupta. Charlie Swan. ¡Seguro! Ahora que ya sabía dónde estaba su habitación quería comprobar él mismo qué pasaba con Lexie o porqué tardaban tanto así que mejor tener las manos los más lejos de Bella que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en pie y Lexie sobre su cadera.

-¿Sí?- dijo Bella en un carraspeo.

La puerta se entornó ligeramente para que Carlisle asomara la nariz. Carlisle seguido de Esme y por la sonrisa que mostraban bien sabía lo que iban a preguntar.

-¿Se lo has...?- murmuró Carlisle a su nuera.

Bella sólo asintió porque lo siguiente que hizo Edward fue levantar el portafolios con el retrato. Carlisle se adentró en el cuarto para abrazarle.

-No puedo creer que te tomaras tantas molestias, papá. Que hablaras con un Forense cuando te dije que me gustaría dedicarme a eso y que después le dieras la descripción de mi madre biológica.

-Ha sido un alivio tremendo poder compartir esa información de mi cabeza. De todo lo que me podía olvidar de mi vida pasada, a _ella_ era lo único que me dolía. Ojalá también le hubiera conocido a _él_ y así les tendrías a los dos.

-Es más que suficiente- respondió Edward- Muchísimas gracias.

-¿Me permites, cariño?- preguntó Esme con su suavidad.

Se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, quizás esperando algún tipo de invitación, así que Edward se reprochó no haberse percatado de ella. Por nada del mundo quería herir los sentimientos de Esme, a la que veía como si se tratara de su madre natural, así que intentó enmendar su error abriéndole los brazos para recibirla, lo que Esme respondió.

-Estoy encantada de poder conocerla, al fin, de poder tenerla aquí, con nosotros. Le estoy muy agradecida por tener un hijo tan maravilloso al que siento como si fuera mío propio.

-Y ella estaría muy agradecida porque te tenga en mi vida, mamá, seguro que pensó en eso cuando le pidió a papá que me salvara.

-Ojalá tengas razón y esté a su altura- le besó sonoramente en la mejilla- Le buscaré un marco bonito y la pondremos en el salón, junto con el resto de nuestras fotos familiares. Así todos podremos disfrutar de ella.

Edward miró el retrato y tentando a acariciarlo, no quiso ni que sus yemas lo tocaran. Sopesó en unos segundos la oferta de su madre, pero como era algo tan personal, algo tan único y que los demás no podían tener la misma fortuna que él, declinó educadamente:

-Preferiría llevármelo a Hanover y ponerlo en el estudio. Quisiera que estuviera cerca de Lexie para que crezca viéndola, del mismo modo que os ve a vosotros cada día.

-Por supuesto, cariño- le besó de nuevo- Buscaremos entonces un bonito marco para el estudio.

-Bueno- dijo Carlisle, dando una palmada- Reunámonos de nuevo con los invitados, aunque Alice seguro no haya dejado de entrenarles en nuestra ausencia. Menudo cumpleaños, ¿verdad, hijo?

* * *

Bella se mecía tranquilamente con la mirada pedida hacia el ventanal que daba al bosque en la habitación de Lexie mientras tarareaba despistadamente una nana cuando el ruido de la puerta la distrajo y levantó la vista para mirar hacia allí. Sin dejara de tararear ni mecer al bebé sonrió a Edward, apoyado en el marco, ya de pijama.

El día había sido largo, la reunión se había prolongado hasta bien entrada la noche y Lexie había estado revuelto y más revuelto. Tras la siesta volvió a reunirse con la familia, pero sus planes eran otros y no se había querido separar de los brazos de Bella para desconsuelo de Charlie Swan. Como él decía: "_¿En eso también te pareces a tu padre, que la quieras para ti solo?_" lo que la observación – muy cierta – provocó la risa de los demás.

-¿Quieres que lo intente yo?- le susurró.

Sabría lo que pasaría: Lexie se clavaría al cuerpo de su madre con puñitos y pataleando, pero Bella debía de estar ya muy cansada. Su cara lo delataba: poco quedaba del peinado que Alice le había hecho e incluso se tuvo que cambiar de ropa porque la otra no parecía del agrado de Lexie. Lo mismo que los pendientes. Al principio le divirtió que brillaran y los tocaba con su dedito, pero a última hora parecía que le molestara todo aquello que tocara el cuerpo de su madre que no fuera él.

Sí, Charlie Swan tenía razón y a medida que crecía Lexie era muy posesivo de su madre. De recién nacido era una necesidad dado a que ella le alimentaba, pero ahora estaba convirtiéndose en alguna especie de complejo: cuando se metía en su pequeña cabecita que quería que ella le cogiera gritaba y gritaba hasta que lo lograba, la buscaba constantemente con la mirada y las demostraciones afectivas no le gustaban demasiado. Si él le besaba también quería su parte correspondiente y si la abrazaba esperaba estar en medio para controlar la duración con un gritito o gimoteo.

-Ya está casi dormido- contestó Bella en el mismo tono- ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Yo iré en un segundo.

Se adentró en el cuarto, le dio un beso al bebé en la cabecita, a Bella en los labios y salió del mismo sigilo del cuarto para echarles un último vistazo a ambos. Bueno, _irse a la cama solo_ no era lo que tenía en mente ningún día, menos la noche en concreta de su cumpleaños, pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando celebrabas tus 19 años teniendo un bebé de meses. Otra cierta observación de Charlie Swan.

Llegó a su cuarto, cogió a Sparkles que daba saltitos hacia él para dejarle en su cesto y antes de encaminarse a acostarse, intentó decidirse por su móvil nuevo o por su _tablet_ y como le llevaría algo más de tiempo customizarla a su gusto, optó por lo primero y se fue con el aparato a la cama.

* * *

_Desintoxicarle de la familia_, una frase que utilizaba Edward cuando Lexie se ponía así de revoltoso e insoportable. Sí, insoportable. Tenía una paciencia infinita con las cosas de su bebé, le encantaba que la requiriera y que en ocasiones no quisiera separarse de sus brazos, pero el comportamiento de hoy la había dejado prácticamente exhausta. Eso era por las sobredosis de cariño que recibía su hijo. Cuando estuvieran los tres solos en la isla, todo iría mejor.

En la isla. Sonreía sólo al pensarlo. Aquella playa paradisiaca, su arena fina, su agua cristalina, las frutas exóticas y tener a Edward para ella sola y con tan poca ropa encima. Tenía que distribuir muy bien el tiempo para que sus _dos hombres_ tuvieran lo suficiente de ella, pero seguro que se apañaban bien. A Lexie le encantaría. Y ellos dos estarían a solas. Ya estaban tardando en subir a ese avión.

Lexie pegó finalmente sus pobladas pestañas, así que prácticamente sin respirar, se incorporó para tumbarle en su cunita. Tuvo que hacerlo de dos tiempos: primero dejar su cuerpecito sobre el colchón y después separarle de su camiseta, pero con besos y susurros movió su chupete en su sueño, así que le arropó, activó su móvil de estrellitas y le besó.

-Dulces sueños, peque.

Salió de la habitación de puntillas y cruzó hacia su cuarto. Todo parecía ya apagado – el estudio de Esme, la habitación de Alice y Jasper e incluso la habitación de Esme y Carlisle – así que lo hizo con más sigilo aún. Su puerta sólo estaba arrimada así que con entornarla un poco ya pudo percibir la luz y el ruido de la tele en un canal de noticias.

Aunque Edward ni siquiera la veía y seguro que le molestaba la luz: estaba en medio de la cama, rodeado de la caja de su móvil nuevo, con él sobre el regazo y con el mando a distancia en la mano, completamente dormido.

Mejor. No pensaba meterse en la cama con aquella camiseta vieja llena de babas de bebé y oliendo a polvos de talco, así que cruzó de puntillas hacia el vestidor, escogió uno de los camisones bonitos de Alice y regresó al cuarto de baño. Se dio una merecida ducha, se secó para impregnarse de los aceites de esencias que Alice se empeñaba en que usara, se cepilló el pelo, los dientes y cuando evitó por tercera vez mirarse de cuerpo entero con aquel minúsculo camisón, salió del cuarto de baño.

Como tampoco sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, salió de un sólo movimiento para apoyarse en el umbral a la vez que se echaba todo el cabello de lado, pero su público seguía dormido. De hecho, se había girado y ahora solamente le veía la espalda.

Dudó un segundo si dar un pequeño golpe para que se despertara, quizás cerrar la puerta deprisa o dejar algo caer, pero como tampoco quería asustarle ni contrariarle, decidió que sería mejor separarle de Morfeo de manera más sutil.

Rodeó la cama, quitó la caja del teléfono móvil y después el aparato. Puso un dedo sobre la pantalla y ésta se iluminó por lo que comprobó que ya lo tenía funcionando e incluso personalizado: en el papel tapiz había una foto de esa misma tarde de ella con Lexie en brazos. Lo dejó sobre la mesilla y después apartó el mando de la televisión para apagarla. Su último paso fue bajar la intensidad de las lamparilla y así se tumbó cuidadosamente para besarle en los labios.

Edward dio un respingo para abrir los ojos en dos veces: en la primera apenas separó las pestañas pero sonrió y repitió el beso, y en la segunda los abrió del todo cuando al abarcarla hacia sí tocó la espalda del camisón, donde se topó con la seda, tela no muy habitual en Bella.

-Es ridículo, no sé porqué me lo he puesto- murmuró Bella- Ahora me da vergüenza- añadió tirando del edredón hacia sí.

-Eres preciosa, mi amor. ¿Por qué te iba a dar vergüenza?

-Esperaba que estuvieras despierto cuando salí del cuarto de baño para sorprenderte, pero ahora es como...- se rió nerviosa- si necesitara de un camisón bonito para sobornarte y tener sexo. Cosa más ridícula aún, después de anoche y anteanoche y todas las noches desde que terminaste los exámenes y no te quedas dormido en cuanto tu cabeza toca la almohada.

-¡Vaya!- contestó abriendo los ojos como platos- Eso no me deja en muy buen lugar que digamos- se rió- Así que... ¿soy uno de _esos_ maridos?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le dio un golpecito- Y he sido yo la que he escogido una prenda con el único fin de seducirte.

-Siento haberme dormido: cada noche hasta hoy en estos 365 días y ahora, por perderme tu sorpresa, aunque ha sido muy grata de todas formas- sonrió de medio lado- Y el camisón no es bonito, tu cuerpo lo hace bonito y sexy- añadió susurrante para besarle en el cuello, bajo la oreja- Del que podemos prescindir rápidamente si tu fin era seducir a tu marido, el que siempre está dispuesto, si tú tampoco te vas a quedar dormida en cuanto tu cabeza toque la almohada.

Sonriendo a la caricia, Bella añadió melosa:

-¿Como en la luna de miel cuando estaba dominada por las hormonas?

-Seguro que aún encontramos alguna de esas hormonas.

-¿O la primera Navidad cuando me puse el que me regaló mi madre esperando en socavar tu autocontrol?

-Ahora no recuerdo el porqué de mi empeño en autocontrolarme.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y así apartó el edredón de nuevo. Edward siguió con los besos aplastando el edredón con una rodilla, no fuera que le diera por volver a subirlo, aprovechando para meter la mano entre el tirante y el hombro, maniobra inteligente a juzgar por el suspiro de Bella.

-¿Mi segundo regalo _material_ de mi cumpleaños?- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Puedes considerarlo así si quieres- contestó con rubor de mejillas.

-Entonces...- dejó resbalar el tirante del todo- será mejor que te lo quite cuanto antes para que no sufra ningún tipo de destrozo.

Bella relajó los hombros para que bajara los tirantes y después subió los brazos para que la seda resbalara por su piel hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza. Puede que oyera la tela surcar por el aire e incluso caer en el suelo, pero sus sentidos se centraron en aquella carencia de la respiración de Edward mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban como si fueran a quemarla.

-Eres más que preciosa, mi amor. Debería existir un nuevo calificativo para definir tu belleza. Y debería existir también otro calificativo para definir lo afortunado que me siento por tenerte para mí solo.

Cuando le hablaba así además de temblarle las rodillas le daban ganas de igualar condiciones – entre otras cosas porque a ella le quedaban solo las braguitas del camisón y él estaba completamente vestido – así que tomó una buena reserva de aire y le besó mientras metía la mano entre su espalda y la camiseta. Hizo que sus dedos bailaran por cada pliegue, fibra y músculo de su espalda y sólo volvió a parar para tomar aire cuando sus labios se separaron para que la camiseta se uniera al camisón en el suelo junto con el pantalón que hizo deslizarse hábilmente con un juego de rodillas.

Puede que oyera el cascabel de Sparkles y puede que hasta pensara durante una décima de segundo que las prendas en el suelo no estarían nada seguras a merced de las uñas del gatito, pero si por la mañana eran jirones era el destino que les deparaba y no podía hacer nada por ellas porque ahora estaba centrada en cosas muchísimo más importantes como respirar pausadamente por la nariz para no marearse por la falta de aire o en ir recostándose sobre Edward para quedar ella encima en el momento que las braguitas también fueron a parar fuera de la cama.

-¿En qué quieres que piense? Es tu cumpleaños: escoge lo que quieres _leer_.

-Mmm...- ronroneó en un nuevo beso en el cuello- ¿En la isla? Sí, en nosotros en la isla. En todo lo que no pudimos hacer el verano pasado y tenemos pendiente para éste.

No sin cierto rubor y esperando que la imaginación no se le desbocara demasiado empezó a pensar en aquel sitio paradisíaco, en el sonido de las olas al otro lado del ventanal de la terraza o al tacto de las mismas sábanas resbalando por su cuerpo. Al olor del salitre sobre la piel de Edward o hasta en su sabor cuando pasaba la punta de la lengua por su cuello como ahora mismo. El tacto de su piel tras haber estado al sol o lo que le gustaba que cargara con ella a su espalda de un lado al otro. De su cascada, de lo fría y agradable que estaba allí el agua o que este año ella también podría resbalar sobre las rocas que formaban el tobogán para nadar juntos.

Juntos. Como ahora. Sólo se sentía completa cuando estaban así, los dos.

-Gracias- susurró con voz entrecortada traiéndola a la realidad fuera de su mente.

_ ¿Porqué?_

-Por el día de hoy y por cada día. Por los que nos quedan. Por poder tener la oportunidad de celebrar un cumpleaños. Por haberme dado vida. Y una vida.

Por eso, se sentía completa. Y en el paraíso. Su paraíso. Y como el año pasado en esa misma noche, no hacía falta desearlo más porque ya era una realidad. Cada día.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Aunque seguiré escribiendo estos "outtakes" de "Penumbra" que llevarán a una nueva historia con este Edward y esta Bella en este universo paralelo he tenido otra idea genial que estoy disfrutando un montón mientras desarrollo y que espero que disfrutes del mismo modo leyéndola. ¿Te unes? Se llama "La cara oculta de la luna" y está en mi profile, esperándote.

Gracias!


	9. Outtakes 9 - Vacaciones

**Outtakes 9 - Vacaciones.**

Lexie ya era tan parte de la isla como Bella sentía que eran Edward y ella. Al principio temió que echara de menos a Esme y a Carlisle, a Charlie, a Alice y a Jasper, o a Rosalie y Emmett porque nunca habían pasado tanto días sin ver a ningún miembro de la familia, a Sparkles, al que le habían evitado el mal trago de la bodega de carga y se quedó en Forks, o incluso que no soportara bien un viaje tan largo con dos transbordos, porque el vuelo más largo que habían hecho con él había sido de Nueva Inglaterra a Seattle, pero su pequeño se defendió en las vacaciones como pez en el agua, y nunca mejor dicho.

La primera noche, en cuanto llegaron, ya le llevaron a la playa para ese primer baño prometido. Estaba excitado con el viaje, con los transbordos o con las atenciones de las azafatas de primera clase que no dejaron de alabar lo bueno y lo guapo que era – y lo que se parecía a su padre, cosa que a Bella ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar porque sentía que era un _piropo encubierto_- así que como no parecía tener ganas de estrenar la maravillosa habitación con su cunita que Esme había preparado para él, tomaron su ropa de baño para darle su chapuzón de iniciación: fueron introduciéndose en el calmado y templado océano oscuro poco a poco, Edward llevándole en brazos – sitio donde sólo se encontraba seguro ante cualquier tipo de adversidad – y con Bella mojándole despacito a la vez que le daba besos y le susurraba, pero ni siquiera fue necesario el despliegue de protección de sus padres porque el bebé disfrutó desde la primera gota hasta la última de su baño lo mismo que si estuviera en la bañera de su casa, con gorgoritos, chapoteos, balbuceos e incluso muequitas cuando ya se empezó a hacer realmente tarde y hubo que salir del mar, que se repitió cada mañana y cada noche religiosamente, y cada tarde en la cascada cuando iban o volvían de alguna excursión por la isla.

Así que entre excursiones, baños, chapuzones, siestas y descanso estaba segura de que cuando volvieran a Forks todo el mundo alabaría lo crecido que estaba, lo cambiado y lo despierto.

Ya era oficial y cogía él mismo su biberón. No debía de pesar demasiado o estar muy lleno para que pudiera con él, pero pedía la independencia por la vía rápida. Lo mismo que la cuchara de su papilla. Esta debía de estar vacía porque lo regaría todo con su compuesto de cereales. Tanto los calcetines como los zapatitos le duraban puestos centésimas de segundos. Y para que no descubriera que llevaba un gorrito puesto y éste saliera volando, era mejor no hablar de él. Cada vez tenía más cabello: aquella pelusilla rubia tan graciosa con la que había nacido ya era una cada vez una espesa mata de pelo que iba desde el rubio hasta el castaño claro, dependiendo de la luz, y su piel sonrosadita se estaba tornando a dorada en las partes en la que los rayos de sol le daban y eso que Bella bromeaba que con lo que le embadurnaban de crema de protección infantil se volvería transparente. Lo que tampoco le sorprendería si una de las mañanas al ir a buscarle en su cunita para desayunar ya estuviera sentado en su mecedora acunándose él mismo.

Pero la experiencia y el sitio bien merecían la pena. Su pequeño estaba encantado y ellos dos no lo podían estar más. ¡Tiempo a solas! Era algo que quizás desde hacía un año no sabía que existiera. Aprovechaban las siestas de Lexie para dar paseos por la playa, charlar o simplemente tumbarse en el porche con el sonido relajante de las olas como hilo musical. Y si existía otra definición había que cambiarla porque ese era el verdadero significado de las vacaciones.

Edward salió del cuarto de baño secándose los cabellos con una toalla tomando aire para decirle a Bella que quizás si Lexie se dormía pronto esa noche podían salir a la terraza que daba al sur para poder mirar las estrellas, cuando tuvo que soltarlo todo de golpe porque delante de sus ojos estaba su respuesta: Bella estaba tumbada en la cama con Lexie y los dos estaban dormidos. El pelo de ella parecía aún húmedo tras el baño y estaba desparramado por la almohada pero estaban en la más absoluta de las calmas, lo mismo que su bebé que descansaba de lado, chupando su chupete rítmicamente cogido con sus dos manitas a la mano de su madre que le abarcaba a la altura de su pecho.

Bueno, hoy había sido un día largo: Lexie había dormido más de lo habitual por la mañana así que el sol ya quemaba bastante para bañarse en la playa por lo que habían estado en la sombra tumbados, en la arena. Al principio la experiencia – ya en la playa de La Push - no le agradó demasiado: el tacto o que se le pegara a los deditos de los pies que se los miraba totalmente extrañado, pero ese día había descubierto el por qué a los niños les gustaba tanto jugar en tal medio y terminó rebozado como una croqueta cuando se le empezó a pegar por culpa de la crema protectora. E incluso estrenaron un juego de cubo y pala infantiles que Alice había camuflado entre el millar de bultos que portaron a la isla aunque aún no tuviera la coordinación perfecta nada más que para menear la pala en su manita o estirar un piececito y destrozar la construcción que sus padres hacían para él.

Volvieron a almorzar en casa y tras la siesta decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en la cascada. Cuando Lexie se cansó de estar en el agua y fue la hora de su biberón, tras comer se quedó dormido en su sillita, también a la sombra lo que sus padres aprovecharon para estar un rato más en la laguna que se había alargado hasta casi la hora de la cena, o cuando hubo que despertar a Lexie para moverle y regresar a casa.

Y eso se traducía en que ahora mismo los dos parecían agotados y encantados de su rato de paz. _El rato de mamá y de Lexie_, Bella lo llamaba: se tumbaban en la cama, Bella le hacía cosquillas, le besaba, le leía un cuento...

Dejó la toalla húmeda en el cesto, se puso la ropa interior para quitarse la otra toalla de su cintura e incluso poniéndose la camiseta comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. Sonrió al darse cuenta que, aún con su diferencia de tamaño, Bella y Lexie tenían la misma postura: De lado, una pierna sobre la otra y la espalda curvada. El bebé solamente llevaba su pañal y una camisetita sin mangas porque con este calor – por mucho que ahora hubiera aire acondicionado en toda la casa – era inhumano ponerle prenda alguna para dormir y Bella también lucía al completo sus piernas con un pantalón minúsculo y una camiseta de tirantes, cosa con la que le llevaba torturando toda las vacaciones. Quizás esta vez Alice le dejó escoger más prendas para meter en la maleta y la lencería o la seda se habían quedado en Forks – porque definitivamente en Hanover no los usaba – pero la largura de las prendas no era algo que las caracterizada: pantaloncitos mínimos, braguitas que no sabía siquiera que lo fueran y hasta falditas y vestidos. No se quejaba, pero se lo ponía bastante difícil porque no estaban de luna de miel y ya no eran dos, si no tres.

Gateó sobre ellos y besó a Bella a la altura de la rodilla para llegar hasta el muslo y hacer lo mismo a Lexie en la espaldita. Entonces ella abrió los ojos para sonreír.

-Eh...- musitó.

-Sois iguales- dijo él- Todo el mundo dice que se parece a mí, y quizás tenga muchos rasgos míos, pero creo que es igual que tú.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió para frotarse los ojos con la mano libre que le dejaba Lexie- ¿Que tiene de mí? Creía que los deditos, pero es demasiado hábil descalzándose para haberlo heredado por mi parte.

Edward se rió y la volvió a besar para repetir el beso en Lexie. Éste movió el chupete durante un segundo más rápido, pero volvió a quedarse calmado, signo inequívoco que estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Le llevo a su cuna?- añadió.

Bella asintió y soltó cuidadosamente las dos manitas que el bebé le aferraba para besarle repetidamente en la cabecita, en la espaldita e incluso en la barriguita. Edward lo cogió con sumo cuidado para estrecharle contra su pecho y antes de incorporarse tomó también el leoncito de peluche que a estas alturas tenía los mismos sellos en su pasaporte que el propio Lexie dado que el bebé no se separaba de él. Empezó a caminar sigiloso, salió del cuarto besándole y entró en su habitación, al otro lado de la que ellos usaban.

Antes era conocida como la _habitación azul_, y de ese mismo color seguían las paredes, pero ahora mismo era casi una réplica de su cuarto de Hanover, no fuera que el pequeño echara algo de menos. Edward se rió cuando su madre se lo contó mientras preparaban el viaje y concretaban todo lo que necesitarían por semanas, porque con tener una cuna cómoda, temperatura adecuada y a sus padres en cuanto se despertara, Lexie no necesitaría nada más, pero ya sabía que a Esme no habían quien pararla con algo referente a decoración – y más si era para su nieto- así que fue agradable que a Bella le gustara tanto la sorpresa cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación al llegar.

-Dulces sueños, pequeño- le susurró recostándole en su cunita para taparle con la sábana- Ahora me toca a mí disfrutar un poco de mamá. Mañana volverá a ser toda tuya.

El reparto del tiempo de pareja y de padres se les estaba dando a las mil maravillas, porque aunque llevaran un año casados, a decir verdad en esas cosas eran bastante novatos. De pareja apenas disfrutaron la luna de miel y desde que había nacido Lexie y más con las clases durante el curso, poco tiempo tenían para compaginar más de dos cosas a la vez. Pero ahora todo era natural. Tenían sus ratos de charlas e incluso de holgazanear y que Lexie tuviera tantas siesta y con el calor se quedara agotado todo eran ventajas porque podían pasear por la playa, bañarse en la laguna a solas, subir el filtro del control parental cuando era necesario...

Le echó el dosel, por si se le había colado algún mosquito no le atacara, activó su móvil de estrellitas y antes de salir le echó un último vistazo: dormía en la más absoluta de las paces, acompañado de su inseparable leoncito, así que regresó a su cuarto.

Bella se había cambiado de postura: ahora estaba boca abajo y abrazaba la almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza, justo del lado donde dormía. Bajó la intensidad de las lamparilla y volvió a la cama para gatear sobre ella como antes para besarle la pantorilla, el muslo, la espalda, la cabeza...

Se rió cuando llegó a la mejilla y suspiró cuando el beso fue hacia el cuello incluso apartándole el pelo húmedo que le caía para tener mejor acceso. Y así incluso se giró enroscando las piernas en su cintura.

-Hueles muy bien...- murmuró entre beso y beso.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Bella.

-A ti y a Lexie. Me encanta ese olor- respondió ahora ocupado en el escote.

-A mí también me gusta mucho cuando hueles a Lexie. Y a mar: a ti, a Lexie y a mar. ¿No podemos guardar ese olor para llevárnoslo a casa?

Edward se rió pero prosiguió con los besos: del escote pasó a los hombros y así bajó los tirantes de la camiseta. Prendas, no sabía para qué se empeñaba en seguir poniéndoselas cuando él tardaba bien poco en quitárselas. Sobre todo tras el baño de la noche, bien se podía haber quedado con el albornoz para así tener simplemente que deshacerle el nudo del cordón.

Hizo deslizar la camiseta por su cuerpo hasta sacarla por la cabeza y la tiró a los pies de la cama. Lejos. Y entonces se concentró en la parte descubierta para seguir con más besos y la punta de la lengua. La piel de Bella sabía tan bien, era suave y deliciosa. Y puede que su color de piel – ahora – fuera ligeramente más oscuro que el suyo, pero los paseos en biquini por la playa se la estaban tornado con un leve bronceado que le hacían aún más apetitosa, que activaba sus sentidos humanos como si tuviera poderes sin captar nada más que lo que tenía delante.

-¿Sabes lo que también podríamos llevarnos a casa de aquí?- dijo Bella- ¿Lo que podríamos hacer ahora mismo?

-¿Volver a la cascada a repetir lo de esta tarde ahora que Lexie vuelve a estar dormido?- preguntó divertido casi sin separar sus labios de su vientre.

-Bueno- rió de nuevo- En parte. Porque es necesario para lo que te voy a proponer.

-Si tiene que ver con sexo y más bajo el agua- respondió sin cesar los besos- soy todo oídos.

-Deberíamos tener otro bebé- anunció Bella- Y sería muy fácil porque con sólo dejar de tomar un día la píldora anticonceptiva me quedaría embarazada.

Edward dejó de besarla de golpe y levantó la cabeza quedando sobre ella, flanqueándola a ambos lados de su cuerpo con los brazos, como si fuera una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa. Porque así se sentía. Puede que hacía cinco segundos había empezado a sudar o tuviera las mejillas encendidas, pero ahora estaba pálido como antes e incluso notaba su piel fría. Y su humor había cambiado radicalmente. Tanto que le dieron ganas de saltar fuera de la cama.

-No estás hablando en serio. Dime que no estás hablando en serio- respondió.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- preguntó Bella a media voz- Siempre has dicho que te hubiera gustado concebir a Lexie en la isla.

-¡No!- exclamó ahora dando un salto para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama- ¡Claro que no me gusta la idea! Y si en algún momento lo propuse era para recordar lo mal que lo pasaste cuando tuviste que ocultar el embarazo cuando aún no estábamos casados, no para que siguiéramos _procreando_.

-Ah- rezongó Bella abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se cubría con la sábana- _Procreando_. ¿Eso es para ti?

-Da igual como lo llame porque es algo que no va a pasar.

-¿No? ¿No va a pasar?- repitió elevando el tono.

-Absoluta y rotundamente no, no va a pasar, Bella.

-¿Es tu última palabra? ¿Acaso yo no tengo nada que decir?

-No, no tienes. Así que si has dejado de tomar tus píldoras hazlo antes de que lo descubra y busque un ginecólogo de urgencia en el continente, porque no quisiera que las hormonas se te alteraran y suframos las consecuencias.

Bella le miró abriendo aún más los ojos a la vez que las aletillas de la nariz, mientras tomara aire ruidosamente. También pegó un salto para quedar sentada también y se deslizó por la cama para rescatar la camiseta quitada como si hacía cinco segundos no hubiera estado medio desnuda, mientras daba pisotones totalmente indignada.

Indignada. ¿Ella estaba indignada? ¡Él sí que lo estaba! ¿A qué venía ahora pensar en...? ¡¿Tener más bebés? ¿Tanto le había afectado que Lexie creciera, se descalzara, cogiera su biberón o se quedara sentado sin ayuda? Había leído que a muchas madres les suponían grandes traumas, ver a sus hijos desenvolverse sin ellas, pero lo esperaba dentro de... años, quizás.

Si debía de habérselo imaginado. Con el esfuerzo que supuso pasar de la lactancia al biberón...

O la guardería...

O salir de casa dejándose a Esme.

Pero con esta no ganaba. Aunque tuviera que recurrir a duchas frías todo el verano. A él, con el autocontrol. Ya se pusiera morado.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir: Espero que te disculpes o dormiremos separados el resto de las vacaciones, así no te molestaremos ni yo ni mis hormonas.

Le miró con tanta furia y tanta rabia que bien le dieron ganas de rebobinar los últimos 2 minutos de conversación y volver a lo que estaba haciendo: tumbado en la cama sobre ella, desnudándola y besándola, porque no sabía a cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Instó a su cerebro a pensar rápido y actuar más rápido aún porque por nada quería terminar discutiendo, y menos con un tema tan serio como era una posible descendencia. En esa instancia quiso tener presente sobre todo lo sensible que estaba Bella en _ciertos momentos del mes_, los irascible que se volvía también o los posibles cambios de humor a los que su realidad se abrió cuando empezó a compartir su vida con su mujer.

Así que, indignación fuera, respiró hondo, tragó saliva e incluso cerró los ojos para decir:

-Perdona. Tienes razón- dijo calmando respirando entre palabra y palabra para incluso pellizcarlos con los dedos el caballete de la nariz- Ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar lo que he dicho. Quiero que aceptes mis disculpas. Nunca haría nada así. Nunca te obligaría a nada que fuera en contra de tu voluntad.

Bella le miró de reojo y aún ajustándose el tirante de la camiseta – retorcido por la prisa con la que se la volvió a colocar – relajó su envergadura y contestó exhalando aire imitándole:

-Está bien- respondió sentándose a su lado- Tampoco iba en serio lo de que durmiéramos separados- le dijo un codacito- No creo que lo resistiera- añadió con una sonrisa.

Edward le sonrió también y le volvió a besar, tomándola por la barbilla. Primero lo hizo suavemente en los labios, pero cuando comprobó lo receptiva que estaba, profundizó incluso para volver a caer sobre la cama.

-Entonces- dijo Bella entre beso y beso- ¿Aceptas mi proposición?

Vale, segundo asalto. ¡Y ahora tendría más tacto! Aunque no veía muy bien la salida que no fuera otro arrebato de Bella y esa tentada ducha fría.

Se incorporó para volver a quedar sentado, Bella le siguió y antes de hablar, la tomó de la mano.

-Mi amor, ¿dices completamente en serio lo de que quieres que tengamos otro bebé?

-¿Por qué no iba a decirlo en serio?- replicó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás decidida? ¿Has tomado incluso la determinación de dejar la contracepción?

-No, claro que no- respondió volviendo a incorporarse- No quería hacerlo sin consultártelo, pero estoy completamente decidida. Y tú lo dijiste, aunque ahora no lo reconozcas, que te hubiera gustado concebir a Lexie aquí. ¿Por qué no probar de nuevo?

Edward volvió a suspirar y soltó la mano de Bella para volver a llevarse los dedos al caballete. Que difícil se estaba poniendo la cosa. ¡Ahora sí que podía leerle la mente! Para meterse en sus pensamientos y hacerlos cambiar, porque de ahí no iba a salir sin más frunce de ceño, sin ningún aspaviento y sin la mencionada ducha fría.

Caballerosidad, suavidad, educación y temple. Le había prometido que no discutirían más y que no se enfadarían más. Él también tenía hormonas, pero debían dejarse en segundo plano. Y había cometido un montón de errores en el pasado por pensar por Bella y decidir por los dos, que quizás era el momento para el diálogo y no la imposición. Por nada en el mundo querría volver a ser tan intransigente cuando esas decisiones casi se interponen entre los dos. Ahora era el momento de enmendarlo.

-Bella- dijo- Lexie apenas acaba de cumplir 7 meses. Tú apenas te has incorporado de nuevo al ritmo de tu vida, con tus clases y tus actividades normales. ¿Crees en serio que es el mejor momento?

-Pero- respondió de inmediato- Aún tenemos 9 meses por delante, como poco. Lexie tendría casi un año y medio. Sería diferente. No me requeriría tanto como ahora. Ya caminaría y...

-Vale- añadió él, tomándole de nuevo de la mano- Claro que tendríamos esos 9 meses de espera, pero son 9 meses fundamentales para Lexie. Ahora cada día hace una cosa: se quita los calcetines, los gorritos o chapotea en el agua. Después gateará o caminará directamente. ¿Quieres perdértelo por un nuevo embarazo?

-¿Perdérmelo?- repitió con un nuevo frunce de ceño.

-Lexie necesitará de nuestra ayuda en cada nuevo paso: cuando quiera gatear tendremos que vigilar que nada le entrañe peligro, del mismo modo que cuando camine. Tendremos que sujetarle y darle la manita hasta que lo haga con soltura. ¿Podrás hacerlo si vuelves a tener nauseas como te ocurrió en su embarazo? ¿O si tienes que volver a estar de reposo las últimas semanas?

-Oh- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿No crees que Lexie se merece toda nuestra atención en sus _primeras veces_ en la vida antes de que tengamos otro bebé? ¿No quieres sujetarle mientras camine o perseguirle cuando tenga el tamaño suficiente para usar su triciclo? El primer baño en el mar Lexie lo disfrutó de lo lindo, pero tú más por verle tan feliz. Lo sé, lo he _leído_.

Bella bajó la mirada, le soltó la mano que le sujetaba y se dedicó primero a juguetear nerviosa con su brazalete para después girar compulsivamente su anillo de compromiso, antes de levantar la vista y decir a media voz – y con mejillas encendidas:

-No lo había pensado.

-Me lo imagino- respondió Edward para besarle la frente sonoramente.

-Yo sólo quería...- suspiró- Me encanta como me siento aquí, la libertad que tenemos. Donde sólo debo de preocuparme por vosotros dos. Y eso sólo me ha pasado una vez antes: cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie. No quería que esa sensación se fuera. Me hace... especial.

-Mi amor, tú eres especial, estés donde estés.

-No, tú no lo entiendes. Mi _don_ fue llevar a Lexie dentro de mí. Haber creado contigo algo tan perfecto y maravilloso como es él. Y no quiero esperar más para volver a sentirlo. Aunque tengas razón de que no es el mejor momento- concedió- Sé que no lo hacemos mal, pero creo que aún no tenemos el _apto_ como padres.

-Bella, tienes otro don muchísimo más importante que ese que te dio otra sensación y que descubriste tiempo antes: quererme sin ningún tipo de reparos. Me quisiste cuando era un asesino y estuve a punto de matarte tantas veces poniéndote en peligro una infinidad de ocasiones. Ese amor me dio la fuerza y la valentía necesaria para aguantar las torturas que me devolvieron la mortalidad. Ese mismo amor le dio vida a toda la familia. Y por ese amor creamos a Lexie. Por eso es perfecto y maravilloso, porque lo creamos con el amor que sientes por mí y por el que me permitiste demostrarte.

Volviendo a bajar la cabeza, Bella se centró de nuevo en su brazalete y después en el anillo de compromiso. Lo giró a izquierda, lo giró a la derecha, dejó los diamantes para dentro y después lo colocó correctamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos empañados y estaba a punto de sorber la nariz.

-Es por eso, ¿verdad? La razón por la que no quieres. Porque Lexie es muy pequeño y no estamos preparados, ¿no?

Verla tan afectada sentimentalmente le afectó casi más que la idea en un principio, tanto que notó de nuevo ese frío por la espalda y las ganas de dar un salto, pero se deslizó hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y levantarle la barbilla para decir:

-Claro, mi amor. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y para Lexie. Con él no planeamos nada y aunque nos hace muy felices, no me gustaría que cometiésemos los mismos errores. Él se lo merece. Tú te lo mereces. Es lo único que quiero, con eso yo me siento especial.

-Oh, Edward- respondió con un chasquido de lengua- Tú ya eres especial, no digas eso para que me sienta mejor porque sólo me haces sentirme ridícula. Alguien que nació en 1901, murió de una epidemia global, fue vampiro y recuperó la mortalidad es especial, quieras o no.

-¿Y por quién hice la última parte?

Bella chaqueó de nuevo la lengua, pero ahora sorbió la nariz. Edward aprovechó para un nuevo acercamiento, abarcándola por la cintura para besarla sonoramente en el hombro, sólo cubierto por el tirante de la camiseta.

-¿Después se te acabarán las excusas?- preguntó a media voz- Cuando sea el momento.

-¿En cinco años?- respondió Edward- Antes de que termines de habérmelo propuesto, ya habré accedido- añadió divertido.

-¿Cinco años?- repitió Bella con su frunce de ceño- ¿Quieres que esperemos otros cinco años?

-Lexie ya irá al colegio, tú ya estarás graduada y espero ya ser residente. Es una buena fecha para otro bebé, ¿no crees?

-No, no creo. Dos. No quiero esperar más de dos años. Dos años es un tiempo más que suficiente. Y no regatees. Ni busques en algún recodo de tu mente comprimida si queda algo de tu maravilloso autocontrol, porque cuando te puse ese anillo, prometiste olvidarlo por completo.

Se le escapó la risa aunque tuvo que cortarla por el ceño fruncido de Bella, pero aún sonriendo se entornó hacia ella para besarla, lo que aceptó de inmediato, tanto que al segundo ya volvían a estar tumbado en la cama. Ni regateos ni autocontrol, por lo menos esta noche. Aún quedaban dos años para volver a tener esa conversación.

Bella colaboró tanto con casi al instante de que su espalda tocara el colchón le enroscó las piernas en la cintura, de esa manera que seguro que sólo era ella capaz. ¡Y luego decía que no tenía coordinación! Siguió por el tirante de la camiseta, salió por la cabeza para tirarla fuera de la escena, después la braguitas...

* * *

Los rayos de sol ya calentaban lo suficiente para empezar a molestarle en la parte del brazo donde le incidían por lo que lo movió antes de abrir los ojos y contemplar el maravilloso día que la isla le regalaba: una leve neblina sobre la costa, pero un potente sol deseando salir entre ella.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Bella, como cada día, dormida sobre su hombro en la más absoluta de las paces, y eso que ni habían echado las cortinas por lo que la luz campaba en la habitación a sus anchas, y Bella prefería la oscuridad para dormir, que ni siquiera habían dejado caer la tela de la mosquitera o el batiburrillo de las sábanas en las que estaban acostados. Bueno, al menos la cama había aguantado. Sí, seguía sobre las cuatro patas y eso que volvía a rechinar. Sería más que bochornoso llamar a Esme y volver a contarle que su mobiliario no había resistido sus encuentros amorosos.

Como no iba a volver a dormirse y tampoco quería molestar a Bella que le quedaban por lo menos un par de horas más de sueño, decidió levantarse sigilosamente, en un movimiento en el que ya era todo un maestro: deslizándose sigiloso por el colchón hasta quedar en cuclillas para que Bella no notara la falta de su cuerpo. Así, Bella suspiró, se rascó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y la mano que antes estaba sobre su pecho, se abrazó a la almohada así que había sido un éxito. Una vez de pie echó la mosquitera aunque a primera vista ninguno parecía tener picaduras y abrió la puerta de la terraza tras correr las cortinas para que entrara una leve brisa.

Entró en el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha, se vistió con un bañador y una camiseta, sacó también un biquini para Bella y un pantaloncito corto que dejó en la cómoda o su bata para ponerla a los pies de la cama, y así de puntillas salió de la habitación para echarle un vistazo a Lexie.

Dormía boca abajo sujetando al leoncito por una pata, gesto que le hizo sonreír. No había llorado por la noche, así que como mucho en una hora estaría hambriento y habría que cambiarle, por lo que le dio tiempo a preparar el desayuno para Bella, desayunar él, mandar los emails correspondientes para decirle a todo el mundo que estaban bien y a volver a su cuarto para verle ahora agitar el leoncito de peluche por esa misma pata.

-Buenos días, pequeño. Que bien has dormido.

Era increíble lo despierto y activo que estaba, cada día más. Ahora cuando le hablaban les entendía. Les miraba directamente a los ojos, asentía o negaba – aunque eso dependía más bien de cuándo le venía en gana – saludaba con la manita y conjugaba todo tipo de sonidos, lo que parecía que le haría pronunciar una palabra de un momento a otro, aunque sin éxito.

Levantando su chupete, se rió, en unas carcajadas que llenaron toda la habitación, la casa y probablemente la isla para después tenderle los brazos sin dejar de menear el leoncito, por lo que Edward se entornó para cogerle y darle una docena de besos mientras Lexie daba saltitos en sus brazos.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? ¿Sí?- preguntó entre besos- Papá ya te ha preparado tu biberón. Y después nos podemos ir a bañar mientras mamá sigue durmiendo.

Hizo uno de sus gorgoritos, batió más el leoncito así que como parecía estar de acuerdo con el plan, salió con él hacia la cocina sin dejar de darle besos. Le sentó en su sillita para comer, le puso su babero y ya que Bella no estaba para mirarle como si ya se hubiera graduado, le dio el biberón para que lo cogiera él mismo.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú solo?- le besó la frente- Así, hijo. Ya eres todo un hombrecito. Y papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Lexie cogió el biberón con las dos manitas y poco ruido hizo además de sorber hasta que se vio más que saciado, aunque sí que se dedicó a seguir a su padre con la mirada por la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa para su madre. Una vez todo listo – el zumo en la copa, las tortitas en el plato o las rebanadas en el tostador – se sentó a su lado para esperar que le tendiera el biberón vacío.

-Muy bien. Y ahora, un premio- le besó la frente sonoramente- Una fresa- se la tendió.

Lexie batió las palmitas estirando las manos hacia la fruta. Desde que habían empezado con la dieta semisólida ya le habían ido introduciendo diversas frutas en las papillas de cereales para que se fuera acostumbrando a sus sabores, pero en la isla, quizás por el calor o por su simple visión parecía volverse loco por probar las nuevas texturas y sabores. Empezaron poco a poco con las fresas porque parecía lo más fácil, suave y seguro para que él la cogiera y la rechupeteara y ésta se había convertido en su postre favorito.

Por eso Bella también le miraba como si ya se hubiera graduado.

-Vamos a cambiarnos ese pañal y nos vamos a bañar- añadió cogiéndole para darle un nuevo beso- Seguro que mamá, enseguida se nos unirá.

* * *

Era maravilloso despertarse cada día con el sonido del mar, una nana propia que le arrullaba. Todo el mundo debería de tener esa fortuna, y a ser posible cada día del año, pero entonces quizás no sería tan especial. Sintió además una leve brisa y quizás la espuma de la mosquitera rozándole suavemente el brazo, por lo que en vez de hacerse la remolona y quedarse en la cama más tiempo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en la cama, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto, por mucho que eso, le hubiera abierto la puerta de la terraza para que entrara la brisa, le cubriera con la mosquitera o le dejara una bata a los pies para que no tuviera que caminar por el cuarto, desnuda.

Bostezó, se rascó los ojos, se puso la bata y salió de la cama para ir hacia el cuarto de baño.

Si había una cualidad de Edward que le hicieran sentirse hasta peor persona era esa: que era más limpio y ordenado que ella. Algo que todo el mundo seguro que deseaba de sus parejas, pero en su caso la hacía sentir una pordiosera. Podía levantarse y usar el cuarto de baño que no quedaba rastro suyo: ni una gotita fuera de sitio, ni una toalla arrugada,... cuando ella era el caos personalizado, estigma que le había quedado tras compartir su vida con Renee y Charle, porque hiciera lo que hiciera siempre sería más organizada que ambos. Como en el estudio. Su mesa esta impoluta y la suya podía caerse abajo por el peso.

O el cuarto de Lexie, el segundo sitio al que iba cada día tras abrir los ojos: la cunita ya estaba echa, con su dosel recogido, el armarito cerrado, el peluche en su sitio...

Pero había otra cosa – de las infinitas – que le hacían sonreír aunque no le tuvieran delante. La manera que la cuidaba. Porque al entrar en la cocina, allí estaba una perfecta mesa puesta solo para ella.

Dudó si empezar por las tortitas o por la tortilla, si tostar el pan que aguardaba en la tostadora, pero el zumo le llamaba a gritos, así que dando un sorbo se acercó hasta el ventanal que daba a la playa del norte porque se imaginaba donde podían estar si no se les escuchaba por la casa, como cada día cuando a ella se le pagaban las sábanas más de la cuenta: en el oeste de la cala, junto al rompiente, donde los árboles daban sombra en la orilla, ambos se bañaban. Bueno, si bañarse es la expresión utilizada para mojarse el cuerpo en el mar, eso sólo lo hacía Edward, que le llegaba el agua casi por la mitad del muslo, porque Lexie estaba en sus brazos, con su gorrito y su bañador, y hacia gorgoritos en el aire mientras él le levantaba besándole desde la mejilla al cuello a la barriguita donde los pies del bebé se movían indicando lo feliz y jovial que estaba.

Podía mirar esa escena durante horas, a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, juntas.

Así sorbiendo el zumo, se planteó la conversación de ayer, de lo cabezota que era Edward y lo intransigente que ella mismo se había puesto aunque al final tenía toda la razón: Lexie se merecía toda su atención, le requería constantemente y aunque no podía esperar más para experimentar esa sensación, de disfrutar al completo de su don, su bebé no se merecía menos que tenerla al completo. Además, como bien pensaba, no eran malos padres pero a duras penas pasaron los primeros meses de la vida de Lexie ajustando horarios y tareas, para hacerlo ahora con un bebé más.

Por una vez su autocontrol había venido bien para algo, al menos uno de los dos que pensara con coherencia. Pero dos años más. Ni uno más. Esperaba haberle dejado claro en sus pensamientos que no pensaba moverse ni un ápice en esa decisión.

Cuando acabó de desayunar, recogió la cocina y volvió a la habitación para hacer la cama antes de darse una ducha y ponerse el bikini que le había preparado en la cómoda, junto con un pantaloncito. Edward siempre decía que no hiciera nada de las tareas del hogar excepto lo que tuviera que ver con Lexie, porque para eso estaba el equipo de limpieza, pero seguía sintiéndose mal porque ellos tuvieran que estirar sus sábanas o lavar su ropa interior cuando el año pasado habían visto el desastre que había ocurrido con las patas de la cama. Al menos, esta vez, no se habían cargado nada del mobiliario y Edward había accedido a que les visitaran dos veces por semana, para poder estar más tiempo a solas. Al acabar y cruzar la terraza para unírseles, ahora Edward estaba de rodillas en la orilla y sujetaba a Lexie para que pusiera los piececitos en el agua, riéndose al chapotear.

Si después de más de un año pensaba que se iba a acostumbrar a disfrutar de Edward, y más en su paraíso particular, con tan poco ropa, estaba completamente equivocada. Verle pasearse con la mayor cantidad de tela un bañador era como estar en el cielo porque su piel se tornaba a dorada en cuanto un rayo de sol se posaba sobre él además que de caminar por la isla cargando con Lexie, sus enseres o con ella misma, hacía que sus músculos se notaran bajo su piel con la misma facilidad que el año pasado haciendo que tanto su espalda como su pecho estuviera esculpidos a cincel.

Era una delicia poder posar sus ojos sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos, o lo que fuera...

-¿Que hacen mis dos chicos?- preguntó cuando empezó a bajar el arenal en dirección a la orilla.

El primero que se percató de su presencia, fue Edward, que levantó la vista, sonrió y se puso a Lexie al hombro para incorporarse, con la protesta del bebé privado de su diversión. Pero en cuanto se quejó, pataleó ligeramente, le besó y la señaló, así que le duró décimas de segundo.

-Es mamá, viene a bañarse con nosotros. ¿La ves?- añadió- Mamá.

Lexie la señaló también con su dedito y balbuceó, con una especie de gorgorito y pedorreta para dar saltitos en brazos de su padre que le besó de nuevo, pero en vez de seguir con sus ruiditos, esos ruiditos encantadores, hizo una balbuceo que hasta ahora, aunque lo unía a otros más, jamás sostuvo tanto tiempo:

-Maaaa...- balbuceó en un saltito.

-Sí, es mamá, hijo. ¿Mamá?- insistió Edward con sus cucamonas.

Y entonces, como si ya fuera mayor de edad y lo hiciera cada día, dijo en una vocecilla perfectamente dulce y preciosa:

-Ma... má.

El tiempo se paró, tanto que se quedó quieta delante de ellos, incluso con los brazos estirados para que Edward se lo pasara. ¿Cuánto había dormido que su bebé ya hablaba? ¿Había dicho alguna otra palabra? ¿Ya hilaba frases? ¿Quién era ese niño tan mayor que Edward sostenía, por qué no tenían media docena más antes de que les abandonara?

Pero que Edward la mirara también con los ojos como platos, le contestó a toda su verborrea de preguntas mentales.

¡La primera palabra de Lexie había sido _mamá_! ¿Era tan importante para ese bebé tan maravilloso que su primera combinación de sonidos eran dedicados a ella? No para Edward, que nunca se cansaba de darle besos o de decirle que le quería, que le componía nanas y le miraba hasta que se le cristalizaban los ojos, para Esme y Carlisle que le querían más allá de lo humano, o para cualquiera de otro de los Cullen. Rosalie, por ejemplo, a quién, incluso antes de estar embarazada o de poder tener sus propios hijos, la consideraba mejor madre de lo que ella sería jamás. No, su pequeño le había hecho ese regalo.

-¿Me ha...- balbuceó- me ha llamado _mamá_? ¿Me has llamado _mamá_, Lexie?

Lexie estiró manitas, hizo un gorgorito y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos para que le cogiera, lo que tuvo que hace aún en estado de shock. Su cuerpecito húmedo y calentito se amoldó a su regazo perfecto como siempre, para esconderse incluso entre su pelo.

-Me ha llamado, ¿verdad? Tú también le has oído.

-Lo he oído y aún no doy crédito- respondió en su estupor- ¿Vas a decir _papá_ también, Lexie? Papá también quiere que le llames.

Pero Lexie tenía las ideas muy claras, negó con su cabecita y se refugió más en su madre. Ese gesto siempre la llenaba de gozo y satisfacción, comprobar lo que su bebé la necesitaba y la quería sobre el resto de las demás personas, pero el gesto pareció doler a Edward, lo que le dolió también a ella. Edward también merecía que Lexie le llamara, que sintiera lo que ella había sentido y si al menos no había sido su primera palabra, que fuera la segunda, de la misma manera que siempre contaba con orgullo que él había sido el primero que le había cogido en brazos – lo que haría con sus futuros hijos – dándole la bienvenida a este mundo.

-Lexie- le arrulló- ¿No vas a llamar a _papá_? ¿_Papá_? _Papá_.

Balbuceó contra su cuello, se separó para señalarle con el dedido pero se volvió a colgar de ella, por lo que parecía ser que no, haciendo que el gesto de Edward cayera más y más.

-Tal vez... fuese casualidad- dijo Bella para quitarle importancia.

-¿Tú crees?- levantó una ceja.

-Sí, juntó una "_m_" y una "_a_". Quizás ni lo repita.

-¿Y por qué no una "_p_" y una "_a_"?- insistió en una incredulidad.

-A lo mejor es que es más fácil.

-Bella...- suspiró- Estabas a punto de explotar de orgullo. Si valoras en algo mi cordura, no hagas como que no te ha importado.

-Vale, está bien- concedió- Pero no quiero verte triste. Te llamará de un momento a otro. Estoy segura. Lexie te adora, te quiere más que a nada. Como yo. Y te hará ese regalo.

Frunció el ceño unos segundos, dio así una patadita en el agua que salpicó ligeramente y volvió a suspirar. Así se dio cuenta que le había dejado una marca con forma de media luna en el cuello, quien sabe si de un pellizco, un mordisco o un beso en el que succionó demasiado, así que decidió no mencionarlo si él no se lo había visto para no empeorar la situación porque cuando se trataba de subidas y bajadas hormonales, Edward en algunos casos era peor que ella, porque cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, volvía a sonreír.

-Eso espero. Se lo repetiré hasta la saciedad. Tanto que su primera frase será: _papá no seas pesado_- se rió- Y ahora, ¿nos vamos a bañar?

Movió otra vez el pie para chapotear que captó la atención de Lexie, haciéndole de inmediato tenderle los brazos en su balbuceo, que Edward aceptó de inmediato.

-¿Te bañas con _papá_? ¿Quieres venir con _papá_? _Papá_ te sujetará durante el baño. Porque _papá_ te quiere mucho y quiere que le llames _papá_. _Papá_.

Eso hizo que Bella se riera a carcajadas. Se quitó el pantaloncito corto y se les unió pensando que si tenía que recordar durante el resto de su vida la primera vez que su hijo la llamó mamá, no se podía imaginar mejor sitio que ese.

En su paraíso.


	10. Outtakes 10 - Rutina

**OUTTAKES 10 – Rutina.**

Rutina. Vuelta a la rutina. Se acabó holgazanear, los baños en la isla, estar con la familia y no dedicarse a hacer nada. Ya llevaban varios días en Hanover, pero aún así ese síndrome post-vacacional que les indicaba con morriña que el verano se había acabado se apoderaba de ellos, sobre todo hoy, con el sonido del despertador.

Edward lo apagó de un manotazo y abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que ni se había equivocado de día ni de hora. No, la realidad del primer día de clase se cernía en sus cabezas.

Suspiró y se volvió para despertar a Bella también con un beso, aunque ella tuviera su primera clase más tarde y le diera tiempo a dejar a Lexie en la guardería. La guardería de Lexie, aquel sitio _maldito_ que empezaba a no ser tan malo el curso pasado, pero este año volvía a ser la encarnación del mal. Por lo menos eso pareció hacía un par de días cuando formalizaron su matrícula y le dejaron por primera vez mientras terminaban su burocracia en la Universidad y los pagos de los planes de estudios, cuando Bella no quería soltar al bebé y él a punto estuvo de saltar el mostrador cuando desde el otro lado del pasillo le dijo adió con la manita mientras hacía un puchero listo para llorar.

De vuelta al coche era él el que aseguraba que había murmurado un _papá, sácame de aquí,_ cuando le llamaba cuando le apetecía y más bien de casualidad.

-¿Ya es de día?- murmuró Bella.

-Más o menos- respondió él antes de darle otro beso.

-¿Dónde se ha ido el verano? Dime que si abro los ojos estamos en la isla, en Forks o en Jacksonville.

Se rió en otro beso, pero contestó:

-Más quisiera, mi amor. Estar en Forks o qué decir en la isla. En Jacksonville no, porque no tengo nada en contra de tu madre o Phil, pero teniendo a Lexie en la misma habitación y a ellos al otro lado de la pared, no quiero volver a revivir la tensión de no poder tener sexo.

Bella se rió y le correspondió al beso para girar, quedando sobre él, a la vez que hacía ir resbalando su ropa interior hábilmente con la rodilla. Cada una de las estancias en las diferentes etapas de sus vacaciones habían sido maravillosas, pero la parada en Jacksonville había sido sin lugar a dudas... peculiar. Como Renee. Qué mujer. Aún se preguntaba que con sus excentricidades hubiera sido capaz de criar a una persona equilibrada y responsable como era Bella. Charlie Swan había tenido razón y si no hubiera sido por la vieja cunita de Bella no había preparado nada para Lexie, que colocó allí, sin más en su habitación, un sitio ya pequeño de por si para dos personas, qué decir para tres con los bultos que acarreaban con el bebé. Cuando Renee vio a Bella fruncir el ceño, se ofreció a hacer sitio en el sofá, así que antes de que Bella pusiera los ojos en blanco él intervino que se arreglarían porque apenas eran unos días. Y menos mal, porque Bella seguía con sus vestiditos y sus pantaloncitos cortos, las paredes de aquella casa eran de lo más fino – escuchaba los ronquidos de Phil perfectamente al otro lado del tabique- y su salud no lo toleraría más tiempo.

Pero estar en Jacksonville trajo cosas muy buenas. Más que buenas. Tenía una extraña sensación en esa casa, como si estuviera llena de fantasmas. No obstante, allí Bella había descubierto que estaba embarazada y le había hecho huir con aquella idea tan horrible. Así que quizás por eso, como si lo supiera, Lexie le regaló allí su segunda palabra, lo que borró el recuerdo completamente creando otro nuevo e incluso mejor: sin venir a cuento, sin que lo esperara, aunque llevara un par de semanas desde que había llamado a Bella _mamá_ – y lo hubiera repetido veces contada – insistiendo para que lo pronunciara, lo soltó desde su cunita, echándole los brazos para que le cogiera, para que no le quedara ningún lugar a dudas que era a él, solo a él y que no se había confundida. Podía haber explotado de orgullo como Bella hizo si no hubiera estado más ocupado dando besos de agradecimiento a su bebé, observando a Bella que ya le veía graduado o insistiendo en que lo repitiera, a lo que no hizo ni caso.

Y ahora todo el mundo le instaba disimuladamente en que repitiera su nombre, excepto Renee que no quería oír ni hablar del término _abuela_.

-¿Nos da tiempo a ponernos al día?- bromeó Bella sin dejar de besarle, ocupada aún con la ropa interior.

-Eso espero, porque _así_ no me voy a poder marchar.

-Que suerte estar de nuevo solos en casa...- ronroneó.

-No le veo más que ventajas. Pero tengo que ir a clase, así que procura no dejarme ninguna marca.

-Si se me olvida, recuérdamelo cuando puedas _leerme_ la mente- susurró ahora pegándole la patada a la prenda para sacarla de la cama.

-Lo intentaré- dijo divertido.

* * *

Allí estaba de nuevo, en el campus. Suspiró quejosa al aparcar su coche para mirar el edificio de ladrillo visto, típico de Hanover. ¿Adónde habían ido estos meses? No podía creerlo. Hoy empezarían de nuevo las clases y cuando se diera cuenta sólo vería a Edward un par de horas por las noches, exhausto y cansado, rezando para poder tener tiempo libre los fines de semana.

Era un asco, la rutina. Debió insistir más en que se quedaran en la isla. La fantasía de corretear desnudos por la selva siempre había sido su favorita.

Al menos, hoy Lexie había colaborado. Si hubiera echo un amago de lloro al dejarle en la guardería, se volvía a casa con él. Se había despertado jovial, así que el baño y el desayuno no le habían indicado que tendría que dejarle varias horas en aquel sitio tan terrible. La recepcionista – antes de empezar a achucharle- le había preguntando por sus avances en este tiempo y con orgullo le había contado que ya se quedaba sentado solo, que había probado las frutas y que les llamaba _mamá_ y _papá_. Cuando quería, eso sí, pero sólo a ellos, así que tan mal tampoco lo estaban haciendo si su pequeño les hacía esos regalos.

Le dijo adiós con su manita así que no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su vida.

El campus, las clases... Este semestre había decidido hacer tres clases presenciales y el resto de los créditos online. Aún así y si no se veía capaz, podía rechazar una. Edward era muy positivo con que podría con todo y que él la ayudaría como si no tuviera bastante con su programa avanzado y el firme propósito de entrar en la_ Escuela de Medicina _este mismo año, pero ella no las tenía todas consigo. Le gustaban mucho las clases y el programa online estaba muy bien, pero todo recobraba su sentido cuando Lexie la llamaba _mamá_ o hacía algo nuevo.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor para darse ánimos así misma, cogió sus libros y su bolso, y antes de salir inhaló el olor de la camiseta de Edward que se había puesto para no echarle demasiado de menos. Alice montaría en cólera cuando lo supiera, pero con las mangas dobladas y otra camiseta de su talla debajo, hasta le daban un cierto estilo.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Se volvió bloqueando la alarma del coche para ver a Cassie cruzar corriendo batiendo la mano, lo que ella correspondió sonriendo. Se habían intercambiado varios emails por el verano y compartían una clase este año, así que estaba bien eso de entrar acompañada. Ese paso era difícil para todo el mundo.

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Puedes creer que se haya acabado el verano?- preguntó la chica.

-No- hizo un mohín- No me lo recuerdes. Esto seguro que es una pesadilla y sigo de vacaciones.

-¿Dónde has estado? Estás muy bronceada.

-¿En serio?- se rió- Creo que hace mucho que no me ves. Quizás un ligero _tono saludable_, pero poco más. Edward sí que se ha bronceado. Y Lexie. También ha heredado su tono de piel, para su fortuna.

-Habrá crecido un montón, ¿no?

-Ya dice mamá y papá- contestó en su orgullo- Está muy grande. Dentro de poco seguro que se estará matriculando en la Universidad.

-Exagerada- le dio un codacito- Me has dado una alegría tremenda cuando me dijiste que habías escogido Historia de la Literatura, así podremos estar juntas y compartir apuntes. No sería lo mismo esto sin ti. Además, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte. Me han pasado un montón de cosas este verano.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Has viajado?

-No, sólo estuve en casa con mis padres pero... conocí a un chico monísimo y ahora... ¡estamos saliendo! Estudia en UCLA pero nos veremos en...

Sí, definitivamente, vuelta a la rutina.

* * *

Mirando el horario y el plano que le habían entregado en la secretaría de estudiantes, Edward accedió a la que sería su próxima clase durante los siguientes meses. Sí, meses: los suficientes para pillar cómo iba la dinámica didáctica, para actualizar sus notas, que le diera tiempo a hacer trabajos y no perder el tiempo que le llevaría el semestre entero si se podía matricular en otra asignatura para ir sumando créditos con los que graduarse antes.

Oh, vaya, aula con forma de auditorio. Las odiaba. No estaban tan atestadas como en los 60 o los 70 - al menos ahora ya no permitían fumar en las aulas y eran mixtas - pero le traían malos recuerdos de sus anteriores visitas a la Universidad. Con dos meses y medio para esa asignatura para que su espalda no sufriera demasiado o tuviera que levantarse 100 veces cada vez que un compañero del otro lado quisiera salir, sería suficiente.

Escogió una de las mesas intermedias, en el último asiento del pasillo y dejó sus libros. Dio una pasada visual para ver si reconocía a alguien, lo que no era así, y se sentó. Comprobó el teléfono móvil para ver que estaba en silencio, se lo guardó y sacó su ordenador portátil.

-Oh, estás aquí. Hola de nuevo.

Levantó la vista para ver a una chica rubia de pelo ondulado sonriéndole. ¿La conocía de algo? Era bastante despistado a eso de las caras y las únicas personas que conocía en el campus - exceptuando evidentemente a Emmett y a Bella - sabía que no estaban en el mismo programa este semestre. Pero le sonaba. La voz. Sí. Y el perfume. ¿O quizás era algo del pelo? Ahora no lo diferenciaba, pero Alice usaba algo que olía igual.

-No te acuerdas de mí- hizo una especie de mohín- Esta mañana tuvimos clase de _Estadística _juntos. Parece que compartimos clases este semestre. Soy Allyson- y le tendió la mano.

¿Sería muy rudo y maleducado si le decía que no tenía interés en conocerla? Sí, y sus padres no le habían educado para ser un troglodita. Pero realmente no le apetecía abrir su círculo de amistades. Había entablado - algo parecido a una- amistad con un par de chicos cuando comenzó las clases con los que a veces quedaba en la Biblioteca, y excepto Emmett, Jasper o sus hermanas, quizás Jacob Black era lo más parecido que tenía a un _mejor amigo_. Bella estaba por encima de todo y no había palabra para definirla, pero nunca se había sentido cómodo entre otras personas y menos cuando no podía mostrarse como era realmente, cosa que sólo ocurría con su familia, Bella, Jake y por supuesto, Lexie.

Oh, Lexie. Por la mañana cuando salió de casa estaba dormidito. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Habría llorado al dejarle en la guardería? Era una pena que se lo hubiera perdido. Quizás ahora le dijera: _Hasta luego, papá._

-Edward- le tendió la mano- Disculpa, soy bastante malo para eso de las caras y los nombres.

-Quizás es porque pasas demasiado tiempo con la nariz dentro de los apuntes- rió, tomando asiento junto a él- ¿Biología?- señaló la pila de sus libros.

-Medicina. Espero entrar este semestre.

-¿En serio?- abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Dos años?

-No, comencé el pasado septiembre.

-Tu padre es médico, ¿verdad?- rió la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó Edward.

-Los padres suelen ser bastante insistentes en que sigamos sus pasos. Además de exigentes: mi padre es médico y no le parece suficiente con que solamente me aceptaran en Dartmouth, donde él estudió, si no que tengo que entrar en mi segundo año, como él.

-Bueno, no es mi caso: mi padre nunca me presionaría para que hiciera algo que yo no quisiera.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa entonces?

-Razones personales- añadió.

-Oh- dijo la chica en un suspiro- Perdona, no quería meterme donde nadie me llamaba. A veces hablo demasiado. Disculpa.

-No te preocupes- respondió.

Edward apartó ordenador para sacar sus libros, comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil y aún faltaban unos minutos para que sonara el timbre porque tenía pinta de haber terminado la conversación, pero la chica volvió a tomar aire para preguntar:

-¿Vives aquí? ¿En el campus?

-No, a las afueras.

-¿En alguna hermandad?- insistió.

-No. En el área residencial.

-¿En serio? Dime que tienes alguna habitación libre y te juraré _lealtad eternamente_, porque mi compañera de habitación me está volviendo loca y me gustaría mudarme antes de convertirme en una asesina.

Levantando una ceja porque seguro que para la chica no significaba lo mismo _lealtad eterna _que para él, respondió:

-No, lo siento, no vivimos de alquiler. De todos modos, tampoco tenemos habitaciones libres si así fuera.

-Buenos compañeros de apartamento, adivino.

-La mejor.

Le chica levantó una ceja como si no hubiera comprendido a lo que se refería y entonces reparó en su mano izquierda sobre el teclado del ordenador. Ahora levantó las dos cejas sorprendida y emitió una especie de suspirito.

No es que utilizara el anillo como barrera para no hacer nuevas amistades, pero si podía aclarar su situación sentimental, lo hacía. Para él era un orgullo estar casado y más ser padre de un bebé y no tenía nada que esconder aunque la gente le mirara desde la lástima hacia el asombro cuando conocían su realidad, como ocurría el año pasado cuando estaba en pre-aviso por si Bella se ponía de parto en cualquier momento.

Había sido su elección y era su vida, y no tenían nada que esconder.

-Oh, vaya- añadió en otro suspirito- No sabía… ¿Es _ella _de aquí? ¿Estudia aquí, quiero decir?- añadió rápidamente.

-Sí- contestó escuetamente.

El timbre sonó y medio segundo después el profesor entró en el aula, así que la charla acabó. Afortunadamente la chica abrió también su ordenador y sacó sus libros así que no era de esa gente que hablaba en clase, cosa que le agradó y los siguientes 60 minutos estuvo centrado en el tema que impartían.

* * *

-Lexie- dijo Bella al detener el coche- Estamos en casa de los abuelos. _A-bu-e-los_- se volvió para mirar al bebé en su sillita- ¿Puedes decirlo?

Meneando un sonajero con forma de sol – que habían comprado en una visita al continente desde la isla- hizo una pedorreta para reírse y después negar con la cabeza, lo que hizo a Bella reírse. ¿Era listo o no su bebé? Porque aparte de tener esa personalidad que no sabía bien de quién había heredado, hacía lo que le venía en gana.

Eso, eso, el bebé. Ya estaba pasado el primer día de clase. Ahora era el momento de centrarse en el pequeño, al que no podía echar más de menos. Más de dos meses juntos a todas horas y escuchando cada suspirito. Seguro que tenía _síndrome de abstinencia._

-¿Y mamá? ¿Puedes llamar a mamá? Mamá te ha echado mucho de menos hoy, creo que se lo merece.

Volvió a batir el sonajero y la señaló con el dedido mientras conjugaba otro sonido, algo como _ba-ba-ba_, así que con eso se dio por satisfecha. Sordo sabía que no era, así que tampoco era para empezar a presionarlo antes de cruzar las puertas de la Mansión cuando cada uno de los presentes empezarían a repetirle constantemente su nombre para que fuera el siguiente en pronunciar.

Como Emmett. Cuando Bella se soltó su cinturón a punto de salir del coche para sacar a Lexie de su sillita, cruzaba trotando para saltar el seto y llegar a ellos. Abrió él mismo la puerta del copiloto y metió su cuerpo dentro, sin saludar más que al pequeño.

-¿Que tal, renacuajo? ¿Qué has hecho todo el día sin tu tío Emmett? Seguro que no te has divertido nada.

Lexie balbuceó feliz batiendo más su sonajero acompañado de su _ba-ba-ba _anterior cuando su tío le soltó los arneses y le cogió en brazos. Era muy divertido ver a Lexie, tan pequeñito, entre las manazas de Emmett, pero parecía estar tomándose muy en serio estrechar lazos con el bebé, ahora que él mismo sería padre en unos meses, preguntaba cosas sin cesar y se ofrecía a cuidarle cuando antes su máxima preocupación era enseñarle trucos para que les entretuviera, como si de una marioneta humana se tratara.

-Acaba de comer, Emmett, ten cuidado- le advirtió Bella.

Cuando terminó de formular la frase, Lexie ya estaba en el aire, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras su tío le soplaba en el cuello, lo que no podía divertirle más a los dos. Aunque sí, en su cuidado e interés, le bajó para ponérselo contra el pecho para mirar a su cuñada, como si no supiera que había sido ella la que había conducido hasta allí.

-¿Y por qué se lo has dado?- preguntó con cara de decepción- He esperado todo el día para darle el biberón.

-A decir verdad, se lo dieron en la guardería- explicó Bella- Y no es el biberón, si no la papilla de cereales.

Puso los labios en forma de "_oh_" que denotaba su falta de información, pero después frunció el ceño y se lo tendió como si Lexie fuera explosivo.

-Ten, no quiero que me vomite. Edward puede que lo soporte, pero creo que esos_ efluvios humanos_ me siguen poniendo los pelos de punta.

Bella se rió recogiendo a su hijo de brazos de su cuñado para darle un beso en la cabecita que aceptó meneando de nuevo su sonajero. Bueno, ya era todo un avance en Emmett y seguro que lo terminaba superando. Ya había aprendido un montón de cosas y no se podía negar que estaba emocionado con la llegada de su hijo como lo estaba con su recién estrenada vida de casado o la mudanza a Hanover.

-¿Que tal tu primer día?- le preguntó.

-Psh!- suspiró Bella- ¿Y el tuyo?

Edward estaba un tanto enfadado con Emmett porque, según él, no estaba haciendo las cosas como _debía_. Como debía hacer, según el _código de Edward_, para graduarse en el menor tiempo posible para conseguir un trabajo pronto en el que obtuviera las ganancias suficientes para no levantar sospechas sobre su poder adquisitivo. Pero Emmett no hacía las cosas como Edward, claro estaba, y en vez de enrolarse en cualquier curso avanzado porque conocimientos tenía suficientes para ello, había buscado el programa más simple y fácil que le dejara las máximas horas libres para poder practicar deporte, lo único que le parecía interesar más allá de Rosalie.

-He hecho un montón de amigos. Unos tíos geniales. Me han invitado a muchas fiestas donde se beben todo tipo de chupitos.

Bella se rió. ¿Acaso Edward pensaba que Emmett no iba a hacer algo así? Era como respirar, estaba en su naturaleza. Si él no se diferenciaba en nada de su _yo vampiro _con sus psicosis y su sobreprotección, lo mismo pasaba con Emmett donde en todo encontraba la parte divertida.

-Esa parte, no se la cuentes a Edward.

-Bah. Quién le escucha- le dio un codacito- El mundo no se rige según las normas de Edward Cullen, aunque no lo crea. Y, en serio, tenerme en el campus le abrirá muchas puertas. Puertas inmensamente divertidas- se rió- Además, tú estás de mi parte, ¿verdad? ¿Cuento contigo para que hoy venga _relajado_?

Eso tampoco cambiaba de Emmett. Cuando podía sonrojarles, les sonrojaba. Aunque con Bella siempre paraba antes porque parecía querer la artillería pesada para Edward, por lo que dio una sonora carcajada y se ofreció a sacar las cosas de Lexie del coche.

Así Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¿Hola?

Aquello era un caos. Un caos de muebles, cajas de embalaje y plástico de burbujas, algo que nunca creyó que viera en la Mansión de los Cullen, porque aunque Esme tuviera la misma velocidad que ella, por muchos metros cuadrados que tuviera su casa seguía impoluta y en perfecto orden sin ninguna ayuda. Los muebles de Rosalie y Emmett iban llegando pero las paredes estaban sin pintar por lo que no podían descargarlas en la nueva casa, lo que les hacía ir a la Mansión. Además, Rosalie no parecía decidirse a marcharse allí y seguían instalados con Esme y Carlisle, lo que hacía estar las cosas ligeramente tensas.

-¡Bella, cariño!- exclamó amorosamente Esme asomándose desde la cocina- ¿Que tal el primer día? ¿Y Lexie en la guardería?

Eso ya lo dijo con los brazos extendidos y Lexie balbuceándole ahora algo parecido a_ a-jo-a-jo-a-jo_ para cogerse a su cuello.

-Muy bien, la cuidadora dijo que durmió mucho. Cuando llegué a recogerle, le estaban dando la papilla y se la acabó toda.

-Porque ya es todo un hombrecito. Es el hombrecito de la abuela. ¿Vas a decir _abuela_ hoy, cariño?- le arrulló- Dilo para hacer a la abuela muy feliz.

Lexie se rió para cogerse más al cuello de su abuela pero no varió sonido de su_ a-jo-a-jo-a-jo_ por lo que parecía que hoy no iba a tener suerte, pero para Esme pareció ser suficiente porque le regaló media docena de besos al bebé hasta que...

-¿Donde pongo esto?- preguntó Emmett.

Accedió a la casa cargando con la bolsa de Lexie, su sillita e incluso el cuco. Cosas innecesarias porque allí tenía de todo: otra sillita, otro cuco, un montón de ropita y pañales. Ahí Bella debió de explicarle al ofrecerse que sólo cogiera sus juguetes, los que no parecía querer por duplicado ni sustituir por otros.

Esme suspiró como si no le quedara más oxígeno en el cuerpo y ahí Bella pudo apreciar lo cansada que estaba, justo como cuando preparaban la boda. Para Esme, una persona tan exquisita, ordenada y con su sentido de la estética, vivir en aquel caos de cajas seguro que le estaba ocasionando un montón de sufrimiento y frustración.

-Ponlo en el salón- dijo, apenas sin fuerzas- Pero no...- volvió a soplar- lo dejes en el medio, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?- añadió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-¡A mandar!- exclamó Emmett cruzando hacia el salón.

Esme volvió a soplar siguiendo a Emmett con la mirada pero al instante sonrió a Bella e hizo que Lexie saltara en sus brazos.

-¿Has echado de menos a mamá y a papá en la guardería, Lexie?- le volvió a arrullar- ¿Y a la abuela? _A-bu-e-la_.

-Creo que hoy no va a haber suerte- rió Bella- Ni siquiera me ha llamado a mí.

-¿Eso es verdad, cariño? ¿No has dicho nada? Si seguro que ya sabes un montón de palabras- le hizo saltar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Lexie sólo hizo una pedorreta, batió su sonajero y ahora tendió los brazos a Bella. Dudó si hacerlo porque Esme parecía realmente feliz y relajada con el bebé – y lo necesitaba- pero enseguida lo entornó para que le cogiera.

-Ve con mamá, cariño. La abuela tiene que terminar de hacer la cena- dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Pongo la mesa o...?

-Oh, no, no, ve con Lexie a jugar. Emmett me ayuda, ¿verdad?

Levantó una ceja a la vez que Emmett se acercaba por detrás, con las manos libres, de la misma manera que Edward hacía, lo que a Bella le resultó más que divertido. De Carlisle tenía sus sonrisa retorcidas exactas y de Esme ya sabía lo que tenía, así que ahora había que buscar solamente quién de los dos se negaba a decir lo que todo el mundo quería oír para saber de quién Lexie había obtenido esa cabezonería suya.

Emmett suspiró y contestó:

-Si no me queda más remedio...

Esme cogió a Emmett del brazo y sin más tiró de él. Si Emmett hubiera ofrecido una mínima resistencia no le hubiera movido ni un ápice, pero se dejó guiar por su madre adoptiva como si ella fuera la que tuviera músculos, desapareciendo tras las puertas de la cocina.

Bella besó a Lexie en la cabecita y a punto estuvo de girarse para desaparecer de aquel caos que era el hall en dirección al salón, cuando oyó pasos provenientes de la escalera: Rosalie.

Rosalie había sido impresionante como vampira, increíble como humana, pero sin palabras como embarazada. Había regresado de su luna de miel con un bronceado perfecto y la barriga más encantadora del mundo, redondita y preciosa, y que además siempre se la acariciara, lo hacía aún más. ¿La suya había sido así? ¿Ella había estado así de guapa? Hasta los vestidos pre-mamá le sentaban como si estuvieran diseñados pensando en ella, al contrario de lo que le pasaba a Bella que se sentía como un autobús.

Menuda tontería, claro que había estado así de guapa. Y su bebé era perfecto, así que era una chorrada estar lamentándose.

Pero eso le hacía sentir cada vez que quedaba con su impresionante cuñada.

-No tengo qué ponerme- se quejó a un público más bien reducido- Ya nada me vale.

-Estás muy guapa, Rose. Y cada vez se te nota más.

-¿Verdad?- rió acariciándose el vientre- Hoy me ha estado dando patadas. Es una sensación increíble.

-Lo es- corroboró- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ya no tienes nauseas?

Las nauseas de Rosalie, algo que parecía no irse jamás. Aunque sinceramente, jamás la había visto vomitar. Bella bromeaba con Edward diciendo que quizás su hermana era tan divina que ella no haría las cosas desagradables que ella había hecho en su embarazo, cuando se pasaba horas cogida a la taza del wc, pero él tenía otra teoría donde sólo hacía ilusión al egocentrismo de Rosalie para que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de ella.

-Es con algunos tipos de comidas- arrugó su nariz- Y con algunos olores. Y el barniz de las puerta me da dolor de cabeza. No he podido estar más de cinco segundos en esa casa, por eso nos vamos a quedar aquí, por ahora.

A ella y a todas las personas, estando o no embarazadas. Bella asintió como si hubiera dicho una verdad universal porque tampoco quería llevar la contraria a Rosalie, cargada de hormonas, dado que estaba volviendo loca al resto de la familia. Con Edward llevaba dos días sin hablar tras una discusión sobre si _seguiría con sus clases en la Facultad para no defraudar a Carlisle_ y Rosalie le contestó varias cosas feas destacando rasgos de Edward que parecían sacarle de quicio sobre su _perfección, buenas notas y elegir la carrera de Medicina para seguir los pasos de Carlisle_. Bella no quiso meterse en la discusión aunque su hermana política no tuviera razón ninguna porque no quería empeorar la situación. A Esme le había casi agotado la paciencia porque era la tercera vez que hacía repintar su casa nueva porque no le convencía los colores. Y ahora acabada de comprender el por qué de Emmett y sus nuevos amigos en la Universidad.

-A mí también me pasaba- añadió- Estuve casi todo el embarazo sin poder cocinar. Las masas blanquecinas me ponían el estómago del revés.

-Pero el _perfecto Edward _cocinaba para ti, ¿no?- levantó la ceja- Aunque quizás nosotros también debamos irnos a la _isla _para escapar de ese olor a pintura- suspiró teatralmente- Si es que lo habéis dejado en pie...

Bella carraspeó y se centró en Lexie, que seguía entretenido en su sonajero para evitar, de nuevo, una nueva confrontación. Esperaba que la carga hormonal de Rosalie pasara pronto porque sus reuniones familiares eran un tanto tensas y a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo juntas por lo seguiría estando al margen. Edward sabía como era ella, como era Rosalie y jamás le diría nada, por lo que desviar el tema era el fin a conseguir.

-Lexie ha echado de menos hoy a su tía, en su primer día de guardería- dijo.

-Claro que sí- dijo en un susurro, haciendo desaparecer toda la frialdad y el cinismo- ¿Cómo estoy hoy, pequeño? Tía Rose también te ha echado un montón de menos.

Sin más, de esa manera natural que le salía donde todo era dulzura, se estiró hacia ellos cogiendo el cuerpecito de Lexie hábilmente para cargárselo en la cadera a la vez que le hacía caricias con su nariz. Lexie balbuceó feliz y se aferró a su tía, el único inmune a sus cambios de humor.

-¿Quién es el bebé de su tía Rose?- le arrulló- ¿Quién es el sobrinito más guapo del mundo?

-Se ha intentado poner de pie agarrándose en los barrotes de la cuna- dijo Bella- Y ayer hizo un amago de gateo encima de la cama, pero se le queda una piernita por detrás- rió- Parece que cuando tenga más fuerza, gateará.

-¿Tú gateaste?- preguntó sin dejar de arrullar al pequeño.

-Eh…- dudó- No lo sé. Tendría que preguntárselo a Renee. Pero no creo. Mi coordinación nunca ha sido muy buena- rió.

Arrulló de nuevo al bebé y continuó incluso dándole besos en la cabecita unos instantes más para levantar la mirada y clavarle su pupila violeta directamente, en un gesto serio que si no fuera para meterse con la perfección de Edward, no sabía muy bien a qué venía.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Bella. Puedes preguntarle a tus padres esas cosas. Nosotros _no_. Edward, si no fuera por Lexie, ni siquiera sabría cómo era de pequeño.

¡No, no, no! ¿Las hormonas no la llevarían por ahí, verdad? ¡Por favor! A ella le habían dejado un amago de depresión cuando estaba en la isla y pensaba en lo solo que estaba Charlie y lo mal que llevaría la noticia del embarazo, cuando sólo debía dar gracias por estar sana, lo mismo que su bebé, así que no permitiría que Rosalie se entristeciera por esa razón. Edward no estaba triste por no saber qué más cosas Lexie había heredado de él y Rosalie se había quedado embarazada quizás al primer intento, así que era una blasfemia ver algo negativo en tanta felicidad.

-Rose, eres más que afortunada, como lo soy yo, de poder traer un bebé al mundo con la persona que más amas. Creo que es egoísta pensar algo así.

Rosalie le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a besar a Lexie. No se pensaba meter en sus discusiones con Edward, pero después de lo que habían pasado, de la fortuna que era que todos fueran _humanos _y estar juntos, no se lo iba a permitir.

-Tienes razón- dijo- Pero ya sabes como soy: es todo cuestión de vanidad. Y creo que las hormonas lo están potenciando si es posible- soltó una risita- Tener a esta cosita en brazos es maravilloso, y pronto tendré a mi propio bebé. Si es niño he decidido que lo llamaré _Henry_, ¿te gusta?

Claro, _Henry_. Como el niño de su amiga, en la historia que le contó. Ya tenía a su propio Henry, y había sufrido mucho para tenerle. Se le podía permitir hasta un poco de ego.

-¿Y si es niña?- preguntó Bella.

-Será niño- frunció el ceño- Por supuesto que lo será. Lexie necesita un primito con el que jugar, ¿a que sí, mi pequeño?- le volvió a besar- Y será igual que Emmett. Aunque preferiría que tuviera mis ojos- rió de nuevo.

-Será perfecto. Y muy querido. Como lo es Lexie.

-Eso seguro- le volvió a arrullar- Porque su tía Rose le quiero mucho. ¿Vamos al salón? ¿Has visto los muebles? Oh, esto es un caos. Ojalá ya estuvieran todos en casa y dejáramos de vivir en este desorden. No sé cómo puedo soportarlo- añadió cruzando el hall.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y le siguió, porque ahora, ese caos, era su familia.

* * *

Las cenas familiares en casa de los Cullen eran un dispendio de vajilla de porcelana y menús de cinco tenedores con los que Esme les agasajaba sin descanso, sobre todo ahora que _casi_ todos estaban allí reunidos. Lo que hacía que Bella echara más de menos a Alice, aunque hablara con ella dos veces al día y hubiera colgado el teléfono apenas cinco segundos antes de sentarse a la mesa, donde sólo le había echado la bronca por haber escogido tal prenda para ir a clase o expresar su decepción porque Lexie no le llamaba _tía Alice_.

Además, en las cenas de los Cullen se hablaba un montón, al contrario de sus cenas tiempo atrás con Charlie o Renee donde se estaba más pendiente de la tele que del resto de los comensales. Calisle presidía la mesa desde un lado, Esme del otro ocupándose de que todo el mundo tuviera lo que necesitaba y aunque Rosalie estuviera frente a Edward y se regalaran sus miradas asesinas, todo fluía bien.

Por ejemplo, entre Edward y Carlisle. Habían llegado juntos y hablando de sus cosas de Medicina hasta que la comida estaba en la mesa. No le cabía duda que Carlisle amaba a cada uno de los Cullen por igual, pero claramente con Edward tenía más cosas en común. Y el orgullo le salía de cada poro de su piel por los pasos que estaba siguiendo en la Universidad y porque sus objetivos estaban tan claros como el agua.

-Lo de _Psicología Clínica_ lo veo una tontería, así que me quitaré los créditos lo antes posible- continuó Edward- Como _Estadística_, espero que no me manden muchos trabajos para que no me roben demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y has hecho amigos, Edward?- preguntó Emmett.

-¿Amigos?- repitió él- ¿Para qué? Seguro que tú has hecho los suficientes por los dos.

-Y por los tres- se rió socarrón.

-O por los cuatro, dado que entre los planes de Rosalie no entra salir de casa hasta que dé a luz- respondió Edward.

-Sí que he salido- le rebatió ella- Hoy, por ejemplo, a hacerme la manicura.

-Excitante cuanto menos- se burló Edward.

-¿Más puré de patatas?- intervino Esme.

-Gracias- respondió Bella cogiendo el bol.

Se sirvió ella, le sirvió a Edward lanzándole una mirada para que captase que tuvieran la cena en paz y éste le asintió para tomar su tenedor. Después le pasó el bol a Emmett, que prácticamente lo vació sobre su plato.

-¿Y tú qué tal, Bella, hija? ¿Han sido interesantes tus clases?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, me han gustado. Aunque aún no he decidido si las seguiré todas hasta final de semestre. He tenido entrevista con mi tutora y me dijo que no habría problema en pasar esos créditos al programa online.

-Puedes con esas tres asignaturas y con muchas más- contestó Edward.

-Y por Lexie no tienes por qué preocuparte- respondió Esme- Yo iré a recogerle a la guardería siempre que tú no puedas.

-Gracias, Esme- dijo con una sonrisa- Eres muy amable. Cuento contigo.

-No sé por qué la presionáis tanto- intervino Rosalie- Si Bella no quiere ir a la Universidad y prefieres quedarse en casa criando a su hijo, tampoco es algo tan terrible. Millones de mujeres lo han hecho a lo largo de la historia.

Ya estaba, la semilla del mal empezaba a germinar sobre la exquisita mesa de madera del comedor de los Cullen, tanto que oyó caer el tenedor de plata de Edward sobre la porcelana de su plato e incluso echar la silla hacia atrás como preámbulo de la tormenta en la que se acababan de meter, de lleno.

-Esa es la diferencia entre Bella y tú: que ha nacido en esta época y no se conforma solo con criar a nuestro hijo. Tiene muchas más metas.

-Edward, no me hagas reír. Tú eres el más anticuado de todos nosotros- le recriminó- Porque Bella está agobiada con la guardería y un montón de cosas, y tú ni siquiera te has ofrecido en recortar tu horario de clases.

-Tengo que hacer todas esas clases para poder graduarme antes de tiempo- le rebatió.

-¿Ves? _Tú, tú y tú_. Típico de los de tu _época_: todo gira en torno a ti, para que seas un gran doctor y el que trae el dinero a casa.

-Al menos yo llevaré dinero a casa, en vez de una resaca.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Emmett ofendido- ¿Por qué te metes conmigo? ¡No he abierto la boca!

-Deberías abrirla para controlar a tu mujer.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Esme- ¿Quién es ese troglodita que está sentado a la silla de mi primer hijo?

También exclamó Carlisle intentando poner paz, el juez y árbitro de las últimas disputas familiares, e incluso otra silla se arrastró, pero Bella se abstrajo de la conversación aunque fuera en torno a ella porque tenía sus ojos clavados en Lexie.

Había estado de brazos en brazos de la familia desde que había llegado y sólo había pronunciado un _papá_ para Edward cuando éste cruzó las puertas de la casa, así que quizás lo que estaba viendo era su manera de resarcirse. Le habían dejado en su mantita de formas mientras cenaban porque no parecía tener ganas de dormir, y allí se entretenía solo: movía los piececitos para alcanzar la estrellita que colgaba sobre su cabeza, se giraba para tocar las estructuras que crujían o batía los sonajeros que pendían de la tela. En medio de todo esto se quedó sentado y ajeno a lo que pasaba en la mesa se puso sobre sus rodillas y...

-¡Está gateando!- exclamó Bella arrastrando su silla- ¡Lexie está gateando!

El silencio se hizo en el salón, así que aquello había sido mejor que cualquier música para amasar las fieras. Sólo se rompió porque Bella corrió hacia el pequeño y que Edward le siguió pisándole los talones porque Lexie no solo puso las manitas en el suelo para impulsar su cuerpo fuera de la manta, si no que lo hacía con toda coordinación posible moviendo las rodillas por la espesa alfombra del suelo.

-¡Qué bien gateas, hijo! ¡Ven hasta papá! _Papá_- contestó Edward con su orgullo.

Pero los planes de Lexie, como siempre, parecían ser otros: se quedó sentando, le señaló con su dedito y desde allí tendió los brazos.

-¿Te has cansado ya, peque? No, gatea un poco más- le animó Bella.

Se giró y se quedó tumbado.

-Le estás coaccionando- se quejó Rosalie- Te has echado encima de él y ahora no va a hacerlo más. Por eso no nos llama a ninguno y solo repite _papá_: le has lavado el cerebro y debe pensar que no hay más palabras.

-¿Ahora además de una defensora del machismo eres una experta _pedagoga infantil_, Rosalie?- inquirió- Y todo eso sin salir de casa.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Bella:

-Dejar de pelear- dijo Bella- Lexie está gateando, acaba de gatear. No quiero estropearlo con más discusiones. Y ahora- insistió- hay que intentar para que lo vuelva a hacer para grabarle en vídeo porque Alice y Jasper también querrán verle.

Edward miró a Rosalie de soslayo y ésta se observó las uñas antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, pero como todos se conocían tan bien, izó la bandera blanca. Podían pelear hasta la saciedad porque no pensaran lo mismo, enzanzarse en cualquier discusión por sus diferentes maneras de pensar, pero Bella no iba a tolerar que se estropease un momento tan importante como eran los primeros gateos de Lexie.

Por eso se adelantó a los demás, tomó su teléfono móvil y quedándose de rodillas, empezó a arrullar al bebé:

-¿Gateas hasta tu tía Rose, Lexie? Gatea para que te vea.

Lexie se giró hacia el otro lado y estiró las manitas hacia su leoncito. Eso hizo que Edward le saltara para tomarlo y batirlo.

-¿Quieres el leoncito, Lexie? Ven a por papá y él te lo dará.

Lexie miró a un lado – hacia Rosalie – hacia otro – hacia Bella- y después a Edward.

-Ten tu leoncito, hijo- insistió- Papá te lo dará si gateas.

Miró de nuevo a Bella y la señaló. Le rompía el corazón porque le daban ganas de arrebatárselo a Edward y dárselo a su bebé, pero hoy gatearía si no conseguía que llamara a nadie más. También le saltó y se puso de rodillas junto a Edward.

-Grábalo bien, Rose- le indicó- Ven a por tu león, peque.

Y como si llevara haciéndolo ¡horas! Se volvió a queda sentado, se apoyó en las manos y gateó de nuevo. Perfecto y estiloso... ¡como seguro que Edward habría hecho! Manitas por la espesa alfombra impulsándose con las rodillas mientras se reía hasta que llegó hasta ellos mientras el júbilo estallaba en toda la familia.

Porque como familia se peleaban y como familia se unían, sobre todo en torno a Lexie, el último de sus eslabones... por ahora.


	11. Outtakes 11 - Vida universitaria

**Outtakes 11 – Vida universitaria.**

-No puedo creer que me haya dejado meter en esto- le dijo entre dientes cuando llegó a su altura- Te odio hasta la última célula de mi ser, Emmett Cullen.

Emmett dio una fuerte risotada y le abrazó para achucharle incluso para levantarle en el aire, cosa que no mejoró la situación, pero allí estaba, en una Fraternidad Universitaria, en torno a una mesa repleta de alcohol que no tenía edad legal de consumir y Emmett en medio del cotarro como si fuera la persona más popular de Hanover.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-Tenía la esperanza de que no la echaras de menos y decidió retrasarse- dijo- No quería marcharse hasta que Lexie se quedara dormido y tomará un taxi desde casa de Esme y Carlisle. Aunque como me llame para decirme que el bebé tiene insomnio, aquí te quedas con todos tus _colegas universitarios_.

-No seas _muermo_, tío. Quiero que estés aquí. Un poco de fiesta no viene mal, hasta Carlisle lo dice- soltó una risotada- Ten- le dio un vasito con algo color caramelo- Te hará entrar en calor.

-¿Qué es?

-Haz caso a tu hermano y bébetelo. De un trago. Sin respirar. ¿Ves?- tomó un vaso para hacer lo que le ordenaba- No pasa nada.

Edward meneó la cabeza porque no le gustaba nada aquello ni se sentía cómodo, pero tampoco quería discutir con Emmett y le obedeció. El líquido resbaló por su garganta frío pero a la vez quemando y cuando llegó a su estómago tuvo que toser a la vez que sentía que dos lágrimas le caían de los ojos.

-¿Bueno, verdad?- rió Emmett- Otra, del trago.

-Ni hablar- tosió de nuevo- ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Ponzoña?

Se rió en otra de sus carcajadas, se bebió otro trago y le indicó a voces al chico que estaba tras la mesa que le pusiera una cerveza a su hermano. Y como Emmett parecía allí míster popularidad, a los tres segundos, ya tenía la bebida en su mano.

-Hoy he hecho las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de fútbol, tenemos que celebrarlo.

-¿Te cogerán?

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudas? ¿Quién de todos estos pusilánimes lleva los últimos 60 años alimentándose de _osos pardos_?- se volvió a reír- Creo que se ganan unos cuantos miles en los equipos _semiprofesionales_. ¿Hará eso que Carlisle se sienta orgulloso de mí como está de ti, futura promesa de la Medicina?

-Carlisle y Esme siempre se sienten orgullosos de nosotros.

-Ya, pero más de ti, porque eres el que _hace lo que debe de hacer_.

¿Estaba otra vez en esa conversación? No lo podía creer. Las hormonas de Rosalie estaban trastornando a toda la familia, incluyendo a Emmett. Hacía semanas había tenido una discusión con Rosalie que le había llevado a dejar de hablarse por días donde por una tontería de sugerencia de que no debía de dejar de estudiar por el embarazo como hizo Bella, ella empezó a hacer astillas del árbol caído sacando cosas del pasado y presente como la _predilección _que siempre había manifestado Carlisle por él. ¡Y eso no era cierto! Carlisle les quería a todos por igual, pero quizás es que habían compartido más cosas o que sus caracteres eran más similares hacían parecer lo contrario. Y él, por supuestísimo no lo había hecho todo bien, porque de ser así Bella no se hubiera quedado embarazada antes de casarse o su suegro no le había llegado a odiar con saña.

Tomando aire pare decir _eso no es verdad_, Emmett interceptó a dos chicas que pasaban a su lado para detenerlas y exclamar a voces:

-¿No os he presentado a mi hermano, verdad?

Ay, por favor, ¿iban a entrar en ese juego? Emmett rodeó con el brazo a una de las chicas - morena, pintada como una puerta, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño - que le contestó como si fueran amigos íntimos algo como _¿Pero tienes un hermano? No lo sabía_, cuando Edward se dio cuenta que a la otra chica la conocía de algo.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Allyson- ¡Que bueno verte en una fiesta! Creía que por las noches desaparecías a estudiar y no te gustaba divertirte porque nunca te he visto en ningún sitio que no fuera en clase.

-Me gusta divertirme, pero en sitios no tan concurridos- respondió Edward- Aunque yendo a cualquier parte con Emmett, eso no sea posible.

-Tienes un hermano muy popular. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque al apellidarse _Cullen _debí sumar dos más dos. ¿Sois más en la familia?

-Tenemos una hermana más, pero vive en Austin. De todos modos, nuestra familia es de lo más compleja porque somos todos hijos de acogida y en ello se suma el novio de mi hermana y la mujer de Emmett.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró la chica- No dejas de sorprenderme. Los Cullen deberíais ser el objeto de estudio de alguna asignatura.

-No lo sabes tú bien- murmuró para empujarlo con un sorbo a su cerveza.

La chica se quedó allí sonriéndole, se pasó el pelo tras la oreja y… ¿le hizo una caída de ojos? ¿En serio? No era tonto y sabía - antes y ahora - la curiosidad y atención que levantaba en el sexo contrario, Allyson siempre tenía algo que decirle en las clases que compartían y se sentaba a su lado si tenía un asiento libre - cuando él no mostraba predilección por ningún sitio en el aula en concreto - pero que le hiciera ojitos cuando sabía que estaba casado, le parecía un tanto cómico.

-Hace un poco de calor aquí y la música está muy alta, ¿quieres que salgamos a la calle?

Pues no se había dado prisa ni nada. Levantó la vista para que Emmett le echara un cable si no se estaba desternillando de risa porque decía que _cómo las chicas podían fijarse en él con lo aburrido que era_ pero estaba al otro lado de la mesa de las bebidas sirviendo chupitos como si fuera todo un barman, así que tuvo que desenvolverse lo más educadamente - como un caballero - en esa situación.

Y ahí sí que echaba de menos ser vampiro porque antes ninguna mujer era tan temeraria para acercarse lo suficiente a él aunque lo desearan y sólo Bella había roto esa barrera.

-Estoy esperando a mi mujer. Venía de camino.

* * *

No sabía cómo se había dejado meter en eso. Como Edward había dejado que los metieran en eso. ¿Ir a una fiesta? ¿Ellos? El año pasado no habían asistido a ninguna y había sobrevivido a su primer curso en la Universidad. Claro, tenía una fácil explicación porque en el primer semestre ella estaba a punto de explotar y en el segundo con un bebé recién nacido, pero que ahora Emmett se hubiera trasladado allí y les recordara constantemente que _sólo se vivía una vez _y que _sólo se asistía a la universidad una vez_ - todo entre carcajadas - lo empeoraba considerablemente.

Así que allí estaba, enfundada en un vestido y con unos zapatos de tacón, en un taxi rumbo a una Fraternidad, dejando a su bebé al cuidado de Esme y de Rosalie.

Oh, si no fuera porque las quisiera tanto, hoy las odiaría. Y a Alice, sobre todo a la diabólica hermana favorita de Edward. Lo tenía todo planeado para que cuando se quedara a sola con las chicas le _quemaran la cabeza _diciendo que lo que llevaba puesto no estaba bien - ¿qué había de malo en un pantalón y una camiseta? - y le mostraran aquel vestido que Alice le había enviado.

_Exvampiras malévolas_.

-Puede dejarme por aquí, gracias.

El taxista obedeció y se hizo a un lado en el arcén para que Bella le pagara la carrera con un billete y le dijera que se quedara con el cambio. Una vez fuera, se estiró el vestido y miró a su alrededor: las luces, la música y la gente salían de la casa de la fraternidad y coches se apilaban por la calle. Genial. Y pensar que acudir a la fiesta de graduación de los Cullen le pareció un trauma…

Giró la cabeza unas cuantas veces para ver si daba con el Jeep de Emmett o con el Volvo de Edward y hasta sintió una punzada de alivio cuando lo divisó en el otro de la calle perfectamente estacionado. Bueno, su _radar _que funcionaba a la perfección en Forks, seguía siendo totalmente útil. Ahora a ver si funcionaba para dar con él dentro de ese gentío.

Cruzó el jardín, esquivó a unos cuantos chicos que pasaban empujándose, saltó las piernas de unas chicas que estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada y accedió a la casa. A la izquierda parecía ser la pista dado que la iluminaban focos de luces que giraban mientras la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música, más gente subía y bajaba de la escalera que tenía en frente, otras personas estaban al pie y a la derecha dialogando, y a la derecha parecía ser la barra libre de la fiesta. Había una mesa llena de chupitos, peceras con lo que parecía ponche, decenas de botellas y… ¿Emmett al otro lado de la barra? Servía bebida a un grupo de chicas que parecían felices por tener tal camarero pero su _radar _se volvió a activar cuando captó a Edward al otro lado hablando con una chica rubia de pelo rizado.

-Creí que no te encontraría entre toda esta gente- dijo Bella tomándole por la cintura.

Edward se volvió y cómo hacía siempre le sonrió como sólo le sonreía a ella para abrazarla y besarla. Bella le respondió y le rodeó con los brazos para que todo el mundo que estuviera allí - fuesen las chicas que rodeaban a Emmett o la rubia allí plantada - supieran que era _suyo_.

-Has tardado.

-Lexie no quería dormirse y Esme, Rosalie y Alice se han aliado para que yo me ponga este vestido.

Sin soltarla, la miró de arriba abajo para sonreír de medio lado y volver a besarla. No sabía de dónde había salido ese vestido pero le daría las gracias a su madre y a sus hermanas, además que por estar encaramada en unos zapatos de tacón la hacía fácilmente _más accesible _para besarla sin necesidad de agacharse o elevarla a ella. ¿Eran los que había llevado en su fiesta de cumpleaños? Podría tele transportarse a esa noche y repetir _todo _lo que hicieron en cuanto los zapatos volvieron al vestidor.

-Estás increíblemente hermosa- dijo- Y muy _sexy_- añadió contra sus labios.

Bella se rió y le respondió al beso para después mirar a la persona que estaba frente a ellos. ¡Era cierto! Hablaba con una persona antes de que Bella hubiera aparecido con todos sus complementos - o la falta de ellos -. ¿Siempre había tenido las piernas así de largas o es que el vestido era muy pequeño? Esperara que Emmett no les echara de menos porque esas piernas le parecían aún más eternas cuando estaban enroscadas en su cintura, donde debían de estar ahora mismo.

-¿Quién es tu _amiga_?- preguntó Bella.

-Oh, perdona. Es una compañera de clase este semestre- dijo él- Allyson. Esta es mi mujer. _Mi _Bella.

La chica la miró de arriba abajo y levantando las cejas sorprendida, estiró la mano para estrechar la de Bella, que aceptó cordialmente.

-Es un placer conocerte. ¿Tú también estás en el curso avanzado para entrar en Medicina?

-¿Yo?- rió Bella- La sangre no es lo mío. Eso es _cosa _de Edward. Me mareo con sólo pensarlo- añadió- Yo estoy haciendo grados en Literatura.

-¿En el edificio Rossenberg?- preguntó- Está muy cerca del edificio de Ciencias.

-No, sólo tengo algunas asignaturas presenciales porque estoy haciendo un programa online y así puedo pasar más tiempo en casa con el _bebé_. Me es muy duro separarme de él. No sé cómo Edward puede pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa sin verle.

-Porque sé que está contigo- añadió para besarle la frente aferrándole contra él.

La chica se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué decir. ¿Quizás mucha información para ella? ¿Quizás él se lo debía de haber contado? Pero tampoco se conocían demasiado: contestarle cortesmente en clase y haberle dado conversación hace unos instantes no les convertía en _amigos íntimos _y menos con caída de ojos y atusarse el pelo.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró- ¿En serio? ¿Es muy pequeño?

-Nueve meses- respondió Bella.

La chica volvió a sonreír e incluso abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero de la nada y precedido por sus risotadas apareció Emmett seguido de su séquito de admiradoras para tirarse sobre Bella achuchándola mientras la meneaba en el aire.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Estás en una fiesta universitaria! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si no me sueltas, creo que además de abochornada, mareada- dijo Bella acongojada.

-Emmett, por favor- le reprochó su hermano intentando que la soltara.

-¿Qué te parece algo así para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¡20 años sólo se cumplen una vez en la vida!

-Nada de fiestas- advirtió Bella- Me ha costado mucho hacer a Alice comprender que no quiero celebrar ese día, así que ahora no empieces tú. Mi padre tampoco vendrá, así que olvidarlo.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni un brindis? ¿Ni siquiera una tarta con una vela?

-Absolutamente nada- insistió Bella- Quizás una magdalena con una vela, pero nada más.

Emmett hizo una mueca de desilusión y buscó apoyo en su hermano.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Edward- Yo he hecho todo lo que he podido. Y la magdalena con la vela, creo que me corresponde.

-Y el revolcón de antes y de después- añadió dando una carcajada- Bueno, ahora te tengo aquí así que... ¿una copa? Del trago, como Edward- le tendió el vaso- A él le ha gustado mucho.

-No le des eso- le reprochó empujándole- Con que experimentes con uno de los dos, es suficiente.

-¡No seas muermo, tío!- exclamó- Y deja a tu mujer hablar por sí misma. ¿Eh, Bella?- insistió.

Mirando el color caramelo del vaso, arrugó la nariz para menear la cabeza:

-La verdad, Emm, pero es que crecer con un padre como jefe de policía hablándote constantemente de los peligros del alcohol, la fiestas y la mayoría de edad, marca, así que sintiéndolo mucho tengo que rehusar a tu invitación. Aún tengo 19 años y en Nueva Inglaterra la edad legal son 21.

-¿Ahora vienes con esas? ¡Ja!- exclamó con una risotada- También te habló del _sexo seguro _y no hicisteis ni caso.

-¡Emmett!- le reprochó de nuevo Edward dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

Se rió, le devolvió el golpecito y tomando a cada uno de la mano - ignorando a cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor - les llevó al otro lado de la barra presentando a gente a diestro y siniestro: chicos que habían hecho las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol con él, chicos del equipo con los que había entrenado, compañeros de clase, incluso compañeros de clase de Edward con los que no hablaba y a parte de su séquito de admiradoras. Cuando veía a las chicas dar saltitos y soltar risas flojas, Bella hasta sintió lástima de que albergaran una pequeña esperanza de tener algo con él si no sabían que también estaba casado y además esperando un bebé, porque parecía ser que Emmett, incluso en su burbuja de popularidad, era tan reservado para sus temas personales como lo era Edward.

* * *

-¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó Edward.

Se habían apartado un poco del centro de la sala donde la gente bailaba - Emmett subido encima de una de las mesas - e incluso se habían apoyado en los ventanales para que en tránsito de la gente que iba y venía ni les empujase ni les oportunase pero habían permanecido cogidos casi todo el rato - Edward rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y Bella cogiéndole la mano. Porque hasta que Emmett se había subido en la mesa para bailar era el máximo contacto que les había dejado tener porque cuando se arrimaban más de la cuenta siempre parecía tener alguien que presentarles o una risotada con la que cortarles.

-Echo de menos a Lexie- respondió Bella.

Lo hizo además añadiendo un mohín adorable y se apretó contra su pecho para que él la envolviera mejor con sus brazos besándole la cabeza.

-Cuando te marchaste- añadió- terminé de darle la cena y no se quería dormir: estaba gateando por la habitación de Esme y de Carlisle y era muy gracioso. Se quedaba sentado y se reía para batir palmitas. Me hubiera quedado mirándole toda la noche.

-Yo también, pero es agradable tener una noche para nosotros de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Aunque Emmett no nos haya dejado mucho tiempo a solas.

-Sí, lo es- sonrió- Es agradable para mí y desagradable para tu amiga.

-¿Qué amiga?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La chica rubia de antes- repasó la habitación con la mirada pero no dio con ella- Tu compañera de clase. ¿Qué pasa contigo y con las rubias? ¿Debo de odiarlas a todas?

Riéndose contra su frente, la volvió a besar, pero esta vez en los labios y muy lentamente. ¿Rubias? ¿Había tenido alguna historia con otra rubia? Oh, sí, es cierto, había conocido a otro _ser _con ese color de pelo que presentó un _ligero _interés hacia él, pero eso era en su existencia _pre-Bella _y quedaba levemente borrado porque era tal felicidad la que sentía ahora casado y teniendo a Lexie que sólo sentía lástima de lo desgraciado que había sido durante 90 años.

-Tonta Bella- la volvió a besar- Y tú sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para una morena- resbaló los labios por su cuello- Una morena que hoy está increíblemente sexy- le pasó la punta de la lengua- Ojos y el resto del cuerpo…

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bella incluso tiró de la camisa de Edward para estar más pegados, lamentándose de llevar aquellos zapatos que le impedían moverse demasiado porque podría haber dado un salto para subirse a horcajadas de él. Aunque bien pensando, gracias a la altura de los zapatos era más accesible, él no tenía que agacharse y todo le quedaba _a mano_, así que no se enfadaría como había prometido con Alice, Esme y Rosalie por obligarla a vestirse así.

Él también la estrechó más contra él apretándole con una mano en la espalda y con la otra ¡en el trasero! Era increíble que estuviera haciendo algo así en público, pero qué demonios, antes de que Emmett saltara sobre ellos para que se separaran o hacer lo máximo posible o escaparse ahora que no les miraba.

-¿Y si…- le susurró ahora contra los labios- nos vamos a casa? Podemos ir a buscar a Lexie mañana por la mañana.

Sólo asintió para volver a besarle pero que la mano que Edward tuviera en su trasero le apretara más contra él le dieron ganas de no estar ya en aquel salón y estar ya en su casa para empezar a desvestirle. Incluso metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón - por no meterla dentro en un lugar tan concurrido - y ese fue el botón mágico para que Edward se volviera y cruzara la sala tirando de su mano como si le fuera la vida en ello para llegar hasta Emmett y picarle.

-Nos vamos a casa- le gritó para que le oyera entre el jaleo y la música.

-¿Ya? ¡Pero si es temprano!- contestó- La noche acaba de empezar. Si hay algún vampiro por ahí, ni siquiera ha salido de su ataúd - soltó una de sus risotadas.

-Muy gracioso - le cortó Edward- Queremos irnos.

-Está bien- suspiró para bajarse de la mesa de un salto- Déjame despedirme de unos amigos y os seguiré.

-No, no- insistió Edward- Nos vamos _nosotros_. No vamos a ir a casa de Esme y de Carlisle- explicó- Nos vamos a casa, _solos_.

Emmett tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, quizás sobrepasado por la música, el ruidos, el baile que tenía encima de la mesa, las chicas que le soltaban grititos a su alrededor y el alcohol que hubiera ingerido, pero cuando la neurona de su cabeza se activó abrió sus ojos azules como platos -como si no creyera lo que Edward le había tenido la _desfachatez _de confesar - y soltó una de sus risotadas.

El plan de los viernes por la noche desde que Emmett y Rosalie se habían mudado a Nueva Inglaterra era ese: cenar todos juntos en casa de Esme y de Carlisle ya que éste solía librar los fines de semana si no tenía guardia, quedarse a dormir allí y hacer cualquier actividad en familia el sábado. Últimamente esas actividades se reducían a lo que quería hacer Rosalie que era escoger muebles, moverlos de sitio o cambiar el color de la pared de cualquiera de la habitación de su casa nueva, lo que podía crispar los nervios a cualquiera. Pero así todos podían pasar tiempo con Lexie, disfrutar de sus avances y eso nadie se lo podía negar.

-¡Tío!- le dio una palmada en la espalda que tenía pinta de doler- ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Pero no pierdas tiempo! Bella aún lleva demasiada ropa encima.

Bella reía como una niña cuando consiguieron salir de entre todo el gentío y más lo hizo cuando al bajar las escaleras de la entrada a la casa él se pusiera delante para que saltara sobre su espalda no fuera que por estar toda la noche encaramada en aquellos tacones le dolieran los pies. Así cruzó el jardín, la calle y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo junto a la puerta del coche para besarla.

Quizás fue esa la peor idea de toda la noche porque Bella casi subió una de las piernas a su cadera impulsándose en la puerta del coche y sí que deseó que estuvieran ya en casa o que la calle no estuviera llena de gente.

-Vamos a casa o no respondo de mis actos- le susurró entre dientes.

-No pasa nada, señor Cullen- dijo Bella batiendo las pestañas- Está usted casado y puedo tomar aquello que quiera, puesto que es _suyo_.

Emitió una especie de sonido de frustración entre los dientes, la volvió a besar tan fuertemente que temió hacerla daño y así abrió la puerta de golpe: de haber tenido fuerza sobre natural por seguro que hubiera arrancado la manilla. Bella accedió a pasar respondiéndole antes al beso y así rodeó el coche tras cerrarle la puerta saltando incluso por el capó para llegar antes a su puerta. Entró, le pidió que se pusiera el cinturón y tirando del suyo puso en marcha el motor. Al encender las luces, iluminó el coche que estaba aparcado delante que sus cristales empañados donde, evidentemente, una pareja estaba dentro y en una actividad poco recomendable para una calle tan transitada y preguntándose cómo alguien podía llegar a hacer algo tan _íntimo _con una persona que no conociera de nada y no tuviera sentimientos tan fuertes como los que ellos tenían, salió casi derrapando porque por cosas como esas el mundo a veces no le veía sentido.

Llegó a casa en menos de diez minutos, saltándose un par de semáforos y entrando en la urbanización por dirección prohibida cuando a Bella además de decidir que no quería llevar más tiempo puestos los zapatos, decidió que para qué tener las piernas juntitas y cruzaditas - postura muy femenina al llevar un vestido tan corto- estaba mejor con ellas separadas o con que sus manos preferían hacerle caricias rodilla arriba. Abrió el portón del garaje, empezó a guardar el coche dentro antes de que la portezuela subiera del todo y ya estaba fuera del coche para ir a buscarla cuando el portón ni siquiera había empezado a bajar. Abrió su puerta para cogerla en brazos y cuando llegaron a la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el garaje él ya tenía la camisa desabrochada y el vestido de Bella ya estaba subido hacia la cintura, desde abajo y desde arriba.

* * *

¡Y la gente iba al gimnasio! No había nada mejor para mantenerse en forma que un maratón sexual como los que tenían ellos. Mañana estaría cansadísima y se encontraría moratones por todas las partes del cuerpo - el pico de la mesa de la cocina se le había clavado varias veces en el muslo, lo mismo que los escalones al intentar subir al piso superior - pero bien que merecía la pena. Ahora yacían sobre la cama, aún tenía el corazón desbocado y le faltaba el aliento y si seguía mirando a Edward así, desnudo, sobre las sábanas no se le pasaría nunca.

¿Se acostumbraría a verle así y a saber que aquella persona excepcional era solamente suya? Seguro que no.

Le pasó la mano por los cabellos, echándoselos hacia atrás y después le siguió el trazo de las cejas y la nariz con el dedo. Era increíble que Lexie tuviera exactas hasta la última de las pequitas que adornaban su piel. Un día - dentro de muchos, muchos años,- una mujer se sentiría tan afortunada como se sentía ella cuando sus ojos verdes la miraran.

-Edward…- susurró.

Tardó unos instantes en asentir con los ojos cerrados y en murmurar algo sin separar los labios.

-¿Duermes?- añadió.

Ahora carraspeó y abrió los ojos lentamente para sonreír. Había algo en el sexo que les cambiaba los biorritmos a los dos: a él le producía sopor que le hacía quedarse dormido justo después y a ella le provocaba insomnio pero que la dejaba en estado comatoso hasta la mañana siguiente, con riesgo de que un tornado arrasara la casa y no se enterase de nada.

¿Le pasaba eso al resto de las parejas? Quizás en eso eran también _únicos_.

-Casi- volvió a carraspear- Ven aquí.

La estrechó contra él y después con un brazo tiró de las sábanas para envolverles. Vaya, si el espectáculo era de lo más agradable. Aunque se quedaran fríos después de haber sudado, bien un leve catarro merecía la pena.

-¿Echas de menos a Lexie? Excepto el día de la acampada, es la primera vez que nos separamos de él- añadió.

-Hasta hace cinco minutos, no- respondió Bella para reírse- Aunque está muy bien. Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie le colman de atenciones.

-Hecho que me preocupa bastante en lo que se refiere a las consecuencias que generará en la formación de su personalidad.

-Será igual que tú también en eso y no nos dará ningún problema porque será un chico responsable, educado, caballeroso y que todo lo hace bien- respondió Bella.

-No lo hago _todo _bien- dijo él frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué os habéis empeñado todos en decir eso últimamente?

Bella se rió y acarició la arruguita que se le formaba entre las cejas para besarle sonoramente, diciendo a la vez que se apretaba más contra él:

-Bueno, es lo que estaba pensando hace cinco minutos. ¿Lo _leíste_? Porque parecías totalmente _entregado_.

Edward emitió un suspirito mientras meneaba la cabeza a la par que se le turbaban las mejillas. Se frotó la frente y se giró para quedar boca arriba. Bella rió de nuevo al verle avergonzado y le besó la mejilla para añadir:

-Estás tomándote muy en serio la Facultad, al contrario que Emmett: Estás sacando unas notas increíbles, estudias hasta altas horas de la noche y aún así siempre tienes tiempo para Lexie y para mí.

-Es lo que _debo de hacer_, como marido y como padre. Sólo estoy intentando labrarnos el mejor futuro posible ahora que es _real_, y que ello no me sacrifique poder estar con vosotros, que es para quien lo estoy haciendo.

Bella sonrió más que nunca y le volvió a besar sonoramente con tanto énfasis que se subió encima de él con una carcajada que él respondió envolviéndola en sus brazos. La risa de Bella siempre hacía revolotear su corazón, era dulce y contagiosa así que él también rió girando por la cama para que ahora Bella quedara debajo y así pudiera besarla de nuevo cómoda, lenta y apasionadamente como si fuera la primera vez aquella noche.

-Eres _perfecto_- susurró entre besos intentando usar la voz más sexy que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían- Perfecto para _mí_. Siempre lo has sido. Tú me estabas esperando y yo nací para estar a tu lado.

-Bella, lo hemos hecho cuatro veces, me duelen todos los huesos. Deberías de ser más considerada con tu marido que tiene 110 años.

Volvió a reír con sus carcajadas dulces y musicales para besarle sonoramente en los labios y que así se acomodara: Edward tumbándose de nuevo en el colchón y Bella, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Colocó mejor las sábanas, les arropó con el edredón e incluso mulló las almohadas, echas un desastre de girar hacia un lado y el otro.

-¿Cómodo?- preguntó Bella.

-Mucho- respondió él besándole la cabeza- No podría estar mejor que aquí, contigo.

-¿Y después del sexo?- añadió ella para reírse.

-Eso, sobre todo- le volvió a besar la cabeza- No puedo comprender qué lleva a dos personas que no se conocen a hacer algo tan íntimo como eso.

-Yo tampoco, aunque quizás es porque nosotros sentimos lo que sentimos y no concebimos la idea del _sexo sin amor _como muchas otras personas.

Edward le respondió con un nuevo beso en la cabeza y paseando los dedos por su espalda, en sentido descendente y después ascendente, apretándola incluso más contra él. Estuvieron unos instantes así en silencio en los que Edward aprovechó para cerrar los ojos hasta que Bella volvió a hablar.

-¿Los sentimientos de los vampiros _cambian_? Ya sabes- se incorporó apoyándose en un codo para mirarle- ¿Todas las parejas de tu familia han estado enamorados durante décadas?

-Cambiaron la manera de experimentar el amor, como ocurre a los humanos, pero era horrible _leer _lo que sentían unos por los otros sobre todo cuando yo no sentía nada similar por nadie.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que ha cambiado lo que sienten?

-¿Por qué iba a cambiar? ¿Cambió algo de lo que yo siento por ti cuando conseguí la mortalidad?

-No, pero… No sé. Es diferente con ellos. Ha sido raro ver a Emmett rodeado de todas aquellas chicas que sólo tenían ojos para él cuando Rosalie está en casa sin saber qué hace él o con quién.

-¿Crees que Rosalie no sabe lo que hace Emmett en las fiestas?- se rió- El muy _mentecato _se lo cuenta todo cuando llega. Y eso alimenta más la vanidad y el ego de Rosalie, que le encanta que todo el mundo adore a su _hombre_, antes y ahora.

-¿Y Esme y Carlisle? Parecen tristes con la idea de que quizás no sean capaces de _concebir _y odiaría que eso les afectase. Han estado enamorados durante 80 años y no sería nada justo.

-Mi amor,- dijo Edward tomando su cara con ambas manos- serías capaz de cargar con los problemas de toda la familia antes de ver a nadie afectado, ¿verdad?- le besó la frente- Eres el ser más excepcional del mundo.

-Lo más grande que me ha pasado después de conocerte y tener a Lexie es formar parte de esta familia, así que sí, lo haría. Les quiero a todos y a cada uno, incluso a Rosalie con sus hormonas.

Se rió para volver a besarla en la frente y hacer que se volviera a recostar en su pecho, añadiendo:

-Todo les irá bien, amor. Porque estamos _juntos_. Nadie puede con nosotros estando _juntos_.

* * *

El sueño le empezaba a abandonar mientras notaba la claridad que se colaba en la habitación, el piar de los pájaros fuera o el sonido compasado a la par del aliento cálido de Bella en la nunca. Sintió además que se había cambiado de postura - ya no estaba boca arriba como se había quedado dormido si no sobre su lado derecho - y que además Bella estaba prácticamente sobre él porque no sólo entrelazaba su mano izquierda si no que tenía una pierna entre las suyas.

Esme había comprado una cama enorme, quizás la más grande del mercado, más grande que su cama de la Mansión de Forks o la antiquísima de la isla, pero con lo pegados que dormían con una tan canija como la de Bella en casa de Charlie siempre se habían apañado, así crujiera y sucumbiera sobre sus patas.

Abrió los ojos. El despertador marcaba las 8 y media. Vaya, nunca conseguía dormir la mañana por muy cansado que estuviera o por muy tarde que se acostara, lo que había pasado ayer. Lo que tenía un montón de ventajas ya que así podía adelantar tareas, atender a Lexie mientras Bella dormía o no encadenar bostezo con bostezo en las clases más tempranas.

Porque, al contrario que él, Bella sí que podía dormir la mañana. Y la tarde si se empeñaba. Si pensaba que era causa del embarazo cuando dormía horas y horas en la isla, eso no cambió al dar a luz y había una extraña relación entre sus encuentros íntimos y sus comas profundos de lo más gracioso.

-Lexie está llorando- musitó Bella.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el receptor sobre la mesilla, pero estaba apagado. Un segundo después recordó por qué estaba apagado.

-Lexie está en casa de Esme y Carlisle, Bella- respondió.

-Quiero helado de chocolate- añadió.

Se rió y se volvió para verla sumergida casi en la almohada tapada con sus cabellos, desparramados. Le besó la mano que entrelazaban y cuidadosamente salió de la cama aunque bien podía hacerlos a saltos que Bella seguro que no se inmutaría si ya estaba en esa fase en la que hablaba dormida. La arropó una vez fuera, corrió las cortinas para que pudiera descansar y poniéndose el primer pantalón que encontró en el vestidor y la primera camiseta, salió de la habitación.

Sparkles apareció dando saltitos desde el estudio así que se habría quedado a dormir allí. Esperaba que no se hubiera intentado colgar de las cortinas o que no se hubiera echado encima del teclado del ordenador porque era la segunda vez que tenía que comprarlo en menos de un mes porque arañar las teclas parecía su diversión número uno. Le cogió en brazos para acariciarle y con él bajó las escaleras ya que había tenido una idea genial: ir a buscar a Lexie y así cuando Bella se despertase tenerle allí con ellos. Pero eso iba a tener que demorarse más que por ponerle a Sparkles su desayuno ya que la casa era un completo desastre.

En la mitad de la escalera encontró parte de la ropa interior de Bella porque la otra parte recordaba que prácticamente se la arrancó en la puerta de la cocina. Un calcetín suyo colgando de la baranda que aprovechó para ponerse, otro y el par de zapatillas en el umbral de la cocina. Sobre la mesa estaba su pantalón, junto a la nevera su camisa y lo que faltaba en la puerta que separaba al garaje. Que desastre. Pobre Sparkles, no le extrañaba que hubiera huido hacia el estudio. Recogió todas las prendas para meterlas en la lavadora antes observando el vestido de Bella y que ahora, sin ella dentro, parecía incluso _inofensivo_. Y muy pequeño. Bella tenía un cuerpo excepcional y con aquellas prendas puestas un _arma de destrucción masiva_. A la lavadora con él.

Sacó la leche para Sparkles, le acarició mientras comía y así miró su teléfono móvil, rescatado del bolsillo del pantalón abandonado. Tenía tres mensajes de texto sin leer, dos de Emmett vacíos, por lo que el muy mentecato se habría sentado encima de su teléfono sin bloquear y uno de Alice, que abrió para leer:

_De nada por el vestido de Bella. Celebro que te haya gustado tanto._

Meneando la cabeza porque era absurdo ponerse colorado por algo de lo que no tenía control, salió de casa a por el _SUV_.

La casa de Esme y de Carlisle en Hanover era casi un calco a la Mansión de Forks, y cuando la encontraron, Esme no se cansaba de decir que era una especie de _señal_, la señal de que debían de vivir allí y que era su destino, aunque Edward más bien pensaba que el arquitecto había vendido el diseño a más de un comprador. No tenía tanto cristal como la de Forks y era un piso superior, pero encontrarla allí anclada al borde de una colina fue extrañamente gratificante.

Dejó el _SUV _junto al jeep de Emmett - mal aparcado y con una de las ruedas subida a la acera - y salió activando la alarma para sacar la llave. Esme y Carlisle les habían dado una copia a todos dado que decían que aquella también era _su casa_, así que no sintió que se estaba colando en la intimidad de su familia a aquellas horas tan tempranas.

-¿Hola?- dijo desde el hall.

Nadie le contestó pero percibió ruidos y conversaciones provenientes de la cocina, al otro lado del recibidor. Su familia ahora era mucho más ruidosa, con menos cualidades auditivas, así que contaban con las misma facultades.

-Buenos días- dijo en el umbral.

En la enorme cocina de la casa, la mesa estaba puesta y Rosalie y Esme - aún de bata y camisón - esperaban a que Carlisle - también de bata y pijama - les sirviera una taza de café. Olía a tortitas recién hechas, además de leche caliente y a no ser por _todo _lo pasado la noche anterior y lo que necesitaban su tiempo a solas, echó de menos perderse el sábado de desayuno en familia.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Esme- Que bueno verte, hijo, te echábamos de menos. ¿Te quedas a desayunar, verdad?

Antes de contestar, se adentró en la cocina. Besó a su madre, después a Carlisle y saludó con la mano a Rosalie al otro lado de la mesa que movía con gesto asqueado su tazón de cereales. Aunque habían vuelto a hablarse quizás que él ya hubiera tratado con una embarazada antes, sus antojos y mohines no le impresionaban y aseguraba que eran fingidos, por lo que su relación no era más cercana ni por asomo. De hecho, ahora casi le sacaba más de quicio que antes, cuando le echaba en cara su mortalidad o le recordaba que se estaba _pudriendo _poco a poco.

-Realmente venía a por Lexie: Bella aún estaba dormida y le gustará verle cuando se despierte.

-Oh- musitó su madre- Sería duro estar lejos de ese angelito, ¿verdad?

-¿Ha dormido bien?- añadió- ¿En _su _habitación?

-Hijo- dijo Carlisle- No puedes pretender dejárnoslo una noche y que le obliguemos a dormir _solo _en su habitación- se echó a reír- Su cunita está en nuestro cuarto porque puedo _sentir _que está mucho más cómodo y relajado con sus abuelos.

-Esto nos traerá consecuencias. Le estáis malcriando - le recordó.

-Como a todos vosotros- se volvió a reír.

-Si no te quedas a desayunar, al menos quedemos todos para comer, ¿os apetece?- insistió Esme.

-Oh, sí- suspiró Rosalie, empujando además el tazón de los cereales- A ese restaurante francés del centro. Me encanta ese sitio. Tengo antojo de _Quiche Lorraine_- añadió con un marcado y exquisito francés.

-Hay que hacer reserva, vestirse de etiqueta y ni siquiera tienen un excusado para cambiarle el pañal a Lexie- contestó Edward.

-¿Tienes otra idea entonces?- escupió Rosalie- Porque sólo parecen buenas las tuyas: Aquí estamos todos para que tú puedas estudiar Medicina y ni siquiera haces una pequeña concesión con un restaurante.

¿Volvían a ese mismo punto? ¡Increíble! La estrangularía si no daba a luz pronto. Pobre Emmett, con razón era tan mentecato. Siempre estaba ahí dispuesta a sacarle punta a las cosas y callada desde la retaguardia para azuzarle. ¡Y conocía tan bien sus puntos débiles! Nadie les había obligado a dejar Nueva York, sitio que Rosalie eligió, y cuando les llamó para comunicarles el embarazo ya lo hizo con las maletas echas porque _no pensaba estar en otra ciudad lejos de Esme, __Carlisle y Bella_. Y ellos se encargaron de todo: desde la casa hasta el traslado de matrícula para no estresarla con un embarazo que podía haber esperado - como Rosalie había prometido - y que sólo era por su vanidad cuando sostuvo a Lexie en brazos y empezó a desear tener el suyo propio.

-Sólo te oigo quejarte por los muebles y la pintura de las paredes de tu casa nueva, así que si tan poco te gusta Hanover, puedes volverte a Nueva York- reprochó él entre dientes.

-O Esme y Carlisle podrían haberse mudado allí con nosotros, donde también hay Hospitales que necesitarían a un médico que no tuviera que perder honorarios para ejercer además de hacer una cuantiosa donación a la _Escuela de Medicina_.

Lo sentía por Emmett y por su hijo _no-nato _porque Rosalie de allí no iba a salir viva.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-¡Chicos!- exclamaron Esme y Carlisle a la vez- ¡Basta!

-Rosalie; Esme y yo estamos muy felices por habernos mudado aquí, a título personal estoy más que satisfecho con mi nuevo puesto de trabajo y lo mejor de todo es que todos estamos _juntos_. Ojalá Alice y Jasper no estuvieran tan lejos, pero ten por seguro que cuando termine su instrucción militar si le destinan al mismo _Polo Norte_, todos haremos las maletas para seguirles: cueste el dinero que cueste o pierda los honorarios que pierda. Por eso somos una _familia_.

-No ha sido nada agradable lo que has dicho, así que pídele disculpas a tu hermano.- añadió Esme- Y Edward, quiero que tú también se las pidas a tu hermana: sabes que está sensible y no ha estado bien que le levantes la voz.

Que diera gracias porque sólo le levantó la voz y no le arrancó uno de sus mechones rubios que hoy estaban ondulados. O la uñas, que hoy estaban pintadas de color rojo. Quizás debiera decirle que el esmalte creaba malformaciones en el feto para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo, por eso Bella jamás se pintó las uñas estando embarazada - ni antes, ni después -. ¿Qué le supondría? ¿Una nueva disculpa? Su cara de horror bien merecía la pena.

Pero en medio de su maquiavélica conspiración, Rosalie se aclaró la voz y mirando antes a Esme y a Carlisle, dijo musical:

-Lo siento mucho, Edward. Acepta mis disculpas.

-Está bien, Rose. Acepta las mías también. Bella está muy feliz con que estés aquí, eres una hermana genial para ella y Lexie te adora. Eso es todo lo que pido.

-¿Un abrazo para sellarlo?- añadió Esme.

Bueno, ya lo del _contacto _físico era otra cosa: ellos nunca se habían procesado ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas antes cuando eran vampiros, qué decir cuando él era humano y ella vampira, y ahora podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se habían besado y abrazado. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero quizás su actitud egocéntrica y su porte helado creaban una especie de rechazo con el que nunca había querido luchar.

Rosalie se levantó teatralmente de la mesa poniéndose la mano en los riñones - como si su embarazo de seis meses pesara demasiado - y se adelantó hacia él. Incluso estiró los brazos. Podía sentir las miradas de Esme y de Carlisle en su nuca, así que también se adelantó hacia ella. Rosalie le abrazó, él la estrechó contra él y después sonrió al no sólo dar un paso más allá del muro que siempre había entre él y la primera de sus hermanas, si no recordando lo mágico que era abrazar a Bella cuando estaba embarazada, esperando que su bebé diera una patada.

-Entonces- dijo Esme jovial- ¿Intentamos conseguir una reserva en el restaurante francés?

-No hace falta- contestó Rosalie con otro suspiro teatral- Cualquier sitio está bien. Además, la comida me da nauseas, no conseguiré probar bocado.

Como sabía que la escena se tornaría al _show de los lamentos de Rosalie_, antes de que nada le volviera a salpicar se excusó diciendo que iría a ver a Lexie. Subió las escaleras, cruzó el pasillo del primer piso y entró en la habitación principal, donde la cunita de Lexie estaba junto al lado derecho de la cama. El cuarto estaba en perfecto orden, con todo en su sitio e incluso la cama hecha, así que se preguntaba cómo Esme era capaz de llevar esa casa tan enorme sin ayuda porque no había querido contratar a nadie que le echara una mano con la limpieza. Su casa era sustancialmente más pequeña y se había quedado ligeramente desordenada.

Se asomó en la cunita y antes de pronunciar palabra ya la sonrisa se le pintó en la cara: Lexie estaba destapado, despierto y jugaba con sus piececitos doblado sobre sí mismo. Hacía esos ruiditos tan encantadores y en cuanto le vio también le sonrió, le señaló con el dedito y balbuceó un:

-Pa... pá.

Para que Edward se entornara hacia la cuna y le cogiera en brazos.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Has echado de menos a papá y a mamá? Porque ellos a ti sí- le besó- Un montón. ¿Estabas bien aquí, con los abuelos?

El niño se le cogió al cuello e incluso le palmeó la cara - cosa que tenía manía de hacer, tanto como tirar del cabello a cualquier mujer que tuviera cerca con él suficientemente largo -. Edward le besó repetidamente y tomando una de las mantitas de la cunita junto con su leoncito de peluche, le envolvió para salir del cuarto con él.

-Vamos a casa con mamá. Le daremos una sorpresa- añadió entre besos.

Iba a cruzar la escalera, bajar a la cocina de nuevo y despedirse para que le llamaran cuando decidieran donde ir a comer, pero en medio del pasillo el ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo mirar hacia el fondo: Emmett salía de uno de los cuartos de baño, llevando sólo la ropa interior - que diera gracias por ser él y no Esme porque le esperaría una charla sobre vestimenta y modales - rascándose los cabellos con peor cara que cuando era vampiro: ojeras, ojos hinchados, pelo revuelto, escaso color en la piel…

-¿Qué haces aquí, tío?- preguntó con voz gutural mientras se acercaba, además, descalzo- ¿Secuestras al bebé? ¿Lo sabe Esme?- añadió para reírse.

-Nos veremos para la hora de la comida. Bella aún estaba dormida y le gustará tener allí a Lexie cuando se despierte.

-O le gustará más tener a su marido desnudo en la cama para seguir con lo que empezasteis ayer. ¿Erais vosotros los del _festín de carne _en la calle?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué hablas?

Se volvió a reír a carcajadas y si no fuera porque tenía a Lexie en brazos, le hubiera dado uno de sus golpes en la espalda que por seguro le habían dejado moratón si no los tenía del encontronazo con Bella sobre la escalera. Pero al menos fue consciente de sus actos y le acarició la cabecita a Lexie para besarle en la nuca y pellizcarle a él en el brazo porque si no le infringía daño físico, no parecía quedarse tranquilo.

-Así se te dispersará la sangre de la cara- dijo en otra risotada- Que debo decir que ya no es de _muermo_.

-Oh, Emmett- suspiró- Vivías tan bien en Nueva York…

* * *

-Bella, amor…

Oía esa dulce voz aterciopelada pero estaba tan cómoda en la cama que no le apetecía ni moverse ni abrir los ojos. ¿Qué hora era? Tarde. Si se había levantado quizás hasta estaba aburrido de estar en casa sin hacer ruido para que ella descansara. Pero estaba tan bien aunque tuviera hambre porque notaba el estómago vacío.

-Cariño, tengo alguien aquí que te ha echado de menos.

Ahora a su perfecta voz se sumó un balbuceo adorable que distinguiría entre mil millones de balbuceos, un _a-ta-a-ta-a-ta_. Y ese olor a bebé limpio, a su ropita y a colonia infantil. Como el olor de Edward. Podría estar en una habitación llena de personas y encontrar a Edward por el olfato.

Abrió los ojos aunque no pudo ver nada y tras frotárselo vio las dos sonrisas más maravillosas del mundo que la sonreían a ella y solamente a ella.

-Lexie- musitó tendiendo los brazos para que Edward se lo pasara- ¿Has echado de menos a mamá? Porque mamá a ti mucho- le besó repetidas veces- Aunque estuvo toda la noche _ocupada _con papá.

-Oh- suspiró él- ¿Por qué le dices eso?

-Para que sepa lo mucho que sus padres se quieren y se desean- respondió Bella divertida.

-Lo sabrá si no nos mudamos porque su habitación está demasiado cerca.

-Cuando tengamos al próximo bebé.

-¿Quieres pasar otros cinco años aquí?

-¿Cinco?- se rió- No, dos. Si tenemos otro bebé en dos años, no me quejaré de la monstruosa casa que vayas a comprar.

-Eres una manipuladora- dijo haciéndole burla.

-He tenido un buen maestro- rió Bella.


	12. Outtakes 12 - Efectos secundarios

**Outtakes 12 – Efectos secundarios.**

Bella suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato evadiéndose sin mirar a ningún punto fijo del estudio pasando olímpicamente del libro que tenía delante y eso no estaba bien. Le había dicho a Edward que tenía un examen importante que preparar y que iba algo retrasada, para lo que a él le había faltado tiempo para ofrecerse a cuidar a Lexie y que éste no le molestara con sus gateos, ruiditos y pedorretas.

Aún así, le oía al otro lado de la puerta, y algo no sonaba bien. Parecía que estaba algo pachucho, estaba de un humor cambiante y todo le molestaba por lo que se temía que estaba incubando algo. Quizás debiera pedir hora al pediatra y... Pero tenía cita con la tutora. Le pediría a Carlisle que le acercara o que le echara un vistazo porque quizás solo estaba cansado y eran paranoias suyas.

Bueno, ahora tenía que centrarse. Pasó la hoja del libro, comprobó lo que había memorizado y antes de darse cuenta seguía evadida, aunque ahora sí que miraba a un punto en concreto: frente a su parte de la mesa del estudio estaba una estantería compartida, con mitad de sus libros y mitad de los de Edward. También había fotos – de la boda, las vacaciones, la familia,...- y en una parte de la pared estaba enmarcado tanto el dibujo de Elizabeth Masen como la copia del libro de registro que habían hecho en su visita a Chicago. _La esquina de recuerdos de los Masen_, lo llamaba para sí. Mañana pasaría el plumero por allí.

Un leve toque en la puerta la distrajo de su abstracción para ver a Edward asomarse. No le sonrió, lo que le extrañó, pero tenía pinta de cansado. No obstante, llevaba un día largo de clases intensivas y pelear con Lexie hasta que este cayera rendido – como parecía ser el caso, ya que no se le oía- agotaba al más pintado.

-¿Cómo vas?- preguntó.

-Bueno...- suspiró moviendo unas hojas del libro- Aún me queda.

-Lexie se ha quedado dormido mientras se tomaba el biberón. Y yo me voy a ir a la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó- No tienes buena cara.

-Estoy cansado- se pasó la mano por la frente- Nada que no se pase durmiendo- sonrió- Ha sido un día largo.

Bella asintió poco convencida porque no solamente tenía cara de cansado, si no que parecía un poco congestionado pero le sonrió cuando se le acercó a darle un beso. Suspiró divertida porque olía a Lexie, a sus polvos de talco y a su colonia, así que se recreó unos segundos incluso tirando de la camisa para que él no terminara el beso.

-No tardes mucho en venir- dijo.

-Lo intentaré- contestó Bella- Que descanses.

Le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y se giró para salir del cuarto, prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Se vio tentada a seguirle pero para algo se había quedado tan agotado entreteniendo a Lexie así que se centró en su libro incluso metiéndose los dedos en los oídos para concentrarse mejor. Apagó también la pantalla del ordenador no fuera que hubiera dejado conectada la web de la red social de la Universidad y Cassie la pillara para volver a contarle sus problemas amorosos.

Resulta que ese novio suyo de las vacaciones con sus padres siempre le decía que le iba a venir a visitar parecía que nunca encontraba el momento, entonces ella pensaba que estaba con otra chica de UCLA y...

Por eso iba tan atrasada.

Quizás había pasado más de una hora cuando le pareció oírse cerrar la puerta contigua al estudio, que no era más que su cuarto de baño. El grifo corrió e incluso tiró de la cisterna, ruidos normales si Edward había entrado en el cuarto de baño, pero no lo fueron unos tosidos de esfuerzo como si estuviera... ¿vomitando?

Alarmada se levantó para salir del estudio y entrar en su habitación. La lamparilla estaba encendida y vio la cama deshecha solo por su lado, donde la ropa estaba echa un gurruño juntando además que tenía dos mantas encima, de las que estaban guardadas en el armario del pasillo. Y allí hacía un calor infernal, como si hubiera subido la calefacción unos cuantos grados.

Le oyó toser una vez más, así que picó a la puerta para preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

Como no contestó, si no que volvió a toser, abrió la puerta. Una suerte que él nunca cerrara con el pestillo por dentro. Y sí, se encontró lo que se temía. Vomitaba arrodillado frente al retrete y empapado en sudor, desde el pelo hasta la camiseta. En ese mismo momento se arrepintió porque ella no tenía tanto estómago como él para sujetarle la cabeza en sus indisposiciones, pero la preocupación le pudo.

-Estás ardiendo- observó- ¿Cuánto llevas así?

-No lo sé- exhaló un ruido gutural- Me he despertado muy mareado.

Tiró de la cisterna en otro sonido gutural pero se quedó allí, con la cabeza sobre el wc, cual guiñapo humano, como si no tuviera fuerzas siquiera para incorporarse. Bella tomó una toalla y la mojó con agua fría para agacharse a su altura poniéndosela en la frente.

-Ten, te aliviará. A mí me aliviaba mucho cuando vomitaba.

-Pero yo no estoy embarazado. No es lo mismo- respondió.

-Seguro que sólo es una gripe estomacal.

-No me gustan las gripes, la última que tuve me mató- dijo con voz rasposa.

-No digas tonterías. En un par de horas te encontrarás mejor- insistió- Y ahora hay más medios de los que había en tu última gripe.

-No hay nada para luchar contra las gripes, Bella. Es triste, pero es así. La producen los virus. Y los anti-virales ya no sirven cuando los síntomas están tan avanzados como los míos.

-Sólo has vomitado, no tienes la peste. ¿Sabes que eres un enfermo un poco tremendista? Volverás a la cama, te tomarás algo caliente y mañana ni siquiera te acordarás de que te encontrabas tan mal.

Iba a decir algo, pero tuvo otra especie de convulsión así que solamente le indicó con el brazo que se alejara. Bella obedeció incluso apartando la vista porque su estómago era mucho más sensible que el suyo, pero como sólo tosió y emitió su ruido gutural, se volvió a acercar para tirar de él.

-Vamos a la cama, estás descalzo y cogerás frío.

Le costó obedecer, pero lo hizo. Se puso en pie a duras penas, se apoyó en Bella y así regresó al cuarto. Sentado en la cama, Bella se ofreció a cambiarle la camiseta del pijama y una vez hecho se volvió a recostar.

-¿Quieres un té? ¿O mejor un caldo? Puedo preparar uno instantáneo.

-Un té estaría bien- contestó con su voz rasposa.

-Ahora te lo subo- respondió para besarle la frente mientras le arropaba.

Le sonrió con su esfuerzo para que Bella se levantara y se volviera, pero le cogió la mano para añadir:

-Deberías de ir a echarle un vistazo a Lexie. Quizás se lo haya pegado. Y si está bien, deberías de llamar a Carlisle para que se lo lleve lejos de mí.

-Está bien. Le llamaré desde la cocina.

-Y deberías irte tú también. Montar una especie de cuarentena alrededor mía. Las gripes suelen cebarse con mis seres queridos.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Tú cuidaste de mí cuando estaba enferma, así que yo haré lo mismo contigo.

-Tú no estabas enferma.

-¿Me hubieras dejado sola si hubiera tenido la gripe?

-No. Pero a ti todo esto no te gusta. No tienes por qué soportarlo.

-Creo que aquel día en el que tuve que ponerme un vestido blanco con velo por el que Alice casi me vuelve loca, el hombre que ofició la ceremonia dijo algo como "e_n la salud y en la enfermedad_"- explicó- Así que sé un buen enfermo y deja que cuide de ti.

Asintió cerrando los ojos y así aceptó otro beso en la frente. Ardía y de qué manera, el sudor se había convertido en gotitas que le perlaban la frente además de estar totalmente congestionado. Le arropó más, bajó la intensidad de la lamparilla y antes de salir del cuarto, comprobó que sí, que había subido el termostato un par de grados.

Como le dieron ganas de darse una ducha profiláctica antes de entrar en el cuarto de Lexie, cerró su puerta y ya empezó a marcar el número de Carlisle desde allí, bajando las escaleras. Iba a llamar a casa pero alarmaría a todos, así que lo hizo directamente a su móvil. Respondió en un carraspeo justo cuando cogía la tetera para ponerla al fuego.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Carlisle, siento llamar tan tarde, no quería asustarte.

-No te preocupes, ¿qué ocurre?

-Edward está enfermo: ha vomitado, tiene fiebre y creo que delira. Normalmente es tremendista, pero no tanto. Me quedaría más tranquila si vinieras a echarle un vistazo. Además de que quizás debieras llevarte a Lexie con vosotros para que no enferme.

-Claro, claro- carraspeó de nuevo- Voy para allá ahora mismo. No te preocupes. Seguro que no es nada grave.

* * *

Bella encendió la luz del porche en el mismo momento que vio los faros del coche de Carlisle tomar la curva para entrar en la rampa que llevaba a su garaje y abrió la puerta casi a la vez que él se bajaba del vehículo. Después sonrió porque en toda la calma que le intentó trasmitir en su breve conversación telefónica, había salido de casa a medio vestir – por lo menos llevaba un jersey y la parte de abajo del pijama, además de sus zapatillas – y con el pelo revuelto.

Ni después de todo este tiempo se acostumbraba a ver a Carlisle cuando necesitaba afeitarse u oírle decir que quizás tendría que utilizar gafas para su vista cansada.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ha dado un par de sorbitos a un té que le he preparado, pero dice que tiene nauseas- suspiró Bella.

-¿Y Lexie?

-No me he atrevido a asomarme en su cuarto. Quizás, ya sabes, los virus estén encima de mí y salten a su cuerpecito.

Carlisle se rió y cambiándose el maletín de mano, le acarició la espalda. Así le indicó que caminara para seguirle, lo que Bella aceptó para cerrar la puerta.

Edward seguía tosiendo y ahora, a decir verdad, sonaba peor. No sabía cómo había sido su última gripe, pero esta prácticamente le devoraba y ahí tenía que admitir que le asustó y que puso toda sus esperanzas en Carlisle. Eso de los virus sonaba realmente mal, así que debía de aislar bien el cuarto de Lexie, con cinta o algo así, porque si hacían eso en el cuerpo de Edward, no sabría que harían en su bebé, pequeño e indefenso.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?

Eso ya lo dijo sentado a la cama y con su fonendoscopio colgado del cuello mientras le tocaba la frente. Después le miró los ojos y brevemente le comprobó el pulso, por mucho que Edward se resistiera, moviéndose o apartándose de él como si fuera la visión del anticristo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- intentó levantar la cabeza- ¿Lexie está enfermo?

-No, eres tú el enfermo- le contestó Carlisle- Así que déjame ocuparme de ti y después nos encargaremos de Lexie. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Echándose las manos a la cabeza, donde tenía la toalla húmeda, contestó:

-Como la última vez- insistió- Como la vez que me mató.

-Seamos más concretos- dijo divertido Carlisle sin dejar de auscultarle- ¿Te ha dolido la cabeza, el estómago...? ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

Edward dudó. Unos instantes. Tanto que a Bella le pareció que ni siquiera iba a contestar. Pero tomó aire como si le costara y empezó a hablar con voz cansina, una voz apagándose como nunca le había oído.

-Sí, sí que me ha dolido la cabeza, los últimos dos días. Y hoy he estado todo el día con el estómago revuelto. Creía que era por un café horrible que bebí.

-Llevas varias horas incubándolo.

Claro que llevaba varios días incubándolo y ella, en el fondo lo sabía. Tenía como una especie de sexto sentido. Ayer casi ni había cenado. Ni hoy desayunado. Y por mucho que le dijera que sólo estaba cansado, sabía que algo estaba mal. Tenía que haberle obligado a llamar a Carlisle tiempo antes para no llegar a ese punto donde se veía de vuelta en 1918. _Exvampiro cabezota_. Ahora estaba expuesto a todo como ella. Incluso a los virus.

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

-¿Que hace _ella_ aún aquí?- volvió a preguntar intentando levantar la cabeza, como si no recordara que vivía allí- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa con Esme y Rosalie y y te llevas a Lexie?

-Edward- se quejó Bella- Deja de decir tonterías. No me pienso mover de tu lado.

-Enfermarás tú también. Díselo- insistió- Dile lo mal que se me dan las gripes. No deberías estar siquiera en la misma habitación que yo.

-No te estoy escuchando- replicó de nuevo- Así que no gastes energías porque no voy a hacerte caso.

-En defensa de las gripes, debería decirte que ahora a no ser que el paciente esté inmunodeprimido no tienen mayor problema. Es una pena que no supiéramos eso en 1918- explicó Carlisle- Puedo recetarte unos antibióticos pero con reposo y líquidos, estarás bien en unos días. No tienes ruido en los pulmones, parece habérsete alojado en el estómago, así que sólo tienes que seguir una dieta blanda, come cuando te apetezca. Te daré también algunos anti-térmicos para bajar la fiebre. Sí te subiera a más de 40º te trasladaríamos al hospital, pero no creo que sea necesario.

Bueno, eso era lo que quería oír. Le daría con esa toalla mojada si no pareciera tan dolorido. Una enfermedad común y corriente. Que combatirían como cualquier persona, así no se dejara. Pensaba perseguirle y no moverse de su lado hasta que estuviera totalmente reestablecido.

-¿Ves?- replicó Bella- Eres un enfermo de lo más quejica.

-¿Y si...?- dudó Edward- Nada- suspiró- Me duele demasiado la cabeza. Te haré caso. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo sobre tus conocimientos de la gripe en 1918: si hubiera habido algo con qué combatirlo, no habría conocido a Bella.

Carlisle se volvió para mirarla con esa sonrisa retorcida suya así que cuando Bella se sonrojó, pudo echarle la culpa al calor que hacía en la habitación.

* * *

La enfermedad era una cosa horrible del ser humano, como el cansancio, y aunque llevara ya dos años dentro de esa nueva envoltura, no creía que se acostumbrara. Sobre todo como hoy cuando todos sus sistemas empezaron a darle error, la cabeza dio vueltas, el estómago se giró y lo único que podía hacer era convulsionarse, toser y abrir la boca para echar lo que había en su interior.

¿Cómo Bella había soportado aquello durante semanas y aún así quería volver a quedarse embarazada sin demora? ¿Y cómo tenía intención de estar allí, sentada en la cama, cambiándole los paños de la frente mientras los anti-térmicos hacían efecto, mirándole con tal devoción si debía de ser un despojo humano? De por seguro si la hubiera tenido en 1918 hubiera luchado contra la fiebre, la tos y los vómitos.

En la turbina que era su cabeza le pareció oír a Carlisle hablar. Oh, Carlisle, era como un ángel enviado del cielo. Lo fue entonces y lo era ahora, que hasta creía que iba a salir de allí de un salto y sin secuelas. Dudaba que su estómago se recuperara tras vomitar tanto o que pudiera estar sin tiritar de nuevo. O sin sudar. Algo le pasaba a su cuerpo porque la cabeza le ardía y el resto estaba helado como si fuera de hielo.

-También tiene un poco de fiebre, aunque nada alarmante. Se ha quejado al reconocerle, parece que le duele un poco el cuerpo.

-Hoy estaba muy revoltoso- explicó Bella- Pensé en llamar al Pediatra mañana si no se le pasaba, parecía incubar algo. ¿Se pondrá como Edward?

-No tiene por qué- contestó Carlisle- Posiblemente, Lexie le pegara a él cualquier virus del que esté más inmunizado. Los virus de los niños en los adultos suelen ser más escandalosos, sobre todo contando que, tanto Edward como _nosotros_, no tenemos las defensas propias de alguien de nuestra _edad biológica_, ya sabes, como te ocurre a ti.

-Oh- suspiró Bella.

Claro, eso era. Si al final, volver de la muerte traía sus consecuencias y tenía efectos secundarios. No sólo había tenido que barajar con un montón de emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones que no sabía ni que tenía o había demostrado su falta de información en lo que a _planificación familiar_ se refería, si no que encima ahora era el blanco de los virus, bacterias y demás microorganismos. Lo mayor que había tenido hasta ahora era un leve constipado con unos cuantos estornudos, no aquella dolencia que por seguro le llevaría a la tumba, ahora, de verdad.

-Entonces... no deberíamos visitaros en unos cuantos días- añadió Bella a media voz.

-No hasta que Edward se recupere. Sobre todo ahora con Rosalie embarazada.

-¿Y tú, Carlisle? ¿No enfermarás?

-Parece que soy bastante inmune- se rió- Yo trato con enfermos cada día, no te preocupes por mí. Llámame cuando quieras si surge algún problema, pero vendré a veros por la mañana y por la tarde cada día hasta que todo el mundo se haya recuperado.

Entonces la voz de Carlisle se acercó más e incluso notó cómo se sentaba en el colchón y cómo le cogía la mano libre que le dejaba Bella.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Va haciendo efecto?

-No lo sé...- musitó- ¿Debería de encontrarme mejor?

-En cuanto te baje la fiebre- aclaró él.

-Creo que no- respondió- La cabeza me sigue ardiendo.

-Enseguida te aliviará. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

-Si no te queda nada de ponzoña, me temo que no.

Carlisle se rió y alguien – o él o Bella- le cambió de nuevo el paño de la frente, por otro más fresco, por lo que siguió con los ojos cerrados sin más fuerza que para respirar y no ahogarse.

-Me refería a que hable con tus profesores o le pida a alguien que te traiga tus tareas. Emmett podría hacerlo- explicó Carlisle.

¡Clase! ¡Iba a perder clase! ¡No, no y no! Los virus y una enfermedad no entraban en sus planes. Él tenía otros muy distintos. Unas horas encajadas con escuadra y cartabón para ir sacando créditos en la mitad de tiempo para graduarse lo antes posible. ¡Y su gripe ahí no cabía!

-Tengo que ir a clase- dijo, intentando incorporarse- Tengo que entregar un trabajo y...

-Emmett lo hará por ti, Edward- respondió Bella arropándole- Conoce a varios chicos de tus clases, te podrán dar las tareas y las notas.

-Conocen a Emmett, Bella. ¿Crees que sus notas me servirán de algo?

-Tendrán que servirte, porque ni tú, ni Lexie, ni yo vamos a movernos de casa hasta que no estés mejor.

-No quiero que Lexie esté tan enfermo- le imploró a su padre- Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que no se ponga como yo.

-Lexie estará bien, hijo. Es un bebé muy fuerte.

Y con el pensamiento de que ahora comprendía mejor a su madre biológica por lanzarle a los brazos de Carlisle para que le salvara, se quedó dormido siendo caldo de cultivo de sus virus inoportunos.

* * *

Una vez comprobado que el _SUV _estaba bien aparcado, Edward se bajó para abrir la puerta trasera y sacar a Lexie de su asiento, aunque antes inspiró fuerte como si pudiera llevarse parte del sol que había en la calle, dentro de los pulmones.

Tras una semana de tosidos, fiebre, caldos, té y mantas, ¡por fin! Carlisle le había dado permiso para empezar a volver a su vida, algo que creía que no llegaría. Y para festejarlo había acudido con Lexie a su Pediatra para que éste le diera las buenas nuevas. No podían haber sido mejor, porque aunque en Lexie la enfermedad no llegó al extremo de él, había crecido un montón, por lo que hasta tenía su parte buena.

El sol sobre la piel. ¡Como lo había echado de menos! Bella no le había dejado hacer nada, ni siquiera asomarse a una ventana. Había estado de la cama al sofá y casi a hurtadillas al estudio, porque hasta hacía un par de días ni le había dejado mirar las tareas y notas que Emmett le traía puntualmente. Eso sí, se tapaba media cara con un jersey y prácticamente se las tiraba en el hall para después desinfectarse las manos con esterilizante hospitalario, no por que él tuviera miedo a los virus, por lo que le había advertido Rosalie tras sus visitas.

Ella no se dignó ni a llamarle por teléfono, no fuera que los virus toleraran la _banda ancha_. Mejor, una semana sin saber de ella ni oír su voz.

-Ya estamos, hijo- le besó la cabecita entornándose para cogerle en brazos- ¿Vamos a buscar a mamá?

Tras mucha insistencia y porque ella no tenía por qué perder más clase, Bella les había dejado solos esa mañana, no sin antes aplicar cada remedio que sabía y dándole un ciento de consejos. Qué habría sido de él sin Bella en su gripe. Seguramente hubiera terminado mal. Porque seguro que se había recuperado tan pronto porque ella no se había separado de su lado con sus caldos, sus paños fríos, las mantas y los pijamas limpios. Y posiblemente no durmió nada en los primeros días, porque él tenía tres kilos de ropa encima suya por el frío, la calefacción al máximo y si esto no era suficiente, a Lexie en el otro cuarto también pachucho.

Ese sí que era otro de los dones de Bella, cuidarles de la manera que les cuidaba.

Llevando a Lexie en brazos cruzó el jardín y accedió al edificio de la Biblioteca. El hall ya estaba de lo más concurrido pero pasó sin reparar si conocía a alguien de allí o no, no fuera que Lexie decidiera llenar todo el edificio con sus balbuceos y ruiditos. Subió al primer piso y como echó un vistazo y no dio con Bella, sacó su teléfono móvil para usarlo desde la escalera y que el responsable de sala no le dijera nada.

Tecleó sólo con una mano:

_Lexie y yo te esperamos en el hall_.

Y se lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo para bajar las escaleras. Allí volvió a mirar hacia arriba por si Bella ya les hubiera visto y les seguía, y como no fue así se entretuvo a dar besos en la frente a Lexie para que se distrajera.

-Me tenías realmente preocupada- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se giró sobresaltado porque la voz había sido poco amigable y más extrañado se quedó cuando se topó con Allyson, con uno de sus dedos rizando uno de sus mechones rubios porque los de la otra mano sujetaban un vaso de café.

-He preguntado a varias personas si tenían tu teléfono para llamarte y preguntar si todo iba bien porque _nunca _faltas a clase. Luego me enteré que estabas enfermo y que Emmett iba a recoger tus tareas, pero resulta que los chicos que se las daban, tampoco tenían ni tu teléfono ni el suyo. ¿Sabes que eres todo un misterio? Ninguna dirección de email, ni perfil en la red social de la Universidad. Sólo hay un "_Cullen_" y resulta que es _tu_ mujer.

¡Vaya! En eso no había caído, ni él, ni Emmett. Tanto tiempo tapando sus coartadas y no dejando rastro, les daba esa fea manía. Quizás era hasta sospechoso. Tenía que solucionarlo. Le diría a Emmett que se creara un perfil en esa red social en cuanto le viera, le haría de lo más popular. Y él se la crearía también. Bella la veía muy útil porque intercambiaba información con sus compañeras, pero él no había perdido ni cinco minutos en averiguar de qué iba porque dudaba que sus compañeros tuvieran información con la que él no contara, pero debía de ser uno más y no llamar la atención, así que debía de mezclarse en la multitud y hacer lo que hacían el resto.

-Muchas gracias por interesarte- dijo- Hemos pasado la gripe en casa.

-¿Y ya _estáis_ bien?

-Sí, muy bien. Mañana volveré a clase. Tengo un montón de tareas atrasadas para ponerme al día.

-Tardarás muy poco, con lo aplicado que eres- se rió- Y yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres...

-Eres muy amable, pero Emmett me ha traído las notas y seguro que con alguna tutoría online no necesito nada más.

-¿Eso significa que no me vas a dar tu teléfono?- añadió rizando más su mechón- Para avisar a los profesores si vuelves a enfermar.

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero yo llamaré a la Facultad- contestó para darle un nuevo beso a Lexie en la frente.

La chica dejó su mechón para cruzar los brazos y añadió:

-Es muy guapo, se parece mucho a ti. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Lexie. Alexander.

-¿Habla?

-No. Balbucea. Sólo dice _mamá_ y _papá_. Es muy pequeño. Gatea, eso sí. Es un peligro cuando le dejamos en el suelo.

-¿Así que se gatea antes de hablar?- se rió- No tengo ni idea de niños. Por eso entre mis planes no está elegir _Pediatría_. ¿Está en los tuyos?

-No, prefiero _cirugía_.

-¿General?

-De _urgencia_, aunque...- disimuló- Aún no lo sé. Queda tiempo para la decisión.

-Sí, y que tu padre no te presiona, es cierto- añadió con un suspiro- El mío quiere que ya elija especialidad antes de que entre en la _Escuela de Medicina_.

-Deberías decirle cómo te sientes. Tampoco es _fácil _ser padre- contestó él- A mí no me gustaría presionar a mi hijo cuando fuera mayor. Y si lo hiciera para que fuera _mejor _persona, quisiera tener la suficiente confianza con él para que se sintiera libre de decírmelo.

-Suena muy bien. Pero no conoces a mi padre. Y esta pequeña cosita no creo que te lo ponga difícil- añadió- Hola, Alexander. ¿Me dejas cogerlo?

¿Ella, cogiendo a su bebé? Si Bella lo supiera se moriría: cada vez que tenían que llevarle a su revisión pediátrica y si Carlisle tenía que salir de la sala de examen por cualquier razón, tenía sus más y sus menos con las enfermeras que sólo querían hacer su trabajo. O en la guardería. Decía que la encargada de recoger a los bebés sólo echaba los brazos hacia Lexie como si quisiera llevárselo, cosas que a él le hacía mucha gracia. Pero como siempre contestaba que _nadie sabía lo importante que era Lexie_, y en eso tenía mucha razón, sólo le divertían las extravagancias de su mujer.

-Extraña mucho y se pone a llorar. Siempre está con nosotros- dijo, socorridamente.

-Claro- contestó, y cambió de tema- ¿Él también ha estado enfermo?

-Sí, de hecho creemos que fue el "_Paciente 0_" y él me lo pegó a mí- le dio otro beso en la cabecita- En la guardería nos han dicho que varios niños también han estado enfermos.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo la haces- añadió Allyson- Cuidas del bebé, llevas las tareas al día y te has quitado medio programa ya de encima en solo un año. ¿No _duermes _por las noches o algo? Porque aún sacas tiempo para ir a alguna fiesta.

Levantando una ceja porque Allyson no sabía lo de realidad que en un momento de su vida esa frase tuvo sentido, contestó:

-Supongo que distribuyo bien. Y Bella lo hace todo muy fácil: se queda en casa la mayoría de los días y a veces yo sólo me tengo que ocupar de estudiar. Es una madre excepcional.

-¿Os conocisteis aquí?

-No, vivíamos en el mismo pueblo.

-¿El _primer _amor?

-El _único_.

-Y seguro que fuisteis el _Rey_ y la _Reina _de la Promoción, ¿a que sí?

-La verdad es que no fuimos al Baile de la Promoción, de todos modos los populares de la familia son Emmett y su mujer.

-Y os casasteis nada más graduaros.

-Seis días después.

-Es una historia un tanto típica. De película romántica. Chico conoce a chica en el instituto, se enamoran y se casan. Tienen un bebé de ensueño y se gradúan en Dartmouth. Además, sus padres no les recuerdan que _dos de cada tres matrimonios _terminan en divorcio.

A la defensiva, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando por muy preocupada que estuviera durante su gripe, contestó:

-Mi historia con Bella te aseguro que es cualquier cosa menos _típica_.

-Me alegro, entonces- sonrió un tanto cínica- Pareces muy seguro cuando hablas de ella. Algo muy raro en gente de nuestra edad. Así que espero que todo os vaya bien- añadió- Porque este canijo se lo merece. Si algún día aprendo algo de bebés y necesitáis una niñera…

-Eres muy amable- respondió Edward.

Besó otra vez a Lexie en la cabecita que se acurrucaba contra su cuello y en medio de una sonrisa más relajada de Allyson tras dar un sorbo a su café, oyó una voz por detrás que les llamaba. Se giró y vio a Bella descender las escaleras apresurada mientras se colgaba la bolsa de sus libros al hombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo en un suspiro- No había mirado el móvil. Pero no oí lloros de ningún bebé ni de ningún adulto, así que no ha ido mal, ¿verdad?

Iba a lanzarse a sus brazos y seguramente coger a Lexie para besarle, pero la presencia de Allyson le hizo detenerse casi haciendo que sus zapatillas rechinaran en el suelo. ¿No iban a tener otra conversación sobre las _rubias_, verdad? Porque la chica era un poco entrometida pero debía de hablarle porque parecía que se iban a _encontrar _en infinidad de clases de aquí a que se graduaran. Y él ya le había dejado más que claro cómo estaba su _situación sentimental_, además del echo de que era _suyo_, le encantaba serlo y que no podía ser más feliz y pleno con que su corazón y cuerpo tuviera _dueña_. Que le cuidaba como había dicho, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

-Hola- dijo rápidamente Allyson- Estaba entreteniendo un poco a _tus chicos_, espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no- respondió Bella, y estiró a la misma vez los brazos para que Edward le pasara a Lexie- Siento haberme retrasado.

-Está bien, amor- dijo Edward para besarle la frente- Lexie se ha portado excepcionalmente. Y ha sido agradable estirar un poco las piernas después de tantos días de _arresto domiciliario_.

-¿Has sido bueno, peque?- le hizo saltar en sus brazos- ¿Has sido amable con la _compañera __de clase _de papá?

-Ha sido un buen ejemplo- respondió la chica- Haces parecer la _maternidad _de un estudiante muy fácil.

-Me alegro de eso- rió Bella en otro beso a Lexie.

-Bueno- dijo Allyson con un suspiro ruidoso- Tengo que irme, hace diez minutos que debía estar en la residencia, donde he quedado con una amiga. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Alexander. Y volver a verte- por Bella- Hasta mañana en clase- por Edward.

Edward se despidió de Allyson que cruzó hacia la puerta y tras preguntarle a Bella si ya estaba lista para irse, ellos también fueron hacia la salida. Cruzaron el jardín, le pidió a Lexie para asegurarlo en su sillita y cuando se subió por el asiento del piloto para poner en marcha el motor, Bella le esperaba con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó- Lo sé, es un trasto. Lo cambiaré, no te preocupes. El ordenador de a bordo tiene que hacer un millar de comprobaciones antes de encender y el control de aparcamiento funciona cuando quiere.

-No, no me refería a eso- rió- Aunque es un alivio porque odio este coche. Es por tu _amiga_, Allyson.

-No es mi _amiga_, Bella- suspiró él- No me interesa hacer amigos: ya te tengo a ti. Eres mi mejor amiga. Y si tuviera que hablar algo con alguien que no fueras tú, tengo otro montón de personas: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e incluso Rosalie. Y fuera de ese círculo sólo está Jacob Black que es la única persona con quien puedo ser _yo _mismo aparte de vosotros.

-Entonces, ¿por eso no sabía que teníamos un bebé? Se sorprendió mucho en la fiesta cuando lo dije.

-No suelo contarle a le gente _nuestra _vida.

-Emmett tampoco lo hace: Siempre está rodeado de un montón de gente y sólo habla contigo.

-Supongo que es una costumbre difícil de perder: han sido muchas décadas viviendo en una tapadera. Nos ha estado buscando en esa red social y ninguno de los dos teníamos perfiles. No estamos pasando tan desapercibidos como queríamos.

-¿No es porque temas que la gente te juzgue?- insistió- Ya sabes, sólo hace falta sumar unos cuantos meses para saber que cuando nos casamos, estaba embarazada. Y nadie se va a creer que no fue una solución de emergencia, que me habías enseñado el anillo medio año antes y que hasta el último de los detalles ya estaba organizado, como creía Jessica Stanley.

-Mi amor, si no me importaba que la gente me juzgara cuando comenzamos a vernos y no éramos de la misma _especie_, ¿crees que me puede importar ahora? Casarme contigo era mi sueño y Lexie es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Y tienes toda la razón: nadie sabe lo importante que es. Aunque me pegara su gripe.

Bella sonrió más que nunca y se entornó para besarle. Y así, en sus labios, susurró:

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero hacer ninguno más. Y tampoco me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar porque tenemos una familia enorme que nos comprende y nos escucha.


	13. Outtakes 13 - Fuera del círculo

**OUTTAKES 13 – Fuera del círculo.**

Siempre se había considerado una persona muy paciente y quizás al vivir con Charlie y con Renee le había quedado claro, pero si había algo que le alteraba los nervios y le sacaba de quicio era la gente que hacía ruido en la Biblioteca. ¿Qué pasa, no podían ir a otro sitio a sorber sus cafés - como el chico que tenía en la mesa contigua - a desenvolver sus caramelos - como la chica que tenía enfrente - o a cuchichear - como las dos chicas en su diagonal? Así no había quien se concentrara.

Un chico se levantó haciendo que chirriaran sus zapatillas en el suelo de linóleo y otro arrastró la silla, así que se metió los dedos en los oídos para, si no se quedaba sorda por la presión, al menos repasar una hoja más de su temario.

Qué panda de gente tan poco considerada. Dartmouth estaba llena de gente así. Los que se ponían a hacer cola en la cafetería hablando de sus tonterías y hasta se les pasaba el turno como si ella no tuviera más que hacer en todo el día que escucharles. O los que le bloqueaban la salida del coche porque estaban tumbados en el césped disfrutando de una tarde al sol. Eran… ¡estudiantes universitarios! ¡Exacto! Nadie tenía obligaciones como ella, un niño que atender o la comprar que realizar para poder gandulear como le placiera.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó unas risitas dispuesta a matar a quien fuera y se quedó con la mirada por encima de la lamparilla de su mesa al darse cuenta que quien entraba tan jovial y risueña era Allyson, la compañera de Edward. Iba con un chico alto, moreno y bastante guapo, que la cogía de la cintura mientras le intentaba hacer cosquillas, qué dejó de reír cuando el cuidador de la sala les carraspeó cortante. Ellos pidieron perdón y cogieron la mesa dos sitios más allá de la suya.

Vaya. No sabía que Allyson tuviera novio. Bueno, realmente no sabía nada de ella, exceptuando, claro estaba, que le _gustaba _Edward. Era algo obvio. En la fiesta estaba allí plantada hablando con él y desapareció en cuanto ella entró en escena y el día de la Biblioteca parecía encantada de poder estar hablando con él y con Lexie. Seguro que le habría intentado coger en brazos. Odiaba que otras personas quisieran coger a Lexie en brazos.

Entre su pelo miró qué hacían en la mesa. Allyson había sacado los libros pero el chico no y le susurraba algo al oído. Allyson se rió, le dio un codacito al chico, pero después éste se levantó antes dándole un beso. El cuidador volvió a carraspear, pero sin más el chico salió de la sala para bajar las escaleras.

Curioso. Sin duda. Si esa Biblioteca se iba a convertir además de un sitio repleto de universitarios ruidosos de un café donde la gente se hacía arrumacos, empezaría a quedarse en casa porque quizás entonces la de los arrumacos fuera ella porque aunque Lexie llorara no le molestaba tanto como toda esa gente con sus chirridos.

Levantó la vista de nuevo y… ¡Oh! sorpresa. Allyson la había visto. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella y cuando coincidieron, le sonrió, recogió sus libros y… ¡cruzó la sala para…! ¿sentarse a su lado?

Cuando le preguntó:

-¿Está libre?

Por la mesa de al lado, aún seguía notando lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

-Sí, claro- apartó uno de sus libros.

Allyson sonrió, tomó asiento y volvió a abrir sus libros. En eso hizo chirriar la silla contra el suelo, dejó su bolsa caer y soltó un tomo muy pesado de un libro de golpe contra la mesa.

-Me encanta esta Biblioteca. Siempre vengo aquí- le dijo- Me queda al otro lado del Edificio de Ciencias y de mi residencia, pero es muy tranquila y siempre hay sitio. ¿Vienes mucho?

¡Oh! ¿Qué se había sentado para que charlaran? ¿No solamente para dejarle claro que la había visto mirarla, dejándole un sentimiento de voyeur de lo más desagradable? Quizás estaba juzgándola mal por el simple hecho de que compartiera horas con Edward que ella no podía o por estar hablando con él en una fiesta. Puede que la chica sólo quisiera ser amable.

-Sí- carraspeó- Me queda muy cerca de la oficina de mi tutora del programa online, vengo siempre que tengo entrevista con ella.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- añadió.

-Bien, bien. Gracias- le sonrió.

La chica imitó el gesto y pasó un par de hojas de su libro. _Bioquímica avanzada_. Edward también tenía ese libro, pero él ya había aprobado la asignatura el semestre pasado. Ahora solamente cogía polvo en la estantería. Debería pasar un plumero mañana por la mañana. E ir a la compra y…

-¿Cómo está… _Alexander_?- añadió.

Dio incluso un saltito en su silla porque le pareció extraño oír a alguien que no fuera de su entorno familiar nombrar a su bebé. Porque excepto ellos, tanto los Cullen como Charlie y Renee, el personal médico cada vez que tenían que llevarle a revisión o los trabajadores de la guardería, se movían en un círculo muy pequeño.

Pero Allyson lo había visto y compartía clases con Edward así que le hablaría de él lo mismo que ella hablaba de su bebé a sus compañeras.

-Bien, está en la guardería.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Mucho- sonrió- Ahora ya dice palabras, me llama _mamá _y gatea, y no quiero perderme nada.

-Es muy guapo, se parece mucho a Edward.

Asintió sonriendo y pasó una hoja de su libro para señalar un párrafo, pero Allyson añadió:

-Yo no podría estar en tu situación. Me supera sólo imaginármela. Y estás aquí, tan tranquila. Pareces realmente madura. Los dos. Edward parece siempre que está pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Y aún así no pierde ni una línea al tomar sus notas.

-Supongo que todo es cuestión de prioridades y de organización. Y estoy aquí pensando en mi bebé, en lo que tengo que hacer al llegar a casa o en lo que me queda por estudiar. Pero antes cuando vivía con mi padre también hacía todas esas cosas y no me ha ido tan mal- respondió Bella.

Allyson asintió sonriendo, repiqueteó con el lápiz encima de su libro y suspiró profundamente. Bella creyó que la conversación había terminado, que cada una se centraría en lo suyo, pero antes de lo que pensaba:

-¿Sabes lo que te digo?- añadió la chica cerrando su libro de un golpe- Que está bien por hoy. Me apetece tomar un café. Y a ti te vendría bien. Hay una cafetería muy cerca, muy agradable. ¿Te apuntas?

Bella se quedó sin saber qué contestar. Y más que Allyson esperara allí, impaciente a su respuesta. Desde que había llegado a Hanover, excepto para entregar trabajos a compañeras no había quedado con nadie, así que una invitación y más de la _compañera de semestre _de Edward le dejaron fuera de sitio.

-En realidad tengo que…- movió sus notas- y debo ir a buscar a Lexie en una hora así que…

-¿No podría encargarse Edward?

-Bueno, sí, supongo, pero…

-Oh, vamos. Sólo un café.

-Tendría que avisarle y…

Levantó las cejas esperando que se moviera, quizás que sacara su móvil o que cerrara los libros pero Bella se mantuvo estática. Después pensó que qué demonios, que sí que le apetecía desconectar - aunque fuera con Allyson - y que se iría directa a casa después de ese café.

-Está bien- añadió sacando su móvil.

_¿Puedes ir a buscar a Lexie? Voy a retrasarme un poco. Te quiero. B._

Antes de que le diera tiempo a guardárselo, respondió un zumbidito.

_De acuerdo. Te veo en casa. ¿Me quieres? Yo a ti más. E._

El campus estaba repleto de sitios así, de cafeterías, restaurantes y pubs donde todos los universitarios ruidosos se congregaban, pero como había dicho Allyson aquel era realmente agradable. Estaba decorado con madera y las mesas estaban en torno a un ventanal que daba a unos jardines repletos de gente a aquellas horas. Allyson saludó a varias personas al entrar, tomó una de las mesas para que Bella se sentara al otro lado, hizo el pedido y en cuanto el camarero llegó con los cafés y dos trozos de tarta, le pidió disculpas para ir a saludar a otra persona, al fondo del local.

Bella la siguió con la mirada. Allyson era una chica realmente guapa: tenía el cabello rubio rizado, los ojos azul cristalino y la piel rosada. Estaba delgada, pero aún así tenía curvas, y al contrario que el día de la fiesta que llevaba un vestido, hoy iba con unos vaqueros ajustados, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa de cuadros.

Se miró de arriba abajo. ¿Tenían el mismo estilo? No, ni por asomo. No se parecían en nada. Que tontería.

Allyson llegó al fondo de la cafetería donde había unos chicos sentados en la esquina de la barra y… ¡se colgó de uno de ellos! Colgada, colgada, tanto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Desde ese ángulo Bella no pudo descubrir si era el mismo chico de la Biblioteca, aunque sí que era moreno, menos cuando se pusieron a besarse como si se acabara el mundo.

-Perdona- dijo Allyson sentándose en la mesa de nuevo.

-¿No nos… acompaña?

-¿Quién?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Tu…- señaló al chico, que seguía en el mismo sitio de antes- _novio_.

-No es mi novio- se rió- ¿Te lo parece? ¡No!- volvió a reír- Sólo es un amigo. Nos estamos conociendo, nos lo pasamos bien. Ya sabes- añadió moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

Bella asintió como si supiera a qué se refería para no indagar más y dio un sorbito a su café, pero antes de cambiar de tema, hablar del tiempo, alabar el café o cualquier cosa cortés, Allyson añadió:

-Espero no haberte _escandalizado _o algo por el estilo.

-No, no, tranquila.

-Edward me dijo que salís juntos desde el instituto, quizás este tipo de cosas a ti te resulten extrañas.

No es que le resultaran extrañas, si no… paradójicas. Porque hacía menos de una hora entraba haciendo arrumacos a la Biblioteca que estaba a escasos 3 minutos andando de esa café y ahora le plantaba un beso al de la barra, pero quién era ella para juzgar el libertinaje de la vida universitaria.

-No, está bien- dijo, sin darle más importancia- Simplemente que yo… soy más _tradicional_.

-¿Edward ha sido tu único novio?

-Sí- dijo con rubor en las mejillas- Y yo, su única novia. Era mi compañero de Biología cuando me cambié de instituto al mudarme con mi padre a Washington.

-¡Oh! Entonces no sois amigos desde la infancia.

-No, mis padres están divorciados y viví en Phoenix con mi madre hasta que se volvió a casar y me mudé con mi padre. Edward vivía allí con su familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais saliendo cuando os casaseis?

¡La chica no se andaba con rodeos! Ni para intercambiar fluidos con alguien en una cafetería como para saciar su curiosidad. Aunque quizás como ahora eran algo parecido a _amigas _o al menos _conocidas_, quizás debía de hablarle de su vida. Como Edward. No sabía en qué momento podía haberle hablado de ellos con lo reservado que era siempre para cualquier persona fuera de su _círculo_, pero estaba bien que se lo hubiera dejado claro.

Hizo cálculo mental porque en su historia nunca habían puesto duración: se mudó a Forks en el segundo semestre, en septiembre Edward se marchó, volvió tres meses después, viajaron a Italia en…

-Un año y algo.

¿Creíble? Lo suficiente. Pero añadió:

-Nos comprometimos enseguida.

-¿En serio?- dijo- ¿Aún se siguen haciendo esas cosas?

-Bueno, Edward es bastante _chapado a la antigua_. Me regaló el anillo, puso la rodilla en el suelo y hasta que no le pidió mi mano a mi padre no se quedó tranquilo. Sabíamos que íbamos a irnos juntos a la Universidad fuera donde fuera, así que creyó hacerlo de la manera más _correcta _posible.

-Vaya- dijo asombrada, levantando las cejas- ¿Es ese _el anillo_?- señaló su mano- Es una joya increíble.

Como solía hacer antes, cuando tenía el anillo en su dedo y no quería que nadie lo mirara para que no asociaran qué significaba, cerró la mano instintivamente. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba, de que todo el mundo sabía que estaba casada y que fuera lo que fuera por lo que la juzgaran, daba completamente lo mismo.

-Sí que lo es- lo acarició- Perteneció a su familia.

-¿A su familia? ¿A su padre _el médico _y… sus hermanos de acogida?

Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Hasta que parte sabía? Supuso que la _oficial _y la _definitiva_. Sí, Edward qué le iba a contar. Se lo imaginaba si le intentaba hablar en clase como hoy hizo con ella en la Biblioteca. Edward pondría el _piloto automático _y ya podría venir un huracán que ni levantaría una ceja para mirarla. Pobre chica, tenía que ser muy frustrante. Al menos no huyó de estar a su lado como la primera vez que ellos compartieron aula en la clase de Biología.

-Realmente a su familia biológica. Sólo conservaba unas joyas de su madre y era muy importante para él que las tuviera.

-Ya veo…- dio un sorbo sonoro a su café para dejar la taza sobre la mesa- Oye, quizás no te guste hablar de ello o incluso no sepas nada, así que no me contestes si no quieres, pero, ¿cómo es que son todos hijos de acogida?

Vale, ahí le quedaba claro que sabía muy poco, así que, ¿qué hacer? No veía bien hablar de Edward sin que él estuviera presente pero la tapadera de su vida actual era sólida y lícita, y sólo faltaba indagar un poco para enterarse así que…

-Edward se quedó huérfano muy pequeño, sus padres tuvieron un accidente de tráfico. Estuvo en hogares de acogida hasta que el doctor Cullen le adoptó. Después adoptó a Emmett y a Alice, y su esposa, Esme, tenía acogido a unos sobrinos, así que forman una gran familia.

-¿Y no recuerda a sus padres biológicos? Por eso que dices de las joyas…

-No, estuvimos después de nuestro viaje de luna de miel buscando información en Chicago, investigando en Hemerotecas porque ni siquiera conserva una foto, pero nos fue imposible. De todos modos, el doctor Cullen y su esposa son dos personas excepciones y Edward está muy agradecido por tenerles.

-¿Viven aquí?

-Sí, el doctor Cullen trabaja en el Hospital. Se mudaron unos meses después que nosotros para ayudarnos con el bebé. Tienen un gran corazón.

-Me alegro- sonrió- Siempre tiene algo bueno que decir de su padre. De hecho, tengo que admitir que le tengo un _poquitín _de envidia porque el mío siempre me está presionando con el tema de los estudios. Es como si me obligara a vivir de nuevo su vida con todas sus elecciones.

-Seguro que sólo intenta que tengas lo mejor.

-Supongo que sí- dio otro sorbo a su café- ¿Tu padre, a qué se dedica?

-En el jefe de Policía del pueblo donde vivíamos.

-Entonces ahora entiendo porqué Edward quiso ser tan _chapado a la antigua _y pedirle tu mano- dijo entre risas.

-Más o menos- contestó Bella divertida.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió con el ruido de la campanilla y tres chicos entraron pasándose un balón de rugby. Seguro que Emmett los conocía, parecía haber entablado amistad con cara persona escandalosa de esa campus. El camarero les recordó que para jugar a la pelota estaba el jardín, así que uno se la metió bajo la camiseta como si estuviera embarazado y otro…

-Eh, Ally- dijo plantándose enfrente a su mesa- Quién es tu amiga.

-Nadie que te interese, Gary- contestó ella con una caída de ojos.

-Pues yo creo que sí me interesa- insistió- Deberías de salir más con ella. ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? Yo soy Gary- le tendió la mano.

Antes de que Bella pudiera separar los labios, tartamudear o tragar saliva, Allyson insistió dándole un manotazo:

-Te he dicho que no te interesa, está _pillada_. A ella no le va tu _rollo_. Así que lárgate con tu balón a otra parte y déjanos hablar.

El chico emitió un bufidito, puso los ojos en blanco y se unió a los demás cafetería adelante. Curiosamente conocían al otro amigo de Allyson porque se saludaron palmeándose ruidosamente.

-Perdona. Son unos patanes.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?- preguntó Bella.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que no. Los conocí en una fiesta en una Hermandad y me los encuentro a cada paso que doy- suspiró- ¿Tú tienes muchos amigos en Hanover?

-Bueno, tengo a Edward- dijo divertida- Siempre estamos juntos. Y después están sus hermanos y hermanas que son como si lo fueran míos, así que…

-Conocí a Emmett hace algunas semanas. Mi compañera de piso me lo presentó en una fiesta. Guapo, sin lugar a dudas.

-Y también _pillado_- utilizó su misma expresión.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo en otro suspiro- Mi compañera de piso tenía una especie de _flechazo _con él y se llevó un gran disgusto al enterarse. ¡Eh!- exclamó- ¿Sabes lo que sería genial? Este fin de semana damos una fiesta en mi residencia. ¿Por qué no os acercáis? Tú y Edward. E incluso Emmett si mi compañera no le ha invitado. Sería genial.

¿Otra fiesta? Que pereza tan grande. Y eso que la última no había estado tan mal. Bueno, no había estado mal por la manera en la que ellos _habían acabado_, pero no por la fiesta en sí: universitarios ruidosos, música escandalosa y decenas de personas por doquier. Y en medio de todo, Emmett como el más popular. Además, nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, sólo había ido a la de graduación y si podía evitar los sitios populosos lo hacía, así que intentó disculparse de la manera más disimulada posible.

-No se…- dudó- Se lo diré a Emmett, pero no creo que Edward y yo podamos ir. Tendríamos que preguntarle a sus padres si podrían quedarse con Lexie y tampoco queremos abusar de su confianza.

-Oh, vaya- hizo un mohín- Inténtalo, ¿vale? Será divertido. Y si no siempre puede quedarse Edward con el bebé en casa y tú venir a divertirte- rió.

¡Sobre todo eso! ¿Con chicos grandes como armarios y ruidosos como los que conocía ella? Edward enloquecería con sólo imaginárselo.

Se rió también como si le hubiera echo mucha casa la propuesta, apuró su café y miró su reloj.

-Es realmente tarde, tendría que marcharme.

-Cuando quieras otro café, yo suelo parar mucho por aquí.

-Me he divertido, gracias por sugerirlo.

* * *

Edward bajaba las escaleras del edificio de Ciencias donde acudía a sus prácticas cada tarde cuando notó cómo el móvil le vibraba en su bolsillo. Llevaba allí metido desde después de la comida y sólo tenía ganas de volver a casa, así que si era Emmett para alguna de sus majaderías - que le viera entrenar o para mover algún mueble más por imperativo de Rosalie - ya le estaba contestado un claro no.

El mensaje entrante era de Bella.

_¿Puedes ir a buscar a Lexie? Voy a retrasarme un poco. Te quiero. B._

Sonrió sólo al ver el nombre de su mujer en la pantalla y respondió rápidamente:

_De acuerdo. Te veo en casa. ¿Me quieres? Yo a ti más. E._

Guardó el móvil sin cesar de sonreír y cruzó el aparcamiento para entrar en el Volvo. Iría a casa a por el _SUV _ya que su coche no tenía la sillita atrás y se encargaría de Lexie. Bella hoy tenía entrevista con su tutora del programa online y sabía que iba algo atrasada con sus trabajos, así que seguro que se quería quedar más tiempo en la Biblioteca para ponerse al día. En casa con Lexie aunque tuviera sus tareas delante siempre se distraía con el bebé, se ponía a hacer cualquier otra cosa - como la colada o la plancha - y nunca terminaba lo que se proponía.

En la guardería, Lexie estaba dormido. La encargada de recoger y de entregar a los bebés, como siempre, como Bella decía, se entretuvo porque estuvo más ocupada en jalear al bebé mientras le daba besos. Entendía que a Bella le molestara porque además de tener prisa por haber dejado el coche en doble fila, aquella mujer no tenía porque achuchar tanto a su hijo que además, parecía molesto por haberle despertado. En cuanto le tuvo en su campo de visión emitió uno de sus grititos y le llamó señalándole con el dedo así que a punto estuvo de saltar la barrera para ir en su búsqueda.

Ya en sus brazos se quedó más tranquilo, le palmeó la cara varias veces mientras él le besaba y en el coche, casi se volvió a quedar dormidito lo que le ayudó a hacer las cosas que Bella había dejado pendientes en casa hasta que fuera la hora de darle la cena porque era bastante difícil cuando Lexie requería toda su atención.

-Bueno, hijo- le sentó en su trona para darle le comer- Esta noche nos toca una deliciosa papilla de verduras que tiene muy buena pinta- añadió poniéndole su plato infantil en la bandeja- Así que intentaremos que haya más comida en tu estómago que en tu cara o en tu babero, ¿de acuerdo?

Lexie se rió, dio palmitas y se estiró hacia él, así que eso era el pistoletazo de salida. Darle de comer desde que había pasado a la dieta semi sólida dejaba agotado a cualquiera porque cuando era más pequeño era más fácil cogerle en brazos y darle el biberón que ahora perseguirle con la cuchara.

La puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje se abrió para que entrara Bella con las llaves del coche en una mano y sus libros en la otra, además de una gran sonrisa. Lexie emitió uno de sus grititos, estiró incluso las manos desde su trona y empezó a llamarla con su vocecilla uniendo el vocablo "_mamá_" varias veces.

Bella era la luz de la familia, le quedaba más que claro en momentos como ese: había sido su luz incluso cuando sus días eran eternos, pero era la luz de Lexie porque la quería por encima de todo. Muchas personas dirían que se trataba de una normal unión _madre-bebé_, pero para él era la parte que faltaba para completar la vida de Bella, y que Bella haría cualquier cosa por su bebé.

-¿Cómo están mis chicos?

-A punto de terminar de cenar, ¿verdad, Lexie?- contestó Edward- Y hoy ha sido un éxito: todo lo que falta aquí- entornó el plato para mostrárselo- está en su estómago.

Bella se rió, dejó los libros y sus llaves encima de la mesa, besó a Edward y luego al niño. Con Lexie se recreó más porque besó las manitas que estiraba, le besó la carita varias veces y después la cabecita para tomar una silla y sentarse junto a Edward frente a la trona.

-¿Qué tal con la tutora?

-Muy bien, mañana tengo una prueba online a las 9. Me levantaré cuando tú para repasar lo que me queda, porque hoy no me ha dado tiempo. ¿Podrás dejarle en la guardería? Si está gateando a mi alrededor se me pasa el tiempo de la prueba y me es imposible concentrarme

-Claro. Tengo una hora libre a mitad de la mañana, puedo traértelo después si no vas a volver a ir a la Biblioteca. ¿Has adelantado algo de tus trabajos?

-La verdad es que no- suspiró- Porque no vas a creerte quién estaba allí y después se empeñó a invitarme a un café.

La cara de Edward se convirtió en un poema, con una expresión que no le veía quizás desde que habían dejado Forks o desde que Mike Newton había salido de sus vidas: los celos. Además, se quedó congelado, con la cuchara estirada hacia Lexie que se quejó porque quería seguir comiendo. Bella se rió, le besó sonoramente y tomó la cuchara para dársela al pequeño.

-Tu _compañera de semestre_, Allyson- respondió- Entró allí con uno de sus novios dándose arrumacos y cuando fuimos a tomar un café, se colgó de otro que estaba en la barra.

-¿Allyson?- repitió levantando las cejas.

-Allyson- corroboró.

Edward la miró unos instantes pero no dijo nada, sólo que volvió a tomarle la cuchara para seguir dándole él la cena a Lexie. Bella le miró también, extrañada, por su falta de expresividad y añadió:

-¿Te ha molestado? Quizás debí decírtelo en el mensaje.

-No- respondió Edward- Sólo que me ha sorprendido. ¿Te has divertido?

-Sí- suspiró- No sé. Ha sido raro. Se sentó junto a mí, empezamos a hablar y lo sugirió. Le resultamos curiosos, tú, yo y Lexie, me estuvo preguntando sobre cómo nos conocimos, cuánto tiempo llevábamos saliendo cuando nos casamos…

-Entonces mañana debería llevarle el Album de nuestra boda por si le ha quedado alguna duda.

Bella se rió y le besó sonoramente en la mejilla para añadir:

-Parece buena chica. Me habló de lo que su padre la presiona con los estudios y me preguntó sobre ti y los tuyos y cómo era eso de que todos erais hijos de acogida.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya tardaba. Con lo que me queda claro que la curiosidad sobre nuestra historia no tiene nada que ver con que desaparezcamos en los días soleados, como ocurría en Forks.

-A la gente le resulta curioso cualquier cosa que se salga de la normalidad. Y nosotros, no somos normales- bromeó Bella- Pero me ha gustado hablar con alguien fuera de nuestro círculo. Es una buena manera de saber qué percepción tiene la gente sobre nosotros. Nos ha invitado a una fiesta en su residencia.

-¿_Nos_?- repitió Edward- ¿A ti y a mí?

-Y a Emmett. Su compañera de piso tiene un flechazo con él que parece que no supera por mucho que sepa que está casado.

-¿Y vas a ir?- insistió.

-¿Yo?- volvió a reír Bella- ¿Tú quieres ir?

-Yo no tengo ningún interés especial a asistir a ninguna fiesta aunque termine como la _última_, pero quizás tú quieras pasar más tiempo con tu _nueva amiga _Allyson.

Lo dijo con una voz tan profunda y tan seria que si no pretendía hacerle gracia, consiguió todo lo contrario porque a Bella le dio la risa, lanzándose de nuevo a su cuello para besarle en la mejilla.

-¿Estás celoso? ¿De Allyson?

-Estoy celoso de cualquier persona que viva cosas contigo que yo no. Es una parte de mí que pensaba que era culpa de la ponzoña, pero no es así. Así que siento que tengas un marido tan cerrado e intransigente.

-A mí me encanta mi marido- le dio un nuevo beso- Y le comprendo a la perfección porque yo siento lo mismo. Allyson tampoco me gustaba porque comparte contigo horas en las que nosotros estamos separados, con lo que me queda más que claro que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Con su sonrisita retorcida terminó de rebañar el plato de Lexie para darle la última cucharada, añadiendo en su voz profundamente sexy:

-¿Crees que Lexie tardará mucho en dormirse? Porque creo que necesitamos discutir algunos temas en privado.

-Tú recoge los platos, que yo voy acostándole- sugirió Bella.

* * *

-Creo que deberías de quedar más con Allyson, si después vas a hacerme todo _eso_- dijo Edward con su sonrisa retorcida aún sin aliento.

-Oh, cállate- bromeó Bella recostándose en su lado de la cama- No digas el nombre de _otra mujer _en nuestra habitación.

Edward se rió para girarse y quedar encima de ella, para besarla. Lo hizo despacio, acariciándose la mejilla para echarle el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué otra mujer? No hay más mujeres en la faz de la Tierra para mí- contestó él con su voz sensual.

Bella suspiró para acariciarle la nariz con la suya y entrelazar sus dedos entre su pelo. Edward la volvió a besar lenta y apasionadamente que culminó con un beso en la frente para atraerla hacia él cuando se quitó de encima para quedar de lado para no molestarla con su peso.

-Me haces sentir así- contestó.

Sonriendo, le besó la cabeza y le comenzó a acariciar la espalda con la yema de los dedos en sentido ascendente y después descendente durante largo rato. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, la noche era oscura fuera y excepto un perro ladrar en la lejanía y la respiración pausada de Lexie por el receptor, pocos ruidos más entraban en su habitación.

-¿Hoy has hablado con Esme y Carlisle?- añadió Bella.

-No, hablé ayer con Carlisle y dije que me pasaría a verles esta tarde pero no lo hice. De todos modos, intento evitar estar bajo el mismo techo que Rosalie para no tener discusiones innecesarias.

-No seas tan duro con ella- contestó Bella levantando la cabeza- Está sensible y sólo necesita el apoyo de su familia.

-No, tú estuviste sensible: vomitaste hasta el cuarto mes y el último estuviste de reposo absoluto. Y en todo en ese tiempo no desquiciaste a nadie como Rosalie está haciendo: con exigencias, mohines y quejas. Y ella no ha tenido ni una mísera molestia en todo el embarazo.

-Está bien, está bien- rió Bella- Rosalie siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Y en el embarazo eso se potencia. Ya sólo quedan un par de meses.

-No sé si lo soportaré y le haré una _cesárea de urgencia _con mis propias manos- rumió él.

-¿Este sábado cancelamos los planes en familia?- bromeó Bella.

-Mi amor, si quieres ir a esa fiesta, puedes ir- dijo- Es buena idea que tengas amistades fuera de nuestro círculo. Y si Emmett te acompaña, eso me da tranquilidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- volvió a reír- No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta ni ampliar mis amistades. Te tengo a ti, a Alice, a Esme, a Rosalie… Y los sábados son para pasarlos en familia. Es el día que más me gusta de toda la semana.

-Hagamos entonces algo nosotros: Lexie, tú y yo. Iremos a verles pero pasaremos la tarde nosotros juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que ya no sólo será mi día favorito de la semana, si no que será perfecto- contestó ella.

* * *

A Bella le encantaba que Lexie, con apenas 10 meses ya había vivido muchas más cosas que ella que en sus primeros 18 años de vida. Por ejemplo, ya había viajado en avión varias veces, había visto el mar, la montaña y la nieve. Edward se había empeñado en que pisara la arena de La Push aunque ni siquiera caminara el pasado verano cuando fueron a Forks a visitar a Charlie, que se bañara cada día en el océano cuando estuvieron en la isla o pasear por Jacksonville cuando fueron a visitar a Renee. Le habían llevado a conciertos infantiles de música clásica, a un espectáculo de circo, a cenar en restaurantes, a pisar el césped del parque… dado que Edward estaba muy preocupado de que reuniera todas las _experiencias humanas _posibles en sus primeros años de vida aunque en la mayoría se quedara dormido. Incluso Emmett había querido llevárselo a ver un partido de fútbol americano _para iniciarle_, como él decía, hasta que Edward le miró como si fuera capaz de matar a su hermano.

Hoy, por ejemplo, en su _sábado en familia_, habían decidido ir al zoo. Esme y Carlisle parecieron un poco decepcionados de que no pasaran todos la tarde juntos pero lo comprendieron a la perfección. Así que hicieron todo el ritual de iniciación: la foto en la entrada, compraron globos con formas de animales, palomitas para el paseo y se detuvieron en cada jaula. Edward llevó en brazos a Lexie durante toda la visita para que no se perdiera ver a ninguno de los animales, hablándole de cada uno e incluso pasó al recinto abierto para los niños para que pudieran tocar el elefante amaestrado. Bella se quedó al otro lado tomando fotos, con la silla de paseo y los globos, deseando que si al elefante se le _cruzaban los cables _no fuera a por su marido y a por su bebé.

Después de la visita eligieron un restaurante infantil para cenar y cuando pusieron a Lexie en su sillita en el coche ya estaba completamente dormidito.

-¿Te has divertido?- preguntó Edward mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Bella asintió sonriendo recostada en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Crees que Lexie se acordará cuando sea mayor de la primera vez que le llevamos al zoo? ¿o la primera vez que estuvo en la isla?

-Es muy pequeño, sólo se acordará si le enseñamos las fotos y le hablemos lo que le gustó tocar el elefante o chapotear en el mar. O dormir a la sombra de las palmeras en la cascada- rió de nuevo.

-Oh- suspiró él- Entonces, habrá que repetir todas estas excursiones para que vaya recordando todas sus experiencias.

Bella asintió y se estiró para acariciarle la nuca. Aunque llevara mucho adelanto en sus asignaturas para entrar en la _Escuela de Medicina_ y a veces hablara de temas tan complejos que no podía seguir, le hacía gracia que cosas como esas - lo recuerdos de un niño pequeño o sus sentimientos - se le escapaban. No obstante, él no tenía noción de su infancia y muchos de sus recuerdos de vampiro los había perdido así que a Bella le encantaba instruirle en las cosas que ella sí que sabía. Por eso, cuando visitaron a Renee en verano le pillaba acosando a su madre a preguntas sobre su infancia resumiendo que Lexie se parecía a ella en sus actitudes, porque tampoco tenían nadie más con quien comparar.

Edward le acarició la rondilla en un apretón y tomó el desvío para el área residencial. El semáforo estaba en rojo y tuvo que detenerse a la vez que un grupo de chicas cruzaban por el paso de cebra vestidas de fiesta y cargando con cajas de bebida. Las miró porque iban cantando e incluso una llevaba los zapatos en la mano mientras saltaba, así que observó a Bella para comprobar si también se había fijado. Pero no. Miraba por la ventanilla de su lado a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior inmersa en sus pensamientos, que le encantaría _leer _ahora mismo. Y como no era el momento ni el lugar de _emplearse_, utilizó la vieja técnica:

-¿En qué piensas, amor?

Tardó unos segundos en responder. De echo, suspiró profundamente antes de hacerlo y se volvió para quedar hacia él.

-En nuestro día de excursión- sonrió- En lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado. Aunque lo del elefante me haya puesto muy nerviosa por si os atacaba- bromeó.

-Creí que estabas inmersa en tus pensamientos por esas chicas- las señaló.

-¿Esas chicas?- repitió extrañada.

-Aún puedo dejarte en la fiesta e irme a casa con Lexie. Te vendré a recoger cuando me llames. Sea la hora que sea. Porque no creo que Emmett esté en condiciones de conducir.

-Oh- suspiró, enfadada- No quiero ninguna fiesta, Edward. Me he divertido mucho hoy. En mi ambiente: contigo y con Lexie. Las únicas personas con las que me siento _yo misma_. Así que olvídate de seguir sugiriendo que vaya a otra fiesta de gente escandalosa y música estridente porque vas a tener que obligarme como hace Alice cada vez que me tengo que poner uno de sus vestidos.

-Me defraudas- respondió- Porque estaba deseando quitártelo como en la _última _fiesta.

Levantó una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior, añadió:

-Entonces…- susurró- podemos fingir que he ido y volver a hacer todo lo de la última vez. Incluso que casi me arranques la cremallera.

Con su risa perversa, puso en movimiento el coche cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y la siguiente vez que lo detuvo fue ya en el garaje de su casa para sacar a Lexie y meterle en su cuna y tener su propio _fin de fiesta_.


	14. Outtakes 14 - En esta época

**Outtakes 14 – En esta época.**

Tener el móvil sobre la mesa para comprobar el tiempo de que le quedaba de clase no era buena idea sobre todo cuando hoy, vibró, haciendo que se deslizara para quedar encima de las notas de Allyson. Se lo paró con el lápiz y le miró, levantando una ceja:

-Perdona- se disculpó Edward cogiéndolo.

Miró al profesor que seguía llenando la pizarra de fórmulas sin descanso - formulas, que afortunadamente tampoco habían cambiado desde la última vez que había visitado la Universidad - y así comprobó quién era quien no sabía que estaba en clase y que no debía de mandarle mensajes de texto, aunque tuviera el móvil en silencio:

_Ven mañana a buscarme al aeropuerto. Tomaré un avión antes y así no tendré que pelearme con Rosalie innecesariamente. Me quedo con vosotros en casa._

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, volvió a mirar al profesor y como seguía a lo suyo, contestó:

_Está bien. Pero no creo que Esme esté muy feliz con que te alojes con nosotros. Le encanta volver a tenernos a todos reunidos._

Un segundo más tarde, le volvía a vibrar en la mano:

_Esme solo estará feliz cuando Rosalie dé a luz y se vaya a su propia casa. Te veo mañana. _

Sonriendo, lo bloqueó de nuevo y lo dejó en la mesa. Volvió a levantar la vista, tomó su lápiz para copiar lo que se había perdido, pero Allyson le susurró:

-¿Todo va bien?

Asintió y siguió con sus notas, pero la chica no le quitó ojo así que quizás debía de darle una explicación. Hablar en clase, qué pereza, pero eso pasa cuando vives en sociedad y eres humano a todos los fines.

-Mi hermana viene a visitarnos y ha adelantado su vuelo. Tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto. Mañana faltaré a clase.

-Te hubiera dejado un mensaje en la red social para comprobar que estabas bien, pero gracias por avisar- sonrió- Además, ya tienes muchas tareas adelantadas, no creo que te pierdas nada- añadió.

La red social. Dichosa red social. Allí todo el mundo se encontraba. ¿Qué había ahora de la intimidad? La gente te enviaba solicitud para formar parte de su grupo y ponía en todo momento dónde estaba y qué hacía. ¡Cómo si le importara! También se compartían fotografías y había algunas que no le apetecía ver cuando eran de fiestas o borracheras. Seguía sin encontrarle la utilidad que Bella le encontraba – porque nadie le pasaría unos apuntes mejores que los suyos – así que excepto vincular su perfil con el de Bella poniendo el estado de "_Casado con_" para que a nadie le quedara ninguna duda o con Emmett aclarando "_Hermano de_", puso una foto de ambos y no le prestó más atención. Era una persona muy ocupada, era comprensible que no perdiera el tiempo en esa tontería como Allyson o la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

Asintió a lo que le había dicho, copió una nueva fórmula, pasó la hoja porque ese ejercicio ya lo había explicado hacía varios días, pero Allyson añadió:

-¿La echas de menos? Dijiste que vivía en Austin.

Cómo explicar lo que echaba de menos a Alice sin dar más datos de la realidad, hablar más de cuatro palabras para que el profesor no les riñera o sin perder dos líneas de la explicación del problema.

-Bella ha estado contando los días para que venga a visitarnos. Es su mejor amiga. Se pasan todo el día hablando por teléfono. Y es mi hermana, cómo no iba a echarla de menos.

Allyson sonrió, hizo un garabato en su hoja y añadió:

-Yo soy hija única, siempre me hubiera gustado tener un hermano y una hermana, como tú.

-Bella también es hija única y dice lo mismo.

-Entonces, no os quedaréis sólo con el bebé, ¿no?

Suspirando divertido por la nariz y anotando una línea más en su cuaderno, respondió:

-No.

Mordisqueó su lápiz, después repiqueteó con él sobre su cuaderno de notas y como siempre parecía ávida de información, añadió:

-El día que quedé con Bella me contó por qué sois todos hijos de acogida.

-Sí, me lo dijo.

-Tus padres parecen una personas muy buenas si además de haber acogido a tantos chicos, se mudaron aquí para ayudaros con el bebé.

-Son los mejores.

-Tienes suerte.

-Me siento afortunado- añadió.

-¿Quizás por eso… decidisteis empezar una familia tan pronto?

Mmm... ¿Esa pregunta iba con segundas? ¿Le resultaría tan curiosa su situación que habría estado haciendo cálculos, como Bella le contó que Jessica Stanley había hecho? A decir verdad, le daba lo mismo. Le importaba un bledo que creyera que se habían casado porque Bella estaba embarazada o porque fuera la ilusión de su vida. Estaban muy por encima de eso. Y seguro que ni contándole la verdad, lo entendería.

-Me gustaría que mi hijo sintiera por mí una décima parte de lo que yo siento por mi padre. Con eso me sentiría satisfecho- respondió.

Allyson sonrió, volvió a mordisquear el lápiz y a repiquetear con él en su cuaderno. En medio de que Edward se volviera a enrolar en la explicación, le susurró:

-Mañana puedo coger tus tareas, si quieres. Para que sólo te preocupes de disfrutar con tu hermana. Te las mandaré por email.

-Eres muy amable.

* * *

-Ya voy, Lexie, ya voy- suspiró Bella- No te gusta mucho estar en tu corralito, ¿verdad?

El bebé emitió uno de sus balbuceos y siguió estirando los bracitos para que su madre le cogiera, dando saltitos sobre sus rodillas, agarrado a la red del pequeño parque infantil que tenía en una de las esquinas del salón donde ni siquiera parecía querer entretenerse, dado que desde que gateaba prefería campar a sus anchas por todo el piso de abajo.

Bella le cogió, le besó sonoramente la mejilla y le dejó en el suelo. Como si tuviera un motor, el niño comenzó a gatear lo que le provocó la risa además de unir el vocablo "_mamá_" varias veces.

Echándole un ojo ya que llegaba al piano para que no se hiciera daño con los pedales o al pasar por debajo del banco, se sentó en el sofá para seguir con sus tareas. Ya casi había terminado un trabajo, había repasado y ahora tenía tiempo para seguir eligiendo la decoración para la _Fiesta del Bebé _de Rosalie que Alice había querido organizar.

¡Oh! ¡Alice! ¡Mañana ya estaría allí! ¡La había echado tanto de menos! Los meses del verano con ella en Forks no habían sido suficientes. Pero ahora se quedaría tres semanas enteras, hasta que tuvieran que volar todos a Forks para celebrar la Navidad - si Rosalie daba a luz para entonces - y se quedaría para el cumpleaños de Lexie y para todas las compras navideñas.

Aunque eso quizás no fuera buena idea…

Pero con la presencia de su mejor amiga casi olvidaba que Charlie y Jacob se perderían el primer cumpleaños de Lexie por culpa de sus ocupaciones.

Bueno, tenía un montón de familia allí y era muy pequeño. Con que le dejara tirarle del pelo al tenerle en brazos, a Edward darle palmadas en la cara y gatear a sus anchas, era un niño feliz.

Entornó la cabeza porque desde el ángulo donde estaba no veía lo que hacía e incluso se incorporó de golpe porque… ¡estaba de pie! ¡De pie sujeto a una de las patas del piano! Llevaba varios días haciéndolo e incluso daba saltitos con las rodillas o echaba pasitos si ellos les sujetaban, pero nunca lo había hecho fuera de la cuna, de su corralito o en la cama cuando le cogían con dos dedos.

-¡Lexie!- exclamó- ¡Estás de pie!

Iba a coger su móvil para hacerle una foto o grabarle en vídeo, primera idea que tenía cuando hacía cualquier progreso pero que se soltara de la pata del piano y echara ¡dos pasos! para sujetarse en el banco, ya le hizo gritar como una exaltada.

-¡Lexie! ¡Estás caminando! ¡Ven hacia mamá!

Se arrodilló en el suelo, apartó incluso la mesa de café para que no tuviera obstáculos y tendió los brazos. Lexie se quedó mirándola, sonriendo y señalándola con el dedito, dijo:

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, peque, ven hacia mamá.

Se soltó del banco, dio una especie de tambaleo como si se fuera a caer, pero se recuperó y enderezó su paso. Con un pie delante del otro y estirando los brazos avanzó hacia ella, riendo a carcajadas para que le recogiera en un abrazo.

-¡Has caminado un montón! ¡Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti!- le besó repetidas veces- ¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor? Eres todo un hombrecito, Lexie, eres el hombrecito de mamá.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse con el tintineo de llaves que Edward siempre llevaba encima - las del coche, las de casa, las de casa de Esme y Carlisle - le hizo dejar de gritar como una histérica a su bebé que evidentemente no le iba a contestar nada inteligible para exclamar hacia el recibidor:

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Se asomó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Sonó un portazo como si alguien le viniera persiguiendo y un ruido seco, seguramente de haber dejado los libros caer – mejor eso que la bolsa con su portátil - para aparecer en el umbral blanco como el papel y con cara de susto:

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado- ¿Qué es?

-¡Lexie ha dado sus primeros pasos!

Aunque frunció el ceño de golpe - quizás pensando con qué clase de loca estaba casado que le ponía al borde del infarto gritando como una descosida - después su cara cambió completamente para llevarse incluso las manos a la boca. No obstante le bastó olvidar el estupor inicial para darse cuenta de que ella estaba arrodillada y que Lexie estaba de pie, en sus brazos y dando saltitos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Me lo he perdido?

Esto le iba a afectar y seriamente. Primero que la llamara _mamá_ y después perderse sus pasos cuando había estado presente en todas sus _primeras actividades_: fue el primero que se dio cuenta de que le salían los dientes, presenció su primer estornudo, casi se empapó de la primera vez que vomitó su primera comida semisólida y el blanco de su primera gripe.

-Se levantó él solo, ni siquiera le sujetaba. Después le llamé y vino hacia mí- le besó otra vez sonoramente- ¿Quieres caminar más hasta papá o estás ya muy cansado?

-¿Papá?- dijo señalándole con su dedito.

-Ven hasta mí, Lexie- respondió Edward arrodillándose en el suelo para tender los brazos- Camina para que papá te vea.

Con el mismo tambaleo e incluso zafándose de las manos de Bella que le sujetaban, empezó a caminar, como si llevara haciéndolo horas. Un pie delante del otro, en un trayecto curvilíneo para tirarse hacia los brazos de Edward en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengamos un hijo tan listo que ya camina solo?- le preguntó casi ahogándole en besos- Eres el bebé más listo del mundo, Lexie. Papá y mamá están muy orgullosos de ti.

Lexie se rió, le dio palmaditas en la cara y en medio de los achuches de su padre, señaló algo a su espalda para balbucear:

-…arkles- y se batió para que le dejara libre.

Edward obedeció mirando a su espalda y fuera a donde fuera que quisiera desplazarse no entrañara peligro ninguno cuando se dio cuenta de que el gatito estaba en medio del recibidor. Su vocabulario cada segundo era más extenso, no sólo les identificaba a ellos, a Esme y a Carlisle con su propio vocablo, algo parecido a "_elos_", a Rosalie con "_ata_", que pedía agua y el chupete para dormir, que además hasta sabía cómo se llamaba el gato.

Si eso no era para llorar y para explotar de orgullo a la vez, no sabía muy bien cuándo iba a tener otra razón para hacerlo.

Le soltó y con el tambaleo empezó a caminar hacia el gato. Era muy gracioso porque estiraba las manos como si quisiera cogerlo y espachurrarlo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sparkles dio un saltito y huyó de él, lo que frustró a Lexie quedándose sentado en el suelo. Pero aún así y gateando, se arrastró hacia él hasta que el animal escapó escaleras arribas.

-¿Estás de caza, hijo?- se rió- ¡Corre a por él!

* * *

-Se ha dormido- anunció cuando se asomó en el salón.

Edward asintió, le sonrió y siguió enfrascado en su actividad: estaba sentado en el sofá, con los pies estirados sobre la mesa de café, incluso con la tele puesta en un canal de noticias a volumen inaudible, rodeado de libros y notas. Escribía algo en su cuaderno a gran velocidad así que cuando estaba así, en _modo estudio_, ni siquiera cogiendo a Lexie en brazos llorando a pleno pulmón se desconcentraba.

Por eso se iba a graduar casi dos años antes de lo normal.

Bella entró en el salón, le saltó las piernas para pasar al otro lado del sofá y se sentó, tomando el mando. Cambió de canal varias veces, pero como no iba a interesarle nada de lo que pusiera, se centró en mirarle.

Conocía muy bien a Edward y quizás como mejor le conocía era _concentrado_. No obstante, la primera vez que le había visto - saltando las diferencias de antes y ahora - era en clase. Fruncía el ceño mientras hacía sus actividades e incluso apretaba los labios a la misma vez que deslizaba el lápiz por el cuaderno totalmente inmerso en su actividad. Borró la hoja un par de veces y tras soplar los restos, levantó la vista incluso las cejas. Con su atención, Bella sonrió y se deslizó por el sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Bella…- suspiró apartando el cuaderno- Tengo que terminar esto.

-Mañana no vas a ir a clase, puedes hacerlo en otro momento.

Era una excusa como cualquier otra así que sí, cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó sobre el cojín contiguo y poco más pudo hacer porque Bella ya le estaba besando el cuello.

-Amor…- suspiró de nuevo, con otro tono completamente distinto.

-Hoy es un día muy especial, estoy muy emocionada. ¿Tú no lo estás? Lexie ha dado sus primeros pasos y está a punto de cumplir un año. No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo. Parece que fue _ayer _cuando me entregaste el anillo de compromiso como regalo de Navidad y ahora ya es una parte de mí.

-Y parece que fue _ayer _cuando lo miraste horrorizada y me lo tiraste a la cara- respondió él divertido.

-Nunca te lo tiré a la cara- contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-A la cara concretamente no, tienes razón, pero sí lo dejaste caer a la cama, me lo lanzaste en el coche…- respondió apartándole el pelo para besarle también el cuello.

-Era joven e inmadura.

-Bella, amor mío, tú nunca fuiste inmadura. Eres mucho más madura que yo- contestó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Bella se rió y volvió a lo que hacía: centrarse en su cuello. A la vez empezó a ascender la camiseta para meter una mano debajo y con la otra hábilmente situarse dentro del pantalón.

-Es buena idea eso de ir rápido porque apenas faltan horas para que llegue Alice y durante semanas no vamos a estar ni un minuto solos- añadió él igual de divertido.

-Pues espero que ahora, no esté _mirando_…

* * *

Ver a Alice ahora era completa sorpresa porque cuando aparecía nunca sabía qué aspecto físico iba a tener. Evidentemente seguía siendo su hermana con pinta de duendecillo, delgada, menuda y frágil pero en los últimos meses se había cambiado tantas veces de aspecto que si ahora salía por la puerta de desembarque con el pelo azul, no se sorprendería.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Edward para batir la mano.

Antes de mirarle incluso, justo en las puerta, la chica se quedo quieta. Abrió su bolso - un bolso de mano que tenía pinta de pesar más que ella de un color fucsia cantoso - y sacó un espejito de su interior. Se miró detenidamente, se atusó la melena, se humedeció los labios y como si fuera a recorrer una pasarela, lo guardó para seguir andando.

Bueno, esencialmente no había cambiado más que la última vez: tenía el cabello castaño - más claro de lo que era su color moreno natural - aclarado con unos mechones color caramelo y llevaba bucles en las puntas, además de que el flequillo que le descansaba en los ojos había desaparecido. Podía preguntarse cuánto de todo lo que llevaba encima era _suyo _pero al contrario que su madre y su otra hermana, era la manera de que Alice había abrazado su mortalidad así que… ¡qué más daba! Alice estaba allí y no podía estar más feliz.

Le sonrió mostrando su dentadura brillante y echando una pequeña carrerita - haciendo que sus tacones resonaran en el piso de la terminal - llegó hasta él abriendo los brazos.

-¡Edward! ¡Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí! ¡Os echo tanto de menos!

Era duro estar separados. Para todos: para Alice y Jasper, y para todos ellos. Pero Jasper al recuperar su mortalidad sólo dijo que su deseo era volver al ejército y Carlisle le faltó tiempo para hacer que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Y Alice por supuesto que se iría con él. Se había matriculado en la Universidad allí y tras entrar en una _Escuela de Moda _porque antes había decidido ser Periodista pero después _vio _que aquel no era su destino, seguía gastando el tiempo de compras, hablando con Bella o exaltándolos con sus visiones que la dejaban lívida.

Siendo… _Alice_, en una sola palabra.

Edward la abrazó para besarla en la cabeza y la estrechó contra él. Así incluso la meció porque en ese momento no se dio cuenta de la parte vacía que había dentro de él sin su hermana.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de venir!- añadió dando un saltito- ¡Tenemos que hacer un montón de cosas! Organizar la _Fiesta del Bebé _de Rosalie, el cumpleaños de Lexie… ¡y quiero ir a una fiesta! ¿Me llevarás, me llevarás?

-¿Tú también?- preguntó Edward- ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con Emmett!

-No seas aburrido, Edward- le hizo un mohín- Estoy aquí y he comprando un montón de vestidos para Bella. Te aseguro que vas a disfrutar mucho- le guiñó un ojo.

-Genial, lo que más necesitaba- suspiró- Otra persona que me haga sonrojar…

Alice dio otro saltito para colgarse de su cuello para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después le cogió del brazo y le instó a caminar.

-Vamos a por las maletas, tengo muchas ganas de abrazar a Bella y a Lexie. Y tengo que enseñarle a soplar la vela de su cumpleaños porque _he visto _que vosotros no lo habéis conseguido. ¿De quién ha sacado ese genio? Es realmente tozudo cuando se pone.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo todos los días- bromeó Edward.

* * *

Tiró una prenda sobre la cama, otra más y con incluso la percha, se probó la siguiente por encima. Se miró en el espejo pero no le convencía y con un gruñido y revolviéndose el cabello fue a por otra prenda más. Se quitó el jersey que llevaba puesto, se puso una camiseta y cogiendo un pantalón que había arrugado al principio de la histeria que le había hecho revolver todo el armario, se miró al espejo de nuevo.

Llevaba todo el día sin parar, limpiando como una loca. Incluso Edward decidió darle el desayuno a Lexie en el salón mientras jugaba dentro de su corralito y cuando se quiso dar cuenta le estaba gritando que _tuviera cuidado con las migas_. Pero la visita de Alice era lo que le estaba proporcionando: hiperactividad y fiebre por la limpieza. Una tontería porque Alice lo habría _visto_, pero era la primera vez que su mejor amiga iba a alojarse con ellos y quería además de que se sintiera cómoda, ofrecerle lo mejor. Y si eso era no tener ni una mota de polvo en casa, por seguro que lo haría.

Lexie entró gateando en la habitación y se quedó parado en el medio. Cuando vio a Bella salir del armario para recoger la ropa sobre la cama, la señaló con el dedito y la llamó:

-¿Mamá?

Como era totalmente imparable desde que gateaba y más desde sus primeros pasos que a veces se descontrolaban y le hacían terminar en el suelo, habían asegurado puertas con barandas infantiles además de la escalera, así que así estaba cómodo campando a sus anchas por lo que entraba y salía de la habitación principal a la suya, y viceversa para llenarlo todo con sus risas.

Se frustraba cuando Sparkles salía del estudio - su remanso de paz - demasiado deprisa para que él no le pillara para huir escaleras abajo, pero ese era el mayor problema del pequeño.

-¿Está guapa mamá, peque? Pero sé sincero. No me pelotees como tu padre.

Dio una vuelta para que el niño le viera, pero el niño sólo se rió y empezó a gatear hacia ella. Bella se rió también, le cogió en brazos y antes de recoger el desastre sobre la cama, le sentó encima.

-Me lo voy a tomar como un sí- le besó sonoramente en la cabeza- Pero… ¿lo suficiente para tía Alice?

Ahora le respondió estirando la manita para cogerle de los cabellos y haciendo una pedorreta, así que Bella le tumbó hacia atrás y le hizo lo mismo en la barriguita. El niño se rió más y se intentó escabullir pero sólo llego hasta los cojines de la cama. Bella se rió, le tiró de una de sus zapatillas para quitársela y que no dejara marcas en el edredón, pero como el niño seguía hacia los cojines metiéndose incluso debajo y ya se hacía tarde, hizo un bloque con la ropa para volver hacia el vestidor.

Colocó las camisetas en su sitio, colocó los jerseys en su sitio, hizo cada movimiento sin quitar ojo a Lexie encantado con poder jugar en la cama de sus padres, pero…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- exclamó Bella corriendo hacia él- ¡Lexie, cuidado!

Casi de dos zancadas, saltó sobre la cama para cogerle antes de que se golpeara contra la mesilla. Ya se había llevado un golpe la semana pasada y ella se pasó más tiempo llorando que el niño que apenas se hizo un morado en la frente. Era rápido como una bala y escurridizo como un pescado y a Bella le daba la sensación que así tuviera 20 ojos o Edward la velocidad _de antes_, nunca llegaban a tiempo de salvarle de todos los peligros.

-¿Estás bien, peque? ¿Estas bien?

Le miró preocupada, echándole incluso los cabellos hacia atrás para ver si el daño estaba escondido entre sus revueltos cabellos bronce-arrubiados, pero no parecía más asustado que por su grito porque al segundo volvió a hacer su pedorreta y a cogerle de los cabellos.

-Le has dado un susto a mamá, tienes que tener más cuidado, Lexie- contestó con un sonoro beso en la frente- Nos cambiaremos la sudadera, ¿verdad? Tía Alice nos mandó otra más bonita que ésta y le gustará verte con ella.

Alice seguía mandado centenares de ropa para ellos, pero aún más para Lexie. Y eso que a Bella no le disgustaba especialmente salir de compras para el pequeño. Pero aunque ella buscaba ropa más funcional para que el niño estuviera cómodo - vaqueros, pantalones de deporte, camisetas y jerseys - Alice le enviaba la ropa más preciosa del mundo que hacían parecer a Lexie más _mini-Edward _que nunca. De hecho en las últimas bolsas había dos cazadoras idénticas -para el adulto y para el niño- que pensaba ponerle hoy para regocijo de su tía.

Se levantó con el niño en brazos, se echó el cabello hacia atrás para que no le siguiera tirando de él y se lo llenara de nudos para entrar en el cuarto de Lexie. Le dejó en el suelo mientras abría el armario, pero como intentó gatear fuera de nuevo, tuvo que volver a cogerle para meterle en la cuna y de que allí no huyera, por mucho que el niño protestara. Cogió otra sudadera y empezó a desvestirle, unos pantalones y cuando fue a por las zapatillas oyó el ruido del motor del coche entrando en el garaje, así que calzándolo apresurada, le cogió otra vez en brazos.

-Es tía Alice, peque. Tía Alice y papá- le besó sonoramente.

El niño balbuceó, batió las palmitas, identificó a su padre pero sobre todo rió cuando Bella echó a correr con él escaleras abajo. Repetía algo como "_más_" porque si había algo que le gustara era que le jalearan, con lo que Emmett disfrutaba más que el niño.

Se sentó con él en el último escalón, le dejó en el suelo y…

-Como ensayamos, peque. Esperamos que tía Alice no lo _haya visto_.

Sonó el tintineo de llaves, una conversación al otro lado e incluso unas risas - ¡la risa de Alice! - y cuando el picaporte se giró, soltó al niño pero…

Edward empujó la puerta y dejó de hablar para sonreírles. Llevaba colgada una bolsa de viaje fucsia, además de ir empujando una maleta de ruedas. Alice llevaba otra. Pero se agachó en el felpudo y abrió los brazos para decir:

-¡Lexie! ¡Camina hacia tu tía favorita!

Lexie titubeó caminando hacia Alice en su trayectoria curvilínea para lanzarse a sus brazos que le recibió llenándole de besos. No faltaba decir que sorprender a Alice, y eso que decía que ahora no controlaba sus visiones como antes, era bastante difícil. Lexie llenó todo el recibidor de risas y eso que con las maletas de Alice parecía bastante difícil.

-Lo has estropeado- se quejó Bella- Llevábamos practicando toda la semana.

Alice hizo caso omiso de Bella y se levantó con Lexie en brazos para seguir achuchándole y besándole. Lexie le tiró de los cabellos y le palmeó la cara, y aunque Edward contó hasta tres para que le soltara porque parecía dispuesto a estropear la indumentaria de su tía, Alice parecía encantada de tener a su sobrino en brazos.

-¿Quién es tu tía favorita, Lexie? ¿Quién es? Dilo; Tía Alice. Tía Alice es la mejor del mundo.

-Creo que Rosalie no va a estar nada de acuerdo- dijo Edward divertido.

-Bah. Rosalie no puede ser la protagonista de todo- le contestó para dejar al niño en el suelo- Y Lexie me quiere más a mí porque le compro ropa preciosa, ¿ves, lo guapo que está?

Lexie emitió uno de sus gorgoritos y caminó dos pasos hasta llegar a las piernas de Edward. Se agarró a la altura de las rodillas y como con el niño allí le era imposible caminar y más con las maletas de Alice, le cogió con un brazo para pasar el equipaje dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué llevas puesto, Bella? ¿Para _eso _has revuelto todo tu armario?- dijo Alice.

-¡Como te echaba de menos!- exclamó Bella.

Se levantó del escalón y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, y una vez juntas empezaron un despliegue de grititos y saltos que seguro que llegó hasta la casa de los vecinos. Bella soltó varias veces a Alice para mirarla de arribabajo como si no creyera que la tenía en sus brazos y vuelta a empezar hasta que incluso Lexie protestó queriéndose unirse a la fiesta.

-¿Soy o no soy su tía favorita?- preguntó Alice en su regocijo tendiéndole los brazos al niño.

* * *

-Mira- le mostró una página del catálogo que hojeaba- Una escultura de tu barriga. Sólo necesitaríamos que Carlisle nos trajera un poco de escayola del Hospital. Sería un detalle muy original.

Rosalie apenas levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza para seguir pasando hojas del catálogo que ella misma tenía entre manos como si Alice ni siquiera estuviera presente, aunque bien pensado así llevaba actuando toda la tarde. Primero, se molestó porque Alice quisiera quedarse en casa de Bella y Edward porque así _podría pasar más tiempo con Lexie_, cuando apenas le veía semanas al año y después porque todas sus ideas para la _Fiesta del Bebé _eran _descabelladas, ridículas y horrendas_. Así que Bella contaba los segundos para que se pusieran a tirarse de los pelos porque allí la tensión se podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Y globos y coronas?- dijo Bella a media voz- Podemos decorar todo el salón con globos y ponerte una corona.

-Bella, estoy enorme, no necesito una corona para que nadie sepa que la fiesta es en mi honor- pasó otra hoja de golpe- Lo que sí me gustaría es una escultura. No una _porquería _de escayola como si me hubiera roto un hueso, pero una escultura de hielo sería muy original. De mí, antes de haber engordado tanto. ¿Dónde crees que la podremos conseguir?

Miró a su hermana como si tuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y como no lo consiguió volvió a bufar y a centrarse en su revista.

-Será una fiesta horrible. Como la casa. Como Hanover. Debería de encerrarme en una habitación y no salir hasta que empiecen las contracciones- murmuró- Y vosotros no colaboráis en absoluto.

Bella cogió de la mano a Alice para que no saltara sobre su hermana a la que, en apenas 12 horas, ya había sacado de quicio lo mismo que estaban todos los demás. De hecho, con la pobre excusa de mirar _no sé qué _de su coche, Emmett salió de la casa hacía un buen rato, Edward sugirió acompañarle y Carlisle y Esme estaban en el cuarto de juegos con Lexie, así que ellas estaban solas ante el peligro.

-Si una escultura de hielo es lo que quieres, miraré por Internet a ver qué podemos conseguir- sugirió Bella.

-¿En serio?- su rostro se iluminó- Sabía que _tú _no me defraudarías. Y lo de los globos está bien. Quiero globos por toda la habitación. ¡Hasta en el techo! Y que en algunos se pueda leer el nombre de _Henry_ o _Vera_. O formar su nombre con distintos globos. Eso es lo que más me gustaría. Y un té. Con limón. Y una nubecita. ¿Alguien puede preparármelo?

Alice miró de nuevo a Bella con ganas de matar a su hermana y dándole el mismo apretón en la mano, ella misma se ofreció. _Son las hormonas_, se dijo a sí misma, _en cuanto dé a luz todo esto se pasará y volverá a ser la Rosalie de siempre que sólo saca de quicio a la gente esporádicamente_.

Se levantó del salón mientras Alice le mostraba tipos de globos para encargarlos y salió hacia la cocina. La cocina de la casa de Esme y de Carlisle era propia de una revista de decoración, muy parecida a la que tenían en Forks, enorme y lujosa, tanto que sentía que si tocaba algo se iba a estropear. Al menos cuando decoraron la suya se dieron cuenta que a ella tanta tecnología no se le daría bien y escogieron una más sencilla y tradicional. Buscó la tetera, abrió el grifo para llenarla de agua y la puso sobre la complicada placa de inducción. Tras intentar tres veces consiguió encenderla así que esperó a que pitara pacientemente porque volver al salón en un espacio breve de tiempo, no entraba en sus planes.

Miró al vacío a la nada, hasta que se dio cuenta que en el mueble que hacía esquina, en una de las estanterías, había una nueva foto entre todas las que Esme tenía repartidas por toda la casa, de Lexie y de Edward junto al elefante el día de la visita del zoo. Lexie fruncía el ceño en la instantánea porque parecía molesto con el sol y se cogía al cuello de la camiseta de Edward, pero él si sonreía mucho y reflejaba perfectamente lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la excursión.

Al contrario que Edward, a Esme y a Carlisle no les molestaba en absoluto tener fotografías _de antes _en la casa. Eso había supuesto algún que otro intercambio de pareceres cuando Bella quiso poner unas fotos de los años 60 que Esme le había dado de Edward y él se negó en rotundo. Incluso fotos de toda la familia _antes_. La única foto _anterior _era la del Baile en Forks que tenían en el estudio pero hábilmente siempre la parte del portarretratos donde él estaba quedaba tapado por una foto de la boda.

Unas voces en el jardín trasero que se veía desde la ventana de la cocina llamaron su atención y se fue a asomar. No eran más que Edward y Emmett que ya no se encargaban del coche si no que jugaban al balón en el césped. Parecían divertirse. Bueno, menos drama si estaban fuera y no dentro en la organización de la fiesta.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Alice cerrando la puerta- ¡Voy a matarla! Esperaré que nazca el bebé y la mataré lentamente. No sería capaz de quitar dos vidas, pero una, sí. Ahora no quiere la escultura de hielo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Bella se rió. Claro que podía creerlo. Llevaban así desde que se habían mudado moviendo muebles y cambiando colores de paredes, porque cuando decía que _quería el salón en tonos melocotón_, cuando estaba pintado y los trabajadores se habían marchado le gritaba al que estuviera en frente diciendo _cómo le habían dejado escoger algo tan horrible_. Así que nada le sorprendía. Pero como decía Edward debían dar gracias por estar todos juntos, así que los cambios de humor de Rosalie no le iban a empañar tal felicidad.

-Y, ¿sabes qué?- añadió- Que estoy segura que no quiso saber el sexo del bebé para que me frustrara más y siga viéndola borrosa. No pudo hacer como vosotros, ¡no! Quiere mantener el misterio. Y aunque me ha encantado comprarlo todo doblemente... me hubiera gustado tener un poquitín de ayuda.

-Se le pasará, sé cómo se siente. Las hormonas a esas alturas del embarazo te dominan completamente. Pero hay que ser positivos y pensar que en unas semanas, Rosalie volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Normalidad? ¿Qué consideramos _normalidad _en Rosalie?- bufó Alice.

Iba a dar dos pasos dentro de la cocina pero, de repente, se quedó quieta, con los ojos vacíos y blanca como el papel. Bella le habló preguntándole si le apetecía también un té, que había escogido uno sin _teína _para no alterar más a Rosalie cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en uno de sus trances. Corrió hacia Alice para sujetarla, llamarla e incluso batirla, pero sin más, su amiga pestañeó volviendo a la realidad.

-¡Están ahí fuera!- exclamó- ¡Jugando! ¡Todos! ¡Y nos han dejado solas con Rosalie!

Prácticamente la empujó para cruzar la cocina y salir hacia el jardín. Recuperándose del shock, Bella intentó seguirla pero la tetera pitó así que tuvo que quitarla del fuego. Enfrente de la ventana pudo ver ya a Alice en medio del césped, peleándose con Emmett por la pelota, que era verdad que estaban todos, porque ahora Carlisle con Lexie agachado mientras le sujetaba para que caminara por el césped se había unido, lo mismo que Esme.

Le encantaba ver interactuar a Lexie con sus abuelos. Los adoraba. Se le pintaba una carita de veneración increíble cuando uno de los dos estaban en la habitación, aunque no era para menos: tenían una paciencia increíble y le colmaban de atenciones y cariño. Nunca nada era suficiente para Lexie: ni nada material ni el tiempo que empleaban con él o los sentimientos que le procesaban. Y cuando pasaba tardes con ellos o se lo dejaban por alguna razón, a veces ellos mismos tenían que pedirle de vuelta a casa.

Lexie daba un pasito y después otro mientras señalaba con el dedito a Edward. Caminó hacia él haciéndole gestos divertidos y cuando llegó a su altura le tendió los brazos pero el niño negó y se giró, refugiándose en su abuelo. Edward contestó algo mostrándose ofendido que hizo que Carlisle se riera y Esme se acercó para abrazarle y besarle a él. La demostración afectiva no debió de hacerle mucha gracia a Lexie y entonces sí que tendió los brazos para irse con su padre que recibió con una gran sonrisa y miles de besos. Pero después y con tantos regazos amorosos volvió a tender los brazos, Esme le cogió y Carlisle y Edward se unieron a Emmett y a Alice a su juego con la pelota.

-¿Qué pasa con ese té? He oído hace cinco minutos la tetera. Se me están pasando las ganas.

Rosalie - y su barriga - estaban plantadas en medio de la cocina y con gesto de pocos amigos, así que por mucho que se diera prisa en tenderle la taza, sabía que no lo arreglaría. Pero ni siquiera reparó en Bella y miró directamente por la ventana para enfurecerse tanto que antes de hablar los agujeros de su nariz parecían el doble de lo normal.

-¿Eso es lo que están haciendo? ¿Jugar a la pelota? ¿Mientras yo estoy sola y muerta de sed? ¡Incluso Lexie y Esme! ¿Preparan un partido de baseball ahora que yo no puedo unirme? ¡Oh!- exclamó con su grito teatral- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Bueno…- titubeó Bella sin palabras- Hace muy buen día y…

-¡No!- volvió a exclamar- ¡No puedo creer que acabo de _romper aguas _mientras esos insensibles se divierten!

Se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, allí, parada cual pasmarote, como si fuera la primera vez que viviera algo así. Aunque sí como espectadora, porque la otra vez ella era la protagonista. Además, de todas las veces que se podía haber imaginado el parto de Rosalie - de lo que hablaba constantemente - nunca se imaginó que fuera así, de hecho la hermana de Edward le parecía tan divina que estaba convencida de que era de esas mujeres que no sufrían dolor al dar a luz, ni se despeinaría y estaría preciosa al recibir a su hijo en brazos que saldrían incluso sin manchas de sangre ni placenta.

-¡Bella!- exclamó requiriendo su atención.

El grito la hizo reaccionar y corrió hacia Rosalie para sujetarla. Su cuñada sopló una vez y se dobló sobre si misma así que antes de que empezara a gritar, fue ella misma la que lo hizo:

-¡Edward! ¡Carlisle!- levantó la voz lo suficiente para que la oyeran desde el jardín- Te llevaremos ahora mismo al Hospital, Rose, todo irá bien.

-Voy a tener a mi bebé. No puedo creerlo- musitó soplando.

-Claro que sí. Lexie tendrá a su primito o primita.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe con Alice a la cabeza. ¡Oh! ¡Menos mal! Un poco tardías pero seguían siendo útiles porque por la cara de los que la seguían, sabían perfectamente qué ocurría allí. Emmett estaba blanco como un papel y casi empujó a su hermana para llegar hasta su mujer.

-Rose, cariño…- pero se detuvo a mitad de camino para sumar a su cara lívida un gesto asqueado- ¿Qué es _eso _del suelo?

-El líquido donde vive tu bebé, imbécil- le espetó su pareja- Que va a salir de un momento a otro como no os deis prisa, y si vivimos en este siglo, no pienso parir como si me hubiera tocado hacerlo en mi época.

La maquinaria perfecta que formaban los Cullen, como siempre se lo había parecido a Bella, se puso en marcha sin necesidad de ensayo: Carlisle tomó el control en su papel de cabeza de familia y médico, Esme se dedicó de la parte emocional y Alice saltaba de alegría por la llegada de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina. Sólo Edward se quedó un poco apartado, dado que llevaba a Lexie en brazos y parecía querer protegerle de las blasfemias que salían de la boca de su tía.

-En el Hospital ya nos están esperando, lo tienen todo preparado- anunció Carlisle guardando su teléfono móvil- Emmett, vete sacando el coche.

-Yo ya tengo preparada la bolsa- anunció Alice.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- le susurraba Esme a Rosalie.

-Este bebé tiene prisa- sopló entre dientes.

-No perdamos tiempo- insistió Carlisle.

Le hizo una seña a cada una, a Bella y a su mujer, y cada una a un lado, ayudaron a Rosalie a caminar. Incluso en su estado, le preguntó a Alice si había cogido tal camisón o tal gorrito para el bebé, o que quería la habitación llena de flores, lo que la ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

-Llamadme en cuanto sepáis algo. No puedo esperar para saber qué es y a quien se parece- dijo Edward.

Sí, Edward seguía apartado, entreteniendo a Lexie, fuera de todo el bullicio. Aunque, de todos modos, parecía un tanto aliviado: las tensiones entre Rosalie y él en las últimas semanas eran cada vez mayores y evitaba todo lo posible cualquier tipo de interacción. Además, a Bella le daba la sensación que si se seguían hablando era por Emmett o por Esme y por Carlisle, porque entre él y su hermana no había nada de _buen rollo_.

-No, no, no, Edward- dijo Rosalie- Tienes que estar allí. Tienes que ayudar a Carlisle. No quiero que una _enfermera cualquiera _coja a mi bebé, después de esperar 60 años por él. Tienes que ser _tú_.

Todas las miradas se tornaron hacia Edward, al otro lado de la cocina, con Lexie abrazado a sus piernas porque caminaba desde la puerta del jardín hacia su padre, como si fuera lo más divertido, tanto que hasta se le sonrosaron las mejillas. Se agachó para coger al niño y dijo en un titubeo:

-Alguien… tiene que quedarse en casa con Lexie.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- se ofreció Bella- Si quieres que Edward esté allí.

Se cambiaría gustosa por ver a Edward brindarle su apoyo a su hermana. Eran los dos igual de cabezotas y nunca darían su brazo a torcer pero los dos se equivocaban: Rosalie por ser tan intransigente y Edward por no aceptar que su hermana era como era. Así que si ese momento, la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, no les unía, ya sería un caso perdido.

-No, quiero que estéis los dos- insistió Rosalie- Que estemos todos. ¿Alice, has avisado a Jasper? Quiero que toda mi familia esté conmigo.

-Le avisaré cuando estemos en el Hospital, Rose, no te preocupes- dijo su hermana- Aún tengo que buscar el modo de llenar tu habitación de flores.

-¿Edward, hijo?- preguntó Carlisle- Sería un honor para mí que me asistieras en el parto de Henry o Vera. Y ya eres todo un experto- le sonrió.

Edward suspiró, besó sonoramente a Lexie y le volvió a poner en el suelo. El niño no se movió y se volvió a coger a sus piernas requiriendo su atención pero Edward no le miró hasta contestar:

-¿No habrá ningún problema en el Hospital? Tienen unas políticas un tanto estrictas a no ser un caso de caos general como el del invierno pasado.

-Intentaremos que no sea así- insistió su padre- Y Lexie puede quedarse en la guardería de empleados hasta que llegue el momento de conocer a su primo o prima.

Asintió, la habitación se llenó con un soplido de dolor de Rosalie, un suspiro de orgullo de Esme y de un gritito de Lexie pidiendo que su padre le cogiera de nuevo:

-¿Lo has oído, Lexie? Hoy tendrás a tu primito o primita- le besó sonoramente- Y papá estará ahí para verle el primero, como a ti- añadió en otro beso.

-¡Vámonos!- exclamó Rosalie.


	15. Outtakes 15 - Valentía

**Outtakes 15 – Valentía.**

-Ese cojín, ahí. Y esas rosas, ahí- ordenaba Rosalie a diestro y siniestro- ¿Alguien me puede dar un masaje en los pies? ¿Emmett?

Con un suspiro, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, sentarse en la cama y empezar a masajear los pies, lo mismo que a Alice que correteaba de un lado a otro de la habitación colocando flores y mullendo las almohadas. O Esme, que le sujetaba un espejito para que se atusara la melena o se tapara los brillos en todo su esplendor en la cama del Hospital.

Sí, tenía razón, Rosalie sería de esas mujeres glamurosas que daban a luz sin despeinarse, al contrario que ella que parecía un pastel a punto de explotar porque le habían horneado demasiado. Lo más desagradable que le pasaría a Rosalie sería romper aguas en medio de la cocina.

-Es una pena que Lexie se quedara en la guardería. Me gustaría mucho abrazarle ahora y que se acurrucara conmigo. ¿Seguro que Carlisle no podía hacer nada al respecto?

-Cariño, esto no es sitio para un bebé- contestó Esme amorosamente.

-¿Por qué no? Mi bebé va a estar aquí. ¿Por qué Lexie no podría?- insistió ligeramente molesta.

-Le traeré en un rato, Rose. Cuando te examinen, le iré a buscar para que te dé un beso- respondió Bella.

Rosalie hizo una mueca y se centró de nuevo en su visión en el espejo, lo que hizo que todos respiraran aliviados. Una exigencia menos que cumplir, ya era suficiente con flores, velas, masajes, perfumes y puntillas en su camisón. Y que la olvidara durante un buen rato o por lo menos cuando Edward estuviera presente que por seguro que les enfrascaría en otra discusión porque Edward no daría su brazo a torcer tan pronto como Bella lo había hecho y menos referente a Lexie.

-Dios mío, cuánto tardan- exclamó dejando en espejo caer en un suspiro- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Examinando a Edward para que pueda estar aquí, sujetándome la mano? Tampoco es tan difícil.

Bella se imaginó lo que harían: picar a todas las puertas posibles para que Edward pudiera ayudar a Carlisle en el parto. No sólo empezar a soltar dinero para que Rosalie se hubiera quedado con la mejor habitación del Hospital en el ala privada, si no con un quirófano dispuesto por si era necesario o una incubadora de neonatología, si no rogar a quien hiciera falta para que hiciera la vista gorda sobre lo inusual de la situación. Lo mismo que buscar de donde fuera su historial ginecológico dado que se había negado a seguir las pautas normales de cualquier embarazada, como Bella había hecho, y sólo Carlisle le había hecho sus revisiones en privado y en casa.

-Aunque creo que me estoy arrepintiendo. No sé si ha sido buena idea. Quizá un equipo médico adiestrado sería lo mejor.

-Edward lo hará muy bien, Rose- dijo Emmett que seguía con el masaje de pies- Casi como Carlisle. Y es mucho mejor que te mire él la entrepierna que cualquier otra persona.

-Déjame en paz- movió el pie para que le soltara- Tú que sabrás. Estoy aquí, partiéndome a la mitad, para que salga tu bebé y sólo te preocupa eso. Dame un masaje en la espalda, ahora.

Como un corderito, Emmett obedeció y dejó los pies para ahora ir a su espalda. Rosalie se atusó el pelo una vez más, suspiró, se miró las uñas y se tocó el vientre. Bella pudo ver que compungía el gesto ligeramente, posiblemente con una contracción, pero excepto un poco de rubor, pasó sin más, totalmente divina.

-Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste de parto?

-Desde que rompí aguas hasta que pude coger a Lexie, pasaron unas 15 horas.

-¿15 horas?- repitió con gesto desorbitado- ¿Voy a estar aquí 15 horas?

-Algunas mujeres tardan 48 horas en dilatar- añadió Esme.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a estar aquí tantas horas!

-Tendrás que dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso, cariño- insistió su madre adoptiva.

-¿Qué hay de natural en nosotros, Esme? ¿Hay algo de natural? Entonces, no sé por qué tendría que tardar tanto en echar a este bebé- escupió ferviente- Mira, lo deseo más que a nada y le quiero ya sin conocerle, pero no veo el momento de que esté fuera. Han sido 9 meses horribles de nauseas, mareos y engordar. Sobre todo engordar. Con lo que avanza la Ciencia y la Humanidad podrían descubrir algún método para tener bebés sin necesidad de llegar a este volumen. Solo ansío volver a tener mi cintura de antes.

Se volvió a tocar el vientre y a suspirar, pero Bella solo pudo centrarse en Esme, en su gesto de dolor, aunque intentara sonreír, dando gracias de nuevo porque Edward no estuviera allí porque de por seguro le hubiera dicho cuatro cosas a Rosalie y ninguna de ellas amable, sobre todo sabiendo que Esme y Carlisle seguían intentando tener un bebé, que ni por remoto había habido suerte y que ella sí que lo deseaba, tanto que a veces hacía daño hasta mirar como anhelaba estar en esa misma situación.

-Creo que ya la hay- contestó Alice que continuaba con el centro de flores- Se llaman _vientres de alquiler_. Tú le das toda la materia prima y ella te devuelve un bebé- sonrió.

-No le veo la gracia- recriminó Rosalie echando a su hermana una mirada furibunda.

La puerta se abrió para que Carlisle entrara portando una carpeta de metal, vestido con su uniforme azul de quirófano y su bata blanca, seguido de Edward, con el mismo uniforme azul. Bella sonrió porque si Edward no podía esperar a algo, era a que este fuese ya, oficialmente, su uniforme de trabajo, que tuviera que dejar de asistir a clases que le aburrían mortalmente, a presentarse a exámenes fingiendo no saber más que el profesor o a llevar una vida de estudiante común y corriente, cuando él no era ninguna de las dos cosas, ni común, ni corriente.

-¡Aleluya! ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Haciendo los trámites pertinentes, Rosalie. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- respondió calmadamente Carlisle.

-Bien, cómo debería de encontrarme- espetó.

-¿Cada cuánto tienes contracciones?

-Ah, eso- suspiró- No lo sé, cada diez minutos más o menos.

-¿Y son muy intensas?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros para volver a mirarse en el espejo, retocándose ahora las pestañas como si estuvieran allí para eso, para que su aspecto fuera el mejor posible. Carlisle anotó algo en la carpeta – aunque a no ser la fecha de día, no sabía muy bien qué – y le murmuró algo a Edward que obedeció para ponerse unos guantes de la estantería junto a la cama, tomando algo del instrumental médico allí expuesto.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntó alerta Rosalie, soltando el espejo de nuevo- ¿Qué va a hacer?- insistió a Carlisle.

-Tomarte una muestra de sangre, ni siquiera sabemos tu grupo sanguíneo- respondió Edward.

-¿Para qué?

-Lo necesitaremos para garantizar que el bebé esté sano- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Sabe dónde me tiene que pinchar? No me gustan las agujas ni la sangre. No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo con guantes? ¿Tanto asco te da tocarme?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Edward, y eso que llevaba segundos en esa habitación. Se quitó los guantes de golpe para tirarlos en la papelera, arrastró el taburete de la mesa de examen para colocarse junto a la cama y con voz cortante y entre dientes le respondió:

-Te podría estrangular ahora mismo con mis propias manos. Carlisle y yo hemos estado una hora rogando para que me dejen estar aquí, me han obligado a firmar un millar de formularios entre los que estaba que debo cumplir la política del Hospital en cuanto a normas e higiene, así que sí, necesito ponerme unos guantes. Y conozco cada arteria y vena del cuerpo tan bien como lo conoces tú, así que estira tu maldito brazo antes de que te la saque de la yugular con la punta de un bolígrafo.

En la sala se hizo el silencio solo cortado por un breve murmullo de Carlisle, un suspirito de impresión de Esme y del rechinar del jarrón sobre la mesa de Alice. Rosalie miró a Edward con ojos enfervorecidos pero no le quedó más remedio que obedecer porque la cara de su hermano era de aún más cólera. Edward volvió a tomar unos guantes, se los puso de un tirón como si hiciera eso cada día y se acercó a proceder con la extracción.

Bella apartó la mirada en ese mismo momento: las agujas y la sangre seguían sin ir con ella, aunque hubiera sobrevivido junto con Edward a su primera gripe o hubiera soportado también que le pincharan y le hurgaran cuando ella estaba en la misma situación de Rosalie.

-Será mejor que...- murmuró Esme.

Se apartó de donde estaba – en la cabecera de la cama – para ir hacia los pies. Lo hizo ligeramente pálida e indispuesta y quizás hasta un tambaleo, cosa que alarmó a su marido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

-Sí, sí- sonrió, aunque sin fuerza- Sólo un poco cansada.

-Quizás debieras salir a tomar el aire- insistió Carlisle.

-Sí, es una buena idea. Y a beber un poco de agua.

-Alice- añadió Carlisle- ¿Quieres acompañar a tu madre?

Pero antes de que la chica contestara, Bella se adelantó poniéndose en pie de la butaca donde estaba sentada.

-Yo iré. Creo que también me viene bien ese poco de agua.

* * *

Los vómitos, de nuevo. Que pasaba con todos los Cullen que les daba por vomitar últimamente. Y era algo a lo que no se acostumbraría jamás: ni a escuchar a Rosalie ordenar masajes de pies o a ver a Esme tan desvalida como estaba ahora mismo.

-¿Mejor, Esme?- preguntó picando suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta del aseo.

Escuchó tirar de la cisterna, sorber la nariz, el rollo del papel higiénico y el pestillo para que la madre de Edward saliera echa unos zorros, despeinada e incluso con cercos bajo los ojos.

-Sí, muchas gracias. No sé qué me ha pasado. Supongo que han sido los nervios y la excitación. Y éste olor. Los Hospitales huelen de una manera muy característica, no me había molestado tanto ni siquiera cuando...- bajó el tono- ya sabes, podía olerlo todo.

Con aquella facha era difícil comprender a qué se refería, pero era cierto, Esme en toda su fragilidad antes podía olerlo y soportarlo todo mucho mejor.

-Cuando Edward viene al Hospital a visitar a Carlisle- dijo Bella- toda su ropa huele a desinfección. A mí tampoco me gusta. Espero terminar acostumbrándome cuando pase aquí sus jornadas laborales.

Esme asintió en su sonrisa de esfuerzo y se acercó al lavabo para abrir el grifo. Se aclaró la boca, se enjuagó la cara e incluso se pasó la mano mojada por la nuca.

-¿Mejor?- insistió Bella.

-Sí, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Llevo varios días un tanto descompuesta: quizás tenga ese virus estomacal que hizo enfermar a Lexie y a Edward.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Carlisle? Quizás puedan darte algo para que te alivie. Edward estuvo _bastante mal._ No _retenía_ ni un vaso de agua.

-Oh, no, no, cariño- batió las manos- Tienen mucho que hacer ahora con Rosalie. No quisiera molestar. Además, lo mío no parece tan grave: apenas unas nauseas y unos mareos- sonrió de nuevo con su esfuerzo.

Tenía razón y no llegaba al estado de Edward en su gripe, pero realmente parecía enferma. Y el preocuparse por los demás por mucho que Rosalie tuviera exigencias para todos iba a tener que pasar a un segundo planto. Así que Bella continuó insistiendo.

-Al menos, comprueba si tienes fiebre. Tal vez podamos pedir un termómetro en el puesto de enfermeras.

-No hace falta, de veras, cariño- volvió a asentir- Llevo así varios días y nunca he tenido fiebre. En cuanto pasen unas horas se me asentará el estómago y me encontraré mejor que nunca. Incluso con más fuerza. Y Rosalie me necesita; quiere que estemos todos a su lado, y allí es donde estaré. No puedo esperar más para ver la cara a ese pequeño.

Pero esa parte, la parte de Rosalie, a Bella le quedó entre niebla, porque como si ella misma tuviera experiencia en Medicina y pudiera diagnosticar se encerró en un bucle porque durante una época ella tuvo esos mismos síntomas: vomitaba hasta que no quedaba más en su estómago, se mareaba y sólo podía estar tumbada, pero cuando pasaban unas horas se encontraba más fuerte que nunca. Incluso le explicaron que era por la nueva carga hormonal de su cuerpo o por el aumento del volumen de su sangre: sacó las mejores notas de su vida, llevó una casa, planeó una boda...

-Esme, ¿cabe alguna posibilidad de que estés _embarazada_?

-¿Cómo?- exhaló en un suspiro- No, no, seguro que no.

-En mi primer trimestre de embarazo yo también me encontraba así. Y tú me contaste que cuando estuviste embarazada también habías vomitado mucho. ¿Y si ahora lo volvieras a estar?

Esme tardó en contestar, ni siquiera negando la evidencia. Apretó los puños, se miró en el espejo y se retocó nerviosa su cabello despeinado, colocando su flequillo de lado, ligeramente húmedo antes de abrir la boca con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y si no fuera...? Seguro que es cualquier otro malestar.

-¿Y si lo fuera?- repitió Bella- ¿No querrías saberlo ya para empezar a cuidarte? A cuidaros, a los _dos_.

Con esa frase dio una especie de respingo y se llevó la mano al vientre, a un vientre plano como si ya tuviera forma, la misma forma que tenía Rosalie ahora misma, que llenaría de gozo y de felicidad no sólo a Esme y a Carlisle, si no a toda la familia porque sabían lo que lo deseaban, así que como no quería esperar más para portar las noticias que fueran, Bella dijo:

-Intentaré conseguir un test de embarazo.

Se iba a volver para salir del cuarto de baño, pero Esme la detuvo antes, tomándola del brazo, como una mano fría y húmeda, seguro que presa de nervios. Y aunque en un principio pensó que sería para detenerla, dijo con su media voz:

-¿Sabes cómo...? Quiero decir que... En mi época no había esos métodos para descubrir un embarazo, así que...

Iba a ser gracioso porque ella, la única de esa época, tampoco había usado alguno. Pero como todo traería manual de instrucciones y había visto la suficiente televisión para contestar:

-No te preocupes. Volveré enseguida.

Salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se plantó en la mitad del pasillo, mirando a un lado y después a otro. Un par de enfermeras pasaron a su lado hablando de sus cosas y ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia, una mujer del equipo de limpieza empujaba su carro unos metros más allá y un hombre acompañaba a una embarazada dentro de la habitación a su derecha. Iba a cruzar hacia el puesto de enfermeras donde una, tras el mostrador, anotaba algo en una carpeta, pero Edward salió de la habitación de Rosalie y como si trabajara allí cada día fue hacia el mostrador portando una bandejita de metal para indicarle algo a la misma mujer.

Y más que nunca le vio como su salvación. La suya y la de Esme.

-Tiene que ir al Laboratorio y al Banco de Sangre. En quirófano ya están avisados por si ocurre algo- le decía a la mujer- La orden la firma el doctor Cullen.

-Muy bien- respondió la enfermera tomando la bandejita que no portaba más que varios tubos de sangre etiquetados con la pulcra y perfecta letra de Edward- Enseguida estarán los resultados. ¿Quiere que...?

Pero a su presencia se calló. Quién sabe si porque iba a decir algo que ella no debía oír por ir vestida de calle y no de uniforme como Edward o porque llegó hasta él casi resbalando para cogerse de su brazo.

-Disculpe- le exhaló a la enfermera.

-¿Dónde está Esme?- preguntó Edward.

-Tienes que ayudarnos- respondió tirando de su brazo.

Edward puede incluso que se resistiera, que preguntara qué pasaba y que también patinara por el suelo de linóleo, pero cuando le soltó para mirarle, ya estaban en la puerta del cuarto de baño de señoras.

-Esme está ahí dentro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella?- repitió de nuevo.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y como la mujer de la limpieza seguía allí, bajó el tono:

-Esme ha estado vomitando y está mareada. Creo que puede estar embarazada.

La cara de Edward pasó por varios estados de ánimo en décimas de segundo: de su ceño fruncido casi con molestia – con la arruguita entre las cejas igual que la que le salía a Lexie – a la sorpresa, la incertidumbre y luego la alegría.

-¿En serio? Pero... Tendríamos que avisar a Carlisle y...

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- Me temo que piensa que se trata de un error, no quiere crearse falsas expectativas y al último al que querría contárselo es a Carlisle.

Edward le interrumpió para hacerla a un lado y entrar él mismo en el cuarto de baño, para lo que Bella tardó décimas de segundo en seguirle, así que allí pillaron a Esme, aún en el lavabo, refrescándose con un pañuelo mojado.

-Edward, que...- suspiró asustada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó él sin más, sujetándola por los brazos como si fuera a desfallecer- ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Los ojos color caramelo de Esme saltaron en su estupor de Edward a Bella que le seguía sin saber muy bien qué decir, con su flequillo aún despeinado y la cara sudorosa como hacía unos instantes.

-Se lo he contado- explicó Bella.

-Pero...- suspiró de nuevo- No hay nada que contar.

-Claro que lo hay- respondió Edward- Si estás... o no estás...- dudó, como si no quisiera pronunciar la palabra- tenemos que salir de dudas cuanto antes.

Esme volvió a suspirar, negó con la cabeza, se pasó su pañuelo por la frente y se libró de Edward para volver a apoyarse en el lavabo, así que como Edward no quería ni decir la palabra y Esme seguía negándose, Bella volvió a nombrarse portavoz.

-Había pensado en pedir algún test de embarazo, pero cuando vi a la enfermera y me di cuenta de que en esta planta son todo mujeres a punto de dar a luz, lo vi totalmente ridículo- explicó- Aunque quizás podamos ir a la farmacia del Hospital y...

-Tengo una idea- le volvió a interrumpir Edward- Esperad aquí, volveré en un segundo.

Y sin más se volvió para salir del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Esto si que es ridículo- murmuró Esme refrescándose con su pañuelo- No merece la pena tanta molestia.

-Claro que sí, Esme- insistió- ¿Por qué no iba a ser?

-Porque lo deseo tanto que quizás...

Bella le cogió de la mano, fría y húmeda, sonriendo a su suegra en un gesto de empatía. Sabía lo que había sufrido con todo lo del embarazo de Rosalie, sus exigencias e intransigencias, con las broncas de ésta con Edward, con estar separada de Alice y Jasper o lo que había echado de menos a Lexie durante el verano cuando estuvieron en la isla o cada tarde en la que no podían pasar juntos. Así que si al final tenía razón, ese, sin duda, iba a ser su premio.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se volvió a abrir que hizo que las dos se sobresaltaron, pero Edward impidió que nadie más los importunara dado que cuando cerró tras de sí la bloqueó con el pestillo. Traía consigo la misma bandejita de metal que Bella había visto y algo de instrumental médico – como tubos vacíos, una goma supresora, agujas y jeringas – que dejó sobre el lavabo, frente a Esme.

-¿Que vas a hacer, Edward?- preguntó Bella alarmada.

-Tenías razón y si no quieres que nadie se entere pedir un test de embarazo aquí no es la mejor idea, así que puedo sacarte un poco de sangre y mandarla al laboratorio junto a la de Rosalie. Harán la prueba creyendo que se trata de algún error y si sale positivo ni siquiera abrirán ningún tipo de incidencia.

Esme respiró agitada mientras abría los ojos como platos y se volvió a pasar su pañuelo con la frente, pero Edward no la dejó dudar ni un segundo más. Tomó uno de los tubitos para rotularlo igual que los anteriores bajo el nombre de Rosalie y cogió la goma supresora.

-Te prometo que no te haré ningún daño.

Esme asintió y se subió la manga de su jersey mostrando su piel perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección, fina y clara para apoyarse en el lavabo y no mirar a lo que Edward hacía. Bella se acercó para reconfontarla y tampoco miró porque aunque le encantaba el buen hacer de Edward en lo que parecía que se desenvolvía cada día, todo aquello seguía sin ir con ella.

-Saldremos de dudas en un rato.

Con eso sonó la goma supresora así que a Bella le bastó mirar por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que en el brazo de Esme ahora mismo sólo había un algodoncito que ella misma presionaba y que Edward recogía las cosas de nuevo dentro de la bandejita para darle un beso a cada una en la frente.

-Todo irá bien. Y será mejor que volváis con Rosalie a la habitación antes de que alguien empiece a sospechar. Si ya te encuentras mejor.

-Sí- suspiró Esme- Vayamos o nos echará de menos.

Sin que nadie dijera nada y como si lo tuvieran ensayado, el primero en salir fue Edward después de quitar el pestillo en la puerta. Ya solas, Bella sonrió de nuevo a Esme y copiando a Edward le susurró que todo iría bien para también caminar fuera.

* * *

Si al final hoy Rosalie daba a luz sin que él la matara y además era el portador de la buena nueva para Esme y Carlisle, definitivamente sería un día para recordar. Quizás era ese uniforme. Sí, eso era: la primera vez que se lo puso fue cuando nació Lexie y la segunda vez en aquel caos hospitalario que le hizo sentir tan bien. Era curioso cómo una simple prenda le podía dar sentido a muchas cosas y le daban un espacio en el mundo.

-¿Dónde estabas, hijo? ¿Aún no han llevado la sangre al Laboratorio?

Las palabras de su padre – aunque en su calmado todo habitual – le sobresaltaron tanto que a punto estuvo de saltar, con la bandejita en la mano. E incluso notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas, como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo que no debía. Aunque en cierto modo lo estaba haciendo, ocultándole información. Por lo que se puso nervioso de golpe.

-Me he dado cuenta que los había rotulado mal, los de suero con los de plasma y los de Hematología iban para Bioquímica. No quiero que los del Laboratorio nos odien más que por darles trabajo extra.

Carlisle frunció el ceño levemente – como llevaba haciendo todo el día mientras explicada la situación de Rosalie hasta donde podía contar para que le dejaran estar allí y sus superiores le miraban meneando la cabeza hasta que casi tuvo que rogar – pero en su magnificencia no dijo nada más y no le presionó, por lo que intentó desviar el tema lanzando una cortina de humo.

-¿Cómo está Rosalie?

-Apenas ha dilatado cuatro centímetros- respondió- Nos espera una larga noche si no le inyectamos oxitocina.

-Le pediré a Bella que hable con ella, parece a la única que escucha en estos casos.

-Es buena idea, confía mucho en Bella- contestó Carlisle- Por cierto, ¿dónde ha ido con tu madre? Parecía realmente indispuesta- dijo- Es gracioso que exceptuándonos a ti y a mí, ninguno de nosotros soporte la visión de la sangre. Emmett se mantuvo estoico pero estuvo a punto de desfallecer- añadió divertido.

-Sí, es gracioso- respondió intentando parecer despreocupado- No las he visto, quizás han bajado a cafetería.

-La llamaré al móvil para saber si necesita algo.

Antes de que terminara de formular su frase, Carlisle ya tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano y con el dedo en la marcación rápida mientras Edward dudaba si pegar un grito que le detuviera o darle un manotazo para que el móvil saliera volando cuando Carlisle levantó la vista por encima de su hombro a la par que dos personas salían de la puerta a sus espaldas: el cuarto de baño.

-Cariño, me tenías preocupado. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien- dijo Esme con un leve rubor- Un simple mareo. Bella ha estado soportando mis debilidades- añadió tomando a su hija política del brazo.

-Tonterías- disimuló Bella- Estoy aquí para ayudar. ¿Cómo está Rosalie?

-Dentro de la normalidad de su proceso. El bebé parece muy sano y con ganas de colaborar. Será mejor que vayáis con ella, ha preguntado por vosotras.

-Claro- dijo Esme rápidamente.

Sin más y simplemente con una leve sonrisa, se despidieron para cruzar hacia la habitación, aún cogidas del brazo, pero Carlisle no se movió tan rápidamente como ellas para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer y se quedó allí mirándole.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó levantado una ceja.

Notó cómo se volvía a sonrojar. ¡Vaya! Así era imposible, por lo que se puso en movimiento rápido antes de que hiciera alguna otra pregunta que no pudiera responder.

-Bajaré yo mismo al Laboratorio para no demorarlo más.

-Sé amable con ellos- sonrió- Los del Laboratorio pueden hacer tu vida imposible si les caes mal.

Se giró sobre sus talones para no perder más tiempo y tomó el ascensor de personal. Y sonrió cuando se cerraron las puertas porque aunque siguiera ligeramente turbado su reflejo en el metal interior le gustó mucho, más que la sensación que tenía en esa ropa. Le gustaba que ese fuera su futuro, que tuviera que pasar allí el tiempo que no estuviera con Bella y con Lexie y que esperara que no alargara demasiado en llegar por tener que asistir a clases ridículas que no necesitaba.

Salió del ascensor y se encaminó hacia donde el cartel indicaba que estaba la recepción de muestras. Llegó a una ventanilla y en cuanto puso la bandejita sobre el mostrador, una chica de coleta despeinada y gafas de pasta que mascaba chicle se asomó.

-Hola,- dijo cordial- ¿residente?

-Más o menos. Es de un paciente privado y corren bastante prisa- contestó empujando la bandejita.

La chica la tomó, miró los tubos y después las órdenes. Miró el nombre del paciente – Rosalie -, miró el nombre del médico que las ordenaba – Carlisle – y luego miró el identificador que colgaba del bolsillo de su uniforme donde ponía "_Estudiante en prácticas_". Así seguro que le bastó sumar dos más dos y por eso cuando volvió a mirarle lo hizo levantando una ceja sin dejar de hacer su trabajo: poner una pegatina de identificación de órden a cada sangre con su petición para pasarlas al Laboratorio.

-Estará lo antes posible, ni un minuto antes.

Se iba a girar tras agradecerle su sinceridad como si su cometido hubiera llegado a su fin, como si eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer e incluso oyó cómo la chica se alejaba de la ventanilla explotando la burbuja de su chicle, así que se volvió para apoyarse de nuevo sacando la muestra de Esme de su bolsillo.

-¡Espera! Esto también- las puso sobre el mostrador con la nueva petición y la firma falsificada de Carlisle- Casi lo olvido. No me perdonaría jamás si la hubiera extraviado.

La chica le volvió a mirar suspicaz, incluso frunciendo el ceño y se acercó a la ventanilla. Ya no llevaba nada en la mano por lo que las órdenes de Laboratorio habrían pasado dentro usando el método que usaran que él desconocía porque Carlisle nunca le había llegado allí, pero su plan por ahora funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Más cuando intentó poner cara de susto y preocupación que hizo que la chica se ablandase.

Aunque más que ablandarse, hasta se sonrojó. ¡Vaya! No había contemplado eso en su plan improvisado. Le parecía detestable utilizar que le atrajera a alguien del sexo contrario para conseguir sus fines, sobre todo cuando él estaba totalmente _fuera del mercado_, pero seguro que en su caso era hasta justificable.

-No te preocupes. Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte- se rió, juguetona- Avisaremos al busca del Doctor Cullen cuando esté todo.

-Me harías un favor enorme- miró la identificación de la chica que colgaba del bolsillo de su uniforme, con una foto muy poco favorecedora- _Stacy_, si me avisaras a mí, ya sabes, para ganar puntos. Está bastante ocupado con la paciente y recogerá el aviso para que yo venga a por los resultados así que si te ahorraras ese trámite...- le sonrió de medio lado.

En su sonrojo, la chica dudó haciendo una mueca con la boca pero su cara le conmovió, porque suspiró sonriendo también meneando la cabeza y tomó una nota del otro lado del escritorio para tendérsela.

-Está bien. Hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta y mi supervisora me obligue a hacer siempre el turno de noche.

Le sonrió para tomar la nota y apuntar rápidamente su nombre y su número de móvil. Después se lo deslizó debajo de su mano y posó la suya encima.

-Te debo la vida, Stacy.

Cuando se sonrojó de nuevo y se guardó el papelito en el bolsillo de su uniforme, supo que recibiría noticias suyas en menos de media hora. Por eso, para celebrarlo y más hacer tiempo para la llamada, decidió en vez de subir a la habitación de Rosalie a aguantar su humor, sus exigencias y sus contracciones ridículas, parar antes en la guardería del Hospital a ver a Lexie.

-¿Sabes lo primero que voy a diseñar?

Edward dio un respingo porque cuando llegó al ventanal que daba a la guardería donde se veía el interior, esperó estar solo, pero no, Alice estaba allí, apoyada en la misma, como quien espera el autobús, con un vaso de café en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Lo mismo que tú- le sacó la lengua- Escapar de Rosalie. Aunque yo tengo excusa porque estaba sedienta- dijo levantando el vaso-, espero la llamada de Jasper y el móvil no se puede utilizar alrededor de los aparatos médicos. ¿Pero tú? Vas vestido así de horrible para estar con los enfermos, ¿no?- le guiñó un ojo- Eso es lo primero que diseñaré: un bonito uniforme- se acercó para tocar la tela de la manga- Es horrible y fosco. Te apaga la piel. Realmente me deprime.

Edward se rió y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para besarle la cabeza, lo que su hermana respondió estrechándole para así juntos mirar el ventanal. Lexie estaba en un corralito, sentando, rodeado de unos bloques de construcción de algo blandito. Ahora mismo tenía uno amarillo en una mano y uno rojo en la otra. Los batió uno contra el otro y soltó el amarillo para coger uno azul. Parecía realmente entretenido.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?- añadió Alice- Eso que Bella, Esme y tú os traéis entre manos.

El rubor volvió a sus mejillas cuando creía que había desaparecido para siempre, pero afortunadamente Alice no se movió y no le miró, lo que lo potenciaría, pero se lo había prometido a Esme y a Bella que habían confiado en él y no podía abrir la boca ni siquiera con Alice.

-¿No?- insistió- ¿Ni por el lazo que aún nos une por ser los dos únicos que tenemos una remanencia de nuestros poderes?

-Yo no tengo ninguna remanencia de mis poderes. Puede que antes sí se le pudiera llamar así, pero desde que los quileutes no los tienen tampoco soy tan normal como cualquier otra persona.

-¿En serio, Edward?- inquirió levantando la cabeza de su pecho- Eso no es lo que piensa Bella.

Vaya. Golpe bajo con rubor de nuevo. Pero en su defensa debía de añadir que leerle los pensamientos a Bella en el momento exacto que lo hacía era tan parte de su vida que lo consideraba normal, un hecho que ocurría y le había ocurrido siempre: mantenían conversaciones, le hacía preguntas y Bella le mostraba aquello que deseaba. Era tan parte de ambos como dormir abrazados. Una parte de su intimidad que le encantaba y que le hacía, incluso, si era posible, querer y desear más a su mujer.

-Está bien- dijo seco- ¿Qué has visto?

-Nada- suspiró- Me estáis levantando un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Os he visto a los tres juntos, pero nada más. ¿Va todo bien?

-Lo sabré en unos minutos.

-¿Y me lo dirás?- insistió.

-No me corresponde a mí esa parte.

-Vale- contestó pesadamente- Supongo que podré aguantarme. Se me terminará pasando el dolor de cabeza y me enteraré. Pero no me gusta nada no ser partícipe de los secretos.

-Me hago cargo.

Alice le sonrió y volvió a colocarse como estaba: contra su pecho para que le estrechara mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, postura que aceptó gustoso besándole de nuevo la cabeza. Así juntos volvieron a mirar a Lexie que ahora gateaba por el corralito en busca de más de esos cubos de colores con los que se divertía tanto.

-¿Qué crees que Lexie será de mayor? ¿Querrá ser médico, como Carlisle y tú? ¿O le gustará la Literatura como a Bella?- preguntó Alice sin apartar la vista del cristal- Ojalá pudiera ver tan allá.

-Podrá ser lo que quiera, cualquier cosa que le haga feliz, lo que sin duda nos lo hará a nosotros.

-Le echo mucho de menos.

-Y él a ti- respondió Edward- Lexie quiere mucho a Rosalie porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos y es el único inmune a sus caprichos, pero sé que tú eres su tía favorita.

-¿En serio?- dijo Alice jovial.

Edward se rió para besarle de nuevo la cabeza, asintiendo. Puede que Rosalie pasara más tiempo con Lexie, que éste la quisiera un montón, pero Alice no se quedaba atrás. Rosalie le mecía, le abrazaba, le besaba y le encantaba acurrucarse con él, pero con Alice prefería jugar, aprender cosas nuevas y explorar, a lo que su tía no se negaba.

-Él también será mi sobrino favorito- susurró- Que no salga de aquí.

-Tu secreto morirá conmigo, como todos tus secretos- dijo una voz al otro lado del pasillo.

Ambos se volvieron – sin soltarse- para ver acercarse a Bella, sonriente, en dirección al ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y sin decir nada más, cogió el lado libre que le quedaba a Edward para mirar así a Lexie dentro de su corralito, ajeno a todo.

Edward le besó a ella en la cabeza y después a su hermana, y así, el caos de ese día, empezó a tener sentido.

-¿Se divierte?

-Debemos de comprarle bloques de esos. Se lo pasa genial juntándolos y apilándolos- explicó Edward.

-Alice lo hará- respondió Bella- Estoy completamente segura.

-¡Por supuesto! Quizás Lexie quiera ser Arquitecto de mayor. ¿Os imagináis?- batió palmas- Y cuando le den el premio más importante que exista para los Arquitectos se lo tendrá que agradecer a su tía favorita por comprarle sus primeros bloques de construcción- rió.

Edward y Bella le corearon pero el móvil vibró dentro del pantalón de Edward por lo que soltó a su hermana y a su mujer para contestar. Ambas le miraron curiosas, más suspicaz Bella, pero se apartó de ellas para contestar a la llamada entrante desde alguna extensión interna del Hospital.

-¿Sí?

-¿Edward? Soy Stacy.

-¿Tienes algo para mí?- preguntó impaciente.

-Sí, ya está listo. ¿Bajas y hablamos?

-Claro- contestó- Estoy ahí en un minuto.

Colgó sin más y se deslizó el teléfono dentro del bolsillo para volverse a encarar a la curiosidad de Alice y Bella, que se tomaban del brazo, unidas prácticamente por el hombro como si fueran siamesas, postura que apenas cambiaban a no ser que él estuviera en medio o una de ellas tuviera a Lexie en brazos. Así que se disculpó lo mejor que pudo porque ya habría momento de dar explicaciones.

-Tengo que irme. Tengo que recoger los resultados del Laboratorio.

Esa última parte la dijo mirando fijamente a Bella, pidiéndole mentalmente que le echara un cable con Alice para que ésta no se pusiera pesada y le dejara marchar sin más. Ella no podía leerle la mente como él pero en momentos como ese juraría que tenía un don, porque dio un aspaviento y le dijo a Alice:

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos un rato a jugar con Lexie? Nadie nos echará de menos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice miró a su cuñada y después a su hermano, pero batió la cabeza y suspiró, quizás dándose por vencida al no poder vislumbrar nada. Así que tomó a Bella de la mano y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Vamos. Al menos sacaré algo mejor de esto que un dolor de cabeza.

Edward prácticamente voló pasillo adelante, tanto que paró el ascensor con dos trabajadores metiendo una pierna en medio. Cuando las puertas se cerraron pudo ver por el ventanal de la guardería a Bella con Lexie sobre su cadera, feliz de estar en brazos de su madre, y a Alice haciéndole bailar uno de los cubos de colores delante.

Se bajó en la planta del Laboratorio, corrió por el pasillo haciendo que sus zapatillas rechinaran en el linóleo y cuando dobló la esquina para llegar a la ventanilla de recepción de muestras, no le hizo falta apresurarse más porque la chica, estaba fuera, esperándole.

Vaya, vaya, aquello iba a ser un tanto tenso, porque no sólo estaba allí en el pasillo aguardándole, si que no se había soltado el pelo, quitado las gafas, puesto un pintabios rojo chillón y quitado a otra compañera aquella minifalda en la que estaba embutida.

-Hola, Edward- dijo con una risita.

-Gracias por avisarme tan rápido- contestó.

Le chica le sonrió y tomó el sobre que había sobre el mostrador de la recepción para tendérselo. Edward estiró la mano – izquierda- para tomarlo, pero cuando allí además de su sonrisa brilló la alianza, lo retiró como si le hubieran quemado.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó inocente.

-Sí- frunció el ceño, mirándole de arriba abajo para volver a mirarle la mano izquierda, más su anillo anular- Creo que ha habido una confusión.

Claro que había un problema, lo sabía sin necesidad de leerle mente. Si pudiera, como antes, ahora mismo le estaría insultando o maldiciendo, echándole la culpa por no interpretar sus señales o arrepitiéndose de haberlas interpretado mal ella misma.

-Perdona, pero no te sigo- mintió.

-Tu paciente- batió el sobre- Las pruebas cruzadas de sangre y los controles son para _Paritorios_. Y después añades un test de embarazo que por supuesto que es positivo.

Contuvo hasta la respiración mientras sentía una especie de mareo no por la falta de oxígeno, y poco le importó que la chica pareciera tan molesta porque le arrebató el sobre para rasgarlo él mismo. Puede que protestara algo pero tampoco opuso más resistencia mientras pasaba de largo los informes de los resultados de Rosalie para buscar la hoja que confirmaba lo que le había dicho la chica.

_Positivo_.

Positivo. ¡Esme estaba embarazada! Sentía tanta felicidad como si pudiera marcha atrás al tiempo y tuviera en su mano cualquier resultado que hubiera compartido con Bella, como cuando vieron la primera ecografía, notó su primera patada o Carlisle le confirmó que era niño, lo que Bella soñaba desde que sabía que estaba embarazada. Y él sería el portador de tan buena noticia. Una noticia que tanto esperaban y tanto ansiaban, que no les podría culminar más de amor. Era imposible ser tan afortunados cuando un tiempo atrás se había conformado con tener que decirles adiós para estar con Bella, Bella le trajo el regalo precioso que era Lexie y con eso toda la mortalidad de su familia que crecía y se expandía.

-¿Eh?...- oyó a la chica mascullar.

-¿Perdona?- batió la cabeza.

-Debería de avisar al doctor Cullen de tu torpeza, pero no tengo ganas de líos así que márchate. Espero que al menos me invites a un café cuando me veas por la cafetería. Si es que a tu mujer no le importa.

Se había re-hecho la coleta además de quitado el lápiz labial con un pañuelo de papel que le convirtió la pintura en un borrón y estaba tan ofendida que le costó mucho aguantar la risa. Por eso y por la felicidad que sentía. Así que como no había actuado bien, intentó arreglarlo dándole un golpecito de camaradería – porque en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que verla a diario- y añadió:

-Has sido muy amable, Stacy. Y no sólo te invitaré a un café cuando te vea, si no que pediré que te suban todas las cenas de esta semana por si por mi torpeza tienes problemas con tu supervisora.

La chica dudo pero se volvió a sonrojar y devolviendo el codacito, contestó:

-Con el café me conformo- sonrió- Buena suerte.

Más buena suerte no se podía tener. Era ese uniforme, seguro.

* * *

A veces se maravillaba de lo deprisa que funcionaba su mente cuando se trataba de maquinar planes improvisados. Si le funcionara así en la Universidad, de por seguro le irían tan bien las cosas como a Edward, estaría a punto de graduarse y aún le sobraría tiempo para jugar con Lexie, como ahora. En todos el caos, locura y nerviosismo de ese día notar el cuerpecito de su bebé contra su costado y escuchar sus risas a las cucamonas que le hacía Alice era un bálsamo reconfortante, sobre todo para lo que vendría ahora.

Edward ya no estaba en el pasillo y desde allí alcanzaba a ver que el ascensor bajaba, así que cuando volviera a subir ya tendría los resultados de la prueba de embarazo de Esme, fueran los que fueran. Alice seguro que se olía algo, Rosalie no querría estar mucho siempre sin tener a su corte alrededor, así que había que actuar rápido.

-Alice- carraspeó- ¿Y si nos llevamos a Lexie con Rose a la habitación?

Frunciendo el ceño y quedándose con los dos bloques de construcción a un palmo de su nariz con lo que distraía a Lexie, su cuñada la miró extrañada. Extrañada y con esa mirada vidriosa como si pudiera ver a través de ella. No es que se oliera algo, es que le faltaba poco para empezar a gritar antes de entrar en su trance.

-No- movió los bloques de nuevo- Edward se enfadará. No quiere que Lexie salga de la guardería por eso de los virus y la gente enferma.

-Pero sólo será un ratito de nada. Y no se enfadará, yo le convenceré, confía en mí.

Iba a dar un paso, salir de la zona de los corralitos y decirle a la cuidadora que se lo llevaba, cuando Alice le cogió del brazo. Allí estaba, esa mirada, la frente arrugada y el labio tenso. Conocía también a su cuñada que a veces con solo mirarla ya sabía qué estaba pensado, como con Edward. No había más personas a las que fuera más afín. Y tener que proteger a uno del otro sería un suplicio.

-Bella, mi hermano puede tener muchas virtudes, pero la transigencia no está entre ellas. Así que cuando monte en cólera, te dejo sola. No quiero saber nada de esto. No he tenido nada que ver.

Se rió porque tenía toda la razón. Edward nunca había sido transigente con nada, pero referente al bebé era inamovible, cosa muy buena cuando era el juguete de toda la familia. Era su voz de cordura que siempre veía las cosas beneficiosas para Lexie, el de los horarios, las rutinas y las costumbres. El primero en encargar el calcetín de Navidad para colgar en la chimenea para que tuviera los recuerdos que él no tenía, el que siempre cargaba la cámara el primero para fotografiarle o el que insistía en darles largas charlas del por qué de las cosas cuando lo más divertido para Lexie era palmearle la cara o hacerle pedorretas.

-No será tan terrible- insistió- Además, Lexie es tan hijo suyo como mío, y si quiero llevármelo de la guardería, estoy en mi pleno derecho.

-Completamente sola- replicó Alice incluso levantando las manos.

Se volvió a reír, observó como Alice salía hacia el pasillo sin mirar atrás, dio el aviso a la cuidadora y la siguió. Lexie se refugió entre su pelo mientras caminaban y no emitió ni sonido como si supiera que vilmente le estaba utilizando de cortina de humo.

Su bebé la quería mucho, se lo perdonaría. Como Edward. Todo fuera por atraer la atención a otra cosa que no fuera a Esme cuando tuviera que decirle la buena o mala noticia.

-No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo- murmuró Alice parada junto a la puerta del ascensor- Esa chica con la que te juntas en la Universidad es una verdadera mala influencia. Ahora solo falta que fumes y bebas. ¿Te queda algún camisón bonito? Porque ya puedes dejar que te destroce unos cuantos esta noche para que se olvide de esto.

-Alice- protestó con su rubor, mientras tapaba la cabecita de Lexie contra ella, como si pudiera evitarle escuchar a su tía- ¿Que te dije respecto a _eso_?

-Oh- bufó- Por mucho que le tapes ya os habrá oído. Suerte que es muy pequeño y no se entera de nada, porque por mucho que mi hermano te pueda _leer_ la mente, es un escandaloso. Como tú. Que os cargárais la cama en la isla es el menor de vuestros problemas.

-¡Alice!- exclamó de nuevo.

Se rió con sus carcajadas de duendecillo y dio un saltito dentro del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron, volviéndose para ver a Bella aún con Lexie contra su pecho y roja cual tomate. Era fácil tomarle el pelo respecto a esos temas que aunque los compartiera con su mejor amiga, su timidez le impedía entrar en más detalle.

-No os miro, sólo que aún me queda el trauma de la _luna de miel_- añadió- O del piano, la de las escaleras, la cascada de la isla... ¿Cuánto crees que os durará esa etapa? Porque me canso de evitaros.

-¡Alice, por favor!

Se rió a mandíbula batiente para darle un condacito y un beso en la espaldita a Lexie. Bella hizo el ademán de pasárselo, pero incluso levantó los brazos.

-No, no, no. Te he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver.

El ascensor se abrió e incluso Alice salió delante como si Bella y Lexie estuvieran apestados. Casi corrió hacia la habitación y cuando Bella accedió ya estaba en torno a la cama, colocándole las puntillas de la bata a Rosalie.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde estabais? Cada vez que alguien sale por esa puerta tarda un siglo en volver- decía Rosalie- No quiero que nadie se mueva de mi lado hasta que mi bebé llegue, ¿está claro? Os lo perderéis y no pienso pasar por esto hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo llegará Jasper, Alice? Es el único que falta.

-Aún no había conseguido pasajes, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible. ¿Quieres que arregle más centros de flores?

-No, pero...

Entonces, Rosalie levantó la vista y se clavó en Bella y en Lexie. Podía echarles la bronca, recriminarle por no estar allí como había hecho con Alice, preguntarle qué le había llevado tanto rato como cuando salió al cuarto de baño, pero sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y sólo tendió los brazos.

-Lexie. Ven con tu tía y abrázala. Te echa mucho de menos.

Bella obedeció, lo mismo que Lexie. Balbuceó algo, la señaló con el dedito y se entornó para que Bella le dejara en el regazo de su tía. Rosalie podía ser muy borde con todo el mundo, pero con Lexie siempre había sido suavidad y buenas palabras. Como ahora. Lexie le abrazaba en su balbuceo para acurrucarse contra ella – le encantaba amoldarse en su cuerpo en torno a su vientre- mientras Rosalie le daba cientos de besos.

-Bella, no creo que...- susurró Esme.

-Está bien. Ambos se necesitan- fue su respuesta.

Su suegra asintió y se frotó los brazos mientras observaba la escena. Absurdamente miró la puerta deseando que Edward llegara ya con las noticias, pero en el pasillo no había nadie. Al menos allí todo el mundo parecía feliz, por mucho que les horrorizara la idea de que Lexie estuviera fuera de la guardería, pero en los brazos de Rosalie nada malo le podía pasar.

-Mira, Lexie- le cogió su manita- Tu primito o primita se está moviendo- añadió colocando su manita en su vientre- Te saluda porque ya quiere conocerte. Y yo ya quiero teneros aquí a los dos. Así, conmigo.

Lexie palmeó el vientre de Rosalie, balbuceó algo pero no hizo nada más. Era demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que estaba pasando pero parecía tan feliz allí acurrucado que lo demás no importaba. Sobre todo cuando ahora señaló a Emmett, éste se levantó y se sentó en la cama con ellos.

-Canijo- dijo tomándole de la manita con la que le señalaba- Tía Rose y yo te querremos igual cuando tu primito o primita llegue, ¿sabes? Nunca te dejaríamos de querer.

Oír hablar a Emmett con cordura siempre le ponía los pelos de punta, más con algo tan sentimental. Esme sorbía la nariz emocionada, Bella se frotó los brazos acongojada y...

-Ya tengo los resultados del Laboratorio- dijo la voz de Edward tras de sí apresurado como si viniera corriendo.

Bella dio un respingo y se volvió justo para mirarle intentando comunicarle sin palabras que no se enfadara, que Lexie estaba allí por una razón. Éste incluso derrapó en el suelo haciendo que las zapatillas rechinaran, voló la vista por la habitación y frunció el ceño, pero excepto exhalar aire ruidosamente por la nariz, no dijo ni mu.

-¿Y está todo bien?- preguntó Emmett con Lexie en brazos.

-Sí- batió la cabeza- Tu sangre es compatible con la del bebé, no habrá más problemas.

-¿Y cuando lo tendré?- añadió ahora Rosalie.

-Deberías dejar que te inyectáramos oxitocina para favorecer la dilatación. Es una vía intravenosa. Bella también la tuvo para dar a luz a Lexie.

Batiendo la cabeza para suspirar, Rosalie buscó la aprobación de Bella. Para comer, beber, escoger ropa o cosméticos en estos 9 meses Rosalie no había hecho nada sin preguntarle nada a Bella, su ejemplo a seguir por haber dado a luz a una cosita tan maravillosa como Lexie, como si repitiendo todos sus pasos obtuviera su propio Lexie. Pero al menos las había mantenido unidas y Bella casi a ralla porque no parecía cansarse de sus desplantes y sus mohines.

-Está bien- volvió a suspirar- Inyéctame lo que sea. Quiero que este bebé salga ya y poder abrazarlo.

-Avisaré a la enfermera y te lo pondré en un segundo- anunció a Edward- Mamá, ¿puedes acompañar a Bella a dejar a Lexie en la guardería? Ahora Rosalie necesita estar relajada y centrarse en su cuerpo.

Esme asintió poniéndose en pie y recogió a Lexie de los brazos de Emmett. Ambos se despidieron del bebé con besos y cuando salieron al pasillo y Edward les susurró que le esperaran, supo que su plan había surtido efecto. Qué camisón. Para qué perder tiempo poniéndose ropa.

* * *

Todo el mundo parecía tener muy mal concepto de él, como si fuera un ogro o no supiera controlar su temperamento en lo que a Lexie se refería porque podía ver cómo contenían la respiración cuando entró en la habitación y le vio en el regazo de Rosalie. Bueno, no era para menos porque toda la familia trataba a Lexie como si fuera un juguete, no tuviera sus horarios y rutina, pudieran jalearle cuando quisieran y colmarle de caprichos, pero Bella parecía estar de acuerdo en ellos y si su madre lo había decidido, él no le llevaría la contraria. Si enfermaba pasaría cada segundo a su lado por pasearle por los pasillos de un Hospital atestado de enfermos con sus infecciones, pero nada más. Esa parte era broma. Seguro que Bella le había sacado de la guardería protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo como les cuidó a ambos cuando enfermaron de la gripe.

Tras dar las instrucciones oportunas a la enfermera para que prepararan el suero, se lo inyectó a Rosalie y la dejó en la habitación con Emmett y Alice. No le hizo falta caminar mucho más para dar con Bella y su madre, que ya sin Lexie, esperaban junto a la puerta de los servicios de señoras. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entró tras ella para bloquear la puerta como antes. Y cuando se volvió las vio tomadas de las manos como si lo que fuera a decirles fuera de vida o muerte.

-Lexie estaba bien y ahora se quedó muy tranquilo- fue lo primero que contestó Bella- No te enfades. Sé que no querías que saliera de la guardería.

-No me enfado, amor- le besó la frente- Te apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a Lexie. Tanto su bienestar como el mío son lo primero para ti.

-Deberías haber oído las cosas bonitas que Emmett le dijo. Me gustaría escucharlas una y otra vez- respondió Esme- Que nunca le dejarían de querer aunque llegara otro bebé.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y a punto estuvo de emocionarse porque no sabía cuánto de razón tenían esas palabras ahora mismo. Sabía que cada miembro de la familia amaba a Lexie por encima de todo, que sus primeros pensamientos y mejores deseos iban para él, al que habían protegido cuando apenas era un cúmulo de células en el vientre de Bella con su propia vida. Rosalie adoraba a Lexie, lo mismo que Emmett aunque le hubiera utilizado de entrenamiento, pero eso jamás cambiaría aunque fuera a llegar su propio hijo. Y qué decir de Esme y Carlisle. Esme seguiría teniendo tiempo para él, para besarle, arrullarle, mecerle y escucharle aunque ahora mismo ya albergara otra criatura en su seno.

-Lo sé, mamá. Bella y yo lo sabemos- contestó- Como lo sabe Lexie. Que eso no va a cambiar dentro de nueve meses.

-¿Có...mo?- balbuceó su madre.

-Los resultados. Es positivo. Mamá, estás embarazada.

Esme contuvo la respiración llevándose las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, dando un paso hacia atrás. Bella emitió un suspirito de felicidad, puede que le acariciara la espalda o le dijera palabras de alegría pero Esme estaba completamente en estado de shock para pasar a un estado de negación.

-¿Emba...? No, no es posible. Te equivocas- negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué iba a estar ahora y no antes? No... hemos hecho nada diferente.

-Quizás es que antes no era el momento y ahora sí- respondió Bella en su caricia reconfortante- Es una noticia magnífica, Esme. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

Pero siguió negando, una vez mas:

-¿Estás seguro, Edward?

-Completamente. Al 100%. Tengo aquí los resultados- se sacó la hoja del laboratorio del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del uniforme- ¿Quieres verlos?

-No, no entendería ni una palabra. Pero a veces, esas cosas se equivocan, ¿no?

-No, mamá. Esto no- insistió- Estás embarazada.

Volvió a negar, se libró de Bella y siguió reculando hasta que topó con la papelera que rechinó hasta que se pegó a la pared.

-¿Y va...- preguntó con un hilo de voz-... todo bien? Ya sabes...

-Bueno, los análisis son preliminares y necesitaríamos los niveles séricos de algunos electrolitos, pero parece que todo va dentro de la normalidad.

-Dios mío...

Por fin reaccionó y dejó que las emociones fluyeran. Se volvió a refugiar llevándose las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, a llorar de felicidad. Ni aunque viviera 100 años más – y eso ahora era improbable – podía comprender lo que sentía ahora mismo su madre, que deseaba y amaba a ese bebé desde su vida anterior. El júbilo que habría dentro de ella, cuando posiblemente había perdido las esperanzas de concebir. A la que se le veía una máscara de tristeza acompañando a Rosalie en cada etapa porque ella era la que deseaba estar en su lugar sin pensárselo. Y por fin, ya lo estaba.

-Estoy tan feliz, Esme- repitió Bella abrazándola- Es increíble que en un mismo día, Lexie vaya a tener un primito o primita y a un tío o una tía. Y tú vas a tener un hermano o hermana, Edward- añadió al borde de las lágrimas.

Era cierto. El bebé sería su hermano o hermana pequeña. Bella ya lo había observado una vez pero no se había parado a pensar en lo que significaba realmente. Cada llegada de cada nuevo miembro de la familia – Rosalie, luego Emmett y por último Alice y Jasper – lo había vivido como si de sus hermanos de sangre – nunca mejor dicho – se tratara, a los que quería como tal o incluso más. Pero a este pequeño lo vería crecer dentro del vientre de Esme, esperaría con ansias a saber qué es o el momento de su nacimiento. Le aguardarían en la familia con los brazos abiertos. Era muy afortunado por vivir eso y devolverle con su espera un poco del amor que Esme y Carlisle le habían dado en los últimos 90 años.

-¿Estás contento, Edward?- preguntó Esme entre sus lágrimas- Sabes que tu padre y yo jamás os dejaremos que querer, ¿verdad? Ni a Lexie. O al nuevo bebé.

-¿Yo? ¿Me preguntas si estoy contento yo?- rió- ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Os tengo a mi lado y este es vuestro sueño. ¿Aún te preocupas por mí?

Esme asintió con la cabeza y alzó los brazos para abarcar a Edward, para lo que Bella tuvo que soltarla. Era un momento de ambos y por supuesto que lo respetó aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos se besaron y abrazaron para que Edward dijera:

-No puedo esperar para que se lo digas a papá.

-No- respondió Esme- Aún no. Éste es el momento de Rosalie, no podría estropeárselo. Esperaré a que nazca su bebé y entonces se lo diré. ¿Me guardaréis el secreto un poco más?

-Esperemos que Alice no lo haya visto- bromeó Edward.

-¿Me dejáis...- carraspeó Esme-... unos momentos a solas? Quiero estar presentable para volver a la habitación.

-Claro- respondió Bella como portavoz de los dos.

Le tomó de la mano y sin más salieron del cuarto de baño. Suerte que no había nadie porque tampoco era el mejor momento de dar explicaciones. Y una vez fuera, sin decir nada más, se miraron para abrazarse ellos.

-Me siento tan bien- dijo Edward- Me siento tan feliz de haber sido yo el portador de la noticia. Es como si pudiera dar marcha atrás al tiempo y revivir el momento que tú descubriste que estabas embarazada.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas de su pasado, pero de su comportamiento cuando Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada más que nada. Aquella horrible idea que había tenido sin siquiera preguntarle a sus deseos cuando Lexie no había sido más que felicidad y una bendición en su vida a veces se presentaba así, de repente, para recordarle que no sólo cuando se alimentaba de sangre había sido un monstruo. El ser benévolo que era Bella le perdonó casi en décimas de segundo pero ella también se merecía aquel júbilo que tenía Esme porque había nacido para ser madre.

-Eso ya no importa, Edward- contestó ella- Todo el embarazo fue maravilloso, tú fuiste maravilloso. Una vez te lo dije y te lo repito: no voy a basar nuestra vida en nuestros errores pasados. Y en el próximo embarazo será así. O mejor. Dentro de poco- respondió para darle un beso en los labios.

-Después de mudarnos- bromeó.

-Eso lo veremos- le replicó divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó la voz de duendecillo de Alice- ¿Ya estáis _otra vez_?

Se plantó en medio del pasillo con su taconeo, ceño fruncido y gesto de extrañeza. No sabía muy bien cómo la había retenido Bella pero Alice parecía a punto de explotar, con lo que le gustaba ser partícipe de todos los secretos y cuchicheos. Así que tendría que alargarle el sufrimiento un poquito más.

-¿Ya has empezado el soborno por haber sacado al Lexie de la guardería?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él.

-De nada- respondió Bella soltándole- No le hagas ni caso. Porque Edward no se ha enfadado, ¿ves? Sabía que Rosalie quería ver a Lexie y no ha pasado nada.

-Mmm...- hizo un mohín con la boca- Seguro. Pero de todos modos, no he tenido nada que ver, que quede claro.

-He quedado muy claro- le rebatió Bella.

-¿Dónde está Esme?- insistió- Porque estoy cansada de estas idas y venidas. Os veo y os dejo de ver. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica de la falda apretada y las puntas abiertas?

-Nadie- disimuló él- Volver con Rosalie a la habitación- cogió la mano de Bella y la juntó con la de Alice en un solo movimiento- Tengo que ir a actualizar el gráfico de Rosalie y yo iré en un momento para saber cómo le está sentando la medicación. Cuidar de ella mientras, ¿de acuerdo?

Y como Bella asintió siguiéndole el rollo para tirar de Alice de vuelta a la habitación, se libró de la mirada inquisidora de su hermana. El secreto de Esme estaba a salvo, por ahora. Sonriendo volvió al control de enfermeras y se puso a rellenar el gráfico. Definitivamente ese uniforme y ese lugar sólo le deparaban cosas buenas.

* * *

-Creo que el bebé está enfadado- dijo Rosalie.

Bella se acercó a la cama sonriendo cómplice para mullirle mejor las almohadas en su espalda, lo que Rosalie respondió de la misma manera. Sabía cómo se sentía porque a ella le había pasado lo mismo: en los últimos días de embarazo, Lexie parecía realmente enfadado, no le dejaba dormir con sus patadas como si estuviera ansioso por conocer el mundo y el día del parto se había plantado en diagonal en su vientre dejándosela completa deformada, dándole constantes ganas de hacer pis y de empujar para que saliera fuera.

-Sólo tiene ganas de conocernos- respondió Bella.

-No voy a aguantar esto por mucho tiempo, de verdad.

-Claro que sí, Rose. Son las contracciones, pero enseguida pasan- añadió.

-Pediría que me durmieran y me lo sacaran si no me perdiera verle la carita o qué es.

-Ya falta menos- insistió.

Rosalie compungió el gesto más que nunca, tanto que se tintó de rojizo a la vez que apretaba los ojos. Lo hizo tanto que hasta se le quedó un borrón bajo ellos por la máscara de pestañas. Emmett le intentó reconfortar tomándola de la mano, lo mismo que Esme y Alice se acercó para arreglar el desastre de su cara, pero se batió para que se le quitaran de encima.

-Ir a buscar a Carlisle y a Edward. No puedo soportarlo más.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Bella se prestó voluntaria, saliendo de la habitación para cruzar al control de enfermeras, donde sabía que Edward y Carlisle estaban. Allí sonaba el teléfono pero la enfermera de antes, la que le miró con desaprobación cuando fue en su búsqueda no estaba y nadie pululaba por allí, pero escuchó su voz así que le bastó levantar la vista para verle al otro lado de un cristal con persianas internas en una habitación con archivadores metálicos y estanterías con suministros médicos, para sonreír. Edward parecía que pertenecía a ese sitio, lo mismo que Carlisle, ambos charlando animadamente. Edward estaba apoyado en uno de esos archivadores mientras jugueteaba con un fonendoscopio meneándolo delante atrás a la vez que Carlisle daba sorbos a una taza de café. Quizás debiera de regalarle un chisme de esos, como el que tenía Carlisle, que tuviera el suyo propio. Cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie prácticamente se lo había robado para escuchar el corazón del bebé cuando le apeteciera. Sí, eso haría, cuando fuera oficial que podía estudiar Medicina, le regalaría el suyo propio. Su manera de decirle que tampoco podía esperar para llegar a ese futuro.

Carraspeó en alto y repiqueteó con los dedos sobre el mostrador para llamar su atención hasta que el mismo Edward se dio cuenta. Le devolvió el fonendoscopio a Carlisle y salió de la sala.

-¿Todo bien?

-Rosalie tiene dolores. Creo que quiere ya la anestesia.

-Ve a avisar, hijo- contestó Carlisle por detrás- La examinaré mientras.

Rosalie también estaba empezando a ver a Carlisle durante su parto como ella, como su salvador. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas – lo que produjo otro borrón en su párpado inferior- cuando entró en la habitación y ni siquiera protestó como las veces anteriores cuando le pidió que separara las piernas para comprobar que estaba dilatada, sobre todo cuando le dijo que ya había superado los cinco centímetros y que podían ponerle la epidural si lo deseaba.

-Sí, sí, dame lo que sea. Quítame este dolor porque no lo soporto más.

-Bien- respondió Carlisle quitándose los guantes para aclararse las manos en el lavabo- Edward vendrá enseguida con el anestesista. Ya has pasado lo peor, los próximos centímetros no tardarán tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuánto dices que tiene que llegar a estirarse _eso_?

-10 centímetros, burro- le recriminó Rosalie dándole un golpe con el brazo donde tenía sujeta la vía- Lo que mide la cabeza y los hombros de un bebé.

-¿En serio que cede tanto?- añadió asqueado.

Rosalie volvió a bufar y a compungir el gesto así que Emmett se volvió a reconfortarla, lo mismo que Alice o Esme, mientras Carlisle comprobaba el suero que le inyectaba. Al instante la puerta se abrió para que entrara Edward acompañado de otro hombre vestido de verde empujando un carrito de instrumental.

-Esperad fuera- ordenó Carlisle- Emmett, tú puedes quedarte.

-No, mejor...- señaló a ningún punto en particular- si hay agujas...

* * *

Estar reconfortando a Rosalie, una Rosalie vulnerable que lloraba a la vez que temblaba de nervios. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en los últimos meses le tomaría por loco por que si en algún momento había imaginado el parto de su hermana que no fuera por sus propias manos con una cesárea de urgencia para asesinarla después, estaría en casa con Lexie y Bella le comunicaría las noticias por teléfono. Que era niño o niña, muy guapo, que se parecía a uno u otro, pero desde la lejanía porque con lo tensas que habían estado las cosas no podía siquiera soñar que le estaría tomando de la mano ahora mientras le pinchaban en la espalda con una aguja enorme. El mismo proceder que Bella había rechazado por su terror a las agujas, no sentir a su bebé llegar o no quererse perder nada por culpa de las drogas.

Por eso podía decir una y mil veces que había nacido para ser madre.

-¿Qué...- sorbió la nariz- qué es eso frío que noto?

-Es sólo un poco de anestesia local. Y ahora te limpiará la zona con un poco de solución de yodo para desinfectar, también estará frío- respondió sin soltarle la mano.

-¿La aguja está cerca?

-Aún no, pero no te muevas cuando te lo diga.

-No puedo dejar de temblar. Tengo muchísimo frío.

Sin soltarle la otra mano le arropó mejor las piernas e incluso le sonrió. Rosalie le imitó el gesto en su convulsión así que le limpió la lágrima que cruzaba su rostro e incluso le pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias por estar aquí, cuando me he portado tan mal estos últimos meses.

-No importa, Rose, yo tampoco he sido el paradigma del civismo.

-Yo he sido peor- sonrió.

-Estamos de acuerdo- bromeó.

-Se te da muy bien todo esto, serás muy bien médico. Como padre, eres muy buen padre: eres estricto cuando debes de serlo, juegas con Lexie y siempre tienes tiempo para él aunque estés muy ocupado con tus clases y todo eso.

-Ahora espero ser un buen tío.

Asintió y volvió a temblar así que repitió el gesto de pasarle el pelo tras la oreja.

-Debo de tener un aspecto horrible. Se me habrá corrido el maquillaje y tendré el pelo impresentable.

-Estás muy hermosa, Rose. Eres muy hermosa.

-Pero tú nunca me has visto así. Sólo a Bella. Y eso siempre me ha sacado de quicio.

-Por eso me enamoré de ella- sonrió.

-Y nunca te he dado suficientemente las gracias.

Volvió a sonreír y sumando una caricia en la mejilla, se la besó. Rosalie cogió esa mano y se la llevó al vientre para notar al bebé moverse, algo mágico a lo que jamás se acostumbraría. Tenía fuerza, pateaba con ganas. Aunque siendo hijo de Emmett, no se esperaba menos.

-No te muevas ahora, ya tienes la aguja en la espalda. Inspira y espira conmigo, despacio.

Rosalie obedeció como una buena paciente y sin apartar sus ojos temerosos de él, tomó aire por la nariz para exhalarlo lentamente por la boca. Frunció las cejas con la molestia pero fue modélica. Y no le soltó la mano ni cuando el anestesista le dijo que ya había acabado, Carlisle le contestó que ya podía volver a tumbarse o la familia regresó a la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- preguntó su madre amorosamente en torno a la cama de nuevo- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, ya no me duele tanto.

-¿Ha sido muy grande la aguja?- añadió Bella con gesto de terror.

-No. Bueno, no lo sé. Edward mantuvo mi atención en otro sitio- sonrió- Ha sido fantástico.

-Y tú muy valiente- dijo Bella, a la par que le acariciaba el hombro a él- Yo no soportaba siquiera pensar en que me pincharan en la mitad de la espalda.

-No hay nadie más valiente que tú, Bella- contestó Rosalie- Aguantar ese pinchazo ha sido mi mayor acto de valentía en toda mi existencia. Y si no fuera por ti y por mi hermano, ni siquiera lo habría hecho.

Ambos se miraron manteniendo una de sus conversaciones inaudibles, donde él le comunicaba que tenía toda la razón y ella se sonrojaba. La atrajo hacia sí para besarle la frente y así le cambio sujetar a Rosalie de la mano para que lo hiciera ella, quien debía de estar allí por méritos propios, la única responsable de que hubiera vida en la familia. En el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Alice- Jasper ya ha embarcado. Estará aquí en un par de horas. ¿Podrás sujetar al bebé ese tiempo?

-Lo intentaré.

* * *

Las horas esa noche en el Hospital no pasaban. Nunca creyó que le pasara eso estando del otro lado y teniendo luz verde para moverse por los pasillos, pero esa noche era así. Ni siquiera estando allí toda la familia. Ni cuando Bella estaba de parto y se encontraba tan mal. En aquella ocasión todo fue rapidísimo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba a punto de coger a su bebé fuera del cuerpo de su madre por primera vez. Pero con Rosalie no estaba pasando así. Cada vez que miraba el reloj se había movido 30 segundos y ni siquiera encontraba sitio donde ponerse porque las ansias por ayudarla podían con él.

Era duro de admitir pero preferiría estar del lado de Emmett con su mujer esperando la llegada de su hijo que del lado del personal sanitario donde todo el mundo ponía sus expectativas. El papel de Carlisle siempre era muy dificil de desempeñar.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?- le preguntó Rosalie por enésima vez- Con la anestesia ya no le noto moverse.

-Está descansando, Rose, ahora le toca su momento más duro- contestó comprobando los monitores- Quizás esté hasta dormido.

-Ojalá yo también pudiera dormirme. Estoy agotada. No creo que tenga fuerzas para empujar- se quejó.

-Eres muy fuerte, cariño- le animó Emmett- Tienes fuerza para este bebé y tres más.

-Suerte que aquí dentro solo haya uno, porque podría estrangularte ahora mismo- le contestó entre dientes- Esto es culpa tuya.

-Vale, vale- se rió- Bella, ¿estabas así de agresiva? ¿O querías seguir procreando con Edward?

Bella bajó la vista para menear la cabeza y cuando la volvió a levantar tenía sus dos mejillas de aquel adorable color rosado. Mejor que aquello quedara entre ellos dos porque nadie lo comprendería, que en medio de los dolores pasados sin ningún tipo de droga seguía diciendo como durante todo el embarazo que ser la madre de sus hijos era su don, para lo que había nacido. Cosa que seguía manteniendo y la sujetaba como podía con tretas que se le agotarían enseguida. Y él estaba de acuerdo que ser madre era su don, el único afortunado era él porque compartía esa experiencia.

-Es un...- musitó Bella- momento tenso. Pero ya falta menos, Rose.

-Lleváis diciendo eso horas. Estoy exhausta. Por favor, haced algo.

Volvió a gemir y a lloriquear apretando más la mano de Emmett que incluso hizo un gesto de dolor. Los monitores subieron de intensidad al registrar otra contracción pero ahora la alarma perduró dado que algo iba mal.

El ritmo cardíaco del bebé estaba bajando y la presión sanguínea de Rosalie estaba subiendo. Tenía razones para quejarse aunque llevara haciéndolo 9 meses. Debía de sentirse muy incómoda, además de al borde de la extenuación. Su primera experiencia en la mortalidad no estaba siendo nada placentera.

Levantó la vista hacia Carlisle para indicarle que también se había dado cuenta y aunque no lo necesitaba porque estaba monitorizada, usó su fonendoscopio para auscultar al bebé. Y aunque sonrió para tranquilizar a Rosalie, supo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Estás lista para empezar a empujar? Creo que ya es la hora- dijo.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!- exclamó Alice, jovial, levantándose de la butaca que ocupaba junto a Bella- Ahora mismo preparo la cámara.

-No, será mejor que nos dejéis solos- añadió su padre adoptivo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Todo va bien, verdad?- preguntó Esme.

-¿El bebé está bien?- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Ocurre algo?- añadió Bella.

-Rosalie está agotada, necesita estos instantes y con vosotros aquí tomando fotos no se relajará- contestó Edward como portavoz- Salid a la sala de espera y yo os iré informando.

Rosalie volvió a gimotear con terror en sus ojos y Emmett la besó para reconfortarla. Miró a cada uno de los miembros de su familia intentando transmitir su mentira y aunque la mayoría obedecieron – Jasper ya estaba en la puerta y tiraba de Alice, lo mismo que su madre que la seguía- sólo Bella le sostuvo la mirada para saber qué había tras sus palabras meneando la cabeza.

-No, Bella, no te vayas. Que se quede Bella, por favor.

-Estarás bien, Rose. Edward cuidará de ti. Será como si estuviera yo, pero con nociones médicas. Y así en cuando el bebé nazca, Lexie estará aquí para conocerle.

Rosalie gimoteó de nuevo elevando la barbilla hasta el pecho con gesto de dolor, así que ya estaba todo dicho. Edward se levantó de junto a los monitores para empezar a prepararlo todo, cerrando antes la puerta casi en la nariz de Bella. Le susurró que todo iría bien y se volvió como una exhalación hacia las estanterías de material médico, tomando lo primero guantes para él, guantes estériles para Carlisle y ropa de quirófano. Mientras le ayudaba a vestirse éste intentaba tranquilizar a Emmett, que parecía sobrepasado por la situación.

-Me estáis asustando, tíos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-El bebé está muy incómodo y no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Desde cuando? Hace un rato que Edward dijo que dormía- insistió.

-Concentrate en ayudar y apoyar a tu mujer, ¿de acuerdo? Ella es lo primero.

Asintió torpemente y volvió a arrullar a Rosalie, con lágrimas que le cruzaban las mejillas como si aún le quedaran. Carlisle ordenó que le elevara la espalda, lo que él hizo y que le sujetara las rodillas cuando se lo pidiera mientras desplegaban los estribos de la camilla.

-¿Lista, Rosalie? Toma todo el aire que puedas y empuja en la siguiente contracción. En unos minutos podrás abrazar a tu bebé.

Rosalie asintió, volvió a poner la barbilla contra el pecho y empujó apretando los dientes, empezando el curso natural del parto. Empujó una vez, recuperó el aliento y lo hizo una segunda para descansar cuando Carlisle se lo pidió.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ya está empezando a coronar. Otros cuantos empujones y le tendremos aquí con nosotros.

-¿Tiene pelo? No quiero que mi bebé sea calvo- preguntó Rosalie como si eso fuera lo más importante- Mira si tiene pelo, Emmett.

Como el corderito que era, desde su posición- sujetando la rodilla derecha ya que Edward sujetaba la rodilla izquierda para favorecer el impulso- se asomó y más le hubiera valido no hacerlo. En un segundo jaleaba animándola como si de un partido se tratara y al instante estaba blanco como el papel.

-¿No te...?- musitó Edward- ¿No te irás a marear, verdad?

-No...- gurgutó- Estoy bien. Sólo que...

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!- exclamó Rosalie.

Dio un traspiés sujetándose contra el estribo que hizo que la pierna de Rosalie se moviera antes de tambalearse hacia adelante como si fuera un tente-tieso. Rosalie le volvió a llamar, Carlisle iba a levantar las manos para sujetarle pero lleno de sangre las retiró, así que Edward tuvo que volar desde donde estaba para recoger a su hermano, que probablemente le doblara en peso.

-No me fastidies- se rió- ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

-¡Emmett! ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti! ¡Es cosa de los dos!- seguía vociferando Rosalie.

-Te has alimentado de sangre durante décadas- insistió- Eras el más sanguinario de todos nosotros. ¿Un poco de placenta y líquido amniótico te van a hacer desfallecer?

Antes de que pusiera el último punto, Emmett se convulsionaba como si sujetara una nausea así que más valía reírse de él sin entrar en más detalles. Le cargó poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello entre las voces enfadadas de Rosalie y así salió de la habitación con él.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera como les había pedido. Incluso Bella con Lexie. Le tenía en brazos y le soplaba el cuello lo que el pequeño respondía con carcajadas. Esme estaba sentada junto a ellos y sonreía viendo la escena, y Alice le mostraba algo en la cámara de fotos a Jasper, posiblemente las instantáneas que había tomado antes de que Rosalie la empezara a insultar y a retorcer de dolor, así que cuando le vieron entrar llevando a un hombre adulto y no a un bebé, parecieron realmente decepcionados.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Está Rosalie bien? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Es niño o niña?- preguntaban a diestro y siniestro.

-Emmett no ha soportado la tensión. Dejarle un poco de espacio- pidió.

Todos obedecieron e incluso un vaso de agua pareció delante de él en cuanto le sentó. Y un abanico. Emmett no había estado tan pálido ni cuando era vampiro. Y cargar con él le había supuesto un buen dolor de espalda para recordar como anécdota.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó tomándole el pulso.

-Haz todo lo posible para que Rosalie no me odie, pero no me hagas volver ahí.

-Está bien- se rió de nuevo- La próxima vez que salga, vendré con tu hijo o hija en brazos, te lo prometo.

Asintió en su shock, comprobó que no era más que un poco de impresión porque su pulso se normalizaba y le pidió al resto que le cuidaran. No tenía más noticias que contar, así que debía de volver junto a Rosalie y Carlisle por lo que se regresó hacia el pasillo hasta que una vocecilla le reclamó:

-Pa...pá.

Lexie estaba ahora acurrucado contra el cuello de Bella, señalándole a él con un dedito y jugueteando con uno de los largos mechones castaños de su madre, con la otra mano. Quería y adoraba a cada una de las personas de esa sala, pero para lo que sentía por ellos dos no había calificativo, los que le daban sentido al estresante día que estaba viviendo, por lo que se volvió hacia ambos. Lexie le sonrió e incluso le alzó los brazos para cogerle, pero no quería hacerlo ni con aquella ropa ni con guantes, así que solamente le besó sonoramente en su mejilla sonrosada.

-Enseguida vuelvo, hijo. Quédate con mamá.

Asintió en su sonrisa así que no le quedó más remedio que volver a besarle antes de deshacerse. Bella le sujetó de la barbilla para que la mirara y también la besó a ella. Eso le daría fuerzas para lo que tardara.

-¿Cómo está Emmett? ¿Le has pateado el culo por mí?- inquirió Rosalie- No puedo creer que me deje sola. Esto es cosa de los dos.

-Emmett ya se siente lo suficientemente mal por no haberlo soportado, Rose. No seas demasiado dura con él.

-¿Dura? ¡Este bebé me está partiendo las entrañas! ¿Yo soy la dura?

Los pitidos de los monitores la hicieron callarse y el rostro de indignación dejó paso al conocido de terror. Edward volvió a su posición junto a la rodilla izquierda y miró a Carlisle en busca de instrucciones.

-El bebé ya no aguanta más, está tan cansado como tú, Rosalie. Tienes que ayudarle lo máximo posible porque ya no se puede hacer una cesárea.

-No, un corte en el vientre no- respondió horrorizada negando compulsivamente la cabeza.

-Edward, ven aquí- ordenó- Tienes que ayudarme a girarle para que no trague líquido.

Asintió sin decir más y se colocó donde su padre le ordenó. ¿Qué pasa, todos los partos de su familia iban a ser así de traumáticos? La felicidad no existía completamente porque ahora estaba temiendo por Rosalie y su bebé, por mucho que estuviera allí Carlisle pareciendo dominar la situación aunque sudara a chorros.

-Rosalie, ¡empuja ahora!- exclamó su padre adoptivo.

Rosalie obedeció, vaya que obedeció, y no supo bien de donde sacó las fuerzas porque la cabeza del bebé no solo coronó, si no que salió al completo. Tenía pelo, una pelusilla rubia ondulada muy graciosa entre los fluidos en los que estaba manchado, así que su preocupación de que fuera calvo ya quedaba en el olvido.

-Gírale el cordón umbilical para que no le ahogue- le ordenó ahora a él.

-¿Que?- musitó Rosalie- ¿Mi bebé se ahoga?

Siguió las instrucciones precisas para salvar el cordón que el bebé tenía alrededor del cuello lo mismo que para girarle y quedar bocarriba. Estaba hinchado y amoratado pero aún así era fascinante ver sus primeros segundos en este mundo, el tacto caliente que tenía y lo poco que faltaba para que estuviera allí entre ellos.

-Está perfectamente, Rose. Un empujón más y lo podrás coger- respondió Edward.

Hizo caso y gimiendo de esfuerzo del poco arranque que le quedaba en el cuerpo que ayudó al bebé a sacar el resto. Edward tiró de él con la ayuda de Carlisle y en el mismo movimiento se lo puso a Rosalie en el regazo para que el pequeño rompiera a llorar enfadado como si le hubieran molestado con la más terrible de las ofensas.

-Es un niño- confirmó Carlisle- Un niño precioso.

-Henry- sollozó Rosalie abrazándole- Ya te tengo aquí conmigo. No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote.

Sonriendo, Edward le tapó con una sabanita para limpiarle los restos de placenta, pero a Rosalie ni siquiera parecía importarle siquiera que la estuviera manchando. Lloraba de felicidad como lo había hecho Bella con su bebé en brazos y como él había hecho porque aquel momento, el momento de la vida, era increíblemente emocionado. Y él también lo estaba, emocionado y feliz por su hermana.

-Enhorabuena, Rose. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Levantó la vida con ojos anegados y le sonrió sin dejar de arrullar a su bebé. Apenas murmuró un gracias para seguir besándole y meciéndole.

-Iré a avisar al equipo de neonatología para que vengan a reconocerle, a pesarle y a medirle y enseguida se lo podremos presentar a la familia. Apuesto a que están ansiosos.

-No- dijo Rosalie apretando el bebé contra ella- No quiero que se lo lleven, que nadie le coja. Llevarle vosotros. ¿Y si me lo pierden o me lo cambian? He soñado 60 años con él, cuando incluso no podía dormir.

-Rosalie, nadie te lo va...

Pero como Edward ya había estado en esa confrontación cuando Lexie nació y Bella tampoco quiso que nadie le cogiera, interrumpió a su padre.

-Yo me encargaré, Rose. Yo velaré por Henry.

Asintió sorbiendo la nariz y se lo dio sin besarle media decena de veces antes. El cuerpo del bebé se amoldó perfectamente a su regazo, como hizo el de Lexie justo un año antes, calentito y lleno de vida. Abrió los ojos medio segundo pero movió las manitas por delante en su enfado así que le arropó más para que ni el aire que exhalaba por su nariz le molestase. El equipo de enfermeras irrumpió en la habitación para recibir órdenes de Carlisle, como curar a Rosalie o pesar y medir al bebé, así que mientras disponían todo lo necesario, Edward le miró detenidamente.

Quizás era más pequeño que Lexie cuando nació e incluso pesaba menos, pero nada que los cuidados de la familia no le hicieran superar en cuestión de días. Tenía unos ricitos arrubiados pegados a la cabeza muy graciosos, y un color de ojos indeterminado, entre azul oscuro y gris, que seguro que cuando dejara de ser lactante cambiaría. Una naricita con un botón, una boca carnosa e incluso hoyuelos. Sin duda era igual que su padre.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Henry. Tu primo está deseando conocerte. Espero que seas su compañeros de juegos y su mejor amigo, y os queráis y os comprendáis como tu padre y yo hemos hecho durante décadas. Te quiero mucho, igual que a tu padre.


	16. Outtakes 16 - Cullen número 10

**OUTTAKES 16 – Cullen número 10**

-Esas luces son coches, peque- señaló el gran ventanal al que se asomaban- Pero como estamos tan altos, son pequeñitos como hormigas.

Lexie le miró frunciendo su ceñito – igual que hacía Edward- pero al segundo levantó una de sus cejas perfectas para sonreír. Hacía días que le daba la sensación que le copiaba uno más de sus gestos, las sonrisas torcidas como ahora levantando una de sus comisuras, por lo que no pudo evitar reirse para besarle uno de sus sonrosados carrillos.

A Lexie eso le bastó un rato para entretenerse, pero poco más, ya que parecía un tanto agobiado de la espera. Quizás le había sacado de la guardería demasiado pronto donde por seguro ahora dormiría, pero las ansias por tenerle con ella le ganaron. Ya había estado en cada regazo de cada familiar, no podía sujetarle más para que no gateara por el suelo, dejarle de pie no parecía seguro porque podía caerse y hasta se había aburrido de tirarle de los cabellos. Si Edward no salía pronto con noticias, la agobiada seria ella por no poder entretener a su bebé.

-Y aquello, un avión. Un avión como el que tomamos para ir a Forks a ver al abuelo Swan, a Florida para ver a Renee o para la isla. A la isla a bañarnos en el mar.

Negó con la cabeza y se revolvió en sus brazos para dar un gritito estirando los brazos a alguien a su espalda. Bella se giró para ver a Esme sonreír caminar hacia ellos. Estaba segura que su suegra estiraría también sus brazos para coger a Lexie con el que distraerle otro rato, pero ésta sólo le besó las manitas para acariciarle la espalda a Bella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Esme?

-Un poco cansada- volvió a sonreír- Y preocupada por Rosalie. ¿Crees que irá todo bien? Hace mucho rato que no sabemos nada.

-Seguro que sí. Ya sabes como son estas cosas.

Asintió despistadamente para mirar por el ventanal pero ella tenía la misma sensación. Desde que Edward había salido cargando con Edward pasillo adelante, aquella puerta no se había vuelto a mover. Nadie entraba ni nadie salía. Lo bueno es que tampoco se oía nada, y seguro que Rosalie gritaba y de lo lindo. Habría gritado a Emmett por marearse, a Edward por salir y a Carlisle por otra razón. El genio de Rosalie no se apaciguaría por unas contracciones y por las drogas de la anestesia. Sólo quería que todo fuera bien, que ya tuviera a su bebé y que fuera tan feliz como ella lo era con Lexie en brazos. Como sería Esme en nueve meses con su hijo o hija.

-¿Se...- susurró bajando el tono todo lo que pudo-... lo dirás hoy?

Esme levantó la vista del ventanal y poco más hizo falta para saber a qué se refería. Se llevó la mano instintivamente a un vientre tan plano como los últimos 80 años, apretando incluso el jersey que llevaba para sonreír contenida. Si ella era feliz con Lexie o Rosalie con su bebé, no llegaría a saber lo que era Esme quien sacrificó su vida anterior al perder un hijo y en esta nueva oportunidad era su único sueño. No comprendía como no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Hoy es el día de Rosalie- volvió a repetir.

-Pero...

El movimiento en el pasillo le hizo dejar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió ligeramente sin que nadie saliera, pero un par de enfermeras entraron, incluso una empujando una incubadora. Bella contuvo la respiración, lo mismo que Esme que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, Emmett murmuró algo, quizás una plegaria y Alice se levantó para quedarse apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

-¿Irá todo bien, verdad?- dijo con vocecilla temblorosa- Porque no puedo _ver_ nada. Si hubiera sabido que hoy no se trataba de organizar la _fiesta del bebé_ y Rosalie se iba a poner de parto, no me hubiera tomado la medicación.

Hizo uno de sus mohínes adorables, y se llevó incluso una de las uñas a la boca para mordisquearse. Alice mordiéndose las uñas, inaudito. Sus preciosas uñas largas y de manicura como cuando era vampira, estaba realmente ansiosa.

-Alice- dijo Jasper- ¿Y si me enseñas cómo funciona el zoom de tu cámara? Tú también querrás fotos con el bebé.

Asintió en un suspiro y obedeció a su pareja para volver a sentarse a su lado, consiguiendo su objetivo: distraerla. Emmett continuó murmurando su plegaria, Esme volvió a acariciar la espalda a Bella para besar a Lexie y...

La puerta se abrió lentamente de nuevo y ahora nadie entró, si no que salió. Edward caminaba despacio llevando al bebé arropado con una sabanita de hospital. Le iba mirando mientras sonreía e incluso parecía que se revolvía en sus brazos, pero en ese momento el tiempo se paró para Bella porque se teletransportó un año atrás a aquel frío y horrible quirófano donde había entrado aterrada cuando cogió en brazos por primera vez a su bebé.

Edward hacía bien un montón de cosas: era un estudiante brillante, una persona responsable, era amable y cariñoso con su familia y a ella la quería sin reparos, más allá de lo racional, tanto que desafió a la naturaleza para dejar de estar muerto y empezar a estar vivo. Era valiente y luchador, cuando la protegía con su cuerpo al tener la misma fuerza que cualquier otro hombre. Compartir su vida cotidiana con él era no fácil, si no facilísimo porque era ordenado, organizado, limpio y entregado, a diferencia de su padre, su madre o Phil que eran caóticos. Compartían tareas y aún al final del día cuando podía estar agotado, siempre tenía tiempo para decirle una palabra bonita o todo lo que la quería. Qué decir en su intimidad, donde creía que aunque pasaran los años jamás dejaría de desearle o pensar que existiera algo más maravilloso de lo que era cuando se le entregaba. Pero si Edward era bueno en algo, era siendo padre. Quería a Lexie tanto como la quería a ella, su cara se le iluminaba cuando le tenía cerca y podía pasarse horas dándole besos, sujetándole para que caminara, persiguiéndole cuando gateaba o ideando juegos. Su rato favorito era cuando le tumbaba en su corralito y le tocaba nanas y seguro que contaba los minutos para enseñarle a hacer un montón de cosas más como a chapotear en el agua como cuando estaban en la isla o a que probara nuevas frutas.

Por eso, al verle así, arrullando al bebé, deseó ser ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Rosalie y ese fuese su próximo hijo. Porque ser la madre de los hijos de Edward, era su don.

-Aquí está toda la familia, deseando conocerte- arrulló al bebé- Aunque el primero que debería de cogerte es tu padre.

Emmett ya no murmuraba porque tenía las manos en la cara y parecía que contenía las lágrimas. Se levantó torpemente dando incluso un traspiés y cruzó la sala como si los zapatos le pesaran toneladas, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la sabanita que portaba Edward.

-¿Está... bien? ¿Está sano? ¿Lo tiene todo?- balbuceó.

-Está muy bien- rió Edward- Diez dedos en manos y pies, e incluso pelo. Es un niño. Enhorabuena.

Entornó los brazos para que Emmett cogiera a su bebé y éste pasó de los brazos de su tío a los de su padre, encantado porque ni siquiera lloró. Movió una manita fuera de la sabanita un piececito, pero se quedó hipnotizado mirando a su padre como él le miraba a él, creando esa conexión que jamás se rompería, la misma que Lexie y Edward tenían.

-Hola, Henry- musitó sorbiendo la nariz.

Un flash llenó la habitación, sobresaltando a Emmett, el objetivo de la fotografía. Volvió a sorber la nariz y rió.

-Eh, habría sonreído de haberlo sabido- bromeó- Quizás salga con cara de vampiro.

-Estabas muy guapo. No me he podido aguantar- se disculpó Alice- Porque quiero cogerle ya.

-Antes presentemoslo a su primo, ¿te parece?- dijo Emmett- Lexie, ven a conocer a tu primo.

Todos los presentes miraron al pequeño, en brazos de su madre, y como ella haría sus mejillas se turbaron a la vez que se refugiaba en su cuello. Bella le besó y le arrulló animándole, incluso tentándole de dejarle en el suelo para que fuera caminando, sin éxito, hasta que Edward se acercó para tenderle los brazos.

-Ven con papá, hijo. Papá te enseñará a tu primo Henry. Estaba dentro de la barriga de tía Rose cuando se movía para saludarte y ahora está afuera deseando conocerte.

Lexie dudó unos segundos refugiándose más en Bella, pero cuando su padre volvió a tenderle los brazos se lanzó a él para agarrarse a su cuello, de ese modo en el que ni un huracán les podía separar. Balbuceó algo poniendo su carita contra la suya y se soldó con una mano a su uniforme con toda la fuerza que sus deditos tenían.

Quizás estaba impresionado, era eso. Era muy pequeño pero era muy posesivo de sus padres. De Bella sobre todo pero con Edward no se quedaba atrás. Si ambos tenían demostraciones afectivas un beso siempre tenía que ir a él, le encantaba tumbarse en medio de ambos para recibir cariño por ambas partes y si algún otro familiar les besaba – sobre todo Alice cuando besaba a Bella o Esme o Carlisle cuando les saludaban con besos – emitía su gritito de descontento para que a todo el mundo le quedara claro.

Nadie iba a dejar de quererle, pero había que esforzarse ahora para demostrárselo.

-Mírale que pequeñito es, Lexie. Como lo eras tú cuando saliste de la barriga de mamá. ¿Y sabes qué? Papá también le cogió el primero, como a ti.

Lexie frunció su ceñito, miró a Edward y después miró a Emmett. Como éste le animó acercándole más al bebé, se asomó en su regazo e incluso sonrió. Esa sonrisa suya preciosa con su inocencia infantil que hacía brillar el sol cada mañana. Soltó el uniforme de Edward para señalarle e incluso balbuceó algo que podía ser "_bebé_".

-Dale un beso ahora con cuidado, hijo.

Como el angelito que era obedeció juntando sus labios para soltar un sonoro beso en la cabecita del bebé, que le respondió moviendo de nuevo manitas y pies. El flash se volvió a disparar, Lexie se volvió a refugiar en Edward y ahora al resto ya nadie les podía contener.

-¡Me toca, me toca!- exclamó Alice dando saltitos.

* * *

Rosalie volvía a ser el ser divino que era esa misma mañana antes de empezar con los gritos y las voces y si no fuera porque con el cansancio se le marcaban las ojeras, ni siquiera parecía que había pasado un parto: su pelo volvía a estar lustroso y con tirabuzones – gracias al hábil toque de secador de Alice – se había cambiado por otro camisón bonito con su bata de puntillas e incluso le habían quedado ganas para maquillarse. _Tenía que hacerse un montón de fotos y no iba a salir con cara de muerta_, como ella decía. Así que allí estaba, perfecta, recostada en la cama, arrullando a su bebé del que casi no se había desprendido, lo justo para que cada uno se hiciera una foto con él y poco más.

-Charlie te manda sus mejores deseos y la enhorabuena- anunció Bella al regresar a la habitación con su móvil en la mano- Lo mismo que Jake. Están deseando conocer a Henry.

Rosalie apenas exhaló un "_ajá_" sin dejar de mecer al bebé, dándole besos constantemente.

-¿Qué amables, verdad, cariño?- contestó Esme- Deberías de telefonearles para agradecérselo.

-Les veremos en Navidad si nada lo remedia- suspiró- Porque ha sido un alivio este año pasar _Acción de Gracias_ aquí. Tantas idas y venidas me torturan- añadió sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Bella apretó el teléfono móvil para contener las ganas de arrojárselo, por mucho que tuviera un bebé en brazos. Adoraba a Rosalie y la aceptaba con sus virtudes y defectos, pero ese desdén hacia Charlie y Jacob no lo superaba. Charlie y Jacob se esforzaban para soportarla, contando con sus desplantes, así que qué menos que pagarles con la misma moneda, al menos, por ella.

-Rosalie- dijo Carlisle en su tono solemne- Charlie es el padre de Bella y Jacob nos ha ayudado mucho en el pasado, así que son parte de la familia. Ellos sólo te desean lo mejor y tú deberías de ser educada y responderles, dado que se han preocupado por ti.

Pero Rosalie no se inmutó. Volvió a arrullar al bebé y si no hubiera sido por Emmett, aquel momento tierno se hubiera tornado a dramático.

-Devolveré las llamadas mañana, le enviaré un email a Jacob con las fotografías y meteré unas cuantas más en el sobre semanal de Charlie Swan- respondió Emmett cauto.

Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento y dejó el móvil en su bolso para sentarse junto a Edward y Lexie. Bien entrada la tarde como era y con el trajín de día, dormía en brazos de su padre desde hacía un buen rato, justo después de hacerse todas las fotografías que soportó con paciencia hasta que emitió uno de sus grititos, Edward le recogió y no se quiso separar de él hasta que cayó rendido. Su madre le acarició la cabecita para besarle la nuca pero excepto mover el chupete rítmicamente siguió sumido en su sueño.

-Deberíamos llevarle a casa. Está agotado- susurró Edward.

Bella asintió y a punto estuvo de levantarse porque realmente allí ya no hacía nada. Ella también estaba cansada, hambrienta y sólo tenía ganas de tumbar a Lexie en su cunita, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. Pero parecía que por lo menos Emmett, tenía otros planes.

-No, no- se levantó de su butaca- Tenemos que celebrarlo. Me prometiste que celebraríamos el nacimiento de mi hijo en una fiesta.

-¿Dije eso?- preguntó Edward levantando una ceja.

-Sí, lo dijiste. Lo dijiste hace una semana, hace dos y hace un mes. Cuando insistí cada vez que salieras y tú contestaste que lo harías cuando naciera el bebé. Y ya está aquí, así que tienes que salir.

Edward tomó aire ruidosamente pero lo exhaló porque discutir con Emmett sería causa perdida. Tenía pinta de agotado pero Emmett tenía razón y siempre le estaba pidiendo que saliera, así que brindar por el nacimiento de Henry tampoco sonaba tan mal. Jasper estaba allí y nunca podían hacer nada juntos, así que quizás era buen momento para festejar tanto la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia como aquella _despedida de soltero_ aplazada.

-Si a Rosalie no le importa...- dijo.

-Me da igual- contestó inmersa en el bebé- Mientras esté aquí mañana por la mañana, sobrio, duchado y afeitado, me es completamente indiferente lo que haga esta noche.

-¿Ves?- se burló Emmett.

-Está bien- suspiró pesadamente- Pero al menos deja que me pase por casa a acostar a Lexie, a darme una ducha rápida y a cambiarme de ropa.

-No- rebatió- Porque encontrarás una escusa una vez allí, querrás _acostar a Bella_ también y te tendré que sacar a rastras. Iremos a tu casa a que Jasper deje su maleta y a coger tu coche, pero nada más.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Edward asintió lo que disparó el júbilo de Emmett, ya en pie. Dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza a Rosalie y dijo sin más:

-Mañana por la mañana estaré aquí.

Rosalie le ignoró y contestó:

-Creo que Henry tiene más hambre.

-¿Quieres probar ahora a darle el pecho?- preguntó Esme.

-No. Llama a la enfermera para que me dé otro biberón.

Sí, Rosalie se había negado a darle el pecho a su bebé. ¿Increíble? Edward murmuraba la teoría que _solamente era para llamar la atención y que todos estuvieran alrededor de ella_. Ese hecho no había más que sorprendido a Bella, ya que le había pedido consejo para todo durante su embarazo, ella le había dado el pecho a Lexie hasta los seis meses, le había contado lo enriquecedora que era la experiencia y lo que ambos lo disfrutaron, y asumía que con lo madraza que sería Rosalie querría vivir cada uno de los pasos empezando por amamantar a su hijo.

-Sólo una vez- insistió Esme- Bella y yo te ayudaremos. Es muy beneficioso para el bebé y para ti.

-Esme- refunfuñó- Si le doy el pecho ahora, me subirá la leche y tendré que estar sacándomela como si fuera una vaca. ¿Y tengo pinta de vaca? Emmett también podrá darle de comer y no voy a ser peor madre por no dejar que mi hijo me exprima.

-Rosalie- carraspeó Edward levantando el tono.

Bella le detuvo cogiéndole de brazo porque sabía cómo acabaría eso: discutiendo ambos por las decisiones que ella había tomado, como había ocurrido durante los últimos meses. Cuando no era que fuera a clase como ella había hecho embarazada, sería por volver a estudiar en cuando el bebé naciera, lo mismo que ahora con la lactancia. Aunque seguro que el comentario había herido a Edward, que había estado muy orgulloso de la decisión de alimentar a su bebé, disfrutaba mucho cuando los tres compartían el acto y aunque había querido que lo dejase mucho antes para volver a su vida, siempre le contaba que sus recuerdos más gratos eran en aquella mecedora, viendo como Lexie crecía por momentos.

-Iré entonces a avisar a la enfermera y a actualizar tu gráfico, si esa es tu decisión- respondió Carlisle.

-Eres muy amable- contestó ella.

Carlisle se levantó apretando cariñosamente a Esme en el brazo y salió de la habitación. Esme le siguió excusándose. Bella no le dio más importancia porque todos se marcharían en cuestión de segundos por lo que empezó a recoger sus cosas hasta que Alice, separó los labios.

-¿Sabéis? Se me está pasando el efecto de la medicación. Y eso me pone muy contenta- añadió para batir palmas.

Bella la miró extrañada, más que eso, sin dejar de guardar los enseres de Lexie en su bolsa – su leoncito, su sonajero favorito o las zapatillas que se había quitado antes de quedarse dormido – porque esa no era una forma de comportamiento normal para Alice. Sabía de sus carencias y las aceptaba, bromeando incluso con sus ausencias o trances, pero nunca tomándoselo así, por lo que le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Rosalie habló:

-¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Tengo que drogarte cuando estés en la misma habitación de Henry?

-No- le sacó la lengua- Sólo que como Emmett, Jazz y Edward se van a una fiesta, Bella y yo haremos nuestra propia celebración. Porque tenemos muchas cosas que festejar. Por fin lo he _visto_.

Les guiñó un ojo y volvió a dar palmas, así que no le quedó más duda. Lo sabía. Sabía lo de Esme. ¡Quizás se lo estaba diciendo ahora! ¡Era un día tan feliz! Así que por mucho que Rosalie gruñera o vapuleara a todo el mundo con su desquiciante manera de ser, no iba a estropear que dentro de nueve meses, estarían allí, otra vez.

Bella tiró de Edward que lo captó a la misma vez que ella. Le miró abriendo los ojos como platos y se levantó en un santiamén. Sin más se despidieron de Rosalie y Henry hasta mañana y salieron al pasillo mientras el resto se hacían lo mismo.

-¿Y si se equivoca?- le susurró.

-¿Cuándo se equivoca Alice, Edward?- le reprochó.

-¿Y dónde...?

Voló la vista por todo el pasillo y le dio otro codacito cuando les halló, en la misma habitación con los archivadores y las estanterías de metal donde habían estado él y Carlisle antes, lo que pasa que ahora Esme estaba sentada en una camilla y Carlisle estaba sentado junto a ella, reconfortándola, tomándola de los hombros. Parecía turbada. Parecía que lloraba. ¿Lloraba? Tenía un pañuelo de papel arrugado en la mano y ahora su marido le besaba la frente del mismo modo que Edward hacía con ella.

Esme tenía que estar destrozada, el embarazo de Rosalie había sido una carrera de fondo para ella con su altos y sus bajos emocionales, y hoy, el sprint final, había sido la etapa más dura, donde había ante puesto su propia felicidad a la suya, cuando era comprensible que se dejase llevar por su júbilo. Bella deseaba una y mil veces que dado que Renee siempre había sido tan atolondrada, poder disfrutar de Esme si ella misma no era así de buena madre.

Pero entonces, Esme levantó la cabeza, dijo algo y por la expresión de Carlisle supieron lo que había sido. Se quedó estupefacto, quizás hasta pálido, se llevó las manos a la cara y acto seguido la abrazó para besarla, porque cuando levantó la vista, tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, lo mismo que cuando reparó en ellos, invitados en la lejanía de su emotiva escena.

-Edward, hijo, no sé cómo darte las gracias por...

-¿Por hacer lo que tú me has enseñado? A cuidar de mamá. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que estoy por haberos dado tan buena noticia.

Le sonrió en sus lágrimas para simplemente besarle en la mejilla para no molestar a Lexie y después abrazó a Bella. La abrazó, la besó y le susurró:

-Gracias. Gracias. Gracias a ti.

La congoja se alojó en la garganta de Bella tanto que ni siquiera pudo contestar. Carlisle y Esme siempre estaban dándole las gracias a ella por su nueva oportunidad, por poder estar juntos o ver crecer a Lexie cuando ella consideraba que no había hecho nada. Bueno, sí, querer a Edward, pero eso era tan fácil que no merecía que se lo recordaran constantemente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Emmett, plantado en el pasillo de la nada.

-Nada, cariño- disimuló Esme- Todos estamos cansados de tantas emociones.

Les miró suspicaz pero tampoco le dio más importancia porque dio una sonora palmada acompañada de una risotada.

-Henry ya está con su biberón y Rosalie está agotada: se dormirá en cuanto se tumbe. Así que nos podemos ir.

-Id y divertiros. Aunque con cuidado- dijo Carlisle- Mañana lo celebraremos todos juntos en casa, con una buena cena, ¿verdad, Esme?

-Sí, mañana seguro que habrá más buenas noticias- sonrió.

* * *

La casa estaba en total calma y eso que hacía escasa media hora parecía imposible. No sabía cómo cinco personas podían armar tanto escándalo y así no despertar a un bebé. Aunque bien pensado el del escándalo era Emmett dado que Edward no parecía darse la suficiente prisa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa porque Jasper apenas había abierto la boca. O tardar mucho de despedirse de Bella. Para eso ya se asomó medio cuerpo por fuera del coche y empezó a tocar el claxon impaciente.

-Volveré pronto- prometió Edward- Me tomaré una cerveza y regresaré a casa.

-No tengas prisa, hay muchas cosas que celebrar y hace mucho que los tres no estáis juntos- respondió Bella.

-Preferiría quedarme en casa contigo y con Alice- insistió.

-Entonces, dejaré que te haga la manicura a ti- bromeó.

Edward la volvió a besar pero tuvo que interrumpirlo abruptamente porque el claxon se sucedía. Ahora, parecía que lo aporreaba con el pie y con el eco del garaje, seguro que los vecinos estarían a punto de denunciarles.

-¡Ya te he oído! ¡Yo y todo Hanover!- se quejó dando un aspaviento- Si al dar la curva veo la luz del cuarto de Lexie encendida porque le has despertado, me quedaré en casa.

-¿Amenazando?- rió socarrón Emmett- Mete tu culo aquí de una vez y vámonos.

Edward no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, dando otro rápido beso a Bella. Así se metió en el coche, salió del garaje y a punto de girar en el camino saludó a Bella con la mano, aún en la puerta. Le respondió sonriendo y hasta que no dejó de ver las luces no entró.

Bueno, el plan para ellas era más tranquilo: habían pedido comida china y buscado en algún canal de televisión una película antigua, que verían en la habitación de invitados hasta que los chicos volvieran. Allí habían repartido sus provisiones, mantas y almohadones suficientes. Hasta pañuelos de papel, por si la película era lacrimógena. Una fiesta de pijamas en toda regla. De esas que hablaban constantemente y nunca podían hacer.

Alice había tomado la habitación de invitados como si fuera a quedarse meses, hecho que agradaba a Bella por lo poco que podía disfrutar de su mejor amiga. Su ropa ya colgaba en el armario, el tocador estaba lleno de sus productos de belleza, lo mismo que el cuarto de baño del piso de abajo del que se había adueñado. Había traído sus propios marcos de fotos para las mesitas e incluso el cuarto olía diferente. Y ahora hacía lo propio con la ropa de Jasper, aunque él sólo hubiera traído una bolsa de viaje.

Entonces Bella comprendió por qué le gustaba tanto a Esme tenerles a todos reunidos porque era muy grato dar cobijo a tus seres queridos y que estuvieran tan cómodos contigo como para hacer tu casa, suya.

Comprobando que el receptor funcionaba correctamente lo mismo que su móvil tenía batería, Bella entró en la habitación de invitados para dar un salto en la cama y arroparse con una de las mantas. Así cogió una de las cajitas de la comida china y se disponía a comer hasta que Alice, movió la puerta del armario para mirarla desaprobación.

-Creía que se trataba de una fiesta de pijamas, Bella- chasqueó la lengua.

-Y lo es- respondió con la boca llena- ¿No lo es?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, cerró la puerta del armario y se colocó en jarras, frente a ella. Así que le bastó echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo para darse cuenta de sus notorias diferencias: Alice llevaba un camisón precioso, de color amarillo, a juego con una bata. Hasta tenía unas zapatillas de pompones. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, echado el resto hacia atrás con una cinta y su cara brillaba nutrida al haberse desmaquillado. ¿Y ella? Llevaba lo que solía ponerse para estar en casa: un pantalón viejo de chándal tan pasado que ya sería transparente y una camiseta de Edward. Posiblemente de los 70 por sus motivos y que se había salvado varias veces de las limpiezas de vestidor de Alice.

-No. Si tú llevas ese harapo, no es una fiesta de pijamas- replicó.

-Bueno- tragó ruidosamente- Un pijama es aquella prenda que se usa para dormir, y yo es lo que uso, normalmente.

-Bella, no sigas- se llevó las manos a la frente en un gesto teatral como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle- No puedo crear que lleves más de un año siendo mi hermana y no haya conseguido cambiar nada. Y no puedo creer lo retorcido y morboso que es mi hermano si le atraes con semejantes andrajos.

-La cuestión no es la ropa, si no lo de debajo- murmuró antes de dar otro bocado- Es lo que siempre dice Edward.

Alice se rió, le dio un codacito y saltó a la cama con ella. También se arropó, tomó su caja y se acomodó sobre los cojines para comenzar a ver la película.

-Ya la he visto. Sí, la recuerdo. Edward y yo fuimos a verla en una matiné, en el estreno.

-Es de 1953- respondió Bella.

Alice respondió encongiéndose de hombros y dio un sorbo a su refresco, ruidosamente. Con todos, humanos, había cosas, como esa, que hasta se le pasaban de largo. Conversaciones que nunca pillaba porque todos le llevaban mucho tiempo de ventaja que nunca alcanzaría y cosas que no llegaría a comprender. Cómo era un cine en los 50, por ejemplo. Cómo había sido Edward en los 50. O en los 70. No se lo imaginaba con la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta cuando era nueva.

-No te hubiera gustado- contestó a su conversación mental- Se fumaba en los cines, era horrible. Todo olía fatal- arrugó la nariz- Aún no habían oído hablar del cáncer de pulmón, ¿te lo puedes creer? Edward iba engominado, era una grasa pegajosa insoportable- frunció el ceño- De los 70, mejor no hablar.

Bella se rió dando un codacito a su amiga que también la comprendía. Era una suerte eso de estar rodeada de gente con tantos dones especiales, que le contestaban las preguntas de su mente, aunque de tan diferente manera. Alice apartó su refresco, se recostó en la cama, y añadió sin más:

-A Esme y a Carlisle les pega más tener una niña.

-¿_Has visto_ lo que van a tener?- preguntó apresurada.

-No- suspiró- Qué más quisiera. Pero es como una especie de premonición. Tú querías un niño y es lo que tuviste y Rosalie deseaba tener una niña y los cromosomas le llevaron la contraria- se rió- Pero creo que Esme y Carlisle van a tener una niña.

-Sería genial. Seguro que Lexie y Henry la protegerían mucho, del mismo modo que Emmett y Edward siempre han hecho contigo- contestó Bella- ¿Te gusta la idea de que la familia se siga expandiendo?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?

-Dado que tú no colaboras...

-Yo no soy como vosotras, Bella- suspiró- Como Rose y como tú. Y me encantaría porque ambas sois muy felices, cada una a vuestra manera: tú con Lexie y con Edward en tu casita pequeña intentando convencer a mi hermano para que no se gaste el dinero en nada monstruoso, y Rosalie que nunca se contenta con nada- añadió- Tengo muchas cosas que solucionar antes que dedicarme a alguien más. El sueño de Jasper es hacer carrera en el ejército y no haría nada que le alejara de ello. Y tengo que asegurarme de estar lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar, como vosotras, tener a alguien creciendo dentro de mí. Hecho, que, de momento, me da bastante grima.

Bella miró a su amiga y al abrazó porque sabía la razón que tenía. Rosalie había sido libre desde que había recuperado su mortalidad, lo mismo que Emmett y dar ese paso fue cuestión de tiempo. Edward siempre decía que era porque quería su propio Lexie, pero Bella sabía lo que deseaba engendrar, del mismo modo que Esme, a la que todavía le sobraba tiempo para el resto aunque ahora necesitara dormir. Pero Alice, ahora, era la más débil de todos, con sus bajones, sus trances y sus letargos, la que tenía que pasar controles médicos periódicos dado que a veces olvidaba de comer si estaba muy inmersa en una actividad que le fascinaba o podía pasarse días sin dormir.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, ¿verdad, Alice?

-Eres mi hermana- sonrió ella.

Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se giró hacia su mesilla para abrir un cajón. Un cajón de por normal vacío y ahora lleno de cosas de Alice. Desde lo que alcanzaba a ver limas de uñas y laca de uñas, aparte de los botes de sus pastillas, que abrió, tomó sin más y volvió a guardar. Esto último Bella no lo vio porque su móvil vibró.

_Estamos en la misma hermandad que a la única fiesta a la que hemos asistido. Esto no es lo __mismo sin ti y tu vestido._

Sonrió cuál bobalicona y tecleó rápido.

_Y estar en pijama con Alice no es lo mismo que estar contigo. No le gusta cómo me quedan tus camisetas viejas._

Envió para que vibrara en cuestión de segundos.

_Increíble_.

Se rió sin apartar los ojos del aparato para después levantar la vista a una Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

-No quiero saberlo- dijo- Además, ahora estás conmigo. Nada de móvil y nada de Edward.

Se lo quitó en un movimiento practicamente imperceptible para meterlo de un empujón en el cajón de antes. Bella abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de gritar indignada pero Alice le plantó el receptor delante.

-Sólo Lexie, tú y yo. O me enfadaré mucho.

-Está bien- dijo divertida.

* * *

No recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormida, pero la película había acabado, se habían levantado a preparar té y habían vuelto a la cama a charlar. Incluso le extrañó que Lexie no se despertara porque llevaba dormido desde antes de la cena y seguro que estaría aparte de hambriento, mojado, por eso cuando Alice la movió y la llamó creía que se trataba del bebé y a punto estuvo de levantarse sin escuchar a su amiga.

-Ya voy...- musitó.

-Es Edward, Bella.

-¿Qué?

Encendió la lamparilla de golpe lo que casi provoca que se caiga. Las de su habitación eran otro modelo más robusta y por poco no aguantan el tirón. Además, estaba rodeada de almohadas, casi ahogada entre ellas. La luz del hall estaba dada y se colaba por debajo de la puerta, así que dudó qué hora era, si estaba dormida o lo estaba su amiga.

-Edward- repitió - No está en condiciones de conducir.

Meneó la cabeza y juró que las neuronas retumbaron entre ellas. Pensó dónde estaba Edward y recordó que en una fiesta con Emmett y Jasper. Pensó dónde estaba su coche. Y pensó de nuevo que Lexie no se había despertado.

-¿Ha... llamado? ¿Necesita que vaya a buscarle?

-¡No!- exclamó exasperada- Me desperté porque tenía que ir al cuarto de baño y una visión se me plantó ahí, en la mampara de la ducha, de la nada.

Eso lo dijo con su voz temblorosa de campanilla, así que se incorporó sobre los almohadones para intentar serenarla a la par de encontrar luz a todo aquel galimatías. En el despertador de la mesilla se marcaban las tres de la madrugada, así que si por la hora no estaban borrachos, poco faltaría. _Sólo una cerveza y volver a casa_, ¡ja! Edward no había contado con la insistencia de Emmett.

-Edward nunca cogería el coche habiendo bebido. Llamaría o tomaría un taxi. O pueden conducir Emmett o Jasper.

Alice emitió un bufidito de desaprobación como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido una completa locura y la tomó de nuevo por los hombros para batirla.

-Bella, Edward parece el más sobrio de los tres, y aún así está peor que el día de la fiesta de la graduación. Y quizás tengas razón, pero no veo nada más. Estoy muy preocupada, por favor.

Bella suspiró y se libró de ella para recuperar su teléfono móvil, dentro del cajón de la mesilla, dándole vueltas a toda la situación. Comprendía la preocupación de Alice respecto a si había tenido una visión de todos bebidos en una fiesta, pero Bella confiaba más en la responsabilidad de Edward, que aún se arrepentía de las cervezas de más de la mencionada fiesta de graduación que le seguían recordando Emmett constantemente.

Tomó el teléfono y miró a su amiga. Le extrañó que no hubiera nada, ni otro mensaje, ni una llamada, pero prosiguió con su plan. Marcó el 1 de la llamada rápida para ponérselo a la oreja. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, un cuatro entrecortado como cuando pierdes la cobertura, un quinto...

_Hola, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte_- dijo la voz de Edward en la grabación- _Pero deja tu mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo lo antes posible._

-No... no lo coge- respondió Bella.

Vale, ahí sí que se preocupó porque Edward siempre llevaba el teléfono encima, hasta cuando estaba en casa. Sólo lo dejaba sobre la mesilla por la noche a unos palmos de él. Para ser de otra época dependía constantemente de ese aparato con toda su tecnología a diferencia de ella que apenas lo usaba para llamar o escribir mensajes de texto. Así que quizás Alice estaba en lo cierto.

Imágenes horribles se plantaron en su mente, como un spot publicitario contra el alcoholismo masivo en la Universidad: gente vomitando la bebida ingerida, un coche derrapando al perder el control...

-Tienes que ir a buscarles- inquirió su amiga.

-¿Cómo...- meneó la cabeza-... voy a presentarme en una fiesta Universitaria a las 3 de la mañana? ¿Qué imagen voy a dar? Seré de _esas_ esposas, que no se fían de sus maridos. No quiero crearle esa lacra a Edward. Llamaré otra vez.

-No, Bella- replicó- Edward depende de ese teléfono sólo por detrás de lo que depende de ti, así que está pasando algo. Si alguien cree que está dominado por su mujer, es que no son muy buenas personas, tendremos que aprender a vivir con eso.

Se levantó casi a empujones de la cama y subió al piso de arriba arrastrada por Alice. La metió en su habitación para que se vistiera – casi sin importarle que fuera conjuntada – en el cuarto de baño para que se peinara y se cepillara los dientes y en cuestión de segundos le plantó las llaves del coche delante, impacientándola para salir aunque en la mente de Bella a parte de las imágenes horribles de lo que podía pasarle a Edward estaba que Lexie aún no se había despertado.

No es que no confiara en Alice para dejarla al cuidado de su bebé, pero es que entre las cualidades de Alice no estaba el instinto maternal. Podía pasarse con él horas jugando o probándole ropa pero nunca le había cambiado un pañal o aguantado un biberón entero. Aún así, y en su defensa es que siempre había alguien cerca para ayudarla, así que tampoco era culpa entera de ella no haberse involucrado más en los cuidados de su primer sobrino.

-Lexie tiene que estar al despertarse. Prepararé un biberón para que sólo tengas que calentárselo. Y los pañales está en...

-Bella- le interrumpió- Te he visto hacerlo un millar de veces. Nos apañaremos.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó dudosa- ¿No sería mejor que llamásemos a Esme para que se quedara con Lexie?

-¿Y que les castigue de por vida por preocuparnos de esta manera?- repitió- Yo cuidaré de Lexie.

-Está bien- sopló- Te llamaré en cuanto les encuentre.

-Aquí estaré. Pegada al teléfono. Como deberían de estar ellos- respondió en un abrazo.

Bajó al garaje y se subió en su coche sin preocuparse lo mal que se le daba sacarlo siempre de allí. Bueno, si de todo eso sacaban un abollón en el coche, tampoco sería tan terrible. Giró en la carretera y empezó a conducir al distrito universitario marcando de nuevo el número de Edward. Cuando le volvió a no contestar, pisó el acelerador rebasándose el límite de velocidad.

No le costó mucho dar con la Hermandad, aunque hubiera estado sólo una vez y no recordara la dirección exacta, porque allí, sin dudas, continuaba la fiesta. Los coches se apilaban a ambos lados de la calle bien y mal estacionados, así que metió el suyo en el primer hueco decente. Si el de al lado movía un poco el volante le daría, pero mala suerte. Salió activando la alarma marcando una vez más. Nada.

Algunos de aquellos mentecatos se había dedicado a tirar papel higiénico desde las ventanas de los pisos superiores y colgaban como guirnaldas, además de que alguien había hecho un cartel que se tornaba torcido ahora sin que se pudiera leer nada, pero eso no era lo más alarmante: el piso inferior estaba totalmente abierto – puertas, ventanas, terrazas – y la música salía al exterior, lo mismo que la gente por los huecos que podía; un grupo de personas estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada, otros bailaban en la terraza, unos estaban sentados en el poyete de la ventana...

-¿Be... Bella?

La voz de Edward le atravesó de lado a lado y corrió hacia él como si fuera una visión. Estaba en el jardín delantero, al lado de los arbustos y la miraba como si no diera crédito, pero poco le importó porque se lanzó a sus brazos porque hallarle allí, con todos los miembros, en vez de empotrado contra un muro, era la razón de sus plegarias.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- replicó- Alice tuvo una visión y no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos. No sabía en qué estado te iba a encontrar.

Entonces, Edward se rió y eso le dio una pista de su _estado_. Además, ahora fuera de la máscara que daba la sorpresa, podía mirarle detenidamente: llevaba una especie de collar de flores alrededor del cuello y estaba en la calle con simplemente una camiseta de manga corta – para más datos, manchada- sin cazadora a finales de noviembre, portando una cerveza en la mano derecha como si la necesitara para caminar.

-¿Te hace gracia?- volvió a replicar- Te he llamado media docena de veces, ¿por qué no contestaste?

Sin cesar de reír se toqueteó el bolsillo derecho del pantalón- donde solía llevar el móvil- pero no sacó nada, para toquetear después el trasero izquierdo con el mismo resultado. Entonces iba a cambiar de mano para hacer lo propio con los otros dos pero se tambaleó así que Bella lo hizo ella misma suspirando enfadada.

-Genial, lo has perdido. O te lo han robado, lo que es hasta mejor. Espero que no tuvieras nada dentro irreemplazable. O que te comprometa.

Edward era muy cuidadoso con todo y sabía que no habría nada allí que comprometiera a la familia, pero si con eso podía torturarle, lo haría. Alice y ella en casa imaginándose cosas horribles y él muerto de la risa. Se lo recordaría mientras viviera, vaya que sí.

-No. Sólo fotos de Lexie y tuyas. Y las de Henry.

-Una lástima- replicó- Volvemos a casa ahora mismo.

-Eso, volvamos a casa- repitió en un tono extrañamente susurrante- Tú y yo, como en la otra fiesta.

Se le echó encima en otro tambaleo y Bella tuvo los reflejos justos para sostenerle sin que les hiciera caer a los dos, aunque a él poco le importó dado que prefirió ajustar sus manos una en la mitad de la espalda – la de la cerveza- , y otra, en el trasero.

¿Así que Edward era de _esos_ borrachos? Fue una pena perdérselo en la fiesta de la graduación donde tenía las hormonas revolucionadas por culpa del embarazo. Ahora estaba demasiado enfadada para seguirle el rollo.

-Edward, por favor- gruñó, librándose de él- ¿Dónde están el resto?

-Creo que dentro- señaló atrás, al edificio- Aunque, ahora mismo, no les necesitamos...

Volvió a tirarse sobre ella, esta vez plantándole los labios contra los suyos, sujetándole por la nunca para que no pudiera escapar. Con su envergadura eso era difícil, más contando que era un cepo perfecto para una presa tan pequeña y con tan poca fuerza.

-¡Sabes fatal!- se quejó- A cerveza y a...- abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Has fumado?

Se volvió a librar de él e hizo algo que bien creyó que jamás haría; limpiarse los labios después de un beso suyo. Había sido no como recibir el beso de un cenicero, no, ¡peor!, un beso de un barril de cerveza, que encima fumaba, aparte de estar empapado de un sudor que se estaba quedando frío por las temperaturas estivales.

-Bueno, es una fiesta...- se disculpó él.

-¿Eso te parece una buena excusa?- preguntó en su estupor.

-La verdad que no- se volvió a reír- Pero si te sirve de consuelo no era tabaco si no una hierba ahora ilegal pero que en otro tiempo no lo fue. Todos queríamos saber a qué sabía. Bueno, realmente Emmett ya lo sabía.

-Vamos- volvió a gruñir.

Le cogió de la mano – la de la cerveza, arrebatándosela antes- para hacerle girar sobre sus talones y subir las escalinatas del edificio. Le siguió a trompicones e incluso pisándole en un par de ocasiones y sólo abrió la boca para quejarse de que_ le hacía daño en la muñeca al tirar de él_ o una especie de siseo cuando Bella le entregó la cerveza a uno de los chicos sentados en la escalinata de la entrada.

Ante sus ojos se abrió el infierno, o al menos como Bella se lo había imaginado: lleno de gente ruidosa con música escandalosa, bailando, bebiendo y... besándose. El caserón de esa Hermandad era enorme pero aún a esas horas estaba repleto de personas, en hall por donde entraban, en las escaleras hacia el piso superior, a la derecha que estaba el comedor y la cocina o a la izquierda donde estaba el salón, la pista de baile. El collar de flores de Edward pegaba con el resto de la decoración que simulaba una fiesta hawaiana y al menos lucía eso y no una falda de pajas o un sujetador de cocos como los chicos que estaban frente a ellos, bailando.

-¿Donde...?

-La última vez que les vi, estaban aquí.

Con eso, le adelantó sin soltar su mano y se adentró en el averno, como si no tuviera miedo e incluso en su tambaleo se movió al ritmo de la música hasta levantando sus brazos para que una chica con su falda hawaiiana cruzara por debajo de ellos.

No daba crédito. Fumar, beber y bailar. No conocía de nada a quien estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Edward. Una posesión. Eso era.

No le costó dar con ellos, como si tuviera un radar. Se plantó en medio de un grupo de chicas y chicos presididos por Emmett – que rodeaba a Jasper con el brazo por los hombros – y por otro chico rubio que no había visto en su vida. Emmett también estaba soldado a una cerveza y Jasper a un vaso con algo color caramelo.

Debió avisar a Esme y que los sacara de allí a escobazos.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Emmett, sin ni siquiera extrañarse que estuviera allí sin una falda hawaiiana- Esta chica se llama _Victoria_, ¿a qué no se parece a la otra _Victoria_ que nosotros conocemos?- soltó una risotada.

En un pestañeo de su incredulidad Bella miró a la chica de la que hablaba Emmett y negó con la cabeza porque no, no se parecía a la otra Victoria. Esta estaba viva y con la cabeza pegada a su cuerpo, para empezar. Y era rubia, de pelo liso, estaba como una cuba y le importaba poco tener la camiseta manchada de algo que le hacía transparentarle un sujetador cantoso de estampado animal.

-¿No conoces a ningún _James_?- insistió Emmett en su risa.

-Creo que ese chico- señaló a uno bailando sobre una mesa- se llama _James_- respondió la chica.

-Pues ve a buscarlo- dijo en otra risotada.

Como si la chica no tuviera voluntad, obedeció al momento para ir hacia el chico de la mesa. Se tambaleó también, chocó con alguien, pero desapareció a la vez que alguien empujó a Bella en el vaivén de la música, haciendo que la mano que sujetaba a Edward se soltara. Se quejó e incluso intentó empujar a la otra persona – que olía terriblemente a sudor- pero al menos quien fuera que morara en el cuerpo de Edward seguía teniendo su instinto protector y la recogió para albergarla entre sus brazos.

-Eh, un poco de cuidado- se quejó Edward al del empujón- Mira por dónde vas.

-Lo siento mucho, tío- exclamó el sudoroso.

-No me sueltes aquí- rogó Bella.

-Ni borracho- bromeó para besarle la frente, aunque apuntó mal y le quedaron los labios en medio de los ojos.

-¿Una cerveza, Bella?- preguntó Emmett.

-No, y tú tampoco deberías de seguir bebiendo- replicó.

Emmett levantó una ceja a la vez que se reía pero poco más pudo hacer porque otra chica- con falda hawaiiana y sujetador de cocos- salió de la nada para colgarse de su cuello. No hizo más que posar para hacerse una foto con la cámara de un móvil dado la vuelta pero a Bella le faltó mirarlo para exclamar:

-¡Es tu móvil!

Quizás había más modelos como el suyo, pero con la carcasa del mismo color y el mismo protector ya eran muchas casualidades, sobre todo contando que no estaba en su bolsillo, donde debía de estar, así que se lanzó sobre la chica para cogerle el brazo y arrebatarle el teléfono donde estaban fotos de su bebé y fotos suyas que nadie tenía derecho a mirar, menos una tipa borracha que se abraza a tipos igual de borrachos que acaban de ser padres.

-¡Eh! Estaba haciendo una...- se quejó la borracha- ¡Bella! ¡Eres tú!

Con todo su sudor y su olor a alcohol la chica la abrazó, casi haciéndola caer. Con su estupor y sus reticencias por toda aquella gente ni sabía de quien se trataba hasta que pudo separala un par de palmos de ella y aún así le costó reconocerla. Quizás era la falta de ropa, que el maquillaje estuviera corrido o que llevaba una coleta tirante en lo alto de la cabeza para ver que se trataba de Allyson, con toda su curiosidad y su pillaje.

-Vi a Edward entrar con una tía y ahora abrazarla. Me extrañaba que hubiera _pillado_ con otra con lo _monógamos_ que parecéis- se rió- ¿Te has animado a venir al final?

-En realidad ha venido a rescatar a Edward- se rió Emmett una vez más- Debe de ser para evitar que otra le _pille_.

-A Edward, su móvil y a todos vosotros- replicó Bella.

-Me lo quedé yo- se rió en su disculpa patética- Estuvimos haciendo fotos y se me olvidó devolvértelo.

Bella miró a Edward como ojos como platos, pero él se encogió de hombros. ¿Dejando su móvil para hacerse fotos? Había dos cosas hay que no encajaban. ¡Nada encajaba! Edward odiaba hacerse fotos y más que tocaran sus cosas. Como su teléfono, ese modelo ultracaro que Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Era de locos. Tenía que sacarle de allí.

-Gracias- dijo Bella en un rechinar de dientes.

-¿Tomas algo con nosotros?- insistió Allyson.

-No, será mejor que al menos alguien esté en condiciones de conducir.

-Les dije que se quedaran a dormir en mi habitación, hay sitio de sobra, tengo una cama libre porque mi compañera está fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Una cama libre para tres personas?- preguntó Bella incrédula.

-Edward tendría que haber dormido conmigo- se rió.

Si sus ojos pudieran emitir llamas, Allyson hubiera estado ardiendo varios días, entre lo que llevaba puesto por ser altamente inflamable y lo que tenía dentro del estómago haciendo a su hígado trabajar a marchas forzadas. Si en algún momento le tuvo una cierta simpatía y no se había esfumado al confundirla con una _cualquiera_ creyendo a Edward capaz de engañarla, ahora se le borró del todo por siquiera proponerle compartir cama cuando sabía que estaba casado y tenía un bebé, al que además, conocía.

Se podía imaginar de qué conocía a los chicos del café si esa era su actitud. O podía adivinar a cuantos chicos había besado de esa sala. Mejor contaría los que no, que acabaría antes. Edward. Jasper. Emmett. Punto final.

-Que flipe, ¿verdad? Ahora también Emmett tiene un bebé. ¡Chica! ¿Qué pasa en vuestra familia?

-Estamos intentando repoblar el mundo- volvió a rumiar Bella.

-Con pequeños y repelentes Cullen, como dice Jacob Black- rió Emmett otra vez.

Pero como las contestaciones cortantes parecía que no iban con ella y su nivel de alcohol en sangre, Allyson añadió:

-¿Quieres un collar de flores?

-No- escupió- Quiero irme a casa. Quiero llevármelos a casa- se dirigió a ellos- Alice está muy preocupada. Y si tardo en llamarla para decirle que os he encontrado, seguro que llama a Esme y a Carlisle.

Emmett, que lo encontraba todo muy gracioso, se echó a reír, pero ni Edward ni Jasper le corearon. De hecho, éste último debió ver la gravedad de la situación porque dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de atrás y animó a Emmett a hacer lo mismo.

-Vendremos a otra fiesta.

-No, no vendréis- pataleó como un niño- Edward siempre está diciendo lo mismo y nunca sale. Todos están muy ocupados. Ahora os tengo aquí, casi como _antes_, así que no me quiero ir.

-Será mucho peor si Esme y Carlisle se enteran de que Bella he tenido que venir a buscarnos en plena noche- dijo Edward.

-Se enterarán de todos modos- refunfuñó Emmett- Alguien se irá de la lengua.

-Te prometo que yo no- juró Bella- Ni que tuve que salir de casa a las 3 de la madrugada, ni lo de la hierba ilegal.

Emmett sopesó de nuevo en medio de otro ánimo de Jasper, pero al final cedió. Volvió a patalear y por fin dijo:

-Me despediré de unos amigos. E intentaré recordar dónde dejé mi cazadora.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué es ese jaleo?- preguntó Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Es la música de la fiesta. Alguien debería de llamar a la policía para que la bajaran- contestó- Los he encontrado y vamos a casa.

-¿Están bien?

-Todo lo bien que cabe- suspiró- ¿Lexie se ha despertado?

-¡Sí! Y le he dado el biberón y le he cambiado yo sola. ¿Estás orgullosa de mí?

Sonrió apartándose más del bullicio contra la pared imaginándose la escena. Primero, pensando en su bebé con el que debía de estar en vez de ahí y luego a Alice con él, haciéndole mimitos y de reír. La risa de Lexie hacía que su mundo girara, como la de su padre. Bueno, la de él no mucho, tardaría bastante en perdonarle la actitud de hoy.

-Claro que sí, Alice. ¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?

-Está perfectamente. Os esperaré levantada.

-No tardaremos- respondió para colgar.

Se metió su teléfono en el bolsillo pero chocó con el de Edward, así que sacó ese para guardar el suyo. Jugueteó con él en la mano para dárselo cuando saliera del cuarto de baño pero al mirarlo pensó que ese aparato tenía las claves de la noche, aparte de las huellas de Allyson, así que... qué narices. Nunca husmeaba entre las cosas de Edward pero él tampoco solía preocuparla tanto así que seguro que la intromisión estaba justificada.

Lo desbloqueó y un poco del enfado se le pasó al ver la foto del papel tapiz: ella y Lexie. Le levantaba en el aire para besarle en su carrillo sonrosado y Lexie reía mirando a la cámara. Era una foto preciosa. Una pena que fuera el testigo mudo de tanta ida y vuelta de manos.

Entró en la galería. La primera foto – la última tomada – era la instantánea borrosa que Allyson se había intentado tomar con Emmett. La anterior y por lo menos seis más, de gente que no conocía de nada, donde no estaban ni Emmett, ni Jasper ni Edward. Otra de unos pies y el suelo sucio. Otra de unos dedos y el techo. ¿A eso se había dedicado? ¿A tomar fotos al aire? Cada segundo que pasaba le caía peor. Una foto – la más decente – de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, sonriendo. Y antes de empezar a aparecer las de esa tarde en el Hospital, otra de los tres brindando.

Bueno, no era tan terrible. Edward ni tendría la culpa. Le habría dejado el móvil para que les hiciera una foto a los tres y la muy ladrona se lo había apropiado. Una cosa menos por la que estar enfadada.

La puerta se abrió para que Edward saliera en un tabaleo, posiblemente peor que lo que entró. El cabello estaba mucho más revuelto, tenía la cazadora retorcida y ahora que se fijaba también los pantalones sucios. Quizás se encontraba mal, y seguro que mañana se reprocharía hacerla salir de la cama para ir a recogerles. No debía ser dura con él. Si Edward quería salir e ir a fiestas, más con Jasper y Emmett, contando sobre todo que ella le había animado, le apoyaría. Como si quería hacerlo más asiduamente. Él la apoyaba en todo y a no ser que se hiciera daño a sí mismo o a otros, no tenía porque darle más importancia de la que realmente tenía.

-Ah, lo tienes tú, creía que lo había perdido otra vez- suspiró para revolverse los cabellos.

Bella meneó la cabeza en una sonrisa y se acercó para guardárselo ella misma en el bolsillo y después ayudarle a arreglarse, colocándole bien la cazadora, la camiseta e incluso ponerle presentables los cabellos.

-Siento que te preocuparas. Y siento haber bebido tanto. No volveré a hacerlo más. Qué decir de fumar. Me ha dado un dolor terrible de cabeza.

Bella se rió porque parecía una excusa patética de un borracho asiduo y Edward tenía derecho a hacer eso y mucho más porque todas las horas del día giraban en torno a ella y a Lexie. Se levantaba muy temprano para ayudarla con el bebé, asistía a su montón de clases, volvía a casa y la seguía ayudando. Veía de nuevo que no era tan terrible.

-No pasa nada- le besó la punta de la nariz- Perdona tú por haberme enfadado y haberte gritado. A la próxima fiesta vendremos Alice y yo, así nadie se preocupará tanto.

Sonrió también y la cogió de la cintura, lo que Bella respondió haciendo lo mismo para bajar las escaleras, gran dificultad dado que Edward seguía con su tambaleo, la coordinación nunca fue el fuerte de Bella y los escalones seguían plagados de personas, pero aún así, llegaron sanos y salvos abajo a reunirse con el resto... o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Emmett había perdido su cazadora – o se la habían robado –, seguía bastante enfadado y por mucho que Jasper le insistiera no se le pasaba. Además, en medio de su diálogo, Emmett le dio un golpecito en el pecho y empezaron una discusión como si aún tuviera volumen de vampiro que pareció molestar a los dos que no se miraron en largo rato por mucho que Bella les amenazara con irse de la lengua si dejaran de portar como niños. A esas alturas ya habían llegado a su coche aparcado.

-Bella, hay un problema- musitó Edward.

-Claro que hay un problema, vaya que hay un problema. Rosalie parecía muy comprensiva pero quizás debiera decírselo a ella. Y con Alice- por Jasper- no lo vas a tener nada fácil.

-Sí, quizás debiera volver a Austin sin pasar por casa- murmuró éste.

-Prometiste que no te chivarías- volvió a patalear Emmett- lo prometiste.

Bella iba a exclamar algo, primero lo cansada que estaba de todo aquel día y las ganas que tenía de irse a dormir, y después de aquel sitio, su música, la gente con collares de flores y los tipos sudorosos para volver a discutir lo mismo, pero Edward levantó la voz así que se quedó con aire a medio coger.

-Hay un problema, Bella- repitió- La sillita de Lexie está ahí atrás, y no cogen dos adultos en el asiento trasero.

Mierda. Claro, la sillita de Lexie. La sillita que llevaba en ese coche desde que Edward se lo había regalado al volver de la luna de miel. Nunca la había quitado aunque usaran el SUV porque ella apenas lo conducía para ir a clase y nadie se subía, y cuando esa noche tomó sus llaves para ir a buscales qué iba a darse cuenta que tendría que cargarles a los tres.

-¿Dónde está tu coche?- preguntó Bella.

-¿Mi coche?- repitió para rascarse los cabellos intentado despertar a sus neuronas- Allí, allí aparcado- señaló calle adelante- ¿Por qué?

-Porque siento mucho si rasco tus marchas.

* * *

Edward se giró en la cama y antes de abrir los ojos ya percibió lo mal que se encontraba: tenía la boca pastosa, la garganta quemada, un clavo le atravesaba la frente y hasta le dolían las costillas. Como haber superado la ponzoña sin haberse vuelto inmortal en pocas palabras. Sólo se habían encontrado así de mal durante su gripe y por delante de su última resaca que como sólo se trató de alcohol y no de sustancias psicoactivas esta vez le ganaba con bastantes más malestares.

No iba a volver a hacerlo más. O por lo menos en una buena temporada. Que quedase dicho.

Abrió los ojos en un sonido gutural y alcanzó a ver que eran las 8 y media. ¿Las 8 y media? No recordaba a qué hora se había acostado pero apenas habría dormido unas cuatro horas, lo mismo que Bella que ya no estaba allí. El receptor no estaba en su sitio así que Lexie habría llorado y se lo habría llevado al haberse levantado a atenderle, así que ahora se estaba perdiendo darle el desayuno como acostumbraba a hacer los domingos y a prepararle el baño. Y Bella estaría enfadada. Seguiría enfadada. Cuando entre sus efluvios alcohólicos la vio aparecer en el jardín de la Hermandad bien creyó que se trataba de un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad porque si tenía que estar allí debía de ser con ella, pero la cara de indignación de Bella y sus reproches se lo rompieron en mil trocitos, más cuando tuvo que rescatarles a los tres, a su móvil y prácticamente arrastrarles a casa. Los ruidos que hacía su coche como súplica para que dejara de rascarle las marchas aún le taladraban los oídos pero si eso iba a ser el precio a pagar por lo que se les había ido de las manos la fiesta, lo pagaba con gusto.

Fiestas. Eran una cosa de lo más curiosa. Creía que se encontraría fuera de lugar y su plan más inmediato era escabullirse en cuanto le fuera posible, pero estar allí con Emmett y Jasper era muy agradable. Emmett estaba exultante. Le dijo hasta a la última persona allí presente que acababa de ser padre. No hubiera sido mejor ni con unos cuantos pumas y osos pardos, como antaño.

Miró a la mesilla, junto al despertador, las dos fotos que había: una de la boda, de Alice y Bella tomadas de las manos – la realidad de la visión del regalo de Navidad de Bella, hacía dos años – y la otra que habían puesto al volver de la isla, ese pasado verano: Los tres, él, Bella y Lexie, sentados en el porche de la casa, sonriendo a la cámara. Se cambiaría a ese momento en el que cargó el disparador automático y corrió hacia ellos para hacerles la instantánea sin pensárselo. Por que Bella no estuviera enfadada y por no encontrarse tan mal.

Suspiró y se volvió a girar, quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo. Después miró abajo – a lo largo de la cama – y levantó el edredón. Sonrió.

Ahora que recordaba, Bella no estaba tan enfadada. Si lo estuvo en algún momento, se le fue pasando, más cuando llegaron a casa. Verse desnudo bajo la sábana le había refrescado la memoria. Entraron a Emmett para que se acostara en el sofá, Alice tenía preparada su reprimenda para Jasper y ellos subieron las escaleras...

-¿Sabes...?- dijo en su murmullo con la lengua gorda- La última vez no llegamos a subir las escaleras...

Con eso le intentó besar entre la oreja y el cuello y vete tú a saber dónde apuntó porque la boca se le llenó de pelos del jersey. Además, eso hizo trastabillar a Bella y sí que no hubieran llegado a la habitación porque podían rodar escaleras abajo.

-Edward, por favor...- susurró ella para reírse- Despertaremos a Lexie y nos oirán los demás.

Bueno, no estaba enfadada, eso lo sabía. Había disfrutado bastante maltratando su coche e incluso amenazando con entrar justa en el garaje y levantar la pintura de todo un lateral. Algo tenía el alcohol que le inhibía de sus preocupaciones normales, así que estuvo bien. Y Bella reía. Eso estaba aún mejor.

Llegaron al piso de arriba y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Intentó tirar de ella para que le siguiera, incluso cogiéndola de su cintura pero le dio un golpecito en la mano risueña para decir que iría a echar un vistazo a Lexie, así que no le quedó más remedio que entrar solo. Y así se dejó caer en la cama.

Bien pensó que cuando su cabeza tocara la almohada se marearía o al menos que todo lo que tenía dentro se pondría del revés, pero no, los efluvios alcohólicos no le podían tener de mejor humor, en todos los sentidos.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse – posiblemente en el piso de abajo – una conversación – posiblemente Alice y Emmett – el cascabel de Sparkles – quizás por el pasillo – y otra puerta cerrándose. Esa ahora fue la suya porque Bella entraba en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó quitándose las zapatillas deportivas dentro del vestidor.

Levantó la cabeza, sonrió y asintió. Bella sonrió también, se quitó su jersey, los pantalones y en braguitas y con una de sus camisetas viejas que le quedaba tan holgada que un hombro se le salía por el escote – y vieja porque tenía más edad que Bella – fue hacia la cama. Podía haberse metido, pero no, o podía haberle tapado, pero tampoco. Empezó a desvestirle como si estuviera impedido, lo que no pudo gustarle más.

Le quitó una zapatilla deportiva...

-Lexie estaba dormido- contó ocupada con la otra zapatilla- Alice le cambió y le dio el biberón. Será genial tenerla en casa hasta que nos marchemos a Forks.

Asintió con la boca sin dejar de mirar cómo le quitaba la zapatilla para juntarla a la otra y volver al vestidor a dejarlas. Regresó a la cama y ahora se ocupó de la cazadora, lo mismo que su collar de flores que colgó en la manilla de la puerta del vestidor tras dejar la cazadora en su sitio para ahora ocuparse del pantalón.

Quitó el cinturón forcejeando a derecha e izquierda y una vez conseguido fue hacia el botón y la cremallera. Así tiró de ellos para quitárselos por las perneras, vaciar los bolsillos sacando el móvil, las llaves y unas cuantas monedas que dejó sobre la cómoda y les hizo una bola posiblemente para tirarlos en el cesto de la ropa sucia del cuarto de baño cuando le miró, levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior.

Si había una cosa buena de ser humano – una de tantas – era la manera que su cuerpo respondía a estímulos, como ahora. Respondía de una manera psíquica y física palpable que dejaba bastante claro sus intenciones. Además, una vez que reaccionaba era difícil que volviera a su estado normal si no hacía algo al respecto – o más bien hacían, dado que siempre era cosa de los dos – y ya llevaba bastante rato esperando lo que hacía la situación aún más visual. Algo bastante confuso en sus primeros días como humano pero ahora no le veía nada más que ventajas.

-Vaya, vaya...- murmuró- Pues sí que te diviertes en las fiestas- se rió.

-A decir verdad- respondió él- esperaba divertirme un poco más al llegar a casa.

Bella se rió de nuevo, lanzó el pantalón hacia el cuarto de baño quedando delante de la puerta y gateó sobre él. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la camiseta quedando solamente en ropa interior, y después se ocupó de la misma, así que por una vez él era el desnudo y ella, las de las prendas de ropa.

-No sé si me gusta demasiado este lado de borracho morboso tuyo- bromeó Bella ocupada en besos en el cuello.

-Te gusta tanto como a mí romperte los tirantes de los sujetadores- contestó.

Iba a besarla porque ya no aguantaba más, pero Bella tenía otros planes. Le rehusó con la cara para ir directamente al cuello con besitos cortos pasando incluso la punta de la lengua por el hueco debajo de la oreja bajando hacia el pecho parándose en las cicatrices de los mordiscos. Ahí se recreó largo rato lo que hizo que se empezaran a disparar sus suspiros soportándolo cómo podía agarrándose a la ropa de cama porque por él ya se hubiera tirado sobre ella como si fuera su presa para empezar a pelearse con su ropa.

El contacto en la piel fría y dura de sus cicatrices era algo totalmente indescriptible porque toda la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando Bella se recreaba como ahora, siguiendo los trazos con la punta de la lengua. Era como una descarga eléctrica. Una descarga eléctrica que le podría traer de la muerte.

-Bella...- suplicó.

Levantó la vista para sonreírle y así pudo aprovechar para besarla, tomando aire porque iba a tardar en volver a respirar, pero en cuando sus bocas se fundieron y sus lenguas dieron los primeros pasos de su baile, Bella le apartó dándole un golpecito en el pecho para reírse.

-Dios mío, sabes fatal. Es asqueroso- contestó entre risas.

La verdad que sí, que tenía que saber fatal. De hecho algo pasaba en el beso con Bella que en su maravillosa esencia delicada floral había algo que no estaba normalmente y mira tú por dónde que era él. Tenía que oler también horriblemente, dado que le habían bañado de cerveza varias veces y más líquidos que no sabían lo que eran. Y ese sitio a dónde entraron a fumar, parecía de todo menos salubre.

-Me lavaré los dientes- se disculpó.

-No- se volvió a reír- Voy a pensar en ello todo el rato para que a ti tampoco se te olvide lo horriblemente mal que sabías.

-Me parece una idea perfecta- respondió para volver a besarla.

El beso quedó amortiguando la risa de Bella pero volvió a ejercele presión en el pecho para que parara volviendo al cuello. Lo bueno es que ahora no sólo se recreó en el cuello, si no que bajó por los hombros hasta el brazo derecho, separando incluso la muñequera para que esa cicatriz también disfrutara.

Eso podía volverle loco. Sobre todo ahora que hacía lo propio con la otra cicatriz bajo el reloj.

Cuando ambas cicatrices estuvieron mimadas, se dedicó al pecho, deslizando también la punta de la lengua hasta llegar al ombligo, seguir bajando y concluir incluso en los tobillos en las últimas cicatrices.

-Bella, por favor...- volvió a suplicar.

Era cruel lo que le estaba haciendo. Sí, cruel, sobre todo cuando sabía lo poco que aguantaba que le testara así sin atacarla como si volviera a ser un depredador. Bien le había quedado claro en la isla porque de uno de esos ataques la cama colapsó sobre sus patas como perecían tirantes y camisones diabólicos, de la misma manera que en jirones se convirtió aquel de aquella primera vez.

Bella volvió a reír de esa manera que hacía que se le iluminaran las mejillas, se mordió el labio de nuevo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él se quitó la camiseta para tirarla junto con su ropa abandonada, quedándose solamente con sus braguitas a las que esperara que no les tuviera mucho cariño porque a lo mejor no salían de allí enteras. Así él se incorporó quedando sentado para poder abrazarla en un nuevo beso que la piel de su pecho se fundiera con la cremosa piel de porcelana de Bella. Podía haber disfrutado más de la visión, posar sus ojos por su espléndida figura, por sus curvas y redondeces, pero prefirió sentirla contra él incluso obviando que con sus efluvios alcohólicos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no llevaba sujetador. No tenía nada en contra de las prendas modernas, de hecho le encantaban sus texturas y formas, pero le gustaba más cuando Bella no lo usaba. Era algo morbosamente retorcido que sabía que le pasaba a otros hombres con lo que tampoco luchaba. Como con las ganas de arrancar esa ínfima prenda que aún les separaba.

Metió la mano dentro de la prenda y así la hizo deslizar hacia abajo. Le quedaban segundos de vida. La goma de la cintura incluso sonó contra la piel de Bella así que ya se iba alargando demasiado su presencia entre ambos, por lo que tiró para que si no desaparecía por las buenas, hacerlo por las malas.

-Edward- se quejó Bella con un chasquido de lengua, rompiendo el beso- Me haces daño.

Le frunció el ceño porque no era eso lo que esperaba oír pero como Bella sonrió mordiéndose el labio de nuevo para darle un beso sonoro, incorporarse y hacerlas desaparecer casi de una patadas volviendo a la misma postura quizás no lo había dicho tan brusca como le había parecido. O alto. Le alcohol le había trastornado el concepto espacio-tiempo así que quizás el volumen de las voces también.

Rió de nuevo y le hizo recostarse volviendo a los besos al cuello así que ahora era hora de centrarse. Centrarse bien en los pensamientos que no fueran suyos dejando todo el espacio posible en su mente para que lo ocupara Bella, la mente más fascinante de todas las que podía haber leído. Una mente increíble que sólo veía lo bueno de él, que le idolatraba, amaba y respetaba sin reparos y se estremecía de la misma manera que se estremecía él cuando le acariciaba de esa manera. Una mente de la que dependía como el respirar, de la que era adicto, que podía leer mañana, tarde y noche y querer volver a repetir como le ocurría en su luna de miel donde definitivamente perfeccionó su técnica de la que nunca se podía cansar. Y podía echar de menos cuando la acababa leer para volver a empezar.

-Shh!- rió Bella otra vez- Baja el tono, tenemos la casa llena de gente.

¿Estaba hablando? Le parecía que no, aunque a lo mejor estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba, a viva voz. Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta estaba jadeando. Y sí, muy alto. Estaba tan pendiente de lo de dentro que se estaba olvidando de lo de fuera, como de costumbre, aunque normalmente no se tenía que preocupar que nadie les escuchara si estaban solos y si estaban en casa con Esme y Carlisle las paredes sabía que eran lo suficientemente gruesas y el resto de las habitaciones estaban lo suficientemente lejos para oír nada. Que mejor sitio para ellos que una isla desierta para su luna de miel cuando llevaban tanto tiempo conteniéndose para poder rienda suelta a su pasión y que mejor que la abstinencia para su estancia en Florida con la madre de Bella en su última visita.

-Vamos a tener que mudarnos- bromeó él.

-Ya sabes lo que tiene que pasar para eso.

-Tardo menos en encontrar una casa que en pelearme con tus braguitas- rió.

-No- contestó Bella- Busquemos otro bebé y nos mudaremos. Además, faltan tres días para que me venga el periodo.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada frunciendo el ceño de nuevo para mirarla, lo que hizo que Bella se incorporara quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él, como antes, mientras analizaba su contestación. Quizás es que había sido muy brusco si restaban pocos días para su periodo, dado que siempre estaba muy sensible alrededor de la fecha y estaba a punto de pedirle perdón cuando se dio cuenta de que por ahí no iban los tiros. Porque esa conversación ya la había vivido, meses atrás.

-Bella- suspiró- ¿No me harás discutir esto otra vez, verdad? Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo está en un área en concreto y el resto está demasiado mezclado con alcohol y sustancias psicotrópicas.

-Por eso- respondió mordiéndose el labio- Estás borracho y dócil, nadie te culparía.

-Yo me culparía.

-Se te pasaría- insistió- Te vi hoy coger a Henry. Y lo feliz que estás por Esme y por Carlisle.

Lo sabía. Sabía que el repunte de natalidad en la familia le traería consecuencias, como volver a estar en esta conversación cuando casi consiguió convencerla cuando lo volvieron a hablar en la isla ese pasado verano. Y no es que no quisiera más hijos, claro que los quería, por docenas, más si se parecían a Lexie que era una cosita fascinante, fruto de lo que el uno sentía por el otro, y que hacía que su corazón latiera antes incluso de existir. No, quizás quisiera a una Bella en pequeñito, una réplica del bebé de las fotos que Charlie Swan le había regalado por su cumpleaños para poder vivir su infancia de nuevo. O...

-Cuando te gradúes- dijo.

-Falta mucho para eso- replicó Bella frunciendo el ceño- Cuando te gradúes tú.

-Faltan apenas meses- rebatió- Ni meses, un tercio del programa. Y después vendrá la Escuela de Medicina con más clases de las que tengo ahora. Más horas fuera de casa.

-Estaré muy ocupada vomitando, ni siquiera te echaré de menos- bromeó para volver a besarle.

-¿Y Esme?- preguntó apartándose del beso- ¿No crees que merece toda nuestra atención mientras esté embarazada? Ella ha cuidado de ti y de Rose. Sería un bonito gesto.

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño – y después decía que ese gesto de Lexie era suyo- suspiró para menear la cabeza haciendo un chasquidito con la lengua.

-Lo hago por Esme, no por ti, no creas que has vuelto a ganar- advirtió incluso señalándole con el dedo- Eres una especie de anuncio a favor de la planificación familiar. Si no tuviera tantas ganas, te dejaría aquí, a ver cómo te las apañas para que tu sangre vuelva a circular con normalidad por tu cuerpo. Exvampiro traidor y manipulador.

Se rió a carcajadas para volver a besarla, tomándola incluso por la nuca para que no le rechazara aunque el enfado solo era visual y al instante colaboró. Le abrazó clavándole las uñas en los hombros y así se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.

-Cuando Lexie cumpla dos años lo volveremos a hablar. En 12 meses exactos, volveremos a tener esta conversación. Espero, al menos, no volver a estar borracho.

-Y yo espero salirme con la mía- dijo sonriente.

Sonrió también para volver a besarla y en el transcurso del beso dejó ese espacio libre en su mente para la mente de Bella. Ansiaba ese momento más que cualquier otra cosa, escuchar sus suspiros y jadeos con sus oídos y sus sensaciones en su mente. Era como estar en el paraíso. Sí, si existía el paraíso, era ese, sentir cómo encajaban a la perfección el uno en el otro y como, por mucho que tuviera afectaba la coordinación por culpa de alcohol los pasos de su coreografía particular fluían de una manera natural y maravillosa como siempre de la misma forma que los pensamientos de Bella le golpearon en la parte interna de sus ojos.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, como siempre, miles de imágenes que corrían atropellando unas a las otras antes de que le dijera que la estaba leyendo. En ese momento siempre se tensaba y escogía los mejores, pensando qué le gustaría más leer cuando le gustaba todo por igual. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, revivía la conversación de segundos antes, la misma en la isla, recordaba su frustración y que sabía que en el fondo lo mejor era esperar, pero a ese sentimiento le abordaban lo feliz que era cuando estaba embarazada y los dos se tumbaban en el sofá a esperar a que Lexie se moviera y notarle, y lo anterior se borraba porque todo le importaba un bledo ya que consideraba que ese era su don, ser la madre de sus hijos.

-No, Bella, es el mío, mi regalo. Tú y Lexie sois el regalo que me dio la vida después de 90 años de sufrimiento y soledad- le susurró.

Se tensó incluso dejando de besarle para mirarle y después negó con la cabeza para refugiarse en su cuello. Eso apenas bloqueó momentáneamente su acceso a su mente que volvió cuando reanudó los pasos de su coreografía con un suspiro que llenó la habitación y posiblemente se escapó fuera.

-Nos van a oír, mi amor- le susurró.

-Peor para ellos- respondió.

Se rió aferrándola por las caderas para que no se separara ni un ápice y se volvió a concentrar en aquella mente tan increíble que pensaba lo mismo que pensaba él ahora, que aquella sensación no acabara nunca. Pensó en esa tarde en el hospital, en lo que le gustaba verle de uniforme y desenvolviéndose como Carlisle, en lo que le gustó pasar un rato con Alice a la que echaba treméndamente de menos, hablar con Jacob y Charlie para darles las buenas noticias y la lástima que era que no pudieran venir para el cumpleaños de Lexie o en lo que se asustó cuando tuvo que ir a recogerles a la fiesta.

Iba incluso a pedirle perdón de nuevo por eso, repetir que no lo volvería hacer pero entonces la empezó a revivir, a toda velocidad, al caos y al horror que le pareían aquellas reuniones de personas ruidosas, a lo poco que tenía que ver con ellos y a que si no fuera por Emmett, jamás hubiera puesto un pie allí antes. A que no era su ambiente, que el mejor plan para ella un fin de semana era ir al zoo o al parque con Lexie pero que si él quería salir más a menudos, ella por supuesto que estaría de acuerdo. Por un lado. Por otro dejarle allí rodeado de aquellas chicas no era nada de su agrado...

Una imagen copaba ahora toda su mente, una imagen que jamás había pasado con lo que Bella no podía haberla presenciado, de él rodeado de un montón de mujeres que ni siquiera sabía quienes eran. Sí, quizás estaba la chica rubia, Victoria, otro par más con las que compartía clase y Allyson, pero el resto no las había visto nunca. Él estaba en medio, bailando encantado. Y a Bella le reconcomía esa visión.

Un momento... aquello eran ¿celos? ¿Bella estaba celosa de Allyson y las chicas de la fiesta? Siempre era gratificante saber de ese sentimiento tan oscuro en un ser tan benévolo como Bella, pero no debía de perder ni el tiempo porque fue suyo, era suyo y sería suyo y de nadie más.

-Bella- dijo, fuera de sus pensamientos- Jamás dejaría que ninguna otra mujer me tocara. Ni siquiera que me besara en la mejilla. Todo mi cuerpo es tuyo, por eso luché por él. Por eso mi corazón late.

Bella inspiró asustada y sus pensamientos se volvieron a cerrar del mismo modo que sus movimientos cesaron. Le miró con los abiertos como platos para refugiarse en su cuello de nuevo, incluso temblando.

-No pasa nada- la consoló- Es imposible que controles todos tus pensamientos para que lea los más bonitos. Todos me gustan. Y yo también he tenido esa idea: que me dejas por otro.

-Eso es ridículo, Edward, nunca te dejaría- murmuró contra su cuello.

-Ni yo a ti. Quiero que se te borre de la mente. Tu mente es demasiado maravillosa para esas ideas tan absurdas.

-¿Pero y si pasa? ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? Cuando Allyson dijo que os había invitado a dormir a su habitación, sólo pensé cómo podía tener la desfachatez de proponerte algo así, no sólo porque sabe que estás casado y me conoce, si no porque conoce a Lexie. Antes de pensar en mí, pensé en él. Como alguien puede ser tan rastrero de interponerse entre un niño y su padre.

Posiblemente el que temblara era él así que la volvió a aferrar para consolarla, acongojado. Bella era el ser más excepcional de la tierra y por mucho tiempo que pasara a su lado jamás podría tener sentimientos tan buenos y puros. No había nada oscuro en ella, ni siquiera los celos. Porque incluso en un caso hipotético que ni en un universo paralelo ocurriría, interponía a alguien antes que a ella. Era un ángel caído del cielo sólo para él.

-No va a pasar, Bella- replicó- Jamás. Nunca. Nadie me va a separar ni de ti, ni de Lexie, ni del bebé que vayamos a encargar dentro de un año.

Bella levantó la cabeza de su cuello para sonreirle mordiéndose su labio inferior para volver a besarle con tanta pasión que le hizo incorporarse de nuevo para quedar sentados, apoyándose así en el cabecero de la cama. Bella se acomodó sobre él sin apenas romper el beso para suspirar de nuevo cuando reanudaron los movimientos. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, apretó las rodillas contra él para que no se separaran ni un milímetro y su mente se volvió a abrir para pensar lo mismo que estaba pensando él en ese mismo momento.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor- respondió- Más allá de lo racional.

El cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó sobre él casi a la misma vez que llegaba a su éxtasis así que se quedó así, quieto para notar cada uno de los temblores de su cuerpo mientras el suyo se relajaba, más borracho de emoción que de alcohol ahora mismo. En el paraíso, sin ninguna duda. Como cuando estaban en la isla no tenían más que preocuparse que el uno del otro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bella pasándole los dedos por los cabellos.

-Muy bien- sonrió para besarla- Es la única manera que quiero acabar una fiesta.

Ella también sonrió y se quitó de encima para recostarse a la misma vez que él, aunque prefirió deslizarse para quedar boca arriba mientras ella le arropaba. Le besó la mejilla cuando se acomodó sobre su pecho que se calmaba como cada noche y cuando cerró los ojos aún mareado por la pasión y los fluidos que campaban por su cuerpo se quedó inmediatamente dormido con la sonrisa en los labios para despertarse a la mañana siguiente.

Apartó la sábana para poner los pies en el suelo y así crujió las cervicales al hacer el cuello girar. Se preguntó por qué diantres le dolían tanto las costillas y notó la nariz ligeramente taponada, así que tomando un pañuelo de papel del tocador de Bella para sonarse comprobó que debía de tener algo quemado dentro porque salía negro. Entró en el cuarto de baño, encendió sólo la lamparilla del espejo porque la lámpara central le cegarían, tiró el papel al inodoro después de usarlo y sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo, se metió dentro de la ducha para quedarse inmóvil bajo el chorro esperando que el agua le quitara los males.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en remojo pero bastante porque cuando cerró el grifo se vio la piel ligeramente arrugada, más al salir envuelto en su albornoz y mirar al espejo empañado ver un dibujo de un corazón hecho en el vaho al lado de una taza de café sobre la encimera con el bote de aspirinas al lado. Bella era más que un ángel y ya sonreía sin ni siquiera verla sobre todo al recordar que esos mismos corazones se los dejaba en el espejo del cuarto de baño de la casa de la isla cuando se duchaba sin ella. Se tomó una pastilla, la empujó con el café y así salió hacia la habitación, con las cortinas corridas, los batientes abiertos y hasta la cama hecha con edredón y sábanas limpias.

Era un ser increíble.

Se vistió, devolvió el albornoz a su sitio y con el cabello mojado y sorbiendo más café salió al pasillo, limpio y despejado como estaba la habitación. Si él se hubiera levantado antes y se estuviera encargando de Lexie ahora mismo todo el pasillo estaría regado con sus juguetes, pero por allí no se oía ni una mosca. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, la cunita recogida, el batiente abierto y todo en su sitio, lo mismo que el estudio o el cuarto de baño que usaba Lexie. Hasta el cesto de Sparkles junto a su silla del escritorio estaba en perfecto orden.

Bajó las escaleras y en el descansillo escuchó voces en la cocina a la par que el extractor de humos, la cafetera y posiblemente la sartén. Se oían también la musiquita de un libro de formas de Lexie a la par que su sonajero favorito, así que se dio prisa para ver que Bella no sólo se había ocupado de él si no que ahora preparaba tortitas para Jasper y Alice, aún en pijama, sentados a una mesa puesta que le daban de desayunar a Lexie en su trona que batía su sonajero mientras su tío le entretenía con el libro de formas.

-Buenos días- dijo en el umbral.

Bella se giró dejando de batir la masa blanquecina en el bol para sonreirle soplándose un mechón suelto de su coleta para volver a lo que hacía antes de que Lexie reclamara su atención. Emitió uno de sus grititos batiendo más el sonajero y con la cara llena de papilla le llamó señalándole con el dedito.

-Papá...

-Buenos días, hijo- le besó la cabecita- ¿Está rico tu desayuno? ¿Quién te lo da?

-...ata is- contestó señalando a Alice.

-¡Eh!- exclamó ella jovial- ¿Así es como me llama? ¿_Ata is_ soy yo?

Lexie asintió sonriendo, batió su sonajero y abrió la boca para recibir una nueva cucharada.

-¿Ves como eres su tía favorita? Rosalie es "ata", genérico.

-Porque éste será el más listo de la próxima generación- respondió Alice sin dejar su labor- Él no nos preocupará hasta la enfermedad como la generación actual.

-Veo que estás vivo- bromeó Edward mirando a Jasper- Así que no debió ser tan terrible.

-Te aseguro que yo no le recibí con arrumacos, como Bella hizo contigo.

-Alice, por favor- reprochó Bella girándose- Lo has prometido, como un millar de veces.

-No os _vi_. No hacía falta. Se oía a la perfección- respondió para reírse.

Bella meneó la cabeza abochornada y se giró para seguir con sus tortitas. Edward besó en la cabeza a Alice y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Jasper para centrar en darle los buenos días a Bella, como se merecía: le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó en el cuello para decir:

-Gracias por el café, por la aspirina, por haber recogido la habitación cuando me tocaba a mí y por preparar tortitas para el desayuno.

-Es un placer poder cuidar de todos- respondió.

Claro que era un placer, era su otro don, por una de las pocas cosas que discutían. Era una ama de casa fantástica y una madre aún mejor. Seguro que la papilla que se comía ahora mismo Lexie se la había preparado ella en vez de usar el concentrado comercial que les indicaba el pediatra. Por eso Lexie se relamía y quería una cucharada tras otra. Por eso había hecho la cama y recogido el cuarto y preparaba tortitas. Por que le encantaba estar rodeada de toda la familia y agasajarla con sus cuidados. Por eso se pelearía con Alice y con quien fuera para que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lexie fuera en casa, en vez de en la Mansión como estaba planeada, que nadie contratara una empresa de catering ni encargara una tarta porque estaba seguro que Bella desearía hacerlo todo ella misma para recordar la primera vez que su hijo sopló la vela de cumpleaños sobre la tarta que su madre le había horneado.

-¿En serio, Edward?- preguntó Alice- ¿Así que nada de payasos y de fuentes de chocolate?

-En serio- le contestó a su hermana- Cancélalo todo. Cualquier cosa que hayas contratado.

-¿Qué...?- dijo Bella confusa.

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Lexie- respondió él en un nuevo beso- Será en casa. Como las tuyas, de tus fotos de bebé.

Bella sonrió más que nunca y soltando el bol le abrazó para besarle sonoramente porque si sabía que había algo a lo que no se acostumbraba era a los despilfarros económicos de su familia que aguantaba porque les hacía felices. Su fiesta de cumpleaños en Forks había sido un dispendio por culpa de Alice y por ella había quedado celebrado con la visita al prado y rogó y rogó que para la suya no hubiera nada. Así que hasta que Lexie fuera mayor y él decidiera lo que quería, se haría todo al modo de Bella, porque por eso se desvivía por ellos.

-Tíos- dijo la voz de Emmett- ¿Ya estáis otra vez? Que asco. ¿Nunca os cansáis o qué? Es bochornoso. Me da vergüenza.

Allí estaba, en el umbral, con una camiseta, en calzoncillos y descalzo, con su cara de zombie y con Sparkles bajo el brazo. Tenía un rictus de desagrado que hacía juego con sus ojeras por haber pasado una noche de resaca en el sofá.

-Da gracias a que no me lees la mente como a mí me ha pasado contigo.

-No me hace falta- replicó- Tengo mucha imaginación, así que he podido visualizar que era lo que te tocaba para que gimieras así. Y los golpes del cabecero en la pared. No me extraña que os cargárais el mobiliario de la isla. ¿A esta cama aún no le ha pasado nada?- rió.

-Aún arriesgando mi integridad... ¿a qué me chivo yo mismo de lo de anoche?- le amenazó.

-Eres un muermo, tío- replicó tu hermano- Ni con sexo. Eres ya un caso perdido.

-¿Mala noche, Emmett?- preguntó Bella- ¿No es cómodo el sofá?

-Pshh- se rascó los cabellos- Si ignoro los gemidos y al gato- lo levantó- Se estuvo toda la noche acurrucando contra mí. Y ahora no paraba de lamerme.

-Eso es que le gustas- rió Bella.

-Si supiera que me he comido a sus hermanos mayores, dejaría de hacerlo- contestó en una risotada para dejar a Sparkles en el suelo- ¿Qué? ¿Los revolcones de por la noche no te han abierto el apetito? ¡Yo me muero de hambre!- exclamó sentándose a la mesa.


	17. Outtakes 17 - El cumpleaños de Lexie

**OUTTAKES 17 – El cumpleaños de Lexie.**

Si cerraba un cajón más de golpe, podía asesinarlo porque no sabía que demonios le pasaba a Edward esa mañana: se había levantado temprano, corrido las cortinas, entrado y salido del cuarto de baño 30 veces y ahora si seguía moviéndose así por el vestidor encontraría petróleo. Más cuando podía oír también a Lexie dar tumbos por el cuarto caminando, gateando o lo que estuviera haciendo.

-_Mamá..._- oía que la llamaba.

Por Dios, no tenía consideración ninguna. ¿Cómo se ocurría dejar entrar a Lexie en el cuarto cuando ella pretendía dormir? ¿No podía contenerle ni... cinco malditos minutos? Ayer había estado trabajando en la fiesta de cumpleaños hasta más de media noche, colocando globos en el salón, serpentinas, haciendo bolsas de chucherías y pintando su pancarta. Le dolían hasta los dedos de cortar trocitos de celo. ¡Y él lo sabía! Porque por muchas veces que hubiera bajado a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda o si todo había ido bien, ahora no se merecía esto.

-_Mamá..._

Le movió el edredón destapándole el pie y después sonó un golpe. El golpe seco que hacía cuando el culo de Lexie – con su pañal – topaba el suelo al caerse por no sostenerse mucho rato de pie. Después sonó su tosidito preludio que iba a llorar y la voz de Edward diciendo:

-Pero bueno, hijo, deja dormir a mamá- y otro cajón cerrándose- ¿por qué no buscas a Sparkles?

-_¿... akles?_

-Sí. Gatito, gatito, gatito...

A su festival de ruidos se sumó ahora el cascabel del gato. Y las risitas ansiosas de Lexie cuando quería perseguirle pero no gateaba lo suficientemente rápido. Un maullido. Una risa de Edward y...

-¡Ya está bien!- exclamó incorporándose- Sé que la casa es pequeña, sé que Alice se ha adueñado de casi el piso de abajo por completo y que no podéis entrar en el salón para que Lexie no vea la decoración de la fiesta, pero, por favor, ¡sácalo de aquí y déjame dormir cinco minutos más!

Edward, con Lexie en brazos, le apretó la carita contra la suya, posiblemente protegiéndole de la hidra de siete cabezas que tenía por madre, pero en vez de mostrar cara de sorpresa, de susto o de indignación tenía esa sonrisita suya de medio lado que le molestó aún más.

-¿Que?- escupió- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Se rió para caminar hacia la cama, dejar a Lexie que gateara por ella y a tumbarse encima para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Felicidades.

Vale. Eso le molestó más si cabe. Exvampiro manipulador. Así que la maltrataba con ruidos porque la quería despierta, fuese la razón que fuese. Así que su indignación no hizo más que crecer.

-No es mi cumpleaños, es el de Lexie- refunfuñó.

-Pero hace un año que tú le diste la vida- respondió en otro beso.

Bueno, ahora los humos se le bajaron un poco porque a decir verdad, era muy tierno. Hoy era el día de Lexie, pero absurdamente, mientras preparaba la fiesta, se sentía especial. Y Edward la hacía sentirse aún más especial, así que podía hasta olvidar lo cansada que estaba y que no la había dejado dormir con indirectas.

-Mmm...- murmuró contra sus labios- Eso no es del todo correcto y le dimos la vida los dos juntos nueve meses antes, dentro de tu coche.

-Cierto...- respondió en otro beso- Pero hace un año, tú y sólo tú demostraste lo fuerte y valiente que eres y que harías cualquier cosa por nosotros dos. Así que también te mereces un regalo hoy.

-No me digas que has comprado algo- exclamó alarmada- No será verdad. No será verdad que me hayas comprado algo el día del cumpleaños de Lexie cuando no quiero un regalo el día de mi propio cumpleaños.

Se rió llenando la habitación con sus carcajadas y se incorporó para hacer dos cosas: primero, coger a Lexie y sentarlo encima de Bella para que dejara de protestar gateando sobre ellos y segundo, levantarse para salir al pasillo.

-No he comprado nada- anunció elevando el tono desde el fondo del pasillo, posiblemente en el estudio- No he gastado dinero. Tus máximas a la hora de festejar algo. Pero Lexie y yo tenemos un pequeño presente para recordar este día.

Bella suspiró y se incorporó para quedar sentada con Lexie en su regazo. El pequeño la llamó poniendo la manita en su cara, su madre le miró para sonreírle y le sopló esa palmita para que se riera con su dulce risa infantil.

Era increíble que hacía un año esa cosita tan maravillosa hubiera salido de ella, que ella hubiera tenido algo que ver en la creación de su ser tan magnífico. Eso sí que la hacía sentir especial.

-¿Quién es el niño del cumpleaños? ¿Quién?

Lexie levantó la manita a la vez que daba un gritito totalmente jovial y excitado, lo que Bella aprovechó para levantarle en el aire y soplarle en el cuello que le divertía en sus carcajadas.

-¿Y cuántos añitos cumples hoy, Lexie? ¿Uno? ¿Un añito?

Lexie asintió y mostró su dedito sin parar de reír del modo que todo el mundo le repetía hasta la saciedad últimamente. El dedito no se quedaba recto como todos pretendían y parecía que señalaba, pero el objetivo estaba cumplido, con creces.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer a la tarta de tu cumpleaños que mamá te va a preparar, hijo, para que se cumplan tus deseos?- preguntó Edward de vuelta en la habitación.

Llenando sus sonrosados carrillos de aire sopló con todas las fuerzas a lo que tenía enfrente: la cara de su madre. No sólo le movió los cabellos sueltos si no que hasta le escupió, cosa que si hubiera venido de otra persona la hubiera matado del asco pero por su pequeño aguantaba eso, vómitos, mocos y pañales sucios. Al menos le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos porque para cubrirse ya no lo hubo.

-¡Lexie!- exclamó Edward para reírse- A mamá no, a la vela. A la vela, hijo.

Lexie daba palmitas y repetía su "_más, más_", feliz. Bella se limpió la cara con el borde de la sábana y le miró frunciendo el ceño porque a ella no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia, más cuando quién sabe qué era lo que planeaba y ocultaba tras la espalda.

-No sé que tramas, pero no me gusta un pelo- le reprochó.

-No dirás eso después de abrir tu regalo especial de hoy- respondió sonriendo.

De apenas dos zancadas se volvió a tumbar en la cama de un salto, haciéndoles a ellos botar también. Lexie no podía tener más júbilo porque no solo alzó las manitas para coger el paquetito que su padre le daba a su madre si no que se arrastró de uno al otro gateando por la cama. Bella le dejó ir para que Edward le cogiera y así lo cambió por el paquetito aparte de una mirada de desaprobación. Edward se rió de nuevo para repetir lo que ella había hecho: coger a Lexie en el aire y soplarle los carrillos.

Bueno, lo que hubiera dentro del paquetito, plano y que apenas pesaba, no tenía pinta de joya, un alivio. No sabía cómo siempre se salía con la tangente y le terminaba regalando joyas, que a decir verdad, nunca se había quitado: seguía llevando el corazón en su colgante, el brazalete del blasón, lo mismo que su anillo de compromiso o el de boda, y siempre que tenía oportunidad se ponía los pendientes. Ni da nada muy caro, lo hubiera sacado de donde lo hubiera sacado porque no pesaba. El papel del regalo era de los rollos de dibujos infantiles que habían comprado para los regalos de Lexie. Así que si lo hubiera adquirido en una tienda, se lo habrían envuelto.

Rasgó del papel y vio un lacito color verde, así que tiró de él para sacar... ¿un marca páginas?

¿Un marca páginas con la pulcra letra de Edward? Con los dibujos de unas huellitas y... Entonces se dio cuenta de qué hacía la letra de Edward allí, indicando una fecha, de hacía un año, y que las huellitas era de un piececito que conocía a la perfección porque lo había besado cada día, y varias veces, durante estos últimos 365.

-¡Lo has hecho tú!- exclamó- Son... ¡son las huellitas de Lexie cuando nació!

-Dado que aunque seas tú la de esta época, eres contraria a la tecnología y no quieres que te compre ese libro electrónico, he pensado que deberías de dejar de marcar los libros con lo primero que tengas a mano y que te gustaría tener cerca las huellitas de ese pie tan perfecto. Lo he calcado de su partida de nacimiento, puesto su fecha y la he plastificado para que no se manche, ni se moje, ni se cuarteé, ya que es la primera partida de nacimiento real de un Cullen- se rió- ¿Te gusta?

Se rió para impulsarse sobre las rodillas y saltar sobre ambos, primero besando a Edward y luego a Lexie que no podía estar más excitado con sus grititos y su "_más, más_".

-Me encanta. Gracias por nunca hacerme caso y seguir intentando hacerme regalos- respondió entre risas.

Edward se rió también devolviéndole el beso, de un humor excepcional, como llevaba los últimos días: no solo por las buenas noticias del embarazo de Esme o por la llegada del bebé de Rosalie y Emmett. Todo el mundo se tomó la noticia estupendamente bien, no podían estar más felices por ellos y Esme se encontraba exultante incluso con sus nauseas matutinas. Rosalie recibió el alta al día siguiente y aunque su casa nueva ya estaba lista prefirió quedarse unos días más con Esme y Carlisle le echaran una mano con el bebé. Alice seguía en casa con Bella y Edward, y aunque Jasper sólo había tenido permiso por el nacimiento de su sobrino y tuvo que volver a Austin, regresaría para el cumpleaños de Lexie.

Pero lo mejor de todo y que hacía a Edward de ese humor fantástico es que ese mismo lunes, decidió dejar las clases presenciales. Salió esa mañana a la Universidad como cada día y cuando Bella regresó estaba esperándole para soltarle la gran noticia.

Accedió a la casa por la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con el garaje sujetando a Lexie que quería subir él solo los escalones aunque no pudiera, la bolsa de sus libros y las llaves del coche. De pie le era imposible por mucho que su madre le sujetara y no iba a dejarle gatear las 15 escaleras para que se rompiera la crisma, así que cuando dijo...

-Cuidado, peque, un pie de cada vez.

… con las llaves en la boca porque no le quedaba más con que sujetar, seguro que ni le entendió y por eso seguía protestando en su frustración porque sus piernecitas no hacían todo lo que él pretendía.

Abrió la puerta, dejó pasar al niño primero que en el segundo paso ya tenía el culo en el suelo, dejó su bolsa encima de la mesa y cuando miró a su alrededor porque la luz estaba dada antes de darse cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa con su portátil, bien pensaba que con las prisas de esa mañana se había olvidado de apagarla.

-_Papá..._- le señaló Lexie para gatear hacia él.

Le sonrió y arrastró la silla para tenderle los brazos para que llegara a él lo que el pequeño hizo jovial y entre balbuceos.

-Hola, hijo, ¿qué tal ha ido la guardería?- dijo, como si fuera a contestarle.

Con Alice allí – que pasaría el día con Alice y Esme para ayudar con Henry hasta que Bella acabara sus clases y regresara a casa – podían haber pasado de la guardería porque tenían niñeras de sobra, pero Edward, el de los horarios y las rutinas había insistido que Lexie siguiera con sus hábitos hasta que se marcharan a Forks o mientras Bella tuviera las clases presenciales, lo que supuso más de una pataleta y mohín de Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías clase hasta tarde?- preguntó extrañada.

-Hoy he decidido pasar- respondió agachándose a coger a Lexie y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ah, sí?- bromeó Bella- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿O es que las chicas de la fiesta te persiguen aún más después de verte borracho y vulnerable?

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua levantando una ceja para besar a Lexie de nuevo en la mejilla y dejarle en el suelo. Lo hizo para que quedara de pie y caminara, pero el niño prefirió quedarse cogido a la pierna de su padre, dando golpecitos en su rodilla.

-¿Has llamado a Alice?- insistió Bella- Si estabas aquí, podías haber recogido a Lexie y que pasara tiempo con él.

-Quería que estuviéramos a solas porque tengo algo que contarte- respondió en un extraño tono solemne.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada.

Alarmada y nerviosa de golpe. No le gustó ese tono de Edward, que raramente usaba. Vale que era estricto cuando debía de serlo, sobre todo con Lexie, pero eso de hablar a solas sonó mal. Muy mal. Estaba raro. Como triste. Agobiado. Más de lo que estuvo el semestre pasado cuando tuvo que adelantar todos los exámenes por la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, pero ahora no tenía motivos. Más de los motivos reales que sus mil horas de clases diarias y compaginar la vida familiar.

Cogió a Lexie de nuevo para sentarlo sobre su rodilla que golpeaba y le indicó a Bella que se sentara al lado. Lo hizo dudosa y hasta que no apartó el ordenador para que Lexie no tirara del cable, no habló tras tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Voy a presentarme a los exámenes de las asignaturas de este semestre.

-En marzo- contestó Bella.

-No, ahora.

-¿Ahora? Si tienes como... medio programa. Tienes casi dos años de asignaturas en este semestre.

-Bella- volvió a tomar aire ruidosamente- No sabes lo que me aburre asistir a esas clases soporíferas cuando debería estar cogiendo ya un bisturí. Estar entre toda esa gente ruidosa y molesta con sus problemas triviales, sus modas absurdas y sus lenguajes soeces. Levantarme cada mañana y estar allí sentado recibiendo una formación que ya tengo y en la mayoría de los casos, superior. Es como un castigo: primero vino la tortura de los Volturis y después las clases de la Universidad. Pero no lo haré a no ser que te incomode o te moleste.

Bella se quedó con el aire parado en la mitad de los pulmones impresionada por su revelación. Sabía lo que le aburría, claro que lo sabía, pero no hasta ese punto. Aunque quizás sí y no se había dado cuenta. Por eso siempre estaba de ese humor, que sólo cambiaba los fines de semana. O el día que faltó a clase por ir a recoger a Alice al aeropuerto. ¡Incluso los días que estuvo enfermo con la gripe! Lo achacaba quizás a que podían pasar más tiempo juntos, pero desde hace meses Edward estaba taciturno, de esa forma que no se le quitaba ni con sexo, como siempre bromeaba Emmett. Se reprochó por no haberse percatado primero, por no hacer que se lo contara antes y por que estaba protegiéndola, como siempre. Típico de Edward. Sufriendo cualquier contrariedad antes de importunarla.

-¿Por...?- balbuceó, conmocionada- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

-Por lo de, ya sabes,- dudó, buscando las palabras correctas, algo nada propio de Edward- llamar la atención. No porque sea un caso extraordinario que levante sospechas sobre mí, muchos estudiantes se intentan graduar antes, si no porque la gente lo sepa y te vaya a molestar.

-Edward, no- exclamó- Claro que no. Sé que quieres estar ya en la Escuela de Medicina. Que demonios, deberías de ser Médico. Si quieres presentarte al programa completo, sólo dime cómo tengo que ayudarte, preparando café o amordazando a Lexie para que haya silencio en la casa- bromeó- Sólo quiero que seas feliz y que disfrutes de lo que tenemos. Has estado de muy mal humor, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes y apoyarte.

Sonrió suspirando divertido para menear la cabeza y besó a Lexie antes de pasárselo ya que pedía el cuello de su madre estirando los bracitos. Antes de que Bella lo aceptara soplándole el carrillo para dejarle que le tirara de los cabellos, Edward contestó:

-Amor, sólo tú me has animado a hacerlo sin tener intención siquiera: el otro día estaba en tu mente lo que te gustaba verme de uniforme. Y por eso lo hago.

Con su sonrojo habitual que no se le pasara ni con el tiempo transcurrido, se incorporó para besarle sonoramente en los labios.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Papeleos, trámites? ¿Lo sabe Carlisle?

-Tengo que rellenar unos formularios online. Lo estaba consultando ahora. Abonar las tasas de examen por convocatoria extraordinaria. Esperar a que me den una fecha. Y estudiar en casa. No quería decírselo a Carlisle hasta hablar contigo, pero supongo que ya no hay razón por la que esperar.

-No, no la hay- repitió sonriendo- Y más aún si vas a estudiar en casa. A Lexie le encantará tenerte más tiempo aquí. Quizás tanto que dejarás de ser su favorito y llamarte como quien un invoca a un Dios- bromeó.

-Eso no es cierto, Bella. Si uno de los dos es su favorito, sin duda eres tú. Pero también lo eres mía, así que...

Meneando la cabeza recibió el beso que le dio en la frente para hacer lo mismo a Lexie en la cabecita y sin más se incorporó para sacarse el teléfono del bolsillo y llamar a Carlisle.

En estos días había sido muy agradable ser a la que despedían en la puerta cada mañana. Era muy tierno besar a cada uno para subirse a su coche para decirles adiós con la mano. Le gustaba mucho esa sensación de que Edward cuidara de Lexie o pensar que estaban los dos juntos, así que hasta comprendía las discusiones que habían tenido tiempo atrás cuando ella sugirió trabajar a media jornada porque no había nada mejor que saber que su pequeño estaba al cuidado de uno de los dos. Él le llevaba a la guardería unas horas por la mañana para que pudiera estudiar sin interrupciones pero le iba a buscar para darle de comer y pasaban las tardes juntos, por eso quizás Bella decía que Lexie estaba cada vez más despierto y activo porque tenía interminables horas de Edward proponiéndole juegos y explicándoles cosas. Ahora sí que era tentador pasar de asistir a clase y quedarse en casa los tres, sobre todo porque Edward apenas le llevaba un ratito repasar y ponerse al día y estaba todo el tiempo con Lexie.

Pero el día del cumpleaños ambos se lo habían tomado libres dado que la familia estaría a punto de llegar para colmar a Lexie de regalos por mucho que Bella rogara de lo contrario. Era muy pequeño, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que significaba el día de hoy y aunque tenía infinidad de juguetes siempre se entretenía con los mismos, pero sabía que sería un caso perdido con los Cullen. O con Charlie. Seguro que estaba a punto de llegar cualquier chisme deportivo que Lexie no usaría hasta dentro de unos cuantos años.

-¿Puedo dárselo ya?

-Edward...- suspiró Bella.

-¿Y si cuando crezca se vuelve como tú y tampoco puedo hacerle regalos? Tengo que aprovecharme ahora- insistió antes de reírse.

Llevaba sujetándoles desde ayer. Tanto a él como a Alice, la que le extrañaba que no estuviera ya en su cuarto dando botes, dado que eso de las puertas cerradas y la intimidad no iba con ella, ni con la amenaza de Edward de que dormía desnudo aunque fuera mentira porque como siempre decía "_no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes_". Cada cinco minutos preguntaban si podían darle ya a Lexie su regalo, ella suspiraba porque si se lo daban ahora no se lo darían en la fiesta y siempre contraatacaban con otra cosa, así que se estaba quedando sin excusas.

-Está bien. Dáselo- suspiró de nuevo- Así podrá jugar ahora antes de que Emmett quiera jalearle.

Le dio otro sonoro beso, le sentó de nuevo a Lexie sobre su regazo y salió del cuarto casi corriendo. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la barandilla protectora de la escalera para que Lexie no se cayera por ellas y sus pasos bajando, así que se centró en el pequeño porque la próxima vez que le viera cargaría con el correpasillos que le habían comprado aún aunque Edward no cesara de quejarse de que tampoco tendría mucho espacio para usarlo por la casa.

Tonterías, su casa era mucho mayor que la casa de Charlie de Forks o de la de Renee en Phoenix y ella no las recordaba con agobio.

-¿De quién es el cumpleaños hoy, peque?- preguntó batiendo palmas.

-_¿Mamá?_- la señaló con su dedido.

-No, es de Lexie. Hoy Lexie cumple un añito. Y papá va a traerle ahora el regalo de parte de mamá y papá.

Se revolvió por la cama y cogió el paquetito de regalo para blandirlo.

-_Mamá_- insistió.

-No, peque- repitió ella- Es tu cumpleaños, pero a papá le encanta hacer regalos. Así que si te pareces a papá te gustará que te agasaje, pero si te pareces a mamá será como un suplicio, porque por mucho que te esfuerces nunca conseguirás algo que le iguale en vuelta. Como los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo mamá va a regalarle algo a papá tan grandioso como eso?

Lexie se rió para levantar sus bracitos y tirarse sobre ella, lo que Bella respondió besándole. Los pasos se volvieron a oír escaleras arriba y en cuestión de segundos estaba en la puerta del cuarto con el correpasillos con un lacito azul en su manillar.

Estuvieron pensando varios días qué regalarle a Lexie en su primer cumpleaños que realmente le hiciera ilusión y fuera a usar, y dado que ahora que gateaba y caminaba le encantaba explorarlo todo frustrándose cuando sus piernecitas no le obedecían cómo él deseaba, llegaron a la conclusión de comprarle un correpasillos. Seguro que Edward se lo hubiera equipado con airbags y hasta con GPS pero Bella consiguió que se decidiera con ese modelo de colores que se transformaba en triciclo cuando fuera más mayor.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño!- exclamó Edward.

Lexie dio un gritito y a punto estuvo de tirarse de la cama hacia él si Bella no le hubiera sujetado, prueba más que eficiente para comprobar que por ahora, no se parecía a ella en eso de los regalos. Con eso Edward estuvo a punto de explotar de júbilo. Le cogió en brazos y en décimas de segundo mientras Lexie seguía gritando feliz y dando palmas, ya le tenía sentado encima.

-¿Vas a correr mucho con tu bólido, hijo? ¿Vas a perseguir a Sparkles?

-..._akles_...- repitió Lexie ansioso asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tienes antes que abrocharte el cinturón para no hacerte daño- le explicó entornándose sobre los arneses que traía el juguete- Debimos de comprarle un casco- sugirió levantando la vista hacia ella- Llamaré a Esme para que se pase por la tienda y traiga uno para esta tarde.

Bella se rió y levantándose de la cama, se arrodilló frente a Lexie en su correpasillos para ayudar a Edward a ajustarle dentro, dado que con la excitación pretendía salir pitando ya. Cuando empezó a gatear no sólo fregaba el suelo con lejía y desinfectante hospitalario un par de veces no fuera que quedara alguna bacteria sobre la que Lexie pusiera su palmita, si no que a punto estuvo de forrar toda la casa para evitar que se lastimara.

-Está muy seguro ahí dentro, no creo que haga falta.

-Bella- respondió en su tono solemne- Hay cosas bajo este techo sin las que no puedo vivir. Una eres tú y la otra es Lexie. Conseguí que mi corazón latiera de nuevo para poder vivir contigo y tú me hiciste un regalo más grandioso que eso que es Lexie, así que perdona si soy un poco paranoico y quiero protegeros a ambos.

Riendo más porque había escuchado toda su conversación con Lexie, le besó sonoramente en los labios. Lexie volvió a gritar así que se centraron en él, listo para estrenar su prime regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Preparado, peque?- preguntó Bella- Tres, dos, uno... ¡a correr!

* * *

-¿Sí?

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...- canturreó antes de reirse.

Sonriendo, Bella se adentró más en la cocina, apartándose del bullicio que era ahora mismo el salón metiéndose incluso el dedo en la oreja para centrarse en la conversación telefónica, sobre todo en lo que echaba de menos escuchar la risa de Jake.

-¿Ha llegado ya mi regalo o se ha perdido en llegar al quinto pino donde vivís?

-Ha llegado hace un rato, muchas gracias. Junto con el de Charlie. Habéis estado totalmente coordinados, me sorprendéis- bromeó Bella.

-Bah. Los portes los pagaba el jefe Swan y el mío era muy pequeño, sólo tuve que meterlo por una esquina. Espero que le haya gustado.

-Le ha encantado. Y a Edward y a mí, él me dijo lo que significaba. Muchísimas gracias. ¿Lo hizo Billy?

-No, lo hice yo.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Bella asombrada.

-Eh, que ya no me mute en lobo no significa que haya perdido el resto de mis habilidades y las manualidades siempre han estado entre ellas. Hice tu colgante de lobo e hice la pulsera de protección de Lexie. Aunque seguro que con la de cosas que le habrán regalado los Cullen será una baratija que alguien tirará a la basura.

-No digas eso. Nadie tiraría nada que le regalaras a Lexie. Lo tiene puesto ahora mismo. Y cuando no le sirva, lo guardaremos para recordarle que su padrino le regaló en su primer cumpleaños un brazalete de protección quileute porque se preocupa mucho por él.

-¿En el mismo cajón donde está tu lobo labrado?

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Jake- rezongó ella- No es lo mismo. Tú me lo regalaste con otras pretensiones y hería los sentimientos de Edward. Pero en mi defensa, aún lo tengo.

-Era broma, Bells- se rió de nuevo- ¿Qué tal va la fiesta? ¿Os divertís sin mí?

Sonriendo, miró al salón y aunque estaban todos allí – Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e incluso Henry, dormido en la habitación de invitados – realmente se le echaba en falta. Y a Charlie. No era lo mismo sin la torpeza de su padre entre la exquisitez de los Cullen. Renee había telefoneado y mandado una postal, lo que era suficiente para Renee, pero Charlie tenía que estar al otro lado de la tarta de su nieto por todo lo que le quería y se preocupaba por él.

Ahora mismo, Lexie estaba en brazos de Edward mientras Alice le pintaba la carita con un juego de maquillaje infantil. Tenía un gorrito también de payaso que milagrosamente no se había quitado desde que desenvolvieron el juego de pinturas. Y milagrosamente también Alice parecía haber dejado de estar molesta desde que por la mañana le dieron su primer regalo sin estar presente y desde que Jacob envió el brazalete cuando ella había encargado una esclava de oro con el nombre de Lexie grabado como recuerdo de _su tía que vivía lejos_. Edward le prometió que le pondrían las dos pero no tener la exclusividad en un regalo la había abatido bastante. Aunque con eso hubiera venido el prometido juego de bloques de construcción.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron los primeros con Henry. El angelito sólo quería dormir – lo que hacía ahora – pero aguantó lo suficiente para hacer una ronda de fotos con su primo homenajeado. Traían como regalo un parque infantil hinchable lleno de bolas para el jardín dándole una excusa más a Edward para que insistiera en la próxima mudanza. Lexie saltó en él hasta que llegaron los abuelos con más regalos.

Esme estaba tan pletórica que hasta hacía daño mirarla. Apenas se indisponía por la mañana que seguía teniendo la misma energía de siempre queriendo ayudar a todo el mundo y agasajarles a todos. Como Carlisle. No se podía estar más feliz que él que seguro que sonreía hasta en sueños, lo mismo que cuando tenía a Lexie en brazos de los que sólo se bajó para abrir su regalo: un piano de juguete, no fuera que hubiera heredado las dotes de Edward para la música y no le fuera la arquitectura.

A todo eso se sumaba el guante de baseball que Charlie le había mandado el que esperaba usar en uno de los legendarios partidos de los Cullen... dentro de unos cuantos años por muy pequeño que fuera el guante.

-Está muy bien, están todos aquí, pero se te echa de menos.

-Nos veremos en Navidad, tranquila. Por que... ¿vendréis en Navidad, no?

-Claro. Además, quizás vayamos unos días antes porque Edward se examinará la semana próxima de las asignaturas de este semestre y yo acabo mis clases el día 10. Será genial reunirnos todos, ahora con Henry y...

-¿Y...?- insistió Jacob desde el otro lado.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior pensando que había metido la pata. Esme y Carlisle no lo habían hecho oficial fuera de la familia – se entiende en sus entornos laborales – pero como Carlisle decía Jacob era familia y todo iba tan bien que no había motivo para no contárselo porque seguro que se alegraba tanto como lo estaban todos, incluso Rosalie que había siseado al saber la noticia seguro sintiéndose un poco destronada de toda la atención. Típico de Rosalie.

-Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Cómo de buenas?

-Muy buenas. Inesperadas pero excelentes.

-Espera, que me siento- replicó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

-Esme y Carlisle están esperando un bebé. Nacerá en mayo. ¿No es genial?

El silencio se hizo unos instantes en la línea telefónica, tanto que Bella apartó su móvil de su oreja para comprobar su la llamada seguía contando y no lo había colgado ella, dado que no se entendía con este nuevo modelo que Edward prácticamente le había obligado a usar – por sus maravillosas prestaciones que ella ni entendía – pero Jacob inspiró desde el otro lado.

-¿Esme y Carlisle?

-¡Sí! Por eso digo que es algo totalmente inesperado.

-También hubiera sido algo inesperado si hubierais encargado un hermanito o hermanita para Lexie.

-Ojalá.

-¿Cómo que ojalá?- replicó- ¿Hay otro Cullen más en el horno? Dios Santo, es que no paráis.

-No- se rió- Sólo que...- suspiró- Edward prefiere seguir esperando y por mí ya hemos esperado suficiente.

-Sí, bueno, pues sin que sirva de precedente, dile que le apoyo. Porque tú quieres que yo me gradúe y todas esas cosas y tú sólo piensas en seguir perpetuando la especie. Vais a repoblar el mundo en apenas un par de meses. Primero vosotros, después la Barbie y el grandullón y ahora la mamá y el médico. Que, por cierto, diles que me alegro mucho. Sé lo que lo deseaban.

Bella se rió al discurso de su amigo, preocupado de otras cosas muy diferentes de las que le preocupaban a ella. Jacob seguía con su vida normal en el instituto siendo su mayor desvelo si podría asistir a alguna Universidad y la suya giraba en torno a Lexie y a Edward. Esperaba con ansias el día que le dijera que se había echado una novia, porque aunque parecía completamente feliz al recuperar su vida, sabía que necesitaba a alguien a quien cuidar, como la había cuidado a ella en el pasado.

-Tú y Edward estáis de acuerdo en un montón de cosas. A veces me asusta esos tejemanejes que os traéis con tanto secretito y tanta llamada telefónica.

-Los dos somos excriaturas peligrosas, aún nos quedan nexos- se rió- Dile que ya tengo todo instalado en el ordenador portátil que me ha enviado, así que puedo ver por video conferencia a Lexie soplar su vela. Estaré esperando a veros en mi pantalla. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Bella colgó su teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa para volverse de nuevo hacia el salón. Ahora Lexie estaba en brazos de Alice y blandía la pintura con la que ella le había maquillado en dirección a la cara de Edward que se reía, pero como si algo le hubiera avisado, se giró para mirarla. Besó a Lexie en su carita pintada y con gesto extrañado caminó hacia la cocina.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Jacob. Ha dicho que ya lo tiene todo listo en el ordenador portátil que le has enviado- respondió- Del que yo no tenía ni la menor idea.

-¿No te lo mencioné? Lo olvidaría- se rió- Bella, tengo 110 años, mi memoria a veces falla- soltó una risotada- Además, se lo prometí si sacaba buenas notas. Y él acepta mis regalos.

-Y tú siempre estás buscando a alguien con el que salirte por la tangente- reprochó- Está esperando para poder ver por video conferencia a Lexie soplar la vela de su cumpleaños.

-¿En serio?- exclamó feliz- Eso ha sido idea suya, no mía, lo prometo- le besó la frente- ¿Subes a buscar mi ordenador? Debería de estar conectado. Yo preparo la tarta y la vela.

Subió las escaleras mientras Edward se revolvía por la cocina y entró en el estudio. Lo primero que le dieron ganas fue de descalzarse porque aunque Alice no había podido organizar nada de la fiesta de cumpleaños le había obligado a ponerse un vestido y unos zapatos de tacón y estos ya le estaban empezando a pasar factura, y lo segundo de gritar porque aunque Edward pasara allí un montón de horas, era la persona más organizada del planeta. Ni siquiera los restos de un sandwich del almuerzo con una servilleta arrugada sobre un plato y un vaso de leche vacío desentonaban en su lado de la mesa. Sin embargo, el suyo... qué decir. Tenía notas y post-it por doquier de cientos de cosas que no debía olvidar hacer, sus libros eran un caos, lo mismo que sus cuadernos. O su ordenador. Tenía tantos documentos en el papel tapiz que ya ni siquiera se veía la foto de debajo.

Meneando la cabeza se resignó al desastre que era y tomó el ordenador portátil de Edward. La tapa estaba a unos milímetros de cerrarse así que cuando lo hizo para cogerlo, algo pitó. Asustada, porque toda esa tecnología no iba con ella, lo abrió para ver que todo parecía en orden más que como él había dicho estaba conectado y además, en su cuenta de correo.

Había varios emails de la secretaría de la Universidad, algunos del administrador del fideicomiso, otros de Jasper, varios de Emmett y unos cuantos de Jacob. Nada que le llamara la atención porque no es que su correo electrónico fuera secreto o que no lo mirara delante de ella, pero si que levantó la curiosidad entre todos ellos uno reenviado desde el servicio de mensajería de la red social de la Univerdad. Edward raramente la utilizaba, sabía que si se había creado un perfil era para que nadie cuestionara nada, pero no se conectaba ni dejaba mensajes, solamente había puesto en el perfil una foto de ambos cuando las vinculó, así que le extrañó que alguien se pusiera en contacto con él por ese medio, así que hasta pulsó para abrirlo. En ese mismo momento se sintió mal porque era como invadir su intimidad, pero seguro que era justificado cuando vio que el mensaje se lo había dejado Allyson.

_Espero que me confirmes que ese rumor que he oído por ahí de que te vas a presentar a TODAS las asignaturas de este semestre antes de las vacaciones de Navidad es falso porque creo que se te ha ido completamente la pinza. No puedes pillarte ese ciego el sábado y decidir no asistir más a clase. Dime que aún estás aún borracho, porque creo que yo lo estoy._

_ Besos;_

_ Ally._

Bueno, por un lado hasta comprendía que Edward quisiera dejar las clases más que porque se aburriera en ellas por tener que aguantar semejante lenguaje soez. Y por lo interrogatorios. Si Edward odiaba algo a parte de las palabras vulgares, era que le interrogaran y que tuviera que dar datos de su vida, aún cuando ahora era real. Por eso, el mensaje de respuesta era cuanto menos, esperado. Dos días después de recibir el anterior.

_Siento desilusionarte, pero es verdad. Me examino la segunda semana de diciembre. Espero marcharme de vacaciones con el semestre aprobado y la matrícula para el próximo, completada. _

_ Saludos;_

_ Edward._

¡Pero! Hubo una respuesta siguiente, ocho minutos más tarde que del Edward:

_¿No tendrá nada que ver con la fiesta del sábado, verdad? Que a tu mujer le pareciera mal o que os pasara algo, ¿no? Recuerdo que te fue a buscar y parecía molesta por lo del móvil, así que siento si dije o hice algo que te buscara tener mal rollo. Los dos me caéis muy bien, pero tú, mejor. No será lo mismo Estadística sin ti._

¿Así que le caía bien? ¡Eso era nuevo! ¿Te puede caer bien la mujer de alguien al que invitas a dormir? Que descaro. Cada palabra era un insulto y no sólo por sus errores gramaticales. Tres días más tarde:

_El examen de Estadística es mi primera convocatoria. No creo que resulte mayor esfuerzo que haber ido a clase día a día sin dormirme. Quizás nos encontremos en alguna asignatura el semestre que viene o quién sabe, en la Escuela de Medicina. Bella está muy feliz por la decisión, quizás, hasta más que yo. Es increíblemente gratificante estar en casa todo el día con mi bebé. Debí de hacer esto mucho antes._

_ Los mejores deseos;_

_ Edward._

Sonrió e incluso acarició la expresión "_mi bebé_" en la pantalla porque sabía que en toda su verborrea educada donde no la mandaba a freír espárragos, decía la verdad. Edward estaba pletórico por estar con Lexie y viceversa. Y si asistir a clase con gente de tan escasos valores le mortificaba tanto, debió de insistirle aún más. Edward no pertenecía a aquella gente con sus motivaciones, lo mismo que ella tampoco. En días como hoy lo valoraba aún más.

Tocó también la foto de ambos que encabezaba cada mensaje. Había escogido una del día de su fiesta de cumpleaños/fiesta de aniversario en Forks, donde ambos sonreían a la cámara, ella delante, y él tomándola de una mano sobre su cintura, la otra en su cadera. Al menos con el vestido de Alice, el peinado que le había hecho y el maquillaje, no chirriaba tanto junto a Edward. Tonterías. Como decía Cassie hacían buena pareja, su estructura casaba a la perfección con la diferencia de envergadura de Edward y parecían – lo que estaban – muy enamorados. Lo único que chirriaba allí era la foto de Allyson con una nariz de payaso y una copa en la mano, sacando la lengua.

Cerró el programa de correo, la pantalla y bajó con el al salón debajo del brazo. Que Lexie soplara su vela de cumpleaños y que Jacob lo viera era lo verdaderamente importante. Toda la gente fuera de esa burbuja, ni existía.

* * *

-¿Y si le llevas a la cuna? Está agotado- le susurró.

No estaba agotado, si hubiera otro calificativo para el cansacio, Lexie lo tendría ahora mismo. Se había quedado en estado comatoso en el regazo de Edward mientras éste le tarareaba su nana y a la carita pintada como si fuera un gato toda corrida se sumaba una sudadera sucia de tarta, un pelo pegajoso de lo mismo y una zapatilla deportiva que le faltaba, quién sabe debajo de qué sofá estaba. Pero se lo había pasado tan bien, que había merecido la pena. Había soplado su vela, jugado con sus nuevos juguetes, estado en todos los regazos de la familia y soportado las fotos y vídeos con paciencia. Batió palmitas cuando Edward le tocó al piano su _cumpleaños feliz_ e intentó imitarle en su piano de juguete para regocijo de toda la familia. La fiesta casera había sido un éxito total.

-Sí, supongo que no pase nada por saltarse el baño esta noche- contestó Edward.

Bella sonrió y le besó la coronilla al pequeño a la vez que le susurraba "_felices sueños_". Era una rutina que habían creado sobre todo desde que Edward estaba en casa y a la que se podía acostumbrar fácilmente, más Lexie, ya que no había sitio mejor en el que dormirse que en los brazos de su padre. Debía ser Morfeo directamente, porque con un par de tarareos de su nana ya estaba en el sueño más profundo haciéndole casi que en ocasiones no se despertara ni por la noche. Bella bromeana diciendo que quizás era otro _don_, Edward tenía la teoría que él lo agotaba más simplemente.

-Pobrecito- observó Esme- Ha sido un día de grandes emociones. Y sólo acabamos de comenzar, porque falta muy poco para Navidad- sonrió.

-Este año Lexie ya podrá abrir sus propios regalos- añadió Carlisle.

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad? Hace apenas minutos que Lexie era como Henry- completó Esme de nuevo.

-Y el año que viene tendremos un bebé más en la familia- dijo Bella con otra sonrisa.

Esme sonrió de nuevo e hizo algo que hacía con mucha asiduidad: llevarse la mano al vientre. Estaba igual de plano que hace un mes, que hace un año y que hace ochenta, pero era un gesto encantador. Carlisle, sentado a su lado, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le besó en la coronilla, atraiéndola más contra él.

-¿Querrás saber lo que es, cariño, cuando sea posible?

Miró a su esposo como si no supiera a qué se refería, pero que él uniera su mano sobre su vientre a la suya, le dejó claro de lo que hablaba. Mantuvieron unos segundos esas conversaciones inaudibles suyas en las que todo el mundo sobraba, pero Esme contestó:

-Sí, creo que sí. Sí, claro que quiero. Si es lo que tú también quieres, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer, cariño?- se rió- Quiero lo que tú quieras, y no me podía hacer más ilusión saber el sexo de nuestro bebé, por supuesto.

-Los embarazos son como las bodas- bromeó Edward- Los hombres somos meros figurantes: en la boda apenas tienes que esperar junto al altar y en el embarazo sólo tienes que aguardar los nueves meses por tu bebé mientras ella se lleva la peor parte.

-Pero no me negarás que en eso último hay una parte muy placentera- rió Emmett.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Alice, ignorándoles- Porque ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de nuevo. ¿Ves lo fácil que es, Rosalie? Así, todos felices.

-Cuando tú seas la embarazada, haremos lo que tú quieras- le espetó su hermana.

-¿Alice, embarazada?- rió Emmett- ¡Eso sí que sería gracioso de ver! ¿Te la imaginas, tan pequeñaja y con la enorme barriga que tú tenías?

-Gracioso- gruñó Rosalie.

Bella miró a sus cuñadas estudiando sus gestos y se maravilló que sin tener los poderes de Edward supo perfectamente qué pasaba por sus cabezas: Rosalie seguía molesta además de por perder parte de su protagonismo de mamá primeriza como ella tuvo por el embarazo de Esme, claramente por el comentario de Emmett sobre su barriga. Su figura se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados pero aún así ansiaba estar como siempre, y eso que ella le decía sin cesar que hasta que no pasaran varias semanas todo no regresaría a su sitio, por lo menos en su caso, el único punto que no le había gustado de estar embarazada. Y por la cabecita alocada de Alice por seguro que se repetía la conversación de aquella noche donde hablaban de un futuro próximo donde Alice fuera capaz de cuidar a alguien más, como a Bella le pasaba con Lexie y Edward. Así que tomó aire para decir:

-Estarías guapísima como tú lo estuviste, Rose. Y nos tocaría a nosotras hacer todas las compras.

-Pues vaya rollo- musitó Alice haciendo un puchero.

Bella se rió y acarició la cabecita a Lexie a la vez que Edward se incorporaba con él. En su maestría perfeccionada durante los últimos 12 meses, se lo cargó cuidadosamente sobre el hombro y le protegió de la claridad sin dejar de arrullarle para que no notara el movimiento. Lexie dejó una manita caer del regazo de su padre pero seguía completamente dormido así que le pudo entornar para que abuelos y tíos le dieran también las buenas noches.

En cuanto puso el primer pie en primer escalón, Sparkles apareció haciendo sonar su cascabel de allá de donde se había escondido toda la tarde de Lexie y su bólido. Era muy cómico ya que parecía que tenía con el pequeño una relación de amor-odio; le huía en sus juegos pero siempre le acompañaba cuando le acostaban desde la puerta de su habitación como su fiel amigo, como ahora mismo sin pasar la línea imaginaria que marcaba la entrada del cuarto de Lexie.

Con toda delicadeza, Edward le quitó la otra zapatilla, los calcetines e incluso el pantalón. Ahí se revolvió un poco para frotarse la carita, así que como cada vez estaba más embadurnado de la pintura que Alice le había puesto y además se la estaba esparciendo a él por la camisa, tomó una de sus toallitas húmedas sobre su cambiador e intentó limpiarle suavemente. Lexie musitó algo e incluso movió una manita pero fue lo suficiente para volver a ver su piel sonrosada y que la mayoría del maquillaje pasara a la toallita. Con las mismas le puso el pantalón del pijama y dejandole con la camiseta, le tumbó en su cuna. Ahora apenas le quedó dejarle el chupete al alcance por si lo echaba de menos o el leoncito sobre la almohada, porque por muchos juguetes nuevos que tuviera, ese siempre parecía ser su favorito.

-Dulce sueños, hijo- dijo para besarle la cabecita antes de arroparle y salir del cuarto.

Sparkles le siguió dando saltitos hasta la puerta de su cuarto y se volvió a quedar allí cuando entró a cambiarse la camisa sucia por otra limpia. Era increíble lo amaestrado que Bella le tenía dado que no le gustaba que entrara en sus habitaciones o su subiera a las camas y sólo le dejaba campar a sus anchas por el resto de la casa. Como increíble había sido que se hubiera ocupado de cada pequeño detalle para la fiesta de cumpleaños y aún así le hubiera dado tiempo a recoger el cuarto o se hubiera dejado vestir y peinar por Alice. Estar en compañía de toda la familia la hacía estar pletórica, más aún si podía agasajarles y hoy era tanto su día como el de Lexie así que había sido perfecto poderlo observar.

Cogió de su cajón de la cómoda la primera camiseta que vio – una gris – y se la puso, y haciendo una bola la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia sin entrar siquiera en el cuarto de baño. Sonrió a su puntería, cerró el cajón y volvió a salir. Sparkles maulló así que se agachó a cogerle, por lo que bajó las escaleras acariciándole. Aunque no pudo dar muchos pasos porque la mayoría de los presentes parecían estar en el hall.

Rosalie colocaba algo en el cochecito de Henry – un cochecito ultra caro y pomposo, un modelo antiguo que a Esme y a Alice les había costado más de un dolor de cabeza conseguir, en vez de uno como el que ellos usaban con Lexie, desmontable, funcional y moderno – mientras Bella le acunaba. Estaba envuelto en su manta de punto y sobresalían sus patucos a juego, prendas recargadísima que Lexie nunca tuvo. Pero en todo ese montón de puntillas, lazos y pliegues, Bella le arrullaba y le besaba, y el bebé, despierto, parecía feliz y cómodo en brazos de su tía. No era para menos, porque Bella podía explotar de felicidad sujetándole, lo mismo que él viéndola, y en momentos así le daban ganas de tragarse la lengua y sus palabras por seguir fiel a sus creencias de esperar un poco por su próximo hijo porque no podía aguardar más por volver a ver a Bella embarazada y abrazando a su bebé.

-¿Ya os vais?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Rosalie- Henry tiene que comer y yo estoy cansada- añadió con un mohín.

Oh, claro, el cansancio de Rosalie. No habían tenido bastante con sus molestias de embarazada, que ahora tenían que acarrear con los contratiempos de madre primeriza como era la falta de sueño y el cansacio acumulado. Como si Bella no hubiera pasado por eso. ¡Como si él no hubiera pasado por eso! Estaba feliz con Henry y encantada con su nuevo papel, pero se veía que su egocentrismo les iba a acompañar siempre.

-Intentaré dormir algo cuando llegue a casa pero no creo que pueda- insistió con un suspiro teatral.

-Si necesitas que te eche una mano, Rose, sólo tienes que decírmelo- se ofreció Bella.

-Gracias- sonrió- pero Esme se ocupa.

Claro que Esme se ocupaba, dado que Rosalie se negaba a desocupar la Mansión e irse a su propia casa lo mismo que se negaba a admitir que estaba sobrepasada y que la maternidad – como el embarazo – no era la fábula que se había imaginado por décadas. Era normal que tuviera insomnio, era normal que se le cayera el pelo, era normal que tuviera la piel deshidratada...

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en el cumpleaños de Lexie, Henry?- arrulló Bella- Claro que sí, muy bien- añadió entre besos- El próximo año tú correrás también por aquí.

Sonreía viendo a Bella interactuar con el bebé cuando un siseo de Rosalie le trajo a la realidad. Primero el siseo y después los pisotones de Emmett seguido de Jasper en el hall, así que tuvo que procesar una información y después, la otra:

-¿Te importaría no tener _al gato_ cerca de Henry? No me gustaría que se tragara un pelo y se ahogara.

-Si se tragara un pelo, cosa que no va a pasar porque está a más de tres metros, lo excretaría, Rosalie- bufó- Lexie está constantemente con _el gato_ y está perfectamente.

-Con tu hijo haz lo que te dé la gana, que yo con el mío haré lo que quiera- insistió.

-¿No estabas tan cansada?- le recriminó él.

-¿Y tú, Edward? Porque hoy tampoco tienes excusas- intervino Emmett.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó él.

-Para salir a brindar por el cumpleaños de Lexie. Ya sabes, nuestra tradición. Cuando Jasper está aquí...

-Oh, no, eso sí que no- se batió- No pienso pasar la noche del cumpleaños de Lexie...

Tuvo que callarse porque Esme apareció con Carlisle en el hall, así que como todos habían conseguido mantener el secreto de lo sucedido la noche del nacimiento de Henry, no iba a ser él el que se fuera de la lengua contando que Bella tenía que haberles ido a recoger a la fiesta porque ninguno estaba en condiciones de conducir.

-¿Planeáis algo, chicos?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, planeamos salir. Jasper está aquí y pretendo que sea tradición que cuando estemos los tres juntos ir a una fiesta. Pero, Edward, como siempre, no quiere- pataleó Emmett como si de un niño se tratara- Incluso aunque Bella esté de acuerdo.

Levantó una ceja mirando a su mujer atónito de que Emmett fuese tan maquiavélico de meter a Bella en esa disputa. Pero como ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, interpretó que estaba de acuerdo por lo que si tenía que pelearse con alguien, sería sólo con su hermano, el camorrista.

-¿Por qué no te animas, hijo?- insistió su padre- Emmett tiene razón y nunca estáis los tres juntos. Y hoy es una buena ocasión para salir a divertirse.

Tenía muchas razones por las que no animarse, a resaltar que con la fiesta y la resaca de la última vez le habían valido para una vida, contando además de que Bella había prometido que le acompañaría en la próxima ocasión con Alice para que nadie se preocupara y ya se había rajado. Lo suyo – lo de ambos – no eran las fiestas y prefería más quedarse en casa hoy con Alice y con Bella, haciendo lo que hicieran las dos cuando estaban juntas – Alice maltratarla con la moda y Bella protestar – que meterse en una Hermandad llena de gente ruidosa. Y por descontado estaba que hoy era el cumpleaños de Lexie, que era un día para estar en familia y que esa misma noche un año atrás había dormido separado de Bella y quería que eso no se volviera a repetir.

Pero como todo eso no lo podía verbalizar...

-¿Por qué no vienes tú?- preguntó inocente.

-¿Él?- repitió Emmett.

-¿Yo?- dijo su padre para reírse- No, hijo, qué hago yo en una fiesta. Salir con vuestro padre, sería irrisorio- añadió jocoso.

Si lo pensabas así, sí. Legalmente era el padre adoptivo de todos pero físicamente nadie lo adivinaría. Carlisle seguía aparentando la treintena – por mucho que en su última y definitiva partida de nacimiento figurara que ya tenía 40 años – y entre gente borracha no llamaría la atención por lo que sería su coartada perfecta para librarse cuando todo se empezara a desmadrar.

-Físicamente sabes que no llamarías la atención- insistió- Y podemos tener una nueva tradición: salir los cuatro juntos. Como antes- volvió a sonreír inocente.

Carlisle se mesó los cabellos, como cada vez que deliberaba algo, pero en medio del gesto nervioso de su padre, observó al resto: Bella seguía arrullando al bebé, Rosalie ocupada colocando puntillas en el cochecito en orden, Emmett le mandaba dagas envenenadas con la mirada, Jasper suspiraba resignado porque éste no soltaba la presión que ejercía con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Esme sonreía e incluso Alice se peleaba con la decoración de la fiesta, aún en el salón. Pero como aquello no podía salir a gusto de todos, esperó con resignación a que Carlisle dijera:

-Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo que declinarla- sonrió- Creo que seré de más ayuda en casa con Henry, mientras Rosalie descansa.

Ahora fue él el del rechinar de dientes y no porque se negara a su sugerencia – contaba con ello – si no porque Rosalie conseguía tenerlos a todos bailando a son que ella tocaba. No le servía con tener a Emmett bajó su mandato cual corderito, que además tenía a Esme y a Carlisle criando a su ansiado bebé por el que no pudo esperar para hacerlo todo como debía. La situación le sobrepasaba, pero ni lo admitía ni lo confesaba y les utilizaba a su antojo abusando de su amabilidad. Seguro que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano los biberones nocturnos que había preparado, los cólicos que había soportado o los vómitos que había limpiado. No es que Rosalie fuera mala madre o despegada de su bebé, no, pero Bella había atendido cada segundo a Lexie cuando nació sin ayuda y aún así se consideraba peor madre que Rosalie que lo único que había hecho era idealizar la maternidad durante décadas.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!- exclamó Emmett con una palmada.

-No puedo dejar a Bella sola con este desastre- señaló el salón- No estaría bien.

-Alice me ayuda, no te preocupes. Y podemos recoger mañana, no importa- intervino Bella entre arrullos a Henry.

Le miró frunciendo el ceño para que captase que era su última oportunidad de quedarse en casa y librarse de Emmett, pero Bella volvió a sonreír para besar a Henry así que quedaba más que claro que le estaba echando de casa con el camorrista de su hermano, así que suspiró, dejó caer a Sparkles para que diera salitos hasta acurrucarse junto a la baranda y se dio por vencido. Cuanto primero se fuera, primero regresaría.

-Voy a por las llaves del coche y a por una cazadora- rezongó.

* * *

Bueno, ya estaba allí otra vez. Increíble. Al menos había conseguido persuadir a Emmett de ir en busca de alguna Hermandad en fiesta y le había convencido en ir a algún pub porque Jasper debía de tomar un avión temprano y no podían demorarse como la última vez. Parecía tan pagado de sí mismo por conseguir arrastrarles hasta allí que esa última parte ni la escuchó.

Entraron en un local de madera y con luces amarillentas, abarrotado de humo, saludó a unas cuantas personas mientras tomaban asiento en torno a la barra y antes de que ellos dos se pudieran acomodar, ya les plantaba unas jarras de cerveza delante.

-Voy a saludar a esos tíos- dijo para cruzar entre el gentío del pub.

Edward volvió a suspirar mientras le seguía con la mirada pero cuando le perdió tras dos tipos más altos que él – difícil – tomó su jarra para chocar contra la de Jasper. Éste le sonrió y sorbió a la misma vez que él.

-Mañana estarás en el aeropuerto sin resaca aunque tenga que despellejarle, te lo prometo.

-Está bien- sonrió- Y tiene razón, deberíamos de tener esta tradición porque nunca puedo estar con vosotros. Si la solución son un par de aspirinas, las doy por bien empleadas- le guiñó un ojo.

Edward se rió y dio otro sorbo a su jarra. Estaba fría y tras todo el día de chucherías, patatas, snacks y tarta le supo a gloria. Si Esme no estuviera tan en contra de que bebieran alcohol siendo menores – legales – de edad, hubiera comprado unas cuantas para la fiesta. Seguro que Charlie Swan no era tan estricto con eso, dado que el bebía cerveza constantemente. Mejor olvidarse beber cerveza delante de Charlie Swan, ahora que parecía que le apreciaba un poco, más si se enteraba que casi había cedido con el tema de la descendencia antes de que Bella se graduara, como sabía que era su deseo.

-¿Cuándo podrás escoger destino? ¿Podrás acceder a la base cerca de Seattle?

Antes de responder, Jasper dio otro sorbo, pasando la lengua por el labio superior donde se la paró la espuma.

-Por lo menos, dentro de dos años. Si sigo con la instrucción y consigo entrar en el cuerpo de caballería, tendría que pasar la escuela de supervivencia. Y luego dependería de mis clasificaciones.

-Que serán excelentes, como ahora- sonrió él- Porque no creo que en esa escuela te vayan a enseñar que haya algo en un bosque que tú no conozcas.

-Por lo menos a orientarme en la oscuridad, lo que es verdaderamente desconcertante- bromeó.

-Ya lo creo- rió- La primera vez que Alice me llevó por el bosque, casi me vuelvo loco. Los ruidos son amenazadores aunque el umbral de audición sea patético y los negros tienen tantas gamas que no sé cuál asusta más.

Jasper también se rió y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, chocando antes su jarra con la de Edward. Bueno, al final tampoco había sido tan mala idea salir los tres si podía compartir un rato de charla con Jasper. En el campamento militar estaba aislado de comunicación externa de lunes a sábado y durante semanas apenas podían compartir unos cuantos emails, así que era agradable tenerle allí. Su presencia – antes y ahora – irradiaba esa tranquilidad que le gustaba tanto, al contrario de la de Emmett que tardaba tan poco en crisparle los nervios aunque le quisiera lo mismo.

-Estoy intentado convencer a Alice para que se mude aquí.

La revelación le pilló tan de sorpresa que a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su sorbo de cerveza. Sabía que las cosas en Austin no eran fáciles: la inestabilidad de Alice necesitaba supervisión, lo mismo que su medicación y Alice pasaba sola toda la semana hasta el descanso del domingo de Jasper y la Universidad no parecía llenarle demasiado: ya había cambiado de plan de estudios un par de veces y excepto Bella, Alice parecía no tener intención de hacer más amigas o relacionarse con alguien más. Pero Alice y Jasper eran felices juntos, se complementaban mágicamente y jamás, jamás se planteó al uno sin el otro ni siquiera circunstancialmente

-Os echa mucho de menos. Todavía antes tenía alguna excusa, pero ahora con todos aquí... Podría pasar más tiempo con los pequeños, estudiar con vosotros y sobre todo estar con Bella.

-Alice nunca se separaría de ti ni por esos miles de kilómetros.

-Solo es temporal. Y sabes que tenerla sola en casa no me es de ninguna ayuda, siempre estoy preocupado por ella. Necesita que Esme y Carlisle la supervisen. Pero no quiere oírme hablar del tema, quizás si tú lo intentaras...

-Jasper, me subestimas. Si no quiere, no me escuchará. ¿Me ha hecho caso en algo durante los últimos 50 años?

-Pero tú la quieres aquí con Bella también. Bella también lo querrá. Y qué decir de Esme y de Carlisle. Al menos, inténtalo.

-¿Hasta cuándo? Esos dos años, y después, ¿qué? Alice no nos hará escuchará a ninguno. Seguramente sepa de esta conversación y monte en cólera por conspirar contra ella.

-Yo ya he hecho todo lo posible, como tú con tus estudios para poder ejercer la Medicina y proporcionar seguridad a Bella y a Lexie. Tú me comprendes mejor que nadie. Todos quieren lo mejor para Alice, pero después de mí en quien más confía es en ti.

Edward sopesó las palabras de su hermano adoptivo dando un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza. Cierto era que él y Alice siempre habían tenido un nexo muy especial, que habían considerado que se debía a tener cualidades extraordinarios sobre los demás, pero eso no había desaparecido cuando recuperado su mortalidad más contando que Alice y Bella a veces eran como una sola. Ponerse del lado de Jasper en esta situación cuando sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro y lo que se complementaban le hacía sentir mal, pero Alice necesitaba de toda la familia y definitivamente era lo mejor para ella, así que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Se lo diré a Bella y hablaremos con ella.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente y le dio un golpecito de camaradería en el brazo. Sobraban más palabras. Más cuando alguien le empujó el taburete y prácticamente se colgó de sus hombros interrumpiendo una conversación privada sin ningún tipo de disculpa.

-¡Edward! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Creí que no te vería más hasta el semestre que viene!

Antes casi de ver a la dueña de las exclamaciones entre el volumen de la música del local y el humo del tabaco, le golpeó directamente en la cara el olor a bebida destilada de su aliento. Podía ser que le daba mucha rienda suelta a la vida universitaria pero ya se estaba empezando a plantear que Allyson tenía un problema con el alcohol cuando un miércoles estaba así de borracha, más cuando estaban en mitad de semestre y con un montón que estudiar. Era horrible juzgarla como lo estaba haciendo, pero era la dura realidad más cuando le estaba tocando y no le gustaba que nadie ajeno a su círculo lo hiciera. Y menos, una mujer.

-Emmett me lo ha dicho- añadió señalando hacia el fondo con el dedo pulgar- que hoy era el cumpleaños de tu crío y que por eso habías salido. ¿Cuántos cumple?

Carraspeó para no soltar un exabrupto y educadamente – aunque no cortésmente- le quitó el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros. Allyson pestañeó pero más tambaleó para después sujetarse contra la barra porque parecía realmente necesitar un punto de apoyo para no caerse redonda.

-Un año, ¿cuántos creía que cumplía? La vez que le viste me preguntaste si caminaba y hablaba y te dije lo pequeño que era.

-Es verdad, es verdad- meneó la mano quitándole importancia- Cierto. Quedó palpable lo poco que sé de bebés. No como tú- soltó una risita- ¿Y Bella? ¿Vendrá hoy?

-No, se quedó en casa con Lexie y Alice. Mi hermana- aclaró- Nosotros nos marcharemos enseguida.

-Vaya. Debería salir más. Los dos. En serio- dio una palmada- Sólo se vive una vez y hay cosas realmente divertidas que hacer. No está bien eso de _conformarse_.

Lo dijo en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta. Como se los pondría a Bella. No sabía muy bien de qué hablaba pero tampoco hacía falta sumar dos más dos para estar muy desencaminado.

-¿Crees que me conformo?

-No te conozco mucho porque nunca hablas de ti, pero, sinceramente, _sí_. Quizás en ese pueblo en el que vivíais no había mucho en lo que entretenerse y afrontar vuestras responsabilidades casándoos era lo que debíais hacer, pero esto es la _gran ciudad_. ¿Y si te estás perdiendo algo? ¿No te arrepientes? Quién sabe, quizás pruebes otra cosa y te guste.

Estaba a punto de vomitar y no solo por el olor de su aliento. Y si no hacía eso, podría abofetearla por muy en contra que estuviera de la violencia sobre las mujeres. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para meterse en su vida? ¿Quién le daba tal honor? Exactamente, no le conocía de nada porque no sabía ¡nada! De su vida. ¡Absolutamente nada! Ni aunque naciera dos veces como le había pasado a él comprendería lo que sentía por Bella, lo que ella sentía por él, lo afortunado que se sentía de esta segunda oportunidad, de tener aire en los pulmones, del regalo tan maravilloso que era Lexie y lo pleno y completo que se sentía por que todo eso, solamente, únicamente lo compartía con Bella, la razón de todo su mundo.

-No hay nada aquí, ni en otro lugar, que me interese más de lo que tengo- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Allyson, que se mordía el labio inferior mientras se rizaba uno de sus mechones, dejó la mano caer y se las puso en la cadera, visiblemente molesta. ¿Ella era la molesta? Curioso. Cuando se había invitado a una conversación privada y le había tocado. Se presentaba en una fantasías absurdas de Bella que jamás pasarían y le robaban su tiempo. Si había alguien que debía de estar molesto, definitivamente no era ella.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo en un rechinar de dientes.

-¿No deberías de estar en casa estudiando? El semestre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Así nunca nos volveremos a encontrar en la Escuela de Medicina.

Ahora abrió la boca, como conteniendo un grito de indignación. Él le levantó las cejas a modo de saludo porque la conversación ya había terminado hace tiempo y había venido a hablar con Jasper, no con ella, pero Emmett apareció desde el fondo del local. Dio una de sus risotadas acompañadas de sus palmadas y se plantó en medio de ambos, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Vaya, vaya, te ha faltado tiempo para venir a darle la paliza, ¿verdad? Tío, ha sido decirle que estabas aquí y ha perdido el culo- se volvió a reír socarrón- Y no sé qué te ve, porque mira que eres muermo y aburrido- añadió jocoso- Además de que tienes "Bella" escrito por todo tu cuerpo.

Edward levantó la ceja a la obviedad de su hermano. Pero como tampoco quería darle más importancia de la que tenía, que Emmett le torturara con ello o que fuera una causa más de bromas, no le prestó más atención que la que tenía una buscona en un bar que no sabe controlar su lengua cuando bebe dos copas de más.

-Sólo ha venido a desearme buena suerte para los exámenes, Emmett- contestó Edward- Y ya se marcha.

-Ya, bueno, pero seguro que de alguna forma de la que tú no estás dispuesto- volvió a carcajearse- ¿Y mi cerveza? Esto era una fiesta, para los tres, y todavía no me he divertido lo suficiente.

* * *

Edward le deseó buenas noches a Jasper y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior mientras se quitaba la cazadora. Pensaba ir a echarle un vistazo a Lexie y después entrar en su cuarto, pero que saliera una luz tenue de éste hacia el pasillo le cambió los planes, así que se descalzó en el descansillo por si Bella se hubiera quedado dormida leyendo mientras le esperaba. No era muy tarde, habían tomado un par de cervezas y charlado antes de que Emmett pudiera patalear para volver a casa, pero sabía que estaba cansada con todos los preparativos de la fiesta y no quería sobresaltarla, así que entró casi de puntilla para dirigirse directamente al vestidor cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba sola.

Lexie estaba tumbado en su lado de la cama, con una piernita dentro de las mantas, otra fuera, una mano tomando a la de su madre y la otra a su leoncito de peluche mientras chupaba su chupete rítmicamente. Llevaba ahora un pijama a conjunto así que Bella le había cambiado y no quedaba más rastro de maquillaje en su carita, así que le había limpiado antes de lo que hubiera pasado para haber terminado allí, normalmente sólo en casos de desvelo o malestar, algo que tampoco ocurría muy a menudo, por fortuna. Bella estaba de lado, acurrucada en él, por lo que sonrió mientras les miraba unos instantes, en el más profundo de sus sueños.

Siguió su camino y se cambió intentado no hacer ruido. Entró en el cuarto de baño y salió sin respirar y cuando se sentó en la cama para acariciar la mejilla a Bella y suspiró antes de abrir los ojos, supo que había sido tan sigiloso como _antes_, cuando también le observaba en su sueño.

-Me he...- carraspeó para levantar la cabeza-... me he dormido. ¿Qué hora es?

-Apenas media noche- contestó él- ¿Que ha pasado?

-No debimos dejarle comer tanta tarta o al menos relamer los platos- volvió a suspirar, frotándose los ojos- Iba a llevármelo en cuanto se durmiera, pero yo también me dormí.

-¿Ha vomitado?

-No, sólo tenía cólicos. Le di un baño de agua templada y se retorcía todo el tiempo. Después le preparé un biberón con un poco de analgésico. Le tumbé conmigo y se empezó a calmar.

-Siento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte- respondió.

-No ha sido nada. Gajes del oficio- bromeó- Además, me tocaba a mí porque tú calmaste los últimos cólicos- sonrió- ¿Que tal ha ido? ¿Os habéis divertido?

-Ha estado bien. Emmett pretendía que acabáramos como la última vez, pero nosotros fuimos más fuertes- bromeó- Jasper y yo pudimos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Bella curiosa.

-Quiere que intentemos convencer a Alice para que se mude aquí.

Bella abrió la boca, pero no le salieron palabras, y sin tener en ese momento la virtud de leerle la mente, supo lo que pensaba, lo mismo que él. Cerró la boca, frunció el ceño y acariciando la cabecita a Lexie donde sus cabellos rubio-oscuro estaban más enmarañados que nunca, apenas suspiró.

-Nada me haría más feliz que Alice se quedara aquí, con nosotros, pero si alguien me pidiera que me separara por miles de kilómetros de ti, le diría que se fuera al infierno. Aunque fuera lo mejor para mí.

Sonrió para besarle sonoramente en la frente e incluso posó los labios allí unos intantes, embriagándose de la esencia de Bella, aquella mezcla perfecta de su champú, su sutil colonia, polvos de talco y gel de Lexie. Ese olor maravilloso en el que se podía dormir, despertar y vivir. A lo que olía su casa y lo que lo hacía todo simplemente perfecto.

-¿Lo intentarás?

-Lo intentaré- suspiró.

-Gracias- respondió en un nuevo beso en la frente- Ahora, me toca recuperar mi lado de la cama.

Bella también sonrió y antes de que él se incorporara, besó a Lexie en la cabecita, echándole los cabellos de lado. Según crecía y se oscurecía se estaban volviendo tan indomables como los de su padre y ahora mismo a diferencia de la cantidad, se le arremolinaba en la frente quedándosele de punta igual que no se le bajaba ni siquiera cuando estaba mojado.

Se entornó hacia él, metió hábilmente la mano bajo su cuerpecito y echándoselo contra el pecho le arrulló al levantarle. Lexie se aferró con una manita a su leoncito y con la otra a la camiseta de su padre, pero dejó que le transportara sin separar sus pestañas simplemente moviendo su chupete ritmicamente. Al salir al pasillo notó que la temperatura había cambiado e incluso le dio la sensación de que en el cuarto de Lexie estaba más frío, pero cuando le tumbó y le arropó en su cunita siguió dormido, así que seguro que fueron imaginaciones suyas. Le besó en la frente y le susurró antes de volver a salir:

-Que descanses, pequeño.

Al volver al cuarto y cerrar la puerta, Bella estaba sentada en la cama, rehaciendo la ropa y mullendo las almohadas. Lexie podía ser pequeño, pero cuando le tumbaban en la cama con ellos tenía el poder de pelearse con las sábanas y el edredón hasta que éstas quedaran convertidas en un gurruño. Ahora a Bella le molestaba, pero él siempre recordaba el nido de cuervos que era su habitación cuando la empezó a velar cada noche. Como los pijamas, normalmente usaba camisetas suyas viejas, su propia ropa interior o cualquier prenda desgastada, pero desde que estaba aquí Alice había sido inamovible respecto a las prendas para dormir y ya que no la satisfacía con camisones minúsculos – mucho mejor para ellos – se había habituado a usar conjuntos de camiseta y pantalón femeninos. Algo, para qué engañarnos, que le agradaba bastante.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Bella sonrió y se hizo a su lado, abriendo la cama para que se metiera. Y él lo hizo gustoso, apagando la luz antes para quedar iluminados solamente por la claridad del ventanal, prácticamente de un salto a la vez que la besaba.

-Mmm...- murmuró contra sus labios- Sabes mucho mejor hoy que en tu última fiesta, dónde va a parar.

-He aprendido- respondió divertido- Y me he lavado los dientes.

-¿Para esconder algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bella, sabes que yo nunca te ocultaría nada.

-Lo sé, lo sé- rió- Sólo bromeaba- añadió para volver a besarle mientras tiraba de él para que se quedara encima.

Aceptó gustoso la nueva postura y así incluso les arropó a los dos. Curiosamente y aunque hubiera estado un corto periodo de tiempo, toda la ropa de cama olía a Lexie, a esa esencia a caramelo que tenía su gel de baño, al aceite con el que Bella le daba su masaje para calmarle antes de dormir, a toallitas húmedas y polvos de talco, pero que hacían la intimidad de su cuarto aún mejor. Era increíble el poder que los olores hacían en él ahora, con cualidades claramente mermadas en comparación a las de antes donde podía desfragmentar cada esencia en sus componente, que le llevaban a estados de ánimo distintos y le traían recuerdos como era estar con Bella en su cama, cálida y acogedora y con Lexie, recién nacido sobre su pecho, mientras los dos observaban como entraba y salía aire calmadamente por los agujeros de su nariz perfecta.

-Entonces...- dijo Bella cuando los besos empezaron a bajar por su cuello-... parece que quieres que acabemos la fiesta como la última vez, ¿no?

Levantó la vista – dejando su hueso del hombro que se dibujaba perfectamente bajo la piel – la miró para toparse con su sonrisa juguetona, sus dientes en su labio inferior y sus mejillas encendidas. Ni después de este tiempo, en todas las cosas que compartían en su intimidad o en su día a día, Bella perdía ese destello de inocencia que le volvía loco. Como su cuerpo se volvía en ocasiones así donde era tan latente sus intenciones.

-Bueno...- le besó de nuevo en el cuello- Lexie ya tuvo su fiesta y sus regalos, la familia ya disfrutó de su compañía...- la besó bajo el hueco de la oreja-... así que creo que ahora es nuestro turno. El año pasado, en esta noche, dormimos separados y me he prometido recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y por culpa de Emmett ya voy con retraso.

-Edward- rió- A estas alturas, creo que ya no hemos puesto al día de cualquier tipo de periodo de abstinencia que hayamos tenido. Seguro que estamos a punto de colmar tus 90 años de virginidad.

-Esa es mi siguiente marca.

Bella se rió de esa manera musical que hacía revolotear su corazón y ejerció ese cepo tan perfecto que eran sus piernas en torno a su cintura. Él la volvió a besar amortiguando sus carcajadas y así aprovechó para ir metiendo la mano dentro de la camiseta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la pobrecita, con su tela y corte femenino que sentaba tan bien a Bella sufriera algún tipo de desgarro.

-Me haces daño- se quejó rompiendo el beso.

-Perdona, mi amor.

Era algo que nunca se planteó que pasara ahora, cuando se fuerza ya no era sobrenatural, pero sí. En situaciones de nervios o como ocurría en ese momento, de excitación sexual, a veces le era imposible controlarse. Y no solo con la ropa, que a veces sufría daños, si no con la pequeña y frágil estructura de Bella, comparada con él, que le sacaba aparte de varios centrímetros, unos cuantos kilos, más cuando estaba sobre ella como el depredador que era y clavándole partes de su cuerpo que la atacaban, amenazadoras. Pero la queja no la hizo más que con un leve chasquidito de lengua para acomodarse mejor, volviendo a enredar sus piernas en su cintura.

-Me ha gustado mucho el día de hoy- respondió tras darle un sonoro beso en los labios- Gracias por dejarme prepararle la fiesta a Lexie.

Sonrió y le respondió con otro beso. Sabía lo feliz que le hacía a Bella agasajar a la familia, colmarle de cuidados aunque con eso terminara exhausta como con el día de hoy, por eso se había quedado dormida apenas se pudo relajar unos instantes. Con el cartel de felicidades que le había pintado, las serpentinas, las bolsas de chucherías, los globos y la tarta. Lexie batió palmitas con su primera tarta con una vela con forma de leoncito. Era una pena en las decenas de fotografías que habían tomado no se guardara la felicidad de ese día para la posteridad.

-Y me ha gustado mucho el rato que hemos pasado aquí, los dos, necesitábamos ese rato de calma- añadió- Estaba pensando cómo ha cambiado nuestra vida desde que llegó, hace un año: lo asustada que estaba por si no lo hacía bien, si no le gustaba o si le ocurría algo. No cambiaría nada de estos últimos 365 días. Ni desde el momento en el que le concebimos. Absolutamente nada.

Él iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, algo que Bella sabía. Que él sí que se arrepentía de la solución por la que optó cuando supo del embarazo cuando no lo veía como el regalo que era, si no por un obstáculo para la felicidad de Bella, donde un bebé solo supondría no poder cumplir sus sueños, que ojalá hubiera sido tan positivo como ella, que no hubiera errado como lo hizo porque ahora no podía estar más feliz de la bendición que era Lexie, tanto para él como para toda la familia. Pero como le prometió tiempo atrás donde no quería oír nada de ese pasado, le besó para silenciarle de la mejor manera que sabía.

* * *

Había sido un día largo de emociones y cuando se tumbó en la cama pensó lo realmente cansada que estaba, pero siempre había algo en el sexo que la despejaba. Edward se podía quedar en su aletargamiento de camino a ese paraje al que iba después de sus encuentros, donde se quedaba adormilado mientras el corazón y la respiración se le iban calmando, pero ella estaba más despierta que nunca, totalmente alerta. Sus sentidos se centraba normalmente en lo que estaba tumbada, el pecho de Edward que se iba ajustando a sus ritmos normales, pero realmente no le apetecía nada dormir.

Así podía pensar en mil cosas y en ninguna a la vez. En tener a Alice allí, por ejemplo, si al final aceptaba la propuesta de la familia. Sabría que se mudaría a la casa de Esme y Carlisle para que la pudieran supervisar debidamente, pero sería genial no tenerla siempre al otro lado del hilo telefónico o delante de la cámara web de su ordenador. Poder estar con ella constantemente, cuando le apeteciera y verla con Lexie. Pasaría con ella cada segundo que echara de menos a Jasper porque por eso, ahora, oficialmente, era su hermana.

Pensó también en Henry, en el bebé tan bueno y risueño que era. En que hacía décimas de segundo Lexie era así. En cómo comprendía a Charlie cuando la comparaba a ella con Lexie diciendo que sólo hacía cinco segundos que ella dormía en esa misma cunita.

Tenía que imprimir las fotografías de esa tarde para mandárselas lo más pronto posible.

Así se evadió en que quizás podía hacerlo cuando fuera a su entrevista semanal con la tutora del curso online, dado que tenía una oficina de correos muy cerca. Cerca también de la tienda de cortinas que le gustaba a Esme donde quería encargar unas nuevas para el estudio, porque estaban destrozadas porque a Sparkles le encantaba colgarse de ellas. ¿Le había cambiado la arena hoy? Sí, lo hizo por la mañana. Además, debía de llamar al veterinario porque ya le tocaba su nueva dosis antiparásitos y...

Edward carraspeó y volvió a mover la mano con la que hacía unos segundos le acariciaba la espalda desnuda de arriba a abajo como si nunca hubiera parado o disminuido su actividad, para besarle la cabeza y decir:

-¿En qué piensas?

Era una pregunta divertida. Divertida sobre todo porque hacía apenas segundos él tenía total acceso a su mente, algo que veía tan normal como cualquier cosa de su intimidad. Al principio se preocupaba por buscar los mejores recuerdos, los pensamientos más bonitos o cosas realmente significativas que quería compartir con él, pero ahora simplemente dejaba su mente a su merced para que él mismo escogiera lo que quería saber.

Era fantástico porque no había ningún recodo de su ser que él no conociera.

-En todo y en nada- respondió Bella para seguir pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre su pecho calmado.

-Como siempre- dijo divertido para besarle la frente- Y en tus mariposas.

-Sí, suelen estar ahí- añadió ella- Y es gracioso, porque tampoco es que me gusten demasiado. Me hacen gracia, pero prefiero verlas de lejos.

Edward se rió para darle otro beso en la cabeza y movió el brazo para que se cambiaran de postura: de lado uno frente al otro. Así les arropó para pasarle el pelo por detrás de la oreja mientras sonreía.

-Gracias- dijo, sin más.

Bella levantó una ceja, se mordió el labio y se rió mientras se le pintaban sus líneas sonrosadas en la mejilla.

-¿Ahora vas a darme las gracias por el sexo?

-No- se rió también él- Bueno, quizás debiera de hacerlo. Pero me refería a gracias por el día de hoy. Y a estos últimos 365 días. Tú, yo y Lexie. No hay sensación mejor en el mundo. Gracias por proponer aquel día la idea de _irnos a algún sitio apartado del bosque para estar tranquilos y solos_.

-Entonces... ¿es oficial que concebimos a Lexie ahí?- preguntó divertida.

-No puede ser de otro modo.


	18. Outtakes 18 - Naturalmente

**OUTTAKES 18 – Naturalmente.**

Bella aparcó su coche y se bajó para mover el asiento y llegar hasta Lexie que la llamaba incesantemente. Le dio un sonoro beso en la frente y en esos movimientos instintivamente mecánicos que le salían, lo sacó de su sillita para cargárselo a la cadera, tomar su bolso, la bolsa de los enseres de Lexie y cerrar el coche para caminar hacia la cafetería donde había quedado con Cassie y Alice.

El plan no era ese. Realmente no debería haberse retrasado tanto porque tras su cita semanal con la tutora del programa online, apenas tenía que cruzar el parque y llegar a la cafetería, pero Edward le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir a buscar a Lexie porque tenía que pasarse por el Hospital, así que le había tocado sacar el coche de donde lo tenía perfectamente estacionado, cruzar el campus, ir a por su pequeño y volver. Al menos, no lo había hecho con el SUV, el que Edward decía constantemente que iba a cambiar y nunca cambiaba.

Podía también haber avisado en la guardería de que se retrasarían y que le recogería más tarde, pero aunque no le parecía el sitio horrible que era al principio, Bella seguía con las fieles convicciones de que Lexie pasara allí el menor tiempo posible y cuando era estrictamente necesario, así que hasta que Edward volviera a decidir trasladarse a casa a estudiar para preparar las asignaturas que le quedaban para graduarse, ella lo recogería al salir de clase.

O podría haber cancelado la cita y decirle a Alice que fuera con ella, porque lo que tampoco estaba planeado desde el principio es que Cassie se uniera, pero desde que Alice estaba allí pasaba realmente poco tiempo con ella y aunque habladora, era muy buena chica, así que cuando oyó lo del café y prácticamente la asaltó, le dio pena decirle que no se apuntara. Ahora solo esperaba que el tiempo en el que habían estado a solas, sin ella, hubiera ido bien.

Desde que Alice se había mudado a Hanover todo había cambiado drásticamente. En su manera a relacionarse con el resto de la gente, sobre todo. Si estuviera aún bajo la tutela de Charlie diría que necesitaba _pasar tiempo con más personas que no se apellidaran Cullen_, pero realmente ella ahora era una Cullen y nadie allí siquiera sabía que su apellido no era otro que ese. Aunque las clases que tomaba Alice estaban al otro lado del edificio de humanidades donde ella estudiaba, prácticamente en algún momento u otro del día se veían, y si no, quedaban como hoy si no iban a encontrarse en casa de Esme y de Carlisle. Seguía viendo a Cassie y al resto de las compañeras con las que intercambiaba notas o libres pero Alice... era Alice.

Siempre sintió que en presencia de ella, como le pasaba con Edward, no necesitaba a nadie más.

Además, era muy gracioso que los dos reaccionaran a sus relaciones con gente externa de la misma manera: con celos. Edward ya se había definido hacía bastante tiempo con una persona un tanto celosa, pero era curioso que Alice celaba a todas aquellas chicas porque compartían horas con Bella en las que ella no estaba o siempre decía que quizás las quería más que a ella, cuando Bella siempre respondía lo mismo.

-Alice, eres mi hermana, no podría querer a nadie más que a ti.

Y aunque lo sabía, le encantaba escucharlo uno y otra vez.

De todos modos, Alice tampoco parecía muy preocupada por abrir el círculo de sus amistades, de la misma manera que le ocurría a Edward, donde en su red social apenas tenía a unos cuantos compañeros que le habrían buscado y a Emmett, por lo que Bella tampoco la presionaba. Era genial tenerla allí y encima para ella sola. En Austin tampoco entabló ninguna amistad así que quizás ese era otro de sus dones: ser la mejor amiga de Alice, a la que escuchaba, animaba y comprendía.

Cuando todos se sentaron con ella a hablar de la decisión de que se trasladara a Hanover, la expresión _enfurecerse_ se quedó corta. Lloró y pataleó y buscó una aliada en Bella, que le partía el corazón verla sollozar, pero no les hizo mucha falta convencerla que era lo mejor. Se tomó un par de días para meditarlo y ella misma decidió cuándo hacer la mudanza y la fecha para comenzar de nuevo las clases. La parte difícil fue trasladar todos los bultos que acarreó de un estado a otro cuando fueron a recogerla al aeropuerto.

Esme se encargaba de agasajarla con sus platos para que no se saltara ni una comida, por lo que ya había engordado unos favorecedores kilos. Carlisle no dejaba que se saltara ni una revisión por lo que sus estados de lividez eran en contadas ocasiones. Y Rosalie no dejaba que saliera a la calle sin un mechón perfectamente colocado antes. Jasper ya había marcado en el calendario los permisos para poder venir a visitarla y charlaban por video conferencia los fines de semana, así que gracias al amor de su familia seguro que ni le echaba de menos lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

-_Ne_...- se batió Lexie en sus brazos.

Otro de los efectos secundarios de que Alice estuviera allí era el montón de palabras que Lexie ya sabía, seguro que por el hecho de que su tía le hablara y le hablara sin cesar. "_Ne_" no era más que la traducción de que quería que le dejasen hacer a él las cosas solo, como en ese caso ir caminando por su propio pie. Pedía el biberón, el chupete, agua, pan, además de llamar a cada miembro de la familia por el mote con el que les identificaba. Y habían descubierto que le encantaba hablar por teléfono aunque fuera en su propio idioma cuando se lo mostraban, algo que nada más le podía haber enseñado Alice.

-Aquí no, peque- le volvió a besar la frente- En cuanto estemos dentro.

Se revolvió porque la respuesta no parecía de su agrado pero no insistió más cogiéndose a su cuello para mirar lo que su madre dejaba a la espalda, así que pudo entrar en la cafetería empujando la puerta que accionaba una campanilla y buscarlas con la mirada.

Bueno, no parecía tan terrible y Cassie no tenía ni ningún arañazo y toda la ropa intacta, algo que realmente temía ya que Alice no dejaba de repetir _cómo podía estar con una persona que combinaba tan mal los colores_. De hecho, Cassie estaba sentada en un lado de la mesa meneando su café y Alice jugueteaba con algo de su teléfono móvil, así que le dio tiempo a llegar a la barra y pedir su café antes de que Lexie exclamara:

-_¡At-is!_

Alice levantó la cabeza como un resorte y prácticamente lazó el teléfono por la mesa para extender los brazos hacia Lexie. El niño dio otro gritito feliz y ansioso hasta que por fin se vio en brazos de su tía.

-Lo siento- se disculpó antes de que nadie dijera nada dejando su bolsa y la de los enseres de Lexie sobre el banco para sentarse- Edward había quedado en recogerle pero ha tenido que ir al Hospital.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Cassie interesada.

-No. Bueno, no explicó nada más. Quizás alguna tutoría. Nada de vida o muerte- bromeó- ¿Que tal vosotras?

Alice levantó una ceja durante un segundo para mirar a Bella pero acto seguido se volvió a centrar en Lexie, al que había sentado sobre la mesa y le soplaba las palmitas, lo que al niño no podía divertirle más. Seguro que le había molestado el "_vosotras_", que a ella la metiera en el grupo de sus conocidos, como si no supiera lo que desayunaba, comía, cenaba o las horas que dormía, pero esperaba que al menos, mientras aguardaban hubiera sido amable y no le hubiera dicho nada de la calidad de las extensiones de Cassie, como la última vez.

-Muy bien. Alice me ha estado hablando de sus clases, una chica de mi residencia es compañera suya.

-¿Ah, sí? Que bien, ¿no? Quizás la podamos invitar la próxima vez- respondió aceptando el café que la camarera le acercaba.

-No, esa chica...

-... Stacy- dijo Cassie.

-Eso, siempre parece muy ocupada. Como está Bella con Lexie y todo eso, ya sabes.

-¿También tiene un bebé?- preguntó extrañada Bella dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-No, pero siempre anda de acá para allá con mil cosas, no creo que tenga tiempo para un café- insistió Alice.

-Se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea- insistió Cassie- Parece realmente amable.

-Si tú lo dices...- suspiró Alice.

Como se volvió a centrar en Lexie aún con su ceja hacia arriba, Bella carraspeó e intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente. Siempre le quedaba claro que el resto del mundo le sobraba y como no quería ser descortés con Cassie, le habló directamente.

-Me han adelantado los exámenes de mis asignaturas online, espero llegar a tiempo.

-¿Por qué tema vais?

-Por el 50. La tutora me ha dicho que será un test de unas 20 preguntas, pero tengo ese trabajo que hacer y aún no he empezado a mirar nada del temario de Historia.

-Creo que hice bien en dejarlo para el próximo semestre, porque no puedo con una asignatura más. Y encima con el tema de Bobby no soy capaz de centrarme. No sabes lo afortunada que eres de no tener que preocuparte nunca más de _los chicos_. Yo me ahorraría un montón de tiempo que podía emplear en estudiar.

Bella estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era ese tal Bobby pero se sujetó a tiempo porque de por seguro que si le había hablado de él, no le recordaba. No es que no la escuchara, pero ese tipo de cosas nunca se le quedaban en el cerebro, más cuando ella se preocupaba más de _los chicos_ posiblemente que ella o cualquier otra persona del Campus. No de chicos cualquiera, de los dos con los que vivía, que la necesitaban y la enriquecían con solamente el pensamiento.

Edward, por ejemplo, llevaba varios días algo pachucho del estómago y esa mañana antes de dejar a Lexie en la guardería había ido a hacer la compra para prepararle una buena sopa con la que curarle. En todo este tiempo habían descubierto que ese era su punto más sensible y de lo que primero enfermaba o lo que primero se le afectaba cuando estaba cansado, con lo que bromeaba siempre diciendo que quizás simplemente era por _haber pasado 90 años con él vacío_. Estaba asistiendo a las clases más aceleradas que podía porque se había puesto como meta graduarse en un par de meses para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina en la promoción de mayo, lo que conseguiría por seguro. Así que cuando no estaba en clase, estaba estudiando o cuando no con Carlisle en el Hospital como ahora.

Y Lexie agotaba a la persona con más energía del planeta. ¡Y pensar lo contenta que se puso cuando dio sus primeros pasos! No había centímetro de la casa donde no hubiera puesto sus piececitos, como tampoco había cajón que le hubiera quedado por vaciar. Era terrible ahora que parecía llegar a todas partes. Sparkles estaba perdiendo hasta pelaje del estrés. Cada segundo que pasaba controlaba mejor a sus piernecitas y no había nada más divertido para él que sentarse en el suelo, quitarse una zapatilla y levantarse para caminar con un pie cubierto y el otro descalzo.

-Aunque este fin de semana pienso desconectar e ir a una fiesta. A la de los chupitos de colores- añadió.

Oh, esa fiesta. Emmett no tenía otro tema de conversación últimamente. Tenía a Edward aburrido y ya no le quedaban más excusas que no fueran _no voy porque no me apetece_. Parecía la fiesta del siglo, fletaban autobuses y se entregaban invitaciones. Emmett ya tenía reservada cuatro para ellos por si acaso Edward flaqueaba y terminaba convenciendo a Alice para que arrastrara a Bella también.

-¿Vendréis?

Bella iba abrir la boca para decir lo de siempre: que no, que estaba muy ocupada y que no querían abusar de la amabilidad de Esme y de Carlisle para que cuidaran de Lexie, porque tenía un bebé al que no sabía por qué todo el mundo ignoraba para invitarla a ese tipo de cosas, cuando el propio Lexie se giró en la mesa donde Alice le tenía sentado y la llamó tendiéndole los brazos. Seguro que si tardaba más de dos segundos en cogerle reptaría por la mesa hacia ella tirando todo lo que le entorpeciera su camino, así que se incorporó para recogerle y sentarle en su regazo mientras le besaba la frente.

-Lo dudo mucho. Tengo razones mayores entre manos- bromeó Bella.

-¿Y tú?- por Alice.

-No lo sé, quizás sí, quizás vaya con Emmett. No he ido a ninguna fiesta antes.

-¿Nunca? ¿Desde que vives aquí, verdad?- preguntó Cassie.

-No. En Austin tampoco.

-¿Y en el instituto? ¿No fuiste a tu Baile de Graduación?

-Esto...- carraspeó Bella- Ninguno fuimos a nuestro Baile de Graduación, Cassie- explicó- Edward y yo fuimos el año anterior al de la promoción, pero no fuimos a ningún otro. Además, Alice estuvo enferma casi todo el último curso y se graduó a distancia.

-Oh- suspiró mientras se le pintaban don líneas rojas en sus mejillas bajo el maquillaje- No lo sabía, lo siento. Pero... ya estás mejor, ¿verdad?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte. Organicé una fiesta para nuestros compañeros de promoción cuando nos graduamos en casa que fue un éxito y la boda de Edward y Bella, seis días después.

-Alice es una anfitriona perfecta. El año pasado también organizó la boda de Emmett y Rosalie y el cumpleaños de Edward, que es el mismo día de nuestro aniversario de boda- explicó Bella.

-Entonces, tienes que venir a la fiesta. E intentar convencer a Bella. Sería genial vernos allí.

Alice simplemente asintió con la cabeza y estiró las manos por la mesa para repiquetar con los dedos contra la madera. Le sacó la lengua a Lexie que emitió un gritito y éste se intentó incorporar en el regazo de su madre para llegar de nuevo hasta su tía.

-¿Quieres suelo, peque? ¿Quieres caminar un rato? Cassie aún no te ha visto caminar.

-¿Desde cuando camina?

-Un par de meses, empezó a caminar cuando faltaban unos días para su cumpleaños. Pero ya gateaba, así que ha sido un buen entrenamiento para perseguirle ahora- respondió Bella para poner al pequeño en el suelo- Da unos pasitos, Lexie.

Una vez en el suelo, Lexie se sujetó con una mano a la pierna de su madre y con otra mano al banco donde estaba sentada. Sonrió para mirarla e incluso levantó una ceja, del mismo modo que hacía su padre. Después dio un par de pasos hacia la pata de la mesa para volver hacia ella muerto de la risa. Bella también se rió para sujetarle y volver a ponérselo en el regazo.

-Eres un travieso, renacuajo- rió volviendo a besarle.

Lexie se quedó de pie, sobre el regazo de su madre y se abrazó a su cuello, sin parar de reír, esa risa inocente infantil que hacía latir el corazón de cualquiera, con el que se podía olvidar del trajín de su día o de lo que le quedaba por estudiar. Y si eso añadimos el maravilloso calor que desprendía su cuerpecito contra el suyo o lo bien que olía siempre, era ya su propio paraíso terrenal.

-¿No quieres caminar hacia tía Alice, Lexie? Ven con tía Alice y te dejará llamar a papá por el teléfono móvil- bromeó Alice moviendo el aparato.

Pero Lexie negó con su cabeza y se volvió a colgar de Bella, incluso apretando su carita contra la suya para que ésta le meciera y le sentara con las piernas hacia el respaldo del banco lo que le daría su propio momento de paz en el que hasta quizás se quedara dormido.

-Está cansado- se excusó- Hoy se despertó cuando Edward encendió la luz del estudio y le tuvo arriba y abajo mientras se preparaba para ir a clase. En la guardería me dijeron que no había dormido nada.

-Otra de las maniobras maquiavélicas de mi hermano para que quieras mudarte cuanto primero mejor- rió Alice.

-¿Os mudáis?- preguntó Cassie.

Esa era otra de las razones por la que le costaba tanto salir del círculo de los Cullen y mezclar a estos con el resto del mundo. Con Edward por descontado por las admiraciones que levantaba en el sexo contrario, pero hasta con Alice. Si al final la celosa iba a ser ella. Siempre sentía que hablaban en un idioma propio y tenía que estar traduciendo al que fuera para que pudiera pillar la parte _oficial_ de su conversación como había sido el tema de la graduación de Alice por su enfermedad o ahora, la mudanza de casa.

Porque nadie se podía creer que un matrimonio de estudiantes con un bebé pudieran permitirse cambiar a una casa más grande sin hacer una pregunta más. O contar que estaba como loca por volver a quedarse embarazada cuando podía verse lo sobrecogida que estaba con sus clases.

-No, sólo que Edward siempre se está quejando de lo pequeña que es la casa y quiere buscar una con más habitaciones. Con un jardín más grande para Lexie para jugar y esas cosas.

-Cuando la buscó al recibir la carta de aceptación de Dartmouth, no sabía de su existencia- añadió Alice- Y tampoco le pidió ayuda a nadie porque yo no le hubiera dejado comprar una casa con solo cuatro habitaciones.

-A mí me gusta, así que dejar de meteros con mi casa- rezongó Bella- Siempre puedes no venir a visitarme más o insistir para que Edward se mude a su habitación a casa de Esme y de Carlisle.

-Sí, como que va a querer pasar más de cinco segundos sin ti- sopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bella se rió para volver a mecer a Lexie y así miró a Cassie con su cara de no entender nada, pero al menos le sonrió cuando sus miradas coincidieron. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando de repente su móvil sobre la mesa vibró y ella saltó lo mismo que el aparato.

-Oh, Dios mío, es Bobby, ¿que querrá? ¡hace días que no me llama! ¿querrá quedar? Que nervios, ¡no sé qué decir!

-¿Que te parece un "_hola_", al descolgar? Es de muy mala educación hacer perder una llamada cuando puedes contestar- dijo Alice.

-Tienes razón. Y le invitaré a la fiesta. ¡Has tenido una idea genial!

* * *

Normalmente no le gustaba faltar a su palabra sobre todo si le prometía algo a Bella, pero era muy raro que Esme le telefoneara a horas lectivas, más cuando sabía que tenía que ir a recoger a Lexie, así que no dudó en mandarle un mensaje cambiando de planes. Odiaba que Bella tuviera que trastocar su rutina, sobre todo sabiendo que había quedado con unas amigas después de las clases algo que nunca hacía, pero seguro que lo comprendería en cuanto se lo explicara. Más si oyera las maldiciones que le estaban cayendo a su SUV familiar y a la pesadilla que había sido aparcarlo dentro de las pequeñas plazas del Hospital, sobre todo cuando iba con el tiempo justo.

Esme llevaba el embarazo fenomenal, dentro de la normalidad con las molestias y cambios usuales. Ya había pasado la etapa de las nauseas y hacía unas semanas su figura que por décadas había sido estrecha, delgada y frágil se había empezado a curvar de la misma manera mágica que hizo primero el cuerpo de Bella y después el de Rosalie. Y toda la familia no podía estar más feliz, incluyendo a ésta última, que había estado un tanto molesta al saber de la noticia por su afán de protagonismo. Pero ahora estaba tan encantada como estaba el resto ya que agasajaba a Esme, planeaban compras y buscaba nombres aunque aún no supieran el sexo del bebé.

-Cariño- dijo la amorosa voz de su madre en cuanto cruzó las puertas de la sala de espera de la consulta de su obstetra.

-Siento llegar tarde, me ha costado un triunfo aparcar.

Con esas palabras, prácticamente voló a donde estaba sentada, leyendo una revista. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo alto que habló o que estaban rodeados de otras embarazadas, molestas con cualquier cosa que no fuera su cuerpo, así que se disculpó con la mirada antes de tomarla de la mano.

-No te preocupes, la doctora va con retraso. Perdona tú por llamarte así, con tanta premura, pero tu padre me dijo que estaba en una urgencia, no sabría a qué hora saldría y no quería cambiar la consulta. No puedo...- puso la mano que le aferraba sobre su pequeño vientre abultado- esperar más.

A Edward le bastó sumar dos más dos para saber qué significaba su presencia allí, ya que estaba al corriente de todas las revisiones a las que se estaba sometiendo Esme; la primera ecografía de las ocho semanas, los controles hormonales, los estudios celulares y lo que venía a continuación: la ecografía de las 15 semanas, donde posiblemente ya supieran el sexo.

-¿Y quieres que yo esté aquí? ¿Que entre contigo?

-¿Quien si no, hijo?- rió.

-Podrías haber llamado a Bella o a Rosalie. O a las tres. Alice no perdonará no _haber visto_ esto, en todos los sentidos. ¿Qué ha dicho papá? Él querría estar aquí.

-Tendremos otras ecografías y él sugirió que serías un buen sustituto.

No había piropo mayor que alguien le comparara con Carlisle, una persona que amaba y respetaba a partes iguales, que le guiaba en cada paso en la vida y que daba todo lo que tenía por él, pero claramente no le correspondía el lugar donde le estaban colocando. Aquella era algo íntimo, algo que ambos deseaban desde hacía décadas, su sueño, su anhelo, su regalo y él no tenía derecho a suplantarlo o vivirlo cuando ya había tenido la dicha de ver por primera vez la imagen de su bebé dentro de Bella cuando le correspondió, una sensación que no se podía explicar con palabras.

-Me subestimáis, como siempre. Debería estar intentando localizarle para que se dé prisa. Él no querría perderse algo así, jamás.

-Él quiere que me acompañes, me tomes la mano y me digas que es lo que debo de ver, porque la última vez solo vi un montón de borrones- se rió- No estaría aquí de no ser por ti.

-Oh, mamá- suspiró- Si dices eso en voz alta, quizás me detengan. O te detengan a ti, no sé qué sería peor.

Esme se echó a reír para besarle la mano que entrelazaban. Le colocó bien la alianza de boda que ella también conocía y cuando dejó caer ambas manos, una enfermera llamó desde el fondo de la sala:

-¿Esme Cullen?

* * *

Bella dejó a Lexie en su sillita dentro del coche dormido antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, aunque una vez hecho miró para comprobar que el niño seguía con sus pobladas pestañas pegadas.

-Gracias por haber venido- dijo Bella- Sé que Cassie no te cae muy bien.

-Me cae bien si a ti te cae bien- contestó- Pero no quiero que la quieras más que a mí- añadió haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Alice, no quiero a nadie más que a ti porque tú eres mi hermana. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El puchero se transformó en una de sus muecas y le sonrió para dar un saltito para besarle en la mejilla a lo que Bella respondió abrazándola.

-¿Vienes a cenar? Quiero preparar algo casero- ofreció.

-Esme no te lo perdonaría- rió- Además, hoy tenía cita en el Hospital, quizás tenga buenas noticias y ya podamos saber el sexo.

-Sería genial. ¿No ha cambiado nada?- preguntó Bella.

-Nada de nada- suspiró Alice- Esas pastillas me quedan totalmente noqueada. Creía que hoy tendría que entregar unos trabajos pero solo se trataba de que debía de poner a cargar la agenda electrónica. Es un completo desastre.

-Seguro que no es tan terrible ser... una persona _normal_- le dio un codacito.

-En serio, Bella, ¿hay algo en mí de _normal_?- bromeó- Mándame un mensaje de buenas noches.

-Lo haré- y le besó en la mejilla- Conduce con cuidado.

Alice asintió en otro de sus saltitos y cargándose su bolsa al hombro cruzó el jardín hacia su coche: un descapotable más amarillo chillón que el último_ Porche_, regalo de Edward por acceder a matricularse y asistir a clases allí. Se sentó al volante, dio marcha atrás y hasta que no se incorporó a la carretera Bella no la dejó de seguir con la mirada. Así, más tranquila, se sentó tras su volante, comprobó que Lexie seguía dormido y puso rumbo a su casa.

* * *

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Edward.

-Más bien ansiosa- respondió su madre.

Sonriendo le volvió a besar la mano que entrelazaban y repitió el mismo gesto en la frente, del modo que sabía que su padre hacía, como él también hacía con Bella en signo de protección. Esme le aceptó con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para exhalar aire templada mientras continuaba tumbada sobre la mesa de exploración con su vientre expuesto, como había indicado la enfermera al recibirles.

-Todo saldrá bien. Sea lo que sea, serán buenas noticias- añadió él.

-Sólo me preocupa que esté sano- susurró ella- He olvidado muchas cosas, pero esta experiencia pasada la tengo clavada a fuego y me persigue en mis pesadillas.

Edward le volvió a besar la frente intentando reconfortarla, porque poco más podía hacer. Todos traían sus traumas del pasado, pero conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento de Esme que leyó en su mente durante décadas. Un bebé que deseaba y amaba aunque su matrimonio hubiera sido un calvario por el que decidió dejar de vivir cuando falleció. De lo que se culpó en su inmortalidad. Y lo que le había dado el don de quererles como les quería a cada uno con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

-Está muy sano, mamá, no hay por qué creer lo contrario- le susurró contra su frente.

Ahí sí que sabía lo que sentía, perfectamente, además. Siempre había tenido un miedo más allá de lo racional a que Bella le ocurriera algo, pero desde que Lexie había nacido, eso se había multiplicado por mil. En su última gripe se vio al borde la de muerte y le resultaba irrisorio que Carlisle tuviera la fe en que se curara, pero sólo temía porque Lexie enfermara tanto como él. Temía tanto por su integridad como temía por la de Bella, quizás porque era esa mitad perfecta de cada uno, la forma de la que ambos se amaban.

Pero Esme merecía dejar ese fantasma a un lado, olvidar ese horrible sentimiento y soñar como ellos soñaban cuando Lexie estaba dentro del vientre de Bella en qué sería o a quién se parecía. Ese niño de sus fantasías que era igual que él, que al final, se cumplió.

-¿Sabes? Emmett quería hacer una porra. Y ha colado tres veces en la lista de posibles nombres para el bebé el suyo. Increíble- bromeó para liberar tensión- Si empleara ese mismo tiempo en estudiar, ya se habría graduado.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta- sonrió- Es todo corazón. Y tú eres el estudioso y responsable. Jasper es el disciplinado. Rosalie es la protagonista, Bella la abnegada y Alice la alocada. Tengo todo lo que una madre pueda soñar.

-Ahora sólo nos falta conocer a la guinda del pastel- sonrió.

Sonrió para volver a soplar de nuevo en el mismo momento que la puerta de la consulta se abrió para que una mujer vestida con una bata verde y un pijama rosa, accediera portando una tablilla.

-¿Esme Cullen? Soy la doctora McGibben, la doctora Sutton está en un parto de urgencia y me voy a encargar yo de sus pacientes, lamento mucho la espera.

-No se preocupe- contestó Esme con una sonrisa- Mi marido también es médico, hay cosas que son inevitables.

Acercándose hacia ellos pasando las hojas de la tablilla, miró a Esme y después miró a Edward, levantando una ceja al seguir con los ojos sus manos entrelazadas y las dos alianzas. Esme, que se percató, dijo rápidamente:

-No, no, es mi hijo- rió- Mi marido trabaja en el Servicio de Cirugía de Urgencias y no me ha podido acompañar por la misma razón. Aunque mi hijo también estudia Medicina.

-Oh, vaya- rió- Un buen sitio donde ponerse enfermo, ¿no?

-Bueno, aún no he entrado en la Escuela de Medicina- explicó Edward- Estoy en el curso avanzado.

-Ya estás prácticamente pasando consulta como tu padre, cariño- insistió Esme.

-Madres- rió él- Sólo ven lo bueno.

La mujer se rió y pasando otro par de hojas de la tablilla, la dejó sobre la mesa para tomar un taburete con ruedas. Esme volvió a soplar, pero con la conversación estaba visiblemente más relajada, aunque Edward no aflojó un segundo sus manos unidas. La doctora se puso unos guantes y se acercó al ecógrafo para manipular uno de sus mandos.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, me encuentro muy bien. Algo cansada, pero estupendamente. Toda la familia me cuida mucho.

-Eso es maravilloso- añadió ocupada en el instrumental- ¿Cómo fue su otro parto?

-¿Como dice?- repitió Esme.

-El parto de su hijo- la miró señalando a Edward con la cabeza- Sería usted muy joven.

La frase, con toda su inocencia, cayó como un jarro de agua fría en aquella consulta, con sus tranquilizadoras paredes en tono pastel. Edward incluso apretó la mano de su madre sin darse ni cuenta porque por nada del mundo quería estar presente cuando tuviera que dar _otra vez_ ese tipo de explicaciones. Explicaciones que estaban en esa tablilla si la mujer se hubiera molestado en leerla antes de entrar en la sala porque el pasado no parecía dejar tranquila a Esme esa tarde.

Cuando descubrieron el embarazo y tuvieron que empezar a pasar las revisiones normales, las mismas a las que Bella se sometió, tuvieron que trazar una _versión oficial_ que no comprometiera su historia, como siempre. Edward no la sabía al completo porque creía que era parte de la intimidad de sus padres, pero sí que Carlisle le había contado que en ella se admitía un embarazo anterior que había llegado a término pero que no había sido viable, lo mismo que una posibilidad a no poder volver a engendrar razón por la que les habían adoptado.

Así que antes de que eso la volviera a aturdir, a entristecer o a poner nerviosa, Edward abrió la boca:

-Soy adoptado. Mis hermanos y yo somos adoptados.

-Oh- dijo en un suspiro- Disculpe, no he leído el historial completo, solamente que no era _primípara_ y como dijo que era su hijo...

-Es que tuve otro embarazo- añadió Esme con un hilo de voz- pero no salió bien.

-Bueno, pero esta vez parece que no será así- continuó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- ¿Me permite?

Esme asintió y levantó la mano sobre su vientre expuesto para que la doctora extendiese un gel frio. Volvió a mirar a Edward que besó sus manos unidas y así susurró de nuevo que todo iría bien.

Unos pitidos inundaron la habitación, esos pitidos veloces y casi erráticos acompañados del sonido que rebotaba en el líquido del saco amniótico. Edward volvió la cabeza como un resorte para mirar la pantalla, esa imagen mágica que seguía sin creer que fuera el interior de alguien al que quería tanto.

-Miren que bonito- dijo la doctora- Aquí está la cabecita y la espina dorsal, bracitos y piernas.

Señaló las formas en la pantalla así que a Edward no le hizo falta traducir aquel montón de manchas grises en sus diferentes escalas. Se veía perfectamente ese pequeño ser creciendo dentro del vientre de Esme que no podía estar más que sano por todo lo querido que era.

-¿Y está bien? ¿Es todo normal?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo normal para las semanas de gestación, peso y medidas. Es, además, muy colaborador, nos está enseñando su sexo. ¿Quiere saberlo?

-Oh, sí, sí, qué es. Es un regalo, pero a sus tías le encantaría saber qué tipo de ropa comprar.

-¿Y si el futuro estudiante de Medicina nos lo dice?- preguntó la doctora.

Apartó un segundo la vista de la pantalla donde estaba hipnotizado con toda su magia para mirar a la doctora e incluso notó que se le encendían las mejillas. Más cuando su madre le apretó la mano en su ansiedad más nerviosa que nunca.

Había visto un millón de ecografías cuando Bella estaba embarazada de Lexie para poder identificarlas él, pero ahora había visto otro millón más en sus clases, tutorías y charlas con Carlisle. Conocía cada órgano, aparato, vena, arteria y músculo del cuerpo humano desde que había sido un _depredador_, pero ahora esos conocimientos estaban muy sobrepasados. Podía cerrar los ojos y hacer una disección del tejido que se le ocurriera, colocar cada hueso perfectamente o adivinar de dónde era cada válvula, tanto que en clase tenía que disimular constantemente, así que necesitó poco esfuerzo para no apresurarse en anunciar:

-Es una niña, mamá. Una niña muy sana.

* * *

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, Bella acostó a Lexie en su corralito, apartando antes unos par de peluches y le tapó con su mantita. Se llevó el dedito a la boca, cosa que solía hacer si no tenía su chupete cerca y como había leído que no era bueno porque se le podía malformar el paladar, lo rebuscó en su bolso para ponérselo con sumo cuidado.

Con 14 meses el pediatra empezaba a ponerse pesado con que debían de empezar a quitarle el chupete, pero Renee le había contado que ella lo usó hasta los tres años, por lo que tampoco lo veía tan grave. ¿Qué podía pasar, que se enamorara de una vampira cuando fuera mayor? Podrían tratar con ello.

Se giró tirando de su mantita moviendo el chupete, así que como parecía tan dormido, le dejó tranquilo, solo, para que descansara, y así podía hacer cosas por la casa.

Echarle de comer a Sparkles, por ejemplo, que se lo agradeció con un ronroneo y un maullidito feliz por el festín. Sacar el pollo del congelador con el que pensaba hacer la sopa o los canelones que sólo necesitaban gratinarse. Después subió al estudio a repasar unas notas antes de que fuera hora de hacer la cena.

Abrió sus libros, encendió el ordenador, buscó el tema que le correspondía pero cuando se iba a disponer a leer, el zumbidito de su teléfono móvil salió de su bolso colgado de su silla, así que no le quedó más remedio que responder.

-Hola, papá- dijo jovial.

Era muy agradable a la par que divertido de pensar que hablaba ahora más con Charlie que cuando vivía con él, y que a medida que la relación con su padre se estrechaba, con su madre por el contrario se había distanciado. No es que no tratara con Renee pero desde que era madre veía las cosas de una manera completamente distinta, ahora tenía que cuidar de Lexie en vez de cuidar o preocuparse por las excentricidades de Renee y sabiendo que Phil la protegía y seguía locamente enamorada de él, le servía.

Renee tenía esa parte de su vida y esa parte de la vida de Charlie la llenaban ella y Lexie.

-¿Qué tal, Bells? ¿Dónde estabas? Llamé hace un par de horas a casa, creía que hoy tenías clase hasta las tres.

-Ah, sí, perdona, no miré si tenía algún mensaje en el contestador.

-No, no lo dejé- contestó Charlie Swan- ya sabes que lo mío no es hablar con las máquinas.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente. ¿Has recibido las últimas fotos? Deberías de comprarte un ordenador y crearte una cuenta de correo. Internet llega hasta la reserva de los quileutes. Y Jacob está encantado con la tecnología. Hasta Billy se asomó el otro día por la cámara web y pudo saludar a Lexie.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bells? Tu viejo padre es así. Viejo. Anticuando. Y gruñón.

-Ya será menos- se rió- Había quedado en el campus con Alice y Cassie, una compañera de clase, y acabamos de llegar. Lexie está dormido abajo. Estaba muy cansado.

-¿Alguna novedad que me haya perdido?

-No... no mucho. Ahora su bañera no le gusta demasiado. Se pone de pie y se quiere salir. Hoy Edward le bañó llenando la bañera normal, pero deberías de ver cómo dejaron el cuarto de baño. Habrías podido hasta pescar.

-A ti tampoco te gustaba mucho. Siempre llorabas. Tu madre decía que era culpa mía, pero la bañera tenía mucho que ver.

-Seguro que sí- volvió a reír- ¿Algo interesante por Forks?

-Una bronca en el bar, un campista perdido que apreció río abajo totalmente borracho... Lo normal. Hoy no ha llovido. Así que supongo que eso es interesante.

-Aquí hace sol. Toda la semana- bromeó- Ya sabes que si quieres dejar atrás las nubes...

-¿Volvemos a tener la misma conversación que convierte a tu viejo padre en gruñón?- rió Charlie- Cogeré mi sobre con mis fotos y me iré a casa, a cenar algo de pizza y a ver la tele. Ya sabes, la rutina del jefe Swan.

-Yo prepararé la cena, esperaré a Edward para cenar, acostaremos a Lexie y daremos el día por acabado. Ya sabes, la rutina de Bella.

-Dale un montón de besos de mi parte. Dile que no se olvide de su abuelo _viejo y feo_.

-Se lo diré, papá. Y Lexie no te olvida, todos le hablan de ti constantemente. Esme compró unos portarretratos para colgar en la pared y puso fotos nuestras: de mamá y de Phil, de ti, de Jacob, de ellos y de nosotros. Y nos señala a cada uno cuando nos nombra.

-Podría ver eso grabado en vídeo- sugirió.

-Lo grabaremos- prometió.

-Hasta pronto, nena, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, papá. Cuídate.

Sonriendo colgó su teléfono móvil para acariciar la pantalla donde indicaba la duración de la llamada, pensó en lo que echaba de menos la presencia de su padre y como ya faltaba menos para verle en verano y pasar más que unos cuantos días con él como ocurrió en Navidad, dejó el aparato sobre la mesa para bajar a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Cuidar de los demás, lo que había empezado a hacer con Charlie y que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

-Tómese su tiempo- dijo la doctora antes de salir de la consulta.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Esme incorporándose en la camilla.

Cerró la puerta y en la habitación no hubo ni un ruido más que no fuera el sorber de la nariz de Esme o el roce de la mano de Edward en la espalda de su madre, que no apartaba la mirada de la pequeña imagen ecográfica.

-¿Es bonita, verdad?

Edward sonrió para volver a acariciarle la espalda, asintiendo. Sabía lo que sentía porque Bella había hecho lo mismo, cargó con la primera imagen ecográfica de Lexie arriba y abajo, cuando incluso sus circunstancias no eran ni las mismas. La llevaba entre sus libros y la ponía delante mientras preparaban sus exámenes finales, en el escritorio de su habitación. Tanto que hasta se acostumbró a ver la imagen de su _pequeño renacuajo_ y la iban sustituyendo por la siguiente cuando hacían una nueva. Hasta la última, en cuatro dimensiones, donde se veía perfectamente la carita de su bebé, de perfil, llevándose un dedito a la boca.

-¿Lista? Quizás podamos bajar a Urgencias a preguntar por papá.

Esme asintió y colgó los pies de la camilla para bajarse, pero poco más le dio tiempo a hacer porque la puerta de la consulta se abrió tras un ligero toque. Podía ser la doctora que se había olvidado algo, o incluso la enfermera para que les acompañara hasta recepción, pero Carlisle se plantó en medio de la sala como si le vinieran persiguiendo desde el piso de abajo, sin ni siquiera cambiarse su pijama verde de quirófano.

-Cuánto lo siento, cariño, no sabes lo que siento no haber podido salir antes. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

En apenas dos pasos estaba abrazando a Esme, que hundió la cabeza en su pecho sin soltar la imagen ecográfica. Puede que sollozara, puede que tosiera, pero todo quedó mitigado con el abrazo de su marido.

-Muchas gracias, hijo- le susurró.

-Ha sido un placer estar aquí- respondió él.

-¿Has tenido buenas noticias?- le preguntó a su mujer tomándola por la barbilla.

-No han podido ser mejores- sorbió la nariz- Porque sigue estando muy sano y... es una niña.

Como si le hubieran soltado una descarga eléctrica, Carlisle hasta soltó a su mujer, dando un ligero saltito hacia atrás. Carlisle, siempre calmado y templado, se quedó blanco como el papel, recobrando el color de golpe para llevarse las manos a la cara, en esa expresión de sorpresa y felicidad a partes iguales que se le pintaba tanto últimamente.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir... Eso te hace feliz, ¿verdad, querida? Ya tenemos dos bebés en la familia, qué mejor que una niña ahora, ¿no?

-Me hace más que feliz- rió ella- Es una suerte que tengamos dos listas de nombres para escoger.

-Aunque en el segundo nombre no había ningún tipo de duda- añadió Carlisle.

-¿Ya tenéis escogido el segundo nombre?- preguntó curioso Edward.

Su padre miró a su madre y estrechándola contra él, le besó la frente, para que ella sonriera. Ya estaban manteniendo esas conversaciones inaudibles que mantenían desde hacía décadas, de las que antes era partícipe porque podía leerles la mente y de la que ahora se perdía la mitad si se despistaba un segundo. Pero fueron magnánimos con él y le ofrecieron una traducción simultánea en un segundo.

-Si era niño, habíamos pensado llamarle Edward, si a ti o a Bella no os importara. Y si es niña, si os parece bien- dijo su madre- nos gustaría encontrar un primer nombre bonito que quedara bien con Isabella.

Seguramente abrió los ojos como platos a la par de la boca, totalmente anonadado. A veces las cosas marchaban a una velocidad vertiginosa aunque ahora todos se movieran a ritmo humano normal. Bella ya tenía pensados los nombres cuando apenas estaba de unas semanas y Rosalie no admitió ningún tipo de discusión porque ya los había elegido antes de que incluso pudiera engendrar. Suponía que eso se debía al deseo y al anhelo, así que Esme y Carlisle no se iban a quedar atrás.

-Quizás si tenéis más hijos os gustaría llamarles como vosotros, pero no querríamos perder la oportunidad de honraros de ese modo, porque sin vosotros, esta pequeña, no existiría- añadió Carlisle.

No tenían por qué seguir recordándolo porque volvería a intentar recuperar su mortalidad una y mil veces. Primero lo hizo por Bella, pero saber que su mortalidad traía la de su familia, se sometería a las pruebas de nuevo sin pensárselo. Más cuando estaban tan colmados de felicidad como ahora. ¿Honrarle? Que le dejaran ser espectador de su júbilo era más que suficiente. Que Esme fuera esa madre que Bella no encontraba en Renee o que siempre estuvieran a su lado, pasase lo que pasase. Por eso no habían cuestionado un juicio un tanto injusto.

-Eso es más que honrar, papá, no sé qué decir.

-Di que sí- rió él.

-Por... por supuesto. Quiero decir que... sé que a Bella le gusta mucho mi nombre, y lo barajó cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie, y a mí me encantaría que hubiera más de una _Isabella Cullen_ en el mundo- bromeó- pero sin hablarlo con ella puedo decir que estaremos más que felices y que nos haría mucha ilusión que vuestro bebé llevara el nombre de uno de nosotros.

-Entonces- contestó Carlisle más jovial que nunca- no podemos esperar para contárselo a todos, en la cena familiar del sábado.

* * *

Una sensación de calma y tranquilidad siempre se apoderaban de él cuando los portones de su garaje se bajaban al entrar en el mismo, mientras dejaba de ver por el espejo retrovisor las luces de su tranquila calle y se quedaba simplemente iluminado por los tubos fluorescentes que colgaban del techo, así que tomó sus libros y sin más se bajó de su vehículo para cerrar con el pie y caminar hacia la escalera que llevaba a la puerta de la cocina.

Pocos pasos pudo dar, más sin desviarse, porque el coche de Bella estaba delante de él, junto al Volvo y peligrosamente pegado a la pared de la mesa de herramientas, algo absurdo que él no usaba, pero que Emmett se había empeñado en regalarle. "_Lo más complicado que voy a hacer es cambiar una bombilla_", le contestaba siempre que se lo sugería, pero allí estaba ocupando el poco espacio que tenían.

Pensó en movérselo, pensó incluso en apartar más el Volvo para que mañana pudiera sacarlo sin problemas, pero podía esperar porque ahora no pensaba hacer otra cosa que entrar en casa y verla.

Esquivó el coche y la rueda daleada rozando toda la pared con la cazadora, se cogió al pasamanos y se paró de nuevo porque vio a Sparkles entre dos de las maderas descubiertas de la pared que daba al jardín. El animal le ronroneó y movió la punta de la cola cuando se estiró a acariciarle.

-¿Lexie te ha estado persiguiendo?

El pobre gatito se estaba ganando el cielo y hasta Bella juraba que estaba perdiendo pelo por culpa de la tensión a la que le sometía su pequeño. Al menos ahora había encontrado ese remanso de paz, no había peligro que se escapara y aunque en alguna ocasión se había ido de excursión por el barrio, por fortuna había vuelto antes de que se preocuparan demasiado.

-No temas, no dejaré que te encuentre- dijo divertido.

Volvió a ronronear y ahora se levantó para, de dos saltos, caminar por el suelo hacia el SUV. No había nada que más le gustara que acurrucarse entre las ruedas cuando el vehículo estaba aún caliente. Le dejó ir y él siguió escaleras arribas.

Ya en el segundo peldaño escuchó los ruidos provenientes de la casa, como seguramente la tele, platos, la campana extractora y las voces de su familia. Oía la voz dulce de Bella, pero también escuchaba la vocecilla de Lexie pegar sus grititos de descontento a la par de golpecitos en la madera de la puerta que les separaba.

-_¿Papá? ¿Papá?_- decía la vocecilla infantil.

-Lexie, qué te he dicho- suspiró Bella- Quita de junto a la puerta o papá te golpeará con ella cuando la abra.

Escuchó otro gritito y quizás un gimoteo, pero eso quedó tapado por el ruido del grifo acompañado de más ruidos de platos, así que dio los dos últimos pasos y picó antes de abrir cuidadosamente.

Ciertamente, Lexie esperaba impaciente como cada día que escuchaba el motor del coche en el garaje. No había mejor recibimiento que ese: su pequeño ansioso llamándole. Pero no estaba de pie junto a la puerta sujeto a la alacena junto a ésta, si no que estaba sentado en el suelo gimoteando y con ojos llorosos llamándole sin cesar mientras tendía los bracitos.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado?- preguntó dejando los libros sobre la meseta de su derecha- ¿Papá no se merece unos pasitos para venir a recibirle?

Lexie gimoteó más ansioso y se intentó levantar, pero una piernita se le quedó atrás, así que en vez de intentarlo dos veces, prácticamente se arrastró hacia él gateando uniendo el vocablo _papá_ varias veces hasta que se vio en sus brazos.

Definitivamente, no había mejor recibimiento que el calor y el olor de su bebé que le llamaba como si le necesitara para respirar.

Se rió por el esfuerzo que le supuso y le alzó en brazos para besarle repetidas veces. Lexie rió feliz y se cogió a su cuello como si hiciera un siglo que no le veía.

Entonces, levantó la mirada hacia Bella: revolvía algo en una cacerola, algo que olía tremendamente bien y que inundaba toda la cocina. Le sonrió, se apartó un mechón que le caía de la coleta deshecha y sólo dejó su actividad para recibir su beso de bienvenida.

Estaba cocinando para ellos cualquiera de sus platos suculentos, empleando un tiempo que no tenía que podía haber utilizado para otra cosa, como adelantar algún trabajo o estudiar. Recibirla en segundo lugar se quedaba corto por lo que hacía por cuidarles más con un simple beso, así que esperaba poder recompensarla de cualquier otra manera.

-Huele que alimenta- dijo entre beso y beso.

-Es sopa de pollo y verduras, para que tu estómago se cure. Y he preparado lasaña con mucho queso gratinado, como te gusta.

-Eres un ángel, mi amor- añadió entre otro beso- Te lo recompensaré de algún modo.

-¿Podrás amordazar a Lexie mientras cenamos?- rió.

También rió y se agachó para dejar al pequeño antes que se quejara por su demostración afectiva en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que les rodeaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó.

Sus sentidos ahora eran limitados y tenía que presentar atención a las cosas de una en una, así que hasta que no pasó la vista por la estancia no se percató que, aparte de tener una mesa puesta para dos junto a la trona de Lexie, por el resto había pasado un huracán, algo raro en los juegos de Lexie bajo la supervisión de Bella. La tele estaba encendida en un canal infantil sin que nadie la mirara, su corralito, que normalmente estaba en el salón, estaba en la puerta entre el hall, había un trenecito de juguete desmontado en sus alrededores, varios bloques de construcción y su correpasillos como si se hubiera empotrado contra la mesita del teléfono.

-Una tarde dura- suspiró Bella sin dejar de revolver la cacerola- Se quedó dormido en el coche y le tumbé en el corralito cuando llegamos, pero se despertó en cuanto me empezó a oír por la cocina. No quería salirse ni volver a dormirse pero tampoco quedarse solo, así que no me quedó más remedio que empujarle hasta ahí mientras preparaba la cena para que viera los dibujos animados. Después se acordó del trenecito y del correpasillos y quiso usarlo todo a la vez.

Lexie era una personita muy cabezota y obstinada, algo que solamente le dictaban sus genes. Con su pequeño cuerpecito podía exasperar al más templado, que sin duda era su madre, con su paciencia infinita para todas sus cosas. Y sólo suspiraba así cuando estaba agotada de gimoteos o mohínes o cuando a Lexie le faltaba poco por levantar las maderas del suelo para entretenerse, como parecía ahora.

-¿Eso es cierto, hijo? ¿Es cierto lo que dice mamá?- se agachó a su altura- Ahora tendremos que recogerlo todo o no podremos cenar. El trenecito y tu bólido no se pueden quedar ahí. Lo mismo que tus bloques de construcción.

Lexie le miró levantando una ceja – un gesto que sabía que era suyo – y mordiéndose el labio inferior – gesto que era de Bella – alzó los brazos para colgarse de su cuello, así que con eso se acababa de ganar el cielo. Era muy pequeño para imponerle disciplina, pero le escuchaba y comprendía, así que sabía que sus largar charlas del por qué de las cosas o que había que besar el suelo que su madre pisaba porque daba la vida por ellos, sabía que no caían en saco roto.

-Yo te ayudo, ¿de acuerdo? Papá moverá el corralito hacia el salón, pero tú guardarás tus juguetes, ¿trato hecho?

Le besó en la frente y se incorporó para caminar esperando que Lexie le siguiera acto seguido. No quiso mirarle para que no captara que ardía en deseos de que lo hiciera, incluso se quitó tranquilamente la cazadora para dejarla en el perchero del hall, pero en cuanto empezó a empujar el corralito hacia el salón, Lexie dio uno de sus grititos ansiosos y escuchó sus pasitos apresurados. Cuando lo colocó en su sitio, mirando por encima del hombro, vio a Lexie seguirle arrastrando por el cordel de la locomotora su trenecito de juguete.

-Muy bien, hijo- dijo agachándose a su altura- Papá mete el trenecito en el corralito. Ahora ve a por el resto.

Le faltó tiempo para girarse – en un tambaleo – para correr de nuevo a la cocina y aparecer ahora con un par de bloques de colores. Se quedó parado en la puerta y los levantó:

-¿_Mi_?

-Sí, los juguetes de Lexie, tráelos aquí para recogerlos.

Corrió de nuevo hacia él y se lanzó de golpe en su regazo, lo que le hizo reírse. Recogió los bloques para meterlos en el corralito y le besó la frente.

-Muy bien, sólo te queda el bólido.

Se incorporó con toda su energía y volvió a correr, dando la curva de la puerta a tanta velocidad que parecía que iba a patinar. Era muy divertido verlo tan pequeño moverse con tanta soltura, como ponía sus piececitos delante uno de otro o cómo vaciaba cajones en cuanto se despistaban.

-_Mamá_...- oyó su voz ansioso.

Sonó lo que seguramente era una puerta de los armarios de la cocina cerrarse seguido de una risa de Bella, así que se movió para poder verles desde allí. Lexie estaba junto a su correpasillos con una pierna sobre el asiento, enganchada sin poder pasarla al otro lado y pedía la ayuda de su madre levantando los bracitos. Bella en ese momento se ponía un rodillo al hombro para agacharse y sentarle encima.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le besó la mejilla- Ve a que papá te lo guarde hasta mañana.

Apenas le soltó, Lexie emitió una de sus pedorretas y se impulsó con los pies para llegar hasta él que le frenó antes de que se empotrara contra algún mueble, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer. Se rió feliz y jovial, más cuando le levantó en el aire para besarle la mejilla sonrosada, repetidas veces.

-Eres un campeón, pequeño. Has recogido muy bien los juguetes, y ahora, vamos a cenar.

Se volvió a colgar de su cuello así que no pudo ver la adoración en los ojos de su madre, a la que le costaba tanto verle crecer. Se había quedado allí, en medio de la cocina con el rodillo sobre el hombro, y no se movió hasta que les tuvo cerca para darles sendos besos.

-Lexie tiene hoy la misma comida que papá y mamá, pero en papilla. Y se la va a comer toda, ¿verdad? Mientras papá y mamá pueden charlar sin interrupciones.

A la mesa ya no le quedaban más que sus comensales, así que sentó a Lexie en su trona para ponerle su babero, apagó la televisión para poder centrarse unos en los otros y tomó su asiento para que Bella le sirviera un suculento plato, como sólo ella los preparaba.

Las cenas familiares era algo que le agradaba tremendamente de su rutina humana. Le gustaba compartirlas con toda la familia al completo, donde charlaban animadamente, pero ésto aún se superaba si era simplemente en compañía de Bella. Las cenas románticas estaban en otra escala, pero desde que Lexie tenía esa autonomía recién estrenada donde le podían dar un cubierto infantil para que comiera a su ritmo y uno de los dos no se viera volcado en los cuidados del pequeño, eran magníficas y gratificantes. Sólo los tres. Maravilloso.

-¿Que tal en el Hospital?- preguntó Bella al sentarse.

Iba a contestar de inmediato, pero probó antes de sopa que no podía saber mejor. Su estómago bailaría feliz. Más al darse cuenta que todo lo pasado durante el día – incluso las magníficas noticias de Esme y Carlisle – habían quedado en un segundo plano al llegar a casa y verles. Les quería a todos más que a su propio ser, pero Bella y Lexie eran los protagonistas de su vida.

-Fantástico.

-¿Ah, sí?- añadió ella después de un sorbito a su cucharada- ¿Has visto a algún paciente de Carlisle?

Aunque le costaba mucho escuchar las historias de sus prácticas en el Hospital sin impresionarse al pensar en sangre o enfermedades, Bella siempre le preguntaba por ello, totalmente volcada. Sabía lo que le gustaba que Carlisle le mostrara a sus pacientes, pruebas o le hiciera exámenes, porque era la manera de poner en práctica todos aquellos libros aburridos que siempre portaba arriba y abajo como si los necesitara.

-No, realmente tuve que ir porque Esme me llamó: Carlisle estaba en una urgencia, no quería retrasar su cita con la ginecóloga y me pidió que la acompañara. Estuve con ella en la ecografía y ya sabemos el sexo.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó feliz- ¿Y esperas ahora para decírmelo? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Alice tenía razón?

-Sí- sonrió- Es una niña. Muy sana. Esme estaba pletórica de felicidad. Tanto que han pedido nuestro consentimiento para su nombre.

Bella hizo dos cosas mientras abría la boca: primero soltar su cuchara y segundo cogerle de la muñeca que sujetaba su propia cuchara. El embarazo de Esme estaba siendo otro nexo de unión entre las chicas de su familia, que colmaban a su madre de cariño y cuidados, incluso Rosalie. Alice llevaba semanas diciendo que sería niña por una intuición y Rosalie ya estaba aprovisionándose de ovillos de lana carísimos para empezar a tejer. Bella no dejaba que Esme suspirara sin estar al otro lado. Estaban planeando dónde conseguir muebles, cortinas o todo el montón de cosas que parecían necesitar aunque hubiera dos bebés en la familia que no llegaban a gastar sus propios utensilios. Y cuando no se encontraban, hablaban por teléfono. La parte buena era que al menos, así, Rosalie, estaba pagando el no haberse mudado a su propia casa porque parecía muy feliz con la idea de que Esme y Carlisle le ayudaran a criar a su hijo.

-¿Ya lo tienen? ¿Es bonito?

-Realmente el primero aún no me lo han dicho, pero sí el segundo, y personalmente, más bonito no puede ser- dijo- Si hubiera sido niño, les hubiera gustado mucho llamarle _Edward_, pero dado que será niña, si tú quieres, se decantan por llamarla _Isabella_.

-¿Isa...bella?- repitió sin cerrar la boca o soltarle la muñeca- ¿Quieren llamar a su hija... como _yo_?

-¿Por qué no iban a querer, mi amor?- rió- Si tú no hubieras formado parte de mi vida, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación porque no habría ningún bebé, ningún futuro. Carlisle siempre lo repite, siempre me da las gracias, pero sólo tenemos que dártelas a ti. Sé que si tuviéramos otro hijo te gustaría llamarle _Edward_, pero a mí me haría mucha ilusión que el segundo nombre de mi hermana menor- sonrió- fuera el de la persona que más quiero. Sería muy especial poder abrazar a una _Isabella bebé_ si no tenemos ninguna hija a la que llamar así.

Bella le soltó la muñeca y cerró la boca a la par que sus dos manos iban allí mientras se le pintaban esas dos líneas sonrosadas tan adorables. Ni que Lexie emitiera uno de sus grititos llamando su atención o que meneara su cuchara sobre su plato de papilla con peligro de pringarlo todo le quitaron la conmoción antes de decir:

-Lo único que he hecho ha sido quererte. Quererte a ti y a toda tu familia, algo que no me ha supuesto ningún tipo de esfuerzo. No es una recompensa equiparable que Esme y Carlisle quieran que su bebé, el bebé por el que llevan soñando tanto tiempo, lleve mi nombre.

-Bueno- dijo divertido- Esa es su manera de verlo- se estiró para besarle la mejilla- Como tú tienes la tuya. El sábado lo anunciarán en nuestra cena familiar, ahora sólo hay que buscar un primer nombre que quede bonito.

-Tenemos tres hojas para escoger si Emmett no sigue colando el suyo cada vez que nos despistamos- rió- ¿Crees que al resto les parecerá bien?

-Sin poder leerles la mente, te aseguro que sí- le volvió a besar la mejilla- Todos estarán muy felices. Como Lexie. Que será muy feliz de poder jugar con su primito y de cuidar de su nueva tía, muy pronto.

Con eso le hizo una carantoña que Lexie respondió estirando las manitas – llenas de papilla – hacia él mientras hacía gorgoritos. Edward se rió, porque aparte de las manitas y el babero tenía toda la cara, así que le limpió con la servilleta antes de que la papilla llegara a la pared, su mantel o ellos mismos.

-¿Está rica la cena que nos ha preparado mamá? ¿Sí, verdad? Ahora, con la cuchara- se la tendió.

La cogió con la parte cóncava hacia afuera pero aún así la metió en su plato para rechupetear la papilla. Así sonrió mirándoles a ambos, orgulloso de su progreso. Cada día, o cada vez que estaban menos de tres segundos sin vigilarle, aprendía algo nuevo y avanzaba en su crecimiento. Chapurreaba las palabras a su manera, tenía conversaciones con sus juguetes y qué decir de su habilidad de descalzarse o desordenarlo todo.

-La cuchara se coge así, Lexie- dijo Bella levantando la suya- ¿Ves?- la metió en su sopa- Así- añadió llevándosela a la boca.

-¿_Mi_?- preguntó levantando su cuchara.

-Esa es la cuchara de Lexie- se la colocó bien- Y esta la cuchara de mamá- tomó la suya- Ahora, dentro del plato.

Ver a Bella enseñarle cosas a Lexie o conversar con él, era sin duda lo más delicioso de su día, una pizca más de felicidad a lo que era ya estar allí sentado con ellos, con su propia familia. Lexie miraba a su madre con veneración y adoración y Bella miraba a su pequeño como lo que era, la joya más preciosa del mundo, así que sus interacciones nunca podrían agotarle.

-_¡Ne!_- exclamó.

-Sí, tú solo. Come solo, como comen mamá y papá.

Pero Lexie tenía otro planes, porque dejó la cuchara caer – salpicándole de más papilla – negó fervientemente con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No quieres más? Un poco más, peque- cogió Bella la cuchara para dársela ella- No ha dormido nada en casi todo el día y tampoco ha comido bien.

-Ahora comer es una pérdida de tiempo para él cuando puede estar investigando el mundo. Más si con eso consigue tenerte pendiente- bromeó Edward- Trae, yo termino de darle la papilla, es lo menos que puedo hacer tras haber preparado esta cena de dos platos para nosotros.

Sonriendo, Bella le dio la cuchara, se chupeteó lo que Lexie le había salpicado y volvió a tomar la suya. Eso era muy poco esfuerzo comparando con el que hacía Bella cada día: acudir a clase y cuidar de Lexie hasta que él regresaba a casa. Si se le ocurría otro modo de agradecérselo, sin duda que lo haría.

* * *

Bella suspiró reconfortada cuando se recostó contra el cabecero de su cama, cubierto de cómodos cojines. Tenían la altura y grosor perfecto a la par que el tacto, así que no se le ocurría otro sitio mejor que ese para leer unos cuantos capítulos del libro que necesitaba para su clase de Literatura Inglesa que allí. Esperaba pasar un par de hojas antes de quedarse dormida. Su cama era el sitio más confortable y especial que conocía.

Edward se había ofrecido a recoger la cocina y a entretener a Lexie hasta darle su baño y acostarle, por lo que había podido terminar sus tareas y completar un par de trabajos. Mañana podría entregarlos, quitárselos de encima e ir tachando de su agenda puntos y puntos que nunca llegaba a completar: cuando se ponía al día le sumaban más tareas así que jamás se veía libre de ocupaciones didácticas. Ese fin de semana antes de irse a la Mansión de los Cullen tenía que terminar otros dos temarios sin falta o empezaría a estar realmente agobiada.

Y luego la gente se extrañaba y le preguntaba cómo podía hacerlo todo: ir a clase, estudiar y cuidar de Lexie. Lo último le salía naturalmente, lo único que le preocupaba era lo anterior.

Se recostó mejor al pasar la primera hoja y la señaló con el marca páginas que Edward le había regalado con la huellita de Lexie. Desde entonces no se separaba de él. Era su amuleto. Seguro que le traería un montón de suerte para los exámenes.

Buf, los exámenes, mejor no pensar en ellos.

Se estiró para taparse los pies con la manta que estaba sobre el final de la cama y al cubrirse se dio cuenta de que la funda del edredón estaba un tanto sobada. La había puesto hacía un par de días, así que quizás la lavadora no la había aclarado bien. Además, era blanca y con florecillas minúsculas en tonos azules, una de las que había escogido Esme cuando le decoró la casa, pero terriblemente sucia desde que Lexie lo tocaba todo con dedos pringosos de quién sabe qué. Mañana la cambiaría por la dorada, que le recordaba a la que usaba Edward en Forks y siempre le gustaba tener presente ese pensamiento. Y tenía que planchar, antes de que Lexie se pusiera pesado esa tarde le dio tiempo a sacar la colada de la secadora, pero se había quedado en el cesto en el cuarto de plancha junto a la cocina, por eso cuando se fue a cambiar no encontró ningún pijama conjuntado y se había puesto una camiseta vieja con unas braguitas y se había cubierto con la bata. Se notaba que Alice ya no vivía allí por su indumentaria.

Bostezó, pasó otra hoja antes de marcarla y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse la abstrajo de su lectura para levantar la cabeza. Le parecía que escuchaba el agua correr en el otro cuarto de baño, pero Lexie parecía ya dormido. _Parecía_ porque Lexie últimamente era un cúmulo de grititos, pasos y vocablos ininteligibles, así que cuando la casa estaba en silencio más de dos segundos es que estaba dormido. Mientras estaba en el estudio les había escuchado por el pasillo, después en el cuarto de baño contiguo y por último en su habitación, así que quizás Edward se estaba duchando en ése en vez de utilizar el suyo para no molestarla.

Bueno, esas eran sus divagaciones hasta que sonó otra puerta cerrarse y un toque en la suya para que ésta se abriera.

Edward asomó solamente la cabeza para sonreírle de esa manera suya y que Lexie imitaba también. Además, acompañado de esa sonrisa curiosamente la habitación se inundó de un olor a sales de baño, algo inédito, ya que él era el práctico de las duchas rápidas y, por supuesto, los geles masculinos que olían tan bien.

-¿Muy ocupada?- preguntó.

-No, estaba intentando no quedarme dormida encima del libro- sonrió- ¿Vienes ya a la cama?

-Realmente, me preguntaba si te apetecería darte un baño relajante de espuma.

-¿Me has...- se rió- preparado un baño? ¿A eso es lo que huele?

-Creo que te lo mereces después del día de hoy- añadió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Y luego siempre le repetía que ella era un _ángel_ y lo que se esforzaba en cuidar de ellos. Antes le consideraba una ilusión, un personaje mitológico que algún sueño le había incorporado a su vida. Ahora, sin poderes, era mucho más.

Cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesilla y dio un salto para ponerse en pie.

-Por supuesto que me apetece- contestó- Solamente con una condición: que lo compartamos.

Empujando la puerta del todo, Edward mostró más que su cabeza por la rendija y además de su sonrisa retorcida llevaba únicamente su albornoz y sus calcetines.

-Creí que no me lo pedirías- rió.

Le tomó de la mano y la acompañó al baño, al final del pasillo, el baño que normalmente usaban con Lexie, así que allí estaba su cambiador, el orinal que pronto empezaría a usar y la bañerita que estaba odiando tanto. La bañera, un modelo mucho más grande que el de su cuarto de baño, estaba llena con espuma de color blanco y rodeada por una decena de velas, de color amarillo.

-Métete y relájate, es todo para ti- añadió besándole la cabeza.

Le volvió a sonreír y antes de que abriera el armario para sacar unas toallas, se empezó a desvestir pensando en el tiempo que hacía que no se tomaba un baño así y más con Edward. Por semana siempre tenía el tiempo justo para todo y si el fin de semana podían compartir algo, hacían una ducha. Era una buena tradición esa de compartir duchas que debían de ir recuperando, ya que ahora con Lexie y su afición de explorarlo todo la estaban empezando a perder.

Metió un pie en el agua para seguir con el otro y cuando se empezó a acomodar emitió un suspiro de gozo. La temperatura era más que perfecta. Si no se enfriara, podría pasar la noche allí. Más, cuando, acto seguido, Edward se quitó su albornoz y calcetines para meterse enfrente poniendo las piernas a ambos lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómoda?

-No podría estarlo más- suspiró dejándose resbalar hasta que la espuma le llegó a la barbilla.

Edward suspiró divertido y añadió algo más a la situación: bajo el agua buscó su pie y empezó a darle un masaje. Se rió poniéndole el otro en el pecho para que siguiera por ese e incluso cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa paz y tranquilidad.

-Me recuerda a la isla- dijo- A nuestros baños de media noche.

-Los repetiremos este año. Y cada año que vayamos.

-No podremos quedarnos tanto como el pasado verano si tu cumpleaños lo pasamos aquí. ¿Cuánto pasaremos en Forks si esperamos que Esme dé a luz? ¿Ellos querrán ir a Forks con el bebé tan pequeño?

-Podemos pasar todo el verano en la isla, si es lo que quieres. O hacer cualquier viaje ahora que Lexie es más mayor. Europa, aún, nos espera- sonrió.

Bella hizo una mueca porque sabía lo que Edward anhelaba llevarles a Europa para compartir su cultura de casi un siglo y hacer de traductor como ocurría en Brasil. Y ella claro que quería, ¡por supuesto! Viajar a París, Londres o cualquier ciudad de Italia que estuviera lejos de Volterra. Pero en Forks, ese pueblo aburrido donde siempre llovía, estaba Charlie y no se podía pasar tanto tiempo sin verle.

-Charlie también. Hoy hemos hablado. Y echa mucho de menos a Lexie. No puedo hacerle eso.

-Claro que no, mi amor. Pasaremos unas semanas en Forks, por supuesto. Incluso podemos estar allí para mi cumpleaños o antes.

-¿Quieres pasar tu cumpleaños lejos de tu familia?- preguntó extrañada.

-Bella, tú y Lexie sois mi familia. Sois de las únicas personas de las que no podría separarme en mi cumpleaños- añadió besándole la planta del pie para meterlo de nuevo bajo el agua.

Bella sopesó imaginándose posiblemente lo que iba a pasar. Con toda seguridad Edward ya estaría graduado para esa fecha y ella, fuera cual fuera su resultado, ya habría acabado sus exámenes. No era justo que pasaran allí las fechas estivales con lo duro que había estudiado todo el invierno y si su ilusión era llevarles a Europa, era egoísta seguir negándoselo. Además, si todo salía como planeaba, el siguiente verano, con suerte estaría embarazada así que tampoco podrían viajar.

A Alice siempre le hacía mucha ilusión preparar cumpleaños pero quizás viajara a ver a Jasper en cuanto acabaran sus clases. Y Esme y Carlisle nunca se interpondrían a sus planes, más ahora que tenían a su bebé del que preocuparse. Sería extraño estar en Forks sin los Cullen, extraño estar en una Mansión vacía. Charlie explotaría de felicidad al saber que estarían bajo su mismo techo, como quería el año anterior, para estar el máximo tiempo posible con Lexie.

-¿Crees que nos dejará dormir juntos?- bromeó Bella.

-Si no quiere, no seré yo el que diga algo en contra- rió- Ahora ya no soy a prueba de balas.

Bella se rió y se deslizó por la bañera para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él que la aceptó abrazándola. Le apartó un mechón húmedo suelto de su coleta y espuma de la barbilla y así le besó sonoramente en los labios.

-Cuando estaba en la cunita e iba a apagar la luz para leerle su cuento, se puso en pie y señaló las fotos de la pared. Hasta que no le cogí para que diera un beso a cada retrato, no se quiso volver a tumbar.

Sonrió porque a ella también se lo había hecho la noche anterior, algo que tenían que agradecerle a Esme y a Carlisle que siempre le hablaban de Charlie, de Renee y Phil, de Jacob e incluso de Elizabeth Masen, a la que también señalaba con el dedito en su dibujo en el estudio cuando pasaba por debajo con su correpasillos. Todo el tiempo le repetían lo que le querían y lo que les gustaría estar allí con él y que ellos aún le querrían más porque tenían la fortuna de poder cogerle en brazos y besarle, por todos.

-Lexie tiene mucha suerte de tener a tantas personas que le quieren y se preocupan por él. Es alguien muy afortunado.

-Por supuesto que lo es: te tiene de madre que lo das todo por él sin pensarlo.

Suspiró divertida negando con la cabeza a la vez que le pintaban dos líneas rojas en sus mejillas húmedas y añadió:

-Tiene algo aún mucho mejor: a sus padres, juntos, enamorados y que se aman. Es algo que yo no tuve. Me alegra mucho poder darle algo que yo no he podido tener.

Edward sonrió de esa manera que iluminaba el sol cada mañana y le besó suavemente en los labios atrayendo más su cuerpo contra él, abarcándola completamente. Era muy gracioso cómo se amoldaban perfectamente sus dos envergaduras tan diferentes, cómo podía tirar de ella con la menor dificultad lo mismo que hacía con Lexie con una sola mano.

-Pensaba que un baño compartido era la mejor manera de acabar el día, pero se me está ocurriendo otra mejor- dijo entre beso y beso.

Lo que era más gracioso era que hacía bastante tiempo que habían cambiado los papeles. Los papeles respecto a lo que sus relaciones íntimas se refería, porque tiempo atrás siempre era Bella la que rogaba y rogaba y desde que eran _oficialmente_ marido y mujer creía recordar que ninguna vez había tenido que llegar a esa situación. Era maravilloso que su cuerpo respondiera a los estímulos en cuestión de segundos y era aún mejor que sus estímulos la estimularan a ella y no hubiera que volver a ese punto. Y no es que no le apeteciera, ¡ni mucho menos! Pero él siempre parecía pensarlo y estar listo antes incluso de que a ella se le ocurriera.

-¿Ah, sí?- bromeó ella sin parar de besarle- Si no me das alguna pista...

Que se levantara cargándola sobre su cintura le hizo estallar en carcajadas que sólo amortiguaron sus labios. Y sí, tenía toda la razón, no conocía otra forma mejor para acabar el día. Ese, ni ninguno.


	19. Outtakes 19 - Una universitaria más

**OUTTAKES 19 – Una universitaria más.**

-¿Cuál creéis que es el femenino de Emmett?- preguntó.

Emmett estaba agachado tomando la tiza de colores de la pizarra infantil de Lexie situada en la zona de juegos habilitada en el salón de los Cullen para que se entretuviera durante sus cenas familiares donde había trasladado la lista de nombres para el bebé de Esme y Carlisle en cuanto Alice gritó que sería niña y que necesitaban un nombre que quedara bien con Isabella. Seguía siendo imposible mantener un secreto con ella, por muy noqueada que le dejaran las pastillas de su tratamiento por hiperactividad. Ahora decía que las visiones se le presentaban como revelaciones nocturas. Como sueños. Y seguía compartiéndolos de la misma manera.

-_Mentecata_- replicó Edward, sentado en la alfombra de juegos de Lexie- Y no vamos a llamarla así.

-Bueno, yo lo apunto de todas formas- insistió.

Escribió algo casi ilegible junto con el resto de los nombres copiados allí con la perfecta caligrafía de Alice y en su conjunto bien parecía los garabatos que hacía Lexie con la tiza donde la mayoría de las veces solamente conseguía mancharse la ropa o la cara. Nadie más le hizo caso así que se reunió al juego anterior, sobre la alfombra, donde Edward, Bella y él mismo sujetaban coches del parque de Lexie para que él los hiciera resbalar por una cuesta.

Esme y Rosalie estaban en el sofá con Henry y Alice estaba con Carlisle sentados al escritorio, así que la tarde en familia no podía marchar mejor.

-¿Y si le fuera la mecánica? Deberíamos de comprarle una caja de herramientas- añadió Emmett dándole su coche a Lexie.

-¿Te das cuenta de que apenas tiene un año, Emmett?- inquirió Edward- Hoy le gustan los coches y la semana pasada no se quería separar de su trenecito de madera.

-Sería genial eso de tener un mecánico aquí y a Jacob Black, en Forks- insistió ignorando a su hermano- No quiero que nadie más_ meta mano _en mi coche.

Edward suspiró negando con la cabeza dejando por imposible a Emmett y le tendió otro de los coches de juguete a Lexie, éste amarillo chillón y con las ruedas rojas. Lo cogió, lo juntó con el que tenía en la otra mano y se los puso delante de las rodillas a su madre.

-¿_Mí_?

Si Lexie tenía dos expresiones favoritas, aparte de negar efusivamente con la cabeza y su "_más, más_" cuando le jaleaban ese era "_Mi_". Estaba en esa etapa posesiva en el que todo era suyo, desde sus juguetes pasando por los muebles o un trozo de alfombra. Y qué decir de su familia. Su madre era suya y solamente suya, lo mismo que su padre y esta misma tarde se había apropiado de la pierna derecha de su abuelo, que también había pasado a ser de su propiedad.

-Hazlos correr, peque- le instó su madre.

Él sonrió levantando la ceja y cogió uno para ponerlo en el principio de la rampa mientras imitaba el sonido de un motor. Ese coche golpeó el del final de la rampa, que era el que antes le había dado Emmett y lo cogió para dárselo, pero cuando se volvió para darle el siguiente a su madre, ésta estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre.

-¡_Mí_!- exclamó.

-¿Me das ahora el amarillo?- preguntó Bella.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, tiró el coche al suelo y se lanzó a su cuello, como si en ese momento no hubiera cosa más importante. A Bella no le quedó más remedio que recogerle incluso apretándola contra ella.

-¿Qué pasa, peque? ¿No quieres jugar más con los coches?

-_No. Mi. Mamá. _

-¡Os estáis tocando!- exclamó Emmett- ¿Hace eso cada vez que os tocáis? Solamente vosotros podrías haber tenido un bebé que cortara el rollo de esa manera- añadió para estallar en carcajadas- Debe ser genial eso de haber estado tanto tiempo entrenando con la abstinencia, hermanito.

Ignorándole de nuevo, Edward insistió para revolverle los cabellos:

-Dame el coche azul, hijo, es el que corre más rápido.

-_No. Mamá_- contestó sin soltarle el cuello.

-Pues lo cogeré yo. Mamá y yo vamos a seguir jugando.

Se iba a incorporar para tomar uno de los cochecitos, pero Lexie fue más rápido: tomó los dos que tenía más cerca y casi en un salto ahora fue hacia su padre, quedando en medio de los dos.

-Eso, eso, ahora es imposible que os volváis a tocar- insistió Emmett en su fiesta particular- Al menos, os dio tiempo a hacerlo una vez dentro del coche.

Bella se giró y se quedó aún sentada en el regazo de Edward pero con el pequeño en el centro. Abrazaba los cochecitos con fuerza y con esa misma fuerza se cogía a la camisa de su padre, como si alguien fuera a venir y los fuera a separar. Hacía eso también cuando estaba cansado, así que quizás la tarde de juegos ya le estaba pasando factura.

-_Mí_- dijo en cuanto su mirada coincidió con la de su madre.

-No, papá no es tuyo, también es mío.

-_No. Mí_- soltó los coches y con la mano que no sujetaba la camisa incluso se cogió a la pernera, como si él solo pudiera abarcar toda la envergadura de su padre, lo que hizo que Bella se riera.

-Papá también es de los abuelos, de los tíos y tías y del primo Henry. Papá es una parte de cada uno, como Lexie es una parte de papá y mamá- insistió Bella.

Le miró levantando su ceja izquierda, negó de nuevo con la cabeza y se incorporó para colgarse de su cuello, lo que no podía llenar más de orgullo a Edward, a punto de explotar. Le besó repetidas veces, le meció e incluso le susurró un "_papá te quiere mucho, pequeño_" algo que al niño le hizo encogerse en sus brazos.

-Está muy cansado. Dejémosle que sea posesivo- dijo él.

-No dices lo mismo cuando se cuelga de mí- reprochó ella- y no me deja moverme.

-Porque quizás yo sea más egoísta que él- rió- Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá con el primo Henry- instó.

Bella se incorporó, Edward hizo lo mismo con su hijo en brazos y se sentaron en el sofá, junto a Esme, Rosalie y Henry. El pequeño estaba en brazos de su abuela que le levantaba en el aire y le besaba la mejilla, lo que le divertía y le hacía mover manitas, o al menos dar a entender que estaban bajo aquel montón de lazos y puntillas.

-_Bebé_...- dijo Lexie señalando a su primito.

-¿Quieres que papá le coja y estar los dos juntos?- le preguntó Edward.

-_No. Mí_- insistió tirando de su camisa.

Ambos se rieron así que le recostó contra su pecho para mecerle mientras le besaba la cabecita, con lo cual se quedaría dormido en cuestión de minutos. Rosalie le hizo una carantoña que aceptó con una sonrisa y solamente se separó medio segundo de su padre para recibir el chupete que su madre le tendió. Pudo observar cómo su abuela dejaba a su primo en su cuco que también iba a dormir, como su tía se levantaba a por una taza de té o incluso como Alice volvía al sofá dando saltitos.

-Si las acciones bajan en vez de subir, no me eches la culpa, lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

-No te preocupes, cariño- respondió Carlisle- Haré las llamadas pertinentes y seguro que nos proporcionarán los acostumbrados dividendos.

-¿Ya estás libre?- preguntó Emmett- Entonces frota tu_ bola de cristal _y dime por cuál de estos equipos apuesto- añadió poniéndole delante un periódico universitario.

-¡Emmett!- exclamó Esme- Sabes que a tu padre y a mí no nos gustan las apuestas. Y menos que utilices a tu hermana con ese fin.

-Si a ella no le cuesta nada- batió el periódico- Venga, concéntrate.

-Emmett- rechinó los dientes su mujer.

-Está bien- suspiró- No quiero _volver_ a dormir en el sofá.

Dejó el periódico caer sobre la mesa del comedor, que resbaló hasta Carlisle hablando por teléfono y se volvió hacia la pizarra infantil. Carlisle detuvo el periódico con la mano y jugueteó con él hasta que colgó para apartarlo sobre el aparador donde había otros diarios y un par de revistas. Iba a dejar su teléfono allí y reunirse con el resto de la familia en torno a los pequeños, pero se fijó en la pizarra, en Emmett y el nuevo nombre que garabateaba.

Emmett estaba muy emocionado con la llegada de la que sería su _nueva hermana_. Estuvo emocionado, por supuesto, con la llegada de su propio bebé al que quería más que a nada, a su manera, pero estaba siendo muy partícipe en los cuidados de su madre. Esme no había levantado nada más pesado que un vaso lleno de agua desde el conocimiento de su embarazo, la llevaba en coche a todos los sitios que precisaba e incluso esa misma noche había puesto la mesa sin que nadie se lo pidiera. O qué decir con el nombre. Había alargado y alargado la lista hasta que ésta se redujo a la mitad al saber que era una niña o incluso más cuando solo habían quedado los 10 nombres que ahora mismo estaban pintados en la pizarra de Lexie.

-¿Quién es _Louise_, hijo?- preguntó extrañado su padre.

-¿Os gusta?- respondió sin soltar la tiza.

-Es un nombre precioso, cariño- suspiró su madre- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Soltó la tiza lentamente y después hasta se sacudió las manos para terminar limpiándoselas en la culera del pantalón. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros por la inactividad e incluso miraron a Alice que se encogió de hombros pero sólo fue Edward el que contestó:

-Es el nombre de su madre. O eso cree.

Esme volvió a suspirar, ahora llevándose las manos a la boca, lo mismo que suspiraron el resto de las chicas. Bella le batió la mano a Edward para que soltara más información, pero sólo pudo encogerse de hombros para añadir:

-No sé nada más. Ese nombre estaba en su mente cuando se la podía _leer_, lo acabo de recordar.

Por descontado estaba que, casi de todos, era el más huérfano en su vida humana pasada. Hasta Alice, la que anteriormente mantenía su pasado en tinieblas, pudo averiguar algo más gracias a James, investigando a la familia biológica que aún le quedaba. Emmett tenía claro que su vida humana anterior había sido prácticamente como la de vampiro, alguien que aceptaba las cosas como le venían y se arrepentía de muy pocas cosas por no decir de nada. Y a ellos simplemente les había dado la pista que tras su transformación, nadie le buscó.

-¿Es un nombre bonito, no? Y queda bien con _Isabella_, ¿verdad? ¿Se lo pondréis?- insistió Emmett casi sin parar para tomar aire.

-Es más que bonito, cielo- respondió Esme - Pero si crees que ese era el nombre de tu madre, quizás quieras reservarlo para más adelante, para cuando tengáis una niña.

Emmett miró a Rosalie que movía el serón para que Henry se durmiera, lo mismo que hicieron el resto de los presentes pero que a la interfecta ni siquiera inmutó. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que Emmett estaba tan involucrado en el embarazo de su madre: porque en el de su propio bebé poco pudo opinar. Rosalie tenía las cosas tan claras que ni hubo elección de nombre, ni discusión si saber el sexo o no, ni en las compras, ni en las fiestas, ni en...

-¿Rosalie?- preguntó Carlisle en un carraspeo.

Echándose un mechón del cabello hacia atrás, levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarles con una ceja levantada. Suspiró y sin más dijo:

-Me da igual. Si te gusta el nombre, puedes usarlo. Si tenemos una niña, la llamaremos _Vera_.

Edward estaba seguro que excepto, evidentemente, en la parte biológica, Emmett no había tomado parte en nada más del embarazo de Rosalie, y que si hubiera sido algo que ella hubiera podido hacer sola, él ni siquiera hubiera participado. Le siguió cual perrito faldero allá a dónde ella se le antojó y con tal con que le dejara ir de fiesta, a Emmett ya le servía. Evidentemente sabía que se amaban y que se respetaban, que a su modo cada uno completaba al otro, pero tal vez por eso estaba intentando llenar ese vacío con la preocupación que tenía por Esme y su bebé.

-¿Y si tenéis dos?- insistió Edward.

-Ya se me ocurrirá otro igual de bonito. Es tuyo- insistió en su desdén.

Edward iba a tomar aire para decir algo en plan "_gracias, su majestad_" o cualquier puya con la que herir el comportamiento egocentrista de su hermana, pero Bella, con su capacidad de leer todas sus expresiones, le apretó la mano abriendo los ojos a la par que levantaba las cejas para que no despegara los labios.

-_Louise Isabella Cullen_- respondió Carlisle- Ni aunque lo hubiéramos pensado durante décadas se nos hubiera ocurrido otro mejor. Muchísimas gracias- añadió apretando el hombro cariñosamente a su hijo.

-¿Podemos entonces empezar a bordarlo en la ropa? ¿Me enseñarás, Rose?- preguntó Alice emocionada- Estoy segura de que antes podía, pero algo les pasa a mis dedos humanos- refunfuñó.

-Que necesitan dedales, cariño- rió Esme.

-¡Y lo podemos pintar en la pared de su habitación!- volvió a exclamar- Voy ahora mismo a por el catálogo de la pintura- dijo en un salto para salir rauda del salón.

-¿Usaréis la habitación de Lexie?- preguntó Edward.

Una pregunta normal y obvia, dado que la habitación de Lexie era la más cercana a la principal, la de Esme y Carlisle, ya que cuando se mudaron solamente se esperaba su presencia. Se reservó la habitación para Edward y Bella en la misma orientación que tenía la suya en la Mansión de Forks, pero Lexie tuvo ese sitio privilegiado para estar lo más cerca de sus abuelos cuando dormía allí, así que quizás era de esperar que ahora, que era mayor, y ahora que ellos iban a tener su propio bebé utilizarían esa posición estratégica.

-No, hijo, esa es su habitación, utilizaremos la contigua- respondió su padre para sentarse junto a su mujer.

-Pero está mucho más alejada de la vuestra- insistió.

-Da lo mismo. Cada miembro de la familia aquí tiene su casa y su habitación- añadió en su tono solemne- Ninguno es más importante que el otro y nadie va a quitarle el puesto a nadie. Utilizaremos esa habitación y su cuarto de baño. Seguro que las chicas hacen un trabajo magnífico.

-Será precioso verles a los tres compartir el cuarto de juegos. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que íbamos a estar en esta situación cuando empezamos a planearlo, verdad, querido? No se puede estar más colmado de felicidad que ahora, nosotros.

Su esposo asintió para besarle la frente y así entrelazaron las manos a la altura de su vientre, visiblemente dilatado. No podía tener más razón porque entre otras cosas, Esme y Carlisle eran la imagen de la dicha desde el descubrimiento del embarazo, pero más aún desde que casi todos los Cullen estaban bajo su techo. Habían sido unos momentos tensos con la vuelta de Rosalie y Emmett por el comportamiento de ésta, pero con el nacimiento de Henry todo se había relajado, dado que Esme vivía para y por cada uno de sus nietos. Rosalie quería mucho a su bebé, pero eso de los biberones nocturnos o atender cólicos no iba mucho con ella, por eso siempre el pequeño tenía a sus abuelos al otro lado de su cuna, arrullándole y amándole como hacían con Lexie. Y el regreso de Alice había traído el chisporreteo de jovialidad que necesitaban que sólo se relajaba cuando Carlisle le preguntaba a Edward si no sería mejor que buscar una nueva casa para él, Bella y Lexie, hacer las maletas y mudarse allí con ellos, a lo que él contestaba siempre de la misma forma educada: _He estado los últimos 90 años con vosotros solo, creo que es el momento de construir mi propia familia a semejanza a la que tú me has dado durante ese tiempo._

Alice volvió a aparecer en el salón blandiendo un catálogo un tanto pesado para mostrárselo a su madre que Emmett interceptó para hacerla de rabiar, pero que a Rosalie no le gustó porque estaban levantando demasiado la voz e iban a molestar a Henry. Esme intentó poner paz, lo mismo que Edward que seguía acunando a Lexie el que en medio de la refriega tendió los bracitos para irse al regazo de su madre, que aceptó en medio segundo.

-¿Vamos a la cuna, peque? Hoy dormiremos en la cuna de casa de los abuelos.

Asintió con casi una caída de pestañas y buscó en la muñeca de su madre la marca de media luna, signo inequívoco de que estaba ya en brazos de Morfeo. Ésta le besó, lo entornó para que su padre hiciera lo mismo y se excusó para subirle escaleras arriba.

Siempre era curioso moverse por la Mansión de los Cullen como si de su propia casa se tratara por mucho que fotografías suyas adornaran las paredes.

Empujó la puerta del cuarto de Lexie y abrió la cuna para arroparle tras quitarle las zapatillas deportivas y el pantalón. Se despertaría más tarde para tomar su biberón así que entonces le pondría el pijama al completo. Le puso el leoncito al lado que él mismo abrazó contra su pecho y le volvió a besar mientras subía los barrotes.

-_¿Mamá?_- balbuceó en otra caída de pestañas.

-¿Qué, peque?- respondió acariciándole los cabellos.

-_¿...akles?_

Suspiró divertida porque ahora ya no se le escapaba nada, su pequeño era la personita más despierta e inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra, otra cosa que seguramente habría heredado de su padre que podía estudiar cuatro asignaturas a la vez y así no bajaba su media de _Matrícula de Honor_. Seguro que echaba de menos el sonido del cascabel del gatito cuando le seguía por la casa y se quedaba en la puerta a la hora de dormir, por mucho que le huyera y siempre se escondiera de él.

-Está en casa de papá y mamá, esperando para volver a jugar contigo. Aquí tienes a tu leoncito- y lo arropó también con su mantita- Que tengas dulces sueños.

Le volvió a besar, a arropar más y cuando se incorporó ya había pegadas sus pestañas, moviendo su chupete rítmicamente, así que sólo le quedó bajar la intensidad de la luz y arrimar la puerta para volver a unirse con el resto de la familia al salón. Carlisle seguía sentado en el sofá junto a Esme, lo mismo que Rosalie tomando su té, pero algo pasaba entre Edward, Alice y Emmett. O más bien Alice y Emmett planeaban algo contra Edward, aún sentado en el sofá con sus hermanos enfrente como si tuviera el _santo grial _escondido en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Bella me dijo que sí- contestó Alice- Me lo dijo el otro día, ¿a que sí, Bella?

-Bella, huye arriba mientras puedas- exclamó Edward- ¿No llora Lexie? Métete en su habitación y ciérrate por dentro. Al menos que uno de los dos sobreviva y le cuente lo felices que eramos juntos antes de que el resto se mudaran aquí.

-¿Ves cómo eres divertido cuando te lo propones, hermanito?- dijo Emmett en una risotada antes de darle una sonora palmada en la espalda.

Bella volvió a mirarle en busca de explicación pero algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía razón, que era mejor huir de esa situación. No es que fuera nada terrible, pero Alice y Emmett estaban emocionados con lo que fuera que molestara a Edward y si es que molestaba a Edward y a ella también le incumbía...

-¡Tengo tantas ganas de ir a esa fiesta!- exclamó Alice dando saltos.

¡La fiesta! ¡La maldita fiesta de los chupitos de la que todo el mundo hablaba! ¿De verdad que no se iban a librar? ¿De verdad que nadie los iba a librar? ¡No podía creer que estuvieran otra vez en esa encrucijada! Hábilmente se escabulló el día del cumpleaños de Lexie, pero esta vez...

-Ese vestido dorado que me enseñaste, le irá genial a Bella- dijo Rosalie dejando su té sobre la mesa- Además, tengo ganas de probar con ella la técnica de sombras de ojos que vi en aquel tutorial.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- volvió a exclamar Alice, fuera de sí de júbilo- Con los zapatos y el bolso negro. ¡Me encanta!

-¡No! ¡No!- rebatió Edward- ¡Nosotros no hemos dicho que queramos ir! Bella no ha dicho que quiera ir.

-Bella quiere ir, claro que quiere ir- le sacó la lengua a su hermano- Me lo prometió el otro día cuando quedamos con s_u amiga _Cassie, ¿verdad?- inquirió.

-No creo que en ningún momento dijera que fuera a ir a la fiesta- contestó Bella- Y si contesté algo referente a ella, es que Edward y yo tenemos un bebé al que debemos cuidar. No sé por qué todo el mundo se olvida de él.

-¡Exacto!- añadió Edward- Tenemos responsabilidades. Del mismo modo que tú- señaló a su hermano.

-Tío, si hubieras sido responsable _antes_, ¿a qué te aferrarías para no venir a una fiesta?- contestó en otra de sus risotadas.

-Lexie se queda en casa con Esme y con Carlisle- insistió Alice- Y con Rosalie, Rosalie no quiere venir. Lexie estará perfectamente, del mismo modo que nosotras estaremos en la fiesta.

-¿Rosalie no quiere ir? ¡Nosotros tampoco!- insistió Edward- ¿Por qué no intentas convencerla a ella para que te acompañe y te olvidas de mí?

-Porque ella me hace dormir en el sofá si me pongo pesado- carcajeó de nuevo.

Bella miró a Edward que volvió a negar con la cabeza, a Emmett al que le faltaba poco para saltar sobre su hermano y arrastrarle a esa fiesta, o a Rosalie, incluso impaciente por levantarse del sofá y empezar a maltratarla con maquillaje, como la última – y primera vez – que la ayudó a arreglarse para tal fin. En medio, paró sus ojos en Esme y Carlisle que observaban divertidos la escena y se detuvo en Alice al que de un momento a otro o se echaba a llorar decepcionada, o explotaba de felicidad.

Por una parte, ir a una fiesta con su gente ruidosa, con los chicos _sudados_ que la empujaban o las _busconas_ que ofrecían su cama para que Edward pasara la noche le apetecía tanto como que le metieran astillas bajo las uñas. Su plan fantástico para esa noche sería ver una película antigua, esperar a que Lexie se despertara para darle su biberón y ponerle el pijamita al completo para observar su perfecta carita de paz mientras se volvía a dormir y meterse en la cama. La cama de ésta Mansión de los Cullen era tan cómoda y acogedora como la suya propia así que tardaría muy poco en dormirse si antes no tenía ningún _otro_ plan con Edward, seguro que sí porque era sábado y aquellas paredes eran muy gruesas lo mismo que el resto de las habitaciones que estaban muy lejos. Además, mañana por la mañana podrían hasta darse su ducha juntos porque aunque Lexie se despertara y tuviera ganas de caminar y explorar por toda la casa, alguien le vigilaría y les daría ese rato para ellos.

¡Pero! Por otra parte sabía lo que a Alice le apetecía, que nunca antes había ido a otra fiesta, y ya que tenía la fortuna de tenerla allí con ella, que menos que acceder a los planes de su hermana favorita.

Buscaría los camisones de encaje para que a Edward se le pasara el disgusto si seguía entrando en ellos.

-¿No os importa? Quizás sea mucho abusar, ya que está Henry y...

-¡Oh, querida! Nosotros estamos encantados de podernos ocuparnos de él. Es un angelito- dijo Esme, pletórica- No nos da nada que hacer. Deberíais salir más, si esa es la razón.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un sonoro suspiro a la par que Emmett empezaba a saltar de puro éxtasis. Ni que Rosalie le chistara que tuviera cuidado porque Henry dormía le detuvo de empezar a vapulear a Edward para levantarle del sofá, lo mismo que Alice que corrió hacia Bella para arrastrarla escaleras arriba en su plan maquiavélico de meterla en un vestido minúsculo, subirla en unos zapatos de tapón, atusarle el pelo y maquillarla.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ser una chica de 20 años más que iba a una fiesta, tampoco estaba mal.

* * *

En su léxico la palabra _transformar_ incluía un par de mordiscos y ponzoña que quema la sangre mientras iba parando cada órgano vital. Así había sido durante 90 años dado que ese término lo asociaba al terrible dolor con el que se convirtió en inmortal, hasta hoy. Después vinieron las pruebas de los Volturis con cuya magia hizo que cada órgano congelado volviera a la vida, lo mismo que su sangre a fluir por sus venas. Eso era una transformación. Hasta que vio a Bella bajar las escaleras.

Sus hermanas tenían una extraña habilidad con todos esos chismes eléctricos que seguro que eran dignas de premio. Ondulaban sus cabellos con una tenacillas que se enchufaban, se lo alisaban con unas planchas y le daban volumen con los secadores. Tenían otras cosas que rizaban pestañas, pinceles de todo tipo para aplicar paletas de colores en sus ojos, maquillaje que les dejaba la piel cremosa o de porcelana, lápices con el que hacer sus cejas más finas o con más curvatura... ¡hasta prendas íntimas que hacían sus bustos más altos, redondeados o firmes, según les conviniera!

¿Y todo eso aplicado en Bella? Una _transformación_. La vio subir las escaleras llevando uno de sus pantalones vaqueros con una camisa y cuando la bajo era el ser más glorioso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Bella siempre había sido preciosa: era preciosa recién levantada incluso cuando encadenaba bostezo con bostezo sobre su taza de café. Era preciosa llevando su ropa puesta, la que le quedaba vagamente grande. Era preciosa cuando jugaba con Lexie y sólo tenía ojos para su bebé. Era preciosa pasando la aspiradora o preparando la colada, lo mismo que peleándose con su ordenador portátil al hacer las tareas. Cuando hablaba con Charlie por teléfono sonreía de una manera que haría que su corazón volvería a latir una y mil veces, lo mismo que cuando la despertaba cada mañana con su beso de costumbre. En todo este tiempo que tenía la fortuna de compartir cada segundo con ella sabía que había cambiado, madurado y echo más adulta. Le preocupaban cosas que antes no lo hacían, como combinar bien las prendas que Alice le compraba para _no desentonar junto a él_, como decía, cuando era un _ser celestial_. Había añadido a su vestuario botas con tacón e incluso zapatos, algo que en Forks jamás usaba, y normalmente solía maquillarse levemente cada vez que salían, aunque sinceramente, eso ni siquiera le hacía falta.

Pero hoy, hoy, se había convertido en un ser imponente que había sido enviado a la tierra posiblemente para acabar con los hombres con un simple aleteo de sus pestañas.

Sus hermanas la habían enfundado en un vestido dorado mínimo que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura como si hubiera sido diseñado pensando en ella, dejando ver sus piernas. Entre la largura del vestido – escasa – y la altura de los tacones – bastante – le hacían unas piernas más esculturales que nunca. Los zapatos le hacían unos tobillos increíblemente finos y terriblemente femeninos además de que curiosamente terminaban en una puntera descubierta y se le veían dos dedos con sus uñas pintadas de un carmesí precioso, que hacía juego con la gema de los pendientes que Alice le había regalado por el aniversario que se ponía siempre que podía además de con un carmín que hacía sus labios más que apetecibles. Habían rizado su larga melena, la habían ahuecado y preciosos rizos castaños bailaban a cada paso que daba. Su piel parecía más tersa que nunca, sus mejillas más sonrosadas que antes y tenía los ojos más profundos y grandes que había visto enmarcados en unas largas pestañas bajo unas cejas finas y delineadas.

Viéndola así, su corazón no latiría de nuevo, se volvería a parar.

No tenía ni pizca de gana de ir a esa fiesta. Menos de nada. Era sábado, era un día para estar tranquilo, en familia, jugar con Lexie hasta que cayera rendido y entonces disfrutar de ese tiempo a solas que se merecía con su mujer dado que si cerraban las puertas de su habitación siempre habría alguien para entretener a Lexie y hacer cosas que con sus deberes como padres muchas veces no podían: darse una ducha o un baño juntos, charlar largo y tendido lo que echaba de menos desde que Lexie lo llenaba todo con sus vocablos y balbuceos o, qué demonios, tener sexo, porque desde el jueves por la mañana no lo habían hecho.

Llevaba la cuenta, ¿sí, y qué? ¿Acaso era delito?

Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando vio la cara de cachorrito abandonado de Alice y supo que Bella nunca le negaría nada a su hermana favorita, a la que idolatraba, veneraba y daba gracias segundo a segundo por tenerla a su lado. Que cedería porque Alice era como una _leona de caza_ que iba a por el más débil de la manada y que ahora tendría que soportar una dichosa fiesta universitaria de gente gritona, con música insoportable, abarrotada hasta los topes mientras Emmett ingería alcohol como si no hubiera mañana y él se resistía porque había prometido no hacerlo más.

Y realmente ahora cambiaría todo eso, incluso lo anterior, por estar allí, al pie de la escalera, sin pestañear, viendo a Bella descender, hermosa, preciosa, transformada y única, solo para él.

Bueno, no, para qué engañarse. Había una cosa que seguía queriendo hacer y ahora, más, si cabe.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alice dando sus saltitos habituales- ¿A que está guapa?

Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces más mientras Bella terminar de bajar las escaleras y aún así tomarla de la mano porque no parecía siquiera real. ¿Guapa? El idioma se quedaba corto para expresar lo sobrecogedoramente hermosa que era la persona con la que compartía su vida y lo llenaba todo de dicha.

-Estás preciosa, cariño- oyó la voz de su madre- Deberíamos hacer fotos. ¿Vas a por la cámara, querido? Es la primera fiesta de Alice, y tenemos que documentarlo.

-¿Sólo retratos o también quieres una película?- bromeó su esposo.

-¡Nada de películas!- gruñó Emmett- Eso lleva tiempo y ya deberíamos de estar allí. ¿Eh, hermanito?- le dio un golpe en la espalda- Con Bella llevando un vestido tan corto no podré dejaros solos ni un minuto- añadió en una carcajada- ¿Que le ha pasado al resto de la tela?

-Es así, bruto- contestó Rosalie- Es lo que se lleva, la moda. Le queda increíble. Deberías llevar siempre este tipo de vestidos.

-No creo que Edward esté de acuerdo- bromeó Emmett en otra carcajada.

Pero toda la conversación a alrededor le trajo sin cuidado, incluyendo zarandeos y palmadas de su hermano. Allí sólo estaba Bella con su indumentaria, sus ojos increíbles y su cabello ondulante.

-¿Te...- balbuceó-... gusta?

Tuvo que pestañear de nuevo, incluso meneando la cabeza para moverse. Quizás al estar allí parado sin decir nada estaba causando el efecto contrario, disgusto o molestia, pero simplemente era que las palabras no le salían porque no podía seguir creyendo que Bella se sintiera insegura de su aspecto físico cuando ese era el resultado al caer en las manos de sus hermanas.

-No es que me gusta, mi amor, es que me encanta- dijo- Es una suerte que Emmett no nos vaya a dejar solos, así le meterá miedo al resto de los hombres que osen respirar a tu lado.

Bella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó por debajo de sus mejillas maquilladas y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Él aprovechó para besar su mano y susurrarle para evitar que el resto oyeran:

-Estás muy sexy. Más que sexy. Más que increíblemente sexy. No hay palabras para describirte, mi amor.

Aún con la mirada baja y sus mejillas encendidas, le besó la mejilla. Y eso es todo lo que pudieron hacer porque apareció Carlisle con la cámara para decir:

-Una foto de la chica que va a su primera fiesta, a la que sus hermanos cuidarán como si les fuera la vida en ello- advirtió mirándoles de soslayo.

-¡Pero con Bella! Quiero una foto con Bella- contestó Alice.

Tenía que haber presentido que ese era el preludio de la noche que le esperaba: que Alice estaría pegada a Bella todo el tiempo porque evidentemente, asistir a su primera fiesta no tenía nada que rememorar si no era al lado de su mejor amiga. Se hicieron fotos, terminaron de retocarse y a la impaciencia de Emmett se montaron en el coche. Ese era el preludio cuando Bella observó que _nunca se había sentado atrás en el Volvo_ para que Emmett bromeara la postura o el lugar donde concibieron a Lexie y eso que aún no estaba borracho.

Aunque no debía de ser irónico ni cruel porque, al fin y al cabo, la fiesta no estaba tan mal. Ni por asomo le parecía el sitio desagradable que se podía haber imaginado. Parecía más apacible que la hermandad de la fiesta del nacimiento de Henry y mucho más organizada que la otra que habían asistido a principio de curso, por lo que debía olvidar sus prejuicios. Más por dejar a Bella y Alice marchar solas a su aire, como su hermana le había rogado.

Quizás eso era lo que su parte de post-adolescente le mandaba, lo mismo que la de Alice que quería bailar con su mejor amiga como si fueran eso, unos universitarios más.

-Bueno- dio Emmett con una palmada antes de saludar con la mano a un chico que le llamaba desde el fondo- Ya te tengo para mí solo- rió- ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? ¿Un chupito de licor, un chupito de gelatina, un chupito de ombligo?

-¿Qué demonios es un chupito de om...?- se detuvo al batir la cabeza cuando el mismo chico que saludaba hacía un segundo a Emmett cogía a una chica de la cintura para subirla encima de una barra y ponerle bebida ciertamente, en el ombligo- Estás completamente loco. No pienso beber. Y menos en la anatomía de alguien que no sea mi mujer.

-No seas muermo, tío. Sólo uno. Hazlo por mí.

Usó la cara. ¡Esa cara! La cara de cachorrito abandonado que usaba Alice con la que siempre lo conseguía todo. Y tuvo que suspirar y dejarse vencer porque tampoco ganaba nada discutiendo todo el rato con Emmet. Alice estaba teniendo su tiempo con Bella como quería y él tendría el suyo con Emmett, al que quería por encima de todo aunque fueran tan opuestos como la noche y el día. Emmett era la noche con chupitos y él era el día en el parque con Lexie. Pero en fin.

-Eso de gelatina suena bien. ¿Puedo escoger el sabor?

-Yo escojo por ti.

De dos zancadas se plantó en la barra donde servían las bebidas, abriéndose paso con empujones aunque a algunas personas prácticamente les duplicara el peso. En medio de eso saludó a otro chico, chocó las manos con un segundo y hábilmente se quitó de en medio a unas tres chicas para volver de las mismas dos zancadas a por él con sendos vasos con una gelatina verde brillante dentro.

-Te lo metes en la boca y te lo tragas. No lo soborés.

-Pero creía que...- dudó Edward tomando el vasito.

-Hazle caso a tu hermano mayor.

-No eres mi hermano mayor- replicó- No sé por qué siempre quieres salirte con la tuya usando eso. Jasper es mucho mayor que yo e incluso Alice es mayor que tú, así que si lo piensas realmente tú eres el pequeño. No tendría por qué hacerte el más mínimo caso.

-Peso más que vosotros cuatro juntos, así que trágate eso- aseguró- o te lo meteré por el gaznate a la fuerza- añadió para reírse.

Edward meneó la cabeza, levantó el vasito para brindar y obedeció. Se metió toda la masa en la boca y se lo tragó. En un principio pensó que era agradable y que había probado algo parecido, una gelatina de postre con la misma textura, además de menta, que a Lexie le encantaba. Bella se la había preparado y había metido sus deditos para cogerla a pellizcos después ofreciéndosela a ellos hasta que aparecieron trocitos por el pelo de Sparkles. Entonces tuvieron que dársela con la cuchara. Supuestamente tenía un montón de propiedades buenas para el bebé que le alimentaban muchísimo sobre todo cuando comía mal así que Esme también se la había preparado en casa porque las compradas no parecían lo _suficientemente buenas_. ¡Pero! Ese recuerdo entrañable cambió rápidamente cuando empezó a resbalar por su garganta. Dejó de estar frío y empezó a quemar. ¡A quemar mucho! Tanto que cuando llegó a su estómago tuvo que toser porque seguro que le había erosionado las paredes del esófago o lo que hubiera tocado.

-¡Te dije que no lo saborearas!- exclamó Emmett en sus carcajadas.

-¡Y no lo hice! ¿Por qué pretendes siempre envenenarme?- tosió de nuevo- Es horrible. Dame algo con lo que quitar esta sensación- ordenó estrujándole el vasito contra el pecho- ¡Y que tenga menos de 90º de alcohol!

Sin cesar de reír, volvió a dar sus zancadas para cruzar a la barra y a empujones llegó al otro lado. Con razón era tan popular en el equipo de fútbol si se portaba así con el resto de estudiantes. Al menos con eso habían conseguido que tuviera interés en asistir a clase aunque sus notas fueran bastante penosas. Parecía que últimamente sólo le interesaban los entrenamientos, buscar nombre para el bebé de Esme o hacer pedorretas a Henry. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que la mente de su hermano más juguetón – sobre todo cuando se la podía _leer_ – era tan simple, la que parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. Ni con buscar en el programa alguna asignatura que pudieran compartir conseguían que cogiera los libros que no fuera para cambiarlos de sitio.

Le vio saludar a un chico más, chocar las manos con otro y entablar una breve conversación con un tercero. Como se reía y daba sus típicos aspavientos pensó que le llevaría un rato regresar así que voló la vista por la sala para dar con Bella y con Alice. Las dos eran lo suficientemente pequeñas para perderse entre el gentío pero se sintió gratificado cuando dio con ellas casi en la segunda mirada, como si pudiera localizarlas por el olfato como _antes_: estaban a unos metros del centro de la sala donde la gente bailaba, aún tomadas de las manos en el grupo de otras chicas. Reconoció a Cassie, la compañera de clase de Bella que siempre la estaba llamando y hablaba sin parar, y a otras dos que no recordaba su nombre con la que también compartía asignaturas. A las otras cuatro o estaban tan transformadas por su maquillaje que no las identificaba o Bella nunca le había hablado de ellas.

Bella parecía feliz y relajada en la compañía de las chicas, tanto que ahora reía. Tenía incluso un vaso con un bebida rojiza con una pajita del mismo color en la mano libre que le dejaba Alice. Realmente, no era tan terrible estar allí. Bella se merecía más que todos ellos esa noche de ser una universitaria más.

-Toma, una cerveza- dijo Emmett empujándosela contra el pecho- Eres un agonías, tío.

-Gracias- dio un sorbo- La cerveza ha sido el gran descubrimiento de la mortalidad. Es una pena que no tenga la _edad legal _para consumirla y cada sorbo me hace sentir un delincuente.

Tragándose otro chupito como el anterior, incluso compungiendo levemente el gesto, dio una risotada para contestar:

-Estabas ahí cuando los dinosaurios poblaban la Tierra, no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-Muy gracioso- replicó Edward para dar otro sorbo.

Emmett se tragó otro de los chupitos, volvió a saludar a otra persona con la mano, y añadió:

-¿El _mejor_ descubrimiento? ¿Más que el sexo?

-Oh, Emmett...- suspiró.

-No pongas esa cara- le dio un codacito- Esa cara es la de cuando llevas más de _tres_ días sin sexo. Además, ahora mismo eres el Cullen que más lo hace, quién lo diría, ¿verdad?

-¿En serio?- exclamó- Quiero decir que... no es nada que a ti te incumba si no anduvieras husmeando donde nadie te llama.

-¡Ja!- contestó con otra risotada- Jasper, evidentemente, duerme en un barracón con un montón de tíos, así que está descartado. Rosalie tiene una extraña norma de _abstinencia_ desde que estaba embarazada de ocho meses y ya he perdido la cuenta. Y Carlisle...

-Dios, no sigas- le interrumpió- He podido librarme de esos pensamientos íntimos sobre Esme y Carlisle. Así que no digas ni una palabra.

Dando una risotada más, se tragó otro chupito para hacer un gesto a uno de los chicos que hacían de camareros que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le cambió los vasitos vacíos por unos llenos, engullendo el siguiente con otro más.

La confesión le hizo replantearse el pensamiento anterior sobre la _simpleza_ de Emmett, donde además debería de haber incluido el sexo. Dio gracias mil veces cuando se pudo librar de leer los pensamientos de su familia en ese campo porque los de Rosalie y Emmett siempre tenían más carga erótica que los de los demás, llegando a tal punto su pasión que con muebles y paredes destrozadas en más de una ocasión habían sido _invitados_ a vivir en solitario durante alguna temporada. Esa pasión había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo pero siempre había considerado que en su mortalidad la habían recuperado – obviando las primeras etapas – y nada sería _diferente_ entre ambos.

Pero la mortalidad llevaba muchas cosas, muchos cambios hormonales que él mismo había sufrido, así que por primera vez quizás fuera él el que le pudiera dar consejos a su hermano, sobre todo en _este_ terreno.

-En la última etapa del embarazo a todo el mundo le recomiendan la abstinencia, lo mismo que en el periodo de cuarentena.

-¿Y eso cuánto tiempo es?- preguntó.

-Cuarenta días.

-¿Tú esperaste eso?

-Qué remedio. Es el tiempo que necesita el cuerpo de la mujer para reestablecerse tras el parto, que en ocasiones puede ser superior. Tienen muchos cambios hormonales, además de la adaptación al bebé, así que solamente hay que tener paciencia.

-Sí, pero ya han pasado cuarenta días. Muchos más. Y a Rosalie sólo parece preocuparle hacerse bucles en el pelo o tejer patuquitos para Henry. Es realmente frustrante.

Edward iba a contestarle que realmente Rosalie _siempre_ había sido así, así que no sabía qué le pillaba de nuevas, porque todo se centraba en ella y su vanidad pero dado que estaba hablando con él y de una manera civilizada, él podía guiarle ya que estaba confiando sus preocupaciones cuando antes no lo había hecho.

Emmett con preocupaciones, eso era realmente nuevo.

-Bella también ha cambiado mucho desde que Lexie nació, como supongo que cambian todas las mujeres. Nosotros no esperamos más de los cuarenta días y Bella ni siquiera recordaba que era el día número 40, cuando su médico nos dijo días antes que estaba completamente reestablecida. Siempre creí que, con las discusiones que tuvimos sobre ese tema antes de casarnos, sería ella la que sugiriera que tuviéramos sexo. Y no es que nunca le apetezca, es que siempre tiene un millón de cosas en la cabeza, y normalmente soy yo el que lo sugiere.

Emmett se quedó parando, escuchando palabra a palabra a su hermano digiriéndolas casi con pestañeos sin decir ni mu, sólo separando los labios para tragarse el siguiente chupito. Las mascó, sopesó y analizó y después de que Edward añadiera:

-Espero que eso te ayude. Carlisle decía que era normal, así que sólo debes de tener paciencia. Aunque quizás si hablas con ella y le dices lo que te preocupa...

-Sí, tal vez lo haga. Esta noche llegaré apestando a alcohol, así que quizás tenga suerte mañana. Te avisaré cuando lo haga.

-No hace falta- contestó- Puedo vivir en la ignorancia.

-¿Puedes hablar de esas cosas con Carlisle y no con tu hermano?- preguntó ofendido.

-No hablo de esas cosas con Carlisle, sólo le planteé una _duda médica_. No le cuento cada vez que Bella y yo tenemos sexo. No le importa, como tampoco debería de importarte a ti.

-¡Ja!- exclamó- Me importa todo de ti, más el sexo, ahora que por fin tienes un lado divertido. ¿Que ella nunca sea la que quiere empezar significa que siempre estás tú encima?

-Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, acabas de estropear este momento de confraternización precioso que estábamos teniendo- rezongó.

-¡Ese soy yo!- volvió a exclamar en una risotada- Venga, invitame a la siguiente ronda, te toca- añadió pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

* * *

Estar en una fiesta universitaria no estaba mal, ni siquiera dentro de ese vestido y encima de esos tacones. A todo el mundo le había gustado mucho, más a Edward, así que había merecido bien la pena. Podía estar ahora mismo en casa esperando que Lexie se despertara pero estaba allí ¡bailando! con Alice y unas compañeras así que hasta se sentía una más, lo que era genial. Alice se sentía una más y eso era lo importante.

Le había pedido a Edward y a Emmett que las dejara solas, por mucho que Carlisle les diera instrucciones sobre cuidarlas como si fuera a ocurrirles algo malo, lo que también tenía su parte buena. No había nada que le apeteciera más que estar con Edward en esa fiesta dejando claro a cualquier _lagarta_ que era suyo y solamente suyo, pero cambiar eso por pasar la noche con Alice podría estar igual de bien. Y eso que se había puesto tan guapo con una camisa negra que le favorecía tanto, una cazadora de cuero y los vaqueros que mejor le sentaban no le había ayudado demasiado.

Menuda tontería, hasta recién levantado con las ojeras hinchadas, el pijama con manchas de la papilla de Lexie estaba así de guapo.

En cuanto cruzaron la sala en busca de un sitio donde no las empujaran ni atropellaran se toparon con Cassie, ésta les presentó a sus amigas y Alice se encontró también con unas compañeras de clase así que ahora estaban allí rodeadas de un montón de gente muy agradable. Alice parecía feliz con ellas pero como su verdadera razón por estar en la fiesta era ella se lo dejó claro sin soltarla de la mano. Le invitaron a un chupito que sabía muy bien a frambuesa y después a un par de bebidas que sabían a lo mismo así si alguien le miraba seguro que no creía lo que le horrorizaba pensar en ir a una fiesta. Le salía hasta natural. Quizás era lo que le quedaba de adolescente antes de convertirse en una mujer casada y después en madre.

-¡Cómo me gusta esta canción!- exclamó Alice dando saltos.

Se rió cuando meneó su mano arriba y abajo para que la siguiera en su baile que a duras penas lo hizo porque parecía tener una coreografía que ella desconocía. Además, aunque la conociera dudaba que le saliera tan bien como a Alice y a las otras chicas entre sus problemas de coordinación y lo que lo aumentaba estar subida en aquellos zapatos. A todo el mundo le habían encantado. A ella lo harían cuando pudiera quitárselos.

-Eh, perdona- le dijo una de las chicas picándole al hombro- ¿Eras Bella, verdad?

Tuvo que soltar a Alice en su baile para girarse hacia la chica que la llamaba. En el primer segundo pensó que no recordaba su nombre. Para nada. Sabía que era compañera de Cassie de otra clase y que le gustaba un chico que antes había cruzado delante, pero poco más. Esperaba no tenerla que nombrar por ningún motivo, porque quedaría como una completa snob y no como alguien que tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

-Sí, Bella. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien- dijo en una sonrisa- Verás, ese chico, Tim, va conmigo a clase de Política y quiere invitarte a un chupito- respondió señalando a alguien a su espalda.

Bella levantó la vista y vio a un chico moreno, con el pelo de lado que también le sonrió levantando uno de los vasitos de color rosa que ya había probado. Absurdamente se preguntó si se pagaban porque ella no había abierto en ninguna ocasión la cartera y quizás debía de hacer lo mismo con quien lo había hecho con ella, pero la chica esperaba otra respuesta.

-Dile que es muy amable, pero ya tengo una bebida- levantó su vaso con su pajita.

-Bueno, no hace falta que bebas, siempre puedes ir a dar una vuelta con él. Ya sabes- le guiñó un ojo- Te ha visto y le has gustado mucho. No ha parado de decirme lo guapa que le pareces.

Se puso roja de golpe aunque con suerte los kilos de maquillaje que Rosalie y Alice habían aplicado sobre ella lo había disimulado. ¿Ella le había gustado a un chico y había molestado a esa chica tan amable para que hiciera de _alcahueta_? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo el mundo? ¿Ya nadie tenía valores?

-Es que... tengo pareja- musitó.

-¿Tienes novio?- coreó.

-Bueno, es más que un _novio_. Realmente es mi _marido_- levantó la mano para menear el dedo anular disimuladamente.

-¿En serio?- repitió- ¿Tú eres la amiga de Cassie que está casada y tiene un bebé?

-Creo que no tiene más en esa situación.

-¿La que estaba casada con el _tío bueno del coche plateado_ que le _molaba_ tanto el año pasado?- insistió.

-Sí- confirmó sin ningún tipo de duda- Soy yo.

-¡No te imaginaba así! ¡En serio! Pero... ¡estás muy delgada!- la miró de arriba abajo- ¿Y has tenido un bebé?

-Bueno...- dudó- Cuando lo tuve no estaba así de delgada, pero... gracias.

-¿Qué le digo, entonces?

-Que no, por supuesto- contestó ofendida.

-Se va a llevar una gran decepción- insistió- Le has gustado muchísimo.

-Lo lamento, pero te aseguro que a mi marido le gusto _mucho_ más que a él.

-¿Os va bien?- añadió.

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a ser así?

-No sé, estás aquí, ya sabes. Y muy guapa. Yo tuve un novio que era muy celoso y no me dejaba ir a ninguna aparte. Me imagino que es mucho peor cuando te casas, ¿no? ¿Y tu bebé?

Bella suspiró preguntándose qué le había llevado a aquella conversación. Sí, el cuestionarse de dónde salían los chupitos que no le importaba en absoluto porque ya estaba ligeramente acalorada. Aquella gente aparte de tener muy pocos valores no tenían ni idea sobre las relaciones. Los celos no iban con el estado de compromiso, iba con las personas y aunque Edward lo era ligeramente – como lo era ella – jamás le prohibiría hacer nada o relacionarse con nadie. Si él no hubiera venido, ella tampoco. Y Emmett debería de estar allí para impedir que nadie se le acercara como bromeó en casa.

-Mi bebé está con sus abuelos, se ofrecieron a cuidarle. Y mi marido también ha venido. Está con su hermano, en alguna parte.

-Deberías de tener cuidado, si está _tan bueno_ como Cassie decía- se rió- Voy a defraudar a Tim un rato.

De un salto se giró para cruzar hacia donde estaba el tal Tim, se colgó de su cuello y le dijo algo para señalarla, lo que ayudó a que se volviera sonrojar. Dio un sorbo a su bebida para disimular pero ya no quedaba nada, así que la dejó en una mesa cercana y como Alice parecía tan entretenida bailando con su compañera de clase, le tocó en un hombro para decirle:

-Voy al lavabo.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas de aquí o Carlisle se enfadará conmigo por haberte dejado sola.

-Te guardaré el secreto- dijo en un guiño.

Le sonrió, le dijo lo mismo a Cassie y cruzó hacia las escaleras. Supuso que el cuarto de baño estaría arriba porque era por donde más gente transitaba: unas chicas charlaban junto a la balaustrada, un pareja se besaba junto a la pared...

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, Alice seguía allí y la chica del _exnovio celoso_ se reunía junto al grupo. El tal Tim seguía en la barra. Miró hacia el otro lado donde había visto a Edward con Emmett por última vez y como tampoco tenía tantas ganas de ir al lavabo, sacó su móvil de su bolso para escribir un mensaje:

_"Le he dichjo a Aliice que voy al cuaerto de baño. Te esdpero en el piso de arrriba"._

Algo le pasaba a sus teclas que escribían mal, pero sin más lo envió y subió escaleras arriba, sujetándose a la barandilla. Los tacones la estaban poseyendo, su equilibrio era peor que nunca, así que se apoyó en la pared frente a las escaleras para no caminar más.

Aquel piso estaba tan concurrido como el de abajo. La de cosas que se veían en las fiestas universitarias: en frente a ella había una puerta abierta – una especie de salón – y unos chicos jaleaban a otro que bebía por una manguera lo que ellos le vertían en un embudo, en la de la izquierda unas chicas bailaban la conga. A la pelirroja la conocía, ¿de qué? De cualquier cosa. Y a la rubia también. ¿Aquella no era Allyson? No la había vuelto a ver más, ni en la Biblioteca ni en ningún sitio. Pobre, Edward le había dicho que había tenido muy malas notas y ahora ya no compartían clase. Peor para ella.

Apartó la vista para volver a mirar la escalera justo cuando Edward terminaba de subirlas, con el móvil en la mano, como si fuera a llamarla, así que le detuvo colgándose prácticamente de él.

-Hola, guapo- susurró.

-Hola- respondió- ¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien- dijo- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Me has mandado un mensaje con un montón de faltas de ortografía.

-Abajo está oscuro- se disculpó- Y lo hice deprisa.

-Tu móvil tiene autocorrección- insistió.

-Oh- suspiró- He bebido un chupito de color rosa y dos cócteles con pajita. No sé lo que llevaban pero seguro que uno de los ingredientes era alcohol. Pero estaban muy fresquitos. Soy una chica mala.

Edward se rió aunque no le quedó claro a qué, si a la indignación por la insistencia de saber qué pasaba con el mensaje o porque lo último intentó hacerlo en una voz sexy y le salió más bien ronca, pero como acto seguido le besó, se le olvidó la actitud jocosa porque el móvil que llevaba en la mano debió regresar a su bolsillo porque ambas se plantaron en su trasero.

-Mmm...- murmuró contra sus labios-... sabes a fresa.

-Tenemos muy poco rato, así que déjate de charlas- bromeó Bella pasando al cuello.

-¿Y qué... propones?- ronroneó.

-Se me ocurría algo clandestino como escaparnos al coche pero Emmett seguro que nos encontraría. O hacerlo en el cuarto de baño, pero aquí hay demasiada gente y terminarían aporreando la puerta. Así que tendremos que conformarnos con unos simples besos hasta que volvamos a casa.

-Mi amor, nuestros besos nunca son _simples_- contestó él.

Con esa frase y su voz, sus rodillas temblaron así que fue una suerte que la tuviera sujeta por el trasero porque se podía haber caído. Y más suerte fue que después fusionara sus labios con los suyos y un segundo más tarde sus lenguas estuvieran unidas. No sabía muy bien qué sentía toda esa gente que se besaba sin apenas conocerse pero el mundo se paraba para ella con aquel roce magistral para girar en sentido contrario: sus bocas eran como dos piezas de un puzzle, sus perfiles encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas se pertenecían. Como pertenecía una mano de Edward en su trasero y la otra que ascendía a su pecho. Las suyas estaban muy bien las dos entre su pelo pero bajó también a su trasero no fuera que tuviera envidia.

-¿Suficiente?- volvió a ronronear terminando con un sonoro beso en los labios para después acariciar su nariz con la suya.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su sonrisa retorcida y repitió el gesto de la caricia, algo que antes siempre hacían pero de lo que Lexie se había adueñado: les cogía de los carrillos mientras reía de esa manera inocente y acariciaba su naricilla con la de ellos, lo que daban ganas de comérselo. Aunque últimamente Lexie parecía que se adueñaba de todo, desde sus conversaciones hasta sus besos, así que era agradable estar allí, como cualquier otra pareja de personas de su edad.

-Echo de menos tus besos- contestó Bella.

-Entonces, te daré otro- bromeó.

-Y tus abrazos- añadió- Echo de menos estar todo el día besándote y abrazándote, como cuando estuvimos en la isla la primera vez.

Edward la miró profundamente con sus ojos verdes y solamente la estrechó, amoldando incluso su cabeza sobre su hombro como si allí no hubiera nadie más. Así le hacía sentir siempre que la abrazaba, tele transportándose a aquellas semanas mágicas donde sólo se separaron para lo estrictamente necesario: única, especial, importante, querida y amada. Edward tenía el _don_ de hacerla sentir todas esas cosas.

-Lo estaremos, mi amor, te lo prometo. Quizás podamos hacer una escapada algún fin de semana cuando acabe los exámenes, ¿qué te parece? Sería una buena manera de celebrarlo, ¿no crees? ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? Tú eliges.

-Da lo mismo, porque echaría entonces de menos a Lexie y no podría relajarme pensando en él.

-Ahora estás relajada, como lo estoy yo: sabes que está perfectamente con Esme y con Carlisle, en la cunita que tanto le gusta, con su leoncito. Y te lo mereces, nos lo merecemos: apenas hemos disfrutado de nuestro tiempo como pareja porque enseguida llegó Lexie. Las clases ocupan mucho de nuestro tiempo y el resto se lo lleva la familia. Pediré la convocatoria extraordinaria lo antes posible si tú escoges a dónde viajar.

Sonaba tan bien que era difícil resistirse. Además, tenía toda la razón. Quizás le tenía tanto cariño a la isla porque era el sitio donde estaban sus recuerdos de los dos solos como pareja, disfrutando el uno del otro. Estar allí con Lexie había sido encantador pero echaba de menos tanto a Edward que era puro egoísmo porque su bebé era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Pero ni siquiera tuvieron una fase de _cortejo_ normal porque siempre habían estado amenazados cuando vivían en Forks así que quizás era hasta lógico sentirse así.

Y lo de que dejara de asistir a clase lo antes posible era aún mejor: sería él el que se quedara en casa, el que estaría siempre con Lexie, Lexie aprendería a hacer otro montón de cosas que su padre le enseñaba y podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, el que siempre le robaban las clases.

-Nunca he estado en Nueva York y Rosalie habla maravillas. No está demasiado lejos, quizás pudiéramos ir en coche para hacer ese viaje de paradas del que siempre hablas.

Le sonrió más que nunca para volver a besarla y así estuvieron unos instantes abrazados. No muchos porque el jaleo se apoderó del pasillo e incluso les empujaron, así que no les quedó más remedio que moverse de allí.

-Te llevaré con Alice y las otras chicas- se ofreció.

Iba a decir que no hacía falta porque aunque se inventara una mentira cuando bajara en su organismo el nivel de los fármacos que tomaba sabría en qué se habría entretenido en vez de en el lavabo, pero cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras desde donde se divisaba la sala donde estaba la pista de baile vio a Alice con Emmett. No sabía si había estado mucho tiempo arriba pero le parecía que la sala se había vaciado ligeramente, faltaban varias de las chicas, de hecho Cassie bailaba con un chico y sus hermanos políticos se divertían juntos: Alice seguía bailando dando saltitos ahora encima de una mesa y Emmett la custodiaba desde abajo sin soltarle una mano – en la otra tenía una cerveza – mientras la jaleaba con silbidos.

-Ya sabía yo que no te llevaría tanto _mear_- observó Emmett en cuanto llegaron a su altura- Pero no lo suficiente para que te bajaras la bragueta para otra cosa- dijo jocoso- Así que he venido a vigilar a Alice no sea que alguien la empuje, la pise, le robe o le ponga algo en la bebida y Carlisle me vuelva a _morder_, pero ahora para arrancarme alguna parte del cuerpo.

-Estaba bien- se disculpó Bella- Sólo han sido unos minutos, estaba con unas compañeras de clase.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Bella. Esta gente sólo se preocupa de sí mismos. Son universitarios. Aquí sólo podemos confiar los unos en los otros. Si os pasara algo malo, despellejaría hasta el último de estos capullos. Lo juro.

Bella dio hasta un saltito de la impresión mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Oír hablar a Emmett con tal seriedad siempre le ponía los pelos de punta, más cuando había sido más cabal que ella, que siempre se había considerado de lo más madura. Porque tenía toda la razón, Cassie podía caerle muy bien y haberle presentado a sus amigas agradables pero en aquella sala sólo confiaba en ellos. En toda su vida sólo había confiado en los Cullen. Y no era para ponerse paranoico y a Alice no iba a ocurrirle nada porque se quedara sola cinco minutos, pero toda esa gente miraba para sí mismo y Emmett mataría a cualquier que les pusiera un dedo encima, lo mismo que Edward lo haría.

-Entonces, a la próxima vendrás tú solo para no preocuparte tanto- observó Edward.

-Eso, no lo sueñes- soltó una risotada- ¿Un sorbo de cerveza?

-¡El último!- exclamó Edward- Debo de llevaros a todos a casa y también corro el riesgo de amputación.

En otra risotada le dio la botella que Edward aceptó y aprovechó esos movimientos – que Edward tuviera la bebida en la mano y no la mano en Bella – para cogerla con un brazo. Puede que gritara del susto e incluso que le preguntara qué hacía, pero le quedó muy claro cuando Alice también la llamó que iba a terminar encima de la mesa como ella.

-¡Bájala de ahí! ¡Estás loco! ¡A las dos!- le regañó Edward.

-Ahí nadie las empujará. Y ya estoy aquí debajo para que nadie les vea nada.

-¡¿Que?- exclamó Bella juntando las piernas.

-Es broma, es broma- se rió- Baila con Alice.

-¡Baila conmigo, Bella!- gritó excitada Alice- Yo te enseño el baile.

Si esa mañana alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría bailando encima de una mesa en una hermandad universitaria le hubiera dicho que estaba completamente loco. Y lo de hermandad tenía más sentido que nunca, porque con eso estaba, con sus hermanos.


	20. Outtakes 20 - El otro lado de la moneda

**OUTTAKES 20 – El otro lado de la moneda**

Edward abrió los ojos para después suspirar. Daba igual a la hora que se durmiera que siempre se despertaba alrededor de las 8. _Tener la hora cogida_, lo llamaba la gente. Para él era un auténtico suplicio. Bella dormía sobre su pecho, Lexie dormiría abrazado a su leoncito de peluche, como haría el resto de la familia. Quizás Carlisle estuviera levantado, era bastante madrugador y sus turnos también le desvelaban. O Esme, preparando el desayuno a todos. Mientras no estuviera despierta Rosalie y pillara a Emmett en la habitación de invitados completamente vestido sobre la cama como él lo había dejado, todo iría bien.

Mentecato. Por mucho que le jurara que era la última cerveza, se bebió otra y después otra. Y en medio más chupitos. Pretendía llenar todo su cuerpo de líquidos y mira que había espacio. Así que, como siempre, le tuvo que arrastrar al coche y después a la cama, y ahora le dolía un montón la espalda por cargar con su hermano grandullón que le triplicaba el peso. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos grandes como armarios cuando se emborrachaba tanto? Tenía razón, no podían confiar en nadie.

Alice se divirtió mucho, lo que no cesó de decir en el viaje de vuelta. Le encantó bailar en la pista y bailar encima de la mesa con Bella, aunque esto último a él no mucho. Podía notar las miradas de otros hombres en las piernas de Bella y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Podía haber sacado unos cuantos ojos, así se hubieran bajado de allí mucho antes. Pero Bella siempre parecía dichosa en compañía de su hermana favorita así que se aguantó viéndolas pegar saltitos, intentar hacer una coreografía o simplemente tomarse de las manos. Las dos se lo merecían.

Como se merecían ese tiempo a solas para lo que tuvieron que esperar a estar en casa y con la puerta del cuarto bien cerrada. Era gratificante saber que le echaba de menos tanto como él a ella, y que le necesitaba como él a ella. Saber que soñaba aunque fuera unas horas con que eran los dos solos aunque amara a su bebé por encima de todo, donde no se debían de preocupar nada más que de ambos. Planearía ese viaje del que habían hablado para darle una sorpresa, como para pedir la convocatoria extraordinaria en unas semanas. Así estudiara noche y día para cumplir los créditos, pero se lo debía a Bella.

Bella estuvo risueña en todo el viaje de vuelta, quién sabe por fuera lo que llevaran los cócteles o por lo bien que se lo había pasado, pero se estuvo que esperar a llegar a casa, él a acostar a Emmett, a que Bella se despidiera de Alice y a cerrar la puerta de la habitación para intentar descubrirlo. En ese momento ya se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla mientras la cogía en brazos para que Bella perdiera los zapatos mientras la subía a horcajadas y a punto estaba a dejarla caer sobre la cama para tirarse sobre ella hasta que rompió el beso para decir:

-Déjame quitarme todo esto de la cara o se me estropeará la piel para siempre.

Durante unos segundos no sabía de qué hablaba porque en su cara no había nada que no fuera su precioso rostro, pero recordó que la última vez que sus hermanas la habían maquillado de tal manera todos esos potingues quedaron rebozados por las sábanas así que no limpiárselos quizás le dejaban algún tipo de malestar en la piel, por lo que con total resignación la dejó ir. Bella le sonrió, le besó rápidamente y entró en el cuarto de baño para cerrar la puerta.

Podía haber hecho algo. Desvestirse, por ejemplo, pero sinceramente esperaba que Bella lo hiciera. Había ido a esa fiesta y ahora se merecía su premio. Podía haber abierto la cama, pero esperaba deshacerla con ella, qué demonios. Así que solamente cerró las cortinas y bajó la intensidad de la lámpara para seguir impacientemente frente a la puerta cerrada del baño donde sonaba el grifo correr.

-¿Bella?- picó cuando poco le faltaba por tirarla abajo.

-Ahora voy- dijo desde dentro- ¿Por qué no te vas metiendo en la cama?

-No quiero meterme en la cama, quiero que salgas.

-Sólo un minuto- respondió- ¿Y si vas a ver a Lexie? Dale un beso de mi parte.

-Sonará como que soy un padre horrible, pero no quiero dar un beso a Lexie, quiero dártelo a ti. Además, no estoy en condiciones de pasearme por el pasillo.

Bella se rió desde dentro a la vez que cesaba el ruido del agua corriendo. Le siguió un tintineo que no identificó e incluso un chasquido y como a punto estaba de explotar, apoyó la frente contra la madera blanca de la puerta.

-Bella, si no sales pronto, voy a entrar a por...

La puerta se entornó y tuvo que retroceder para ver la sonrisa de Bella. Su sonrisa, sus mejillas encendidas y su piel de porcelana. Todo había desaparecido de su rostro – rímel, sombras de ojos, coloretes,...- lo mismo que de su pelo que estaba recogido en un moño alto despeinado. Se mordió su labio inferior y se apoyó en el marco para decir:

-Como _Cenicienta_. Aunque sean las 3 de la madrugada en vez de las 12 de la noche. La magia se ha roto.

-Eres preciosa, mi amor. Con o sin el maquillaje. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi existencia- contestó.

Se sonrojó más, sonrió y lo siguiente que hizo fue colgarse de su cuello para besarle. Siempre ahí les sobraban las palabras porque sólo deseaba empezar a tener conversaciones _mentales_, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue tumbarla en la cama, esperaba no haber sido muy brusco con el vestido de Alice porque cuando quiso pensar con un poco más de coherencia estaban enmarañados en el lío que eran las sábanas.

Bueno, si todas las fiestas a las que acudieran terminaran así, firmaría ahora mismo. Aunque apenas hubiera dormido un par de horas y ahora le doliera un montón la cabeza, aparte de la espalda por culpa de Emmett.

Como sabía que no volvería a dormirse y no quería molestar a Bella, se deslizó por la cama para salir sigiloso y luego arroparla. Sonrió porque hizo lo que hacía siempre que salía de debajo de ella, caer hacia adelante ya que su cuerpo era el que le sostenía y rascarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Le besó suavemente en la frente y tras observarla unos instantes, se levantó.

Apenas pudo dar un par de pasos porque pisó su cazadora. La habitación estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. Al menos se habían quedado dormidos dentro de la cama y no sobre el edredón porque se hubiera despertado muchísimo antes. O al recuerdo de que Bella seguía desnuda contra su piel lo que le traería de regreso de las fases más profundas del descanso. No sabía qué manía tenía siempre en ponerse un pijama, unas braguitas o una camiseta vieja con lo bien que estaba desnuda.

Recogió su cazadora, el vestido de Bella, los zapatos y el resto de su ropa. Entró así en el cuarto de baño para dejarlo todo en el cesto de la ropa sucia y así darse una ducha con la que relajarse. Eso le llevaría un buen rato bajo el chorro porque estaba de lo más _espeso_, pero siempre era agradable el agua caliente. Aunque fuera _solo_. Quizás mañana tendría más suerte.

Cuando salió para entrar en el vestidor, Bella estaba boca abajo mostrando su espalda desnuda en el más profundo de los sueños, así que cruzó el cuarto de puntillas ya vestido para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Todo estaba en calma y en silencio así que si no había nadie levantado quizás pudiera ir al estudio, conectarse a internet y hacer algunas tareas online. Cualquier cosa para acabar esos malditos créditos. Eso sí, se asomaría antes en el cuarto de Lexie para verle dormir plácidamente, pero que al encaminarse hacia allí oyera murmullos, le extrañó. Su puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz encendida así que la entornó en casi dos pasos para asomarse.

Esperaba quizás ver a su bebé despierto, tal vez tumbado en la cunita o de pie, tirando del móvil de estrellitas que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Últimamente como tenía más fuerza le daba manotazos como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara. Quizás la luz se la habían dejado encendida porque no quería dormirse a oscuras o puede que no le hubieran corrido las cortinas para que le bañara la claridad de la luna. Mil hipótesis que se le vinieron abajo cuando vio a su padre con él en brazos, meciéndole, con su carita contra la suya.

-¿Qué... ocurre?- preguntó.

Carlisle dio un respingo para volverse. Le acunaba tarareando algo delante del ventanal, mirando fuera mientras le besaba en la cabecita, así que escuchar algo que no fuera el ruido de cuerda del móvil de estrellitas le sobresaltó durante un segundo para al siguiente darle otro beso a su nieto.

-Nada, hijo, no te preocupes. Sólo tiene un poco de fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?- repitió- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

A medida que formulaba las preguntas, cruzó el cuarto como una exhalación, abriendo los brazos para que su padre le pasara a su bebé. Se sintió terrible, quizás engañado y hasta inútil porque su bebé estaba enfermo y él ni siquiera había reparado en ello. Ni Bella. Le odiaría por ir a esa fiesta dejando a Lexie enfermo. De madrugada le pidió que fuera a darle un beso y él no quiso, quizás ya estaba enfermo entonces. Era la peor persona que pisaba la faz de la tierra.

-Nada, no es grave- dijo su padre pasándoselo- Hace una hora me levanté al cuarto de baño y me asomé, porque no había llorado desde anoche y le noté un tanto acalorado. Le cogí para reconocerle y solo he hallado fiebre, así que quizás sea un virus en su proceso de crecimiento. Después ya no quiso que le volviera a tumbar.

Era horrible, horrible y horrible. Su bebé enfermo y ni siquiera se quejaba. Angelito celestial. Le besó la frente como su abuelo había hecho, dejó los labios allí como Bella le comprobaba la temperatura pero no notó más que un leve sudor que quizás le estaba causando él por apretarlo contra su pecho y le levantó después para mirarle detenidamente. Lexie emitió un quejidito, exhaló un "_no_", se frotó los ojitos y se volvió a acurrucar contra su cuello.

-¿Los oídos? ¿La garganta? Quizás sea otro diente. O el estómago. Bella tiene un estómago muy fuerte, pero parece que le he cedido hasta mis debilidades.

-Todo normal.

-¿Y los pulmones? Respira con dificultad, ¿no crees?

-Si te quedas más tranquilo, puedes auscultarle tú mismo- añadió su padre.

-No. Oiría rumores que no existen y tendría que pedir un transporte medicalizado para llevarle al hospital. Me sirve lo que me dices.

Carlisle le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en la mecedora junto a la ventana, lo que él obedeció. Lexie se acurrucó más en sus brazos, así que le vino bien la mantita que le tendió su abuelo y su leoncito, que metió entre su cuerpo y el de Lexie para que el pequeño lo cogiera.

_-Papá..._

-Sí, pequeño, papá está aquí- le besó la frente arropándole más- ¿Ha tomado su biberón? Quizás debiéramos dárselo con un antitérmico.

-Sí, iba a hacerlo, pero no quería que le soltase así que solamente ha recibido besos del abuelo- le besó la cabecita- ¿Un biberón estaría bien, Lexie? ¿Te prepara el abuelo tu biberón?

-_Bibe_...

-Nadie ha estado más con él, ¿no? ¿Henry está bien? No quisiera que Rosalie me odiase más porque mi bebé le pegase algo al suyo que no fueran buenos modales.

-Todo el mundo está perfectamente. Yo le di su última toma nocturna a Henry y estaba totalmente saludable. Sólo es un poco de fiebre de la que Lexie se repondrá enseguida.

-Eso espero- suspiró para seguir meciéndose- Aguardaré a que le baje un poco para avisar a Bella y marcharnos a casa.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso, hijo.

-Mamá no tiene porqué estar expuesta a ningún tipo de germen y Rosalie lo peor que ha pasado es un poco de sinusitis, así que mejor evitar cualquier posible contagio. Sólo espero que mi sistema inmune se esté haciendo más fuerte o seré un médico de pacotilla.

Carlisle se rió para palmearle un hombro para después revolverle los cabellos. Así colocó mejor la manta y contestó:

-Como tú desees. Iré a veros entonces para comprobar que todo marcha bien. Subiré con el biberón en unos minutos.

* * *

En el fondo sabía que estaba sola en la cama y aunque era una sensación que no le gustaba mucho, estaba tan cansada que tampoco le apetecía luchar contra el sueño. Quizás eso de estar bailando encima de una mesa hasta altas horas de la madrugada la habían dejado tan agotada. Los zapatos, seguro. Cuando se quitara el esmalte de las uñas se encontraría varias heridas por su culpa. O el sexo. Hacerlo tres veces seguidas como ya no le dejaban agujetas, le consumían la energía.

Realmente tras la segunda ella ya se podía haber quedado dormida y prácticamente lo estaba, pero esa noche parecía que se habían cambiado los papeles porque él era el activo y ella la que se quedaba en estado comatoso. Estaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo cuando empezó a notar los besos de Edward en la espalda, el cuello y los hombros además de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo cuando fue arrancada súbitamente para volver a la pasión de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- musitó en su somnolencia.

-Besarte- respondió él entre beso y beso sobre su hombro.

Bueno, hacía eso además de deslizar el dedo por su espalda, arriba y abajo. ¿Estaban tapados? Sí, sentía además el calor del edredón, del que tiró más para arroparse.

-¿No tienes sueño?- añadió.

-No puedo dormirme a no ser en mi lado- contestó sin dejar los besos.

Suspiró divertida y abrió los ojos medio segundo. Ciertamente ella estaba en su lado y vio su mesilla, con su teléfono móvil, el despertador y el receptor de Lexie, apagado. Además, la luz estaba encendida. Edward rara vez se dormía con la luz encendida, a no ser que estuviera muy cansado. Estiró la mano para apagar la lamparilla y se giró para cambiar de lado, pero eso lo aprovechó él para tumbarse sobre ella.

Siempre era muy gratificante sentir su piel desnuda sobre la suya.

-¿Y ahora, qué haces?- preguntó de nuevo amodorrada para volver a suspirar divertida.

Antes de contestar, terminó de besarle el cuello. Besitos cortos increíbles que culminaban con la punta de la lengua. Además, su cuerpo ya estaba perfectamente posicionado bajo él e incluso tenía sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura. ¿Había sido ella sola? Quizás, era algo instintivo.

-Pretendía que volviéramos a tener sexo- dijo para cambiar ahora al lado del cuello bajo la oreja izquierda.

-Pero estoy dormida.

-Podría hacerlo contigo dormida- respondió sin dejar los besos.

-Eso no ha sido muy amable- rió Bella.

-Te terminarías despertando. Te mandaría _mensajes mentales_ y te despertarías para darme las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?- volvió a reír- No seas tan presuntuoso. Lo haces bien pero no es para tanto. Seguro que hay un millón de chicos por ahí que lo hacen mejor que tú. Sólo es una pena que no tenga con quien comparar- bromeó- Aunque tengo entendido que es de mala educación comparar el amante presente con los pasados.

-Sí, es una pena que yo tampoco tenga- respondió en dejar el lado izquierdo- Simplemente esperando 90 años para encontrarte. Para que me conviertas en _el Cullen que más lo hace_.

-¿Ah, sí?- rió de nuevo.

-Emmett aún no ha superado la cuarentena.

-¿Y Esme y Carlisle?

-¿Por qué a todos os importa su vida sexual?- añadió levantando la cabeza para fruncir el ceño- Yo tuve que leerla durante 80 años y es de lo más violento.

-Lo que será violento ahora es saber que tenemos más sexo que todos ellos- dijo divertida- No quiero parecer una arrogante. Deberíamos hacerlo sólo en nuestra casa, para no ofenderles en ningún modo.

-Emmett me ha ofendido a mí durante décadas con sus correrías, así que, que se fastidien. Y Carlisle se alegra por mí, te lo aseguro. Sólo quería para mí una pareja que me llenara y me satisficiera y lo hace, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Aunque no tengas con quien comparar?- preguntó juguetona.

-Eso lo hace aún mejor. Todo mi cuerpo te ha esperado desde 1918.

-Entonces- respondió Bella para girarse y quedar encima- hagamos algo al respecto.

El sopor tras el sexo era lo mejor que había. Entendía así esa carita que se le quedaba a Edward que siempre deseaba que fuera gracias a ella. No había nada como un poco de _ejercicio aeróbico_ para dormir a pierna suelta. ¿Un poco? A quién engañaba.

Empezó a notar unos besos en el hombro – otra vez – que le apartaba el pelo y que la llamaba. Otra vez. Era genial eso de los fines de semana en casa de Esme y Carlisle porque en su casa por la mañana rara vez podían. Lexie se despertaba ahora al mínimo ruido y quería salirse de la cuna para explorarlo todo. La última vez que lo hicieron por la mañana fue antes de que sonara el despertador y rogando para que su pequeño no les llamara.

Y luego vendría una ducha juntos. Era como... Navidad.

-Bella, mi amor, despierta...- oyó en otro beso en el hombro.

-Bella no está...- contestó con voz engolada- Y sólo vendrá para volver a tener sexo.

Se rió y notó que el colchón se movía. Quizás se había sentado. ¿Por qué se sentaba y no entraba por debajo del edredón? Encendió la luz de la lamparilla – bueno, verse la cara estaba muy bien – y le volvió a besar, esta vez en la cabeza. Lo que no era nada _erótico_, eran sus besos habituales en público.

-Despierta, tengo que decirte algo.

Aunque se hubiera reído y ahora le acariciara el pelo, algo en su voz no le gustó, así que abrió rápidamente los ojos. Bueno, rápidamente para frotárselos porque sólo vio un borrón. Se tuvo que girar para verle sentado en su lado de la cama, vestido, peinado y afeitado con su _arruguita_ en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada alarmante, no te preocupes. Sólo que Lexie tiene un poco de fiebre y será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Ahora saltó. Vaya que saltó. Se apretó el edredón contra ella para prácticamente quedar de rodillas. ¡Lexie enfermo! Y ella fantaseando como una _adolescente con hormonas descontroladas_ cuando su bebé la necesitaba. Quizás había vomitado. O le dolían los oídos. O la barriguita. Hasta puede que la llamara con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era una madre horrible, la peor del mundo.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué es? ¿Desde cuándo lleva enfermo? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-No te pongas nerviosa, mi amor, está todo controlado. Sólo he esperado a que se tomara su biberón y se volviera a dormir para que le hiciera efecto el antitérmico. Carlisle se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre hace un par de horas, ha estado bien toda la noche.

-¿Seguro? Nos habrá llamado. Nos necesitaría. No puedo creerlo. No me moveré más de su lado. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando evades tus responsabilidades? Me siento fatal. Soy de lo peor.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma porque yo he pensado lo mismo: No podíamos saberlo, estaba bien cuando nos marchamos. Pero ahora le llevaremos a casa y pasaremos su fiebre a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos. No le pienso soltar hasta que me repudie. Su siguiente palabra será un insulto, así que no le regañes cuando lo pronuncie. Voy a cogerle y no pienso soltarle hasta que esté perfectamente.

-No me cabía ningún tipo de duda- le besó la frente- Date una ducha rápida y vístete. Yo recogeré nuestras cosas. Será mejor irnos cuanto antes para que los demás no enfermen.

-¿Y tú? Bueno, la última vez que Lexie estuvo enfermo...

-En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? No le querré menos si me vuelve a pegar sus dolencias- sonrió.

A Bella le faltó tiempo para obedecer y estar lista en un abrir de ojos para acudir junto a su bebé. No estaba dormido pero tampoco se quejaba señalándole simplemente con su dedito para que su madre le abrazara y no le soltara como había prometido. Fue hasta cómico despedirse del resto de los Cullen atrincherados en la cocina como si realmente estuvieran en cuarentena.

Ya en casa todo marchó mejor, todo lo bien que iba cuando Bella se ocupaba de todo. Incluso Lexie pidió ir a su cuna donde se durmió tras otro biberón que se acabó entero como si ya se encontrara mejor. Eso relajó visiblemente a sus padres que aprovecharon para ocuparse de ellos mismos y telefonear a sus familiares aunque hiciera muy poco tiempo que se hubieran despedido.

-Mira quién se ha despertado y quiere ver a mamá.

Bella levantó la vista del libro que leía para sonreír y tender los brazos hacia su bebé. Al menos había descansado un buen rato y en ese tiempo habían podido preparar algo de comida, comer y fregar los platos. En medio de eso Bella no le había quitado ojo a Edward porque temía que fuera el siguiente en enfermar, así que cuando dijo que subiría un rato al estudio mientras ella leía en el salón, seguro que era porque le estaba exasperando.

-¿Cómo estás, peque? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-_Mamá..._

Le estrechó para besarle la frente arropándole bien con la mantita que Edward le había envuelto comprobando la temperatura. Volvía a estar caliente. De hecho, tenía las mejillas encendidas y la frente pegajosa. Y el pijama ardía. Haberle puesto aquel tan grueso no había sido buena idea.

-Le puedo preparar un biberón de zumo con más antitérmico- sugirió Edward.

-¿Y un baño? Parece empapado. ¿Te apetece un baño de espuma con tus patitos de goma, peque?

-_No. Mamá_- se volvió a coger a su cuello.

-Traeré el zumo- dijo Edward para desaparecer a la cocina.

Bella suspiró y se sentó mejor con su bebé en el regazo. A ver, por qué tenía que estar enfermo. Era un angelito increíble que no hacía mal a nadie. Al contrario, sólo traía felicidad y dicha con cada uno de sus vocablos. Y aunque en ocasiones se podía ver muy superada por la situación en la que vivía – estudios, casa, matrimonio, bebé – no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada porque estaba donde quería y con quien amaba.

-¿Y si nos tumbamos? Aquí, con mamá. A ver los dibujos animados, ¿ponen dibujos ahora?

Se recostó en el sofá con Lexie, se arropó también con su mantita y buscó el mando a distancia para encender la tele para dar con un canal infantil. Lexie señaló con su dedito cuando encontró el que más le gustaba. Normalmente no le dejaban ver la tele mucho rato, pero hoy se lo había ganado. Se acomodó para que él se relajara y unos instantes después llegó Edward con el biberón de zumo.

-Ya está, hijo, bebe lo que te apetezca- se lo dio para que lo cogiera- ¿Estás cómodo ahí, con mamá?

Lexie asintió con la cabeza y empezó a sorber su biberón. Sonrió incluso bajo la tetina al beso en la frente de su padre y le siguió con la mirada mientras hacía lo mismo a su madre, pero se quedó perfectamente tranquilo mientras la música infantil llenaba la sala. Apenas se movió para levantar la mano para señalar al gatito que se subía al sofá por el lado contrario, llamándolo con la boca llena.

-..._akles_.

-Sparkles quiere ver cómo estás, peque. ¿Se tumba aquí con nosotros? Pero sólo si no le haces daño- le advirtió Bella.

El pequeño asintió y volvió a estirar la manita así que Bella le llamó chasqueando los dedos para que el gatito obedeciera en un ronroneo. Caminó hacia ellos por encima de las piernas de Bella para tumbarse enroscándose en sí mismo en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuerpo y los pies del pequeño. Éste sonrió de nuevo, estiró la manita para acariciar al gatito como su madre, después el pie como si se hubiera olvidado de su advertencia, pero como su madre se lo recordó, no lo repitió. Después, cuando se cansó de beber le tendió el biberón a su padre sentado en el sofá individual de al lado y se acurrucó más en su madre.

-¿Así que ahora estás con esas?- rió Edward- ¿Todo es una artimaña para tenerla para ti solo?

Se levantó para hacerle cosquillas lo que hizo que Lexie se riera. Parecía bajo de energía pero era increíblemente gratificante escuchar sus carcajadas. Sumó incluso un "_mí_" mientras se cogía a los carrillos de su madre.

-Quizás yo también debiera tumbarme ahí con vosotros.

-Cuando Lexie era un bebé pequeñito,- explicó Bella- papá y mamá se tumbaban aquí con él y a Lexie le gustaba mucho. Y a Sparkles. Sparkles también se tumbaba aquí con Lexie, papá y mamá.

La miró levantando una ceja como solía hacer mientras procesaba la información. La cabeza de su bebé era increíble y daría cualquier cosa por saber qué había en ella más cuando tendió los bracitos hacia Edward.

-_Papá_.

Edward suspiró de orgullo a punto de explotar y le faltó tiempo para cogerle y tumbarse en el hueco que le dejaba Bella, con Lexie encima. El pequeño se acurrucó en su padre para darle una manita a su madre y al cabo de unos pocos minutos su medicación empezó a hacerle efecto para que se quedara nuevamente dormido. Como Bella. Estar al lado de ellos mientras les oía respirar siempre le había calmado lo mismo que el ronroneo de su gatito sobre sus piernas que era uno más de la familia.

* * *

Puede que hubiera pasado media tarde cuando abrió los ojos para bostezar, pero estaba tan cómoda que no le apetecía moverse. Edward había dejado a Lexie a su lado hacía rato aunque tuvo que levantarse un par de veces antes a coger el teléfono para tranquilizar a Esme y para enumerar a Rosalie los síntomas de Lexie para que se jactara de que Henry estaba perfectamente. Ahora tecleaba algo en su ordenador sentado en el sofá individual y con Sparkles tumbado sobre el respaldo cuando se cansó de la _fiesta familiar_ en el otro sillón.

-Eh- dijo levantando la mirada hacia ella- Ayer hablabas de _Cenicienta_ pero eres más bien la _Bella Durmiente_.

-Estoy cansada- se disculpó Bella- Y me duele la cabeza. Quizás también esté enfermando. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Perfectamente. ¿Voy a ser yo ahora el que cuide de los dos?

-Lo harás muchísimo mejor, no me cabe duda- dijo en otro bostezo para llevarse la mano a la frente- Me duele un montón- repitió.

Extrañado, porque Bella raramente se quejaba, dejó su ordenador portátil sobre la mesa para ponerle la mano en la frente. En ello también le comprobó el pulso e incluso le miró el blanco de los ojos por mucho que ella se resistiera antes de palparle los ganglios del cuello.

-¿Su diagnóstico, doctor Cullen?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Se pasará con una aspirina porque parece una simple _resaca_.

-¿Una resaca?- repitió- ¿Qué dices? Para eso es necesario emborracharse. Y yo no me he emborrachado.

-Aún tengo el mensaje que me enviaste ayer, ¿te lo enseño?

-Está bien- suspiró- Pero apenas bebí. No para encontrarme tan mal como me encuentro.

-No estás acostumbrada, nunca habías bebido nada con alcohol antes que no fuera champán para brindar en la boda. Y solamente te mojaste los labios porque estabas embarazada. Así que es normal. ¿Ves la cantidad que tiene que beber Emmett?

-¿No crees que debería de haberme emborrachado antes de haberme quedado embarazada?

-No, si eso implicaba a que no hubiéramos tenido sexo- se rió para besarle la frente.

Se incorporó para caminar hacia la cocina así que Bella se centró en Lexie. Dormía con esa expresión de paz suya mientras movía su chupete rítmicamente. Quizás cuando Edward empezara a estar en casa de continuo lograra que dejara de usarlo, ahora no se veía capaz a hacerlo. Le acarició los cabellos hacia atrás y comprobó que su temperatura había bajado, lo mismo que en su cuerpecito. Era muy fuerte, mañana estaría como nuevo.

-Ten- anunció volviendo con un vaso de agua y la aspirina.

La aceptó para empujarla con el agua y se lo devolvió para besarle. Se tumbó de nuevo, besó ahora a Lexie en la cabeza y le volvió a acariciar los cabellos para mirar a Edward. Volvía a estar sentado, sin echar la espalda hacia atrás porque Sparkles estaba en el respaldo y tecleando algo en su ordenador portátil.

-Mañana no iré a clase, ¿te quedarás tú también?- preguntó Bella.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No creo que haga falta. Carlisle vendrá y puedo pedir cita con el Pediatra por la tarde, cuando tú hayas acabado.

-Como quieras- respondió- Si quieres que me quede, sólo tienes que decirlo.

-Quiero que acabes esa clases cuanto antes para que te gradúes y podamos irnos a ese viaje lo antes posible para celebrarlo.

-¿Sigue en pie?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- repitió Bella.

-Bueno, cuando supiste que Lexie estaba enfermo dijiste algo sobre la responsabilidad, así que creí que se ampliaba también al viaje.

-Es diferente. No creo que hiciéramos mal marchándonos a una fiesta, pero es algo que tampoco tenemos que repetir muy a menudo. Aunque me lo pasara muy bien, sigo sintiendo que mi sitio está contigo y con Lexie, lo que me completa como persona. Y desde que nació, Lexie lo llena todo, así que tienes razón cuando dices que nos lo merecemos. Si Esme y Carlisle no tienen problema en cuidarle y nos dejan llamar cada cinco minutos, no veo la razón por la que no podemos pasar unos días a solas, por primera vez en nuestra vida.

Edward sonrió para volver a dejar el portátil sobre la mesa y para besarla sonoramente en los labios. Después regresó a por el ordenador y darle la vuelta para mostrárselo:

-Es una suerte que lleve un par de horas haciendo test online para conseguir algunos créditos extras- bromeó.

* * *

Normalmente nunca se detenía a hacer la compra en los supermercados del Campus porque excepto comida rápida, snacks y bebida no tenían mucha variedad, pero dado que iba un poco justa de tiempo, no le quedó más remedio. También podía esperar al fin de semana e ir al supermercado donde habitualmente se abastecía, pero no pensaba darle de cenar a Lexie sopa de sobre tras su fiebre o hacer comer a Edward algo que llevara muerto y deshidratado desde comienzo de curso, así que tuvo que empujar el carro por los pasillos mirándolo todo con ojos bien abiertos para no perderse lo que estaba buscando. Entrar en un supermercado nuevo era siempre como el primer día de clase: te sentías observada y confusa. Justo así. Con la de experiencia que tenía en ella en hacer la compra familiar. Prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón.

Encontró cereales – y más baratos - el detergente para la lavadora e incluso una salsa de tomate que sabía muy bien. La sección de frutas y verduras era bastante decente. Masa para una tarta que tenía muy buena pinta. Contaba que en la droguería no tuvieran ninguna marca de pañales, aunque el carrito si tuviera la silla interior para que Lexie se sentara, pero si se aprovisionaba bien de tampones en la próxima compra Edward no los echaría dentro del carrito como si mordieran.

-Ya casi estamos, peque- le dijo al pequeño besándole en la frente- Mamá recoge las últimas cosas, paga y vamos a casa.

Lexie ya estaba sano como una manzana. Apenas tres días de fiebre y siestas en el sofá le devolvieron a su pequeño toda su vitalidad y buen humor. El Pediatra también dijo que se trataba de un virus común así que con antitérmicos le combatieron. Había perdido algo de peso porque sólo le apetecía beber líquidos pero unas zapatillas deportivas y un par de pantalones ya no le servían así que había crecido. Con un par de papillas que su madre le preparara seguro que recuperaba eso y algo más. Y Edward no cayó enfermo, por lo que estaba bastante orgulloso de su sistema inmune.

Bella se tomó una semana de descanso para cuidar de su bebé y al retomar las clases el lunes, Edward ya le dio la noticia: había pedido la convocatoria extraordinaria para examinarse de todas las asignaturas que le quedaban. Cuatro años de _college_ en apenas uno y medio. Si todo saldría bien – que no tenía por qué no ser así – estaría graduado antes de mayo. Entraría en la Escuela de Medicina antes de mayo. La gente corriente escribe cartas para que le acepten en las Universidades. A Edward le habían llamado de unas cuantas para decirle que en cuanto se graduara estarían orgullosos de contar con él.

A veces regresar de un día de clases agotador después de dejar a su pequeño en la guardería por primera vez en siete días en los que no se habían separado tenía esa buena recompensa.

Así que ahora estaba en casa estudiando, Lexie apenas iba a la guardería un par de horas para que Bella le recogiera al acabar su jornada lectiva y esa mañana le había regañado con que _si le veía llevando el mismo pijama al regresar a casa dormiría en el estudio con Sparkles_. Podía soportar que no se afeitara aunque le levantara la piel al besarla, incluso que dejara el plato del almuerzo en su lado de la mesa del estudio con los bordes del sándwich entre una servilleta arrugada, pero verle todo el día en pijama le ponía de muy mal humor. Así comprendió lo que se frustraba Alice respecto a sus camisetas viejas. Aunque más bien era el hecho de que él podía quedarse en casa a echarse la siesta con Lexie y ella no.

-_¿...lleta?_- preguntó Lexie señalando una caja de los estantes.

-¿Quieres una galleta? Éstas. A mamá también le gustan.

No eran de las que solían comprar con complementos alimienticios de continuación y sin gluten, pero seguro que no le sentaban mal, así que cogió la caja, sacó una y la dejó dentro de su carro para que nadie pensara que no iba a pagarlas. Lexie la levantó orgulloso de su logro, se la puso sobre la nariz, la tocó con los deditos y la rechupeteó.

-¿Está buena?

-..._ica_- se la puso otra vez en la nariz.

-Te estás llenando de chocolate- rió Bella.

Lexie asintió para volver a rechupetear la galleta y así aprovechó hasta para meter el dedito por el relleno, lo que hizo que se riera de nuevo. Ahora no sólo se estaba llenando, ya tenía una mancha en la cazadora y tendría que llevarla al tinte porque esa piel no podría meterla en la lavadora. Empujó más el carro sin apartar la vista de su pequeño, dobló la esquina para entrar en el pasillo de la farmacia y así llegó a la zona de los productos femeninos. Le dobló la manga de la cazadora porque ya tenía un pegote, se chupó el dedo porque también tenía chocolate y levantó la vista para coger lo que buscaba. Con dos cajas sería suficiente. Le libraría del mal trago: No había nada como mandarle comprar algo íntimo de mujer a alguien de siglo pasado. Menos mal que no tenía que comprar preservativos.

-_No más_- dijo Lexie levantando la galleta.

-¿Ahora que tienes hasta en el pelo, peque?- contestó su madre- Si te queda un trocito de nada.

-_No más_- negó con la cabeza- _Mamá_.

Se la tendió incluso levantándose en la silla del carrito, así que abrió la boca para que se la diera. Obedeció riéndose para después recibir un beso en la frente de su madre, donde también tenía chocolate, así que con esos movimientos magistrales que le salían desde que tenía que llevar a un bebé en un brazo y un montón de bultos en el otro, sacó las toallitas húmedas para limpiar el estropicio que tenía el pequeño: con la mano abierta se la pasó por toda la cara con la consiguiente protesta del niño, después de las manitas y por último por el pegote que tenía en un mechón. Lexie se revolvió y tiró de la toallita para batirla estirando el brazo para llegar hasta la cara de su madre.

-Mamá no se mancha tanto como Lexie cuando come una galleta.

-_Nene_- insistió.

Riéndose se entornó y así Lexie se la pasó suavemente por la boca e incluso por la nariz. Cuando se vio satisfecho le hizo una bola para devolvérselo a su madre que la aceptó para metérsela en el bolso de nuevo y tirarla después, cuando, al estirar la mano hacia atrás y no dar con la cremallera, se giró levemente atrayendo su atención algo completamente distinto: una chica a unos metros más allá, frente a uno de los expositores sorbía la nariz. En principio no debería de haber pasado de eso, quizás estaba acatarrada e intentando escoger un antigripal, pero el expositor era el de los _test de embarazo_ y la chica no era más que Allyson.

Sintió como si le cayera un jarro de agua fría, realmente como si con ella fuera algo, cuando no era el caso, dado que ni eran compañeras ni mucho menos amigas. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto en su vida? ¿Tres, cuatro? Y en una de ellas se le había insinuado claramente a Edward. Pero verla llorando delante de los _test de embarazo_ debió hacer que se olvidara de eso.

-¿Va todo bien?- preguntó tímidamente.

Allyson la miró con un resorte con ojos irritados desorbitados. Debía llevar llorando ¡horas! Si no días por el color y el hinchazón de los ojos. Quizá en algún momento llevó hasta rimel porque ahora era un borrón en las mejillas dilatadas. Y quizás también hasta se peinó debajo de la maraña que se intuía debajo de la capucha de su sudadera.

-¡Bella! Perdona, no te había... visto- sorbió la nariz- ¿Estás sola?

-Bueno, con...- señaló al carrito media docena de pasos más allá-... Lexie.

-Vaya. Cómo ha crecido.

-Sí, lo hace por momentos- contestó- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Pareces un poco... turbada.

-No, sólo buscaba... Esto- cogió el test que estaba justo delante- Es para una amiga. Ya sabes. Ella no se atrevía a venir y... Es del otro lado del campus, así que así no la vería nadie conocido, así que...

Lexie emitió un gritito tendiendo los brazos así que en medio de sus divagaciones, Bella tuvo que caminar la media docena de pasos de vuelta a su carrito, cogerle en brazos para cargarle en la cadera y regresar entonces con Lexie en un brazo y empujando el carro con el otro. Puede que Allyson siguiera con sus disculpas pero bajó tanto el tono que Bella no lo oyó por lo que dijo:

-Que salga entonces lo que ella desea.

-¿Cómo?

-En el test. Que sea positivo si es lo que desea o negativo si no es un bebé buscado.

-Ya- miró el testo un segundo para menear la cajita- ¿Esta marca es buena? ¿Es fiable?

Se lo preguntó a modo de duda científica, lo mismo que cuando ella le preguntaba algo médico a Carlisle porque aparte de las vivencias de tres siglos, debía de saber cualquier cosa que atañía a Lexie: porqué no le habían salido las muelas o si era muy pronto para empezar con el orinal. Así que quizás Allyson la veía a ella del mismo modo, al menos en lo referente a _test de embarazo _cuando obviamente ella había estado embarazada. Lo gracioso era eso, que nunca se había hecho uno porque cuando lo descubrió estaba rodeada de poderes vampíricos que ya podían escuchar las células cardíacas de su bebé.

-No lo conozco, lo siento. Pero dicen que todos esos chismes son muy fiables. Dará lo mismo una marca que otra.

-No, porque otro que me hice no me salió- se enrojeció levemente más de lo que estaba por el berrinche- No le salió, yo estaba con ella.

-Entonces deberías de ir al médico. Con ella, para que no esté sola.

Se quedó parada sin decir nada y unos instantes después suspiró ruidosamente para batir la cajita con las uñas dando un respingo. Lexie se volvió a quejar meneando los pies así que Bella le dejó en el suelo. Justo cuando se incorporaba para seguir sujetándole de la mano, Allyson añadió:

-Llevaré éste de todos modos. Gracias- dio otro respingo- Saluda a Edward, debe de irle muy bien con las clases. Hace una eternidad que no le veo.

-Lo haré de tu parte.

Asintió, dio otro respinguito y metiéndose el test bajo el brazo empezó a caminar pasillo adelante. Bella la observó unos instantes preguntándose en qué clase de lío estaría metida, si tendría que ver con lo mal que le iban las clases y si era ella la embarazada esperaba que al menos supiera quién era el padre. Con ese pensamiento se sintió mal consigo misma. Estaba claro que no estaba tan _chapada a la antigua_ como ella, pero tampoco sería tan libertina.

-_Nene. Nene. Nene._

Se revolvió para que le soltara así que le dejó caminar pasillo adelante a una distancia prudencial para si trastabillaba, recogerle. Empujó su carrito con el brazo que querer coger a Lexie le dejaba libre y así llegó a la caja. Cuando, atrapando a Lexie con las piernas para que no pasara por la caja solo, empezó a poner sus compras en la cinta, vio a Allyson pagar dos puestos más allá.

"_Me aburro. Dónde estáis. Como no volváis pronto, me volveré a poner el pijama. E_"

Se podía aburrir en su sesión de estudios. Era digno de admiración. Quizás había sido mala idea organizar las horas de Lexie en la guardería para que ella le recogiera. Edward estaba de lo más holgazán últimamente. Se había convertido en... ¡un adolescente más! Lo que le encantaba recordarle, dado que él seguía teniendo _biológicamente_ 19 años: sólo se levantaba por la mañana para desayunar con ella y se quedaba en la puerta para despedirla, pero estaba completamente segura que luego se volvía a la cama. Hacía las tareas de casa y entretenía a Lexie, pero alguna siesta más seguro caía porque milagrosamente en la guardería nunca se dormía. Y cuando se encerraba en el estudio para avanzar lo que tenía planeado lo hacía con ese mugriento pijama al que le tenía un montón de tirria. Y él parecía feliz por hacerla de rabiar.

"_Estamos en el supermercado. Iremos pronto a casa. Aunque tardaremos más si nos amenazas con el pijama. B y L_"- tecleó.

"_A Sparkles le gusta mucho. E_"- leyó un segundo después en la contestación.

"_Mejor, porque esta noche dormirás con él si no me has hecho caso. B_"- respondió.

"_¿Cuándo no te he hecho caso yo en algo, mi amor?_"- añadió.

"_Aunque cabezota, siempre terminas haciendo lo que te conviene, como todos los hombres casados. B_".

"_Los hombres casados y felices_"- respondió.

Bella sonrió al leerlo y como no iba a contestar más porque daba la conversación por acabada, estuvo a punto de metérselo en el bolso, pero volvió a vibrar así que leyó en la pantalla:

"_Me han llamado de la NorthWestern. E_".

"_Chicago?_"- voló sus dedos por el teclado.

"_Y Yale ha usado el método tradicional de carta certificada. He tenido que levantarme para abrirle al cartero. Ya no hay ningún tipo de respeto._"- añadió.

"_¿Qué les has dicho?_"- insistió.

"_Que ahora mi familia vive aquí. E_"- escribió.

"_Tu familia se mudaría allí donde tú quisieras estudiar. A Lexie le gustó mucho Chicago cuando estuvo. Lo demostró con patadas. B_"

"_Preferiría que mi segundo hijo también naciera aquí. Aunque todo eso depende de ti. Si tú quieres trasladarte a Chicago, tengo plaza también en la Pritzker. E_"

No eran asuntos para tratarlos mediante mensajes de móvil, pero Bella empezó a escribir ansiosa. Siempre había tenido esa extraña obsesión con que Edward regresara a Chicago o que tuviera algún nexo con el sitio donde nació, pero él parecía totalmente indiferente. Con tener la copia del libro del registro y el retrato de Elizabeth Masen parecía feliz, así que comprendía que no estuviera entusiasmado con que dos de las Escuela de Medicina de Chicago le llamaran para ofrecerle plaza, como ya habían hecho otras tantas hasta ahora. Aún así, y exceptuando Forks por Charlie, Bella tampoco se sentía apegada a ningún lugar especial así que no quería presionarle para que eligiera una cosa u otra ni que cambiara sus planes que siempre habían sido doctorarse en Dartmouth, así que envió el texto:

"_Has dicho las palabras mágicas: segundo hijo. Nos vemos ahora. B y L_".

Ahora sí que se guardó el móvil en el bolso, lo dejó en el asiento de al lado y miró por el retrovisor a Lexie en el asiento trasero. Como ya había crecido mucho habían cambiado las sillitas de protección de los coches y la de ahora tenía un volante muy gracioso que a Lexie le encantaba porque simulaba conducir, como hacía ahora, que tocaba la bocina para reírse.

-¿Qué haces, peque? ¿Conduces como mamá?

-_No...a... papá_.

-¿Conduces como papá? ¿Por qué no como mamá?- repitió.

-_Mamá mal_.

-¿Mamá conduce mal? Ahora verás.

Se volvió en su asiento para cogerle del pie lo que a Lexie no pudo causar más gracia, llenando el coche con sus carcajadas. Le hizo cosquillas en la pierna, imitó un rugidito y...

… unos toques en el cristal.

Su mente, desde que era madre, volaba a una velocidad incalculable. Siempre pensaba en la seguridad de su hijo, sobre todo, algo que seguro que iba con el instinto protector. Podía haber mirado quién era, pegarle una voz por meterle tal susto o incluso por tocarle el coche, como seguramente haría Edward, pero mientras aferraba a Lexie con una mano por si tenía que saltar hacia él para cubrirle de lo que fuera, calculó que los seguros estaban cerrados y que aquel estúpido _SUV_ tenía los cristales reforzados.

-¿Qué...?

Al otro lado de la ventanilla no había ni ningún atracador, ni ningún secuestrador de bebés, ni nadie que fuera a hacerles daño: Allyson esperaba con cara de disculpa.

-Me has asustado- dijo Bella bajando la ventanilla.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención, pero no quería que arrancases.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que...- dudó- La verdad que no tengo a nadie a quien contarle esto y creo que tú me podrías ayudar.

-¿Yo?- repitió Bella.

-El _test_ es para mí- dijo- No hay ninguna amiga y... Esto es patético porque apenas nos conocemos, pero... Necesito contárselo a alguien. Ahí hay una cafetería- señaló adelante- ¿Me harías ese favor?

Bella dudó, miró hacia adelante, a la cafetería, al lado, donde estaba su bolso con su móvil y el último mensaje que le había mandado a Edward de que ahora se verían y por el retrovisor, donde Lexie miraba curioso al interlocutor de su madre. Pero, como en el supermercado, le cayó ese jarro de agua fría y sintió lástima de esa chica en tal encrucijada.

-Claro- aceptó- ¿Quieres ir hacia allí? Tengo que bajar a Lexie y...

-¿No puedes dejarle en el coche?- le interrumpió Allyson.

-¿Solo? ¿Estás loca?

-Quizás se duerma.

-O se ponga a llorar muerto de miedo por estar encerrado en un sitio que no conoce, alguien llame a la policía porque una madre irresponsable ha dejado a su hijo en el aparcamiento de un supermercado, me lo quiten los _Servicios Sociales_ y Edward me mate después de pedirme el divorcio.

-Pero todo el rato da grititos- insistió.

-Es lo que hacen los niños cuando no saben hablar bien, es su manera de comunicarse.

-Perdona. Perdona. Tienes razón, estoy loca. Tú estás siendo tan amable conmigo y yo teniendo estas ideas horribles. Iré hacia la cafetería para pedirte un café.

-Gracias.

* * *

Atando la zapatilla deportiva de Lexie que se acababa de intentar quitar, Bella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Allyson que casi llevaba en la misma posición desde que se había sentado enfrente: con la capucha puesta, delante del café, pasando el dedo por el borde de la taza. Ni siquiera que Lexie se hubiera intentado subirse a la mesa la había hecho salir de su ensimismamiento. Y no quería ser brusca porque debía de estar en una batalla personal muy grande, pero ella tenía una vida a la que regresar.

-Esto...- terminó de atar la zapatilla para besarle la frente y sentarle en su rodilla y que se entretuviera con sus llaves de juguete aparte de con su móvil-... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de retraso? Quizás sí que debieras de ir al médico y dejarte de esos chismes.

-No puedo ir al médico, mi seguro está al nombre de mi padre y me mataría al enterarse- respondió impasible sin dejar de menear el dedo por la taza de café.

-Bueno, en algún momento tendrás que decírselo.

-No- se quedó tiesa de golpe- Esto no puede saberlo nadie. Y mi padre menos.

-Creo que deberías de salir de dudas cuanto antes. Seguro que puedes ir a cualquier Clínica y que una amiga te acompañe, te sentirás mejor. O el padre del...- evitó decir _bebé_ si tanto le horrorizaban los grititos de Lexie- ¿No se lo has dicho?

-No creo que le importe demasiado.

-Eso no lo sabes. La gente reacciona de manera inesperada en situaciones extremas.

-Apenas nos conocemos. Es horrible, pero ni siquiera sé su apellido. Sólo nos hemos visto media docena de veces.

Bella carraspeó para tomar aire porque la cosa pintaba cuanto menos, mal. Besó en medio a Lexie en la cabecita y le sujetó la mano en la que tenía su móvil para que no siguiera dándole golpes con las llaves de juguete. Éste se quejó pero obedeció cuando le susurró un "_No_". Su situación era de lo más peliaguda y ella había sido muy crítica al pensar que tal vez no conocía ni quién era el padre. Sabía el nombre, eso era un logro entre el libertinaje Universitario.

-Quizás hasta salga con otras chicas. No voy a pedirle nada cuando no me debe nada- insistió Allyson.

-Algo así es responsabilidad de dos personas, no de una sola- respondió Bella.

-Mira, Bella, no quiero parecer desagradable pero las cosas aquí son un _pelín_ diferentes a lo que lo fueron para ti, en tu pueblo: puede que te quedaras embarazada, que fueras prácticamente una adolescente y que posiblemente no lo planearas, pero tenías a tu novio de toda la vida a tu lado, que jamás ha estado con otra chica, que quiso casarse contigo para que todo fuera de _color de rosa_. Yo no puedo presentarme delante de una residencia e ir picando puerta por puerta porque ni siquiera sé en qué habitación vive.

Aunque la cosa le molestó levemente porque tampoco tenía ni idea de la realidad de su pasado, en cierta manera comprendió lo que le quería decir. Puede que hubiera descubierto un embarazo cuando no se lo esperaba y que era muy joven, pero su pareja le apoyó, sabía su apellido y hasta su fecha de nacimiento _falsa_, y todo salió bien, si obviamos, claro, la huida a Italia para salvar a los Cullen o que durante unos _breves momentos_ Edward tuvo _otros_ planes que ella no compartía. No fue todo de color de rosa, pero sí salmón. No, mejor azul. _Azul bebé_, el color de la ropita de Lexie cuando nació.

Iba a decir algo como que entendía su punto de vista, pero Lexie se volvió en sus brazos para mostrarle las llaves de juguete mientras sonreía, así que Bella le imitó al gesto para besarle la frente. Lexie entonces levantó ahora el teléfono móvil para decir "_papá_" y como si le llamaba para que Lexie escuchara su voz iba a preguntar por qué tardaban tanto y dónde estaban, lo desbloqueó para buscar las fotos. Lexie, con 15 meses era capaz de pasar de una a otra con su dedito, cuando a Bella le llevó bastante entender ese modelo cuando Edward se lo regaló cansado del otro con su pantalla rallada. La próximas generaciones venían con nociones innatas sobre tecnología. O quizás también lo había heredado de Edward que le encantaban esos chismes aunque hubiera nacido en otro siglo.

-_Papá_- volvió a decir tocando la foto.

-Sí, es papá. Y mira a Sparkles- señaló otra foto.

-_¡...akles!_- exclamó feliz para coger el teléfono con las dos manos.

-Con cuidado, peque- añadió besándole la coronilla.

-¿Quién es Sparkles?- preguntó Allyson- ¿Un perrito?

Asombrada porque debía de ser la primera vez que Allyson intentaba interactuar con Lexie, le animó a que le contestara aunque no era muy dado a hacerlo con desconocidos.

-¿Le enseñas a Allyson a Sparkles, peque? No lo conoce.

La miró levantando su ceja, pero como ella le sonrió, asintió para voltear el teléfono mostrando orgulloso la única foto que tenían de él sentado junto al animal en el sofá segundos antes de que le tirara de la cola para que huyera escaleras arriba despavorido.

-_¡...akles!_- volvió a exclamar feliz.

-Oh, pero si es un gatito. Es un gatito precioso. Y también sales tú. Qué guapos estáis los dos. A mí también me gustan mucho los gatos, más que los perros. ¿Es tuyo el gatito?

Evidentemente, Allyson no trataba con niños, o al menos con niños muy pequeños a los que había que darle órdenes concisas y cortas. Posiblemente, Lexie se perdiera a la mitad de la frase, entre un punto y el otro porque estaba demasiado emocionado con la foto para poder contestar algo, así que Bella le ayudó.

-¿De quién es Sparkles, peque?

-._..a... mamá._

-Es de mamá- le besó la mejilla sonoramente- Papá se lo regaló a mamá cuando Lexie estaba todavía dentro de la barriga de mamá. Pero mamá le deja a Lexie jugar con él siempre que Lexie no le haga daño a Sparkles.

-_Nene_- se señaló en la foto- _¿Mamá?_

-Vamos a buscar ahora una foto donde salgan mamá y Lexie- pasó un par de ellas.

-_¡Elo!_- exclamó feliz al encontrar una de él con Carlisle- _¡Elo! ¡Elo! ¡Elo!_- apretó el teléfono contra su pecho.

-Se te da muy bien. Parece que has nacido para eso. Da hasta envidia- dijo Allyson.

Sonrió porque ella también lo creía, más cuando todas las personas se lo decían: Charlie, Renee, los Cullen, Angela y Jessica, sus compañeras de clase... Era lo que el mundo tenía preparado para ella: ser la madre de ese bebé tan precioso. Siempre había cuidado a quien tenía a su alrededor, pero Lexie era tan parte de ella, tan parte de ella y Edward que apenas era un esfuerzo, por muchas horas que requiriera o por mucha paciencia que hubiera que tener. Definitivamente había nacido para ser madre.

Pero no era por eso para lo que estaba ahí.

-Cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada, apenas faltaban unas semanas para la boda: habíamos planeado casarnos en cuanto nos graduáramos para venir aquí y vivir juntos y ya estaba todo listo, con las invitaciones enviadas incluso. Evidentemente, no lo planeábamos, solamente habíamos hablado de tener hijos en el futuro, pero ni siquiera lo había imaginado. Se lo contamos a la familia de Edward y siempre fueron muy comprensivos, pero se lo ocultamos a mi padre hasta que regresamos de la luna de miel porque no quería defraudarle con nada así: él ni quería que me casara tan joven y mucho menos que tuviera hijos tan pronto. Se puso como loco. Recuerdo que a mí me llamó _inconsciente_ y a Edward _capullo_, aunque ya estuviéramos casados. Cuando Lexie nació, cogió el primer avión sin pensar el miedo que le da volar.

-Es un niño guapísimo, cualquiera se enamoraría de él. Es normal que ahora esté encantado.

-Creo que se enamoró de él cuando notó la primera patada, y empezó a fantasear en comprarle un guante de béisbol porque a él le encantan los deportes y a mí no. Se hubiera enamorado fuera lo que fuera, porque era _mi_ bebé. Te aseguro que mi padre es muy intransigente y ha superado un montón de reticencias solamente porque me quiere.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que si realmente estás embarazada y que no puedes hablar con nadie de eso, estoy segura de que tu familia te apoyará porque quieren lo mejor para ti.

-Mi padre sólo está obsesionado con que siga sus pasos y me ocupe de su dichosa clínica cuando se jubile. Yo no quería estudiar Medicina ni venir a Dartmouth. ¿Yo, médico? Ni siquiera me gustan las personas.

-Mi padre quería que estudiara por correspondencia para que no viera a Edward, incluso le prohibió entrar en casa. Tú padre, como el mío, como supongo que Edward y yo seremos cuando Lexie sea mayor, puede que te presione y hasta que se equivoque, porque nadie es perfecto, pero estará ahí para ti.

Allyson se quedó mirándole unos instantes para después, encogiéndose, suspirar profundamente para volver a la postura de antes sobre el café. Bella esperó a que reaccionara aunque tuviera mucho en la cabeza, pero Lexie se cansó antes, se revolvió en sus brazos para volver a agitar el teléfono móvil y decir:

-_Papá. Tete. Akles._

-Ahora vamos, peque. Y ahora llamamos a papá desde el coche- le besó la frente- Debería de irme- añadió- Edward se debe de estar preocupando, sólo le dije que estábamos en el supermercado. Y Lexie está cansado.

-Ah, sí, claro- sorbió la nariz- Has sido muy amable por hablar conmigo.

-De nada- sonrió- Espero que te haya ayudado.

-Yo también lo espero. ¿Habría algún modo de que contactara contigo? No por...- se disculpó- Ya sabes, para decirte lo que haya ocurrido.

-¿Tienes dónde anotar mi móvil?

* * *

Esto del _retiro domiciliario_ para preparar los exámenes finales, no tenía más que ventajas. Le había gustado la vez anterior, pero esta le estaba encantando: se levantaba por la mañana para desayunar con Bella, la despedía para que se fuera a clase y el resto del día era para él y para Lexie. Hacía las cosas de casa, jugaba con él, hacía la comida y se echaban la siesta. Después le preparaba para llevarle a la guardería y cuando regresaba sabía que ya no tenía que salir hasta el día siguiente. Era una sensación indescriptible. Podía quedarse en pijama toda la tarde, que no tenía que acudir a ninguna clase ni a ninguna tutoría, sólo él en el estudio hasta que Bella regresaba a casa. Era una pena que ella no compartiera su amor por el pijama cuando él le había tomado tanto cariño. Se le estaban pegando muchas cosas de Alice con respecto a la moda que antes no le preocupaban.

Hoy había adelantado un montón de trabajo, así que mañana le diría a Bella que no llevaría a Lexie a la guardería y disfrutaría de él todo el día. Hoy habían estado haciendo pintura de dedos, habían dibujado paisajes, casas y pájaros, y la guardó justo cuando en la marrón aparecieron pelos de Sparkles. Revisó al gatito de arriba abajo pero parecía perfectamente así que no sabía en qué momento se despistó para que le hiciera la travesura que se le hubiera pasado por esa endiablada cabecita. Luego parecía terriblemente agotado y se echaron a dormir la siesta. Era adorable ver cómo se quedaba dormido a su lado mientras le escuchaba respirar pausadamente. Hasta se olvidó del chupete. Estaba consiguiéndolo y eso que los primeros días lloró mucho. Bella confiaba en que sería capaz de ir haciendo que lo dejara pero él no tenía tanta fe en sus habilidades. Por ahora estaba superando siestas y sólo se lo dejaba por la noche, pero esa una gran batalla de cuentos, de estar a su lado y verle quejarse y lamentarse hasta que caía rendido. _Si alguien tiene experiencia en velar al que duerme, eres tú_ bromeó Bella. Así que si aprobaba los exámenes y hacía que Lexie dejara de usar el chupete, no se le podía pedir más a la vida.

Lo del orinal, le tocaría a ella.

Había marcado los tres primeros exámenes para finales de semana y estaba ansioso para comenzar ya y quitárselo de delante. No sólo se graduaría y podría entrar en la Escuela de Medicina de una vez por todas, si no que se olvidaría del College y sus clases soporíferas. Cada vez que lo decía Emmett le mirara como si estuviera loco, pero claramente sus aspiraciones eran diferentes: las suyas poder tener una profesión y la de Emmett probar una bebida que no le dejara resaca.

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono para que la secretaria de un rector le confirmara que le ofrecían una plaza, todo el mundo saltaba: Carlisle debía de estar engordando del orgullo, pero no sabía que a Bella le hiciera tanta ilusión saber que en Chicago también sabían de su existencia. Ya tenía su vida planeada a algunos años vista, pero si Bella quería cambiarla, él podía amoldarse a cualquier cosa. Estaba cumpliendo su parte con los exámenes extraordinarios, si el siguiente capítulo era en otra ciudad, bien podía aguantar los reproches de Rosalie porque ahora todos vivían allí.

Aunque más bien se trataba del detalle de que Bella siempre habían intentado que estuviera en contacto con sus raíces, bien lo sabía por la zona de la estantería donde estaban sus recuerdos del pasado – la copia del libro de registro o el retrato de su madre. Él siempre le decía que su hogar era allí donde estaban ella y Lexie. Bien era Hanover, Forks o cualquier otro sitio del planeta. Lo mismo que donde estuviera el resto de su familia siempre que estuvieran juntos y felices. Ella sentía lo mismo con respecto a donde vivían Charlie o Renee pero sabía que le entristecía que no tuviera un sitio al que _regresar_, como ella a Forks. Podía repetirle hasta la saciedad que siempre que regresaba a ella, regresaba al sitio donde había dejado su corazón.

Levantó la vista de las notas que repasaba para agudizar el oído pero excepto el reloj del salón en el piso de abajo o el ronroneo de Sparkles dormido en su cesto a sus pies no oyó nada más. Se extrañó. Bella y Lexie ya deberían de haber vuelto. Comprobó la hora del último mensaje y había pasado más de una hora. Se levantó e incluso se asomó a la ventana, desde donde se veía parte de la calle y la entrada del garaje. Absolutamente nada y todo tranquilo.

Quizás es que el mensaje se lo había mandado cuando entraban en el supermercado y no cuando salían, así que sería el tiempo normal, más siendo un solo adulto con Lexie, el que tenía que retenerle cuando quería caminar o evitar que tocara nada. Pero aún así, se asomó de nuevo. Absolutamente nada.

Se volvió a sentar y pasó la hoja del libro. Intentó centrarse de nuevo, pero estaba completamente distraído. La mente humana se evadía a la velocidad del sonido, pero pensaba tantas cosas catastróficas como la de vampiro. Así que cuando el móvil vibró en su mano contestó antes del primer tono porque estaba a punto de usarlo él para llamarles.

-_¡Papá! ¡Papá!_- exclamaba Lexie desde el otro lado.

-¿Dónde estáis?- preguntó directamente.

-Nos hemos entretenido- respondió Bella entre los grititos de Lexie.

-_¡Papá!_- seguía exclamando Lexie.

-¿Qué, hijo? ¿Has sido bueno en el supermercado?

-._..Ata... da... en... me_- balbuceó fuera lo que fuera.

-Ha sido muy bueno- contestó Bella- Caminó por el pasillo sin tocar nada porque mamá se lo pidió y esperó en la caja sin moverse. Ahora ha caminado de la mano de mamá hasta el coche como todo un hombrecito. Y esperó sin moverse cogido a la pierna de mamá mientras mamá abría el coche para sentarle en su sillita.

-Muy bien, pequeño- dijo él- Papá está muy orgulloso de ti. Camina siempre de la mano de mamá, tienes que cuidarla cuando papá no esta.

-_¿Ada... me... tete?_- volvió a balbucear.

-Está cansado- tradujo Bella- Ya me ha pedido el chupete otra vez.

-No se lo des- dijo alarmado- Sé fuerte, mi amor.

-No te preocupes- se rió- He sido fuerte. Llegaremos en cinco minutos. ¿Le dices adiós a papá, peque?- se rió de nuevo- Lo acaba de decir con la mano.

Edward también se rió imaginándose la escena: A Bella conduciendo y a Lexie sentado en su sillita atrás diciendo adiós con la mano como le hacía cuando le despedía al dejarle en la guardería. En la cosita fascinante que era esa pequeño y en lo grande que era que Bella se refiriera a él para que le identificara como _papá_. Era algo indescriptible y cada vez que le llamaba no disminuía su valor, si no lo aumentaba. Era casi mágico que esa criatura asombrosa a la que quería con cada célula de su ser fuera _suyo_. Y no es que dudara en ningún momento de la fidelidad de Bella – ni por lo más remoto y no sólo porque Lexie se le parecía mucho, si no porque aún hoy se preguntaba como era tan afortunado de poder compartir su día a día con ambos, la mitad de su corazón y lo que se formó con la mitad del de Bella.

-Os espero- dijo antes de colgar.

Recogió sus libros y notas hasta el día siguiente e incluso apagó el ordenador porque allí no pensaba entrar más. Se llevó el plato de su almuerzo y un vaso de zumo vacío, y empezó el ritual del seguridad de anclar barrotes de protección en las escaleras para que Lexie no corriera ningún peligro. Al llegar abajo encendió las luces, metió el plato y el vaso en el fregadero y sólo le quedó esperar en el garaje hasta que vio los faros del _SUV_.

Sabía que Bella odiaba ese coche y sólo había que ver su cara cuando lo conducía, al contrario con su utilitario pequeñito que ya tenía un par de abollones _típicos de Bella_, pero aunque le había prometido que lo cambiaría, era un coche muy seguro, con su estructura y cristales reforzados para proteger a las dos personas más importantes que había en el mundo para él. Se apartó hacia los escalones para que maniobrara sin tener la sensación que la observaba y cuando apagó el motor aunque lo hubiera dejado ligeramente torcido y las ruedas hacia la derecha, se acercó para abrir la puerta trasera donde Lexie le llamaba incesantemente.

-¡Hola, hijo! Papá te ha echado mucho de menos- respondió para entornarse hacia él y sacarle de la sillita.

Hacía 15 meses jamás se referiría a nadie antes que a Bella, a la que quería por encima de todo, pero después de esos 15 meses todas sus primeras atenciones era para su bebé, lo mismo que le ocurría a Bella, sobre todo desde que hablaba y le llamaba con tal ansia, hasta que se vio en sus brazos colmado de besos mientras le levantaba en el aire.

-¿Que has hecho por ahí con mamá toda la tarde, pequeño? ¿Te has divertido mucho?

Le volvió a besar sonoramente mientras le levantaba para que Lexie se riera y como movió piececitos, le dejó en el suelo. Le faltó tiempo para echar a correr garaje adelante, así que ahora se centró en Bella.

-Perdona, no quería que te preocuparas, parecías ansioso por teléfono- dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Había estado tan ansioso que la sujetó del cuello para que el beso no fuera breve y pudiera disfrutar de ella unos segundos más, sobre en todo en medio de los grititos de Lexie garaje adelante estuviera haciendo la travesura que hiciera.

-Sabes a café- observó.

-He tomado un café- dijo con un leve rubor de mejillas.

-¿Con Cassie?- preguntó.

-No, con Allyson.

-¿Allyson?- repitió extrañado.

Hacía semanas por no decir meses que ni sabía nada de Allyson, ni la veía, ni interés tenía. Como a otros compañeros de antiguas asignaturas, la había dejado atrás en su primera convocatoria extraordinaria el semestre pasado y este semestre apenas había hablado más de cuatro conversaciones con los que compartía clase. Casi, casi como cuando era vampiro. Pero él tenía las cosas muy claras, un futuro al que miraba de frente y sobre todo ahora con Emmett en el campus, realmente no necesitaba a nadie más si es que antes lo había hecho.

-Estaba en el supermercado. Y me preguntó si podía hablar conmigo. Así que me invitó a un café.

Bella era una persona educada y su propio _ángel celestial_ así que le sentó mal que alguien tan banal como Allyson y con una actitud indecorosa le robara de su tiempo con su mujer y su bebé que deberían de haber estado en casa hacía más de una hora. Bella ocupándose de sus propios asuntos personales en vez de los de una chica que apenas conocía y su bebé llenando su casa de alegría, como hacía ahora mismo.

-¡Lexie!- exclamó Bella- No subas las escaleras tú solo. Las escalera se suben de la mano de mamá o de papá.

Miró a su pequeño, que efectivamente pretendía subir hacia la cocina solo y ya estaba a gatas con las manitas en el tercer peldaño y las piernas en el segundo, pero que se quedó quieto al mandato de su madre. Les señaló, balbuceó algo y se quedó sentado en el segundo escalón.

-¿Vacías el maletero?- añadió- O se romperá la crisma.

Obedeció de inmediato, entre otras cosas, porque si soltaba lo que tenía en mente, Bella posiblemente se enfadaría. A veces su brusquedad no era sólo efecto de la ponzoña como tiempo atrás y ahora sabía que debía de tratar con la sensibilidad humana y cambios hormonales, sobre todo al ver lo primero que asomaba de una de las bolsas del supermercado: los productos íntimos femeninos de Bella. Así se dio tiempo para mascullar las palabras, que no se notara su molestia, incluso sus _celos ridículos _aunque Allyson fuera una chica, y la siguió mientras Bella caminaba hacia Lexie con su bolso y sus libros en una mano. Le tendió la otra al niño para ayudarle, pero él negó echando los dos suyos, así que no le quedó más remedio que cargárselo en la cadera. Bella era magistral y con su pequeño cuerpo podía cargar con eso y mucho más.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, le dejó en el suelo para que Lexie corriera dentro, pero en vez de hacer eso se quedó cogido a la pierna de su madre. Bella le instó a que se moviera dándole un golpecito en el brazo, pero él prefirió mirar a su padre entre las piernas de su madre. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron le sonrió levantando una ceja – como sabía que hacía él – y entonces echó a correr dentro exclamando:

-_¡Akles! ¡Akles!_

-Habrá huido en cuanto te haya oído, peque- rió Bella.

-Está arriba, en el estudio, dormido- dijo él.

Lexie le miró desde el recibidor volviendo a levantar su ceja, le sonrió y sin más echó a correr hacia el salón. Se preguntó en medio segundo si había algo que le hiciera tropezar, pero cuando oyó las rueditas de su bólido resbalando por el suelo de madera, ya supo a qué iba allí, corriendo.

-Al menos, se ha olvidado del chupete- sonrió Bella.

Le devolvió el gesto y así se adentró en la cocina para empezar a vaciar las bolsas y dejar las cosas en su sitio: la verdura en la nevera, las galletas en la alacena, el detergente en el cuarto de la lavadora...

Bella apenas dejó su bolso y sus libros sobre la mesa o se despojó de su cazadora para dejarla en el perchero, detuvo a Lexie en su bólido para hacerle lo mismo y la próxima vez que la miró estaba sobre el fregadero limpiando algo de la prenda del pequeño con un paño.

-¿Así que... qué era lo que te tenía que decir Allyson?

Bella frotó unos segundos más la prenda de Lexie para mirarle y contestar:

-Cree que está embarazada.

-¿Y eso qué te podía importar a ti?

Frunció el ceño de golpe, gesto que no entendió. Si Allyson estaba embarazada no era problema suyo, menos para perder una hora de su tiempo con ella. Milagro sólo estaba embarazada y no había pillado una venérea, yendo de fiesta en fiesta y teniendo sexo con quién vete tú a saber en vez de estar estudiando.

Dejó la prenda de Lexie sobre la mesa y en jarras contestó:

-Me ha dicho que tú eres el padre.

-Será una broma- espetó él.

-Ha visto los bebés tan guapos que haces y no se ha podido resistir- insistió.

-No me está haciendo la más mínima gracia- gruñó- Así que espero que me cuentes la verdad.

-Estaba muy preocupada, no sé porqué no me iba a importar. Estaba llorando, le pregunté si le podía ayudar en algo y después me lo dijo. ¿No te gustaría que si alguien me viera llorando, se preocupara por mí?

-Me tienes a mí y tienes a Alice. No necesitas a nadie como Allyson que te ayude resolver tus problemas.

Bella cruzó los brazos visiblemente más molesta, así que añadió:

-Eso es muy poco amable. No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con ella porque no te cae bien?

Bueno, quizás se había pasado. Y eso que había mascullado las palabras. Mirándolo desde fuera quizás parecía eso, que él tenía que aprobar las personas con las que se relacionaba cuando, mientras no le hicieran daño y ella las eligiera, no decía ni media palabra, así que lo intentó arreglar antes de que encima discutieran cuando Bella sólo lo había hecho por causa de su buen corazón.

-No es eso- respondió- Sólo que me... sorprende. Eres muy buena persona, mi amor. Muchísimo mejor que yo, no me cabe ningún tipo de duda. Sólo que espero que si algo te preocupara me lo contaras a mí antes que a ningún otra persona.

-Allyson no tiene a nadie como yo te tengo a ti. Hablar con ella ha sido...- dudó- la otra cara de la moneda. Descubrir que estás embarazada cuando no lo esperas no es nada agradable, así que no quiero imaginar lo que debe de ser cuando además, no tienes una pareja a tu lado.

Si Allyson no tenía una pareja a su lado, quizás es que con su actitud se lo había buscado, pero lo que no podía creer es que Bella estuviera empatizando su problema con lo mal que lo había pasado ella en ese momento, y encima por su culpa, la persona que debía de ayudarla.

-Tú viviste algo mucho peor que eso cuando además tu pareja, la que debía de estar a tu lado, tuvo una idea horrible y ni siquiera te preguntó lo que tú querías.

-Edward...- suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

-No, sé que nunca quieres que hable de eso y me pediste que lo olvidara para que siguiera adelante, pero es la realidad.

-Te equivocaste como nos equivocamos todos. Nadie es perfecto.

-Me equivoqué al pensar por ti, creyendo que realmente te conocía cuando no lo hacía en absoluto. Menos mal que te mantuviste estoica e inamovible porque cuán de triste hubiera sido nuestra vida sin lo que tenemos ahora.

Bella meneó la cabeza y miró a Lexie, en el hall. Estaba subido en su bólido y daba vueltas de un punto a otro para, de paso, chocar contra la portezuela protectora de las escaleras. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraban sonrió para seguir imitando el ruido de un motor, y continuó a lo suyo.

-Me hubiera dado cuenta de que necesitábamos a alguien más y hubiera intentando quedarme embarazada quizás en la isla, o al venir aquí. Así que Charlie te hubiera llamado igual _capullo_ y a mí, _inconsciente- _suspiró divertida.

-O me hubieras odiado de tal forma que ni siquiera nos hubiéramos casado.

-Eso sí que hubiera sido triste- frunció el ceño de nuevo- Mi vida sin ti.

-Triste es pensar por alguien, pensar por ti- insistió- Creyendo que tus metas eran estudiar y tener una carrera, cuando siempre has interpuesto el bienestar de los demás antes que los tuyos propios. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando dijiste que estabas embarazada: esto es un bache en el futuro de Bella y no puedo permitirlo ya que quiere vivir a mi lado. Es mi error y no tiene porqué pagarlo ella.

-¿No pensaste, durante una décima de segundo, que no lo querías?- preguntó a media voz.

-¿Cómo no iba a querer algo que fuera la mitad de ti? Pero ni siquiera reparé en ello. Cuánto me equivoqué, ahora que sé que el momento más feliz de tu día es cuando te ocupas de Lexie y de mí, mucho más que al quitarte créditos de encima para graduarte, aunque te encante la Universidad. Si hubiera pensado, por una décima de segundo, que ese pequeño ser era la mitad de cada uno, jamás hubiera propuesto lo que propuse.

-Pero ahora lo sabes- sonrió- Sabes lo feliz que me hace Lexie, lo feliz que me hace despertarme a tu lado cada día. Lo feliz que soy por vivir con las dos personas más importantes que existen para mí.

También le sonrió y así se acercó a abrazarla. Lo hizo para estrecharla contra él, mientras cerraba los ojos, del modo que hacía que su cuerpo se completaba, como se completaba su vida con Lexie tras ellos con su juego en el bólido.

-Gracias por ser tan cabezota- añadió él dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias por dejarme serlo- respondió Bella.


	21. Comunicado

Con lo pasado en la vida real de los actores que interpretan a nuestros personajes favoritos el fandom parece haberse venido abajo y la mayoría de las webs están en hiatus y tomándose su tiempo para reflexionar. Sé que hay gente que ha dejado de escribir/leer ficciones, por lo que me preguntaba si sería el caso de los que esperáis mis actualizaciones al otro lado de la pantalla.

De las dos historias en las que trabajo, los OUTTAKES estaría a punto de terminar un nuevo capítulo y la otra, LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA, tendría un par listos para ir dosificando mientras me viene y me va la inspiración y sobre todo mientras mi propia vida real me permite escribir.

Sería absurdo negar que lo pasado con los actores a mí personalmente no me haya afectado. Es ridículo y hasta patético ademitirlo pero a mí me ha afectado. Tontamente me siento yo misma engañada. Engañada porque falta una película por estrenar, una promoción entera y ahora se ha estropeado por todo lo que tienen alrededor. Para mi Robert y Kristen eran perfectos para Edward y Bella, veo sus gestos y sus rostros cuando escribo y todo esto me da una pena tremenda, sumando además la crisis personal que deben de estar pasando, que nunca conoceremos y en la que no podemos intervenir o ayudar.

Que tonto, ¿verdad? Sentirte mal por personas que ni siquiera llegarás a conocer en tu vida y que representas dos personajes a los que dedicas tu tiempo y tus pensamientos.

Por eso, comenta, ¿quieres que siga? A mí me encanta pasar tiempo con sus alter-egos ficticios y creo que es una manera de evadirse del mundo real.

Noe (aka lamiga).


	22. Outtakes 21 - Unión

**OUTTAKES 21 – Unión.**

Empujando la sillita de Lexie que iba balbuceando en su propio idioma Bella llegó hasta el edificio de Ciencias. Estaba rodeado de jardines donde la gente en días soleados se sentaba en el césped, otros jugaban a la pelota o con un freesbie y había bancos, así que no se le ocurría mejor sitio para esperar a Edward cuando saliera en unos minutos de su último examen. Así se resumían dos semanas de tres pruebas diarias, de levantarse al alba, de acostarse a las tantas y de tener que sujetar a Lexie cuando quería entrar en el estudio con su bólido donde su padre se intentaba concentrar aunque tuviera conocimientos de sobra.

-¿Quieres salir?- le preguntó a Lexie.

-_Tí_- respondió él batiendo las manitas desde la sillita de paseo.

Bella le besó la frente y le soltó las correas para ponerle en el suelo. Aunque en un primer momento el niño se quedó quieto observando el movimiento de su alrededor cogido a la rodilla de su madre, después, como si no fuera con él, empezó a andar hasta llegar al jardín para pisar el césped maravillado por lo blandito que parecía.

Bella se rió y también se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas. Le cortó una margarita para mostrársela y el niño la cogió para volver a dársela a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos. Después se quedó de rodillas, más tarde se volvió a levantar, se volvió a tirar a los brazos de su madre y se quiso salir del césped.

-_¿Papá?_- preguntó señalando el edificio.

-Está ahí, haciendo un examen muy importante.

-_¿Nene?_- añadió levantando los hombros.

-No, Lexie no puede entrar. Pero Papá sale enseguida. ¿Jugamos, mientras? ¿Juegas con mamá? ¿A la pelota?

-_No_- respondió frunciendo su ceño- _Piano_.

El piano. El dichoso piano. El pequeño piano que Carlisle había tenido la gran idea de comprarle en su cumpleaños, que había pasado sin pena ni gloria a excepción de cuando Edward tocaba el suyo y el niño le imitaba al lado, pero ahora era su juguete favorito. Al menos con eso Sparkles estaba recuperando su pelaje, porque el tiempo que antes le perseguía ahora se sentaba en su banquito y lo aporreaba durante horas. Sí, lo aporreaba, porque, evidentemente, de cuatro teclas, música no salía.

Edward podía explotar de orgullo cuando le imitaba y a Bella se le caía la baba, pero cuando se pasaba allí media tarde, buena idea no parecía.

-No tenemos el piano aquí, peque- explicó Bella- El piano es sólo para jugar en casa.

-_No_- frunció el ceño de nuevo cruzando sus bracitos.

Bella se rió y le volvió a coger para besarle en la frente. Con cada expresión se parecía más a su padre, era adorable y para ella sola lo que le daban ganas de achucharle y no soltarle más cuando le copiaba aquellos gestos tan exactos.

-¿Le das un beso a mamá?

Asintió y se volvió a colgar de su cuello para besarla incluso cogiéndose a sus mejillas, lo que la divirtió más, si cabe.

-Mamá te quiere mucho, Lexie, mucho, mucho. ¿Y tú a mamá?

-_Ti_- respondió con su vocecilla.

-¿Y serás el mejor amigo de mamá siempre?

-¡_Ti_!- volvió a exclamar.

Apretándole contra ella le besó más sonoramente que nunca y se lo puso en la cadera para levantarse del césped y volver hacia el banco y la sillita de paseo. Lexie le abrazó para refugiarse entre su pelo. Quizás dentro de unos años todas esas expresiones y demostraciones afectivas le darían un montón de vergüenza - si se empezaba a parecer a ella y no a Edward - así que había que aprovecharlas al máximo, más cuando se tenían el uno al otro, con un sentimiento que no se podía ni explicar. Quería a Edward por encima de todo, se antepondría a un peligro por los dos sin dudarlo y no podía imaginarse cómo de vacía había estado su vida sin ambos.

Entonces le hacía gracia que antes le hubiera preocupado no ser popular o buena estudiante o que no tuviera muchos amigos fuera del círculo de los Cullen porque con Lexie todo era tan natural y tan maravilloso que no sabía cómo había podido resistir sin ello.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron y empezaron a salir estudiantes. A los dos primeros - que iban encendiendo un cigarrillo - le sonaban de alguna fiesta a las que Emmett les había _obligado _a ir e incluso a la chica que salía mirando su teléfono móvil. Salió una pareja haciéndose arrumacos y después Edward.

Edward seguía sobresaliendo entre el resto de las personas, por muy concurrido que el campus estuviera. Y no sólo para ella, para el resto del personal femenino, también. Cuando se lo presentó a sus compañeras de clase se quedaron sin habla y a veces estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, él iba a buscarla y con los cuchicheos de la gente de alrededor ya sabía que se acercaba. Estaba seguro que no tuvo problemas para aplazar sus exámenes cuando nació Lexie porque su tutora bebía los vientos por él y la supervisora de las clases online nunca le ponía pegas para nada. O cuando pidió las convocatorias extraordinarias. Las trabajadoras de la secretaría harían la ola al verle llegar.

Aunque lo mejor de todo es que Edward siempre se mostraba indiferente hacia el resto de los humanos, lo mismo que en Forks cuando cruzaba el aparcamiento o el pasillo del instituto en su búsqueda. Como ahora, que al sujetar la puerta para no golpear a la persona que iba detrás, levantó la vista y les miró a ellos y solamente a ellos.

-Si son mis dos personas favoritas del Mundo- dijo a unos cuantos pasos.

Lexie empezó a llamarle en cuanto le vio, a batir manitas y pies así que a Bella no le quedó más remedio que dejarle en el suelo para que corriera hacia él. Edward se agachó en el final de la escalera para abrir los brazos y a Lexie sólo se quedó lanzarse hacia él para que su padre le recibiera con un montón de besos.

Hacía 16 meses jamás pensaría que Edward recibiera a nadie antes que a ella. Hacía 16 meses jamás pensó que Edward quisiera a alguien tanto como la quería a ella.

-¿Has venido con mamá a buscar a papá a clase?- le preguntó entre beso y beso.

-_Ti_- respondió riendo.

-Espero no haber tardado mucho y que no os aburrierais. ¿Habéis jugado en el jardín?

-_No piano_- respondió.

-Parece ser que es el entretenimiento estrella, cosa que debemos de agradecerle a Carlisle.

-Sería mejor comprar otro para casa de los abuelos y que les maltrate a ellos también- rió, cargándoselo en la cadera- Hola.

Ese "_Hola_" fue estirándose hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios que Bella aceptó, además abrazándole a los dos. Lexie se cogió a su cuello así que sabía que durante un rato no habría niño con el que contar porque era feliz en los brazos de su padre y Edward le cogió de la cintura para apretarla contra él.

-¿Qué tal el Pediatra?

Uh. El Pediatra. Esperaba que no notara que había mentido, no se sonrojara, le temblara la voz o cualquiera de las cosas que le pasaban para que Edward siempre dijera que _mentía fatal_. Pero todo tenía una explicación y estaba demasiado ansiosa con que acabara su examen para acudir ella a sus clases, dejar a Lexie en la guardería y esperar al final del día para saberlo. Era hasta justificable. Ahora sólo le quedaba disimular que ni había habido Pediatra, pero que sí que había ido al Hospital aunque para otros fines.

-Muy bien. Ha dicho que tenemos un bebé muy sano.

-¿Has sido bueno en el Pediatra, hijo?

-_Elo_.

-¿Habéis visto a Carlisle?- levantó una ceja.

-Sí...- carraspeó- Le llamé para que me acompañara, ya que tú no podías- añadió gesticulando para que le pasara a Lexie y apretarlo contra ella para que no se le escapara nada más. ¡Menos mal que no hablaba con soltura! Que cuidado había que tener con él- Por si acaso tenía que hacer alguna prueba que no entendía, pero ni siquiera fue necesario- volvió a carraspear- Pero no hablemos más de la aburrida visita al Pediatra. ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Se acabó- se encogió de hombros- Para bien o para mal, mi relación con el _college_, ya se terminó.

-Pero...- insistió Bella- Algo te habrán dicho, ¿no? De los de ayer saliste sabiendo la nota.

-Hoy era ante un tribunal, supongo que tendrán que deliberarlo. La secretaria del departamento dijo que me llamaría a lo largo de hoy o de mañana.

¡Vaya! Eso... ¡rompía todos sus planes! Mentirle, ocultarle que había visto a Carlisle y prepararlo todo durante días para ¡eso! Ya estaba siendo suficiente suplicio para alargarlo más. Ahora comprendía lo que sentía Edward con sus regalos y sus sorpresas, sería más comprensiva a partir de ahora. Menos mal que en los últimos días tampoco había mucha lectura de pensamientos con lo cansado que estaba de estudiar así que no se preocupaba de que lo descubriera. ¡Mira! Otra manera de celebrarlo.

-¿Crees que aprobarás? ¿Que te podrás graduar?- insistió.

-No lo sé- volvió a encogerse de hombros, en una expresión nada propia en él, referente a los exámenes donde siempre estaba muy seguro de sí mismo- No me lo han puesto fácil. Pero no pensemos en ello. Hace un día precioso y estáis los dos aquí- la besó sonoramente en la frente- ¿Vamos a algún restaurante bonito? ¿Qué te apetece comer, hijo?

-_¡...lleta!_

Si Hanover tenía algo eran restaurantes bonitos, así que aunque estropeara sus planes, Bella accedió. Además, a Edward le encantaba llevarles a comer, la experiencia de los restaurantes desde que él también comía le gustaba mucho repetirlas siempre que podía y dado que ahora Lexie era una personita casi independiente, le sentaban en su sillita y comía a su ritmo con una mera supervisión lo que les permitía tener charlas, todo un logro. Ese día escogió un tranquilo restaurante familiar con atracciones infantiles donde Lexie pidió ir cuando terminó su plato – o se cansó de meter los deditos en él y de que su madre y su padre le instaran a usar la cuchara- jugaba tranquilo en una piscina de bolas y ellos apuraban la comida entre conversación.

-Quizás en la nueva casa- observó Edward- debamos instalar un _chisme_ de esos en el jardín- señaló con la cabeza a Lexie- Le gusta mucho.

Dando un sorbo a su refresco, Bella levantó la vista hacia su pequeño que se divertía gateando encima de las bolas. Iba cogiendo unas y cambiándolas por otras, las tiraba al alto muerto de risa y volvía a empezar para quedarse sentado. Llenaba todo el restaurante prácticamente con sus carcajadas.

-¿Nueva casa? Perdona, porque, que yo sepa, no hay ningún otro bebé. Único y exclusivo requerimiento de nuestro trato para que nos mudemos.

-Nuestros tratos nunca se cumplen, quizás con éste ocurría lo mismo- sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué otro trato no hemos cumplido?

-El del sexo antes del matrimonio, por ejemplo.

-Las últimas semanas te pusiste muy pesado y no me quedó más remedio que cumplirlo- contestó ella entre dientes.

-¡Ja!- exclamó, en una expresión _muy de Emmett_- ¿Qué pasó en Seattle?

-Que estaba en el primer trimestre y no respondía de mis actos- recalcó Bella.

Edward se rió para besarle la frente a la vez que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para atraerla contra él. En estas semanas juraría que había adelgazado, se le habían marcado las ojeras y que no se afeitara tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero ya le había cambiado el humor a la vez que el apetito porque incluso había repetido plato y se había terminado sus patatas. Podía tener conocimientos de sobra y haberse organizado magistralmente mientras le daban las fechas pero realmente había estado estresado, cuando posiblemente tendría más conocimientos que ese dichoso tribunal, que no llamaba y le hacía tener el corazón en un puño.

-Yo iré mirando casas por si acaso sucumbes, que hacer las maletas apenas nos lleva cinco minutos- insistió divertido.

-Perderemos cosas- observó- Yo me mudé mucho cuando era pequeña y Renee perdió un montón de cosas, además de las que dejó atrás. No quiero que a Lexie le pase lo mismo: que no conserve sus juguetes o su ropita.

-No nos dejaremos absolutamente nada, te lo prometo. Empaquetaremos cada una de nuestras cosas y revisaremos cada palmo para cerciorarnos que no olvidamos ningún juguete o prenda de ropa.

-Pero...- insistió- ¿No te da pena dejar nuestra casa?

-Es demasiado pequeña para tres personas, cuando la escogí solamente íbamos a ser tú y yo- recordó- Ni Lexie tiene sitio para jugar, ni Sparkles para escapar de él y nosotros...- bajó el tono- nos queda muy poca intimidad. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando sea mayor? Se oye absolutamente _todo_.

-Podemos cambiar nuestra habitación por la del piso de abajo- sugirió.

-Es más pequeña y no tiene vestidor. Y habrá que subir las escaleras cada vez que Lexie quiera algo. ¿Quieres estar tan lejos de Lexie o del próximo bebé?

-Podemos poner la cunita en nuestra habitación mientras sea pequeño y nos quitamos del problema de las escaleras- volvió a sugerir Bella.

-Entonces, regresamos al problema de la falta de intimidad- repitió- Bella, quieras o no, sabes que necesitamos más espacio.

-Entre sus paredes hemos vivido cosas maravillosas- respondió- Los primeros momentos de nuestra familia. Lexie comenzó a gatear y a caminar allí,...

-Y le concebimos en el Volvo y cuando deje de serme útil te aseguro que lo cambiaré- le interrumpió- Mi amor, nuestras primeras vivencias como familia, están aquí- se señaló el pecho- ¿Esa vena tan melancólica es de Charlie, verdad?- bromeó.

-Me da mucha pena- recalcó- Me gusta la casa, me gusta el barrio y me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy en ella. Supongo que por eso Charlie nunca se quiso mudar cuando Renee se marchó conmigo. Algo que me chocaba porque solo tenía un cuarto de baño y ahora le agradezco. Así he visto las marcas de mi altura en el marco de la cocina, que Lexie también perderá.

-Si quieres el marco de la cocina, tendrás el marco de la cocina- respondió él- ¿Qué te dije cuando te puse ese anillo?

-¿Que ya no habría que contenerse más?- bromeó Bella.

-Además: que sólo viviría para hacerte feliz, así que ni Lexie perderá ni un juguete, ni tú ni una de las cosas que te gustan de nuestra casa.

Iba a contestar que dudaba que en algún sitio nuevo, por muy maravilloso que fuera, le gustaría tanto como le gustaba mirar por la ventana desde su mecedora cuando le daba el pecho a Lexie, que eso no cabría en una caja o que si también arrancaría el marco de esa habitación cuando, en el bolsillo de la pierna que tocaba con la suya, el teléfono de Edward vibró. Soltó el aire a la misma vez que él saltaba para sacárselo, más cuando vio el número que se mostraba en la pantalla.

-Es la secretaria del rector.

-Có...gelo- balbuceó- Será tu nota.

Miró el teléfono, la miró a ella y dijo:

-Iré fuera, aquí hay mucho ruido.

Le pareció una excusa tonta, porque apenas eran ellos, otras tres mesas más y un par de camareros que ahora recogían unas copas, pero quizás quería algo de intimidad, así que asintió mientras le seguía con la mirada: cruzó el restaurante, salió por la puerta con el tintineo de la campanilla y se puso el teléfono a la oreja mientras se tapaba la otra con el dedo. Quiso leerle los labios, leerle la expresión, pero se giró dándole la espalda, así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que volviera a entrar mientras se iba guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Estaba serio. Quizás había ido mal. Quizás tendría que repetir ese examen horrible para el que había repasado toda la noche. Seguro que no querría cenar. Y tenía que comer. No le gustaba verle serio ni taciturno. Le quería ver alegre.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué quería?

Se sentó enfrente con un suspiro haciendo que el respaldo de su silla crujiera y se pasó las manos por la frente, terminando en los ojos para restregárselos, como cuando tenía sueño. Tenía que estar a punto de caerse, en toda la semana había dormido un par de horas seguidas a lo sumo. Y él sabía muchas cosas, era más inteligente que todo ese absurdo tribunal de pacotilla que le estaban haciendo sufrir tanto.

-Darme la enhorabuena- respondió.

-¿Darte...? ¿Has...?

-Mañana puedo formalizar la matricula en la Escuela de Medicina.

Mala, mala, mala. ¡Claro que lo había logrado! Era la peor esposa del mundo por dudar de él. Sí había pasado las pruebas de los Volturis, podía pasar los exámenes del college. ¡Horrible tribunal! Claro que aprobaría, y con nota. Nunca se habían encontrado a nadie tan brillante como él, y no sólo porque pasara los 110 años: porque era aplicado, organizado, entregado y muy listo. ¿Para qué diantres le obligaban a pasar por el College como a la gente corriente? Lo que era ella. Debía de estar ya operando a gente como Carlisle.

-Y puedo graduarme en la ceremonia de mayo.

-¡Edward!- exclamó- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás dentro! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti. ¡Lo has logrado! ¿Por qué no estás dando saltos de alegría? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Creo que...- se rió, volviendo a frotarse los ojos-... estoy en estado de shock. Perdona, no quería ni preocuparte ni hacer que dudaras de mí.

-Dudaba de esa gentuza que te ha tenido que examinar cuando sabes más que ellos- masculló- ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Tan orgullosa!- se levantó para sentarse al lado y abrazarle- Serás médico en otros dos años.

-Eso me llevará más tiempo- rió- Pero merece la pena tanto esfuerzo si estás orgullosa de mí.

-Edward, yo siempre estoy orgullosa de ti- confesó- Por como nos quieres y como nos cuidas. Porque has estudiado día y noche aunque seguro que no te hiciera falta. Ahora mis notas, al lado de las tuyas, serán horriblemente penosas.

-Si las mías son buenas es gracias a ti y lo que has cuidado de que sólo me preocupara en estudiar- dijo- No puedo creer que pueda guardar todos esos libros insulsos que no me aportaban nada, que se acabaran las clases avanzadas- suspiró feliz- No puedo esperar para contárselo a Carlisle. No sé por qué no está llamándome cada cinco minutos para preguntar si sé algo.

Bella iba a decir que ella tampoco porque cuando le vieron esa mañana su estado de ansiedad era casi el mismo que el de ella, pero debió de encontrar algo con lo que paliar sus nervios. De hecho, había cambiado su turno para trabajar por la mañana y tener la tarde libre por si había algún tipo de celebración, algo que Edward no sabía y otra parte que le estaba ocultando duramente.

-¿Por qué no sales y le llamas? Explotará de orgullo.

-Sí, iré a hacerlo- contestó para volver a levantarse.

Le miró cómo cruzaba el restaurante de nuevo para salir a la calle y cuando le vio fuera con el teléfono a la oreja, se levantó también ella: cogió de la bolsa de la sillita de Lexie en paquete de regalo que estaba envuelto entre una camisetita suya y lo puso sobre la mesa. Lo miró poco convencida, lo puso de un lado y del otro y cuando le gustó cómo quedaba entre su copa de agua y el vaso del refresco, llamó a la camarera:

-¿Tiene tarta de almendra?

-Con chocolate.

-Perfecto. Tráiganos dos trozos.

Las cosas se celebran siempre con tarta, ¿no? Y dado que no se la podía preparar ella, al menos pedir la suya favorita. Y con Lexie. Lexie se merecía estar allí en la celebración de su padre, por lo que caminó hacia la zona infantil para asomarse en la piscina de bolas donde le había dejado hace rato.

-Ven, peque, vamos a darle el regalo a papá- le tendió los brazos.

-..._lota_- levantó una de las bolas de color azul.

-Sí, luego sigues jugando, ahora ven con mamá- se arrodilló a su altura.

Le sonrió, soltó la pelota y gateó hacia ella para que le cogiera en brazos dándole un sonoro beso en la frente de recompensa por haber obedecido tan bien. Era un angelito que sólo le daba alegrías.

-Estás sudando, peque. ¿No estás cansado de tanto jugar?

-_No_- respondió- _...lota. Mamá._

-Mamá no puede entrar en la piscina de las bolas con Lexie. Es solo para niños. Mamá es muy grande.

-_Gande_.

Se rió para darle otro sonoro beso y le sentó sobre su regazo cuando llegó a la mesa. Así le quitó la sudadera porque realmente parecía acalorado y pretendía sacar una de las toallitas húmedas para limpiarle las mejillas, pero sonó el tintineo de la puerta anunciando que Edward volvía a entrar, así que se quedó quieta.

-Estaba trabajando- anunció- Cambió el turno para...

Se quedó quieto a unos pasos de la mesa con el teléfono en la mano de camino al bolsillo, quien sabe si por verles allí a los dos, como si posaran sonrientes para una fotografía o por la visión de la tarta junto con un paquete de regalo con un lazo, por mucho que tuviera una pegatina en el papel con el emblema del Hospital por haberlo comprado en el dispensador de material médico.

-... para que fuéramos a cenar con ellos, por si celebrábamos una ocasión especial- concluyó- ¿Qué es esto?- se rió.

-Un regalo que conmemora una ocasión especial. Es de parte mía y de Lexie. ¿A qué sí, peque?

-..._galo_.

-Pero...- meneó la cabeza-... no he hecho nada que merezca ni un regalo ni una cena especial.

-¿Eso crees? Has estudiado noche y día durante las últimas semanas y has tenido tu recompensa. Nosotros te damos un premio a cambio- explicó Bella- Ábrelo de una vez. Nos matas de la impaciencia.

Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó para tomar la caja y batirla, del mismo modo que hacía Alice intentando averiguar qué había dentro de los paquetes, cuando la mayoría de las veces ya los había _visto_. Tocó el emblema del hospital en el papel, le frunció el ceño extrañado y lo rasgó para llegar a la caja de su interior. Con tan buena suerte la caja tenía una fotografía de su contenido así que exclamó sorprendido:

-¿Me has comprado un fonendoscopio?

-Creo que ese _chisme_ lo necesitan todos los médicos. Carlisle tiene el suyo, así que tú necesitas el tuyo propio. Nos ayudó a escogerlo. Por eso hoy fuimos al Hospital. No había Pediatra. Guardamos el secreto con el dedo meñique.

Levantó el dedo de su mano y Lexie de inmediato entrelazó sus deditos con los de su madre, de la manera que Alice le había enseñado. Se rió para besarle la cabecita para que el niño también riera antes de que estirara las manitas hacia su padre, que le dio el papel de regalo para que jugara con él.

-¿Te gusta?- añadió.

-Me encanta, mi amor. Más que eso. No puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad. Voy a entrar de nuevo en estado de shock- se rió- Sois increíbles. Y yo intentando buscar una excusa para no ir a cenar con ellos cuando estabais todos al corriente.

-¿Por qué una excusa? ¿No quieres celebrarlo?

-Realmente tenía más intención de celebrarlo contigo a _solas_, en cuanto Lexie se durmiera, pero supongo que así no me libro- volvió a reír- Además, es una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra para pedirles que se queden con él cuando nos marchemos de viaje.

¡El viaje! Hoy, sería definitivamente un día a recordar y no solamente porque pensaba ponerse al día de todo lo que se había perdido por culpa de tanto estudiar, hasta que Edward cayera exhausto. Soñaba y anhelaba ese viaje como abrir los ojos cada mañana junto a él, durante cada día que se despertaba y no estaba en la cama porque estaba repasando sus notas o como cada día que se dormía antes de que él saliera del estudio. Un fin de semana, tres días, cuatro quizás, los dos solos para disfrutar el uno del otro. Fuese Nueva York o en cualquier punto del planeta. Sabía que echaría un montón de menos a Lexie, pero ellos realmente se lo merecían y su bebé estaría perfectamente con sus abuelos y tíos que le colmaban de amor.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó emocionada- Dime que lo has hecho todo a hurtadillas y esta vez no me enfadaré por las sorpresas.

-Debería de entrar en la Escuela de Medicina cada día para escuchar eso- rió a carcajadas- Está todo listo. Sólo falta que Carlisle y Esme digan que sí y que tú escojas la fecha.

-A partir de ahora celebraremos nuestro aniversario, tu cumpleaños, el de Lexie, Navidad y el día de hoy- bromeó Bella.

-¿El tuyo no?- insistió jocoso.

-No- masculló- Menos cuando tenga la mayoría legal de edad casi nueve meses antes que tú.

-La edad sólo es un número, mi amor. Qué importancia tiene que yo tuviera 90 años cuando tú naciste- rió- ¿Nos hacemos una fotografía para recordar siempre este momento?

Iba a decir que sí, incluso buscar su teléfono móvil para hacérsela, pero él se levantó en medio segundo y llamó a la camarera. Le explicó rápidamente dónde pulsar y corrió hacia la mesa hacia ellos, tomando antes la caja del fonendoscopio de su lado. Le tomó del hombro a ella, besó a Lexie en la cabecita y levantando la caja dijo:

-¡Sonreíd!

* * *

No sabía que a su familia le iba a hacer tantísima ilusión que hubiera pasado los exámenes para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina. Carlisle estaba pletórico cuando hablaron por teléfono pero la felicidad de Bella se escapaba de la propia definición de la palabra. No obstante estas semanas de pruebas diarias había sido tan duras para ella como para él mismo. Siempre decía que no le gustaba dormir sola y que no conciliaba el sueño si no era notando el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón, en lo que no podía estar más de acuerdo, y le tocaron varias noches donde se acostaba bien entrada la noche y se levantaba a repasar cuando todavía no había amanecido. Se preocupaba de que comiera, bebiera y de que Lexie no le importunara, lo que suponía una fuerza y paciencia prácticamente hercúlea sobre todo cuando estaba al otro lado de la puerta del estudio chocando con su correpasillos. Había cocinado sus platos favoritos y los más suculentos porque sabía que donde primero le iban a atacar los nervios era en el estómago. Era curiosa esa expresión _nervios en el estómago_. En el estómago había fluidos, bacterias y enzimas encargadas de hidrolizar y descomponer los alimentos ingeridos. Nunca nervios. Pero los podía sentir hechos una bola que a veces le impedían tragar. Esperaba haber sido más paciente con Bella cuando era la única con posibilidad de alojar ese tipo de cosas en el estómago de los dos.

Siempre había sido un ángel celestial, así que si esa cara se la había producido con el resultado de unos simples exámenes, seguro que era otra de las recompensas.

Aunque para la que le hiciera más ilusión de todas, tuviera que esperar aún bastante. Como pasar la tarde con la familia para la cena que seguro que llevaba planeada desde que le dijo a Carlisle que iba a pedir la convocatoria extraordinaria. Y no es que no quisiera celebrarlo con su familia, es que llevaba demasiados días si saber qué le rondaba a Bella por la mente.

Durante el trayecto del restaurante a la Mansión hablaron distendidamente, en la jovialidad que Bella tenía sobre el viaje: le contó lo que había planeado, una travesía de ida y vuelta durante cinco días por la Interestatal 91 con dos días de viaje para hacer una noche en cada estado que cruzaran después de salir de New Hampshire, para disfrutar dos días de Nueva York y volver tranquilamente en otro. Lo hubiera alargado en uno más pero sabía que no aguantarían tanto tiempo separados de Lexie, además que el avanzado estado de gestación de Esme les impedía estar mucho alejados.

Bella parecía dichosa por la aventura que les esperaba. Qué cabezota. Podían estar ahora mismo cruzando Europa en coche también.

Detuvo el coche delante del garaje y antes de que pudiera hacer lo que hacía siempre – bajarse, cruzar por delante y abrirle la puerta a Bella – Lexie empezó a protestar impaciente en el asiento trasero así que como últimamente tuvo que dedicar sus primeras atenciones a su hijo. Muchas cosas estaban cambiado en sus costumbres, como Bella decía, desde los besos hasta eso de abrir las puertas. Carlisle siempre decía lo mismo cuando lo comentaban: _la paternidad_.

Le soltó de la sillita y le puso en el suelo, pero en vez de quedarse quieto a su lado como procuraban inculcarle – preferiblemente cogido a su pierna sobre todo si estaban en un aparcamiento público donde podía correr peligro – echó a correr hacia el empedrado. No echó a correr del todo, si no que intentó dar un par de pasitos apresurados lejos de su padre y le tuvo que detener cogiéndole por debajo del brazo, casi atrapándole en volandas.

-No, hijo. Tienes que ir de la mano de papá o de mamá- le reprendió.

-_¡Nene!_- exclamó frunciendo su ceñito- _¡Nene! ¡Nene!_- añadió batiendo pies en el aire.

Haciendo caso omiso se lo cargó a la cadera de la misma postura – con su espaldita pegada a su costado, recogiéndole por debajo de los brazos- aunque Lexie se revolvió, pero tras media docena de pasos lejos del coche hacia el empedrado debió captar que no iba salirse con la suya por lo que se cruzó incluso de brazos enfadado. Era tan cómico que cuando le regañaba por algo tenía que aguantarse las ganas de reír, con su cara roja por la contrariedad y sus mejillas turbadas mientras mostraba con su gesto el desacuerdo. Bella decía que era igual que él. En los mohines, era igual a su madre.

-¿Qué te pasa, peque?- preguntó Bella detrás.

-_¡Nene!_- volvió a exclamar- _Mamá_- le tendió los brazos en otro pataleo.

Y era tan listo. Buscaba sistemáticamente siempre al más _débil_ de la manada para salirse con la suya. Si él le reprendía, acudía lloroso a Bella, al revés y si estaban con el resto de la familia huía hacia Esme o Carlisle que nunca le negaban nada. No creía que hubiera quedado nada en él de vampiro cuando lo concibieron, pero si acaso fue así definitivamente ese instinto se lo había transmitido.

-No, Lexie. Escapaste de papá cuando sabes que tienes que ir de su mano al bajar del coche. Así que ahora tendrás que esperar a entrar en casa de los abuelos para poder caminar tú solo.

-_Nene_- gimoteó.

Al menos, en eso, también, pensaban igual. Quizás de tanto poder _leerle_ la mente y de tener sus _conversaciones mentales_ se le estaba pegando su manera de ver la vida, sus inquietudes, su respeto y las cosas que sentía verdaderamente importantes. Qué tonterías. Siempre habían pensando – en la mayoría de las cosas – igual. Era su alma atormentadamente madura que nació casi un siglo después para estar a su lado.

Llegó a su altura, le sonrió comunicándole con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo con la reprimenda y se cogió del brazo que le dejaba libre Lexie. Ella llevaba colgada del otro hombro la bolsa con sus enseres. Otra cosa más que hacía ahora y que nunca le dejó hacer antes: cargar con bultos y pesos. Pero Bella no parecía nada molesta.

A media docena de pasos de la entrada, la puerta de cristal se abrió para que Alice apareciera dando saltos hacia el porche:

-¡Doctor Cullen! ¡Cómo nos honra con su presencia!- dijo antes de reírse como un duendecillo.

-Sólo he entrado en la Escuela de Medicina, no sé porqué estáis todos así de excitados- contestó Edward.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- replica Alice- ¡Eres el primer Cullen que se gradúa!- dio saltos- Que se gradúa yendo a clase cuando hace sol- mostró su sonrisa brillante- ¡Y Carlisle me ha dejado comprarte regalos! ¿Los quieres ya?- aplaudió.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Bella visiblemente molesta- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

-No he dicho nada del tuyo y además, ya se lo has dado- le sacó la lengua- ¿Por qué tendría que esperar para darle los míos? Y no he soltado nada del viaje.

-Gracias- replicó Bella de nuevo.

-Lexie y yo lo pasaremos estupendamente cuando estéis fuera, ¿a qué sí, canijo?- le hizo una carantoña- Pondré su cunita en mi habitación y haremos fiesta de pijamas todas las noches.

A continuación extendió los brazos para que Edward le pasara al pequeño mientras éste volvía a batir pies y manos ansioso por irse con su tía. Intercambió una mirada rápida con Bella que negó con la cabeza porque tramara lo que tramara, Alice se lo había estropeado y divertido alzó a Lexie hacia su hermana.

Con eso le estaban entrando aún más ganas de saber qué le rondaba a Bella por la mente.

-No lo dejes en el suelo hasta entrar en casa- le advirtió.

Cargándoselo a la cadera mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, le levantó la ceja para contestar:

-¿En serio crees que con cosas así le vas a inculcar disciplina, Edward? Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, no puede ser tan terrible.

-Si consigo que no se parezca a ti o a Emmett, me daré por satisfecho- rezongó él.

-¿Quieres que se parezca a Rosalie?- rió Alice.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- protestó Bella- ¿Por qué mi bebé no se puede parecer a mí? Ya que no tiene nada físico mío, podía comportarse como yo.

-¿Y que se enamore de una vampiresa cuando sea mayor?- bromeó Edward- Ninguno lo soportaríamos.

Bella suspiró divertida y aceptó el codacito que Edward le dio para cogerle de la cintura mientras él lo atraía hacia su cuerpo para besarle la cabeza. Así aprovechó para cogerle la bolsa y llevarla él; mientras alguien se ocupara de Lexie, Bella no tenía por qué hacer ni una de las cosas que no hacía antes, como abrirse puertas, cargar con pesos o quitarse la cazadora sola. ¿Antiguo? Sí, qué se le iba a hacer.

-¡Lexie!- exclamó Alice arrugando la nariz- ¿A qué hueles?

-Ha estado jugando en el restaurante y ha sudado- se disculpó Bella.

-Hay olores de los bebés que realmente me dan repelús- se estremeció- Pero tú hueles mucho mejor que Henry- le volvió a besar- ¿Nos damos un baño con espuma y patitos después de que papá tenga sus regalos?

-_¡... galos!_- exclamó Lexie feliz.

Alice le volvió a besar y caminó con él hacia la casa. No lo dejó en el suelo hasta llegar a la línea en la que cambiaba la madera del suelo del porche por las baldosas de gratino de la casa, y aún así cuando estaba agachada para que Lexie apoyara los pies, se volvió para mirar de reojo a su hermano que le asintió con la cabeza.

Ese fue el pistoletazo de salida de Lexie que en cuanto se vio libre, corrió dentro de la casa pegando sus grititos. Alice le siguió para desaparecer tras él en el salón mientras Edward dejaba su cazadora y la de Bella en el perchero del hall, junto con la bolsa de Lexie.

-¿Está ahí Edward? ¿Eres tú, cariño?- sonó la voz de Esme.

Como siguiendo un canto de sirena, Edward llevando a Bella de la mano, también cruzó hacia el salón. Hacía varios días que no la veía entre tanto examen y entre tanto estudiar así que ardía en deseos de abrazarla y besarla, más por saber a dónde había llegado su vientre. En su recta final más de tres minutos sin verla era un auténtico desafío porque la última vez que la vio dudaba cómo el cuerpo estrecho y frágil de su madre adoptiva había llegado a dilatarse tanto.

-Sí, sí- contestó él- Estamos aquí. ¿O crees que Lexie ya conduce solo?- bromeó.

Al entrar en el salón, sin saber por qué, Edward sintió que algo iba mal. Para empezar, los ventanales estaban ligeramente cegados con los cortinajes corridos, cosa muy extraña con lo que Esme disfrutaba del sol y de claridad, incluso _antes_ cuando debían de cubrirse. Además, estaba sentada en el sofá, tapada con una manta, la chimenea encendida, lo que hacía la temperatura bastante cargada y el resto – incluido Lexie que se apoyaba en sus rodillas con sus manitas recibiendo una caricia en el cabello – estaban en torno a ella, sin pegar botes como Alice o vociferar, como esperaba que hiciera Emmett.

-Estoy tan contenta, cariño- dijo Esme- Tan orgullosa. Prácticamente estás ya trabajando en el Hospital como tu padre. Tanto esfuerzo estas semanas se ha visto gratamente recompensado.

-Que entre en la Escuela de Medicina tampoco significa que me quieran en el Hospital de plantilla, madre- intentó bromear- Necesitaré pasar una selección de personal.

-Eres el mejor, cielo, se pelearán por ti- añadió con su sonrisa amorosa levemente entristecida.

Edward se acercó reticente a su madre y le besó la mejilla para volver a examinarlo todo con detalle: Rosalie estaba sentada a su lado con su punto, a lo que se dedicaba últimamente, y Emmett estaba al otro lado, centrado en la televisión en un canal de deportes. El único que armaba escándalo era Lexie con sus grititos porque ahora mismo Alice estaba sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá esperando a que alguien le dijera algo.

Menos mal que fue Bella la que rompió el hielo:

-¿Cómo estás, Esme? No tienes buena cara.

-Algo cansada. El bebé hoy ha estado muy revoltoso- sonrió con su tristeza acariciándose el vientre por encima de la manta- Pero Alice, Emmett y Rosalie llevan todo el día cuidándome.

-Ahora Edward tiene un _chisme_ de esos como Carlisle- dijo Alice- ¿Por qué no dejas que te escuche?

-Oh, no- se disculpó rápidamente Esme- Estoy bien. No es necesario. Habías dicho algo de un baño a Lexie, ¿por qué no se lo vas dando? Así estará listo para la cena.

-Como quieras- suspiró Alice extrañamente obediente.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el pequeño para tenderle la mano. Como no quiso soltar a su abuela, le susurró algo y le tomó en brazos, aunque se revolviera. Miró a su padre y a su madre, pero como estos le respondieron con sonrisas, no le quedó más remedio que resignarse e ir con su tía escaleras arriba. Estaba siendo un día duro de disciplina para Lexie.

En cuanto desaparecieron, Edward se situó enfrente de su madre:

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Esperaba una fiesta y globos y una tarta. Y no es que lo quiera, pero me estáis asustando entre todos- se volvió hacia su hermano- ¿Emmett?

-No me metas en líos, tío. Yo también quería los globos. Tengo una bombona de Helio en el garaje y ni siquiera me han dejado chupar un poco de gas.

-¿Rosalie?- preguntó Bella.

La chica dio una puntada más y levantó una ceja. Miró a su madre adoptiva y tomó aire antes de que ésta le interrumpiera cogiéndola del brazo.

-Estoy bien. Todo va bien. Hoy es el día de Edward. Alice traerá los regalos en cuanto termine de bañar a Lexie. Para la hora que se despierte Henry. Ya se queda sentado solo en la silla.

-A la mierda- contestó bruscamente- Como no me digas por qué estáis todos con esta pinta de funeral, llamo ahora mismo a Carlisle. Tu cadáver tenía más color en la piel que el que tienes ahora mismo. Lo sé, por que lo vi.

Esme dio un suspirito ahogado mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre y otro a la boca, y Bella le tiró del brazo para que bajara en tono, lo que ignoró. Volvió a mirar a Emmett, que se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a su madre, pero como ninguno de los dos se movió se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono. Calculó que si no había ninguna urgencia ya lo tendría con él porque faltaba muy poco para que acabara su turno, pero, cuando estuvo a punto de pulsar el dial de llamada rápida, Rosalie abrió la boca.

-Lleva todo el día manchando. Pero el bebé se mueve. De no hacerlo, yo misma le hubiera llevado al Hospital.

Perfecto. Era lo que faltaba para que Esme dejara de conservar el poco color que le quedaba en la piel, para que sus miedos y sus temores a que su embarazo se malograra se apoderaran de ella. Pero en vez de correr al Hospital y dejar que la ayudaran, como la otra mujer a la que quería más en la faz de la Tierra, anteponía su dichosa fiesta de celebración a sus molestias.

No podía creer que estuviera en otra situación así. Y que Rosalie no se mostrara mandona y autoritaria como en el embarazo de Bella. O que Emmett estuviera allí mirando la tele en vez de llevar a Esme en volandas al Hospital, cuando juraba partir la cara a cualquiera que les hiciera daño. No reconocía a ninguna de esas personas, lo que le desesperó aún más.

-A mí esto no me vale. Te llevo ahora mismo- ordenó.

-No, Edward, en serio. Tu padre está al llegar y te dirá que te estás poniendo nervioso innecesariamente.

-¿Innecesariamente? Estás perdiendo sangre, Esme. ¡Sangre! La sangre nunca es buena. Quizás tengas la bolsa rota y el bebé esté tragando meconio o incluso se te esté desplazando la placenta y se pueda asfixiar. Así que vuelve a decirme que ni tú estás nerviosa y el resto tampoco lo están.

Miró a esos rostros con los que compartía su vida desde hacía más de medio siglo y ninguno se movió, como si fueran estatuas de cera petrificadas por... ¿el pánico? Eso le superó, más que Bella le susurrara que no levantara la voz y que no le ayudara a arrastrar a Esme al coche para llevarla al Hospital.

-Llama a Carlisle ahora mismo- respondió él tendiéndole el teléfono a Bella- Y dile que vamos para allá.

* * *

El tono autoritario de Edward, que le recordaba vagamente al Edward _de antes_, siempre le ponían los pelos de punta, pero más saber que Esme y su bebé podían estar en peligro porque agradecía que hubiera traído luz a aquella locura que era la inactividad de los Cullen. No podía creer que con lo que Esme amaba y anhelaba a su bebé no estuviera como loca ante cualquier leve molestia y se hubiera quedado allí, inmóvil, consumiéndose por el miedo a que todo terminara mal. O quizás era eso, el miedo a que todo tuviera un final fatal lo que les había hecho reaccionar así. Para ellos, indestructibles como rocas hasta hacía relativamente poco, las situaciones de dolor y estrés no las llevaban como ella, acostumbrada a lidiar con potentes emociones cuando experimentaba el terror de los demonios que la acechaban en cada esquina.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan desesperado como ahora mismo. Bueno, eso no era verdad, Edward se había desesperado mucha veces antes, sobre todo cuando algo tenía que ver con su bienestar y el de Lexie. Pero nunca había visto a Edward tan desesperantemente desquiciado como ahora, por la inactividad de los Cullen que ponía en peligro a Esme.

Sonó un tono y después otro y antes de oír la voz de Carlisle, se repiqueteó un sonido mecánico.

-¿Edward, hijo? Ya estoy de camino.

-Soy yo, Carlisle- respondió- Deberías de darte prisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmado.

-Edward quiere llevarse a Esme al Hospital, no se encuentra bien. Pero Esme no quiere. Algo no parece ir bien.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos y se repitió el repiqueteo mecánico que identificaba con el ruido de fondo del manos libres. Alarmada y a punto de preguntar si seguía ahí, Carlisle añadió:

-Aguantad quince minutos. Me daré toda la prisa posible. Pero si tardo más, por favor, llamad a una ambulancia.

-Lo haré.

-Todo saldrá bien- añadió.

El ruido mecánico interrumpió la comunicación, así que Bella se guardó el teléfono. Por el contrario de lo que creía, escuchar a Carlisle no le tranquilizó, así que tampoco podía tranquilizar a Edward ni a los demás. Ni siquiera con la última frase, Carlisle parecía tranquilo por mucho que lo intentara. Quizás debía de utilizarla ella también como un mantra para volver al salón.

_Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, todo..._

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Edward.

Ahora estaba arrodillado frente a Esme y parecía tomarle el pulso. No, demonios, la estaba auscultando con el chisme que le había comprado. Le ilusionó y le asustó a partes iguales, porque ni creía que lo usara tan pronto y menos porque Esme o su bebé corrieran peligro.

Se quitó el chisme de las orejas y se lo colgó al cuello como hacía Carlisle esperando su respuesta.

-Viene para acá.

-¿De qué color es la sangre, mamá? ¿Rojo brillante, rojo apagado, marrón...?

-¿Sabes ya de todas esas cosas, tío?- intervino Emmett- Me dejas alucinado.

-Como tú a mí- le espetó- Llevas preocupado por Esme desde que sabemos el embarazo y te has quedado ahí como un pasmarote. Voy a tardar mucho en perdonarte, Emmett Cullen.

-Yo se lo pedí, Edward, no te enfades con tu hermano- explicó Esme.

-Él es el responsable de todas vosotras cuando Carlisle no está- le reprochó.

-¿Acaso no somos capaces de cuidarnos nosotras solitas, cerdo machista?- inquirió Rosalie.

-Es evidente que no- gruñó- Jasper jamás se hubiera quedado ahí mirando la tele.

-Lo siento, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Esme dijo que sólo necesitaba sentarse y...

Esme ahogó un quejidito y se volvió a llevar la mano al vientre, casi donde la tenía Edward. Emmett se tragó ruidosamente lo que fuera a decir y voló a su lado, lo mismo que Rosalie que tiró al otro lado del sofá su punto. Pero Edward se revolvió ante los dos para decir, autoritario:

-Dejarle sitio, dejarle respirar. Podéis volver al estado de la catatonia.

-Que te hayan dejado entrar en la Escuela de Medicina no te hace médico y que te consideres nuestro _amo y señor_ no significa que seas Carlisle- le rumió Rosalie- ¿Es una contracción?

-¿Tienes contracciones?- preguntó atónito Edward.

-Las llevo teniendo las últimas semanas- se disculpó con un hilo de voz- Pero mi doctora dijo que no debía de preocuparme.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo- volvió a rumiar Edward- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo son? Estás helada y parece que tienes fiebre. ¿Y si tienes una infección?

-Tu padre y yo habíamos hablado de tener un parto natural en casa. La matrona iba a venir a conocerme esta semana. No quiero que nada se estropeé- sollozó.

-Y yo quería que Lexie naciera entre música clásica y sin que Bella sufriera, pero no pudo ser. Su bienestar era lo más importante para mí, lo mismo que el tuyo es para todos nosotros- contestó Edward- ¿Cuánto dijo Carlisle que tardaría?- le preguntó directamente a Bella.

Tragando saliva para introducirse en aquella escena realista de la que era mera observadora, se acercó al sofá incluso cogiéndole la mano sudorosa a Esme. Sudorosa e hinchada: los dedos delgados y delicados de la madre de Edward estaba deformados de tal modo que su alianza de boda se le clavaba en la piel.

-Unos 15 minutos- respondió.

-Bien- miró su reloj- Emmett, ve a esperarle fuera para ponerle al corriente- ordenó- Rosalie, prepara la bolsa del bebé y de Esme para el Hospital. Y Bella, ¿puedes ir a por el _esfingomanómetro_ de Carlisle? Estará en su maletín, en su despacho.

Mientras Rosalie se levantaba a regañadientes del lado de su madre adoptiva y Emmett arrastraba los pies por la alfombra para obedecer, Bella le miró desconcertada porque parecía que iba a ser la única sin poder cumplir su misión.

-¿El qué?

Edward se puso otra vez ese chisme en las orejas para auscular el vientre de Esme así que pasaron unos instantes hasta que levantó la mirada hacia ella, haciéndola sentirse más inútil que nadie.

-El _chisme_ que se pone en el brazo para tomar la tensión. Parece que la tiene un poco alta.

-Oh, eso. Claro- suspiró aliviada- Ahora mismo.

Soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Esme para sonreírle y se levantó rauda para correr escaleras arriba. En el pasillo se escuchaba los chapoteos en el agua de Lexie en la bañera a la par de la voz de Alice hablándole de algo, además de la musiquita infantil del móvil de la cuna de Henry, en el cuarto contiguo, así que parecía que ese era el único remanso de paz de toda la casa. Afortunados ellos. Entró en el despacho de Carlisle y sintiendo que se entrometía en el espacio personal del padre de Edward miró a un lado y a otro: a la mesa con el ordenador donde todo estaba pulcramente colocado, a la estantería con sus antiquísimos libros, a la zona donde sabía que estaba escondida una de las cajas fuertes, al diván y al sofá...

Junto a éste último había una mesilla de café de cristal con, aparte de una lamparilla, un portarretratos con una fotografía: una instantánea de su boda en Forks, donde ambos sonreían a la cámara. A los pies estaba el maletín. Casi sintió el mismo alivio al ver esas dos caras tan felices.

-¿Esto? Había otro _chisme_ parecido- le anunció tendiéndoselo.

Ahora Esme estaba tumbada en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas, la cabeza en una almohada, mientras Edward seguía auscultándola. Le levantó la mirada y lo aceptó para sonreírle.

-Sí, muy bien, gracias- lo estiró para metérselo a Esme por el brazo- ¿No te gustaría entrar en la Escuela de Enfermería? Se te da bien asistirme- intentó bromear.

-No lo creo- torció el gesto- Esto realmente es lo tuyo, no lo mío. ¿Cómo te sientes, Esme? ¿Mejor?

-Estoy un poco mareada- confesó con voz débil- Pero sal a tomar el aire, sé que esto te impresiona y te pone muy nerviosa.

-No pasa nada- le sonrió, para tranquilizarla- Tú estuviste a mi lado y yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Edward empezó a inflar el _chisme_ con un siseo a la vez que le metía su estetoscopio por debajo del manguito, terriblemente concentrado. Cuando soltó la presión y lo liberó para volver a colgárselo al cuello, su expresión no le gustó en absoluto.

-La tienes un poco alta, como me temía. Pero enseguida te ayudarán a bajarla en el Hospital- dijo- Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Ya estás haciendo mucho, cariño. Es culpa mía. Llevo encontrándome mal todo el día, pero no quería asustar a nadie.

-Eso es completamente absurdo- discutió- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti y si no nos lo dices no podemos cuidar de ti ni de _Louise_. ¿Qué decías cuando Bella estaba en casa, de reposo? No te moviste de su lado ni un momento. ¿No es justo que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo?

Esme meneó la cabeza con un gemidito para taparse la cara con las manos, con gesto de dolor. Eso la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal porque Esme no se merecía eso. ¡Ni por asomo! Debía de estar petrificada de miedo, por eso se había estado aguantando, como si no diciéndoselo a nadie se pasara. Y había estado a su lado como si de su propia madre se tratara cuando Renee estaba más preocupada en el exoterismo que en el primer embarazo de su única hija. Además, si ella no hubiera querido quedar hoy con Carlisle para comprar el regalo de Edward, éste no habría cambiado su turno para la celebración de por la tarde y habría estado en casa con Esme. Él se habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien y podría haber actuado antes. La punzada de la conocida culpa se le pinchó en el pecho, donde se le solía alojar.

-Todo saldrá bien- murmuró el mantra fuera de su cabeza.

Edward le miró con su expresión cansada y le acarició la mejilla, quizás tranquilizándola, aunque, la verdad no lo lograba. Su mano, normalmente cálida, estaba fría y húmeda y si no había adelgazado con los exámenes lo estaría haciendo ahora de la tensión porque vio que la alianza de boda se le iba hacia adelante, peligrosamente hacia la conjunción del dedo, así que le aferró la mano como si ella tuviera que consolarle a él.

-¿Qué puede pasar, Edward?- preguntó Esme con un hilo de voz- Sé que lo sabes, no estarías tan preocupado de no saberlo.

-Creo que _viene_ de forma prematura. Posiblemente la mancha sea que la bolsa se ha roto. Quizás el tapón mucoso, no lo sé. Tienes la tensión alta, lo que no es recomendable para hacerte pasar por el esfuerzo de un parto. Supongo que querrán hacerte una cesárea si das tu consentimiento. Querrán _sacar_ al bebé lo antes posible.

-¿Con esa... cesárea... el bebé estará bien?- añadió con su hilo de voz.

-Claro que sí. No para de moverse. Estará muy bien- sonrió tenso.

-Pero...- exhaló un gemidito-... es muy pequeña. Faltan casi seis semanas para...

-Eso no es problema ahora, mamá. Son viables _embriones_ con apenas 4 meses de gestación. El equipo médico del Hospital se ocupará de que esté perfectamente.

La palabra _embrión_ le puso los pelos de punta, tanto como escucharle referirse a Esme por su nombre de pila, en vez de _mamá_ como hacía desde que era humano, algo a lo que fue fácil acostumbrase y que le hacia sentir muy bien. Un _embrión_ era algo feo, metido en un bote de formol. No ese bebé precioso que daba patadas, al que le esperaba una habitación hermosa y su cantidad de ropita rosa, toda la que Alice quiso comprar, además de los patuquitos y chaquetas que Rosalie le estaba tejiendo. Hacía unos minutos la había llamado _Louise_, su nombre, el nombre que estaba bordado en su ropita y pintado en su pared. No sabía por qué Edward hablaba con tal frialdad mecánica de su nueva hermana, a la que sabía que quería sin haberle visto la carita, aunque supuso que se estaba escondiendo tras sus conocimientos para darle una seguridad a Esme, que no tenía.

-Es tan horrible...- sollozó Esme.

-Todo saldrá bien- repitió ridículamente Bella.

El sonido se abrió más allá del salón. Sonó quizás un derrape, unos portazos, voces y pasos apresurados. En décimas de segundo se plantó Carlisle en el salón con Emmett pisándole los talones, lo mismo que Rosalie con la bolsa rosa bordada colgada al hombro y con una maleta pequeña, de la mano.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?- preguntó arrodillándose delante de ella.

Bella pensó que pasarían varias cosas, que al contrario, no pasaron: Edward le tendió su estetoscopio que no cogió y levantó el esfingomanómetro que ignoró, porque sus manos dejaron de ser las de un médico experto para controlar una urgencia y fueron las de... un padre preocupado. Del mismo modo que Edward entró en la habitación cuando ella estaba de parto, intentando dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro que se vinieron abajo del mismo modo que de venía abajo Esme en cuanto su esposo le cogió la mano.

-Creía que se me pasaría- sollozó- He puesto en peligro al bebé con mi inconsciencia. Lo siento tanto...

-Seguro que no es así- dijo en una voz que pretendía no ser quebrada antes de besarle la frente- Iremos al Hospital y se asegurarán de que tanto tú como la pequeña estéis perfectamente.

Esme asintió en un movimiento compulsivo y alzó la mano para incorporarse. Edward le ayudó e incluso Bella intentó ser apoyo para su suegra, pero todas esas manos sobraron allí porque Carlisle hizo que pasara su brazo por su hombro para cargarla como si pesara menos que un papel. Eso sí que le puso los pelos de punta, porque por una vez Carlisle no iba a ser el que respondiera a todas las preguntas y el que garantizara su seguridad.

-Tiene la tensión alta, pero los latidos del corazón del bebé parecen normales- informó Edward.

-Gracias, hijo- le respondió con una sonrisa tensa.

-En la bolsa tiene todo lo que necesita- anunció Rosalie- Podemos seguiros con el coche.

-No- dijo Carlisle- Creo que será mejor que todos esperéis en casa. Yo os llamaré para informaros.

-Pero...- intentó discutir Rosalie.

-Por favor- le cortó seco- Será lo mejor.

Rosalie volvió a tomar aire para decir algo más, convencerle o quizás hasta patalear, pero Emmett la tomó de la cintura y le negó con la cabeza. Edward ni siquiera musitó media palabra y ella no pensaba llevarle la contraria a nadie, menos a Carlisle. Debía de ser realmente malo si no quería tenerles allí, su parto no sería como el de Rosalie con toda la familia a su alrededor y tendría que meterla en ese quirófano horrible donde ella estuvo, muerta de miedo. Además, había dejado los cuidados hospitalarios para unas hipotéticas terceras personas. Ni Carlisle se iba a enfrentar a eso.

-Emmett, mete las cosas de Esme y del bebé en el coche de Carlisle- ordenó Edward una vez más- Estaremos aquí- dijo, finalmente como portavoz de todos.

* * *

La mitad del corazón se le rompió cuando vio a Carlisle salir de la puerta de casa con Esme en brazos, cerrando tras de sí. Los pies le pesaron como si fueran de cemento y llevara un siglo sin moverse. Incluso sentía todo su cuerpo de piedra, que si no fuera por Bella que le tomaba de la mano, ni siquiera sentiría sus terminaciones nerviosas. Hasta le costaba respirar. No quería ni ponerse en el lugar de Carlisle y él había estado en uno muy parecido. Debía de estar horrorizado y conocía muchas nuevas expresiones en este Carlisle humano, muchas de ellas descubiertas hacía relativamente poco. Aquel gesto tenso de pavor esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más.

-Salió quemando rueda- observó Emmett de vuelta a la habitación- ¿Es tan chungo como parece, tío?

-No... no lo sé- dudó.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió Rosalie- Pues hace cinco minutos parecía que controlabas la situación. Y la visita al Hospital era la última salvación.

-Es donde se debe de ir cuando se está enfermo o se tiene alguna complicación- aseguró- Si el bebé ya viene, necesitará un equipo experto que le cuide debidamente.

-Entonces, nacerá- insistió Rosalie.

-No lo sé, Rosalie- espetó- Como tú has dicho, que haya entrado en la Escuela de Medicina, no me hace médico.

Con su mirada mezquina, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios añadió:

-Ni Carlisle.

-Carlisle, mucho menos. Es un ser irrepetible, tendría que nacer un millón de veces más para ser como él.

-Para tenerlo tan claro, lo intentas muy duramente, ordenado a diestro y siniestro lo que debemos hacer cada uno.

-Rose...- intentó intervenir Emmett.

-No- bloqueó a su pareja- Delante de Esme no quería llevarte la contraria para ponerla nerviosa, pero no me vuelvas a ordenar nada como si fueras el _Rey del Mundo_ porque no soy tu esclava. Ninguno los somos. Esto no es _Edward-landia_ donde sólo se hace lo que a ti te place.

-Como hablamos hace tiempo- inquirió Edward- Si tanto te disgusta estar aquí, no debiste dejar Nueva York.

-No tengo porqué estar lejos de Esme y de Carlisle.

-Sí, tendrías que pagar por sus servicios de canguro a otras personas y te quedaría menos para la manicura.

-Oye, tío- volvió a intervenir Emmett- Yo también quería venir aquí. Me gustaba mucho Nueva York, pero preferiría venir a vivir allá donde estuvierais vosotros, en especial tú.

-¿Así que en eso sí te pidió opinión?- preguntó irónico.

-¿Le pides acaso tú opinión a Bella para aquello que haces?- insistió Rosalie igual de dañina- O a Esme, porque tú eres el único responsable de lo que le pase hoy. No quería estropear tu estúpida fiesta. Una fiesta ridícula por una graduación ridícula que no te mereces. Has asistido dos veces a la Universidad, por el amor de Dios, a quién le puede importar.

-A mí- se revolvió Bella para encararla sin soltar su mano- Me importa a mí, Rose. Para mí es muy importante, siento que no lo sea para ti. Como lo es para Lexie. Y para Esme y para Carlisle. Esto no es culpa de Edward ni por asomo. Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo. Si no le hubiera dicho a Carlisle que viniera a comprar el regalo esta mañana, se hubiera quedado con ella y quizás...

La miró horrorizado, sintiendo como un jarro de agua fría le caía por la espalda. La misma sensación que cuando se acababa el agua caliente de la ducha por estar mucho tiempo bajo el chorro y empezaba a correr la helada. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía creer lo que llevaba viviendo los últimos quince minutos, pero más no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahora. Primero, que Bella se encarara a Rosalie porque si Bella odiaba algo eran las confrontaciones, pero que se echara la culpa del estado de Esme ya era lo último. Su ángel benévolo y etéreo. Bella no tenía la culpa de absolutamente de nada, menos de que Esme hubiera escondido sus dolencias, porque lo habría hecho incluso delante de Carlisle para no preocuparle. En eso, ambas eran iguales. Era cierto ese dicho que buscas en tu pareja las cualidades de tus progenitores. No provenía de su sangre, pero sí de su corazón.

-Bella...- musitó.

-Cambió el turno a última hora para acompañarme. Podíamos haber ido el pasado fin de semana pero no quería inventarme ninguna excusa para que no sospecharas. Y ahora por mi empeño, Esme y el bebé corren peligro.

-Eso no lo sabes, mi amor. Las cosas vinieron así dadas. Nadie tiene la culpa. Ocurrió así, pero podía haber ocurrido de otro modo distinto.

-¿Entonces, por qué siento que tengo algo clavado aquí?- preguntó poniéndose la mano en la boca del estómago.

-Porque eres muy buena persona y no quieres que los que tienes a tu alrededor sufran.

Meneó la cabeza y como vio que el labio inferior le temblaba, la abrazó atrayéndola contra su pecho. Lo que faltaba, si Bella se echara a llorar, él lo haría con ella. Desde que era humano había descubierto que podía hacerlo con cierta facilidad, aunque hasta ahora se le hubieran saltado en contadas ocasiones y normalmente por la emoción. Y la emoción, los nervios y el cansancio de los últimos días seguro que le impedían ofrecer resistencia alguna sobre todo si empatizaba con Bella. "_Vuestras lágrimas huelen igual y tienen la misma temperatura_" recordó que Alice dijo una vez cuando ella aún era vampiro. Y sabía que se las provocaban las mismas cosas.

-Esme lleva manchando desde madrugada- dijo Rosalie sin apenas mirarles- Carlisle estaba aquí y no se lo dijo.

Levantó la mirada hacia su hermana, pero ella le rehuyó la mirada, así que no le pudo comunicar un gesto de agradecimiento. Inaudito. Sabía que apreciaba a Bella pero no hasta el punto de intentar quitarle su pesar, algo que posiblemente en 80 años no le había visto hacer. Rosalie siempre vanidosa, ególatra y dañina. Estar con la persona más bondadosa del mundo le había hecho cambiar su estado normal agrio y egoísta.

-¿En serio?- musitó Bella.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que podía interpretarse como un sí y puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarse las uñas, como si fuera lo que debía de hacer en ese preciso momento. Le dieron ganas de soltarle una buena bofetada así luego se las tuviera que ver con Emmett por haber angustiado tanto a Bella durante unas décimas de segundo.

-Perdona- añadió Bella- No quería recriminarte nada. Pelearnos no hará que Esme se ponga mejor. Estamos todos muy nerviosos.

Y además le pedía perdón. ¡A Rosalie! Por eso era un ángel. Y él era el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra por tenerla a su lado. Todos eran afortunados por tener a Bella entre ellos y no sólo porque gracias a ella eran humanos, si no porque seguía enseñándoles segundo a segundo qué significaba la humanidad.

-Está bien- aceptó Rosalie con desdén- Voy a preparar un poco de té. ¿Quieres una taza?

-Eres muy amable- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Rosalie hizo el mismo gesto con la cabeza que antes en caso afirmativo y sin mirar a nadie más – como si a los demás no les pudiera apetecer esa taza de té – cruzó el salón. Podía haber seguido hacia la cocina y no volver a aparecer hasta que no tuviera la bandeja con el servicio, pero se detuvo antes en el hall para dirigirse a alguien hacia las escaleras que parecía observar toda la escena sin ser visto.

-¿Henry está despierto?- preguntó.

-No- contestó la voz de Alice- Acabo de ir a mirar y continuaba durmiendo. ¿Quieres que le despierte? Es hora de su biberón.

-No. Déjale. Llorará cuando esté hambriento- y siguió su camino.

Los pasos de Rosalie sobre el mármol del suelo se mezclaron con los pasos de Alice bajando las escaleras hasta que unos desaparecieron cocina adelante y los otros pisaron la esposa alfombra del salón. Alice apareció con Lexie en brazos vestido con uno de sus pijamas y además ¡llevando su chupete!

Se le abrieron los ojos como platos y con ellos le lanzó dagas envenenadas a su hermana intentando que ninguna de estas hiciera diana en su bebé. Sabía que de un momento a otro Lexie se saldría con la suya y haría que cualquier miembro de la familia le diera su amado chupete cuando no fuera para dormir por la noche, pero realmente contaba que Alice se resistiría más. Quizás Esme o quizás Carlisle. Incluso Rosalie aunque alabó su empeño en quitarle al hábito por todas esas revistas sobre bebés que leía. O Emmett que no soportaba ver a Lexie hacer pucheros. Pero ¿Alice? Alice sabía lo que le había costado las primeras llantinas porque estaba presente y si no, al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que lleva Lexie en la boca, Alice?- le preguntó entre dientes.

Bella, aún refugiada contra él, se volvió para ahogar un suspirito al ver de lo que hablaba mientras le apretaba el brazo. Alice le miró con su cara inocente que su hijo imitaba tan bien y éste se refugió en el hombro de su tía, sin dejar de mover el artículo de la discordia rítmicamente.

-Está muy cansado y se va a dormir. Sólo le he bajado para que os diera un beso- se disculpó.

-¿Cómo nos va a dar un beso con el chupete en la boca?- insistió.

-Estaba muy nervioso y el chupete le tranquiliza- contestó nuevamente- Está siendo un día duro para todos.

-Y más duro será mañana cuando quiera volver a tener su chupete para la siesta y no se lo vaya a dar.

-Sólo hoy, Edward. No pasará nada- dijo con su vocecilla quebradiza.

-¿Acaso lo has _visto_?

-No- le sacó la lengua- Pero yo aguantaré que llore. Te lo prometo.

-Todo eso no sería necesario si no se lo hubieras dado y me hicieras caso. Bella y yo no tomamos las decisiones respecto a Lexie a la ligera- añadió tajante.

Alice apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea e intercambió una mirada con Bella. En ocasiones, Bella y Alice parecían tan unidas que le daba la sensación que con una sola mirada se comunicaban como estaban haciendo ahora mismo. Y no sin admitir que le daba una cierta envidia y quizás hasta una pizca de celos porque antes era él el que se comunicaba así con Alice cuando le podía _leer_ la mente a todo el mundo y ahora sólo podía _leerle_ la mente a Bella y no con la asiduidad que le gustaría.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo finalmente Alice con su mohín de tristeza- No debí dárselo sin consultaroslo antes. No volverá a ocurrir.

Él asintió con la cabeza, lo mismo que Bella y cuando Alice dio un paso hacia ella, lo mismo que Bella hacia su hermana, Lexie estiró los bracitos para que le cogiera. Pero no para pasar del regazo de su tía hacia el de su madre como era lógico, si no que empujó el chupete unos milímetros de sus labios para decir:

-_Papá_.

¿Era listo o no era listo? Ponía esa vocecilla suya amodorrada que derretiría un corazón de hielo mientras le miraba entre sus pobladas pestañas. Así no podía reprochar nada y reprender menos aún por la manera que le tendía los brazos como si le necesitara para respirar. Y menos de décimas de segundo aguantó para no cogerle, besarle la frente y estrecharlo contra él.

-¿Estás cansado, hijo?- añadió en un nuevo beso.

-_Tete_- musitó.

-Sí, hijo, pero el chupete es solo para dormir por la noche en la cuna cuando papá o mamá te leen un cuento. Y ahora es por la tarde- le dio otro beso.

-_Elo. Ela. Nene_- musitó frotándose los ojitos.

Además, tenía una especie de sexto sentido. Siempre sabía cuando algo no iba bien. Mientras estudiaba en casa milagrosamente dejaba de hacer ruido por el pasillo o excluía de su circuito con su correpasillos el estudio cuando él estaba dentro. No perseguía a Sparkles que sabía que le gustaba tumbarse en su cesto a los pies mientras él repasaba. Y le esperaba sonriente para leerle ese cuento tras la cena porque le encantaba ese rato que compartían los dos mientras Bella le entretenía toda la tarde. Así que ahora era de esperar que supiera que Esme y Carlisle no estaban en casa cogiéndole ellos en brazos y colmándole de besos porque algo ocurría.

Le volvió a besar para que se acurrucara en su cuello intentando trasmitirle toda la serenidad posible y sólo lo hizo cuando su madre también le besó. Así le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y cuando se acomodó mejor en su regazo fue cuando cerró los ojos. Alice le siguió, Emmett también para sentarse en el sillón frente a la tele y unos instantes después apareció Rosalie con el servicio de té. Milagrosamente con tazas para todos. Debía de pensar mejor de su hermana vanidosa.

-¿Con un terrón de azúcar o con una nubecita de leche, Edward?

-Con leche, por favor- contestó él- Muchas gracias.

-¿Sabes qué he leído?- añadió Rosalie en su actividad- Que muchas madres untan el chupete de sus hijos en algo amargo para que dejen de pedirlo. ¿No es una salvajada? Casi peor que lo del Brandy para el dolor de encías. ¿Hasta que edad usaste tú el chupete, Bella?

-Renee dice que hasta los 3 años. No se le dan muy bien las fechas, así que tengo que asumir que es verdad.

-¿Tanto?- preguntó asombrada- ¿Y no tenía miedo a que te ocurriera algo? ¿Que se deformara el paladar, que la dentición adulta se torciera o...?

-Renee nunca ha sido una madre muy diligente- suspiró Bella.

-No digas eso de la mujer que te trajo al mundo- le recriminó Edward cariñosamente- Deberíamos ponerla en un altar por criar a esta persona tan maravillosa que tengo al lado y me hace tan feliz. Así que tan mal no lo hizo.

Era un tanto curioso cómo había cambiado la relación de Bella con su madre en todo este tiempo. Recordaba que cuando la conoció hablaba de ella constantemente por lo que la añoraba e incluso la definía como su _mejor amiga_. Pero a medida que Bella maduraba ese nexo se iba transformando y ahora, paradójicamente, hablaba más con Charlie y confiaba más en él de lo que lo hacía en Renee, siempre preocupada con sus trivialidades. Y no es que no hablaran, porque lo hacían semanalmente, pero Charlie la llamaba prácticamente a diario para preguntarle por Lexie y las prioridades de Bella habían cambiado drásticamente desde que era madre para ocuparse de su pequeño de la misma manera que antes se preocupaba por el bienestar de su errática madre.

-Creo que he sido bastante autosuficiente para conseguir algo de mérito- respondió no sin cierto rubor.

-Por supuesto- le besó la frente- Qué sería de mí sin tí, mi amor.

-Que hoy seguirías con el pijama mugriento y sin afeitar- bromeó Bella.

Suspiró divertido, atrajo más a Lexie contra él completamente dormido en sus brazos y aceptó la taza que Bella le tendió para darle un sorbo. El té no era una de sus bebidas favoritas pero a Rosalie se le daba muy bien, por lo que lo agradeció además para templar los nervios de los últimos minutos. El salón se quedó en silencio sólo roto por la locución del canal deportivo de la televisión de Emmett o por el chocar de las tazas de porcelana en sus platillos mientras todos disfrutaban de la infusión hasta que éste, que ni siquiera podía centrarse en el partido de lo que fuera, cuando se los tragaba todos sin descanso uno detrás de otros.

-¡Yo no aguanto más! No puedo estar aquí sentado- exclamó- Me voy al Hospital.

-Emmett- dijo Edward- Carlisle nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí y que él llamaría.

-Pero... ¿y si Esme o el bebé están graves? Si él está con ellas no podrá salir a llamarnos. Y quiero saber lo que ocurre.

-Voy contigo- dijo Bella sin más.

La miró de hito en hito porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, más cuando se puso de pie como Emmett, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Estuvo a punto de frotarse los ojos porque quizás por el cansancio estaba viendo cosas que no era.

-No me mires así- se disculpó Bella- Sé lo que dijo Carlisle y nunca le desobedecería, pero Esme nos necesita. Estuvo a mi lado cuando yo la necesitaba. Siempre que la he necesitado ha estado a mi lado. Ella y no Renee. Así que no voy a quedarme aquí sintiéndome ridícula esperando que el teléfono suene.

¿Quizás era por eso que Bella estaba más unida a Charlie que a Renee? Cuando le comunicó el embarazo no le supuso ningún tipo de alegría o emoción – más bien un chasquido de lengua como si lo intuyera – pero Charlie hasta les insultó – sobre todo a él – y al segundo estaba encantado con su nieto al que amaba con locura. La vida de Bella se reducía a Lexie y todo lo que le afectaba a él afectaba a Bella así que entendía que ahora la parte de la vida de Bella que ocupaba su madre estuviera prácticamente ocupada por Esme que siempre la había tratado como una hija más con la que compartía confidencias, cuidaba y por la que se dejaba cuidar, del mismo modo que le ocurría con Charlie.

-Yo conduzco- insistió Emmett.

-No- dijo él- Yo os llevo. Quizás conozca a alguien que nos deje colarnos y saber algo más. Si Rosalie y Alice se quedan en casa a cuidar de Lexie y con Henry.

-Estaremos aquí sin movernos de junto al teléfono- contestó Alice como portavoz de las dos.


	23. Outtakes 22 - Louise Isabella Cullen

**OUTTAKES 22 – Louise Isabella Cullen. **

¿Y si le había ocurrido algo a Esme y al bebé? No. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas? Esme y el bebé estarían perfectamente. Le dirían que necesitaba descansar, que no se moviera de la cama y que en unas semanas su bebé nacería sin problemas. Nada más. Nada de desprendimientos de placenta, ni preeclamsia ni esas cosas horribles que le dijeron a ella que le hicieron sentir una madre horrible y una anfitriona pésima para su bebé que no estaba cómodo en su interior y que podía salir antes de tiempo.

Sólo cosas buenas. Únicamente. Con ese mantra iba en el coche mientras Emmett jaleaba a Edward para que fuera más rápido y éste le recriminaba a su hermano que no se metiera con su manera de conducir.

-Hola- dijo Edward en su tono cálculo y sereno con una sonrisa falsa a la mujer de recepción- Soy Edward Cullen. Mi padre, el doctor Cullen, ha venido con mi madre porque no se encontraba bien. ¿Puede decirnos algo?

Le volvió a sonreír y faltó simplemente que se apoyara sobre el mostrador para que la recepcionista perdiera la compostura y dejara de mascar chicle de forma automática para fijar todos sus sentidos en él. Era injusto que hiciera eso, que fuera por ahí aturdiendo al resto de las mujeres, pero así era su vida: soportando que las demás babearan por su marido.

-¿El hijo del doctor Cullen, dices?

-Sí- le volvió a sonreír.

-Pero...- pestañeó confusa- Estás muy _crecidito_- se rió- ¿Cuántos años tiene el doctor Cullen? ¿35?

-Bueno, soy adoptado. Mi hermano y yo- señaló a Emmett a su espalda que también sonrió- Somos adoptados.

La mujer levantó la vista para mirarle, ignorando a Bella en medio y se sonrojó levemente, así que ya estaba: bajo el influjo de los Cullen. Si ahora mismo le pedían que pasara encima de brasas ardiendo, tardaría en descalzarse décimas de segundo.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde están? Estamos muy preocupados.

-Sí, claro- bajó la vista hacia su ordenador- La llevaron a una habitación en Obstetricia, pero...- tecleó algo a gran velocidad- hay un quirófano en Paritorios reservado a su nombre.

-Muchas gracias.

-Que todo vaya bien- respondió en un aleteo de pestañas.

Edward le volvió a agradecer cortésmente y les instó a que le siguieran lo que Bella y Emmett hicieron de inmediato. Así incluso a unos pasos la tomó de la mano por lo que le dijo:

-Es injusto que hagas eso.

-Hacer qué- repitió él.

-Engatusar así a tus posibles víctimas para que digan todo lo que quieres. Me es muy incómodo que el resto de las mujeres o me ignoren a tu lado o se pregunten cómo un ser tan insignificante puede estar con alguien como tú. Pero por llegar junto a la cama de Esme, no voy a decir nada más.

Riéndose de esa forma preciosa- de la misma forma que Lexie hacía – que se le formaba una arruguita encantadora bajo los ojos, tiró de ella para no solo cogerla de la mano si no rodearla con el brazo hacia él para besarle la frente y contestar:

-Es una suerte que sean ellas la que me parezcan insignificantes a mí y quien se pregunte cuánta fortuna pude tener por poder estar a tu lado- la volvió a besar- Subamos por este ascensor.

Ambos obedecieron e incluso esperaron que el ascensor se llenara: un enfermero con un paciente en una silla de ruedas, una mujer embarazada, dos chicas con flores y un hombre de mantenimiento. Para su desgracia tuvieron parada en cada piso hasta que llegaron al suyo, así que cuando se abrieron casi saltan al hombre de la silla de ruedas para llegar a un pasillo enorme con otro mostrador con otra recepcionista justo enfrente. Cuando Bella ya contaba hasta tres para ver a otra mujer poner ojitos asombrados a Edward, éste exclamó:

-Está allí. Carlisle. ¡Eh! ¡Papá!

Cierto. Carlisle estaba al otro lado de unas puertas de cristal que prohibían el paso a los visitantes ante otras de metal con un ojo de buey, vestido con su ropa de calle pero con una bata verde por encima apoyado contra la pared protegiéndose por algo la oreja izquierda. Le chocó la imagen porque entre aquellas paredes él era el profesional y no el paciente. Más cuando se dio cuenta de que se protegía con el teléfono porque posiblemente les estuviera llamando.

Miró extrañado hacia las puertas y su gesto cambió. De algo _raro_ a la sorpresa. Raro porque era una expresión entre el cansancio, el miedo y la preocupación. Así, todo mezclado, lo que desconcertaba más por tratarse de Carlisle que siempre parecía tenerlo todo bajo su control.

A Edward le importó un bledo la advertencia de las puertas de cristal y cruzó hacia allá llevando a Bella aún de la mano y seguido de Emmett.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No dije que esperarais en casa?

-No podíamos aguantar más- contestó Emmett- ¿Cómo está Esme? ¿Y el bebé?

Dudó unos momentos en contestar y eso que podía soltar algo en jerga médica a Edward que después les traduciría pero parecía realmente abatido. Exhausto. Consumido. Eso era. Carlisle era la visión de un hombre consumido. Tanto que suspiró para frotarse la frente y decir con un hilo de voz:

-La están preparando para hacerle una cesárea. El equipo de Neonatología está listo para atenderla por si sus órganos no estuvieran maduros.

Sonó todo tan horrible que se aferró a su ignorancia porque seguro que no era tan malo. El bebé estaba perfecto: daba sus patadas, se movía y se chupaba los deditos como habían demostrado la colección de ecografías que tenía Esme guardadas como joyas. Tenía un perfil precioso que unos decían que se parecía a uno u otro, una cabecita redonda increíble y unas orejitas muy monas que Alice quería perforar en cuanto fuera posible. Nada de eso le iba a ocurrir.

-¿Entrarás tú? ¿Podrás acompañarla?- añadió Edward.

-Sí...- suspiró- Sí, claro. Sólo que me resulta chocante... estar al otro lado.

-Dile que estamos aquí y que todo saldrá bien- añadió Bella- Que pronto estará en casa con _Louise_.

-Se lo diré- le sonrió con esfuerzo- Id a la sala de espera, antes de que alguien nos regañe.

Les hizo un gesto para que abandonaran el pasillo y regresaran al otro lado del cristal que obedecieron a regañadientes para que Carlisle cruzara la puerta metálica que se cerró con un ruido seco. Edward les instó a ir hacia la sala de espera y cuando iban a tomar asiento en aquellos sillones tan incómodos, Emmett sacó su teléfono para llamar a las chicas a casa.

-Procura no asustarlas. Diles que Carlisle está con ella y que sólo podemos esperar- sugirió Edward.

Obedeció y se separó hacia el ventanal protegiéndose el oído del ruido de un timbre al otro lado del pasillo y de la pelea que un hombre tenía con la máquina del café al fondo. Seguro que era otro familiar angustiado por la espera. Aquellas salas impersonales le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿Todo irá bien, verdad? ¿El bebé estará bien, no?- insistió Bella tomándole la mano a Edward.

Ahora que Emmett estaba lejos, quizás se sincerara con ella porque Edward sabía más de lo que contaba. Podían haberle hecho examinarse de todas aquellas asignaturas para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina pero sabía más que todos los médicos que se paseaban por allí con sus batas blancas. Tenía ese montón de libros que ella no podía averiguar ni de qué trataban por su título y un volumen antiquísimo que Carlisle le regaló por su 18 cumpleaños que guardaba como oro en paño. Si no lo supiera no tendría las manos frías como ahora mismo.

-Esperemos que sí. Seguro que sí- le sonrió con poco ímpetu- En pocos minutos lo sabremos y podemos decir a quién se parece definitivamente.

-No- rebatió Bella- Me estás mintiendo y quiero que me digas las verdad. Del mismo modo que me explicaste qué le podía ocurrir a Lexie o a mí si estaba sin moverme en la cama. Todo ese rollo del _desprendimiento de placenta que parecía lo más normal del mundo para una chica de mi edad_- parafraseó al médico que se lo diagnosticó.

Edward menó la cabeza, suspiró, se mojó los labios con la lengua y antes de decir nada, acarició el dorso de la mano de Bella con el pulgar trazando unos círculos imaginarios.

-Si no tiene ninguna hemorragia interna, Esme estará bien y le harán la cesárea sin problemas. Si esa sangre no veía de la bolsa y hay otra complicación quizás tengan que operarla y no pueda tener más hijos. Si el bebé ha tenido todo el tiempo oxígeno porque la placenta no se ha desprendido lo tendrán en la incubadora hasta que crezca lo suficiente y si no... sólo Dios sabe qué será de esa pequeña.

Le soltó la mano de golpe y a punto estuvo de gritarle a ese desconocido que no la tocara porque no había sido buena idea que fuera tan franco con ella. ¿Edward hablando de Dios? ¡Era aterrador! Podía hablar de su alma, la que insistía que seguía sin tener, del infierno, de estar maldito... ¡pero encomendarse a Dios! Quiso salir gritando de allí.

-¿Una posibilidad es que no pueda volver a quedarse embarazada?- repitió con un hilo de voz.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a buscar su mano para entrelazarla y seguir con los círculos imaginarios.

-¿Y existía esa posibilidad también en mí?

-Si hubiera habido una hemorragia cuando tuve que elegir entre ti o Lexie, probablemente.

Una tristeza la invadió de cabeza a pies pensando que Esme quizás no volviera a poder a quedarse embarazada, como si esta ocasión hubiera sido fácil. Y una parte de su cuerpo se quedó vacía pensando en que ella había estado en la misma posición. Era horrible. Horripilante. Pensar que jamás podría tener otro hijo. Imaginar el futuro era increíble, precioso, ahora entendía cuando el Edward _de antes_ le decía que convertirla no era una solución, sino una tragedia porque jamás hubieran podido tener esa esperanza, o cuando se negaba a las órdenes de Carlisle a escoger entre ella o Lexie en el parto. Vivir aquello era una tremenda pesadilla.

-Lo siento- musitó- Siento haberte puesto es esa situación.

-Todo fue bien, no tienes nada que sentir. Tú estás perfectamente como lo estuvo Lexie.

-Entonces siento que sea Carlisle el que tenga que tomar esa decisión.

-Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya, mi amor. Y esa es la peor de las hipótesis, no tiene por qué ocurrir.

-La querremos igual. Le pase lo que le pase. Yo hubiera querido a Lexie igual aunque no fuera tan perfecto como es. Quizás le seguiría viendo tan perfecto como ahora.

-Es perfecto porque es una mitad de ti y otra de mí- dijo él.

-Es más tuyo, pero eso me vale- intentó bromear.

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y le soltó la mano para rodearle los hombros y atraerla contra él mientras le besaba la frente sonoramente, posando los labios allí largo rato por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. El timbre seguía sonando, el hombre ahora esperaba que su vasito de papel se llenara ruidosamente con leche espumosa y Emmett hablaba por teléfono al otro lado de la sala. Susurraba aunque se oía su voz grave. No parecía nada contento con la conversación, lo que comentó cuando se sentó igual de ruidoso al lado.

-¿Cuántos patucos o calcetines puede necesitar un bebé? Debe de haber dejado calvas todas las ovejas de Norteamérica- rezongó.

-He leído que el punto relaja mucho- dijo Bella- Quizás por eso a Rosalie le gusta tanto.

-A veces me dan ganas de...- apretó el puño donde su teléfono parecía una miniatura comparado con su manaza-... romper en trocitos mínimos esas condenadas agujas de tejer. Las toca más a ellas que a mí. Y ahora ni siquiera se ha dignado a ponerse al teléfono. Ocupada con su punto de los...

-Emmett...- le recriminó Edward levantando las cejas hacia la enfermera que entraba en la sala.

Dio una pasada hacia todo el conjunto de personas- el hombre de la leche y ellos – y como parecía que les buscaba dio un par de pasos más para decir tras un carraspeo:

-¿Son los familiares del doctor Cullen y su esposa?

-Sí- dijo Edward de portavoz, levantándose- Somos sus hijos- se señaló a él y a Emmett que saltó como un resorte- y ella es mi mujer.

-¿Sabe algo?- le increpó Emmett rápidamente.

-Su padre me ha mandado avisarles de que el bebé ya ha nacido. Es una niña. Se la llevarán al _Nido_ en cuanto la reconozcan y podrán ir a verla desde el otro lado del cristal en unos minutos.

-¿Eso significa que está bien?- preguntó Bella.

-Podrán hablar con su Pediatra y su padre saldrá enseguida. Sólo quería que estuvieran tranquilos.

-¿Y Esme? ¿Cómo está?- añadió Edward.

-El equipo médico aún estaba con ella. Enseguida hablarán con ustedes. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que estén cómodos? ¿Un café...?

Bella miró a Edward y a Emmett porque no sabía a qué fin esa mujer podía estar ofreciéndoles una bebida cuando sólo querían saber que Esme no corría peligro como el bebé, pero cuando ambos lo rechazaron supuso que sería una manera de hacer la pelota a la familia del doctor Cullen. No obstante él se encargaba del Servicio de Cirugía de Urgencias y a ella la trataron a cuerpo de Rey cuando estuvo ingresada por el parto de Lexie, así que supuso que quien no estaba bajo su influjo, intentaba ganárselo de algún modo. Así la enfermera se fue por donde había venido.

-¿Y tú, Bella?- insistió Edward- Quizás debieras bajar a la cafetería a comer algo. O llamar a Alice para saber cómo está Lexie y si ha soltado ya el chupete.

-Estoy bien. Llamaré cuando sepamos que Esme está bien y hayamos podido ver a _Louise_.

-¿Dónde demonios está ese _nido_? ¿Estará allí sola?- insistió Emmett.

-Una enfermera la llevará, hay un equipo médico y hay otros bebés- explicó Edward.

-Pero... ¿y si la confunde y nos dan otra que no sea ella? ¿Cómo lo sabremos?

-Por favor- suspiró Edward agotado- ¿Tú también con eso? Ahora ya no se extravían los bebés. Hay análisis de ADN y...

-A la mierda tú y los análisis. No dejaré que la pinchen. Voy a buscar ese _nido_ y me voy a plantar en la puerta para que nadie se la lleve- bramó.

-Emm...

Pero Edward no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano se giró sobre los talones y salió de la sala para desaparecer pasillo adelante, totalmente determinado a cumplir su amenaza. Bella podía haberse quedado tan indignada como Edward o incluso bufar como él, pero la situación no dejaba de ser cómica dado que hacía escasos seis meses Rosalie había dado a luz y nunca tuvo tantas preocupaciones por Henry como estaba teniendo por el bebé de Esme. Y no es que no le quisiera, que claro que lo hacía, pero el instinto protector hacia su hermana pequeña iba a ser difícil de superar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Será gracioso cuando quiera que un chico la invite a un baile. O pretenda conducir.

Edward suspiró divertido, meneó la cabeza y le besó la frente para volver a sentarse con la misma postura que tenía antes – con el brazo rodeándole los hombros a Bella – para seguir esperando pacientemente. Tanto que volvió a sonar el timbre, lo que parecía un teléfono y el tipo de la leche espumosa recibió noticias de su familia y se fue casi dando saltos pasillo adelante con otra enfermera vestida de rosa.

-Emmett dice que tiene hambre y que se va a comer un bocadillo- rió Edward leyendo el mensaje de texto que hizo vibrar su móvil- El chico que vaya a invitarla al baile puede esperar a un momento como ese- bromeó- Siempre ha sido fácil distraerle. ¿Quieres ir y acompañarle?

-No me voy a mover de aquí, ya te lo he dicho- repitió- Y tú necesitas comer más que yo. Has adelgazado con tanto estudio. Como si te hubiera hecho falta. Deberías de estar aquí ya, vestido con un uniforme. Así podríamos saber qué pasa más allá de esas condenadas puertas.

-No creo que fuera capaz de atender a Esme o a ninguno de vosotros. Yo no tengo la sangre fría de Carlisle. Siempre he sido mucho más temperamental.

-Harías lo que hiciera falta, Edward- le recriminó Bella- Siempre te menosprecias respecto a Carlisle pero tienes la misma determinación que él. Lo sé, te conozco. Sé que no te gusta que te comparen con él porque es el núcleo de la familia, pero tú eres el núcleo de la _nuestra_, quién nos guía, y nos cuidas del mismo modo que él os ha cuidado siempre a vosotros.

-No, mi amor- insistió- Tú eres el núcleo de nuestra familia. La que hizo que existiera una familia. Yo soy tan egoísta que te quería para mí solo mucho más tiempo.

Bella iba a rebatir que no había nada de egoísmo en cometer un error para no volver a esa conversación que habían zanjado hacía tanto tiempo cuando las condenadas puertas por donde salía y entraba la enfermera se volvieron a abrir. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y puede que soltaran el aire de golpe cuando quien se asomó fue Carlisle. Su visión era la de un hombre más exhausto que el de antes pero quizás tenía hasta un brillo de esperanza en su gesto. O al menos era lo que querían ver ambos que se lanzaron sobre él sin darle tiempo apenas a desprenderse de la bata verde y el gorro de quirófano con el que se cubría.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está Esme bien? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Podemos verla?- preguntaron ambos casi atropellándose.

-Tranquilos- dijo en un suspiro, quitándose el gorro para hacerle una bola- ¿Dónde está Emmett?

-Ha bajado a la cafetería- explicó Edward- cuando se ha cansado de hacer guardia frente al _Nido_.

-_Louise_ aún no está allí- dijo- Estaba con _nosotros_ y se la acaban de llevar para lavarla y vestirla.

Con _nosotros_. Eso abarcaba a los _dos_. A las dos personas que estaban en el quirófano: Esme y Carlisle. Bella pensó que Lexie también estuvo con ambos en el quirófano hasta que se lo llevaron para reconocerle, así que todo podía haber salido bien. Qué bien, maravillosamente, como le ocurrió a ella. Sólo necesitaba una breve confirmación.

-¿Eso significa que está bien?- preguntó Bella apresurada.

-Está perfectamente- sonrió- Es muy pequeñita, pero está realmente sana. Ha llorado mucho por lo que no parece contenta con la manera que ha llegado al mundo.

-¿Y la sangre? ¿La tensión...?- murmuró Edward.

-Todo ha ido bien, hijo- le palmeó el hombro- Han sido unos momentos horribles, pero seguro que si tú no la hubieras cuidado hasta llegar aquí habría pasado algo peor: la bolsa estaba rota y la pequeña estaba a punto de quedarse sin oxígeno pero llegamos a tiempo, sin ninguna complicación más. Esme está recuperándose de la cesárea y aún un poco adormilada por los fármacos de la anestesia pero no ha dejado de preguntar por vosotros. Podéis ir a verla unos minutos.

Cruzando otra vez esos pasillos, pero ahora siguiendo a Carlisle y sin soltar la mano de Edward ya no le daban tanto miedo y eso que le parecía que era por allí por dónde a ella la habían llevado al quirófano muerta de miedo. Menuda tontería, todo el Hospital era igual, olía igual y era igual de frío. Esperaba que a Edward no se le pegara ese olor cuando estuviera allí toda su jornada laboral. Aunque seguro que Alice ya había pensado en ello y la bolsa que le había comprado tenía algún tejido especial anti-olores.

Se cruzaron con un hombre vestido de color azul que empujaba una camilla vacía, a otro un carro con productos médicos y a una enfermera de rosa que saludó educadamente. Así volvieron a cruzar una de esas puertas que prohibían el paso y doblaron una esquina para llegar a una vasta habitación con camas vacías rodeadas de instrumental. En la segunda a la derecha estaba Esme, tumbada de lado y con algún tipo de suero suministrado por vena. Ni ahí, tan pálida y con los pitidos que indicaban los latidos de su corazón podía acostumbrarse a que los Cullen sufrieran males humanos como cualquier otra persona.

-Vayamos de uno en uno para no agotarla con las emociones. ¿No te importa que Bella pase primero, verdad, hijo?

-No, por supuesto- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Le dio la sensación de que sus zapatillas rechinaban aún más en el linóleo del suelo cuanto más intentaba no importunar, así que casi dio los últimos pasos de puntillas justos en los cuales Esme abrió los ojos.

-Bella, cariño...

-No...- le cogió la mano que levantaba- No te muevas, Esme. Está bien- incluso se la besó, fría y húmeda- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿La has visto? Carlisle dice que se parece a mí, es tan pequeñita.

-No, no la hemos visto, pero Emmett está vigilando en el _nido_ para que nadie se la lleve- bromeó- Y Alice seguro que vendrá enseguida para probarle su centenar de conjuntos.

-Siento mucho haberos asustado- musitó- Y haber estropeado la fiesta de Edward. Ni en un millón de años, y ahora no voy a vivirlos, hubiera querido que esto fuese así. Creí que la perdería y ahora sí que no podría soportarlo, otra vez.

Eso le partió el corazón, literalmente, si no lo tenía hasta ahora porque sabía lo duro que había sido todo el proceso del embarazo con sus fantasmas del pasado alrededor. Todas ellas – Alice, Rosalie y ella misma – sin haberlo hablado la habían intentado distraer con cuidados, compras y planes para el bebé, pero siempre sobrevolaba la sombra del bebé que había perdido y por el que se quitó la vida hacía 80 años, hoy más presente que nunca.

-No digas eso- le apretó la mano- Podremos celebrar la fiesta de Edward cuando regreses a casa e incluso _Louise_ puede ir a la ceremonia de graduación. Sólo ha sido un susto horrible, pero toda ha ido bien. Louise es una luchadora y tiene mucho carácter- sonrió- Carlisle nos lo ha dicho.

-Sí- sonrió- Estuvo llorando todo el rato y moviendo los puñitos enfadada. Creo que le gustaba estar dentro de mí. Espero no haberla defraudado.

-Seguro que no- le besó la mano- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, aún estoy un poco mareada por la anestesia y no siento mucho desde las caderas hacia abajo- meneó la cabeza- ¿Traeréis a Lexie para que la conozca? Me temo que Henry aún no se entere de mucho.

-Por supuesto que le traeremos para que conozca a su nueva tía. Y vendrá a darle un gran abrazo y un enorme beso a su abuela.

Sonriendo asintió y cerró los ojos, así que temiendo que estuviera tan cansada para hablar que no pudiera decirle nada a Edward, le besó la mano para soltársela aunque Esme volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Al menos pude verlo y no lo olvidaré nunca.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Bella.

-A Carlisle con su hija en brazos- sonrió- Tal y como deseaba.

-Como todos deseábamos- le besó la frente.

* * *

No era un sitio para sonreír y más tras todo lo que había pasado pero al ver a Bella tomar de la mano a Esme mientras susurraban algo no le evocaba más que esa mueca en su cara. Bella podía estar unida a Alice con la que compartían pensamientos, pero lo que sentía hacia su madre adoptiva ni siquiera tenía traducción a la lengua hablada por la manera en la que se trataban, venerándose la una a la otra, por lo que era de esperar que aunque preguntara por todos ellos, quisiera compartir las primeras confesiones con Bella, a la que le contaba todo y con la que tenía más de un nexo en común aparte del amor incondicional a los demás.

-Estará un par de horas más aquí- dijo Carlisle- Y luego la subirán a la habitación. Si Louise pasa todo los tests, no será necesario que pase la noche lejos de su madre. Ambas se necesitan.

Asintió distraído y tras unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de Bella y Esme, se centró en Carlisle. Parecía derrotado, a la par que feliz, cansado y vencido, algo no muy típico en él. Pero aunque todo había empezado de aquella manera tan errática, había tenido un final feliz, el final que esa persona a la que se lo debía todo, se merecía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-¿Yo?- repitió extrañado.

-Sé el parte médico de Esme y pronto veremos a la pequeña, pero quiero saber cómo estás tú. Ha sido todo muy repentino, todo ha ido al contrario de lo que habías planeado. Quiero saber cómo lo has procesado todo o si aún estás conmocionado.

Carlisle sopló, se rascó los ojos, como si no pudiera tenerlos abiertos por mucho más tiempo y por último se mesó los cabellos. Estos parecían apelmazados y no sólo por haber llevado el gorro aislante, si no por el sudor que le perlaba las sienes, fruto seguramente de la tensión dado que allí se estaba a una temperatura de los más agradable. Se mojó los labios con la lengua y cogió aire para decir sin fuerzas:

-Ahora estoy muy feliz. Cuando la oí llorar y la pude tomar en brazos- sonrió- Pero creí que el desenlace sería horrible y estoy seguro de que Esme no lucharía, como la otra vez. No podría estar los años mortales que me queden sin ella. Qué egoísta de mí, ¿verdad? Porque nadie tiene esta segunda oportunidad, como nosotros.

-No es egoísta, papá, es humano- rebatió- Y tienes toda la razón para sentirte así.

-No, no la tengo, porque ahora hay un bebé precioso del que ya estaba enamorado sin haberle tenido en brazos. Una personita que es la mitad del ser que más quiero que no merezco ni haber podido abrazar.

Molesto, Edward rebatió:

-¿Qué me dijiste cuando quise marcharme a Volterra cuando lo más seguro era que no regresara? Sabrías que intentarían reclutarme por mi _don_ y en ningún momento me detuviste, si no que me respetaste y me animaste aunque mi marcha te partiera el corazón.

-Es lo que debe de hacer un padre: respetar las decisiones de sus hijos.

-Y quererles, motivarles y ser un ejemplo. Lo tuve presente con cada una de sus pruebas, con cada una de sus torturas. Así que no digas que cualquiera de tus actos es egoísta porque no hay ni una célula de egoísmo en tu ser. Lo sé perfectamente porque he leído tu mente durante décadas.

-Es completamente diferente, hijo. Estoy aquí, con mi corazón latiendo y viviendo esta experiencia maravillosa. Pero aunque todo hubiera ido mal, aunque estuviera sufriendo una enfermedad ahora mismo, ni siquiera tengo derecho a quejarme, porque todo lo perdí hace varios siglos.

-Esos son chorradas- insistió Edward- Te mereces esto y muchísimo más. Si no yo no habría tenido el valor de luchar y regresar humano.

Carlisle meneó la cabeza y se volvió a rascar los ojos con las manos. No podía creer que ese ser tan magnánimo que era Carlisle, por lo que debía dar gracias día a día no creyera que se merecía lo que estaba viviendo: poder compartir su vida junto a Esme y tener a esa pequeña preciosa con ambos. Su ser era todo benevolencia, pura justicia e increíble bondad. No había ni egoísmo, ni oscuridad ni mentiras en esa mente que le ayudó a perfeccionar su _don_ durante décadas. Todo el mundo que tenía a su alrededor intentaba ocultarle pensamientos desde el momento que descubrían que él tenía acceso a ellos, pero Carlisle no, la primera persona antes de Alice con quien tuvo conversaciones mentales. Ahora sólo las tenía con Bella, lo que era increíblemente maravilloso y gratificante. Así que sería capaz de zarandearle para quitarle ese sentimiento de encima.

-Estaba tan asustado...- añadió en un suspiro- Creo que nunca lo he estado antes. Ni cuando los Volturis pronunciaron su juicio. Sólo pensé que si moríamos, nosotros estábamos juntos y tú estarías con Bella. Y eso me daba paz.

-A mí me da paz que hayas podido abrazar a mi hermana pequeña- sonrió.

-Es increíblemente maravillosa- sonrió también- Sonrosadita y preciosa. Es un ser fascinante.

-Y muy afortunada, porque tiene tu sangre.

-Tú también la tienes, hijo mío. Y te aseguro que más que nadie. Cuando te vi por primera vez deseé que fueras mi propio hijo y he tenido más suerte que cualquier otro padre del mundo por compartir tantas décadas contigo.

-Y yo contigo- añadió antes de abrazarle.

Se refugió en su cuello como un bebé haría – como Lexie hacía – y disfrutó del abrazo de su padre, de su olor y de su calor. Era increíble cómo eso – su olor y su calor – le hacían sentir bien en un solo segundo, como sabía que a Lexie le pasaba con él. Era cierto, no hacía falta compartir la sangre para sentirse tan sencillamente increíble como se sentía al estar unido a su padre.

-Doctor Cullen, disculpe- carraspeó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se soltaron para mirar a la enfermera sonrojada delante de ellos, e incluso ambos carraspearon también y sorbieron hasta la nariz. Edward miró de reojo a su padre para sonreír de medio lado al captar que le faltaba poco para llorar como a él, y que se parecían más de lo que se podía imaginar. Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a su interlocutor.

-Tengo que hacerle unos test a la señora Cullen, tengo que pedirles que se vayan.

-Sí, disculpe- volvió a carraspear- Son mi hijo y mi hija política- señaló a Bella, con Esme- Sólo han pasado unos minutos. Nos iremos ahora mismo a ver a la pequeña en el _Nido_.

-Aún está en la enfermería de Pediatría- dijo la enfermera- Pueden pasar allí si no la conocen.

-Oh, estupendo. Muchas gracias. ¿Das un beso a tu madre y le decimos a Bella que nos acompañe?- sugirió.

Aceptó apenas con un asentimiento de cabeza y caminaron hacia la cama de Esme donde Bella ahora mismo le besaba la frente. Sin cesar de sonreír le pasó el brazo por los hombros para que Bella le mirara y también le sonriera.

-Creo que ya acaba mi turno, Esme- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Podemos ir a ver a la pequeña- dijo Edward- ¿Quieres que le demos algún mensaje, mamá?- bromeó.

-Que no se olvide de mí- musitó en una sonrisa cansada.

-Nunca podría, cariño- respondió Carlisle- Acompaño a los chicos a que conozcan a su nueva hermana y enseguida regreso contigo- dijo con un beso en la cabeza.

-Descansa, mamá- añadió Edward besándole también la frente.

Asintió cerrando los ojos y comenzaron a caminar pasillo adelante, siguiendo a Carlisle que debía de saber el destino. Conocer a su nueva hermana. Qué bien sonaba. Era una expresión que en su estructura no podía contener lo grandioso que era. Conocer a cada uno de sus hermanos entrañó siempre algo distinto, pero quizás por hacerlo ahora de una manera tan _natural_ era hasta más excepcional. Cuando vio a Rosalie por primera vez se batía por la ponzoña, luchando por su destino, lo que ni su mente comprimida habían hecho olvidar, como la cara de desagrado con la que le miró por primera vez con ojos carmesí cuando en su mente leía que _por qué no le resultaba atractiva_ como le pasaba con el resto de las personas. A Emmett le conoció aún humano y moribundo a punto de fallecer antes de que su padre le salvara con su veneno y después se presentó aquel tipo tan juguetón y exasperante al que quiso antes y quería ahora. Alice fue siempre tan jovial y sorprendente que la quiso desde el primero momento en el que no dejaba de desear sacar todas sus pertenencias de su habitación para quedarse con ella porque era la que más le gustaba de la casa. Jasper la protegía tanto que quizás por eso le dejó de ver como una amenaza y se convirtió en un confidente. Y ahora Louise...

A unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la enfermería ya se percibían unos lloros estridentemente enfadados que salían de un pequeño cuerpecito que dejaba claro que fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaban haciendo, no le gustaba en absoluto. Sonaban pitidos mecánicos, algunas conversaciones del personal e incluso aire comprimido que se soltaba y se cargaba, pero aquellos lloros llenaban todo su umbral auditivo, más cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Una enfermera envolvía en ese mismo momento en una mantita de hospital con mariposas dibujadas a una pequeña cosita que pataleaba y pataleaba. Diestramente enredó la manta en el cuerpecito hasta convertirlo en un capullo de seda que se transformaría pronto en la mariposa del tejido para ponerla sobre una cunita donde se leía _Louise Cullen_. Así le puso un gorrito rosa donde también estaba escrito su nombre y un chupete de color blanco que la calmó levemente. _El chupete_. Quizás debía de luchar para que nadie se lo diera y así no tendría que sufrir como estaba haciéndolo Lexie ante su falta. Después pensó que esa cosita sólo era su _hermana_ y que en su mano no estaba tomar esa decisión: simplemente tenía que disfrutarla y quererla lo que no podía ser mejor.

-Oh, doctor Cullen. ¿Ha venido con su familia a que conozcan a su hija?

-Son mi hijo y mi hija política- les volvió a presentar- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Los test?

-Está perfectamente, aunque sigue enfadada- explicó- Quizás sólo necesita que la calme y la abrace un ser querido.

-Pasará la noche con su madre y estoy seguro de que ya no llorará- dijo- ¿Me permite?

-Por supuesto- cogió al bebé protestón para tendérselo con maestría- Si se cubren la ropa de calle, pueden llevarla ustedes mismos al _Nido_.

Edward, asombrado por aquella pequeña cosita que se revolvía y se revolvía en su mantita antes de llegar al regazo de su padre, no se dio cuenta porqué no pasaba de inmediato a dónde parecía llegar o porqué Carlisle no la abrazaba. Aún con la bata aislante puesta, en vez de recogerla y portarla él mismo, se la desabrochó de la espalda para quitársela y tendérsela. Pestañeó incrédulo porque no sabía qué quería pero le bastó centrarse en él y no en el bebé para captar lo que pretendía, sin leerle la mente. Quería que él la cogiera. Que fuera el primero que la cogiera. Ni Bella, con su don para acunar bebés, su instinto maternal increíble y su amor por los demás. Ni Emmett, que quién sabe dónde estaba. Quería que él fuera el primero que sostuviera a su hija.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a ponerte una bata rápido cuando apremia la urgencia- bromeó.

La tomó gustoso, coló los brazos y no tuvo que buscar por los cordones de la espalda porque Bella tiró de ellos para ajustársela. Asistiéndole otra vez, como en casa. Le besó incluso el hombro cuando estuvo listo y le susurró:

-Abraza a tu hermanita pequeña.

Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Se adelantó hacia la enfermera y esperando la aprobación de Carlisle, se la tendió, aún protestona y enfadada, incluso con el chupete puesto. La atrajo contra su pecho, le acarició con la nariz en su cabecita cubierta con su gorrito y respiró aquel olor a vida por vivir que le gustaba tanto.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Louise. No sabes el tiempo que llevábamos esperándote.

* * *

Aquellas paredes eran bonitas. Tenían dibujos de elefantes sonrientes, de monos saltarines y de niños con un diente y una cabeza totalmente desproporcionada. Hasta el personal no llevaba esos horribles uniformes profesionales sino que lucían colorido y batas con dibujitos, con los mismos tipos de letras que se anunciaba el nombre de los bebés que ocupaban cada cuna.

Y allí seguía Edward, acunando a su hermanita, balanceándose en la mecedora que había junto a la cunita de Louise que ocuparía en el _Nido_ hasta que subiera con Esme a su habitación.

Cuando Carlisle le ofreció tomarla en brazos en la enfermería seguro que no sabía que no querría soltarla para dejársela a nadie más. Ella apenas le había dado un beso en la naricilla que Edward se había adueñado de ella. Incluso cuando la enfermera les anunció que ya tenía lista su cunita del _Nido_ y que podrían estar allí un rato, él caminó llevándola en brazos hacia su destino. Carlisle había entrado y salido de la sala para acompañar a Esme y Edward ni se había movido.

Era broma, estaba encantado de ver a Edward tan enamorado de su hermanita como lo había estado con Lexie en brazos y después con Henry. Era tan natural verle con un bebé que aunque Lexie hubiera llegado a sus vidas tan pronto, para él seguro que había tardado una eternidad.

Y Louise era tan bonita. Esme tenía razón y se parecía a ella, en la forma de la carita y la cabecita, tenía los labios como ella e incluso su diminuta nariz. Tenía los ojos de un color _lactante_ indefinido así que había que esperar si se tornaban azules o color caramelo, lo mismo que su pelo, ahora apenas una pelusilla de color dorado. Era tan pequeñita que era hasta increíble que tuviera ese genio. Ahora calmado encantada en los brazos de Edward aunque de vez en cuando abría los ojos y movía los bracitos como si quisiera recordarse que había llegado al mundo.

-Shh! Pequeña- la arrulló una vez más- Ya está. Ya pasó.

Le acarició la carita con el dedo cuidadosamente siguiendo ese perfil tan diminuto y perfecto hasta llegar al chupete que parecía más grande que ella. Se lo quitó para engancharlo con el dedo meñique y así le acarició el labio inferior haciéndola sonreír.

-Así estás mucho más bonita. Sonriendo. Eres una cosita preciosa- dijo dulcemente.

-¿Qué crees que pensará para sonreír? ¿Le gustaremos?- preguntó Bella.

-Seguro que sí. Tanto como ella nos gusta a nosotros- la volvió a acariciar- Estamos aquí para protegerte- la arrulló de nuevo.

Louise hizo otro amago de sonrisa, pero después sus labios se curvaron para mover una manita así que Edward le volvió a poner su chupete que enseguida movió rítmicamente. La besó de nuevo y la estrechó más subiéndole incluso la mantita.

Era increíble la cara de felicidad de Edward con su hermanita en brazos. Una cara indescriptible. Si ella había nacido para estar a su lado, Edward había nacido destinado a completar su vida y a formar parte de los Cullen.

-Creía que sería muy especial abrazar a una _Isabella bebé_, pero es aún más especial de lo que me imaginaba. Es casi mágico.

Le sonrió para besarle sonoramente en los labios y después hacerlo a la pequeña en la cabecita, como si hubiera estado siempre entre ellos, como si la conociera tan bien como conocía a Alice o a Rosalie. Ese lindo bebé siempre había sido parte de la familia.

-Hubiera sido más mágico poder abrazarte a ti, cuando eras así de pequeñita- añadió sonriente.

-Dudo mucho que Charlie hubiera dejado que un vampiro me cogiera en brazos- bromeó.

-Sí, yo también lo dudo- suspiró divertida- ¿Quieres cogerla?- se ofreció- La estoy acaparando y aún no ha estado con su hermana política.

-Da lo mismo. Me gusta verte con ella. Te queda bien una niña.

Sonrió para estirarse y darle otro beso sonoro en los labios antes de decir:

-Quizás es lo que nos toque ahora.

-¿Te gustaría que nuestro próximo hijo fuese una niña?

-Me daría igual lo que fuera, como ocurrió con Lexie, pero me encantaría, en algún momento dado, tener una niña que fuese igual a ti para poderla abrazarla como si fueras tú, de bebé. Sin que Charlie quisiera clavarme una estaca- bromeó.

Suspiró divertida y le volvió a besar porque comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Una preciosa niña que fuera igual a ella, el mismo sueño que tenía cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie con él, que finalmente se cumplió. Su precioso bebé de ojos verdes y pelo revuelto que le llenaba el corazón de amor. A veces se sentía tan feliz que seguro que era hasta ilegal.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano, aunque viendo lo dominante de tus genes, no sé si lograré que se parezca a mí- bromeó.

Volvió a sonreír e iba a estirarse para darle otro beso cuando unos golpes en el cristal del _Nido_ que daba al pasillo donde familiares se asomaban a ver a los bebés le distrajeron. Le bastó apenas mirar por encima de su hombro para ver a Emmett a punto de golpear el cristal de nuevo llevando unos globos de colores, a Rosalie que sujetaba la sillita de Henry y a Alice con ¡Lexie! sobre la cadera que apoyaba también las manitas en el cristal picando con su dedito índice.

Todos sus sentidos se volcaron en estudiar la expresión de su pequeño, si estaba cansado, si estaba feliz, si había dormido o si le podía afectar verles entorno al nuevo bebé, y sobre todo, en los brazos de su padre. Lexie ya era casi una personita que iba entendiendo cosas, pero seguía siendo muy posesivo sobre ellos dos. Sobre toda la familia en general cuando se trataba de compartirles, pero con sus padres sobremanera. Le habían ido explicando que dentro de la barriga de la abuela habría un bebé como Henry al que cuidar y querer, que sería su tía pequeñita que debía de proteger, pero quizás conocerla directamente en los brazos de su padre no era la mejor de las situaciones.

Pero no, no parecía serio, ni contrariado. Sonreía feliz con ese gesto que hacía que el sol saliera cada mañana y mientras seguía picando con su dedito regordito vocalizaba _mamá_.

-¿Qué demonios hacen todos ahí fuera? ¿Hasta Rosalie con Henry?- preguntó asombrado.

-Nadie se quiere perder conocer a Louise- contestó.

Edward les sonrió y levantó ligeramente a la pequeña para que pudieran verla por el cristal, incluso incorporándose de la mecedora para tenerla más cerca: Emmett se quedó con su cara de bobalicón como cada vez que le enseñaban una ecografía, Rosalie se tapó la cara con las manos emocionada, Alice sonrió para besar a Lexie en la mejilla y él seguía picando con su dedito mientras la llamaba, así que ya era suficiente de verle desde el otro lado, por lo que dijo:

-Iré con ellos. No quiero que Lexie se eche a llorar.

-Sí- la besó sonoramente en los labios- Yo saldré en un minuto. Preguntaré dónde está Carlisle para decirle que han llegado todos.

Se despidió de Louise con una caricia, de la enfermera amable que le había dado la bata para cubrirse la ropa al dejársela de nuevo y cruzó hacia el pasillo exterior del _Nido_. Ya oía sus voces a unos cuantos metros y ahora ni siquiera lo amortiguaban los ruidos mecánicos de los aparatos médicos o las conversaciones del personal: podía escuchar perfectamente la vocecilla de su pequeño, la voz ronca de Emmett, quizás hasta un sonajero de plata que siempre colgaba del cochecito de Henry cuando Rosalie le arrullaba y la vocecilla de Alice tintineando por encima de los demás.

-_¡Mamá!_- exclamó Lexie en cuanto cruzó las puertas.

En un pestañeo pataleó para que Alice le pusiera en el suelo y así corrió hacia ella. Le pudo hasta coger al vuelo para abrazarle y besarle.

-¿Qué tal, peque? ¿Has visto a la tía Louise?

-_Bebé. Papá. Mí._

-Papá vendrá ahora, porque el bebé no podía quedarse solo hasta que venga el abuelo- le volvió a besar.

-_¿Ela?_

-La abuela sólo quiere darte un beso después de que tú se lo des a la tía Louise.

-_Mami_- añadió colgándose de su cuello.

Le besó nuevamente y hasta le acunó porque quizás todo eso era mucho para él. Ya lo fue la llegada de Henry así que ahora sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia como hizo con la de su primito, al que le encantaba observar cuando dormía en su cunita. Sabía que algo había pasado, había sentido los nervios en casa y posiblemente se despertara de su siesta llamándoles, así que era suficiente. Su bebé era muy listo así que comprendería la situación.

Levantó la vista hacia los demás. Parte miraban la escena y otra parte seguían clavados al cristal. Alice, pendiente de ellos, llegó hasta ambos dando sus habituales saltitos. Rosalie siguió moviendo el cochecito de Henry y Emmett continuó pegado al cristal portando sus globos. Ahora les echó un vistazo porque eran de lo más llamativos, con colores chillones en vez de los típicos rosas de "_Es una niña_" que había en la tienda de regalos del Hospital así que se percató que no eran para Louise si no para... ¿Edward?

Uno era un bonete amarillo fosforito que ponía "_Felicidades por tu graduación_", otro un sol sonriente que decía "_Así se hace, tío_" y otro un diploma dorado que ponía "_Enhorabuena_".

-¿Qué es...?- dudó señalándolos.

-¡Hemos traído la fiesta aquí!- exclamó Alice feliz dando palmas- Cuando Emmett nos dijo que todo había salido bien metimos los regalos en el coche, hinchamos los globos y hasta trajimos la tarta. Nos llevó más de lo que pensábamos porque el cochecito de Henry no cabía en el maletero, pero hoy tenemos que celebrar muchas cosas.

-Sí, cambiaré ese dichoso BMW- añadió Rosalie.

Los Cullen eran increíbles, incluso con sus diferencias y sus peleas. Era tan afortunada de formar parte de esa familia que tenía que pellizcarse más a menudo. Podían estar felices y pletóricos por la llegada de Louise pero no se habían olvidado de Edward y de lo que significaba para ella que hubiera pasado sus exámenes y se hubiera graduado. Le daban ganas de llorar de felicidad. Quizás su destino siempre había sido también formar parte de esa familia tras una vida tan solitaria y sin sentirse que encajaba en ningún sitio.

-¿Has visto a Esme? ¿Estaba bien?- preguntó Alice.

-Algo adormilada, pero perfectamente.

-¿Crees que me dejará hacerle agujeros en las orejas a Louise ya? En muchos países de Europa se hacen en los bebés nada más nacer.

-Menuda salvajada- añadió Rosalie sin dejar de menear el cochecito adelante atrás- Yo no dejaré agujerear a ninguna hija mía las orejas tan pronto.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Me dejarás?- insistió.

-Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente- dijo la voz de Edward a su espalda- estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie y me parece una salvajada. Esas orejitas tan monas no tiene por qué ser perforadas. Ni las de Louise ni las de nuestra futura hija.

_Futura hija_. Le daban ganas de saltar de felicidad. Los meses que faltaban para diciembre y tener de nuevo _esa conversación_ pasaban demasiado lentos. Quería volver a sentirse tan especial como cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie, sentir a su bebé moverse dentro de ella, sentir los besos de Edward en su vientre y que le hablara, y sentir de nuevo que ser la madre de los hijos de Edward era su _don_.

Lexie le tendió los brazos en décimas de segundo para que le cogiera y él le alzó en el aire mientras le besaba incontables veces. Lexie parecía a punto de explotar de gozo por tener a su padre ya para él. Así le estrechó contra él antes de tomarla a ella de la cintura.

-Eres un rollazo- dijo Alice con un puchero.

-Lo que siempre he dicho yo- respondió Emmett en una risotada meneando los globos- Felicidades, tío. Cuando te canses de ellos, déjame chupar el Helio de dentro.

Le tendió los cordeles de los globos para atárselos a la muñeca, que Edward aceptó frunciendo el ceño. Lexie se estiró para golpearles con la manita, pero fue justo cuando su padre leyó la leyenda en ellos y se rió.

-¿No creerías que te ibas a quedar sin fiesta, verdad?- dijo Alice en otro saltito- ¡Abre tus regalos!

-_¡...galos!_- exclamó Lexie feliz.

* * *

Qué día de grandes emociones. Meneó la cabeza feliz mientras se cepillaba los dientes mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño de su habitación de la Mansión de los Cullen mientras recapitulaba todo lo ocurrido desde que se levantó por la mañana en su casa para ir al último examen hasta que habían regresado todos juntos a la Mansión ahora tras despedirse de Esme, pletórica con Louise a su lado. Se había terminado el college, había entrado en la Escuela de Medicina y tenía una nueva hermana preciosa que formaba parte de su familia como los demás, aunque llevara horas en el mundo.

Estaba exhausto pero no podía parar de sonreír, más recordando la fiesta improvisada que sus hermanos montaron en el pasillo del _Nido_ hasta que Carlisle les llamó la atención porque se oían las voces de Emmett transformada por chupar el Helio desde el otro lado de la planta. La tarta estuvo deliciosa, a Lexie le encantó meter sus deditos en el chocolate con el que terminó hasta por el pelo y los regalos fueron increíbles: ya tenía un uniforme bordado con su nombre, una bata e incluso una bolsa donde guardarlo todo. Incluyendo con el fonendoscopio de Bella, no podía esperar para usarlo todo.

Hasta Rosalie le dio por fin la enhorabuena. Había merecido la pena esperar sólo para oír eso.

Ahora si le decían que no podía empezar las clases hasta el próximo septiembre, ni siquiera le importaría por saber que a todas las personas a las que quería eran tan felices con su logro.

Aclaro el cepillo tras enjuagarse la boca y lo dejó en el vaso, junto al de Bella. Seguro que ya estaba dormida lo que casi hizo en el viaje de regreso a casa. El día también había sido estresante para ella porque quería a Esme sobre todas las cosas, pero culminó perfecto cuando pudo contarle a Charlie que todo había salido bien, lo mismo que a Jacob. Parecía que nada se completaba hasta que hablaba con ambos y le daban sus felicitaciones. Hablaron con Esme para trasmitirle los buenos deseos, le felicitaron por su graduación e incluso Jacob dijo que vendría a la ceremonia. Le encantaría ver a su amigo entre su familia en ese gran día.

Apagó la luz antes de salir y abrió la puerta sigiloso para no molestar a Bella. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación, volvió a cerrar la puerta y...

-Éste es tu otro regalo, guapo.

Se giró como un resorte, porque la verdad no esperaba que le hablara. Sí que estuviera la luz encendida como todos estos días cuando se acostaba al quedarse a repasar tras ella, pero ni que le esperara, ni que se refiriera a él con esa voz inusualmente grave, ni qué demonios, estuviera sobre la cama llevando esos jirones de ropa que llamaba _camisones_. De esos que en su armario no había. Alice debía de surtir ese vestidor a hurtadillas.

-Así que, ven a desenvolverlo- añadió.

Se echó todo el pelo de lado y se recostó más en la cama lo que hizo que sus ojos se salieran de sus órbitas. Cómo podía ser tan afortunado de compartir su vida con aquella belleza y que ella le deseara tanto como él a ella. Debía de pellizarse porque debía de ser un sueño por lo cansado que estaba.

-Si no he hecho nada para merecer los otros regalos- contestó- Imagínate para merecer éste.

-Sólo tienes que disfrutar de lo que es tuyo- ronroneó.

Le sonrió y gateó por la cama hacia ella. Sería una pena estropear esa visión pero esperaba cerrar los ojos durante mucho tiempo y verla así de preciosa y sugerente. La besó para tumbarse sobre ella y buscar su piel por debajo de la escasa tela, pero Bella tenía otros planes y se giró para quedar encima. Bueno, eso estaba igual de bien, así que se acomodó en el colchón apoyando la cabeza en las almohadas y se dejó besar por Bella: en los labios de esa manera cortita y sonora que le encantaba, en la barbilla, en el cuello, en las cicatrices, por el pecho mientras le subía la camiseta... Estaba tan cómodo así que debía de estar en el paraíso, siendo besado, recostado entre esos almohadones tan blanditos...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en la misma cama de antes, pero ahora con la luz apagada y arropado con el edredón. ¿Se había dormido? ¿Era posible? Bella tan preciosa con uno de sus camisones y él va ¿y se duerme? Estaría enfadadísima. Intentó recordar los últimos minutos de consciencia y desde luego, sexo no había practicado. Penoso. ¡Y eso que le había dicho que quería celebrarlo a solas con ella! Era de _esos_ maridos. Mañana se golpearía con la cabeza contra la pared mientras clamaba clemencia.

Miró a su lado y Bella estaba dormida, dándole la espalda, arropada hasta debajo del brazo. El camisón ya no estaba y se veía el tirante de una de sus habituales camisetas, así que se evaporaba la posibilidad de volver a verla con ello puesto. Pero al menos le había arropado, así que, no estaba todo perdido. Se deslizó hacia ella, le besó la coronilla y la abrazó entrelazando la mano que tenía sobre su costado.

-Te has dormido- dijo con voz de ultratumba tras un carraspeo- Sabía que casarme con un hombre que me sacaba 90 años tendría consecuencias, pero nunca contaba que se durmiera mientras intentábamos tener sexo, dado que su cuerpo apenas ha cumplido los 20.

-Lo siento mucho. Parece que el cansancio superó a cualquier tipo de libido- suspiró divertido en otro beso- Pero te compensaré. Podemos alargar el viaje un día más y pasarlo entero en la cama.

-Con sexo diario hasta entonces, me conformo- añadió amodorrada.

-Trato hecho- le volvió a besar- ¿Comenzamos ahora?

-Me quedaría yo dormida y no soy tan vengativa- bostezó- Puedo esperar. Me lo volveré a poner mañana. Alice tiene una tonelada ahí guardados.

-Y yo entonces te lo quitaré, ese y el resto que completen la tonelada- dijo en otro beso- Estabas muy sexy. Siento haberme quedado en estado comatoso, pero creo que tu visión lo aceleró.

-Yo también estoy cansada, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida mientras te esperaba. Fue una suerte que no notaras lo rojos que tenía los ojos- bostezó de nuevo.

-Mi amor, a los ojos fue al único sitio al que no te miré- bromeó.

-Nunca creí que llegaría este día.

-¿Qué día?

-El que prefiriera dormir a tener sexo. ¿En qué me has convertido, Edward?- se giró para mirarle- ¿Para esto viajaste a Volterra?

Se echó a reír a carcajadas que amortiguó con un nuevo beso en la frente seguido por otro en la punta de la nariz antes de decir:

-Nos hemos convertido en dos adultos con responsabilidades, mi amor. En dos personas que crecen juntas y comparten su día a día. Para eso viajé a Volterra. Para tumbarme a tu lado y despertarme cada día entre tus brazos.

-¿Y me sigues deseando como antes?

-Mucho más, si eso es posible.

-¿Como la primera vez que fuimos a la isla?- insistió.

-Estoy deseando que me vuelvas a dejar exhausto como entonces- le susurró.

-Ahora ya te dejo exhausto sin tocarte- añadió frunciendo el ceño

-Sí- susurró de nuevo- Pero me sigue gustando muchísimo más la _otra_ forma. De la forma que sé cómo piensas, cómo me quieres y cómo me necesitas.

Le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y a la vez que se le pintaban dos líneas rojas en las mejillas que brillaban incluso con la claridad de la noche que se colaban por los ventanales se refugió en su pecho.

-Eres un ángel, mi amor- dijo, apretándola contra él- Por eso, te quiero tanto.

Y así sumergiéndose en sus brazos, oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos, cerró los ojos para terminar el día como lo había empezado: más completo que nunca junto a quién más amaba, fuera donde fuera.


	24. Outtakes 23 - Cuando eres feliz

**OUTTAKES 23 – Cuando eres feliz.**

Cada día que eres feliz es realmente un sólo segundo de un día en el que eres terriblemente desgraciado. Bien se podía definir así. Cualquiera que le escuchara decir eso se reiría de ella pensando que apenas había cumplido 21 años, pero en todo este tiempo había tenido bastantes de los dos tipos para compararlos. Días horribles y días pletóricos que podía separar unos de los otros, recordar perfectamente cómo se sentía y algunos de ellos no querer volver a vivirlos.

Si pensaba, por ejemplo, en el día de su boda, la piel se le erizaba, veía a Edward al pie del altar esperándole y hasta olía las flores que decoraban por centenas el salón de los Cullen por dónde caminó hasta llegar a su destino. Qué tonta por haberse negado tanto a ese momento y haberlo rechazado tantas veces. Ahora no sabía cómo pasar un día sin ese recuerdo. Por eso, una de las fotos que estaban junto a su lamparilla, lo primero que veía cada día, era un retrato de ambos, junto a ese altar, sonriendo pletóricos.

Le ocurría lo mismo si recordaba la primera vez que fueron a la isla, los días que pasaron en Forks con Charlie, el cumpleaños de Edward o en Lexie. Desde que estaba embarazada hasta la primera vez que abrazó a aquel bebé precioso que era la mitad de ella y de Edward y que era más perfecto incluso de lo que había soñado.

Pero para llegar a eso tuvo que soportar su marcha a Volterra, sus días de soledad, el vacío de su pecho, ¡sus pesadillas! Aquellas pesadillas vívidas dónde Edward la dejaba una y otra vez. Donde un Edward de ojos rojos le decía que ella no era suficiente para él.

Ahora si soñaba con ojos rojos, la observaban para llevarse su felicidad. Quizás para decirle que todo era una broma macabra obra de su magia y seguía en aquella sala de la cúpula helada a punto de ser ejecutados. Separados de los Cullen que eran aún duros como el mármol y abrazada a Edward al que querían arrancar de su lado. Lexie apenas era un cúmulo de células en su interior, Henry no era el bebé risueño que se había descubierto las manos y lo intentada coger todo curioso y Louise no era la dulzura convertida bebé precioso que hacía tan feliz a Esme y a Carlisle.

Así inspiró asustada y levantó la cabeza, angustiada para mirarlo todo a su alrededor. Las cortinas estaban corridas pero la claridad se colaba por la rendija del medio al ya estar saliendo el sol. También se colaba luz por debajo de la puerta del baño donde debía de estar Edward porque estaba sola en la cama, empapada en sudor y con el corazón desbocado. Tener una pesadilla así seguro que era pecado capital e invitaba a los ojos rojos a venir y llevarse su dicha.

Encendió la lamparilla empujando un portarretrato y miró el despertador. Casi las 8. Bebió hasta un poco de agua e incluso le supo mal a su boca pastosa por la angustia. Intentó inspirar y expirar varias veces mientras veía como sus manos temblaban y hasta para distraerse de su aprensión colocó mejor el portarretratos: la última gota de su felicidad hecha recuerdo de ella y Edward recostados en la cama del Hotel de Nueva York de su viaje. Quizás no era la mejor foto, ni la mejor encuadrada, su pelo estaba desparramado por la almohada y Edward estaba sin afeitar, pero le encantaba. En el resto o salía uno u otro o eran las típicas fotos de turistas que le pedían a cualquier amable persona que pasara cerca si hacía el favor de tomarles la fotografía, y en esa estaban los dos solos y felices. Podía sonreír también y recordar cada segundo que pasaron el uno con el otro. Al menos, así se tranquilizó medianamente.

-¿Estás bien?

Dio un respingo y soltó el portarretratos que cayó sobre el edredón. El corazón se le volvió a acelerar y notó que las mejillas se le encendían, como si la hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo. Menuda tontería. Sólo intentaba escapar de una pesadilla recordando algo agradable. Todo ese trance era de locos.

-Sí- mintió- Uno de los cojines ha dado contra la mesita y se cayeron las fotos- la puso en su sitio- Me ha asustado.

La miró medio segundo frunciendo el ceño – seguramente buscando la quinta pata a su embuste – pero después se encogió de hombros para sonreír a la par de que tomaba la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros para secarse su pelo mojado. Así la habitación se llenaba de ese olor a Edward, de su gel masculino y su champú en el que estaba envuelto a la par de con su albornoz.

-Iba a esperarte, pero parecías muy dormida, así que empecé yo solo. ¿Y sabes? Aún recuerdo lo que es tomar una ducha a solas- le guiñó un ojo- Aunque, siempre puedo volver a ducharme y compartirla de nuevo.

Sonrió para negar con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar en la cama, ahora de su lado, incluso arropándose con el edredón. Para qué, pensó, Lexie se despertaría en décimas de segundo, le parecía raro no oírle ya por el receptor. Además, tenían invitados en casa. Y sabía que las paredes eran de todo menos gruesas.

Sin dejar su actividad, Edward fue hacia la cama para besarla. Lo hizo primero en la frente y después en la punta de la nariz de camino a los labios donde se pretendía quedar un buen rato pero se incorporó para mirarla con ojo clínico.

-Estás helada. ¿Te encuentras bien?- insistió.

Ahora lo hizo tan serio que incluso le puso la mano en la frente como si estuviera realmente enferma, queriéndole comprobar la fiebre. Se batió refugiándose contra los almohadones para resistirse mientras decía:

-Tengo añoranza, eso es todo.

-¿De qué, mi amor?- añadió, sentándose en la cama para incluso arroparla.

-De Nueva York y de estar solos- hizo un mohín- Tu ceremonia de graduación será genial, estaremos _todos_ y hasta hace sol- señaló las cortinas- pero preferiría estar perdidos en algún punto de la Interestatal 91.

-Echabas mucho de menos a Lexie. También querías volver- le recordó.

-Eso fue después de haber tenido sexo por la mañana, a media tarde y por la noche. Varias veces de cada vez. No era muy consciente de lo que decía- refunfuñó.

-El sexo no es todo en la vida, Bella- rió.

-Ya- chasqueó la lengua- Eso no lo piensa el recepcionista del Hotel de Boston.

Se rió para volver a besarla sonoramente y después se levantó para seguir secándose el pelo en dirección al cuarto de baño, aunque ahora dejó la puerta abierta. Así se recostó mejor en su lado, que olía tan bien a él, se abrazó a su almohada – que olía aún mejor – e incluso se saboreó los labios que le supieron a dentífrico de menta. Desde el punto más extremo de la cama, junto a su mesilla – donde estaba el retrato de Alice y Bella el día de la boda o una instantánea de los tres en la isla el verano pasado– se veía el espejo del cuarto de baño donde Edward se pasaba un peine por los cabellos abriéndoles una raya un lado, en vez de dejárselo a su aire. Quizás hasta se lo engominara, como el día de la boda. Era el peinado perfecto pasa su pelo revuelto en un día tan solemne como hoy. Quizás debiera intentar hacer lo mismo con Lexie. Qué tontería. Cuando estuviera más de dos segundos intentando domarle los cabellos, él mismo se los despeinaría con las manitas. Se menearía de un lado a otro, se quejaría y terminaría escurriéndose para arrastrarse por el suelo. Alice aún debía de estar recuperarse de la última vez que le cortó el pelo.

Así suspiró y se volvió para quedar boca arriba, sin escapar aún de su sentimiento de desasosiego.

Seguro que era porque hacía exactamente dos años que habían viajado a la guarida de aquellos vampiros tan terroríficos y su subconsciente se lo quería recordar de aquella manera tan malvada. Nunca hablaban de ellos – ni con Edward ni con el resto de los Cullen – aunque sí que pudieran nombrar su valentía al marcharse solo. De los ojos rojos. Ni siquiera les podía poner nombre en su propia cabeza.

Quizás simplemente se trataba de eso.

O quizás era que estaba deprimida por volver a la realidad y su cerebro traicionero le recordaba los peores momentos de su vida. El viaje había sido tan genial que por eso ahora se estaba dando de bruces con los fantasmas de su pasado. Si creía que añoraba o estaba enamorada de Edward, eso no era nada tras pasar cada minuto de esos cinco días solamente con él. Hasta cierto punto le dio lo mismo lo que visitaron o lo que conocieron. Bien se podían haber quedado en el primer motel de carretera que encontraron al salir de Hanover que le hubiera parecido igual de excepcional.

Tras el nacimiento de Louise retrasaron su partida unas semanas hasta que Esme se reestableciera, por mucho que ella dijera que se encontraba perfectamente, porque no iban a irse y dejarles a Lexie con un bebé de apenas horas. Así Edward pudo formalizar su matrícula y empezar incluso a clase en los siguientes días. El humor le cambió radical al guardar todos los libros de sus asignaturas del college y llenar su estantería con volúmenes de Medicina. Hasta hablaba de un par de chicos con los que compartía clase, algo inaudito en él. Como era de esperar se enroló perfectamente al ritmo de las clases e incluso ya había pasado un par de test sin bajar su media de Matrícula de Honor. Por ahora, era de suponer, que la gente que se volvía por los pasillos a su paso era de asombro por haber entrado en la Escuela de Medicina tras tres semestres de college y no pestañear al escoger todas las asignaturas avanzadas. Por lo menos, los chicos.

Así que con todo planeado, a Bella apenas le quedó pelearse con Alice para que le dejara hacer su maleta y disponerse a la aventura. Bueno, y despedirse de Lexie. Los días antes de marchar fueron realmente duros porque su pequeño parecía que lo intuía y no quería separarse de sus padres apenas unos pasos, y eso que su tía le decía sin descanso que lo pasarían genial juntos, que harían fiestas de pijamas y que jugarían todo el rato. Entre eso y la llegada del nuevo bebé a casa, seguro que Lexie no lo recordaba con cariño si acaso se le quedaba clavado como cualquier trauma infantil.

Eso y verle gritar o protestar cada vez que ella o Edward cogían en brazos a Louise, era lo único que le hacían plantearse si su viaje sería mejor en trío que en pareja.

-Lexie estará bien, Bella, perfectamente- le dijo Carlisle- Ahora todos son cambios para él y los niños tan pequeños no llevan bien las novedades, pero cuando esté bajando todo el rato por el tobogán de su cuarto de juegos, ni siquiera os echará en falta.

-Bueno- murmuró ella- Tampoco quiero que nos olvide.

-Eso no pasará- se carcajeó suave y musicalmente- Lo que quiero decir que disfrutará mucho con Alice y todos estaremos pendientes de él. Seguro que estar aquí todo el rato, donde también está Louise, le ayudará a comprender que ella ahora es tan parte de la familia, como los es Henry. Y vosotros también necesitáis unos días a solas. Ni siquiera habéis disfrutado de un tiempo prudencial de recién casados porque Lexie llegó enseguida. Todo irá bien, confía en mí.

Cómo dudar de él y sus sabias charlas. Así que con esa conversación en mente, se pudo subir al coche y ver desaparecer la Mansión por el espejo retrovisor.

Menos mal, porque entonces nunca podría decir que había estado en Boston, New Haven y en otra media docena de ciudades de camino a Nueva York. Que se había alojado en los Hoteles más románticos de toda la costa Este, que había visitado un montón de museos interesantísimos, probado platos deliciosos de los restaurantes más encantadores o que había visto un espectáculo de Broadway. Por una vez no se preguntó cuánto dinero del _dichoso_ fideicomiso había salido para pagar aquello porque en la mayoría de los sitios le hacían la reverencia. Y hasta en un par de tiendas de la _Quinta Avenida_ les estaban esperando. Pero por ver a Edward tan pletórico enseñándole lo que conocía, contándole cómo lo había planeado bien merecía la pena. Por estar con él, qué demonios, más enamorada que el segundo anterior, si eso era posible.

Ahora sí que le iba a tener cariño al Volvo. Lloraría el día que se tuvieran que despedirse de él, lo mismo que lloraban los botones o camareros cuando dejaban su hotel para partir después de las cuantiosas propinas que les dejaba Edward. Más sobre todo desde el incidente de Boston...

Tras visitar la ciudad e ir a los lugares que Edward había concertado (en el instituto de arte contemporáneo, el museo de literatura o el teatro colonial) cenaron en la terraza de su Hotel de _Martha's Vineyard _con unas magníficas vistas a todo el valle. Tenían acceso a una playa muy bonita, pero la piscina parecía increíble y muy tranquila así que Bella propuso darse un baño. En Florida no lo había conseguido a no ser que estuvieran solos – y visitando a Renee una sola vez al año eso era imposible – e iba a tener que esperar demasiado hasta que volvieran a ir a la isla para darse un chapuzón con él, así que aceptó aunque no le hiciera mucha ilusión. Y dio gracias por lo pesada que se había puesto Alice con que metiera un par de biquinis en la maleta.

Bajó las escalerillas con cuidado y dio unas cuantas brazadas al tirarse al agua antes de volverse para decir:

-Está calentita, métete.

Edward dejó el albornoz del hotel en una de las tumbonas y meneando aún la cabeza obedeció. Ni que alguien le estuviera observando. Sólo eran cicatrices. La gente tenía cicatrices, aunque estas parecieran realmente de lo que eran, de mordiscos. Con un país lleno de gente tatuada, quién le iba a mirar, a no ser para preguntarse cómo un ser tan perfecto estuviera con una mujer tan insignificante como ella.

-¿Calentita?- dio un respingo- ¿Esto es calentita para ti?

Bella se rió y le salpicó batiendo los pies. Edward gritó por la impresión pero como ella los batió más se tiró al agua para perseguirla. El jardín de la piscina se llenó de gritos y risas sobre todo cuando la alcanzó agarrándola por una pierna para hacerla sumergirse, lo que a ella ya no le pareció tan divertido.

-¡No es justo!- exclamó al salir a la superficie- Esto no es una lucha equilibrada, nunca te podía sumergir: Eres mucho más grande que yo y pesas un montón.

-¿Ah, sí?- se rió levantando una ceja- Podrías intentarlo porque en el agua todos pesamos igual.

Se mordió el labio inferior, le lanzó una mirada pícara, casi dio un salto para apoyarse en sus hombros y hacerle sumergirse. Lo consiguió y a punto estuvo de gritar su victoria cuando él bajo el agua tiró de su cintura terminando como la otra vez.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa!- se quejó.

-Nunca te dije que iba a jugar limpio- le salpicó dando un manotazo.

-Ni yo.

Se volvió a tirar en plancha sobre él y ahora fue más rápida batiendo manos y pies con lo que consiguió escapar. Ligeramente. Bajo el agua, con esas dotes para la natación que le maravillaban, empezó a bucear así que cuando estaba llegando hacia el centro de la piscina desde donde una estatua con forma de pez saltarín emanaba un chorro formando una cascada, le volvió a coger del muslo para hundirla.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- se rió tosiendo- Me terminaré tragando todo el agua de la piscina. Sólo un baño tranquilo a partir de ahora.

Le sonrió de medio lado, meneó la cabeza para que los cabellos se le despegaran y nadó hacia ella con intención de darle un beso. Sus labios se fundieron con un sonidito de lo más gracioso al estar bajo el chorro, pero no se volvió a repetir porque Bella profundizó en éste mientras enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura y le abrazaba porque para qué nadar si él podía hacerlo por los dos. Pero tampoco parecía muy decidido a hacer deporte dado que apenas les empujó al otro lado de la cascada para apoyarla contra el muro de la estatua y quedar estáticos a merced del agua calmada de la piscina.

-Gracias por traerme- le dijo en un susurro- Es un sitio genial.

Sonrió y tras otro beso, igual de largo que el primero, contestó:

-Gracias por no quejarte cuando saqué la _Visa Negra._

-Estamos aquí para disfrutar el uno del otro, sin pensar en nada más- respondió.

Volvió a sonreír y fue a por otro beso, quizás con más duración que los dos anteriores. Pero perfectos. Parecía desinhibido de mostrarse con poca ropa en un sitio público más de las demostraciones demasiado afectivas, así que como ella no pensaba quejarse le regaló más besos en la barbilla, en el cuello y en las cicatrices que le preocupaban tanto en situaciones como éstas. Le obsequió varios suspiros indicando que le estaba gustando que pasara largo rato la punta de la lengua o que bajara por el pecho, haciendo que sus labios resonaran al succionar la piel mojada. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que él también empezó con los besos por el cuello, que la mano que le sujetaba la espalda buscara dentro de la parte de arriba del biquini, como la que le sujetaba por el trasero hiciera lo propio con la parte de abajo hasta que...

-Disculpen, señores- carraspeó alguien desde el jardín, al otro lado de la cascada- Señores- insistió.

Edward tiró de Bella hacia arriba por si no lo había oído y pretendía seguir su pecho camino abajo mirándola como si hiciera siglos que no se veía, abriendo los ojos como platos. De hecho, ahora alrededor del color esmeralda predominaba el rojo, quién sabe si por el cloro de la piscina o por el susto. Por el susto, más cuando la dejó de sujetar como si alguien les prohibiera tocarse al buscar al dueño de la voz, que no era más que el hombre delgado de la recepción que casi hace cabriolas al pedirle que lo cargara todo a la _Visa Negra_. Por eso casi tuvieron el comedor para ellos solos, velas, champán sin preguntarles sin tenían edad legal para consumirlo, bombones sobre la almohada o una cesta de frutas en la habitación. Llevaba uno de los albornoces en la mano y batía la otra para que salieran hacia el bordillo.

-No quisiera molestarles, nada más allá de mi intención- carraspeó de nuevo- Pero si querían la piscina para ustedes solos, podían habérmelo dicho. Puedo dar orden de que cierren las ventanas de la terraza, pero ahora me es imposible cambiar a los ocupantes de esas habitaciones- señaló el edificio- hacia otras que den al exterior.

-No... queremos la piscina para nosotros solos- le rebatió Edward- Sólo...- miró a Bella.

Sólo, ¿qué? Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que con su verborrea y sus términos políticamente correctos definiera lo que estaba pasando debajo del chorro o más concretamente dentro de su bañador, lo que era más difícil disimular. Se le pintó una línea roja en las mejillas que seguro que hacían juego con las que tenía ella pero bien merecía el mal rato que estaba pasando.

-Esto es un Hotel donde se alojan familias, señor- volvió a carraspear- Nada en contra de que lo haga una pareja tan enamorada, pero, si quieren, puedo reservarles el _spa_. Ahora está vacío.

¡Ja! A ver cómo salía Edward de ésta. Si seguro que también les cambiaba de habitación a una alejada de cualquier posible vecino al que les molestara su pasión. Aunque bien pensado esperaba que las paredes fueran bien gruesas porque ya que no estaban en casa y sin bebé al que molestar, ella no pensaba cortarse un pelo.

-No queremos el _spa_. De hecho, nos subimos a la habitación.

-Una idea extraordinaria, señor- insistió el hombrecillo- ¿Quiere que una camarera le prepare el _jacuzzi_?

Edward murmuró algo por la bajo, que sinceramente le pareció un exabrupto o hasta un insulto y fue hacia la escalerilla para subir. Cuando estaba en el tercer escalón y el agua ya le llegaba al muslo se volvió para comprobar si le seguía, lo que obedeció de inmediato por la mirada que le echó evitando el reírse. En cuanto puso un pie en el bordillo el hombrecillo se acercó con el albornoz con intención de ponérselo, que Edward cogió de un tirón para cubrirse él mismo. Así le tendió el otro casi con una reverencia para que él y sólo él tapara a Bella, no fuera que el hombrecillo lo intentara.

-¿Champán, señores? ¿Quizás con fresas?

-No, gracias- le volvió a refunfuñar.

-¿Y una cesta de lociones y esencias? Hay algunos afrodisíacos- les guiñó un ojos- Ideales para una noche de pasión.

Eso ya fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Edward, a punto de desbordar y si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento le cogió de la mano, juraría que cerraba el puño para estampárselo al hombre en la nariz. Esto iba a tardar en superarlo, como ya le costó el hecho de que la primera vez que estuvieron en la isla se cargaran la cama de Esme. Pero por qué no admitirlo, ella había asumido que era un ser insignificante a su lado, así que él admitiera que los dos juntos destilaban pura _química sexual_.

-No necesitamos nada, muchas gracias- dijo Bella para tirar de Edward- Es usted muy amable.

-Señora...- dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Le sonrió evitando de nuevo la risa y tiró de Edward para dirigirse al ascensor que llevaba directamente a las habitaciones, por donde habían bajado, no obstante dando un último vistazo al hombrecillo que les volvió a saludar con la cabeza. El ascensor llegó, entraron, se cerraron las puertas y se quedaron solamente con la musiquilla del hilo musical, una pieza instrumental típica de centro comercial.

-No te rías- le advirtió- No sabes lo enfadado que estoy.

Asintió mordiéndose los labios por dentro e incluso se volvió para mirarse al espejo del interior del ascensor por si se le escapaba alguna carcajada. Se miró los cabellos lacios y mojados, se los echó de lado e incluso se puso bien la solapa del albornoz, doblada hacia dentro. Ahí su mirada coincidió con la de Edward en el reflejo del espejo.

-Es completamente bochornoso- añadió.

-No es para tanto- dijo Bella.

-No sé en qué estabas pensando tú, pero yo me había olvidado completamente de que no estábamos solos.

Eso era genial, así que casi da un gritito complacida. Había conseguido que no recordara sus reticencias a mostrar las cicatrices o que no era un _chico normal_ de 19 años, cosa que quizás sólo le había pasado en la isla y cuando estaban a solas, así que por un lado había alcanzado su objetivo con creces. Una pena que estuviera tan molesto y abochornado por la intromisión.

-Lo que me avergüenza, doblemente- insistió.

-Hubiera sido peor si supieras lo que estaba pensando y hubiera aparecido el hombre- le dio un codacito.

-Bella...- suspiró meneando la cabeza.

Se rió para besarle en los labios para colgarse de su cuello y al menos, aceptó. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, le dio otro beso y continuó así cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la plata de su habitación.

-Aunque creo que él sólo quería ser amable y seguir cargando cosas a la _Visa Negra_- prosiguió divertida- Apuesto a que ya tenemos ahí la cesta de las esencias afrodisíacas. Como si las necesitáramos.

Se rió él también, por fin y en vez de dejarla caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cogió en brazos para que no tuviera que poner sus pies descalzos sobre la moqueta del pasillo. En otros casos le hubiera molestado, pero dado que él estaba olvidando su bochorno ella no pensaba decir nada. Se acurrucó incluso contra su cuello, contra la piel que besaba hacía apenas instantes y cerró los ojos mientras caminaba con ella pasillo adelante hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta, cerró con el pie y no la soltó hasta que no la sentó sobre la cama con un nuevo beso, como si fuera la joya más preciada sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ese solo pensamiento le hacía erizarse la piel, fría tras el baño.

-Es una suerte que no tengamos que ver a nadie más hasta mañana porque no te pienso dejar moverte de aquí- dijo en esa voz sensual suya con un nuevo beso.

Le sonrió para responderle al beso y así se dejó que se recostara sobre ella en la cama. No era muy cómodo al estar húmedos por el agua de la piscina, menos con el biquini tan mojado pero dado que se le había pasado el enfado como para cortarle de nuevo. Se deshizo de su albornoz para abandonarlo sobre la alfombra, abrió el suyo para subirle una pierna a su cintura, donde estaban en la piscina, Bella continuó con los besitos por el cuello...

-Tu piel huele mejor cuando te bañas en el mar- dijo entre beso y beso- Creo que la piscina no es lo nuestro.

-Sí- respondió él en apenas un susurro- Estoy de acuerdo.

-Y no me gusta el sabor del cloro.

-Entonces- se incorporó- Vamos a tener que ducharnos, porque a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado. Y dado que empezamos bajo el agua, sería una buena manera de terminarlo...

Suspiró para girarse de nuevo en la cama y quedar hacia su lado en su angustia. Y pensar que hacía apenas cuatro días estaba sentada en un palco de preferencia en Broadway. Quizás Edward tuviera razón y debiera dejar que le agasajara más a menudo, lo que evidentemente a él le hacía muy feliz. Estos días había estado pletórico, relajado y encantador. No es que normalmente no lo fuera, porque era el hombre más increíble sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero a veces le compartía con tanta gente que no disfrutaba la parte más íntima y que solo le correspondía a ella de él. Quizás hoy era un buen momento para decirle que empezara a prepararlo todo para viajar a Europa en cuanto terminara sus exámenes para disfrutar lo mismo, pero con Lexie y no echarle de menos.

Estaba triste por tonterías. Ah, qué tonta era. Había tenido una pesadilla, y qué. Ahora estaba despierta y sólo tenía cosas por las que dar gracias. Como por ejemplo, los ruiditos que provenían del receptor: sonaba que se revolvía en la cuna – quizás se ponía de pie – una especie de quejidito y acto seguido, la llamó.

-_Mamá_- sonó.

Apartó el edredón para salir de la cama y en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo y levantó la vista, vio a Edward salir del cuarto de baño, ahora con la maquinilla de afeitar en la mano para decirle:

-Voy yo, no te muevas.

-Estoy bien- dijo pesadamente. Estaba bien, claro que estaba bien, solo melancólica. Sí, melancolía era lo que tenía, por culpa de las hormonas. Seguro que era el periodo. Las hormonas tenían la culpa de todo- Termina de arreglarte mientras preparo el desayuno.

Asintió y se acercó a darle un sonoro beso en la frente antes de regresar dentro del cuarto de baño y ella salir hacia el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Lexie.

Sonrió en el momento en el que encendió la luz porque allí estaba su pequeño esperándola con brazos extendidos para que le cogiera. Tenía una piernita encima de los barrotes y los codos sobre la barra la cual ya había descubierto cómo se bajaba. Cada segundo que pasaba era más listo que el anterior y en estos días con Alice había aprendido a hacer un montón de cosas aparte de decirlas lo que hacía muy divertirlo oírle con ese idioma propio que tenía. Lo que no había sido nada agradable era la vuelta atrás que había dado con el chupete, que tenía a Edward realmente enfadado con su hermana favorita que se lo había metido en la boca en el momento en el que se subieron en el coche.

-Buenos días, peque. ¿Has dormido bien?

-_Mamá. Mamá. Mamá_- dijo ansioso sin dejar de mover los brazos.

Podía cogerle y besarle, achucharle hasta que se quejara pero con esto del chupete parecían los dos únicos que estaban de acuerdo y se apoyaban, tuvo que esperarse para hacer lo que había ideado Edward como nueva técnica de _desintoxicación_ para Lexie.

-¿Qué tienes en la boca, peque?

Apartándolo apenas un segundo de sus labios, contestó:

-_Tete_.

-Pero ya es de día, y de día no se puede tener el chupete en la boca. ¿Dónde va el chupete ahora?

Meneó la cabeza, lo movió una vez más, como queriendo exprimir lo último de él y se lo quitó con un ruidito muy gracioso para tendérselo.

-..._ajón_- respondió.

-Muy bien- dijo Bella recogiéndoselo- Se guarda en el cajón hasta por la noche. El chupete sólo se usa por la noche en la cunita para dormir.

Asintió con la cabeza, dio un par de palmaditas y volvió a estirar los brazos para que le cogiera, lo que Bella hizo en un segundo para darle un centenar de besos. Su cúmulo de células ya era esa personita increíble que la hacía tan feliz, que la quería tanto y que hacía que el sol brillara fuera como ahora mismo.

-Hace un día precioso, peque- dijo subiendo las persianas para que la habitación infantil se llenara de luz plateada de primera hora de la mañana- Un día muy bonito para la graduación de papá- le besó la frente.

-_Papá_.

-Iremos a la Universidad a que le entreguen su diploma y después iremos a una fiesta con toda la familia. Una fiesta con globos y tarta.

-¡_Gobos_!- exclamó emocionado.

-Tía Alice la ha organizado y todas las fiestas que organiza tía Alice son geniales. Vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien. Vamos a bailar, a jugar con el primo Henry y la tía Louise...

-¿_Bebé_ ..._iesta_?- preguntó frunciendo su ceñito.

Las cosas entre Lexie y Louise no iban mal del todo, pero tampoco es que fueran bien. En los días con los Cullen, como Carlisle le había dicho, parecía haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de su nueva tía y asumía que era un miembro más de la familia, pero seguía sin querer compartirles demasiado con ella. No era nada con lo que preocuparse porque con Henry había pasado lo mismo y ahora verles interactuar era increíblemente maravilloso, pero le encantaría que abrazara a su nueva tía con el mismo amor que Carlisle y Esme siempre tenían para él.

-Claro que el bebé irá a la fiesta, todos vamos a la fiesta de papá- le besó sonoramente- Como a la ceremonia de graduación. ¿Serás bueno en la ceremonia, peque? ¿Te portarás bien y estarás sentado todo el rato en la silla con mamá?

Asintió para sonreírle y se le colgó del cuello para achucharla pero acto seguido pidió que lo bajara moviendo las piernas así que obedeció. En el momento en el que sus piececitos tocaron el suelo echó a correr hacia el pasillo entrando en su habitación como un torbellino exclamando:

-_¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!_

Edward casi le cogió al vuelo en su trayecto del baño al vestidor para levantarle en el aire mientras le besaba lo que hacía que Lexie se riera sin parar. Le besaba el cuello, el pecho y la barriguita subiéndole de arriba a abajo de esa manera que en más de una ocasión le había vomitado por hacérselo después de que hubiera comido.

Se apoyó en el marco para verles porque eso era casi lo mejor de su día: ver a Edward con Lexie, como su pequeño clamaba ir con su padre y como su padre se volvía loco con él. Eso era lo que le daba sentido a todo y por lo que se levantaba cada mañana de la cama aunque, como hoy, hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla.

-Me voy a comer toda esta barriguita. Esta barriguita me encanta- le decía mientras le soplaba- Esta barriguita es toda para papá.

Se lo puso sobre el hombro para que Lexie extendiera los brazos como si volara y le paseó por la habitación.

-Mira como vuela Lexie, mamá. ¡Vuela muy alto!- exclamó entre el júbilo del pequeño.

Llegó a su altura, Lexie le tendió los bracitos y ella le cogió a la par que Edward le daba un sonoro beso en los labios. Así les palmeó la cara a cada uno y se colgó de su madre:

-_Papá... iesta._

-Para ir a la fiesta antes tenemos que desayunar- dijo Bella- ¿Desayunamos mientras papá se termina de vestir?

Asintió con la cabeza y sin soltarse un ápice del cuello de su madre, recibió un nuevo beso de su padre. Le dijo incluso adiós con la manita y así le observó mientras se alejaba pasillo adelante hasta bajar las escaleras. Volvió a pedir que le dejara en el suelo, pero esta vez no se salió con la suya hasta estar en la cocina con el protector de las escaleras bien asegurado.

-No hagas mucho ruido, peque- le dijo para revolverle el pelo.

Encendió la tele en un canal de noticias como acompañante en la lejanía, conectó la cafetera, puso los manteles individuales en la mesa, preparó el compuesto de cereales de Lexie, abrió la nevera para sacar los huevos, encendió el fuego para poner la sartén, llenó el cuenco de Sparkles de leche...

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- dijo una voz ronca desde el otro lado del recibidor.

Lexie dio un gritito, dejó el trenecito de madera con el que jugaba y corrió para tirarse a los brazos de Jacob. Le había prometido a Edward que vendría a su ceremonia de graduación y allí estaba desde ayer para felicidad del pequeño y de toda la familia. Esme y Carlisle habían insistido a que se quedara con ellos en casa, pero dado que ya se habían aprovechado demasiado de su hospitalidad por el viaje, Bella no quiso ni oír hablar de tema. Además, para qué engañarse, le encantaba poder cuidar de su viejo amigo aunque fuera ofreciéndole la habitación de invitados.

-¿Cómo es posible que un cuerpo tan pequeño haga tanto ruido?- añadió con él cogido como un saco.

-Y eso que ya no llora cada tres horas para comer- bromeó Bella- Lo que me recuerda que no le cojas así después de que haya desayunado.

Jacob le miró abriendo sus ojos pardos como platos para dejar a Lexie en el suelo antes de que fuera a explotar con una protesta del niño, contrariado por haberse quedado sin diversión. Aunque le viera _físicamente_ en contadas ocasiones, Lexie quería muchísimo a su padrino: hablaban por teléfono, por vídeo conferencia y le contaban constantemente cosas de él para que supiera lo importante que era en su vida. Y era reciproco, pero no se movía con soltura entre él, al que prefería tener en la distancia no fuera que cualquier acción le lastimara, como si fuera de cristal.

-Vaya- añadió- ¿Vino con algún tipo de manual de instrucciones? ¿No lavar con agua caliente, no dar de comer después de las 11 de la noche,...?

-No, lo fui descubriendo poco a poco. Parece más difícil de lo que es, en realidad- bromeó- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar? ¿Una tortilla?

-Suena genial- se adentró en la cocina- Aunque un bol de cereales también está bien.

-No vas a comer nada que venga deshidratado mientras estés en mi casa. No quiero que Billy se enfade conmigo si pierdes peso.

-Tendría que estar un mes en una isla desierta para perder peso- se rió- Pero gracias.

Le dio un codacito y sin más se sentó a la mesa. Era genial tenerle allí, le daba una razón más por la que sonreír. Con Jake todo siempre fluía de una manera natural increíble como si le viera cada día, como si siempre hubiera estado en su vida y fuera a estar, la persona que completaba el puzzle de los Cullen y que ahora era uno más. Hasta que estuviera allí con un pijama de cuadros llamativos que parecía ser de algún antepasado era lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Bebes café?- preguntó llenando una taza.

-Claro que bebo café, ¿por qué no iba a beberlo?

-Porque aún eres muy joven. La gente tan joven no debería de beber café.

-¡Ja!- exclamó- Esa sí que es buena. Solo eres dos años y unos meses más mayor que yo. No me duplicas la edad. Cuando tenías mi edad ya estaba _el primer Cullen en el horno_. Así que no hablemos de las cosas que no debería de hacer la gente tan joven. Menos las chicas.

-¿Esa es tu defensa? ¿Con quién crees que lo _hice_ para quedarme embarazada? ¿Yo no puedo pero él sí porque es un chico?

-Bella, por favor- dijo con un rictus de desagrado- Asumo que _hacéis_ ese tipo de cosas, si no Lexie no estaría aquí, pero ni quiero imaginármelo y mucho menos que me hables de ello.

-¿Como Charlie?- se rió- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo en Forks? Algún día te echarás novia. ¿No vas a _hacerlo_ con ella?

-¡Bella!- exclamó molesto.

Se rió, le sirvió la taza de café que él aceptó de inmediato y antes de volverse hacia la cocina para quitar la sartén del fuego, levantó la vista hacia Lexie en el recibidor para chistarle, ya que forcejeaba con el protector de la escalera.

-Peque, no- dijo, severa- Sabes que ahí no puedes tocar.

-_¿...Akles?_

-Está dormido en el estudio. Ahora lo bajará papá para que desayune.

Le frunció su ceñito, pero un segundo después se volvió hacia su trenecito de juguete con el que siguió trasteando, seguro de cualquier daño.

-¿Siempre usas esa ropa para dormir?- preguntó Jacob.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

-¿Ya no te acuestas vestida, como cuando vivías con Charlie?

-Nunca me he acostado vestida- rebatió Bella- Quizás me quedara dormida vestida, pero no es lo mismo que meterse en la cama deliberadamente con la ropa que usas por la calle.

-Eso no parecía la vez que entré en tu habitación. Estaba todo hecho un desastre con pilas de ropa por todas partes.

-Ahora ya no tengo pilas de ropa por todas partes- se burló- Puedes subir a comprobarlo.

-Eso es porque Edward es muy ordenado. Andará recogiendo todo lo que tú dejas en medio. Siempre has sido un desastre, algo de lo que no te culpo siendo hija de quien eres. Por eso ahora duermes con ropa interior masculina y camisetas enormes.

Bella se miró de arriba abajo. Primero Alice y después ¿Jacob? No sabía por qué todo el mundo tenía que meterse con la ropa que usaba para dormir si al único que le debía molestar porque se metía en la cama con él, no decía nada al respecto. Estaba muy cómoda con aquella camiseta: era suave por estar gastada y era muy ligera. Edward decía que era más vieja que ella y que probablemente cuando la compró ni sus padres se habrían conocido, lo que la hacía hasta mejor. Lo mismo que la ropa interior masculina. La empezó a usar cuando estaba embarazada porque nada le valía pero se lo había seguido poniendo para dormir porque era de lo más confortable. Quizás no era muy apropiado que estuviera con tan pocas prendas delante de él, pero realmente Jacob era como un hermano y la había visto con menos ropa en la playa de La Push, así que no había nada de lo que alarmarse.

-¿Vas a darme lecciones de moda, Jacob Black? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo hablando con Alice. Y ese tiempo deberías emplearlo en buscarte una novia.

-Oh, por favor...- suspiró meneando la cabeza.

Le dio otro codacito al servirle la tortilla, puso otro plato para Edward junto con su taza de café y se sentó enfrente a tomarse el suyo. Lo del tema de Jacob y su novia era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar, más cuando el resto de los Cullen siempre le preguntaban al respecto. Ninguna chica parecía levantar su interés más allá de los motores de los coches mientras estudiaba mecánica al terminar el instituto. Jamás hablaba de nadie, ni decía que hubiera conocido a alguien, y eso que Bella siempre le intentaba sonsacar información porque en el fondo aunque estuviera disfrutando de su adolescencia _normal_, necesitaba alguien a quien cuidar.

Lexie dejó de trastear con su trenecito, se levantó y volvió a cogerse al protector de las escaleras. Bella estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención de nuevo pero cuando iba a tomar aire Lexie empezó a exclamar...

-_¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Akles!_

...mientras se escuchaban sus pasos por la escalera, así que esperó a que Edward apareciera para que él mismo le retuviera.

-¿Qué haces, hijo? No puedes estar ahí. Te harás daño.

Saltó el protector y con solamente un brazo le cogió para besarle sonoramente. Lexie podía haberse colgado de su cuello como solía hacer, dejar que le transportara de un sitio a otro sintiéndose el amo del mundo desde la altura de su padre, pero con el gatito en el otro brazo, Lexie no tenía ojos nada más que para el pobre animal que parecía rezar para que el suplicio acabara.

-_¡Akles! ¡Akles!_

-Sparkles va a desayunar su tazón de leche. Y Lexie su papilla, en la mesa con papá y mamá como un hombrecito- le volvió a besar- Así que no le hagas ninguna travesura.

Dejó al gatito en el suelo que caminó cocina adelante y se puso a Lexie en la cadera evitando que saltara detrás de él, con la consiguiente protesta del pequeño, que acalló con un nuevo beso, entrando en la cocina llenándolo todo con ese olor a Edward tras su ducha y su afeitado, aunque aún llevara una bata puesta.

-Buenos días- dijo en el umbral con una gran sonrisa.

Era increíble que ahora Jacob y Edward fueran uña y carne, que estuvieran tan unidos como lo estaban Bella y Alice y que compartiera tantas cosas con él como lo hacía con Emmett o Jasper. Hablaban constantemente por teléfono, se mandaban emails, mensajes, Jacob aceptaba sus trapicheos, regalos y billetes de avión, y fue al primero que le contó que se había graduado en el instituto y que le habían admitido en la Escuela de Mecánica. Ahora cuando montara su taller, para el que decía estar ahorrando – no sin ayuda de Edward – no le sorprendería que el local hubiera pertenecido antes a algún Cullen.

Chocó su mano con la de Jacob, la besó a ella en la cabeza y sentó a Lexie en su trona antes de ponerle su babero. Eso sí que era un desayuno en familia. Su familia disfuncional y curiosa que significaba tanto para ella.

-Entonces- dijo Jacob con la boca llena, apurando su tortilla- ¿Qué he de esperar del día de hoy? Nunca he pisado ninguna Universidad y mi ceremonia de graduación fue bastante decepcionante: sólo nos graduamos 10 chicos y el instituto de la reserva ni siquiera tiene un atril donde dar un discurso. ¿Darás un discurso por haberte graduado dos cursos antes?

-No, lo da el rector- explicó Edward- Y algún mecenas de la Universidad.

-Podrías darlo por esa razón también- le guiñó un ojo- ¿O le han cambiado el nombre al nuevo _ala Cullen_?

-No hay ningún _ala Cullen_ en la Universidad, Jacob- rebatió Bella- Aunque alguna pieza de tu coche si tenga apellido.

-¡La ley de la oferta y la demanda, Bells!- bromeó el chico- ¿Y no te dan ningún premio por haber sido tan _cerebrín_?- insistió.

-No es algo excepcional que la gente se gradúe antes en el _college_- contestó Edward.

-Ya, sobre todo contando que ya has asistido veinte veces antes- rió.

-Sólo dos. Y te aseguro que los planes de estudios han cambiado mucho desde entonces. La primera vez que fui a Harvard, ni siquiera se podían matricular las chicas- contó.

-Menudo rollazo, ¿no?

-¿A ti qué más te da, si no te gusta ninguna?- insistió Bella, pícara.

-Que no me vaya a prometer de por vida a ninguna chica, no significa que no me guste su compañía- dijo, visiblemente molesto- La tuya, por ejemplo, con esa ropa de adefesio. O la de la brujilla, para seguir. ¿Hoy te vestirás apropiadamente, verdad? Eres la mujer de un posible _Nobel en la Medicina_ y tendrás que llevar el atuendo adecuado a tu posición.

-¿Realmente acudes a clases de Mecánica en Seattle o trabajas en alguna tienda vendiendo vestidos?- se burló- Me empieza a preocupar tu relación con Alice, de veras.

Jacob se rió para dar otro mordisco a su tortilla y le dio un golpecito con el pie por debajo de la mesa. Bella le sonrió divertida para dar un último sorbo a su café antes de levantarse a dejar la taza en el fregadero.

-No tardo nada en ducharme. Tendré preparado el baño para Lexie en cuanto acabe de desayunar- se refirió a Edward.

Tragó ruidosamente su trocito de tortilla para decir:

-¿Sólo vas a tomar café? ¿No vas a comer nada?

-No tengo hambre- dijo- Quizás después me prepare unas tostadas.

Edward le miró con su ojo clínico, meneó ligeramente la cabeza en desacuerdo y antes de decirle nada se centró en Lexie que daba con su cuchara en su plato con el compuesto de cereales. Se la quitó para dársela correctamente, esperó a que el niño la metiera bien dentro para llevársela a la boca y contestó:

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Asintió, le besó la mejilla, en la cabecita a Lexie, le dio otro codacito a Jacob y subió escaleras arriba tras saltar también el protector, aunque no con tanta agilidad como Edward, para llegar a su habitación. Había hecho la cama en este rato, quizás hasta pasado el polvo y todo estaba en su perfecto orden, incluso el traje que se iba a poner para la ceremonia a los pies junto con el vestido que le había encargado Alice o la toga colgada en la puerta del vestidor. Al menos esta era negra y elegante, no la amarilla horrorosa de Forks. Aunque para qué engañarse, incluso la tela barata del instituto de Forks le quedaba bien a Edward.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha para que corriera el agua y se miró en el espejo. Estaba horrorosa, con la piel pálida y con ojeras, además del pelo lacio y pesado con el que no conseguiría hacer nada que fuera bien con el elegante vestido que Alice le había encargado. Era una causa perdida, siempre rechinando entre los Cullen. Hasta Jacob iría bien vestido con otro traje que Alice le había buscado. Siempre era la manzana verde en la cesta de las manzanas rojas y lustrosas que era su familia.

Qué lástima.

Abrió el armario para sacar la caja de sus píldoras y tomársela con un poco de agua antes de desaparecer de delante del espejo donde sólo podía autocompadecerse cuando al coger la que le correspondía hoy se dio cuenta de que era la tercera de color _azul_. ¿La tercera? Algo no estaba bien. Cogió la otra caja que tenía y no faltaba ninguna, así que sí, le correspondía esa. Las contó absurdamente pero estaban todas y faltaban dos azules, con lo que el periodo debía de haberle venido hacía tres días. No. Imposible. Estaba confundida. Eso se suponía que era un método muy fiable si se lo tomaba regularmente cada día durante su ciclo, dejando las siete azules que no tenían hormonas para no perder el hábito de tomarlas, cosa que había hecho desde que se la habían recetado.

Entró en una especie de estado de shock. Cómo iba a ser. Qué va. Algo le había pasado a esas píldoras. Quizás la caja había venido mal y no se había dado cuenta. No podía llevar tres días de retraso. Y si acaso era un retraso tampoco tenía que significar nada si es que las píldoras se habían vuelto locas. ¡Ella sí que se había vuelto loca! Porque en vez de alegrarse, sonreír o incluso dar un saltito de victoria porque se había salido con la suya si realmente estaba embarazada, estaba de lo más molesta porque no era una manera nada _especial_ ni bonita de descubrirlo.

Ni siquiera le iba a dar vueltas. Eso. Lo ignoraría. Empujó la caja dentro del armario y cerró de un portazo. Hoy era el día de la graduación de Edward y no se centraría en nada que no fuera su fiesta.

Pero a quién engañaba. No se le fue de la cabeza durante su ducha, mientras se secaba el pelo, preparaba el baño para Lexie o le llamaba para meterle en el agua. Menos mientras le vestía persiguiéndole por el cuarto porque no quería ponerse los calcetines o cuando fue el momento de peinarle. Ni diciéndole que le peinaría como papá para ir tan guapo como él se dejó. O cuando se tuvo que poner su vestido, subirse en los zapatos de tacón, darse un sutil toque de maquillaje o ayudar a Jacob con los puños de su camisa. Estaba ahí dándole vueltas y vueltas. Echando cálculos de cada vez que había abierto esa maldita caja de píldoras chifladas. De cuando se tomó una, y la otra y la última azul. Demandaría a la empresa farmacéutica por hacerle perder el tiempo con su ritual si no lo hacía Edward antes cuando se lo contara.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó por enésima vez.

Asintió simplemente con la cabeza mientras le colocaba mejor la corbata para sonreírle. Sin decir nada más, tomó la cámara de fotos para apuntarles a los tres mientras Jacob con Lexie en brazos le indicaba que la mirara. Disparó y un segundo después vio la instantánea en la pantalla de la cámara.

-Muy guapos.

-Ahora vosotros tres- se ofreció Jacob cambiándole la cámara por Lexie.

Bella obedeció, se lo colocó en la cadera y cambió su puesto. Edward le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para atraerla contra él e insistió:

-Me estás preocupando, Bella. No tienes buena cara.

-Estoy cansada, solo eso.

-Podemos suspender la fiesta si no te encuentras bien.

-A Alice le daría un ataque. Después hablamos.

-Después- repitió él.

-Sonreíd- pidió Jacob antes de disparar.

Y cómo empezaba en esa charla. _Verás, yo te juro que me tomé la píldora cada día porque como me prometiste íbamos a esperar a que Lexie cumpliera dos años para ir a por el siguiente bebé._ Eso sonaba como si se echara la culpa. _Llevo tres días de retraso y las hormonas me salen por las orejas._ Más patético aún. _En Boston debieron pasar más cosas que nos pillaran en la piscina._ Horrible. _De Nueva York nos hemos traído un souvenir más._ ¡Peor!

Cada vez estaba más molesta y cada vez más enfadada. ¡No quería que fuera así! Después de cómo descubrieron el embarazo de Lexie quería que fuera planeado y bonito, que hicieran un test de esos de palitos y que quizás hasta lloraran de la emoción, no por una maldita píldora azul. Si las pesadillas al final iba a ser hasta algo premonitorio...

Los Cullen llegaron enseguida para seguir con la ronda de fotos entre vítores y felicitaciones para Edward. Verles ahora moverse con los dos nuevos miembros era bastante gracioso porque para salir de casa parecían necesitar un convoy: Carlisle y Esme con Louise por un lado en un coche, Emmett y Rosalie con Henry por otro en otro y Alice y Jasper de permiso para la celebración en el Porche amarillo canario que _no llamada nada la atención_. Pero pondría buena cara por los esfuerzos que había puesto Alice en la fiesta, más para las fotos o para sumarse ellos con Lexie y Jacob en su coche para ir a la Universidad.

El campus estaba precioso y no sólo por ser primavera. Como cada vez que se celebraba una ceremonia de graduación, el patio principal en torno al que se erigían los edificios administrativos se convertía en una anfiteatro con sillas en el centro para los graduados y gradas alrededor para los familiares, además de un escenario por donde desfilarían uno a uno todos los estudiantes entre el cuerpo de decanos y el rector. Cuando ellos llegaron ya estaba todo bastante concurrido y les costó encontrar aparcamiento, pero con la de invitaciones que había tenido que pedir Edward para toda la familia estaba segura de que darían con sus asientos entre toda aquella gente con sus togas negras y sus birretes.

-¡Cullen!- exclamaron entre el gentío.

Edward se volvió y con la mano libre que no llevaba el birrete, saludó a unos chicos que se acercaban hacia ellos, sonrientes. Bella les miró curiosa y esperó a que se acercaran para las presentaciones.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- preguntó cordialmente.

-Vaya, así que era verdad... Que aún no te habías graduado- bromeó uno de ellos, alto y moreno.

-Sí, aún tengo que pasar por esto- se rió él- Ella es mi mujer, Bella, Lexie y un buen amigo, Jacob. Estos son Jim y Parker.

¡Oh! ¡Los chicos de clase! Bella estuvo a punto de saltar de la emoción. ¡Estaba conociendo a unos _prototipos de amigos_ de Edward! No podía estar más feliz y no sólo por verle con la toga negra. Edward parecía realmente contento en su nueva etapa de estudiante y que hablara de compañeros de clase era más que una buena señal. Ahora los tenía ahí delante y seguía sin poder creérselo. Hasta podría ir a tomar un café con ellos o lo que fuera que hicieran los chicos después de clase. No podía estar más orgullosa de él.

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo el moreno.

-Es un placer- añadió el otro chico, rubio- Edward habla sin parar de ti, como de este enano- le hizo una carantoña a Lexie en brazos de su madre- Ya hasta creíamos que esa mujer tan _perfecta_ que tenía escondida no era ni real y se había vuelto loco de tanto estudiar- bromeó.

-Ya veis que no- rió Edward tomándola de la cintura- Y es más perfecta y preciosa de lo que se ve exteriormente.

-Edward- se quejó Bella abochornada.

Notó como sus mejillas ardían y que los cuatro se rieran – los dos chicos, Edward y Jacob – no ayudó en nada a que se dispersara, menos pensando cuando le contara lo que le tenía que contar ni le parecería _perfecta_ ni _preciosa_ ni le gustaría presumir de ella, como claramente estaba haciendo. Menuda tontería, aunque se quedara en shock, Edward la comprendería y apoyaría como siempre había hecho. Sólo había que verle con Lexie y sabía que aunque no fuera diciembre para volver a tener _esa_ conversación, quería tener más hijos.

Nada, borrado de la mente, ahora a disfrutar de la graduación y a absorber toda la información posible de esos chicos, que parecía realmente amables. Se preguntó qué les habría contado Edward de ellos, aunque supuso que la versión _oficial_ y que sabía todo el mundo. Pero más se cuestionó qué pensarían esos chicos de Edward y de su situación, la que era cuanto menos, peculiar: graduado tras tres semestres de college, con media de Matrícula de Honor, que además estaba casado y tenía un bebé. Era por todos sabido que las parejas que tienen bebés tan jóvenes, ni duran ni muchos menos se libran de problemas económicos que les hacen dejar de estudiar y tomar trabajos poco cualificados, pero allí estaban ellos, en Dartmouth, ambos tomando clases, sin empleo y con una casa en propiedad. Eran al menos _curiosos_. Quizás asumiendo que sus padres eran solventes económicamente todo se comprendía y para estar en Dartmouth había que serlo, por lo que puede que solamente a ella le preocuparan las apariencias.

-¿A ti te falta mucho para graduarte?- preguntó el chico moreno.

-Sí- suspiró Bella- Una eternidad. Quizás Lexie se gradúe antes que yo.

-No digas tonterías, Bella- se quejó Edward- Te graduarás cuando te corresponde, ya lo verás. Has aprobado todas las asignaturas de las que te has matriculado, ¿por qué no iba a ser así?

-Porque de los dos, tú eres el inteligente- se burló- Encantada de conoceros. ¿Vais a asistir a la ceremonia?

-Sí- contestó el otro chico, de pelo rubio- Un par de compañeros de residencia se gradúan también.

Edward le preguntó algo nuevamente cortés y el moreno contestó pero Bella se ocupó más en intentar detener a Lexie que quería pisar el suelo a toda costa y caminar hacia un césped que tenían cerca donde unos chicos se hacían fotos. Hasta Jacob le ayudó porque el pequeño se estaba poniendo realmente impertinente y veía que no iba a tener la ceremonia en paz si le daba por revolverse y curiosearlo todo cuando alguien también la llamó a ella. Le pareció extraño porque la gente que conocía ninguna se graduaba y no deberían estar allí pero más se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Allyson entre la gente, saludándola con la mano.

Miró a Edward que seguía de charla con los chicos, a Jacob que le tendía la mano a Lexie aunque él renegaba de que nadie le cogiera y a Allyson de nuevo. No había vuelto a saber de ella desde el encuentro del supermercado y bien creía que le llamaría o le enviaría un mensaje si no era para agradecer sus minutos de charla para al menos decirle que se encontraba bien. Edward no había vuelto a hablar de ella ni a preguntarle pero hasta cierto punto le molestó porque ya que la había metido en su problema qué menos que contarle el desenlace, así que le pidió a su amigo que se quedara con su bebé para saber qué tenía que contarle ahora.

-Hola- dijo sonriente cuando llegó a su altura- Así que al final Edward se gradúa.

-Sí, pidió una segunda convocatoria extraordinaria, pasó todos los exámenes y ya está en la Escuela de Medicina- explicó.

-Vaya, debes de estar muy orgullosa de él. Todos, toda la familia. Sus padres y sus hermanos.

-Sí. Ha venido hasta un amigo de Forks, de nuestro pueblo- señaló a Jacob con Lexie- para celebrarlo.

-Oh- suspiró- ¿Edward tiene amigos?

-Claro que tiene amigos- replicó Bella- Esos chicos también son amigos. ¿Por qué no iba a tenerlos?- añadió a la defensiva.

-No, por nada, por nada. Sólo que cuando íbamos a clase no se relacionaba con nadie y fui yo la que empecé a hablar con él. Siempre le he visto solo o con su hermano, así que...- se encogió de hombros- asumí que era una persona solitaria.

Bueno, en eso tenía toda la razón pero por eso no tenía que dejar de molestarle. Quién era ella y de qué conocía a Edward. De absolutamente nada, menos para juzgarle así. Y que bien que admitiera que había sido ella la que le había abordado, así no tendría que habérsela presentado en esa fiesta y el día del supermercado no le había preguntado nada al verla lloriqueando en el pasillo de los _productos femeninos_. Lo que le hacía pensar que con lo popular que era, la de amigos que parecía tener en las fiestas y de la gente que la rodeaba, estaba sola cuando realmente necesitaba a alguien.

-Edward es una persona _especial y única._

-Claro- dijo rápidamente, tensa- ¿Y tus clases, van bien?

-¿Y las tuyas?- preguntó- ¿Sigues asistiendo?

Ala, sin rodeos, porque ya le hizo perder mucho el tiempo aquella tarde, así que le contara lo que le tenía que contar. Ya tenía muchas cosas dentro que guardar. Paradójico, ¿verdad? Porque Allyson le había abordado en el aparcamiento porque creía que estaba embarazada y ahora era ella en su lugar. Aunque, como hablaron aquella vez al llegar a casa, ella se lo contaría a Edward y sólo a él, que era la otra parte implicada y quien le daría apoyo y consuelo. Eso pasaba cuando se tiene una relación estable basada en el amor y la comprensión. No en la locura de una fiesta universitaria.

-Lo haré hasta finalizar el semestre, para no perder los créditos y me marcharé a Stamford, aunque realmente no sé qué estudiar- suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces... ¿hablaste con tu padre?- preguntó.

-Sí, bueno... Le hablé sobre que no quería estar aquí ni estudiar Medicina ni nada de eso. Se disgustó mucho y discutimos pero al final puedo regresar a casa- volvió a encogerse de hombros- Supongo que todo pasa por una razón, así que, al final, está bien.

Todo pasa por una razón... ¿Quería decir que al final estaba embarazada? ¿Seguía embarazada? Debería de notársele ya, y llevaba un pantalón ajustado con una camiseta por la que se le veía el vientre. O quizás se refería a que todo el disgusto le dio valor para hablar con su padre y al final podía salirse con la suya, lo que en el fondo, si no le hacía feliz, estaba bien.

-Me alegro- le sonrió.

-Yo también- volvió a encogerse de hombros- Gracias por aquel día en...- señaló un sitio ficticio- Fuiste realmente amable cuando no tenías por qué. Después iba a llamarte pero me costó bastante afrontar lo sucedido y no quería hablar con nadie y menos molestarte. Pero gracias, de verdad.

Eso, ¿qué significaba? Que se lo había dicho _al padre_, que se lo había dicho a _su padre_, que lo había interrumpido. Le dieron ganas de preguntárselo todo de golpe, pero realmente no era asunto suyo y si ella estaba bien con su decisión, perfecto. Si le había ayudado, le hacía sentir bien, así que, genial.

-De nada. Espero que te vaya todo bien en Stamford.

-Y a vosotros aquí. Felicita a Edward de mi parte.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y antes de llegar a Edward que se despedía de los chicos, libró a Jacob de Lexie que escapaba de él con grititos. Le cogió para cargárselo en la cadera y recordándole que se iba a portar bien, intentó calmarle. Bueno, era hasta comprensible que estuviera tan excitado con tanta gente alrededor y tantas atenciones de la familia, así que le besó cuando se cogió obediente a su cuello. Así Edward regresó con ellos mientras se ponía el birrete.

-Bueno, es la hora- dijo, henchido de felicidad.

-Nos escucharás desde las gradas- le aseguró Jacob.

-Procura que no se siente junto a Emmett- bromeó Edward.

Bella le sonrió, le besó sonoramente en los labios, le limpió el brillo que le podía haber dejado y le colocó un cabello que se salía del birrete para que estuviera más que perfecto. Era increíble que ese día hubiera llegado o que hubieran pasado tantas cosas desde que ambos se graduaron en Forks. El tiempo realmente vuela cuando eres feliz, porque si cerraba los ojos aún podía escuchar a Charlie aplaudir entre el público cuando dijeron su nombre.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le susurró antes de despedirse.


	25. Outtakes 24 - Paciencia

**OUTTAKES 24 – Paciencia.**

Quería retener cada pequeño detalle del día de hoy en su memoria para siempre. Recordar cómo se sintió cuando abrió los ojos la mañana de su graduación, cómo olía la tela nueva de su toga o cómo sabía el desayuno que tomó antes de llegar a la ceremonia. Tendría un millar de fotografías para rememorarlo pero esas pequeñas gotitas no quería que se le escaparan porque esta vez era la de verdad y la definitiva. Además, que toda su familia estuviera en las gradas esperando que dijeran su nombre o que incluso Jacob hubiera venido, le hacía hasta estar en éxtasis de la felicidad. Todo el mundo parecía orgulloso de él por lo que había conseguido así que él, a cambio, debía de atesorar cada segundo en gratitud.

Se sabía los pasos de memoria por todas las veces que había estado en una ceremonia así pero hoy quiso saborearlos al completo. Hacer fila por orden alfabético, las palabras del rector sobre el futuro que les esperaba en un momento social irrepetible, el discurso del mecenas de por qué había escogido Dartmouth para invertir y lo afortunados que eran por las enseñanzas que estaban recibiendo, los primeros nombres de alumnos que llamaban a recoger su diploma...

Era una suerte apellidarse _definitivamente_ Cullen porque así no tendría que esperar una infinidad de nombres antes que el suyo con ansiedad para levantarse, cruzar el pasillo y subir las escaleras. Ahí ya tuvo que soplar, cuadrar los hombros e incluso tragar saliva. No mirar al público, no, no quería que nada le distrajera, quería tener todos los sentidos para escuchar al decano de ciencias pronunciar su nombre completo:

-_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

Subió el último escalón y caminó por el escenario hacia donde su diploma le esperaba. Quiso guardar en su memoria la sensación del tacto del papel satinado al tomarlo, lo mismo que del lazo de seda o de la calidez de la mano del rector al estrechársela mientras le daba la enhorabuena. También el fogonazo del flash del fotógrafo mientras sonreía, pero lo mejor de todo poder mirar a las gradas para localizar a su familia mientras lo levantaba victorioso.

Dar con ellos era fácil porque dudaba que ningún otro estudiante hubiera pedido tantas invitaciones y menos que requiriera que fuera en las primeras filas de las gradas por los cochecitos de los bebés. De hecho, la mujer de administración le miró como si estuviera loco o borracho o ambas cosas a la vez. Por eso al primer sitio al que miró fue a la parte derecha donde había un pasillo donde además todo el mundo estaba levantado: Jacob silbando, Emmett jaleando como si estuviera en un partido, Rosalie aplaudiendo junto al cochecito de Henry, Alice dando saltitos, Jasper gritando algo, Carlisle saludándole con su sonrisa de orgullo y Esme parecía que lloraba sin dejar de mecer el cochecito de Louise. Pero de toda esa gente a la que quería tanto y que eran una pequeña parte de su ser que hacían al completo su persona quiso registrar y memorizar lo que hacía Bella y Lexie, los últimos en las gradas.

Bella tenía a Lexie en brazos al que jaleaba mientras le señalaba, feliz, pletórica y orgullosa. Su pequeño también aplaudía, seguro que imitando al resto, pero le buscaba con la mirada mientras pronunciaba "_papá_", así que solamente por eso, había merecido todo lo anterior. Eso lo guardaría en la caja fuerte de sus recuerdos y lo sacaría de vez en cuando para recordarse por quién lo hacía todo y por quién era todo su esfuerzo. Se colocó la borla hacia el otro lado y más feliz que nunca recorrió el camino contrario para regresar a su silla para esperar que la ceremonia concluyera para reunirse con ellos.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. En otros dos años te estarás doctorando en Medicina- dijo su madre mientras le abrazaba.

-Créeme que eso me llevará más tiempo- repitió divertido- Aunque gracias por el voto de confianza.

-Entonces, en dos años espero otro billete en primera clase- contestó Jacob chocándole la mano.

-Tendrás todos los que quieras cada vez que te apetezca venir- respondió Edward.

-¿Cuando yo me gradúe también tendré que ponerme una toga negra? El negro no me sienta bien- se quejó Alice.

-En tu caso, seguro que hacen una excepción- le contestó a su hermana.

Le guiñó un ojo, le sacó la lengua y con un salto se lanzó a sus brazos. Le aceptó para besarla en la mejilla, siguiendo con otro abrazo a Jasper e incluso a Rosalie que le dio la enhorabuena con otro beso en la mejilla. Emmett le levantó en peso casi estrangulándolo y si no fuera por Carlisle le hubiera dejado un rato sin oxígeno mientras el muy mentecato se reía.

-Tu hermanita también quiere darte la enhorabuena, ¿verdad, princesita?- dijo Carlisle acunando al bebé- Di a Edward lo feliz que estás por su graduación.

Ese bebé era la reencarnación de la belleza personificada combinada con la dulzura. Cualquier ruidito que hacía era encantador o cada movimiento, como ahora que movía las manitas y fruncía el ceño, segura que molesta por el sol. Le sonrió, le hizo una carantoña y tendió los brazos para que se la pasara, lo que su padre hizo gustoso antes de darle un beso en su cabecita cubierta por un gorrito de color rosa.

-¿Te ha gustado la ceremonia, Louise? No te oí llorar, lo que a todo el mundo le preocupaba mucho. Pero eres un angelito- le acarició la naricilla con la suya- Seguro que has estado muy atenta porque dentro de poco, tú también estarás aquí.

-Antes de que nos demos cuenta- rió Carlisle.

Le volvió a acariciar la nariz con la suya que la niña aceptó con un balbuceo, le besó la manita que movía, la estrechó contra su pecho...

-_¡No!_- exclamó una vocecilla- _¡Bebé no! ¡Etsi!_

De la nada y entre el gentío como se acercaban el resto de sus familiares al abandonar las gradas apareció Lexie como un _sputnik_ para cogerse de golpe a sus dos piernas, como si le fuera la vida en ello, aunque más bien sabía a qué se debía: a que tenía en brazos a Louise. Realmente Lexie celaba mucho de su nueva tía por mucho que tuvieran las mismas demostraciones afectivas con ambos o las mismas atenciones. Y desde el viaje aunque hubiera mejorado la interacción que tenía con ella – a la que toleraba aunque realmente ignoraba – eso de verles a él o a Bella tomarla en brazos no había cambiado si acaso empeorado.

-¡Peque!- le siguió Bella que corría tras él intentando alcanzarle- ¡No te sueltes de la mano de mamá!

-_¡Bebé! ¡Bebé! ¡Etsi! ¡No!_

Llegó a su altura soplando, miró al pequeño cogido a sus piernas y a él con la niña en el regazo, lo que la hizo soplar más sin saber a qué. Bella llevaba todo el día... ¿nerviosa? No sabía cómo definir su estado de ánimo. ¿Ansiosa? Quizás. Sabía que para ella significaba mucho el día de hoy, que estaba muy orgullosa y que había ayudado a Alice a preparar la fiesta de después, pero no para que se mostrara tan... ¿angustiada? No poder _leerle_ sus expresiones – cuando no era la mente- realmente le frustraba y ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que no tenía ni idea qué le preocupaba a su mujer. Si era por que saliera todo bien a gusto de todos, si era porque Jacob estaba aquí y quería cuidar muy bien a su mejor amigo, si era porque realmente no se encontraba bien, o porque Lexie le estaba agotando la paciencia...

-¿Por qué te sueltas de la mano de mamá?- le reprendió Bella- ¿No ves que puedes perderte entre la gente?

-_¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!_- lloriqueó tendiéndole los brazos- _¡Etsie! ¡No bebé!_

Una de las cosas buenas de que Lexie hubiera pasado los días de su viaje con Alice era que había aprendido a decir un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo, ya se llamaba a sí mismo, esa mezcla tan graciosa de _Etsie_, se señalaba en las fotos diferenciándose de las fotos de Henry, pedía alimentos en concreto o respondía al teléfono. Todo muy gracioso o encantador hasta que le vio con el chupete tras la merienda mientras jugaba con sus bloques de construcción que no era ni la siesta ni la noche, momentos en los que sí lo podía tener. Alice se defendió diciendo que estaba muy ansioso con su marcha y que era la manera de calmarle, pero más bien se trataba que Lexie era su nueva _marioneta humana_ a la que vestir, peinar y jalear y antes que verle hacer un puchero le metió el artilugio endemoniado en la boca sin dudar.

-Ven con el abuelo, Lexie- dijo Carlisle tendiéndole los brazos.

-_¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Etsie!_- insistió en llanto puro sin dejar de levantar los brazos.

La paciencia, sin lugar a dudas, eso era lo que tenía Bella hoy, que se le iba, porque sin mediar más palabra, sin intentar dialogar con él o explicarle el cuento de siempre – _ahora papá tiene el bebé, puede cogerte también si quieres darle un beso_ – se agachó a su altura, le cogió del brazo y le meneó para que dejara de llorar ya que el niño se quedó quieto, a la par de compungido.

-Ya está bien. Papá no te puede coger y punto. Y si no dejas de llorar nadie te cogerá.

Le miró con los ojos como platos porque Bella jamás había reprendido a Lexie de ese modo. Normalmente el de la disciplina era él y si acaso Lexie sacaba a Bella de sus casillas le decía algo en tono serio pero nada más. Podía exasperarla, agotarla y cansarla, pero Bella soportaba una a una cada cosa de su bebé como la madre abnegada que era, así que si ya estaba preocupado por ella, ahora, tras esto más.

-_Mami_- apenas gorgoteó Lexie a media voz.

Bella resopló por la nariz y le cogió en brazos para ponerle contra su cuello, lo que el niño aceptó para cogerse a ella y no mover ni un pelo de su cabello. Quizás sí que continuó lloriqueando en silencio unos instantes más pero de su boca no salió ni un mísero suspiro.

-Está siendo un día de grandes emociones- dijo Carlisle acariciándole la espaldita- Ha sido duro para él estar tanto tiempo sentado en las gradas sin moverse. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Mañana tendré las piernas llenas de moratones por sujetarle cuando se quería levantar- se quejó Bella.

-Aún es muy pequeño- insistió su padre- Y está viviendo muchos cambios. Se acostumbrará, sólo hay que tener paciencia.

-Supongo que sí- resopló.

Carlisle le sonrió, besó a Lexie en la cabecita y le tendió los brazos para que Edward le pasara el bebé. Se despidió de su hermanita con otro roce de nariz y hasta que su padre no se alejó unos pasos en busca del cochecito para acomodarla dentro, no se dirigió a Bella.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?- preguntó.

-¿Hablar, de qué?- replicó ella.

-De lo que te preocupa o de lo que te pasa. Pareces a punto de explotar. Llevas todo el día muy nerviosa.

-Estoy bien.

-No sigas diciendo que estás bien, porque no es así, Bella- discutió- Así que me gustaría que me contaras lo que te ronda por esa cabeza por una vez sin que tenga que _leértelo_.

Bella volvió resoplar, le rehusó la mirada y hasta le acarició la espaldita a Lexie, pero no dijo nada más, como si ni siquiera estuviera delante.

-¿Es algo que yo haya hecho?- insistió.

Ahora fue ella la que abrió los ojos como platos, sosteniéndole la mirada. Pero acto seguido negó con la cabeza a la vez que se le pintaban dos líneas rojas en las mejillas.

-No- contestó escuetamente.

-Sí- replicó él- He hecho algo que te ha molestado. Ahora me gustaría saberlo para pedirte perdón y poder disfrutar del resto del día.

-Tú no has hecho nada, Edward. Es...- suspiró quejosa- Da igual. Hablaremos después, en casa. Ahora nos espera la fiesta.

-¿Crees que tengo ganas de una fiesta cuando sé que hay algo que te incomoda y no me dejas remediarlo? ¿Lo sabe alguien? ¿Se lo has dicho a Alice, a Jacob?

Meneó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y contestó:

-Cuando tengo un problema te lo cuento a ti, que es con quien comparto el día a día, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello y sólo quiero que disfrutemos de tu fiesta. ¿Me lo prometes? Ya he disgustado bastante a Lexie por haberle regañado, no quiero disgustarte también a ti.

Se acercó a ella para besarla sonoramente en la frente mientras los atraía contra su pecho y dejó los labios allí un rato. Oh, su mujer cabezota y tenaz que ponía a todo el mundo por delante de ella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le preocupaba, se lo diría, si bien al final del día en vez de ahora, pero hablaría con él. A Bella no se le podía presionar, lo sabía bien, así que ahora sólo tenía que recoger la paciencia que a ella se le había caído por sujetar a Lexie durante toda la ceremonia.

-A Lexie se le pasará y estoy contigo al haberle regañado. Entenderá que nos tiene que compartir con más gente aunque no le guste y eso le suponga más de un berrinche.

-Gracias- suspiró Bella.

Alice regresó a su lado dando saltitos para otra ronda de fotos – ahora con su diploma – así que no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y posar. ¿Cuántas llevarían ya? ¿Tres tarjetas de memoria llena? Posó con unos, con otros, en grupo, solo, con Lexie que se cogió a su cuello y no se quiso soltar, le pidieron a una amable mujer que intentara hacérsela a todos juntos... Después, como maestra de ceremonias, Alice ordenó que ya era hora de ir a casa y casi se compungió por lo que le esperaba allí pensando en la última fiesta de graduación que organizó.

Bueno, debía de darle un poco de crédito a su hermana – o quizás a Bella que la contuvo – porque no era nada monstruoso. Quizás como su fiesta de cumpleaños en Forks, con una tarta, servicio de catering y la decoración. Había llenado el techo del salón de globos negros y verdes – los colores de Dartmouth – lo había dispuesto todo en mesas para que se pudieran mover y había alquilado un equipo de música. Eso sería muy divertido. Como la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, eran casi los mismos y se lo habían pasado muy bien. Así que comieron, brindaron, se hicieron más fotos e incluso hubo un rato para el baile mientras los más pequeños dormían la siesta y Lexie jugaba con su triciclo por debajo de las mesas del catering.

-¿Me concede este baile, señora Cullen?

Bella dejó de recoger el estropicio que había hecho Lexie con los canapés – los había destripado para comérselos con los deditos hasta que se cansó – y levantó la vista para mirarle mientras se soplaba un mechón.

-¿En serio, Edward? ¿Es necesario?

-Vamos- se quejó- Es mi fiesta. ¿No vas a bailar conmigo? Ya lo he hecho con Esme, con Rosalie y con Alice. ¿De verdad que vas a ser la única que me va a decir que no?

Puso los ojos en blanco, dejó los trocitos de canapé sobre un plato, se limpió en una servilleta y caminó al otro lado de la mesa. Antes se tuvo que volver a poner los zapatos – ganando considerablemente en altura – y así le tendió la mano para que él se la cogiera.

-Puedes subirte a mis pies, si quieres- dijo.

-No, ya he superado esa etapa- respondió Bella.

Le sonrió, le besó la frente y la atrajo contra sí. Su mano bajó peligrosamente de lo que debía de quedarse en la cintura pero en su defensa debía añadir que los vestidos que Alice le compraba eran a cada cual más pequeño, así que era difícil de controlar, más cuando Emmett, al otro lado de la sala, sentado con Jacob, le silbó como si fueran una atracción de feria.

-¿Ves lo bien que se nos da?- le dijo en otro beso moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta- Todo lo que hacemos entre los dos nos sale perfecto: el baile, el sexo, los bebés...

Bella dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza para mirarle como si le hubiera pellizcado, pero ni le había apretado, ni pisado ni movido la mano, así que no entendió a qué vino la revelación.

-Te lo voy a preguntar por última vez y ya no me vale el _estoy bien_. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Meneó la cabeza y miró atrás, a la familia reunida: Emmett y Jacob seguían hablando, seguro que de mecánica de lo que los dos nunca se cansaban de charlar, Rosalie estaba ahora sentada con Lexie sobre la alfombra jugando con sus coches, Esme y Carlisle estaban en el sofá observándoles y Alice y Jasper también bailaban, pero ellos fusionados por el poco tiempo que tenían juntos, casi sin pasar el aire entre sus cuerpos a no ser que él la hiciera dar una pirueta. Allí la única persona que parecía incómoda y no disfrutar, era Bella.

-¿Podemos subir y hablarlo... a solas?- añadió.

-Claro- respondió escuetamente.

La tomó de la mano y salió del salón en dirección a las escaleras sin mediar palabra. Escuchó a Emmett vociferar algo respecto a que se fueran _a solas y arriba_, pero le ignoró mirándole de soslayo para seguir su camino hasta cruzar el pasillo y llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, hizo que Bella pasara antes y la volvió a cerrar. Bella, en ese momento, se sentaba en la cama para volver a quitarse los zapatos incluso frotándose los pies.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó sentándose a su lado para besarle el hombro desnudo que dejaba el vestido sin mangas.

-No sé por dónde empezar- respondió a media voz sin mirarle.

-Por el principio- dijo.

Asintió, resbaló por la cama para casi quedar en el centro y se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos. Con la largura del vestido, o más bien la falta de ella, se le veía la ropa interior por debajo – una especie de pantaloncitos negros que tapaban lo necesario – pero Bella no parecía preocuparle demasiado lo que revelaba su vestimenta así que le miró a los ojos mejor que a otro sitio para invitarla a comenzar. Tomó aire, sacudió los hombros y finalmente contó:

-Cuando me fui a tomar la píldora por la mañana, vi que era la tercera azul, pero creo que lo he hecho todo bien porque no faltaba ninguna del resto ni me he confundido de caja.

Eso lo dijo casi sin respirar, como si lo escupiera, y le costó tanto seguirla que cuando terminó y le miró, no entendió absolutamente nada, de qué hablaba, que era lo que le preocupaba y a qué venía hablarle de la píldora que se tomaba por la mañana.

-¿De qué...?- balbuceó confuso.

-De la regla. Hablo de la regla. O más bien de la ausencia de ella. Llevo tres días de retraso- contestó frustrada- Y me he dado cuenta hoy cuando vi que me tocaba la tercera píldora de color _azul_.

¡Las píldoras anticonceptivas! Un logotipo de su mismo tamaño le golpeó imaginariamente en la cabeza. Esas eran las píldoras que se tomaba cada mañana desde que Carlisle se lo había recomendando de entre todos los métodos anticonceptivos, con el que Bella se sentía más a gusto. Y él, algo que nunca le agradecía lo suficiente, porque nunca tenía que preocuparse de nada y lo dejaba todo en sus manos. Apenas se las iba a recoger a la farmacia, era todo el aporte que él hacía, sabía en qué sitio del armario del cuarto del baño las guardaba y poco más. Y sí, que eran pequeñitas y de color blanco y que había otras siete azules que se tomaba mientras tenía el periodo para no perder el hábito de la medicación.

Se había mantenido tan al margen de la materia que ahora no sabía qué decirle. Que no se preocupara, que si lo había hecho todo bien le vendría el periodo. Oh, no, él tampoco se metía en esos asuntos _íntimos_ de Bella. Como mucho compraba sus artículos de higiene, pero poco más, y los guardaba en su repisa del cuarto de baño. Era un marido patético. Aunque como defensa Bella tampoco lo compartía con él porque sabía que con su educación del siglo pasado le incomodaba, así que quizás por eso estaba tan confundida y huraña durante todo el día.

-No...- volvió a balbucear-... no te preocupes, quizás no es nada. Simplemente...

-¿En serio, Edward?- le increpó- ¿Eso es lo que me vas a decir? ¿Que no es nada? Sabes tan bien como yo lo que puede significar.

Pues claro que lo sabía. Vaya que lo sabía. Las rojeces – pronto moratones - que Bella tenía en las rodillas que se aferraba era una prueba viviente de lo que significaba. Otro bebé. Lo que no le cuadraba era que Bella estuviera así de molesta e incluso enfadada si realmente ese retraso terminaba igual que el último, cuando su máximo deseo era volver a estar embarazada.

-¿Y no te hace feliz?- titubeó.

-¿Te lo hace a ti?- replicó Bella- Si es que no, no me contestes, no podría soportarlo- añadió evitando mirarle.

Eso era. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso era! Temía cómo se lo iba a tomar él. ¿Cómo no? Su Bella cabezota que ponía a todo el mundo antes que a ella, siempre. Hasta él, que la dejaba sola con temas que eran de dos por sus prejuicios de principios de siglo. No tenía perdón. Llevaría todo el día acongojada temiendo su reacción, que ahora ni era reacción porque estaba en shock por el súbito tráfico de información.

-Mi amor, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, para eso somos una pareja y una familia, ¿no? Si estás embarazada, lo querré tanto como quiero a Lexie y si no lo estás, aún tenemos esa conversación pendiente en diciembre. Tú no te preocupes por nada más, todo saldrá bien.

Le iba a besar otra vez en ese hombro, quizás atraerla contra él y abrazarla pero Bella se revolvió para encararle, soltándose incluso las piernas.

-No lo entiendes. Nada está saliendo bien. Nada saldrá bien. Yo no quería que...- se revolvió más-... No quería que fuera así. No quiero que sea así. Me enfada. Me enfada mucho. Porque tenía esa situación idealizada en mi mente y esta mañana se ha ido al traste por culpa de la maldita píldora azul. Quería planearlo, y decidirlo, y hablarlo contigo y hacer como hacen todas las parejas cuando quieren tener un bebé y ahora ya no puedo y es muy injusto- rompió a llorar- Y me siento mal porque es completamente absurdo- sollozó.

Ahora sí que se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de Bella y poco más que abrazarla para besarle la cabeza pudo hacer. Así que se trataba de eso, que la sospecha inesperada podía truncar los sueños o expectativas que podía tener sobre su futuro bebé. Y eso le partió el corazón por no poder hacer nada por ayudarla y hacerle sentirse mejor. Bella era una persona muy conformista sobre todo cuando se trataba de los deseos de los demás: se había mudado con Charlie cuando Renee se volvió a casar para no molestarla cuando claramente con su padre no había una relación estrecha, sacrificando su último curso del instituto además de echar de menos a su madre con quien estaba muy unida. Había aceptado una boda por todo lo alto por Alice, cuando ella hubiera preferido algo íntimo y sencillo, donde ni siquiera fuese el centro de atención. Estaban en Dartmouth porque era dónde él quería estudiar y ella sentía que no rendía lo suficiente para llegar a la nota media de los estudiantes. Así que como sabía que su máximo anhelo era tener otro bebé, habría soñado con él, como soñaba con Lexie cuando estaba embarazada de él, se había planteada un montón de situaciones hipotéticas y ahora se le habían venido abajo como quien borra una pizarra.

-No lo es, mi amor. Ese era tu sueño y tu anhelo y siento mucho que se haya podido estropear. Siento no haber prestado más atención. Quizás si hubiera estado más implicado en...

-¿En qué, Edward?- sorbió la nariz, ruidosamente- No es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie. Está pasando así, y ya está. Tal vez es que no funcionaron como debieran o la olvidé en algún momento sin darme cuenta. Estos últimos días con todos los preparativos he estado muy estresada, quizás me tomé la azul antes de tiempo o la confundí con la normal.

-Pero todo esto te lo he dejado a ti y no está bien. Nos incumbe a los dos. Quizás debiéramos cambiar de método dado que éste no está dando los resultados deseados.

-¿A cuál?- se limpió bajo los ojos dejándose un borroncito del maquillaje- De todos los métodos que nos habló Carlisle es el único que no me pone los pelos de punta: ni voy a ponerme inyecciones, ni ningún dispositivo de metal en...

-Lo sé, y sé que es el que más te gustaba- le interrumpió- pero tú has asumido todas las responsabilidades y consecuencias en la contracepción y es también asunto mío. Debería haber estado cuanto menos pendiente porque para mí ha sido muy fácil.

-Ahora ya da igual- volvió a sorber la nariz- Es de locos, estamos hablando como si estuviera embarazada y ni siquiera lo sé seguro. Estoy arruinando tu fiesta. Lo siento mucho.

-No digas tonterías, tú no arruinas nada. Y si quieres salir de dudas, deberíamos hablar con Carlisle. ¿Qué te parece?

-No- negó con la cabeza- No quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Espera unos días, quizás una semana. Aún tengo que asimilarlo. Quizás me venga la regla al final. No quiero... que lo sepa nadie más.

-Como quieras, mi amor- le besó la frente- Como tú quieras. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Nada- volvió a sollozar- No salgamos de aquí.

Le besó una vez más y tirando de ella para que se refugiara en su pecho, les recostó a ambos en la cama. Bella le aferró, entrelazando incluso las piernas y se quedaron allí en el silencio únicamente roto por la música que se filtraba del salón, abrazados sin decir nada más.

-Tendría hasta sentido, ¿no crees?- dijo, después de un largo rato para levantar la cabeza de su pecho, con su borrón bajo los ojos- Quizás las píldoras no _aguantaron_ todas las veces que lo hicimos en el viaje.

Se rió para limpiarle el borrón y se recostó de lado para que ambos quedaran frente por frente. El vestido de Bella ya era un gurruño y lo tenía casi subido hasta la cintura mostrando el pantaloncito negro, así que antes de contestar les echó la manta de los pies por encima.

-No creo que eso funcione así, pero de ese modo recordaríamos Nueva York siempre- le besó la frente.

-¿No te enfadas?

-¿Cómo voy a enfadarme por _posiblemente_ haber creado otro ser maravilloso contigo? También me gustaría haber sido consciente y darte las situaciones hipotéticas de tu mente, pero si no es así me hará también muy feliz.

-Ahora ya no hay modo de quitarte la idea de mudarnos, ¿verdad?

-Cierto- dijo sonriente.

-No podré empezar el próximo semestre- añadió- Me había imaginado que si me quedaba embarazada en diciembre o en enero, podría terminar el próximo curso sin problemas y tomarme libre el comienzo del cuarto año. Sería difícil porque Lexie aún es pequeño pero viendo como lleva lo de Louise, será horrible cuando sepa que vamos a tener otro bebé. Seguro que me vuelve loca.

-_Nos_- le corrigió, pasándole el pelo tras la oreja- Nos volverá locos a los dos, porque estamos juntos en esto.

-No, porque tú tienes que ir a clase y cuando llegas para Lexie todo es felicidad y juegos y yo me tengo que tragar los berrinches y las pataletas.

-Discrepo en eso porque yo he soportado el _síndrome de abstinencia_ del chupete y todo eran abrazos y besos para mamá- dijo- Pero si eso es otra de las cosas que te preocupa, cursaré online todas las asignaturas que pueda para estar el máximo tiempo en casa con vosotros.

-Nunca te pediría eso. Te encanta ir a clase y ahora tienes hasta amigos.

-No me lo pides. Yo lo hago- respondió- No hay nada más importante para mí que tú y tu bienestar.

Bella meneó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño pero en vez de contestar algo más, se volvió a acurrucar en él, así que la aferró de nuevo besándola en la frente. Cerró incluso los ojos inhalando la esencia de los cabellos de su mujer y se mantuvo así, quieto y calmado, escuchando la música filtrada hasta que un ruido en el pasillo le desconcertó, seguido de quizás un par de golpes, pisotones y un aporreo en su puerta, tan fuerte que juraría que la vio temblar en sus bisagras.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Emmett desde fuera sin cesar el aporreo- Súbete los pantalones porque voy a entrar.

-Qué demonios...- fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir.

Cumpliendo su promesa, la puerta se abrió para que apareciera Emmett seguido de ¿Jacob? Le intentaba retener tirándole del brazo tanto que Jacob parecía ser arrastrado dentro de la habitación por la fuerza de su hermano que apenas podía contener.

-¡Tío!- fue lo máximo que dijo su amigo.

-Te lo dije- le contestó- Te dije que estarían en la cama. ¡Es que no paran!

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar, Emmett?- preguntó Edward incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama.

-¡Haber cerrado con llave!

-Es mi habitación, no tengo por qué cerrar. La gente normal no irrumpe a la fuerza en las habitaciones ajenas. ¡Fuera ahora mismo!- exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto- Eres un salvaje, no tienes ningún tipo de educación. ¡Largo!

-¡Ja! ¡Intenta echarme! No podríais entre los dos- carcajeó- Ni entre los tres. ¿Lo tienes todo en su sitio, Bella?

Se volvió para mirarla, aún en la cama, sentada con los pies colgando, apretando la manta contra su cuerpo, aunque se veía que estaba perfectamente vestida, como él, que se había tumbado hasta con los zapatos puestos y lo único que le faltaba de su indumentaria al quitarse la toga era la chaqueta del traje. Qué demonios, como si tuviera que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y además, a Emmett, fastidioso y molesto con sus pisotones, carcajadas y bromas.

-Déjala en paz. No se encuentra bien y necesitaba tumbarse un rato. Así que lárgate antes de que empeore y sea yo el que te busque para _aporrearte_ la cara, mentecato.

Jacob dejó de tirar del brazo de Emmett y éste incluso dio un pasito hacia adelante al librarse de la fuerza del chico para mirar a su cuñada, curioso.

-¿En serio?- ladeó la cabeza- ¿En serio que no estabais haciendo _guarradas_?

-Por el amor de Dios- bramó Edward- Sal de mi vista.

-¿Bells?- preguntó Jacob a media voz.

-La cabeza- se llevó la mano a la frente- Me duele un montón. Pero nada que no se pase con un poco de descanso. Siento haber sido tan mala anfitriona.

-No importa- le sonrió, con ese gesto brillante tan típico de Jacob Black- Ha estado _guay_. Si queréis marcharos ahora, puedo ocuparme de Lexie mientras descansas.

-No- replicó Emmett- Ese no era el plan. ¿A qué hemos subido? No puedo creer que te rajes. _Lobisones_ o _ex-lobisones_ ninguno sois de fiar.

-Bella está enferma, tío, qué importa- le contestó Jacob.

-¡A mí me importa! ¡Creía que estabas de mi parte!

-¿De qué demonios va esto, Emmett?- preguntó molesto Edward.

-De ir al campus en busca de _otra_ fiesta de graduación, pero ésta con más gente, sin bebés y con chicas para Jake.

-Esa parte te la puedes saltar- le recriminó el chico.

-Hazme caso, soy más viejo y más listo- le dio un codacito.

-Acepto a que seas más viejo pero no eres más listo- le replicó Jacob- Yo no hubiera entrado así en la habitación. Existe una cosa que se llama _intimidad_.

-Antes te colabas por la ventana, eso no te hace mejor- contraatacó Emmett.

-¡Bella me dejó! ¿Por qué tengo que estar aún disculpándome por eso?

Como si fuera una olla a presión, Edward explotó, literalmente. Su cara se tiñó toda de rojo como si le hubiera subido la temperatura y bramó, a punto de matar a alguien por la intromisión, la discusión de patio de colegio y estar en medio de otra pelea con Emmett por ir a una condenada fiesta para lo que siempre encontraba el momento perfecto cuando tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos! Qué parte de que Bella no se encuentra bien no entendéis. Id a pelearos otra parte, pero lejos de aquí: no hay ni fiesta, ni...

-No, Edward- habló Bella- Emmett tiene razón. Jasper está aquí, vuestra _tradición_. Tenéis que llevar a Jacob a hacer algo divertido. No me perdonaría que haya venido hasta aquí para verme dormir la siesta.

Se volvió como un resorte porque no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Otra vez le había vendido? ¿A Emmett? ¿Para ir a una condenada fiesta? Sabía que quería que Jacob se divirtiera dado que nunca podía viajar ni hacer cosas fuera de la reserva que no fuera asistir a sus clases, pero lanzarle a él de bruces a otra fiesta con Emmett...

Si no estaba embarazada y las hormonas hablaban por ella, entonces se había vuelto completamente loca por el shock.

-¡Ja!- volvió a exclamar Emmett- ¡Esa es mi hermana política favorita!

-No tienes ninguna más, Emmett- le rezongó Bella.

-Si las tuviera, te aseguro que me gustarías más que ellas- insistió con su estúpida sonrisa triunfal.

-Bella, no te voy a dejar sola y menos encontrándote mal- dijo Edward- Vayamos a casa con Lexie y descansemos. Los _dos_- recalcó.

-No pasa nada. Por favor, llévate a Jacob a una fiesta. Por favor, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

* * *

Allí estaba, tumbada en la cama en la misma posición en la que había empezado el día, antes angustiada por la horrible pesadilla que había tenido y ahora agobiada por que a lo mejor estaba embarazada. La palabra mágica y el sueño que llevaba persiguiendo posiblemente desde que lo estaba la última vez ahora era un sentimiento agónico de desilusión porque realmente no quería que fuera así. No, no quería. Apenas le separaban unos meses del momento donde lo iban a decidir de nuevo pero quería esperar esos meses, quería terminar este semestre, quería que Edward disfrutara de sus clases, quería viajar ese verano y deslizarse por la cascada en la isla sin que un enorme vientre le impidiera moverse y quería que Lexie dejara de gritar cada vez que tenían a Louise en brazos. Quería cumplir 21 años y poder beber legalmente una única vez en su vida, qué narices. Deseos absurdos y egoístas que seguro que si alguien los supiera le quitaría el don de concebir para dárselo a otra mujer que no tuviera inquietudes tan banales.

Tener un bebé con Edward era increíble, cómo era posible que ahora la sola idea le frustrara tanto.

Al menos, se lo había tomado bien. ¿Qué esperaba? Era para abofetearse. ¿Qué gritara, qué le echara la culpa? Estaba tan en shock como ella y la iba a apoyar. ¿Cómo no? ¿Para qué juraron los votos el día de su boda?

Isabella Cullen, has perdido definitivamente la cabeza.

Suspiró, se giró en la cama y se volvió para mirar hacia la mesilla, hacia donde estaba el retrato de boda y la foto de Nueva York. Quizás fue en ese momento. O antes o después o la noche siguiente. Vaya, sabía que Lexie había sido concebido en el Volvo. Con éste sería imposible. Otro dato que le hacía enfadarse más.

¡Basta! Se ordenó a sí misma.

Cerró hasta los ojos, intentando dormir. Para eso había insistido en que Edward se marchara con los chicos a alguna fiesta, para descansar, aunque él obedeciera rechinando los dientes. ¿Pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Jacob estaba allí y quería que se lo pasara bien. Había hecho unas migas increíbles con Emmett, y Jasper no había pedido permiso para no estar con sus hermanos, así que qué se divirtiera. Al menos, uno de los dos. Ella ya se consumía allí con su agonía.

Genial, encima ahora le dolía el vientre. Algo que añadir a esta situación.

Se dobló sobre sí misma y se quedó en posición fetal a ver si el sueño le golpeaba por odiosa, pero aún era temprano y realmente no estaba tan cansada. Haber sujetado a Lexie durante la ceremonia lo único que le había supuesto era que le pisoteara las rodillas desnudas por culpa del vestido mínimo que Alice había encargado, porque estaba acostumbrada a contener la energía de su pequeño, y después en la fiesta ya estaba todo listo y apenas tuvo que disfrutar y ver disfrutar a los demás. El cansancio era interno, y aunque durmiera dos semanas seguidas tampoco se iba a encontrar mejor al contrario que Lexie, que cayó rendido en el segundo en el que se pudo calmar un poco.

Cuando bajaron de la habitación – Emmett vociferando victorioso y Edward rumiando – estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabecita apoyada en Rosalie que le arrullaba mientras le acariciaba sus alocados cabellos. Estaba tan exhausto de jugar, protestar y corretear arriba y abajo que en cuanto su tía le cogió cayó en brazos de Morfeo sin ni siquiera echar de menos su amado chupete, así que le pudo coger y meterle en el coche para volver a casa sin que se inmutara. Después se despertó hambriento pero casi en mitad del biberón se le cerraban los ojitos así que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cunita sin apenas musitar. Había pensando, ya que Edward había salido y lo había pasado tan mal durante el día, dejarle un rato en la cama con ella, pero no fue necesario. Con sus momentos, Lexie era todo un angelito.

El resto fue ocuparse de sí misma, que bien le hacía falta: se quitó el maquillaje que no se había quedado en el edredón de la Mansión tras llorar sobre él, se dio un baño relajante que poco consiguió... Hasta la conciencia le molestaba por haber dejado a Esme y a Alice con toda la decoración de la fiesta para recoger antes de que llegaran los del catering a llevarse su vajilla y el equipo de música, pero le debieron de ver tan mala cara que no la dejaron ni insistir. Alice estaba pletórica por tener a Jasper allí aunque fuera por apenas un par de días y ni siquiera estaba molesta porque saliera con los chicos. ¡Era la tradición! Alice pensaba como ella, porque era su hermana, lo mismo que Esme que no cesaba de repetir que debían de enseñarle la ciudad a Jacob. Ojalá se divirtieran.

¡Y ella ojala se durmiera para dejar de pensar! Vio en el despertador dar las 11, las 12 y después la 1. Escuchó al perro de los vecinos ladrar porque debieron dejarlo fuera, a Sparkles caminar por el pasillo con su cascabel, el camión de la basura o un coche que pasada demasiado rápido por la calle. El grifo del cuarto de baño llevaba un par de días goteando y el reloj del salón no sabía cómo dejaba dormir a alguien con lo fuerte que tenía su _tictac_.

A la 1 y media como ya no encontraba postura se levantó a beber agua, lo que hizo evitando mirarse en el espejo porque debía de ser la visión de un _zombie_. Seguía con la boca pastosa así que decidió lavarse los dientes, tomando el cepillo del vaso. Vaya, el dentífrico se había acabado, así que tiró el envase a la papelera para abrir el armario y sacar el otro. Estaba en su estante, entre la loción hidratante y las condenadas píldoras anticonceptivas. Malditas, tenéis la culpa de todo. Ganas le dieron de tirarlas, pero evitó hasta tocarlas o mirarlas y cerró el armario. Escupió y se aclaró la boca para dejar el cepillo en su sitio. Ahora había manchado el lavabo de pasta de dientes así que sacó el limpiador para desinfectar. Hacer eso de madrugada, estaba como una cabra. También podía bajar a comer galletas porque el chocolate era bueno para los estados depresivos, aunque antes usaría el wc, ya que estaba allí. Pero tuvo que volver a abrir el maldito armario esta vez para sacar una caja de tampones, que en vez de hacer que se sintiera aliviada y olvidar lo que le llevaba rondando la mente todo el día, se sintió hasta peor.

* * *

Si hace dos años alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en algún sitio fuera de la reserva, le hubiera mirado como si estuviera loco, pero si además fuera con los Cullen, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un zarpazo porque seguro que se trataba de algún tipo de encarnación del mal. Eso, claro, hacía dos años, cuando les odiaba con saña como le ordenaba su ADN, su lugar estaba en la reserva para proteger a los suyos y los Cullen eran chupasangres hediondos a los que no podía soportar.

Pero ahora, afortunadamente, todo era diferente. No es que se pudiera mover libremente de la reserva dejando a su padre solo, pero si no fuera por los Cullen, concretamente por Edward, jamás se hubiera subido a un avión ni menos podido disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones con ellos. El tío cada vez que le mandaba un pasaje a su nombre éste era en primera clase donde las azafatas te agasajaban, te dejaban comer y beber hasta hartarte o te tapaban con una manta suave y calentita por si querías dormir, así que tenía que devanarse bien los sesos para saber por qué antes le caía tan mal. Siempre le estaba mandando unas piezas increíbles, la mayoría de coleccionista, que quién sabe de dónde sacaba pero que se las entregaban en mano por mensajero puntualmente para ir montando su coche, que los chicos siempre le decían que vendiera por _ebay_, pero que para él tenían incluso más valor sentimental que económico. También estaba el dato del ordenador que le había regalado, la conexión a internet que le pagaba, junto con seguro algún contacto para haber podido entrar en la Escuela de Mecánica más cara de todo Seattle.

Cuando le discutía porque en ocasiones le parecía en exceso, siempre le contestaba lo mismo: _Jake, estar en deuda contigo me convierte en tu hermano y esto es lo que hago por mis hermanos._ Así que, punto en boca. No iba a recordarle que él sí que estaba en deuda con el hecho de que ya no tuviera que mutar más en lobo al no haber vampiros en la zona al ser ahora todos humanos, pero siempre aceptaba los regalos de sus hermanos y Edward era otro hermano más de la manada, éste más _pijo_, que no cometía faltas de ortografía y que sólo sacaba Matrículas de Honor.

Entre el resto de los Cullen también estaba genial. No con todos igual, pero casi. El médico y la mamá parecían a punto de explotar de felicidad con su niña recién nacida y él no podía estar más que feliz por poder verlo. Su abuelo Ephraim Black cuando le estrechó la mano seguro que auguraba algo así. El grandullón siempre le había caído muy bien, además entendía de casi todos los deportes y de mecánica así que le encantaba charlar con él. La brujilla era más que su favorita por ser siempre la sombra de Bella. Y por los otros que quedaban... En fin... Ahora a la rubia no la podía odiar porque era genial con Lexie y parecía toda una madraza con su propio bebé, y el rubio estirado solo por ser la pareja de la brujilla ya le tenía el corazón ganado.

Estar entre los Cullen le hacía sentir igual de bien que estando con Embry y Quil, con los que se había criado y crecido juntos. Era increíble. Más pensar que eso lo había conseguido Bella.

Sabía, porque la conocía muy bien, que siempre se había considerado una persona muy poco especial y que no merecía la pena. Tenía un bajo concepto de sí misma y siempre ponía a todo el mundo antes de ella. De no ser así nunca se hubiera mudado a Forks cuando su madre se volvió a casar o no habría aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio en prácticamente la adolescencia para agradecerle a Edward por ser un exvampiro. Siempre se había sentido fuertemente atraído hacia ella y aunque durante tiempo lo había considerado que era amor o algo por el estilo, ahora viéndolo en la lejanía, sabía que era porque Bella representaba la parte femenina que le faltaba en su entorno con la carencia de su madre y la lejanía de sus hermanas. Y más lo tenía claro cuando la veía en su casa, con su familia, cuidando de Edward y de Lexie.

Siempre había sido una buena ama de casa, sobre todo con Charlie, que cocinaba y agasajaba a sus invitados. Las chicas de su edad pensaban en fiestas y peinados, y Bella por el contrario pensaba en asados o en la colada. Parecía tener un límite inagotable cuando se trataba de entretener a Lexie, una paciencia increíble cuando debía de contenerle y no sabía cuántas horas dormía, no muchas porque su casa estaba reluciente. Preparaba el desayuno, la comida y la cena. En medio iba a clase y lo restante estaba pendiente de su marido y de su hijo.

Había sido bueno esperar todo este tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que le recordaba la ausencia de su madre, sobre todo desde que ella misma lo era. Había sido bueno esperar todo este tiempo para darse cuenta de que él quería vivir algo como era la historia de amor de Bella y Edward, que se comunicaban con la mirada, se respetaban, se comprendían y se querían más allá de la razón.

Y eso no lo iba a encontrar en una fiesta universitaria por mucho que el grandullón se empeñara.

-¿Y esa, qué te parece? ¿Buena _delantera_, verdad?- insistió.

Él puso los ojos en blancos, meneó la cabeza y miró a Edward. También negó y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano. Sí, Edward _bebía_. Creía que se le habían quitado las ganas desde la fiesta de graduación en Forks pero parecía ser que la cerveza le gustaba mucho, lo que le ponía su hermano en la mano en cuanto tenía la oportunidad porque si no se quejaba constantemente – de la música, de la gente, del calor, del agobio – y así le tenía callado mientras sorbía. Pero ésta era apenas la segunda porque la primera la alargó todo lo posible en la primera fiesta, en la feria que había fuera compartió con él un algodón dulce – mientras le contaba lo que le gustaba a Lexie también – y a ésta apenas había llegado a la mitad. Era un tipo legal hasta en la ilegalidad de beber cuando tu carnet dice que aún no has cumplido los 21.

-Tú eres más de _planitas_- prosiguió en su monólogo- ¿Y esa?

Suspiró para volverse en la barra y su mirada coincidió con la de Edward de nuevo. Le dio un codacito divertido y antes de hablar, dio otro sorbo a la cerveza. Le imitó dando un trago a su refresco, por el que el grandullón se rió bastante por no querer tomar ningún combinado con alcohol.

-Siento que sea tan pesado- dijo Edward- Emmett es bastante obsesivo cuando le preocupa un tema.

-No soy un _tema_. Simplemente no me gusta ninguna chica de aquí. Ni de Forks. Ni de Seattle. Punto.

Se rió, dio otro sorbo, dejó la botella sobre la barra y la hizo rodar por sus dedos.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Yo estuve demasiado tiempo en tu posición. Pero llegará la persona correcta, ya lo verás.

-No será porque tu hermano no lo intente, tío- exclamó- Creo que ya he tenido las suficientes presentaciones por una vida. ¿A ti te presentó todas las vampiras sobre la faz de la tierra, verdad?

-Más o menos- rió- Lo que pasa que no me interesaban las vampiras. Tardé en descubrirlo.

-¿Nunca tuviste una novia antes que Bella?

-No- respondió sin dejar de juguetear con la botella- Creía que Bella ya te había hablado de mi pasado. Una vez le estuviste haciendo preguntas sobre mí y ella te las respondió. Recuerdo habértelo leído en tu mente cuando aún podía.

-Ya, pero esa era la versión oficial de _buen novio_. Esta es una charla entre colegas.

Se echó a reír suave y musicalmente, tanto que se la contagió y le dio otro codacito. Charla _entre colegas_ con Edward Cullen, quién lo diría.

-Bella siempre ha estado celosa de Tanya, algo que es completamente ridículo: Carlisle siempre las consideró familia porque tenían nuestro mismo estilo de vida y nos alojamos con ellas durante tiempo. La llamaba algo como _expretendiente inmortal arrebatadoramente hermosa_, porque siempre había tenido una predilección por mí, pero nada que yo le correspondiera. Se puso muy nerviosa cuando nos visitó, después de la guerra con los neófitos, porque tenía miedo que mis ojos humanos no vieran lo mismo que mis ojos de vampiro cuando el efecto era el mismo.

-Sí, deberías de haberla olido. Sí que te hubiera repugnado.

Se rió para dar otro sorbito e hizo que la cerveza rodara de nuevo entre sus dedos.

-¿Sigues en contacto con ella? O con esos vampiros que tenían vuestro mismo estilo de vida- añadió Jacob.

-No. Carlisle les escribió una nota cuando regresamos de Italia agradeciéndoles el apoyo y la ayuda en estas décadas, pero nunca le contestaron. Supongo que les sería demasiado doloroso dado que una de sus hermanas, Irina, fue la que nos denunció a los Volturis, a los vampiros italianos- utilizó su argot- y fue sacrificada cuando les devolvieron la mortalidad.

-Que chungo.

Edward asintió y dio un nuevo sorbo.

-Como chungo es pensar que aunque vosotros no lo seáis, sigue habiendo un montón de vampiros por ahí- insistió Jacob.

-Es algo en lo que no suelo pensar.

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo sí, tío. Si de pronto me siento muy acalorado digo: ya hay un chupasangre molestando cerca.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas para darle otro codacito y ahora dio otro sorbo más contundente. Una chica, rubia y de pelo largo se apoyó junto a Edward para sonreírle y él, sin apenas mover una ceja hizo chocar su alianza de boda contra el vidrio de la botella. La chica frunció el ceño y revolviendo algo en su bolso, se fue rumiando por lo bajo.

El _magnetismo_ de Edward Cullen. Siempre creyó que era algo en la naturaleza de los vampiros que hacía que las chicas babearan por ellos. O por sus coches y chismes caros. Ahora ya veía que no, porque al grandullón y al rubio también le rondaban chicas aunque no hicieran caso alguno.

-Siento mucho que Bella no se encontrara bien. Puedo adelantar el vuelo a mañana. En primera clase no te ponen pegas para nada- anunció.

-Oh, no, ni hablar- rebatió- Eso hará a Bella sentirse mucho peor. Tenemos planes contigo hasta el próximo domingo, Bella estaba ansiosa con tu visita. Le romperás el corazón si te vas.

-No quiero molestar.

-Jake, tú no molestas. Bella sólo estaba... cansada- dijo- Acabamos de regresar del viaje, estuvo ayudando a Alice con la fiesta, tiene enseguida los exámenes finales... A veces se olvida que, aunque lleva más tiempo siéndolo que yo, es solamente _humana_.

-No sé cómo puede con todo, en serio, tío. Muchas chicas en la reserva se quedan embarazadas a la edad de Bella o antes, y ninguna sigue estudiando porque tienen que ocuparse de sus hijos. Entiendo que la parte económica es algo de lo que gracias a ti no se tiene que ocupar, pero siempre le sería más fácil pasar de todo y dedicarse a Lexie.

-Bella es un ser excepcional y no existen palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento por dejar que esté a su lado. Me alaga que alguien más también lo vea.

-Sí, eres un _capullo_ con suerte. Y eso también lo opina Charlie Swan.

Con otra carcajada, Edward preguntó:

-¿Y no hay ninguna chica en tu clase de Mecánica?

-Oh, tío, tú también no- suspiró exasperado- Ya tengo bastante con él. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejéis en paz?

Se rió dándole de nuevo y se giró para apoyar la espalda en la barra. Emmett y Jasper estaban en una mesa enfrente con sendos chupitos, uno a cada lado de cada brazo por el pulso al que se batían. Muscularmente, el grandullón parecía tener ventaja pero el rubio estaba haciéndole sufrir la gota gorda dando que no estaba ni acalorado y con las piernas separadas a ambos lados de la silla como si no le estuviera costando nada aguantar la presión de su hermano.

-Esto era lo que me faltaba ver por hoy- rumió Edward.

-Mis hermanos también lo hacen. Paul y Embry- aclaró- Siempre se están retando a chorradas. Aunque era más divertido cuando eran lobos. Una vez destrozamos un embarcadero.

-¿Cómo les va?

-Bien- se encogió de hombros- Creo que Paul se trae algo con una de mis hermanas, la visita demasiado en Washington. Es un alivio no tener que leerle sus _comeduras de tarro_, porque sería muy repugnante- hizo un rictus de desagrado.

-Lo es. No sabes lo que me gusta haberme aliviado de los pensamientos ajenos.

-Disfrutabas con la mayoría de ellos, no digas que no. Siempre te gustó portarte pomposo escogiendo _éste o el otro_ pensamiento.

-_Éste u otro_ pensamiento- le corrigió.

-Tío- se quejó- No hagas eso.

-Perdona- se rió- Sí, algunos me gustaban, sobre todo cuando te sacaba de quicio. Aunque otros me sacaban de quicio a mí.

-Por eso me concentraba en ellos- le guiñó el ojo- ¿Quieres que tú y yo echemos un pulso?

-Oh, no- dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa- Yo me voy a casa. Puedes quedarte con ellos si quieres, te dejaré dinero para que tomes un taxi. Pero tengo una preciosa mujer durmiendo sola, no hay nada aquí que me interese y ya es muy tarde.

-Que _muermo_, tío- se burló- Yo también me voy porque tampoco me interesa nada, aunque yo sí que vaya a dormir solo- se rió- ¡Pero! Si antes nos volvemos a subir en la montaña rusa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, dio el último sorbo a su cerveza, dejó un billete sobre la mesa por las bebidas y se acercó a sus hermanos. Las chicas que les rodeaban le hicieron hueco y una incluso se atusó la melena pero Edward la ignoró como al resto toda la noche.

-Jake y yo nos vamos a casa- anunció.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se quejó el gradullón.

Su hermano aprovechó la distracción para tumbarle el puño contra la mesa mientras exclamaba victorioso, lo que visiblemente molestó más al grandullón.

-Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo- dijo enigmático el rubio.

-No te daba la espalda. Edward me distrajo- se quejó- No vale- rumió- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que os quedéis un poco más? ¿Jake?- añadió con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Nada, tío, yo sólo quiero subirme una vez más en la montaña rusa y él no quiere que Bella duerma sola.

-Eso es de muy mal amigo por tu parte, hermano- insistió- Porque si os vais ahora, Jake dormirá solo mientras tú te acurrucas con Bella.

-Jake iba a dormir solo de todas formas- se burló el chico- No creo que estuviera bien llevar compañía a una casa donde vive un niño pequeño.

-Gracias a Dios que me rodeo de alguien con cordura- exclamó Edward.

-Te podía dejar el coche- insistió el grandullón- A Edward le gustan mucho los _polvos_ sobre cuatro ruedas.

-A veces me pregunto por qué te sigo llamando _hermano_- dijo con inquina Edward.

Jake se rió para encajarle otro codacito y simplemente esperó a que Jasper también se levantara de la mesa.

-¿Y tú, dónde vas?- escupió.

-A casa. Creo que te he ganado a todo lo que hemos apostado. Ya deja de ser divertido. Aunque me apunto a ese viaje en la montaña rusa.

-Genial- respondió Jake emocionado.

-Son las tres de la madrugada, Emmett- observó Edward.

-Sí, y los dos dormiréis calientes- refunfuñó arrastrando la silla- Tendré que subirme también a esa dichosa montaña rusa.

-¡Guay!- exclamó victorioso Jacob.

* * *

Edward entró en su cuarto con los zapatos en la mano y apenas sin respirar para no molestar a Bella. Cruzó de puntillas hacia el vestidor y cerró la puerta aunque ni siquiera encendió la luz lo mismo que cuando entró en el cuarto de baño para que la claridad que pudiera pasar por debajo de la puerta le molestara. Era una suerte que siempre estuviera todo en el mismo sitio o hubiera armado un buen escándalo tanteando por el cepillo de dientes o por la toalla. Salió al cuarto, caminó a su lado, comprobó que el receptor estuviera encendido y antes de levantar el edredón para deslizarse junto a Bella, en el centro de la cama y hacia él, levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es?- musitó.

-Las 4. ¿Te he despertado? He intentado ser muy silencioso.

-No, no dormía profundamente, he oído entrar el coche en el garaje y la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo siento mucho- le besó la frente- De verdad que he intentado ser cuidadoso, pero a Jake parecía quedarle un montón de energía y me ha costado bastante que se apiadara de mí para regresar a casa. Ha estado todo el camino llamándome _muermo_, ¿de quién lo habrá copiado?

Vio su sonrisa con la claridad que entraba por el ventanal mientras levantaba el edredón para que se metiera bajo él junto a ella, así que obedeció para besarle en los labios mientras su cuerpo cansado se acomodaba junto al suyo calentito entre las sábanas.

-¿Emmett le ha conseguido una chica al final?

-No- suspiró divertido- Y eso que le ha presentado a unos cuantos cientos. Pero haber estado enamorado de ti le hace tener el listón muy alto.

-No digas eso- se quejó- Jacob no estaba _enamorado_ de ti. Quizás _confuso_. Pero no _enamorado_. Es una palabra muy fuerte y con un significado muy bonito para un sentimiento que no es correspondido.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le besó la frente de nuevo- ¿_Prendado_ mejor?

-Mejor- aceptó- ¿Os habéis divertido?- añadió.

-Sí, ha estado bien. Hemos estado en un par de fiestas y en una feria: había atracciones frente al lago, entre las hermandades y hemos ido. ¿Puedes creer que Jacob nunca se había subido a la noria? Aunque Emmett se enfadó con Jasper porque siempre sacaba más puntos que él en la caseta de tiro al blanco- se rió- Antes de regresar volvimos a subirnos en la montaña rusa.

-¿Seguirá mañana? Quizás podamos volver con Lexie si había atracciones infantiles. ¿Crees que le dará miedo subirse en un tiovivo? De pequeña, me gustaba mucho.

-Esperemos que lo haya heredado de ti porque no creo que yo me subiera a ninguno cuando tenía su edad- se rió- Mañana le llevaremos. Y podemos ir a cenar al centro, porque Jacob tampoco visita demasiados restaurantes que no sirvan hamburguesas. Si te encuentras mejor.

-Estoy bien- dijo pesadamente.

-Bella...- le advirtió.

Meneó la cabeza y se acurrucó contra él sumergiendo incluso la cabeza entre la almohada y su cuello para que le aferrara, lo que hizo gustoso. Todo su cuerpo cansado se relajó de inmediato con el calor y el olor de su cuarto, de su cama, y si hacía escasa media hora estaba en una feria ruidosa rodeado de gente escandalosa, de sus hermanos y su amigo que parecían querer maltratarle en vez de dejarle descansar, ahora estaba en el séptimo cielo simplemente sintiendo la respiración de su mujer contra su piel.

-Me ha venido la regla- dijo en el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes- repitió- Que simplemente era un retraso y que tengo el periodo, así que, fin de

la historia.

-Pero...- dudó.

-Te he preocupado por nada. Me he preocupado por nada. No debí decírtelo.

En la oscuridad del cuarto intentó leerle la expresión pero como fue tan difícil, encendió la luz. Bella se quejó y se protegió los ojos con la mano pero le faltó que sus propios ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad para verle los cercos que tenía sobre las mejillas para saber que había estado llorando largo rato.

Llorar, ¿por qué? Intentó analizarlo pero en su cerebro estaba de lo más perdido. ¿Por creer estarlo? ¿Por no estarlo? Ahora sí que le gustaría estar bajo la piel de Bella para saber cuán de profundas eran sus confusiones para ayudarla, apoyarla y no verla derramar una lágrima que no fuera de felicidad.

-Mi amor, quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Hasta la más nimia de tus preocupaciones porque para mí son muy importantes.

-Debí haber esperado. Si hubiera tenido la boca cerrada durante todo el día, no habría estropeado tu fiesta ni te habría preocupado. Ahora me siento muy estúpida.

-No digas eso- le contradijo- Y nadie me ha estropeado la fiesta. ¿No será esa la razón por la que has llorado, verdad?

-No lo sé- musitó- Ni siquiera sé por qué he llorado. Debería de sentirme aliviada, pero ni siquiera fue así. Pero es que nunca se me había retrasado la regla desde que tomo la píldora y el único retraso que he tenido en mi vida ha sido por el embarazo de Lexie- suspiró agónica- Quizás me había hecho hasta a la idea, aunque me frustrara. Me entristece mucho.

-Bella, lo dices como si fuera tu última oportunidad para estar embarazada y no es así. Diciembre, ya está ahí. Lo hablaremos, lo planearemos y entonces será como tú quieras. Podrás terminar el semestre y tomarte libre el inicio del cuarto curso, como habías pensado. E incluso si en diciembre no estás preparada o quieres seguir esperando, será así. Será como tú quieras. Porque tú eres la que te sacrificas mientras yo me llevo la parte gratificante.

-No es ningún tipo de sacrificio formar una familia contigo, por eso estoy tan confusa por los pensamientos egoístas que llevan todo el día cruzando mi cabeza.

-Es comprensible que la idea te sobrecogiera y pensaras las cosas que te vas a perder- dijo- Te perdiste muchas cosas por el embarazo de Lexie y no tiene que ser así en el siguiente. Podemos esperar hasta que te gradúes, aún. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo porque será cuando lo decidamos.

-Si no nos mudamos, podría esperar- respondió.

-Trato hecho- añadió besándola nuevamente en la frente.

-O quizás me apetezca _antes_ de diciembre.

-Lo hablaremos, mi amor- respondió.

Se volvió a acurrucar en él tirando incluso de la camiseta del pijama para aferrarle mejor y él la aceptó envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Oh, su Bella sensible y dominada siempre por sus hormonas que la hacían llorar al segundo y reírse después, tan delicada y tan fuerte a la vez. Todo esto seguro que había pasado como toque de atención para que se diera cuenta de que debía salir de su aletargamiento con su educación del siglo pasado, para intentar comprender mejor a Bella, con cada sacrificio que hacía por él, que no eran comparables a los suyos, estudiando hasta la madrugada para graduarse dos cursos antes. Eso era nimio al lado de lo que Bella hacía.

Bella se sacrificaba con cada aliento, poniéndole a él por delante de cualquier cosa, viviendo por él y por Lexie, la razón por la que estaba en este mundo. Y fuera como fuera la decisión de tener más hijos quería que Bella tuviera control absoluto, que fuera especial y con cada detalle que estaba en su mente, donde esperaba acceder la próxima vez que se la leyera.

Porque por eso, su corazón latía.

-Te quiero mucho, Bella- le dijo en otro beso- Mucho, mucho, mucho. Más de lo que alguien haya querido a otro alguien.

-Como yo a ti.

-Por eso, estamos juntos en esto- añadió.


	26. Outtakes 25 - Futuro

**OUTTAKES 25 - Futuro**

-¡Bells! ¡Es para hoy!

-¡Ya voy!- vociferó enfadada.

En momentos así donde su padre le increpaba desde el pie de la escalera para que se diera prisa, se sentía como si volviera a tener 16 años y le fuera a prohibir a Edward entrar en casa. Nada más lejos de la realidad porque llevaban allí alojados una semana y hoy iban a celebrar el cumpleaños/aniversario comiendo en algún sitio elegante, aunque con esas especificaciones en Forks se redujera bastante las opciones.

Se levantó de la cama donde se ponía los zapatos, se estiró el vestido, tomó el bolso y dio una pasada para ver si se le olvidaba algo. Sí, los pendientes sobre la mesilla. Aquello era un terrible caos.

Podían estar en la Mansión pero dado que esta vez habían venido solos – Esme y Carlisle prefirieron no viajar con Louise tan pequeña, Alice se había marchado a Austin a visitar a Jasper y Emmett y Rosalie con Henry pasaban unos días en Hawaii – la verdad que no tenía ninguna excusa para darle a su padre que no fuera que prefería que no compartieran el baño o no estar hacinados como ganado. Su cama era enana para dos adultos y la cunita ya iba siendo demasiado pequeña para Lexie, juntando las tres maletas que había preparado para el resto del verano que no tenían sitio ni en el armario o los juguetes de Lexie que campaban por toda la casa.

Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer. Cualquier cosa por estar con Charlie.

Con el último pendiente puesto y metiéndose el bolso debajo del brazo, dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Pisó uno de los vagones del trenecito de madera de Lexie, que apartó con la puntera hacia la alfombra y saltando el casco que se ponía en un viejo triciclo que quién sabe de dónde había sacado Charlie, bajó las escaleras donde todos le esperaban, cuanto menos impacientes.

-Qué guapa, Bells- fue lo primero que dijo Charlie.

Le sonrió para bajar el último escalón y sin decir nada más le puso bien las solapas de su camisa en su chaqueta. Él sí que estaba guapo y feliz. La felicidad le salía por los poros por poder disfrutar de Lexie estos días, todo el año allí, solo, humedeciéndose con las lluvias de ese pueblo aburrido. Qué cabezota era por no querer subirse a un avión como Jake para poder estar en Nueva Inglaterra con ellos, aunque fueran unas vacaciones. Si pudiera tener a su padre bajo su techo ella sí que sería feliz.

-¿No decías que esta vez habías preparado tú las maletas, en vez de Alice?- bromeó Edward- Ese vestido tiene pinta de los que le gusta a mi hermana que te pongas.

-Pero lo metí yo en la maleta, aunque lo comprara ella- respondió divertida.

Él le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla para susurrarle un _"estás preciosa"_ antes de llamar a Lexie, que quién sabe con qué trasteaba en el salón. Pasar esos días con Charlie que se lo consentía todo – más que los Cullen – les traería graves consecuencias si no las empezaba a pagar ya: jugaba con aquello que le venía en gana, así fuera el caldero de la fregona lo mismo que con los anzuelos de pesca, se lo llevaba a la comisaria cuando sabía lo en contra que estaba Edward de las armas, todos los días intentaba que durmiera con él aunque después Lexie protestara y se quisiera ir a la cuna con lo que sus ciclos del sueño estaban bastante alterados, comía de su plato olvidando el uso correcto de los cubiertos...

No sabía de dónde estaba sacando Edward tanta paciencia para no vociferar cuatro cosas sobre la educación de su hijo a su suegro.

Pero allí estaba, celebrando su cumpleaños con él en vez de en la fiesta que le organizaría su familia.

Qué no haría para hacerla feliz después de recuperar los latidos de su corazón.

-Vamos, hijo, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de papá con el abuelo Swan- insistió tendiéndole los brazos, agachándose a su altura.

-_¿... galos?_- preguntó el niño.

-No- se rió- Ya no hay más regalos: Papá ya ha tenido bastantes, lo mismo que mamá.

Dejó ¿el mando de la tele? con lo que golpeaba uno de los cojines del sofá y corrió hacia Edward riéndose para saltar a sus brazos, lo que él le respondió dándole una decena de besos. Aunque habían quedado en no hacerse ningún regalo de aniversario – que esperaba que él siguiera respetando – esa misma mañana había llegado de Austin una caja a nombre de Bella con un lazo enorme. Enorme comparado con la cajita que guardaba en su interior que portaba otra joya. Alice era imposible, pero con la nota de "_Hace dos años que eres oficialmente mi hermana así que supera ese rechazo por las cosas bonitas y caras"_ aceptó una pulsera preciosa que iba ahora en su muñeca aunque chirriara sobre su piel lo mismo que sus bonitos pendientes.

También habían llegado regalos para Edward del resto de la familia, de las diferentes partes del mundo donde se encontraban, lo que hizo que Charlie se levantara más veces que en su vida para abrir la puerta de su casa al siguiente repartidor. Al menos el suyo no pareció pequeño e insignificante como era ella entre el dispendio económico con el que los Cullen habían agasajado a Edward, hasta más que el año pasado seguro que por pasar el día separados, que ahora ocupaban el ya de por si abarrotado escritorio: siempre visitaba con Alice un anticuario en Hanover donde su hermana política encontraba verdaderos tesoros, prendas increíbles que después Alice convertía en otras aún más bonitas, así que lo que supuso que era otra tarde sujetándole el bolso mientras ella revolvía en las perchas seguro que fue cosa del destino. Allí, en el mostrador había un reloj de bolsillo masculino precioso que no dejaba de llamarle la atención, así que tuvo que comprarlo más cuando el vendedor le dijo que había sido manufacturado en 1918. Alice gritó dando saltitos cuando lo adquirió alabando la idea tan genial y Edward se quedó perplejo cuando lo desenvolvió, aún en la cama esa mañana, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-Mi... mi padre tenía uno así- balbuceó.

-¿En serio?- preguntó feliz- Siempre me lo había imaginado en los _de tu época_, quizás hasta tú mismo tuviste uno.

-No, se regalaban este tipo de joyas al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Quizás mi padre tenía pensado regalarme el suyo, pero nunca lo tuve. Me acaba de venir el recuerdo de su tacto- cerró la mano con el reloj dentro- Me gustaba jugar con él a abrir y cerrar su tapa.

Por ese gesto, el de Edward con el reloj en la mano mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrado, valió la pena haber evitado pensar en el reloj las últimas semanas o esconderlo en el apartado interior de una de las maletas, casi gritándole cuando se ofreció a deshacerla. Que Edward tuviera un recuerdo de sus padres biológicos, los que no le habían podido ver cumplir los _figurados_ 20 años de hoy, valía bien la pena.

-Oh, Edward, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Ojalá fuera el suyo y así recordaras más cosas de él.

-Recuerdo que él quería que me dedicara a las _Leyes_ para ocuparme de sus casos en cuanto acabara los estudios y se enfadó mucho cuando le confesé la idea de ser soldado. Y aunque sé que no estábamos muy unidos, porque antes la educación de los hijos era cosa de las mujeres o las sirvientas, sé que estaría muy feliz de que alguien como Carlisle le sustituyera y que te tenga en mi vida. Éste reloj es mucho mejor aún sin ser suyo, porque no tendría esto.

Volvió a abrir la tapa y acarició el grabado que había hecho con la leyenda:

_Gracias por haberme esperado._

Lo que hizo que Bella se emocionara súbitamente para lanzarse a sus brazos a besarle, aunque esa demostración afectiva hiciera rechinar la cama y Charlie, en el otro lado de la pared pensara cosas que _no_ eran. Aunque con Lexie en la misma habitación – por enésima noche al despertarse asustado y llamarles para que le sacaran de la cama de su abuelo y se viniera a su cuna – tampoco era posible. Más ahora gritando por el papel de regalo que pretendía destrozar.

Iba a ser una celebración de cumpleaños cuanto menos... _célibe_.

Charlie, aún mirando cómo se sucedían paquetes y paquetes por su puerta, también quiso contribuir con la causa y sacó del armario de la entrada una de sus viejas cañas con un lazo torcido en el carrete. Era gracioso porque si Edward quisiera aprender a pesar compraría la más moderna, con ordenador y localizador de peces, pero el gesto fue muy bonito. Hasta le invitó a ir en los próximos días al río con él y los hombres de la reserva. Ese regalo sí que significó para Edward.

-¿Vamos a comer, Lexie?- le preguntó su abuelo.

-_Tí. Iesta._

Los tres se rieron y salieron hacia el restaurante. Al menos Bella había convencido a Charlie para que les dejara usar el coche que Edward había comprado para Forks y no tuvieran que ir en el patrulla así que con la idea de que no gastara su dinero en una comida que podía preparar ella en casa, se dio por vencida. En Forks no había nada elegante sin ser chabacano en lo que celebrar algo, contando además con los sitios a los que les llevaba Edward cuando iban a cenar. Pero qué no haría por su padre.

Era gracioso pensar que la última vez habían estado allí, fue el día de su graduación. Ahora, dos años después, ya no eran sólo dos en torno a la mesa, sino cuatro, siendo uno de ellos Edward. Las cosas entre Charlie y Edward no es que marcharan bien del todo, pero al menos su padre hacía todos los esfuerzos para _tragarle_. Hablaban educadamente, aunque más bien Edward le hablaba y él se limitaba a contestar, y toda su interacción giraba en torno a Lexie, quien les unía. O quizás ambos, Bella y Lexie. Bella sabía que por ella asumía que Edward estaba en su vida y por ella no le recordaba cada cinco segundos que _se la había llevado al otro lado del país, perdiéndose encima la infancia de su nieto_.

-Esto está delicioso, señor, muchas gracias por sugerir venir aquí- dijo cortésmente Edward al probar el segundo plato.

-¿No lo conocías?- preguntó curioso.

-No, nunca habíamos venido, ¿verdad, amor?

Dio un mordisquito más a un brécol de la ensalada, y contestó:

-No, siempre hemos ido a un restaurante italiano que hay en Port Angeles. _La Bella Italia_, se llama. Ahí fuimos en nuestra primera cita- sonrió.

-Creía que en vuestra primera cita habíais ido a jugar al baseball con el resto de los Cullen.

Se puso tensa de golpe, acción que había olvidado en presencia de Charlie cuando hablaba sobre algo del pasado de Edward. Ahora era tan humano y estaba tan presente en la vida de su padre que se relajaba al completo como le pasaba con Jacob. Pero Charlie aunque hubiera aceptado que _algo_ había cambiado y ese _algo_ tenía que ver con ella – y después con Lexie – seguía sin ser partícipe del secreto, el que debían seguir protegiendo.

Y ahora con un tonto comentario lo iba a echar a perder. Cómo le explicaba que la primera vez que Edward le habló de él, del Edward _de antes,_ fue en ese restaurante y que fue al primer sitio al que acudieron cuando el Edward _de ojos verdes_ quiso probar la pasta.

-La primera cita _propiamente dicha_, señor- intervino rápidamente Edward, con esa naturalidad que le salía sin ensayar- Bella se merecía un bonito sitio al que sentarse a la mesa para una primera cita y ese me encantó. Hemos vuelto muchas veces.

-Quizás debierais llevarme.

-Claro, papá- respondió Bella atropellada- Aunque no sé si te gustará, no sirven pizza fría.

-Muy graciosa- se burló él.

Se centró en Lexie para darle otra de las patatas de su plato que el pequeño cogió con la mano y Bella aprovechó para comunicarse con la mirada con Edward. Primero abrió los ojos como platos porque que su hijo perdiera los modales por su padre ya le estaba preocupando y segundo cómo podía ser tan tonta de sacar así cosas del pasado en una comida familiar. Edward le meneó la cabeza y miró de soslayo a Lexie que se estiraba a por más patatas.

-Tienes aquí tu comida, hijo- le acercó su plato de verduras- No acabes las patatas del abuelo Swan.

-_¡Icas!_- exclamó.

-Entonces, pediremos más patatas, pero para después de la verdura- le tendió el tenedor.

-_No más_- negó con la cabeza- _atatas. Etsi gusta._

Charlie perdió tiempo para prácticamente vaciar su plato de patatas encima de la bandeja de la trona de Lexie y Bella contó hasta tres para que Edward le dijera algo. La miró fijamente, levantó las cejas y meneó la cabeza para tomar su tenedor y seguir comiendo como si no la conociera a ella, ni a Lexie ni a Charlie Swan.

Pobrecito, debía de ser duro para él. Jamás contradiría a Charlie para no volver atrás en su relación, pero en verdad que se lo estaba ganando. Así que tuvo que ser portavoz de los dos.

-Papá, el plato de Lexie volverá sin tocar a la cocina.

-Qué más da. Le gustan mucho las patatas. ¿A qué están buenas, Lexie?- le besó la cabecita al niño.

-Pero le hemos pedido verdura, porque hoy debía comerla- insistió- Además, sabe usar perfectamente los cubiertos.

-Tú nunca usabas los cubiertos. Era muy gracioso verte comer con los deditos. Y no te ha pasado nada, excepto cometer la locura de casarte con _18 años_ y para más datos, _embarazada_.

Edward le carraspeó ligeramente mientras estiraba un pie por debajo de la mesa para darle un toquecito y que dejara la conversación pero Bella se apartó e incluso moviendo la silla, le insistió a Charlie Swan.

-Exacto, embarazada de ese bebé, por lo que soy su madre, Edward su padre y sabemos lo que le conviene. Que es comer verduras y además con los cubiertos.

-¿Me vas hacer quitarle ahora las patatas?- preguntó horrorizado- Se pondrá a llorar.

-No debiste dárselas. Eran tus patatas, y ahora están en la bandeja de Lexie- insistió.

-Vaya, Bells, no sabía que fueras tan mandona- rumió Charlie Swan- Le veo apenas un par de semanas al año, ¿no puedo darle todo lo que esté a mi alcance?

-La oferta de venir a pasar unos días con nosotros siempre está en pie, señor, debería de venir a conocer Hanover- intervino Edward.

-Ya conozco Hanover- rezongó.

-Para estar con Lexie, me refiero- insistió Edward- Tómese unos días para el cumpleaños de Bella,...

-Edward- le cortó, como siempre- Ni celebré el cumpleaños el pasado año, ni lo celebraré éste.

-¿No vas a celebrar los 21? Creía que te hacía ilusión, tener la mayoría de edad _legal_- replicó.

-En septiembre me es imposible ir- explicó Charlie- Es el final de la temporada de pesca y el inicio de temporada de los montañeros. Además, Bella nunca quiere celebrar sus cumpleaños, a qué fin me iba a meter en un avión para verla rechazar un regalo tras otro.

-¿Y para Halloween? Este año iremos a pedir caramelos con Lexie por el barrio- continuó Edward.

Esa idea sí que le gustó a Bella, tanto que sonrió imaginándosela. Halloween nunca le había gustado mucho pero desde que tenía a Lexie le veía a la parte divertida de la fiesta. El año pasado era aún muy pequeño y solamente le pusieron un disfraz de abeja de peluche que Alice le había mandado, pero este año que ya podía picar a las puertas, se veía acompañándole por el barrio con su cestita para llenarla de caramelos para que su pequeño se divirtiera. Esa situación hipotética le trajo el recuerdo de Renee haciendo lo mismo con ella, y dado que Charlie no lo había vivido cuando era niña, quiso que al menos lo viviera con su nieto.

-¿Halloween?- repitió- ¿La fiesta de los chicos borrachos y bromistas? No podré moverme de la comisaría.

Y por lo terco que era, allí estaban aún en la misma conversación.

-Estoy segura de que si te tomas hasta un mes de vacaciones, tu ayudante tendría a todo el mundo a ralla y Forks seguiría en pie cuando regresaras- rezongó Bella.

-Me lo pensaré- replicó- Coge el tenedor, Lexie. Papá y mamá quieren que comas con el tenedor.

Lexie obedeció, cogió su tenedor, dejó que su abuelo le ayudara a pinchar la patata pero en vez de llevársela a la boca, cogió otra con la mano y fue esa la que se comió, lo que a Charlie le hizo mucha gracia porque soltó una carcajada. Edward volvió a carraspear abriendo los ojos y antes de que Bella le insistiera a Charlie Swan sobre la educación del pequeño, tomó la palabra:

-¿Tiene algún plan más para hoy, señor?

-¿Plan?

-Sí, ¿quiere llevar a Lexie a algún sitio? ¿A la reserva o... a la comisaria?

-No, no había pensado nada. ¿Por qué?

-Le iba a pedir que prescindiera de la presencia de su hija por unas horas- respondió en ese tono suyo amable y educado.

-¿Y quedarme sólo con Lexie? Demonios, sí.

Edward se rió suave y musicalmente mientras Bella seguía la conversación como si estuviera en un partido de tennis, de un lado a otro siguiendo la pelota, así que hasta le molestó: primero que Charlie ni preguntara a qué venía eso y segundo que apenas peleara por pasar tiempo con los dos cegado por la posibilidad de tener a Lexie un rato para él.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas, Edward?

-Hoy aparte de mi cumpleaños es nuestro aniversario de boda, y aunque sé que no quieres ninguna celebración, al menos déjame llevarte a un sitio especial en conmemoración.

El prado. Seguro. Quería llevarla al prado. Pero si quería llevarla allí desde un principio cuando la vio escoger vestido y zapatos podía haberle recomendado que no se pusiera unos de tacón. Daba igual, irían a su prado, el sitio más especial de la Península de Olympic. Y estarían a solas, donde poder aunque fuera besarse sin oír el incómodo carraspeo de Charlie por detrás.

-En ese sitio especial no habrá regalos, ¿verdad?

-No- sonrió- Siempre si tu padre no tiene inconveniente- insistió.

-Sí, sí, id. Deberíamos ir pidiendo ya el postre para que os podáis marchar cuanto antes.

* * *

Llevaba una semana con la espalda dolorida y el cuello entumecido por compartir con Bella su cama de adolescente pero verla tan exultante de felicidad por estar con su padre, bien merecía la pena. Además, si a las pocas dimensiones de la cama para dos adultos se sumaba la excursión que hacía Lexie con ellos después de estar con Charlie Swan hasta meterle en la cunita, la palabra incómodo se quedaba corta.

Charlie Swan estaba haciendo con su nieto lo que le daba la gana: desde no ponerle ningún tipo de límite, a cambiarle sus hábitos alimenticios o su rutina de sueño. Cosas que si las hiciera alguien de su familia les pondría el grito en el cielo, pero por el padre de Bella se lo aguantaría. Cuando estuvieran en Europa y Lexie no quisiera irse a dormir después de estar todo el día de excursión, se lo recordaría.

Hoy se había despertado empapado en sudor en esa cama tan enana con Bella sobre su pecho y un brazo estirado por la mesilla para coger la manita de Lexie, en su cuna cuando por la noche no se quería dormir y sólo quería saltar sobre el colchón o jugar a esconderse. Estuvo a punto de tirarse barrotes abajo cuando le tuvo que sujetar y no soltar hasta que al final cayó rendido. A decir verdad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera dormir en esa cama, con Bella y menos con el beneplácito de Charlie Swan y eso que conocía cada poro minúsculo de las paredes moradas por observar a Bella cuando aún él no dormía. No era su sitio ideal de vacaciones cuando tenía planeado para las próximas semanas un tour por Europa para visitar París, ir a Londres y terminar su verano en la isla antes de visitar a Renee en Florida, regresando a casa para el comienzo del curso, pero Bella se merecía ver a su padre por todo el tiempo que le echaba de menos así que no se quejaría ni una mísera vez.

Además, hoy le había invitado a comer por su cumpleaños. Y le había hecho hasta un regalo. Otro, si dejar que compartiera su vida con Bella ya no lo era bastante: una vieja caña que no sabría utilizar pero que era el vale para un día de pesca con Charlie y sus amigos, así que tan mal no le debía de caer a su suegro.

Así que, tentando a su suerte, le pidió unos momentos a solas con Bella, accedió encantado de la vida de poder quedarse con Lexie y ahora se adentraban en el bosque con el coche mientras Bella no cesaba de decir:

-En serio, Edward, ¿crees que voy vestida adecuadamente para caminar por el bosque? Si ya me retuerzo los tobillos con botas de montaña, imagínate que me pasará con estos tacones. Debiste dejar que me cambiara cuando dejamos en casa a Charlie y a Lexie.

-No vamos a caminar por el bosque- repitió- Vamos a un sitio que está en el bosque, pero sin ser bosque, concretamente. No le pasa nada a tu atuendo.

-No estoy para juegos- se quejó- Dime dónde vamos.

-Si te lo digo se estropeará la sorpresa.

-Odio las sorpresas- rezongó.

-Lo sé- se rió- Ya falta poco.

-No quiero que perdamos la cobertura del móvil. ¿Y si Lexie se pone a llorar y Charlie no sabe calmarlo, como por la noche?

-Bella, sinceramente, creo que es a Charlie a quién más le estorba Lexie por las noches y nos lo devuelve cuando se da cuenta de, con lo pequeño que es, lo que ocupa en la cama.

-Sí- dijo divertida- Yo también lo creo.

-Además, sabe que en cuanto suspire le vas a ir a preguntar si quiere que te lo lleves a la cuna, así que mata dos pájaros de un tiro: queda ante Lexie como un héroe y nosotros no tenemos ni un segundo de _intimidad_.

-Charlie no es tan retorcido- observó- Puede que antes quisiera separarnos a toda costa y que te llamara _capullo_, pero ahora, le tienes _bajo el influjo de los Cullen_, en cuanto te dejó ser encantador con él.

-Mi amor, para Charlie siempre seré el hombre que tuvo relaciones prematrimoniales con su única hija, la dejó embarazada y se la llevó al otro lado del país para poder cumplir el sueño de ser Médico. Lo sé. Le leí la mente durante mucho tiempo. Sé cómo funciona.

-Vale- aceptó- Nunca seréis amigos íntimos, nunca estaréis tan unidos como yo lo estoy con Esme o Carlisle, pero te ha regalado una caña. Y te ha invitado a pescar. ¿Irás?

-Por supuesto. Haré todo lo que tu padre quiera. ¿No me callo cada vez que veo que le da a Lexie de comer de su plato?

Bella se rió y le dio un codacito en el costado en broma, que él aprovechó para tomarla de la mano antes de que la necesitara para la palanca de cambios. Bella entrelazó los dedos con él y dejó las manos caer entre los dos asientos mientras miraba despistadamente por la ventana al paisaje que se sucedía ante sus ojos. De hecho en ese momento ya dejaban el terreno asfaltado y entraban en la pista de tierra dando unos cuantos tumbos para lo que necesitó las dos manos para controlar el volante.

-Edward, esto ya me está asustando, ¿sabes a dónde vamos? La última vez que nos metimos por el bosque en coche chocamos contra un árbol y no me gustaría repetir la experiencia.

-Este camino conduce a donde quiero llegar- confesó- Y en mi defensa debo decir que chocamos porque mi mente la ocupaban los pensamientos de los quileutes, de no ser así, habría podido esquivar el árbol.

-Lo que sé- respondió- es que no podría ir en busca de ayuda así vestida. Ten cuidado.

-El montañero que te encontrara daría gracias al Cielo por tan perfecta aparición- rió.

Bella resopló porque no pareció hacerle mucha gracia su broma y cruzando los brazos volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. La vegetación poblaba ambos lados de la pista de tierra pero se circulaba sin problemas más cuando a la derecha empezaron a aparecer los camiones y la maquinaria que se estaban encargando de las obras.

-¿Qué es...?- balbuceó Bella.

Tuvo que avanzar apenas unos metros más para poder detener el vehículo, entre una apisonadora y un camión de arena, justo delante de la valla delimitante que prohibía el paso. Miró a Bella para sonreírle pero ella seguía atónita y con cara, además de no entender absolutamente nada, lo que era fantástico.

-¿Vamos a colarnos en una obra?

-Sí, pero no nos traerá ningún tipo de problemas.

-Ahí hay una señal de prohibido, no creo que debiéramos estar aquí, fuera cual fuera tu idea- insistió preocupada.

-La obra es nuestra, Bella- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-La obra pertenece a nuestra casa, mi amor. Detrás de esas vallas está nuestra casa.

* * *

Bella pestañeó una vez, dos y tres y miró al hombre arrebatadoramente guapo que tenía sentado al lado, con el que compartía un hijo además de llevar un anillo igual, pero que ahora no conocía absolutamente de nada. ¿De qué hablaba? Una casa. ¿Una casa? Allí, en medio del bosque. Que broma más buena. Y encima suya. ¡Ja! Se le había ido la cabeza después de dormir una semana en su cama de adolescente, sin poder moverse, dándose golpes constantes con la mesilla y por tropezarse con el pico doblado de la alfombra.

Ahora se reiría. ¿No? Allí estaba, quieto, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

La que se le había ido la cabeza era a ella. Aquello era totalmente surrealista. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran en mitad del bosque – con la de cosas que campaban por allí – delante de una obra y que él dijera que era suya? Porque no habría comprado una casa cuando le pidió y pidió y repitió que no se gastara dinero para su aniversario, ¿verdad?

-Vamos a verla- instó, tras su inactividad.

Se bajó incluso del coche, lo rodeó, le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano, aunque ella no reaccionara.

-No entiendo nada.

-Me hago cargo- sonrió- Pero sólo sígueme.

-Creo que lo que vaya a haber detrás de esas vallas, me va a dar miedo y hasta me enfade.

-No si le das una oportunidad.

-Edward...

-No la he comprado, si es lo que te preocupa. Ni siquiera es un regalo de aniversario- respondió- De hecho, las obras comenzaron el año pasado y han terminado hace relativamente poco. Será la primera vez que la vea, lo mismo que tú.

Ahora sí que no le conocía de nada. Quién era aquel hombre tan guapo con el que estaba casada que no le contaba esas cosas. ¿Desde el año pasado? Desde el año pasado cuando también visitaron Forks, asumía. Cuando toda la familia se traía aquel misterio, cuchicheaban por las esquinas y tenían extraños quehaceres que no podían compartir con ella.

Que panda de traidores.

-¿Has planeado _plantar_ aquí una casa, de la nada, y pretendes que me trague que no es ni un regalo y que no te has gastado dinero?- rezongó.

-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que estar preocupando del dinero cuando es la última de nuestras preocupaciones?

-Porque aquí hay una tonelada de material de construcción y hacer una casa desde cero en mitad del bosque, además de suponer un montón de permisos, debe de ser muy caro- añadió.

-La casa original ha pertenecido a la familia desde que nos instalamos en Forks por primera vez, de hecho, durante un tiempo la ocupé para escapar de los pensamientos de los que me rodeaban: aquí excepto unos cuantos animales curiosos, nadie se acercaba. Era una vieja cabaña de cazadores- explicó- Esme pretendía reformarla y regalárnosla por nuestra boda, e incluso Carlisle cambió el nombre de la propiedad por el nuestro, pero después del viaje a Italia fue imposible y quiso esperar para que yo formara parte del _proyecto_. Sólo le di las pautas para la reforma, pero lo que hayan hecho es tan sorpresa para ti como para mí. A no ser que no quieras oír hablar del tema y tengamos que dar la vuelta.

La vuelta. Eso era lo que le daba la cabeza: vueltas. Con cada palabra de Edward mientras asimilaba la información su mente giraba y giraba con cada secreto y tejemaneje de los Cullen. Debería de estar ya acostumbrada y saber que en cosas así jamás iba a ganar, pero ni por asomo. Si creía que con la casa de Nueva Inglaterra, con su vestido de novia de ensueño o con la recepción mágica su boda quedaba por regalada, estaba muy equivocada.

Y Edward estaba en el ajo, por supuesto. O en el _proyecto_, como él lo llamaba. ¡Qué injusto! Él lo sabía todo de ella porque accedía a su mente _constantemente_ y a ella se le escapaban cosas así. ¿Era o no era para gritar desesperada? Pensar lo que le preocupaba no conocerle realmente, no saber qué cosas había vivido 90 años sin ella y ¡seguía teniendo secretos!

-Aunque me gustaría que te lo plantearas y decidieras visitar _nuestra_ propiedad en Forks- le sonrió de medio lado.

Ese hombre tan atractivo que tenía delante era además de todo eso, un tremendo manipulador. Cómo sabía tocar las teclas para que bailara a su son. Una propiedad en Forks, claro, así accedería, sabiendo que si tenían una casa allí, lo mismo que un coche, prometía volver y volver para estar con Charlie, marcar una fecha para su visita, lo mismo que hacían con la isla.

Sería gracioso que entre todo lo que planearan cada año, el paraíso de la isla estuvieran en el mismo rotulador rojo del calendario que el lluvioso Forks.

-Creo que cuando volvamos a Hanover, debería ir a hacerle una visita al administrador del _dichoso_ fideicomiso.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó levantado una ceja.

-Para saber cuántas de estas propiedades sorpresas hay a nuestro nombre por el planeta.

-Estás en tu derecho- sonrió- Viviendas unifamiliares solo dos. El resto son terrenos, acciones empresariales e inmuebles con inquilinos.

-Ah, qué también somos caseros y empresarios.

-Realmente es el administrador del fideicomiso, pero si lo piensas así, sí. Simplemente es una manera de tener el dinero activo y que grandes transacciones de capital no resulten sospechosas.

-Vale. Me estás asustando- le cortó- Déjalo. Sólo pretendía saber si, cuando vayamos a Jacksonville a visitar a Renee, te vas a salir con otra de estas.

-¿Quieres una casa en Jacksonville? El clima tampoco me gusta demasiado, pero podríamos buscar un apartamento...

-¡No!- exclamó- Nada de apartamentos. Ni nada de más propiedades. Echo de menos nuestra _intimidad_ pero no hasta ese punto. Siempre está bien recordar ese autocontrol fantástico tuyo.

-Mi amor, nuestra intimidad no tiene ningún precio- se rió para besarla sonoramente- ¿Vamos?

Suspiró ruidosamente, le miró quejosa y no le quedó más remedio que darle la mano para bajar del coche. Para colmo al poner los pies en el suelo casi se retuerce un tobillo por la gravilla de la obra así que Edward tuvo que sujetarla mejor. Genial, eso la hacía ansiosa por cruzar esas verjas, llenas de piedrecitas amenazadoras por las que se rompería un tobillo.

-Está bien- le calmó él, tomándola de la cintura.

"_Está bien_" ¡Ja! Nunca estaba bien nada con él porque nunca ganaba. Menos viéndole sacarse del bolsillo una llave que abría la verja del _prohibido_ para que pasaran, volviéndolo a cerrar. Realmente se estaba aterrorizando.

Le indicó que avanzaran para cruzar delante del camión de arena y le indicó que girara a la derecha. Había tierra removida a ambos lados así que no supo muy bien a dónde se dirigían. Tras rodear una hormigonera tuvieron que esquivar un enorme montón de piedra para pisar un camino de las mismas piedras planas que llevaba a...

Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces a la vez que dejaba de caminar porque no creía lo que se erigía ante sus ojos. No era muy monstruoso. No. Ni siquiera enorme. Ni bestial. No la Mansión que se imaginaba que Edward compraría en Hanover cuando planearan su próximo bebé para que Lexie tuviera sitio para correr con su bólido o un jardín enorme donde ponerle una piscina y el centenar de juguetes de exterior que los Cullen le iban comprando. Era un _chalet_ que pertenecía a aquel lugar, que se acurrucaba entre la frondosa arboleda que le rodeaba y que seguro que le rodeó más dado que se veía la acción de una pala a ambos lados: era de la misma piedra que tenía en ese montón cerca, con un porche de madera, una celosía que cubría parte de la fachada este, con dos pisos y un torreón circular que sumaría un tercero.

Era una casa en el bosque de cuento de hadas. Al sitio donde el Edward _de antes_, pertenecería.

Y sin darse cuenta se imaginó esa obra terminada, un jardín alrededor, a Lexie armando escándalo con sus juegos, a su próximo hijo uniéndose y quizás hasta otro hijo más mientras ella les observaba sentada en el porche esperando a que Edward regresara del trabajo.

-Bella, mi amor, sabes que me frustra mucho no poderte _leer_ la mente siempre que quiero, así que me gustaría que compartieras lo que te ronda, ahora mismo- dijo, trayéndola a la realidad.

Un respingo le recorrió el cuerpo tanto que su piel se erizó como si tuviera frío, incluso bajo el abrigo que eran los brazos de Edward, pero él, tan atento y caballeroso como siempre, se quitó la chaqueta sin decir nada para ponérsela sobre los hombros antes de invitarla a compartir de nuevo sus pensamientos.

-¿Te gusta?- insistió.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero no en una afirmación ni una negación, más bien en un movimiento sin traducción para adelantarse unos pasos hasta llegar al camino empedrado.

-¿Te encanta?- insistió.

-¿Cómo podría no gustarme?- respondió- Aunque fuera la cabaña abandonada de cazadores de antes. Tú viviste ahí. ¿Hay algo tuyo dentro?

-Me temo que no- suspiró divertido- Cuando no duermes no necesitas muchas comodidades, más cuando usas el sitio para refugiarte del mundo exterior. No era el _piso de soltero_ que te puedas imaginar- rió.

_Piso de soltero_, la expresión le hizo gracia por lo que también se rió. Allí nadie llegaría, ni siquiera equivocado. El río pasaba cerca porque se oía su rumor, pero todo parecía demasiado agreste para estar en las rutas de pesca habituales. Sólo un vampiro triste y solitario, el que le rompía el corazón pensar, con su mirada dorada atormentada, habría pasado allí sus días eternos. Quiso abrazar a ese vampiro como abrazó al hombre en el que la magia le había convertido en agradecimiento.

-No puedo esperar a contárselo a Esme y a Alice- rió feliz acunándola entre sus brazos- Tenían cientos de ideas pero tenían miedo de que sobrepasaran tu límite.

-Oh, vamos- se quejó con un mohín- No soy tan terrible. Solamente es que me asusta... _vuestro_ dispendio.

Edward se volvió a reír para estrecharla besándola sonoramente en la frente.

-Bella, cuando nos casamos todo lo mío pasó a ser tuyo por mucho que te torture la idea- bromeó- Eso incluye a mi familia, del mismo modo que yo acepto a Charlie y a Renee, por lo que no es _vuestro_ dispendio, es _nuestro_.

-Charlie puede que le dé a Lexie a comer de su plato, pero nunca saldría con nada así, por lo que seguimos estando en desventaja.

-No sabes lo que tengo que respirar hondo cada vez que le da de comer de su plato- rió- Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y así cruzaron el camino empedrado hasta llegar al porche. Allí, debajo del tejadillo se sentía el calor acogedor propio de la madera que recubría la construcción al otro lado de la piedra. Sí, se podía volver a imaginar esa preciosa escena con sus hipotéticos tres hijos sentada en un cómodo sofá exterior en ese porche.

-Pasa- le invitó, entornando la puerta de madera.

Sonrió, libró un escalón en el que se apoyaba la puerta improvisada donde un día habría una bonita entrada y llegó al interior. Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío de la estancia mientras se envolvía en aquel olor a... _nuevo_, el mismo que tenía su casa de Hanover cuando entraron por primera vez. El cemento que recubría las paredes olía de una manera muy especial que se mezclaba con la madera de los ventanales, a las vigas vistas del techo, al suelo de terracota o a la piedra de la chimenea al fondo. Chimenea. Si se concentraba y su mente salía de su visión con sus tres hijos podía notar el crepitar de las llamas y hasta el calor del fuego de su hogar.

-Han hecho un trabajo fantástico. Han levantado el techo unos cuantos centímetros- explicó- además de hacerlo más espacioso. En cuanto arreglen el terreno exterior, esas puertas- señaló un umbral de madera, aún cegado con tablones- darán a un jardín. Está orientado al oeste, para disfrutar al máximo los escasos rayos vespertinos.

-Es perfecto- fue lo máximo que acertó a decir.

Henchido de felicidad le siguió explicando mientras continuaban el tour: al fondo una cocina, donde ya estaba montada la meseta y prácticamente faltaban los muebles, con vistas también a ese futuro jardín, un baño y al otro lado de un pasillo abovedado, una pequeña habitación. Edward le explicó que le gustaría tener allí un estudio si ella no tenía otros planes, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones ni de protestar ni de sugerir otra utilidad, más cuando desde el pasillo ascendieron por unas escaleras de piedra hasta el piso superior.

-Le pedí a Alice y a Esme que nos dejaran al menos cuatro habitaciones más la principal. Cada una tiene su baño además de su vestidor y ésta sería la nuestra- anunció.

Suponía que cuando tuviera puertas todo quedaría más acogedor, pero realmente la estancia en la que entraban, lo eran. Al fondo había un hueco enorme que sería ese vestidor y a la derecha había otro hueco desde donde se veía el armazón de una bañera, así que sería el baño, pero las vistas realmente fue lo que más le impresionaron. No estaban tan altos como la mansión y el bosque de alrededor aún se les venía encima, pero el río pasaba casi por debajo de su ventana, un ventanal enorme con incluso un banco debajo en el que sentarse, para observar el pequeño lago que se formaba en el que, ahora mismo, se reflejaban las nubes esponjosas del cielo de Forks.

-Es precioso- dijo ahora.

-Es un remanso de paz- contestó él, sentándose a su lado en el banco.

-Como la isla- añadió.

-Sé que Esme está intentando trasladar cosas de su isla a esta casa- respondió Edward- aunque sean los dos sitios más distintos del planeta.

-No lo son- le corrigió Bella- En los dos tenemos recuerdos maravillosos. Me gustará volver aquí lo mismo que espero cada año nuestros días en la isla.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- rió, para besarle la frente- Ven, aún queda algo más que te quiero enseñar.

Se levantó para seguirle hacia el fondo del pasillo abovedado donde se disponían las habitaciones para llegar a una puerta, igual de rústica que la del porche, y empujarla. Chirrió en sus improvisadas bisagras para mostrarle otras escaleras de piedra a las que les llegaba una indirecta luz blanquecina desde la parte superior. Las subió tras Edward y desde el último escalón – aún en cemento – aceptó su mano para librarlo y llegar a una habitación de suelo de madera – o lo sería – con ese torreón que se veía desde el exterior, sobre su cabeza.

Ahora sí que tenía todo el bosque a merced de sus ojos desde todos los puntos cardinales que los ventanales del torreón le permitían ver: las obras al norte, al sur, al este y el río al oeste. Todo ese paraje tan tranquilo solo para ella. Podría ver el camino donde Edward llegaría con su coche e incluso el jardín donde jugarían los niños. Era el sitio perfecto para poder verlo todo.

-Quiero que esto sea tu estudio- la voz de Edward le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Podemos instalar aquí una Biblioteca para tus libros y es una habitación maravillosa para leer y relajarse. Cuando te gradúes tendrás un trabajo que estará relacionado con la Literatura y será un buen sitio para mantenerte en contacto con ella cuando estemos aquí hasta que nos mudemos indefinidamente.

-¿Mudarnos aquí?- repitió- ¿Querrías mudarte a Forks?

-¿Por qué no iba a querer? Carlisle trabajó en ese Hospital y es lo bueno de la Medicina: en todos los sitios hay enfermos a los que curar.

-Pero tú...- dudó- Tú dijiste eso de la Cirugía de Urgencias, y los turnos y las noches. Y Forks no parece un sitio... donde ocurran muchas cosas interesantes, como aquel accidente de Hanover.

-Aunque me gustó mucho ayudar y me hizo decidirme por la especialidad, no querría volver a vivir constantemente ese día- aseguró- Forks parece tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para ejercer mi profesión, el día que la tenga. Sólo quiero que tengas presente, que me gustaría tanto regresar a Forks como a ti. Que también creo que estos bosques, su nublado y la lluvia constante, es un sitio perfecto para que nuestros hijos crezcan, tanto como Nueva Inglaterra, Seattle o Chicago. Porque sea donde sea, estaremos juntos y crearemos un hogar para ellos.

Era injusto que el día estuviera siendo así. Sí, injusto, porque hoy era su día, su cumpleaños, debía ser él el que aceptara sus regalos, el colmado y agasajado y allí estaban en lo que sería su casa, con sus planes y su futuro que le hacían llenársele los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad porque ese hombre maravilloso pensaba las mismas cosas que ella, tenía los mismos valores y le preocupaba lo mismo que a ella, y no sólo porque tuviera accesos constates a su mente. Privada de esos recuerdos familiares desde que Renee se marchó con ella, viviendo en apartamentos pequeños, lo que el suelo de una maestra se podía permitir soñaba y anhelaba darle a Lexie lo que ella no tenía y allí, en medio de aquella casa en obras, lo acababa de recibir.

_Crearemos un hogar para ellos._

No creía que se podía ser más feliz sin explotar de su mismo júbilo.

-¿Eso es un _sí_, mi amor?- le preguntó tomándola de la barbilla para limpiarle las lágrimas con sendos besos- ¿Eso es que te gusta?

-¿Cómo podría no gustarme imaginarme el futuro contigo?- sollozó.

-Sólo hay _futuro_ porque estamos juntos- contestó- Feliz segundo aniversario.

* * *

El día no podía haber ido mejor aunque ahora estuviera donde había empezado: en la enana cama de adolescente de Bella mientras ella intentaba dormir a Lexie para que se quedara toda la noche con Charlie Swan. La escuchaba al otro lado de la pared arrullarle y arrullarle, tararearle, hasta dar paseos por la habitación mientras el niño se revolvía, pero sería prácticamente imposible. Imposible por dos razones: la primera porque mientras ellos estaban fuera le había dejado comer chocolate y cosas azucaradas hasta hartarse y ahora la energía le salía por las orejas, y la segunda porque, como cada noche, cuando Lexie se le plantara en horizontal en la cama le urgiría sacarlo de allí para que le dejara descansar.

Bendita paciencia. Paciencia y autocontrol, de eso se trataban sus vacaciones.

Bueno, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. No es que tuviera ninguna queja de la labor de Charlie Swan como padre porque Bella era la mujer más increíble sobre la faz de la tierra y algo tendría él que ver, pero su habilidad como abuelo era bastante discutible ya que estaba convirtiendo a Lexie en un pequeño salvaje agasajado. Pero la casa estaría acabada pronto, quizás para el invierno. La próxima navidad la podrían pasar allí, y habría habitaciones de sobra para que fuera Charlie Swan su invitado en vez de al revés, con unos tabiques fuertes de piedra para no estar aguantándose como lo llevaba haciendo una semana.

No se reiría más de Emmett cuando le hablara de sus frustraciones con Rosalie y sus preferencias ahora en tejer y hacer manualidades que pasar tiempo a solas.

Pasó la hoja de una vieja novela clásica que había tomado de la estantería de Bella justo en el momento que le oía decir "_Peque, ven aquí_", escuchaba a Lexie revolverse y Charlie le tentaba con un vaso de leche caliente con miel. Eso, más azúcar, para que terminara dándole vueltas la cabeza. Pero dijo que no se metería y no pensaba hacerlo. Hoy había sido un día de lo más feliz, viendo a Bella tan pletórica en la nueva casa y compartiendo sus planes. Planes de un futuro, aunque lejano, increíble que les esperaba si superaba la estancia en casa de Charlie Swan sin que Lexie empezara a tener caries en sus primeras piezas de su dentadura infantil.

Al llegar a Hanover era tan buen momento como otro para llevarle por primera vez al dentista.

Pasó otra hoja y ahora sólo escuchó la dulce voz de Bella leyéndole el cuento a Lexie. Bueno, la costumbre del cuento seguía en pie, así que le alegraba. Le gustaría mucho más a él ser el que se lo leyera, pero lo haría en Europa cada día, lo mismo que en la isla. No le robaría ese momento a Bella de estar con su padre y con Lexie por nada del mundo. Además, le estaba leyendo el de _el oso y la luna_, y a Lexie le encantaba. Podía imaginarte su carita mientras se sucedían las palabras de la historia. A veces hasta las completaba porque ya se lo sabía de memoria. Quizás debiera de pedirle a Esme que tomara el tema del cuento para decorar su habitación, por seguro que a su pequeño le encantaría y más a Bella si ya lo había hecho incluso al verla vacía y con puertas de obra y tablones cegando las ventanas.

Habían quedado en dejar el tema de la casa en secreto para Charlie Swan hasta que estuviera acabada para no crearle falsas expectativas de ese futuro indefinido en Forks por si se atrasaba demasiado o quizás no llegaba. Bella decía que aunque fuera a buscar un trabajo en el mundo de la Literatura – quizás editora, redactora o crítica – quién sabe si podría tener la posibilidad de trasladarse de Hanover tan fácilmente como él tendría para pedir trabajo con sus notas. Él sólo podía responderle que cuando el mundo la viera tan fantástica como él la veía, se pelearían por darle una oportunidad.

Así pasó otra hoja, justo a la vez que la puerta se abría para que Bella entrara, cerrándola de nuevo.

-Se han dormido- dijo en un susurro- Los dos. Ese cuento es fantástico.

Apenas le sonrió porque lo que hizo le dejaron el gesto congelado: en el mismo sitio en el que estaba – sobre la alfombra, a los pies de la cama- se quitó de golpe el pantalón deportivo que se puso al llegar a casa, los calcetines y en braguitas y con una camiseta vieja, gateó por la cama hacia él. Primero le besó los labios, después le cerró el libro para dejarlo en la mesilla- antes empujando el chupete de Lexie y uno de sus biberones de agua- y le deslizó los labios – con la punta de la lengua- por el cuello.

-Bella...- apenas suspiró.

-¿Sabes qué he pensado?- preguntó entre beso y beso- Que podíamos acariciarnos _un rato_.

-¿Sólo acariciarnos?- repitió- Mi amor, me subo por las paredes.

Se echó a reír y se acomodó mejor en sus brazos, sentándose a horcajadas en él, lo que no mejoró la situación, más cuando se quitó la camiseta para quedarse en un sujetador negro precioso que le sentaba de maravilla.

-Mejor que nada...- añadió para morderse el labio.

-No sé por qué lo llevas tan bien. Deberías de estar al menos, un _poco_ afectada. Eso es por qué, tras dos años de matrimonio, ya no me deseas como antes- dijo intentando hacer uno de los adorables pucheros que siempre hacía Bella.

Se echó a reír de nuevo y le besó otra vez atrapando su labio inferior con sus dientes cuando éstos se separaron. Además, metió las piernas entre su espalda y el cabecero de madera de la cama para ejercer ese cepo perfecto por lo que, si no fuera solamente por el viejo edredón morado de Bella, no podían estar más pegados.

-Que yo no tenga reacciones _físicas_ como tú no significa que no eche de menos el sexo. Porque lo echo de menos. Mucho. Hace exactamente ocho días que no tenemos sexo. Hasta lo cuento. Seguro que estoy a punto de empezar a tener sueño eróticos.

-Espero que, cuando no tengamos a tu padre al otro lado de la pared, poder cumplir cada uno de esos sueños- respondió.

-Ya lo haces, Edward, y con creces- contestó con ese brillo suyo de mejillas.

No era para quedar como un fanfarrón ni como un gañán, pero lo sabía, vaya que lo sabía. Tener acceso a la mente de Bella además justo en sus momentos íntimos le hacía no sólo conocer a la perfección esos pensamientos tan maravillosos si no su cuerpo a la perfección, por fuera y por dentro. Era increíble poder satisfacer físicamente a quien tanto deseaba, sentir que le hacía tocar el cielo con las manos y que su cuerpo se deshacía a la misma vez que él.

-¿Acariciarnos, habías dicho?- dijo, sonriendo.

-Mmm...- respondió ocupada de nuevo en su cuello.

-Suena muy bien- añadió.

-Realmente se trataba de que no sonora, ya sabes- señaló con la cabeza el tabique a su espalda.

-¿No va a salir a ninguna parte, para quedarnos el suficiente rato a solas? Con Lexie a la comisaria, a enseñarle armas, sin tener que llevarte consigo. Conseguimos hacerlo un par de veces aquí cuando vivías con él, no sé por qué ahora está siendo tan difícil- se quejó.

-Antes salía a pescar y ahora te va a llevar a ti, así que me temo que no- respondió divertida.

-Entonces...- suspiró- habrá que conformarse.

Bella se volvió a reír y continuó con sus besitos en el cuello, así que tenía razón, había que conformarse. Preferiría saber qué le rondaba la mente o tener sus conversaciones inaudibles pero menos era nada. Además, estar haciendo algo así en su habitación de adolescente era muy divertido así que no se podía desmerecer la actividad disfrutándola al máximo como hacía cada vez que podía acariciar el cuerpo de Bella y cada vez que ella se lo acariciaba para quedarse dormido el uno abrazado en el otro.

Aunque el sueño duró poco porque la voz de Charlie Swan le despertó.

Entre las neblinas de la somnolencia pudo ver su silueta dentro de la habitación y eso, le alarmó, por diversas razones. Primero, porque podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que los miembros de su familia habían entrado en su habitación cuando dormía – que no fuera Alice cuando le observaba sobre los pies de su cama – y segundo, menos cuando lo hacía con Bella. Por algo las puertas se cerraban y existía algo como la intimidad, más en pareja. Pero bien pensado, era su casa y podía entrar donde le diera la gana así que quizás hasta le podía molestar que estuviera prácticamente incrustado en la espalda o en qué parte de la camiseta de Bella él tenía metida la mano delante de su padre, con su pijama de franela por mucho que estuvieran en junio.

Menos mal que Bella siempre se ponía su camiseta vieja con sus braguitas para dormirse y no lo había hecho desnuda después de las caricias. Y mucho mejor que él también se había vuelto a poner el pijama, porque sí que habría sido violento.

-¿Ocurre...- carraspeó para frotarse los ojos con _esa mano_-... algo, señor?

-Lexie se ha despertado y llama a algo como _takles_ o _pakles_ o algo así. ¿Es algún muñeco?

-No, es... el gatito. El gatito de Bella. Sparkles.

-Oh- frunció el labio- ¿Y qué hacemos?

¿_Hacemos_? Eso era gracioso. Milagro no había saltado sobre la cama para zarandear a Bella y que ella se ocupara. Pero dormía de lado abrazada a la almohada – como lo hacía cuando vivía allí- así que al menos que uno de los dos descansara, por lo que salió por el otro lado, volvió a taparla y le indicó a Charlie Swan que saliera para seguirle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para entrar en la habitación de su suegro.

¡Vaya! Eso les hacía dar un paso más en su relación porque sólo había entrado ahí cuando no dormía para conocerle mejor mientras sus pensamientos no le insultaban y realmente lo hacía porque allí también olía a Bella cuando le hacía la cama, barría el suelo o le colocaba la colada en el armario. Armario que estaba abierto ahora mismo, la silla junto a la ventana a reventar de ropa y la cama deshecha totalmente por ese pequeño cuerpecito que se revolvía al verle.

-_Papá..._- sollozó tendiéndole los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

Se sentó en el colchón – con el consiguiente crujido, lo mismo que hacía el de Bella- y le abrazó para besarle. El pequeño se colgó de su cuello y con ese gesto sabía que no le iba a poder volver a tumbar allí ni él volver solo a la cama con Bella.

-._..akles._

-Sparkles está en casa de los abuelos Cullen, con la tía Louise.

-_¿Bebé... akles? No. Etsie_- volvió a sollozar.

-Sparkles también echa de menos a Lexie, pero Sparkles no podía viajar en el avión. Además, la tía Louise siempre está dormida en su cuna y a Sparkles no le gusta jugar con ella.

-_Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Etsie. Papá._

Levantó la mirada hacia Charlie Swan, de pie, al otro lado de la cama y le puso la cara más lastimosa que el sueño que tenía le dejó para comunicarle que ya no había más que hacer y que se lo tenía que llevar, pero su suegro pareció aliviado tanto que se acercó y le besó la cabecita al niño antes de revolverle el cabello dándole a él el leoncito olvidado al otro lado de la cama.

-Buenas noches, Lexie.

Y con las mismas señaló su puerta para acabar el día como un héroe mientras Lexie tenía su ciclo de sueño roto y ellos, de paso, también.

Era un buen padre y un abuelo en prácticas. Alice le metió el chupete en la boca en cuanto pudo. Todos cometían errores. Con eso podría volver a dormirse de nuevo.

Empujó la puerta y entró en el cuarto sin ni siquiera poder volver a cerrar por llevar las manos ocupadas con Lexie y su leoncito. Con la claridad que entraba por la ventana pretendió ir hacia la cuna y acostarle dentro, pero el pequeño tenía otros planes.

-_Mamá_- dijo tendiendo los brazos hacia su madre, aún dormida.

-Shh! Pequeño- le meció- Vamos a tu cunita. Aquí- bajó el barrote- al lado de papá.

-_No_- se revolvió- _Mamá. Mamá_- repitió elevando la voz.

Bella carraspeó y se giró en la cama a la vez que encendía su lamparilla morada para mostrar su cara de resignación de la madre abnegada que era que no le importaba las veces que se tuviera que levantar por la noche a los requerimientos de su hijo. Así fue cuando tenía que darle de comer cada tres horas de recién nacido y así sería hasta que se independizara para marcharse a la universidad.

-Ven, peque- le tendió los brazos- Aquí un rato con papá y mamá. Pero después a tu cuna, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Ti_- contestó saltando al regazo de su madre.

Le besó la cabeza, le acurrucó contra ella y le arropó con el edredón. Lexie ni se movió feliz aferrándose contra el cuerpo de Bella. Era una imagen preciosa ver a Bella abrazando a su bebé en su cama de adolescente, todo lo que había pasado desde la primera vez que la vio dormir allí, tanto que se quedaría mirándola por horas. Pero levantó la sábana para que se tumbara al otro lado, aunque quedara más bien poco espacio, así que obedeció.

-¿Crees que le recuperaremos alguna vez o esto le afectará seriamente?- bromeó besando al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Espero que no porque no creo que pueda aguantar más de diez días- respondió Bella divertida.

-Sí, yo aguanté 90 años y no te lo recomiendo- contestó acurrucándose contra ellos dos.

Cuando se volvió a despertar, el alba despuntaba y la habitación se llenaba de una luz azulada. Bella estaba sobre su pecho, Lexie estaba en su cuna, tenía algo clavado en la espalda – su leoncito olvidado – y Charlie Swan volvía a estar ahora en el umbral. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Podía haber comprado un pestillo o una llave. Pero si nunca arregló los seguros de la ventana, cómo para preocuparse de las puertas cerradas, las que claramente, ignoraba.

Y que Bella siempre había pensado de su padre que respetaba su espacio...

-Vamos, chico, es hora de levantarse para ir de pesca.

Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarle cómo si fuera un fantasma o el fruto de una pesadilla. ¿Qué hora era? Estaba amaneciendo. Y seguro que llovía o hacía frío. Además, al darle la caña le había dicho que le invitaría ir la próxima vez, no la próxima mañana. Seguro que por el sueño ya estaba oyendo mal.

-En una hora debemos de estar en el río- insistió- Levántate. Te espero abajo.

Y sin más desapareció para dejarle mirando a la puerta entre abierta mientras escuchaba sus pasos por la escalera de madera que crujía tanto o más que los somieres de las camas.

Miró el reloj en la mesilla de Bella. Las cinco. ¡Las cinco! Estaba de vacaciones. Sólo se levantaba a esas horas para estudiar. Y tenía mucho sueño. ¡Mucho! Y por su culpa. Esto seguro que era algún tipo de castigo, y sinceramente, tan de madrugada prefería que le siguiera llamando _capullo_. Pero allí estaba y por Bella y lo que significaba para ella, se levantó deslizándose por el colchón.

Tenía ropa para ir de pesca: Algo fuerte y resistente, de montaña, sí, la ropa de las _míticas excursiones de los Cullen, _aunque en realidad fueran apenas un par de caminatas por el bosque. Impresionaría a Charlie con su equipación y eso que no había visionado los vídeos de pesca que había pensado para tener más de unas nociones básicas.

-¿A...- musitó Bella volviéndose en la cama-... adónde vas?

-Charlie quiere que vayamos de pesca.

-¿Hoy?- repitió frotándose los ojos para quedarse sentada.

-Eso parece- escogió el par de pantalones para ponerlo en el montón de ropa tras su ducha- ¿Crees que invitará a Jacob? Me vendría bien tener a alguien de mi parte.

-Jacob nunca va a pescar con ellos- se encogió de hombros- Es algo como _de mayores_. Yo tampoco he ido. De _hombres_ y de _mayores_. Deberías de sentirte alagado- sonrió.

-Encajo en las dos cosas- le besó la frente- Aunque no sepa que sumo más edad que un par de ellos juntos- bromeó- Y ya me sentía alagado por dejarme compartir mi vida contigo. Vuelve a dormir.

Bella sonrió, aceptó el beso e incluso que la arropara para salir con su ropa hacia el cuarto de baño. Bueno, Charlie ya no estaba allí así que era un punto a su favor de dejarle el cuarto de baño. No le extrañó que con lo que estaban pasando al compartir tres adultos y un bebé, Bella no dijera ni mu al ver que cada habitación de la casa nueva tenía su propio baño.

Cuando salió ya arreglado y pretendía bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido, la vida había regresado a la casa. La puerta de Charlie Swan estaba abierta donde se veía la cama hecha, el armario cerrado y la ropa de la silla recogida. Algo que sólo su hija abnegada podía hacer tras haber recogido su propia habitación donde ni ella seguía descansado en la cama ni su bebé en la cuna, arrinconada hacia la ventana para tener un mínimo espacio en el que moverse. Las maletas estaban ahora al otro lado del escritorio, sobre la mesita no estaba ni el biberón ni el chupete e incluso el leoncito descansaba sobre la sabanita de la cunita heredada de Lexie, como si no estuviera amaneciendo fuera. Además, olía hasta a tostadas. Y a tortilla. Cómo pensaba que Bella se iba a quedar durmiendo mientras Charlie vagaba por la casa sin comer algo que ella misma le preparara.

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lexie estará preparando su caña para ir a pescar con el abuelo, ¿verdad, Lexie?- oyó la voz de Charlie Swan.

Un balbuceo de su hijo le contestó y sonó además un beso. Apenas le faltaron un par de pasos para llegar a la cocina y ver la escena que se imaginaba: a Charlie Swan sentado a una mesa perfecta de desayuno donde a él le esperaba otro plato, a Bella en pie en medio de la estancia – con su bata puesta que le quedaba tan grande como el resto de sus prendas – acunando a Lexie que se acurrucaba en ella mientras le besaba. Posesivo como era de su madre seguro que en cuanto la oyó moverse de la cama quiso que le cogiera en brazos de donde no se pensaba separar hasta que el sueño que tenía, como mostraba su carita, se desprendiera de él.

-Buenos días- dijo al entrar en la cocina- Qué haces levantado tan temprano, hijo- le besó la cabecita.

-Quería decir adiós a papá y al abuelo en su día de pesca- respondió Bella tras recibir su beso en la mejilla- Os he preparado esa cesta para el almuerzo y os esperaré para la cena.

Con lo que tenía preparado para Europa no pagaba los esfuerzos que Bella hacía por ellos.

-Ten el horno caliente y con una buena guarnición para los pescados que traeremos- respondió Charlie.

-¿Vendrá alguien más a cenar? Para saber cuántas patatas debo de pelar- insistió Bella.

-No, iremos Edward y yo solos.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Sí- dijo sin darle más importancia- Hay una parte del río muy tranquila para un _principiante_, así que ya avisaré al resto la próxima vez. Pela patatas sólo para nosotros.

Miró asombrado a Charlie Swan, le devolvió la mirada a Bella que le meneó la cabeza confusa y tuvo que tomar aire para hablar, por diversas razones: la primera es que no le gustaba que el plan para Bella fuese estar en casa con Lexie esperando a pelar patatas como si estuvieran en _su época_ y segundo porque eso de pasar todo el día con Charlie cuando normalmente apenas le contestaba cuando le preguntaba algo directamente era tan violento como las dos visitas a la habitación de Bella esta noche.

-Si es un sitio tranquilo, quizás puedan acompañarnos Bella y Lexie, señor.

Charlie Swan frunció el ceño, el labio y le miró con su cara de pocos amigos, con la cara con la que le miraba _antes_ y la misma de ahora cuando tocaba a Bella en su presencia más de lo que podía soportar, que apenas era un par de besos en mejilla o la frente y tomarla de la mano. De hecho hacía un par de noches mientras veían la televisión en el salón, Bella se sentó en su regazo para acurrucarse contra su cuello y la mirada que le echó Charlie Swan la hizo empujarla para que se sentara mejor en el cojín contiguo por lo que por ahora pudo percibir que el plan le gustaba menos que eso.

-El río no es un buen sitio para un niño tan pequeño y a Bella nunca le ha gustado pescar- rumió.

-Papá tiene razón, Edward- intervino Bella rápidamente- Lexie y yo estaremos mejor en casa. Tenemos un montón que hacer, ¿verdad, peque?- besó al pequeño en sus brazos- Iremos al pueblo al almorzar y haremos unas compras. Y no llueve, así que quizás podamos salir un rato a jugar al jardín trasero.

Las cosas que tenía que hacer Bella bien las sabía él: limpiar y ordenar el desastre de la casa de su padre, seguir cocinando y llenarle la nevera. Vamos, lo que él no quería que hiciera porque eran sus vacaciones, ya trabajaba bastante el resto del año y merecía descansar, pero tampoco quería darle la impresión de que no quería acompañarle ya que le había invitado, así que lo dejó.

-Iré metiendo las cosas en el coche- anunció levantándose de la mesa.

-Estaré listo en un par de minutos- respondió Edward.

Asintió, acarició a Lexie la cabecita y tomando las llaves del ¡coche patrulla! de la alacena, salió hacia el hall y después a la calle con las cañas y una caja de aperos de pesca.

-No será tan terrible, Edward- susurró Bella- Te gustará, estoy segura. Como cuando fuimos a hacer senderismo.

-Sí- dio un sorbo a su café- Lo mismo.

Lo mismo que estando con su familia, con Bella y con Lexie y no con su suegro que gruñía más que hablaba. Se ponía tenso hasta de imaginárselo. Nunca habían pasado más de dos minutos a solas porque siempre estaba Bella, Lexie u otra persona, y viendo lo _cafre_ que se había puesto con Jake desde el _supuesto_ accidente de moto, que era el hijo de su mejor amigo y que le retiró hasta la palabra, qué le haría a él, al que sabía que no le tenía demasiado afecto y siempre maldijo cuando le podía _leer_ la mente.

-Antes de que te des cuenta- insistió Bella- estarás de vuelta y con un pescado para la cena- sonrió.

-Si me pasa algo, Charlie me tira al río o me merienda un oso en el bosque, llama al administrador del _dichoso_ fideicomiso y haz lo que te plazca con las propiedades. Dile a Esme y a Carlisle que les quiero, a Alice que la perdono por lo del chupete, procura que Lexie me recuerde y no te vuelvas a casar porque me enteraré donde hay que ir para conseguir _volver del más allá_ y te amargaré la existencia a ti y a tu nuevo marido.

Bella se echó a reír a carcajadas y le besó sonoramente hasta que Charlie Swan carraspeó en la entrada para decir:

-¿Nos vamos?


	27. Outtakes 26 - Vacaciones en Forks

**OUTTAKES 26 – Vacaciones en Forks.**

Forks no estaba tan mal. En serio, si obviaba la capa de cemento que faltaba en la calle que hacía que las ruedas de la sillita de Lexie se engancharan cada cuatro pasos, parecía que paseaba por Hanover. Hacía hasta sol y los charcos se estaban secando. Ya nada tenía la pinta del pueblo aburrido y deprimente que le pareció cuando lo cruzó en el coche patrulla con su padre hacía cuatro años.

Fue raro verles marchar juntos. Edward seguía con esa cara de circunstancia tan divertida que se le ponía cuando Charlie le daba de comer a Lexie de su plato o le dejaba corretear cerca de la armería de la comisaría con las puertas abiertas. Pero seguro que estaba bien y que eso les serviría para unirse. Ya estaban unidos por ella y por Lexie, así que unas cuantas horas de charla frente a las cañas de pescar no le iban a venir mal. Así no sería tan raro que quedaran a hacer alguna u otra actividad como ella hacía con Esme o con Carlisle.

Y así ella tendría esas mismas horas para ella misma y para Lexie sin sentirse en el partido de tenis que normalmente era estar en la compañía de su padre y de su marido.

En cuanto se marcharon pudo volver a tumbar a Lexie en la cuna y durmió hasta pasadas las 10 porque tanta excursión de cama en cama para terminar en la cuna ya le estaban pasando factura. En esa carita preciosa suya se empezaban a marcar ojeras sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas y no estaba nada de acuerdo. Pero lo bueno que esas marquitas en su piel se parecían a las de Edward y no a las suyas, así que hasta podían quedarle bien.

En todo ese rato hizo limpieza a fondo en el piso de abajo, moviendo sofás, descolgando cortinas y vaciando armarios, preparó comida para varios días, desinfectó el cuarto de baño a fondo, hizo la colada e incluso consiguió montar el protector de la escalera que habían traído de Hanover, que Edward insistía en instalar para que Lexie no corriera peligro, pero que Charlie le quitaba importancia porque prefería tenerle sobre sus rodillas que campando por la casa, como eran los deseos del pequeño.

Después de sus horas de descanso se despertó jovial, juguetón y risueño, le dio de desayunar, le bañó y se prepararon para ir al pueblo a hacer unas compras: en el supermercado, en la oficina de correos donde mandó una postal a Alice y otra a Esme y a Carlisle, en la librería para dejar unos cuantos libros de cuentos en su estantería para futuras visitas...

-_Los animales de la granja_, _el sol y las estrellas_, _mi amigo el cepillo de dientes_...- leyó los títulos sobre la estantería- No tienen pinta de ser muy interesantes, ¿verdad, peque?

El niño le sonrió y cogió sobre la mesa infantil en medio de la sección uno de formas para batirlo, pero como no hacía ruido como uno que tenía él, lo dejó allí.

-Son cuentos un poco aburridos- le acarició los cabellos- Quizás debiéramos decirle a papá que nos llevara a Port Angeles. Allí hay una librería que...

Se quedó callada ella misma aunque tontamente Lexie no le fuera a contestar apabullada por los recuerdos de la vez que fue a Port Angeles, a _esa_ librería, y a lo que casi le ocurre. A aquellos chicos que la acechaban, a su olor a alcohol y a la cara de Edward – el Edward _de antes_ – cuando apareció en su rescate – como un caballero andante – dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a todos, lo que por entonces, era muy capaz.

Si ahora alguien así le acechara, y más con Lexie, nadie la podría socorrer. Hasta le cogió en brazos aunque en la sección infantil no corriera ningún peligro, apretándolo contra ella. Si los recuerdos la asustaban estando en Hanover cuando la asaltaban en sus sueños, en Forks eran tan vívidos que los podía tocar.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres tú?- dijo una voz.

Las tres inocentes preguntas la hicieron saltar en su respingo, apretando aún más a Lexie contra ella que se quejó batiendo los pies.

-¡Mike! ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike Newton enfrente a ella, con su misma cara de bobalicón, soltó la caja con libros que portaba para dar un par de zancadas. Todo le pilló por sorpresa y no solo por el susto, si no porque hacía una eternidad que no le veía y más llevando un delantal, una chapa con su nombre y en medio de la librería de Forks.

-Trabajo aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?

Y hacía un rato pensaba que pasear por Forks no estaba mal. Estaba muy desinformada, como de cosas así. Hablaba constantemente con su padre, pero Charlie nunca se dejó llevar por el cotilleo así que esas noticias no las compartía, con lo que la hacía sentirse como una forastera en su pueblo natal y donde posiblemente viviera en un futuro. Y la relación que tenía vía email con Angela trataba de sus respectivos presentes en el college por lo que Mike Newton – como Jessica Stanley – se quedaron en el instituto de Forks y el verano pasado en la cafetería, donde se vieron por última vez, respectivamente.

-Mis padres compraron el negocio cuando el señor Gould se jubiló, el año pasado. Y este verano les estoy echando una mano. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va todo? Vaya, no puedo creer que te tenga delante. Bella Swan...

-Realmente ahora es _Cullen_.

-Sí, bueno- se pasó las manos por los cabellos, _muy a lo Edward _– Creí que las chicas ahora no se cambiaban el apellido.

-Yo sí- se encogió de hombros- Soy muy... _tradicional_.

-Ya- hizo una mueca, mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo- ¿Y éste es... tu hijo?

-Lexie- le besó la mejilla antes de dejarle en el suelo para que no se volviera a quejar, aunque se quedó cogido a su pierna- ¿Le dices hola a Mike? Fue a clase en el instituto con papá y mamá.

Lexie la miró a ella, miró a Mike levantando su ceja – igual que hacía Edward- y meneando la cabeza dijo alto y claro...

-_No_.

… para darle la espalda y cogerse a su sillita donde estaba su leoncito.

Tuvo que contener la risa porque el rechazo a Mike Newton parecía algo que le dictaba el ADN, como los gestos, el color de los ojos o la manera de hacerla sentir especial. Se lo contaría a Edward en cuanto regresara a casa para reírse los dos juntos.

-Perdona- disimuló- No le gustan mucho los desconocidos.

-No pasa nada- hizo otra mueca, en otra mirada de arriba abajo- Has... cambiado mucho. Ahora eres madre y todo eso.

-Sí, suele pasar cuando se tiene un bebé- respondió.

-Quiero decir que... cuando nos enteramos de que estabas embarazada, todos pensamos que era muy repentino y que sería muy difícil y esas cosas. Pensaba que volverías, incluso. Que la Universidad, un bebé y matrimonio sería mucho. Vaya, yo estaba _flipando_.

¡Ja! ¡Ella sí que estaba _flipando_! Así que esas cosas se hablaban en el pueblo. ¡Qué bueno! Pues ya podía habérselo dicho Jessica Stanley el verano pasado, más preocupada en saber si se habían casado porque estaba embarazada o no. Así que estaban esperando que ¿fracasaran? ¡Qué carroñeros! Y que ella volviera a vivir con Charlie, sola, sin Edward, y con un bebé que necesitaba a su padre. ¡Era para gritarles! ¿No tenían vidas en las que ocuparse?

-Ya, bueno, pero aquí estamos. Dos años después.

-Oye, pero yo me alegro, ¿eh? Es alucinante. Y yo preocupado por tener un trabajo de verano- soltó una risa falsa- ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-Un par de semanas más. Después nos vamos a Europa.

-Vaya- dijo asombrado- Tiene que ser genial eso de salir del país.

Asintió con la cabeza parando la sillita de Lexie que él mismo empujaba para que no atropellara la mesa infantil de delante con el consiguiente quejido del pequeño, pero como movió sus llaves de juguete para dárselas, le contuvo un rato más en las divagaciones de Mike sobre viajar fuera de Estados Unidos. Qué pena, era algo que todo el mundo debía de vivir, preparar el pasaporte para conocer sitios increíbles: no le agradecía a Edward lo suficiente las oportunidades que le brindaba.

-También está genial volver a Forks- añadió Bella.

-Yo si pudiera evitar regresar, lo haría. Este año no ha venido nadie aún, lo harán para el 4 de julio. Y tengo que estar aquí encerrado, ordenando libros como un ratón de Biblioteca. Menudo _coñazo_.

_Coñazo_ absoluto eran las horas muertas que pasaba en la tienda de los Newton deseando que alguien entrara por esa puerta para no morirse del aburrimiento, pero supuso que sus motivaciones siempre fueron diferentes. De hecho, antes de pedir trabajo a los Newton lo hizo en la librería porque a ella ordenar libros le parecía genial y nunca se hubiera aburrido allí como colocando artículos de deporte.

-Es un sitio tranquilo, el trabajo no parece agotador- dijo Bella.

-Sí, siempre sería peor si esto estuviera lleno de gente preguntando cosas constantemente- bufó.

Entonces no le preguntaría qué vendría bien para un pequeño de 18 meses. ¿Libros clásicos? Quizás debiera de buscar alguno. Tenían un par en casa pero siempre buscaba algo original, como el de _el oso y la luna_, el favorito de Lexie. Forks era un sitio más que adecuado para los cuentos de siempre.

¿_La Bella y la Bestia_? Tenía buena pinta. Lo tomó de la estantería y lo hojeó. Después se agachó para enseñárselo a Lexie.

-Mira, peque, que dibujos tan bonitos.

-..._apos_.

-¿Nos llevamos éste?

-_Ti_.

-Te acompaño a la caja- dijo Mike.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento, cogió a Lexie en brazos y empujó el carrito hacia la caja. Tuvo que forcejear con el pequeño porque no pretendía darle el libro a Mike para que lo cobrara pero lo consiguió distrayéndole con unas postales en el mostrador. _Parajes de Forks_, y en la segunda salía el edificio de la Comisaría, la playa de La Push, el instituto y un bosque indefinido de los cincuenta mil que les rodeaban. Las cogió todas porque representaban los _paisajes de su vida_.

-¿Esto también?- añadió para meterlo en la bolsa- 20,50.

Una cosa mala de ser una Cullen – de esas cosas que le incomodaban- es que nunca tenía dinero en metálico. Tocar los billetes y las monedas parecía algo totalmente mundano para Edward y el resto de los Cullen cuando podían hacer todas sus transacciones con cheques y tarjetas de crédito. A veces era humillante pagar un café con la tarjeta de crédito, Edward apenas tenía monedas para los parquímetros y los billetes más pequeños que llevaba en la cartera eran de 50, que soltaba como si nada.

-¿Aceptas tarjeta?- preguntó a media voz.

-Claro.

La sacó de la cartera junto con la identificación del permiso de conducción y Mike la examinó mientras hacía la transacción. Lexie la distrajo meneando las llaves de juguete, así que le besó para sentarle en la silla porque en cuanto le devolviera sus cosas, se marcharían.

-Estás muy guapa en esa foto, _Isabella Cullen_- dijo dándole la bolsa, la tarjeta y la licencia.

No le gustó nada ni el tono, ni la sonrisilla ni que se hubiera apoyado medio cuerpo encima del mostrador. A ver qué pasaba allí, cuántas veces le había rechazado y cuántas veces le había dicho que _no_. Realmente era un personajillo incansable. Había estado en su boda por mucho que Edward hubiera dejado claro que no le gustaba la idea, sabía que estaba felizmente casada – o al menos lo intuía – y estaba delante de su bebé, calco perfecto a su padre. ¡Un poco de respeto!

-Gracias- respondió.

-¿Te volveré a ver, por aquí? ¿Más libros?

-No creo. Éste nos durará un par de semanas. Tiene muchas páginas. A Edward le encantará leérselo por la noche.

-Claro- se envaró detrás del mostrador- ¿Vendrá por el pueblo? Para felicitarle. Tu padre le dijo al mío lo de que ya se había graduado y que estaba en la Escuela de Medicina. Parecía muy orgulloso de su logro.

Sonrió y no sólo porque ya no invadía el espacio vital de una madre con su bebé. Charlie presumiendo de Edward por el pueblo, eso era incluso mejor que se lo hubiera llevado hoy de pesca. ¿Cómo les iría? Esperaba que no hiciera mucho frío en el río o que les hubiera metido suficiente comida. Claro que Charlie estaba orgulloso de Edward y no solo por estudiar: por cuidarles como les cuidaba, aunque fuera al otro lado del país. Estaba tan orgulloso del hombre que era como Esme y Carlisle lo estaban de él, por darles las pautas para formar la familia que los tres eran.

-Le felicitaré de tu parte- sacó el libro de la bolsa para dárselo a Lexie y que lo hojeara mientras caminaban por la calle- ¿A ti te va bien en Washington?

-No me puedo quejar- se encogió de hombros- Aunque yo me graduaré dentro de dos años.

-Yo espero que también- suspiró- Saluda a las chicas, a Jessica y a Angela, cuando las veas.

-Claro. Hasta la próxima.

Saludó simplemente con la cabeza y empezó a empujar el carrito hacia la entrada. La puerta – una pesada puerta de madera – estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que apartar la sillita para abrirla y así meterla en medio para que no se cerrara, pero el muy patán no se movió de detrás del mostrador para ser un poco cívico y se las tuvo que apañar sola. Bueno, nunca había sido muy educado, por qué había de haber cambiado.

Avanzó calle adelante, con meta la cafetería. Almorzaría allí antes de regresar a casa. Así Lexie se volvería a dormir en el coche, ella podría planchar mientras descansaba y se despertaría para la merienda, que con suerte si seguía sin llover, se la podía dar en el jardín. Así podría empezar a leer el cuento que parecía tan feliz ojeando.

-_Mamá_.

-¿Qué, peque?- se detuvo para prestarle toda su atención.

-_Mamá_- repitió levantando el libro detenido en una hoja- ..._apa_.

-¿Mamá se parece a la protagonista del libro?- se rió- Gracias, peque- le besó en la frente complacida por el piropo.

Asintió convencido, señaló otro dibujo de la protagonista sentada en una silla con un pajarillo en un dedo y otro más, con una escoba en la mano. Eso ya respondía más a la realidad, pero si se fijaba, la ilustración tenía el cabello castaño, recogido hacia atrás como ella lo llevaba ahora mismo, así que quizás era normal que su pequeño la identificara.

Pasó un par de hojas más, hizo un gruñidito muy gracioso cuando aparecieron los grabados de la bestia, dijo una palabra ininteligible a los dibujos de otros personajes habitantes del castillo y se detuvo en la última hoja donde la bestia ya era un guapo príncipe y bailaba con la bella.

-_¡Papá!_- exclamó- _¡Mamá y papá!_

Se echó a reír a carcajadas para darle otro beso, lo más sonoro que pudo. Eso le encantaría saberlo a Edward, y seguro que lo extrapolaba a su historia, Lexie parecía tener un sexto sentido: se vería como la bestia que quería atacar a la bella pero que se convirtió en un príncipe por el amor verdadero. Aunque ella no se veía digna del amor de un príncipe tan hermoso como el del cuento por mucho que hubiera hecho el sacrificio de ir a pescar con su padre.

-_¿Etsie?_

-Quizás haya una segunda parte del cuento donde la bella y la bestia se casaron y tuvieron un bebé. Un Lexie- le volvió a besar- ¿Vamos a comer? ¿Tienes hambre?

-_Tí_- asintió.

Empujó el carrito hacia el final de la calle, ahora un alma caritativa le abrió la puerta y pudo entrar. Un par de vecinos le saludaron, le preguntaron por su padre y alabaron a Lexie, se pudo sentar y coger la carta que le tendía la camarera. También le preguntó por su padre, observó lo que había crecido Lexie y lo guapa que estaba ella, tan adulta. Cuando pidió, antes de sacar los cubiertos de Lexie para que se tomara su plato, buscó su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

_¿Cómo va todo? Ya he empezado a vender acciones empresariales porque no tenía dinero suelto. Pero tranquilo, que no me volveré a casar. Te quiero. B._

* * *

Contenía un bostezo cuando notó su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo así que lo sacó disimuladamente para mirarlo extrañado porque cuando lo comprobó la última vez ni siquiera tenía señal, pero un mensaje de texto acababa de entrar, aunque hubiera sido enviado hacía un par de horas.

Tuvo que simular una carcajada al leerlo, echó una ojeada a Charlie Swan que seguía repanchingado contra las rocas vigilando las cañas y tecleó rápidamente:

_Sigo vivo. Me encanta que cumplas tu promesa. Por eso yo te quiero más. E._

Le dio a la tecla de enviar y se lo iba a guardar, pero la respuesta entró al segundo.

_Estaba preocupada! Iba a llamar a la policía para que te buscara pero me di cuenta de que estás con el jefe de Policía. ¿Es muy aburrido? Lexie y yo hemos pasado la mañana en el pueblo y ahora estamos tumbados en el jardín de atrás, al sol. Te echamos de menos. B y L._

Volvió a mirar a Charlie Swan y como seguía en la misma posición, tecleó de nuevo:

_Hay que ser muy hombre y muy viejo para soportar esto, no puedo aguantar más las ganas de bostezar. Tengo la misma cobertura que cantidad de pescados para la cena así que no te preocupes. Me gustaría estar tumbado al sol con vosotros dos, pero lo haremos en la isla. TODO lo que no podemos hacer aquí. Os quiero. E._

Pulsó la tecla de enviar y se lo guardó en el bolsillo para levantarse de donde estaba sentado – con el culo entumecido – para llegar a la altura de Charlie Swan que apenas apartó un segundo la vista de las cañas para centrarse él, dando un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano. Había otro par más en la cesta que Bella había preparado y tentado estuvo de abrir una, pero no creía que Charlie fuera tan tolerante con que tomara alcohol siendo menor como era Carlisle, así que se conformó con un refresco de cola que había perdido la fuerza del tiempo seguro que llevaba en la nevera de los Swan.

-Bella y Lexie han pasado la mañana en el pueblo, allí hace sol- anunció- Me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto.

-¿Esos chismes tienen _potencia_ aquí?

-No mucha- explicó- El 3G no funciona y la cobertura va y viene.

Debió de traerse el teléfono vía satélite así podía mirar los vídeos de tutoriales cuando Charlie murmuraba al cargar su cebo. Si había una próxima vez, lo haría a escondidas.

-Le ocurre a muchos montañeros y por eso se pierden- rumió- Todo el mundo se acostumbra a esos aparatos que no valen de nada en la naturaleza y luego vienen los problemas. Un walkie-talkie- levantó el suyo, en el bolsillo de su cazadora- y no hace falta nada más.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- observó.

-Tu anzuelo se ha vuelto a enganchar. Vas a tener que lanzarlo más lejos, así no te picará nada.

Le señaló su caña que se torcía considerablemente y tuvo que cogerla antes de que rodara río adelante para recoger el sedal. Llevaba haciendo eso toda la dichosa mañana, un par de veces más mientras almorzaban y media docena de veces después. Le dolía los dedos de tirar del sedal al lanzarlo al agua, cosa que claramente, hacía mal.

-Se han comido el cebo, señor.

Se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo ruidoso a la cerveza así que le quedó claro que él tenía que meter la mano en el bote del cebo, cogerlo y pincharlo en el anzuelo. Intentó contener un gemido de desagrado, se agachó y se dispuso a hacerlo pero no debió de actuar correctamente porque Charlie Swan volvió a rumiar y se levantó ruidosamente.

-Trae aquí, te terminarás clavando el anzuelo y Bella se enfadará conmigo. Esas yemas tuyas están blandas, acostumbradas sólo a estudiar. Te lo sacarás por el otro lado del dedo.

Se lo tendió todo antes de que se lo arrebatara de un tirón y le intentó observar atentamente, pero la verdad, que el trabajo no tenía misterio. Sería capaz de hacerlo. Pinchar el bichito en el metal. Y ya. Había hecho cosas más desagradables en su vida que seguro que Charlie Swan tampoco aprobaba.

-No puedo creer que tu padre nunca te llevara a pescar. Con lo que os gusta a los Cullen... la naturaleza.

-Somos más...- buscó la palabra adecuada. ¿Carnívoros? No, requeriría explicaciones. ¿Civilizados? Era un insulto. ¿Sibaritas?-... de disfrutar de ella sin alterarla. Aunque a mis hermanos sí que les gusta pescar: Jasper ha aprendido en sus prácticas de supervivencia del ejército. Puede hacer una caña con cualquier ramita.

-Entonces, me lo traeré la próxima vez- dijo, jocoso, la primera sonrisa del día- ¿Y cazar? El doctor Cullen tiene unos cuantos permisos de armas.

Vaya, vaya, el jefe Swan totalmente en acción. _Viejo astuto_. Había husmeado cada punto de su vida _legal_, cosa que no le culpaba, porque sabía que lo hacía para proteger a Bella. Y por protección tenían esas armas, necesarias en una casa en mitad del bosque, aunque cuando fueron adquiridas eran vampiros, pero allí seguían además como coartada para esa vida en la naturaleza que decían encantarles a todos.

-Hemos ido a cazar a las montañas algunas veces, pero no me gustó demasiado la experiencia: las armas son muy peligrosas.

Y de hecho, cazar le gustaba más cuando no necesitaba armas, solo sus manos, sus dientes y sus instintos asesinos. Eso fue lo que le enseñó sabiamente a utilizar Carlisle, como un padre, complacido cuando sus habilidades le superaron, siempre diciendo que era el más rápido de todos ellos.

-Las armas no son peligrosas. Un arma por sí sola no hace nada- debatió- Lo peligroso son siempre las personas detrás de las armas.

Como no iba a entrar en una discusión con Charlie Swan sobre las armas, cuando no estaban de acuerdo dado que no veía el peligro cuando la limpiaba como si nada delante de Bella y de Lexie, le pidió la caña para volver a lanzar el sedal, esperaba que lo suficientemente lejos para el gusto de su suegro.

-Muy bien, chico, esta vez quizás la vea un pez y no la maleza del fondo del río- bromeó.

La volvió a dejar en el suelo, Charlie Swan regresó al hueco que había hecho entre las piedras para su trasero y él se sentó cerca, poniéndose la capucha de su cazadora porque allí, a diferencia que en el jardín trasero de los Swan, no hacía sol. De hecho, la niebla se estaba metiendo desde el bosque y sentía la humedad. Miró a su alrededor, a los cantos rodados que formaban aquel meandro, al bosque que surgía al norte, al coche patrulla aparcado al sur y suspiró ruidosamente: estar allí era un auténtico tormento.

-¿Viene a pescar aquí con Billy Black y los otros hombres de la reserva?

-No- contestó- Solemos pescar en barca, al final del río, casi en la desembocadura.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, como si le interesara- ¿Es mejor?

-Es diferente. Hay muchas modalidades de pesca- añadió en tu habitual tono tosco.

-Cuando veníamos hacia aquí vi a unos hombres al otro lado del río, pero estaban dentro de la corriente y lanzaban constantemente el sedal. ¿Eso es pescar _con mosca_, verdad? ¿No lo hacen?

Frunciendo el ceño, seguro que preguntándose cómo sabía toda esa información, dio un sorbo a la cerveza y contestó:

-A veces.

-¿Y Jake? ¿Por qué nunca viene él? ¿No le gusta, como a Bella?

-Tú sabrás, tiene una relación más estrecha con él que yo- dijo, levantando una ceja.

-Está ocupado aún con las clases de mecánica porque quiere graduarse pronto, pero seguro que si le hubiera invitado, hubiera venido.

-Lo de Jake es más lo de meterse en el bosque con una moto endiablada- rumió.

-Todos cometemos errores- le disculpó- Jake sólo es un _chaval_. Es muy joven. Tiene edad para hacer ese tipo de tonterías.

-Jake sólo es un par de años más joven que Bella. Más joven que tú. Y vosotros ya tenéis una criatura a vuestro cargo. Así que sí, debe ser cosa de chavales hacer ese _tipo_ de tonterías.

Bueno, después de siete palabras seguidas, descansaría un rato, más si iba a terminar discutiendo con él y echándole cosas en cara. Más por Jake. El pobre no se merecía el desdén de Charlie Swan cuando lo de la moto ni era verdad y si lo fuera, ya lo habría pagado. Muy gracioso pensar que en esa época además Charlie estaba más dispuesto de que Bella saliera con Jake que con él, deseoso siempre de apartarla de su lado y de echarla en los brazos de su amigo para que se quedara para siempre en Forks. Charlie Swan era además de tosco, bastante voluble.

Cogió una de las piedrecitas y jugueteó con ella. Estuvo tentado a lanzarla al agua para hacerla saltar un par de veces hasta que se hundiera pero quizás eso asustara a los peces. Malditos peces aburridos. Con razón a Charlie Swan le gustaban tanto, no hablaban como él.

-¿Cuándo tenéis que tomar el vuelo a París?- preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

-En dos semanas.

-¿Y no existe la pequeña posibilidad de que os vayáis los dos solos y dejéis a Lexie conmigo?

Le miró abriendo los ojos como platos porque no creía lo que salía de la boca de ese hombre. ¿Estaba borracho? No, ni se había acabado la cerveza y era de baja graduación alcohólica. Y con las que se tragaba – y eso sonaba un poco mal – lo toleraría bien. Él nunca bebía y dos las aguantaba sin problemas.

-Como una _segunda luna de miel_- añadió- Le dejasteis a Lexie a tus padres cuando os fuisteis a Nueva York. ¿No puedo tener la misma suerte?

Si se clavaba ese dichoso anzuelo ni sangraba, porque seguía hablando, así que estaba pasando. Y eso que hacía escasos tres minutos imploraba por tener una conversación larga con Charlie Swan. Había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba.

-Apenas nos fuimos cuatro días, señor. Y estábamos a unos cientos de kilómetros, no con un océano de por medio.

-Lexie estaría perfectamente conmigo- repitió- Haríamos un montón de cosas. Cosas que no pude hacer con Bella porque con nueve meses, su madre se la llevó.

Terreno peligroso porque encima estaba jugando la carta del _padre divorciado que se perdió la infancia de su única hija y ahora la de su nieto_, y por su culpa. ¿Qué decía para no molestarle? Olvidar primero entonces que cuando se lo dejaron un par de horas el día de su cumpleaños lo atiborró a azúcar. O lo de las armas. O lo del protector de la escalera. O lo de que quería llevarle en coche sin la sillita de seguridad. O...

Era su abuelo. No su padre. Le pasaba como a él con Louise, a la que no debía de educar, solo disfrutar. No era tan terrible.

Pero era algo impensable. Él sabía lo que se sentía al estar separado de un hijo. ¿Por qué quería hacerle eso a ellos? ¡A Bella! Que estaba junto a Lexie al mínimo suspirito. Casi entendiera mejor que le pidiera que no se fueran a Europa – o más bien que Bella y Lexie se quedaran en Forks mientras él se podía ir a donde le placiera – antes de eso.

-Son tres semanas, señor, ocho horas de vuelo y miles de kilómetros. No creo que ninguno lo soportaríamos. Bella se volvería loca.

-Por eso te lo pido a ti, y no a ella. Si hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de conseguirlo, tú podrías convencerla.

Sopesó las palabras. No porque se lo planteara. Jamás. Si no porque eso le daba una pequeña esperanza: esperanza de llegar al tosco corazón de Charlie Swan. Sabía que apreciaba que cuidara de Bella y de Lexie, que la animara a seguir estudiando y que la apoyara en sus esfuerzos, así que era bonito que le viera accesible por algo así, aunque fuera la idea de estar separado de su hijo y privar a Bella de éste, durante tres semanas en otro continente.

Respiró hondo para lo que tenía que decir:

-Lo lamento mucho, señor. No creo que pudiera subirme a ese avión sin Lexie y Bella no daría ni un par de pasos dejos de él. Pero insisto en que se planteé lo de visitarnos. A Bella le encantará tenerle con nosotros y podrá estar todo el tiempo que quiera con Lexie: estar en su día a día, acompañarle a la guardería...

-¿A la guardería? ¿Y para qué iría allí si Lexie va a estar en la guardería?- replicó.

-Siempre podemos pasar unos días de la guardería si su abuelo viene a verle- añadió.

-Si es lo que me queda...

Le sonrió para ver si aceptaba eso como respuesta pero Charlie Swan no dijo nada más y se incorporó a colocar mejor la caña. Se quedó en cuclillas delante de ellas y no se movió hasta que Edward volvió a hablar:

-Mañana había pensado que saliéramos a cenar, a la _Bella Italia_. Podemos ir Bella y yo solos si no tiene inconveniente y cuidar de Lexie mientras.

Se volvió como un resorte y le sonrió ampliamente para levantarse incluso a palmearle la espalda. La esperanza no estaba perdida. No le odiaría para siempre.

-Sé que no soy buen canguro, pero mejoraré con el tiempo.

-Lo hace muy bien, señor. Lexie le adora.

-Bella sí que lo hace bien. Le sale tan natural que a veces no puedo creer que se trate de _mi niñita_. Siempre sabe lo que necesita, lo que le gusta, lo que le viene bien...- meneó la cabeza- No sé de quién lo habrá sacado- añadió- Eso de cuidar a las personas. Porque su madre y yo somos un desastre.

-Es su _don_- respondió simplemente.

-Supongo que sí- añadió en un suspiro- Su madre era apenas un par de años mayor cuando ella nació, y todo la sobrepasaba. Como a mí. Me horrorizaba cuando lloraba, cogerla en brazos o darle de comer. Y bañarla era terrible. Su madre apenas pudo seguir estudiando por las noches y mi meta nunca fue ser policía, pero al menos traía dinero a casa. Así que tengo que agradecerte que Bella pueda seguir estudiando para llegar a ser algo importante en la vida y que no tenga que preocuparse por trabajar o por las clases nocturnas. Aunque podríais haber esperado.

Carraspeó para asentir en el último conato de charla, conteniendo así su sonrisa. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba Charlie para abrirse: una cerveza, niebla y un par de cañas, porque recordaría este día mientras viviera. Significaba casi más que incluso le hubiera entregado su mano el día de su boda, aunque fuera a regañadientes, o que admitiera que _algo_ había pasado en él y en el resto de la familia tras el viaje a Italia cuando regresaron de su luna de miel.

Alguien que tenía que ver algo en Bella, tenía que ser excepcional como ella.

Si no fuera por Bella, él seguiría siendo un vampiro solitario que se apartaba del mundo en una cabaña abandonada que pronto sería la casa de su familia.

Ese era el _don_ de Bella.

-Bella es el ser más magnífico sobre la faz de la Tierra, no puede imaginarse lo afortunado que me siento por tenerla y verla día a día con Lexie sólo me hace sentirme aún más afortunado porque es increíble cuánto amor se puede sentir. Darle seguridad económica para que sólo tenga que preocuparse de estudiar es muy poco con todo lo que Bella me da a mí.

Charlie le miró con una expresión que no pudo descifrar. No era alegría por la confesión, rabia por lo que acababa de decir o incluso alivio, pero después de unos instantes, meneó la cabeza, le volvió a palmear la espalda y dijo:

-Si algún día, espero que dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando al menos Bella se haya graduado y Lexie vaya al colegio, tenéis otro hijo y es una niña, entenderás las veces que me he puesto pesado y las veces que te he llamado _capullo_. Nadie es suficiente para una hija y aunque lo sea, e incluso más, jamás lo podrás admitir.

-Ya le entiendo, señor, más de lo que se imagina.

Sonrió de nuevo, repitió el palmeo, dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y como la cosa ya se estaba poniendo de lo más profunda, carraspeó para apartarse hacia las cañas. Tensó la suya, dejó la cerveza en el suelo y con otro carraspeo, dijo:

-Esta vez has tirado mejor el anzuelo, pero los peces deben de haber olido que eres _novato_, así que sácalo de nuevo y tíralo unas cuantas veces más o no llevaremos ni un solo pescado para la cena. ¿Y de qué habrá servido estar aquí todo el día?

Mejor que para pelearse con el sedal había sido ese momento de confesiones, pero obedeció gustoso para complacer a su suegro.

* * *

Acunando a Lexie contra su cuello, Bella abrió la puerta principal de la casa para entrar con el pequeño lo más sigilosa que pudo. Su primera intención fue subir con él escaleras arriba y tumbarle es su cuna para que durmiera tranquilo, pero el protector estaba cerrado tal cual lo había dejado y no iba a poder saltarlo llevando al niño, menos arropándole con la manta en la que habían estado echados y sujetando su teléfono móvil de juguete con el que simulaba que la llamaba, las llaves de juguete, el leoncito y el libro de cuentos.

Miró al salón, al viejo sofá de su padre y como al menos hoy todo estaba limpio impoluto como un quirófano, podía tumbarle allí y dormir un par de horas. No sería como que lo hiciera en su corralito de Hanover, pero no podía decir que el sofá no fuera cómodo y no estuviera blandito por el uso.

Le recostó, le tapó bien con la manta, le puso un cojín bajo la cabeza, otro al otro lado del cuerpo y empujó la mesa de café para que le parara por si giraba. Había quedado de lo más acogedor. Como un nido de cojines y mantas. Le metió el leoncito dentro que Lexie agarró en cuanto el suave peluche tocó sus deditos y frunciendo el ceño y los labios como solía hacer siguió dormido profundamente.

Era tan adorable...

Dejó sobre la mesa los juguetes y el libro, y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el móvil para hacerle una foto. Se habían hecho una docena esa tarde mientras estaban tumbados en la manta en el jardín y posiblemente ya ni le quedara batería, pero estaba tan _mono_ que seguro que podía sumar un par más a la de recogiendo flores para hacerle un ramo, intentando silbar a los pájaros del árbol, subido sobre sus hombros para simular que volaba como le hacía Edward, sentado leyendo su libro, los dos sonriendo a la cámara...

Disparó, comprobó que había salido bien e iba a teclear en un mensaje de texto a Edward y cuando completaba la frase...

_Siesta sin el chupete y sin recuerdo de él._

… oyó detenerse un coche delante de casa.

Se asomó porque a ese lado de la calle nadie iba a no ser confundido y los vecinos conocían perfectamente los hábitos de Charlie Swan, así que la sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cuando vio el coche patrulla. Edward salió el primero para caminar hacia el maletero y cuando sacó algo del dentro, su padre descendió para decirle algo. Le asintió, le tendió otro de los bultos, y cargando cada uno con su caña y con una cesta, emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada.

-¿Bella?- preguntó cruzando el umbral- Mira lo que he traído.

Apenas dio dos pasos hacia el recibidor para ver a Edward mientras levantaba de una de las redes de su padre un pescado. Le pareció que aún goteaba y mancharía el suelo o que olería fatal y a Edward no le pegaban esos efluvios, pero su sonrisa bien merecía la pena.

-No tengo ni idea de qué especie es, pero lo he pescado yo solo.

Hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz y caminó hacia él sonriendo. Antes de decir nada más, señaló el montoncito de mantas y cojines en el sofá.

-Se ha dormido en el jardín y no pude subirlo arriba- explicó.

Miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a sonreír para menear de nuevo la cesta.

-¿No es enorme? Ya me siento todo un hombre de provecho que trae la comida a casa- rió.

-Tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Me ayudarás a limpiarlo?

-¿Yo, mujer?- se volvió a reír- Los hombres _pescan_ y sus mujeres _limpian_ los pescados. Así ha sido durante toda la historia.

Le dio un codacito para besarla en la frente y así pretendió dar un par de pasos hacia la cocina hasta que Charlie Swan entró en la casa. Tomó aire para decir algo, levantar su cesta con sus tres peces pero Bella le chistó antes:

-Lexie está dormido en el sofá.

Charlie Swan se quedó quieto, casi hasta con un pie en el aire, pero miró a su nieto en el sillón, a su hija que le pedía los útiles de pesca para meterlos en el armario junto con los de Edward y a éste que dejaba el pescado en el fregadero para lavarse las manos.

-Habéis llegado muy temprano. Ni siquiera he encendido el horno ni empezado a pelar patatas. Se ha dado bien, ¿no?- preguntó Bella.

-Ha tardado, pero sí- contestó su padre.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo prepare? El que ha traído Edward es suficiente para cenar. Puedo congelar los tuyos para mañana.

-Se los llevaré a los Clearwater. Así te dará tiempo a encender el horno mientras.

-¿_Ahora_?- repitió Bella- ¿Vas a ir a la reserva _ahora_?

-Sí, tardaré un par de horas. Yo soy más estorbo que ayuda en la cocina.

Señaló a Edward que sacaba un plato de la alacena para después abrir un cajón y tras revolver entre los cubiertos, preguntó:

-¿No hay un _pela patatas_ como el que tenemos en casa?

-No, en Forks todo es muy _tradicional_- respondió Bella, y se centró inmediatamente en su padre- No te preocupes. Si quieres yo te llamaré a casa de los Clearwater cuando la cena esté lista. Tendrás que contarles muchas cosas de tus peripecias hoy en el río.

-No tantas. Me pasaré por la comisaría de la que vuelva. Regresaré sobre las 7.

-Hasta luego- dijo Bella.

Le siguió hasta el hall, cerró incluso la puerta y cuando le vio meterse en el coche cerró hasta con llave. Echó un vistazo a Lexie que seguía dormido y en la misma postura, así que prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina donde Edward se peleaba con un cuchillo y una patata.

-Compraremos uno. No quiero ni que te cortes un dedo ni que pierdas más tiempo del que una patata se merece.

Pero el pescado, el horno, las patatas y la cena que formaría en conjunto le importaron un bledo porque saltó sobre él haciendo que diera un traspié hacia atrás hasta que pudo sujetarla. Para eso hasta tuvo que tirar lo que tenía en la mano hacia el fregadero, armando un pequeño escándalo.

-¡Bella!- exclamó.

-Se ha ido. Charlie. Se ha ido. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. ¡Por fin!- le besó- ¿Y sabes lo que se me ha ocurrido que podemos _hacer_ mientras Lexie sigue dormido?

No tardó mucho en seguirle la corriente. Apenas unas centésimas de segundo porque antes sólo tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cuando quiso pestañear ya tenía hasta sus piernas rodeando su cintura mientras la sujetaba por el trasero para caminar fuera de la cocina.

-El protector. ¿Para qué lo habré puesto?- se quejó parando lo justo de besarse.

Con esa habilidad innata en él, pasó una pierna primero al otro lado, después la otra y continuó ascendiendo las escaleras entre besos. En la mitad Bella hizo que se quitara la cazadora para tirarla en el suelo y pretendía que le siguiera la sudadera pero los hombros le parecieron que estaban húmedos lo mismo que sus cabellos, así que quizás tenía frío o lo había pasado por lo que esperó a estar en la habitación.

-No... no cierres la puerta- le detuvo- No oiremos si Lexie nos llama.

-Le despertaremos con el rechinar del somier.

-He apretado las patas- le guiñó un ojo para volver a besarle.

Edward se rió de esa manera musical que hacía revolotear su corazón a la vez que la dejaba cuidadosamente en el suelo para que apoyara los pies, pero si no lo hubiera hecho bien se hubiera tirado abajo de sus brazos para seguir quitándole prendas: le sacó la sudadera por la cabeza, seguida de la camiseta y las dejó caer al suelo para ahora besarle el pecho ruidosamente, en besos cortitos como si lo necesitara para respirar.

-Eh, eh- dijo él para reírse- Tenemos tiempo. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-He echado de menos tu cuerpo- respondió.

-Mi cuerpo ha dormido junto al tuyo todas las noches. Y ayer le acariciaste.

-Y ahora voy a volver a hacerlo incluso más que ayer.

-No tengo ningún tipo de queja- sonrió.

Forcejeó con el cinturón para quitárselo y no paró hasta poder desabrocharle el pantalón para bajárselo hasta la rodilla para seguir con los besos desde ahí hasta que sus bocas se unieron de nuevo. Apenas paró para quitarse la camisa que llevaba y cuando sólo tenía el sujetador volvió a saltar para que le cogiera a horcajadas. Le encantaba ese tacto de su piel contra la suya, pero más le encantaba si no hubiera ni una prenda de por medio.

Caballeroso como siempre era, incluso en esas situaciones, en sus brazos aprovechó para recostarla sobre la cama, despojarse de los pantalones, calcetines y zapatillas y tumbarse encima. Quiso acomodarse para incluso abrir la cama y meterse dentro arropándole con el edredón pero se tuvo que sacar algo antes de debajo que se le estaba clavando: el contenedor de las toallitas húmedas de Lexie y un pañal limpio que le había sobrado de la bolsa la última vez que le cambió que rodaron cama abajo porque allí no pintaban nada.

-Esto no estaba aquí la última vez que lo hicimos en esta cama- rió él.

Bella también rió y siguió a lo que hacía: besarle y acariciarle. La necesidad de su piel era como una droga de la que cuanto más tomaba más necesitaba y realmente le empezaría a hacer estragos si no se hartaba de ella. Olía tan bien, era tan suave y se amoldaba tan bien bajo la yema de sus dedos que si para tocarla no era para lo que había nacido, dudaba que encontrara al sitio del mundo al que pertenecía.

Sus zapatillas cayeron también al suelo, lo mismo que su pantalón y la urgía que sendas prendas de ropa interior desaparecieran segundos después. Si estuvieran en casa, tuvieran todo ese tiempo del que disponían en su intimidad se dedicaría a mimarle más, a darle más besitos incluso a pasar la punta de la lengua por sus cicatrices que sabía que le encantaba – como le demostró ayer – pero ahora ya estaba tardando en enredar sus piernas en su cintura y a sentir su piel bajo la suya, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, ahora que alineaba sus caderas y le daba el asentimiento de siempre, en esa caballerosidad que le precedía aunque no lo vio porque volvió la cabeza para mirar al pasillo.

-¿Qué...?- musitó Bella.

-Creía que...- meneó la cabeza- que Lexie te llamaba, pero no.

Se incorporó también para mirar a la porción de pasillo que se veía por la puerta entreabierta, pero allí excepto el silencio típico de la casa de su padre que conocía tan bien en sus tardes de soledad nada irrumpía esa calma: Lexie seguía durmiendo en la más absoluta de las paces en su nido de mantas y cojines que le había hecho, así que allí ya estaba todo dicho.

-No- dijo antes de otro beso- Así que ahora quiero tus sentidos todos para mí.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señora Cullen.

Contuvo la respiración porque así podía sentir cómo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas eran para él y sólo para él, y apenas tuvo que acomodarse estrechándole contra ella para comenzar ese vaivén que podía echar de menos en el mismo momento en el que acabaran. Como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, como su respiración se acoplaba con la suya, como su piel se acaloraba contra la suya y cómo su mente era suya.

Normalmente se centraba en cosas que a Edward le gustaría _leer_ como sus sensaciones o recuerdos concretos: podía pensar en la casa del bosque y lo bonita que le parecía, en la tarde que pasó con Lexie en la manta en el jardín, las ganas que tenía de estar en Europa o de pasear por la playa de la isla. Era algo que había conseguido perfeccionar en todo este tiempo y que era una parte más de su intimidad como los besos o las caricias, pero hoy la demanda del uno para el otro era tan grande que se sorprendió pensando que le apetecía más estar encima cuando Edward se giró rompiendo su conexión para hacer caso a sus ideas caprichosas.

-¿Así mejor, mi amor? No te estaba pesando. No había molestia.

Siempre preocupado por ella. Hasta en esos momentos. Seguro que miles de mujeres querían que sus parejas fueran así pero a ella quizás le preocupaba más que ambos disfrutaran que la comodidad de una postura.

-No, está bien- respondió en un beso- Así te puedo abrazar mejor.

Tiró de él para que también quedara sentado y así estrechó mejor su cintura con sus piernas para que apenas les separara el aire fundiendo de nuevo sus cuerpos y sus bocas hasta que sintió incluso un leve mareo. Eso le pasaba _antes_ cuando le besaba y era algo que le seguía pasando _ahora_ cuando se sucedían más de dos segundos desde la última vez que le besó mientras la abrazaba de esa manera haciéndola sentir la joya más preciada del mundo, con el mismo valor que el colgante del corazón que pendía de su cuello desde la primera vez que se lo puso, ahora clavado contra su pecho.

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, mi amor- dijo.

Con eso sí que la hacía estremecer y perdía cualquier tipo de concentración que pudiera tener para brindarle sus recuerdos y sólo se obligaba a respirar a demanda de los movimientos, a clavarse a su cuerpo para no perderse ni uno de los pasos de ese vaivén antes de explotar en mil pedacitos mientras quizás gritaba su nombre o el de algún ser superior si no estaba ya entre sus brazos antes de perder levemente la consciencia, como le ocurría siempre.

-No te preocupes- le dijo entre besos- Lo echaba demasiado de menos para rebuscar en tus pensamientos.

-Oh, gracias- ronroneó acurrucándose contra él mientras les arropaba con las sábanas- Si esperas cinco minutos, ahora pensaré lo que quieras.

-¿Otra vez en cinco minutos? Nunca recuerdas que estás casada con un hombre muy mayor, Bella- rió.

-Lo disimulas bastante bien- dijo en un beso en su pecho para escuchar cómo su corazón aún latía errático- Como espero haber disimulado delante de Charlie en cuanto dijo que quería ir a ver a los Clearwater. Hoy ya me estaba empezando a afectar, como a ti, y podía subirme por la pared. Con esto puedo aguantar otros cinco o seis días.

Edward se rió, le besó la cabeza, le acarició los cabellos y después se quitó el reloj y la muñequera para dejarlos sobre la mesilla. Sin moverse los miró junto a su despertador de adolescente y el chupete de Lexie y le parecieron húmedos, así que quizás la molestia del cuero contra su piel era más grande que tener que cubrirse las cicatrices delante de Charlie.

-¿Fue bien? Charlie parecía contento. Como tú.

-Estuvo muy bien- confesó- Aunque tuve que meterme en el río bajo la lluvia para conseguir ese condenado pescado.

-¿Volverás?

-Espero que no- se rió- Espero que vaya con sus amigos en su barca y no tenga que estar sentado en una roca mirando si la caña se mueve o no. Es algo aburridísimo.

-Pero eso es algo como...- se incorporó para mirarle-... una prueba de fuego. Como entrar en un club. Y has aprobado.

-Creo que se trataba de otra cosa. Más bien de tenerme a solas para pedirme que le dejáramos a Lexie mientras nos vamos a Europa como una _segunda luna de miel_.

Se incorporó de golpe tirando hasta de la sábana para quedar sentada en la cama con Edward aún tumbado y destapado mirándola sobresaltado. Aunque la sobresaltada era ella por lo que acababa de oír: su padre le había pedido a Lexie ¡por tres semanas! ¡A Edward! El hombre que no negaba nada a su suegro, aunque claramente errara en mil cosas, para ganarse su corazón, ser un punto más en su vida y con la mínima esperanza de que le aceptara como ella era aceptada entre los Cullen.

No quería oír la respuesta porque no quería saber qué iba a pasar, por lo que no se atrevió ni a formular la pregunta. Suerte que parecía estar aún _leyéndole_ la mente aunque no estuviera unidos íntimamente porque dijo con cautela:

-No es lo mismo, pero le he pedido que le cuide mañana y así podemos ir a cenar a Port Angeles. Y creo que hasta le he convencido para que venga a Hanover unos días en otoño.

Bella suspiró de golpe y se volvió a tumbar. Oh, estas vacaciones eran de lo más estresantes y no por la falta de sexo. Charlie era un _manipulador_, otro más de todos lo que le rodeaban. Y esa se la guardaba: mañana no se levantaría a prepararle el desayuno por preparar esa encerrona y no dar su brazo a torcer antes respecto a Lexie – con la conexión de internet que no quería usar para recibir sus emails, con los viajes que nunca hacía para visitarle...

-Gracias- musitó.

-Ha dicho cosas muy bonitas de ti como madre. Me ha gustado escucharlas- le besó la cabeza de nuevo- Y me ha gustado que confiara en mí para pedirme tal cosa, aunque supiera la respuesta y me expusiera a que me odiara más.

-Detrás de ese bigote hay un hombre que le gusta mucho el marido que ha escogido su hija.

-Eso espero- se rió- ¿Y tú? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en el pueblo?

-A Lexie le cae tan mal Mike Newton como a ti. Ahora trabaja en la librería y entramos a por un nuevo libro de cuentos. Le pedí que le saludara, puso tu misma cara de desagrado y contestó: _No_. Después no quería soltar el libro para que lo cobrara.

-Con eso se ha ganado su primer coche con 16 años- rió de nuevo.

-¿Crees que me habré graduado cuando Lexie cumpla 16 años?

-Te graduarás cuando te corresponde, Bella, por qué piensas eso.

-Si me quedo embarazada el próximo invierno, perderé un semestre y eso alargará un año más de college.

-Entonces, esperaremos a que te gradúes.

-No- se incorporó de nuevo- No vamos a discutir lo mismo otra vez. Quedamos _en diciembre_. Incluso podría ser _antes_ de diciembre. Lo dijiste cuando creía que iba con retraso. Así que no te eches atrás ahora porque no te puedo quitar los últimos minutos de sexo como castigo.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas y se recostó sobre ella para que volviera a acurrucarse entre las sábanas con él en su divertimento. Bella se mantuvo seria unos instantes pero suspiró divertida y accedió incluso abrazándole para que fuera él el que se apoyara en su pecho y no al revés mientras le acariciaba los cabellos despeinados.

-A Charlie no le va a hacer ninguna ilusión. Incluso dijo que si tenemos otro hijo, que deberías estar ya graduada y Lexie en el colegio- añadió Edward.

-Es una suerte que sea una decisión que Charlie no tenga que tomar porque sólo es asunto nuestro.

-Se enfadará- insistió.

Bella se encogió de hombros y le siguió acariciando los cabellos con los dedos. Después siguió la frente para dibujar el trazo de las cejas parándose en las mejillas suaves y sonrosadas aún por el esfuerzo.

-Cuando me puse finalmente el anillo de _Elizabeth Masen_ decidí que era la vida que quería y que iba a empezar a vivirla. Por eso no me lo he quitado desde entonces.

Sonriendo de esa manera preciosa con esa arruguita que se le formaba bajo los ojos se incorporó para besarla, cambiando de nuevo de postura, quedando sobre ella.

-Y yo he sido inmensamente feliz desde ese momento, por lo que no me quedará más remedio que empezar a buscar esa casa nueva de Hanover en cuanto regresemos.

-_Exvampiro_ manipulador.

Se rió en otro beso para girar por la cama pero Bella le detuvo con un golpecito en la espalda para levantar la cabeza. Oyó un tosidito y un murmullo, así que se incorporó en décimas de segundos:

-Lexie se ha despertado. Espero que no se asuste por estar allí solo.

Edward le dejó ir, aunque no con resignación, lo que comunicó el suspiro que hizo dejándose caer en la cama cuando su cuerpo desapareció de debajo. Se arropó incluso, mulló la almohada, aceptó otra que ella le tendió sobre la alfombra y no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras recuperaba prendas, así que para divertirle más se puso sobre sus braguitas su ropa interior e incluso la camiseta que había llevado para coger su bata de detrás de la puerta antes de darle un sonoro beso para salir de la habitación.

-_Mamá_- escuchó.

Saltó el protector de la escalera – dejando la cazadora de Edward en la baranda para recogerla después – antes de contestar:

-Estoy aquí, peque.

El montoncito de mantas y cojines en el viejo sillón se revolvió con Lexie, de rodillas como una mariposa que quería salir de su capullo. Se rió al verle y le tendió los brazos al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía:

-_Mamá_- repitió.

Le tomó en brazos, calentito de su abrigo de mantas, para estrechar ese cuerpecito maravilloso contra el suyo. Era muy especial abrazarle a él después de abrazar a Edward porque de maneras distintas – uno como mujer y el otro como madre – le hacían sentir especial e indispensable y estaba enamorada en el mismo grado aunque de distinta forma – de uno como marido y del otro como hijo – más allá de lo racional.

-Has dormido un montón, peque- le besó- Estabas muy cansado de jugar en el jardín con mamá, ¿verdad?

-_¿...alle?_- señaló el ventanal.

-Ya hace frío, Lexie, ya no podemos salir. Pero papá y el abuelo han venido ya de pesca y nos han traído una cosa.

-_¿...galo?_

-No, mucho mejor- le volvió a besar y caminó hacia la cocina- Un pescado. ¿Has visto que grande?

Le hizo asomarse en el fregadero e incluso simuló un suspirito de asombro para contagiarle, pero a Lexie pareció no gustarle mucho, ni el olor porque arrugó su perfecta nariz, ni la visión y mucho menos la idea.

-Mamá lo prepará para cenar- insistió.

-_No_- batió la cabeza.

-¿No quieres el pez que pescó papá con el abuelo para cenar?

-_No. No gusta_- se batió de nuevo- _No pes._

Batió los pies así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarle en el suelo para que corriera hacia el hall. Aprovechó para encender el horno para que fuera cogiendo temperatura y escogió las patatas que Edward había sacado para empezar a pelarlas. Miró a Lexie a ver lo que hacía pero ahora tiraba de la cazadora de Edward en la baranda así que se entretendría un rato escondiéndose debajo de ella o intentando ponérsela. Le encantaba jugar con las prendas de su padre o calzándose sus zapatos, así que ponerse la ropa de Edward quizás era lo único que había heredado de ella. Mientras se dedicaría a la cena que llevaba postergando desde hacía bastante porque aún regresaría Charlie, el pescado estaba igual y no tenía excusa que presentar.

La interacción de Lexie con los alimentos era muy graciosa, porque su cabecita no parecía comprender la diferencia entre los alimentos sin procesar y el resultado final. Siempre era curioso con todo lo que le rodeaba y siempre estaba deseoso de probar cosas nuevas, pero habían descubierto que la visión de la carne cruda le desagradaba tanto como tocar harina, lo mismo que los huevos batidos antes de convertirse en tortilla, o ahora mismo el pescado cuando le encantaban fritos y en asado, que comía perfectamente con sus cubiertos.

Bella siempre se reía diciendo que eso sí que le recordaba al Edward _de antes_ cuando decía lo desagradable que era la comida humana.

Oyó una puerta en el piso de arriba y antes de que dijera nada, Lexie exclamó con la cazadora a modo de capa:

-_¡Papá!_

-Voy a darme una ducha, hijo, ahora bajo.

-_¡Etsie! ¡Etsie! ¡Etsi atitos!_

Sonaron los pasos por la escalera con sus consiguientes crujidos y la excitación de Lexie fue en aumento hasta que su padre saltó el protector de la escalera para cogerle en brazos y besarle una docena de besos terminando levantándole en el aire antes de soplarle la barriguita, lo que hacía a Lexie explotar de júbilo. Se lo cargó en el hombro, dejó la cazadora en el perchero y entró en la cocina llevando solamente un albornoz con todo el pelo revuelto – aún más- tras estar retozando entre las sábanas.

¿Y ella, que pintas tendría? El pelo estaba demasiado largo para que se revolviera demasiado pero tendría un centenar de nudos. Aunque absurdamente llevar su ropa puesta le hacía sentir _sexy_ y por eso lo hacía, sobre todo porque le encantaba cómo le miraba y que le dijera que le volvía loco, como ahora que le besaba en el cuello mientras apretaba su cuerpo – con solamente el albornoz – contra el suyo – con una bata que le iba muy grande.

-Mmm... qué bien hueles- ronroneó en su beso.

Se rió y se dejó perder en la caricia mientras apretaba más su cuerpo y una mano ascendía hacia su pecho, pero recuperó la compostura cuando Lexie emitió un gritito, para preguntar:

-¿Qué hacías?

-Recoger la ropa y hacer la cama para que tu padre no me vuelva a odiar- le besó de nuevo, bajando la mano a su cintura- Y ahora puedo cambiar una _ducha rápida_ por un baño _en familia _gracias a la sugerencia de Lexie. Dijo que volvería a las 7. ¿Lo preparo?

Los baños _en pareja_ era algo excepcional, pero desde que habían empezado a probar los baños _en familia_, esto había alcanzado un grado más de satisfacción: llenaban su bañera de casa, se metían los tres y era una actividad que relajaba a Lexie de una manera increíble. Además, los dos estaban de acuerdo en no tener tabúes con el cuerpo o la desnudez delante de su hijo, así que todo era tan natural que lo hacía hasta mejor por lo que con un par de patatas más por pelar no podía esperar a repetirlo, aunque en la bañera canija de su padre no pudieran recostarse cómodamente hacia un lado mientras Lexie jugaba con sus patitos en el otro.

-No tardo nada- respondió Bella.

-Te esperamos arriba.

Con un nuevo beso y cargándose ahora a Lexie en la cadera desapareció escaleras arriba de nuevo, dejándola allí, sonriendo como una boba. Cuando tuvieran otro hijo más, ¿podrían hacer eso? Pensándolo como siempre lo pensaba todo, a Edward ya se le habría ocurrido y tendría una bañera de dimensiones olímpicas para esos baños tan especiales e increíbles.

Casi podía hasta palparlos, hasta oírlo, hasta verlo. A Edward, a Lexie, a ella y a un bebé más, quizás una niña, con su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos verdes, sentados frente a la chimenea de ese salón tan bonito de la casa del bosque frente al fuego de la chimenea cuando Forks fuera su residencia habitual junto a su padre y no su visita vacacional.

Ese era un sueño que esperaba que muy pronto se hiciera real. Y entonces ya no tendría nada más que pedirle a la vida. Una vida completa y llena de amor incondicional. En Forks.


	28. Outtakes 27 - Mala noche

**OUTTAKE 27 – Mala noche.**

Todavía sentía pulsando en sus sienes el ritmo de la música, las luces de colores, el calor de la gente alrededor y sobre todo el sabor del alcohol en su boca. En serio, ¿cómo se había prestado a eso? ¡A ir a una fiesta! Con toda su voluntad y encima, preparándolo y planeándolo. Se hubiera quedado mejor en casa con Lexie, viendo los dibujos animados o jugando con la plastelina, lo que ahora le encantaba y aparecía pegada en forma de pequeños trocitos de colores en cualquier esquina de la casa. Le dolían los pies, le dolía la cabeza, le dolían las rodillas no sabía de qué y si hacía un poco de memoria no sabía en qué momento habían decidido volver a casa o cómo salió de la fiesta porque lo último que recordaba era a Emmett sirviéndole un cóctel tras otro.

Oh, qué horror. No vería más las piñas con los mismos ojos. Al recordar su sabor le daban ganas de vomitar. Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Abrió un ojo quejosa y lo cerró porque la claridad que entraba por la ventana a punto estaba de hacer que sus pupilas se quedara para siempre pegadas en sus párpados, y eso que apenas era una rendijita por la cortina. Después intentó darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, pero eso sí que le mareaba así que se quedó quieta esperando o que el colchón la tragara o que alguien le hiciera el favor de transportarla en brazos hacia el cuarto de baño porque dudaba mucho poder hacerlo por su propio pie. Como lo primero no pasó, optó por lo segundo.

-Edward...- gimió en un sonido gutural.

No obtuvo respuesta, entre otras cosas, porque entre el zumbidito de sus oídos no percibía más ruidos, los ruidos propiamente dichos que podía hacer al estar tumbado a su lado, como fuera a ser una respiración pausada. Así que estiró la mano para apenas tocar la sábana fría, la almohada vacía y un cojín que ocupaba su lado.

Vaya. Ahora tenía que reptar sola por el suelo y ahogarse en su malestar si no había dormido en otra habitación asqueado de compartir cama con semejante despojo y sus efluvios alcohólicos. Era horrible. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado? Ella era una persona responsable, madre de un niño pequeño, no una universitaria más de cumpleaños. Por mucho que fueran los 21, que se tratara del primer cumpleaños de mayoría de edad legal en la familia y la primer Cullen que lo hacía de verdad.

¿Y cómo demonios había llegado a la cama?

Ahora sí que clamó para no marearse e intentó incorporarse. Lo hizo en dos tiempos, primero elevándose sobre los codos y después quedando sentada en la cama. Todo parecía normal, a excepción que el edredón se caía por su lado y que había un cojín en el suelo. La habitación estaba recogida, sólo quedaban unas zapatillas deportivas de Edward fuera del vestidor, las cortinas estaban corridas y la puerta del cuarto de baño, cerrada. Y ella llevaba un pijama, bueno, la ropa que usaba para dormir: una camiseta vieja de Edward y su ropa interior.

Patético, seguro que la tuvo que desvestir para meterla en la cama. No podría ni mirarle a la cara si lograba mirarse ella misma en el espejo.

Reptó para salir por el lado de Edward y absurdamente, antes de levantarse, olió la almohada, como si fuera un sabueso, para descubrir si había dormido con ella o no. Pero al poner la nariz sobre la tela le pareció que olía a tabaco, no al olor perfecto de Edward envuelto con el del suavizante con el que lavaba la ropa. Después se olió las manos, su propio cabello e incluso el brazo y era ella la que soltaba esa peste. Qué asco. ¿Habría fumado? No quería ni saberlo.

Obvió mirar hasta los portarretratos sobre su mesilla junto al receptor, apagado. Su retrato de la boda con Alice, de dama de honor, o la última instantánea de los tres en la isla ese pasado verano que sustituía al del año anterior, donde Lexie ya estaba de pie junto a sus padres y no en brazos de ninguno, parecía que la miraban con desaprobación por su estado lamentable. Pero esto empeoró hasta llegar al cuarto de baño y encender la luz que casi le hacen explotar la cabeza para mirar de reojo al adefesio que estaba al otro lado del espejo.

Era una tipa de la que huiría si se la encontrara por el campus: con el pelo enredado donde antes había un peinado bonito que Alice le había hecho y ahora era un nido de cuervos. Tenía el maquillaje corrido porque evidentemente no se había lavado para acostarse, con cercos bajo los ojos y sombras que le hacían parecer un mapache. Tenía un moretón en un hombro por donde se le bajaba la camiseta, quién sabe de qué, y los labios hinchados que hacían juego con la lengua que ni le respondería.

Abrió el grifo y casi se mete debajo entera para poder adecentarse un poco. Se lavó cara, brazos, cuello y después los dientes. Se frotó con vigor para hacer desaparecer ese sabor horrible y cuando se vio satisfecha porque por mucho que apretara se lo seguiría recordando, tuvo valor para salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en la bata de Edward.

La casa estaba tranquila, algo no muy normal un sábado. Aunque bueno, no era un sábado normal. Cualquier otro sábado estarían con el resto de los Cullen, pero claro, en su estado no estaba para visitas. Quizás Edward se había marchado a buscar a Lexie o incluso se había quedado allí con él, que había pasado la noche con sus abuelos. No le culpaba, si lo había decidido. Mejor con sus abuelos, tíos y primo, que con una madre con resaca. Que penoso.

Pero no, al empezar a descender la escalera – con un retumbe en la cabeza cada vez que apoyaba un pie en cada escalón – empezó a percibir los ruidos de su familia. Edward y Lexie tenían una conversación, o más bien Edward la tenía y Lexie le contestaba con sus vocablos, medias palabras y su idioma propio, mientras una musiquilla infantil les acompañaba.

-Este va aquí.

_ -¿Aquí?_

-No, aquí, hijo, estas son las patas del perrito.

_ -Pedgrito._

Se asomó silenciosa y se apoyó en el umbral para observarles, aunque antes casi ahoga un grito al ver que el reloj del salón marcaba las 12 y media. Una madre de resaca y que se pierde el desayuno de su hijo y su comida. Por eso la gente con problemas con el alcohol no debería de tener hijos.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá en torno a la mesa y Lexie estaba de pie, apoyado en sus piernas mientras montaban uno de los puzzles del pequeño. Éste era claramente un grabado de una granja, con sus animales, y la música que les acompañaba no era más que una caja a cuerda de la que salía un payaso, la que divertía mucho a Lexie cuando hacía saltar tras la canción. Ambos estaban vestidos correctamente, no se podía esperar menos de la hora, peinados y aseados. La única pordiosera era ella.

-¿Y éste?- añadió Edward- ¿Qué animal es?

-_¡..aca!_- exclamó feliz- _Muuuu..._

-Es una vaca- lo colocó- Y éste- cogió otra pieza- es la cría de la vaca.

-_¿Bebé... aca?_- preguntó, mirándole asombrado.

-Sí, el bebé de la vaca. Lexie es el bebé de papá, y la cría es el bebé de la vaca.

-_Yo._

Edward abrió la palma de su mano para mostrarle la pieza al niño y éste la cogió raudo para encajarla. Como lo logró victorioso, exclamó feliz para batir palmitas, lo que además hizo que su padre le besara sonoramente en la cabeza. Bella observó que no solamente posaba sus labios allí si no que cerraba los ojos para inspirar esa maravillosa esencia que desprendían sus cabellos, el olor más especial del mundo, algo que no le culpaba y que ella también debería de estar haciendo. Después le pasó la mano por ellos y cogió otra pieza.

-¿Y éste?

Hizo un gruñidito muy gracioso a la par que un saltito, pero deseoso siempre de enseñarle cosas, batió la pieza hasta que Lexie contestó:

-_¿...erdo?_

-Cerdo, muy bien- le volvió a besar- A los cerdos les gusta mucho chapotear en los charcos.

-_¡...arcos!_- exclamó de nuevo para volver a hacer el gruñidito.

Edward se volvió a reír, le dio la pieza, Lexie la encajó y repitió el beso y la caricia en los cabellos. Ahora mismo ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello, quizás Edward más oscuro por tenerlo más espeso. Con el verano a Edward se le había aclarado un montón pasando de color bronce a castaño claro y a Lexie a medida que crecía se le oscurecía pasando de rubio a castaño claro con reflejos de color bronce. Además, ambos tenían casi la misma tonalidad de piel dado que se bronceaban muy rápido en cuanto un rayo de sol se posaba en sus pieles, Lexie en un precioso dorado sonrosado que esperaba que no le cambiara nunca. Las horas en la playa les habían servido para que, de los tres, ella fuese la única que pareciera que no había disfrutado de su isla paradisíaca.

La musiquita de la caja cesó y cuando Lexie se iba a salir del regazo de su padre en torno a la mesa para volver a darle cuerda, se percató de su presencia. Levantó las cejas sorprendido y sin esperar ni para tomar aire, exclamó:

_-¡Mamá!_

Para echar a correr hacia ella.

-Hola, peque- se agachó a su altura para abrazarle- ¿A qué jugabas con papá?

_-¡...uzzle!_

-¿Y es divertido?

_-¡Tí! ¿aga... te... estsi y papá?_

Lo preguntó tan entusiasmado alzando su vocecilla infantil un par de octavas que para su dolor de cabeza fue como un mazazo, así que tuvo que apretar los ojos antes de contestar:

-No, peque, sigue jugando con papá.

El niño la miró poco convencida pero como se incorporó para darle una palmadita de ánimo obedeció para volver a su postura entre las piernas de Edward, que le recibió de nuevo con otro beso antes de mirarle con _aquella_ cara.

No era de enfado, ni de desaprobación o de desagrado. Era de... ¿molestia? Quizás. Esa misma cara que ponía cuando tenía que hacer algo que no le apetecía en absoluto, como vaciar el triturador de basuras, porque quedaba demasiado alto para ella. Aunque así se sentía ella: como la basura triturada.

-Buenos días- dijo, en un tono monocorde- Aunque debería de decir _buenas tardes_.

-Sí, es un poco tarde- respondió ella, sin apenas mover los labios- ¿Qué tal se portó anoche?

-Bien- le dio otra pieza para que Lexie la cogiera mientras mantenía una de sus conversaciones en su propio idioma en su juego- Se tomó toda la cena y se bañó con Henry. Durmió hasta que fui a recogerle.

-¿Y a qué hora fue eso?

-Las 9. Me aburría de verte en estado de coma- contestó, pasando los dedos por los revueltos cabellos de Lexie- Como no parecía que te fueras a tragar la lengua y no corrías ningún peligro, fui a desayunar con la familia. Me ha costado bastante aplazar las celebraciones a simplemente una cena, aunque quizás no tengas ni ganas- la volvió a mirar.

Eso le hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, con su dolor de cabeza, su boca pastosa y sus pies hinchados. Todos los Cullen estaban muy felices de poder celebrar su cumpleaños y aunque les había sujetado con su idea de no festejar su nacimiento, había accedido a una comida en familia para pasar el día juntos. Eso, claro está, antes del _desmadre_ de la fiesta de ayer, donde no sabía qué había pasado con el resto que le acompañaron si ella había acabado en aquel estado.

Cuando iba a tomar aire para disculparse, pedir perdón y agradecerle no tener que enfrentarse a ellos ahora mismo, Edward añadió:

-Tu padre te ha llamado dos veces. La primera vez le dije que aún dormías y la segunda que estabas en la ducha, así que deberías de devolverle la llamada antes de que se preocupe.

-Sí, lo haré ahora mismo.

-Llama desde el estudio, estarás más tranquila.

Iba a dar las gracias, pero Edward se centró otra vez en el juego con Lexie, así que observándoles unos instantes, se volvió sobre sus talones. Estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para estar de pie, más para dialogar con Edward que claramente no estaba complacido con lo que pasara ayer, así que obedeció para entrar en el remanso de paz que era el estudio, con su luz tenue y con el único ruido el ronroneo de Sparkles que dormía en su cesto junto a la silla de Edward. Se sentó con un suspiro, le acarició y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, en medio de las dos mesas: una ordenada en pulcros montoncitos de papeles con un libro abierto con fotos desagradables que tuvo que cerrar, y otro hecho un desastre con pilas de cosas y notas que nunca se veía vacío. Vamos, un ejemplo de lo que representaban los dos.

Sonó un tono – en el que cerró los ojos- sonó otro tono – en el que se apoyó la cabeza en el brazo- y sonó un tercero en el que carraspeó antes de que Charlie Swan contestara:

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, papá, Edward me ha dicho que has llamado un par de veces.

-¡Bells!- exclamó, demasiado alto para su gusto- Suenas fatal. ¿Cómo estás? Edward me dijo que no te encontrabas bien.

Ah, que le había mentido a su padre. Bueno, bueno, ya podía tomarse un buen analgésico, una ducha, frotarse todo el cuerpo para que bajara su malestar y enfundarse en un camisón bonito para que se pasara el enfado que le había hecho mentir a Charlie con lo que le había costado entablar una relación respetuosa tras las últimas vacaciones y sus charlas delante de las cañas de pescar que a Edward aburrían tanto.

-Sí, algo que... comí. No me sentó bien y no pasé buena noche.

-Vaya manera de empezar los 21, ¿no?

-Una manera como cualquier otra- respondió.

-Deberías de estar en alguna fiesta. ¿No te ha llevado Edward a ningún sitio? ¿Ni los Cullen?

-Papá, no soy de fiestas- suspiró, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en el brazo, algo que deseaba que fuera verdad- Y no celebro mi cumpleaños, lo sabes. Sólo iremos a cenar, pero como cualquier otro sábado.

-Los 21 sólo se cumplen una vez en la vida, nena. Edward tuvo su fiesta en su último cumpleaños, así que tú deberías de tener la tuya- insistió.

-A él sí le gusta celebrar las cosas, por eso tuvo su fiesta- dijo- Además, a ti que más te da- rebatió- No has venido para no verme _rechazar regalo tras regalo_, así que dejémoslo como está. Son 21, sí, genial, ya tengo edad legal para beber y tener licencia de armas. Voy a salir ahora mismo a pegar unos cuantos tiros con una cerveza en la otra mano.

Charlie Swan se rió desde el otro lado para lo que Bella tuvo que apartarse el auricular del teléfono regresando a su oreja justo para oír decir a su padre.

-¿No te ha llegado?

-¿El qué?

-Lo que tu madre y yo te hemos mandando.

-Papá...- suspiró- Cuántas veces te lo he dicho. No quiero nada material. No te gastes dinero.

-No hemos gastado dinero y pensamos que te gustaría tenerlo, más en un día como hoy. Tu madre quería dártelo en tu boda junto con las peinetas de plata, pero dado que yo contaba que no _duraríais_ ni unos meses, hoy es un buen momento para que sea tuyo.

-¿De qué...?

Levantó la vista y vio, al otro lado de la mesa, en su lado, junto al ordenador y los textos que debía de leer esta semana sin falta, un paquetito de color dorado con un lazo rojo junto a una nota con la pulcra letra de Edward donde decía:

_De parte de Charlie. Felicidades._

Sonrió cuando en cualquier condición normal, le hubiera molestado. Pero si le había hecho ir a llamar al estudio para hablar con Charlie era para que viera su regalo y si había escrito esa nota no podía estar enfadado por su falta de compostura, porque se lo habría tirado como a los cerdos del puzzle de Lexie.

-Está aquí, tengo aquí un paquete. Edward lo ha dejado aquí, pero no me ha dicho nada.

-¡Ábrelo!- exclamó vehemente.

Apartó el teléfono, primero por la voz de su padre y segundo porque necesitaba las dos manos para coger la cajita y abrirla, aunque antes recogió la nota de Edward, la acarició y la dejó enganchada junto a su ordenador, para verla cada vez que se sentara a hacer sus tareas. Levantó la tapita, la apartó a un lado y observó en el interior un brazalete con el mismo labrado que las peinetas de la abuela Swan que había llevado entre su pelo el día de la boda y que ahora guardaba en su joyero entre el resto de los regalos que nunca quería y que Edward o Alice seguían haciéndole como los pendientes o la última pulsera, dado que el resto de sus presentes – el brazalete del blasón, el corazón en el colgante o el anillo de compromiso – nunca se los había quitado.

-Es preciosa, papá, me encanta. Pero... ¿Estás seguro? Era de la abuela.

-¿Y quién mejor que tú para tenerlo?- respondió- Es tuyo, te pertenece.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho. Con una felicitación en una postal, me hubiera servido.

-Tonterías, nena- insistió- Hoy es un día muy especial, así que si no vas a celebrarlo tú, lo haré yo. Siento no estar ahí para verte soplar la vela que seguro que los Cullen pondrán en tu tarta, así que te haré caso e iré a veros.

Dando casi un salto en la silla por mucho que le doliera el cuerpo, Bella exclamó:

-¿En serio? Eso sí que me hace feliz. ¿Cuándo?

-Noviembre parece un buen momento, ¿no? Me gustaría acompañar a Lexie a pedir caramelos en Halloween de puerta en puerta.

* * *

Estaba siendo un día extraño y no solamente porque Bella había caído en la cama la noche anterior como en un coma inducido y tuvo que desvestirla y no del modo que él pretendía. Malditas fiestas y maldito Emmett, haciéndola tragar alcohol como si no tuviera fondo, cóctel tras otro y seguro que el siguiente más cargado que el anterior. Nunca creyó que viera a Bella en ese estado, pero si su deseo de entrar a los 21 era esa, como cualquier otra estudiante, allí estuvo él para cargar con ella escaleras arriba hasta meterla en la cama.

Aunque así dicho, sonaba como que él no hubiera disfrutado de su fiesta, cosa que no era así. Siempre le gustaba verla planear cosas con Alice, verla maltratar con sus trapitos, sus peinados y su maquillaje, algo que Bella aceptaba claramente por hacer a su hermana política feliz. Y una noche lejos de sus preocupaciones normales nunca venía mal. Hasta Rosalie se animó a acompañarlos aunque ya estaba enfadada a la media hora por la cantidad de chicas que rodeaban a Emmett, pero todos bailaron, brindaron y al final de la noche solo él estaba en condiciones de conducir porque Emmett había hecho de las suyas, lo que le hacía inclinarse a una celebración en solitario – preferiblemente en la isla – con Bella para su 21 cumpleaños para poder terminar como ayer no pudo por culpa del estado etílico de Bella.

Ahora, asomada en el salón, parecía realmente indispuesta: más pálida que de costumbre, con el rostro hinchado, la voz ronca e incluso ojeras. Y no sería porque no la había dejado dormir, que se marchó a la Mansión a por Lexie en cuanto se despertó para no molestarla. Ya había pasado alguna resaca y sabía lo mal que se estaba. Estuvo allí el tiempo suficiente para que durmiera y habían regresado directos al salón para no molestarle con los ruidos que podía hacer el pequeño en sus juegos, al que había engañado sabiamente con el puzzle, mucho mejor que el correpasillos, su juego de bolos o simplemente perseguir a Sparkles.

Y además, parecía avergonzada, lo que le divirtió más, si cabe. Posiblemente ni recordara cómo había llegado a casa. Estaría abochornada por haber bebido tanto. Cuando era una ocasión especial que posiblemente, ni repetiría. Así que el tono tosco que había utilizado había estado bien para hacerla entrar en el estudio donde una charla con su padre y un regalo le esperaban. Mientras él, besó a Lexie en la cabecita y apartó las piezas del puzzle que tenía alrededor para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

-_¿...a... vas?_- preguntó rápidamente el pequeño.

-Voy a prepararle un baño a mamá, le duele un poco la cabeza.

-_¿...atitos?_

-No, hijo, tú ya te has bañado, lo mismo que papá. Este baño sólo es para mamá. Después prepararemos el pastel con la vela, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Tí_- asintió vehemente- _arta. Umpeaños._

Se rió para volver a besarle y le dejó tranquilo en sus juegos. Al verle ahora mismo interactuar con otros niños en la guardería o con Henry y Louise le hacía sentirse muy afortunado porque era un pequeño tranquilo e inteligente, con sus inquietudes curiosas en el aprendizaje pero responsable cuando le daban una orden directa o una petición. Su segundo ángel caído desde el cielo solo para él.

Subió las escaleras, asegurando el protector antes, y cruzó sigiloso el pasillo para entrar en el cuarto de baño. Antes escuchó tras la puerta del estudio a Bella disculparse con su padre sobre su malestar, así que cerró para que ella no oyera el correr del agua. Preparó velas, sales de baño que formaron espuma y mientras se llenaba volvió a salir, ahora a picar en el estudio cuando no la escuchó seguir con la conversación.

Estaba sentada en su silla tras su escritorio, delante del ordenador, con una mano en el ratón y la otra en Sparkles que se encontraba más que feliz en el regazo de su dueña recibiendo sus caricias, por lo que ronroneaba de éxtasis. Había descubierto el paquete de Charlie que había llegado esa mañana, suerte que él guardaba una de esas cajas desde la pasada Navidad para alguna urgencia porque la joya estaba entre papel de periódico, y ahora el brazalete descansaba junto al teléfono.

-¿Así que Charlie puede regalarte joyas y yo no?- preguntó.

Dio un sobresalto que incluso hizo sobresaltarse a Sparkles pero que ella calmó en la siguiente caricia. Al menos eso hizo que el color volviera a su cara con rubor en las mejillas lo que ya le divertía hasta cotas inimaginables.

-Era de la abuela Swan- explicó- Hace juego con las peinetas que me regalaron el día de la boda.

-Entonces, si yo encontrara entre las joyas de la familia una que quisiera que tú tuvieras- insistió- ¿lo aceptarías?

-Supongo- respondió- No lo sé- se centró de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador- Edward, me duele demasiado la cabeza para pensar. Ya me siento bastante mal, no quiero también enfrentarme a tu enfado, así que si estás intentando que discutamos, por favor, sal y cierra la puerta.

Estaba tan turbada que relajó el tono inmediatamente porque con su diversión no quería disgustarla cuando ya lo parecía lo suficiente, así que no simuló su risa, cerró la puerta quedando dentro para besarle la cabeza.

-Nunca discutiría contigo el día del cumpleaños _de Sparkles_.

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sparkles?- preguntó curiosa.

-Nació en los días anteriores porque era una bolita peluda que apenas abría los ojos cuando fui a recogerle, pero hoy, hace dos años, empezó a formar parte de nuestra familia por lo que podría ser su cumpleaños. Dado que tú no quieres más celebración que la de ayer...

-Oh...- suspiró meneando la cabeza- ¿Fue tan malo?

-¿El qué?- preguntó él.

-Ayer. La fiesta. La manera de la que llegué a la cama, porque no recuerdo nada desde el último cóctel de piña y estar subida en una mesa con Alice sin los zapatos.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas por mucho que Bella compungiera el gesto porque sabía lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de haberle leído la mente. La palabra _bochorno_ se quedaba corta para el estado de Bella. Pero esa era una experiencia humana más que debía de tener y que ya había tenido.

-Pesas menos que un papel, mi amor, no fue nada costoso cargar contigo escaleras arriba porque te quedaste dormida en el coche. Aguantarte la cabeza mientras vomitabas fue otra historia.

-¿Vomité? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Mientras te intentaba desvestir. Espero que el vestido soporte bien el programa fuerte de la lavadora. Y siento si a los zapatos les tenías mucho cariño porque no los pude salvar. Lo mismo que mi cazadora o los pantalones.

-Dios mío- abrió los ojos, con sus ojeras, como platos- ¿Te vomité encima?

-Vomitaste más que cuando estabas embarazada de Lexie.

-Oh, Edward, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-No pasa nada- rió- No fue agradable, pero tampoco terrible. Además, ya me habían vomitado encima antes. El vómito de bebé es muchísimo peor, créeme.

-Nunca pensé que fuera a acabar así, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera querido ir ni habría dejado que Emmett me sirviera la bebida- insistió- Es tan bochornoso. Lo más fuerte que voy a beber desde ahora es un refresco sin azúcar.

Se echó a reír de nuevo para volver a besarla en la frente y así cogió su silla para empujarla hacia la mesa de Bella y sentarse enfrente. Al estar rodilla contra rodilla, Sparkles se irguió del regazo de Bella y caminó hacia el de Edward, terminando allí recibiendo sus caricias mientras ronroneaba encantado. Además, así vio por qué había encendido el ordenador y consultaba su correo, ahora abierto en un email de Renee con dibujos de globos y letras chillonas que le felicitaban el cumpleaños. No dejaba de sorprenderle esa mujer, alguien maravilloso que había alumbrado al ser más fascinante de la tierra pero que se conformaba con una visita anual y una postal de cumpleaños electrónica en vez de casi llamadas diarias como Charlie, aunque envolviera su antigüedad familiar en papel de periódico en vez de regalo.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma. Querías tu fiesta, y tus 21, y ya tienes la experiencia de una borrachera y una resaca.

-Que nunca repetiré- puntualizó- ¿Lo saben Esme y Carlisle? ¿Qué les dijiste cuando recogiste a Lexie?

-Que seguías durmiendo. Por mi boca no se enterarán. Ya no puedo prometerte que Emmett no se vaya de la lengua.

-Es horrible- suspiró agónica llevándose las manos a la cara- Tengo un hijo, qué clase de ejemplo puedo ser para él.

-Lexie te sigue teniendo tan idolatrada como ayer- dijo- Y seguirá sintiendo admiración por ti incluso cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para calcular que cuando nos casamos ya le habíamos concebido. Porque te tiene a su lado, le quieres, te quiere y tu primer pensamiento siempre es para él.

-Seguro que es precioso lo que estás diciendo- contestó- pero te aseguro que con el taladro que tengo en la cabeza sólo te puedo ver mover los labios.

Se volvió a reír y haciendo que Sparkles saltara de su regazo se aproximó para abrazarla. Bella aceptó refugiándose en su cuello con lo que pudo tirar de ella para que terminara en sus brazos como la noche anterior cuando estaba en su coma más profundo.

-Entonces es el mejor momento para decirte que roncas.

-Yo no ronco- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, sí que lo haces. Esta noche lo hiciste. Si no fuera por la falta del pijama de franela y el bigote, sentí que me desperté junto a Charlie- bromeó- Y eso que tú no bebiste cerveza.

-Vete tú a saber qué echó Emmett en los cócteles.

-¿Alguna prueba más para demostrar lo mentecato que es?

Bella volvió a suspirar y a refugiarse contra su cuello así que la abrazó de nuevo incluso para mecerla. La expresión que pesaba menos que un papel ni siquiera se aproximaba a lo ligera que era en sus brazos con su estructura estrecha y pequeña comparada con la suya a la que podía abarcar con un solo brazo, del mismo modo que hacía con Lexie, por eso sus prendas que llevaba puestas le quedaban tan enormes. Pero en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría, con su fortaleza mental y su amor incondicional Bella podía con ambos, sin apenas esfuerzo.

-Me siento fatal- respondió contra su cuello.

-Seguro que con un baño de espuma solo para ti, eso cambia- le dijo- Te está esperando mientras te preparo algo de comer para que te tomes una aspirina.

Sin apenas protestar, Bella aceptó y entró en el cuarto para disfrutar de su baño. Así él pudo recoger la habitación, comprobar que las sábanas no habían sufrido ningún percance por la noche, lo mismo que su cuarto de baño y volvió a regresar al salón donde Lexie continuaba con sus juegos.

Ahora estaba en torno a una mesa de herramientas que Emmett le había comprado dado que según él estaría dotado para la mecánica ya que le encantaba jugar con coches o con trenes. A ese recuerdo incluso puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba muy de acuerdo en esos juguetes claramente sexistas pero a Lexie le encantaban las herramientas con sus colores lo mismo que formar ramos de flores para regalárselos a Bella cuando jugaba en el jardín, así que estaba bien.

-¿Qué haces, hijo?

Levantó la vista para sonreírle y movió una llave inglesa de color amarillo sobre su cabeza.

-_...geglar... mión_- añadió dándole golpecitos a uno de sus camiones de juguete.

-¿Estaba estropeado? Oh, vaya. ¿Y podrás arreglarlo? Es un camión muy bonito y corre mucho.

-_Tí_- asintió- _Etsi gusta mión._

Se sentó incluso en el suelo entorno al camión para dejarlo entre sus piernas, dar golpecitos con la llave inglesa sobre la zona del remolque y después con un destornillador que tenía hasta ojos. Mejor esa utilidad para el camión que la última que era intentar llevar a Sparkles como carga mientras él le empujaba subido en su correpasillos.

Se rió, le revolvió los cabellos, recogió dos piezas del puzzle que estaba caídas de la mesa para colocarlas en su sitio e incluso puso la caja de cuerda del payaso sobre el sillón. Si Bella le estuviera supervisando el salón no estaría como estaba pero se aseguraría de recogerlo antes de que bajara mientras le preparaba ese prometido aperitivo antes de su tarta con su vela para lo que fue a la cocina. Todo lo que cocinaba ella sabía mucho mejor, así fuera un mísero sándwich, pero esperaba estar a la altura de sus maltrechas papilas gustativas después de haber vomitado por la noche.

Puso la mesa con un mantel individual, le sirvió zumo, puso el plato con el bocadillo, la aspirina...

Un golpecito en un tobillo le distrajo para ver junto a su pie el camión de Lexie a la vez que escuchaba las risitas del pequeño desde el umbral aún con el destornillador en la mano. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa e incluso lo empujó de vuelta al niño.

-¡Lexie! ¡Lo has arreglado! Eres todo un experto mecánico. ¿Arreglarás el coche de papá también si se estropea?

-_¡Tí! ¡Etsi agegla! ¡Etsi!_

Echó a correr hacia él en su júbilo así que le cogió para besarle, felicitándole por su logro ficticio. Rió más cogiéndose a su cuello lo que a él bien le podía hacer explotar de gozo.

_-¿...a... mamá?_

-Está terminando su baño, así que ya le podemos preparar su pastel y su vela.

-_¡astel! ¡astel! ¡astel! ¡iesta!_- exclamó batiendo palmitas.

Explicar a Lexie que su madre, por alguna extraña razón, no quería celebrar el día de su nacimiento era bastante duro, más cuando era el punto central en el que giraban sus vidas, así que, aún a riesgo que se enfadara había _preparado_ regalos que se los entregaría en nombre de Lexie, del mismo modo que siempre hacía ella, aunque fuera simples dibujos o figuritas modelables que el niño había hecho con su ayuda.

-Ve a buscar los regalos, hijo- le dejó en el suelo tras un beso- ¿Recuerdas donde los escondió papá?

-_¡Tí!_

No era muy difícil que lo recordara, dado que los había metido en su corralito y tapado con sus juguetes tras dar los últimos retoques esa mañana mientras Bella dormía y a Lexie se le iba el ojo – y la mano – al sitio cada vez que estaba cerca. Echó a correr sin mirar atrás así que él aprovechó para sacar el pastel de la nevera – una magdalena glaseada, la favorita de Bella – y buscar su vela. Justo cuando la encendía, Lexie regresaba meneando el sobre de los dibujos y el paquete de las figuritas.

-_¡galos! ¡galos!_- exclamó de nuevo.

-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a mamá.

* * *

Al otro lado del espejo, había ya otra persona completamente distinta, por lo que dio gracias. La _mugrienta_ desapareció y ahora casi volvía a ser _ella misma_ mientras se terminaba de secar el pelo, aunque no con mucho ímpetu, apenas haciendo que los cabellos se movieran con la fuerza del aire. Las ojeras seguían presentes pero casi tenía color en la piel y la hinchazón de labios, lengua y garganta había disminuido considerablemente, también debido posiblemente a saber a qué se debía. Sentía el estómago vacío pero apenas había otro malestar que no fuera su cansancio, dolor de huesos o la falta de sueño.

Como había dicho Charlie: menuda manera de empezar los 21.

Apagó el secador, salió al pasillo y entró en su cuarto donde la cama ya estaba hecha e incluso la ventana abierta, entrando el sol de medio día. Hacía una temperatura agradable para estar a mediados de septiembre, pero quizás aún estaba destemplada así que cuando se vistió – con una camiseta de Edward y un pantalón de deporte – se puso una sudadera también de Edward para que le diera abrigo.

Al menos entraba en los 21, cómoda, calentita y sabiendo que no estaba enfadado, y eso que le había vomitado encima, algo que ni aferrándose a lo de "_en la salud y en la enfermedad_" se excusaba. Aunque bien pensado, ella también soportaría de él algo así, así que quizás hasta entendía su punto. Que no justificaba su lamentable estado ni le invitaba a repetirlo.

¿Llegar a eso? ¡Jamás!

Salió del cuarto para bajar las escaleras, en las que tuvo que saltar el protector. Se asomó antes en el salón donde mágicamente estaba todo recogido – el puzzle, la caja de música, los camiones de Lexie,...- a excepción de una mesa de herramientas que estaba delante de su corralito de juguetes. Allí no había rastro de ellos, como tampoco se les oía, así que quizás habían salido al jardín por lo que entró en la cocina.

Lo primero que vio fue la mesa puesta con un sándwich y un vaso de zumo. Lo segundo una magdalena glaseada con una vela encendida. Lo tercero un sobre de papel de regalo infantil a su lado sobre un paquete amorfo de colores. Y lo cuarto a ellos dos, sentados al otro lado – o más bien a Edward sentado y a Lexie en su regazo – con sendos gorritos de cumpleaños a punto de explotar para decir:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Eso más bien lo dijo Edward. Lexie exclamó su traducción propia pero batió palmitas al final y dio un gritito, que no le agredió a su dolor de cabeza tanto como pensaba, incluso se rió y también dio palmas complacida.

-¿Eso es para mí? ¿Puedo soplarla?

-_¡opla!¡opla!_- exclamó Lexie.

-Recuerda pedir un deseo antes- dijo Edward para guiñarle un ojo.

Sonrió y se sentó enfrente, ante el júbilo de su pequeño que casi no podía contener su padre en su regazo. Pensar un deseo era fácil con simplemente pedir que todo estuviera como hasta ahora: que su familia estuviera sana y que Lexie creciera feliz. Estar junto a Edward cada día y poder disfrutar de los Cullen. Ver a Charlie en Noviembre. O que Renee siguiera llenando su mundo con sus trivialidades. Así que lo comprimió todo y lo tuvo presente cuando sopló su vela ante los aplausos de _sus_ chicos.

-¡_galos! ¡galos!_- exclamó Lexie empujándoselos hacia ella.

-Mamá ha sido muy buena si tiene tantos regalos.

-¡_y... apa!_- exclamó Lexie también.

-¿En serio?- se rió, algo que no se sentía esa día: guapa, pero era gracioso que su hijo la viera como la princesa de sus cuentos que siempre acababa con el príncipe que era su padre- Muchas gracias, peque. Tú si que eres guapo. Tan guapo como papá.

-Ábrelo de una vez- dijo Edward- Nos matas dándole tantas vueltas- se rió.

Abrió primero el sobrecito y sacó de su interior una postal o lo que podía serlo, al menos una cuartilla de cartulina doblada a la mitad. En la pulcra letra de Edward se leía "_Feliz Cumpleaños, mamá_" entre garabatos y manchurrones de colores típicos de Lexie, y al otro lado, en lo que era el contorno de la mano de Lexie y la suya, se leía: "_De las dos personas a las que le diste la vida_".

-Es precioso- respondió. Era más que eso. Era único. Como ellos le hacían sentir- Muchas gracias. La guardaré siempre. Mamá la llevará siempre para recordar lo que la quieren papá y Lexie.

-_¡Más!_- exclamó el pequeño, empujando el paquete amorfo.

Por su excitación y la forma del paquete- o los trozos de celo inmenso- tenía pinta de haberlo envuelto él aparte de decorado el papel. Y hasta lo de dentro parecía haberlo hecho él, no era ni una caja de joyería ni nada exquisito que Edward le obsequiara saltándose sus indicaciones, así que lo desenvolvió rauda para sacarlo de interior.

Era una especie de plato de arcilla. No, no era un plato. ¿Un cenicero? Tampoco. ¿Un platillo? Tuvo que darle la vuelta para darse cuenta que era otra vez la huellita de Lexie, esta vez impresa en esa arcilla, decorada con sus manchurrones y con la pulcra letra de Edward.

_Lexie, 13 de septiembre de 201..._

_ E._

-¡Qué bonito!- exclamó- ¿Es tu manita, peque? ¿Es para mamá? ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! ¡A mamá le encanta!

Dio un grito cuando intentó expresarse pero su lengua no lo hizo a la velocidad que su emoción pretendía, así que le tendió los brazos y ella le cogió por encima de la mesa para besarle una docena de veces. Eso era mejor que cualquier regalo material, a los que ella era tan contraria, a cualquier joya valiosa que le mandaran, por mucho que fuera de la abuela Swan, aunque no la menospreciara o incluso comparándola con la casa de Forks del pasado aniversario. Tener a su pequeño en brazos que había tenido su tiempo y su esfuerzo para moldearle algo, claramente con la ayuda de Edward, para que lo conservara para siempre, cuando su manita no cupiera en ese tamaño, la hacía tan feliz que no lo podía ni verbalizar.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mamá, muchas gracias por los regalos- le volvió a besar- Mamá está muy pero que muy feliz.

-¿Ves como no sirve de nada en que te empeñes en no recibir regalos?- preguntó Edward riéndose- A nosotros nos encanta hacértelos y a ti recibirlos.

-Aparte de los ronquidos nocturnos- respondió Bella- también he heredado de Charlie la tozudez.

-Oh, no, por favor- rió de nuevo- con la tozudez puedo convivir, pero no con los ronquidos- estiró los brazos para que le pasara a Lexie- Deja a mamá que se tome su almuerzo, hijo.

-_No_- respondió negando con la cabeza- _Mamá... on... odro... iesta._

-Tienes razón- se levantó- a mamá le falta su gorro de fiesta.

Caminó hacia la alacena, abrió un cajón y sacó de allí un gorrito doblado igual que el que ellos llevaban. Lexie volvió a aplaudir de júbilo. Lo estiró, sacó su goma y se lo dio al pequeño para que se lo pusiera. Si estaba mejor del dolor de cabeza volvió al principio con el tirón de pelos que le dio al resbalar la goma por ellos, pero intentó que su pequeño no notara que tener eso cruzándole la garganta era un completo suplicio.

-_¡...apa! ¡Mamá apa!_

Se rió para besarle y le sentó bien cuando Edward sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Ya sabía lo siguiente que tocaba: inmortalizar el momento, así podía mandárselo a Charlie para regocijarse en que se lo estaba perdiendo por mucho que dijera que vendría en Noviembre. Siempre renegando de Renee y los dos eran igual de cabezotas que pasaban su cumpleaños lejos de ella, cosa que nunca le había dado importancia hasta que ella misma era madre y sabía lo que significaba para Lexie su presencia.

-A la de tres: sonreíd.


	29. Outtakes 28 - El Universo es el límite

**OUTTAKES 28 – El Universo es el límite.**

-¿Y no te lo vas a poner?- insistió Alice haciendo sus pucheros- Es precioso. Deberías de haberlo traído. Así comprobaría si mi _visión_ sigue siendo de fiar.

-Lo guardé esperando una ocasión especial- se disculpó Bella.

-¿Y hay algo más especial que cumplir 21 años, Bella?- rebatió su hermana- Me partes el corazón, en serio. Estoy a punto de guardar los regalos.

Fingió un momentáneo enfado cruzando los brazos durante el cual Bella intercambió una mirada con él que le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. De verdad que él no había intervenido en nada – en nada de la decoración del salón de la Mansión donde estaban ahora, de la preparación de la mesa o de los platos que se iban a servir, porque en esta ocasión _casi_ había obedecido y sólo había participado en su parte con Lexie – y no sabía que tejemanejes se traía su hermana a la que le encantaba poner a Bella al límite.

El salón se parecía más al de la celebración de su fiesta de graduación que a lo que posiblemente esperaba Bella para esa cena tranquila en familia por su cumpleaños, tras pasar todo el día acurrucada en el sofá con Lexie cuando se cansaba de jugar, con Sparkles feliz de que su dueña le salvara de las travesuras del pequeño o con él, cuando ambos le dejaban. Estaba de muy buen humor y la aspirina había hecho el efecto deseado por lo que apenas las ojeras eran lo que le quedaba tras su primera borrachera. Y a su cena había salido de casa abriendo los ojos como platos cuando vio la mesa perfectamente puesta con toda la vajilla y cubertería, el enorme cartel de color plata donde se leía "_Felicidades, Bella_" o la tarta de cuatro pisos del mismo color con un "_21_" en la parte más alta.

-Si haces eso, entonces obré bien con no ponerme el brazalete de la abuela Swan- replicó Bella.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó, dando un saltito- ¡Ahora mismo los traigo!

Salió del salón en una carrerita y antes de que Bella suspirara...

-Alice...

… ya no estaba ni en la parte visible de la escalera.

-Oh...- suspiró de nuevo, dejándose caer en el sillón.

-No tengo nada que ver- se disculpó Edward- Te lo prometo. Esta vez ha sido solamente ella la que no ha obedecido.

-Estoy segura de que antes de que termine el día te saldrás con la tuya de un modo u otro- rezongó- así que deberías de dármelo ya para que pase el enfado de una vez.

-¿Darte?- repitió- ¿El qué?

-La joya o lo que sea que hayas comprado, gastándote una cantidad indecente de dinero que deberías de emplear para la casa de Forks. O para la _monstruosidad_ de Mansión que busques cuando nos mudemos en diciembre.

-¿En diciembre?- volvió a repetir- ¿Ya hay fecha?- añadió, levantando una ceja.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- rezongó de nuevo- Y no te hagas el inocente. El otro día no estabas en la web de la Universidad cuando entré en el estudio. Soy de _esta_ época, sé comprobar el historial de las visitas en un navegador. Estabas en la web de una inmobiliaria.

-¿Por qué siempre te subestimaré?- rió él para besarle la cabeza- ¿No quieres venir a ver las propiedades conmigo?

-No. Sólo dime a dónde ir cuando esté instalado ya el marco de la puerta de la cocina con las marcas de Lexie.

Se rió de nuevo para sentarse a su lado y así le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola contra sí, lo que Bella obedeció de inmediato, incluso pasando una de sus largas piernas por encima de las suyas, con unos pantalones ajustados enfundada además en unas botas con un ligero tacón. Era increíble lo que Bella había cambiado en estos cuatro años que hacía que la conocía, paradójicamente hasta más que él que había pasado de estar _no-muerto_ a estar _vivo_: antes apenas era una niña y ahora era una mujer asombrosamente hermosa y fascinante que haría a cualquier hombre pasar las pruebas que él pasó sin pensárselo para estar a su lado. Cada día estaba más enamorado de ella que el día anterior, era más inteligente que el anterior y era más atractiva que el anterior, y no solamente porque ahora seguía las pautas de moda de su hermana, conjuntando a su manera la ropa que Alice le compraba creando su estilo propio si no porque crecía como persona, como esposa y como madre, a su lado.

El tiempo mortal pasaba demasiado deprisa para no atesorar cada segundo que compartía con esa mujer tan increíble.

-Me gusta esa foto- observó Bella, señalando el piano.

Sobre su piano, con sus habituales partituras, había un jarrón con flores blancas y a su lado un nuevo portarretratos, de esos que con los que a Esme le encantaba decorar la casa por casi centenas: fotos antiguas, fotos modernas y fotos de cada etapa de la familia, más con los nuevos miembros. Ésta en concreto era una imagen de las pasadas vacaciones, en París, de los tres, delante de la _Torre Eiffel_ que un amable turista les hizo para que se la pudieran mandar vía email y ya estaba ahí cuando regresaron. Lexie sonreía en sus brazos, Bella sonreía apoyándose en él, y él sonreía junto a los dos. Un resumen perfecto para sus días en Europa. Como la otra foto a su lado de un primer plano de la carita de Lexie sonriendo, llena de arena, mientras Bella de perfil le besaba en su sonrosado carrillo que él mismo había hecho en la isla.

Qué verano tan maravilloso habían tenido.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir lo que le gustaba a él también la foto o la de al lado, que era aún mejor con esas dos caras tan preciosas, Emmett irrumpió en el salón con sus pisotones desde allá donde estuviera metido en todo el rato que llevaban allí.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Te has recuperado?

Los dos se incorporaron de golpe mientras chistaban tan al unísono que Emmett se quedó quieto en la entrada de la estancia con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Qué?

Edward le volvió a chistar y fue hacia él para cogerle del brazo, arrastrándole hacia el sofá. Si Emmett hubiera ejercido una mínima resistencia no le hubiera movido, pero obedeció dócil quedando frente los dos.

-Bella, y a decir verdad yo también, preferimos que lo de anoche quedara en secreto y que ni Esme ni Carlisle lo supieran- explicó Edward.

-¿Por qué? Ya tienes 21, no pasa nada- le dió un codacito a la par de un guiño bastante teatral- Con una tía _mayor_, que guay, ¿no, Edward?

-Por favor, Emmett- rezongó éste- ¿Puedes cumplir alguna vez con lo que se te pide? ¿O es que ya se te ha escapado algo?- recriminó.

Emmett dudó, mirando a uno y después a otro, para incluso rascarse la cabeza como si no entendiera nada. Pero negó ligeramente a la vez que levantaba las manos inocente, añadiendo:

-Creo que sólo dije que había estado genial y que echamos de menos a Jasper.

-Pues que sea eso lo máximo que sueltas- insistió Edward.

-Pero no hicimos nada malo- insistió- Bella _ya_ es mayor de edad. Ahora podrá ir a todas las fiestas que quiera, sin necesitad de carnet falso. Y después de lo de ayer, casi prefiero llevármela a ella que a ti, muermo. Menuda marcha, ¿eh, hermanita?- insistió con su codo y su guiño.

-Emmett...- le advirtió Edward.

-No me gusta que Esme y Carlisle lo sepan, Emmett. Ellos cuidaban de Lexie mientras bailaba encima de una mesa sin zapatos y bebiendo cóctel tras cóctel- le interrumpió Bella- Así que te agradecería que no comentaras nada sobre anoche.

-Cierra tu bocaza del mismo modo que yo la cerré al respecto de la _hierba ilegal_- añadió Edward.

-Vale, vale- volvió a levantar los brazos- Me gustabas más ayer entre cóctel y cóctel. Se te está pegando el humor de Edward. Vas a dejar de ser mi hermana política favorita- guió de nuevo su ojo.

Bella le dio otro codacito y Edward le empujó bromeando pero en medio de su demostración jocosa, Carlisle entró en el salón llevando a Lexie en un brazo – cogido a su cuello como si se acabara el mundo – y a Henry en el otro que emitía sus grititos requiriendo la atención de su primo. A medida de que ambos niños crecían se unían más, Henry no quería más que imitar a su primo y verles a los dos jugar o cuando compartían baño era increíblemente entrañable.

-Oh, papá, trae, los dos juntos pesan un montón- se ofreció Edward enseguida tendiendo los brazos.

-Estas dos preciosas criaturas nunca podrían ni pesar ni molestar, ¿verdad, pequeños?- dio sendos besos en sus cabecitas- Mis niños están encantados con el abuelo.

A continuación, Rosalie entró en la habitación con Louise contra su cuello mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, signo inequívoco junto a la toalla que tenía sobre el hombro de que le hacía expulsar los gases. Aún llevaba la cara de pocos amigos que se le puso en la fiesta cuando las chicas rodearon a Emmett que sólo quitó cuando Alice y Bella la incluyeron en sus bailes o hacían sus visitas al cuarto de baño al que parecía de debían de ir juntas para retocarse el pelo, pintarse los labios o quitarse los brillos, así que supuso que entre ella y Emmett al llegar a casa hubiera habido _marejada_.

Si no supieran cómo se querían, cómo se completaban y cómo se soportaban empezarían a pensar que la única solución para su hermano favorito y su primera hermana era el divorcio.

-¿Por qué no coges a tu hijo y lo pones en el andador, Emmett?- inquirió su hermana- Así no estará toda la cena gritando- escupió- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella- cambió su gesto al de la amabilidad angelical.

-Gracias, Rose. ¿Te ayudo con Louise?

-Sí, por favor- se la tendió- Nunca consigo que eche los gases.

Y al segundo, el bebé estaba en el regazo de Bella con la toalla sobre su hombro para que golpeara magistralmente su espaldita expulsando sus gases, algo que aprendió sola, que mejoró sola y que le hizo siempre a Lexie a no ser que él pidiera hacerlo en su lugar porque Bella era una madre abnegada, al contrario de Rosalie, encantada de estar rodeada de bebés pero que otra persona siempre alimentaba, bañaba, cambiaba o hacía eructar.

Ahora contaba los segundos para que le apeteciera tener una niña, igual a Louise que era un encanto precioso, del mismo modo que le apeteció tener su _propio_ Lexie. Aunque quizás el trauma del embarazo y la dieta de ejercicios que se puso después para recuperar su figura, aún hacían eco en su cabeza.

-Sólo hay que tener un poco de paciencia- arrulló Bella- ¿Verdad, pequeña?

Él sonrió, acarició la cabecita a Louise y le besó la espaldita donde Bella le golpeaba tan magistralmente. La pequeña movió una manita que él también besó y le dio el dedo para que lo aferrara mientras Louise emitió un gorgorito acompañado de una sonrisa.

Carlisle se sentó en el sillón, Emmett tomó a su hijo en brazos y le puso en el andador, empujándole para que se desplazara. Henry parecía feliz desde que tenía esa independencia de movimiento poniendo la puntera de sus piececitos en el suelo, así que se desplazó hasta quedar de nuevo enfrente de su abuelo y su primo para balbucear en su requerimiento. A Lexie no le quedó más remedio que prescindir del regazo de su abuelo, pedir suelo y empujar a su primo alfombra adelante para que éste lo llenara todo de risas.

-Con el primo Henry hay que tener mucho cuidado, Lexie- le recordó su padre- Como con la tía Louise: aún son pequeños y no saben hacer todas las cosas que sabe hacer Lexie, que ya es un niño casi grande.

-..._gande_- repitió el niño- _Hendry... bebé... eño._

-Pero pronto crecerá, canijo- respondió Emmett, revolviéndole el pelo- ¿Le enseñamos a Lexie lo que sabemos hacer, Henry?

El bebé gorgoteó emocionado a la par que movía los piececitos así que su padre le cogió del manillar del andador para dar vueltas con él, con si fuera un planeta con su satélite y su propia fuerza gravitatoria. En el salón se produjeron varias reacciones: desde el júbilo del pequeño, las palmas y los grititos de Lexie, la risa de Carlisle al enfado de Rosalie que no parecía muy encantada con el juego.

-¡Emmett! ¿Te has vuelto loco? La última vez que le hiciste eso, vomitó. Suéltale ahora mismo.

-¡A él le gusta!- se defendió- ¿Por qué voy a dejar de hacérselo si a él le gusta?

-¡Por qué es muy pequeño!- bufó su mujer- ¿Y si dejas de hacer algo tú que también te gusta mucho?

-¿_Otra_ vez? Casi sería más novedad que me dejaras hacerlo.

-Chicos...- intentó poner calma Carlisle- ¿Y si buscamos otro juego para que también pueda participar Lexie?

-_¡Tí!_- exclamó él, vehemente- _¡olar! ¡olar! ¡papá! ¡etsie olar!_

Corrió hacia él extendiendo sus bracitos así que en medio segundo le cogió para ponérselo sobre el hombro para que él se estirara y simulara que podía planear. Incluso imitó el sonido de un motor para que la experiencia fuera más completa, así que no se pudo imaginar que eso también molestara a Rosalie.

-¿Tú también, Edward? Realmente siempre te consideré más inteligente que éste _cabeza de chorlito_.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó.

-¿Si Lexie te pidiera saltar por la ventana porque le gusta, le dejarías? Eso también le hace vomitar.

¡Ah! ¡Qué mujer tan frustrante! ¿Por qué ayer iban y volvían Bella y Alice con ella del cuarto de baño y no la dejaban encerrada dentro? Que paciencia tenían las pobres, debía de quererlas aún más por eso, siempre la incluían en sus conversaciones y planes y la soportaban más que el resto. ¡Y era odiosa! Si Emmett no se divorciaba de ella, él lo haría antes, aunque en el carnet definitivo de Rosalie ya tuviera 21 años y legalmente excepto el apellido nada les uniera.

-No te preocupes, que si vomita, yo lo limpiaré- respondió- Lo mismo que si vomita Henry, cuando yo estoy cerca. O Bella como ayer. Los vómitos no me horrorizan, como a ti. Ni los pañales, los cólicos, los lloros nocturnos...

Y en toda su retahíla se tuvo que detener porque acababa de meter la pata, Bella se había dado cuenta porque había emitido un suspirito y tenía todos los ojos sobre ella. No todos, simplemente los de Carlisle, y eso la hacía ponerse de color escarlata.

¿Haciéndose confesar a Emmett e iba él y la _cagaba_? ¡Mira lo que Rosalie conseguía!

-¿Por qué habría de haber vomitado Bella, hijo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No... no... sólo...- se disculpó ella.

-Algo que cenó, que no le sentó bien- añadió patéticamente él.

-Pero si todos...- dubitó Carlisle- Todos dijisteis que la fiesta fue fenomenal.

-Sí, claro que lo fue, pero...

-Bella se tomó un par de copas en conmemoración de su 21 cumpleaños y no las toleró bien- espetó Rosalie- No sé por qué le dais tantas vueltas. Emmett bebe constantemente y aquí no pasa nada. Incluso Edward también bebe. No es ningún tipo de crimen.

Crimen iba a haber allí ahora mismo porque era hora que alguien cerrara esa boca venenosa que les daba tanto dolores de cabeza y sufrimientos a todos. Cizañera como siempre, ponzoñosa aunque ya no lo tuviera bajo la lengua, allí escupía sus palabras como si no hicieran daño o no tuvieran consecuencias como era la vergüenza de Bella tras su único desliz en 21 años.

Sí, el único, porque si había tenido algún otro era culpa suya que le llevó por el mal camino... hacia la desembocadura del río en coche.

Dejó a Lexie cuidadosamente en el suelo, protestón por dejar la diversión, apretó el puño que le dejaba suelto la manita de su hijo que le llamaba y pedía "_más, más_" y a punto estuvo de dar un paso hacia Rosalie cuando Carlisle dijo, interponiéndose porque veía lo que iba a pasar:

-Tienes toda la razón, no es ningún tipo de crimen. Esas cosas pasan. Pero que no se entere vuestra madre. Le disgusta un poco que sus chicos no sigan siendo del tamaño de Louise- les guiñó un ojo.

Aquella exvampira malévola no se merecía que un ángel comprensivo como era Carlisle la defendiera, aunque él esperara que dijera algo así, compasivo que veía las cosas buenas de todos, incluso de Rosalie. Aún se preguntaba cómo seguía albergándola bajo su techo, con el caos que generaba, el trabajo que daba y no la había echado a patadas a esa casa nueva con todas sus reformas que nunca habían llegado a ocupar.

Pobre Emmett, hasta entendía que fuera tan mentecato.

Y pobre Henry, con esa sangre corriendo por sus venas. Pequeño, esfuérzate por parecerte a tu padre que es buena persona y no a la _serpiente_ de tu madre.

-No sabes cómo lo lamento, Carlisle- añadió Bella en su rubor sin apenas separar los labios.

-¿En algún momento deberás de portarte como una adolescente, no, Bella?- rió magnánimo su padre- Estás rodeada de esta panda de _vejestorios_, alguien debería de enseñarles a divertirse- bromeó.

-Oh, créeme que lo saben hacer bien- añadió, turbada.

-Esto no saldrá de aquí, ¿verdad, chicos?- insistió- Ni una palabra a vuestra madre o la mataréis de la preocupación. Ya me costó ayer bastante que se acostara para no esperaros levantada.

Y con ese ángel de compasión iba otro ángel de amor incondicional que era Esme que nunca se cansaba de cuidarles y mimarles, aún preocupada por ellos que ya eran mayorcitos cuando tenía tres bebés a su cargo. Y así podía tener media docena que no perdería la sonrisa, nunca les diría que no y se quedaría sacrificando su sueño para que ellos pudieran salir y divertirse. Como haría Bella, en su abnegación.

-Nadie dirá nada, ¿verdad?- repitió él- ¿Eh, Rosalie?

-No sabía que fuera un secreto de estado.

-Rosalie, por favor, por qué nos tienes que agotar la paciencia a todos- replicó.

-No diré nada- bufó- Por Bella, no por vosotros. Aunque quede claro que yo no bebí porque el alcohol tiene un montón de calorías.

-Gracias- espetó de nuevo.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, puso los ojos en blanco y tendió los brazos para que Henry fuera hacia ella. Como el perrito faldero que era su padre, el bebé obedeció en un balbuceo y se desplazó hacia su madre para que lo sacara de allí y le cogiera en brazos. Curioso que hace un segundo el andador fuera el mejor sitio del mundo, así estaban todos de desequilibrados por su culpa. Le besó y se sentó con él en el sofá para pasárselo a Carlisle que le acogió de nuevo en su regazo cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que Louise se está quedando dormida, será mejor que la suba a acostar- dijo Bella.

-Claro- respondió Carlisle- No será muy buena invitada a la fiesta hasta que no pueda estar sentada a la mesa con nosotros- sonrió.

Bella asintió, se la tendió para que besara a su hija y apoyándola de nuevo contra su cuello pretendió salir de allí con el bebé, además de con su vergüenza, pero Lexie la llamó, se soltó de su mano y echó a correr hacia su madre.

Estos meses de vacaciones había venido muy bien a la confianza de Lexie respecto al resto de los bebés: no celaba tanto de ellos, les compartía y soportaba algo antes impensable, que Bella tuviera a Louise en brazos. Seguía siendo muy posesivo, pero admitía a los pequeños dentro de la familia, dado que ya era esa personita tan inteligente y asombrosa que crecía por segundos y aunque fuera físicamente tan igual a él, cada vez se parecía más a su madre, por esos pequeños detalles.

-¿Quieres ayudar a mamá a acostar a la tía Louise en su cunita, peque?- le preguntó Bella tendiéndole la mano.

-_¡Ti! Mamá... cuentdo... bebé._

-Sólo si tú me ayudas, peque. Mamá le leerá un cuento a la tía Louise si le ayudas.

-_Tí_- respondió convencido.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la mecedora de la preciosa habitación de Louise con Lexie en su regazo escuchando atentamente las palabras que se sucedían de su cuento favorito, _el oso y la luna_, mientras se mecía suavemente a la vez que le acariciaba los cabellos a su pequeño. Era la tercera vez que empezaba de nuevo dado que en la primera Louise en su cunita aún no se había dormido, en la segunda él no se había quedado satisfecho y era la tercera ronda. Al principio completaba las palabras porque se lo sabía de memoria pero ahora le miraba con ojos como platos como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba la historia.

Así, además, tenía un rato de paz y tranquilidad, escapando del bochorno anterior y preparándose para cuál fuera lo que tenía preparado Alice para ella. No importaba las veces que lo repitiera o incluso lo cabezota que se pusiera con su familia política que allí se salían con la suya, contrataban su catering, su tarta de cuatro pisos, colgaban la pancarta y se gastaban una cantidad innecesaria de dinero en un millón de cosas materiales que ni se merecía ni había pedido.

Respiraba buscando calma y paciencia porque sabía lo felices que les hacía. Sabía lo que a Edward le había gustado preparar regalos con Lexie y eso no se lo podía negar, lo mismo que a Charlie enviar el brazalete de la abuela Swan, cuando posiblemente estuviera sin envolver y Edward lo habría arreglado. Lo que a Esme le gustaba agasajarla con sus platos y sus dotes culinarias, a Carlisle estar rodeado de todos y a Alice sacar la tarjeta de crédito para comprar vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, perfumes y maquillajes. Y a todos, a su manera, celebrar el único cumpleaños _real_ que conocían, aparte del de Edward o el de los nuevos miembros. Y dado que con las nuevas partidas de nacimiento era la primera de pasar por ese trance – porque Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, ya habían escogido esa edad – no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse.

-Y así, el oso durmió todas las noches bajo la luz de la luna. Fin- leyó, para cerrar el libro.

-_Ota mamá. Más_- insistió Lexie cogiendo la tapa para volver a abrirlo- _Más_.

-Ya lo hemos leído tres veces, peque. Y la tía Louise está dormida.

-_Etsi gusta cuentdo._

-Podemos leerlo cuando sea la hora de dormir, pero ahora tenemos que bajar a la fiesta. ¿No te apetece la fiesta por el cumpleaños de mamá?

-_Tí_- asintió vehemente- _iesta. Iesta mamá apa._

Se rió para levantarse con él en brazos mientras le besaba y salió de la habitación de Louise para dejar el cuento en el cuarto de Lexie. Al dejarlo se preguntó si pasarían allí la noche aunque Edward no había dicho nada, así que supuso que sí y dado que ya no habían dormido allí el pasado día sería lo normal para que Esme y Carlisle disfrutaran de todos juntos. Era una suerte que cuando Lexie convertía en algo su favorito, como los cuentos, siempre se los compraban por duplicado para que no echara de menos nada.

-¿Vas a comer de la tarta de mamá, que tiene una vela, peque?- le preguntó mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras.

-_Etsi gusta arta._

-Y a mamá también le gusta la tarta. Como la magdalena que papá y Lexie le prepararon hoy.

-_¿Y galos?_

-Eso muchísimo más- respondió en otro beso.

Era increíblemente maravilloso que ahora pudiera tener esas conversaciones con su pequeño, que era el bebé más inteligente de la faz de la Tierra. Algo que suponía que dirían todas las madres pero que en su caso era la verdad más absoluta. Sabía de qué estado de humor estaban con solo mirarles y con sólo esa mirada cambiaba a la felicidad absoluta. Explicaba sus gustos, sus disgustos, interactuaba con otros niños, clamaba por los miembros de la familia y era esa personita con la que no podía aburrirse nunca entre sus juegos y sus ocurrencias.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras entre besos y que Lexie se acurrucara contra su cuello, llegó al hall para cruzar hacia el salón, aunque cuando puso los pies sobre la espesa alfombra que decoraba el recibidor algo le indicó que no lo hiciera, protegiendo a Lexie contra sí.

Luces. Luces de colores. Luces titilantes. Y música.

Temerosa de lo que le esperara, dio titubeantes pasos hacia el umbral hasta que la luz se embebió en ellos. Lexie protestó molesto por el cepo que hacía contra su cuerpo y se revolvió para mirar lo que se sucedía a sus espaldas, llamando a su padre en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron. Y le costó dejarle correr hacia él porque lo que se sucedía detrás de la espalda de Edward – que esperaba allí, como si el salón estuviera igual que cuando subió a acostar a Louise – la dejaba asombrada: a modo de proyección contra la pared posterior, imágenes de su vida se sucedían formando una película. Fotos de su infancia, vídeos que sabía que Renee tenía en su poder de su niñez, fotos de su adolescencia, ¡la foto del baile de graduación con el Edward _de antes_!, fotos de la boda, imágenes del vídeo de la boda, imágenes de la luna de miel, instantáneas del embarazo, Lexie recién nacido, un vídeo de ella dándole el biberón, la primera Navidad en Forks, un vídeo que habían grabado en Nueva York para mandárselo a Lexie... Todo ello junto con las notas de piano de Edward, entonando su canción de recién casados.

¿Y ahora, cómo se quejaba a esto? No podía creer que se hubieran tomado tantas molestias. Fuera quien fuese. Alice, Edward, Esme o los tres. No solamente estaban haciendo esa casa tan bonita donde vivirían en el futuro en Forks, sino que habían hecho recopilación de los momentos más felices de su vida para que lo tuviera presente en su cumpleaños junto a una tarta de ensueño, ahora rodeada de bengalas, con el salón iluminado por focos de color lila y una mesa repleta de comida exquisita.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!- exclamó Alice dando un saltito- Ahora _oficialmente_ tienes 21. Renee me dijo a la hora a la que naciste.

Vale, había sido Alice. Edward no había conseguido irse con los vídeos desde la última visita a Florida. No contaba con el poder de persuasión de su hermana política favorita.

-¿Cómo...?- balbuceó nerviosa- ¿Qué...?- señaló el mural donde se sucedían las imágenes.

Ahora mismo volvía a estar en la isla, en la parte alta de la cascada, lista para lanzarse. Edward, que sostuvo la cámara en ese momento, le indicaba que se tirara e incluso se escuchaban los grititos de Lexie por detrás, impaciente, en su flotador. Cambió a una grabación del día de la graduación de Edward, en casa, mientras le arreglaba la corbata y el bonete, que Jacob había hecho con su móvil, lo recordaba perfectamente. Y luego cambió a una foto de ella con Lexie en brazos vestido de abeja de peluche, del halloween pasado, saludando a la cámara. Se intercalaron imágenes de la recepción de la boda donde bailaba con Charlie y su horrible sentido del ritmo. Una imagen de ella, muy embarazada, tumbada en el sofá con Sparkles, sonriendo. Otra del primer viaje a Florida, con Renee, en el porche de su casa. Una foto con Esme y Carlisle, en el jardín de la mansión. Parte del vídeo de la boda donde cortaba la maravillosa tarta con Edward. Una foto con Henry en brazos, el día del cumpleaños de Lexie. Imágenes del día de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, en el salón de la Mansión de Forks, del momento que tuvo que mover la manita de Lexie, dormido, para que le diera los anillos a Emmett. La grabación que le mandaron a Charlie y a Jacob cuando nació Louise, aún en el Hospital, acunándola. Unas fotos en casa de Charlie que sabía que Renee había hecho cuando documentaba segundo a segundo sus últimos días de _soltera_. Una foto con Jasper y Alice, en el recibidor de casa, cuando vino de visita por el nacimiento de Henry. El vídeo de los primeros gateos de Lexie que Rosalie grabó en ese mismo salón mientras le animaba a avanzar por la alfombra. La foto de la primera fiesta de Alice, junto a la escalera. La foto en la boda de Renee y Phil. Lexie caminando de su mano por el pasillo de casa llamando a Edward que lo grababa. Una foto con Alice en la playa con su primer biquini, en La Push u otra con Jacob y Billy Black delante de su casa en la reserva con Lexie en sus brazos cuando le llevaron por primera vez. El momento en el que el señor Webber les declaró marido y mujer y Edward la besaba. Alice, Rosalie y ella, en la boda de Esme y Carlisle, con éste. La penosa grabación mal enfocada que Charlie hizo el día de la graduación en Forks para mandárselo a Renee en el momento que subía a por su diploma. Una foto con Cassie, Alice y tres compañeras más en la escalinata de la Biblioteca que se habían hecho un precioso día soleado. Una de las miles de fotos del día de la graduación de Edward en el campus, con todos. Unos segundos de un vídeo paseando por Florida mientras empujaba el cochecito de Lexie para sacarle la lengua a Edward, que les filmó. Una foto con Charlie en su cocina. Una foto de la primera acampada, junto al fuego, con Alice y Jasper. Subida al tiovivo con Lexie y Jacob, cuando le llevaron a las atracciones de la feria, en su última visita. La foto que les hizo la camarera del restaurante cuando Edward supo que se había graduado y entraba en la Escuela de Medicina. Sonriendo en la playa de la isla, en la luna de miel. Unos instantes del cumpleaños de Lexie cuando Edward entró con la tarta mientras ella tenía a Lexie en su regazo para que soplara su vela, grabación que había hecho Jacob desde su ordenador para después mostrárselo a Charlie. Una foto en el 19 cumpleaños de Edward, en la fiesta que Alice había organizado. Una preciosa foto de las tantas que se habían hecho en el reflejo del espejo de perfil para documentar cómo le crecía la barriga, en su luna de miel, pero en ésta ocasión se sujetaba la camiseta para que Edward se la besara. Y terminó con otro segmentito que reconoció del hotel donde se alojaron en París, que Edward grabó con su móvil, frente al gran ventanal que daba a los _Campos Elíseos_, mientras acunaba a Lexie para que se quedara dormido tarareando despistadamente su nada. Ella levantó la vista para sonreír mientras se soplaba un mechón que se caía despeinado de su coleta, la cámara se movió de golpe para mostrar que Edward le había apartado dándole un beso y cuando se volvió a centrar en ella se quedó congelada mientras besaba la cabecita a Lexie, coincidiendo justo con el final de la canción.

_Feliz 21 cumpleaños. Por los pasados 21 y los próximos, que compartiremos a tu lado. Gracias por tu capacidad de querernos, antes y ahora._

Durante unos instantes dejó de respirar, sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. No podía creer las molestias que se había podido tomar Alice, recopilando fotos de aquí y de allí, pidiendo vídeos de aquí y de allá para formar esa película tan bonita que era su vida. Podría verla una y otra vez. Por qué no se estaba repitiendo, no la había saboreado lo suficiente. Tenía una vida ¡increíble! Y feliz. Ella era todas esas personas a la vez: la madre, la esposa, la hija, la amiga, la hermana,... Importante para su hijo, su marido, sus amigos, sus hermanos... Importante para los Cullen, lo que sí que era increíble, cuando siempre se sentía insignificante a su lado, antes con sus poderes sobrenaturales, y ahora, sin ellos, aunque pareciera que aún los conservaban.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño- dijo Esme, abrazándola- No sabes lo feliz que me hace poder compartir este día contigo.

-Esme...- sollozó, sin poder articular ni un sonido más.

-Ojalá estuvieran aquí también Charlie y Renee para disfrutar tu 21 cumpleaños. No somos ellos, pero intentaremos suplir su ausencia con todas nuestras fuerzas.

No eran ellos, no. Pero en su vida eran tan o más importantes que sus propios padres. Esme siempre a su lado. Antes y ahora. La figura materna que nunca había tenido. Nunca la había buscado y había crecido comprendiendo que quizás a ella le correspondiera cuidar de su madre y no al revés, hasta que Edward le presentó a aquella mujer que _hacía_ de su madre adoptiva, y que ahora lo era de los dos. Con su amor incondicional, su paciencia infinita y sus abrazos amorosos. Renee siempre había sido de palabras, de abrazos y de besos, pero ahora que ella misma lo era, sabía lo bien que sentían. Y Esme estaba allí para dárselos.

-No echo de menos a nadie. Están aquí todas las personas con las que quiero celebrar este día- respondió con la voz engolada.

Le sonrió ampliamente, la abrazó de nuevo y le dio uno de esos besos con tanto sentimiento donde posaba sus labios en su mejilla para después de unos instantes provocar el sonido, dejando su sitio a la siguiente persona que le iba a felicitar: Carlisle.

-Querida hija- dijo en su abrazo- No puedo imaginar cuánto orgullo siente Charlie Swan al ser tu padre si supera a lo que siento yo porque formes parte de la familia.

¿Iban a ser todos así? Empezaría a llorar y no pararía nunca. Ahora mismo, le volvía a costar respirar, más si Carlisle la estrechaba como lo hacía. Ella sí que estaba orgullosa de ellos, que le hacían la vida tan fácil, preocupándose sólo por estudiar, regalándole esas casas de ensueño, con sus tarjetas de crédito y sus inversiones. Y la soportaban, con sus manías y sus reglas estúpidas cuando sólo querían agasajarla.

-Bueno, bueno- intervino Emmett- Vais a matarla poco a poco y no me va a quedar nada para mí- voló de los brazos de Carlisle a un abrazo de oso de un empujón- Felicidades, hermanita.

Apenas tosió en el abrazo de Emmett, pero Rosalie protestó para que la soltara.

-¿Ves, lo bruto que eres? Déjame abrazarla a mí también.

La dejó en el suelo de golpe y en el mismo golpe y sin apenas tiempo para pestañear pasó del abrazo de Emmett donde no respiraba por la presión a la apenas caricia que era abarcar a Rosalie, dejando un beso caer sin apenas tocarle la mejilla.

Era estilosa hasta abrazando a la gente.

Se hizo a un lado, junto a los que ya habían pasado y enfrente se quedó Edward, con Lexie en brazos. Y ahí sí que rompió a llorar como si lo anterior no le hubiera emocionado lo suficiente, sollozando hasta casi la convulsión cuando Edward la aferró – con un brazo - para besarla.

-Mira lo importante que eres para todos, mi amor- le susurró- Eso me hace hasta quererte aún más, si es posible.

Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más a él, pero un murmullo le hizo contener las lágrimas y hasta sorber la nariz.

-_¿Mamá... tiste?_- preguntó una voz angelical.

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que sorbió más la nariz y se enjuagó rápidamente las lágrimas porque posiblemente Lexie estuviera impresionado de su demostración lacrimógena. Si hacía recuento rápido, Lexie jamás la había visto llorar. Llorar de ese modo, porque estos 21 meses que llevaba en su vida jamás había tenido un motivo por el que llorar, que no fuera de felicidad. Así que mejor explicarle a esa mente tan maravillosa a qué se debía su estado, porque lo comprendería a la perfección.

-No, peque- sorbió la nariz mientras le acariciaba esa carita tan preciosa, compungida- Mamá llora de alegría. Se puede llorar cuando se está triste o cuando se está contento. Y ahora mamá está muy feliz.

-¿Sabes cuándo mamá lloró también de felicidad? Cuando Lexie salió de su barriga, porque ya podía abrazarle. Como papá- explicó Edward- Papá también lloró de lo feliz que estaba.

Le miró levantando su ceja izquierda – al igual que hacía él- después la miró a ella y sonriendo tímidamente tendió los brazos para que le cogiera, algo que por supuesto hizo para besarle. Lexie se amoldó a sus brazos para cogerse a su cuello refugiándose en él, mientras se oía un suspiro tierno colectivo a sus espaldas.

-_Etsi... liz._

-Si Lexie está feliz, mamá lo está aún más- contestó.

Edward les besó a cada uno en la cabeza y sin más, se hizo a un lado para que viera a Alice, tras él. Se mordisqueaba las uñas ¿nerviosa?, o quizás ansiosa. Eso era. Parecía un saco de avispas a punto de dar saltos por todo el salón.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó sin apenas mover los labios- Toda esta emoción me impide _ver_ nada.

-Alice, es precioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado recopilar todos esos vídeos y fotos? Creo que no he podido admirarlo bien.

-Está en este DVD- le mostró una cajita plana con un lazo- Puedes verlo cuantas veces quieras- le guiñó un ojo.

Iba a avanzar hacia ella, abrazarla, decirle lo hermoso que le parecía y las gracias, pero dio uno de sus saltos y desapareció tras la tarta. Desapareció, literalmente, porque estando sobre una mesa, era más alta que ella. Ni aunque Emmett se comiera un piso completo se la acabarían entre todos. Cuando volvió a aparecer empujaba una de las mesitas auxiliares de Esme decorada con lazos llena de...

-¡Es la hora de los regalos!

-_¡...galos!_- exclamó Lexie, feliz.

Pasaron varias cosas en los segundos que Alice tardó en plantarse delante: Lexie volvió a exclamar feliz, excitado por ver los paquetes con sus papeles de colores con los que le encantaba jugar, que Edward se lo quitó de los brazos para frenar su jovialidad y que Alice volvía a dar saltos, pero ella estaba más ocupada en contando cuántos paquetes podía haber allí, cuánto dinero se podían haber gastado y qué cara poner para que no se notara lo incómoda que estaba siempre en esas situaciones.

En Navidad todos tenían sus paquetes y la atención no se centraba en ella. En su último cumpleaños consiguió que no le regalaran nada, a excepción de Edward. Pero ahora...

La última vez que los Cullen montaron una fiesta así para ella fue en su 18 cumpleaños, y la de cosas que habían pasado desde entonces.

Sólo por eso, respiró hondo, volvió a sorber la nariz e incluso cuadró los hombros.

-Vas a decir todo eso de "_no es necesario_", "_no quiero nada material_" y blah, blah, blah... Pero te hemos ignorado- replicó su cuñada- Ahora, empieza a abrirlos- miró a la mesita- ¡Éste!- cogió un sobre, color dorado- Es de Jasper.

-¿Jasper también? Estará muy ocupado, no debiste molestarle- contestó.

-Bella, ¿crees que Jasper olvidaría tu cumpleaños?- dijo, irónica.

Suspiró divertida, miró atrás- a Edward con Lexie en brazos, Emmett, Rosalie con Henry y Carlisle con el brazo sobre Esme – y tomó el sobre para abrirlo y sacar la tarjeta de su interior. Bueno, una tarjeta estaba bien. Bien por Jasper. Una tarjeta de colores vivos, a Lexie le encantaría. Más al ver que en la parte delantera había una dentadura pintada y que al separarla se bajaban unos colmillos. Incluso sonaba una castañetear de dientes.

_Estos son los únicos dientes afilados que verás en tu 21 cumpleaños. No puedo prometer que no te morderán. Pero si lo hacen, estoy seguro que alguien intentará detenerlos y será valiente por todos nosotros y nuestros días humanos juntos. _

_ Feliz cumpleaños._

Volvió a sorber la nariz mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas porque ese punto, ese recuerdo, el de su 18 cumpleaños, era lo que había cambiado su vida, definitivamente. La marcha de Edward, su tristeza y la completa alegría después con su regreso. Probablemente, porque se hubiera ahogado en su depresión si Edward no hubiera vuelto, y nunca jamás hubiera podido formar una familia con otra persona, por muchos años que hubieran pasado.

Las palabras de Jasper eran su regalo de cumpleaños, de ahora y de siempre.

Edward le volvió a abrazar para besar la cabeza y sonrió cuando le mostró el texto, pero Lexie estiró sus manitas para cogerla así que se la dejó para que jugara con ella bajo la supervisión de su padre. Cuando respiró hondo de nuevo para sorber la nariz y sonreír a Alice que tendía otro paquete, Edward le chistaba a Lexie que _tuviera cuidado con el regalo de mamá_.

-Éste de parte de Rosalie- desenvolvió un bolso precioso que su cuñada llevaría con estilo y ella con resignación- y éste de parte de Emmett, aunque yo lo escogí – desenvolvió una cazadora preciosa, que evidentemente Emmett nunca le regalaría- y éste es de Jacob.

-¿Jacob también ha participado en esto?- preguntó- Hablé antes por teléfono con él y...

-No me subestimes, Bella- le puso los ojos en blanco- Nadie estropearía mi fiesta, menos Jacob. Aunque sea más grande que yo, sigue teniéndome miedo- rió.

Le puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el paquete. Estaba perfectamente envuelto, con papel nuevo y lujoso, así que Alice lo habría envuelto para que no desentonara en la mesa de regalos, como Edward habría hecho con el regalo de Charlie, seguramente escondido en un gurruño en el paquete de correos. Lo rasgó y sacó una pulsera idéntica a la que le había regalado a Lexie en su primer cumpleaños – que ya no le valía y estaba guardada para cuando fuera mayor- pero con diferentes grabados y motivos.

-Es de protección y buen augurio cuando una chica se hace mayor. Entre los quileutes se suele entregar cuando entran en la adolescencia, pero Jacob ha añadido figuras de protección para madres con sus hijos, e incluso de suerte para los matrimonios, así que es única y personal- explicó Alice.

-Espero que le hayas dado las gracias ya que con tu _tejemaneje_ no me has dejado.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó- Ahora, abre el mío.

Le dio la pulsera a Edward para que la contemplara aunque enseguida Alice la requirió de vuelta a la mesa y le dio el paquete más grande de todos. Aquel debía de ser el maletín de maquillaje más grande que había en el mercado, más incluso que los que tenía Alice. Parecía una caja de herramientas desplegables, con sus sombras, sus lápices, sus pinceles, sus fondos de maquillaje, polvos y coloretes.

-Ya eres una mujer adulta y debes de maquillarte como tal- añadió Alice.

-Sin necesidad del maquillaje, ya era adulta y hace bastante tiempo- replicó.

-Cierto, pero con el colorete estarás aún mejor- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Te gusta? Te ayudaré a utilizarlo- prosiguió sin parar ni para tomar aire.

-Muchas gracias, aunque no era necesa...

-Shh!- le chistó- Tengo uno más- le tendió una bolsa- Aunque quizás prefieras abrirlo en privado- soltó una risita.

La tomó desconcertada y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba al ver el logotipo de la bolsa, cerrada con un lacito: _Victoria's Secret_. Se puso roja de golpe y eso que ni siquiera lo había abierto, ni lo abriría, menos con Emmett allí detrás dispuesto a vociferar, porque se imaginó lo que contendría: o esos camisones que a Alice le encantaba, o esos conjuntos de ropa interior que dejaban poco a la imaginación...

-Sí- dijo en su rubor, devolviéndosela- Lo abriré después.

Emmett vociferó, aunque no hubiera visto nada. Rosalie le chistó que no estaban en ninguna cuadra y que no eran animales para gritarles así, Esme y Carlisle se rieron, Henry emitió un gritito, lo mismo que Lexie más cuando Edward besó a Alice sonoramente en la mejilla, asumiendo que el regalo también era para él. Eso ya la hizo teñirse del rojo más intento que su piel tenía en su escala de colores.

-Y ahora- anunció Alice- El de Esme y Carlisle.

Se volvió para mirarles y le respondieron con sendas sonrisas, quietos y en la misma postura – Carlisle tomando a Esme por el hombro- para mirar después a Edward en busca de ayuda, aunque éste también le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Sin que sirviera de precedente parecía _inocente_ y que todo esto había sido cosa del resto con Alice como cabecilla, así que no tendría ni idea. Volvió a suspirar y a cuadrar los hombros pensando que ese calvario acabaría pronto para tender la mano hacia otro sobre que Alice le entregaba.

Sobres, con eso podía, otra postal, no parecía tan terrible.

Pero... no era un sobre normal, los normales sobres dorados/plateados/de colores en los que los Cullen entregaban sus cosas. Este era un sobre pesado. _Gordo_. Tosco para su delicadeza. Parecía más bien un sobre de las _cartas de aceptación,_ de esas que Edward había recibido por montones, incluso cuando se graduó del college y ya había accedido a la Escuela de Medicina de Dartmouth porque todo el mundo le quería con ellos, o de las apenas dos que ella aceptó, aunque una de ellas fuera a aquella prestigiosa Universidad diciendo que s_in cubrir completamente los requerimientos académicos estaría encantados con contar con su expediente dado a su gran respaldo económico_, gracias sin lugar a duda de los Cullen.

Volvió a suspirar y los rasgó para sacar de su interior un gran montón de papeles, doblados cuidadosamente en tres partes, formando una escalera desplegable. Papeles ¿legales? No entendió nada, menos cuando volvió a levantar la vista hacia Esme y Carlisle y siguieron sonriéndole. Era algo como una escritura de propiedad, eso es lo que rezaba en el encabezamiento de la primera hoja, que le recordó a la escritura de la casa de Hanover que Edward guardaba en la caja fuerte junto a todos sus papeles importantes del _dichoso_ fideicomiso en los que nunca hurgaba. ¿Quizás la casa de Forks? Eso la haría muy feliz. Era algo como hacerlo _oficial_ y era un buen día para eso. Esme y Carlisle siempre tan detallistas, sobre todo Carlisle con sus documentos legales que llevaba en perfecto orden garantizando la seguridad económica de todos.

Cuando iba a dar las gracias y hasta relajarse porque ya había pasado y no era tan terrible, pasó los ojos por toda la primera hoja y algo no le cuadró porque no vio la dirección que esperaba ver – algo como en _mitad de la nada del bosque de la Península de Olympic, Forks, Washington_ – si no unas palabras en ¿portugués? Hectáreas. Una longitud y una latitud. ¿Era posible que...?

Miró a Edward con los ojos como platos, sin poder tragar su propia saliva y él le miró frunciendo el ceño para menear la cabeza de nuevo. No, no sabía nada. ¡Él tampoco sabía lo que tenía en la mano! Más cuando dejó su mano caer con todos los papeles en ella, lo que le alarmó considerablemente porque le tendió a Lexie a Emmett y fue hacia ella para mirarlos sin soltarlos de su mano. Y menos mal que a él le salió la voz porque posiblemente hubiera cumplido los 22 de esa misma postura.

-¿Es la...? ¿Es la escritura de la isla? ¿A _nuestro_ nombre?

-Os corresponde, hijo, quién la ha visitado más en estos últimos dos años- respondió Carlisle.

-Pero tú se la regalaste a mamá. Es...- dudó- Incluso lleva su nombre.

-Podéis cambiárselo al que vosotros prefiráis. _Isla Isabella_ le quedaría muy bien- sonrió Esme.

-Oh, no, no- rebatió ella- No solamente no la podemos aceptar, si no que no le cambiaría el nombre.

-Es vuestra, mucho más que mía. Ahí están vuestras primeras vivencias como familia- insistió Esme- el sitio al que queréis regresar cada año, vuestro propio paraíso. Para mí nunca significó lo que significa para vosotros. Lexie incluso pronunció sus primeras palabras allí.

Esme sabía bien como desarmarla porque si Edward no hubiera tomado los papeles de su mano ahora mismo estarían en el suelo, como su moral. Eso era mucho por procesar. La casa de Forks. La casa de Hanover. La que estaría buscando para mudarse próximamente. Las acciones empresariales. Los inmuebles. Empresas. Nunca podría llegar a saber hasta dónde llegaban sus bienes gananciales como la _esposa de Edward Cullen_. Le mareaba hasta pensarlo.

Y ahora la isla. El sitio más mágico de la Tierra era suyo. El sitio donde Lexie le llamó _mamá_ por primera vez. Donde se bañó en el mar por primera vez. El sitio donde se hizo realidad que era la mujer de Edward, Edward era su marido y nada ni nadie les iba a separar.

-Esme, no...- balbuceó.

-No digas que no lo puedes aceptar porque me romperás el corazón.

-Es demasiado.

-¿Demasiado, cariño? Demasiado es lo que tú haces por nosotros.

-Yo no...

-Si no hubiéramos tenido este _final feliz_- dijo Carlisle- todo hubiera sido vuestro. No sabes lo que significa para nosotros entregaros la isla un día como hoy, tu 21 cumpleaños, y poder celebrarlo todos juntos.

Eran increíbles. Y le seguían dando las gracias cuando ella no había hecho ¡nada! Enamorarse. Simplemente. Edward había sido el valiente, ella no. Y qué seguía haciendo. Seguir enamorada y quererles, algo tan natural como respirar, aunque ahora le costara.

Tener una isla. ¡Ella! Era una completa locura. La isla. El sitio más increíble de la faz de la Tierra. Suyo. Suyo y de Edward. ¿Eso la convertiría en millonaria? La gente millonaria tiene muchas casas y una isla, si le placiera. Ahora era de esa gente. Porque tenía una isla. Con su playa, su cascada, su embarcadero, sus palmeras...

¡Era suyo! Allí estaba su nombre. _Isabella Marie Cullen_. Porque era una Cullen. Y los Cullen tienen islas paradisiacas increíbles para visitar su paraíso cuando quisiera.

Miró a Edward que le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear intentando comunicarle que ella tenía la decisión y se humedeció los labios intentando que le saliera la voz.

-La aceptamos con una condición- dijo, intentando parecer segura y firme, algo que Edward le salía muy bien- Que se pase a llamar _Isla Cullen_. Porque así será una parte de cada uno.

* * *

Bueno, ya había pasado, el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque quedara una hora para que terminara el día 13 de septiembre, la fiesta ya estaba concluida, el agasajo de regalos, comida y tarta. Seguro que hasta engordaría, aunque el camisón que le había regalado Alice le quedaba a la perfección: un camisón muy bonito que hasta podía usar si no le diera tanta pereza ponérselo por la noche antes de escoger una de las camisetas viejas de Edward. Hasta le hacía sentirse _sexy_. Una buena manera de terminar ese día, pensando cómo lo había empezado.

Estaba realmente cansada y no sólo por las emociones de los regalos, así que cuando tras terminar la cena Edward propuso volver a casa con Lexie, se sintió aliviada: realmente necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad que esa casa llena de gente no conseguiría. Esme y Carlisle parecían un poco decepcionados porque no había nada que les gustara más que tenerles allí a todos, pero entendieron que tras tanta emoción les vendría bien digerirlo en privado.

Ahora mismo, eso era lo que hacía ella, mientras Edward le leía su cuento a Lexie, el que escuchaba por el receptor. Le había gustado tanto la historia de _La Bella y La Bestia_ que tuvieron que recorrer todas las librerías de Hanover hasta encontrar la misma edición que habían comprado en Forks, para hacerse con dos copias más, así que ahora mismo se lo estaba leyendo, cambiando las voces por los diferentes personajes, lo que a Lexie le encantaba. A veces le distraía tanto que tenía que leérselo un par de veces hasta que caía rendido. Por eso ya no sabía la de innumerables veces que le había tocado a ella releer en de _El oso y la luna_. Más, como hoy, cuando su hora de dormir ya estaba tan pasada, con la celebración.

Se soltó la coleta que llevaba y se atusó el pelo. Eso quedaba aún mejor con el camisón. Qué demonios, estaba muy _sexy_. Quizás los 21 años le daban esa seguridad, o es que aún le quedaba algo de alcohol en el cuerpo de la noche anterior. Qué tontería, delante de Edward nunca se sentiría juzgada por su aspecto por muy finos que fueran los tirantes, por mucho que contornearan la forma de su pecho o por muy transparente que fuera el cuerpo por el que se veía el ombligo.

Dejó la goma del pelo sobre el tocador, se puso un poco de perfume, pensó si ponerse el brazalete de la abuela Swan pero seguro que Edward no reparaba en ella, así que la guardó en su joyero junto con la pulsera de Jacob. La llevaría como Lexie, hasta que no le sirviera, el tiempo que su amigo había empleado en diseñarla no se merecía menos.

La_ Bella_ ahora intentaba escapar del castillo, le quedaba un buen rato, así que fue hacia la cama para meterse por su lado. ¿Dentro de la cama? No. Se tumbó fuera. Leería un poco mientras terminaba. Pero al rato tuvo frío en las piernas así que se volvió dentro. Saldría de un salto cuando le oyera dar las buenas noches a Lexie. Lo que no contó lo relajante que era la voz de Edward aunque fuera desde el sonido de _lata_ del receptor que la extrajeron en la historia de su propio libro, como si fuera un calmado hilo musical.

-Esa _Bella_ tenía una moral un tanto discutible- dijo Edward, de vuelta en la habitación, con uno de sus pijamas de pantalón de cuadritos y una camiseta de manga corta, verde- Está bien que le dijera a la _Bestia_ que le amaba antes de que se cayera el último pétalo, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué futuro les hubiera esperado si él no se hubiera vuelto un príncipe.

¡Vaya! Sorpresa estropeada. Cerró el libro para dejarlo en su mesita y se quedó allí, como si nada, como si no llevara algo de tirantes y con casi el pecho fuera.

-¿Le estás echando la culpa a la _Bella_? Ella hizo su parte, aunque seguro que la _Bestia_ tenía sus reticencias.

-¿Sobre qué? Él se mostró tal y como era. El amor le hizo volver a ser un príncipe.

-Entonces era él el de la moral discutible, porque a ella no le importaba como era, mientras que a la _Bestia_ sí. No se hubieran casado de no ser un príncipe.

-Tienes toda la razón, mi amor- le besó en la frente- No sé qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti, lo mismo que la _Bestia_ sin su _Bella_, en su castillo, gris y triste, solo y amargado. ¿Crees que encontraremos esa segunda parte donde tienen su bebé? ¿Su Lexie?

-Si no lo hacemos, estoy segura de que Esme lo dibujará ella misma.

Se rió, se quitó el reloj y la muñequera para dejarlo en su mesita y sin más fue hacia el cuarto de baño. No cerró la puerta y oyó el grifo correr, así que se lavaba los dientes, pero saltar fuera para mostrar todo el camisón era ridículo viendo la atención que le había puesto, esperó, allí como si nada, al menos bajando la intensidad de las lamparillas. Y así, volvió al cuarto.

-Así que...- dio un par de zancadas para saltar sobre la cama, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas-... ¿balance de tu cumpleaños?- le dio otro sonoro beso en la frente.

-Empecé con resaca y terminé con una isla, así que creo que no ha ido mal del todo.

-La _isla Cullen_- respondió él.

-Eso parece- dijo- Pero... que quede entre nosotros, ya sabes...

-Sí- le volvió a besar- Seré una tumba cuando tu padre venga a visitarnos en Noviembre. No queremos que deje de reconocerte por aceptar regalos y tener tantas cosas materiales a tu nombre.

-Asume eso desde que soy una Cullen, pero se alimenta demasiado mal cuando no estoy presente, por lo que sigamos disimulando por su salud coronaria.

Le volvió a sonreír, le besó otra vez, pero ahora en los labios y cuando acabó, se le quedó allí, mirando, sobre el edredón, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó- ¿Qué tramas?

-¿Tramo algo?

-Claro que sí. Has querido que vengamos a casa cuando podíamos quedarnos allí, así que seguro que tenías alguna razón que no sea tener sexo mientras alguien se ocupa de Lexie porque ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que me he puesto el regalo de Alice.

-¿Llevas maquillaje?

-Sabes de qué hablo- se quejó dándole un golpe con uno de los cojines.

Se rió apartándose y quitándoselo de las manos para ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio, regresando a su posición original, sentado sobre sus rodillas. Le echó un cabello hacia atrás del hombro y siguió el fino tirante con el dedo, pero no hizo nada más, lo que le agotó la paciencia.

-Suéltalo ya, Edward. Sácalo de donde lo tengas escondido. He aceptado una isla y una tarta de casi una tonelada, nada de lo que me vayas a dar me va a asustar.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- se rió- Cierra los ojos.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y estiró las manos para aceptar lo que le fuera a dar. Acabáramos con eso cuanto antes. Pero lo que esperaba que ocurriera a continuación, no pasó. Edward no se movió, como era de esperar, para cogerlo de dónde estuviera, ni se volvió a sentar, ni se lo puso en las manos. De hecho, en las manos puso las suyas y después le besó en los labios para decir:

-Sí.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Sí?- repitió, extrañada.

-Sí, si estas lista. No hace falta que esperamos a diciembre. Si tú quieres.

Cuántas veces se puede llorar de felicidad en un mismo día porque lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Le soltó las dos manos como si le quemara, pero se las llevó a la boca para tapársela, compungida por la emoción. Era verdad. Lo acababa de oír. ¿Lo acababa de oír? Quizás el día de hoy ni siquiera había pasado y aún no había abierto los ojos en su resaca. Era imposible recibir tantas cosas, sentirse tan querida como se sentía ella ahora mismo.

-¿De... verdad?- titubeó en su sollozo.

Edward asintió y le tomó de nuevo las manos para besárselas – humedecidas por las lágrimas-, besándole a continuación en los labios.

-Sólo si tu quieres y entra en tus planes. Quiero darte todas las situaciones hipotéticas de tu mente. Que sea como tú deseas. Sólo, que, a partir de ahora, se acabó el discutir la fecha por mi parte- sonrió de nuevo- Yo ya he esperado todo lo que podía esperar para volver a tener un bebé contigo. Quiero volver a verte embarazada, a ponerte el paño húmedo en la frente mientras vomitas, a las citas médicas, a escuchar las patadas en tu vientre y a soñar qué será y a quién se parecerá. Porque crear un ser maravilloso contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, jamás.

Ahora sí que rompió a llorar, llegando al gimoteo. Definitivamente nadie había más feliz que ella en la Tierra, de serlo explotaría. No podía tener la fortuna de tener a ese hombre maravilloso a su lado que besaba por donde ella pisaba, sino además que ese hombre maravilloso le había dado el hijo más increíble que la veneraba y además quería tener más. La isla era el regalo de su vida, su paraíso sólo para ellos, pero esto ya no se podía describir.

-¿Estás seguro?- sollozó.

-Sólo he estado seguro de dos cosas antes en toda mi existencia, mortal e inmortal: de viajar a Volterra para que mi corazón latiera de nuevo y de pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Ésta es la tercera. Puede que me haya equivocado en muchas otras cosas, pero no hay que desee más que tener una familia enorme contigo, empezando aquí.

-Entonces- sorbió la nariz- mi respuesta es sí. Sí, claro que sí. Sí, sí, sí. Ahora. _Ya_.

Se echó a reír incluso echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para contestar:

-¿No quieres si acaso meditarlo? Calcular qué semestre te perderás, cuándo quieres que nos mudemos, cómo se lo diremos a Lexie...

-Me da lo mismo todo. Esto es lo importante. Tú, yo, nuestra familia. Lexie sabrá que el amor que sienten mamá y papá creó otro bebé, como le creamos a él. Y es una suerte que esté en mi último día de píldora azul para que sea perfecto.

Sonrió, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y saltó fuera de la cama. Cuando le iba a preguntar a dónde iba entre risas, le vio entrar en el cuarto de baño, así que se quedó con la boca abierta escuchando los ruidos que hacía dentro, como abrir y cerrar la puerta del armario. Se asomó ¡con la tableta de las píldoras en la mano! y dijo:

-¿Unas palabras hasta dentro de un año o las tiro directamente sin despedida?

Se echó a reír y pensó que esto era mejor de lo que se lo podía haber imaginado. Quizás, en su situación idealizada, lo hablarían y hasta le pondrían fecha, lo consultaría con Carlisle o con su ginecólogo y no sería tan divertido, más bien como sus revisiones médicas siguiendo una especie de calendario. Pero con Lexie no hizo falta nada de eso, sino que faltó planificación y había sido maravilloso, así que no le podía hacer más dichosa aún.

Su imaginación era tan pobre que cualquier hecho real lo iba a mejorar, seguro.

-Tíralas rápidamente por el retrete, que aún falta media hora para que acabe mi cumpleaños.

Volvió dentro y acto seguido sonó la cisterna así que Bella no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, más cuando volvió a salir y se tiró en plancha sobre la cama. Le recibió con un beso, apagó la luz de la lamparilla y dejó que entrara bajó el edredón, junto a ella, mientras le quitaba la camiseta para tirarla fuera.

-Creo, que a partir de ahora, no voy a tener ninguna objeción en que celebremos mi cumpleaños- dijo, contra sus labios.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- rió él- Aunque quizás estemos demasiado ocupados con un bebé y un niño de dos años como para acordarnos.

-Eso lo hace aún mejor- volvió a reír- porque dudo que pueda ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora mismo.

-Para eso vivo, mi amor, para que todos los momentos, a partir de ahora, sean como este y mejores.

Le sonrió para mirarle fijamente a los ojos y así le acarició la mejilla, la nariz y después siguió el trazo de su ceja izquierda. Todo era tan maravilloso que bien podía dudar si no era real, que mañana sería otro día normal aunque despertara en sus brazos y que todo lo de hoy no había ocurrido, pero no quiso darle más vueltas. Estaba allí e iba a disfrutarlo todo.

Ser consciente de que, por fin, iba a tener ese otro bebé.

* * *

Edward miró el despertador intentando moverse lo más mínimo: las cuatro de la madrugada. Se había desvelado. Genial, porque estaba de lo más cansado. Lo bueno es que si no conseguía dormir era domingo e iban a pasar el día en casa holgazaneando. Tumbados en el sofá viendo la tele, escuchando música y jugando con Lexie. Un día perfecto. Más sobre todo después del trajín de hoy.

Bien pensó que cuando Alice empujó la mesilla de los regalos a Bella le explotaría la cabeza, pero aguantó estoica abriendo un paquete y después otro para contentar a todo el mundo. El detalle del vídeo había sido precioso y no le había dado las gracias a Alice por esa enorme molestia, más cuando en la mente de Bella antes sólo estaba lo feliz que era su vida al verla desde fuera, así que le compraría otro deportivo a su hermana o pediría que le agrandaran el vestidor con lo que de por seguro se contentaría. Hacía semanas que Alice tramaba algo pidiéndole siempre fotos y vídeos que él tenía – con el pretexto de guardarlas todas juntas para que no se perdieran- así que cuando se lo confesó en el momento que Bella subió con Lexie y Louise no pudo hacerle más ilusión.

Realmente parecía su cumpleaños y no el de Bella de lo feliz que le había hecho todo.

Más esperando segundo a segundo que acabara el día para darle _su_ regalo. ¿Acaso iba a poder darle otra cosa el día de su cumpleaños? Ni una joya, ni siquiera la escritura de la isla se podían comparar a lo que Bella deseaba tener otro bebé, y él, tampoco. Lexie le hacía el padre más afortunado del mundo así que cuando hubiera otra personita que fuera la mitad de él y de Bella tendría que inventar un nuevo calificativo.

Ahora sólo quedaba buscar la casa idónea para su familia, ver cómo podía compaginar clases presenciales y online para no dejar a Bella sola demasiado tiempo para que no se viera sobrepasada con los cuidados de Lexie que compartían o con los primeros meses de embarazo, en los que no se perdería ni un segundo, al contrario que la otra vez cuando aún vivía con Charlie.

Y Charlie... Bueno, quizás cuando viniera en Noviembre de visita, Bella aún no estuviera embarazada y no tuviera que enfadarse a la ira de su suegro con lo que costó limar asperezas estas últimas vacaciones. Quizás se lo dirían en una llamada de teléfono. En una nota en su carta de fotos semanal. A quién engañaba. Seguro que ya estaba embarazada. No sabía como la otra vez no se había quedado en la noche de Año Nuevo cuando la técnica había mejorado pero no había cambiado. Cinco minutos en ellos sin la píldora anticonceptiva era un embarazo seguro, más contando que la noche anterior había vomitado. Mejor, no pensarlo. Se le fastidiaría la diversión hasta el próximo mes.

Bella suspiró en sueños y se apretó más contra él, acurrucada en su pecho, como siempre. Se había levantado hacía un par de horas porque Lexie tenía sed y se había puesto una de sus camisetas con su ropa interior en vez de quedarse desnuda o con el camisón mínimo de Alice lo que le hacía sentir su piel sobre la suya desde la rodilla hacia abajo, una completa pena. Le acarició los cabellos, le besó la cabeza y como parecía no dormirse y la molestaría, se intentó deslizar fuera de la cama con sumo cuidado.

-¿Dónde vas?- musitó al perder el soporte de su cuerpo mientras tiraba del edredón.

-Al baño- respondió- Sigue durmiendo.

Bella asintió en su nuevo beso en la cabeza, la arropó y dio un par de pasos: en el primero se puso los pantalones y en el segundo la camiseta para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Podía hacer varias cosas: comprobar los horarios de las clases para coger ahora las máximas posibles, entrar en su expediente online para completar unos cuantos créditos con un par de tests,... pero al entrar en el estudio mientras esperaba que el ordenador se encendiera acariciando a Sparkles en su regazo, vio sobre la mesa de Bella el DVD que había hecho Alice, así que lo metió para volver a verlo.

No sabía que parte le gustaba más: si la parte de Bella bebé, niña o pre-adolescente o la parte donde ya salía él – aunque fuera el de _antes_ – y Lexie. Ver cómo aquel bebé precioso se iba convirtiendo en aquella mujer asombrosa que le tenía locamente enamorado y le había hecho dejar de ser ese vampiro triste y solitario a un hombre con corazón que le latía y que lo tenía todo gracias a ella: su propia familia, al resto de la familia a su lado, un futuro, una carrera, amor... Las imágenes se sucedían y aunque en la inmensa mayoría o las había tomado él o formaba parte era tan bonito verlo que podría pasarlo una y otra vez sin cansarse para ver la cara de Bella en los momentos más felices de la vida que compartían.

Se recostó mejor en la silla y una vez acabado, pasó la vista por la habitación. Bella tenía razón, aquel sitio era muy especial, guardaba momentos muy mágicos, también le daría mucha pena marcharse de allí, así que su nueva casa tenía que no solamente poseer la cantidad que necesitaban de habitaciones y espacio que exigía, si no hacerle sentir ese calor de hogar que se respiraba en ésta aunque cuando la compró al recibir su carta de aceptación sólo le preocupó que estuviera cerca del campus. Ahora debería de estar cerca del campus, cerca del Hospital, cerca de la zona de colegios y de la guardería, cerca de la casa de Esme y Carlisle...

-¿Qué... haces?

Levantó la cabeza como un resorte para ver a Bella, en el umbral, con su bata puesta – que se le resbalaba por el mismo hombro que la camiseta – abierta, enseñando su ropa interior debajo con una vuelta en la cintura para que no se le cayera. Sparkles dio un saltito de su regazo para caminar hacia Bella y como le cogió en brazos para acariciarle, el gatito se preguntaría qué fiesta era aquella a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Estaba intentando pasar el DVD de Alice a mi móvil- levantó el aparato conectado al ordenador.

-Son las...- movió la cabeza, sin soltar a Sparkles, para ver el reloj del ordenador- cinco y media. Deberías de estar en la cama. Me he quedado fría y me he despertado.

-No podía dormir- explicó, sin más- Y se ha hecho muy tarde, perdona. Me ha llevado más rato del que pensaba.

Miró de nuevo su móvil, el cable que lo unía el ordenador y la pantalla del mismo donde estaba el software conectado que indicaba la transferencia, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él dejando a Sparkles en el suelo, para sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Lo pasarás también a mi móvil? Así lo podré ver cada vez que me apetezca. Y Lexie. Él ha heredado de ti también tu gusto por todos estos chismes.

Suspiró divertido y le besó la cabeza para, cerrándole la bata, darle calor en sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado cosas tan fantásticas hoy. Por una vez, he deseado que mi cumpleaños no terminara.

-Sí- le volvió a besar- lo pensabas _antes_. Y _acabamos_ cuando faltaban dos minutos para las 12, así que quizás tu último deseo de cumpleaños se ha cumplido.

-¿Y perder toda la diversión?- frunció el ceño- No voy a pensar en ello hasta dentro de 28 días, así que deberías de estar llevándome de nuevo a la cama a no ser que te hayas arrepentido ya por querer superar a Esme y a Carlisle con el regalo de la isla.

Se echó a reír para besarla, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa para levantarse con ella en brazos de vuelta a la habitación. ¿Arrepentirse? ¿De cada segundo que pasaba con ella? ¿De formar su propia familia, lo que había estado condenado a no tener durante 90 años? Tenía razón, aquello era más grande que la isla, que el mundo entero y estaba muy feliz de poder dárselo.

De que se diera cuenta que con ella, el universo era el límite.


	30. Outtakes 29 - Espacio

**OUTTAKES 29 – Espacio.**

La vida no le podía tratar mejor, en serio. El otoño estaba tiñendo Hanover de colores amarillos y marrones que nunca había visto tan bonitos como hasta ahora, el clima era excepcional y ella no podía estar de mejor humor. Ni tras un día de clases y hasta un par de exámenes que no había preparado lo suficiente se podía enfadar porque ahora esperaba en la guardería por Lexie para regresar a casa.

-Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad, querida?- preguntó tontamente la encargada de la recepción.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando al pasillo que llevaba al interior por donde debía de salir Lexie, lo único que le importaba de ese edificio. Ya le había preguntado por las clases, por la hora, dado que era más temprano de lo habitual y por Edward. Su tema de conversación se había acabado porque ella, sinceramente, no le daba más pie.

La puerta se abrió y Lexie salió acompañado de una de las cuidadoras. Iba murmurando algo en su propio idioma, quizás algún juego con el bloque de construcción que llevaba en la mano, pero al instante levantó la vista y exclamó:

-_¡Mami!_

Para correr inmediatamente hacia ella.

Se agachó a su altura y le recogió en un magnífico abrazo. Eso era lo mejor del día, ese abrazo fabuloso. El calor de su pequeño feliz por verla. Y saber que no tenían que separarse hasta mañana.

-¿Qué tal tu día, peque?- le preguntó entre besos- ¿Te has divertido?

-_Tí_- levantó el bloque- _Verrdre._

-¿Es verde? ¡Cierto! ¿Qué más has aprendido hoy?

-_Mamá... apa_- respondió.

Era igual de _zalamero_ y _pelota_ que Edward, pero no pudo menos que reírse para achucharle de nuevo. Así le cogió en brazos en un nuevo beso aunque pudiera caminar él solo perfectamente hacia el coche y miró a la cuidadora para que le diera el _parte_ de Lexie, además de la bolsa con sus enseres.

-Ha comido muy bien, pero no ha querido dormir la siesta. Estaba muy emocionado con saber un nuevo color- sonrió.

-Tenemos que contárselo a papá- le volvió a besar- Y aprenderemos alguno más.

-Con el orinal, seguimos en proceso. Hoy lo ha usado dos veces para hacer _pis_.

-Eso es genial- le dio otro sonoro beso- Eres todo un hombrecito, Lexie, eres el hombrecito de mamá. Gracias- por la bolsa- ¿Devuelves el bloque, peque? Es de la guardería. Tienes que dejarlo aquí.

Asintió y se lo tendió a la cuidadora que le revolvió los cabellos. Mejor eso que besos y achuches, aunque comprendía que se los daban dado que eran muy cariñosas con él, pero no en su presencia. Si Lexie era posesivo de ella, ella lo era aún más de él. Quizás eso era lo que había heredado de ella. Y así mejor, para ir acostumbrándose cuando fuera mayor y besara a alguien que no fuera _familia_. Ir haciéndose a la idea, que algún día, para Lexie, el sol no saldría y se pondría con ella.

-Muchas gracias, Alexander- respondió la chica- Hasta mañana.

-_Ayios_- dijo, moviendo la manita.

Bella también se despidió y salieron a la calle en busca del coche. Normalmente aparcaba lo más cerca posible pero hoy un _imbécil_ había ocupado dos plazas y tuvo que ir al otro lado de la calle, así que no le quedó más remedio que emprender camino de vuelta aunque la calle era de lo más tranquila y bonita, con jardines a ambos lados. Pero a Lexie caminar tanto rato en brazos le cansaba y en menos de tres pasos pidió suelo para ir él mismo por su propio pie, como un hombrecito, caminando de la mano de Bella.

-_¡Mamá! ¡...ira!_- exclamó, señalando una de las zonas ajardinadas- _¡For! ¡For, mami!_

Se rió y le revolvió el pelo porque si había algo que le gustaba era cortar flores para regalárselas, otra de las innumerables cosas que había heredado de Edward. Podía jugar con cosas tan masculinas como sus camiones o sus herramientas, pero sentarse en el césped también le encantaba mientras hacían entre los dos ramos de flores, algo típicamente femenino. Nunca se había planteado que esas cosas le fueran a preocupar porque creía que la personalidad de Lexie se formaría perfectamente con total libertad hasta que Edward se empezó a pelear con Emmett que sólo le compraba juguetes violentos, pero se veía igual de complacido que ella cuando se sentaba con Alice a jugar a tomar el té, así que lo estaban haciendo perfectamente. Por eso era la maravillosa mezcla de los dos, que no podía ser mejor.

En serio. Como Edward decía, qué se les daba a ellos dos juntos mal. Ni la colada.

-Aún son pequeñas, peque. Si esperamos unos días, crecerán más y serán aún más bonitas.

-_Tí_- respondió, asintiendo vehemente- _For gande._

Llegaron al coche, desbloqueó la alarma, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a pasar. Ahora era ya una personita casi independiente y apenas tenía que alzarle para que él entrara solo. De hecho, ahora sólo esperaba a que le ajustara los anclajes. Lo que hizo para apartar los libros que había llevado a clase, dejar la bolsa de sus enseres, darle uno de sus coches para que se entretuviera en el viaje, bajar su asiento y sentarse al volante.

Ya estaba. Día casi concluido y apenas eran las 3. Toda la tarde para ellos solos. Realmente no se podía ser más feliz.

Iba a poner en marcha en motor cuando su teléfono sonó. Aún no se había activado el _manos libres_ así que tuvo que rebuscarlo en su bolso ansiosa. Quizás era Edward que ya estaba en casa y les esperaba o quizás Charlie para...

Pero frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de Alice en la pantalla y descolgó contrariada. A ver, no es que le molestara pero esa conversación no entraba en sus planes. A decir verdad relacionarse con el resto del mundo que no fueran Edward y Lexie, no entraba en sus planes en las dos últimas semanas. De clase a casa, el fin de semana anterior Edward se inventó tener mucho que estudiar para no irles a ver y el último como no parecían tragárselo se les presentaron en casa. Había visto a Alice apenas un par de veces y siempre diciendo que tenía prisa. Evitaba a Cassie todo lo posible. Edward bloqueaba las llamadas de Emmett. Y a Carlisle procuraba no mirarle a la cara porque sabría que mentía. Pero cuando descubrieran en qué estaban ocupados seguro que lo entendían, pero en realidad ahora mismo le sobraba todo el mundo que no fuera Lexie, Edward y la concepción de su próximo hijo, lo que lo hacía todo mejor.

Habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto – o más bien en _privado_ – hasta que la noticia fuera una _realidad_. Absurdamente, Bella sentía que como su anterior embarazo fue tan _dominio_ de los Cullen desde el primer momento, quería que en esta ocasión fuese solamente de ellos dos. No tenía ningún problema con que Edward lo comentara con Carlisle porque sabía que hablaban de todo, pero aún no se había dado el caso. Por Lexie estaban en total acuerdo de en estos meses hasta que llegara el próximo bebé volcarse al máximo en él para hacer este tiempo aún más especial, dado que pronto sería un hermanito mayor que les tendría que compartir. Y Lexie no podría estar más que encantado de tener a sus padres solo para él aunque no supiera que pronto, eso se acabaría.

-Hola, Alice- respondió.

-¿Dónde estás? Te estaba esperando en la Biblioteca y tu _amiga_ Cassie me dijo que te habías marchado temprano- respondió con un total desdén.

-Sí, Lexie no se encontraba bien y vine a recogerle. Ya nos vamos a casa.

-¿Está enfermo? ¿Has llamado a Carlisle?- preguntó alarmada elevando su tono de campanilla a un tono estridente chillón.

-No, no es nada importante. Sólo estaba algo revuelto. Está cansado, así que le llevaré a dormir la siesta en casa.

-Entonces, voy para allá- añadió decidida.

-No, no- respondió rápidamente. Ya se le agotaban las excusas: deberes, la compra, Lexie pachucho. Seguro que se _olía_ algo. O _veía_ algo. Pero debía de arriesgarse. Si les _veía_ practicando sexo, tampoco era la primera vez- Parece que está incubando algo. No quiero que te contagie. Ya he llamado a Edward y va para casa con una sopa caliente. Nos la tomaremos y nos iremos todos a dormir.

-Bella- suspiró- Hace un montón que no te veo. Te he comprado unas botas preciosas y aún no te las has probado. Parece que sigo viviendo en Austin. Si no te conociera tan bien pensaría que me _evitas_.

Le partía el corazón, pero lo primero era lo primero. Con eso hasta no se sentía mal por mentir a su mejor amiga.

-Quedaremos un día... de esta semana- dudó. Tampoco quería decirle uno en concreto porque no quería seguir mintiendo. Edward había cambiado clases para salir antes de las cinco y no iba a hacer que estuviera en casa solo y ella por ahí de cháchara con Alice, así que improvisaría- Yo te llamo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes. Ni preocupes a Esme o Carlisle. Todo va bien.

-Llamaré a Edward por la noche. No es que no me fíe de ti, pero en temas médicos, él es el que entiende.

Edward últimamente apagaba el teléfono en el momento que llegaba a casa para evitar estas situaciones: la de las excusas. Y la tercera vez que Emmett le preguntó qué pasaba porque siempre saltaba el contestador dijo socorridamente que la línea le estaba dando problemas. Por eso él ya estaba en la Escuela de Medicina y ella aún ni se había graduado ni estaba cerca de conseguirlo.

-Como prefieras- rió- Dale un beso a todos.

-Te quiero- dijo Alice en un chisporroteo.

-Y yo a ti.

Colgó para volver a dejar el teléfono en el bolso y se giró para mirar a Lexie. En toda la conversación jugaba con su coche haciéndolo moverse por la barra protectora y el volante de la sillita mientras simulaba un motor y cuando sus miradas coincidieron sonrió para levantar el juguete.

-_Etsi avodrito._

-¿Tu favorito es el coche de papá?

-_Tí_.

Aún no sabía en cuántas jugueterías había entrado para conseguir una miniatura del Volvo después de que Emmett le comprara uno de su _Hummer_. Hasta plateado. Ahora andaba en la búsqueda de su _escarabajo_ para que los tuviera todos desde que había conseguido el Mercedes de Carlisle. Aunque tenía la leve esperanza de que no sufrieran ningún daño y convertir a Lexie en un pequeño coleccionista. Bella le respondía que si era su deseo, ella le compraría a él todos esos coches y las vitrinas con tal de que no fuera pesado con Lexie, del mismo modo que Renee con ella para convertirla en bailarina.

-_¿Elo?_

-Creo que el coche del abuelo está por aquí- revolvió en su bolso. Sacó un cepillo del pelo, la agenda, un paquete de pañuelos y tiró del fondo de algo y se dio cuenta de que era un tampón. Con suerte no se preocuparía de ellos en un año más o menos. Lo tiraría al llegar a casa. Ese y la caja que tenía en el cuarto de baño- Sí, aquí está- le dio el Mercedes- El coche del abuelo.

-_No, mamá_- dijo, negando- _Elo Wam._

El simple hecho de que recordara a Charlie como recordaba a Carlisle con el que trataba diariamente le hacía sonreír, para estirarse a besarle en su mejilla sonrosada sonoramente, complacida. Por supuesto que tenía su coche patrulla, como el _Rabbit_ de Jacob para que en sus juegos tuviera presente a todo el mundo al que quería.

¿Debían de comprarle un coche de 1900? No sabía cómo a Edward no se le había ocurrido.

-El coche patrulla también está aquí- lo sacó- El coche patrulla del abuelo Swan.

Levantó las manitas para recogerlo y lo juntó con el Volvo. Hizo correr uno tras el otro por la barra protectora, el otro tras el uno y después simuló la sirena del patrulla para perseguir al Volvo. Esa situación nunca se había dado pero seguro que no sería por las ganas que le hubieran podido dar a Charlie.

Eso le recordó que debía de mantener viva su coartada, como Edward sabía tan bien, delante de Charlie y de quien fuera, así que volvió a sacar su móvil. Entró en los mensajes y tecleó:

_Lexie y yo nos vamos a casa. Le he dicho a Alice que está incubando algo. Te llamará. Te queremos. B y L._

Así le volvió a guardar, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y puso el motor en marcha rumbo a casa.

* * *

Edward sujetó la puerta de cristal para que no se cerrara y salió del edificio prácticamente galopando. Las cinco en punto, el reloj hoy en realidad no avanzaba. Lo miraba minuto a minuto y en el minuto siguiente sólo había avanzado el anterior. Pero ya se acababa. ¡Por fin! Se podría ir a casa con Bella y Lexie, que le había mandado un mensaje hacía un par de horas y...

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Cullen!

Se giró sobre sus talones y vio a Parker que le seguía. Se iba poniendo su cazadora mientras intentaba no perder sus libros así que cuando se detuvo casi se topan de bruces.

-¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? ¿No te rajarás tú también, verdad? El martes, tío.

Martes. Es verdad. Los martes solían ir a la Biblioteca después de clase para compartir notas, aunque normalmente ellos compartían las suyas porque él no faltaba a ninguna clase. Pero estaba muy bien eso de tener a alguien con las mismas metas como tenía Bella con sus compañeras, aunque no con las mismas motivaciones, y al final se trataba casi de un rato de Biblioteca y más tiempo en uno de los pubs del Campus donde podían hablar mientras escuchaban música.

-Oh, sí. Esto...- sacó el móvil y miró la hora, como si no la supiera o no tuviera reloj, pero la foto de Bella con Lexie le trajo al presente de lo único que tenía en mente-... Bella me ha enviado un mensaje porque Lexie no se encontraba muy bien. Tengo que irme a casa.

-¿En serio, tío? Espero que no sea nada grave.

-No, cosas de niños pequeños. Hoy estará todo el día pachucho y mañana será pura vitalidad. Lo lamento mucho. Lo podemos dejar para el próximo martes.

-Ya nos debes dos martes. Y Jim ahora me debe uno. Las mujeres lo complican todo. Desde que se ha buscado esa novia está completamente desaparecido. En los parciales querrá las notas y se encontrará con esto- levantó el dedo corazón en gesto obsceno- Y ahora por culpa de la tuya y su mensaje, aunque ella tenga todo el derecho por sea _oficial_, tengo que irme a casa- refunfuñó.

Se rió y le dio un golpecito en el brazo, se disculpó de nuevo y siguió su camino. Nada, cruzar hacia el aparcamiento, subirse a su coche, cerrar la puerta...

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Edward!

De la nada y trotando apareció Emmett para darle primero un golpe en el capó y segundo detenerle la puerta antes de que la cerrara y se largara de allí de una maldita vez.

-Qué demonios pasa hoy- murmuró.

-¿Dónde vas, hermano?- preguntó- Baja. Te invito a una cerveza.

-Tengo que irme a casa, tengo prisa.

-¿A qué, a estudiar?- preguntó, en una risotada- Anda, sal y pasa un rato con tu hermano. ¿En qué estás metido últimamente? No hay quien dé contigo.

-O estoy en clase o estoy en casa. La verdad que no es muy difícil encontrarme- replicó- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás en el entrenamiento? ¿No vas los martes y...?

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Después se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera llevaba su ropa deportiva, lo que llevaba constantemente porque el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol era lo único que le mantenía unido a la Universidad, a excepción de las fiestas y los pubs, donde en todos le conocían. Por eso, quizás, había escogido los martes para quedar con Parker y Jim, no porque no quería mezclarlos con Emmett, si no que por una vez le gustaba tener una identidad propia por simplemente ser Edward, y no _su_ hermano.

-Te han echado. No me digas que te han echado. ¿En qué clase de lío te has metido, Emmett?

-No es ningún tipo de lío. Y si lo piensas, no es tan grave.

-¿Cómo no va a ser grave? ¡Esas cosas van en tu expediente! ¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?- preguntó horrorizado.

-No lo sabe- respondió sin apenas mover los labios.

-Claro. Por supuesto que no lo sabe- le empujó para que se apartara y le dejara salir del coche- ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Te han pillado alguna droga en la taquilla? ¿Has ido borracho a entrenar?

-Oye, tío, nunca haría nada así- replicó frunciendo el ceño- Entrenar me gusta mucho. Pero resulta que para poder jugar en el primer equipo tienes que aprobar los exámenes. Y se me olvidó ir a hacerlos.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y durante un segundo se le olvidó hasta respirar por lo que resopló de golpe y se llevó hasta las manos a los cabellos, revolviéndoselos para no estrangular a su hermano, por mucho que le doblara en peso y en fuerza. No podía creer que fuese tan mentecato. ¡Olvidarse de los exámenes! ¡Él vivía día a día pensando en los dichosos exámenes! Porque quería terminar de estudiar y ser un adulto de una maldita vez que mantiene a su familia y es independiente. Pero Emmett prefería seguir siendo un niño que sólo se preocupaba en jugar y en ir de juega que si no tenía castigos no veía las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Edward, no quiero ningún tipo de charla. Si te lo he contado es porque confío en ti.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí callado mientras se lo dices a Carlisle- respondió para tenderle el teléfono.

-Si hago los exámenes la próxima semana, podré volver a entrenar. No tiene por qué saberlo.

-Esta _mierda_ no va a quedar en mi conciencia, como cada vez que me metes en tus líos- volvió a menear el teléfono.

-Si no los apruebo, podrás sujetarlo mientras se lo cuento. O incluso podrás estar en directo y ver cómo me abofetea. O como vuelvo a dormir en la habitación de invitados cuando Rosalie me eche de la cama.

-De todo lo que te pudiera pasar, eso es lo que más te fastidiaría.

-Me conoces bien, hermano- le dio un codacito.

-No tienes ni idea de lo enfadado que estoy, no me hace ninguna gracia. Es más fácil recordar ir a clase que defraudar a quien te quiere y se preocupa por ti- dijo, serio.

-Bah- ahora le dio un golpecito en la espalda- A mí no me _quita el sueño_ defraudar a la gente, como a ti, el que siempre lo hace todo bien- se burló.

-Sólo intento ser responsable- se defendió.

-Ya- chasqueó la lengua- Si hubiera sido responsable todo el tiempo y hubieras utilizado algo llamados _preservativos_...

Le chistó antes de que pronunciara una palabra más a la vez que sentía que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Si hubiera exámenes por abochornarle seguro que no se olvidaba de ninguno, como de meterse donde nadie le llamara. Así incluso miró a su alrededor como si a alguien le estuviera escuchando o le interesara lo que estaban hablando.

-Cierra el pico, Emmett- dijo entre dientes- Y métete en tus asuntos.

-¡Ja!- exclamó, recuperando toda su jovialidad- Vamos a tomar esa cerveza.

-No pienso ser tu coartada. Que me quede callado no significa que lo apruebe- rezongó- Además, tengo prisa, te lo he dicho.

-Los libros no van a ninguna parte- insistió- Sabes más que todo este montón de estirados.

-Como tú. Y aún así se te olvidan presentarte a los exámenes- repitió- Bella me está esperando. Lexie no se encuentra muy bien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué tiene?

Si tanto repetirlo le iba a producir alguna enfermedad al pobre angelito. Así de acorralada se debió de ver Bella para utilizar tal excusa. No sabía qué pasaba con su familia que no les dejaban ni respirar, menos hacer _otras_ cosas. Hasta que necesitaron su espacio no se dieron cuenta de lo que dependían y el tiempo que pasaban juntos, así que estaban siendo de lo más duro cortar ese _cordón umbilical_ más que con excusas, apagando el teléfono o esquivándoles. Emmett siempre estaba encima suyo como Alice estaba con Bella, y cuando Esme se les plantara en casa iba a ser difícil eludirla, como era eludir al pesado de su hermano.

Necesitaban su espacio de familia para el paso que estaban dando: como pareja y como padres. Lexie les necesitaba ahora a ellos solos antes de saber que iba a compartirles para siempre, ellos necesitaban estar solos para que _eso_ ocurriera, él necesitaba estar solo para terminar de buscar esa nueva casa y Bella necesitaba estar sola para ir despidiéndose de lo que se perdería en los próximos meses. Y excepto ellos, nadie ponía nada de su parte.

Era verdaderamente frustrante porque querían mantenerlo en privado y no paraban de pedir explicaciones.

-Nada. Cosas de críos. Se le pasará con un par de abrazos de Bella. Y a mí el enfado, también, así que con tu permiso...

Intentó tirar de la puerta para meterse dentro y cerrarla, pero Emmett no se movió ni medio ápice. Resopló y volvió a tirar sin éxito hasta que se quitó del medio haciéndole caer dentro del asiento a la risotada de su hermano. Le bufó desde dentro, bloqueó la alarma para que no le siguiera deteniendo y puso el contacto. Con otra risotada Emmett se apartó y se quedó junto a la acera para decirle adiós cuando dio la marcha atrás.

¿Era cierto? Sí, ya se iba. Salía del aparcamiento y se incorporaba al tráfico. Sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo pero le importó un bledo: si era cualquiera, iba a esperarse y si era Bella, ya estaba a menos de 4 minutos de casa. Salió del campus, tomó la circunvalación hasta llegar a la salida de su barrio y sólo le quedó cruzarlo. Ver la fachada de su casa que le daba paz. La próxima casa tendría que darle la misma paz, sin dudar. Subir la rampa del garaje mientras se accionaban las puertas para meter el coche. ¡Hoy Bella lo había dejado recto! Aparcó en su lado, cogió sus libros, se cerró el portón, bloqueó la alarma y subió los escalones que llevaban a la cocina.

La luz estaba encendida y la lavadora sonaba al fondo, en el cuarto de la plancha. Por lo demás la casa estaba en perfecta calma y orden, a excepción de la trona de Lexie con su vaso móvil con zumo. De arándanos, que ahora le gustaba tanto. Un libro de Bella – un tomo de poesía de Bronte – que sabía que estaba leyendo en clase, estaba con su marca páginas sobre la mesa, junto con "_El gato con botas_" de Lexie, así que se podía imaginar a Bella intentando hacer sus tareas mientras Lexie le imitaba con su libro. Además de un par de facturas – el teléfono y la gasolina – o la carta del extracto bancario de la tarjeta de crédito que se fueron al cajón de todo el papeleo que llevaba el administrador del fideicomiso. En estas dos semanas también había pasado un poco de él y tarde o temprano le llamaría para saber qué ocurría. Pero todo podía esperar, así que dejando sus libros junto al de Bella y Lexie y desconectando el teléfono móvil que se quedó junto a lo demás, dijo:

-Ha llegado papá. Y quiere un abrazo muy fuerte.

No obtuvo la respuesta esperaba, que eran unas risitas y pasos apresurados para que su pequeño apareciera por la puerta de donde estuviera – en el jardín, en el salón, escondido,...- para darle ese abrazo delicioso. Si había algo bueno de esta nueva rutina de salir a las 5 de clase – aparte de lo obvio por poder estar con Bella- era pasar ese tiempo extra con Lexie, disfrutar minuto a minuto de ese pequeño tan increíble que era su sol, su luna y sus estrellas, como lo era su madre.

De hecho, no obtuvo respuesta. Así que se asomó extrañado en el recibidor. Nada. Sólo la luz de la mesilla de la lámpara junto al sillón individual donde estaba tumbado Sparkles en el salón.

-¿Dón...?

Un crujido arriba, en la escalera, le hizo mirar hacia allí, donde Bella se asomaba para sonreírle. Bella sola, sin Lexie en brazos, ni cogido a una pierna, ni...

¿Por la mañana estaba tan guapa, cuando la vio por última vez? Llevaba el pelo suelo, ligeramente ondulado, como se le quedaba cuando lo tenía tan largo, una camisa blanca desabrochada en los dos primeros botones y un pantalón negro que le quedaba de miedo, ajustándosele a las caderas, finas, que, con suerte, pronto se dilatarían. Ahora mismo estaba descalza y se le veían unos calcetines azules con motivos de florecillas, pero seguro que antes de eso llevaba esas botas con su tacón que la hacían tan esbelta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que la vio por la mañana aún estaba en la cama y más hermosa que en ese momento. Le hacía cosquillas a Lexie que se había despertado en cuanto fue a buscar sus libros al estudio y le había faltado tiempo para correr a la cama con su madre. Suerte que apenas una hora antes los brazos de Bella sólo eran para él.

-Está durmiendo- susurró- Le acabo de tumbar en la cuna. Y ha ido él solo a usar el orinal, aunque haya tenido que ayudarle- añadió feliz.

Los progresos de Lexie con el orinal hacia su independencia era para celebrarlos porque le estaban costando más que desprenderse del chupete – no obstante habían leído que hasta los dos años había que tener paciencia y no frustrarse si tenía que seguir usando pañales – pero saber que estaban solos por un rato y que esquivar a compañeros y familiares había obtenido ese premio le nublaron completamente el juicio: dio dos zancadas para empezar a subir la escalera, tiró la cazadora allí mismo y puede que se empezara hasta a desabrochar el pantalón, pero el tiempo que estaba ganando bien merecía la pena porque Bella le recibió con sus labios, desabrochándose también la camisa para saltar a sus brazos y no dar ni un paso más por su propio pie hacia la cama.

Esto era divertidísimo. Sexo por la mañana y sexo por la tarde. Si tenía suerte también por la noche e incluso hace un par de días hubo sexo de madrugada, lo que era aún mejor. No sabía si le gustaba más salir de clase para estar más tiempo en casa o para ese tiempo emplearlo en el sexo. Era una duda que jamás podría resolverse a sí mismo.

Además, la mente de Bella era últimamente un manjar increíble. Saltaba de sus sueños a su realidad en décimas de segundo, a lo que disfrutaba, a lo que le apetecía como ahora, estar encima. Y a él le encantaba cumplir sus deseos, como adelantar de diciembre la situación en la que estaban ahora mismo. Ver a Bella tan feliz, planear su futuro, su familia, ese tiempo a juntos, hablarlo, soñar... Estar en esa etapa tan _dulce_ en la que estaban, sin dudas, la más dulce de sus vidas. Esperar el nacimiento de Lexie fue increíble pero ser conscientes de la concepción de su próximo hijo y planearlo era mágico.

Más mágico era saber que su _sí_ había sido el mejor regalo que le habían hecho, incluso después de saber que Esme y Carlisle le habían entregado su sitio favorito del mundo.

Así se daba cuenta de que había entrado en casa y ni siquiera le había dicho "_hola_" y Bella no parecía molesta por ello, sobre todo ahora, cuando recuperaba el aliento, quitaba ese cepo tan maravilloso de su cintura para tumbarse sobre su pecho mientras la daba una decena de besos sonoros.

-Ha merecido la pena haberle dado esquinazo a todo el mundo para esto- dijo, divertido- Si me aseguras que Lexie va a dormirse todas las tardes, me salto un par de clases para salir a las 3.

Bella suspiró divertida, le dio unos cuantos besos más y levantó la cabeza para apartarse su pelo suelto tras la oreja.

-¿Alice te ha llamado? Se puso de lo más pesada y no sabía qué decirle.

-No, pero Emmett se presentó en el aparcamiento para que fuera a tomar una cerveza con él- suspiró, apartándole otro mechón- Le han echado del equipo por no presentarse a los exámenes, así que hasta que los apruebe tendré que buscar excusas mejores.

-¿Y si nos mudamos de ciudad en vez de casa?- rió- Teníamos que habernos ido a Alaska como quería en un principio- bromeó- Lexie estaría muy _mono_ con su anorak de plumas.

Se rió, le volvió a apartar el mismo mechón que se resbalaba y le acarició la mejilla, sonrosada como siempre, pero humedecida por el sudor. Se le formaba también sudor en la raíz de los cabellos y en el cuello donde se le pegaban otros cabellos, así que se los apartó enroscándoselos para que no le molestaran, y así, incluso, estaba más hermosa que cuando la vio asomarse desde lo alto de la escalera o por la mañana, haciéndole cosquillas a Lexie en esa misma cama.

-Eres preciosa.

-Ya hemos tenido sexo, no hace falta que me sigas peloteando- respondió para reírse.

Pero sabía que lo decía en serio porque el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó adorablemente por lo que giró para quedar sobre ella, su piel desnuda resbalando sobre la suya. Tontamente recordó en ese instante que se habían ido quitando la ropa de la escalera a la cama y estaría todo por el medio, pero ahora mismo no le importaba nada que no fuera Bella y él.

-Abrázame- dijo- abrázame fuerte.

Bella obedeció, pero en vez de abrazarse como solían – a la misma altura, apoyándose en su hombro- se refugió en su regazo para que a la vez que le abarcaba, le besara la cabeza. Del mismo modo que le hacía a Lexie, protegiéndole de cualquier cosa que le pudiera molestar o temer.

-¿Así?- preguntó ella entre besos.

Asintió pensando que eso era el paraíso. El cielo. Tanto tiempo discutiendo con Carlisle sobre la existencia del mismo o si podrían ir allí por estar malditos y estaba entre los brazos de Bella. Por eso su pequeño no se quería separar de sus brazos, ni el próximo bebé cuando lo descubriera. Sabía que a Lexie le calmaba mucho estar entre los suyos y le encantaba que le cantara o tocara su nana, lo mismo que le leyera su cuento, pero estar en los brazos de su madre lo necesitaba como respirar.

-Te quiero para mí solo.

-Vaya- se rió- Escoges un mal momento para ponerte egoísta, ahora que me vas a tener que compartir con alguien más.

-A lo mejor es otro niño, y se enamorará de ti como lo estamos Lexie y yo.

-Entonces- le volvió a acariciar los cabellos- os abrazaré a los tres.

-¿Te gustaría? Que fuera otro niño- añadió.

-Me daría igual. Será perfecto, como todo lo que hacemos entre los dos- sonrió- ¿Y a ti? ¿No crees que el mundo se merece tener una nueva _Elizabeth Masen_?

Era raro oír a Bella hablar de su madre biológica, cuando ni él mismo solía nombrarla, siempre de esa manera como quien pronuncia el nombre de un santo y preocupada porque les tuviera presentes, tanto a ella como a su padre, con sus regalos o intentando unirle a su pasado. Además, a veces, en sus flashes, se le presentaba la manera de la que le tenía idealizada y sabía que la veía como la responsable de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, 90 años después, como un ser benévolo que lo sacrificó todo para salvarle aunque le arrojara a los brazos de un vampiro, que esperaba que estuviera satisfecha por la manera que le cuidaba, cuando era todo su mundo y la única referencia que quería tener como madre.

-Si no fuera así, seguiríamos intentándolo hasta conseguirlo- confesó él.

-Me gusta esa idea- respondió Bella en una carcajada.

Le sonrió, la besó sonoramente en los labios y se acomodó mejor para en vez de estar acurrucado en ella, estar sobre ella. Sí, si no tenía ningún inconveniente, no le pesaba o no le molestaba, esta vez él quería estar encima. Bella aceptó gustosa el beso, el abrazo e incluso volvió a poner las piernas en torno a su cintura, antes de decir:

-¿Otra vez? Creía que no podíamos más de dos veces al día, por eso que ponía ese artículo que me enseñaste- arrugó la nariz en desagrado.

Otra nueva y fantástica etapa en la que estaban, era la de información. Había leído muchos libros en el embarazo de Lexie, pero siempre habían tratado de saber sopesar los cambios que iba a tener Bella, como Bella había leído sobre esos cambios, pero ahora habían compartido lecturas de todo tipo, como tratados médicos sobre fecundación que a Bella no le habían gustado demasiado cuando hablaban sobretodo de las _vesículas seminales_ y lo que producían las mismas o lo que bajaba la calidad de su producto cuantas más veces se vieran obligadas a elaborarlo.

-Al dejar de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva, se corre el riesgo de embarazo incluso del día antes de la última dosis, así que realmente todas estas veces son por pura diversión.

-Entonces, no me enseñes más artículos desagradables- dijo divertida.

Se rió, la volvió a besar y empezó a dejar la mente en blanco para tenerla absolutamente para ella. Si antes pensaba que tenía práctica en estas dos semanas no hacía nada más que mejorarla porque tardaba en llegar a ella décimas de segundo, a la misma velocidad que su cuerpo respondía a los encantos del cuerpo de su mujer. Su respiración no había empezado alterarse y ya se veía desde el otro lado, sentía lo que sentía ella y accedía a esos recuerdos fantásticos que eran la mente más increíble sobre la faz de la Tierra de todas las que pudo _leer_ durante décadas.

Benditos Vulturis y sus _lagunas_ en sus poderes.

En un segundo se veían en su pradera de Forks, como corrían por la espesa vegetación de la isla, como compartían un helado en París, como paseaban por la calle con Lexie. Pensó si la lavadora habría acabado o que debía de hacer más presión. Le apeteció pasarle la yema de los dedos por la espalda o hacerle resbalar sus cabellos entre los dedos. Pensó en decirle que le quería, pero él le contestó antes y pensó lo que le gustaban esos momentos que estaban siendo los mejores del día.

-Y los míos también, mi amor- le contestó antes de perder su conexión mental.

Bella se refugió en sus brazos mientras recuperaba la respiración y él la aferró arropándola mejor con el edredón. La cama estaba hecha un desastre, los cojines se resbalaban y la sábana de abajo se había soltado. Encima, la puerta se había quedado abierta, de par en par. Levantó la cabeza porque le pareció escuchar un ruido, e incluso una puerta moviéndose, pero escuchó a continuación el cascabel de Sparkles seguro que con pretensión de ir a tumbarse al estudio, así que mejor eso que Lexie despierto por los jadeos de sus padres. Nunca se había bajado solo de la cuna pero desde hacía bastante había descubierto cómo se desmontaba la barra así que era cuestión de tiempo que se les plantara allí y le crearan un trauma para siempre. Tenía que encontrar esa casa y pronto.

Ya había visto unas cuantas propiedades y a todas les faltaba algo. Les faltaba más jardín o les faltaba una habitación principal más grande o le faltaba un barrio más bonito o le faltaba una plaza más al garaje. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca del campus, del Hospital, de la zona de colegios y guarderías o del barrio de Esme o Carlisle. Y no quería defraudar a Bella que había puesto todas las expectativas en su búsqueda con lo feliz que era en ésta, lo que le había gustado cuando la conoció o lo sorprendida que estaba por la casa de Forks.

Realmente le había puesto el listón muy alto pero por estos momentos no la iba a defraudar así tuviera que mandar construirla de la nada.

-¿Qué...?- musitó Bella levantando la cabeza- Sparkles...- suspiró.

El gatito se asomó en el umbral de su puerta para dar un saltito entre dos prendas, una de ellas un calcetín y otra un pantalón, dando con su zarpa izquierda al cordón de la zapatilla que estaba en medio de ambos. Si había algo que le gustaba a Sparkles aparte de colgarse de las cortinas o tumbarse sobre el teclado del ordenador era jugar con los cordones de las zapatillas de Edward porque con las de Lexie ya se había dando por vencido, sobre todo si estaban al otro lado del niño.

-Pobrecito, pensará que tiene por dueños unos depravados al haberse encontrado con la ropa interior por la escalera.

-Quizás deberíamos amaestrarlo para que la recoja- rió Bella.

Era esa risa la que hacía latir su corazón, así que la volvió a abrazar para besarla. Bella se enroscó unos instantes en su cuerpo, disfrutando de ese abrazo, pero después se volvió para que le abrazara por la espalda, encajando su cuerpo como si fueran dos cucharas en el cajón de la cubertería.

-Me gusta estar así- dijo, después de un rato- Los dos solos. Quiero mucho a nuestra familia y odio mentirles, pero me encanta que estemos los dos solos.

-Y a mí, mi amor- le besó la coronilla.

-Es esta habitación. Han pasado cosas maravillosas aquí, me dará mucha pena dejarla. Aún tienes el Volvo, por qué debería de perder el sitio donde concebimos a nuestro segundo hijo.

-¿Y si lo concebimos el otro día en el estudio?, ¿quieres que nos lo quedemos también?

-Creo que estadísticamente, hay muchas más posibilidades de que sea aquí, pero, sí, quiero que nos quedemos todos los muebles si no nos podemos quedar también las paredes, puertas y ventanas.

Se echó a reír para besarla sonoramente de nuevo en la coronilla y la atrajo contra sí. Se llevaría hasta la última motita de polvo de aquella casa si así lo deseaba, por mucho que le supusiera discusiones con Alice o Esme cuando quisieran decorar y amueblar su nueva casa. Pero a él también le gustaba, le gustaba el calor y olor que había en su casa y quería trasladarlo todo a la nueva, del mismo modo que Esme quería plasmar la isla en la casa de Forks para que siempre estuvieran rodeados de aquello que amaban.

-Nos los quedaremos, mi amor. A mí también me gustan mucho nuestra cama, mi silla del estudio, el segundo escalón de la escalera, la mesa de la cocina, el banco del piano...

-¿Llevas la cuenta?- se rió.

-Como de cada uno de tus pensamientos- confesó- Eso es lo que me mantiene aquí tumbado sin dar cuenta en la ropa desperdigada por la casa, ni en lo que tenemos que estudiar, ni...

-Lo tarde que es y lo raro que es para que Lexie no se haya despertado- rió Bella, levantando la cabeza para mirar el despertador- Por la noche no se podrá dormir y ni podremos dormir nosotros ni menos seguir haciendo _otro_ tipo de cosas.

-¿En algún momento he creído que tener otro hijo era buena idea?- bromeó.

-Estás encantado, como lo estoy yo- le dio un codacito- Así que admítelo, del mismo modo que admití yo que estar resistiéndome a casarme contigo fue absurdo porque soy muy feliz.

Sabía que era feliz porque se lo leía constantemente, pero escucharlo de sus labios se lo hacía aún más por lo que sonrió todo lo que le permitieron sus mejillas antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios que Bella respondió. Así, sin más, se incorporó para volver a comprobar el despertador que ya marcaba las 7.

-Iré preparando la cena- dijo- ¿Preparas tú un baño? Si Lexie no se despierta podemos dárnoslo los dos y si se despierta, será en familia.

Asintió para recibir un nuevo beso, y sin más se levantó de la cama. Dio una carrerita encantadora por el cuarto desnuda y entró en el vestidor para salir abrochándose su bata – ella tenía un montón que siempre le compraba Alice, pero seguía poniéndose la suya – mientras se subía unos calcetines. Regresó a la cama a darle otro beso, colocó bien los cojines y fue hacia el umbral chasqueando los dedos para captar la atención de Sparkles. El gatito dio otro salto dejando el cordón de su zapatilla por el cordón de la bata que colgaba, Bella recogió la ropa del suelo y acompañada del gatito desapareció pasillo adelante.

Ahora tocaba el momento de cada uno en soledad así que se levantó a cumplir lo que le había pedido, arreglando antes la cama, víctima de su lujuria. Escogió la ropa para después del baño – un par de pijamas – y salió hacia el cuarto de baño envuelto en su albornoz.

En cuanto abrió el grifo y empezó a caer estrepitoso, el sonido del agua no fue lo único en el piso superior porque enseguida escuchó la vocecilla de Lexie. Llamaba a Bella, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que conformarse con él porque las ganas de verle y abrazarle ganaron a las ganas de cumplir cada uno de los deseos de ese pequeño.

-Mamá está preparando la cena, ¿te vale papá?- preguntó asomándose en su cuarto.

Lexie estaba de pie en su cunita, con la pierna colgada de la barra, levantando los brazos ansioso. Bella le había dejado sólo con el pañal – medida de prevención mientras dominaba lo del orinal- , calcetines y una camiseta de manga corta, así que se quedaría dormido sin que le diera tiempo a ponerle un pijama, por lo que la imagen era aún más encantadora. Más cuando se quedó quieto al oírle la voz, sonrió al verle y siguió dando sus saltitos ahora llamándole.

-_Papi, papi, papi._

-Hola, pequeño- le cogió para besarle- ¿Has descansado en tu siesta?

-_Tí_- se colgó de su cuello- _Etsi jugar._

-¿Quieres jugar?- le volvió a besar- ¿No prefieres darte un baño con tus patitos y mamá y papá?

Abrió los ojitos como platos durante un instante y volvió a exclamar excitado porque no había nada más que le gustara que sus baños compartidos. Le relajaban, les regalaban momentos de paz y tranquilidad y les unían como familia lo que era aún mejor. Seguro que con momentos como esos la transición de ser _hijo único_ a hermanito mayor pasaba sin dificultad sobre todo cuando empezara a ver el vientre de Bella dilatarse día a día.

-¡_Atitos! ¡Atitos! ¡Atitos!_

Se rió y salió besándole para llevarle al cuarto de baño. El agua en la bañera ya había alcanzado la altura que utilizaban si Lexie le acompañaba así que le dejó sobre la alfombra para que le ayudara a llenarlo de jabón y a echar sus patitos a nadar. Tenía media docena de distintos colores y con ellos nunca veía la hora de salir. Le pidió que formara espuma batiendo las manitas y así preparó su ropa para después del baño. Como todo el hombrecito que era cuando se cansó de chapotear en el agua, se secó las manitas en la toalla y le dijo, señalando el orinal:

-_Papá, pis._

A Bella esas cosas le daban ganas de llorar y ahora entendía por qué: faltaban minutos para que Lexie hiciera la maleta y se fuera de casa a la Universidad, con suerte al campus que estaba a menos de cinco minutos para controlarle lo que no podía controlar a Emmett. Hacía medio segundo estaba en el regazo de Bella en la mecedora alimentándose de su pecho y ahora ya le iba a pedir que le enseñara a afeitarse, cuando hacía apenas tres años que él mismo había aprendido.

Bella tardaba demasiado en saber si estaba ya embarazada para tener otro bebé y volver a hacer el siguiente con la velocidad a la que pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Papá te ayuda?- preguntó, agachándose a su altura.

-_Tí._

Le besó la frente, le ayudó a quitarse el pañal y le sentó en el orinal. Era un pequeño retrete de color azul con su cisterna y todo que hace unas semanas le horrorizaba estar cerca, hace un par de días simplemente se sentaba encima aunque no _hacía_ nada y ahora le hacía sentirse totalmente realizado cuando lo utilizaba.

-_Ya, papá, ya_- batió palmitas feliz.

-Eres todo un hombrecito, hijo- le felicitó- Si ya usas el orinal solo. ¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor?- le besó repetidas veces.

-_Etsi bebé gande._

-Ya no eres un bebé, Lexie, los bebés no hacen pis en el orinal. Vamos a tener que tirar todos los pañales si ya no los necesitas.

Se levantó raudo del orinal, cerró su tapa y cogió el pañal que él sujetaba hecho una bola. En risitas corrió por el cuarto de baño hasta la papelera donde los tiraban y cuando lo vio caer volvió a batir palmas riendo más.

-¡Muy bien!- él también aplaudió- Fuera pañales, ya nos lo queremos. Y ahora, a la bañera.

Corrió de nuevo hacia él que le recibió en otro beso, le quitó la camiseta y los calcetines y le metió dentro. Le dejó disfrutar unos instantes solo, jugando con sus patitos en los que aprovechó tenerle distraído para lavarle los cabellos y cuando ya estuvieron aclarados y el resto era puro relax, él mismo se desnudó para meterse con él.

-_¿Atito verrdre?_- preguntó tendiéndole uno.

-No, éste es verde- se lo mostró- Éste es azul, el color favorito de papá.

-¡_Avoditro papá!_

-¿Y el del Lexie? ¿Cuál es el favorito de Lexie?

Miró a los patitos, tocó uno amarillo para hacer que se hundiera, miró el verde de nuevo y cogió el de color rojo.

-_¡Étte! Etsi avoditro._

Le iba a besar la frente después de reírse, pero la puerta se entornó para que Bella se asomara. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta aunque algunos mechones se le caían y estaba más guapa que en todo el día, más ahora que les sonreía a ellos y solo a ellos.

-Si mis dos chicos están en la bañera- dijo.

Lexie se giró como un resorte – incluso derramando agua fuera – para gritar levantando las manitas intentando atraer toda la atención de su madre.

-_¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami, men!_

Se rió y se arrodilló para quedarse a su altura dándole un sonoro beso en la frente. Así le revolvió los cabellos mojados, se los puso de punta metiendo los cabellos entre sus dedos y le prestó todos sus sentidos para escuchar lo que Lexie le intentaba contar atropellado.

-Estás muy bien en la bañera con papá. Mejor mamá se queda fuera esta vez.

-_¡No!_- exclamó- _Etsi bebé eño. Men, mami._

Resbaló por la bañera hasta terminar en su regazo dejando un espacio enorme para Bella, que se rió a carcajadas. Le volvió a besar, ahora en la mejilla y sonoramente, le besó a él en los labios y se incorporó para dejar su bata junto a su albornoz y los calcetines en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Y así, desnuda, con su cuerpo maravilloso que esperaba que cambiara muy pronto, con único ornamento las joyas que él le había regalado – el anillo de compromiso, el colgante de corazón, el brazalete del blasón y el anillo de boda, respectivamente- se metió en la bañera con los dos, en el lado contrario para que Lexie jugara en el medio.

Normalmente, ellos dos estaban en un lado y Lexie al otro, pero con tanta actividad para _adultos_ mejor así, separados, por si su cuerpo reaccionaba como no debía de reaccionar con su hijo delante.

Aunque fue gracioso porque cuando Bella tuvo que meter una pierna y después la otra compungió el gesto como si algo le doliera. Bueno, quizás tenía agujetas, no era para menos. Esos maratones los tenían muy de vez en cuando, del último, el de Nueva York, también se quedaron bastante _tocados_. Él perdía fluidos a pasos agigantados y a Bella ya le estaban a pasar factura los _músculos pélvicos_.

-_¿Mamá avodrito?_- empujó los patitos hacia Bella.

-Mmm...- dudó ella moviéndolos con el dedo para que se hundieran y divirtieran a Lexie- ¿El rosa, que tiene pestañas? No. El verde. Sí, el verde. El verde es el favorito de mamá. Porque es el color de los ojos de Lexie y de papá- dijo, para besarle la frente.

-_¡Verrdre!_- exclamó levantando el patito- _¡Verrdre, papi!_- se giró para mostrárselo.

-¿Le has contado a papá que hoy has aprendido ese color en la guardería? Tenemos que aprender otro nuevo, peque. El azul. Ahora vamos a aprender el azul.

El tiempo pasaba rápido por esos instantes, en los que le enseñaban cosas a Lexie y crecía segundo tras segundo. Era esa esponjita maravillosa que lo iba reteniendo todo en su cabeza y lo soltaba cuando menos se lo esperaban, llenándoles de satisfacción. Y era así porque aunque fuera físicamente tan igual a él, todos esos gestos eran clavados a su madre, un ser bueno, puro y noble.

De buen grado estuvieron su rato en la bañera y hasta de buen grado aceptó salir cuando se empezó a hacer tarde. Primero salieron ellos para secarse y vestirse y después se ofreció a ocuparse de Lexie mientras Bella terminaba con la cena, por lo que cuando bajaron a la cocina, con el día ya casi concluido no se esperaba que en ese momento fueran a tener visita.

Estaba sentando a Lexie en su trona para ponerle el babero y servirse su plato cuando el timbre sonó. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro pero cuando en menos de cinco segundos el timbre sonó de nuevo de manera incesante, ya se temía quién iba a estar al otro lado.

Apenas entornó la puerta hacia sí que Alice ya entró en casa cual torbellino diciendo algo de Lexie y del teléfono, cuando en su taconeo se adentró en la cocina. Las voces prosiguieron allí, pero él sólo frunció el ceño a Emmett que acompañaba a Carlisle con su maletín médico.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- gruñó, molesto.

-Los chicos estaban preocupados y a decir verdad, yo también, porque tu teléfono está desconectado- explicó su padre.

-Se quedó sin batería- dijo, sin más.

-Pues enchúfalo a la red y vuelve a encenderlo, tío- replicó su hermano- Ahora a todos nos puede dar un ataque al corazón.

Así le empujó y pasó hacia la cocina como Alice, dejándole a la merced de Carlisle. Y sin decirle nada, simplemente por la manera que sus ojos azules le estudiaban, ya se estaba poniendo colorado.

-Aventuro que Lexie ya se encuentra mejor.

-Sí, parece que sólo quería salir de la guardería- respondió.

-Ya...- chasqueó la lengua- ¿Puedo pasar, hijo?

-Oh, sí, claro, perdona- le invitó a acceder al hall, mientras cerraba la puerta- Íbamos a cenar, Lexie durmió la siesta hasta tarde y nos acabamos de dar un baño- explicó tontamente su indumentaria, en pijama y una sudadera, porque Bella seguía dueña de su bata.

-Entonces, perdón por la interrupción.

-No pasa nada.

Carlisle sonrió sin dejar de mirarle con su ojo clínico y se adentró hacia la casa, llegando hasta el hall. Lexie estaba ahora en brazos de Alice que le daba besos mientras Emmett le jaleaba en la cara algo, un coche o algo por el estilo. Bella, abnegada, ponía en la mesa tres platos más.

-Te quedas también a cenar, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

-Gracias, hija- respondió, amablemente.

Y cuando pensaba que iba a dejar el maletín junto a su cazadora, en el perchero, y sentarse a la mesa o a achuchar a Lexie como los demás, se volvió y dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Edward?

-Claro- respondió tragando saliva- ¿Subimos al estudio para estar más tranquilos?

-Después de ti.

Si su casa le parecía pequeña normalmente, cuando Carlisle caminaba por ella, le parecía aún más. Carlisle era alguien de la realeza y se merecía un castillo, no la silla supletoria del estudio donde daba con las rodilla en la mesa al cruzar la pierna, por mucho que fueran igual de altos.

Y ahora que se sentaba en su silla se dio cuenta de que también parecía tener agujetas. En la ingle. Le dieron ganas de llevarse la mano _ahí_. Quizás tenía hasta una distensión. Ya no le resultaba tan divertido como cuando Bella salió de la bañera en dos tiempos.

-¿Todo va bien, hijo?- preguntó, sin más.

-Sí, sí, claro, por qué no iba a ir bien.

-Salvando la excusa del teléfono o tu reducción drástica de horas lectivas a la semana, el administrador del fideicomiso me ha llamado porque hace una semana que no le devuelves las llamadas y dejar de atender tales asuntos no es nada propio de ti.

Tenía que despedir a ese hombre. Con qué se retrasaba, ¿con el recibo del teléfono? No era tan terrible. Y mira, que se lo cortaran, así la gente no le controlaría tanto. Ya no le parecía tan mala idea que Bella se ocupara de la facturas cuando tiempo atrás había supuesto más de una discusión. Así harían sus pagos y llevarían sus cuentas y nadie llamaría a Carlisle en plan chivato.

-He estado ocupado, eso es todo- dijo.

-¿Nos veremos en el seminario la próxima semana?

Oh, el seminario. El seminario de cirugía de urgencias que Carlisle impartiría. ¡Casi lo había olvidado! Las actividades reproductivas le estaban negando el juicio a parte de dejarle sin fluidos corporales y con los músculos en la cuerda floja. Lo tenía marcado en el calendario, en la agenda del teléfono, del ordenador y de la _tablet_ y ni siquiera había hecho el pago aún. Quizás por eso el administrador había llamado a Carlisle. La situación ya se le iba de las manos y no solo por los dolores musculares.

-A decir verdad...- dudó- Quizás espere al próximo porque tengo otras clases y...

-Y citas con una inmobiliaria.

-¿Cómo?

Ya estaba, le había cazado. En serio, ¿en algún momento pensó que haría todo eso sin que alguien de su familia de chismosos se enterara? No es que fuera secreto, era _privado_. Era asunto de él y de Bella, y por una vez en toda su existencia quería algo para ellos solos.

-El hombre con el que quedaste está casado con una enfermera del Hospital. Le comentaste que necesitabas que la casa estuviera cerca del Hospital porque tu padre trabaja allí y porque estudias en la Escuela de Medicina y simplemente sumó dos más dos. Sólo me preguntó qué te parecía la casa por educación. Espero haber respondido correctamente si no vas a darme ningún tipo de explicación.

Durante unos segundos se quedó en blanco, algo que tampoco era típico en él. Los fluidos, por seguro, ya estaba perdiendo hasta neuronas. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo con Carlisle para tener a alguien de su lado, a alguien que retuviera a Alice y Emmett que se presentaban en su casa a tales horas o que tranquilizara a Esme cuando ella tuviera la mosca detrás de la oreja, así que se lo había puesto en bandeja.

A Bella no le molestaría, se lo había dicho, era la hora.

-El día del cumpleaños de Bella decidimos que ya era el momento de tener nuestro próximo hijo- explicó- Realmente dejar de negarme fue mi regalo- añadió divertido- No hemos querido decírselo a nadie hasta que sea una realidad y simplemente hemos estado un poco apartados porque necesitamos nuestro tiempo para asimilar cómo va a cambiar nuestra vida, como pareja, como familia y como individuos. Reduje las clases para estar más tiempo en casa y con Lexie y estoy buscando una nueva vivienda porque Bella accedió a mudarnos cuando se quedara embarazada. Asumo que no llevará mucho tiempo, así que por eso ya he concertado unas cuantas citas.

Sintió hasta que había perdido peso, la misma sensación que cuando le confesaba algo a Carlisle: que le podía _leer_ la mente, que no podía estar más _refrenándole_ la sed, que quería volver a su lado, que estaba enamorado de una humana, que quería luchar por su mortalidad o que le podía _leer_ la mente a Bella. Tenía que haber hecho eso hace dos semanas en vez de estar pensando excusas. Su padre siempre le apoyaría.

Carlisle siguió palabra a palabra atenta con el dedo índice acariciándose el labios superior. Frunció el ceño en alguna ocasión, levantó las cejas en otra y cuando acabó tomó aire calmadamente para decir:

-Me alegra de que se trate de algo así, ya me estaba imaginando cosas horribles.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mejor que no lo sepas- rió- Mi mente humana es algo tremendista.

-La mía también, no temas- confesó- Espero haberte tranquilizado al saber la verdad y que nos eches_ un cable_ para contener a los demás.

-Sin duda, hijo, gracias por confiar en mí. Entiendo que queráis vuestro espacio, pero... ¿lo habéis pensado bien? Sé que Bella ha querido tener más hijos desde el primer momento y sé que ha sido duro para ti posponérselo. ¿Habéis asumidos los pros, los contras?

-Ha sido una decisión madura, lo más maduro que he hecho nunca. Quiero a Bella, quiero a Lexie y quiero tener más hijos, lo mismo que volver a ver a Bella embarazada. Ahora no voy a perderme ni un solo segundo, como ocurrió con el embarazo de Lexie. He pasado algunos créditos al programa online y reduciré lo máximo posible el horario para estar en casa. Por lo demás, nuestros planes siguen adelante: Intentaré sacar dos cursos por año y Bella se tomará libre el primer semestre del cuarto año para estar en casa con el bebé.

-No queda más que añadir, parece.

-Darnos la enhorabuena cuando pase- sonrió.

-¿Queréis algún tipo de ayuda... médica? ¿Habéis hablado con su ginecólogo o...?

-No, aún no. Estamos dejando que la naturaleza siga su curso. Terminó sus píldoras anticonceptivas con su ciclo y no las volvió a tomar. Bella tiene el sueño de poder hacerse unos de esos test y después ir a su médico a que le confirme que está embarazada, y eso es lo que va a ocurrir.

Asintió, sonrió y dijo:

-Es muy noble por tu parte intentar darle las situaciones que la otra vez no tuvo, dadas las circunstancias.

-El sol sale y se pone cada día para mí con Bella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer con todo lo que hace ella. Siempre se está sacrificando por nosotros, nada de lo que yo haga estará a la altura.

-Claro que sí, hijo. Los dos formáis una pareja muy equilibrada, sois una familia muy dinámica que os complementáis a la perfección. Puede que desde el punto de vista de la paternidad Bella tenga que sacrificarte más, pero tú no te quedas atrás para conseguir tu profesión en un tiempo récord. Bella está muy orgullosa de ti por tus esfuerzos, como lo estamos todos nosotros y pronto llegará el día que sólo tendrás que preocuparte por tus turnos- sonrió- Compaginar la vida familiar con la vida de estudiante parece un tanto complicado, pero los dos lo hacéis estupendamente, así que con el nuevo miembro todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro. Y si no, ya sabéis donde estamos tu madre y yo y todos tus hermanos.

-No esperaba menos- respondió, complacido- Gracias por escucharme y apoyarme siempre.

-Es un placer, hijo- se levantó para abrazarle- Es más que un orgullo escuchar al hombre que tengo delante en el que espero haber influido algo.

-¿Algo? Si he llegado a ser _un hombre_ es por ti, no te quites mérito, papá. Es así- le dio un golpecito en la espalda- ¿Nos reunimos con el resto? Lexie recargó suficientes energías con su siesta y con el baño conseguimos relajarle, pero si Emmett y Alice le jalean, nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano.

-Después de ti- volvió a decir.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso fuera, se topó de bruces con Emmett, que no sabía qué hacía allí agachado junto al armario del pasillo. Se levantó de un salto y le plantó algo en la cara antes de que él pudiera articular ni sonido ni palabra.

-Estaba buscando esto. No es justo que siempre tenga el Volvo y el coche patrulla en la mano y mi _Hummer_ esté tirado en cualquier esquina.

El dichoso coche. Por ese coche se pasó días y días buscando en jugueterías y por internet para que Lexie tuviera el suyo, y de paso los del resto de la familia, porque Emmett se empeñaba en que le imitara. No había vivido 90 años y renacido para que su hijo se pareciera al mentecato de su hermano, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque ellos le daban más libertad para que disfrutara de Lexie de lo que le daba Rosalie con Henry. Triste, pero cierto. Quizás eso hasta trajera algo bueno y convirtiera a Lexie en un coleccionista. Se podía imaginar 10 o 15 años después con un montón de cochecitos de juguetes y que dijera que los coleccionaba con la ayuda de su padre. ¿Era o no un sueño bonito? Y a Bella seguro que le gustaba más pequeñas miniaturas que deportivos de verdad. Ahora sólo tenían que llegarle por correo su _escarabajo_ y la primera etapa de la colección estaba completada.

-Él sólo juega con lo que le apetece- replicó- Y si tu _Hummer_ no le gusta, no seré yo quien le obligue a utilizarlo.

-Ya. Eso decías de la mesa de herramientas y le encanta. Sólo había que insistir un poco más. Me lo agradecerás cuando nunca más tengas que pasar por un taller.

-Aunque ser mecánico me parece una profesión respetable como cualquier otra y animo cada día a Jacob en conseguir su sueño, ¿crees que mi meta es que no acceda a estudios superiores?

-Espero que haga igual que yo y no te escuche nunca- contestó- ¿Ya le has leído la cartilla, Carlisle?

¡Oh! ¿Cuándo el veneno de Rosalie se había metido en ese cuerpo tan grande? ¿Estaba delante de un caso de posesión? Pues no sería por las veces que estuvieran juntos íntimamente, de las que tenía cuenta y no porque le interesaran.

-¿Por qué debería de leerme la cartilla?- preguntó él rápidamente- ¿Acaso no voy a clase todos los días y me presento a los exámenes?

¡Él también podía ser dañino!

-Pero has dejado el teléfono apagado mientras nos preocupábamos, es igual de malo- le dio un golpecito para echar a correr pasillo adelante antes de bajar las escaleras.

A veces se preguntaba si era buena idea que estuviera involucrado en la educación de los más pequeños, cuando tenía menos edad mental que ellos. Rosalie parecía haber tomado la decisión respecto a Henry y eso le dejaba más energía para marear a Lexie o sobreproteger a Louise.

-¿Cómo está Louise, papá?

La había visto por última vez el pasado fin de semana pero cada día que pasaba estaba más grande y más lista. Y sólo tener que disfrutar de ella y no tener que aleccionarle cosas o preocuparse por la formación de su personalidad, como Lexie, era aún mejor.

-Creciendo por momentos, hijo. Es casi una señorita.

-Ya será menos- bromeó.

Así, se adentraron en la cocina donde la mesa ya estaba puesta para todos sus comensales, aunque el único que comía, por ahora, era Lexie. Tenía su plato sobre su bandeja y utilizaba su tenedor para intentar pinchar los guisantes bajo la atenta mirada de Bella – enfrente- y Alice – a un lado de la trona, porque Emmett tomaba asiento ahora al otro lado, el que normalmente era el suyo. Durante un segundo le extrañó que dejara el Hummer encima de la mesa, como si nada, con la prisa que parecía tener para recogerlo, más cuando Lexie estaba más que entretenido con su cena, pero como éste le llamó, le ignoró para centrarse en éste.

-_¡Papi! ¡ira! ¡ira! ¡verrdres!_

-Los guisantes son verdes, hijo, claro que sí- le besó la cabeza- Y ahora todos, mamá, papá, tía Alice, tío Emmett y el abuelo, los vamos a comer.

-_¡Elo!_- exclamó levantando las manitas hacia él.

Lexie quería mucho a todos los miembros de la familia que le respondía por igual, pero comprendía a la perfección la predilección que tenía por sus abuelos que le amaban sin comparación. Charlie Swan subiría a la luna si Lexie se lo pidiera y seguro que ya sabía tantas palabras y se comunicaba tan bien para poder hablar con su abuelo por teléfono, y Carlisle pararía el mundo para que girara al lado contrario si eso agradaba a Lexie. Por eso cuando uno de los dos estaba en la habitación todo pasaba a un segundo plano para su pequeño, incluso su madre y él mismo.

-Hola, pequeño angelito- dijo para besarle repetidas veces- Estos son de parte del abuelo y la abuela me ha pedido que te dé muchos más de su parte y de la tía Louise.

-_¿No... bebé?_

-No, Lexie, la tía Louise no ha podido venir. Estaba dormida en su cuna. Pero sé que te echa de menos y si mamá y papá no pueden ir a vernos este fin de semana, la abuela y yo vendremos con ella para pasar el día juntos.

-_Tí_- asintió- _Etsi y elo... arque._

-Claro que sí- se rió- E iremos al parque- le dio otro beso- Esas verduras tienen muy buena pinta. Es una suerte que mamá haya preparado más para que yo también las pueda probar.

-_¡Icas!_- exclamó.

-Tienen muchas vitaminas y propiedades y así Lexie será pronto tan fuerte como papá o el tío Emmett- añadió Carlisle.

-Lo que nos faltaba- murmuró Edward- Que se pareciera a este _majadero_. Quita de mi sitio. Ahí me siento yo.

-¿Por qué debería levantarme? No he visto tu nombre en ningún sitio- replicó éste.

-¿Te doy un par de sitios dónde buscar mi nombre? ¿En las facturas que pagan la casa, en el buzón que hay junto a la puerta...? No me hagas perder el tiempo, Emmett, me siento a este lado de la trona de Lexie para ayudarle. Si se atraganta... ¿le harás tú la _maniobra de heimlich_?

-No digas eso ni en broma- intervino Bella llevándose la mano al pecho- Hay sitio para todos, no discutáis por esa tontería. Ven, a mi lado.

Le tendió la mano y solamente por eso aceptó, no porque Emmett ganara, ya le había importunado demasiado hoy. El muy cabeza de chorlito se arrellanó mejor en su silla y empezó a tragar la comida, antes incluso de que Carlisle tomara asiento junto a Alice y a su izquierda, así que mejor que estuviera allí sólo media familia o se las vería con Esme por su falta de modales, como si fueran una manada de lobos.

Tenía que contárselo a Jacob, haría más de un chiste.

-¿Qué tal las clases, hija?- preguntó amablemente Carlisle mientras comenzaban a comer- El fin de semana comentaste que tenías un par de test próximos.

-Sí- dijo Bella para tragar ruidosamente- Los hice hoy y no me salieron demasiado bien. Me temo que los voy a suspender.

-¿En serio?- respondió él- No me habías dicho nada.

Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonrió a Lexie que la llamaba para mostrarle una de sus verduras en el tenedor, le animó a seguir comiendo e hizo lo mismo, bajando la mirada con las mejillas turbadas. No le gustaba eso, que Bella le ocultara cosas, más dado que le había leído la mente dos veces esa misma tarde. Ni teniendo acceso a todos los recodos de su cuerpo conseguía saberlo todo de ella, lo que era de lo más frustrante. Aunque no sabía si le preocupaba eso exactamente o que a Bella no parecía robarle demasiado tiempo de sus pensamientos el haber suspendido dos exámenes porque su mente estaba repleta de un montón más de cosas.

-Tío- intervino Emmett- ¿De qué habéis hablado desde que estáis en casa?

Lo dijo con ese tonillo suyo, irónicamente hiriente y picantemente molesto, lo que él intentó cortar por lo sano. Emmett no iba a meter las narices en esto, aunque todas sus conversaciones giraran en torno a lo mismo y no tuviera más tema con lo que abochornarles a los dos, más en presencia de Carlisle.

-De Lexie. De lo que suelen hablar los padres: de sus hijos. Todos los padres, excepto tú, claro está, que tienes menos edad mental que el tuyo propio.

-Edward...- le regañó Carlisle.

-¿Sabes que estás de lo más irritable? Quién diría que ahora tienes sexo a diario. ¿Eh, Bella?

-¡Emmett!- exclamó ahora Carlisle.

Le miró con cara de inocente como si no hubiera abierto la boca pero al segundo compungió el gesto a la misma vez que Alice se volvía a recomponer en su silla tras darle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, sonriendo, la más inocente de los dos. Eso pilló desprevenido a Carlisle que pretendía reprender a Emmett, lo que hizo a continuación.

-Estamos en la mesa, no es sitio para tal conversación, menos si es para abochornar a tus hermanos. O en presencia de Lexie.

-Sois todos una panda de _muermos_- se quejó- Y esto es agua pura- apartó su plato, vacío- ¿No tendrás algo por ahí que caminara a cuatro patas? Necesito mi dosis diaria de proteínas.

Y siendo el ama de casa abnegada que era, que adoraba cuidar de su familia, Bella se levantó sonriendo para abrir la nevera y seguir cebando a Emmett. Porque ella formaba más parte de esa familia que él mismo. Y no podía esperar para que esa familia siguiera aumentando.

* * *

Había costado un triunfo que Lexie se durmiera: la visita de Emmett, Alice y Carlisle le había activado y excitado a partes iguales y no veía la hora de tumbarse en su cunita, por muy tarde que fuera y por mucho que ella bostezara al leerle su cuento. Además, se había puesto de lo más caprichoso, como cada vez que tenía a más de dos familiares sólo para él, no quiso que Edward le acostara, no había querido volver a sentarse el orinal y antes de poder apagar la luz le había tenido que cambiar dos veces el pañal, mojado. Porque eso sí, no pedía usar el orinal, pero pedía que le cambiara porque le molestaba la suciedad.

-_Mami, pis_- dijo, tendiéndole los bracitos.

-¿Vamos al orinal?- preguntó ella complacida para animarle dando palmas.

-_No_- negó- _Etsi susio._

Así que le quedaba respirar hondo, no mostrarle su molestia, ni su frustración porque según todos los libros, su pediatra y Carlisle, era completamente normal. Tenía menos de dos años y ya hacía un montón de cosas. Además, estaban a punto de entrar en algo que todos los entendidos llamaban _etapa de oposición_ que constaban en rabietas, berrinches y pataleos, decir constantemente la palabra _no_ y mostrar abiertamente sus emociones, así que mejor templarse cuando sobre todo eso habría que compaginarlo con la llegada de un hermanito.

¿El resultado? Cambiarle el pañal cuando por cinco minutos podía estar perfectamente seco y limpio.

Pero al menos ya había cerrado los ojitos, fruncía el ceño y los labios en su primera etapa del sueño y se abrazaba a su leoncito en la calma de su descanso.

-Buenas noches, peque.

Encendió el receptor, bajó del todo la intensidad de la lamparilla y salió sigilosa del cuarto. Apagó la luz del estudio encendido, acarició a Sparkles en su cesto y después apagó la luz del pasillo. Así entró en su habitación donde Edwad ya estaba metido en la cama, leyendo un libro, algún texto de clase porque tenía un subrayador en la mano.

¿Tripas? Esperaba que no.

-Estoy molida- anunció para cerrar la puerta.

Levantó la vista medio segundo para sonreír, pero como fue hacia el cuarto de baño volvió a su actividad. Él también parecía cansado y no sólo por pelear con Lexie tras la cena o con Emmett hasta que se marcharon: realmente tanta actividad sexual ya estaba pasando factura en forma de ojeras y barba incipiente, dado que prefería retozar en la cama a primera hora que asearse correctamente.

De lo que no tenía ningún tipo de queja. Sólo tendría queja por sus propias agujetas.

Cuando volvió a la habitación tras apagar la luz del cuarto de baño, ni siquiera se había movido. Seguía subrayando. Era algún tratado sobre _la piel_. No quería asomarse por si tenía sus habituales fotografías desagradables.

-Creo que Alice sospecha algo- dijo, acomodándose en su lado.

-¿Algo?- repitió sin levantar la vista del libro- ¿Como qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, lo que me hace sospechar más. Sólo comentó que últimamente estaba más ansiosa porque presentía que iba haber _cambios_. No le di importancia y empezó a hablar de otra cosa- respondió- ¿Realmente esas pastillas son tan fuertes que le impiden tener _visiones_?

-Sonará un poco raro que diga esto teniendo un libro de Medicina delante, pero las pastillas alteran el sistema nervioso central, donde tiene la percepción de sus visiones.

Le sonrió, le besó el hombro y así se acurrucó contra él. Sin querer vio la parte interna del libro donde salía la foto de un bebé con manchas rojizas en la piel y como supuso que se trataba de un niño enfermo, apartó rápidamente la vista. Edward, que se percató al segundo cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su mesilla junto al subrayador.

-Supongo que nos habrá _visto_ teniendo sexo- añadió Bella- y estará cansada de evitarnos- dijo divertida- Lo que no se si me preocupa más es que esté acostumbrada a la idea o a que ya no me dé vergüenza.

Se rió, se acomodó también quedando de lado y la besó sonoramente en los labios, antes de decir:

-Se lo he contado a Carlisle, alguien que le conoce le ha dicho que estoy buscando una nueva casa y el chivato del administrador del fideicomiso le ha llamado- frunció el ceño.

-¿Ves? Ese hombre, que ni siquiera conozco, nunca me ha caído bien- rió.

-No te pierdes nada, es un hombre en un despacho rodeado de papeles.

-De los papeles de nuestras propiedades: dos casas, una isla, inmuebles, terrenos, empresas...

-Más o menos- le volvió a besar en los labios.

-Qué pensará de nosotros cada vez que te ve entrar en su despacho con una nueva escritura.

-Nada. O al menos para eso se le paga: para que las tenga en orden y no diga nada. Además, ya te queda poco por preocuparte de él dado que cuando cumpla los 21 años el fideicomiso se liberará y simplemente necesitaremos un administrador de patrimonio.

-Oh- suspiró- ¿Y será otro hombrecillo molesto como éste?

-Otro similar- dijo divertido.

-¿Por eso ha llamado a Carlisle? ¿Por que se ha dado cuenta de que se le acababa _el chollo_?

-Porque llevo dos semanas sin llevarle las facturas y tenía que hacer un ingreso para unos cursos. Estaba preocupado y no le he devueltos las llamadas.

-Mmm...- murmuró haciendo un gesto- Curioso hombrecillo. Y eso que se le paga para que no piense nada.

Edward se volvió a reír para repetir el beso y así la abrazó. Iba a apagar la lamparilla e incluso estiró el brazo para hacerlo y quedar a oscuras en el cuarto, pero Bella añadió:

-¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?

-Espera a darnos la enhorabuena pronto y que nos ayudará a retener a los demás para darnos un poco de espacio.

-No queda mucho, apenas un par de semanas.

-Entonces, deberíamos seguir intentándolo- dijo, para apagar la luz.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No te duele todo?- rió.

-Creo que tengo algún tipo de distensión en la pelvis pero me puedo aguantar si lo hacemos muy, pero que muy despacio.

-Me encanta cómo tu imaginación se adapta a las circunstancias- ronroneó ella para responderle al siguiente beso.


	31. Outtakes 30 - Situaciones hipotéticas

**OUTTAKES 30 – Situaciones hipotéticas.**

-Lexie, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no juegas a otra cosa?- suspiró Bella cansada- A peinar a Sparkles, ¿qué te parece?

El niño se volvió de su piano de juguete - situado justo al lado del piano de Edward - y cruzando los bracitos frunció el ceño para contestar:

-_No_- y siguió aporreando el piano.

¡Oh! Compraría treinta pianos más como ese para destrozarlos uno a uno. Lentamente y a patadas. Arrancaría esas pequeñas cuerditas de juguete y esas teclitas de colores, pero antes obligaría a Esme y a Carlisle a estar allí toda una tarde en aquel concierto infernal mientras intentaba acabar sus tareas para ver si era normal o no perder la cordura con aquella tortura sádica.

Pero como eso no era posible y no iba a saltar como un ogro encima de su hijo de menos de dos años, intentó dialogar con él.

-Lexie, por favor- imploró- Mamá tiene mucho que estudiar, un montón de deberes que hacer. Y si tú sigues ahí jugando con tu piano, no puede. ¿Jugarás a otra cosa? ¿Por mamá?

Se volvió de un suspirito y frunció el ceño de nuevo. La miró unos instantes y apretando los labios levantó los bracitos.

-_Mami… piano… sondritsas_- y se giró de nuevo con otro aporreo.

¡Sí! ¡Para sonrisas estaba ella! Llevaba todo el día allí encerrada. ¡Todo el día! Primero con el programa online y luego terminando aquel asqueroso trabajo sobre la literatura en la Edad Media que no servía para nada por tener que recuperar los test que había suspendido hacía un par de semanas. Esme había llamado para recoger a Lexie y que pasara la tarde con ellos pero desde que él mismo _cogía _el teléfono y tenía autonomía para decidir con quién pasar su tiempo había dicho su palabra favorita últimamente: _no_. Y después se había sentado delante de su piano de juguete cuando se cansó de intentar hacer una construcción de bloques que no avanzaba, porque como decía Edward sus habilidades evidentemente _no iban hacia la arquitectura_.

Ni hacia la música, cuando ella le mordiera aquellos deditos regorditos.

Soltó el libro sobre el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le iba a estallar. Estaba segura. Dejaría huérfano a su hijo y viudo a Edward además del salón lleno de sesos. Sería como una película _gore_. Porque estaba al borde del ataque. Nunca antes había estado tan estresada, tan agobiada y de tan mal humor, y además se sentía horrible por querer atentar contra el juguete favorito de su hijo como objetivo de todos sus males.

Quizás la tele le distrajera. No le gustaba mucho que viera la tele y además ellos tampoco la veían demasiado - excepto Edward las noticias y Emmett los deportes cuando venía a visitarles - pero la música amansa las fieras y mejor alguna infantil que la infernal de la que salía de ese piano diabólico, pero cuando fue a pulsar el botón de encendido se dio cuenta que no era el mando a distancia sino su móvil, así que eso era tan bueno como lo otro.

Marcó el número 1 en su llamada rápida y esperó a que diera tono.

* * *

Edward empujó la puerta del pub y rebuscó a Emmett con la mirada por el local. De la claridad que había en la calle a la oscuridad que había en aquel antro sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse, pero le vio al otro de la barra levantando un vaso de un chupito, con otro al lado frente a una botella llena, con su sonrisa de majadero.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tomando el taburete de al lado- Por tu mensaje parecía que alguien te estaba arrancando un miembro.

-Nada- le sonrió inocentemente- Me apetecía pasar un rato con mi hermano. ¿Una cerveza?

-Emmett- suspiró- Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho saltarme la última clase para verte tragar chupito tras chupito. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te han vuelto a echar del equipo?

-¡No!- exclamó- Sólo me apetece estar un rato con mi hermano. Y últimamente estás muy caro de ver. Siempre tienes algo que hacer más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo. Si no es Lexie, es Bella, los dos, o un curso. Relájate, tío. Y tómate un trago- empujó el otro vaso de chupito hacia él.

Edward iba a tomar aire para defenderse de todo lo que le había dicho, como que él también debería de estar igual de ocupado si fuera a clase cada día excepto cuando le prohibieran jugar en el equipo, pero como se tragó el chupito compungiendo el gesto, contestó:

-¿Sabes qué tipo de cosas hace el alcohol en tu hígado?

-Bah- lo volvió a llenar para tragárselo- No creo que sea peor que la _ponzoña _de Carlisle. Y ves- se dio un golpecito en el pecho- Aquí estoy, en plena forma.

Meneó la cabeza, suspiró divertido y apartó los libros al otro lado de la barra. El camarero se acercó e iba a pedirle un refresco, pero Emmett tenía razón y una cerveza tampoco mataba a nadie y también le apetecía pasar un rato con su hermano. Sabía que Bella estaba en casa porque hoy se lo había tomado de descanso para avanzar con el programa online y hacía un par de días había salido a comer con Esme y Rosalie para que dejaran de llamarla constantemente, así que tampoco era tan grave. Una y se iría a casa a estudiar o para estar con ella, lo que mejor surgiera.

Emmett posó un billete de 50 antes de que el camarero gurgutara nada sobre su carné de identidad porque aún era el único _menor _de 21 años.

-Así me gusta- chocó su chupito contra la botella de cerveza- ¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó.

-Muy bien. Estoy con los trabajos del próximo semestre y si no fuera porque tengo clases de prácticas obligatorias podría matricularme del próximo curso.

Asintió como si realmente le interesara e incluso atrajo los libros hacia sí. El primero era un volumen de _Patologías del esófago _que retiró con cara de asco, pero después tiró del libro de _Anatomía_ que tenía debajo y se quedó clavado en sus grabados.

-¡Tío!- exclamó elevando el tono- ¡Ahora sé por qué quieres ser médico! ¿Sabe Bella que tienes _prácticas _de esto?

Reprochándole que se callara, le quitó el libro para ponerlos a su lado incluso con el codo encima por si le daba otra vez por pararse en el tema de la _Anatomía mamaria_ recriminando cómo podía tener por hermano un _hooligan_: la vida universitaria encajaba como anillo al dedo con Emmett; le importaban un pepino las clases, se había enrolado en la liga universitaria y estaba seguro de que no sabía ni a qué clases estaba matriculado, a las que asistía simplemente para poder seguir practicando los deportes o por insistencia de Carlisle y de Esme. Al menos, uno de los dos seguía con los estudios superiores, dado que Rosalie parecía feliz siguiendo de _ocupa_ con Esme y Carlisle, que le criaban a su hijo sin mediar palabra mientras ella seguía idealizando la maternidad como en los últimos 80 años. Así que al menos esperaba que Emmett recapacitara que necesitaba un trabajo con el que sustentar a su familia aunque fuera para mantener las apariencias sobre cómo conseguían su nivel económico si él se dedicaba a ir de fiesta en fiesta.

Pero, por ahora, parecía causa perdida.

-Mañana hay una fiesta en esa hermandad tan divertida, ¿cómo se llama?- añadió- No importa, tengo la dirección. ¿Te apuntas?

-No- contestó- Ni tú tampoco. Tienes exámenes, como los tengo yo. Y tienes una esposa en casa y un bebé. Así que hazles un favor y empieza a actuar de forma responsable.

-¡Oh!- exclamando abriendo sus ojos azules como platos- ¿Vas a reñirme? ¿Otra vez?- soltó una risotada- El mundo tiene que haberse parado y dado la vuelta para que yo te haga caso en algo, _tío muermo_.

-Emmett- le dijo entre dientes bajando el tono- Hay varias cosas que no debemos hacer y la primera de todas es _llamar la atención_.

-¡Ja!- exclamó- ¿Y quién llama más la atención de los dos? ¿Tú, todo el día con la nariz metida en un libro y que saca los cursos de dos en dos, o yo, que estoy totalmente _adaptado _a la vida en el campus?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- insistió- ¿Por qué no te planteas buscarte un trabajo? Algo a media jornada.

-¿Un trabajo, yo?- se echó a reír a carcajadas- Me tomas el pelo. ¿Carlisle te ha dicho que debo de buscarme un trabajo?

-Esme y Carlisle son demasiado buenos para echarte la bronca. Nos consienten demasiado a todos. Y ahora con los niños, creo que es el momento de devolverles la moneda.

Tragándose el siguiente chupito de un golpe, Emmett se quedó pensativo. Durante unos segundos. Hizo circulitos con el culo del vaso sobre la barra y después levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano.

-No quiero trabajar. Debe de ser muy cansado- refunfuñó.

-Más cansado es estar de fiesta toda la noche tragando chupito tras chupito. Algo te gustará. Deberías buscar algo que tenga que ver con deportes. O con mecánica. Las cosas que te interesan.

-¿Mecánico de coches deportivos?- soltó una risotada.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Emmett- le frunció el ceño.

-Ese es tu problema, Edward- le señaló- Siempre hablas en serio. Tú tienes muy claro que quieres ser médico y a los demás no nos queda nada. Ni Alice. Ha cambiado media docena de veces de plan de estudios porque tampoco _ve_ a qué dedicarse. Todo era más fácil cuando no había que tomar tales decisiones.

Aunque sabía que lo decía sin ninguna maldad – la típica de Rosalie – porque además tras hablar se encogió de hombros y soltó otra risotada antes empujar las palabras con más chupito, lo sintió como un golpe bajo que atacaba directamente al sacrificio que él había hecho por Bella y que les había arrastrado a los demás hacia la mortalidad, premio y castigo a partes iguales. Lo bueno era que no habían sido _juzgados_ y lo malo era que, como Emmett, despreocupado siempre, ahora se veía en esas encrucijadas en las que nunca antes había tenido que tenido que tomar parte.

-¿No eres feliz con que...- bajó el tono- estemos juntos?

-Claro que sí, tío. No me hubiera imaginado separarnos, que tú estuvieras por ahí _vivito y coleando_ y yo no tuviera con quien irme de caza. Pero todo esto- hizo un circulo imaginario sobre su cabeza- es un verdadero _coñazo_. Cuando tuve que presentarme a los exámenes hace un par de semanas, ni siquiera encontraba el aula.

Edward suspiró meneando la cabeza dejándole por imposible y dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Emmett podía ser un _cabeza de chorlito _y un _mentecato _pero siempre se podía dialogar con él, cuando se relajaba o dejaba de pincharle, algo que se le daba mejor que los deportes.

-Quizás es que la Universidad no es para ti- respondió Edward.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió levantando una ceja.

-¿Y si probaras con otro tipo de estudios? Como Jake. A él le gusta mucho la Escuela de Mecánica.

-Creía que querías que todos accediéramos a estudios superiores.

-Rosalie no me ha hecho caso, tú no tienes por qué ser menos.

-Tendría que dejar de jugar en el equipo- meneó la cabeza- No, que va. Me quedo.

-¿Y si te doy unas tutorías? Aprobé tu programa el curso pasado, tengo un montón de notas y libros que ya no me sirven de nada- se ofreció de nuevo.

-Sí, esto está bien: me pasaré por tu casa si no estás muy ocupado _con Bella_- añadió guiñando el ojo teatralmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir- insistió con su guiño de ojo- Os escuché hablar a Carlisle y a ti el otro día. No sabía de qué iba hasta que te dijo algo también por teléfono- añadió dándole codacitos.

Se quedó estupefacto, sin poder pestañear y con la boca seca. Ni siquiera le sabía ya a cerveza porque estaba asombrado de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Les había _espiado_? ¿Había sido capaz? Sí, claro que lo había sido, porque como él, llevaba muy mal eso de no tener poderes. Y muchas cosas últimamente le encajaron, como que estaba en el pasillo sin venir a cuento cuando estuvo hablando con Carlisle en el estudio o un _clic_ muy raro en una conversación telefónica hacía unos días con Carlisle.

Maldito... maleducado y metomentodo.

Y ahora sabría lo que vendría. Aguantar bromitas. Sus bromitas habituales que les turbaban tanto y más. ¡Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con el embarazo de Lexie donde él insistía en que debían de llamarle _Volvo_!

-Por eso quieres irte a casa y si es para estudiar algo, es algún _agujero_ de Bella...- dijo en sus codacitos molestos.

Se revolvió e iba a contestarle algo borde, aunque le tachara de _muermo_, a llamarle bocazas porque era el calificativo que le definía y decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, que tenía bastantes más que él, cuando en medio de tomar aire su teléfono móvil sonó a la vez que le vibraba en el bolsillo. Se quedó cortado con el dedo en alto exhalando el aire y se movió como si el aparto le hubiera pinchado en el trasero - lo que hizo a Emmett estallar en carcajadas- para sacárselo del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Es Bella- dijo sorprendido.

-¡Ya no aguanta más!- añadió entre carcajadas- ¡Al menos ella sabe cómo quitarte la cara de _muermo_! ¡No pierdas tiempo! ¡Y deja el pabellón bien alto! Cuando nos dejan, los Cullen echamos muy buenos _polvos_.

Se apartó de la fiesta privada con chistes de Emmett para contestar cada vez más extrañado. Al menos lo extrañado tapaba el rubor de mejillas que podía tener por culpa de la bocaza de su hermano. Bella sabía perfectamente su horario de clases y no le llamaba sin mandarle un mensaje de texto antes para saber si estaba disponible a no ser que ocurriera algo, así que contestó ansioso.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Estás en clase?- respondió desde el otro lado.

-No, estoy con Emmett, en el campus. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Está bien Lexie?

Un ruido extraño al otro lado de la línea, como una interferencia o si algo se hubiera colado por el auricular sonó que sólo se dio cuenta cuando Bella intentó hablar y el ruido se lo impedía.

-¿Es…tás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preso de los nervios.

-Voy a volverme loca: Lexie lleva toda la tarde jugando con el piano y he estado a punto de arrojarlo por la ventana. Al piano, no al niño. No he podido estudiar ni una sola línea y me siento una madre horrible porque me ha faltado muy poco para gritarle- sollozó- Y encima te estoy molestando con mis trivialidades, lo siento mucho.

Edward tuvo que aguantar el reírse porque Bella estaba totalmente afectada, pero podía visualizar la situación a la perfección porque él también la había vivido hacía un par de días. Y recordaba maldiciendo la maravillosa idea de Carlisle de haberle comprando el piano que seguro que le deformaría el oído para siempre por emitir aquel ruido tan estridente. Además, últimamente Lexie sólo tenía una palabra y esa era _no_, era tozudo y obstinado y cuando cruzaba los bracitos y fruncía el ceño sólo quedaba desesperarse porque no había quien le hiciera entrar en razón. La _etapa de la oposición de los dos años_, lo llamaban y pronto habían empezado. Tanto él como Bella eran bastante cabezotas, así que la pobre criatura sólo hacía lo que le dictaban los genes.

-Mi amor, tus problemas no son trivialidades: son mis problemas también. Voy a casa ahora mismo y buscaremos una solución, no te preocupes.

-¿No le importará a Emmett?

-Emmett no me necesita para seguir ingiriendo chupitos. En unos minutos estaré allí.

* * *

Bella colgó el teléfono sorbiendo la nariz y lo dejó caer en el cojín para secarse las lágrimas. Así estuvo unos segundos, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos intentando serenarse, pero la levantó cuando notó un toquecito en las rodillas. Además un agradable calorcito: el que daba el cuerpo de Lexie al abrazarle.

-_¿Mami tiste?_

-Un poco, peque.

-_Mami no llora... Etsie quedre mutcho._

Se echó a reír entre las lágrimas y le cogió en brazos para besarle y abrazarle. Y eso le hizo hasta sentirse peor. ¿Qué había en ella? Hoy se había levantado totalmente trastornada y todo le molestaba desde que había abierto los ojos. Le molestó no ir a clase cuando le encantaba quedarse en casa y le molestó la decisión de no llevar a Lexie a la guardería, cuando eso le gustaba aún más. Incluso había mandado a Edward a la ducha con un exabrupto en vez de acceder a sus peticiones - como llevaba siendo costumbre todo este último mes - de _me da tiempo a hacer el amor a mi esposa antes de irme a clase_ porque no soportaría nada más encima que no fuera su mal humor.

-_Piano sondrisas, mami_- respondió el niño.

-No más piano por hoy, Lexie.

-_¡Ti!_- insistió- _Piano mamá sondrie._

-Mamá no tiene ganas de sonreír porque el piano le da dolor de cabeza.

¿Estaba entrando en discusión con un niño de 22 meses? Había perdido el juicio del todo.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios pero después señaló el _otro _piano.

-_Piano papá mamá sondrie._

* * *

Sin molestarse a guardar el coche en el garaje porque ya tendría tiempo luego, Edward se bajó del Volvo sin ni siquiera recoger sus libros para salir hacia casa. Activó la ráfaga de la alarma a distancia y desbloqueó la cerradura de la casa para entrar apresurado. Pero ya en el hall algo le dijo que no era para ir al borde del infarto porque ni oía llantos, ni gritos, ni a Bella desesperada. De hecho oía los murmullos de Lexie, quizás el ruido de besos y leves notas, de un piano afinado y de cola.

Se asomó en el salón y sonrió incluso apoyándose en el marco de la puerta: Bella estaba sentada en el banco del piano, tenía a Lexie en su regazo y el niño pulsaba teclas al azar con su dedito mientras se mordía la lengua como si el ejercicio le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Bella le daba besos en la cabecita aunque parecía congestionada de haber llorado, con la nariz roja y los ojos irritados.

-Hola- dijo suavemente.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió aunque sin mucha fuerza. Besó una vez más a Lexie y acariciándole los cabellos al niño, respondió:

-Sé que no te gusta que nadie toque tu piano, pero Lexie dice que _el piano de papá hace sonreír a mamá_ y le dejé probar.

Él también sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Se sentó en el banco y la rodeó con el brazo.

-Con vosotros, hago una excepción- la besó sonoramente en la mejilla- Y puedo tocar para ti, si eso es lo que necesitas para sonreír.

-No, con que estés aquí me es suficiente- se refugió en su hombro.

-Perfecto- respondió- Porque he venido a ocuparme de todo: de Lexie y de la casa. Así que tú puedes dedicarte un rato para ti: date un baño o sube al estudio. No te preocupes nada más que de sentirte bien.

* * *

Sacando la cabeza fuera del agua y quitándose la espuma de los ojos, Bella sonrió al oír las notas musicales que se filtraban entre las paredes de la casa: la canción que había compuesto para su boda pero con leves arreglos musicales como eran notas discordantes seguramente producidas por el dedito de Lexie aún en el regazo de su padre que se frustraba porque sus manos no podían abarcar tantas teclas a la vez.

Que relajada estaba. En serio, ¿hacía un rato había llamado a Edward que estaría ocupado con otra cosa - aunque esa cosa fuera Emmett - presa del pánico porque todo la sobrepasaba? Si lo llevaba bastante bien: independizarse no había supuesto más esfuerzo que vivir con Charlie cuando de hecho Edward hacía su parte correspondiente de las tareas, y estaba encantada con tener a Lexie: era el niño más bueno del mundo, más increíble y precioso. ¿Un poco obstinado? Sí, pero tenía a quién parecerse.

Estiró una pierna fuera de la espuma y se la frotó con la esponja. Después la otra. Madre mía. Tomó su cuchilla de afeitar porque hacía varios días que no se la pasaba y no tenía pinta _de humana_, y una vez depilada hasta se sintió mejor. ¿Cómo Edward había querido hacer _algo _con ella esa mañana? Si alguien debía mirarse la cabeza, era él, que le atraían las mujeres levemente peludas.

Se sumergió de nuevo y cuando sacó la cabeza se dictaminó ella misma lista para atacar el mundo otra vez y salió de la bañera envolviéndose en el albornoz. Se secó los cabellos con una toalla y frente al espejo se miró la cara. No más ojeras que de costumbre. Quizás el pelo ya estaba muy largo y no tenía gracia ninguna pero esperaría a hablar con Alice no fuese que cometiese un pecado capital si le metía tijera. Abrió el armario para sacar un peine y desenredarlo pero al estirar la mano se quedó quieta.

Allí seguía la caja de tampones que hace un mes se prometió a sí misma tirar, pero que por una cosa u otra seguían en su sitio de siempre. Y si hacía recuento ya hacía más de un mes. Estaban a 15 de octubre. Ya llevaría más de una semana de retraso. Se puso nerviosa de golpe. No sabía cómo había dejado pasar tantos días sin morderse las uñas ansiosa.

¿Podría ser? ¿Ya? Antes de que le diera esa crisis estaba tan relajada con el tema que lo había enfocado solamente a tener el máximo sexo posible con Edward, algo que le encantaba. A veces él se lo traía a mente cuando en _pleno proceso reproductivo _le pedía que pensase si ya habían engendrado a su hijo, al terminar o incluso dudaba si debían cambiar más de postura para aumentar probabilidades, pero por lo demás no se trataba más que disfrutar al máximo de él. Por eso ni siquiera en plena crisis nerviosa podía enfocarlo que hacía dos años también había estado así, que todo le molestaba y que pasaba de la risa al llanto con mucha facilidad.

Abrió el cajoncito donde lo había guardado junto con algo que se llamaba _test de ovulación _que Carlisle le había traído del Hospital entre risas porque consideraba que _con el éxito de la última vez seguro que no necesitaba recurrir a nada de ese tipo _y rebuscó el _test de embarazo_. Ahora ya no tenían a nadie cuyos poderes le dijeran si su pequeño feto era un cúmulo de células que ya latían, así que había que hacer como el resto de las personas: lo sacó de la cajita, miró las instrucciones y después miró la puerta cerrada porque tampoco quería hacer eso sola.

* * *

Edward tumbó con cuidado a Lexie en su cuna para salir casi de puntillas y regresar al salón bajando las escaleras. Estuvo tentado a picar a Bella en la puerta del cuarto de baño pero si necesitaba un tiempo a solas, por seguro que él se lo iba a dar. Una vez en el salón, apartó el piano de juguete debajo del suyo, bajó la tapa de las teclas y recogió el taburete. Después guardó los bloques de construcción infantiles en su cesto, lo apartó para el rincón donde estaba el corralito con otros juguetes y salió a meter el coche en el garaje. Con sus libros accedió a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, sacó un poco de pastrami de la nevera para después preparar unos sándwiches y volvió al salón a repasar.

Se sentó en el sofá, abrió uno de los libros y sólo movió la cabeza cuando le pareció oír pasos por la escalera.

Bella descendía lentamente, poniendo una puntera y después la otra. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y aunque había oído el secador éste aún parecía húmedo, pero tenía un aspecto estupendo: el color había vuelto a sus mejillas y sus ojos volvía a brillar. Además, llevaba una de sus sudaderas, una prenda suya interior que le servía como pantaloncitos e incluso sus calcetines, doblados sobre sus tobillos. Le encantaba cómo le sentaba su ropa y hasta sonaba mal pero había algo en verla llevar su ropa interior que le agradaba en cotas insospechadas.

Quizás su humor ya había cambiado tanto que tendría más suerte que _esa mañana_ cuando le rumió que se fuera _directo a la ducha_.

-Lexie está acostado- le dijo a media voz- Se quedó dormido entre tu nana y la suya, así que después le subiré un biberón, por lo que podremos tener una cena entre adultos con charla de adultos.

Bella no contestó. Simplemente bajó la escalera del todo y se plantó delante de él para mostrarle algo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le quería enseñar le excitaba tremendamente porque sus ojos brillaron aún más, así que cuando cogió el objeto que le tendía no entendió muy bien qué podía depararle aquello, con forma de lápiz aplanado.

¿Lápiz aplanado?

Pegó la espalda en el respaldo tras dar un salto cuando se dio cuenta de qué era.

-¿Te... lo has hecho?- balbuceó.

-No, quiero que estés conmigo- sonrió con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Pero... ¿lo crees?

-Me debería haber venido el periodo el día 8, así que llevo más de una semana de retraso. No me he dado cuenta hasta al abrir el armario y ver la caja de tampones allí. Me alegro mucho de no haberlos tirado como pretendía- suspiró divertida- Parece que voy a descubrir todos los embarazos por cajas de tampones sin usar- sonrió.

Era una emoción tan grande la que le embargaba que notaba cómo las lágrimas le empezarían a subir a los ojos de un momento a otro. Podría explotar y llenarlo todo de confeti de lo feliz que estaba. Feliz porque Bella era feliz porque iba ha darle sus situaciones hipotéticas y por tener a su lado el sol que salía cada mañana y poder disfrutarlo con ella. Así que sólo se levantó para abrazarla.

-Mi amor…- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-No me aprietes demasiado que me he aguantado las ganas de hacer pis- bromeó.

-Perdona- rió- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

-Por favor- le tendió la caja con las instrucciones.

Era una hoja de papel cebolla doblada en mil porciones endiabladas que crujió al llegar a sus manos. Bueno, aquello no debía de ser muy difícil: orinar en un extremo y esperar a que la reacción tuviera lugar. Pero si Bella quería que las ojeara, él lo haría.

-¿Dónde quieres...?¿En éste cuarto de baño, arriba, en el nuestro...?

Bella frunció el ceño, se mordió los labios por dentro y señaló la escalera:

-En el nuestro. Puedes esperar en la habitación mientras lo hago.

Sus deseos eran órdenes, así que se levantó para seguirla, tomándola de la mano. Tontamente, temblaba, como él, e incluso la tenía húmeda, cuando era lo que llevaba esperando todo ese mes y posiblemente los dos años y medio que llevaban casados, pero era tan emocionante el momento que no era para menos.

Entraron en la habitación, Bella fue directamente al cuarto de baño y él esperó en el umbral.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió, levantando las cejas- ¿Qué dice que tengo que hacer?

-Oh- suspiró, estirando las instrucciones.

Tuvo que dar un par de vueltas hasta que encontró dónde empezaba. Aquello era un galimatías, menos mal que tenía dibujos explicativos. No quería imaginarse si tuvieran que haber hecho esto cuando descubrieron el embarazo de Lexie, en shock y Bella ya con las nauseas, pero como repiqueteó impaciente con el anillo sobre la encimera del lavabo, empezó a leer:

-La prueba o test de embarazo se utiliza para la determinación de HCG (Gonadotropina Corionica humana) en la orina para la detección temprana del embarazo. HCG es una hormona de la glicoproteína que segrega la placenta poco después de la implantación y...

-Sáltate esa parte, por favor- exhaló nerviosa- Y busca cómo debo de hacer pis.

Le dio otro par de vueltas a la hoja doblándola y buscó la letra después del fundamento científico.

-Aquí. Sí. Perdona- se disculpó- Abrir el envase y sacar la varita. El envase se abre por donde hay una pequeña incisión a un lado- levantó la vista para ver a Bella hacer precisamente lo que había leído- Sujetar con una mano el extremo de la varita y retirar con la otra el capuchón. Ahora podrás ver la parte absorbente de la varita.

-Vale- respondió ella cogiéndolo con dos dedos como si manchara.

-Desechar el primer chorrito de la orina. Con la parte absorbente de la varita hacia abajo, ésta se introduce en el siguiente chorro de la orina durante un mínimo de 3 segundos, para asegurar que se moje lo suficiente. Cuidar de que la orina moje solamente el área marcado con una flecha. Alternativamente, puedes recoger la orina en un recipiente limpio y seco y luego introducir la parte absorbente de la varita en la orin segundos.

-Me las apañaré con el chorrito.

-Después colocar nuevamente el capuchón en la varita y dejarla sobre una superficie limpia y no absorbente. También trae un dibujo.

-No creo que lo necesite, me hago una idea. Ahora si me disculpas, no puedo hacer pis mientras me miras.

-Claro, claro- se apartó del umbral.

Bella cerró la puerta sin más y se quedó allí fuera, papel en mano, mirando la madera. Hasta absurdamente quitó una manchita del marco con la uña que vete tú a saber de qué era. ¿Plastilina? No sabía cómo había podido llegar tan arriba. Volvió a mirar el papel con sus dibujos, a la cara de preocupación que tenía la mujer del grabado y dejó hasta de respirar cuando escuchó la tapa del inodoro. Después de eso, nada.

-¿Bella?

-Ya voy, ya voy. Entiendo que Lexie se frustre cuando estamos encima de él para que haga pis.

-No te preocupes- rió- Tómate tu tiempo. Aquí pone que si no obtenemos ninguna línea, es inválido, dos líneas positivo y una sola, negativo.

La respuesta fue la cisterna, por lo que elevó más el tono, seguido del grifo del lavabo. Era tonto, pero al menos leyendo eso se sentía útil y que la ayudaba. Útil, curioso. Eso era cosa de los dos, aunque fuera ella sola la que tuviera la parte dura de aquí en adelante. Lo suyo era demasiado placentero, por lo que siguió leyendo.

-Dependiendo de la concentración de hCG que se halle en la orina, los resultados de la prueba positivos del embarazo pueden aparecer muy pronto, tan sólo tras 40 segundos. Sin embargo, para confirmar resultados negativos, se requiere el tiempo de reacción completo de 5 minutos. Después de 5 minutos los resultados no son fiables y tras 10 minutos deben ser totalmente ignorados, ya que este tipo de prueba del embarazo está concebida solamente para la determinación rápida. Los resultados de la prueba del embarazo se pueden descolorar en horas.

La puerta se abrió y Bella apareció portando el test.

-Entonces, qué esperamos: ¿40 segundos o 5 minutos? Dime lo primero porque no creo que aguante tanto rato.

Se rió para besarle la frente y pedirle el test. Se lo dio con la misma mano temblorosa que antes y hasta más húmeda, fruto de habérsela lavado. Se refugió en él, así que la abrazó, haciendo que el papel crujiera al atraerla contra su cuerpo.

-Todo depende de la cantidad de hormona que haya en tu orina, y me temo que habrá mucho si ya estás con los cambios de humor- rió.

-Es raro, ni siquiera lo había pensado- contestó- Era como si algo superior me poseyera y sólo pudiera volcar mi enfado contra el piano de Lexie. Si estoy embarazada, siento que me estén afectando tanto las hormonas, porque si estoy de tres o cuatro semanas, no quiero imaginarme que ocurrirá cuando esté de 30- contestó- Aunque quizás se deba a que es una niña.

Le sonrió con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillantes, y él no pudo más que besarle sonoramente en los labios. Que fuese lo que fuese, niño, niña. Era de ambos. Nada lo haría menos perfecto. Porque ahora era...

..._real_.

Levantó el test por encima de la cabeza de Bella, y lo vio allí claro, como si le estuviera mirando. Las dos líneas, nítidas, definidas proclamando a voces lo que Bella tanto estaba esperando, lo que él tanto estaba esperando.

-Es positivo, mi amor. Mira. Positivo.

Se volvió como un resorte y se lo arrebató de la mano, para mirarlo como si no lo creyera. Incluso parpadeó, se lo acercó como si fuera corta de vista y cuando lo apartó para mirarle a él, tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas para tirarse a sus brazos de nuevo.

-Es positivo- repitió.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. ¿Es como tú querías?

-Es aún mejor- sollozó.

-¿Eres feliz?- preguntó.

-Dudo que pueda serlo más en otro momento de mi vida- dijo.

-Claro que sí. Cuando le cojas en brazos- respondió.

Levantó la mirada, con los ojos empañados, y eso fue el pistoletazo de salida para los suyos también se empañaran, aunque no sabía cómo habían aguantado hasta ahora. Lágrimas de felicidad, que purificaban el alma, si acaso seguía sin tener. Si recontaba las veces que había llorado desde que tenía facultad para ello, habían sido media docena y cuatro de ellas habían sido por alcanzar la felicidad absoluta como ahora mismo.

Bella le miró fijamente, esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla para atrapar una de ellas. La mezcló con las suyas limpiándose el párpado inferior y después se las llevó a los labios.

-Son iguales. Como decía Alice.

-Porque nos pertenecemos- respondió él.

-¿Eres feliz tú?- preguntó.

-No veo el modo de serlo aún más, amor. Ya lo tenía todo y aún tengo más. Te tengo a ti, a Lexie y ahora a él.

-¿A _él_?- repitió.

-Al nuevo bebé- aclaró- Aunque seguro que si no es _ella_ y es _él_, ya tienes pensado hasta un nombre- dijo divertido.

-¿Ya es niño o niña?- preguntó curiosa.

-Genéticamente, sí. Ya tiene su par de cromosomas _XX_, para ella, o _XY_, para él. Algo que se produjo en las horas siguientes a su concepción- explicó.

-Es curioso, porque cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de Lexie, al segundo ya tuve ese sueño de mi precioso bebé de ojos verdes que fuera una copia exacta a ti- dijo- pero ahora...- meneó la cabeza- no puedo imaginarme nada. ¿Tú te imaginas algo?

-Una mitad de mí y otra de ti- le besó sonoramente en los labios- Sea él o sea ella, será perfecto.

-Elizabeth o _Edward_ Masen.

-¿_Edward_? ¿Quieres que, si es un niño, se llame como _yo_?- preguntó asombrado.

-Y como _él_. No sería justo que _él_ no fuese honrado como merece. Tuvo un hijo increíble hace más de un siglo, al que enseñó a ser un caballero y a cuidar de su familia, como seguro que él hizo, y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sólo espero que no se enfadara por haber escogido _Alexander_ en vez de su nombre.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo acompañadas de un gemido que Bella amortiguó abrazándole fuerte. ¿Cómo era posible tener ese ángel en su vida? Siempre benévolo y preocupándose por los demás Hasta por su padre biológico del que él ni siquiera tenía recuerdos. No habían sido tan oscuros sus 90 años de soledad para haber sido recompensado con semejante fortuna.

-¿Te gusta?- titubeó Bella.

-Me gusta estar a tu lado, mi amor- sollozó- El resto son premios maravillosos.

-Entonces, esperaremos a mudarnos, ¿verdad?

Rió entre las lágrimas para besarla de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Toda la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, la que se podía imaginar que sentía Bella, no cabría en ninguna de las casas que había visto por lo que debía de seguir buscando. Esto había levantado seriamente el listón, porque no le daría a su familia nada que fuera menos de perfecto.

-Esperaremos lo que tú quieras. Tu padre vendrá a visitarnos aquí e incluso podemos esperar a que pase la Navidad.

-Mi padre- repitió Bella- Quiero que él lo sepa el primero.

-¿Cómo?

Meneó la cabeza, le soltó e incluso caminó hacia la cama. Él la miró extrañado, pero sorbió la nariz, se limpió el rostro con la manga del jersey y antes de sentarse con ella, dejó el test en la encimera del lavabo y tiró la caja a la papelera. Bella le esperaba expectante para que tomara asiento a su lado, tendiéndole la mano.

-Siento que se lo debo. Le oculté el embarazo de Lexie, por las circunstancias, y ahora, que todo es diferente, quiero que lo sepa antes que nadie. Vendrá en apenas dos semanas, podemos pedir cita en mi ginecólogo en unos días y si toda va bien, decírselo, ¿no crees? Y esperar para decírselo al resto en unas semanas.

Sopesó palabra a palabra, sobre todo la parte de decírselo a Charlie Swan el primero porque tenía más que presente la conversación que tuvieron en Forks ese verano pasado, donde él insistía que debían de esperar a que Bella se graduara a tener un próximo hijo. Se enfadaría, vaya que se enfadaría. Con él. Responsable de cualquier posible _tropezón_ que tuviera Bella en su vida. Él había sido responsable del embarazo de Lexie y él era el culpable de no hacerle caso y seguir esperando, cuando conocía perfectamente los deseos de Charlie Swan que tuvieran que ver con el futuro de su hija.

Además, estaba el dato de mantener las distancias con el resto por unas cuantas semanas más. Era totalmente inviable, sobre todo dado que Emmett ya lo sabía – al menos sabía que estaban _manos a la obra_ – y era cuestión de segundos que se fuera de la lengua – aunque le había jurado que no había sido así – o que soltara sus bromitas delante de cualquier otra persona y le empezaran a interrogar. O Alice, que ya preveía _cambios_. Cómo frenar todo eso, cuando explotarían de júbilo al saber de su dicha.

Pero si era el deseo de Bella, más lucharía él para lograrlo.

-Si es así como tú quieres que pase, así será, mi amor. Charlie me volverá a llamar _capullo_ y sólo espero que no venga con sus armas- bromeó.

-¿Por qué iba a ocurrir así?- frunció el ceño- Charlie se alegrará por nosotros y querrá al próximo bebé tanto como quiere a Lexie.

-Pero Charlie tiene muchas expectativas en que termines los estudios antes de cualquier otra cosa y sé que esto le va a defraudar en cierto modo.

-Es nuestra vida, Edward, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Charlie ha decidido cómo vivir la suya, y en muchas cosas no estoy de acuerdo, así que sólo le quedará darnos la enhorabuena. Como harán Carlisle y el resto.

Habrá que soportar algunos insultos para eso, pero lo haría estoicamente por Bella y por su vida.

-¿Quieres que se lo digamos a Carlisle?

-Sí, sí, claro. Necesitamos más ayuda para contenerlos- sonrió.

-¿Y cuándo quieres que se lo digamos a Lexie? Aún es muy pequeño, aunque ha visto a Rosalie y a Esme embarazadas, no creo que relacione las ideas.

-He leído que no conviene hacer esperar a un niño tanto con ideas que no son tangibles para él. Quizás pudiéramos esperar a que se me note para hacerle partícipe si me ve acariciarme el vientre o a ti darle besos- sonrió de nuevo- Habrá muchos cambios si sumamos la mudanza, así que habrá que ir dando los pasos lentamente, junto a él.

Sonaba todo tan magnífico que no pudo más que sonreír, como ella. Imaginarse esa casa que sería la definitiva de su familia, por lo menos mientras siguieran estudiando en Nueva Inglaterra, llena de amor, o esos gestos que Bella describía, de ella acariciándose su vientre creciente o de él, besándoselo, lo que no podía esperar por hacer. Notar las patadas, esos movimientos mágicos al otro lado de su piel y escuchar el corazón de su bebé latir. Serían unas 36 semanas, como poco, muy largas y ojalá estuviera él en ese grupo de personas a la que la espera se le haría más corta sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba.

-No puedo aguardar para darlos, los tres, como familia. Los cuatro- respondió poniendo la mano en su vientre plano.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Bella entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

* * *

Cuando Edward se despertó esa mañana, se sintió extraño, y eso que lo hizo entre los brazos de Bella, como siempre, y siguió con besos, caricias y una _lectura de pensamientos_ completa, con atisbos magníficos de la felicidad que sentía Bella tras conocer la noticia de su embarazo. Era increíble cómo le había cambiado el humor desde la mañana anterior que le quitó de encima con manotazos y gruñidos, a hoy, que prácticamente ronroneaba.

Benditas, benditas hormonas.

Hizo lo que hizo cada día después de poner los pies en la espesa moqueta de su habitación: correr las cortinas para que Bella se quedara recostada en la cama bañada por la luz de la mañana, darse una ducha e incluso ella le acompañó. ¡Era mejor que Navidad! Luego mientras él terminaba de arreglarse, Bella se ocupó de Lexie, desayunaron los tres juntos y los dos – Lexie cogido al cuello de su madre para que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos – le despidieron en la puerta del garaje. Bella había decidido hoy quedarse en casa a seguir con el programa online y él no podía estar más contento con su decisión, lamentándose por tener que salir del abrigo de su hogar.

Eso fue lo extraño: volver a lo normal de su día a día, cuando estaban pasando tantas cosas maravillosas en su vida privada. Era extraño caminar por los pasillos de la Universidad sabiendo que ahora no sólo Bella y Lexie dependían de él, sino su próximo bebé. Ahora apenas sería un cúmulo de células que se multiplicaban segundo a segundo, pero tenía que protegerles a los tres por igual. Era extraño sentarse junto a sus compañeros en la cafetería, mientras uno hablaba de su ligue y el otro le recriminaba haberle dejado en el pasillo de su apartamento cuando tenía un montón que estudiar. Era extraño entregar un trabajo que tenía terminado hacía un par de semanas cuando aún no sabía que Bella estaba embarazada.

Habló con ella en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y estaba exultante de felicidad en casa, con Lexie. Nada del humor de ayer. Así que le dijo que se pasaría por el Hospital a hablar con Carlisle y a ella le pareció excepcional.

Entró en el aparcamiento de personal y buscó una plaza libre. Hoy hasta podía aguantar la bronca que el miembro de seguridad le iba a echar por no ser – aún – parte de la plantilla. Pero desde ayer vivía con _estrella_ así que pudo acceder al edificio de urgencias sin problemas para preguntar por Carlisle. La encargada de recepción, que le conocía, le dejó ir a la salita de personal mientras le localizaban.

Había entrado allí varias veces y le gustaba la sala. Estaban las taquillas rodeando la estancia, unos sofás en torno a una televisión, una mesita y un comedor. Olía a café y juraría que a tabaco en el pasillo que llevaba a otra parte del vestuario donde estaban los servicios. Alguien se había estado portando mal.

Se iba a sentar pero prefirió husmear un poco. Las revistas que había encima de la mesa, el periódico atrasado, las normas de limpieza en la pared, el interior de la nevera o las cosas pegadas en las taquillas. En la de Carlisle había una foto de Esme con Louise, otra de la familia completa y una de ambos el día de su graduación.

Interesante elección. Ese día Bella creía que estaba embarazada y había llorado mucho y ayer era una realidad y había llorado de felicidad. Ambos.

-Hijo- dijo Carlisle entrado en la sala- Qué sorpresa tan agradable. Sabes que me encanta verte entre estas paredes.

Le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarle, aunque para hacerlo Carlisle antes se tuvo que quitarse su gorro de quirófano y dejar una tablilla sobre la mesa.

-¿Todo bien?- añadió.

-Más que bien. Tengo buenas noticias- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sentémonos, pues- le señaló el sofá.

Accedió y esperó a que le hiciera un gesto con las cejas, para que empezara a hablar.

-Bella se hizo ayer la prueba que nos trajiste y ha dado positivo.

-Eso es estupendo, hijo- dijo, feliz- No sabes cómo me alegro- añadió en otro abrazo- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Necesitáis que haga algo por vosotros?

-Ya hemos pedido cita para su ginecólogo y la verá mañana- explicó- Se encuentra muy bien, aunque apenas estará de cuatro semanas y aún no tiene nauseas. Sí que ha tenido cambios hormonales y ayer me llamó llorando, pero podemos con ello- sonrió- Quiere decírselo a Charlie, cuando venga en dos semanas, así que necesitaremos que nos sigas encubriendo un poco más.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, no faltaba más. Creo que las chicas sospechan algo, pero no será difícil distraerlas- guiñó un ojo- Es un honor que confiéis en mí.

-Y en quién más vamos a hacerlo, papá- respondió él- Tienes que tener cuidado con Emmett porque nos ha estado espiando: cuando hablamos en el estudio en casa y descuelga el otro teléfono de tu línea privada, así que lo sabe. Me ha prometido no decírselo a nadie más, pero no creo que aguante demasiado sin hacer sus dichosas bromas.

-No le culpes, hijo. Es así, pero no tiene una pizca de maldad. Yo hablaré con él para que no os moleste.

-Supongo que si hablas con él y le haces partícipe del _secreto_, le calmará. A veces creo que simplemente busca su sitio y es su manera de llamar la atención. Si lo compartes con él se sentirá mejor, sabrá que confiamos en él y no tendrá esa idea absurda de que nosotros estamos más unidos y él se queda fuera. Esa es en gran parte la culpable de su _majadería_.

Carlisle asintió a sus palabras y se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar. Esa conversación la habían tenido en infinidad de ocasiones _antes_ y _ahora_, e incluso desde _antes_ él sabía de esos sentimientos de celos respecto de la relación que mantenían entre los dos. Quizás sí, sus caracteres fueran más parecidos y compartían muchas aficiones, pero en el corazón puro de Carlisle había el mismo amor para todos, y con los sentimientos humanos esas cosas habían aflorado aún más. Esos sentimientos humanos habían convertido a todos en los que eran, Emmett el más infantil de todos ellos, aunque le duplicara en peso, y le hacía estar más preocupado que por el resto que también arrastraban sus propios fantasmas.

-Sé que se siente así y siempre lo he lamentado, porque a todos os quiero por igual, tanto a vosotros como Louise, pero tienes razón. Demuestra tu buen corazón que te preocupes así por tu hermano- respondió cogiéndole cariñosamente el hombro.

-Ya que no le puedo entrarle en razón con los estudios, es lo menos que puedo hacer- sonrió- ¿Puedes salir a comer? Te invito para celebrar la noticia.

-Entonces, tomaremos tarta por mucho que Rosalie se empeñe en contar las calorías- bromeó.

* * *

Fuera café, nada de café hasta dentro de por lo menos un año. O té con teína. A la basura con ello también. Lo sentía por Edward pero no iba a encontrar ninguna bebida excitante entre los armario de su casa. Ni carne roja que sangre. Puag, qué asco. Eso al triturador. Con Lexie había tomado un montón de cosas que no debía en sus primeras semanas de embarazo y había salido así de perfecto, así que con éste ahora que lo sabía, le saldría de premio.

Así llevaba limpiando la cocina media tarde, con guantes de fregar y mascarilla, no fuera que alguno de los vapores afectaran a su_ perfecto feto_.

Sparkles había huido al estudio cuando lo intentó aspirar para librarle de los pelos que le sobraban y Lexie deambulaba por el salón con su bólido porque no le dejaban entrar allí. Angelito, qué pensaría que poseía a su madre. Dejarle en casa sin ir a la guardería para estar todo el día evitándole.

-_Mami..._- dijo asomando su carita por una rendija de la puerta.

Se bajó la mascarilla y se quitó los guantes para contestarle.

-Peque, mamá te ha dicho que no puedes estar aquí mientras está limpiando. Ve a jugar al salón.

-_No, mami_- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si mamá llama a la abuela para que venga a buscarte? ¿Quieres? Después papá puede ir a recogerte.

Ups, se había pasado con tanta orden y opciones a escoger porque le miró con cara de no entender nada, su carita preciosa de confusión, levantando las cejas como Edward, pero al segundo volvió a menear la cabeza y tendiendo los bracitos, repitió:

-_No, mami, men._

Le hizo un puchero adorable, así que dejó los guantes en el fregadero y tiró la mascarilla para ir a cogerle. Todo estaba reluciente, podía esperar a mover la nevera para saber qué porquería había detrás unos cuantos días más. Si había decidido dar pasos lentos para que Lexie aceptara los cambios, primero le desestabiliza con su ansia de limpieza.

Eran las hormonas, la poseían para llegar a esa histeria. Sonaba bien como defensa, ¿verdad? Por la mañana le calentaron la sangre unos cuantos grados para retozar con Edward un par de veces, primero en la cama y después en la ducha, así que ahora que la volvían a tener _apta para todos los públicos_, mejor que la obligaran a limpiar. Además, tenía que aprovechar ahora que ni tenía nauseas, ni mareos ni dolores de cabeza, así que esta noche, otras dos veces más.

Si no había perdido peso en el último mes, se lo haría perder hasta que viniera la primera nausea.

-Está bien- le besó sonoramente- Mamá ya no limpia más. ¿Quieres que mami juegue contigo?

-_¿Piano?_- señaló el salón.

-No, con el piano no, Lexie. A mamá le da mucho dolor de cabeza- explicó. Cualquier cosa menos ese endiablado chisme por si le ocurría lo de ayer. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-_Piano papá_- insistió.

-Pero mamá no sabe tocar el piano de papá, peque- dijo.

-_Tí, tí, mami. Piano. Piano papa, mami._

Era increíble la fe que tenía su pequeño en ella, creyendo que todo lo hacía bien. Ella era experta en cambiarle pañales, prepararle baños, hacerle eructar y acunarle, pero poco más, mientras que él la veía capaz de sujetar el sol en el cielo, además de verla preciosa o interpretar las canciones que interpretaba Edward con su talento, que había compuesto una nana a Lexie, lo mismo que para ella misma.

¿Haría otra para el nuevo bebé? Por supuesto, seguro que ya había empezado a pensar en ella.

En ella, su canción, no en su bebé _ella_. No sabía si quería tener ya su Elizabeth o su Edward. No se concentraría demasiado para no hacerse sentir intimidado a su _pequeño feto_.

-Mamá lo intentará- dijo, sentándose en el banco, con él en su regazo- Pero mamá lo siente si suena muy mal.

Lexie batió las palmitas y se quedó allí, expectante, esperando que ella pusiera los dedos sobre las teclas de marfil de la misma manera magistral que hacía Edward. Le había enseñado a tocar algunas cosas, como escalas fáciles o unas notas de la canción de boda, despacio, que sonaban como una caja de música a la que se le acaba la cuerda, pero a Lexie pareció gustarle como si hubiera interpretado una sinfonía completa.

-_Etsi gusta, mami, más._

-Mamá no sabe más, peque- se disculpó- Pero mamá puede tararear la nana de Lexie.

La miró con aquellos ojitos de ilusión y se puso de pie en su regazo para colgarse de su cuello, en ese gesto que la hacía sentir tan bien: el gesto de que su pequeño le necesitaba, así que empezó a tararear mientras le mecía sintiendo al segundo lo cansado que estaba y lo que necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Mami te lleva a la cuna, peque?

-_No..._- musitó aferrándose más a ella.

-Sí, mami se queda contigo hasta que te duermas- le besó la cabecita.

En el último escalón ya exhalaba rítmicamente el aire contra su cuello y apenas tuvo que besarle un par de veces más para quitarle las zapatillas o soltarle de su camiseta. Pequeño angelito. Quería estar tanto tiempo con ella, siguiéndola por la casa y cogido a su pierna, agradeciendo no haber ido a la guardería, que ya estaba empezando a tener ojeras. Ojeras que se quitarían tras este descanso reparador en el que no le importunaría ni una mosca.

-Dulces sueños, peque- le susurró.

Arrimó su puerta, cerró incluso la de su cuarto para que no le molestara más claridad de la habitual y bajó al piso de abajo, prácticamente de puntillas. Ya no limpiaría más, no. Ahora podía ponerse a estudiar y a ser posible en el ordenador portátil para no hacer ruido ni al pasar las páginas.

Se arrellanó en el sofá con una taza de leche caliente que compartió antes con Sparkles llenándole su cuenco, se tapó con una manta y cuando encendió el ordenador, el timbre de su puerta, estridente y molesto sonó, haciendo saltar hasta sus entrañas.

-¿Qué demonios...?- gruñó.

Se levantó en medio segundo y gruñó más, mirando el techo como si desde allí pudiera saber si Lexie se revolvía en su cuna. El timbre ni era molesto ni estridente, apenas era una musiquilla agradable, pero lo arrancaría para evitar otra próxima vez. Como le diría cuatro cosas a quien osaba irrumpir en la calma de su hogar.

-¡Los tengo! ¡Los tengo! ¡Los tengo!- exclamó Alice dando saltos para empujarla.

Ahora estaba en su umbral y ahora corría dentro, portando bolsas de ropa a su espalda que abultaban más que ella.

-Shh!- le recriminó- Lexie duerme.

Se quedó quieta en su salto, miró arriba, a la escalera y dio otra carrerita hacia el salón donde sólo escuchó su taconeo sobre la madera del suelo. Suspiró para cerrar la puerta y ahí vio el porche amarillo canario aparcado con una rueda dentro del jardín. A Edward no le iba a hacer nada feliz después de tener que pasar él el corta césped porque el chico que lo hacía normalmente tenía una pierna rota y no podía venir.

Cuando entró en el salón, las bolsas estaban sobre el sofá en el que ella se quería tumbar y Alice daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-He cogido muchos porque no sé cuál te podría gustar más.

-¿De qué...?- meneó la cabeza- ¿De qué hablas?

-¡De los disfraces de Halloween, Bella! ¿De qué otra cosa iba a poder hablar?

Halloween. Charlie. Disfraces. Le había pedido unos días antes un disfraz de leoncito para Lexie con su cestita de calabaza para que pudieran ir a pedir caramelos por el barrio, pero en esa parte no entraba que ella tuviera que disfrazarse también. Apenas se había disfrazado de niña pero no lo había hecho en un montón de tiempo y tampoco pensaba hacerlo ahora.

-Yo no me voy a disfrazar, Alice.

-¡Claro que sí! Todos nos disfrazaremos. E iremos a una fiesta muy divertida.

-¡¿Fiesta?!- repitió levantando el tono.

¡¿En su _estado_?!

-Hay una fiesta en el campus y Emmett ha comprado las entradas. Por favor, Bella, por favor- hizo uno de sus pucheros- Me hace mucha ilusión. Nunca he ido a una fiesta de Halloween.

-Puedes ir con Emmett.

-Yo quiero ir contigo.

-Alice, no puedo- respondió.

-¿Por qué?- casi lloriqueó- Será muy divertido. No dejaré que Emmett te sirva ni un cóctel.

¡Ni ella pensaba tomarlo! ¿Estamos locos?

-Charlie va a venir para estar con Lexie y llevarle por el barrio a pedir caramelos. No puedo ir a una fiesta.

-Puedes hacer ambas cosas: estar con Charlie y Lexie, y después dejarle en casa cuidándole. A Charlie le hará mucha ilusión- aleteó con sus pestañas como si fuera un angelito.

-Apenas veo a Charlie unas semanas al año. No voy a perderme su visita por una fiesta.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a lloriquear.

¡Por qué estaba embarazada! ¡Ay, que duras iban a ser las próximas semanas hasta que se lo contara! ¿Por qué no lo podía _ver_? Le quemaba en la punta de la lengua. Y si durante el embarazo de Lexie apenas pasó un par de segundos por su fiesta de graduación y le salió así de perfecto, con éste sería de anuncio porque ni pensaba pronunciar las seis letras juntas.

-Porque no, Alice, y no insistas más porque me rompes el corazón.

-Tenía un disfraz precioso. De cisne blanco, con plumas y una máscara. Y a Emmett le he escogido uno de Batman. Ahora no nos los podremos poner- añadió en su puchero.

-Claro que sí, los dos podéis ir juntos a la fiesta. Incluso puedes venir por la tarde a pedir caramelos con nosotros.

-¿Ah, sí?- dio un saltito- ¿Y entonces tú te pondrás el tuyo?

-Alice...- suspiró.

-Tengo uno de domadora. Sería muy gracioso si llevas a Lexie de leoncito. ¿Eh?

Sacó de una de las bolsas algo de color rojo y blanco, una blusa muy escotada y corta con un pantalón ajustado ¡y un látigo! Abrió los ojos como platos y negó bruscamente porque no pensaba ni ponerse eso, ni estar cerca.

-Lo sé, lo sé, quizás un poco atrevido. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Resulta que Halloween ahora no va de dar _miedo_, si no de estar muy _sexy_. No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrar algo que no sea de _enfermera_ o _policía_.

-Quizás sólo deba de ponerme una gorra del revés y vaya de _rapera_, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Tengo más- abrió otra bolsa- ¡De _cowgirl_!

-¿Eso es una falda o un cinturón?

-¿De _animadora_?

-¡Alice!

-Tengo para Edward uno de _vampiro_, ¿crees que se lo querrá poner? Puedo buscar uno para ti de _vampira_.

-Si no quieres discutir con él, ni se lo propongas.

Alice suspiró dejando su gesto caer, pero ni así se dio por vencida.

-No quería recurrir al último y pensaba que te convencería antes, pero me obligas a sacar la _artillería pesada_.

Cogió del montón de las bolsas la que estaba más abajo y la alzó para bajar la cremallera. De ella sacó lo que en principio parecía un vestido de época y amarrillo, algo que tampoco se pondría, pero cuando estuvo totalmente fuera mostrándolo al completamente vio qué era realmente.

Era una copia bastante exacta del vestido de _la Bella_ del libro de Lexie. Con sus frunces, y su escote redondo y el vuelo que se veía en los dibujos del baile. Claramente le faltaban los polisones, y era tela real, no un grabado, pero era tan bonito como aquel que tenía tan enamorado a su pequeño.

-Alice...- suspiró- Es precioso.

-¿Te lo pondrás, verdad? Yo te haré un peinado bonito, como el del cuento. Buscaremos hasta una _tiara_. Hay alguna entre las joyas de la familia. Por fa, por fa...

Aunque la idea de ponerse una tiara de la familia para pasear por el barrio no le agradara demasiado, a Alice le hacía tanta ilusión, Lexie se volvería loco y Charlie estaría allí que no le quedó más que asentir antes que su hermana política empezara a dar saltos.

-¡Lo pasaremos tan bien! ¿Convencerás a Edward? ¿Verdad, verdad?

-No te prometo nada, pero ¿qué tienes para él?

-Obviando el de _vampiro_, uno de _presidiario_ que a Charlie seguro que le hará mucha gracia. De _leñador_. De _jugador de baloncesto_, que iba con el tuyo de _animadora_ o...- rebuscó entre las bolsas- De _domador_, también.

Lo sacó de la bolsa y éste tenía una pinta mucho mejor que el suyo. De hecho, era precioso. Un domador de época, quizás de 1900, con su camisa, su pantalón, su chaqueta y sus botas. De los circos que Edward habría visitado con sus padres cuando estuvieran en Chicago, donde habría visto los leones y demás animales. Ay, las hormonas, notaba cómo se emocionaba. Tanto que tuvo que acercarse a tocarlo. Vamos, que se lo pondría. Así tuviera que dejarle exhausto de aquí a ese momento.

-¡Lo pasaremos tan bien!- siguió dando saltos a su alrededor.

* * *

Hoy había sido un día tan extraño que había perdido media tarde y no había hecho nada, así que después de la cena, se fue al estudio a terminar algunas tareas. Siempre iba adelantado a los temas y podía holgazanear algunos días, pero estar tan distraído no era nada típico de él, así que se disculpó con Bella tras recoger los platos mientras ella jugaba con Lexie hasta que fuera su hora de dormir. Seguía de ese humor exultante, incluso tras la visita de Alice que había estado volviéndola loca con disfraces de Halloween, así que se aprovecharía un poco de ella antes de recompensarla debidamente.

Contestó un par de emails sobre unas casas que pretendía visitar esta semana. Dio el visto bueno al constructor de Forks sobre las últimas novedades de la casa, de hecho estaba tan adelantado que en cuestión de días entraría el decorador que trabajaba para Esme. Comprobó la reserva de su billete para mandárselo al ayudante de Charlie ya que él, desastroso como era, seguía sin concretar la hora de su vuelo porque _nunca tenía tiempo_ y eso estaba estresando a Bella. Completó algunos créditos con algún test online e imprimió un trabajo que debía de entregar la próxima semana. Así cuando acarició a Sparkles antes de apagar la luz ya habían pasado más de un par de horas y la casa estaba en perfecta calma.

Aunque no como se imaginaba: Lexie en su cunita dormido y Bella esperándole en la cama si no había caído rendida también. Si no que Bella estaba en su lado, leyendo y Lexie, en el suyo, abrazado al regazo de su madre, que le acariciaba los cabellos despistadamente.

-Oh, no, eso sí que no. Quizás cuando Charlie venga, le volverá loco dándole azúcar, queriendo que duerma con él y terminará con nosotros en la cama todas las noches, pero mientras, ese sigue siendo mi sitio.

Bella levantó la vista del libro y suspiró divertida para volver a acariciar los cabellos de Lexie. Llevaba un pijama muy gracioso que tenía de color verde, imitando el cuerpo de una ranita y verle allí era tremendamente entrañable, así que iba a ser duro mantenerse estoico.

-No se ha querido separar de mí- explicó Bella- Creo que presiente algo. ¿Te imaginas que tuviera algún _don_ de ese tipo? Que fuera sensible a las situaciones ajenas, como siempre ha dicho Carlisle que tú eras antes de que te _transformara_. Sabría que _todo_ va a cambiar y que me va a tener que compartir.

Era curioso que Carlisle siempre dijera eso de él, con lo que explicara que _antes_ podía _leer_ los pensamientos de las personas, y que ahora, de vuelta a esa misma envoltura, era gracioso que lo que sentía la mayoría de la gente, por no decir toda excepto su familia y allegados, le importaba un verdadero _pepino_.

-Bella, Lexie aprovecha cualquier nimia oportunidad para estar colgado de ti, sea ahora o el pasado verano, cuando estábamos en la isla, los tres solos y ni siquiera podías bañarte en la playa que no fuera con él en brazos. Aunque no le culpo, porque si no fuera él el que está ahí, yo estaría ahora encima de ti.

Bella se rió y le volvió a acariciar los cabellos, pero no se movió nada más que para cerrar su libro al dejarlo en la mesilla, así que ya veía que le tocaba a él el trabajo sucio, por lo que fue hacia la cama para sentarse a los pies, situándose estratégicamente, para a la mínima, cogerle en brazos y llevarle a su cuna, donde debía de estar desde hacía horas.

-Quizás no haya sido buena idea dejarle estos dos días en casa, sin llevarle a la guardería. Si está tan apegado a mí y empiezo con las nauseas y toda la parte desagradable, se preocupará mucho. Siempre es muy _sensible_ con nosotros.

-Mi amor, si quieres tenerle estos días en casa contigo e incluso tú no ir a clase, es perfectamente comprensible. Yo hoy he estado totalmente _distraído_.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- No debía de ser diferente a la sensación de cuando descubrimos el embarazo de Lexie y se lo ocultábamos a todo el mundo, excepto a mi familia, pero...- se volvió a encoger de hombros- es extraño, extrañamente _especial_- sonrió- Ya no somos tres, ahora somos cuatro.

-Es un número precioso- sonrió Bella también- Aunque quizás podamos ser cinco.

-¿Cinco?- repitió él.

-¿Y si esperáramos _gemelos_?

-¿Gemelos?- volvió a repetir- ¿Por qué deberíamos estar esperando gemelos? Eso es algo hereditario y en tu familia no ha habido ningún parto gemelar hasta lo que yo sé, y me he estudiado todos los álbumes familiares de Charlie y de Renee.

-Pero no sabemos nada de tu familia. ¿Te imaginas? Sería de lo más divertido.

-¡Divertido!- exclamó- No sabes lo que dices. ¿Dos bebés? Con tu peso y tu estructura estarías de reposo probablemente desde el quinto mes y tendrían que provocarte el parto cuando fueran _viables_ haciéndote una cesárea. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso, Bella?

Lo dijo tan rápido, con el tono tan serio y tan severo que en medio segundo Bella tenía las mejillas encendidas, brillando de excitación y al siguiente estaba blanca como el papel, así que mejor disculparse rápido no fuera a romper a llorar como por culpa del piano de Lexie.

-Lo siento, mi amor. Sólo me preocupa tu bienestar y el de _nuestros_ hijos y me enloquece pensar que corras peligro de algún modo.

Asintió levemente, bajó la cabeza, acarició a Lexie que seguía dormido sin inmutarse y sólo levantó la mirada cuando él le besó la frente, tras arrastrarse por el edredón. Aunque se arrastraría por el suelo como una babosa para volver a ver a Bella sonreír.

-Es una idea absurda- dijo- Las hormonas se han adueñado de mi imaginación.

-Imagina entonces lo que puede hacerme Charlie, si encima de decirle que estás embarazada antes de graduarte, le decimos que son dos bebés.

-Sí, será mejor no pensar en ello por si tiene el mismo efecto que los pensamientos de mi bebé precioso de ojos verdes- bromeó.

Le sonrió, le volvió a besar y así aprovechó para meter los brazos bajo el cuerpecito de Lexie y cargárselo contra el cuello. El niño apenas se aferró a su leoncito con una mano y con otra a su camiseta. Sería encantador verle con el disfraz que le había conseguido Alice que tenía los mismos rizos de colores en su pelambrera, o las patitas redondas de las que se cogía con tanta fuerza. O qué decir del disfraz de _la Bella_ de Bella. Lexie se volvería loco cuando viera a su madre caracterizada del personaje de su cuento, a la que siempre identificaba. Si a él le hubiera traído uno de _príncipe_, ni hubiera discutido, pero no podía negar que sería muy divertido vestirse de _domador_ de leones de época, la razón por la que seguramente Bella se lo había elegido.

Nunca se había disfrazado de Halloween antes porque dudaba que a principios de siglos se rindiera tal fiesta _pagana_. Entraría a formar partes en los recuerdos de su familia por la puerta grande. Esperaba que Charlie se dejara poner, si acaso, algún tipo de máscara.

Salió con el niño hacia su cuarto, le tumbó en su cunita, le arropó y le besó en los cabellos que olían a esa mezcla de su esencia a caramelo con la esencia de Bella por llevar acariciándole horas. Esperó unos segundos para comprobar que se giraba en su sueño, encendió el receptor y volvió a salir tras cerrar la puerta. En su habitación, Bella ya tenía su lamparilla apagada, sólo quedaba la suya, y se acomodaba mullendo las almohadas.

Él se metió casi de un salto en su lado para plantarle un beso en los labios, seguido de otro en el cuello y uno detrás, en el escote, hasta que un chasquido de molestia rompió su demostración afectiva.

-Me duele un montón la cabeza- dijo Bella empujándole con el brazo- Quita de encima.

¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¿Tan poco había durado la _explosión hormonal_? No había disfrutado lo suficiente las _dos_ veces de por la mañana. Y ahora, ¿qué le quedaba? Semanas y semanas de nauseas y mareos hasta que volviera a _ronronear_ prácticamente en el tercer mes. Y después de eso vendría cambiar un millar de veces de postura, porque Bella no estaba cómoda, le dolía le espalda o el vientre empezaba a abultar ya un montón. De las últimas semanas ni hablar, porque se juntaba con la depresión de la cuarentena y era para volver a llorar, ahora de rabia.

¡Necesitaba una desintoxicación poco a poco!

Pero mientras la cabeza le daba un millar de vueltas y el rostro se le iba cayendo con cada idea, Bella se echó a reír. Se echó a reír a carcajadas a la vez que se tumbaba sobre él para plantarle un beso igual que el que acababa de romper.

-No te has visto la cara. Ha sido genial.

-No tiene ningún tipo de gracia- refunfuñó- Es algo muy serio.

-Ven aquí- le abrazó- Y te compensaré.

-¿Como por la mañana?

-Aún mejor- le volvió a ronronear.


	32. Outtakes 31 - Principios

**OUTTAKES 31 – Principios.**

Allí se cortaba el aire con un cuchillo.

No se podía ni respirar.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tampoco podía tragar.

-¿El vuelo, bien, señor?- intentó preguntar.

-Por mucho que reservaras un billete en primera clase, odio meterme en esos chismes endiablados. Y por cierto- se revolvió en su asiento- ¿cuánto te debo?

Eso lo hacía sentirse aún más incómodo con Charlie Swan: estar los dos solos, en un habitáculo como el coche y encima, hablando de dinero.

-Oh, nada, señor. Usted ha querido venir a visitarnos y corre de mi cuenta.

-Vamos, chico, sé que no soy tu padre y no tengo su sueldo, pero aún puedo permitirme un billete de avión. Cuánto es.

-Señor, no...

-¿Cuánto? ¿200, 300,...?- insistió rebuscando en su billetera.

Iba a ser la hora de autopista más larga de su vida, y eso por hacer que aterrizara en Manchester en vez de en Lebanon, que estaba a menos de 20 minutos de su casa. Eso para que Charlie viajara de cuerpo de rey, le dieran cervezas si le apetecía, pudiera arrellanarse en su asiento, descalzarse o dormirse. Para eso había volado en una compañía privada y no estatal. Para eso se había gastado:

-1575 dólares más impuestos.

-¿1500...?- dio un saltito mirándole con ojos como platos- Vaya, tendría que extenderte un cheque y no creo que tuviera fondos suficientes...

-Ya le he dicho que no hace ninguna falta. Sólo quiero que se sienta como en casa. A Bella y a Lexie les hace muy feliz su visita. El resto no importa.

Charlie Swan rezongó algo y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, tirando hasta del cinturón de seguridad, para decir con un hilo de voz:

-Si ya sabía yo que tener a la azafata todo el rato pendiente, no debía de ser barato.

Suspiró divertido y siguió a lo que estaba, centrado en la conducción, con aquel aire tan cargado y tenso. Y todo por tener que haber ido él a recogerle cuando debía de haber sido Bella con Lexie, con un mural de bienvenida que le habían pintado con la pintura de dedos de Lexie, hasta que el olor empezó a ser insoportable y Bella se pasó más de media hora vomitando. Como eso, los huevos de la tarta de manzana que pretendía hornear para su padre que le hicieron indisponerse igual y terminó preparando él o las tres veces que se tuvo que duchar esa mañana hasta que descubrió que era el gel lo que le daba nauseas.

Y Lexie... Bueno, Lexie no se quería despegar de su madre, como era normal. Y Bella no se podía separar de la taza del wc hasta por lo menos media mañana. Hoy hasta había lloriqueado pasando los mareos tapada en la cama – mientras él se duchaba su segunda vez – ideando cómo ocultárselo a su padre. Demonios, en qué habían quedado: se lo iban a decir el primero. Y estaban casados, qué tenía que hacer más que insultarle. Además del hecho de que la otra vez vivía bajo su techo y no se enteró de media. Eso la hizo llorar más, a él volver a ducharse y a ella regresar a estar sujeta en la taza del wc cuando los mocos de su llantina también le dieron nauseas.

Todo iba a las mil maravillas y vivían en ese torrente hormonal increíble hasta que a los cinco días exactos ocurrió el armageddon: lloros, hipos, nauseas, mareos, arcadas, ascos... Vamos, el lote completo. No se quería vestir por la mañana porque todo le daba vueltas, no quería ir a clase porque no tenía fuerzas, no quería dejar a Lexie en la guardería porque no quería perderse ni un segundo de su pequeño en el que seguía siendo _hijo único_, ¿para qué le habría dicho a Charlie que les visitara?

Dudaba tener bastante autocontrol para todo.

Encendió la radio a ver si la música, además de amansar las fieras, ayudaba a relajarse el ambiente, pero como saltó a un CD que había dejado Emmett allí de la última vez que le había hecho de chófer, con sus berridas y gritos, lo apagó de golpe para disculparse con la mirada y dejó las noticias. Eso, deportes, eso le gustaba a Charlie Swan y a Emmett, con quien tenía más cosas en común.

El muy majadero le tenía últimamente de esclavo, como si no tuviera bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse. Carlisle le había hecho partícipe del secreto y aunque se estaba manteniendo callado lo hacía porque le chantajeaba. Le llamaba constantemente. Le hacía llevarle en coche. Escuchar su odiosa música. Hasta lavar su ropa de entrenamiento. No le sorprendería que le pidiera que le suplantara en sus exámenes mientras él se iba a beber chupitos aunque sólo se parecieran en el apellido.

-¿Las clases bien?- preguntó, tontamente, por encima del locutor.

Exceptuando todas las que se había saldo hoy para estar allí cuando Bella se había empeñado que ella lo haría y que él siguiera con su rutina, que tener allí a su padre no le haría perder horas lectivas y que...

Todo eso antes de la matanza de Texas en forma de nauseas matutinas.

-Sí, muy bien.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Hoy tenía un examen?

Había sonado patético cuando se lo dijo en la puerta de desembarque cuando allí estaba él solo, sin su hija y su nieto, a los que esperaba. Quizás esperaba antes a Carlisle o Alice que a él mismo. Pero, era lo que había.

-Sí, del programa online. Su tutora la avisó ayer a última hora por email y no pudo aplazarlo. No sabe cómo lo lamenta.

Charlie Swan asintió con la cabeza y mesándose el bigote, añadió:

-¿Y eso del programa online... sirve lo mismo que las clases normales?

-Sí, sólo que así puedes distribuir mejor el tiempo que quieres dedicar a cada asignatura. Yo también tengo créditos online y los voy haciendo cuando tengo un rato. Bella lo probó cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie y siempre le ha gustado mucho. Así puede estar más rato en casa con él.

O vomitando, lo que sucediera antes.

-Ha crecido mucho- dijo en una sonrisa- Ya es todo un hombrecito.

-Lo es. Ya no usa el chupete, está empezando con el orinal y sabe cada día más palabras. Ahora está fascinado con los coches de juguete, está siempre con ellos. Le compramos una miniatura de un coche patrulla y dice que es del _abuelo Swan_.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado.

-Y con la preparación para Halloween estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera podía dormir: fuimos a comprar calabazas para decorarlas y también telas de araña y esqueletos para ponerlos en casa y daba palmitas cada vez que colgábamos algo nuevo. Bella ha tenido que guardar su disfraz en nuestro vestidor porque tiraba de él en su armario y se lo quería poner ya para ir a pedir caramelos con el abuelo.

Hizo un suspiro de orgullo, asintió con la cabeza y permaneció callado un rato. Así le tendría preparado para el dispendio que Alice había organizado con la decoración de su jardín o con los disfraces, porque su casa parecía el propio _pasaje del terror_ y no por las nauseas de Bella. Había decorado la Mansión y luego se ocupó de la suya hasta que estuvo a punto de bajarla a empujones de la escalera para que dejara de colgar esqueletos con sonrisa o calabazas risueñas.

Cuando Bella le dijo que sí a disfrazarse, no sabía que monstruo había despertado.

Peor que las veces que vomitó cuando metió la mano dentro de la calabaza y su estómago se dio la vuelta aunque fueran las cuatro de la tarde. Llegó a casa, Lexie lloriqueaba asustado, Bella lloriqueaba mareada y en la cocina parecían que habían asesinado a la pobre calabaza, con relleno y pipas desparramando por el suelo.

Y todo eso por no esperar una hora más a que él llegara cuando ya intuía que le iba a dar asco.

No, no iba a tener autocontrol para todo.

Pensar que creía que lo que más le iba a costar era la ausencia de sexo...

-He ido tachando día a día en el calendario hasta hoy- confesó Charlie Swan.

-Bella también- sonrió- Esa es la salida para Hanover- anunció.

* * *

Aún tumbada en la cama, abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó la imagen ecográfica de su _perfecto feto_ de ocho semanas de gestación para incluso acariciarlo. Era un montón de sombras grises y negras y seguía sin ver nada si no se lo hubieran señalado, pero allí estaba su segundo _renacuajo_ que le descomponía el cuerpo, la convertía en un bicho que solo vomitaba y sabía arrastrarse.

Cómo esa cosita tan pequeña y a la que ya quería tenía tanto poder sobre ella.

Edward se estaba desquiciando. En serio, lo notaba. Y si no lo estaba, hacerle ducharse tres veces lo habría acelerado. No podía ni abrazarle sin que le diera una arcada. Increíble pero cierto. Primero pensó que era el aftershave, después el gel fijador del pelo y por fin descubrió que era el gel masculino.

Uf, le estaba dando otra nausea sólo de pensarlo.

Y Lexie. Pobrecito ángel. Qué pensaría de su madre. Para empezar que era una blanda porque hacía dos semanas que no le llevaba a la guardería. Hasta le habían llamado para saber si todo iba bien y se sintió tonta dando explicaciones de qué hacía o no hacía con su hijo. Luego le tenía desubicado por la casa cuando se encontraba como un trapo, Edward le retenía como podía y no encontraba sitio donde irse con su cuerpecito. Estaba siempre alerta, sobre todo desde el día de la calabaza que tuvo que huír para que no la viera vomitar. Pero huía de él, como de Alice, Esme o el resto de la familia, no era nada personal. En estas dos semanas sólo había salido a su ginecólogo, a comprar las calabazas y a ayudar a Alice a decorar la casa. A Cassie le decía que tenía un montón de cosas que hacer en la casa para la llegada de su padre y al resto que tenía un montón de estudiar. En todo aquel caos lo único que tenía sentido era aquella imagen de su interior.

-¿Qué eres, _renacuajo_? ¿pequeño o pequeña?- volvió a acariciarla- ¿Estás bien dentro de mí?

Un toquecito en la puerta, le hicieron bajar la foto para incorporar la cabeza y ver esa carita preciosa que se preocupaba tanto por ella. Se preocupaba como Edward lo hacía con la diferencia que cabía menos preocupación en su pequeño cuerpecito. Se le curvaban sus precioso labios hacia abajo, se le sonrojaban las mejillas y estaba como un alma en pena hasta que la volvía a reconocer y se podía colgar de ella, sin soltarla hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-_Mami... ¿bien?_

-Sí, peque, mami ya se encuentra mejor. Ven aquí con mami.

Sonrió levemente y echó a correr hacia la cama. Ni siquiera la había hecho, o más bien la había desecho porque quería meterse dentro del colchón, así que estiró el edredón para que se tumbara a su lado tras guardar la imagen ecográfica donde estaba, en el lugar _secreto_ para todos. Ardía en deseos de pegarla en la nevera, de enseñársela a todo el mundo, a llevarla en el papel tapiz de su móvil, pero su tonto capricho de decírselo a Charlie el primero, lo estaba posponiendo demasiado. Tonto deseo porque hacía un par de semanas presentía que Charlie se alegraría y ahora veía que la tragedia se cernía sobre su casa.

¿Cómo enfocarlo? Recordar que era mayor de edad y que estaba casada. Que era mejor tener los hijos lo más seguidos posible. No, qué tontería. Que ella lo deseaba, y ¡mucho!, como Edward y que eran muy felices.

Y sólo visualizaba a Charlie echando humo por la nariz.

-Entonces...- preguntó hacía un par de noches Edward- ¿Cuando regrese el día 30 de clase la ecografía ya estará pegada en la nevera?

Porque el plan original era que ella le iría a recoger al aeropuerto con Lexie y decírselo cuando estuvieran los dos a solas, pero sólo le veía lagunas.

-¿Y si viene Alice o Esme a visitarnos?- se defendió.

-Se lo diremos también- añadió Edward.

-Quizás debiera de esperar. Y decírselo cuando regrese a Forks- dijo, como una cobarde.

Edward le miró levantando una ceja e hizo algo que hacía mucho últimamente: negar con la cabeza. Porque a él le dolía tanto como ella guardar la imagen ecográfica de su bebé en un cajón como si no fuera la mejor noticia de su vida y lo que ansiaban tanto por tener. Pero las hormonas y tanto vomitar la habían hecho más cobarde de lo que siempre se había considerado.

Al menos era un bebé, sólo uno, y no dos, y no meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación por si acaso sus tontas situaciones hipotéticas se habían hecho realidad.

El pequeño se subió por el lado de su padre, pero no se recostó como su madre esperaba, si no que se quedó allí, de rodillas, mirándola.

-_Etsi no gusta._

-¿A Lexie no le gusta que mamá se ponga enferma?

-_No_- batió la cabeza- _No mala, mami._

-Mamá lo intentará- le beso la frente atrayéndola contra ella- Mamá siente mucho preocupar a Lexie. Aunque hoy mamá ya no se pondrá más enferma, te lo prometo. Y enseguida vendrá papá con el abuelo y tenemos que enseñarle su habitación.

-¡_Elo Wam!_- exclamó para batir palmitas.

Lexie estaba tan excitado con la visita de Charlie que le daban ganas de llorar, las normales más sumando las hormonas. Con eso y la preparación de Halloween era duro tenerle más de dos segundos sin intentar ponerse su disfraz, querer salir a la calle para ver la decoración o preguntar por el abuelo Swan.

-¿Ayudas a mamá a hacer la cama, peque? Y bajaremos al salón para darle la sorpresa al abuelo.

-_¡Tí! ¡Tí!_

Era ya todo un hombrecito. Su pequeño hombrecito. Tenerle en casa estas semanas había sido la mejor idea de su vida, porque así no se perdía todos los avances que hacía, donde sólo eran partícipes sus cuidadoras. La guardería era el peor sitio del mundo, cómo la habían logrado convencer para que le dejara alguna vez. No regresaría nunca. Ni su próximo bebé. Estaría siempre pegada a ellos, sin pestañear.

Mejor estas paranoias, que nauseas.

La ayuda de Lexie apenas se reducía a estar con ella, y por ejemplo, tenderle uno de los cojines, pero parecía tan feliz con la contribución que era como si hiciera la cama él solo. También con su cunita, le daba su almohada o su leoncito para que descansara encima. O con la habitación de invitados para Charlie, escogiendo las sábanas para la cama o sostener una esquina del edredón mientras ella lo estiraba.

Además, habían preparado un mural precioso donde se leía "_Bienvenido, abuelo Swan_" con las huellitas de Lexie en cada letra, que seguro que a Charlie emocionaba hasta tener que contener sus lágrimas. Esperaba que no oliera tan mal seco como cuando lo estuvieron preparando. Ese hedor inundó toda la casa y Edward tuvo que abrir puertas y ventanas hasta que ella logró dejar de vomitar.

Pobrecito, si no le mataba la falta de sexo, lo haría una corriente a finales de octubre. Porque, ¿sexo, ahora? Qué pereza.

Con dos dedos cogió el mural del estudio donde se había mantenido en cuarentena y como no olía a nada, lo estiró. Lexie ya empezó a dar salitos así que se lo dio para que lo portara. Sólo faltaba sentarse en el salón a esperar a Charlie.

-¿Qué le diremos al abuelo cuando llegue, peque?

-¡_Bemnido, elo wam!_

* * *

Bueno, ya estaba allí. Después de cruzar el país en su pasaje de primera clase y una autopista en esos coches europeos de los Cullen, ya estaba allí. Con Edward. Sin Bella. Seguro que el muy capullo lo hacía para ponerle más nervioso y hacer que le siguiera debiendo favores. Casi 1600 dólares de billete, a dónde iban a llegar. El doctor Cullen no había lo que había criado.

Pero ya estaba allí. Habían abandonado la autopista y entraban en Hanover. Apenas había estado un par de días cuando Lexie nació pero lo recordaba perfectamente. No era una gran urbe, si no más bien un pueblo _desarrollado_, pero tranquilo, en torno a un río, con grandes zonas verdes alrededor del campus, lo que claramente era el centro de la ciudad. Allá desde donde estuvieras – la calle principal, el Hospital o la Mansión de los Cullen, los únicos sitios que había conocido en su anterior visita – se veía el campus o sus banderas, sus estudiantes y los trabajadores, lo que lo hacía tranquilo y acogedor. En cierta manera le recordaba a Forks, sin lluvia y con mejor asfalto, así que comprendía que Bella fuera tan feliz allí.

Se apartaron de la calle principal y se adentraron hacia una zona residencial, hasta más tranquila que lo anterior, de casas unifamiliares y coloniales, la mayoría pintadas de blanco. Diferente a la zona donde vivía el doctor Cullen y su esposa, pero con su encanto. Aunque bien pensado, Edward sería pronto _otro_ doctor Cullen, Bella era su esposa, así que también pegaban allí.

-Esa es nuestra casa- dijo Edward señalando una vivienda.

Casi al final de la calle – una calle ancha, con acera, rodeada de zonas ajardinadas – se veía una casa más, con su estilo colonial, también blanca, con su valla, su porche y su buzón. Estaba adornada con esqueletos, telas de araña y calabazas en el jardín así que no se pudo más que imaginar a Bella y a Lexie felices con la celebración.

Había visto fotos de la casa, Bella se las había mandado, pero realmente no comunicaban lo bonita que era. Acogedora. Familiar. Entendía que Bella fuera tan feliz allí.

-¿Le gusta, señor?- preguntó Edward.

-Está muy bien- dijo sin más- Las calaveras, son graciosas.

Supo muy bien que no se refería a ella, pero a Edward le valió porque añadió:

-Fue cosa de Alice. Intentamos pararla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y estuviéramos recogiendo telas de araña hasta Navidad.

-¿Vendrá y podré verla?

-No lo dude- sonrió- Y el fin de semana, mis padres preparan una cena en su honor.

-Oh, no, por favor- dijo turbado- No es necesario. Quizás el fin de semana, ya me haya marchado.

El maldito billete de primera clase era de ida con la vuelta _abierta_ para escoger la fecha que él quisiera, pero realmente no se había atrevido a fijarla. A Bella le había servido la excusa de que quizás su ayudante le necesitara, pero no sabía si encajaría allí. Si encajaría en la vida cotidiana de su hija. Ella tenía sus clases y sus cosas, Lexie su guardería y estaban el resto de los Cullen, así que cualquier cosa sería buena excusa para no ser un viejo gruñón sin el poder de sus actos, como por ejemplo una mesa repleta de comida y lujos como solía ser la de los Cullen.

Con la de Navidad, ya tenía suficiente.

-Discútalo con ellos- sonrió.

Detuvo el coche tras poner el intermitente y antes de virar hacia la rampa del garaje de la propiedad, esperó a que un par de niñas pasaran con su bicicleta. Una de ellas le saludó con la mano y la otra dijo "_buenas tardes, señor Cullen_" educadamente correcta. Él contestó "_divertiros, chicas_" y siguió su camino.

-Son las hermanas menores del chico que nos corta el césped- explicó, innecesariamente- Son una familia muy amable.

La verdad es que todavía estaba en shock porque alguien le identificara como "_señor Cullen_" cuando no tenía edad legal para consumir alcohol, pero...

Dejó el coche delante de la puerta del garaje y lo detuvo. Charlie se bajó rápidamente y antes de que pudiera poner los dos pies en el suelo, Edward ya estaba abriendo el maletero para sacar su vieja y destartalada maleta.

-Por aquí, señor.

Le siguió por un camino de piedras blanca hacia la entrada de la casa, flaqueada por dos esqueletos de color rosa y junto a un cesto de golosinas. Tenían forma de araña, de gusano o de rata. A más de un niño del barrio se le picarían los dientes si les agasajaban de tal manera en cada casa. Junto a eso estaba el buzón, donde se leía _Cullen_, en bonitas letras doradas. Más abajo, en la ranura para guardar las cartas, en letra de imprenta, rezaba:

_Edward A M Cullen_

_Isabella M S Cullen_

_Alexander M Cullen_

Le dieron ganas de acariciar el nombre en último lugar. Era tan dulce como todo su ser.

Sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara. Fue extraño porque allí no había entrado jamás aunque conociera tan bien la casa por las fotografías, pero lo hizo. Así notó el calor y el olor: a madera y telas nueva, quizás a plástico, ¡a juguetes!, el olor de Bella, una esencia floral muy sutil que compartía con su madre,...

Pero ese paladeo se estropeó cuando Edward dijo, elevando el tono:

-¡Estamos aquí!

Le miró como si pudiera matarle, entre otras cosas porque le había dado un susto de muerte, pero le ignoró dejando su maleta desvencijada en el suelo al cerrar la puerta. Esa maleta chirriaba tanto sobre ese suelo y junto a ese mueble – un mueble de madera que parecía carísimo donde había unas lámparas de cristal con pinta de ser más caras aún – como él en toda la casa. Pero como si nada, Edward dejó sus llaves sobre el mueble y añadió:

-¿Bella? ¿Lexie? ¡El abuelo Swan ha llegado!

Oyó unas risitas y después unos pasos, saliendo de la habitación contigua, abriendo unas puertas de color blanco, dobles y correderas, Lexie apareció en el recibidor dando saltitos mientras exclamaba algo, seguido de Bella que portaba ¿una pancarta?

Quiso leerla, de verdad que quiso leerla, pero ese pequeño le robó todos los sentidos, más cuando corrió hacia él para abrazarle las piernas. No sabía cómo podía quererle tanto si su cota de amor se la había llevado Bella, cómo podía añorarle tanto cuando apenas le veía unas semanas al año o copar su primer pensamiento y su último pensamiento cada día. Era fascinante, asombroso, maravilloso, magnífico. Era increíble como su _niña_, quien le había enseñado la máxima expresión del amor, le había demostrado que eso aún se podía superar con su nieto.

-¡_Elo Wam! ¡Elo Wam!_- exclamaba.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haber venido, Lexie- contestó- ¿Estás feliz con que el abuelo haya venido!

-_¡Tí!_- levantó las manitas- _¡Etsi liz! ¡ira, elo wam! ¡ira!_

Había crecido un montón. Sin contar desde la última vez que le vio en verano, pero desde la última tanda de las fotos que le mandaba Bella siempre puntualmente. Ya no era un _bebé_, era prácticamente un _niño pequeño_. Su cuerpo se había estilizado, estaba más delgado y se movía con un montón de soltura. Era increíble que ya fuera tan mayor. Tenía el cabello más oscuro, más espeso y más revuelto, las mejillas más sonrosadas aunque la cara más afilada, y las cejas más perfiladas a medida que las movía en sus expresiones.

Siempre se había parecido más a Edward que a Bella, pero ahora era su propio clon en miniatura.

¡Y le odiaba más por eso!

Con todo lo que había pasado – la depresión de Bella, la vuelta del capullo, que se comprometieran en segundos, que se casaran en minutos, que le ocultara el embarazo o que se la llevara al otro lado del país - ¿no se merecía una Bella en pequeñito?

Le tiró de la mano y le indicó la pancarta que portaba Bella. Como no debió hacer lo que esperaba, le soltó la mano, corrió hacia Bella, se la cogió y volvió a blandirla, delante de él.

-¡_Bemnido, elo wam!_

Era adorable, aunque los ojos que le miraran no fueran marrones, si no verdes. Aquella cosita fascinante que apenas hacía un minuto era un bulto en el vientre de Bella que daba patadas para comunicarse. Y ahora estaba allí, moviendo una pancarta preciosa, con letras de colores, llena de las huellitas de sus dedos.

Si no hacía algo rápido iba a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Lo...- carraspeó para cogerlo- has hecho tú?

-_Ti. Etsi y mamá._

-Es tan bonito que me lo llevaré a Forks. Y lo pondré en la pared para verlo todos los días. ¿Te acuerdas de la casa del abuelo en Forks? Aunque cuando vuelvas, ya no cabrás en tu cunita. ¡Eres tan mayor!

Soltó una risita, dio unas palmaditas y estiró los brazos hacia Edward, que le cogió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para darle una decena de besos. Así le refugió contra su cuello y explicó:

-Demasiadas información. Además, está muy excitado. Pero sí que se acuerda. ¿Verdad, hijo? Cuando vamos a ver al abuelo en avión y al tío Jake, en la reserva.

-_Tí_- meneó la cabeza de nuevo- _Etsi gusta._

Edward le besó de nuevo mientras sonreía, y Lexie se rió, así que ahora se centró en Bella.

Estaba allí, en medio de ese hall tan bonito y elegante, mirándole, con sus mejillas encendidas y puede que hasta los ojos empañados. Tonta sentimental, eran iguales. También había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, porque ella no se mostraba tanto en fotografías: tenía el pelo más largo, estaba con la palidez normal del otoño y había adelgazado. Parecía cansada, seguro que de cocinar, limpiar y hacer esas cosas que se le daban tan bien, tenía ojeras y demonios, sí, unos cuántos kilos menos, cuando ella normalmente ya abultaba muy poco.

Era una mujer increíble que se valía complemente sola para guiar a su familia, como se valió cuando se mudó con él. Su niña adulta.

-Papá...- musitó.

-Oh, Bells- murmuró- Parece que te vas a romper. ¿Has perdido peso?

-No...- meneó la cabeza, confusa- No creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Me ves más delgada?

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Edward, pero él lo ignoró porque estaba allí y estaba para él. Era su turno.

-Mucho más. Debes de estar exhausta con los exámenes y todo eso. ¿Te han salido bien?

-Sí, sí- respondió- Ha merecido la pena perderme ir al aeropuerto. Pero, ¿te ha gustado el recibimiento?

Sonrió y abrió los brazos como respuesta, lo que Bella correspondió adelantándose hacia él. No es que estuviera más delgada, estaría a punto de desparecer, era un cúmulo de huesos andante que abarcó casi con la palma de la mano. O es que quizás como ahora vestía como una mujer – con un vestido de punto ajustado, ¡medias! E incluso unas botas de tacón – en vez de con lo que sobraba de su armario, se veían sus formas.

¿Había visto alguna vez a Bella con vestido? Sí, claro que sí. Lo que no recordaba es si la había visto llevar medias. Esas cosas que usaba desde que era una _Cullen_. Una Cullen elegante y escuálida, como las demás. Esperaba que fuera del estrés y que no estuviera haciendo ninguna dieta, su madre también era de estructura delgada, aunque no se parecieran demasiado. De hecho, no le gustaba fijarse en eso, pero Bella tenía mucho más pecho que su madre.

-Si tengo que quedarme todo el mes para que comas, ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer.

-Papá...- suspiró avergonzada- Creía que habías venido para que yo cuidara de ti, no al revés. Además, no creo que sep...- se detuvo, dando una bocanada- ¿Has fumado?- preguntó sin venir a cuento.

-¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué?

Dio un aspaviento y en otra bocanada, dijo:

-Porque tu abrigo- se lo acercó a la nariz- huele a tabaco. Mucho- se lo apartó haciendo otro aspaviento- Quítatelo porque voy a vomitar.

Hizo el amago de una arcada, llevándose la mano a la boca, que él rió pensando que se trataba de una broma pero Edward apareció como una exhalación para decir, a la vez que le empujaba:

-Démelo, señor; Irá con el resto de las cosas a la tintorería.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó, asombrado.

-Sí, sí, quíteselo, por favor.

Batió la mano que le dejaba libre Lexie, casi encima de él y a punto de arrancarle el dichoso abrigo que no sabía a qué olía. Hacía un montón que no se lo ponía, quizás desde la última vez que fue a cenar con los Cullen, la Navidad pasada. Ah, no, se lo puso en primavera para la despedida de la temporada de pesca. ¿Habían fumado en esa comida? Posiblemente sí, en pipa, quizás.

Era ridículo que estuviera pensando en aquello. Sobre todo mientras Edward tiraba de su manga.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Sé que no os gusta la nicotina, pero no hace falta que nadie me arranque el brazo.

-Perdón, señor- dijo, de manera automática.

Tiró otra vez para lo que tuvo que soltar la pancarta que fue al suelo y no se vio satisfecho hasta que estuvo con el dichoso abrigo en la mano. En la misma manera automática, dejó a Lexie de pie y le ordenó:

-Acompaña a mamá y al abuelo al salón, hijo.

Así, con su abrigo en una mano, desapareció hacia el fondo del recibidor donde había varias puertas, una concretamente lo que parecía un armario, pero Lexie tiró de su mano y cogió también a Bella, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

-_¿Mami bien?_

-Sí, peque- respondió Bella sin quitar su mano de la boca- Mami está bien.

Les soltó delante de un sofá, blanco, precioso y esperó a que se sentaran. Bella lo hizo inmediatamente para tener después los brazos y sentar en su regazo a Lexie que se colgó de su madre para volver a preguntar:

-_¿Mami bien?_

-Sí, peque- repitió para besarle la frente.

Dejó sus labios allí y después le revolvió los cabellos, plantándole otro beso entre ellos. Durante unos segundos olió la esencia de sus cabellos pero repitió el beso en la frente hasta que el niño dijo:

-_Ometiste Etsi, mamá. Etsi no gusta._

-Mamá sólo se ha mareado un segundo, ya está perfectamente.

Bueno, allí no entendía nada y no solamente por la lengua de trapo de su nieto, del que tenía que pedir normalmente traducción. Cogía el teléfono y le soltaba unas parrafadas tremendas y después Bella tenía que interpretarlo cuando le devolvía el auricular, así que no sabía de qué trataba la conversación. Menos que el pequeño estuviera tan preocupado, Bella parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma porque estaba tan pálida que brillaba y que Edward se hubiera ido con su abrigo a los confines de la casa por muy mal que oliera.

-Siéntate, papá- le dijo en una sonrisa tensa.

-¿De qué va esto, Bells?- preguntó casi dejándose caer en el sofá individual, ruidosamente- ¿Estás enferma?

-No, no- le acarició los cabellos al niño, sonriéndole también, que no le quitaba los ojitos de encima- Llevo un par de días revuelta. Debo de estar baja de algo.

-¿De algo?- repitió él- ¡De un montón de cosas! ¿Te has visto, hija?

-Papá- suspiró, ahora cansada- Soy mayorcita. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

-¿Quién lo diría? ¿Por qué no llamas al doctor Cullen y que te examine? O que te recete algo. Un complejo de vitaminas o lo que sea- insistió.

-No hace falta que moleste a nadie. Estoy bien. Y Edward pronto será médico. Si necesito algo, él me lo recetará.

Realmente ahora Edward parecía más preocupado por fumigar su abrigo maloliente, así que dado que estaba allí y era para él, siguió insistiendo.

-_Será_, aún no lo es.

-Papá, por favor- elevó levemente el tono- Déjalo. Estás preocupando a Lexie.

Miró a su nieto en brazos de su madre, y la verdad es que eso era cierto: El pequeño se aferraba a ella como si alguien les fuera a separar y tenía su preciosa carita tensa y pálida como ella, por mucho que le acariciara los cabellos y le volviera a besar para susurrarle:

-Mami está bien, peque.

-_Omete Etsie._

-Mamá te lo promete.

Estiró el dedo meñique y el niño entrelazó sus deditos entre los suyos para recibir un nuevo beso, pero como realmente le seguía viendo tenso y tampoco quería discutir con Bella a los cinco minutos de haber llegado, se puso en pie para conocer la habitación.

Era un salón realmente elegante y acogedor. Por la cantidad de libros que poblaban las estanterías que forraban las paredes podía ver el toque de su hija aunque toda la atención de aquella sala se la llevara un piano de cola en una de las esquinas. Junto a él había un piano de juguete, lo que le hizo mucha gracia, lo mismo que un corralito lleno de juguetes junto a las puertas que daban a un jardín, delante de una mesa de herramientas de juguete.

Aquello lo podían haber decorado los Cullen con sus cosas caras, pero su hija y su nieto lo habían hecho definitivamente suyo.

Sobre todo con las fotos y recuerdos. La que había sobre la chimenea captó inmensamente su atención: él y Bella el día de su graduación en Forks.

-_Mamá y elo wam_- dijo Lexie con su vocecilla.

Se volvió dejando la foto en su sitio y miró a su nieto aún en el regazo de su madre.

-Son mamá y el abuelo, sí. ¿Y estos?- tomó otra foto, al lado, de Edward y Bella el día de la graduación de éste- ¿Quiénes son?

-_Mamá y papá_- sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Eres muy listo, Lexie. Porque ya era muy mayor.

-A Lexie le encantan las fotos y nos conoce a todos- explicó Bella- ¿Y si le enseñas al abuelo tu álbum de fotos favoritas, peque?

Asintió y de un saltito se bajó del regazo de su madre para correr hacia el corralito, colgarse de él y sacar algo parecido a un libro de tela de vivos colores para regresar a él, blandiéndolo. Le cogió de la mano y le llevó al sofá para que se sentara junto a Bella.

-_Em, elo wam. Etsi avodritos._

Obedeció gustoso sentándose junto a su hija dejando un sitio para que él se pusiera en el medio, pero prefirió volver al regazo de su madre que le cogió, así abrió el libro de tela y le mostró la primera hoja, con una fotografía en medio, de ese curioso álbum infantil.

-_Mamá y papá_- la señaló- _Mamá apa_.

Bella se rió y le volvió a besar para señalar la fotografía. No era más que una fotografía del día de la boda en Forks, del momento del beso, en el altar rodeado de flores que Alice Cullen había organizado.

-Es el día de la boda de mamá y papá- explicó Bella- El abuelo Swan también estaba. Como los abuelos Cullen, los tíos y tías, Renee y Phil.

-_¡Etsi no!_- exclamó levantando las manitas.

-Lexie sí que estaba- dijo Charlie Swan- Aunque no se le veía.

-¡Papá!- le regañó Bella- No le confundas. Lexie no estaba- repitió- Y fue una lástima, porque fue una fiesta genial y nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Apenas faltaban minutos para que Lexie aprendiera a contar y se diera cuenta de que cuando sus padres se casaron, ya estaba en camino. ¿Para qué ocultárselo? A su edad, Bella ya había pasado por su divorcio y varias mudanzas con su madre...

Y ahí comprendió por qué le protegía.

-¿Qué más fotos tienes ahí?- preguntó interesado.

Lexie le sonrió y pasó a la siguiente. Una de Alice, sonriendo, con una flor en la mano. Otra del doctor Cullen y su esposa, en un jardín. Otra de Rosalie y Emmett, en lo que parecía un barco con el ancho mar a sus espaldas. Otra de Jasper, vestido de uniforme. Y la siguiente de él, con el otro niño, Henry, sentados en un sofá.

-_imo Hendry y Etsi_- dijo señalándolos.

-Son unas fotos muy bonitas, Lexie- contestó.

-_Etsi avodritas_- contestó asintiendo la cabeza.

-Él las escogió de todas las que tenemos. Le encanta mirarlas y las lleva siempre consigo.

Pasó un par de hojas – donde estaban Bella y Edward besándose, o Jacob sonriendo, con un mono de trabajo levantando una llave inglesa,- y se vio a él, en su cocina de Forks, sonriendo a la cámara. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía esa foto, años porque esa camisa ya no la tenía, pero la recordó inmediatamente cuando pasó a la siguiente y eran él y Bella, en la misma cocina: esa foto se la hicieron cuando vivían juntos, al poco tiempo de llegar a Forks, cuando posiblemente ni saliera con _el capullo_.

Oh, que tiempos tan felices.

-_Mamá y elo wam_- les señaló.

-Es otra foto preciosa. Creo que yo también la tengo.

-Al menos, yo te hice copias- recordó Bella.

Lexie les ignoró y pasó a la siguiente:

-_Drené y Pil._

-¿Tu madre sigue con la absurda idea de que no la llame _abuela_? Como si no hablar de ello, la hiciera más joven.

-No toques el tema porque es muy doloroso- rió, divertida- Aunque si a Lexie se le escapa alguna vez, no seré yo quien le reprenda.

-¿No vendrá a visitaros?

-No lo creo.

-Entonces, yo he venido dos veces, y ella solamente una.

-Papá...- suspiró Bella.

Sabía que a Bella esas cosas, la competición que siempre habían tenido él y su madre, no le gustaban nada, pero venía bien recordar que él estaba allí y Renee no. Bella les amaba a los dos por igual, les comprendía a los dos con sus diferentes personalidades, pero en todo este tiempo, desde que se había casado y vivía allí, absurdamente sentía que estaban más unidos, que hablaban mucho más y que confiaba más en él, lo que le había hecho tomar ese avión y estar allí. Cuando llamó a Renee para coordinar el regalo de Bella, ni siquiera sabía que Lexie ya hablaba con tanta soltura, o las últimas notas de Bella.

De la nada, Edward regresó al salón, cerrando las puertas dobles tras de sí. Le dio la sensación de que entró acompañado de un olor industrial, como un ambientador o algo por el estilo, así que quizás sí que había fumigado su dichoso abrigo.

-He dejado su maleta en su habitación, señor, junto con el mural- anunció- Espero que lo encuentre todo a su gusto.

-Seguro que sí- respondió, sin más.

Le sonrió y se sentó junto a Bella, tras besarla en la mejilla, que ella aceptó cogiéndole de la mano. Pero Lexie intervino enseguida, meneando el álbum de colores.

-_¡Papá!_- exclamó.

-¿Le enseñas al abuelo tus fotos favoritas?

-_Tí. ¿Elo wam gusta?_- le gustó.

-Oh, sí mucho- respondió Charlie.

-Añadiremos más de esta visita del abuelo, hijo.

Lexie asintió, pero sin más batió el álbum para dejarlo caer y le tendió los brazos a Edward.

-_Papá, pis_- dijo.

Fueron unos segundos de conmoción: Primero, porque él llevada un rato entendiéndole sin necesidad de traductor, segundo porque Bella emitió un suspiro de emoción y tercero porque Edward le imitó, a la vez que se levantaba para cogerle en brazos.

Sabía que con lo del orinal daban un paso adelante y tres atrás, así que se sentía afortunado de poder presenciarlo en vez de imaginárselo en las narraciones de Bella.

-Es un momento de caballeros- rió Edward- Si nos disculpáis, tenemos que hacer una visita al _excusado_.

Y así salió con él en brazos del salón para dejarles allí solos.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, hija- le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

-Y yo, papá- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que te rajarías en el último momento. Que llegarías al aeropuerto y te darías la vuelta.

-Bueno, de haber sabido lo que se había gastado en el billete, lo habría hecho.

-Papá...- suspiró, meneando la cabeza- Te has tomado las primeras vacaciones en 30 años, ¿no crees que te lo mereces?

-¿1600 dólares por el billete? Realmente, no.

-Edward es así. A él no le importa. Sé que te puede hacer sentir incómodo, pero es hora de asimilar que soy una Cullen, que Lexie es un Cullen y que los Cullen viajan así.

¡Vaya! Que bien se lo tenía aprendido, aunque sabía que a ella esas cosas también le incomodaban. Pero si al _capullo_ le sobraban 1600 dólares y no tenía que devolvérselos, no iba a pensar más en ellos.

-Podría cambiarlo por un billete comercial para volver y con el resto hacer unas cuántas reformas a la casa- contestó.

-Si la casa necesita reformas, yo te las pagaré.

-Bromeaba.

-Yo también- le dio un codacito- El dinero sigue siendo de Edward, te sentirías igual de incómodo cada vez que miraras las paredes.

Se rió, le volvió a acariciar la espalda y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Era un sitio encantador. Entendía que Bella fuera tan feliz allí.

-¿Quieres ver el resto? Estarás unos cuántos días, necesitarás saber dónde está todo.

-Claro.

Se levantaron del sofá y salieron al mismo hall de antes. Le indicó dónde estaba la cocina, la puerta que comunicaba con el garaje, el cuarto de la lavadora o la puerta del jardín. El cuarto de baño que él usaría, que apestaba a desinfección, como su habitación, un precioso cuarto de madera pintado en color blanco, con su andrajosa maleta sobre el edredón y el mural, sobre la cómoda.

Abriendo un protector de las escaleras, subieron al piso superior. Se escuchaba a Edward y a Lexie hablar al fondo, pero antes le mostró la bonita habitación de su nieto, con su cuna y sus juguetes, abrió apenas la puerta para mostrarle la habitación de matrimonio y sí que entraron en el estudio. Era fácil descubrir qué lado era de Bella y qué lado de Edward y no por los títulos de los volúmenes sobre la mesa. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unos cuadros en la pared: un dibujo a carboncillo de una mujer y una hoja de registro antiquísima.

-Lo encontramos en Chicago cuando fuimos después del viaje de luna de miel- explicó Bella, apocadamente- Le gustó conservar algo de sus antepasados.

-Ya...- dijo en un chasqueo de lengua.

Dejó de mirarlo porque no quería saber más ni que Bella se esforzara en hacérselo entender.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? Podemos ir a visitar al resto de los Cullen.

-Oh, no, no. Me levanté de madrugada y he perdido tres horas en el viaje. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a la opulencia de los Cullen.

-Lo entiendo- dijo divertida- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Sólo si tú también comes.

-Papá...

-O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Bella meneó la cabeza, pero le cogió del brazo así que aceptó la invitación para volver a cruzar el pasillo, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió para que primero saliera Lexie riéndose, seguido de Edward, sonriendo.

-_¡Mami!_- exclamó.

Bella le soltó para girarse como un resorte y agacharse para recibir al niño en un abrazo, casi en el mismo movimiento, porque en un pestañeo ya lo tenía cargado en la cadera.

-¿Has hecho pis, peque? ¿En el orinal?

-_¡Ti!_- exclamó feliz levantando las manitas.

-¡Eres todo un hombrecito, Lexie! Mamá está muy feliz.

-Ha hecho pis y _algo_ más- anunció Edward- Creo que por eso le urgía tanto estar acompañado- rió.

Bella le volvió a felicitar besándole sonoramente, Edward hizo lo mismo revolviéndole los cabellos y entraron en una conversación que a él, a decir verdad, no le interesó demasiado: cantidad, texturas, tamaño, forma, tiempo en el control de esfínter, esfuerzo... Si no fuera porque tenía el estómago vacío, a él también le hubiera dado otra arcada.

Quizás si él hubiera compartido esas cosas de Bella con Renee no se hubieran separado a los 9 meses. No, que va, a Renee tampoco le interesaban esos tipos de conversación.

Y como si nada, lo siguiente que preguntó fue:

-El abuelo y mamá van a tomar un tentempié, antes de la cena. ¿Quieres comer algo, peque?

-_Ti. Etsi hambe._

-Prepararé unos sándwiches- se ofreció Edward- ¿De pavo está bien, señor?

-Eh, sí, lo que sea.

Ah, ¿También le iba a cocinar? ¿No había acabado todo con los 1600 dólares?

-¿Le enseñas a tu padre mientras cómo funciona el navegador de a bordo, amor? Dejé las llaves puestas cuando lo terminé de limpiar esta mañana.

-¿Qué navegador?- preguntó él, rápidamente.

-Del coche- explicó Bella- Hemos pensado que te vendría bien un coche para que puedas ir a donde quieras mientras estés aquí. Y programando el navegador, no te perderás. Parece muy difícil, pero de verdad que no lo es. Es apenas pulsar un par de veces la pantalla.

Vale, genial, ahora tenía que conducir un _coche Cullen_. Vete tú a saber qué era, un deportivo, quizás. Algo mega ultra caro. Sabía que tenían tres coches – Edward seguía con su Volvo plateado de Forks, Bella tenía el utilitario pequeñito que le regaló cuando volvieron de la luna de miel y otro que llamaban el _familiar_,- pero no tenía ni idea de qué modelo se trataba. Con navegador, y qué más. Él era de mapa de papel, de toda la vida.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte- dijo.

-¿No quiere llevar a Lexie al parque o ir a visitar el río, señor?- insistió Edward- No tendrá que depender de Bella o de mí para ir a los sitios.

¡Sería pomposo_ el capullo_! ¿No estaba en _su_ casa? ¡Ya dependía de él desde que su hija se había cambiado de apellido por mucho que mantuviera la "_S_" en el buzón!

-Puedo tomar un taxi o ir caminando- rumió- Tampoco está tan lejos.

-Preferiría que Lexie no se subiera en ningún taxi, señor- insistió, seco, aunque sin perder la sonrisa- Y es muy pequeño para caminar de aquí al parque.

-Papá, la última vez que caminaste llevabas _patillas_- intervino Bella- O qué decir de tomar un taxi porque en Forks no hay.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Y había pisoteado todos sus principios.

-No voy a conducir ninguno de _vuestros_ coches- rezongó- Dudo que sepa.

-Es automático- contestó el capullo de nuevo- Y tiene control de aparcamiento. Es muy sencillo.

-Papá, yo puedo conducirlo, tú no serás menos- le dio un codacito.

-Enséñame ese maldito coche y dime cómo programar ese chisme para volver al aeropuerto.

Riéndose, Bella se volvió a coger a su brazo así que empezaron a caminar. Billetes de avión en primera clase y coches que se aparcaban solos, eso era lo que debía significar ser un Cullen. Pero todo cobró sentido cuando Lexie, desde la cadera de su madre, tendió los bracitos para que él le tomara y pudo terminar su camino, abrazando a su nieto mientras él se cogía a su cuello.

Por eso y por Bella estaba aguantando todo aquello.

* * *

Edward se había caído como una piedra en la cama en el mismo instante que tocó la almohada y ahora estaba tumbado boca abajo, de su lado, respirando pausadamente, mientras ella terminaba sus tareas del programa online con el ordenador portátil. Normalmente las hacía en el estudio para estar tranquila, pero llevaba todo el día con tan _mal cuerpo_ que en cuanto Charlie dijo que se acostaría tras hacer lo mismo con Lexie, ella también se fue a la cama. Edward dijo que no le importaba la luz y llevaba más de dos horas en la misma postura.

Pensar que tenía bajo el mismo techo a los _hombres_ más importantes de su vida, le llenaba de una satisfacción tremenda. Hasta que no le vio cruzar las puertas de casa, no se lo creyó. Charlie, allí, con ellos, y con ningún plan muy cercano de irse. No le auguraba más de una semana porque conocía a su padre y estaba acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer a su antojo, pero mientras tanto, estaba en sus manos. Le agasajaría con cuidados, que esperaba que no le dieran nauseas, con comidas, que no le marearan y con...

¿Y cómo iba a ocultárselo? La verdad que esta vez sería peor que la primera porque dudaba que entendiera su júbilo. Las hormonas no le dejaban pensar. Eso era. En cuanto bajara su cantidad en sangre, se lo diría, decidido.

¿En la puerta de embarque? ¿Cuando la llamara para decirle que había llegado bien? ¡Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde! Eso sabía que le traería más de una discusión con Edward, cuando se cansara de menear la cabeza o de cubrirla como esta tarde con el olor del abrigo de Charlie o preparando la cena. Mañana por la mañana, después de que él se fuera a clase sería otra cosa. Esperaba distraerle lo suficiente con todo lo referente a Halloween.

Suspirando ruidosamente, Edward se giró en dos tiempos: primero, quedando boca arriba, protegiéndose de la luz con el brazo, y segundo, hacia ella, dejando caer ese brazo para atraerla contra él. Sonrió aunque no le viera y le acarició los cabellos, antes de necesitar las dos manos: una para el ratón del ordenador, y la otra para sujetarlo.

-¿Te queda mucho?- preguntó con voz gutural contra la almohada.

-Un par de preguntas- respondió- ¿Te molesta la luz?

-Me molesta no poder abrazarte- añadió sin moverse- No me puedo dormir si no es abrazado a ti.

Sonrió más para volver a acariciarle los cabellos y así incluso levantó el ordenador para que, acurrucándose más contra ella, pudiera recostarse en su regazo igual que hacía Lexie. Así volvió a clicar en el ratón.

Era gracioso pensar que de todo el tiempo que Edward llevaba durmiendo como _humano_, lo había hecho más con ella, que solo. Y aún con ese dato, ella tampoco podía dormir si no era abrazada a él.

-Ya acabo- dijo.

-Mmm...- murmuró acomodándose- Charlie tiene razón, has perdido peso. Quizás un par de kilos. Se me están clavando todos los huesos.

Volvió a tirar de ella, como buscando postura en su regazo, a lo que sólo le faltaba mullirla cuál almohada, pero se quedó allí, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Eso no está bien- respondió- Como cuando tengo hambre y estoy pendiente de no deshidratarme. Me estoy tomando esas dichosas pastillas prenatales, y el té de jengibre que detesto como las galletitas saladas. ¿Y si al bebé le ocurre algo porque esté muy delgada?

-El bebé está perfectamente, mi amor- dijo, pesadamente, y en un bostezo- Toma todo lo que necesita de ti, por eso quizás estés perdiendo peso. Pero enseguida te pasarán las nauseas y el mayor problema del bebé será que nadie sabe de su existencia.

-Eso no es justo, Edward- le recriminó, incluso dándole un golpecito en la espalda- Charlie acaba de llegar y después de aceptar tu billete _mega caro_, además de conducir el coche, no iba a decirle: _eh, papá, vuelvo a estar embarazada, así que no te enfades aunque no me vaya a graduar el próximo año, como tú querías_.

-¿No decías que era _nuestra vida_?- añadió.

-No utilices mis frases para chantajearme cuando te venga en gana, _exvampiro manipulador_.

Edward se rió, se aferró más a ella e incluso frotó su mejilla contra su regazo.

-Me quedaría en esta postura las próximas 32 semanas para no perderme ni uno de sus movimientos. Te quiero mucho, seas lo que seas- respondió dando un sonoro beso en su vientre.

Se rió porque le encantaba que hiciera eso, por lo que llevaba esperando casi dos años, le acarició los cabellos y volvió a clicar el ratón. Tuvo que levantar incluso el ordenador para que siguiera acomodando, para lo que metió la mano dentro de la camiseta, acariciándole el vientre.

-Mañana estaréis todo el día solos, puedes testar cómo se lo va a tomar. Como cuando le íbamos a decir que nos casábamos, ¿no crees?

-Vivo en una montaña rusa hormonal, quizás ahora me parezca una idea genial, aunque no es el caso, y después no me atreva.

Suspiró pesadamente, como llevaba haciendo tanto últimamente, y se incorporó para quedar sentado, frente a ella. Durante unos instantes pensó ignorarle y contestar a la última pregunta del test, como si no fuera con ella, pero como allí no había más gente y ella siguió con la vista clavada en la pantalla, en otro suspiro – y posiblemente meneando la cabeza – se asomó y dijo:

-La _C_. Es la _C_. Sabes que es la _C_. Púlsala. Y ahora, apágalo y hablemos, porque ya estoy desvelado.

Si su cuerpo no estuviera totalmente descontrolado, tuviera los pechos como si fueran prestados y estaba tan al borde de la lágrima como de la risa, le disuaría con un arrumaco para acabar con sexo, pero de allí no iba a salir viva si no terminaban hablando.

Bien lo sabía él.

Pulsó con el puntero en la "_C_", esperó a que recargara la página diciendo que el test había sido enviado y que pronto le darían su resultado por email, cerró la ventana y apagó el ordenador antes de bajar la tapa. De dejarlo en el suelo, junto a la mesilla, ya se encargó Edward en otro suspiro y meneando la cabeza.

-Mi amor, sabes que no haría nada de esto que no fuera del modo que tú deseas, pero te veo sufrir porque Lexie sufre cuando te indispones y ahora te veré sufrir cuando Charlie se dé cuenta de que te encuentras mal. No podemos hacer nada para que Lexie comprenda la situación sin generarle estrés pero puedes decirle a tu padre lo que ocurre y que se alegre por nosotros o que me vuelva a insultar, de una vez por todas.

Si tenía razón, lo sabía. Lexie estaba preocupadísimo y todo el día pegado a ella, pero nada podía hacer, pero era absurdo fingir delante de su padre cuando ya era mayorcita, estaba casada y dueña de cada uno de sus actos. Pero es que luego se imaginaba vuelta atrás, en Forks, teniendo que justificarse de esa situación, cuando claramente no era la más ideal aunque le hiciera muy feliz y se ponía a sudar de manera incontrolada.

Había desafiado a su padre en un montón de cosas – la primera de ellas salir con Edward – pero defraudarle – y esto claramente le defraudaría, era superior a ella.

-Quizás mañana...- balbuceó.

-Bella- le cortó, elevando el tono- Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

Ahora le miró abriendo los ojos como platos porque no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. ¡No hacía falta ser tan grosero! ¡Que ella estaba sensible! Apenas estaba embarazada de siete semanas y si hacían todo como su ginecólogo le recomendaba, estaban en esa etapa de riesgo que cualquier cosa puede provocar un aborto espontáneo, por eso las parejas suelen esperar unas 12 semanas para contarlo a sus familiares.

-Me perdí las primeras semanas del embarazo de Lexie, me perdí cuidarte cuando me necesitabas, me perdí acariciarte el vientre cada vez que quería, y no voy a volver a permitirlo. Tú tendrás todas tus escenas idealizadas pero yo también quiero las mías. Y no puedo empezar a tenerlas si tengo que arrancar el abrigo a Charlie porque tienes nauseas o dejar preparada la comida por la mañana para que no tengas que tocar ningún alimento crudo y él te vea vomitar.

Se le movió el labio inferior sin ningún control y en medio segundo se echaría a llorar. ¡Era tan triste! Ella lo estaba teniendo todo hasta ahora, cada uno de sus deseos, pero Edward... ¿por qué era tan mala con él? Si sólo era decírselo a Charlie. Nada más. Ella soportaría todo lo demás. Y ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de su padre.

-Mi amor...

Al segundo estaba intentando controlar su labio inferior, y al siguiente estaba contra el pecho de Edward mientras la consolaba.

-Estaremos los dos juntos y aunque se enfade o se sienta decepcionado, seguro que pensar que hemos confiado en él antes que nadie de la familia, le agrada. Después se lo podemos contar al resto en la cena del sábado.

Asintió sorbiendo la nariz y levantó la cabeza de su pecho. Oh, dichosas hormonas. Ahora mismo podría matar a alguien si no le dieran ganas de vomitar pensar en sangre. Pero al menos cuando recuperó la visión entre la lágrimas vio esta preciosa cara con su sonrisa, e incluso tendiéndole un pañuelo de papel tras limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Se te congestionará la nariz- dijo- Con el incremento del estrógeno, se inflaman las mucosas de la nariz. Además, tienes más sangre circulando por tu cuerpo y los vasos sanguíneo se dilatan.

-¿En serio?- se sonó otra vez- ¿Los cambios de humor, las nauseas y la nariz taponada? ¿Qué más me puede pasar? ¡No hay ninguna molestia que no tenga!

Se echó a reír para volver a abrazarla y antes de tenderle un nuevo pañuelo de papel, dijo:

-Si son todas para tener otro bebé precioso como Lexie, yo las acepto de buen grado, ¿y tú, mi amor?

Bueno, para él era muy fácil porque no estaba dos horas vomitando por la mañana, pero la verdad es que sí. Sufrió de terribles nauseas en su anterior embarazo y de mareos, pero en éste era totalmente diferente. Quizás más intenso, aunque tenía la firme creencia que como estuvo tan ocupada en ocultarlo para seguir con su vida hasta el día de la boda, lo aguantó todo estoica solo concentrada para que nadie lo descubriera.

-Si con Lexie no se me congestionó la nariz- se volvió a sonar- y nos salió así de perfecto, éste será increíble.

-No espero menos, estando dentro de ti- añadió, en una gran sonrisa- No sabes la suerte que tienes, pequeño o pequeña.

Se echó a reír mientras le daba una docenas de besos en su – aún – vientre plano a la vez que se recostaba sobre ella, como cuando abultaba un montón y notaban a Lexie moverse. No podía esperar más para llegar a ese momento, sentirse tan especial con el don que era ser la madre de los hijos de Edward. Y por eso, empezaría por la primera parte: diciéndoselo a Charlie.

-Mañana disfrutaremos de Halloween. Pasado mañana, esperaré a que regreses de clase, y se lo diremos.


	33. Outtakes 32 - Lazos

**OUTTAKE 32 – Lazos.**

Halloween había sido una fiesta genial, su favorita sin duda. Encabezaba la lista dándose codazos con el cumpleaños de Lexie y el de Edward, seguida muy de cerca por Navidad y Acción de Gracias. Posiblemente tuvieran que adelantar la siguiente cita del dentista de Lexie por todos los dulces que había comido y Edward le reprocharía que le hubieran dado nauseas cuando Lexie vomitó por la noche y le tuvo que meter en la cama con ellos hasta que se durmiera de nuevo, despertándose él con una rodillita clavada en la espalda y ella con una manita en la cara, pero había sido perfecto.

Hasta contando que por mucho que Alice insistiera, Charlie no se quiso poner ningún disfraz.

-Si me traes una goma, la usaré como si llevara una careta- le dijo- pero no voy a disfrazarme de nada.

Había cosas que ni el aleteo de pestañas de su hermana política conseguía. Edward se había puesto su disfraz, Lexie rugía como un leoncito, Emmett la acompañaría a la fiesta y ella se metió en el vestido de _Bella_. No podía pedir más.

-Bella- suspiró tirando del corpiño- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? No entras- volvió a tirar.

Se revolvió porque si la seguía apretando así o la había vomitar o le rompía una costilla e intentó ella cerrarse el corpiño. En vano. Todo salía por la parte de _arriba_. _Todo_. Podía haber perdido un par de kilos, pero estos se habían subido a su busto y estaba allí, como si de dos piedras voluptuosas se tratara, exuberantes, nada aptas para ir a pedir caramelos por el barrio.

-Serán las hormonas de...- hizo una mueca-... ya sabes.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Las hormonas _menstruales_? Alice conocía su cuerpo tan bien como ella misma, porque la vestía y la desvestía a su antojo, incluso antes de que ella misma sufriera esos cambios en sus propias carnes. Así que, mejor buscar otra excusa. Era hasta bochornoso que excepto Edward o Lexie, era la única persona que no fuera médico que la había visto desnuda.

-Quizás haya engordado.

-No, no has engordado. El vestido te queda perfecto. Es sólo...- entrecerró los ojos- _ahí_.

-El cuerpo de la mujer cambia mucho a lo largo de la vida.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando se está embarazada.

Ahogó un gritito tapándose la boca con las dos manos, y absurdamente miró a la puerta para comprobar que seguía cerrada y que Charlie no estaba cerca, cuando no la abriría ni obligado. Había obviado esa parte de la casa como si no existiera, ni puesto un pie en la moqueta como si así olvidara que allí era donde dormía con Edward, así que no entraría y menos ahora cuando sabía que se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Lo... sabes?

-No me insultes, Bella- dejó los ojos en blanco- Claro que lo sé. Lo que no puedo creer es que Emmett lo sepa antes que yo. Creía que me querías. Que eras mi mejor amiga. Que eras mi hermana.

Hizo un amago de puchero y aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no iba a llorar, consiguió el efecto que buscaba: que le partiera el corazón y que se disculpara.

-Claro que te quiero, que eres mi amiga y mi hermana. Pero Emmett lo sabe porque estuvo espiando a Edward y a Carlisle mientras hablaban por teléfono. Mira, eres la primera que lo sabe oficialmente: Estoy embarazada. ¿Mejor?

Infló los carrillos, como si fuera a explotar, del mismo modo que hacía Lexie cuando quería algo, pero soltó el aire de golpe ruidosamente, para dar saltitos hacia ella.

-Oh, gracias, eso es lo que quería. Qué feliz me hace. ¿Y si ahora fuera una niña? La ropa de niña es mil veces más _mona_ que la ropa de niño.

-Quizás esa pregunta me la deberías de contestar tú- rió- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Qué has _visto_?

-No sabría decirte- frunció el ceño, dejando los saltos- No ha sido un detalle en concreto, más bien el cúmulo de cambios. De repente todo lo que tenía Edward decidido para el futuro más cercano, cambió, pero no sabía a lo que se debía: veía la decisión de mudaros, pero no la casa en concreto, te veía dejar de asistir a clase, pero tampoco sabía la razón- suspiró- Luego te empecé a _ver_ enfermar, como la otra vez, y a Carlisle y a Edward cuchichear y sólo até cabos.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Emmett lo...? ¿Te lo ha...? ¡Tramposa!

Se echó a reír y haciendo un bailecito hacia ella, volvió a tirar de su corpiño.

-Vampiros y _exvampiros_- rumió Bella- Ninguno sois de fiar.

-¿Verdad?- rió, cantarina- Emmett lleva mucho tiempo maltratando a Edward y no sabía la razón. Ya sabes, até cabos.

-¿Y has _visto_ algo más? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Charlie, por ejemplo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No...- meneó la cabeza- Nada en concreto, ya te lo he dicho. Y es muy frustrante. Es como cuando Esme descubrió que estaba embarazada. Os _veía_ a vosotros de acá para allá, pero no _veía_ la razón. Supongo que ya no son _visiones_ en sí, más bien _intuiciones_. ¿Crees que se lo tomará mal?

-No lo sé- suspiró- Sé que quiere a Lexie sobre todas las cosas, pero también sé que considera de que soy muy joven o que en todo _esto_, yo soy la que pierde dado que Edward ya se ha graduado y está en la Escuela de Medicina, aunque yo no lo sienta así, por lo que sólo intuyo decepción.

-Entonces, tienes que hacerle entender que para ti no es nada decepcionante. Y que si tiene algo bueno ser una Cullen es que la guardería ya está pagada- le guiñó un ojo- Anda, te quitaré esto, no creo que ir tan apretada en tu _estado_ sea bueno. Tienes un _bustier_ muy bonito en alguna parte. Servirá.

Bella suspiró de nuevo y se dejó desvestir hasta que la libró de aquella prenda diabólica. Literalmente: de estar enfundada en eso pasó a solamente llevar las braguitas por lo que tuvo que volver a envolverse en la bata de Edward hasta que Alice regresó con lo que buscaba de su vestidor. Lo estiró delante de ella, hizo una mueca imaginándose vete tú a saber qué, y le ordenó que se descubriera de nuevo.

-Es Halloween, no hace falta estos detalles tan mínimos- replicó.

-No si yo escojo los disfraces- puntualizó.

-Espero que no me den nauseas. Me alivia mucho no tener que ocultarlas delante de ti.

-Vaya, gracias- rió- Aunque no me uses de tapadera, por favor- puso gesto de desagrado- Esas cosas me ponen los pelos de punta. Y los bebés no paran de hacerlo. ¿En serio que queréis pasar de nuevo por eso? Lexie ya es una cosita encantadora que controla la mayoría de sus fluidos.

-Y un montón de veces más.

-No voy a preguntarte qué te da mi hermano porque estoy aburrida de evitaros, pero al menos ahora me daréis unas semanas de descanso.

Suspiró divertida negando con la cabeza, esperó a que le terminara de ajustar la prenda y dejó que le deslizara el vestido desde la cabeza a los pies. Podía oír los grititos de Lexie fuera, así que esperara que le retuvieran antes de verla, porque llevaba allí encerrada lo que parecía horas: primero con el peinado y el maquillaje, y ahora con el vestido.

Así le daría la gran sorpresa. Ahora parecía más ocupado en rugir.

-Bueno, esto es otra cosa. Realmente no parece que vayas de Halloween, si no a un baile a palacio, _princesa_- se rió- Puedes mirarte.

Alice se quitó delante del enorme espejo de su habitación y así pudo caminar delante, cosa que tenía prohibida desde los últimos 40 minutos. Antes tuvo que levantarse la tela amarilla del vestido para no pisarla, como cuando estaba vestida de novia, algo que le gustó recordar. Y así se miró.

Había hecho un trabajo magnífico, era la imagen real del cuento de Lexie en el reflejo del espejo. El vestido era precioso, pero los bucles en el pelo combinaban perfectamente igual que en el dibujo de la boda con la _Bestia_, convertido en su guapo príncipe. Y la tiara... mejor no preguntar a quién había pertenecido, porque no podría cruzar las puertas de su casa.

-¿Lista?- preguntó cogiendo su máscara de plumas.

Asintió para mirarse una vez más y así la siguió, fuera del cuarto. En cuanto abrió la puerta no oyó solamente los grititos de Lexie, sino también la voz de Edward, la de Emmett, a Rosalie y balbuceos de bebé, quizás Louise o Henry. Así cada vez que llamaban a la puerta Lexie podía exclamar su "_tuco o tato_" aunque fuera el del otro lado el que debía de decirlo, ya que todos los Cullen se habían presentado allí. Lo que pareció defraudar a Charlie de tener que compartir a Lexie con tanta gente.

Alice carraspeó teatralmente desde lo alto de la escalera y ahí notó a cada par de ojos clavarse en ellas. Bueno, Alice lo buscaba porque para eso llevaba un vestido de plumas que tapaba lo justo de su escultural cuerpo, pero si ella se pisaba la tela y tropezaba, no estaba lista.

Edward ya estaba completamente vestido – con el cabello engominado debajo de su sombrero de copa y un bigote falso pintado – desde hacía bastante y jugaba con Lexie: De hecho, habían montado en el hall una especie de pista de circo con algunos juguetes y parecía que el pequeño cumplía a la perfección con su papel de leoncito con el domador. Corría, daba saltitos, rugía... Charlie estaba en la puerta de la cocina disparando fotos como un loco con la cámara digital que le había dado Alice cuando pretendió utilizar una de cartón de revelado rápido. Y Rosalie les acompañaba con Louise en brazos desde la puerta del salón, el bebé vestido de una adorable mariquita de peluche y ella con un vestido de pedrería ajustado hasta los pies, dado que según sus palabras, el año pasado no cabía en él.

Los pares de ojos pestañearon anonadados y dejaron su actividad. Y Lexie robó la energía de todos porque gritó y corrió hacia el protector de la escalera dispuesto a arrancarlo como si se le hubiera presentado un ángel.

-_¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Apa! ¡Insesa! ¡Mami!_

Gritó tanto y se excitó tanto que bien pensó que no llegaba abajo antes de que el niño se pusiera a llorar, y estaba demasiado guapo en su disfraz para estropearlo con lágrimas aunque fueran de felicidad: cuando Edward se pintó su bigote falso, le pintó a él en su adorable naricilla un botón negro que simulaba el hocico con bigotes que transcurrían por sus mejillas.

-_¡Mami!_

-¿Te gusta, peque? ¿Me parezco a la _Bella_ de tu cuento?

-_No, mami mas apa. Mami, insesa._

Notar cómo el dichoso bustier se le clavaba en el pecho o llevar los zapatos de algún caro diseñador bien merecía la pena por ver a Lexie tan loco de felicidad. Y que hubiera vomitado esa mañana la última de sus hormonas le estaban ayudando a no llorar de emoción también.

Pero como no bajó lo suficientemente rápido para el gusto del pequeño y allí no se movía nada, forcejeó de nuevo con el protector de la escalera hasta que Edward voló hacia él para sujetarle antes de que se lastimara, cogerle en brazos, abrirlo y tenderle la mano a Bella.

-Me dejas impresionado, mi amor. ¿Por qué nunca hemos celebrado Halloween antes? Ese _Bestia_ es realmente afortunado. Suerte que llevo un látigo.

Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla pero poco más pudo hacer porque Lexie continuaba gritando y lanzando los brazos hacia su madre, mirándola maravillado como si no creyera lo que tenía delante de los ojitos.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Bella, temerosa.

Allí se había quedado Charlie, en la puerta de la cocina, cámara en mano, petrificado. Podía arrugar el bigote porque todos los Cullen estaban allí, pero parecía tan anonadado como Edward ante la visión del dispendio de joyas, vestido y maquillaje.

-Vaya, Bells, tendremos que regresar antes de media noche o tu carruaje se convertirá en calabaza.

-Soy la _Bella_, no Cenicienta- aclaró ella.

-Lo que sea, nunca se me dio bien leerte cuentos. Estás más que guapa. Me alegro de haber venido para verlo- levantó la cámara y disparó- Esto es mucho mejor en directo y nunca me habrías mandado una foto tuya.

Complacida, sonrió y se acercó para besarle la mejilla. Se estaba portando de campeonato. Si quería marcharse mañana mismo, no diría ni media palabra. Había aguantado a un Cullen tras otro cuando claramente pensaba que se trataría solo de ellos con Lexie y aunque en principio pareció decepcionado, las atenciones de Edward para que siempre estuviera rodeado del niño y la presencia de Esme y Carlisle habían relajado bastante el ambiente.

-¿Ninguna enfermera _cachonda_? ¡Vaya rollo de disfraces!- exclamó Emmett con una risotada.

-No seas burro, Emmett, o te quedarás en casa- le regañó Rosalie.

Dio otra risotada y se cargó a Henry en la cadera, vestido idéntico a él, lo que era de lo más gracioso. Enseguida se asomaron Esme y Carlisle desde el salón para felicitarles por los disfraces, haciendo parecer la casa más pequeña que nunca.

-Poneros todos juntos- sugirió Charlie rápidamente- Quiero una foto de todos.

-Sólo los chicos disfrazados. Es su fiesta- contestó Carlisle educado.

-A ellos después- insistió Charlie- Quiero enseñarla en el pueblo.

-Entonces, usemos el disparador automático- dijo Alice- Y así saldrá también usted, señor.

Y como Charlie sólo le negaría a Alice disfrazarse, obedeció cual corderito.

El barrio estaba precioso, los niños se lo pasaron genial pidiendo caramelos y viendo al resto disfrazado. Louise enseguida se quedó dormida por muy rodeada que estuviera de gente ruidosa, pero aún así todos fueron a cenar a un restaurante tranquilo para que Charlie siguiera con sus fotos y disfrutando de Lexie. E incluso en un momento acompañó también a Henry a la zona infantil donde estuvo todo el rato solo con ellos.

Como merecía la pena el billete en primera clase.

A la hora de volver a casa, Lexie ya se quejaba de que le dolía la barriguita por culpa de tanto dulce, Edward le tuvo que llevar en brazos, Bella volvió con los zapatos en la mano y Charlie no dijo ni palabra sobre dormir con el niño porque preveía que se tendría que levantar unas cuantas veces a vomitar el empacho.

-¿Ya ha parado?- preguntó Bella, en la cama, tapada con el edredón hasta la nariz, como si huyera de un fantasma.

Edward asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y entró en el cuarto con el niño recostado contra su cuello. Pobrecito, con la energía que tenía toda la tarde estaba cuál piltrafa, y con un pijama limpio porque el anterior había perecido cuando su madre no fue capaz de sujetarle porque ella también tenía nauseas.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- añadió.

-No, ahora sólo está agotado del esfuerzo de vomitar- se sentó con él en la cama.

-No me lo narres- se tapó la cara al completo- Porque vomitaré otra vez yo. No sé qué me ha pasado, nunca me había dado tanto asco.

-Es la primera vez que le tienes que cuidar estando embarazada- contestó él- Pero ya está bien; ya lo ha echado todo, no hay peligro.

-Déjalo, por Dios, me empiezan las nauseas.

Se rió, levantó el edredón y le tumbó en medio para besarle. Le susurró algo como "_quédate aquí con mamá y papá, hijo_" antes de arroparle y besarle la frente.

Bella procuró no respirar por eso él le miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que sujetarte la cabeza ahora a ti también?

-¿Huele a algo?

-Yo no huelo a nada- replicó.

-Las hormonas me dan _superpoderes_. No quiero respirar por la nariz por si huele a vómito.

-Le he cambiado la ropa y lo he limpiado todo con lejía. Son las tres de la madrugada y el despertador suena a las 6. ¿Me dejas apagar la luz?

Pobre. No aguantaría mucho más sin perder su compostura educada. Debía de estar volviéndole más loco de lo que la presencia de Charlie ya hacía. Se estaba ocupando prácticamente de la casa para que ella no flaqueara, tenía sus clases intensivas, el bigote retorcido de Charlie y a eso se le sumaba la falta de sexo, y no porque no pudieran, como había pasado en anteriores ocasiones, sino porque a ella no le apetecía en absoluto y eso le frustraba más que todo lo demás. Si fuera una olla a presión, Edward estaba a punto de estallar.

-Perdona- musitó.

Se quitó el edredón, olisqueó levemente y como sólo olía a la esencia natural de su habitación, se recostó junto al niño. Abrió y cerró los ojitos un segundo pero sólo se refugió contra ella.

-Mamá siente mucho que estés tan malito, peque. No pasará más. Restringiremos los caramelos a partir de ahora.

-_No melos. Etsi malo. Etsi no gusta._

-A mamá tampoco le gusta que Lexie esté malo- dijo para besarle la frente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora, hijo, aquí con papá y mamá?- preguntó Edward.

-_Tí. Umbate, papá._

Se recostó de su lado, le besó la cabecita y abrazando a Bella desde el otro lado del niño, apagó la luz, quedando el cuarto solamente iluminado por la claridad proveniente del ventanal. Y así, en silencio y con la tranquilidad que le daba la presencia de sus padres, el pequeño se durmió en décimas de segundos.

-Ha sido precioso que te disfrazaras como la _Bella_. Lexie lo recordará siempre.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó divertida- ¿No ha sido muy cursi?

-No querer despegarse de ti exceptuando para comer caramelos, es una prueba más que irrefutable.

-Entonces, el próximo año buscaré otro disfraz que le guste aún más para que no se vuelva a empachar.

-No serviría de nada porque tu padre, Alice o cualquier otro le cebarían a escondidas. Además, yo creo que era igual, que me volvían loco los dulces.

Bella se incorporó para mirarle en la oscuridad el cuarto.

-¿Recuerdas algo de cuando eras pequeño?

-No exactamente. No es que haya tenido una _regresión_ ni nada por el estilo, sino... una intuición. Creo que mi madre me preparaba siempre pasteles de frutas y que no le gustaba que los tocara hasta que estuvieran fríos. Tengo la sensación de que he enfermado más de una vez por _goloso_ como le ha ocurrido a Lexie. ¿Raro, no?

-No- suspiró divertida- Alice dice lo mismo de sus visiones. Dice que intuyó que estaba embarazada: preveía cambios, me vio desnuda, ató cabos y ya es una más en el _secreto_.

-Poco secreto queda ya si sólo faltan tu padre, Rosalie y Esme.

-No me presiones más- le replicó- Me ha gustado pronunciar: estoy embarazada, pero no sé si estoy preparada para la decepción de Charlie.

-Si a ti te gusta pronunciarlo imagínate lo que me gustará a mí decir: Bella está embarazada y vamos a tener otro hijo. ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos?

Gritaría en esos momentos, vaya que sí. Por mucho que fueran las 3 de la madrugada, Lexie estuviera en medio de la cama y Charlie en el piso de abajo. Y si subiera en esos momentos, se imaginaría cualquier cosa como que estaban en medio de un intercambio de pareceres.

-Hoy. Hoy. Hoy se lo diré. Tengo que pensar cómo enfocarlo. Pero déjalo ya, _exvampiro manipulador_, o sólo volveremos a hablarnos cuando tenga ganas de sexo.

-Aquí estaré para _escucharte_- se rió para besarla por encima de Lexie- en todos los sentidos.

Pero lo que por la noche veía tan cercano, por el día sólo le veía problemas. Para empezar, no había pegado ojo por culpa de Lexie y estaba más cansada de lo habitual. Se podía dormir hasta de pie, así que asumía que ya estaba en _esa_ fase. Edward tampoco es que se levantara siendo todo charla y felicidad, así que eso no mejoró su humor. Además, Lexie estaba aún pachucho y cansado, tuvo otro amago de vómito, lo tuvo que aguantar como pudo y no se había querido mover de la cama de sus padres. Y con eso Charlie vagaba por la casa, sin nada que hacer, espiando a Lexie en la cama desde la puerta y suspirando a cada segundo diciendo que estaría siendo más útil en Forks.

Y eso agotaba su paciencia porque no sabía con qué entretenerle hasta que llegara Edward.

¿Para qué diría que _sí_ tan pronto a su regalo?

-¿Y si metes así ahí, sale la foto... por aquí?- preguntó Charlie.

-Sí- respondió Bella cansada.

-¿Eso haces cada vez que me mandas fotos?

-Era más cómodo eso que ir todos los días a la tienda a que me las revelaran.

-Pero...- arrugó el bigote- Será muy caro. El chisme...- señaló la impresora- el papel y...

Bella se encogió de hombros y pulsó a la siguiente foto en su pantalla para que se imprimiera, junto cuando Charlie añadió:

-Ya, bueno, el dinero de los Cullen.

Ay, no podía más. ¿Era posible que tras dos días, ya estuviera hasta arriba de su padre? Entendía que estuviera desubicado, aburrido y que no la dejara sola ni un par de minutos, pero estaba harta de que terminara todas sus medias conversaciones con esa frase.

Por el dispendio de la decoración de Halloween cuando le pidió hoy que le ayudara a quitarla, por los disfraces de ayer, por la calefacción que según él malgastaban, por la gasolina del coche, por la cámara digital,...

-Papá, sé que todas estas cosas te molestan, que _nosotros_ somos más humildes y que has trabajado mucho para conseguir todo lo que tienes, pero cuando Edward y yo nos casamos entré a formar parte de su vida y en la vida de Edward están todas estas comodidades. Cuánto primero lo admitas, del mismo modo que lo admití yo, más felices seremos todos.

Charlie la miró abriendo los ojos como platos y puso la boca en forma de "o" durante unos instantes. Seguro que pensó contestarle algo, pero se lo tragó, levantando las cejas para sentarse al otro lado del escritorio, en la silla de Edward. Se movió de un lado al otro, tocó la mesa con la yema del dedo, cogió una tira de fotos de foto matón que tenía enganchada en el monitor del ordenador, pero la dejó en su sitio cuando vio que en la mitad, estaban besándose.

Pues si no superaba eso, bien iban.

-Quizás te estoy entreteniendo y hoy tenías que estudiar.

-Está bien, tengo tiempo hasta el próximo test.

-¿No irás a ninguna clase estos días? Dijiste que tenías unas compañeras muy agradables y que quedabas con ellas de vez en cuando.

-No, hasta que vuelvas a Forks. Saben que estás aquí, lo comprenden.

-No cambies tus planes por mí, nena. Tú, haz tu vida.

Esa sí que era buena. ¿Qué hiciera su vida? Llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana siguiéndola entre suspiros y arrastrando los pies. Luego con quejas. Más tarde con mohines. Ni con los 50 canales de deportes que tenían en la tele por cable parecía satisfecho.

-No importa. Me mandan las notas por email. Está bien. Me gusta estar contigo- sonrió.

-Si te hubiera gustado estar conmigo, no te hubieras casado a los 18 años.

Ese era el cuento de nunca acabar. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza interior Edward para no golpearle?

-¿Volvemos con eso, papá? ¿Hubieras preferido que hubiera venido aquí y viviera con Edward _en pecado_?

-¿No cabía otro tipo de posibilidad?

-La verdad es que no: Edward me lo propuso en Navidad y aunque no le dije que _sí_ hasta unos días antes de contártelo a ti, no hubiera cambiado nada.

-¿En _Navidad_?- repitió abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Cuándo cenó con nosotros? ¿En mi mesa, mi comida?

-Papá- suspiró- De eso hace una eternidad.

-_Pomposo capullo_...- murmuró meneando la cabeza.

Trató de ignorarle, cogió la fotografía impresa y se la tendió. La miró con poca atención, porque era de los tres – Edward, Lexie y él – y la dejó en el montón de las anteriores.

-¿Quieres alguna más?

-No, ya tengo suficientes. Como información. En _Navidad_- repitió- Me acabas de amargar las próximas. Ahora no podré parar de pensar en qué momento te sacó ese _pedrusco_ y tú te quedaste embobada.

-No fue así como pasó, pero quizás debieras de preguntarle a Edward y que te contara sus impresiones- respondió Bella.

-Sí, eso quisiera- rezongó- Para que se le escape que cuando me prometiste que eras _virgen_, también era mentira.

-A decir verdad, ahí no te mentí- replicó- Pero con la existencia de Lexie no me creerás, por lo que vamos a dejarlo y hablar de otra cosa.

-Sí, será lo mejor, porque ya quedó claro, tiempo antes, que aunque adore a Lexie, deberías haber esperado para ser madre. Cinco, diez, quince años...

Terrenos peligrosos... Sabía que debía de cerrar la boca, centrarse en el ordenador y seguir imprimiendo fotos aunque no quisiera más, o quizás embutirle otro sándwich de los que Edward había dejado preparado por la mañana para tenerle ocupado masticando en vez de hablando, pero algo se apoderó de su lengua y dijo:

-Me encanta ser madre. Es lo mejor que he podido hacer nunca. Lexie es la personita más increíble del mundo, una mitad de mí perfecta. Me necesita y me quiere. Eso es más grandioso que el _college_, graduarme o la _liga Ivy_, y no puedo esperar para volver a serlo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos como platos para contestar con voz ronca:

-Espero que lo digas de broma.

-No, no estoy de broma- añadió en su posesión demoníaca- No quería decírtelo así y Edward debería de estar presente, pero allá va: Estoy embarazada. Salgo de cuentas a mediados de junio, aunque espero poder aguantar hasta el día 20 y que ese sea el mejor día del mundo, cuando han pasado las cosas más increíbles.

Charlie se quedó sin color. Literalmente. Blanco como el papel. Más blanco de lo que estaba Edward _antes_ o cualquier de los Cullen y si no fuera porque le veía levantar y bajar el pecho, bien hubiera pensado que se estaba ahogando, aunque hizo un ruido como si no le pasara el aire por los pulmones y tuviera sólo un hilo para inhalar y exhalar.

Bueno, ya estaba. Si a su padre le daba un soponcio era culpa suya. Y Edward aún tardaría en venir para hacerle la RCP.

-Papá, di algo, me estás asustando.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó en su misma voz ronca- ¿Acaso va a importarte algo de lo que yo te diga, Bella?

-Claro que me importa. Quiero oírte decir: _Felicidades, nena. Me alegro por ti_. Algo así.

-No quiero mentirte, así que no puedo decirte lo que tú quieres oír. Yo, a diferencia de ti, no te miento constantemente.

-¿En qué te he mentido, papá?- replicó.

-Me dijiste que estabais siendo _responsables_. Y no lo sois, maldita sea, si vuelves a estar embarazada, dos años después. Y tú estás aquí, mientras él sigue estudiando. ¿Es que no lo ves, hija? Por muy feliz que te haga Lexie y ser la madre de _sus_ hijos, esto no es lo que yo quería para ti.

-Pero yo sí es lo que quiero- respondió- Siempre he cuidado de mamá y de ti, y me hacía muy feliz, así que no sabes lo feliz que me hace cuidar de _mi_ propia familia. Y no es como tú crees: ha sido meditado, decidido y poder volver a ser madre, aunque tú consideres que es demasiado pronto, es lo que más he esperado en los últimos dos años.

Charlie se quedó allí, mirándola, como si no la conociera o no la hubiera escuchado hablar en toda la tarde. Y eso fue lo peor de todo. Esperaba voces, que le recordara cosas del pasado o incluso que se metiera con Edward, pero no dijo ni mu. Se limitó a estar enfrente. Nada más.

-Quería decírtelo a ti antes de que se lo digamos a los Cullen, así que, si de aquí al sábado no lo aceptas, al menos finge cuando los demás se alegren- añadió.

-¿No lo sabe nadie más?

-Excepto Carlisle, no.

Era mentira, pero bueno. Aunque los demás no deberían de saberlo. Y no lo admitirían cuando lo reconocieran oficialmente. Estaba bien. Sí, no era lo peor que le había ocultado a Charlie.

-En cierto modo, sentía que te lo _debía_.

-Lo que _debías_ hacer era _esperar_, demonios, hija.

Bueno, recuperaba el color en la cara y la voz. No dando saltos de alegría, pero a todo se llegaría.

-Mira, papá, tu vida está en Forks: viendo el baseball, saliendo a pescar y comiendo pizza recalentada. Mamá tiene a Phil y ahora seguirá con el yoga o con la botánica o vete tú a saber. Y yo tengo a Edward, me encanta la Universidad, pero no va a irse a ninguna parte en los próximos dos años o tres, mientras Lexie sigue creciendo y tenemos al próximo bebé. Esa es mi vida. La adoro. Y para ser más feliz aún, sólo me falta que me felicites.

Meneó la cabeza, suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Cogió las fotografías para colocarlas sin que sobresaliera ni una y cuando estaba a su altura y podía abrazarla para zanjar el tema, contestó:

-Ahora no puedo, tienes que darme tiempo. Quizás vuelva a casa antes del fin de semana. Tengo que pensármelo.

* * *

Si seguía teniendo que cargar con la bolsa de ropa sudada de Emmett, terminaría matándole, porque allí estaba, esperándole en el aparcamiento para dársela mugrienta y que él se la devolviera limpia, planchada y ordenada. Se olvidaba de los exámenes, pero sus amenazas no se le pasaban.

-Hoy Bella se lo dirá a Charlie y el sábado se lo diremos a todos, así que es la última prenda de ropa interior que te plancho, _majadero_.

-Ya- se rió- No cantes victoria. Y que estén suavecitos, ahora _mis partes_ son más sensibles.

-Te las sensibilizaría a patadas- rumió cerrando el maletero- y así se acabaría el problema.

-¿Sabe Carlisle de esa lengua _viperina_ tuya? Muy mal, Edward, he sudado muy pocos calcetines.

Le miró de soslayo y así entró en el coche, para ignorarle porque no quería que siguiera aumentando su poder. Puso en marcha el motor, pero antes de poder mover el volante, Emmett se asomó por su ventanilla.

-Ya que ayer no quisiste venir a la fiesta, ¿el sábado celebramos que lo sepa toda la familia?

-No voy a salir, Emmett, y menos estando Charlie Swan en casa- rezongó.

-Venga, tío, estuvo bien la fiesta ayer con Alice. La quiero mucho y todas esas cosas, pero es una _chica_, es muy pequeña y si le pasara algo Jasper me arrancaría la cabeza si Carlisle me la dejara en su sitio. Quiero que me acompañes tú. Ya que vuelvo a dormir en el sofá, al menos, pasármelo bien.

-¿Por qué vuelves...? Mira, me da igual. Tú tienes problemas, pero yo también. Te traeré tu dichosa ropa limpia, podemos tomarnos una cerveza, pero ya está.

-Me conformaré con eso- dijo pesadamente- Suerte con el jefe Swan.

-Gracias- respondió.

Movió el volante, subió la ventanilla y así maniobró para salir del aparcamiento. Argh, así, cerrado en el coche, podía oler las zapatillas mugrientas de Emmett en el maletero. Y eso que él no tenía los _superpoderes_ hormonales de Bella. Mejor entrar en casa rápido para que no se volviera a indisponer o que Lexie recayera. Pobrecito ángel, tenía el castigo de la _gula_ con los dulces y bien lo pagaba. Tenía que ser moderado como era su madre incluso con sus defectos para no estar tan pachucho y maltratarles a ellos en el medio de la cama con rodillitas clavadas o tirándole de las mantas.

Pensando eso, le hizo gracia que ayer el barrio estaba engalanado por la fiesta de Halloween y ahora mismo ya recobraba su apariencia habitual. Como su casa. Bella había estado ocupada descolgando esqueletos. Esperaba que Charlie le hubiera ayudado y hubieran pasado un buen rato juntos. Así ahora estaría de buen humor y les felicitaría en su dicha.

Aún podía soñar.

Pero al entrar en el garaje, ya algo le dio mala espina. Para empezar, el _SUV_ seguía tal cual él lo había dejado, por lo que no lo había usado. Ni Bella el suyo. Sólo habló con ella por la mañana y apenas le contó que Lexie no quería levantarse de su cama, así que como tampoco parecía de muy buen humor por haber pasado mala noche, no la molestó más. Era su tiempo con su padre y él no intervendría. Aunque de saber la cara con la que se iba a encontrar cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, se hubiera saltado las últimas clases, y eso que estaba, como cada día, más guapa.

Si había algo que le sentaba bien, sin duda, era la maternidad. Había estado preciosa en el embarazo de Lexie, pero en éste ya no tenía calificativo, y eso que vomitaba y se mareaba medio día. Serían las hormonas o bien la madurez, cada vez se vestía de una manera más femenina, si bien con la ayuda de Alice o porque se sentía así. No es que llevara uno de los vestidos minúsculos de su hermana, pero llevaba un pantaloncito corto precioso con medias y un suéter ajustado, donde además se le marcaba perfectamente la parte de su anatomía estaban haciendo estragos las primeras semanas de embarazo.

Ahora estaba preparando algo de comer. Insólito. Sin nauseas, sin taparse la cara con una mano o tocando el pavo como si hacía un segundo estuviera vivo y lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos. Tenía otro sándwich al lado terminado e incluso olía a leche caliente, sin duda la que se estaba tomando Lexie en su vaso móvil, sentando en su trona, delante de su cuenco de preparado de cereales, aún en pijama, en su favorito el que imitaba el cuerpo de una rana, pero con cara de encontrarse totalmente recuperado.

-_¡Papi!_- exclamó en cuanto le vio.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó cerrando la puerta para dejar sus libros sobre la mesa y la bolsa de Emmett, en el suelo.

-_Etsi malo._

-Lexie estuvo malo por _glotón_. Pero Lexie no lo hará más, ¿verdad? Mamá y papá se preocupan mucho cuando Lexie está malito.

-_No más melos. No más_- negó con la cabeza compulsivamente.

-Eso lo dices ahora- se rió.

Le revolvió los cabellos y le besó la frente para indicarle que siguiera comiendo cuando Bella apenas le miró medio segundo. Mal no, fatal. Y no era por el cansancio ni por las nauseas. Allí había pasado algo y malo.

-Charlie se quiere marchar- dijo sin más cuando se acercó a saludarla con un beso.

Alarmado y a punto de preguntar por qué, algo en su cabeza le dijo que lo sabía. Que sabía por qué se quería marchar y que Charlie_ lo sabía_. Y Bella, que le conocía como nadie, no necesitaba más para explicarse.

-No puedo hacer nada si no se alegra por nosotros o no comprende que éste es mi lugar y la manera en la que soy feliz. Se ha plantado delante de la tele y no se ha movido en un par de horas. Sólo me ha gruñido cuando le he preguntado si quería algo para comer. No quería decírselo así, y quería esperarte pero en la conversación una cosa llevó a la otra y...

Sería de cobarde admitir que mejor no estar presente, pero cuando el señor Webber les dijo _en lo bueno y en lo malo_, se refería a momentos como éste. Bella era un ser benévolo y transigente, así que se podía imaginar qué tipo de conversación le habría llevado a decírselo a su padre para que ahora no diera saltos de alegría y tuviera esa cara tan triste. Su ángel celestial que le había proporcionado otro ángel y la dicha del siguiente. Allí estaba él para pedir clemencia.

-No quiero que se vaya. Era un sueño que se quedara hasta Acción de Gracias, pero no aguantar ni hasta el fin de semana...

-Yo hablaré con él, mi amor.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?- preguntó angustiada.

-Que le has preparado el sándwich.

Bella le miró con cara de no entender nada pero dejó que cogiera el plato con el sándwich e incluso el vaso con la cerveza. Hasta se la había calentado y le había echado especias, como la tomaba con Billy Black en la reserva. Por eso mismo tenía que conseguir que se alegrara por su hija, aunque odiara el hecho de que fuera madre por segunda vez a los 21 y antes de graduarse.

-¿Ganan los _mariners_?- preguntó.

Absorto en la televisión y sentado en el sofá individual, Charlie Swan dio un saltito para mirarle con ojos desorbitados antes de volver a su postura, clavado en la pantalla.

-Es un partido repetido- cambió de canal.

Ahora se quedaba sin saber si ganaban o si perdían, aunque no le importara.

-Emmett encargó el paquete completo de deportes para no perderse nada cuando viene. ¿Es interesante?

-Si te gustan los deportes...- rumió.

A él no le gustaban ni los veía, así que mejor dejar el tema.

-Bella le ha preparado esto- lo puso sobre la mesa- Espero que le guste. Aunque si quiere venir a la cocina, Lexie también está cenando.

-Si no te importa, me lo comeré aquí.

-Como quiera- respondió- Como si estuviera en su casa.

-Es una lástima que no lo esté.

Pues sí, era una lástima, porque si estuviera en su casa, él se callaría y se aguantaría como hizo todo el verano, así que como esa era la _suya_, al menos que respetara a Bella y no la pusiera triste. Allá vamos.

-Bella me ha dicho que se lo ha contado, y siento mucho que no esté feliz por nosotros. No podríamos ser más dichosos con la noticia.

-Y yo siento más que me hayas _decepcionado_ de nuevo después de lo que hablamos este verano.

Bien, estaba enfadado con él no con Bella. Bueno, eso era mejor que nada. Ya había vivido con su rechazo mucho tiempo, podía tirar de aquí a Acción de Gracias porque ese hombre no se iba a marchar en cuanto las cosas se torcieran un poco.

Cogió el mando a distancia sobre el brazo del sofá, apagó la tele ante la mirada atónita de Charlie Swan y se sentó enfrente, en la mesa, apartando el sándwich y la cerveza. No le iba a quedar más remedio que escucharle.

-Una vez le dije que sólo vivía para hacer feliz a Bella y le prometí que la cuidaría tanto a ella como a Lexie. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que quería que se graduara antes, pero esto es lo que quería Bella, lo que ha querido desde que Lexie nació y yo sólo he cumplido sus deseos.

-Mientras tú, ¿qué? Sigues asistiendo a clase y te conviertes en un gran doctor como tu padre.

-Sólo hago eso por Bella. Por Bella, por Lexie y por el próximo bebé. Por ella, estoy vivo, y ella me ha hecho ese regalo y me los sigue haciendo. Si Bella quisiera graduarse en idiomas, nos hubiéramos marchado a Europa para que lo consiguiera. Si Bella quisiera viajar a la luna, tendría su propia lanzadera espacial. O si a Bella le molestara la profesión que he escogido o las horas que paso fuera de casa, tenga por seguro que estaría trabajando ahora mismo en un supermercado, si eso es lo que ella deseara. Pero Bella sólo quiere cuidarnos y sólo estoy haciendo su sueño realidad.

Se quedó aquí, tranquilo después de soltar su discurso y como Charlie Swan le rehusó la mirada, esperó unos segundos para decir:

-Estaremos en la cocina, mientras Lexie cena- y se levantó sin más para cumplirlo.

Bella ahora estaba sentada junto a la trona de Lexie, dándole a cucharadas su compuesto de cereales. El pequeño era perfectamente capaz de cenar solo aunque le llevara su tiempo, pero que con cada bocado su madre le diera un beso en la frente y la tuviera sólo para él, era más que suficiente para estar encantado.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Edward se encogió de hombros, la besó en la mejilla y cogió la bolsa apestosa de Emmett. Era un verdadero guarro, la tenía hasta manchada de barro por fuera. Así entró en el cuarto de la lavadora y la vació en golpe dentro del tambor para cerrar, echando la máxima concentración permitida de detergente. Cogió la otra bolsa limpia que tenía colgada junto al tendal y sonrió al ver la ropa que debía de devolverle planchada y doblada sobre el cesto. Si no era un ángel, debía de estar más que confundido.

Sonriendo, salió del cuarto, la volvió a besar, ahora sonoramente en la frente y se sentó al otro lado de la trona. Lexie le tendió su vaso móvil, pero él se lo rechazó para que el niño diera un sorbito para volver a centrarse de nuevo en su madre aunque antes de la siguiente cucharada con el siguiente beso, una voz en la puerta de la cocina, dijera:

-Me alegro mucho. Quizás esta vez sea una niña, una Bella en _pequeñito_.

Bella se quedó mirando a su padre, con la cuchara llena de camino a la boca de Lexie, que tras protestar se cogió a la muñeca de su madre, terminando él mismo la acción. Llamó de nuevo a Bella, movió incluso el vaso móvil y se tuvo que conformar con mojar el dedito en el compuesto cuando Bella además, se levantó para abrazar a Charlie Swan.

-Gracias, papá- suspiró- No sabes lo que significa para mí.

-Sí, bueno- carraspeó- Me lo imagino. He pensado que si comprendes que yo sea tan... _tosco_, yo puedo comprender que... bueno, prefieres esto...- abarcó imaginariamente la cocina con el dedo- que graduarte. Aunque me cueste.

-No es _esto_. Son _ellos_- aclaró Bella.

-Sí, lo que sea- volvió a carraspear- ¿Puedo... cenar aquí con Lexie?

-Sí, señor, por favor- exclamó él, levantándose de la silla- Siéntese junto a Bella, yo voy a por su cena.

Sin pelear asintió y se sentó donde le dijo. Así incluso agradeció cuando se lo puso delante y sonrió cuando Bella le llenó el vaso con más cerveza.

-Esto...- murmuró- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Va todo muy bien. Con las molestias _normales_: nauseas, mareos y esas cosas.

Puso cara de no saber a qué se referían esas cosas, pero lo dejó correr. Y tenía razón para no saber de qué hablaba, porque cuando supo del embarazo de Lexie la máxima molestia que tenía Bella eran sus patadas y estaba encantada de sentirlas.

-Si dijiste que salías de cuentas en junio, este próximo verano no viajaréis como el año pasado.

-No lo...- Bella meneó la cabeza-... habíamos hablado, la verdad. Quizás Edward aún no acabe con las clases o el bebé se adelante. Quiero terminar el curso un par de meses antes para estar tranquila en la recta final. Con el resto, podemos improvisar.

-Pero tenemos otra buena noticia, mi amor. ¿No se lo has dicho a tu padre?

-¿Qué...?

Levantó las cejas para ver si lo captaba, Charlie le miró sin entender a qué se refería, pero Bella reaccionó rápido. Antes de hablar, sonrió ampliamente:

-Tenemos una propiedad en Forks- anunció Bella.

-¿Una propiedad?- repitió ceñudo Charlie.

-Esme y Alice restauraron una casa y estará lista esta Navidad- añadió él.

-¿Una...? Espera... ¿Una casa que no es la Mansión de los Cullen? ¿Tenéis una casa en Forks?

-Pasaremos la Navidad allí y volveremos siempre que podamos- dijo Edward- A mí no me importaría ejercer en el Hospital de Forks cuando me doctore. Forks es su sitio tan perfecto como éste o cualquier otro. Con la diferencia, de que usted vive allí.

Y lo que sólo había ocurrido dos veces antes – el día de la boda y el día del nacimiento de Lexie – volvió a ocurrir: Charlie Swan se levantó, arrastrando su silla, para abrazar a Edward.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le susurró con afecto.

* * *

-¿Puedes coger a Lexie un momento, papá?

-Claro- estiró los brazos para que le pasara al niño- ¿Que ocu...?

Y sin más echó a correr hacia la flecha que indicaba "_Lavabos_".

-Está embarazada- explicó a la dependienta, que les miró atentos- Las nauseas y los mareos. Ya sabe.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró- ¿Cree que necesitará algo?

¿Necesitaría algo? Bueno, Bella era bastante autosuficiente, y en todo esto del embarazo parecía apañarse bien. Decía que tenía un montón de nauseas, pero la verdad que nunca la veía flaquear y estaba de un humor envidiable, aunque era la tercera vez que se ausentaba de esa manera. Lo único que le había pedido que hiciera por ella era que entretuviera a Lexie para que no se preocupara, y lo haría con todas sus fuerzas.

-No, no. Ya es el segundo- levantó levemente a Lexie- Es toda una experta.

La dependienta le sonrió y siguió anotando algo en la carpetita que llevaba en la mano, para después colocar bien el mantel de la mesa de la que estaban delante, escogiendo vajilla, cristalería y cubertería para la nueva casa de Forks. Aunque al principio le hizo ilusión ser útil, cuando vio que Bella bostezaba al hojear los catálogos que le dio Esme Cullen, se dio cuenta de que era para eso, para que se sintiera parte de todo eso, para que pasara más tiempo con Bella y Lexie, dado que podía haberlo escogido ella o cualquier otra Cullen con su gusto exquisito y que no se sintiera como un elefante en una cacharrería entre tantas cosas caras.

-_Elo Wam_- se batió el niño.

Le dejó en el suelo y le sujetó de la manita, pero se siguió revolviendo así que le dejó caminar para seguirle de cerca, dado que Bella le había advertido que no se moviera de su lado en cuanto entraron. Se apoyó con las manitas en un mostrador con delicados centros de flores, después cogió un paraguas que había en un paragüero por lo que tuvo que sujetarle y por último casi se colgó de un expositor de piruletas.

-_Elo Wam. Etsi gusta._

-Mamá y papá no me dejan comprarte caramelos, Lexie, te pusiste muy enfermo en Halloween.

-_No, Elo Wam_- le sonrió- _Por fador._

Esa sonrisa encantadora haría que se deshiciera el mismo metal y por eso llevaba allí dos semanas completas, cuando se podía haber marchado a los dos días. Después del shock inicial de la noticia del nuevo embarazo de Bella, sólo le bastó observarla para ver lo feliz que era y reprocharse él por ser tan estúpido. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con su nieto si ese verano no les vería y éste era cada segundo más fascinante en sus ocurrencias, en sus juegos y en la manera que quería estar tanto con él como con el Dr. Cullen, con el que llevaba desde que nació.

-_Elo Wam..._- insistió.

-¿Me podría dar un caramelo para el niño, por favor?

-No faltaría más- respondió la encargada- ¿De qué sabor lo quieres, pequeño? ¿De fresa, de manzana...?

-_Verdre_.

-De manzana- dijo la dependienta, tendiéndoselo- ¿Así que vas a tener un hermanito?

A punto estuvo de gritar y decirle a la dependienta que siguiera sacando cuberterías caras hasta que se ocupara de sus asuntos si no quería meterle en problemas con Bella, porque por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo lo sabía, menos Lexie. Los Cullen explotaron de júbilo cuando se lo comunicaron en una cena familia y Renee sólo suspiró para hablar de que viajaría a México en unas semanas, pero para quién más debía de importar que era Lexie, seguía siendo _secreto_. Bella decía que no necesitaba estresarle, más cuando se mudarían – porque sí, el _capullo_ estaba buscando _otra_ casa mayor porque en ésta, según él, no había espacio para el nuevo bebé – pero a él le daba la sensación de que no quería que Lexie perdiera protagonismo en su vida, donde claramente era el rey. Bella se levantaba cada mañana por y para ese pequeño y cuando no le tenía en brazos es que Bella estaba entre los de Edward, lo que ya se estaba casi hasta acostumbrando a contemplar.

_Casi_.

Le despedía cada mañana con un beso, le recibía con lo mismo y durante el día hablaban un montón de veces por teléfono o se escribían mensajes de texto. Podía saber que era él en cuanto a Bella se le quedaba aquella cara de bobalicona con el teléfono en la mano. Cuando regresaba, la ayudaba con la casa y con Lexie, y los últimos momentos del día que compartían, en el salón charlando porque claramente accedían a ver la televisión porque estaba él, normalmente estaban acurrucados el uno en el otro.

Lo dicho, que casi se estaba acostumbrando. Casi. No pensaba subir al piso de arriba por si veía u oía algo que le traumatizaría para siempre.

-Aún falta mucho, y es muy pequeño...- balbuceó.

-Claro, claro. ¿Será su segundo nieto?- añadió.

-Sí, Bella es mi única hija.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias- le revolvió el pelo al niño- ¿Está rica, Lexie?

-_¡Ica! ¡Ti!_- exclamó.

-La señora Cullen, que es una gran clienta nuestra, tiene otro nieto más, aunque sea muy joven. Deben de estar muy felices en la familia.

-Sí, lo están. Lo _estamos_- respondió- Son todos muy jóvenes y están encantados con seguir teniendo hijos. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, parece que hay un bebé nuevo.

La mujer se rió, le revolvió los cabellos también a Lexie y siguió a lo suyo, en la mesa, así que él aprovechó para volver a cogerle en brazos, casi a la misma vez que la puerta del lavabo se abría para que Bella saliera mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta. La verdad, que a no ser porque cada dos por tres una arcada la sobrecogía, nadie diría que ni estaba indispuesta ni mucho menos embarazada: su piel brillaba, lo mismo que su pelo, estaba más guapa que nunca, esbelta y con curvas que no sabía si antes las había tenido. Mientras hacían compras se daba cuenta de que otros hombres se fijaban en ella, por mucho que él fuera a su lado y llevaran a un niño de la mano, e incluso, antes, en el supermercado tuvo que carraspear a un descarado que la desnudaba con la mirada para que se cortara. Y eso que llevaba un simple suéter, unos pantalones ajustados y una cazadora de cuero, nada demasiado provocativo.

Casi entendía que el _capullo_ estuviera todo el tiempo encima de ella.

Borra esa parte, no quería ni imaginarse eso.

-Ya estoy, no ha pasado nada- dijo, con una sonrisa- ¿Has visto algo bonito en mi ausencia?

-A mí todos me parecen iguales- respondió- Platos hondos, platos llanos...

Se rió para acariciarle el brazo y tenderlos para que le pasara a Lexie, pero justo cuando el pequeño se volvió, los retiró para exclamar:

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Le has comprando un caramelo?

-Le apetecía mucho y...

-_¡Etsi gusta, mamá! ¡Ica! ¡Verdre!_

Le pareció que le gruñó. Sí, algo así: un sonido ronco que le salió del pecho, para menear la cabeza y tender los brazos para cargarse a Lexie en la cadera.

-No puedes comer caramelos, peque. Después, te pones malito.

-_No, mami. Etsi omete._

-Sí, eso dijiste la última vez. Si vomita, te encargarás tú- le advirtió- Y tú le explicarás a Edward por qué Lexie se ha comido un caramelo cuando habíamos acordado que no los comería.

-Por uno no le pasará nada- se defendió- Tú también comías caramelos y no te ha pasado nada excepto casarte con 18 años, embarazada, y ahora, con 21, volver a estarlo.

-Entonces, espero que le des clases de _educación sexual_- espetó.

-Tú las tuviste en el instituto, que yo recuerde, y no te sirvieron de mucho.

-Está bien- resopló- Acabemos cuanto antes. El ambientador que echan aquí, me revuelve el estómago.

Y con otro bufido, cruzó la tienda en dirección a la dependienta, a lo que él no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

¿Siempre había tenido tan _mala leche_? Quizás era otro efecto secundario del embarazo. Debía de prestar más atención. Sobre todo cuando llegó a su altura, la dependienta la felicitaba y Bella volvía a bufar.

-¿Por qué se lo vas diciendo por ahí a todo el mundo?- preguntó entre dientes.

-Te fuiste corriendo al baño, qué quieres que hiciera- se disculpó.

-Seguir escogiendo los platos. Ahora me mirará de un lado a otro, estará intentando imaginarse de cuánto estoy o qué edad tengo.

¿Ahora venía con eso? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba? Pues le estaba muy bien, ¡habérselo pensado mejor! Bien podía buscar la megafonía de ese dichoso centro comercial y publicarlo para que supiera qué sentiría cuando regresara a Forks y él tuviera que contarlo.

_¿Qué ocurre con los Cullen, no paran de procrear?_ Y cosas como esas.

-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, nena. No has dejado de visitar un cuarto de baño desde que salimos de casa.

-No me arrepiento. Sólo que me molesta que la gente me juzgue cuando no tienen ni idea de mi vida- replicó.

-¿Entonces...- preguntó la dependienta levantando una de las copas-... éstas?

-Sí, por favor. Y los platos azules con los motivos amarillos.

-Oh, magnífica elección- alabó- Se los empaquetaré y se los enviaré a la señora Cullen junto con la vajilla que ha escogido para Acción de Gracias. Delicadísima y preciosa. Le dijimos que nos enviara por favor una fotografía de su mesa para nuestro muestrario.

Eso, más datos para arrepentirse de haber accedido a pasar Acción de Gracias allí con ellos. Pero dado que Forks seguía en pie y que su ayudante no había tenido ningún problema en su ausencia, qué otro motivo tenía para irse y hacerles a todos desplazarse a Forks a pasar la fiesta, cuando claramente no entraba en sus planes: Edward tenía clases intensivas casi hasta ese mismo día y el siguiente, temprano. Emmett estaba enrolado en la liga Universitaria y entrenaba. Y Bella con tanto vómito dudaba que quisiera meterse en un avión. Además, le había prometido pasar Navidad en esa casa nueva que ya tenía platos, vasos, copas, sábanas y toallas. Ceder un poco por su parte, tampoco estaba mal.

-Se lo recordaré- respondió Bella- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-Ha sido un placer. Y enhorabuena.

El gracias casi lo dijo camino a la puerta, bufando de nuevo, así que tuvo que despedirse él y dar grandes zancadas para llegar hasta su hija con su nieto en brazos. Cruzó como una exhalación hacia la salida, en las puertas dejó a Lexie en el suelo para llevarle de la mano y no paró hasta llegar a su plaza de aparcamiento, donde estaba esa _monstruosidad_ de coche familiar.

-Demonios, Bells, relaja un poco el paso porque tu padre está mayor.

No contestó, esperó que le abriera la puerta y sentó a Lexie dentro. El niño le dijo algo, pero a la vez movió el caramelo por delante de la cara de Bella y eso fue suficiente para verla cambiar de color. Literalmente. Sonreía al niño mientras le abrochaba el cinturón y al segundo se puso blanca, después verde, cerró de un portazo y rodeó el coche para, lo siguiente, escucharla toser y caer algo líquido sobre el pavimento porque evitó mirar.

-¿Estás bien, nena?- preguntó, sin atreverse a mirar.

La escuchó toser otra vez, pero lo del líquido no se repitió. Mejor, porque no creía que él lo aguantara. Escuchó ahora una cremallera correrse, un sonido plástico y después sonarse la nariz. Ahí, miró y se secaba la cara con un pañuelo de papel.

-¿Bells?

-No, papá, no estoy bien- se sonó otro vez- Son las cinco de la tarde y sigo vomitando. Me molestan los ambientadores, los olores dulces y los ácidos. Los alimentos crudos. Y...- batió la mano- las masas blanquecinas. Me duele la cabeza, los tobillos, las muelas, los pechos no me caben en el sujetador, se me tapona la nariz y tengo total ausencia de libido. ¿Tengo pinta de estar bien?

La miró horrorizado. ¡Pechos! ¡_Libido_! ¿Por qué le contaba esas cosas?

-Bueno, nena...- balbuceó- pero todo eso es normal, ¿no? Tu madre recuerdo que también vomitaba. ¿Con Lexie te ocurrió lo mismo?

-Más o menos- se volvió a sonar- Lo de la nariz no.

¡No preguntes por el _libido_!

-¿Vomitabas tanto?- insistió.

-Casi todo el día. Sin parar. ¿Recuerdas cuando Edward y yo fuimos a Florida? Estuve toda la semana enferma y en casa de mamá nos dimos cuenta de que iba con retraso. Realmente empezaron las nauseas antes de que supiera que estuviera embarazada.

Cerró los ojos y a punto estuvo de decirle que se callara porque, la verdad, era demasiada información para él. No sabía si era peor saber lo del libido o rememorar el pasado. Se sintió un padre terrible, más de lo normal que era haber tenido una hija tan autosuficiente que prácticamente no le necesitara, pero saber que estuvo embarazada bajo su techo y que no se dio cuenta, fue demasiado. Quizás si la hubiera observado más, haberla escuchado y comprendido no la hubiera llevado a ese punto, aunque el desenlace hubiera sido el mismo y el _capullo_ se la hubiera llevado.

Mentalmente repasó los acontecimientos. Bella estuvo como un trapo toda la semana, era cierto. Una gripe estomacal, decía. El _capullo_ le había plantado el pedrusco en el dedo días antes. Y cuando estuvieron fuera llegó su carta de Dartmouth, que él ya tenía.

Debió de sentirse fatal y no sólo por las nauseas. Aguantar todo eso sola y simplemente para no defraudarle. Lo que tiempo atrás le hacía enfadar ahora mismo sólo le reveló la valentía de su hija.

-Hija mía, tú puedes con esto y con todo lo que te propongas. No sé a quién te parecerás, pero si pudiste ocultarlo, planear aquella boda y viajar a una isla para volver con _semejante_ barriga de embarazada para que yo estuviera a punto, primero de morirme de un infarto y después de matar a Edward... ¿qué son un par de mareos para ti?

Se echó a reír, sólo parando para sonarse una vez más y para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Él también rió porque tenía una risa muy contagiosa, que le iluminaba la cara y hacía que el sol girara en el sentido que la naturaleza necesitaba. Con sus carcajadas latía su corazón. Por eso entendía que Edward siempre dijera que vivía para hacer a Bella feliz. Esa risa no era para menos.

-Lo mismo que quedarte tres semanas enteras aquí para ti y aguantar Acción de Gracias con los Cullen.

-Qué bien me conoces- rió- Entra en el coche antes de que Lexie se preocupe. ¿Dónde tengo que decirle al _chisme_ ese que nos lleve?

* * *

Emmett movió la mano como saludo cuando Edward empujó la puerta de la cafetería donde habían quedado. Estaba casi recostado sobre la mesa comiendo frutos secos de un bol y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de él, le lanzó uno directamente a la cara como si fuera Sparkles cuando jugaban con su ovillo de lana.

-¡Tío!- exclamó jovial- Lo has cogido. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Se lo sacó de la boca porque era algo picante y lo envolvió en una servilleta para dejarlo junto al cuenco con el resto de los cacahuetes que Emmett ya se había comido.

-Jacob lo hace siempre- explicó- Un día estuvimos en la playa de La Push lanzándonos pipas.

-Pipas- repitió- Con Jacob. Y con tu hermano no. ¿Cuándo haces algo así de divertido conmigo?

-¿Te parece divertido tirarnos pipas?- dijo, extrañado.

-Me parece divertido hacer cualquier cosa contigo. Y siempre estás muy ocupado. Estudiando o dejando _embarazada_ a Bella. Pero para Jake sí que tienes tiempo. Le quieres a él más que a mí- añadió refunfuñando.

Se echó a reír mientras tomaba asiento enfrente, dejando sus libros de lado. Emmett era muy cómico. ¡Estaba celoso! ¡Celoso de Jake! Lo mismo que le ocurría a Alice con Bella cuando ésta pasaba tiempo con alguien y ella se quedaba fuera. Bella siempre decía que otro de sus dones era ser su hermana, para lo que estaba destinada. Quizás él también estaba destinado a ser el hermano de Emmett, aunque fueran las dos personas más opuestas del planeta.

-Vamos, Emmett. No seas infantil. Fue el verano pasado. Tú estabas en Hawaii con Rosalie y Henry, y nosotros estábamos en Forks. Tampoco había mucho que hacer allí.

-Pero le quieres a él más que a mí- insistió.

-A ti te quiero como hermano y a él le quiero como amigo. Son dos formas de querer completamente diferentes.

-¿Y si estuviéramos los dos cayéndonos por un precipicio y sólo pudieras salvar a uno... a quién salvarías?

-Esa es una pregunta cruel. No pienso responderla.

-Porque le salvarías a él- replicó, cruzando los brazos enfadados.

-¿Y si Jasper y yo estuviéramos en ese precipicio? ¿A quién salvarías antes?

-A los dos. A uno le cogería con las manos y al otro con los pies. A Jasper con los pies porque pesa menos que tú y es más flexible. Además, él sabe supervivencia, treparía por mí. Así que al final te salvaríamos entre los dos y nos deberías la vida- replicó.

-No se trataba de eso, pero como quieras- cogió uno de los cacahuetes- ¿Has ido a clase?

-A algunas- se encogió de hombros- Es muy aburrido estar ahí sentado todo el día. No sé cómo lo soportas.

-Estar ahí sentado todo el día, hace que el día de la graduación esté más cerca y este calvario se acabe cuanto antes.

-Lo que sea- cogió otro fruto seco, lo lanzó hacia arriba y se lo metió en la boca, para mascarlo ruidosamente- Si todo el mundo no se volviera si entraras en mi clase, haría ahora mismo que pasaras los exámenes en mi nombre.

-Es una pena que ya no me puedas seguir chantajeando.

-Seguro que encuentro el modo. Puede que Charlie Swan tragara con lo del embarazo de Bella, pero seguro que no está muy contento con la idea de que para conseguirlo tuviste que tener sexo con ella. Y varias veces. Muchas veces. Seguro que simplemente por placer porque la dejarías embarazada con el primer revolcón.

-Emmett- le reprochó.

Pero él se carcajeó, vaya que se carcajeó, más cuando notó cómo se le encendía las mejillas. Era para matarle, porque ni después de todo ese tiempo dejaban de abochornarle las conversaciones de su hermano al que tuvo que callar dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa cuando la camarera se acercó a preguntarle qué quería.

-Dos cervezas- dijo Emmett rápidamente.

-Una cerveza- replicó Edward- Y un café con leche y canela. Con un trozo de tarta de almendra.

-Eres un rollazo, tío- añadió- Un café y un bollo. Es como salir de compras con Alice.

-Siento no poder seguir la marcha de tus _amigos_ Universitarios. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes más de 100 años.

-Ya- chasqueó la lengua- A ti te va otro tipo de marcha. Por eso Bella _vuelve_ a estar embarazada. Gracias- por la camarera.

Le tendió un billete, le dijo que se quedara con el cambio, dio un sorbito a la cerveza y Edward hizo lo mismo a la espuma del café. La canela estaba encima formando una estrella así que se comió una de las esquinas, antes de que Emmett dijera:

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo has visto?- se rió otra vez- La camarera no te quita ojo.

Levantó la vista y sí, era cierto. Desde el otro lado de la barra, sonreía y ahora, cuando sus miradas coincidieron siguió haciéndolo mientras secaba unas tazas. No era por quedar como un arrogante, pero era una cosa que solía pasarle, aunque no prestara atención, y para cortarlo por lo sano lo mejor era repiquetear en la mesa con el anillo de boda útil como quien aparta una mosca.

-Tío, no sé lo que haces- meneó la cabeza- Porque, claramente, soy más guapo que tú.

-¿Quién dice semejante tontería?

-Esme lo dice- respondió estirándose en la silla.

-No creo que si Esme te alabe sea precisamente por tu belleza- dio otro sorbo- Ni por tu intelecto. A todos nos define con un calificativo y si alguien se lleva el de la belleza, es Rosalie, así que lo lamento mucho por ti si ese era tú única baza para superarme- respondió.

-Al menos, de vez en cuando, puedo acostarme con ella. Dicen que dos que duermen en el mismo colchón...- se volvió a reír.

Meneó la cabeza y sorbió el otro lado de la estrella, convirtiéndola en una masa amorfa en el centro. Escuchó un estruendo en el otro lado de la barra que era la camarera con sus tazas, así que como no iba con él le dio un mordisco a su tarta. Buena, pero era mucho mejor la que hacía Bella. ¿Cuándo podría volver a cocinar? Echaba de menos los platos de Bella. Echaba de menos muchas cosas de Bella. Bella todo lo hacía bien, hasta dibujarle un corazón en el vapor del espejo cuando él se estaba duchando si no se metía dentro para acompañarle. Ahora normalmente le urgía sacarlo a empujones para vomitar a solas.

-¿Sabes qué he leído?- preguntó la voz de Emmett, trayéndole de vuelta a la cafetería.

-¿Leído?- repitió - ¿En un libro? ¿Con páginas llenas de letras? Me sorprendes, Emmett.

-La canela es afrodisíaca- le ignoró- ¿Lo sabías? Lo leía en una revista de esas de _tías_ de Rosalie. A algunas, las pone a 100- soltó otra de sus risotadas.

Bueno, no era un libro, pero al menos había pasado las páginas para llegar a semejante información, que recordaba, por lo que le había llamado la atención. A saber qué buscaba en semejante publicación para que le robara segundos de su tiempo. Mejor no preguntar porque sabía de lo que trataban la mayoría de sus artículos cuando Rosalie las dejaba por ahí y la única motivación que movía a Emmett.

-Si no le diera nauseas, bañaría a Bella en ella- murmuró meneando la cabeza.

-¿Veo tu famosa cara de _muermo_, hermanito?- insistió- ¿Desde cuándo Bella no te da un _buen meneo_? ¿15 minutos? ¿O es que Charlie Swan ha viajado con sus armas?

Emmett tenía la extraña fijación de además de meterse en su vida íntima, de creer que ellos estaban practicando sexo cada segundo. Cierto era que Edward jamás había dormido en el sofá por castigo como Rosalie le hacía a Emmett constantemente, pero tenían muchas más cosas que hacer en pareja que estar constantemente revolcándose como Emmett pretendía, como por ejemplo, criar a su hijo o soportar que a Bella le regresara cualquier tipo de _atracción sexual_ que tuviera hacia él, evaporada con la primera nausea. Así llevaba desde entonces con apenas abrazos y lo más allá que le dejaba ir era algún que otro beso en el cuello.

¿Eso se le llamaba _primera base_? Era muy triste y frustrante.

-No se trata de eso- replicó- Está en el primer trimestre y se encuentra realmente indispuesta.

-¿En serio?- arrastró la silla para pegarse más a la mesa como si esperara una confesión- Osea, que desde hace semanas, nada.

Se encogió de hombros y ahora dio un gran sorbo a su café. No le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, claramente íntimas, pero dado que lo había comentado con Carlisle y él siempre le daba la visión científica, quizás encontrara esa comprensión en Emmett, cuando pasaba tantas veces por esas etapas de _abstinencia_ obligada, en vez de decirle lo que siempre contestaba su padre: _es normal y dale su tiempo_.

-Tío- le dio un golpecito en el hombro- Sé cómo te sientes. _Jodido_. Bueno, jodido no- se volvió a reír.

-No seas soez, Emmett- le reprochó.

-No te costaría encontrar a alguna que otra dispuesta a liberar tu _tensión_- le guiñó un ojo teatralmente meneando la cabeza hacia la barra.

Siguió la trayectoria hacia dónde señalaba, vio a la camarera y volvió a mirar a su hermano con horror en los ojos.

-Has perdido completamente la razón. ¿Lo dices en serio? Jamás haría algo así.

¿Había dicho lo que creía estar comprendiendo? ¿Qué le fuera infiel a Bella? ¿Qué cogiera sus votos de fidelidad y los pisoteara simplemente porque tenían la atracción sexual descompensada? ¿Qué usara a otra mujer para hacer lo que no podía con la suya? Era tan repulsivo que se sentía sucio simplemente porque alguien lo pensara delante de él.

-No tiene por qué enterarse nadie- añadió Emmett.

-¡Yo lo sabría!-exclamó más preso de su terror- No puedo creer si quiera que lo hayas imaginado. Ni dicho delante de mí. Es algo repugnante.

-Yo no lo veo así- contestó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos como platos, con más terror, si eso era posible, tanto que le cogió del brazo para interrogarle:

-Emmett... ¿Has...?

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿_Sido infiel_? ¿Tenía que conjugar la frase completa? Le quemaría la lengua sólo pronunciarla.

-No- se batió para que le soltara- Solamente me pregunto a veces cómo sería mi vida de diferente si no _siguiera_ con Rosalie. Sabes lo que la quiero, que estoy vivo gracias a ella, ella me llevó a Carlisle a que me salvara, que se enamoró de mí cuando estaba cerca de la muerte, y quiero mucho a Henry, como os quiero a todos, pero a veces...

Apretó los dientes tensando las mandíbulas y cerró el puño como si quisiera pulverizar algo imaginario en su mano. Sin saber por qué Edward sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda que le dejó totalmente destemplado, como si él hubiera sufrido una náusea. No, sí sabía por qué: porque por muy mal que se llevaran sus hermanos, en su vida iban los dos juntos, como Alice iba con Japer y Esme con Carlisle. Así había sido durante décadas, mientras él les observaba amarse y venerarse desde su soledad. Seguía siendo ahora así con la clara diferencia de que la Rosalie mortal desquiciaba antes al Emmett mortal con sus borracheras y correrías.

Egoístamente, por nada quería que esa ecuación, la ecuación de su familia, se desestabilizara.

-Siento que no tengo otra elección. Que mi vida siempre será así: ahora al sofá, puedes volver a la cama...- suspiró ruidosamente- Y no sé si quiero eso. Ahora el tiempo se acaba, tío.

Sin darse cuenta, le cogió otra vez del brazo, pero no para menearle. Absurdamente, para que se quedara a su lado, aunque ahora no tuviera intención de levantarse e irse. Emmett tenía que estar en su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si esa pareja se rompiera? No quería vivirlo. ¡No! El amor entre ellos sobrevivió a décadas, por qué tenía que cambiar ahora. Tenía que trasmitirse esa fuerza a su hermano. Hacer todo lo posible por él.

Porque se sentía culpable. Muy culpable.

Si él no se hubiera enamorado de Bella, no hubiera vuelto a ser humano. Los Volturis no habrían ido a por ellos. Y su familia no se había transformado al completo.

Él estaba rompiendo una pareja que se había amado durante décadas.

-Emmett, tú y Rosalie os pertenecéis. Seguro que es algún tipo de _bache_. Bella y yo también discutimos muchas veces.

-Sí, sobre quién se pone encima. No me tomes por tonto, hermanito. Rosalie es insoportable y lo sabes mejor que yo.

-Pero tú la comprendes cómo es.

-¿Y quién me comprende a mí?- replicó.

-Yo, yo te comprendo- dijo rápidamente- Sé que no he sido muy _buen hermano_ últimamente...

-¿Últimamente? Yo diría que en los últimos 40 años. Primero _aburrido_ porque no tenías a nadie y ahora _ocupado_ porque sí que lo tienes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Tienes toda la razón. Haremos cosas juntos, ¿te apetece?

-¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Ir de fiesta?- preguntó.

-Preferiría alguna que otra actividad diurna. Ir al gimnasio, por ejemplo. Puedo acompañarte después de clase un par de días por semana.

-Sí, no suena mal.

-Y podemos ir con los niños a hacer algo. Avisar a Carlisle también. Algo divertido para los cinco. Lexie, Henry, Carlisle, tú y yo. Sólo los chicos.

-¿Un local de _streptess_?- dio una risotada.

-No pronuncies eso después de que yo haya nombrado a mi hijo, por favor- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Están ahí- añadió, señalando la puerta- Charlie Swan y Bella con Lexie.

Se volvió como un resorte para ver, en el aparcamiento frente a la cafetería, su SUV de donde se bajaba Bella para abrir la puerta trasera y sacar a Lexie. Éste le meneó algo en la cara a su madre – un muñeco con forma de gusano de colores -, ella le besó y le dejó en el suelo para cogerle de la manita y así caminar hacia la acera. Allí esperó a Charlie Swan que se bajara del coche y lo cerrara, y los tres juntos fueron hacia la puerta.

Era absurdo, pero podía estar mirando a Bella caminar con Lexie de la mano durante horas. Lo fascinantes que eran los dos juntos. Cómo había crecido y que ya era un hombrecito. Lo que la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella con menos de dos años, igual que haría él.

Charlie Swan abrió la puerta para que Bella pasara y lo hizo con una sonrisa, dejando a Lexie caminar dentro. En cuanto puso sus piececitos en el local y les vio, exclamó:

-_¡Tío Emm! ¡Papá!_

Para correr hacia ellos, pero él se volvió a fijar en Bella. Lo guapa que estaba. Podía vomitar durante horas, pero estaba preciosa, con su cabello suelto ondulante – en el que en algún momento llevó una coleta porque se le había quedado la marca – sus mejillas sonrosadas y un toque de brillo en los labios. Además, esa ropa que llevaba le quedaba de muerte, marcando sus hermosas curvas. Aunque no podía esperar para que su cuerpo se curvara realmente y empezara a mostrar la criatura que llevaba en su interior.

-¡Renacuajo!- exclamó Emmett cogiéndole en brazos casi al vuelo- ¿Qué has hecho por ahí? ¿Te has divertido?

-_¡Tí!_- respondió jovial- _¿Imo Hendry?_

-Está en casa con la tía Rose, la abuela y la tía Louise, no ha podido venir. Pero jugaréis un montón en Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad?

-_¡Tí! ¡Tí! ¡Jugar!_

Así estiró los brazos hacia él y le cogió para darle un sonoro beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y por último en el cuello, lo que a Lexie le hacía un montón de cosquillas y le divertía. Le movió el muñeco por la cara también, pero se lo apartó para tener todos sus sentidos en Bella y Charlie Swan.

-Hola- sonrió ella.

-¿Han ido bien las compras?

Bella se encogió de hombros y miró a su padre. No era tan terrible tenerle allí, de todos modos la _abstinencia_ ahora era obligada, así que se podía quedar un montón más. Había aceptado aguardar a Acción de Gracias, aunque no estaría para el cumpleaños de Lexie, lo que seguro que disgustaba a Bella. Pero, aún así, en ocasiones parecía deseosa de deshacerse de su padre porque le tenía todo el día encima: se levantaba en cuanto la oía en la cocina, la acompañaba a hacer sus recados, desobedecía constantemente las directrices respecto a Lexie, se quejaba del coche...

No, le echarían de menos. Bella no olvidaría jamás que su padre se metiera su tosquedad en el bolsillo y pasara allí tres semanas completas con ellos.

Así le costaría aún más mudarse de la casa.

-Todos los platos son iguales, como las sábanas, las toallas y las copas. Pero ya hay de todo. Así que tendréis que estrenarla en Navidad si Bella resiste tanta nausea de aquí a entonces- explicó Charlie Swan.

-En los centros comerciales utilizan unos ambientadores muy desagradables. Y los productos con los que limpian los aseos, aún son peores- se excusó Bella rápidamente.

-Deberías de intentar comer algo ahora. O al menos beber- insistió Edward.

-¿Café con canela, Bella?- preguntó Emmett guiñando el ojo teatralmente.

-Ugh, no- batió la mano, con cara de asco, sin entender el chiste particular de su hermano- La leche me da nauseas y no puedo tomar excitantes.

-Entonces, sólo la canela- insistió con una risita estridente.

-Emmett- le cortó dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa- Ve a pedirle un té a Bella y ¿una cerveza, señor?- preguntó mirando a su suegro.

-Sí, me apetece una cerveza. Estará bien después de pasar todo el día entre toallas y manteles- dijo- Pero... ¿puedes pedirla?

-Claro, jefe Swan. Yo ya tengo _21_. Desde hace _bastante_. El único que aún no los tiene es Edward. Por eso, bebe café- volvió a guiñarle el ojo teatralmente.

-Ve a hacer lo que se te ha pedido, por favor- le rumió.

Riéndose, Emmett obedeció y se levantó para caminar hacia la barra mientas Charlie Swan tomaba asiento en el principio de la mesa con un taburete que arrastró ruidosamente. Miró a su alrededor curioso, cogió un cacahuete, le peló otro a Lexie aunque no se lo comió si no que jugueteó con él y sonrió a Bella cuando tomó asiento junto a Edward, haciendo a Lexie volver a su regazo.

-Es un sitio agradable- dijo Charlie Swan.

-Hay muchos cafés como éste donde se reúnen los estudiantes- explicó Bella.

-Sí, Hanover es un sitio agradable- repitió.

-¿Tanto como para mudarte aquí?- preguntó Bella sonriendo- Quizás también necesiten un jefe de policía, podríamos preguntar.

-¿Por qué debería de mudarme yo aquí si vosotros tenéis ya una casa en Forks?- levantó una ceja.

-Quizás tardemos mucho. Quizás yo no consiga trabajo en Forks o alrededores. Quizás el Hospital no quiera contratar a Edward. Pueden ser muchas las razones, papá.

-¿Y para eso me has tenido toda la tarde de tienda en tienda? Ya te puedes aplicar, chico, porque no lo he soportado por nada.

Se echó a reír y así atrajo a Bella hacia sí para besarle la mejilla porque si Charlie Swan tenía en mente algo que gobernaba todas sus conversaciones era la casa de Forks, tanto que ni siquiera le importó acompañar a Bella a escoger el menaje cuando ni era su entretenimiento favorito ni menos el de Bella. Hablaba de cómo sería tenerles allí, ir a visitarles, poder estar con Lexie, ¡hasta acompañarle al colegio! Cosas que nunca podría pasar si seguían viviendo aquí porque, aunque se había esforzado estas semanas, su sitio estaba en el pueblo, con toda su humedad.

-Tengo sed- se quejó Bella- ¿Por qué tarda tanto Emmett?

Levantó la vista para dar con él en la barra donde le daba coba a otra camarera que hablaba risueña mientras preparaba la dichosa tetera, y la escena no es que que no le gustara, es que le puso los pelos de punta. No sabía cómo era capaz de hacer eso delante de ellos: _tontear_. Más delante de Bella, que le molestaría soberanamente si le estaba faltando al respeto a Rosalie, o a Charlie Swan, que no tenía por qué ser partícipe de sus problemas.

-Voy a ver- carraspeó para levantarse.

-_Papá, pis_- dijo Lexie para tender los brazos.

-Vaya por Dios- murmuró. Siempre rezando para que Lexie dijera esas dos palabras y las iba a pronunciar ahora, cuando tenía que coger del cuello al mentecato de su hermano por estar pensando con la _bragueta_- ¿Te lleva el abuelo a hacer pis, hijo?

-Claro, Lexie, el abuelo te lleva- contestó Charlie Swan feliz.

-_No, papá_- negó con la cabeza- _Papi, por fador_.

Suspiró para tenderle los brazos y así cargárselo a la cadera. Le pidió a Bella la bolsa con los enseres de Lexie por si necesitaba de algo para cambiarle y ésta se lo tendió frunciendo el ceño, quizás tranzando la ecuación que no encajara en su cara. Pero por suerte los lavabos quedaban de camino a la barra, así que podría darle un buen sopapo de la que pasaba.

-¿En serio?- rió la camarera.

-Como lo oyes- contestó Emmett.

-Eh- dijo cortante con un carraspeo- Sé un buen anfitrión y vuelve a la mesa con ellos.

-Estoy esperando por el té de Bella, tío- se quejó- Haber si te aclaras.

-Yo lo llevo a la mesa- dijo la camarera, con una sonrisita.

-Gracias- respondió Edward poniendo un billete sobre la barra.

-Muy amable- contestó abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la cantidad.

-Vuela- le replicó a Emmett.

Su hermano regresó a la mesa meneando la cabeza mientras rumiaba y antes de que Lexie le requiriera toda su atención, miró de soslayo a la descarada de la camarera. La verdad, que era bastante mayor para estar tonteando con un cliente en su lugar de trabajo, debía de rondar los 50 años, así que si no fuera porque biológicamente Emmett tuviera la pinta de un Universitario y no su edad real, podía ser su madre y no su nieta, como era el caso.

Si algún día entendía la especie humana...

-_Papi_...- se quejó Lexie.

-Perdona, hijo- respondió para besarle la frente.

Empujó la puerta de los lavabos, le dejó en el suelo y así abrió la puerta del primer aseo. Bueno, estaba preparado para eso, no era la primera vez que tenía que llevarle a un aseo público donde no había nada de su tamaño, pero realmente se preguntaba cómo Bella lo hacía con tanta elegancia y naturalidad: le cogía allá donde estuvieran, se lo llevaba al lavabo de señoras donde todo el mundo comprendía que tenía que entrar con su madre, le cambiaba o hacía lo que tenía que hacer y volvía sin despeinarse y Lexie dando saltitos.

Claro que era su _don_ ser la madre de sus hijos. Y él era la persona más afortunada del planeta por ello.

La pared estaba pintorrojeada con nombres, números de teléfono e incluso con un dibujo obsceno, así que se arrepintió de haber entrado allí, pero Lexie tenía urgencia así que se puso delante de la pared le ayudó a desvestirle y le sentó en el inodoro. Era increíble lo que había crecido y aprendido en todos estos días en casa con Bella y Charlie Swan, seguro que sería más que duro volver a su rutina en la guardería y separarse de él. No le echarían nada de culpa si regresaba a necesitar los pañales, porque ahora mismo ya era todo un hombrecito que iba solamente con su ropita interior.

-¿Ya, hijo?

-_¡Tí! ¡Ya!_- exclamó feliz.

-Pero bueno- le ayudó a levantarse para vestirse- cuándo te has hecho tan mayor. Si no necesitas a papá para hacer pis. Dentro de poco vendrás tu solito, Lexie.

-_No_- se rió-_ Etsi con papá._

Le besó la frente para revolverle el pelo y así abrió la puerta para salir. Había un chico usando el urinario de la pared, así que simplemente saludó y llevó a Lexie al lavabo a aclararse las manos. Una vez aseado ya nada le detenía para volver corriendo la mesa con su madre.

-_¡Mami! ¡Mami!_- exclamó corriendo, café adelante.

Bella meneaba su cucharilla en su taza de té y la dichosa camarera estaba allí, sirviéndole la cerveza a Charlie Swan. Lo bueno es que ahora Emmett estaba a lo suyo, tirando cacahuetes al alto para pillarlos al vuelo por lo que no hacía el tonto delante de ella ni se ponía en evidencia. Carraspeó cuando llegó a su altura, y la camarera, sonriendo de nuevo, desapareció.

-¿Has ido al aseo, como los mayores, Lexie?

-_¡Tí!_- exclamó él levantando las manitas a la vez que daba un salto.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, peque?- le hizo una caricia en la nariz- ¿Tienes bigote como el abuelo? ¿Quién es este niño tan mayor?

Lexie se echó a reír estirando los bracitos hacia Bella y ella le cogió para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla para sentarle en su regazo. Así recogió su muñeco de colores y lo meneó hacia Charlie Swan, que parecía realmente distraído.

-Papá...- dijo Bella dándole un codacito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un sobresalto.

-Lexie quiere ir contigo.

-Eh, sí, claro, pero... Yo también tengo que ir al lavabo.

-Están ahí, señor- respondió Edward señalándolos.

-¿Me...- carraspeó-... acompañas?

¿Qué si...? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Quería que fuera con él al _cuarto de baño_? Vale que ahora su relación era más estrecha y tras la _decepción_ inicial del embarazo de Bella habían vuelto al punto donde habían estado el verano pasado tras aguantar que atiborrara a azúcar a Lexie o la soporífera tarde de pesca, pero tener que ir con él a un aseo... ¡Eso se hacía solo! ¡Él siempre lo había hecho solo y llevaba menos tiempo siendo humano que él! ¡Ni Carlisle se metía en esas cosas!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bella- ¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

-Sí, claro- se levantó arrastrando la silla- ¿Vienes, o qué, chico?

Miró a Bella con ojos como platos que le devolvió la misma mirada, a Emmett que se había quedado con el cacahuete en la boca sin masticar o Lexie, visiblemente decepcionado por prescindir de toda atención, pero como lo siguiente que recibió fue un empujón de su suegro para prácticamente arrastrarle al aseo de caballeros.

-Señor, que...

Pero sin más, a la vez que se cerraba la puerta tras de sí, le plantaba una servilleta en la cara, tan cerca que apenas pudo diferenciar el logotipo del café.

-¿A qué viene esto?- insistió Charlie Swan.

La meneó de nuevo y como era lo que le producía actuar de manera tan errática, la cogió para verla. Había un nombre, de mujer, y una serie de número. Un momento, era el nombre y un teléfono. Un nombre y un teléfono. ¿Charlie Swan tenía el número de una mujer?

-Estaba debajo de mi cerveza. ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con esto?

Lo volvió a mirar, a mirar a su suegro que tenía dilatados los agujeros de la nariz y a su alrededor porque no creía estar en esta situación, si no se trataba de una pesadilla: en el habitáculo que separaba el aseo de damas del de caballeros, incrustado casi encima de una cabina telefónica con números de teléfono pintarrajeados por la pared. Como la servilleta de Charlie Swan.

-¿Quién...?- meneó la cabeza- ¿Quién se lo ha dejado?

-¿La camarera? No tengo ni idea. Dijo algo del niño y se preocupó por Bella y su té, pero...

Relajó los hombros inmediatamente porque la siguiente vez que los dejara rectos sería para matar a Emmett. Esperaba que el teléfono fuera dirigido a su suegro, al que se asemejaba más en edad, que a Emmett, porque se lo haría comer si de ahí no salía con una denuncia al encargado.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y tecleó rápidamente ignorando incluso a Charlie Swan que le preguntaba incesantemente qué hacía.

_No le digas a Bella que soy yo quien te escribe. ¿De qué hablabas con la camarera?_

Al segundo, vibró.

_¿Con cuál, la quieres para ti?_

Ah, de hoy no salía vivo.

_Con la más mayor. La que llevó la cerveza a Charlie._

Pulsó enviar y al segundo entró la respuesta.

_De él._

Preguntó:

_¿Por qué?_

_Me conoce de venir tras los entrenamientos mientras te espero y me preguntó si era nuestro padre. Le dije que era tu suegro y me preguntó si había alguna suegra. Le contesté que la suegra estaba casada con otro._

Bueno, le iba a conceder un día más de vida.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió Charlie Swan- ¿De qué va todo esto?

Oh, Charlie Swan estaba muy desentrenado en eso del _cortejo_ moderno. No es que él fuera muy lince, dado que antes de confesarle a Bella sus pensamientos empezó a velarla en sueños cuando él no dormía, pero sabía que si una mujer te dejaba su teléfono estaba claramente interesada en ti. El teléfono, el email, una invitación en la red social... No sabía mucho de la vida amorosa de Charlie Swan pero siempre había supuesto que habría conocido a alguien tras separarse de la madre de Bella, de lo que habían pasado cerca de 20 años. Y en Forks no es que fueran punteros en tecnología pero había mujeres solteras y éstas tenían números de teléfono.

A decir verdad, cuando podía _leerle_ la mente a Charlie Swan, entre los insultos e improperios dirigidos a su persona, había poco más que el amor y adoración que sentía hacia su hija. Nunca una mujer, ni pensamientos hacia ninguna mujer. Así que quizás realmente ni sabía de qué iba todo esto.

-La camarera, señor, le ha dejado su teléfono porque parece estar interesada en usted.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Con quién hablabas? No se lo habrás dicho a Bella- respondió perdiendo el color en la cara.

-No, no. Emmett le conoce y le preguntó si usted tenía pareja. Por eso se ha _atrevido_ a dejarle su número de teléfono.

-¡Atrevido! Exactamente. Eso es lo que es. Algo muy atrevido, y ella una _descarada_.

Pensaban lo mismo porque que alguien invada tu espacio personal a él le molestaba soberanamente, pero todo hubiera sido peor si el teléfono se lo hubiera dado a Emmett porque él tendría que haber salido de allí con las manos manchadas de sangre. Charlie no tenía ningún compromiso, la camarera parecía que tampoco y si no había tenido ninguna cita desde Renee, ya iba siendo hora. Apostaba cualquier cosa que si salía con alguna mujer a Bella le haría tanta ilusión como ver feliz a Renee con Phil.

-¿No le gusta, señor? Parecía agradable y ahora las cosas se hacen así.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- repitió él levantando una ceja.

-Que una mujer le dé su teléfono si tiene interés en usted.

-Ya sé que se hacen las cosas así. No soy tan joven como tu padre, pero en mi _época_ también se hacía eso. ¿Cómo crees que empecé a salir con la madre de Bella? ¡Ella me invitó! Pero yo era joven, ella también y no estaba en un café con mi hija y mi nieto.

Bueno, se sentía desubicado, lo que también era normal. Quizás debía de llamar a Emmett y que hablara con él, porque ambos se parecían más de lo que creían: si Bella no se hubiera empeñado en hablar con él o invitarle a la playa de La Push cuando aquello era terreno prohibido, ahora no estarían en esa situación, pero dado que había buscado consejo en él...

-Quizás debiera probar y llamarla. Seguro que se divertirá.

-Me marcho tras Acción de Gracias, no tengo tiempo.

-Faltan tres días.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir a Bella?

-Que quiere tener una cita- contestó.

-No sé si quiero tener una cita- replicó- Hace siglos que no tengo una cita.

-¿Nunca ha salido con nadie desde que se separó de la madre de Bella, señor?

Le miró echando aire ruidosamente por la nariz, así que pensó que se pasaba de la raya. Aunque, qué esperaba. Le tenía allí entre la pared pintarrajeada y el aseo de caballeros y si le iba a abrir su corazón, él quería información a cambio. Dios, se había convertido en Alice. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hermana.

-Perdone, no es asunto mío. Discúlpeme, señor.

-No, no, no pasa nada- resopló- No en serio. Quiero decir que salí un tiempo con alguien, pero no... salió bien. Supongo que en ese momento no estaba preparado, Bella aún era muy pequeña, quería que se viniera a vivir conmigo y no quería que sintiera que estaba sustituyendo a su madre...- se encogió de hombros- Después ya fue tarde. Y encontré otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

Que tierno. Hasta sonrió aunque la historia fuera triste. Bella pequeña. Esa niña adorable de las fotos que le había regalado, con sus ojos marrones enormes, su cabello formando tirabuzones, con su tu tú de ballet o un abriguito rosa en el jardín nevado de casa de su padre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el próximo bebé fuera una réplica exacta de eso. Ahora se preguntaba quién sería esa mujer. ¿Alguien de la reserva? El círculo de Charlie era bien reducido. Quizás ni Bella lo sabía. Aunque era precioso que se hubiera sacrificado por no desestabilizar a su hija, que vivía con su madre en otro estado y ya bastante sufría de la situación.

Como Bella. Bella se parecía a Charlie más de lo que creía. Por eso no quería hablarle a Lexie del nuevo bebé para que no pensara que le sustutuía. Quería que siguiera siendo el rey de su vida todo el tiempo posible. Por eso bajaba la voz al hablar del bebé delante de Lexie aunque fuera demasiado pequeño para entender lo que pasaba.

-Puede pensárselo un par de días. Y siempre se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera- sonrió.

-Tenía que haberme limpiado la boca con la servilleta y no haber reparado en ella- rumió- No se lo digas a Bella. Yo... ya veré lo que hago.

-Como quiera, señor. Iré saliendo. Debe de estar muy preocupada.

-Sí, sí, vete- le empujó, ahora, hacia la puerta- Y... gracias.

Sonrió para darle un golpecito en la espalda y salió. La camarera – joven – le miró levantando a una ceja – de la _atracción_ había pasado al _desprecio_, como era de esperar – y la más mayor, sonrió de medio lado. Debieron de dar el espectáculo, sería curioso saber qué estaban pensando.

Como Bella. Aunque le estaba dando a Lexie de comer de su trozo de tarta de almendra, no quitaba ojo a la puerta del cuarto de baño y cuando él salió dio hasta un saltito. Abrió los ojos como platos haciéndole una pregunta mental, un "_¿qué pasa?_", pero él siguió hacia la mesa, como si no pasara nada.

Si tenía pensado comerse su pastel, llegaba tarde porque Lexie ya le tenía clavado los deditos, Bella le había pinchado el tenedor y de hecho, ella misma se metía ese trozo en la boca. Además, Emmett había seguido con los cacahuetes y le tenía pelados unos cuantos alrededor de la tarta a Lexie que intercalaba con el dulce.

Era una suerte que no fuera alérgico a los frutos secos. Esperaba que no le pasara lo mismo que con los caramelos.

-Perdona- dijo Bella con la boca llena- Nos la estamos comiendo. Pero a Lexie le apeteció y tiene muy buena pinta.

-¿Quieres otro trozo?- preguntó.

-No, está bien. Ya ha comido un caramelo, tendremos que darle verdura para purgarle. ¿Dónde está Charlie?

-En el baño- dijo, sin más tomando asiento.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué quiso que le acompañaras?

-No quería confundirse de puerta- mintió- Además, los pestillos no iban y casi se queda encerrado.

-¿De qué va esto, Edward? Estás tramando algo y no me gusta un pelo. ¿Sabes? Está muy mal engañar a una embarazada. La frustración pasa a mi sangre y quizás le ocurra algo a...- miró a Lexie para bajar la voz- a quien tú y yo sabemos.

-Tío- respondió Emmett mascando otro cacahuete- Pasa demasiado tiempo con Rosalie, como te compadezco.

Le dio un codacito en broma, cogió otro cacahuete para pelárselo y dárselo a Lexie, y añadió:

-Tu padre me ha confiado algo, pero por ahora no quiere que lo comparta contigo.

-Eso me gusta aún menos- frunció el ceño.

-Cuando se marche, te lo diré- añadió Edward.

-Genial- refunfuñó Bella- Más frustración. Esto nos pasará factura a largo plazo.

-Como a Edward. ¿Verdad, hermano?

Iba a darle otra patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callara, porque no hablaban en los mismos términos, cuando algo pasó en la barra. Primero, sonó el teléfono. Algo normal que no debía de llamarle la atención, pero la camarera joven lo cogió y llamó a la otra, a la más mayor, que mantuvo una breve conversación mientras jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono. Colgó, le dijo algo a la más joven que le contestó un gritito, y con las mismas siguió con las tazas hasta que Charlie Swan salió del cuarto de baño.

Se colocó bien las solapas de la chaqueta mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia la mesa. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, movió el taburete ruidosamente y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Todo bien, papá?- preguntó Bella.

-Muy bien- sonrió- He pensado que, si os parece bien, no me marcharé después de Acción de Gracias. Puedo quedarme todo el fin de semana e incluso llamar a mi ayudante por si no me necesita el lunes. Estaría hasta el cumpleaños de Lexie y cogería el primer avión a la mañana siguiente. Así podré disfrutar un poco más de estos sitios tan agradables de Hanover.


	34. Outtakes 33 - Terrenos pantanosos

**OUTTAKE 33 – Terrenos pantanosos**

Tenía muchas cosas por las que dar gracias. Tenía una familia estupenda que la quería y la acompañaba en cada paso. Tenía unos padres, que aunque raros y erráticos, estaban bien de salud y vivían con plenitud. Tenía una pareja que la veneraba, amaba y respetaba, sin el que no concebía la vida. Tenía un hijo precioso e increíble que la llenaba de amor. Y pronto tendría otro. Estudiaba en una Universidad privada prestigiosa las asignaturas que quería y había conocido a gente muy amable. Tenía comida en la mesa, un armario lleno de ropa y el dinero era la última de las preocupaciones. Por eso no podía dar gracias por su casa preciosa porque, ahora mismo, estaban mirando _la otra_.

Sentía hasta que engañaba a su pequeño chalet de tres habitaciones al entrar allí, y no es que fuera una mansión, pero era cuantiosamente más grande, en un barrio más lujoso y con mucho más espacio. Tenía un porche bonito, pero no estaba su buzón con su nombre, unas cristaleras preciosas, pero no estaban marcados los deditos de su pequeño y un hall enorme, pero no estaban sus muebles, ni olía a ellos, ni se escuchaban conversaciones o juegos.

No tenía recuerdos. ¡Sus recuerdos! Aquel umbral no lo habían cruzado cuando llegaron de su viaje de Chicago sabiendo que entre esas paredes vivirían sus primeros momentos como padres. Allí no era donde su bebé abría los ojitos cada mañana. Donde le había dado el pecho, había gateado, jugado y divertido. Allí no era donde había concebido a su próximo hijo. Allí no era donde esperaba a Edward cada día tras las clases.

Era una casa vacía. Vacía y sin vida.

-¿Qué te parece? Llevas con esa cara desde que entramos- dijo Edward.

Tenía que disimular porque claramente, a él le agradaba si se había decidido a enseñársela. Estaban a principios de enero y llevaba mirándolas desde septiembre así que ésta tenía que tener algo de especial. No sabía muy bien qué, que no fueran las medidas de su superficie porque donde vivían también tenían jardín y garaje, aunque realmente necesitaran esa habitación más para su bebé.

-Está bien- dijo.

-Bella- contestó él- Vamos a vivir aquí hasta que tú te gradúes y yo me doctore en medicina. Creo que se merece algo más que un "_está bien_".

Se encogió de hombros porque no se le ocurría otra cosa, y caminó hacia Lexie, que ponía sus deditos pringosos de galleta de chocolate en las puertas que conducían al jardín trasero. Le cogió la manita sin decirle nada y se la limpió con un pañuelo de papel, pero él se revolvió para escapar.

-Peque, no corras.

Pero que Edward le jaleara para que fuera hacia él no ayudó mucho a su sugerencia porque huyó raudo hacia su padre para que éste le cogiera en brazos y le diera un beso, a la par de dejarle morder un trocito de galleta.

-¿Es una casa bonita, hijo?

-_¿ien es?_- preguntó curioso con su vocecilla.

-Puede ser nuestra.

-_¿Mamá, papá y etsie?_

-Mamá, papá y Lexie pueden vivir aquí. ¿Te gusta?- añadió.

-_No_- meneó la cabeza- _No juguetes. No piano. ¿Spakles?_- contestó levantando las manitas.

-Traeremos todas nuestras cosas de la otra casa a ésta- explicó- Pondremos el piano aquí, y los juguetes allí y a Sparkles le encantará tumbarse enfrente de la chimenea.

Bueno, eso sí que le gustaba: la chimenea. Como la casa de Forks. Había sido un buen momento para recuperar la libido y explotarlo enfrente de la espesa alfombra de la chimenea.

-¿Quieres que subamos arriba y escojamos tu habitación?- añadió Edward.

-_Etsi goge._

-Muy bien- respondió en otro beso- Lexie la escoge. ¿Vamos, mi amor?

Suspiró y se quedó allí, en medio de la estancia, mientras ellos salían hacia el hall para subir las escaleras, Edward caminando dando besos a Lexie y Lexie encantado de ir en los brazos de su padre. Intentó imaginarse el salón lleno con sus cosas, el sofá, el piano, los libros o los juguetes de Lexie. Era ya muy mayor y nunca le había gustado así que quizás podían sustituir su corralito por el mini parque infantil que le habían regalado por Navidad. Quedaría muy bien allí, junto a las puertas de la terraza. Pensándolo así, se hizo a la idea.

Siguió los pasos de Edward y fue hacia la escalera. La suya le gustaba más, sin duda. Pero la pared era bonita. Podía poner allí sus cuadros y fotos. Qué remedio le quedaba. Y esa lámpara que colgaba desde el centro del techo hacia abajo, era horrorosa. Esperaba que a Esme le disgustara tanto como ella y poder poner allí la suya, aunque fuera la mitad de tamaño.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, le sorprendió, porque había el doble de puertas de las que había en su presente casa. Ahora Lexie correteaba de una a otra abierta mientras Edward le perseguía, así que al menos preocuparle que le generara estrés la mudanza, era absurdo. Hoy le habían explicado que iban a ver una casa bonita y no había hecho ni una mísera pregunta, al contrario, se subió encantado en el coche. Quizás con la noticia del hermanito o hermanita sería igual. Así se tocó el vientre.

_Por ti, pequeño o pequeña, estoy aguantado esto_, pensó.

Edward se asomó desde una de las puertas, cargando a Lexie como un saco desde su hombro muerto de risa, y dijo:

-A Lexie le gusta ésta, amor.

-_¡Etsi gusta, mami!_- exclamó entre más risas.

-¿Es bonita, peque?

-_¡Ti! ¡Mira, mamá, mira!_

Volvió a suspirar y caminó hacia allí. Edward dejó a Lexie en suelo que volvió a correr dentro y cuando ella se asomó, estaba de rodillas encima de un banco de madera bajo la pared, con los dedos apoyados en el cristal. Iba a decir algo, exclamar o incluso correr para cogerle porque era de lo más peligroso y nunca le dejaban estar cerca de una ventana pero cuando Edward la sujetó y le señaló las bisagras, vio que eran de seguridad.

Qué tonta, Edward ya se habría ocupado de todas esas cosas.

La pared estaba pintada de color azul, aunque un color azul apagado. Como las suyas de su presente habitación, las de la habitación de la isla o la de las mansiones de los Cullen, así que supuso que por eso la habría escogido. Era espaciosa, muy espaciosa, el doble o casi triple de la que tenía ahora si contaba la ausencia de sus muebles y su armario y ahora Lexie estaba encantado de ocuparlo todo, volviendo a corretear.

Qué traidor, era, en eso también, igual a su padre. A la única que afectaban los cambios, era a ella misma.

_Eres mi última esperanza_, pensó volviendo a poner la mano sobre su vientre.

-Tiene un vestidor que a Alice le encantará llenar y baño propio- señaló sendas puertas- Pero sabes qué es lo mejor- dijo Edward- que el baño se comparte con la habitación del otro lado.

Le guiñó hasta un ojo y además sumó tomarla de la cintura para que sus manos descansaran sobre su vientre, uniéndolas a las suyas. Quizás eso fue lo que le hizo sonreír por primera vez, imaginarse las habitaciones de sus pequeños, a ambos en cada una. Eso sólo ocurriría ahí, vivirían cosas que no habían vivido en la otra, era absurdo aferrarse a los recuerdos cuando estaba a punto de tener un montón de vivencias.

Al fin y al cabo, no era tan diferente a Charlie, que se negaba a cambiar o a evolucionar. Quizás debiera de ser más comprensiva con él a partir de ahora.

-Me gusta mucho- murmuró.

-¿En serio? ¿Es cierto lo que he oído?- rió- Repítelo, porque tu marido tiene 112 años, y quizás se esté quedando sordo.

Se rió para darle un codacito y se giró para abrazarle, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me gusta mucho. Me gustará vivir aquí.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¿No he necesitado siquiera enseñarte la habitación principal?- rió.

-Podría verla ahora. Pero ésta es la importante. Ésta y la contigua.

Sonrió más ampliamente que nunca y cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios para después abrazarla, aunque la demostración afectiva tuvo que quedarse en eso porque enseguida Lexie dio uno de sus grititos y se les cogió a las piernas, no queriendo perderse la oportunidad de también recibir besos.

-¡A mamá también le gusta mucho, Lexie!- exclamó Edward para cogerle en brazos.

-_¿Gusta, mami?_

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar, peque? Y con nuestras cosas será aún más bonita.

-¿Vemos la habitación de mamá y papá?- añadió Edward.

-_¡Tí! ¡Tí!_

No era tan terrible, ni mucho menos. No sería horrible mudarse allí. Le daría mucha pena dejar su pequeño chalet pero los meses que quedaban por venir serían increíbles y en un abrir de ojos vería a esa como su hogar. Claro que sí. En cuanto supiera de qué color pintar las paredes, metiera todas sus cosas en cajas, vaciaran las habitaciones...

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ésta casa?- preguntó Edward durante la cena.

-¿Hacer?

-El mercado en Hanover no es muy grande y no creo que nos costara venderla. De hecho, si la vendemos a la inmobiliaria de la otra casa, nos harían una gran rebaja.

Torció el gesto porque no quería saber a qué se refería Edward con una _gran rebaja_. Qué sería para él una gran suma de dinero cuando soltaba billetes sin saber ni su cantidad. Cuánto valdría la nueva casa, cuánto habría valido ésta... Los simples pensamientos le daban palpitaciones.

-Haz lo que sea lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, tú la compraste.

-La compré para _nosotros_. Es _nuestra_ casa- recalcó- Hay muy buenos recuerdos aquí y sé que te costará desprenderte de ellos. ¿Quieres que otra familia viva aquí?

No, la verdad que no quería. Era como... violar su intimidad. Otra pareja durmiendo en su habitación o usando su cuarto de baño. La otra era de nueva construcción y quizás por eso hasta había aceptado, como la casa de Forks. No podría pisar el suelo que otra gente había llamado _hogar_.

-¿Sería muy egoísta decir que no?

-No- se rió- Es comprensible. A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado la idea. Pero nuestras vivencias van dentro de nosotros y somos muy felices aquí, quizás la gente que la compre también lo sea.

-¿Los conocerás? Si la vendemos. ¿Les darás las llaves?

-No, se las entregaré al administrador del fideicomiso y él se encargara. Como se encargará de la escritura de la casa nueva y de todo el papeleo.

-Dichoso hombrecillo, siempre por el medio- rezongó ella.

Edward se rió para besarle la frente y así se levanto para recoger su plato y el suyo. Una cena entre adultos, algo histórico. Lexie había estado tan excitado toda la tarde correteando y explorando la nueva casa que de vuelta en el coche se quedó dormido y descansaba en su cunita desde hacía un buen rato.

Cuando recogió los vasos y se iba a unir a él llenando el lavavajillas, le dijo que se encargaría y que subiera a descansar, así que obedeció. Estaba en esa etapa que se quedaba dormida en cuanto tenía las pestañas pegadas apenas unos segundos así que aprovechar cuando estuviera muy incómoda y no pegara ojo durante días.

Subió a la que pronto sería su antigua habitación, encendió las lamparillas, escogió ropa para dormir y con ella entró en el cuarto de baño para abrir el grifo de la ducha y dejarlo correr. Así se desnudó frente al espejo para observarse detenidamente.

No es que se le notara exageradamente, pero ya estaba ahí. Había leído que en el segundo embarazo se notaba antes que en el primero y realmente estaba siendo así: con Lexie su cuerpo esperó al cuatro mes para cambiar y con éste ya hacía varias semanas que se le había desdibujado la cintura, que habían desaparecido los huesos de la cadera y donde normalmente estaba su vientre plano, había una ligera dilatación, más visible de perfil, además del aumento de pecho, palpable desde el minuto número uno. Con ropa normal nadie se lo notaba, de hecho de la gente de su entorno a la que no se lo había comunicado ni siquiera lo sabía, pero era increíble poder observar su figura día a día, viéndola cambiar.

Con Lexie había estado tan preocupada ocultándola que ahora que no era así, cada milímetro que ganaba le hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Y ahí estás, en la semana 16- le dijo a su pequeño bulto en el reflejo del espejo.

Charlie estaba tan exultante de felicidad, que ya había comprado hasta regalos para Navidad: un chupete y unos patucos como si no tuviera decenas de Lexie o Esme, Alice y Rosalie no estuvieran deseosas de saber el sexo para empezar a comprar. Pero lo guardó con mimo y cariño y sería lo primero que le pondría al bebé en cuanto naciera. Por su padre, claro que lo haría: el único que preguntaba constantemente por su embarazo, dado que su madre había decidido ignorarlo, como hizo con Lexie, sin dar crédito lo diferentes que podían ser ambas cuando habían estado tan unidas.

O Jake. El pobre aún debía de estar en estado de shock e intentando cerrar la boca o bajar las cejas. Esperaron a estar en Forks para decírselo cara a cara, y antes de que separaran los labios, ya se debía de temer lo peor.

-Bueno- se sentó en una silla de la cocina, con el respaldo hacia delante- ¿Lo vais a soltar, o qué?

Ambos se miraron, Edward le dio un codacito a Bella pero como sabía que podía explotar de felicidad cada vez que lo pronunciaba, le dejó hablar a él.

-Tenemos muy buenas noticias- dijo Edward.

-¿Más buenas que esta pedazo de casa, plantada aquí, de la nada?- señaló figuradamente la habitación en la que estaban.

-No está plantada de la nada- corrigió Bella- Era el _pisito de soltero_ de Edward- se rió, dándole un codacito.

-¿En serio?- se rió Jake- Entonces doy gracias por haber perdido los poderes, o aquí no podría respirar por el tufo de vampiro.

-No era un pisito de soltero- refunfuñó- Aquí me escondía de... Bueno, no importa, llamarlo como prefiráis. Era una cabaña abandonada y ahora es una casa preciosa.

-Nuestra casa de Forks- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Os mudáis- dijo el chico- Es lo que me tenéis que contar.

-Aún no. En Hanover. Nos mudaremos de casa en Hanover. Intentaremos venir todo lo posible, pero eso no es lo que te queremos decir.

-Tío, parece que hablas en chino- rezongó.

Se repitieron las miradas y los codacitos, pero como Jake resopló visiblemente nerviosa, Bella dijo sin más:

-Estoy embarazada. Salgo de cuentas a mediados de junio. El próximo verano tendrás que volver a Hanover a conocer a tu nuevo ahijado o ahijada.

Se quedó lívido. De la piel parda de su amigo desapareció cualquier tipo de pigmentación sumando además que su boca de descolgó para cerrarse teatralmente cuando se dio cuenta que de estaba a punto de babear.

-Tío...- fue lo máximo que acertó a decir- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Cullen? Cuando dije eso de que ibais a repoblar el mundo, era en broma.

-¿No te alegras por nosotros, Jake?- preguntó Bella temerosa a otra reacción como la primera de Charlie.

-Claro, claro... ¿vosotros os alegráis?

-Mucho, es la mejor noticia del mundo, ¿por qué no nos íbamos a alegrar?- añadió Edward.

-Bueno, pues...- el color volvió, turbando sus mejillas- como sé que Lexie no fue planeado, quizás...

-No es el caso- respondió Edward pasando el brazo por los hombros de Bella para besarle sonoramente la cabeza- Esos son errores del pasado, errores maravillosos, pero ahora es completamente distinto.

-Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños- explicó Bella.

-Déjalo. Cierra la boca. No quiero oír más- batió los brazos, con gesto de terror- Me es incómodo veros hacer arrumacos, como para saber ese tipo de cosas.

-No es lo que tú te imaginas, Jake- respondió Bella entre risas.

Así iba tachando uno a uno gente de su lista, hasta que posiblemente todo el mundo lo sabía porque Charlie no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, o tuvo que tomar la determinación de trasladar todos sus créditos al programa online para dejar las clases presenciales. Le gustaría estar en casa, dedicarse tiempo a sí misma, cuidarse por el bebé y poder estar con Lexie, pero despedirse de Cassie cuando regresaron tras las fiestas, fue realmente duro.

Entró galopando con sus tacones – no de la manera fina y delicada con la que caminaba Alice con semejantes zapatos – en la cafetería y batió la mano cuando la divisó. Bella le respondió al saludo y esperó a que se sentara enfrente.

-¡Cómo me alegra que me hayas llamado! ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos? ¡Desde el año pasado! ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo?- coreó con su voz chillona.

-Ya, lo siento. He estado muy ocupada con la visita de mi padre, los finales, viajamos a Forks...

-¿Y qué me he perdido? ¿Algo interesante? ¡Por qué tú te has perdido un montón de cosas! Tim pasó a la historia, mi compañera de habitación se ha largado, Becca se ha puesto extensiones, he empezado una dieta, me he matriculado en Historia de la Filosofía este semestre, ¿crees que me he vuelto loca? Dime que tú también te matricularás y al menos podremos ir juntas.

-La filosofía no es lo mío- frunció el ceño- Además, que este semestre me vuelvo al programa online.

-¿En serio?- dio un saltito en su asiento- ¿Por qué? Si aprobaste las asignaturas y con más nota que yo. ¿Ves? Eso de no tener que preocuparte por los chicos, son todos ventajas. Mira a ti lo bien que te va, te graduarás antes que yo- hizo un mohín- Los chicos sólo valen para complicártelo todo.

Suspiró divertida, movió la cucharilla en su taza de té y dio un sorbito antes de hablar. Bien que lo complicaban todo, tenía toda la razón. Sobre todo cuando echan a corretear desnudos desde el cuarto de baño porque hoy no se quería poner su ropita interior. O cuando abren el armario, tiran de la primera cosa que cuelga y se cargan la maquinilla de afeitar de su padre, con peligro de haberse lastimado en la cabeza. O intentan bañar a Sparkles con polvos de talco. ¿Las niñas serían así? Intentaría evitar cualquier tipo de deseo para no agobiar a su pequeño feto y provocarle cualquier mancha antes de su nacimiento.

-Sólo es cuestión de organización, siempre te lo digo. Supongo que yo me organizo bien y así tengo tiempo para todo: para estudiar, para la casa, para _mis_ chicos...

Cassie soltó una risita, rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una libretita color rosa chillón.

-¡Me he comprado una agenda! ¿Servirá para empezar?

-Seguro que sí- se rió también.

-Ahora sólo me falta un marido como el tuyo- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Dices que en tu pueblo no hay más como él?

-No, lo siento mucho- bromeó- Edward es completamente único.

Cassie suspiró lacónica y dijo:

-¿Cómo le va? Decías que tenía un montón de clases.

-Sí, tiene clases intensivas todo el día. A veces hasta temo que se olvide de parar para comer- contó- Pero le gusta mucho, está feliz y yo no podría estarlo más. Enseguida podrá tener prácticas reales en el Hospital y podrá acompañar a su padre.

-Deben de haber sido unas Navidades increíbles con muchas cosas que celebrar: Edward en la Escuela de Medicina, tus notas del semestre,...

-Las mejores. Empezamos con Acción de Gracias, seguimos con el cumpleaños de Lexie y las Navidades no pudieron ser mejores.

Con eso sumó el gesto de apretarse el vientre, visiblemente oculto con un jersey. No es que lo escondiera pero así sentía que lo protegía, lo protegía de cualquier mirada curiosa aunque nadie se lo notara aún. ¿Qué podían pensar, qué había aumentado de peso? Ni Cassie que siempre alababa su ropa se había percatado de nada.

-¿Y qué es esa locura entonces de volver al programa online?

-Realmente es una noticia muy buena.

-¿Cómo va a ser buena? Sé que tú no miras a los chicos porque estas totalmente _cegada_, pero no hay nada bueno con pasar tus horas de clase encerrada sola enfrente de un ordenador.

-Los próximos meses voy a necesitar estar en casa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó rápidamente poniendo ambas manos en la mesa- ¿Está bien tu hijo?

-Está muy bien. Más que bien. Es que voy a tener _otro_. Estoy embarazada.

Se repitió el gesto que repitió cada una de las personas – excepto los Cullen – a las que le contó la noticia: perdida repentina del color, inmovilidad y rigidez. Vamos, qué había de extraño. Estaba casada, estaba feliz, estaba encantada de ser madre... ¿cuántos más puntos había que sumar?

-Es un bebé muy buscado y muy deseado- añadió, antes de que se hiciera la siguiente fatídica pregunta- No podríamos estar, Edward y yo, más felices.

-Oh...- dio un saltito- Me dejas... de piedra.

-Salgo de cuentas a mediados de junio, así que quiero adelantar los exámenes lo máximo posible para poder descansar en la recta final cuando tenga que hacer pis cada cinco minutos, poner los pies en alto...

-Es todo tan... Vaya... Me dejas de piedra- repitió.

Se encogió de hombros, dio otro sorbito a su té y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo a lo suyo, nadie la miraba. No pasaría eso dentro de un par de meses y ya estuviera redonda como una pelota. En Dartmouth jamás había visto a una embarazada, que no fuera personal docente o administrativo. La llamarían así por los pasillos si no era la que estaba casada _con el tío bueno del coche plateado_.

Siempre había cosas peores.

-Ahora sí que me siento una _cría_ a tu lado- dijo Cassie.

-¿Por qué?- rió Bella.

-Por eso. Tienes un bebé y ahora tendrás otro y estás ahí sin despeinarte. En serio, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Y no te da pena que no nos vayamos a ver más?

Tenía razón aunque eso siempre había sido una constante en su vida: ser más adulta que los demás. Llegó a ser más adulta que su propia madre y en cierta manera ya se lo consideraba hasta más que Charlie. Pero todo el mundo su sitio y si ella era feliz con Lexie, con el próximo bebé y con Edward, lo de Cassie era hablar sin descanso y quejarse constantemente de chicos que no le convenían.

-Claro que nos veremos más. Podemos quedar cuando quieras. Nos mudaremos en unas semanas, puedes venir a conocer nuestra nueva casa. Y necesito a alguien que me mantenga al día de lo que pasa por aquí.

Feliz, como si hubiera encontrado su utilidad en el mundo, sonrió y dio otro saltito.

-¿Estás de mucho? Porque, chica, no se te nota nada.

-Acabo de empezar el segundo trimestre. El primero no fue muy agradable con las nauseas y los mareos.

-¿De veras?- abrió la boca asombrada- ¿por eso dejaste de venir durante tantas semanas? ¡podías habérmelo dicho! ¿o es que te llevó mucho _buscarlo_ de dónde estuviera _tan deseado_?- añadió en un guiño.

Se sonrojó levemente, suspiró divertida y contestó:

-No, no llevó mucho. Mi padre no se tomó demasiado bien la noticia al principio y no quería perderme su visita. Además, no queríamos decírselo a nadie fuera de la familia hasta que pasara el primer trimestre. Siempre puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

-Siento que no se lo tomara bien.

-Se le pasó enseguida- sonrió- Él tiene otras metas para mí y supongo que le cuesta aceptar que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Aunque le comprendo: hoy tenía escogida una ropa para Lexie y fue bastante frustrante cuando no le gustó y quiso escoger otra él mismo- bromeó.

-Habrá crecido un montón. ¡Y va a ser un hermanito mayor! ¿Cómo lo lleva? ¿Le hace ilusión?

-Aún no se lo hemos dicho- confesó- Es demasiado pequeño y temo que se estrese. Cuando se me note más o el bebé de patadas, se lo contaremos para que sepa por qué las cosas van a cambiar. Estos meses hemos querido pasar el máximo tiempo con él para que la transición sea lo más suave posible.

-Da tanto gusto oírte hablar- dio en otro suspiro lacónico- ¿Sabes? Nunca había tratado con ninguna chica que estuviera embarazada: soy hija única de padres hijos únicos, así que no tengo mucha familia. Me hace ilusión saberlo- dio palmas feliz- ¿Ya sabes lo que es?- añadió emocionada.

-En la próxima cita médica, la de las 20 semanas. Te mantendré al corriente de todo.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó- Y dile a Alice que me llame para quedar aunque tú no estés. Díselo. Entre ella y yo te mantendremos al corriente de todo.

Bella asintió aunque en el fondo sabía que mentía. Sin ella en el campus y por mucho que Edward intentara sobornarla con las cosas que más le podían gustar a su hermana – quizás otro deportivo, sesiones de spa o un billete a la misma luna – veía una causa perdida de que siguiera estudiando cuando claramente si estaba allí era por ella. Además, ahora tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y los libros siempre iban detrás del color de las paredes de la casa nueva, la habitación del bebé, su nuevo armario ropero para una gestante...

Y así miró a su cuerpo creciente de un lado y al otro en el espejo antes de meterse a la ducha. En cuanto el agua caliente tocó su piel se relajó súbitamente, sin darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del relax que le daba la tranquilidad dentro de la mampara de la ducha, hasta que ésta se abrió para que Edward pasara raudo dentro.

-¿Está el aforo completo?- bromeó.

Cerró la puerta de cristal para darle un sonoro beso en los labios ya bajo el chorro, lo que Bella contestó abrazándole para corresponderle.

Daba gracias que ya había pasado el primer trimestre. Sí, muchas gracias. Como en el embarazo de Lexie ese tiempo lo pasaron separados, no sabía cómo las hormonas le iban a impedir hacer la cosa más maravillosa del mundo que era tener sexo con su marido. Y él bien que aguantó estoico, que aunque fuera tachando día a día en el calendario el tiempo que faltaba para que se cumplieran todas esas semanas, lo mismo que en el embarazo anterior, a que llegara la noche de bodas.

Por eso, no sólo dio gracias por pasar la Navidad en su casa nueva en Forks, si no porque Santa Claus le trajo las ganas y las dejó en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea. El mejor de todos los regalos que había bajo su árbol.

-¿Tendremos que llevarnos también la ducha?- preguntó entre beso y beso.

-No creo que sea necesario- rió Bella- Seguro que en la nueva, creamos recuerdos nuevos.

-¿Sólo recuerdos?- bromeó.

Le besó el cuello, los huesos del omóplato y bajó hacia el pecho, con besos suaves y cortitos, prefectos para tan sensible zona, después bajó, se recreó un rato en el ombligo, dibujó con sus labios el camino de un riñón al otro y se quedó allí, en el centro de su vientre dilatado.

-Estoy aquí, pequeño o pequeña. Soy papá- dijo, entre los besos.

Bella se rió, porque le encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque su _pequeño o pequeña_ a penas midiera unos milímetros. Le hablaba cada mañana y cada noche, y desde que era _oficial_ para todo su entorno, su mano estaba allí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No podía estar más feliz y encantada que compartiera los cambios de su cuerpo, que lo amara y lo comprendiera de la manera en la que había sido diseñado, porque, ese, sin lugar a dudas, era su _don_.

Como el don de Edward era transigir con su paciencia.

No sólo había sido paciente en esperar a que las semanas del primer trimestre avanzaran. Había soportado la presencia de Charlie Swan y su constante amenaza de irse al día siguiente: pasaron el primer fin de semana, la primera semana, la segunda y llegó Acción de Gracias. Charlie parecía que se iba a marchar después de entonces, incluso ya había hablado con su ayudante, cuando, de pronto, y tapado por Edward... esperó unos días más para ¡tener una cita! Cuando lo vio salir de casa, con su mejor camisa y de corbata, no daba crédito, más que Edward le encubriera. Pero la cosa fue tan bien, que decidió esperar una semana más para estar para el cumpleaños de Lexie y repetir con la cita.

Si se hubiera quedado más hubiera insistido en que le presentara a esa mujer para agradecerle el cambio de humor de su padre, porque sabía muy bien cómo agradecérselo a Edward.

Volvió a besarle en sentido ascendente, se detuvo en el espacio entre el pecho con besos suaves y cortitos, llegó hasta la barbilla para atraparla entre los dientes y así plantó los labios sobre los suyos. Lo siguiente fue más que fácil, saltando para que la sujetara a horcajadas y a su vez contra la pared interna de la ducha.

Edward había nacido para estar mojado, en serio. Su pelo bajo la ducha tenía un color precioso, los mechones se arremolinaban aplastándose unos y revelándoles otros, y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca aunque ahora los tuviera cerrados. Sus pestañas parecían más pobladas que nunca y que con el calor del agua y la actividad que estaban realizando se le pintaran dos adorables líneas en las mejillas, lo hacía hasta mejor.

-¿Estás cómoda?- preguntó entre beso y beso.

Además, era tan delicioso. Estaba de lo más preocupado porque estuviera a gusto con su cuerpo, cuando lo amaba posiblemente más que ella. No es que normalmente no lo fuera, pero ahora más de lo usual, buscando almohadas de sobra para que no le doliera la espalda, dando besos como si fuera el roce de una pluma, mimando cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que cambiaba...

-La pared, está fría- contestó.

Dejó escapar un suspirito, se giró de inmediato para quedar él apoyado y así la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo para que pusiera los pies en el suelo. No le dio tiempo a decir que era broma y que estaba muy cómoda cuando incluso se agachó, quedando a su altura para que ni siquiera tuviera que estirar el cuello para besarle.

-¿Mejor?

-Estoy bien- respondió.

-Quizás deberíamos salirnos. O al menos, salir yo. He interrumpido tu ducha, alargándola más de lo que seguramente planeabas- le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

-Me gustan mucho las duchas compartidas- respondió Bella en otro beso.

-A mí, mi amor, pero no es buena idea que te refríes. No podrás tomar ni un anticatarral.

-Edward...- tomó aire.

Es eso, Edward también era único. En cortarle el rollo, algo en lo que no había cambiado en absoluto desde el embarazo de Lexie. Y debía de saber, conocedor de sus hormonas, que era muy malo _calentar_ a una embarazada para _apagarla_ de golpe recordándole eso, que estaba embarazada. Pero, como era en vano, dejó escapar el aire, para al menos conseguir otro beso – y esta vez largo – bajo el agua, lo que le recordaba a la isla, las vacaciones en Nueva York, o...

Se quedó quieta de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo notó. _Eso_. De nuevo. Ese movimiento tan maravilloso dentro de ella, como una burbuja, una pompa, una palomita de maíz que explotaba en su vientre, de su bebé, de su maravilloso bebé moviéndose y haciéndose notar. Estaba ahí. Era una sensación que jamás podría olvidar y que cuando cesaba empezaba a añorar aunque fuera a repetirse en segundos. Era por lo que estaba viva, por lo que había nacido y por lo que le pertenecía a Edward.

Podía haber tirado de su mano – enredada en su pelo y la otra sujetándole la cadera – o gritar para decir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero él también abrió los ojos como platos y como si le estuviera leyendo la mente – literalmente – se agachó para apoyar la oreja en su vientre, como acostumbraba, cuando era Lexie el que se movía desde el otro lado.

-¿Lo notas?- preguntó- Se está moviendo.

No dijo nada, si no que la abrazó más fuerte, fusionándose más, incrustando la oreja contra su piel. La burbuja volvió a repetirse, y así incluso gimió por la emoción. _Otra vez, otra, pequeño o pequeña_. Si quería sentirlo además de para saber que estaba ahí y que todo iba bien era para que Edward lo sintiera desde el otro lado.

-Mi amor...- fue lo único que él balbuceó.

-Se mueve mucho, no para- añadió, en su alegría desbordante- No para de moverse.

-Quizás es que le gusta que nos abracemos y nos besemos, como a Lexie.

Sonrió a la idea, al recuerdo. A la primera vez que lo notó moverse, en la isla, y a cada uno de los movimientos de después. Incluso ahora. A Lexie le encantaba que se besaran y se abrazaran, y si no era para estar en medio, recibiendo también dosis de cariño, era para mirarlo en las fotografías. En su _álbum de fotos favoritas_, la mayoría de las fotos que tenía de ambos, eran besándose.

Por eso, en él, encajaba tan bien pensar que era el _fruto de su amor_.

-Entonces, tiene suerte- respondió Bella mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- porque no vamos a parar de hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada de su hombro, sonrió, con una sonrisa que derretiría el mismo metal, se levantó y la besó como ella pretendía hacer antes, de esa forma que no hacía cuando era vampiro por miedo a perder el control, que perfeccionó en cuanto recuperó la mortalidad y que durante las primeras semanas de embarazo no pudieron practicar porque estaba más ocupada con las nauseas. ¡Nauseas! Con lo bien que se estaba entre sus brazos y sus labios. Y sintiendo esa burbuja. Dio otro revoloteo más, explotó dos veces seguidas y la siguiente vez que le sintió, los labios de Edward descendían por su pecho hasta llegar donde repiqueteaba con tantas ganas.

-Estás en el mejor sitio de la Tierra, pequeño o pequeña- dijo entre besos.

Rió por las cosquillas que le hacían sus labios o las puntas de su pelo en su vientre y así se lo acarició mientras seguía mimando a su vientre. Lexie nunca se había movido así, volvían a repiquetear, o quizás es que el asombro de ser madre primeriza no se lo había hecho vivir de esta manera. No, que va. Se movía de muy cuando en cuando hasta que empezó a abultar mucho, cuando estaba en sitio ruidosos o sobre todo cuando había música. Y cuando intentaba dormir. Siempre se despertaba sobresaltada por las pataditas del bebé a la vez de la oreja de Edward sobre su vientre queriendo escucharlo.

-Eres el bebé más afortunado de la Tierra, pequeño o pequeña. Tú y tu hermano lo sois- añadió.

-Porque eres su padre- respondió ella- Son los más afortunados porque pudieron tenerte como padre después de 90 años de soledad.

-No, mi amor, lo son porque tú le traerás al mundo, como trajiste a Lexie. Eres tú la que se sacrifica.

-Tú ya te sacrificaste y luchaste para darme esto. Para que lo viviéramos los dos.

-Pero si no lo lograba, ¿sabes qué pensaba? Que tu vida seguiría. Y harías a otro hombre tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora mismo.

Emitió un suspiro de horror a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la boca. ¿Acababa de oír lo que creía que acababa de oír? ¡Otro hombre! ¡Ella viviendo eso con otro hombre! Era repulsivo, y estaba allí, con ellos, en la ducha. Quería quitárselo de encima como una mancha, una mancha que el agua se llevaría. Jamás de los jamases sería la madre de un bebé que no fuera de Edward.

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi amor- respondió a sus divagaciones mentales para envolverla en sus brazos- Sé que es una idea que te horroriza, que no crees y menos después de sentir a nuestro bebé moviéndose dentro de ti, pero habría pasado. Estarías triste con mi marcha, pero hubieras acabado el instituto y habrías abandonado Forks, donde estaban mis recuerdos, irías a la Universidad y tu vida hubiera seguido, de un modo u otro. Y no ahora mismo, quizás en unos años, cuando hubieras acabado de estudiar, tuvieras un trabajo y con tu padre de tu lado, harías a otro hombre tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora mismo.

-No, Edward- discutió- Jamás...

-Shh!- la silenció con un beso en los labios- A eso es a lo que me aferraba. A verte feliz, aunque fuera sin mí. Y ahora que lo eres gracias a mí, mi corazón late hasta más deprisa.

-¿Qué clase de vida hubiera tenido?- insistió.

-Una, normal- respondió él.

-Ahora tengo una vida normal. Contigo.

-Porque lo logré- sonrió- Hubiera vencido de no haberlo logrado, porque tú tendrías tu vida normal. Como yo la hubiera tenido si no hubiera muerto en 1918.

Lo sopesó. Con reticencias, pero lo sopesó. Se imaginó a Edward, vestido de época y con su reloj, el que ella le había regalado, terminando sus estudios, sin ser una víctima de la gripe y lejos de Carlisle. Con sus padres biológicos, los que claramente le adoraban. Convirtiéndose en un abogado porque su padre no le dejaría ser soldado, evitando así que muriera en la primera guerra mundial. Cortejando a una mujer, con paseos con sombrilla y bebiendo té en un porche. No era ella, pero Edward era feliz y eso le daba paz. Si hubiera un modo para viajar al pasado y serlo ella, lo haría, pero si no, hasta lo comprendía. Comprendía, sin admitirlo su punto de vista.

Aunque no fuera necesario nada más que imaginarlo porque allí estaban los dos, después de sentir a su bebé.

-La odio.

-¿A quién, mi amor?

-A la de la sombrilla, que bebía té contigo en su porche. Ahora estará muerta y se tuvo que casar con otro, pero la odio de todas formas- respondió en un refunfuño.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas, la besó sonoramente y sin más cerró el grifo. Así cogió su albornoz de la percha interior de la ducha y la envolvió en él.

-Será mejor que salgamos.

Hasta la llevó en brazos después de cubrirse él con una toalla, del mismo modo que hacía con Lexie después de su baño. La dejó cuidadosamente sobra la cama, le regaló un nuevo beso y cuando creyó que se levantaba a por más toallas para su pelo que goteaba, salió de la habitación para entrar en ¿el estudio? Volvió en un par de pasos poniéndose el fonendoscopio que le había regalado cuando entró en la Escuela de Medicina.

Nunca lo había usado, al menos, no con ella. Sí con Esme, incluso una vez con Emmett por culpa de una tos que persistía y se lo había enseñado a Lexie para que escuchara su corazoncito y se quedara fascinado. El pequeño también escuchó el suyo y cuando luego lo alargó hacia Sparkles, volvió al cajón donde estaba metido y que solo salía cuando tenía clases prácticas en un maletín precioso que Carlisle le regaló por Navidad. Así que verlo alargarlo hacia su vientre fue más emocionante que todo lo anterior.

-He esperado este momento desde que me lo regalaste- dijo- Quizás, por eso, dije tan pronto _sí_.

-Debí de habértelo comprado entonces en tu 18 cumpleaños. Y que ya lo hubieras usado con Lexie.

-Escuché a Lexie todo lo posible y no olvidaré ninguno de sus movimientos. Pero nuestro próximo pequeño o pequeña también se merece tener su momento especial, y es éste.

Le descubrió el vientre y lo puso sobre la piel, frío. Quizás dio un respingo, pero puso su mano sobre la suya para disfrutar el momento.

Un momento especial como todos los que estaban viviendo.

* * *

Edward saludó a unos compañeros con la cabeza – unos de cuarto año, los que sabía a ciencia cierta que no les caía demasiado bien por sólo ser de primer año y estar en el mismo nivel de prácticas que ellos – y caminó un par de mesas más allá para sentarse junto a las cristaleras. Otra enfermera le saludó, incluso un médico sentado enfrente, pero tomó asiento en la mesa vacía, puso sus libros a un lado, abrió sus notas y dio un sorbo a su café.

Qué bien, unos minutos de paz. De paz y de tranquilidad.

Últimamente todo estaba siendo... de locos. No por las clases en particular, podía tomar 10 horas y todo tendría hasta su lógica, pero con la mudanza a la casa nueva, todo se había desmadrado un poco. Desmadrado porque lo que creía en un principio que se trataría – guardar sus cosas en cajas, embalar sus muebles y trasladarse – se había convertido en una orgía de papeles pintados, colores para las paredes y hasta nuevos muebles.

Las hormonas estaban trastornando a Bella y con ello, su madre y sus hermanas, se aprovechaban de lo lindo.

Hoy, por ejemplo, le estaba esperando cuando bajó a desayunar con un muestrario completo de telas con lo que tapizar la pared de la escalera. Señaló uno al alzar, pero como torció el gesto, señaló otro, que ella dijo abiertamente que no le gustaba, así que respondió que escogiera ella el que quisiera y entonces frunció el ceño de esa manera que Lexie le imitaba tan bien y se metió en una discusión nada propia de Bella de que no se estaba involucrando en la casa nueva, que debía de habérsela enseñado cuando ya estuviera amueblada, que no tenía tiempo para eso...

Menos mal que sabía cómo sacarla de ese trance y devolverla a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo y preguntando si notaba al bebé.

El bebé. Esa cosita fascinante que crecía día a día en el vientre de Bella, porque ya se le notaba un montón. Seguía usando su ropa normal – no había hecho falta a recurrir al armario de la gestación del que hacía acopio Alice – y aquella dilatación estaba allí, visible segundo a segundo: con los jerseys, las camisetas, los pantaloncitos cortos, los vestidos de punto... Porque las hormonas la hacían vestir de la manera más femenina posible cuando no la hacían ponerse su bata, camisetas o ropa interior, de lo que no tenía ninguna queja. Se movía por la noche, se movía por la mañana, podía escucharle con el estetoscopio y así sólo faltaban unos días para la cita ecográfica donde les revelaran su sexo.

¿Qué sería? Todo el mundo se lo preguntaba para saber cómo pintar su habitación, pero como tenían nombre para lo que fuera, sólo cabía esperar.

Como para decírselo a Lexie. Aunque a Bella se le notara, el pequeño no parecía percatarse del estado de su madre, pero como tampoco había que ocultárselo más, habían decidido decírselo cuando supieran su sexo y tuvieran la imagen ecográfica del mismo. Así podría visualizarlo, hacerlo algo tangible y como era cuestión de días de que se notaran las patadas sin necesidad de material médico, la espera no se le haría tan larga. Y con lo que cuidaba a su madre, sería mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginaban.

Habían vuelto a la rutina de la guardería, para que Bella pudiera estudiar por las mañanas. Él le llevaba cuando iba a clase y ella se encargaba de ir a recogerle cuando terminaba sus tareas, para pasar toda la tarde juntos. Además, se habían apuntado a un algunas actividades para disfrutar con el niño e incluso habían salido un par de tardes al parque donde habían quedado con otra pareja que dejaba a su hijo en la guardería con el que Lexie parecía llevarse muy bien.

Era bonito que se relacionaran con alguien fuera de la familia. Era encantador verle jugar con Henry y con Louise, pero era aún mejor ver que era capaz de hacer lo mismo con otros niños. O Bella hablar con alguien que no fueran sus hermanas y él...

Una carcajada a la vez que de un golpe en su nuca casi le deja sin sentido. De echo, empujó su café casi desparramándolo por encima de la mesa, sus notas y sus libros.

Odiaba que hiciera eso. Le odiaba. Con todas sus fuerzas. Más de lo que nadie hubiera odiado jamás a otro alguien cuando le abochornaba en público o no controlaba la fuerza sobre él o ambas cosas a la vez.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó Emmett.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó- ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

Así se revolvió para quitárselo de encima – porque pretendía terminar el espectáculo revolviéndole el pelo entre las collejas – arrastró la silla y le dio un manotazo. Ya les miraba toda la cafetería, qué parte no entendería de no llamar la atención.

-Ha sido de lo más divertido- dijo en otra risotada- ¿Qué haces?

-No, qué haces tú aquí. Tengo prácticas, como todos los días. Es el Hospital. No es ni el gimnasio, ni un pub, ni ningún sitio de los que tú frecuentas.

-Bueno, bueno...- se burló para tomar la silla de al lado y sentarse con el respaldo hacia adelante- He venido con Rosalie para el reconocimiento mensual de Henry. Estaba Carlisle en la consulta del médico y como tampoco me necesitaban y me aburría, le he preguntado dónde podrías estar.

Vaya por Dios. ¿Ni allí, en el Hospital, iba a tener un rato de tranquilidad... de Emmett? Desde que le había prometido que pasarían más tiempo juntos, le tenía pegado como una sombra. Y no es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su hermano, pero necesitaba su propio espacio, como persona. Y eso parecía sólo lograrlo en el Hospital. Mal se presentaba la cosa si se le plantaba allí también.

-Emmett, los reconocimientos de los niños son muy importantes. Deberías de volver y estar presente.

-¿Para qué?- cogió uno de sus libros y los hojeó, para dejarlo en su sitio- Le pesan, le miden y lo apuntan. Rosalie está borde porque no le gusta que las enfermeras toquen a Henry y Carlisle lo apunta en una hoja. Sobro, tío.

-No sobras en nada referente a tu hijo. Llámala y ve con ella. O dime en qué consulta está y haré que la locali...

-Déjalo- le cortó- Se marchaba porque había quedado con Bella para su clase de yoga. Y ahí no me deja ir. Lo que daría por ver todos esos culitos en mallas en pompa- soltó otra risotada.

Le frunció el ceño porque le desagradaba que se refiriera a Bella, a su anatomía y mucho menos a su indumentaria, pero poco más había que hacer. Era Emmett. Así tomó otro libro, lo hojeó de nuevo, y lo dejó en su sitio.

Lo bueno de todas estas semanas donde ellos habían hecho cosas juntos, es que Bella, sin decírselo, había decidido hacer también algo con Rosalie. Nadie había hablado abiertamente de los problemas de entendimiento que parecían tener, pero con su sexto sentido, Bella quería pasar el mismo tiempo con Rosalie, que, por ejemplo, siempre pasaba con Alice. De ahí el yoga.

Con el desarrollo del embarazo quería estar en forma para el momento del parto y su ginecóloga le había hablado del yoga, así que habían estado buscando unas clases. Encontraron unas adaptadas a embarazadas donde además podían ir niños pequeños y le faltó tiempo para apuntarse con Lexie, como a las clases de natación a la que él también iba. Le sorprendió gratamente cuando invitó a Rosalie con Henry, su hermana aceptó en décimas de segundo y eso se metía en su rutina dos tardes por semana. Bella estaba muy feliz de hacer ejercicio que le sentaba de maravilla, le relajaba, estaba con Lexie, Lexie pasaba más tiempo con Henry y Rosalie lucía su ropa deportiva. Todos contentos.

Y entonces le daba dos días más libres a Emmett para estar encima suyo. No, todos contentos, no.

Ya habían ido de excursión a las montañas, a partidos de deportes que ni entendía ni tenía intención, al gimnasio, a pescar al lago, donde curiosamente él era el entendido, a un campo de tiro, de caza con armas reglamentarias, a unas carreras de coches, a un rodeo,...

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- preguntó súbitamente interesado, apoyándose en sus codos.

-Acompañar a los pacientes al servicio de radiología.

-¿Sólo?- levantó una ceja- ¿No has operado a nadie?

-No- le burló- Soy estudiante. No opero a nadie.

-¿Y a dónde va todo el dinero que está soltando Carlisle?- dio otra de sus carcajadas.

Iba a contestarle que Carlisle no estaba soltando ningún dinero, que había sido buena idea financiar la Escuela de Medicina como hacían otros padres para no llamar la atención o que en las prácticas todo seguía un orden y pasar por la asistencia de pacientes en el servicio de radiología era uno de los pasos, pero como a Emmett tampoco le interesaba escucharlo, dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿No te aburres aquí todo el día?- insistió.

-No, Emmett, no me aburro. Me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque sea empujando sillas de ruedas y camillas.

-Ya veo...- frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pensando quién sabe qué, para dar una pasada a su alrededor-... ¿y no te puedes ir ya?

-No, tengo clase en una hora.

-Pero estás aquí sentando, perdiendo el tiempo.

-Iba a estudiar. Hasta que apareciste. De hecho, tú me haces perder el tiempo- puntualizó.

-Bah...- le dio un codacito- Seguro que te lo sabes todo. Y tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué...?

Así sacó algo del bolsillo interno de su cazadora. No algo, un sobre. Abrió el sobre y sacó dos pasajes. De avión. Claramente vio su nombre en uno, y el de Emmett en otro. Dios, un viaje. Había perdido el juicio del todo, con lo que costó convencerle para no acampar en su excursión dado que iban con los niños y sólo Carlisle le hizo entrar en razón diciéndole que eran demasiado pequeños – además de que él no pensaba ausentarse de casa una noche, ni hacer enloquecer a Bella de preocupación por tener a Lexie tan lejos de ella. ¿A dónde? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Cabeza de chorlito. Como si él pudiera _bajarse_ de su vida así. De su casa. De...

Entonces vio el destino. Las Vegas. ¡Las Vegas! ¡Las Vegas nada menos! Ya la extrañaba que no le hubiera arrastrado a un local de streptease, que ahora quería llevarle a una ciudad donde la prostitución era legal.

Los ojos le acababan de dar vuelta tras salirse de las cuencas.

-Un fin de semana en la ciudad que nunca duerme- meneó los billetes delante de tu cara.

Se estaba mareando. En serio. Porque hacía un buen rato que había dejado de respirar. Y si para respirar debía de hacerlo tomando el aire que movían los billetes delante de su cara, prefería caerse redondo.

Las Vegas. Con Emmett. Eso debía de ser el purgatorio.

-Emmett...- carraspeó.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Y me importa una _mierda_. Quiero ir a Las Vegas. Así que acaba tus clases o tus exámenes o a lo que te dediques y pon la fecha. Pero en menos de tres meses porque los billetes se caducan- los volvió a menear.

En tres meses. En tres meses se los pasearía por la cara cada cinco minutos. Y esos tres meses él tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Exámenes. Prácticas. Citas médicas con Bella. No iba a pararlo todo para ver emborracharse a Emmett o sujetarle para que no le metiera billetes en la ropa interior a cualquier bailarina.

Dios, la sola idea le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo todo, que tengo muchas responsabilidades- dijo.

-Sólo son dos días.

-Bella está embarazada, no voy a dejarla sola- insistió.

-Puede irse a la Mansión y las chicas y Carlisle cuidarán de ella.

-Quiero cuidar de ella yo, por eso nos casamos- replicó.

-Bueno, tío, es un fin de semana- elevó el tono- Dijiste que haríamos cosas juntos, ¿no?

Por qué no se tragaría la lengua cuando le prometió eso.

-¿Y si vas con Jake? Te lo pasarás mucho mejor que conmigo.

-Edward- replicó entre dientes- No quiero ir con Jake. Ni con Jasper. Ni con ninguna otra persona. Así que déjate de buscarte excusas y di cuándo demonios tienes dos días para tu hermano.

Sopló porque si no quería algo, era discutir. Sabía que las cosas con Rosalie seguían tensas, que con sus actividades juntos al menos le había conseguido animar, pero que seguían en la misma línea, así que mejor dejarlo. No iba a hacer las maletas e irse mañana a Las Vegas, pero era más listo y seguro que encontraba la manera de escaquearse.

Sólo debía de planearlo fríamente.

-Lo consultaré. Debo de cumplir unos créditos y...

-¡Genial!- dio una palmada- Eso era lo que quería oír- le cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y le plantó un beso en la frente- Hablaremos esta noche. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo entrenamiento. Y ponte a estudiar y deja de perder el tiempo- soltó otra de sus risotadas.

Y como si no hubiera irrumpido en su vida, allí cruzó la cafetería para dejarle siendo la única diana de todas las miradas.

* * *

Quizás ahora comprendía por qué a Renee durante tanto tiempo le había fascinado el yoga: no era excesivamente cansado, relajaba mucho y te hacía comprender mejor tu cuerpo. Suponía que sería mucho mejor cuando tu vientre dilatado no te impedía doblarte en la _asana_ del _perro cara arriba_, pero eso de la meditación y la respiración que conecta con tu _yo_ interno, seguro que era lo único que había heredado de Renee.

Además, a Lexie le encantaba. No podía seguir las rutinas porque en la mayoría se aburría y se iba a corretear con Henry por la sala, pero le gustaba tumbarse con ella cuando tocaba relajación, imitarla cuando se estiraban y siempre venía a su regazo en el momento de la meditación. Y la postura de la mariposa le salía perfectamente.

Como ahora, estaba sentando entre sus piernas e imitaba a la monitora: movía el cuerpecito primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para levantar los bracitos. Soltó el aire en el momento erróneo, pero ahora se estiraba hacia adelante hasta tocar con la nariz en el suelo. Menuda flexibilidad, ¿ella lo habría sido así? Se quedó así e incluso se cogió a sus piernas y se rió cuando se apoyó en él en la misma postura para besarle la nuca, para salir retorciéndose de debajo y colgarse de su cuello.

-_Mami, gusta mucho._

-A mí también, peque- se rió- Ven, que ya terminamos.

Miró hacia delante y dio un saltito para quedarse de rodillas. Seguro que si ella hacía eso, se rompía un hueso, pero allí estaba su pequeño, flexible como una goma, ahora doblándose hacia delante en la postura del perro. Asombroso. Como Rosalie lo hacía a su izquierda, estirándose de esa manera magistral.

Qué pena. Si estuviera embarazada de siete u ocho meses, como la mujer de delante, tendría excusa para no poder doblarse así. Lo suyo era algo congénito.

-_¿Etsi hace bien, mami?_- le preguntó.

-Muy bien, peque. ¿Y mamá?

-_Tí_- dio un saltito para aplaudir, como el resto de la clase- _¿Ta acabó?_

-Sí, se acabó- aplaudió- ¿Te has divertido?

-_¡Tí!_

Y así echó a correr hacia el fondo de la sala, desde donde hacía rato, Henry jugaba descalzo con una de sus zapatillas, por lo que recogió sus esterillas, para reunirse con Rosalie.

Ni después de una hora de estiramientos, meditación, cabeza arriba o cabeza abajo, su cuñada dejaba de estar espléndida. No tenía ni un cabello fuera de sitio de su coleta, y apenas del esfuerzo se le reflejaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas que hasta le quedaba bien. Podía recurrir a ir maquillada a las clases, pero era ridículo porque sudaría y a ella normalmente la coleta se le deshacía, si no era de estar cabeza abajo, porque Lexie le tiraba de ella.

Se limpiaba hasta con su toallita con estilo. Y la guardaba en su bolsa doblada perfectamente. La suya siempre era gurruño regada de cochecitos de juguete.

-Ese pantalón es muy bonito- le señaló- Te sienta muy bien.

¿Comparada con ella? Lo dudaba. Aunque con el embarazo tuviera más caderas y más redondeadas. Y más trasero. Era perturbador, pero muy femenino. Aunque el bebé estuviera haciendo sitio para estar a gusto y salir aún mejor.

-Lo compró Alice- explicó Bella- Es muy cómodo.

Sonrió, cerró su bolsa y se la colgó al hombro. Llamó a Henry, pero como no le hizo caso, suspiró y la miró, buscando ayuda.

Era una cosa curiosa en Rosalie, la de ceder la responsabilidad de su hijo al más próximo. No es que fuera mala madre, porque era muy amorosa y con un don innato, pero en eso de la disciplina y los quehaceres más primarios – pañales, papillas, toses, mocos,...- si podía pasar la pelota, lo hacía, claramente como ahora mismo.

-Vamos, peque, es hora de irnos. Henry, ¿nos vamos?

El niño echó a correr hacia ella para colgarse de la bolsa, que se la dejó, pero Henry ni se movió. No, mentira, levantó una de sus zapatillas y dijo:

-_¿Papato?_

-Tiene esa manía ahora. Se descalza todo el rato: el otro día perdió unas zapatillas en el centro comercial- explicó Rosalie.

-Nosotros escribíamos el número de teléfono dentro. Como en las cazadoras. Nos lo recomendaron en la guardería y es muy útil.

-Sí, y qué más- suspiró Rosalie- Que bochorno, recibir una llamada telefónica porque el niño ha perdido una zapatilla, cómo si no pudiera comprarle más. Voy al cuarto de baño, os espero fuera.

Y así, si más, la dejó allí, con su hijo, el suyo y el canalillo lleno de sudor. La miró estupefacta, aunque no sabía qué le sorprendía más: que la dejara sola o que eso la afectara. ¿Acaso no era la Rosalie de siempre? Era absurdo perder el tiempo cuando ella era así.

Le dio la bolsa a Lexie para que la cogiera por las dos asas y así fue hacia Henry. La señaló con el zapato, le sonrió y se lo tendió sin más. Tenía hasta el piececito frío de estar descalzo, pero se lo acarició, él movió los deditos y se rió.

-_Imo Hendry_- dijo Lexie- _No tites papato. No. Mal._

-_¿No?_- le contestó él.

-_No_- meneó la cabeza- _Papato pie_- movió el suyo, con la zapatilla.

Se rió y besó a cada uno en la cabeza porque era muy emocionante verles comunicarse. Henry decía palabras sueltas por imitación, pero los dos se comunicaban en un idioma propio que les hacía fascinantes. Como fascinante era que Lexie le tendiera la mano sin soltar la bolsa, como haría su padre, aunque le liberó de ella porque era demasiado grande para su tamaño antes de animar a Henry para que se levantara.

-Vamos, Henry, mamá nos espera fuera.

-_¿Mamá?_- la señaló.

-No, tía Bella.

-_ia ella_.

-Eso es- le revolvió los cabellos rizados- Vamos.

No le quedó más remedio que agacharse para cogerle y apoyárselo en la cadera, con la bolsa al hombro y con Lexie de la mano. Saludó a un par de personas de camino a la puerta y cuando la cruzó hacia el recibidor del gimnasio, vio a Rosalie de pie, junto a las puertas hablando con Edward.

Y ella cargando con tres bebés. Porque uno ya lo llevaba incorporado.

Lexie llamó a su padre en cuanto lo vio y corrió hacia él, y Henry también gritó. El pobre debía de estar muy confundido con las identidades dado que todo el tiempo le corregían pero si sus propios padres no ponían unas pautas, menos iban a hacerlo ellos. Aún recordaba cuando no podía llamar a Edward por su nombre cuando Lexie empezó a hablar para que le llamase _papá_ y no de otra manera.

Se agachó a recogerle, le besó, levantó la vista hacia ella y se le torció el gesto en ese mismo momento.

Esperaba que le aguardara la charla de que _en su estado no debía de coger pesos_ hasta que llegaran a casa.

-¿Ha ido bien la clase?- preguntó, sin emoción en la voz.

-Ha ido genial. Me encanta la nueva rutina de _asanas_. ¿Verdad, Bella?- contestó Rosalie.

-Me he perdido en la mitad, pero sí- bromeó- Lexie tiene un montón de flexibilidad. ¿De quién lo habrá heredado?

-Todos los niños la tienen, mi amor. Se pierde en el crecimiento. ¿Henry hace los ejercicios?

-No- respondió Rosalie- Prefiere descalzarse y empujar las pelotas de relajación contra la pared. ¿A quién se parecerá?

-Aún es muy pequeño. Aunque pese mucho ya. Trae, mi amor, yo le llevo hacia el coche.

Ya tardaba en hacerlo, así que no le quedó más remedio que tendérselo, por lo que tuvo uno en un brazo y otro en el otro. ¿Y qué iban a hacer cuando naciera el próximo bebé? No les quedarían brazos si también tenía que hacer lo mismo con Louise. Que va, Edward no se aguantaría tanto tiempo sin decirle cuatro cosas a Rosalie.

Rosalie salió la primera y empezó a caminar hacia su coche, como si nada. Henry la llamó y ella se giró simplemente a sonreírle y a tirarle un beso, pero siguió a paso firme hacia su BMW, aparcado unas cuantas plazas más allá, junto al escarabajo de Bella. Esperó que desbloqueara la alarma, dejó a ambos niños en el suelo, dándole las indicaciones propias para que se cogieran a su pierna y esperó a que Rosalie abriera la puerta para acomodar al niño dentro.

-Odio este dichoso coche. La silla queda fatal atrás. No entiendo por qué no puedo cambiarlo- rumió.

-No sé qué problema tenéis tú y Emmett con no llamar la atención- contestó Edward.

-La gente cambia constantemente de coche. Nosotros debemos de ser las personas con la flota de coches más vieja de todo Hanover. Y de Forks, si me apuras. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene tu dichoso Volvo?

-Siempre puedes comprarte un utilitario pequeñito como el de Bella. Ella está encantada. Y la silla va muy bien atrás.

-¿Tengo pinta de querer un utilitario?

-No me hagas decirte de qué tienes pinta, Rosalie- replicó Edward.

Como vio que aquello acababa en una discusión si no era por dejarle sola con dos niños, carraspeó para llegar a ellos en unas zancadas y decir:

-Vamos al coche, peque, despídete de la tía Rose y del primo Henry.

Como el angelito que era, obedeció gustoso. Dio un saltito para que Rosalie se agachara y le dio un delicioso beso con un abrazo que su tía respondió con afecto y se asomó al coche para decirle adiós con la mano antes de dar dos saltitos hacia ella.

Si es que ese pequeño le daba sentido a todo.

-Hasta mañana, Rose.

Le sonrió para saludarle con la mano y así regresó a su coche mientras ella se sentaba en el suyo. Quizás mantuvo alguna palabra más que Edward, pero cuando terminó de abrochar el cinturón a Lexie, ya estaba junto a la puerta.

-No quiero que vuelvas a coger a Henry en brazos- dijo- Sabes que no puedes coger pesos. Y menos si es porque Rosalie elude sus responsabilidades.

-Apenas han sido unos pasos- se disculpó- Y estoy bien.

-Ya...- chasqueó la lengua- Como si no tuviera bastante con aguantar a Emmett para que tú cargues con Henry: hoy se ha presentado en el Hospital, en mi hora de descanso, a enseñarme unos billetes para Las Vegas.

-¿Las Vegas?- repitió Bella abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Te vas a Las Vegas? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No me voy a Las Vegas- contestó- Tengo que pensar bien cómo escaquearme, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Le he sugerido que se vaya con Jake y...

-Están las cosas mal entre ellos, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió- Entre Emmett y Rosalie.

Nadie había dicho nada y todo el mundo ignoraba el tema, pero era palpable: Rosalie estaba insoportable y el único que la había soportado durante décadas, Emmett, ya no lo hacía. Estaba irascible, cansado, colgado de Edward y cada vez más perdido. Se les presentaba en casa con un sinfín de planes que en algún momento dado le prometió a cumplir sin avisar y no es que no le gustara, siempre que no implicaran a Lexie o Edward durmiera en casa no tenía ningún problema, pero al que parecían molestar realmente era al propio Edward, que disfrutaba como nadie de la tranquilidad de su hogar o sus horas en familia.

Pero ya eso de llevárselo a Las Vegas, donde las camareras iban en biquini y había locales de streptease en cada esquina...

-Bueno...- suspiró, acariciándose la nuca- Supongo que son etapas. Han pasado muchas cosas y no todo el mundo las asimila del mismo modo.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Bella rápidamente- ¿Tienen algún problema grave?

-No, sólo que no todos queremos cumplir nuestras responsabilidades. Rosalie claramente las evita, como hace Emmett, en el que todo sigue siendo juerga y diversión.

-Se trata de eso... ¿no? No es que... haya otra persona.

Se sintió mal hasta incluso al haberlo pronunciado, porque era horrible. Esas parejas que se habían amado durante décadas, ahora con problemas sentimentales. Discusiones, peleas... e imaginarse que hubiera otra persona...

-Emmett va a muchas fiestas y puede que haya conocido a alguien o que tenga cualquier tipo de aventura...- añadió en un balbuceo.

-No, mi amor, no es eso. Se lo pregunté hace tiempo y me prometió que no había hecho nada así. Tampoco creo que fuera capaz. Por muy disgustado que esté con Rosalie, la sigue queriendo por encima de todo.

Bella suspiró y apretó los labios a la vez que Edward la envolvía con sus brazos. Era triste pensar que no todo el mundo en su familia estaba tan feliz como lo estaba ella, con la mudanza a su nueva casa, con cada segundo en el que Lexie era más listo que el anterior o con la espera de su nuevo bebé. Pero quizás Edward tenía razón y era una mala etapa. El amor todo lo puede. Y si ella tenía que seguir calzando sus zapatillas a Henry para ayudar, pondría su granito de arena.

-Si tienes que ir a Las Vegas, por mí está bien. No mires a ninguna mujer desnuda y no juegues a las tragaperras.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas para besarle la cabeza. Envolviéndole más con los brazos, contestó:

-Siempre puedes venir y volver a casarnos allí.

-¿Otra vez embarazada?- preguntó para reírse- ¿Y dices de ti mismo que eres _tradicional_?


	35. Outtakes 34 - Envidia

**OUTTAKES 34 – Envidia.**

Estaba tan preocupada de que Edward viviera este momento con normalidad que por eso le había cogido la mano y se la apretaba con tanta fuerza que posiblemente le hiciera daño, pero no quería que estuviera al lado del técnico del ecógrafo, si no quería que en esa sala, fuera, como ella, uno más.

Edward siempre tendía a hacer eso cuando tenían una cita médica: ponerse al lado del personal. Y no lo era. Era el padre. Como cuando llegó dando órdenes cuando estaba de parto de Lexie. Cuando se relajó y se puso en su posición lo disfrutó y lo vivió como el momento más emocionante de sus vidas.

Cuando la chica le echó el gel por el vientre, dio un respingo y le apretó más la mano.

-¿Está frío, mi amor?

-Sí, un poco- suspiró- Debería de estar ya acostumbrada.

Le sonrió y él le besó la mano, así que ya tenía su atención, no el técnico, ni el ecógrafo ni la enfermera desagradable que dijo que debía de sacarle sangre. Qué demonios harían con toda la sangre que le sacaban, debían de tener ya litros. Por mucho que dijeran que ahora tenía más volumen por el bebé, no era para regalarla así porque sí.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé o lo mantenemos en secreto?- preguntó la chica.

-No, no- respondió ella- Nada de secretos. Hoy tenemos que decírselo a nuestro otro hijo y mejor empezar con _vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita_.

-¿No lo sabe? ¿Es muy pequeño?

-Dos años- respondió Edward.

-Vaya...

Sí, vaya. Era lo que todo el mundo decía cuando se daba cuenta de que no estaba engordando, si no que estaba embarazada. La recepcionista de la guardería, por ejemplo. La tutora de su curso online. La encargada de la Biblioteca. Ahora sólo esperara que les sugirieran cursos de planificación familiar si no estuviera así porque querían.

Aunque todo eso lo ignoraba como ignoraba otras muchas cosas, más pensando en que hoy era el día "_D_" para decirle a Lexie que pronto tendría un hermanito o hermanita. Se lo tomaría bien, claro que se lo tomaría bien, les quería encima de todas las cosas, eran increíblemente inteligente y comprendía muy bien su alrededor. Estaría tan feliz como lo estaban ambos.

Habían cambiado hoy un poco la rutina y le habían dejado en la guardería mientras asistían a la cita médica. Los Cullen habían sugerido que se quedara con ellos, jugando con Henry o Louise, pero querían tener todos los sentidos del pequeño para cuando fueran a darle la noticia. Que no estuviera excitado por los juegos con su primo o su tía, o cansado si Alice no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Por eso, había estado toda la mañana en casa tranquilo con su madre, habían ido a comer al campus cuando Edward salió de sus prácticas, había ido feliz a la guardería y cuando saliera ya tenían la imagen ecográfica de su bebé.

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Se le iban a saltar las lágrimas. La dilatación de su vientre que se movía cuando menos se lo esperaba, sería un niño o una niña y...

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?- preguntó Edward besándole nuevamente la mano.

-Sí- disimuló- Se me ha metido algo en un ojo- añadió frotándoselos.

-Ya...- se rió- ¿Con forma de hormona?

-No te rías de mí- protestó- Estoy muy susceptible.

-¿Quiere que lo dejemos?- preguntó la chica.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- No me voy de aquí sin saber qué es mi bebé.

-A lo mejor no colabora- sugirió Edward.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo no iba a colaborar? ¡Claro que lo haría! Como lo hizo Lexie. ¿Qué creía que tenía ahí dentro, un rebelde? Estaría encantado de mostrar lo que era, para que se lo explicaran a Lexie con su nombre y para que Esme y las chicas pudieran decorar su habitación. Le frunció el ceño para comunicarle su desacuerdo.

-Puede pasar- se disculpó él.

-No con mi bebé- replicó.

-Está bien- se rió.

-¿Empezamos?

Asintió vehemente incluso levantando el vientre, para apretarle la mano a Edward. Que no moviera ni un pelo. Él la volvió a besar, así que cuando encendieron el ecógrafo, él no lo vio. La sala se llenó de esos ruidos tan peculiares, del sonido rebotando contra el líquido amniótico, pero también de aquel zumbido que era el corazón de su bebé, que ya conocía tan bien, por las veces que Edward se lo mostraba con su fonendoscopio.

La chica paró la imagen rápidamente para ampliarla con el software. Se veía la cabecita perfecta, el perfil, e incluso una manita. Sí, a la perfección. No el cúmulo de manchas y borrones que habían sido las anteriores: allí había una personita increíble que era la mitad de ella y de Edward, como Lexie lo era.

Edward suspiró clavando los ojos en la pantalla, ella le batió la mano, la chica volvió a mover la imagen y la paró dos segundos después.

Lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Lo había visto. Maldición, por qué querría ser médico. Siempre le llevaba ventaja. Sabía qué era su bebé y ella no.

-¿Qué es? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto?- le inquirió.

La chica les miró levantando una ceja.

-Mi marido estudia Medicina- se disculpó.

-Oh, ya veo- levantó la ceja de nuevo- Voy a volver a pasar otra vez, simplemente _la_ estaba midiendo.

-¿_La_? ¿A _ella_? ¿Es una niña?

La chica ahora frunció el ceño y volvió a detener la imagen en el perfil donde se veían los huesitos de la columna vertebral y el flujo de la sangre que impulsaba su corazón. Miró a Edward con ansiedad, él le sonrió y le volvió a besar la mano.

-Me parece que tendremos que tenerlo todo listo para _Elizabeth_.

Una niña. Iban a tener una niña. A Elizabeth. Ese perfil era _de ella_. Y ese corazoncito que latía con esa fuerza y a esa velocidad. Ya estaba allí. Era suya. Y la quería antes incluso de verla o de que pudiera existir.

Quería que se pareciera a ella, a la _otra_ Elizabeth. ¿A quién si no? Que fuera tan buena como lo había sido ella, que quisiera tanto a Edward como lo había querido a ella. _Espero que estés tan feliz como yo, estés donde estés_, pensó. _Espero que estés orgullosa del hombre que has criado, valiente y que me lo da todo. Yo no podría estarlo más._

-Es una niña- repitió.

-Ya tienen la parejita, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica.

La parejita. A quién le importaba la parejita. Era una niña, que era la mitad de Edward y la mitad de ella. Ya tenían a Lexie y ahora tendrían una experiencia nueva, completamente. Y aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, sabía que él prefería una niña. De hecho, había dicho que si tenían otro niño lo volverían a intentar hasta tener a su Elizabeth. El mundo se merecía tener otra Elizabeth Masen. Y ya estaba allí.

-¿Estás contenta, mi amor?- le preguntó en un beso en la mano- Ya no habrá que llevar más cochecitos de juguete encima.

-Quizás le gusten los coches.

-No si se parece a ti- se rió.

-¿Estás contento tú?- añadió.

-No podía estarlo más- respondió en otro beso- El bebé está sano, es perfecto y es Elizabeth.

* * *

¿Estaría mal si llevaba la imagen ecográfica a una copistería y pidiera que se la ampliaran lo máximo posible? Así podría empapelar cosas con ella. La pared, el frontal del coche. Mirara donde mirara estaría esa imagen increíble de su bebé dentro de Bella. Ese perfil precioso, con su orejita o el borrón que causó al mover la manita. Con razón se movía tanto dando sus patadas o sus vueltas, incluso en la ecografía no paró de moverse. No sabía cómo Bella no pegaba un grito de la emoción cada vez que notaba a esa cosita fascinante.

¿Y si era ya la copia perfecta de Bella? No podía ser más feliz. Esa niña adorable de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos enormes de las fotos que le regaló Charlie Swan. Era increíble que estuviera enamorado de ella, como lo estuvo de Lexie, antes incluso de poder cogerla en brazos.

Posiblemente les quería antes de saber que podría tenerlos.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con el garaje y antes de articular sonido alguno, Lexie se soltó de su mano y entró en la casa correteando mientras gritaba:

-_¡Spakles! ¡Spakles!_

Iba a decirle que dejara al gatito, que posiblemente estuviera escondido bajo el sofá, donde él no llegaba, pero el teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo, así que lo sacó para comprobar el mensaje de texto:

_Ya está encargado el papel pintado rosa. Ahora voy a por los vestidos. _

Se rió antes de guardarlo.

-Alice ya lo sabe- anunció a Bella- Y puedo notar su hiperactividad desde aquí.

Bella sonrió, cerró la puerta, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo. Seguro que pretendía ir hacia el recibidor y colgarlo en el perchero, pero él se ofreció a colgarlo, además haciendo lo mismo con su cazadora. Ni un movimiento extra mientras estuviera delante por mucho que repitiera:

-Estoy bien.

-¿Quieres llamar a tu padre para contárselo?- elevó el tono desde el recibidor- Se pondrá loco de felicidad al saber que tendrá _su_ Bella, en pequeñito.

-Mmm...- oyó murmurar a Bella. Cuando volvió a la cocina, estaba sentada y se acariciaba el vientre, visible por el ceñido vestido de punto que llevaba- quizás no se parezca a mí. Además, yo sueño con que se parezca a _ella_, a la _otra_ Elizabeth, y mis sueños son bastante efectivos- sonrió.

-Lexie ya se parece a mí más que a ti, así que cambia de sueños- le besó la frente.

Se rió de nuevo, recibió otro beso en la frente, uno en el vientre y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Se lo decimos?

-Por favor...- suspiró en otra caricia.

Se levantó con un nuevo beso y fue hacia el salón, donde Lexie trasteaba ruidosamente con algo: su mesa de herramientas. Levantó la vista para sonreírle a la par que un martillo de color verde y dijo:

-_¿Jugas con Etsi, papá?_

-Después, hijo. Ahora, ven. Mamá y papá tienen que contarte algo.

Sonrió de nuevo, dejó el martillo y echó a correr hacia él para que le cogiera en brazos. Así le besó sonoramente. Quizás, dentro de unos años, que le dijera que tenían que hablar con él o contarle algo le disgustara y no obedeciera tan gustoso, pero había que aprovecharse mientras durara. Le quitó la cazadora para que él mismo la colgara en el perchero, y así entraron en la cocina, donde Bella esperaba, ahora con el DVD de la ecografía y la foto, sobre la mesa.

-Ven, peque- le tendió la mano.

Le dejó en el suelo y corrió hacia su madre para estrecharle la mano.

-_¿Qués, mami?_

Bella le miró a él, que se sentó al lado, así que tenía que romper el hielo. Todas las veces que se lo había imaginado en su mente donde el mundo de Lexie iba a cambiar para siempre, aunque fuera por amor y para mejor, estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Verás, hijo- dijo tras un carraspeo, atendiendo toda la atención del niño que le miró sin apenas pestañear- Dentro de unos meses, después de que nos vayamos a la casa nueva, cambiarán algunas cosas, porque ya no seremos sólo mamá, papá y Lexie. Seremos uno más; mamá, papá, Lexie y un bebé, porque vas a tener una hermanita.

-_¿A hermanita?_- repitió.

-Llevará el bonito nombre de Elizabeth- respondió- Mamá lo escogió, como escogió el tuyo. Y serás su hermanito mayor.

-_¿Done está hermanita?_

-Ahora está en la barriga de mamá, peque- dijo Bella, acariciándose el vientre.

La miró y frunció su ceñito.

-_¿Badriga mamá?_- volvió a repetir- _¿Como Etsi?_

-Sí, como Lexie. Está aquí- se volvió a acariciar- Y a veces da patadas, como las dabas tú.

Lexie volvió a fruncir el ceño, miró a Bella, le miró a él y se soltó incluso de la mano de Bella para con esa manita también tocar el vientre de su madre. Primero dio con los deditos, después se apoyó y por último hizo que Bella quitara sus dos manos.

-_No gusta. No gusta hermanita en badriga de mamá._

Se le rompió el corazón a la vez que se le cayó el gesto, como le pasó a Bella que le miró abriendo los ojos como platos, porque de todas las situaciones hipotéticas que se habían imaginado durante todas estas semanas, el desagrado nunca entraba. Quizás la sorpresa, o que incluso les ignorara, pero...

-¿Por qué no te gusta, peque?- preguntó Bella, temerosa.

-_¿Dule a mamá?_

-No, claro que a mamá no le duele. ¿No te gusta por si le duele a mamá?

Asintió meneando la cabeza y se apoyó de nuevo con las dos manos en el vientre de Bella. Así escuchó como ella suspiraba aliviada a la vez que él soltaba el aire. Claro, cómo algo en lo que tenía que ver en ser puro que era Bella no iba a comprender lo que significaba para ella. Lexie querría a su hermanita como esperaban o incluso más. Y cuidaría a Bella cada segundo que estaban juntos, más aún, cuando su primera preocupación era su bienestar.

-A mamá no le duele que el bebé esté en la barriga. Le gusta mucho. Como le gustó mucho que Lexie estuviera en su barriga y diera patadas. ¿Quieres que mamá te avise cuando de patadas para escucharlas? Papá también las quiere escuchar.

-_Tí, Etsi escucha hermanita com papá._

-Así mamá y papá saben que la hermanita está sana, porque se mueve. Como sabían que Lexie lo estaba.

-_¿Uando sale hermanita de badriga?_

-Aún faltan unos meses- respondió Bella- Ahora tiene que crecer para ponerse muy fuerte, la barriga de mamá se hará enorme y entonces saldrá. Papá llevará a mamá al Hospital para que nazca y Lexie irá allí a conocerla, como los abuelos, los tíos y tías y el primo Henry.

Volvió a fruncir su ceñito, seguro que procesando la información. Esa cabecita era increíble, como cada día era más inteligente que el anterior, como le surgían ideas, dudas y se le planteaban ocurrencias magníficas, como ésta. Por supuesto que lo máximo que le iba a preocupar era que Bella sufriera. De todo lo que podía heredar de él – el color del pelo, los ojos o la manera de mover las cejas – esa era, sin duda, de la que podía estar más orgulloso.

-_¿Bebé pequeño?_

-Será un bebé pequeño, que solo dormirá en la cuna. Y Lexie tiene que ayudar a mamá y a papá a cuidarla. ¿Les ayudarás, peque?

-_Tí_- asintió vehemente- _Etsi gusta._

-¿Quieres ver una foto del bebé dentro de la barriga de mamá, hijo?- preguntó él.

-_Tí_- repitió en otro asentimiento.

-Mira- cogió la foto para mostrársela- Ésta es Elizabeth dentro de la barriga de mamá. ¿Ves?- la señaló- Ésta es su cabecita, la nariz, una oreja, una manita... ¿Crees que te saluda?

Se la arrebató para cogerla él mismo y la observó detalladamente. La tocó con los deditos murmurando algo, la blandió, sonrió y se la puso a Bella encima del vientre.

-_Hermanita_.

-Elizabeth- dijo Bella- ¿O le buscaremos un diminutivo cariñoso bonito?- añadió, mirándole.

_Elizabeth_ era un nombre precioso de por sí, y no solamente porque hubiera pertenecido a su madre biológica, razón única e inamovible por el que Bella lo había escogido, que hubiera sido sustituido por _Edward_ si hubiera sido otro niño. Había infinidad de Elizabeth en la historia que hacían el nombre aún más grande y espectacular: reinas, heroínas, personajes de ficción... pero también merecía su propio diminutivo como Lexie tuvo para hacerlo suyo, hacerlo familiar y hacerla deseada y querida como era.

_Elizabeth. Eliza. Liza. Liz. Lizzie._

-¿_Lizzie_ suena bien?- preguntó.

-Suena estupendo- respondió Bella con una sonrisa para acariciar los cabellos a Lexie.

-_Itsie_- repitió Lexie- _¡Itsie!_- exclamó para reírse.

-¿Sabes que cree mamá, peque? Que _Lizzie_ se parece a ti. Tiene la nariz como tú e incluso la orejita- añadió en una caricia.

El niño se rió de nuevo para soltar la imagen- que revoloteó hasta el regazo de su madre- huyendo de las cosquillas, para decir:

-_¡No! No colodres. Etsi colodres. Itsie en bradriga y Etsi juega. ¿Jugas ahoda con Etsi, papá?_

Qué ángel celestial era. Los dos. ¡Los tres! Cualquier cosa en la que tuviera que ver Bella era maravillosamente mágico, como cada palabra de amor y compasión de ese pequeño, por lo que henchido de orgullo, contestó:

-Claro que ahora papá juega. ¿Arreglamos algún camión?

-_¡Tí! ¡Tí! ¡Tí! ¡Mión!_

* * *

Toda la familia estaba pletórica con la noticia de que el bebé fuera una niña, no solamente Alice por poder comprar toneladas de vestidos, lazos y cosas femeninas: Charlie probablemente saltara de alegría en Forks cuando Bella se lo comunicó y no paraba de desear a ese bebé siendo una réplica de ella, Esme casi tenía listo el diseño de su habitación para la mansión y para la casa nueva, Carlise veía en su nueva nieta – primera – una compañera de juegos perfecta para Louise, Jake bromeaba que con la parejita deberían ya de _cerrar el chiringuito de los bebés_ y hasta Renee escuchó a Bella cuando se lo narró y dijo que le mandaría alguna ropita suya de cuando era bebé.

Todo eso hacía a Bella ensanchar de orgullo y él vivía con una sonrisa constante. Una sonrisa que sólo se borraba por culpa de Emmett.

En serio, podría matarle si eso no le llevara a la cárcel y se perdiera observar el vientre de Bella cada día, escuchar a su bebé o estar con Lexie. Si le pasaba una vez más los billetes para Las Vegas por la cara se los metería por el... _gaznate_ o si se le presentaba una vez más en su hora de descanso en el Hospital, le llevaría directamente a la _Morgue_. Era como tener una sombra, un apéndice más en el cuerpo grande, pesado y petulante. Le había pagado un viaje a Austin para visitar a Jasper pero ni estar un fin de semana en las instalaciones del ejército levantándose a las 5 con la diana se le quitaron las energías para maltratarle. En qué momento le dijo que harían cosas juntos.

O en qué momento Bella sugirió a Rosalie que le acompañara en las clases de yoga.

No es que Rosalie fuera mala madre, porque no lo era, pero si podía hacer que alguien se ocupara de su hijo, bien que lo hacía. Sólo quería saber de él obediente, limpio y cambiado, y a estas alturas Esme y Carlisle le habían inculcado más disciplina de lo que ella había hecho. No iba a su casa ni para abrir las ventanas, había encargado muebles nuevos para su habitación de la mansión lo que indicaba que no pensaba mudarse y había agotado la paciencia a todos los miembros de la familia: Alice ponía los ojos en blanco en su presencia y si no fuera por su amabilidad y amor por todos, Esme ya le habría dicho cuatro cosas.

Estaba a punto de prohibirle la entrada en su casa nueva mientras su madre y su hermana la decoraran por la absurda discusión de hacía dos días por la lámpara del salón si eso no disgustara a Bella o a su hermano, por mucho que le hiciera dormir en el sofá.

-En serio, Emmett. Sabes que te quiero y que sólo deseo tu felicidad, pero hay momentos que no entiendo cómo tienes tanta paciencia- le dijo.

-Quizás se trate del _karma_- respondió su hermano- ¿Sabes qué es el _karma_? A lo mejor por toda la gente a la que me he cargado en la _otra_ vida, ahora tengo que tragar con esto, en ésta.

-No digas tonterías- le replicó- Yo he matado más que tú y Rosalie no me trata tan mal.

-Tenemos los dos el mismo sexo con ella.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no seas soez- contestó Edward entre dientes.

Emmett le tiró de nuevo la pelota, pero pensativo, añadió:

-Necesitamos nuestro espacio. Largarnos a nuestra casa, como haces tú. Quiero mucho a Esme y a Carlisle, pero ellos se encargan de Henry, Rosalie sólo se lima las uñas y discute con Alice. Les tenemos siempre en el medio, intentan hacer lo mejor para los dos, pero sólo les hacemos sufrir.

Se quedó con la pelota bajo el brazo y así se quitó el guante para aplaudir, a su hermano o al ente con cerebro que se había apropiado de él, porque quizás era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar de esa manera tan cabal. Rosalie había querido su bebé, lo habían tenido y con ello todo se había vuelto patas arriba, así que quizás depurar responsabilidades era el primer paso para salvar su relación donde Emmett seguía siendo su perrito faldero, la paciencia se le agotaba y él estaba allí lanzando pelotas en vez de en su casa con su propia mujer y su propio hijo.

-Vale, vale, vale...- se rió, socarrón- ¿Qué te creías, el único listo de la familia? ¿Ya tienes fecha para ir a Las Vegas?

Ignorándole se lo quitaba de encima unos cuántos días más, sobre todo mostrándole todo lo que tenía que hacer: exámenes, prácticas, una casa con su familia donde todo el mundo tenía responsabilidades,... Bella estaba aplicándose mucho para terminar el curso cuanto antes y de hecho ya se había quitado media docena de asignaturas de encima. Eso le dejaba más tiempo para la mudanza, escoger muebles, el yoga y jugar con Lexie.

Lexie había encajado la noticia de la llegada de Elizabeth de una manera tan natural que daban ganas de aplaudir o les hacía arrepentirse incluso no habérselo dicho antes. Preguntaba por ella, la escuchaba en el vientre de su madre y le hablaba. Así, y para afianzar más su posición como hermanito mayor, habían ideado un sistema de actividades para que se sintiera realmente adulto e independiente que Lexie estaba encantado de cumplir como el hombrecito en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

-Bueno, hijo, ya es hora de ir a dormir, ya no se puede jugar más- anunció, entrando en su habitación.

Tras el baño y con el pijama puesto, mientras Bella ya estaba descansando y él terminaba unas tareas, le dejaba jugar un rato en su cuarto antes de dormir. Estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de los raíles de su trenecito de juguete y empujando la locomotora por la alfombra, que dejó para ponerse de pie de un saltito.

_-Etsi goge._

Empujó el trenecito hacia su arcón y de casi otro saltito metió los raíles. Cerrándolo él mismo se aplaudió, así que riéndose, su padre le felicitó.

-Muy bien- le besó la frente- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si mamá esta despierta para darle las buenas noches?

-_¡Tí!_

Así, levantó los bracitos para cogerle en brazos y llevarle hacia la habitación principal mientras le daba más besos para que él se colgara de su cuello. Tocó levemente la puerta, Bella contestó desde dentro y abrió para dejarle en el suelo y que corriera hacia la cama.

Verle subirse de un salto con su pijamita que imitaba una armadura de un guerrero le hizo volver a reírse.

-_¡Mami!_- exclamó feliz- _¿No mimes?_

-No, peque- respondió Bella, apartando su ordenador portátil- Estudiaba un rato.

-_¿Y Itsie? ¿Qué hate?_

-Ahora nada- se rió, para acariciarse el vientre, abultado incluso bajo el edredón- Está quieta.

Lexie gateó por la cama y sin más, tiró del edredón para descubrir el vientre de su madre. En la semana 26 era increíblemente redondeado, prominente y precioso, tanto que le era duro no estar acariciándolo todo el rato como hacía Bella. Sobre todo desde la última la revolución hormonal, que la hacían sentir un terrible calor en mitad de febrero, apagar el termostato de su habitación y rescatar los camisones del embarazo de Lexie. Ahora mismo llevaba uno femenino de tirantes y probablemente de seda por el que podía dar gracias para intentar quitárselo después de que Lexie dejara de apoyarse en el vientre de su madre, como ahora mismo.

-_Itsie_...- murmuró, picando con los deditos.

Bella se rió para acariciarle los cabellos al niño antes de besarle la frente.

-Dale las buenas noches, peque- sugirió.

-_Buemas notes, itsie_- contestó para apoyarse de nuevo- _No mueve._

-No- respondió- Está dormida.

-_¿Bebé mime en badriga de mamá?_

La miró a ella con ojos como platos y después le miró a él, el que parecía tener respuesta para todas las verdades de la vida, lo que no podía llenarle más de orgullo, así que se sentó en la cama con ellos para apoyar también su mano en el vientre de Bella que ella enseguida aferró.

-Claro que duerme. Así crece mucho. Duerme cuando mamá está tranquila y se mueve cuando mamá se quiere dormir- bromeó- Como hacías tú.

La noche anterior, en su postura favorita – Bella de lado y él abrazándole para abarcarle el vientre- podía notar moverse a su bebé en su interior, imaginándose qué haría o con qué golpeaba: un piececito, la cabeza, una rodillita...

-_Itsie_- apoyó la dos manitas y después incluso la boca- _Espierta. Etsie quiere te muevas._

Bella se rió, incorporándose más sobre los cojines lo que pareció valer a Lexie, que ignoró el vientre para colgarse del cuello de su madre. Se besaron repetidas veces, se dieron las buenas noches y así de un salto, se colgó de él para regresar a su cuarto. Le dejó en su cunita y él batió palmas cuando vio de qué era turno.

Junto a su cunita, habían pegado un mural con las actividades que debía de realizar para rellenarlo con pegatinas al final del día, el momento favorito de Lexie que comprendía sus progresos y recibía sus premios.

-Papá tiene aquí las pegatinas. ¿Pegaremos muchas hoy?

-_¡Tí!_- volvió a aplaudir.

-Hoy Lexie hizo pis en el orinal, recogió sus juguetes, comió con los cubiertos, se puso su pijamita, se lavó los dientes, no ha hecho ninguna travesura a Sparkles y ha dado muchos besos a la barriga de mamá. ¡Hemos puesto todas las pegatinas!

-_¡Tí! ¡Tí! ¡Tí!_- exclamó con su júbilo.

-¿Qué premio has ganado, hijo? ¿Qué quieres hacer por cumplir todas tus tareas de niño mayor?

-_¡Ugar con ikkie em parque!_

Nikkie era el niño de la guardería con el que parecía tener una estupenda relación y con quien habían quedado en más de una ocasión. Sus padres eran muy agradables, trabajaban en la administración de la Universidad y era agradable tener una relación fuera de su entorno familiar.

-Entonces, cuando mañana veamos a la mamá o al papá de Nikkie, le preguntaremos si podemos ir a jugar al parque- le besó la frente- Ahora, a la cunita.

Se tumbó de un salto, tomó su leoncito y esperó a que le arropara, pestañeando con sus ojitos de expectación porque también ansiaba lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Qué libro leemos hoy?

-_Papá goge._

-Oh- suspiró, sorprendido, dado que su pequeño tenía muy claras sus preferencias de lectura- ¿El del lobo feroz?

-_Tí_- asintió moviendo la cabeza.

-A papá le gusta mucho este libro- respondió, cogiéndolo de la estantería- El tío Jake se lo regaló a papá en su cumpleaños, para que se lo leyera a Lexie.

-_¿Etsi en bradiga de mamá?_

-No- se rió- Lexie ya estaba fuera de la barriga de mamá- abrió el libro- ¿Papá lee?

Asintió de nuevo y le miró con esos ojitos mientras las palabras se sucedían, hasta que el sueño empezó a vencer su batalla y los párpados se le cayeron pegando sus pobladas pestañas. Leyó un párrafo más – un párrafo infantil de unas tres líneas – esperando que no volviera a abrir los ojos, y como ni se inmutó, lo cerró cuidadosamente para dejarlo en su sitio volviendo a besarle la frente.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Le arropó otra vez, apagó su lamparilla dejando una pequeña luz con forma de estrella en el enchufe y salió del cuarto para entrar en su habitación. Bella seguía en la cama, con su ordenador, pero ahora con un par de cojines más bajo la espalda.

Ya empezaba a estar incómoda – se levantaba dos veces a hacer pis por la noche y necesitaba una almohada extra – pero por el camisón y los recuerdos que envolvía, todos ellos en la isla en su luna de miel, bien podía probar suerte, por lo que casi imitó a Lexie para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama.

-Hoy has estudiado mucho, mi amor.

-Sólo estoy intentando alcanzarte- bromeó- ¿Ha puesto todas las pegatinas?

-Sí, y ha escogido ir a jugar al parque con Nikkie.

-Espero que puedas llevarlo tú, porque tengo que entregar unos textos.

-No te preocupes- la besó sonoramente en la frente- ¿Mi turno para escuchar a Lizzie?

Bella suspiró, apagó el ordenador portátil, la cerró y lo dejó en la mesilla antes de volver a bajar el edredón, aunque el fonendoscopio no fue a donde esperaba – a su vientre – si no que se posó en su pecho, por dentro del camisón.

-¿Sabes? Tu corazón se ha girado 45º para dejarle sitio al bebé. Ya se giró para Lexie y ahora se giró para Lizzie. Es el sonido más especial del mundo.

-Sonará como el de cualquier mujer embarazada- respondió Bella.

-No. No es un latido cualquiera: es lo que escucha nuestro bebé todo el tiempo. Lo que escuchó Lexie y le ha hecho ser tan magnífico como es.

Sonrió mientras se le teñían las mejillas y cogió el fonendoscopio para bajarlo a su vientre, justo en el sitio donde se dibujaba su ombligo bajo la tela. Así le quitó las olivas y se las metió ella misma en los oídos.

-No sé cómo te aclaras con tantos ruidos- se rió para quitárselo después de unos instantes- Es bastante perturbador.

-Siempre ayuda a que era lo que he escuchado durante 90 años de súper poderes.

-No te quites mérito- chasqueó la lengua- Ahora no los tienes y serás un médico fantástico.

-Sólo tú conoces mi secreto- le guiñó un ojo.

Se rió de nuevo, le devolvió el fonendoscopio para que lo dejara sobre la mesilla donde estaba constantemente si no iba en su bolsa y así se acomodó mejor, lo que él aprovechó para besarle el cuello y meter la mano bajo el camisón acariciando la suave piel en torno a su ombligo.

-Edward- chasqueó la lengua de nuevo- Tengo un montón de calor.

-De eso se trata, ¿no?- respondió sin dejar su labor.

-No de ese tipo- chasqueó la lengua otra vez, ahora incorporándose- Quiero poner el aire acondicionado pero no quiero que tú pases frío.

-Si mi esposa tiene calor y quiere el aire acondicionado, sólo dime a qué temperatura lo pongo. Nuestro bebé se está gestando en tu interior, estar un poco destemplado es lo mínimo que puedo pasar para tu comodidad.

-Tú lo que quieres es tener sexo, bien te meterías en el congelador para conseguirlo- replicó Bella.

-¿Tanto tiempo paso con Emmett?- bromeó.

Bella se rió y le dio un codacito para después señalar el termostato del aire acondicionado.

-Ponlo a 20º, pero apágalo antes de que nos quedemos dormidos. Resfriado no me serás de ayuda cuando te necesite para levantarme de la cama.

-No seas exagerada, mi amor. Ahora haces yoga, podrías levantarme tú a mí sin ni siquiera rubor.

-Y tengo mucha más flexibilidad que en el embarazo de Lexie- respondió alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué hacemos hablando?

* * *

Las duchas compartidas después del sexo ponían la guinda a eso, al sexo, más cuándo Bella seguía acalorada, en su habitación empezarían a formarse estalactitas del hielo y con el agua, ella se aliviaría y él, entraría en calor. Además, Bella daba unos fantásticos masajes con la ducha, a él le encantaba lavarle el pelo y los dos terminaban muy relajados. Perfecto.

-Por favor, apaga eso- se quejó apretándose más el albornoz- Estoy empezando a tiritar.

Voló hacia el termostato para apagarlo de un manotazo, pero cuando lo desconectaba y las aspas del aparato dejaban de girar, escuchó la risa de Bella, así que no era para tanto.

-Supongo que tú también pasas demasiado tiempo con Rosalie y entrenas para testar mi paciencia.

-¿Lo hago bien?- rió.

-Nunca podrías ser tan desagradable.

-Dame dos meses más y esta cantidad de hormonas. Con el aire a 15º y sin sexo cuando me duela la espalda, seguro que lo consigo.

Se rió también, tomó una toalla seca y le ayudó a quitarse el albornoz para ponerse su ropa interior. La habitación ya estaba regada de cajas por la mudanza escalonada así que no le costó dar con las prendas. Así le ayudó a untarse su _aceite de almendras_ para prevenir las estrías – aunque ni tenía, ni las había tenido- entre besos al vientre, y después un camisón limpio. Optó por otro de seda, azul, precioso, que había sobrevivido a la isla. Resbaló por su piel, le recogió el pelo para que no lo mojara y cuando iba a ocuparse de eso mientras Bella se hidrataba las piernas, le pareció escuchar un coche a gran velocidad derrapando por la calle. Algo raro, sin duda, porque era un barrio tranquilo donde el límite de velocidad estaba fijado por ser una zona residencial, pero se unió a eso a un portazo y...

… al timbre de su puerta.

Se miraron el uno al otro mientras Bella, además, se cogía de su mano. Eran las 12. Media noche. No esperaban ninguna visita. Todo el mundo que conocían en Hanover sabía que madrugaban y que tenían un niño pequeño. Aquello no pintaba bien.

-¿Quién...- balbuceó Bella-... puede ser?

-Voy a ver- hizo ademán de levantarse.

-No. No vayas- le cogió más la mano, reteniéndole- ¿Y si es... un ladrón?

-Los ladrones no pican al timbre, Bella.

-Un ladrón que sabe que tenemos alarma y no puede entrar por la ventana. Picaría al timbre para que abrieras la puerta, te empujaría y se colaría. Una embarazada, un niño de dos años y un gato dormilón como máxima amenaza. ¿Por qué tienes que tener tanto dinero y una caja fuerte en el estudio? ¿A que ahora entiendes lo que piensa Charlie sobre las armas?

Se echó a reír y le besó la frente para tranquilizarla porque el calor corporal no era lo único que le disparaban las hormonas. Su mente era un festín embriagador plagado de ideas y ocurrencias, donde no solamente se imaginaba a su futuro bebé con rasgos parecidos a su madre biológica. Como la de ahora, así que contestó:

-Me asomaré por la mirilla y si es alguien con esas intenciones, llamaré a la policía- se estiró para coger el móvil en su mesilla- ¿Ves? Lo pongo ya en el dial.

-Coge el bate de béisbol.

-Está en el coche desde ayer, cuando fui a jugar con Emmett.

-¿Y por qué no te llevaste un par más de la colección de la Mansión?

-¿Qué iba a hacer con un bate de los años 30?

-¿Noquear al ladrón?- insistió.

-Está bien, Bella- repitió- Iré a mirar antes de que vuelva a picar. Ve con Lexie para que no se asuste si se despierta.

-Pica dos veces a la puerta para que sepa que eras tú. Y otras dos para saber que nadie te está obligando.

Se volvió a reír, la besó de nuevo y la acompañó al cuarto de Lexie. Así cerró para bajar las escaleras, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso. Su casa era pequeña y conocía cada rincón, pero en ese momento le pareció más oscura, más cuando el timbre no se repitió, si no empezó un aporreo.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo pero éste se detuvo para empezar a latir más aprisa cuando oyó que le llamaban desde el otro lado. Le llamaban no, _le_ llamaba. La voz de Emmett. La voz de Emmett aporreando la puerta de su casa, asustando a su mujer embarazada y despertando a su hijo de dos años a media noche.

Si ahora le plantaba los billetes de Las Vegas en la cara, lo siguiente que aporrearía sería la puerta de Urgencias para que se los sacaran del final del intestino grueso.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- preguntó enfadado entornando la puerta- ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Le empujó para entrar en la vivienda como si le persiguieran y eso le enfadó más, si cabe, porque además cerró de un portazo. Su corazón contestó errático al susto, la confusión, el sobresalto y la ira. Podría golpearle y romperle un hueso por la manera que fluía la adrenalina por su cuerpo, como antes fluía la ponzoña.

-Lo he hecho, Edward. La he dejado y me he ido.

-¿De qué... hablas, Emmett?

-De Rosalie. Hemos discutido, he cogido el coche y me he ido.

La confusión le golpeó a él en la cabeza porque la boca se le secó y empezó a ver blanco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Salimos a cenar y estuvimos discutiendo todo el tiempo. Le dije que no lo aguantaba más y me fui, dejándola ahí. Supongo que tiene que estar echar una furia porque además no tenía dinero ni para pagar la cuenta ni para tomar un taxi. ¿Para qué mierdas llevan esos bolsos si no pueden meter nada?

Dio un tambaleo hacia atrás y suerte que estaba allí la mesa del recibidor porque se hubiera caído redondo. Así empujó una de las lámparas – que debería de estar embalada porque se iba directamente al mismo sitio de la casa nueva – que tintineó contra la pared. Y ese fue el máximo ruido que hubo porque posiblemente dejó de respirar mientras la tragedia se cernía sobre su familia.

En primera instancia, su familia era la que él había formado con Bella, Lexie y pronto, Elizabeth. Después estaban Carlisle y Esme, y luego estaba este mentecato que tenía por hermano, a la estirada de su mujer, Alice y Jasper. Y con sus malas decisiones, lo acababa de estropear todo.

Se podía imaginar la escena. A Rosalie, de punta en blanco, porque si había querido salir, encima con Emmett a solas es porque tenía algún diseño carísimo que estrenar, abandonada en cualquier restaurante, haciendo que alguien localizara a Carlisle para que la recogiera y echando chispas por la boca. Al primer sitio que irían a buscar era allí, a su casa. ¿Por qué le habría metido en esto? Él le ayudaría, claro que le ayudaría, pero... ¡desde lejos! Le había convertido en el ojo del huracán cuando hacía menos de media hora estaba en una ducha fantástica post-placentera.

-Edward, di algo. Te estás quedando azul.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Emmett?- contestó con voz rasposa.

-No sé, que hice bien y que me apoyas por haberla dejado.

-¿La has dejado?- repitió- ¿Quieres decir... para _siempre_?

La boca se le secaba al pronunciar la frase al completo.

-No- batió la cabeza- Sí. No lo sé. Le dije que ya basta, que es suficiente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Esconderte aquí? Vives con ella, con Esme y con Carlisle. ¿Has pensado en el lío que nos has metido a todos? A Bella y a mí, a Carlile y a Esme, o... ¿Acaso no piensas volver a casa?

-¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

-Emmett- suspiró- No puedes eludir tus responsabilidades, y lo estás haciendo, del mismo modo que hace ella.

-¿Qué responsabilidades?- preguntó- ¿De qué hablas?

¿De qué hablaba? Mal estaban si tenía que enumerarlas. Primero, el matrimonio, segundo, la paternidad, tercero, la lealtad a la familia. Y las había pisoteado todas presentándose en su casa a esas horas haciéndole tomar parte en una guerra en la que no quería estar en ningún bando.

Iba a tomar aire para empezar a hablar pero el móvil vibró en su mano. Casi lo suelta del sobresalto pero vio en la pantalla que la llamada entrante era de Carlisle y ahí sí que se mareó y vio blanco.

-Es Carlisle, está llamando.

-No lo cojas, tío- contestó con cara de horror.

-¿Cómo no voy a contestar? ¿Quieres que se presente aquí?

Meneó la cabeza como si de un niño asustado se tratara e incluso entró en el salón, regado de cajas como su habitación, donde se iban apilando libros, juguetes y la vajilla. Ya estaba, eludiendo responsabilidades y haciéndole a él cargar con _el muerto_. Pulsó en la pantalla para contestar mientras tragaba saliva y al volver a mirar Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá hasta tapado con una de las mantas de Lexie con la que Bella había estado acurrucada esa misma tarde.

Qué razón tenía con que no abriera la puerta...

-¿Sí?

-Dime que está ahí contigo y que no tengo que llamar a la policía.

Bien, estaba al corriente, no esperaba menos.

-Sí, está aquí. ¿Está contigo Rosalie?

-Voy a buscarla ahora mismo. He tenido que dejar un equipo preparado para una intervención con el paciente sedado y he sacado a un residente de la cama para que ocupe mi puesto.

Lo dijo con tan poco emoción en la voz que sintió ganas de ir hacia el sofá, apartar la manta para que no sufriera daños y golpear a su hermano hasta que posiblemente brotara sangre. Carlisle incumpliendo su labor profesional por esos dos egocéntricos y egoístas que hacían que el mundo girara a su alrededor. Un tiempo bromeaba con haberse salido del _haz de luz_ para chincharles. Ahora los habría empujado él mismo fuera.

-No, no, dime donde está y yo la recogeré. No hace falta que más personas sufran innecesariamente por esto.

-Da igual, hijo. Me debían un favor. Aunque supongo que el precio que les he cobrado ha sido extremadamente alto. Ahora tú dime si se te ocurre cómo podemos ayudarles porque yo ya he agotado todas las vías.

Si Carlisle no tenía idea de cómo solucionar los problemas de sus hermanos, entonces tenía razón y el cielo no existía. Él lo solucionaba todo, desde las dudas médicas hasta curaba el alma, por eso si ninguno la tenían, él seguro que sí. Sopesaría lo ocurrido, lo meditaría y después dictaminaría con voz firme y seguro, del mismo modo que cuando diagnosticaba a sus pacientes. ¿En qué otras manos dejar sus vidas? Rosalie y Emmett entonces estaban condenados.

-No lo sé. Parece...- miró al salón y ahora estaba acurrucado contra los cojines-... bastante _cerrado en banda_. Quizás después de dormir lo vea todo de una manera distinta.

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró- Llevaré a Rosalie a casa y no le diré donde está. Intenta hablar mañana con él y que entre en razón. Tome la decisión que tome, que haga daño a la menor gente posible.

Como si hubiera una solución. Él también suspiró y miró de nuevo a Emmett. Y ahí hasta se sintió culpable porque si no fuera humano nunca hubieran llegado a esa situación.

-Te llamaré mañana.

-Que descanses, hijo- respondió antes de colgar.

Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de la bata y arrastrando los pies, solamente cubiertos por unos calcetines, entró al salón. Como si de ese niño asustado se tratara, cerró los ojos para taparse más con la manta.

-Si necesitas dormir, hay una habitación para ello.

-Esa habitación no me gusta- dijo sin moverse.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Tiene cajas? Esto está hecho un desastre- empujó una de libros con los pies.

-Toda la casa está llena de cajas, nos mudamos en un par de semanas- replicó.

-No me gusta- negó- Paso. ¿Te quedas aquí a dormir conmigo?- preguntó para sonreír.

Le podía romper el corazón, pero ya se pasaba de la ralla.

-No, Emmett, no me voy a quedar a dormir aquí contigo. Voy a subirme a mi habitación, donde estaba hasta que irrumpiste con tu noticia y cerrar la puerta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Está bien- refunfuñó- Pero me quedaré aquí- se acurrucó más- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada en concreto- se encogió de hombros- Estaba disgustado. E iba a recoger a Rosalie.

-¿No la traerá, verdad?- preguntó incorporándose.

-No. No te preocupes. Pero es cuestión de horas a que ella se presente también en mi puerta. Y ni quiero estar en medio, ni que Bella lo esté o que Lexie os vea discutir, así que, decide lo que tengas que decidir y hazlo rápido para que ninguno suframos.

-Lo capto- contestó, sin más.

-Perfecto- respondió él- Que descanses.

Emmett asintió, se arrellanó más en el sillón y lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse un zapato con el pie contrario, que cayó estrepitoso contra el suelo. Edward meneó la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos para apagar la luz dejando el salón con sus cajas, solamente iluminado por una de las lamparillas.

-¿Crees que si llamara a alguno de los viejos amigos de Carlisle, a Garret o a cualquiera, me morderían para convertirme?

Tenía que estar bromeando y no hablaba de eso, en serio, en su casa, donde vivía su hijo y su mujer, embarazada.

-Quizás, si accedieran y no me mataran en el proceso, claro- añadió- los Volturis se enfadarían.

Y pronunciaba el nombre _maldito_, bajo su techo, el techo donde crecía su hijo y estaba su mujer, embarazada.

-¿Qué crees?- insistió.

-Que me harías sentir muy miserable si desearas volver a ser vampiro porque las cosas con Rosalie no marchen bien.

-No es culpa tuya, tío, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Pero ella ya tiene lo que quiere, que es un hijo, así que no me necesita para nada más.

-Te equivocas.

-Sí, quizás quiera otro pero puedo dejar algunos _soldaditos congelados_ en un tarro antes de que me vuelvan a morder.

-Emmett, me estás revolviendo el estómago hablando así. Y las cosas no son siempre blancas o negras: también hay grises.

-Sí, hay _gris ceniza_, _gris perla_, _gris metalizado_... ¿a mí para qué me sirve saber esas cosas? Para nada. Pero las sé. Por culpa de las dichosas paredes de una casa en la que nunca llegamos a vivir.

Suspiró, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá, apartando antes el zapato de Emmett. Sintió ganas de cogerle de la mano pero temió que si lo hacía no le soltara y tuviera que dormir allí con él, así que apenas le palmeó la pierna.

-Cuando me enamoré de Bella, recuerdo que fuiste el primero que me dijiste que no estaba bien, que no era uno de _nosotros _pero después me insististe que dejara de alejarme de ella. También recuerdo que cuando quise marcharme a Volterra, fuiste el primero que me animaste. Así que pase lo que pase, estaré aquí para apoyarte, porque eres mi hermano.

Asintió, tiró de la manta hasta taparse debajo de la nariz y respondió:

-Gracias, tío. Y dile a Bella que lo siento, si la he despertado o estabais haciendo algo que... Vosotros seguís _dándole que te pego_ aunque esté con semejante barriga y...

-Está bien- le cortó- Hablaremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Le volvió a palmear la pierna, incluso le revolvió los cabellos y se levantó. De nuevo en el umbral y a punto de cerrar las puertas, Emmett dijo:

-Lo mejor de ser _humano_, es ser tu hermano.

Le sonrió, cerró la puerta, apagó la luz y volviéndose para subir las escaleras, vio a Bella en el descansillo superior, cogida a la baranda. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y se había puesto una bata, así que llevaba allí mucho tiempo a juzgar por su cara de preocupación.

¿Cómo era posible que hacía esa media hora estaban en su burbuja de felicidad y ahora todo se desmoronaba sin que pudieran hacer nada? De no ser así sólo estaría dando gracias por esos conjuntos tan sexys que siempre le compraba Alice y que ahora estaba encantada de usar.

Subió pesadamente sin decir nada y cuando estuvo a dos escalones tiró del cordón de la bata para que se le soltara mostrando el camisón de debajo y su vientre precioso bajo la seda. Así le dio un sonoro beso en el ombligo, le cogió la mano para besársela también y luego en los labios.

-¿Está bien Lexie?- preguntó.

-Apenas musitó, le acuné un poco y se volvió a dormir- explicó.

-Es lo que deberíamos hacer todos ahora mismo. Es muy tarde.

Sin más, sin preguntar apenas qué había pasado si no lo había escuchado, asintió como el ángel que era y se dejó guiar de nuevo a su habitación rodeada de cajas. Mañana tenía pensado después de ir al parque con Lexie de avisar a la empresa de mudanza y encargarse de supervisar con ayuda de Emmett cómo cargaban las primeras cajas, como las de ropa que no usaban, la de verano o la de la talla normal de Bella además de libros que podían empezar a colocarse, pero supuso que los planes debían de modificarse. Para empezar porque el Emmett estaba allí de _ocupa_ y segundo porque él no le ayudaría ni las chicas estarían en la casa para quejarse de lo que pisaba, de las paredes que podía tocar o de dónde dejaba las cosas.

Iban a ser unos días muy duros y no por el caos de una mudanza.

Bella fue por su lado de la cama, levantó el edredón y se metió para mullir las almohadas sin mediar palabra. Él la imitó e hizo lo mismo por el suyo, dejando las batas a los pies. Así apagó la luz y se acomodó de su postura favorito: tras ella, abarcándola para entrelazar las manos, sobre el vientre.

-Te quiero mucho, mi amor- dijo, en la oscuridad del cuarto, besándola en los cabellos frescos, tras la ducha- Mucho, mucho, mucho. A las dos- añadió, acariciando el vientre.

Le imitó acariciándose también el vientre y volvió a entrelazar su mano, dejándola allí, junto a su piel para notar si su bebé se movía. Escuchó su respiración, las veces que tragó saliva e incluso cuando carraspeó, y por las noches que la veló en sus sueños y el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo cama sabía que no dormía, añadió:

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor. Todo se arreglará. Haré todo lo posible. No te preocupes.

-¿Tú estás preocupado?

-Estoy más que eso.

-Siento que es culpa mía- respondió- Ellos eran felices, tú cambiaste por mí, después cambiaron todos y ahora nosotros lo somos y ellos no.

-Quizás esto sea nuestro castigo, ser infelices por los que nos quieren. Así podemos dar más gracias por lo que tenemos- añadió él.

-Es imposible que dé más gracias cuando siento a nuestro bebé dentro de mí, Lexie está dormidito en su cuna y tú me abrazas.

-Por eso, lo solucionaré- añadió en un nuevo beso- No temas. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

Sabía que Edward siempre había admirado a Carlisle y era su ejemplo a seguir, pero a Emmett le ocurría lo mismo con él, incluso cuando era vampiro: siempre había tenido una gran compasión por sus víctimas, hasta las humanas, y tenía muchas cualidades físicas que envidaba, era rápido y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por poder leer mentes. Se hubiera divertido un montón espiando los secretos de los demás y torturándoles por ello.

Como humano... Bueno, como humano Edward siempre parecía saber lo que debía de hacer. Sabía cómo cuidar a su familia, como ser un buen marido y como ser un buen padre. Era obvio que él y Bella estaban locos el uno con el otro, dándose _besitos_ constantemente, abrazándose, tocándose o qué decir _revolcándose_. Dudaba que hubiera pasado una sola noche sin sexo desde que se casaron, obviando por prescripción médica, porque siempre estaban uno encima del otro, pero no de una manera _cochina_, si no casta y con _estilo_, como todo lo que hacía Edward.

Tal vez si se fijaba más en él, sabría cómo solucionar sus problemas, del mismo modo que él hacía imitando a Carlisle. Él sabría lo que hacer en su situación aunque nunca discutiera con Bella por mucho que dijera que sí. ¿En qué no podían ponerse ellos de acuerdo que no fuera una postura sexual? Y él era tan caballero que seguro que siempre cedía. Estaría siempre debajo. ¿Bella tenía pinta de querer estar siempre encima? Que va, ni discutirían por eso. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en las dichosas paredes de la casa, en los muebles, en que el piano debía de ser lo primero que llevarse porque no estaba en el salón, hasta el día en el que se irían allí. Y él estaba en la misma situación casi dos años después.

Oyó risas en el piso superior y tuvo ganas de abrir los ojos, pero luchó con ellas y se volvió a tapar con la manta. Él no tenía ganas de reírse. Como Rosalie, hacía siglos que no la oía reírse. Quizás se reía cuando compraba algo caro, pero desde luego no con él. Y él quería risas en su vida, conversaciones, todo lo que tenía Edward. Seguro que era cansado hacer siempre lo que convenía como él pero si esas risas eran el premio, al menos debía de intentarlo.

-Eh, Bella Durmiente, despierta.

Tiró de su manta y a continuación corrió las cortinas, haciendo que el salón y sus cajas quedaran bañadas con la luz de la mañana. ¿Había que empezar tan temprano? No sabía si estaba preparado para eso. Sobre todo porque Edward estaba perfectamente vestido, aseado e incluso con el pelo brillante, recién duchado y afeitado. ¿Cuántas horas dormía? Ni cuando era vampiro tenía tanta energía.

-¿Qué hora es, tío?- carraspeó volviendo a taparse con la manta.

-Hora de levantarse- replicó tirando de la manta otra vez, pero para hacer una bola con ella y arrojarla en el sofá individual- Iremos a llevar a Lexie a la guardería y después iremos a la Universidad. Tú a clase y yo a seguir empujando camillas de enfermos.

Meneó la cabeza porque eso no entraba en sus planes, dado que ni tenía libros, ni ganas, ni interés por ir a clase hoy, pero Edward parecía dispuesto de llevarle aunque fuera a rastras.

-No tengo ropa, tío- rezongó.

-Buscaremos algo.

-¿Tuyo?- se rió- No me sirve tu ropa. Mírate. Eres delgado y fibroso. Y yo soy ancho y musculoso. Tus pantalones no me subirían de la rodilla.

-Te apañarás- replicó- Levántate y date una ducha. Te he puesto unos artículos de higiene allí además de unas toallas, que he tenido que desembalar. ¿O tampoco te gusta el cuarto de baño?

Iba a replicar algo, como que no tenía ganas de ducharse pero tampoco quería discutir con él así que se incorporó, sobre todo pensando lo buen _amito de casa_ era que sabía dónde estaban todas esas cosas de las que se encargaba Esme y él no. Edward recogió sus zapatos y su cazadora y cuando se las dio echas una bola como la que hizo con la manta, se percató de que Lexie estaba en la puerta, asomado desde una de las hojas.

Era curioso que aunque Lexie hubiera sido el único _desliz_ que había cometido Edward en toda su vida – muerta y con corazón latiendo- y que él en cierto modo había elegido tener hijos, estaba un millar de veces más preparado. Como para todo. Siempre sabía qué decirle, cómo entretenerle, cómo calmarle y cómo enseñarle. Mucho tenía ganado de la naturaleza porque ese crío era su calco, pero le hablaba y le instruía como un maestro, como Carlisle hacía y sin esforzarse. Por eso Lexie sólo le llamaba _papá_ a él y no como Henry que se lo llamaba a cualquiera.

-Eh, renacuajo, qué haces ahí.

Sonrió, miró a Edward y cómo éste le hizo una señal, corrió dentro del salón para cogerse a la pierna de su padre que le respondió con una caricia en los cabellos. Seguro que se lo tenía prohibido por cualquier _movida_, quizás para que no tropezara entre las cajas o vete tú a saber, y sólo obedeció cuando Edward se lo indicó. Qué envidia, era como un encantador de serpientes.

-_¿Mimes aquí, tio Emm?_

-Eh, sí. Hoy dormí aquí.

-_¿Poqué?_

Miró a Edward que le frunció el ceño y antes de tomar aire para decirle nada, Edward habló por él.

-Al tío Emmett se le estropeó ayer el coche y como era muy tarde y no podía arrancarlo, durmió aquí. Ahora se tiene que duchar para desayunar, ¿le dices donde está todo, hijo?

-_¡Ti!_- exclamó en un saltito.

Le tendió la mano así que a él no le quedó más remedio que levantarse para seguir al niño que le guió feliz hacia el cuarto de baño del piso de abajo. Le dijo que pasara y después se fue corriendo hacia el recibidor donde Edward le cogió en brazos para darle besos. Qué envidia, otra vez. Tenía hasta pensada una excusa y él no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Rosalie, a Carlisle o mucho menos a Henry si es que acaso se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Qué va, Esme se estaría ocupando de él, como siempre, o acaso Alice estaría jugando o vistiéndolo. Nadie se daría cuenta de su falta, al contrario de cuando Edward se retrasaba en algo dos minutos.

Suspirando se metió en la ducha y así se quedó quieto hasta que decidió salir y volver a vestirse.

A Alice le daría un ataque si sabía que se había puesto la misma ropa dos días seguidos, pero había que vivir con ello, por lo que salió de nuevo del cuarto de baño. De estar envuelto por el vapor de agua pasó a estar envuelto a olor de comida, rodeado de musiquilla infantil, de voces, risitas e incluso ruido de platos.

-¿Por qué te has molestado, mi amor? Podía prepararlo yo- dijo Edward.

-No es molestia, me gusta hacerlo- respondió Bella.

Bella preparaba algo en la cocina, quizás una tortilla y él estaba al lado vertiendo un líquido en un cuenco con dibujitos. Parecía el preparado ese de cereales que desayunaban los críos que sabía fatal, que por supuesto que él también sabía cómo se hacía. Lexie daba saltitos a su alrededor mientras meneaba una marioneta de colores.

-Huele muy bien- añadió él- Como tú.

La rodeó con los brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla para después bajar por el cuello, de esa manera casta y respetuosa de Edward, para que Bella se riera mientras lo aceptaba.

-¿Huelo a tortilla? Vaya, gracias- bromeó.

-_¡Papá te eztá dando betitos, mamá!_- exclamó Lexie dando más saltos.

-Porque papá quiere mucho a mamá- respondió Edward- Y ahora papá te va a dar _besitos_ a ti.

Se agachó a su altura para abrazarle, Lexie se colgó de su cuello y le dio unos cuantos besos sonoros que llenaron la habitación. Bella se rió, cogió el bol de colores y se volvió para dejarlo sobre la mesa, pero entonces se percató de su presencia.

-Oh- exclamó con un cierto rubor- Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Ni después de todo este tiempo, en el que él también tenía sangre por el cuerpo, Bella dejaba de ruborizarse, lo que le hacía mucha gracia. Quizás era porque no esperaba verle ahí, aunque sabía que estaba o porque quizás fuera en bata y camisón, aunque la había visto con mucho menos ropa en la playa, pero así de casta y respetuosa era su hermana política hasta cuando sabía qué tipo de _cochinadas_ hacían, porque las había olido y oído.

-_¡Tío Emm! Mira_.

Lexie se soltó de Edward, dejó caer la marioneta y dio un saltito ahora para doblarse y después levantar los brazos. No sabía muy bien qué le quería mostrar pero como Edward y Bella se rieron, él también le animó.

-Muy bien, canijo- le revolvió los cabellos.

-Es una _asana_- explicó Bella- Pero la hace demasiado rápido.

-Ah, de las clases de yoga- añadió él.

-Sí- respondió Bella sin apenas separar los labios.

A eso supuso Edward que se refería cuando no quería estar en medio ni que Bella lo estuviera porque hoy tocaba clase de yoga. Él ni se asomaba por allí porque Rosalie se lo había prohibido cuando sabía que Edward siempre les esperaba a la salida, así que hoy le contaría lo ocurrido y tendría que soportarla. Le insultaría y maldeciría cuando Bella nunca decía ni una palabra malsonante. Y era una mujer así que, se pondría de su parte. Pues sí que debería de haberse quedado bajo la manta...

-Pero hoy no creo que vaya- explicó Bella con un poco más de rubor- Tengo que entregar esos dos textos y tienes que llevar a Lexie al parque, además de que hay que terminar de empaquetar la ropa.

-Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes, mi amor. De la ropa y del parque.

-No, será lo mejor- levantó una ceja- Hoy haremos yoga en casa, ¿te apetece, peque? Pondremos los DVD que nos compró Alice y lo haremos los dos en la alfombra delante de la tele.

-_¡Tí!_

Dio otro saltito y se estiró para después doblarse tocándose las rodillas con la nariz para volver a su posición original que suscitó un nuevo elogio de su padre y unas palmadas de su madre por lo que le revolvió de nuevo los cabellos.

-Siéntate antes de que se enfríe- le ofreció el plato para ponerlo en la mesa.

Obedeció y se sentó junto a la silla que tomaba Edward, al que le ofrecía un plato idéntico, aunque con menos cantidad: tortilla, queso, una pieza de fruta y pan tostado. Bella era un ama de casa excepcional, como Esme, que siempre sabía lo que quería todo el mundo y a la que le encantaba cuidar a los demás. Como a Lexie. Jamás, desde que nació, dejó que nadie lo cuidara a no ser alguna noche esporádica y siempre estaba allí para cambiarle los pañales, sonarle los mocos o hacerle eructar. Lo que hacen todas las madres. Hasta le dio el pecho y no pensó que _las tetas se la iban a caer_.

Por eso volvía a estar embarazada y además dejaba que Edward la tocara. Toda una novedad.

-Lexie- le regañó su padre- Estás metiendo los deditos dentro de los cereales y debes de comértelos con los cubiertos- le empujó una cuchara de plástico de color azul muy divertida con ojos al final- Si no comes con los cubiertos sabes que papá no puede pegar una pegatina en tu mural por la noche.

Lexie le miró abriendo los ojitos como platos y la cogió de inmediato para meterla en el preparado. Fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta y la metió del revés, pero él mismo se corrigió para ponerla bien y rechupetear los cereales en la parte correcta.

-Así, hijo, muy bien- le animó él revolviéndole los cabellos- Y luego tienes que recoger esa marioneta- la señaló en el suelo- ¿Dónde estaba?

-_A caja._

-¿En el salón?- añadió Edward.

-_Tí. A caja juguetes de Etsi._

-Lexie, no se pueden coger los juguetes de las cajas- dijo Bella- Papá y mamá ya te explicaron que los juguetes de las cajas no se usan hasta que lleguemos a la casa nueva. Por eso escogiste tus favoritos para jugar hasta que los guardemos todos.

-_Etsi otvidó_- respondió compungiendo la carita- _¿No pecatina?_

-No, peque- dijo su madre en una caricia a los cabellos- La de recoger los juguetes no. Pero puedes poner las demás.

-¿Qué demonios es eso de las pegatinas?- intervino Emmett.

-Es algo que leímos en un libro, para que se sienta más independiente. Hacemos recuento de las cosas que hace bien y le premiamos por eso- explicó Bella- Hoy, por ejemplo, va a ir a jugar al parque con un amiguito de la guardería.

-_¡Com ikkie!_

-¿Y si lo probásemos contigo?- bromeó Edward- Cada vez que vayas a clase, te pondré una pegatina en la frente. Y cuando te gradúes, haré todo lo que tú quieras.

-Ya lo consigo ahora- se burló- no necesito ninguna pegatina.

-No cantes victoria hasta que no me veas en Las Vegas.

-Lo harás.

-Ya- replicó su hermano.

Sabía que lo del viaje a Las Vegas había sido tirar el dinero, pero demonios, tenía que intentarlo. ¿Edward, en un sitio, donde las mujeres bailaban desnudas? Se sacaría las córneas antes de mirar a otra que no fuera Bella. Sabía que escurriría el bulto, que se lo cedería a Jake – como ya intentó hacer – o que se lo diría a Jasper, pero no sería porque él no insistiera, del mismo modo que él insistía en las dichosas clases, cuando le importaban un pimiento.

-Bueno- suspiró, deteniendo el coche- Ese es tu edificio. Seguro que te encuentras algún amigo grandullón de los tuyos y te entretienes hasta que venga a recogerte.

Admiraba a Edward más que a nada, pero meterse en su rutina era un total aburrimiento. Dejar a Lexie en la guardería, conducir hasta el campus, ir a sus interminables clases, volver a recoger a Lexie para llevarle al parque, ir a hacer la compra, recoger las dichosas cajas, ¡estudiar!... Ya podía tener sexo cada noche porque eso era para pegarse un tiro o implorar que alguien le mordiera.

-¿A qué hora? Tengo coche, ¿sabes? Puedo irme cuando me dé la gana.

-No, no tienes coche, está _estropeado_ y guardado en mi garaje. Así que no lo cogerás hasta que a mí no me dé la gana.

-¿Es un tipo de castigo por fastidiarte el _polvo_ de anoche? ¿Primero Rosalie y después tú?

-No me estropeaste...- y se ruborizó- Mira, Emmett, aunque no te lo parezca, sólo hago esto para ayudarte. No te quiero en ningún lío. Y cuando todo se calme y habléis, seguro que las cosas mejoran. ¿Lo harás? ¿Por mí?

-Por ti no estoy buscando a Garrett para ser su primer plato- rumió.

-Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Está bien- respondió pesadamente.

Se bajó del coche, caminó hacia la acera y se volvió para decirle adiós con la mano. Edward le indicó que caminara hacia las escalinatas, pero ni era Lexie ni necesitaba que le indicara donde estaba la puerta así que le sacó el dedo corazón. Edward meneó la cabeza y dio marcha atrás para salir de nuevo a la carretera.

Miró el edificio, suspiró, miró la hora, volvió a suspirar y se sentó en los escalones. Eran unas cuantas horas para entretenerse y ni siquiera tenía su ropa deportiva para ir al gimnasio. Notó que se le clavaba algo en el trasero y lo sacó para comprobar que su móvil estaba entero, desbloqueándolo. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Alice diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, pero no creyó a su hermana por muy vidente que fuera, otro mensaje de Esme diciéndole que le quería firmado también por Carlisle y una llamaba perdida de Rosalie, de madrugada.

Quizás se lo había pensado mejor y pensaba cambiar de actitud. Quizás se mudarían a su casa y serían una familia. Quizás...

-¿Sí?- contestó la voz de su mujer al otro lado.

-Rose, soy yo.


	36. Outtakes 35 - Vida nueva

**OUTTAKES 35 – Vida nueva.**

-_¡Mira, papi! ¡Mira!_

Edward sonrió y levantó su teléfono móvil para tomar una nueva fotografía de Lexie deslizándose por el tobogán. Sabía lo que venía a continuación: correría hacia él para ver el resultado y volver a repetirlo, así que la dejó en el display para que el niño le diera el visto bueno. En esto su amiguito le seguía de cerca.

Era curioso que otras dos personas le dejaran al cuidado de su hijo como si él antes no hubiera sido un depredador peligroso del que debían de estar alejados adultos, niños y animales. Pero ahora era un padre más a cargo de su hijo y el amiguito de éste en un parque infantil.

-_¿A vé?_- se colgó de sus rodillas para tirar del móvil- _Gusta, papi. Gusta._

-Se la mandaremos a mamá para que vea que tú y Nikkie os lo estáis pasando genial.

-_Tí_- asintió meneando la cabeza.

El otro niño llegó a la carrera e imitó a Lexie, cogiendo también el móvil. Asintió, lo soltó y como si cuidara de él cada día, añadió:

-_Sed_.

Para lo que tuvo que volverse del banco donde estaba sentado y coger la bolsa que le había dejado su madre con un biberón de zumo.

-_Yo tambén, papi._

Le dio el biberón al primero y cogió de la bolsa que había preparado Bella el biberón de zumo de Lexie. Antes sacó un pañuelo de papel de la bolsa y le limpió la nariz al primer niño con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Como estáis los dos tan sedientos de jugar, ¿nos sentamos a descansar?

-_Jugar más_- respondió Lexie.

-Sí, pero después- le cogió para sentarle en el banco y al instante hizo lo mismo con el otro- Así, un rato.

Lexie sorbió su zumo con ganas, así que le revolvió los cabellos para besarle la frente. También le repitió la caricia a su amigo además de volver con la limpieza de nariz.

Estar con alguien fuera del entorno familiar, a Lexie le sentaba de maravilla. Estaba estrechando muchos lazos además de que habían comprobado que no tenía problemas para relacionarse con la gente que le rodeaba, algo claro que no había heredado de ninguno de los dos. Quizás de Renee, pero ni él, ni Bella, ni Charlie Swan eran muy dichos a hacer amigos nuevos. Además, así podía comprobar lo despierto y adelantado que estaba respecto a los demás dado que aunque Nikkie fuera unos cuatro meses mayor que él, aún llevaba pañales porque aún no controlaba bien sus esfínteres y hablaba lo justito, cuando Lexie sabía millones de palabras y expresiones. Era visiblemente más alto y se movía con muchísima más soltura.

-_No más, papi_- respondió devolviéndole el biberón.

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Una galleta?

-_Más togogán._

-Papá te deja ir al tobogán si te llevas una galleta para comértela. Una tú y otra Nikkie.

-_¡Tí!_- exclamó estirando las manitas.

Abrió de nuevo su bolsa y buscó la bolsita con las galletas. Bella, como si no fueran a regresar a casa en unas pocas horas, había puesto también un sándwich y varias piezas de fruta, pero con suerte se comería la galleta si no terminaba en la caja de la arena.

-Una cada uno- se las tendió- Ahora, podéis seguir jugando.

Lexie dio un salto y echó a correr hacia los columpios de nuevo, pero su amiguito no le siguió entre otras cosas porque para bajarse se giró para deslizarse por la madera del banco y hacerlo de culo.

-_Vem, ikkie- _dijo, impaciente.

Una vez en el suelo, el otro niño dio un sorbito más, le tendió su biberón y echó a correr junto a Lexie que le cogió de la mano para ir directos a su objetivo. Había una niña que se intentaba subir con la ayuda de su madre, le miraron para que hiciera algo pero les indicó que esperaran así que no les quedó más remedio que aguardar su turno hasta que la niña, visiblemente más pequeña, se deslizara entreteniéndose con las galletas.

La niña llevaba un vestido lleno de volantes y lacitos, y parecía realmente incómoda. Esperara que Alice no comprara nada como eso, era horrendo. Aunque Bella no se lo pondría, seguro. Lexie había tenido ropa de todas clases y nunca usó la clásica pomposa de bebé, como Henry. Bella podía ser _antigua_ para muchas cosas pero no para vestir a su hijo.

-¿Está libre?- preguntó la madre de la niña.

-Sí, sí, perdón- apartó la bolsas- Cada uno necesita un centenar de cosas- se disculpó.

La chica sonrió, esperó a que cerrara las bolsas, que se las pusiera detrás de la espalda y se sentó.

-_¡Papi!_- exclamó Lexie encima del tobogán.

-Muy bien, hijo. No te sueltes. Y espera a Nikkie.

-¿Son los dos tuyos?- preguntó la chica.

Ah, ¿qué se sentaba para hablar? Esto era lo que menos le gustaba de los parques. ¡Cuando a Bella le encantaba! Después saludaba a gente por la calle y le preguntaba de qué los conocía y era de eso o de las salas de espera, algo que nunca comprendía, dado que cuando alguien empezaba con ella una conversación banal, le cortaba por lo sano.

-No, sólo uno, el otro es _prestado_- bromeó- Un amigo de la guardería.

-¿De cuál? Estoy pensando en matricular a la mía.

-Es aquí cerca- señaló parque adelante- En la avenida Lebannon, en el distrito universitario.

-Oh- suspiró- ¿Trabajas ahí?

-Podríamos decir que sí- respondió sin entrar en más detalles.

Le sonrió, cogió el juguete que le tendía la niña con su vestido pomposo que se acercó a ella tambaleando y añadió:

-Nos acabamos de mudar. Es la primera vez que venimos.

Sonrió por educación, hizo un simple encogimiento de hombros y volvió a levantar el móvil para inmortalizar a los niños, aunque antes leyó el mensaje que Bella había enviado como respuesta.

_Os envidio..._

Junto con una foto de su mano con un lápiz encima de unos apuntes.

Bella se había tomado más que en serio eso de acabar el curso antes para estar en la recta final más tranquila en casa, y a mitad de marzo como estaban, apenas le quedaban un par de asignaturas que pasaría sin problemas. Estaba sacando unas notas espectaculares, quizás las mejores hasta ahora, así que no podía haber estado más acertada en su decisión. Se organizaba bien para estudiar, él le ayudaba todo lo posible, descansaba mucho y así le quedaba mucho más tiempo para disfrutar de Lexie y de mimarse, a partes iguales.

Con lo bien que se le estaba dando el curso, le daría pena perderse el principio del siguiente como había decidido, pero lo retomaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando quisiera volver a enrolarse al nacer el próximo bebé.

-Es muy agradable y tranquilo- añadió la chica.

¡Vaya! Se había olvidado que estaba allí. Tenía una capacidad de abstracción que pensaba que sólo era algo innato como vampiro cuando tenía que bloquear pensamientos ajenos. ¿Quedaba muy mal si se disculpaba y cogía sus cosas y se cambiaba de banco? Sí, y era una mala imagen para los niños.

-Sí, a los niños les gusta mucho. Siempre quieren venir al salir de la guardería.

-Y qué decir del clima. Vivíamos en Nueva York y estaba un poco cansada del frío y la nieve. ¿Eres de aquí?

-No, de Washington.

-¿Llevas mucho?

-Pronto hará tres años.

-Oh, genial- dio un saltito- Entonces me puedes decir qué hace la gente aquí para divertirse. ¿Dónde conocer a alguien?

Esa conversación se le iba a dar mucho mejor a Emmett que a él. Quizás de ahí había sacado Lexie su don de gentes. O de Alice. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano a la gente que conocía en Hanover, que no fueran a prestarle servicios o con los que no compartiera clase o prácticas. Los padres de Nikkie y poco más.

-La verdad que no te puedo ayudar. No suelo salir.

-Bueno, yo tampoco- le dio el juguete de nuevo a la niña que se lo pedía- Pero, ya sabes, vida nueva después del divorcio.

-¿Divorcio?- repitió.

La chica frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros para volver a recoger el juguete de la niña. Era una palabra que le rondaba mucho últimamente y no por su situación personal, sino por la de sus hermanos. Apenas horas después de dejarla plantada en el restaurante y huir a su casa, Emmett se metió su orgullo en el bolsillo y llamó a Rosalie. Lo que podía arreglarse con unas cuantas disculpas, promesas y enmiendas se turbó en una bronca tremenda de su hermana, la herida y despechada, y no quiso que él intentara arreglar la situación. Además, había hecho claramente equipos en su disputa y con él tampoco quería hablar, lo que, sinceramente, agradecía. Desde entonces todo estaba más patas arribas, todos sufrían más, Rosalie no dejaba a las chicas comunicarse con Emmett – que lo hacían a escondidas – no dejaba que viera a Henry y al menos había desacampado de su sofá y se había ido solo a la casa que nunca ocupó.

Al menos allí tenía todos los muebles.

-Lo lamento, tiene que haber sido muy duro, con una niña tan pequeña.

-Es peor discutir cada día- respondió.

-¿Y él vive aquí o sigue en Nueva York?

Miles de kilómetros de por medio, eso era peor que llevar a Henry a hurtadillas para que pasara un rato con su padre. Le sudaban las manos sólo de pensar. Pensar en él en esa situación. Bella jamás le haría nada así, separarle de Lexie. Jamás ellos se separarían, por descontado, pero apartarle de sus hijos era una tortura peor de las que ya había probado.

-Vendrá en un par de semanas- contestó- Ha conseguido trabajo aquí, también en la Universidad, así puede verla más. ¿Tú pasas mucho tiempo con tu hijo?

-Todo el tiempo que no estoy en la Universidad- sonrió.

-¿Tenéis la custodia compartida?

Meneó la cabeza para pestañear y la miró como si se hubiera sentado ahí de golpe y no llevara dándole _palique_ un buen rato. ¿Tanto tiempo pasaba con Emmett que tenía cara de tener problemas con su mujer? ¿Acaso el anillo no brillaba la suficiente? Su anillo preciado y querido, no solamente por lo que significaba – unión a la persona que más amaba, además de un recuerdo de la primera unión inmortal de Esme y Carlisle – sino porque siempre había sido un buen repelente para estas situaciones. Lo llevaría a pulir mañana mismo. Y el de Bella. Obviamente a ella nadie se le insinuaría porque el volumen de su vientre era de pura dicha conyugal, pero por si acaso se encontraba con algún enfermo.

Pero en medio de su indignación no verbal, Lexie le llamó y echó a correr hacia él para prácticamente colgarse de su cuello.

-_Papi, vem togogan._

-Papá no puede, Lexie; el tobogán es sólo para los niños.

-_¡No! Papá juega con Etsi en togogan casa elos._

-Shh!- bromeó- Eso es secreto de papá y de Lexie.

Se rió para colgarse de él, pero como la niña dio un gritito, la miró. La miró e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaban con otros niños: apretarse más contra él para dejar claro que ellos eran suyos y solamente suyos, que sólo les compartía con quien él quería. Ya llevó bastante que aceptara a Henry y a Louise, con Nikkie no había problema porque identificaba perfectamente a sus propios padres y parecía que asumía a Elizabeth en su entorno, por los besos que siempre le daba en el vientre a su madre.

Claro que no habría problemas. Era un angelito. La mitad de Bella. Dos terceras partes por comportarse como lo hacía.

-_¿Uien es?_

-Es una niña y su madre, a quienes también les gusta el parque- explicó él.

-Yo soy Beth- dijo la chica- Y ella también se llama Beth. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-_Etsi_- y se colgó más de él- _Papi._

Le besó, le sentó en su regazo, echó a un vistazo para comprobar que Nikkie se seguía deslizando por el tobogán y añadió:

-¿_Beth_ es de Elizabeth?

-Sí, muy común, ¿verdad? Lo detesto- hizo una caída de ojos- Pero a mí ex le gustaba mucho y la niña también se llama así.

-Es un nombre muy bonito. A mi mujer le encanta. Está embarazada de 28 semanas, vamos a tener una niña y la llamaremos así. ¿A qué sí, hijo?- le volvió a besar- Pronto tendrás una hermanita.

-¡Itsie!- exclamó.

Se rió para besarle de nuevo, miró a la chica de soslayo para observar su expresión después de su confesión – que estaba felizmente casado y que pasaba todo el tiempo posible con su familia - y como cogió a la niña en brazos, asumió que lo siguiente que haría sería despedirse. Después de pasar por la joyería a que le pulieran bien su alianza encargaría un cartel para que se leyera Bella por toda su piel, como siempre decía Emmett que le ocurría.

Pensando en Emmett, cómo estaría hoy en un nuevo día de camino a la independencia familiar...

* * *

-¿Bella?- preguntó la vocecilla de Alice en el recibidor.

Tragó ruidosamente la cucharada de helado de yogur que relamía para levantarse y acudir a su encuentro. La vocecilla casi hacía eco al estar la casa prácticamente vacía así que se apresuró más, apoyándose en la mesa para elevar primero el vientre con la espalda recta antes de que la pillara haciendo lo que hacía, en vez de estudiar.

No había sido una buena idea darle una llave de su casa. Aunque nadie se la dio, Alice la tomó directamente para presentarse así, sin previo aviso.

-¿Un talk show?- añadió con un chasquido de lengua- Me decepcionas, Bella.

Ya estaba allí, en el umbral, con una caja vacía y su indumentaria ideal para la mudanza: unos pantalones preciosos, unas bailarinas, una camiseta anudada a la cadera y un pañuelo en el pelo. Parecía recién salida de una revista de moda de tendencias, donde sentirte atractiva y sexy al cargar con cajas y no un trapo como ella donde lo mayor con lo que dejaban cargar era con el bebé que ya llevaba incorporado.

-Estaba descansando- se disculpó- Llevo toda la tarde estudiando, en serio.

-Ya...- chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. Pasó la vista por la cocina donde apenas quedaban la mesa, dos sillas, la trona de Lexie y lo suficiente para pasar esa noche, además de los electrodomésticos y otra caja llena de menaje que se tenía que llevar, encima de la meseta- Creía que había vaciado la nevera- añadió señalando el yogur.

Y la había vaciado, pero ella había sido más rápida y lo había salvado antes porque todo lo abierto iba a la basura. Con el hambre que se pasa en el mundo. Y los antojos que tenía ella de helado de yogur. En el embarazo de Lexie fueron los huevos y las frutas. Lizzie saldría ya con caries de la cantidad de azúcar que era capaz de ingerir.

Lo bueno es que tampoco engordaba desmesuradamente, lo que todo el mundo alababa y a ella le tranquilizaba bastante. Puede que tuviera – evidentemente – más pecho, se le hincharan las manos y los tobillos, que apenas se le había redondeado ligeramente el rostro, lo que decían que le favorecía. Su ginecóloga decía que apenas había subido un par de kilos de lo que pesaba el bebé y su bolsa, dándole la enhorabuena. Entre sus fines era ser una buena anfitriona para su pequeña, así que parecía estar haciéndolo. Un poco de helado de yogur tampoco mataba a nadie.

-Apiádate de esta pobre embarazada a la que no dejáis moverse excepto para ir al cuarto de baño.

Alice se rió, dejó la caja en el suelo y entró en la cocina danzando cual bailarina.

-Y lo haríamos por ti de ser posible para que ninguna de las dos corrierais peligro- añadió para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y otro en el vientre- Hola, _princesa Elizabeth_. Ya está aquí tu tía favorita. Y tiene todo listo en tu preciosa habitación.

Sonrió porque le encantaba que la gente hiciera eso. La gente _cualquiera_, no, porque era muy molesto que una mujer que no conociera de nada le sobara el vientre en la cola del supermercado o en la consulta del médico preguntándole qué esperaba o para cuándo. Suerte que Edward siempre había sido un buen escudo, pero aún así alguna hábil _vieja_ se le colaba. Pero que su familia hablara a su bebé la hacía tan feliz que bien podría revolotear. Que se refirieran a ella, como a Lexie, como si ya estuviera allí, con incluso el mote que usaba Alice – _princesa Elizabeth_- y tuviera emociones, o le contaran cosas, como lo que habían trabajado en su habitación o la cantidad de ropita que iba teniendo.

Bueno, esa parte le empezaba a asustar, porque no sería tanto tiempo bebé para ponerle cada uno de los modelos que estaba haciendo acopio Alice.

-¿Ya has acabado?- preguntó curiosa.

-Casi- dio otro saltito- Mañana lo sabrás.

-Vamos, Alice- se quejó- Seguro que tienes fotos. Enséñame una. Sólo una.

La habitación de Lizzie, como la de Lexie, y la suya si no fuera que quería los mismos muebles que en ésta, seguían siendo el _gran secreto_ de la mudanza, porque a dar las primeras directrices de dónde quería tales cosas, había estado relegada a esperar a que alguien se le escapara algo como en la preparación de la boda o la luna de miel, algo que le frustraba y con la carga hormonal le generaba más y más calor. Edward había visto los primeros bocetos, e incluso cuando colocaron el papel pintado y le había dicho que estaba quedando muy bonito, pero como Alice intuía que no era de fiar y soltaría información ante el _maltrato psicológico_ de su mujer embarazada, en un cierto momento para él también estuvo prohibido subir al primer piso de la vivienda, como si con él tampoco fuera la cosa.

Al menos les había dado tiempo a decir en qué lado querían el piano.

-No- le sacó la lengua- Y se acabó holgazanear por hoy: la tele será lo siguiente que me lleve.

Fue hacia la encimera y antes de tirar del cable, miró la pantalla, donde enfocaban a la protagonista del testimonio que tenía la atención de las cámaras en ese momento. Bajo un rótulo se veía su nombre y el motivo por el que estaba y simplemente con leerlo, Bella se enrojeció, porque por mucho que explicara que no lo estaba viendo, que apenas lo puso para dejar de estar envuelta por el silencio en su estudio mientras se comía la última tarrina de helado de yogur, todo indicaba lo contrario.

-¿_"Tuve sexo con un vampiro"_? ¿En serio que va de eso?- preguntó gritona- ¿Acaso ibas a llamar?

-¡Yo no...!- se defendió en un puchero- No lo estaba viendo, has llegado antes de que pudiera cambiar de canal. ¡Y nunca tuve sexo con un vampiro!

La miró de arriba abajo, lo que la hizo enrojecer más, si eso fuera posible. Vista así – del tamaño que tenía ahora mismo – parecía que se alejaba de la realidad, pero Alice y solamente Alice sabía la verdad y que estaba así, por las razones opuestas.

-Ya. Seguro que tuviste muchas ganas- le guiñó un ojo.

-Aunque las hubiera tenido, el vampiro nunca hubiera querido, así que no sé por qué estamos hablando de esto- replicó entre dientes.

-Cierto. Tu vampiro era muy _estrecho_- levantó una ceja- De lo que todos damos gracias.

-No está nada bien torturarme en mi estado, ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué me queda?- se rió.

-Quizás debieras de llamar tú- intentó chincharla.

-Pero yo también era vampira, así que no cuenta. De todos modos, todo es mentira- emitió un bufidito- Nadie sobrevive. Las de Delani, incluso con sus siglos de experiencia, no eran capaz de mantenerlos vivos. Paparruchas.

Sin más, tiró del cable haciendo que la pantalla se fundiera en negro, lo enrolló e incluso empujó de la tele hacia así para cargarla. Bella dio un paso para ayudarla, porque aunque el aparato no era muy grande y no pesaba, parecía abultar más que su cuñada, aunque se detuvo antes de que la chistara. Alice parecía tenerlo todo controlado; la caja vacía era del tamaño exacto de la televisión.

Así se volvió a sentar en su silla, acariciándose su vientre, tranquilo. Siempre se ponía nerviosa si alguien – por mucho que fueran los Cullen – hablaran del pasado, de vampiros, amigos vampiros o incluso a aquellos a los que habían tratado como familiares. Sentía que, por su culpa, les habían perdido. Y no es que no le agradara la idea de Tanya o sus hermanas lejos de Edward o incluso de Lexie – más, si cabe – pero habían mantenido grandes nexos que por su condición humana, estaban rotos y perdidos.

-Ya no hay más televisión, ¿me oyes?- dijo Alice- Sólo te quedan los libros y las notas. Así que esta noche aparte de dormir sólo podrás estudiar o tener sexo con mi hermano- le sacó la lengua.

-¡Alice!- exclamó en su estupor.

¿Por qué todo el mundo la maltrataba de esa manera? Las hormonas la hacían hasta sonrojarse más de la habitual, cuando esa etapa, la de la vergüenza por los comentarios sexuales, debía de estar pasada y bien pasada. Ahora hasta se sonrojaba si Edward le decía algo, y no es que le fueran los comentarios _picantes_, pero simplemente con proponerle algo íntimo – bien fuera un baño – ya tenía aquello colores delatores.

Se echó a reír y metió la televisión, junto con su mando a distancia, en la caja, para sellarla con cinta de embalaje ruidosamente.

Ya era, oficialmente, la última noche en su antigua casa. Ni cubiertos le quedaban: un par de piezas de fruta, una botella de agua, el cartón de leche, lo que Edward trajera para la cena – pizza o cualquier cosa que se tomara con las manos –, una bolsa de basura, sus libros y una maleta pequeña arriba como quien duerme una noche en un hotel.

Su pequeña casa ya ni siquiera era suya: el salón llevaba días vacío y lo que últimamente lo poblaba – el correpasillos de Lexie – ya se había marchado esa misma mañana antes de que el niño lo echara mucho de menos. El recibidor no tenía tampoco su mesa, ni siquiera su lámpara. Las fotos no estaban ya en la pared de la escalera. En el pasillo superior no había ni alfombra. En su habitación apenas quedaba la cama. Y Lexie se despediría hoy de su cunita porque si había puesto una condición – y alguien le había hecho caso – en la casa nueva tendría su primera camita de niño mayor, para diferenciarle así más del próximo bebé y darle una identidad propia.

-Es muy grande, Alice. Deberías de dejarla en su sitio y que se la lleve Edward- insistió cuando la vio cargársela a la cadera- No la veré, te lo prometo. Estudiaré todo el rato. ¿Ves?- tomó sus notas- No pienso levantar la cabeza de ellas.

-No es para tanto- se rió- Además, hoy he traído ayuda.

La miró levantando una ceja y apenas le faltó escuchar unos portazos en el exterior de la casa seguido de unos pisotones, para sumar dos más dos, entender a su cuñada y ponerse nerviosa de golpe. Emmett, allí.

Las cosas, para qué engañar a nadie, estaban mal. Entre Rosalie y Emmett, quería decir. Desde que se presentara aquella noche en casa apenas se habían visto para discutir, Rosalie parecía realmente enfadada y contrariada, Emmett se había marchado a la casa en la que nunca vivieron y ella ni siquiera le permitía ver a Henry. Ayudarle a lo contrario – a que Emmett viera a su hijo – era fácil porque siempre alguien podía ofrecerse a llevar al niño a algo – al parque, al pediatra, a comprarle unas zapatillas – para que terminara con su padre, pero tenía a la familia partida en dos: equipo Rosalie y equipo Emmett. Nadie había tomado bandos claramente pero Rosalie los había hecho y arrastrando a las chicas de su lado, a Edward lo había puesto del contrario y ella estaba allí en medio, aguantando las puyas envenenadas de su cuñada y escuchando a Edward que hablaba de lo desorientado y destrozado que estaba su hermano, más cuando tras la clase de yoga se ofrecía a llevar a Henry a tomar un helado con Lexie y terminaban los tres, de contrabando, en alguna heladería para un encuentro clandestino con Emmett.

Eso la estresaba mucho. Y la hacía sentir egoísta. Porque no quería que esa guerra se presentara en su último día en su primera casa. Nunca se pedía cosas para sí, pero aquel momento lo quería. Quería pasar esa noche tranquila, quería ir mañana a ese examen tras despedirse de sus momentos felices allí y quería regresar al que sería su nuevo hogar.

¡Y los problemas de Rosalie y Emmett no la dejaban!

-No te preocupes, Bella- la sacó de su discusión interna tomándole de la mano- Rosalie hoy no vendrá. Le he dicho que tenía las extensiones fatal y tardará unas cuatro horas en que se las vuelvan a colocar- le guiñó un ojo.

¡Eso sí que la hacía sentirse aún peor! Alice había trabajando tanto... Y Esme. Con la de cosas que tenía que hacer Esme para perder tiempo en su casa, cuando ya había sido bonita en sí. Apenas necesitaban un poco de papel pintado y sus muebles. Lista para habitar. Pero sabía que había querido reformar algo, y cambiar otra cosa, y agrandar lo de más allá y...

-¿Hay algo que cargar?- preguntó presentándose en el umbral con una palmada.

Algo bueno de Emmett, es que no perdía su humor, lo que se agradecía. Aunque estaba ligeramente apagado, siempre tenía algún chiste que contar o alguna gracia que hacer. Había perdido algo de peso – aunque unos gramos para él no significaran mucho – y tenía ojeras, pero, por lo demás, nadie de fuera de su círculo parecía percatarse de los problemas.

-El gato. Podrías llevarte al gato- sugirió Alice- Sparkles...

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- Lexie no tiene ni un juguete, ya te has llevado hasta su correpasillos. Menuda noche nos espera si además tampoco está aquí Sparkles.

-Sí, y a Edward y a ti se os cortaría la diversión- respondió Emmett para soltar una risotada.

Emitió un bufidito y se escondió tras sus manos, porque, sinceramente, no lo podía soportar más. A ver, qué problema tenía todo el mundo con el sexo o con que lo practicara. ¿Tanto se notaba cómo quería pasar su última noche en su casa? La primera había sido así y tenía el mismo tamaño, así que parecía poético que terminara de la misma forma.

-Llévate la tele, Emmett- dijo Alice- No tendrán ninguna otra distracción.

* * *

Toda la tarde en el parque con su amiguito había agotado tanto a Lexie que se había quedado dormido en el mismo momento en el que le sentó en el coche, tanto que cuando entró en la zona del drive-thru a por la cena, ni se inmutó por mucho que el que tenía detrás se hartó de pitar porque no le servían lo suficientemente rápido.

¡Pero! No había mal que por bien no viniera, porque si le mantenía dormido hasta entrar en casa y meterle en la cuna podrían tener una cena de adultos, hablar tranquilamente y despedirse así de la casa.

¿Desde cuándo era tan sentimental? Desde que tenía a Bella en su vida.

Así que detuvo el coche en el garaje – donde ya no estaba ni el coche de Bella ni el suyo, por lo que Alice se los habría llevado, como habían acordado – se bajó lo más sigiloso que pudo, tomó las bolsas del maletero y cogió a Lexie de su sillita para recostarle contra su cuello para arrullarle hasta subir a la cocina.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, aunque en vez de manteles individuales había servilletas de papel, o en vez de copas y vasos los había de cartón. Como ya se habían llevado el estudio, los libros de Bella con su ordenador estaban en una esquina de la meseta a la que no le quedaba ni siquiera la televisión o el teléfono.

No había sido justo que él hubiera estado disfrutando de Lexie y del parque en vez de estar allí soportando los saqueos de sus hermanos.

-Eh- dijo una voz dulce desde el hall- Habéis llegado pronto.

Apenas le dio tiempo a levantar la vista que ella se tapó la boca con la mano como si hubiera hablado muy alto, cuando no era el caso. Estaba guapísima, como cada día de esas 28 semanas, llevando una camiseta gris con un corte bajo el pecho para dejarle espacio al vientre y unos de los pantalones que usaba para las clases de yoga, además de unos calcetines por encima de los tobillos, esas prendas de premamá que había comprado Alice por doquier, que al principio le horrorizaban tanto y que ahora estaba encantada de llevar.

-Se ha dormido en el coche, estaba exhausto- susurró.

Se quitó la mano de la cara para sonreír y casi de puntillas, caminó hacia ambos. Le dio un beso en la cabecita a Lexie, a otro a él en los labios y le cogió las bolsas para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

-¿Chino?- preguntó.

-Palillos y cajas de cartón- bromeó él- Aunque mañana te prometo que cenaremos sobre porcelana.

-Si tú la friegas, por mi no hay problema- respondió divertida- Sube a tumbarle mientras lo sirvo.

-Gracias- respondió antes de darle otro beso.

Los pasos casi resonaban en la casa vacía, sin alfombras ni cortinas. Ni lámparas, ya estaban todas las bombillas desnudas que se encontró de camino al cuarto de Lexie, con apenas su cunita. La última noche que dormiría en su cunita. Quizás Bella querría estar en ese momento. Aunque se despertaría hambriento en un par de horas y le podía dar así su biberón y ponerle el pijamita, por lo que solo le descalzó, le quitó la cazadora y le arropó.

-Quédate así un buen rato, hijo- le besó la frente.

El pequeño apenas frunció el ceño – como sabía que él hacía en sueños- y tiró más de su mantita. Se podía confiar en él, le dejaría este rato a solas con su madre.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, un ruido se sumó a los pocos que hacía Bella: el cascabel de Sparkles junto a su cuenco, dándose un festín de leche.

-¿No se lo han llevado, junto con el resto de las cosas?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba.

-No, y eso que lo pretendían, pero mejor que te lo lleves tú mañana cuando des la última pasada para asegurarte de que sólo dejamos atrás un poco de polvo y pelusas. Porque lo admito: estos últimos días no he pasado la aspiradora.

Se rió para besarla sonoramente mientras se sentaba a la mesa porque sabía lo que le preocupaba eso: que se olvidaran algo. Ya le había costado admitir que necesitaban mudarse y más le estaba costando revisar cada una de esas cajas, organizar la mudanza, lo que necesitaban o lo que guardar primero. No quería que Lexie añorara nada, pretendía mantenerlo todo organizado y que cada uno de sus recuerdos fueran etiquetados y en una caja de cartón.

Los recuerdos sentimentales eran ya otra cosa.

-Mañana esteramos cenando en nuestra casa nueva y todo será perfecto. Será como ahora- añadió él- pero con más espacio. Y con vistas al jardín por la gran cristalera.

-Confío en la capacidad organizadora de Alice, porque lo ha hecho un millón de veces antes, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que no encontraremos algo: los calcetines o el recambio del cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué ponga algo en algún sitio y no lo encontremos?

-No lo sé- suspiró- Supongo que no me gustan demasiado los cambios. Aunque la casa sea preciosa, vayamos a ser muy felices allí, Lexie tenga más sitio para jugar y nuestro bebé tenga una habitación muy bonita.

-¿Ah, no?- se rió- ¿No te gustan los cambios? Pues estabas deseosa de cambiar toda tu figura para volver a estar embarazada.

-No me refiero a eso- le dio un golpecito por debajo de la mesa- ¿Y las marcas de Lexie?- señaló el marco de la puerta a su espalda- ¿Y la puerta del garaje donde nos despedimos cada día? ¿O la ventana del estudio? Allí también tendremos un estudio, pero no sentiré lo mismo cuando me siente a leer en el alfeizar.

Se estiró para besarla en la frente y así dejó los labios unos instantes. A él también le apenaban dejar atrás esas situaciones, esas costumbres, pero en la casa nueva tendrían esas y muchas más. Allí viviría Lizzie y Lexie seguiría creciendo. Bella se graduaría. Darían fiestas de cumpleaños y festejarían ocasiones especiales. No pondrían un árbol de Navidad porque para eso tenían la casa de Forks, pero tendrían muchas otras anécdotas que recordar.

Cosas de las que no se había preocupado nunca antes, y había dejando un montón de recuerdos atrás, hasta que conoció a Bella.

Pero tenía un plan B. La próxima mañana no iría a clase para avisar a los constructores que vinieran a quitar el marco de la puerta para ponerlo en la puerta de la cocina de la otra casa. Como el buzón. Rastrearía palmo a palmo de la casa antes de cerrarla para cerciorarse de que se lo habían llevado todo, después de que desmontaran los muebles que quedaban en su habitación o la cunita de Lexie, directa al sótano de la nueva casa. Le entregaría las llaves al administrador para que se encargara de los trámites con la inmobiliaria. Y lo siguiente que haría era entrar a Bella en brazos, como hizo cuando llegaron allí por primera vez.

-Todo irá bien, mi amor. Estamos juntos. Donde estemos juntos, ese será nuestro hogar. Siempre estás muy preocupada porque yo no tengo a donde volver, como tú tienes a Charlie en Forks. Cada vez que regreso a tu lado, yo regreso a mi hogar.

Turbada, bajó la mirada y jugueteó con el palillo en su plato de arroz. Lo meneó de izquierda a derecha, después de derecha a izquierda y por último lo dejó caer.

-Es una suerte que el microondas vaya con la cocina. Nos despediremos de la habitación aunque mañana vayamos a dormir en la misma cama.

Se echó a reír para apartar los platos, cogerla de la mano y subir escaleras arriba.

* * *

No podía engañar a nadie porque no había nada de _mágico_ en el sexo en el embarazo, sobre todo a estas alturas, porque no es que no le atrajera su marido o no le gustara lo que hacían, pero tenía que cambiarse de postura un montón de veces porque le mataba la espalda, el vientre ya ocupaba un montón y al final todo se reducía a un conjunto de movimientos aeróbicos y a conversaciones mentales de _déjame mover la pierna que se me duerme_ o _sujétame mejor así_.

Eso sí que era una suerte; que él lo supiera antes de la necesidad de pronunciarlo.

Lo bueno es que eso de que no había magia sólo se lo parecía a ella. Edward siempre estaba muy entregado. No le cortaba el rollo por muchas veces que pensara que se cambiara y durante todo el rato no dejaba de darle besos, de acariciarle o de decirle lo preciosa que era. Que ayudaba mucho, además, porque ya se sentía de todo menos preciosa. Gorda, pesada y lenta, además de con las piernas hinchadas. El yoga y el ejercicio lo habían ralentizado, pero ya estaba en esa etapa molesta, cansada e irascible.

Sí, era la irritabilidad lo que le hacía pensar todo lo anterior. El sexo era fantástico, Edward era fantástico y no había más que añadir.

Bueno, sí, que no podían acurrucarse después del mismo para escuchar cómo se iba calmando su corazón mientras le acariciaba suavemente la piel porque tenía que levantarse a hacer pis. Era la tercera vez que venía del cuarto de baño.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró Edward adormilado.

-Sí- se recostó de nuevo para acurrucarse contra él- He empezado nuestro último rollo de papel higiénico en esta casa.

-¿Y te ha emocionado?- bromeó.

-No demasiado- se acurrucó más- A Lizzie no le gusta que mi vejiga esté un tercio más llena de lo normal, así que volveré a ir unas cuantas veces más.

Edward carraspeó, se volvió – para quedar de lado en vez de boca abajo – y atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejando su brazo caer.

-Está tranquila- observó.

De la postura que estaban – ambos de lado, frente por frente, su cuerpo prácticamente incrustado en su pecho y respirando en el hueco del cuello – si el bebé se movía lo notaría porque solamente estaban separados por la tela de su camisón, así que dijo:

-Sí, siempre se queda muy tranquila después de los _cambios hormonales del sexo y de los beneficios de las contracciones del orgasmo_- respondió parafraseando los miles de artículos que había leído sobre el embarazo.

-Mejor- volvió a carraspear- Porque esto es lo más cerca que va a estar del sexo en los próximo 30 años. Ni ella, ni Lexie.

-Mmm...- murmuró en otra caricia- No te negaré que me costará verles crecer, pero es absurdo obstinarse a que la naturaleza siga su curso.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano- carraspeó de nuevo.

-¿Como qué? ¿No dejarla tener citas? Te portarás como Charlie. Y él entrará por su ventana para verla dormir- bromeó.

-También he pensado en eso: rejas y alarmas de sensor de movimiento- suspiró divertido, sin moverse- Nadie se colará en la habitación de nadie, ni para entrar, ni para salir.

-Ya...- chasqueó la lengua.

-Siempre dices que te encanta que Lexie se parezca a mí y es una cualidad que me gustaría mucho que heredaran, los dos: mis 90 años de celibato.

-Seguro- bromeó- O las apenas semanas que olvidaste eso por completo cuando volviste a tener hormonas.

-Eso no fue del todo culpa mía, porque tus hormonas obraron el resto.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, puedo dejar de concentrarme para que Lizzie se parezca a mí.

-Empezaremos con las rejas y la alarma- repitió.

-Mejor.

Suspiró divertida, se acomodó más – para abrazarle con el brazo con el que se acariciaba el vientre y llevándole el otro al rostro, le observó unos instantes con la luz que provenía de la calle, al no tener ya cortinas, mientras le acariciaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Más que unos instantes, un buen rato a la par que su respiración se hacía cada vez más calmada, víctima del sueño, de lo que no le culpaba en absoluto porque los últimos días habían sido de completa locura.

A sus interminables horas de clase y prácticas, se sumaba a que no le dejaba hacer nada de la mudanza, casi nada de Lexie y estaba pendiente de todo, de que no echara de menos nada y de que todo fuera a su gusto, porque aunque le estaba costando desprenderse de todo, tenía razón en lo que decía de que allá donde estuvieran ambos, ese era su hogar.

Ahora se sentía ridícula porque casi se echa a llorar cuando acostó a Lexie, por última vez, en su cunita.

Había dormido un buen rato, tanto que ellos habían cenado, Edward había limpiado la cocina – por última vez – e incluso tirado la basura y vaciado el triturador. Se despertó de mal humor y con más sueño del que le había dejado en estado de coma, así que ni siquiera reparó de que su mural de pegatinas ya no estaba en la pared, que sólo le quedaba el leoncito para dormir y ese último biberón. Quería que le cogiera y se lo diera en brazos, pero como le había explicado muchas veces antes ahora no podía para no hacer daño a Lizzie en su barriga y le contrarió más que de costumbre. Normalmente torcía su gesto o fruncía su ceñito, insistía con cara lastimera pero esta vez lloró y lloro para estar en su regazo, así que Edward tuvo que ir al rescate para sacarle de la cuna y sentárselo encima para mecerse hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido mientras se tomaba su biberón.

Era una personita increíble, estaba llevando de fábula todos esos cambios. Aunque era de esperar al ser la réplica perfecta de su padre en cada pequeña pequita que tenía sobre la piel. Sabía que se le sonrojaban las mejillas como a ella o que la imitaba mordiéndose el labio, pero ahora mismo cuando dormía, como se quedó dormido en sus brazos, eran dos gotas de agua.

Le pasó el dedo por el perfil, siguiendo desde el trazo de las cejas hasta los labios. Se recreó en la barba incipiente que sonaba juguetona bajo sus yemas y se acurrucó mejor en su cuello, su sitio favorito del mundo para dormirse y despertarse fuera donde fuera.

Lo malo de todo esto de las hormonas, del cansancio y de levantarse un centenar de veces para ir al cuarto de baño durante la noche es que tenía los ciclos del sueño locos y por la mañana estaba exhausta, tanto que cuando abrió los ojos ya había sonado el despertador, el sol le daba directamente en la cara y Edward no estaba en la cama, lo que le enfadó soberanamente. La última mañana en su casa y se pierde despertarse en sus brazos. Qué decepción. Esperaba quizás despertarse con besitos en el hombro, con caricias y no allí, sola, en aquel revuelto de sábanas y mantas porque el edredón y todos los conjuntos bonitos de cama estaban ya en la otra casa. Más decepcionante fue no encontrarlo en el cuarto de baño ni que contestara a su nombre o ver que faltaba su teléfono móvil y las llaves del SUV – el único que tenían allí.

Como las hormonas le hicieron enfadarse, se metió en la ducha, sola, para que se le pasara el _mal rollo_. Y aunque se mitigó cuando se tuvo que echar su aceite de almendras en el vientre sola también, se lo volvió a recordar.

Lexie murmuró algo y se giró en su cunita, así que antes de que llorara o se quejara, bajó los barrotes de la cuna para despertarle con besos en la cabecita, en la nuca o en la mejilla. Uno enfadado mejor que dos. Se revolvió más, la llamó y en medio de los besos incluso tendió los bracitos para abarcarla.

-Buenos días, peque, ¿has dormido bien?

-_Mami, seño._

-Ya es de día, y hoy van a pasar muchas cosas geniales, ¿te acuerdas de qué va a pasar hoy, peque?

-_¿Itsie?_- se frotó los ojitos.

-No- se rió- Hoy nos vamos a la casa nueva.

-_¿Habitatión neva de Etsie?_

-Sí, en la habitación nueva de Lexie, donde ya no hay una cunita, porque la cunita es para los bebés. Lexie ya tiene una camita de niño mayor.

-_Gande. Etsie gande._

-¿Tienes ganas de ir a la casa nueva, peque?

-_Tí. Etsie gusta mutcho._

-A mamá también- le besó sonoramente en la frente- ¿Nos damos un baño con patitos para estar listos para el día de hoy?

Le tendió los brazos directamente para que le cogiera e instintivamente lo alzó para cargarle. Al segundo se dio cuenta de que no debía de hacer eso, de que Edward se enfadaría, de que Carlisle le diría la de cosas que podían pasarle o de que su médico torcería el gesto, pero como ninguno estaba allí visualizó imágenes de mujeres africanas con un bebé en la espalda y otro colgando por delante mientras se amamantaban después de dar a luz en medio del campo y coger a su hijo unos instantes para dejarle en el suelo no podía ser peor que eso.

-_¡Atitos! ¡Atitos!_- exclamó antes de echar a correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

Sparkles se cruzó en su camino y maulló. El pobrecito parecía desubicado porque hoy ya no tenía ni cesto y había dormido entre la maleta y una sudadera de Edward, así que huyó escaleras abajo con los pelos de punta. Lexie intentó seguirle pero como su madre le condujo tomándole de los hombros hacia el cuarto de baño, desistió. Lo siguiente que hizo obediente fue sentarse en el orinal mientras su madre lo disponía todo para el baño.

Bueno, no era despertar entre los brazos de Edward, pero era otra parte de su rutina que también le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Cuando Edward detuvo el coche delante de las puertas de su garaje, dio una pasada visual a todo lo que le rodeaba: la fachada de su casa, su jardín y la tranquila calle. Apenas cantaban los pájaros, sonaban unos aspersores y un perro ladraba al fondo, algo que siempre le gustó de ese barrio. Pero en unas horas ya no sería lo que vería al bajarse del coche, no aparcaría en esa entrada y no le molestaría ese condenado perro, porque donde se mudaban tenían mucho más jardín y mucho más terreno alrededor para que nadie les importunara.

Aún así intentó recordarlo todo tal y como estaba, incluso cargando los pulmones para guardar hasta los olores del jardín con el rocío de la mañana.

Caminó hacia el maletero y sacó las bolsas de la compra para caminar hacia la casa.

Se había despertado muy temprano y como Bella parecía tan cómoda, se levantó para no molestarla. Pensó en hacer algo – alguna tutoría, repasar unas notas o algún test – pero como todo estaba ya en el estudio de la casa nueva, apenas se le ocurrió ducharse para tenerlo todo listo e ir a buscar el desayuno porque excepto un poco de leche que estaba destinada a Sparkles, poco había ya en la casa, y no iba a darle a su hijo sobras de la cena de ayer. Tuvo que recorrer tres establecimientos hasta que encontró uno donde hicieran la tortilla a su gusto o tortitas con formas, como las que Bella le preparaba siempre a Lexie.

Sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y tuvo que apartar a Sparkles con el pie que no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí si no estaba durmiendo encima de la sudadera que se quitó ayer, la última vez que le vio antes de salir de casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó absurdamente reteniéndolo con el pie- Aún no es hora de irse a la casa nueva.

El gatito maulló, rascó con las zarpas delanteras, pero se quedó allí, refugiado entre su cuerpo y la puerta que cerró rápidamente.

-No me voy a olvidar de ti - contestó- Sé que odias el cesto de transporte, pero serás lo primero en entrar en el maletero.

Volvió a maullar, así que miró escaleras arriba, las desnudas escaleras, sin cuadros, ni lámpara, alfombra o protectores. La luz estaba encendida y había ruidos en el piso superior – el agua correr y el rumor de una conversación, así que Lexie ya estaría despierto, habría intentado hacerle una fechoría y sin los protectores por dónde el gatito escapaba hábilmente y Lexie se quedaba al otro lado, se sentiría totalmente vulnerable.

-No te hará daño, no te preocupes. Ven- le chistó- Toma un poco de leche antes de que guarde también tu cuenco.

Le siguió sin separarse mucho de sus piernas, entró en la cocina, dejó las bolsas y le sirvió el líquido prometido. Ahora maulló de agradecimiento, ronroneó y tuvo su festín sin interrupciones antes de que él saliera para subir las escaleras.

También respiró profundamente para guardar en su memoria el olor que se respiraba, el olor de su familia: gel de baño infantil, el gel floral de Bella, el detergente con el que lavaban la ropa...

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de baño del fondo del pasillo y parecía que con la mañana muy avanzada, a juzgar porque Bella ya estaba vestida y aseada, Lexie con su baño terminado, vestido y ahora mismo su madre le peinaba. ¿Tanto había tardado en visitar las cafeterías? El baño parecía recogido – apenas quedaban un par de toallas o los patitos de Lexie metidos en la red en la que se guardaban, el niño jugaba con el bote de su champú que tenía la forma de la cabeza de _Mickey Mouse_, y Bella, sentada sobre sus rodillas, le intentaba domar los cabellos. Más bien se impregnaba las manos en la colonia infantil y pasaba los dedos entre ellos para que le quedaran disparados hacia arriba, imitando quizás la manera que él lo llevaba. Aunque para eso no hacía falta nada más que lo tuviera más espeso, él tampoco le hacía nada especial y lo normal es que estuviera revuelto y despeinado porque ni siquiera se ordenaba cuando estaba mojado.

Picó ligeramente a la puerta y se asomó:

-Buenos días.

Lexie levantó la cabeza y alzando los bracitos exclamó:

-_¡Papi! ¡Habitatión neva de Etsi hoy!_

-Sí, hijo, hoy nos vamos a la casa nueva, a ver la habitación de Lexie. Y la de Lizzie. Será un día excepcional.

Soltó el bote del champú sin más – que rebotó en el suelo- y corrió hacia él para cogerse a sus piernas. Le levantó en brazos y le besó varias veces pero como en uno de los movimientos vio el gesto de Bella – bastante contrariado – le dejó en el suelo para decir:

-¿Recoges tus patitos y tu leoncito y lo pones junto a la maleta de mamá y papá, hijo? No querernos olvidárnoslos.

-_No olvida, papi._

Y sin más, corrió hacia la bañera, cogió la cesta y desapareció pasillo adelante.

-¡No te acerques a las escaleras, Lexie!

-_No, papá_- contestó elevando su dulce tono infantil.

Bella suspiró, recogió la cabeza de _Mickey Mouse_ y se levantó, primero incorporándose en sus rodillas y después estirando las piernas. No pareció costosa, ni lo hizo a velocidad lenta, pero Bella era tan pequeña y su figura estaba ya tan dilatada que antes de pestañear ya la sujetaba por el brazo para ayudarla.

-Estoy bien- repitió, como siempre- Llevo bien desde que me desperté. _Sola_.

Ah, que tenía esa cara por eso. Vaya. Tenía que haberle dejado una nota. ¡Pero ni tenía donde apuntar! Un mensaje en el móvil, pero Bella cuando estaba en casa, rara vez lo miraba. Se habría enfadado o preocupado o ambas cosas a la vez.

-Fui a por el desayuno- explicó, tontamente- Había pensado que desayunáramos fuera, pero Lexie se excita mucho cuando vamos a alguna cafetería que tenga recreativos infantiles y luego no podríamos dejarle en la guardería, así que lo he traído para que lo tomemos juntos, la última vez, en esta casa.

Bella frunció el ceño, después se mordió los labios por dentro, volvió a suspirar, dejó el bote de _Mickey Mouse _y la colonia en el neceser abierto sobre la meseta – donde estaban el resto de los productos de higiene – y abrió los brazos para abrazarle. No resta decir que la correspondió al segundo.

-Está bien. Te perdono. Pero no me ha gustado despertarme sola. No sé qué se siente al tener un _rollo de una sola noche_, pero seguro que es algo parecido.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas, la besó sonoramente en la frente y contestó:

-No sabes lo que me agrada que no lo sepas. Aún así no me fui a hurtadillas y creía haberte despertado cuando estuve revolviendo en la maleta. Lo que no haría un amante _ocasional_.

Le dio un codacito, él lo encajó, la volvió a besar y añadió:

-¿Tortilla?

-Con queso- respondió él.

Tener que dejar listas sus notas y libros para su entrevista con la tutora del programa online, estresaron a Bella después del desayuno lo justo para que sólo diera una pasada general a la casa antes de cerrar la puerta por última vez al salir. Luego en el coche estuvo mirando su agenda tachando cosas y pasando hojas de un libro, así que no parecía para nada afectada. Mucho mejor.

Lexie tampoco. Estaba feliz por el desayuno, feliz por poder recoger sus cosas como si fuera totalmente independiente, recordándole que no se olvidara de Sparkles y ahora iba sentado en su sillita atrás, en el coche, canturreando un CD de canciones infantiles que desde que lo habían comprado – por recomendación de la guardería porque daban clases con él- no les dejaba quitar bajo ningún concepto. Al principio era muy gracioso, pero después de escuchar medio millón de veces la canción de la cuchara, la del charco o la de la mariquita, aquellas voces infantiles estridentes le empezaban a crispar los nervios.

-¿Y si papá pone otra música más bonita, Lexie?- intentó preguntar Bella- La suya del piano, ¿qué te parece?

-_¡No!_- exclamó meneando la cabeza de lado a lado- _Pone madiquita. Etsi canta._

Y así día tras día cada vez que iban o venían de algún sitio con él.

Ahora cantaba la canción de las notas musicales. Hasta tenía un bailecito, o al menos él lo representaba levantando manitas y juntando los deditos. Le sonreía cuando su mirada coincidía con la suya por el espejo retrovisor y cantaba más alto. Con eso, no se podía enfadar.

-Ya estamos, hijo- detuvo el coche- Es hora de la guardería.

-_¿Uando habitation neva?_

-Después de la guardería. Mamá y papá te vendrán a recoger cuando esté todo listo e iremos a la casa nueva.

-_¡Tí!_- exclamó jovial.

Levantó las manitas para tirar de los arneses de sujeción de su sillita, así que Edward se soltó su cinturón, se bajó de su lado y abrió la puerta trasera para ayudarle. Lexie dio un saltito bajándose de la sillita al suelo del coche al verse libre y exclamó:

-_¡Mami!_

Bella pasó una hoja más antes de mirar al pequeño. Parecía memorizar algo o repetirlo, aunque seguro que se lo sabía todo de memoria. Decía que eran las hormonas del embarazo porque sólo antes había sacado unas notas tan buenas como ahora y fue al graduarse en el instituto. Él opinaba que se debía más a su espíritu de sacrificio y al querer vivir la recta final del embarazo libre de cualquier atadura académica.

-Sé bueno, peque. Y ten un día magnífico.

Bella pretendía estirarse entre los dos asientos para que el niño se estirara también y así besarle para despedirle. Pero Lexie tenía otros planes por lo que esa manera de decirle adiós no le convencía en absoluto.

-_No, mamá. Vem. Vem con Etsie y papá._

Suspirando, Bella apartó los libros a un lado para soltarse su cinturón y salir por su puerta. Lexie dio otro saltito de júbilo, ahora directo a los brazos de su padre, emocionado. Normalmente, o uno u otro le llevaban y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que los dos le acompañaban, así que para el pequeño debía de ser una auténtica fiesta y la oportunidad de presumir de padres ante el resto de los niños.

Edward se lo cargó en la cadera, cogió la bolsa con sus cosas para ponérselo al hombro, rodeó el coche tras cerrarlo y le tendió la otra mano a Bella que aceptó con una sonrisa.

El enfado le había sentado genial porque estaba preciosa. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más guapa que el anterior y con tanto que repetía que estar embarazada y ser la madre de sus hijos era su don, la maternidad no le podía sentar mejor. Su silueta seguía siendo pequeña y delgada, había aumentado quizás un par de quilos sobre el peso del bebé y eso había hecho rellenar sus facciones y apenas ensanchar las caderas. Además, esa ropa que se ponía le sentaba mejor incluso que los mini vestidos de Alice: hoy llevaba un pantalón vaquero con un jersey que se le ceñía perfectamente al vientre y encima se había cubierto con un poncho de lana que se le ajustaba más y mostraba aún más su estado.

Bendita Alice y todas las cosas que compraba.

-_Mami_- dijo Lexie tendiendo los bracitos.

-Peque, sabes que mamá no te puede coger para no hacerle daño a Lizzie en la barriga- explicó Bella.

-_Mami_...- volvió a musitar.

-Ya eres un niño mayor, tienes que ir caminando. ¿Qué es eso de ir en brazos de papá? Eso solo lo hacen los bebés.

-_No_- se cogió al cuello de Edward- _Etsi aún pequeno. No bebé. Pequeno._

Bella se rió para revolverle los cabellos, su padre le besó sonoramente y así entraron en la recepción de la guardería. Apenas una madre se despedía de su hijo que todos los sentidos de la mujer de la entrada se centraron en ellos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, querida! ¡Qué gordita estás ya!

Salió de recepción en dirección claramente al vientre de Bella, con la mano incluso estirada con intención de tocarla, cosa que le molestaba soberanamente, primero a Bella porque invadían su espacio vital, y después a él, porque aunque no era el único que le acariciaba el vientre y se lo besaba – tenía una ristra de familiares que le imitaban – esperaba poder ahuyentar a todo el mundo con los que no les uniera ningún tipo de lazos.

Como esa mujer. Por lo que dejó hábilmente a Lexie en el suelo para cogerle de la mano y se puso delante de Bella, como si no hubiera más sitio en toda la recepción.

-¿Le dices hola a la señora Norton, hijo?

-_¡Hola!_- exclamó Lexie con su vocecilla.

La mujer se paró en seco y durante un fragmento de segundo frunció el ceño para después cambiar su gesto al de una sonrisa falsa complaciente, agachándose incluso a la altura del niño. Seguro que le achuchaba, besaba y abrazaba, algo que también le molestaba tanto a Bella como a él, pero mucho mejor eso que el _sobe_ de barriga.

Esperaba que Lexie le perdonara por utilizarle de señuelo.

-Hoy Nickolas creía que no vendrías porque tardabas mucho y entró muy triste.

-_¡Eztoy aquí!_- volvió a exclamar levantando las manitas.

-Nos mudamos hoy y nos hemos entretenido más de lo normal- se disculpó él.

-¿Irás hoy a la casa nueva? ¿Tendrás muchas ganas, verdad?

-_Tí, habitation neva_- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo y le revolvió el pelo para volver a su altura normal.

-¿Es muy lejos?

-No, apenas unas millas. ¿Mi administrador no se ha puesto en contacto con usted?

-Oh, sí, sí, toda la ficha de la matrícula está actualizada- volvió a sonreír- Sólo me preguntaba si estaba muy lejos del distrito universitario, si empezarían a utilizar el transporte escolar, más cuando llegue el próximo bebé- añadió señalando el vientre de Bella.

Automáticamente y como si le apuntara con algo amenazante, Bella se acarició su precioso y redondeado vientre, aunque quizás sólo se debía a la molestia de que alguien se metiera en su organización familiar y en lo referente a sus decisiones como padres, donde claramente se sentía juzgada porque a simple vista Bella seguía siendo lo que era – una joven de 21 años – con un niño pequeño y otro en camino, y no la madre maravillosa que solamente él conocía.

-No mientras sea posible. No me gusta mucho el transporte escolar, yo siempre lloraba cuando era pequeña con otro montón de críos que se sentían, igual que yo, abandonados por sus ocupados padres. Y el del instituto era aún peor- confesó.

-En Forks no utilizabas el transporte escolar- recordó él.

-No, pero cuando tuve que utilizarlo para una excursión, Alice te preguntó si te sentarías conmigo y contestaste que irías en otro autobús. Perdona si aún le tengo cierta rabia. Lo asocio con el rechazo- dijo sin tomar aire para fruncir el ceño.

Se rió para besarle sonoramente en la mejilla porque por aquel entonces, era muy diferente. No solamente porque ni dormía, ni se mostraba a la luz del sol o porque no podía respirar en su presencia, si no porque estaba tan asustado de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por aquella chica de olor embriagador, ojos marrones y mente _muda_, que su caballerosidad dejaba bastante que desear. Menos mal que tuvo el valor suficiente para luchar por todo lo que tenía ahora, porque sino no sabría que habría sido de él.

Sí, sí que lo sabía.

Soledad. Dolor. Oscuridad.

-Dale un gran abrazo y un enorme beso a mamá, peque. Hoy tiene un examen muy importante- añadió agachándose a la altura de Lexie.

El pequeño sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos para amoldarse perfectamente a la figura de su madre. Ambos cerraron los ojos con afecto, se besaron y estuvieron unos segundos disfrutando del abrazo.

-_Tuerte, mami._

-Gracias, peque- le dio otro beso- Ahora seguro que saco muy buena nota. Mamá pensará todo el rato en Lexie.

-_Y Etsie en mamá._

Al soltarle, Lexie enseguida alzó los bracitos hacia él para que le cogiera, lo que hizo para elevarle mientras también le besaba.

-Sé bueno, hijo. Papá te quiere mucho.

-_Y Etsie a papá._

-¿Vamos, Alexander?- preguntó la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

Y como el angelito que era, obediente y encantador, aceptó la mano de la mujer para cruzar pasillo adentro, antes diciéndoles adiós con la manita libre para que ellos pudieran regresar al coche.

-Creo que todo está pasando muy deprisa hoy- dijo Bella, después de un rato, sin dejar de hojear sus notas- No estoy saboreándolo como me esperaba.

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé. Vivo todo desde una _neblina_ hormonal. Me puede emocionar abrir el tapón de una botella como ahora veo muy normal que ya no vayamos a estar más entre esas paredes.

La miró medio segundo pero como no levantó la vista de sus notas, se rió para acariciarle la rodilla cariñosamente. Bella le estrechó la mano y así pudo entrelazar sus dedos – haciendo que su alianza de boda girara en el delgado anular de Bella – lo que le recordó algo.

-Ayer en el parque, cuando llevé a Lexie y a Nickie, una madre con su hija pequeña se sentó en el banco que esperaba a darme conversación.

-Ajá- respondió Bella sin dejar sus notas- ¿Y fuiste amable?- preguntó, como haría con Lexie.

-Eso parece, porque pensaba que estaba divorciado y que disfrutaba de mis derechos de visita con Lexie- dijo, sin más.

-Ajá- volvió a responder, inmersa en su lectura- ¿Algo de lo que deba de preocuparme? Porque tú me _lees_ la mente a mí, pero yo a ti no.

-Por supuesto que no- añadió, ofendido.

En ese momento, y sólo en ese momento, Bella levantó la vista de sus notas para sonreírle y morderse un labio, feliz por haberle molestado, cuando pretendía ser al revés. Era retorcido pero le encantaba verla celosa y que fuera posesiva, pero como claramente era más inteligente que él, había dado la vuelta a la situación.

Le besó la mano sonoramente a la altura del anillo y sólo la soltó cuando necesitó la suya para maniobrar al estacionar el coche.

Bella volvió a suspirar, recogió sus notas, lo metió todo en su bolso y miró su reloj en otro soplido. Iban más que bien de tiempo. Y como ahora no tenía que recoger a Lexie del asiento de atrás, pudo bajarse para abrirle la puerta, como antaño.

-Quizás debí de aplazarlo unos días más- musitó al poner los pies en el suelo.

-Mi amor, estás más que preparada. No has hecho nada más últimamente que estudiar.

-No me lo recuerdes- respondió con un mohín.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo exacto. Sí has hecho muchas más cosas...- dijo, sonriéndole de medio lado- ¿No decías algo de _leer_ el pensamiento?

Como ocurría siempre, y más últimamente si cabe, se le sonrojaron las mejillas, para estirarse, refugiarse en su cuello y después besarse. El precioso vientre redondeado estaba en medio de ellos lo que lo hacía aún más especial, así que la abarcó para abrazarla hasta que casi se quedó de puntillas. Si además ahora su bebé daba patadas desde el otro lado, el tiempo se podía parar, pero no fue tan afortunado.

-Me gusta que me acompañes- respondió en un cortito beso en los labios.

-Lo haré cada vez que me sea posible- añadió en otro beso.

Oye unas voces por detrás y alguien que llamaba a Bella, así que la soltó para que viera a Cassie, desde lo alto de las escalinatas, saludándola con la mano. Bella volvió a suspirar, se tocó los labios – esparciéndose el brillo que se había puesto para salir de casa, pero del que le quedaba muy poco si no lo tenía él pegado con su agradable sabor a fresa – y se colocó mejor su poncho.

-Deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas- la besó sonoramente de nuevo cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos- Pero suerte de todos modos. Estaré aquí a las 2. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- respondió con una sonrisa.

Le besó la mano y se la sujetó hasta que le fue necesaria para avanzar, aparcamiento adelante hasta las escalinatas donde estaba su amiga. Pudo oír los grititos de la chica e incluso ver los saltitos, que se abrazaran e incluso que alabara el precioso vientre de Bella poniendo sus manos encima. Así la chica le saludó, él respondió el saludo, Bella hizo lo mismo y caminaron hacia el edificio hasta que se perdieron entre la gente. Así ya no le quedó más que volver al coche, ponerlo en marcha y regresar a la casa.

Un camión de mudanzas bloqueaba la entrada, lo mismo que una furgoneta con dos ruedas en la acera, por lo que tuvo que dejar el coche mal estacionado en el otro lado de la calle. En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo y lo cerró con su alarma, un hombre de mono, acompañado de otro con una carpeta salió a su encuentro casi de dos zancadas.

-¿Alexander Cullen?

-No- respondió extrañado- Edward. Edward Cullen- le tendió la mano.

-¿Edward?- miró la carpeta- ¿El dueño de la casa?

-Sí. ¿Les manda la constructora, verdad?

Meneando la cabeza entre un asentimiento y una negación, repitió:

-¿No es Alexander Cullen?

-Alexander Cullen tiene dos años y está en la guardería- replicó- ¿Le necesita para algo? Hasta que tenga 18, legalmente respondo por él.

Dando un pasito para atrás, el hombre pestañeó, batió la cabeza, se enrojeció y después se quedó blanco para, pasarse las manos por los labios, contestar:

-Perdone, como en el buzón hay tres nombres, me imaginé al verle que usted era el hijo- añadió el hombre- Es usted muy joven.

Levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. A Bella le molestaban ese tipo de cosas porque sentía que la juzgaban, pero a él le hacían mucha gracia porque tendría más edad que esos dos hombres juntos. Además, era curioso que creyeran que se trataba de Lexie, aunque fuera claramente porque sabían que la casa pertenecía a un matrimonio y a su hijo que se mudaban a otra cosa mayor y que el hijo pudiera ser adolescente, lo que era claramente él con su envoltura externa que ya no era eterna y que cambiaba.

-Sí, suele pasarme. No se preocupe- le disculpó.

-¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Nos dijeron que era urgente.

-Sí. Debería de estar listo antes de las 2. El buzón- lo señaló- y el marco de la puerta de la cocina. ¿Sería posible?

-Por supuesto, señor. Usted es el cliente. Diga donde lo quiere, y allí estará puesto antes de las 2.

* * *

Suspirando, Bella miró de nuevo la tarjeta:

_Isabella Cullen_

_ 8 Lewin Road_

_ Hanover, NH 03755_

Así que, a partir de ahora, esa era su dirección. De hecho, ahora mismo ya lo era. Ya no vivía en _2 Bacchus Circle._ Las dos menos diez minutos. Las llaves de su antigua casa ya las tendría ese hombre demoníaco, el administrador del fideicomiso de Edward, y Sparkles, su cama y sus cosas ya estaban en esa dirección que le había entregado a la secretaria del programa online mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo imaginándose de cuánto estaría:

-De 28 semanas- respondió Bella directamente.

-¿Y va todo bien, querida?- preguntó mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Qué manía esa tan fea de llamarla "_querida_" como si se conocieran de algo. De pasarle los datos bancarios y poco más.

-Muy bien. En cuanto termine el próximo examen, ya solo tendré que preocuparme de descansar.

-¿No tiene otro pequeño?- insistió.

-Sí, Lexie, de dos años.

-Vaya...- murmuró.

La miró, frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos, se centró en lo que debía de hacer: actualizar su ficha para que no se perdiera ni una mensualidad, ni una factura, ni una carta,...

Seguro que pensaba si era mormona o qué tendría en contra de los métodos anticonceptivos.

¡Pues bien que babeaba cuando Edward tenía que acudir a aquella oficina a cualquier trámite!

-Está teniendo unas notas magníficas, querida- se giró para tomar el papel que imprimía- Felicidades.

-Gracias- respondió cogiéndolo.

Se contuvo de dar un saltito de felicidad porque ni quería molestar a Lizzie, ni dar el espectáculo, pero no era para menos. El examen le había salido fantástico y su 80/100 se lo demostraba. Ahora solo le quedaba uno en tres días y podía dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba, que era su familia. Podría quedarse en la cama mientras Edward se levantaba para que viera lo que molestaba, dormir la siesta con Lexie, jugar con la pintura de dedos y recolocar las cosas que Alice había decidido que iban en un sitio en concreto y a ella no le gustaban.

No sabía por qué estaba tan obsesionada con que no iba a encontrar el recambio del cepillo de dientes.

Bueno, diez minutos. Diez minutos y lo sabría.

Podría haber llamado a Edward para decirle que había acabado a tiempo, que los trámites habían llevado menos de lo esperado y que estaba lista, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de casa, y menos sola, que estar allí sentada le estaba viniendo increíble, por mucho incluso que se le quedaran mirando. Y bueno, no estaba _sola_. Lizzie estaba tranquila, pero durante el examen había pateado de lo lindo. Se tuvo que levantar en un par de ocasiones porque le dolía el nervio ciático, y el aula donde la habían convocado era de sillas de brazo articulado y de lado casi no cabía en volumen. La profesora de disculpó un millar de veces, cosa que la hacía sentir ansiosa y más a su bebé y le prometió que en el último tendría un pupitre espacioso.

Con preguntas fáciles le bastaba.

Por eso las embarazadas no tomaban clases en la universidad y todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando.

Cassie la estuvo esperando e incluso fueron a la cafetería a ponerle al día de lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero ahora tenía clase y la verdad que tanto tiempo despegada de la sociedad, con solo la compañía de su familia, la hacían aturdirse enseguida. Gritó al verla, alabó su vientre, se sintió defraudada al tocarla y que el bebé no hiciera nada y después empezó a bombardearla con lo que parecía el tema del mes:

-¿De verdad que no puedo prepararte una fiesta para tu bebé?

-Cassie...- suspiró.

Si volvía a escuchar fiesta del bebé, se le adelantaría el parto, porque ahora que Alice había acabado la mudanza... ¿a qué iba a dedicarse? ¿A estudiar? No. A organizar una fiesta donde ella, su volumen y su bebé eran el centro.

-Nunca he estado en ninguna, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Y parece muy divertido! Puedo reservar el salón principal de mi residencia y reunirnos allí.

Se lo podía imaginar: un salón de una residencia donde normalmente rodaban los chupitos y los chupetones, con globos rosas y ella con una corona donde se leía "_es una niña_". Se le adelantaría el parto por la ansiedad, seguro.

-Avisaré a las chicas, comeremos tarta y te haremos regalos. ¿No suena estupendo?

No sabía qué de las tres cosas le gustaba más.

-Ya tengo de todo, de verdad. Lexie era bebé apenas hace minutos, la madre y las hermanas de Edward se encargaron de su habitación y Alice ha debido de comprar vestidos para siete u ocho niñas, que nunca repetirán modelo entre ellas.

-Por favor...- insistió apretando los ojos como si fuera a explotar.

Ella sí que iba a explotar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerlo... tan difícil? Con lo bien que fue el embarazo de Lexie, que por tener las últimas semanas de reposo absoluto los regalos le llegaron por correo y no tuvo que sufrir al recibirlos.

-No me hagas recurrir a Edward. No quisiera usar su teléfono si no es para chinchar a alguna chica diciendo que lo tengo- se rió- Seguro que él está encantado con que hagamos una fiesta.

Claro, como a él no le iban a medir el contorno del vientre ni a poner globos en la cabeza...

-Eres muy amable, de verdad, Cassie, pero eso de las fiestas no me va, aunque sea para el bebé. Y si al final, por esto de las hormonas, cambio de idea, Alice no me perdonaría jamás. Le encanta organizar fiestas y por una cosa o por otra, nunca pudo organizar ninguna para los bebés de la familia.

-¿En serio?

-Vivía en Austin cuando estaba embarazada de Lexie, Rosalie se puso de parto mientras organizábamos la suya, y Esme, su madre, tuvo una cesárea de urgencia.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró, en apenas un susurro, enrojeciendo hasta un tono escarlata- No lo sabía. ¡Es que nunca me cuentas nada! Parecería totalmente desagradable que me entrometiera, cuando eso es algo que debe de organizar la familia.

Y si le gustaba algo a su familia era organizar fiestas.

Miró el reloj de nuevo: apenas había pasado un minuto. Así estiró las piernas para que el rayo de sol que le bañaba, le diera también en los pies.

Últimamente había hecho un tiempo de perros, llevaba lloviendo días sin parar como si estuvieran en Forks. Edward no se quejaba tanto del tiempo hasta que parecía que eso trastocaba los planes de mudanza y las obras que fuera que estuvieran haciendo en la casa. Y si a eso sumabas que a Alice tampoco le gustaba la humedad porque se le rizaban las puntas, era un compendio completo de exabruptos sobre la climatología.

Ella sólo estaba encantada de respirar un poco de aire puro.

Vio el SUV virar para entrar en el aparcamiento, así que metió la tarjeta en el bolso, recogió los libros y se puso en pie. Ahí ya le vio estacionarse y cuando empezaba a bajar las escaleras – cogida precavida a la barandilla porque ahora era una _torpe_ de la que dependía otra vida – Edward se bajó del coche para caminar hacia la escalinata.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó sonriendo.

Le respondió otra sonrisa, llegó abajo, le dio un beso en los labios y así le puso delante el extracto de las notas. Tuvo que parpadear y alejarse porque a esa distancia no diferenciaría nada que no fuera un borrón, pero de su gesto de curiosidad se le sumó un cierto rubor en las mejillas y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es espectacular, mi amor! No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti- exclamó henchido de felicidad.

Dio un saltito y se colgó de su cuello para besarle sonoramente en los labios que él respondió de inmediato para abarcarla con los brazos. El volumen por el medio dificultaba la postura, pero incluso la elevó en el aire, clavando más el vientre.

-¡Eh!- exclamó feliz- ¿Lo has notado?

Ambos se rieron, la dejó en el suelo y lo siguiente que besó fue la lana de su poncho abultado. Si estaba dando el espectáculo, aquello no tenía nombre pero ni le preocuparon las dos chicas que pasaban a su lado cuchicheando: en tres días y su último examen no volvería por ahí hasta que su bebé se descubriera las manitas.

-Ha estado muy revoltosa durante todo el examen, creo que no le gusta estar demasiado aquí- hizo un mohín.

-Entonces, llevémosla a casa- sugirió Edward.

-A _esa_ casa- suspiró Bella.

-A nuestra nueva casa- repitió.

-¿Vienes de ahí?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Puede- tiró de su mano para que avanzara.

-¿A Sparkles le gusta?- le detuvo

-Se quedó tumbado debajo del piano y no se quiso mover, aunque le tenté con comida, así que no sé cómo interpretarlo- se rió- Después lo vi merodeando por la plataforma de la chimenea. Mala idea con un gato de angora blanco.

El piano, la chimenea, Sparkles haciendo de las suyas cuando Lexie le dejaba libertad,... Parecía realmente su _hogar_. Así que, pasara lo que pasara, ya no había vuelta atrás, más cuando Edward tomó sus libros, volvió a tirar de su mano para que caminara hacia el coche y le abrió la puerta.

-¿No...?- se giró para señalar la ventanilla- ¿No vamos a por Lexie?

Incluso se volvió para comprobar que sí, que dejaban el distrito universitario atrás, la avenida Lebanon y con ello a Lexie. Y la sonrisita de pensar si venía de casa o no, ya no le hizo nada de gracia.

-He tenido una idea aún mejor: cuando llegamos de Chicago y entramos en la _otra_ casa, tenías más o menos el mismo volumen, así que... entraré contigo ahora en brazos para que lo husmees todo y después será momento de que Lexie de saltitos al ver su _habitatión neva_.

Lo de _volumen_ o _entrar con ella en brazos_ le hizo torcer el gesto, pero Edward tenía una especia de fijación en eso de cumplir rituales así que se prometió no ponérselo difícil. Ya iba a ser complicado que pudiera elevarla con lo que estaba pesando por mucho que la moviera como si fuera un papel.

Vale, aunque la primera vez que estuvo allí no le gustó nada – menos que nada – el barrio era más bonito y sobre todo más tranquilo que el anterior. No compartían entrada con nadie, estaban bastante alejados de los vecinos – nadie por delante y nadie por detrás, solo bosque y jardín para que Lexie jugara – y el porche era realmente precioso. Cuando lo vio pensó en colgar flores aunque lo suyo no fuera la jardinería, pero si era lo de Esme y ahora el porche estaba decorado con hermosas enredaderas verdes desde el suelo hasta el entretejado. El césped estaba realmente lustroso, el seto que daba a la calle estaba podado y...

-¿Estás...?- preguntó, al detener el coche- ¿Estás llorando?

Pues sí, estaba llorando. ¡Dichosas hormonas! La verdad es que la poseían, porque se consideraba una persona sensible y emocional, pero ahora estaba fuera de control. Los ojos se le habían anegado de lágrimas, se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta y casi no podía respirar si no fuera a explotar en llantina viva.

-Es que...- sorbió la nariz- Es que es tan bonita. Esme ha trabajado mucho. ¡Mira el jardín! Y me da mucha pena porque no vamos a vivir en ella.

-¿Ah, no?- se rió- ¿Y dónde vamos a ir? ¿_Vamos_, verdad? Porque me incluyo en tus planes.

-No, no vamos a quedarnos mucho- sollozó- porque enseguida te doctorarás y podrás ejercer donde sea. Y esta casa tan bonita se quedará vacía como la de Forks.

Berreó como si le fuera la vida en ello y en la búsqueda de un pañuelo para taparse y ahogarse en la tragedia que era su vida, se topó con el pecho de Edward que la consolaba entra sus carcajadas para besarle la mejilla y mecerla.

-No nos marcharemos de aquí hasta que te gradúes. Y después de eso podemos quedarnos lo que tú quieras. Puedes empezar a buscar trabajo aquí o podemos mudarnos a otra ciudad, antes o después de Forks. Mi hogar esté donde estés tú y seguro que Charlie está encantado con la idea de que al final te puedas reunir con él y pueda disfrutar de Lexie y de Lizzie.

-¿Y de otro bebé más?- preguntó abriendo un ojo nada más.

-Creo que para eso Lizzie debería de salir antes- se volvió a reír- Auguro otros dos años de discusiones constantes, ¿verdad?

-No si me haces caso y no te pones cabezota.

-Deja de llorar o no podrás ver lo que te espera tras la puerta.

* * *

-¿No vienes a la cama?- preguntó desde el umbral.

Bella, se balanceó una vez más en la mecedora y así acarició la mantita rosa – con el nombre de Elizabeth bordado – con la que se tapaba, antes de mirarle y sonreírle, aunque como llevaba lloriqueando horas, tenía aún cercos bajo los ojos. Con lo que avanzaba la ciencia y la de remedios que había era increíble que nadie hubiera descubierto nada para las hormonas de su mujer que la estaban trastornando.

Empezó a llorar en el coche, lloró cuando entraron en la casa – como mandaba la tradición, cruzando el umbral en brazos – y lloró habitación tras habitación, y ahora tenían cinco dormitorios, cinco baños, cocina con comedor y sala de estar familiar, comedor formal, salón, estudio y habían reformado el sótano para además de almacenaje, una habitación multimedia y una salón con billar y barra de bar que podía apostar algo que era idea de Emmett, como el cuarto con aparatos de gimnasia.

Cuando abrió la última puerta, estaba a punto de deshidratarse.

-Es que es tan bonita...- lloriqueaba- Todo el mundo ha trabajado tanto. Y yo he sido tan borde...

No había sido borde. Había sido... Bella. A Bella con sus orígenes humildes donde siempre había vivido de alquiler con su madre, todas estas cosas le asustaban mucho y a su madre y a sus hermanas les costaba mucho controlarse. Bien creyó que cuando encontró la casa pondría el grito en el cielo porque era grande y era cara, pero entró por el aro, quizás o no pensándolo o dejándole cuidar de ellos. Y Esme se contuvo de tirarla abajo cuando empezó a ver vigas y cuartos mal estructurados que atacaban a su sentido del gusto.

Y Lexie. Bueno, Lexie estuvo a punto de explotar. Empezó a dar gritos en el coche excitado para ver su habitación y dio el último grito cuando cayó rendido en la cama. Sudaba de la felicidad, correteando aquí y allá, persiguiendo a Sparkles sin descanso, abriendo puertas y cerrando cajones por mucho que le dijeran que tuviera cuidado. Su habitación había quedado preciosa, con su camita que simulaba un coche y con la pared con los dibujos de Esme que simulaban una ciudad con sus carreteras para que su pequeño coche circulara por ellas.

Por supuesto que Bella seguía llorando mientras Lexie lo exploraba todo, encontrando sus juguetes y abrazándolos como si hiciera siglos que no los veía.

Y la habitación de Lizzie, donde estaba ahora porque no se había querido mover de allí, tenía todo con lo que Bella parecía soñar. Esme la había pintado de tonos rosas y blancos, y habían escogido una preciosa cunita blanca con dosel que terminaba en una corona de flores, rodeada de su cambiador, sus estanterías con los peluches y muñecas que ya iba teniendo, de un sofá donde auguraba preciosos momentos, lo mismo que la mecedora donde Bella descansaba.

-Es todo tan bonito...- repetía sin cesar.

-Será aún más bonita cuando Lizzie esté en esa cunita.

Asintió sonriendo y se apretó la mantita contra el vientre. Él entró en la habitación para arrodillarse junto a ella besándole el bulto prominente y después de enlazar las manos.

-Alice estará dando los mismos saltos de felicidad que Lexie durante toda la tarde al saber lo que te gusta todo.

-Tiene tanto talento- miró a su alrededor- No falta detalle de absolutamente nada. Debería de trabajar con Esme. Las dos crean cosas increíbles: esta casa, la de Forks, la anterior, nuestra boda...

-Quizás si tú se lo pidieras, la convencerías, aunque no antes de dejar que organice la fiesta del bebé.

-Sí- suspiró- Ya no puedo seguir negándome.

Él se rió, le volvió a besar el vientre, ahora la frente, y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Te prometo que mañana todo esto seguirá aquí y podrás seguir disfrutando de esto. Ahora, ¿me acompañas a la cama? A ti no te gusta despertarte sola y a mí no me gusta dormirme sin estar abrazado a ti.

Sonrió, dobló la mantita antes de levantarse y la puso en el borde de la cuna acariciándola una vez más. Lo miró todo con una sonrisa indescriptible y cuando comenzaron a caminar por la espesa alfombra hacia la puerta, le susurró de nuevo:

-Es precioso.

Le besó sonoramente en la frente y aunque ella movió el cuello para que le pasara el brazo por los hombros y caminar así, tuvo una idea mucho mejor: se volvió a agachar para llevarla en brazos y así entrar en la habitación principal por mucho que exclamara:

-¡Edward! ¡Bájame!

-Ya sabes que si soy algo es tradicional.

-¡Ya entramos así en casa! ¡Suéltame!

-Y tengo que hacerlo todo hasta sus últimas consecuencias- añadió entre sus protestas- No hice esto en nuestra luna del miel y todavía me lo reprocho.

-Estaba embarazada en nuestra luna de miel, señor tradicional- se volvió a revolver.

Se rió, la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y así le volvió a besar en la frente.

-¿A qué no ha sido tan terrible?- bromeó- Hacer feliz a tu marido con esta nimiedad.

-Me has asustado- dijo en un mohín- Y a Lizzie también- añadió acariciándose el vientre.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento- se arrodilló a su altura para besar el vientre. Puso los labios, después la oreja y por último los manos para notar a su bebé revolviéndose dentro y de qué manera. A estas alturas cuando Bella estaba tumbada notaba moverse la piel que revelaba la criatura inquieta que tenía en su interior y a la que no podía esperar a conocer- ¿Perdonas a papá, pequeña?

Bella se rió, entrelazó sus dedos y con la otra mano le acarició los cabellos. Su sonrisa brillante estaba de nuevo en su cara- aunque con sus cercos- así que ahora le dio un nuevo beso en los labios.

-¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó.

-Mucho.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos nuestra primera noche en la otra casa?

-Vagamente- respondió con rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Y no quieres intentar recordarlo?- insistió.

-Si es por hacerte feliz...- susurró aleteando las pestañas.

Le besó sonoramente de nuevo en los labios y se levantó a cerrar la puerta. Antes echó un vistazo al pasillo y a la puerta abierta – la habitación de Lizzie – o a la entreabierta – la de Lexie – donde una luz amarillenta salía, tenue. Todo estaba en calma, hasta Sparkles ronroneaba allá donde se hubiera quedado dormido tras husmear cada rincón.

Definitivamente, iban a ser muy felices allí.


	37. Outtakes 36 - Pautas

**OUTTAKES 36 – Pautas.**

Dar con Emmett últimamente era muy fácil: o estaba lamentándose en su casa implorando ayuda – con el microondas, el lavavajillas o la lavadora – o en el campus, machacándose en el gimnasio, el único sitio donde encontraba consuelo. Además, como había vuelto a olvidarse de los exámenes, estaba suspendido sin poder jugar en el equipo principal, lo que disminuía drásticamente la posibilidad de tener que buscarle entre los diferentes campos de entrenamiento.

Ahora estaba tumbado en un banco de musculación levantando lo que parecía el peso de un camión.

-Eh...- dijo, acercándose- Estás dejando un charco de sudor en el suelo. Es muy desagradable y alguien puede resbalar.

La última parte la dijo asomándose a la altura de la cabeza de su hermano, con los brazos extendidos, temblándole, mientras sujetaba la pesa. Estaba rojo del esfuerzo, con las manos blancas y todas las venas visibles, hinchadas.

-Sujétame esto antes de que me aplaste- musitó.

Iba a quejarse, decir que si no podía con ello, como iba a poder él, que pesaba la mitad, pero lo vio apurado, así que intentó sujetarla para dejarla en el apoyo. Cuando miró de soslayo vio que marcaban 50kg cada una.

-Estás completamente loco- le reprendió- Te puedes lesionar. Sin contar que pareces a punto de deshidratarte y del colapso isquémico.

-Háblame en _cristiano_, Edward- se quejó- Aquí a la gente le gusta sudar, no leer libros.

Se levantó del banco, se pasó una toalla por el rostro y el pecho y dio un largo trago a la botella que tenía al lado. Al menos parecía agua, como rezaba la etiqueta. Últimamente bebía más que de costumbre y eso que no iba a tantas fiestas como antes.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, ya lo sabes- se disculpó.

-Sí, lo sé, no dejas de repetirlo.

-Es por si acaso se te olvida. Y aquí estoy. Por dos horas soy todo para ti.

Le sonrió pero su juguetón hermano tardó en devolverle el gesto, aunque lo hizo, con poca expresión y poco ímpetu. Estaba tan triste que daba pena mirarlo, había adelgazado por la mala alimentación – aunque Esme y Bella le mandaran bandejas y bandejas de comida a escondidas –, por las horas que se dedicaba al deporte, por la falta de sueño – que sus ojeras mostraban – y por ese hábito a la bebida que le preocupaba más que todo lo anterior.

Y lo peor es que la situación no parecía que fuera a cambiar. Rosalie no iba a cambiar. Y Emmett ni siquiera podía arrastrarse para remediarlo. Dejarla tirada vestida de gala en un restaurante sin dinero le había herido más que 40 años de relación donde ambos complementaban las carencias de antes. Era curioso pensar que hubieran fracasado cuando lo tenían todo – esperanza, futuro, salud, familia y a Henry – y se hubieran soportado por toda la eternidad entre la amargura de Rosalie que anhelaba lo que ahora poseía.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- añadió, dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Abdominales.

-¿Y si salimos a correr a las pistas? Hace buen día- dijo Edward.

-No, abdominales. No quiero que te pongas _fondón_ por comerte todos los pasteles y magdalenas que prepara Bella- añadió dándole un golpecito en el vientre.

Acto seguido se sentó en el suelo, cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, flexionó las rodillas y le miró para que le imitara. Edward suspiró, miró a su alrededor porque sentía que era el centro de atracción – aunque en realidad todo el mundo parecía a lo suyo – y le copió la postura a su hermano.

-A la de tres, el primero que llegue a 150, gana. Tres rondas.

-¿150?- repitió él, elevando el tono.

El cuello le dolería, los músculos abdominales le abrasarían, la espalda se quejaría... Era mucho mejor correr, dónde iba a parar. Al menos, el aire fresco te daba en la cara y no había que sobrevivir entre aquel olor a sudor rancio y zapatilla deportiva recalentada. Y, para qué engañarse, correr era una de las pocas actividades deportivas donde podía superar a Emmett, porque con ponzoña o sin ponzoña, seguía siendo más rápido y hábil que él.

-Uno...

-¿Y qué gano?- le intentó interrumpir.

-Mi respeto.

-Por tu respeto ni siquiera me tumbaría en el suelo.

-Iré a los exámenes.

-Eso no es justo: nunca ganaría y debes de ir a los exámenes si quieres jugar en el equipo principal, primero, y graduarte, segundo.

-Me la _suda_ graduarme- replicó.

-No seas soez- le recriminó.

-¿No eras estas dos horas para mí? Pues cierra el pico y empieza. Uno, dos y ¡tres!

A ver. No es que no le gustara el deporte, porque sí que le gustaba. Era muy placentero eso de las actividades físicas, lo había descubierto hace tiempo y no quería perder la costumbre. _Men sana in corpore sano_. Empezó a nadar y correr en la isla, siguió haciéndolo por el barrio, hasta hace unas semanas iba con Bella y Lexie a la piscina – ahora debido a su avanzado estado él nadaba y Bella y Lexie chapoteaban en la piscina infantil – jugaba al baloncesto o al baseball con Emmett, por lo menos dos veces a la semana se pasaba por el gimnasio del campus y cuando estaban en Forks siempre había tiempo para alguna excursión por el bosque, imitando a las legendarias rutas senderistas de los Cullen de antaño a ojos del pueblo. Pero todo a su ritmo. Emmett se flexionaba como si alguien fuera a tocar una campana, las gotas de sudor salpicaban y respiraba tan fuerte que los pulmones se le saldrían de la caja torácica.

Él en la primera ronda estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Emmett, me rindo, no puedo más- se dejó caer.

-Aún faltan dos- continuó.

-Hazlas y yo te aplaudo.

Emmett se quedó parado, con los brazos tras la nuca, sosteniéndose en el aire, para mirarle.

-Si es para quejarte, no hacía falta que vinieras.

-He venido para estar contigo.

-Pero no quieres estar aquí- hizo una abdominal más- Vienes para asegurarte de que no me meta en líos para decirle a Esme y Carlisle que estoy bien.

-Eso no es verdad. Nadie quiere que estés en líos y Esme y Carlisle están más tranquilos si estás conmigo, pero he venido porque me apetece.

-Te apetece estar en tu casa con tu mujer y tu hijo. Escuchando su barriga para notar las patadas del bebé y jugando con el gato.

-Eso también me gusta, como me gustas tú.

Una chica que pasaba al lado – sorbiendo ruidosamente su bidón de líquido- se les quedó mirando, levantando una ceja, porque claramente había escuchado la última parte y fuera de contexto parecía de todo menos la realidad. ¿Qué explicarle? ¿Somos hermanos? Se parecían como un huevo a una castaña por mucho que se apellidaran igual y la mitad de la gente lo supiera por la popularidad fiestera de Emmett.

Si había que decirle algo es que hiciera menos ruido al beber y que se metiera en sus asuntos.

-No me tomes por tonto- se quejó Emmett- Si no te vas a levantar y marchar, al menos cronométrame.

Se quedó de rodillas y miró su reloj de pulsera. Activó el cronómetro y volvió a centrarse en Emmett aunque ahora la conversación no le importó y siguió centrando en subir y bajar.

-Bella te ha mandado unas bolsas con comida. Están en el coche.

No contestó. Siguió resoplando en su esfuerzo. Miró el cronómetro, las gotas de sudor que saltaban y la gente de alrededor. Dos chicos levantaban pesas. Alguien corría en la cinta. La chica de antes estaba en las espalderas estirándose. Un grupo tomaban las bicicletas estáticas...

-Con magdalenas de color verde. Las hizo con Lexie especialmente para ti.

No le importó pero sabía que se las comería. Emmett devoraba todo lo que le enviaba Bella y ella parecía feliz con proporcionar platos y postres a su hermano. Desde que había acabado los exámenes – con sus excepcionales resultados – era a lo que se dedicaba: a cocinar, leer, descansar y jugar con Lexie. Alice la atormentaba con la fiesta para el bebé, pero avisarle cuando Lizzie se movía era su máxima preocupación cada día.

Y pensar en eso, le hizo decir:

-Mañana habrá un montón más en la fiesta del bebé- añadió- A las 4. No te retrases.

-¿La fiesta del bebé?- se dejó caer- ¿Quieres que vaya a la fiesta del bebé, a tu casa? Estará Rosalie con Henry. ¿O Alice va a preparar dos fiestas? Una donde esté yo y otra donde esté Rosalie.

Debía de ser la cantidad de frases más larga que salían seguidas de la boca de Emmett en mucho tiempo donde todo se reducía a lamentos, murmuraciones, quejas y gruñidos. Así que hasta parpadeó sorprendido. Esperaba que le ignorara o soltara una expresión soez, no aquella sarta de preguntas inconclusas e incoherentes.

-Habrá una única fiesta para el bebé y quiero que estés en ella- respondió.

-¿Y Rosalie quiere?

Eso le sulfuró con sólo pronunciarlo.

-No es la fiesta de Rosalie- espetó- es la fiesta de Bella. Y Bella quiere que estés allí.

Bueno, eso era mentira. No, no era mentira. No es que Bella no quisiera a Emmett allí, pero como todo estaba orquestado y organizado por su maquiavélica hermana en esta absurda guerra que les había dividido en bandos, no había espacio para nada más. Tenía a todo el mundo a su lado – o eso intentaba – y en las filas de Emmett sólo podía militar Edward. Lo que era cruel. Y triste. Era la fiesta de Bella, por su bebé, donde debían de cumplirse sus deseos, y sus deseos eran pasar esa tarde con su familia y sus amigos, y dado que Charlie y Jacob no podían asistir y Renee claramente pasaba de su papel de abuela, Emmett iba a estar allí. Porque él haría todo lo posible para evitar una confrontación, así le fuera la vida en ello.

-No sé, tío. Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda- volvió a su actividad.

Él sí que estaba cansado de vivir en el limbo, de ver a sus padres sufriendo, a Alice estresada y a Rosalie satisfecha porque todo el mundo bailaba a su son. Se había dado cuenta de que incluso Bella, alma caritativa y magnánima, había dejado de hacer cosas con Alice – bien fuera reordenar el armario o cortarse las puntas del cabello – porque Rosalie seguiría a Alice y entonces todo giraría en torno a ésta: a sus extensiones, a sus uñas o a lo enfadada que estaba con Emmett.

La última vez que estuvieron las tres reunidas – la tarde anterior - sólo la veía resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que Rosalie se daba la vuelta. Y eso que el plan primordial de Alice había sido traer unos Cds de música de los 80 que había encontrado al organizar – por enésima vez – su habitación para mostrárselos a Bella – que le encantaba la música de esa época- Rosalie se había sumado, Henry se había caído al trastear por la casa, él tuvo que calmarlo y cuando Alice se puso a bailar con Lexie se paró drásticamente la música porque a Rosalie le dolía la cabeza.

Con razón Alice ordenaba tanto su habitación: debía de ser la única actividad en la que Rosalie no se metía.

-Hazlo por mí- insistió Edward.

-Por ti hago un montón de cosas- replicó.

-Como yo por ti- le dio otro codacito.

Se dejó caer y resopló. En el suelo, sin moverse, se volvió a limpiar el sudor y a beber agua. Edward apagó el cronómetro porque no servía para nada que estuviera moviéndose y así se levantó para sentarse en el banco de al lado. La chica de antes volvió a pasar y les volvió a mirar, primero él y luego a Emmett, para sonreír quién sabe a qué. Edward miró a su hermano pensando que le sostendría la mirada también pero tenía incluso la toalla en la cara, así que suspiró aliviado para no tener que preocuparse además de su penoso estado anímico, de que se alimentara o que no bebiera alcohol, que no cayera a las insinuaciones de una estudiante cualquiera y todo se estropeara más, si cabe.

-¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?- preguntó quitándose la toalla empapada.

-Carlisle no ha dicho nada. No tengo que pedirle permiso para invitarte a la fiesta de mi bebé. Y cuando lo sepa, estará feliz, seguro.

-He estado a punto de llamarle para que me dé el número de ese abogado amigo suyo. De su abogado o de Garret.

-Emmett...- suspiró.

-Luego pensé que el abogado era una tontería, porque con decirle a J. Jenks que haga desaparecer el acta de matrimonio, todo se solucionaría. Rosalie se quedaría con Henry, con la casa y con el dinero, no le permitiría a nadie darme nada y terminaría mal viviendo en el coche. Entonces, vuelvo a pensar en Garrett.

Edward suspiró profundamente aguantándose las ganas de gruñir exasperado, porque si en todas las conversaciones con Rosalie su estado de ánimo despechado era el centro, en la de Emmett era esto: el abandono familiar y el querer volver a convertirse en vampiro. Al menos sólo lo había compartido con él, porque de habérselo dicho a Esme y a Carlisle les habría hecho llorar desconsolados.

-¿Crees que te dejaría tirado como si fueras un gato callejero?

-Tu gato vive mejor que yo.

-Te he dicho un millar de veces que puedes venir a casa con nosotros, que no tienes que seguir haciendo saltar chispas al microondas ni encogiendo camisetas.

-Soy mayorcito, sé cuidar de mí mismo. Y no quiero meteros en más líos.

Vale, era mayorcito, aunque sólo de edad de nacimiento: la camiseta que llevaba ahora mismo tenía un lamparón de lejía por mucho que Bella, Esme, Alice o él mismo le hubiera intentado instruir de cómo usar la lavadora, de que no se podía meter metal en el microondas y que a esas revoluciones la secadora terminaría saltando por los aires. Además, como al mudarse a una casa más grande y con más habitaciones, Bella había propuesto que estuviera allí con ellos, por mucho que a Rosalie no le gustara, tuvieran que ocultárselo y la pusiera en primera línea de fuego.

-Soy tu hermano y estoy a tu lado, para lo bueno y para lo malo- contestó.

Emmett no contestó. Se quedó allí, unos instantes más y cuando pareció recuperar el aliento, se puso la toalla sobre el hombro, dio un sorbo a su botella de agua y le tendió la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.

-Demósno una ducha e invítame a una cerveza antes de que toda esa comida del coche, se estropee.

Bueno, la profundidad de Emmett nunca pasaba a muchos metros bajo la superficie, así que estaba bien y en cierto modo, le dejó tranquilo, con lo que pudo informar a Esme y a Carlisle. Se aseguró incluso de guardarle la comida en su nevera, le llenó una lavadora y después de haberle alimentado y dejarle listo con unas nociones básicas de supervivencia moderna, regresó a casa, haciéndole prometer que mañana iría a la fiesta.

Aunque siempre que salía de la casa de Emmett una sensación de tristeza e impotencia le embargaba, a medida que se acercaba a la suya, eso cambiaba. No podía haber estado más feliz de haberla escogido, del barrio donde se encontraba y de lo preciosa que había quedado. La construcción ya era muy atractiva de por si y los arreglos de su madre y su hermana habían quedaban fantásticos, pero con los toques que le había estado dando su familia, ahora era increíble. Por ejemplo, al acercarse con el coche pudo ver que en el jardín principal estaba una portería hinchable de Lexie con una de sus pelotas además de un juego de bolos que le encantaba. Le gustaba aún más cuando jugaba con ellos y hacía más plenos, así que esperaba que Bella hubiera estado con él sino habían hecho ramos de flores, su actividad preferida al aire libre cuando estaba con su madre. El triciclo estaba en el empedrado. Parecía que habían pasado un día fantástico.

Metió el coche en el garaje y se acercó a recoger los juguetes porque tenía toda la pinta de que acabaría lloviendo. Se los dejó allí, junto a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa, porque siempre le inculcaban que guardara aquello que sacaba. Entró en la cocina, acarició a Sparkles que se levantó de su sitio favorito – el escalón junto a la chimenea de la sala de estar familiar – y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo al acercarse al aparador donde estaban un par de cartas cerradas – facturas – junto a una abierta. Le extrañó porque venía a su nombre y Bella nunca abría su correspondencia, pero lo entendió cuando vio que el remitente era la _Academia Hanover_.

En diciembre Lexie cumpliría 3 años y habían discutido que sería buena idea que empezara al colegio por entonces. Podían esperar un par de años más pero dado que seguirían utilizando la guardería qué mejor que enrolarle en el calendario escolar. Bella había estado reticente a la idea, más cuando le presentó el programa de la Academia Hanover – sin duda la escuela que más le gustaba de todas las que les ofrecía la ciudad – pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que dar su brazo a torcer porque que Lexie crecía era una realidad.

-Es una escuela privada- se quejó meneando los papeles cuando se los mostró- Cara. Muy cara.

-¿Y? Es la mejor de todas las que hay. Tienen programas de música, arte, transporte escolar, servicio de comedor...

-Perdona- le interrumpió- Vuelvo a empezar porque es casi más barata que la guardería: Lexie es muy pequeño, ¿por qué no le enseñamos nosotros en casa? ¿Eh?

Se echó a reír y le besó la frente.

-Estabas de acuerdo con que empezara al colegio a los tres años. Que tú fuiste al colegio a los tres años.

-Pero...- hizo un mohin- Echaba de menos a mi madre cuando estaba en el colegio. No quiero que Lexie me eche de menos. Quiero que aún sea bebé y esté siempre conmigo.

-Lexie siempre te echará de menos. Pero es un buen momento para que empiece a leer y le enseñen más colores, ¿no crees? Podemos probar con el programa k-1 y como irá genial, enseguida tendrá todas las horas lectivas.

-En la Academia Hanover- meneó otra vez el papel.

-Quizás no nos admitan.

-Seguro que el dichoso hombrecillo administrador del fideicomiso sabe qué hacer para remediarlo- chasqueó la lengua.

Y eso era lo que había pasado, porque la carta era de una clara admisión: cumplían las condiciones financieras y les invitaban a conocer las instalaciones para entrevistarles, agradeciendo que se pusieran en contacto con ellos, encantados de contar con el_ pequeño Alexander Cullen_ en el próximo curso.

Lexie no había hecho nada y el papeleo lo había rellenado el administrador, pero sintió un orgullo tremendo como si ya le hubieran admitido en la Universidad por sus magníficas notas y su esfuerzo.

Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Bella al abrir el sobre, si su impaciencia había sido recompensada con la noticia de la admisión o no. Seguro que sí, de todas las opciones era la mejor, Lexie estaría muy bien allí y su obstinación sólo venía por lo que le costaba verle crecer y separarse de él.

Como ahora. Al acabar sus clases y estar siempre en casa, las horas de la guardería se habían restringido de nuevo al máximo. En una semana podía faltar perfectamente tres días, y aunque él debía dejarle por la mañana de la que iba al Hospital le daba tanta pena separarles cuando estaban los dos acurrucados en la cama, que lo comprendía a la perfección. Hoy era otro de esos días en los que no le había llevado y a juzgar por la cantidad de juguetes repartidos por el jardín, Bella tampoco lo había intentado.

Y por las galletas con formas que había sobre la meseta, la pizarra con garabatos que había junto a la mesa del comedor o el piano de juguete que estaba al otro lado, frente a la puerta de la terraza.

Cogió una de las galletas y comiéndosela fue hacia el hall. Miró al salón formal – aunque si no estaban en el familiar, tampoco estarían allí – y después miró arriba, a las escaleras. La casa estaba en la más completa de las calmas, así que quizás Lexie dormía la siesta y Bella leía en el estudio, por lo que empezó a subir. Apenas en la casa se escuchaban sus pasos por la alfombra o el reloj del salón, una casa que normalmente estaba llena de vida y de actividad, en el silencio más absoluto. Pero antes de cruzar todo el pasillo del primer piso, junto a las puertas dobles de la habitación principal, se detuvo porque no tuvo que buscar más: sobre la cama y tapados por una de las mantitas de Lexie – azul y con estrellitas – los dos descansaban, dormidos; Bella en su lado, sobre el costado derecho y con una almohada entre las rodillas – ya estaba de lo más incómoda – y Lexie en el centro de la cama y con una manita cogido a su madre. Además, en el suelo junto a su lado estaba una gorra de cartón que simulaba a la de un policía, así que supuso que la educación vial que recibió en su última clase en la guardería le seguían fascinando: ahora andaba de acá para allá con aquella gorra, ordenando sus juguetes y mandándoles avanzar o detener como si fuera un agente de tráfico.

Les miró unos instantes sin cesar de sonreír, cerró la puerta para no molestarles y volvió a bajar al salón principal, cerrando también esas puertas.

A solas con el piano, tenía mucho que componer.

* * *

Bella abrió los ojos cuando el pequeño ser que habitaba dentro de ella se revolvió y de qué manera. Ahora mismo le molestaban sus costillas y si tuviera la fuerza suficiente seguro que se las mandaba a los tobillos por los envistes que estaba teniendo.

Pobrecita, ya empezaba a estar justita ahí dentro. Y ella incómoda por no poder estirarse más. Si todo llegaba hasta donde debía llegar – hasta el 20 de junio – apenas les quedaban 8 semanas de meneos internos, incomodidades y de siestas con Lexie.

Angelito celestial, siempre había estado muy pendiente de ella, pero desde que estaban cada segundo juntos, dependía de ella como de respirar. En cuanto se despertaba, corría a la cama con ella, jugaban, cocinaban, leían y se dormían juntos. Haber acabado los exámenes con tanta antelación no podía haber traído mejor regalo que era pasar ese tiempo de espera con su pequeño, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tendría que compartir cuando la aferraba de ese modo con su manita. Todo el tiempo hablaban de Lizzie, le daba besos a la barriga y la escuchaba moverse, pero no podría negar que cuando su regazo tuviera que ser compartido, todo sería diferente.

Por eso disfrutaría de esos momentos hasta el final.

Hoy habían pasado un día fantástico: hicieron galletas, jugaron en el jardín y pasearon por el barrio, ella andando y Lexie en su triciclo. Sabía que no debía de caminar más de una hora, pero como se pararon varias veces a recoger flores, ni contaba. Después, al volver a casa y perseguirla como si fuera un policía con su gorra se le empezaban a cerrar los ojitos, le tumbó con ella en la cama para acurrucarse y darse besos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quedó dormido, como ella: como por la noche descansaba tan poco entre levantarse al baño y buscar postura, no le venían mal aquellas siestas.

Soltó con cuidado la mano de Lexie y se intentó quedar boca arriba para ver si así el bebé estaba más cómoda. Incluso se acarició el vientre para calmarla.

-¿Mejor?- susurró.

Repiqueteó un par de veces más, notó una burbuja subir y bajar y se detuvo. La acarició de nuevo y miró a Lexie. Aún con la evidente diferencia de envergaduras, hasta dormido era igual que Edward, por la manera que necesitaba aferrarse a ella o girarse en torno a ella. Ni ahora que tenía que forrar la cama de almohadas conseguía quitárselo de encima por mucho que se moviera y diera vueltas: dos segundos después ya le volvía a tener tirando de su cuerpo. Fruncían el ceño igual, juntaban los labios igual e incluso se le pintaban esas dos líneas rojas en las mejillas inmersos en lo que fuera su sueño. Le besó la frente, le acarició los cabellos, le arropó mejor con la manta y así se intentó deslizar fuera de la cama porque tras la paliza interior normalmente tenía que ir a hacer pis, pero en medio de quitarse el cojín de las rodillas y dejar la manta a un lado, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y de que oía música proveniente del piso de abajo.

Música y de piano. Eso la hacía sonreír de inmediato. Esta casa era considerablemente más que la otra y estaba mucho mejor aislada – de lo que se había encargado personalmente Esme bajo las directrices de Edward – pero aunque estuviera suficientemente lejos se filtraban las notas musicales de una preciosa nana escaleras arriba como un arrullo encantador.

La nana de Lizzie.

-¿Te gusta?- le susurró a su vientre.

Poco había escuchado de la nana, por no decir nada, porque se cuidaba muy mucho de tocar cuando estuviera cerca. Además, desde todo lo de la fiesta del bebé, Alice le había animado a terminarla para entonces para estrenarla allí y siempre se escapaba a casa de Esme y Carlisle a componer para que no le espiara. Pero la fiesta era mañana, acudirían varios invitados, así que esta vez tendría que tenerla terminada – no como la de Lexie, que la finalizó con el bebé en casa – si no quería soportar la ira de Alice.

Así se deslizó fuera de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta, comprobó que Lexie seguía dormido, cerró cuidadosamente al salir y cruzó el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, embriagada por la música como si fuera un canto de sirena. Después de escuchar sin descanso el CD de las canciones de Lexie o su aporreo de piano, pensaba que quizás nunca más iba a apreciar la música.

Lo que no era el caso.

Las puertas dobles del salón principal estaban cerradas, así que por si acaso abría y dejaba de tocar miró por la rendijita, pero como por allí no se escapaba ni el aire, tuvo que separar las hojas para meter ahora la nariz. La música se filtró más fuerte, temió que llegara al piso de arriba y despertara a Lexie, pero se arriesgó para mirarle porque bien merecía la pena. Le encantaba verle al piano, concentrado, deslizando sus hábiles dedos por las teclas de marfil blancas y negras, absorto en su melodía, una melodía preciosa, una nana increíble con la que dentro de no mucho su bebé se dormiría.

Incluso dio una patadita como si ya dijera que le gustaba por mucho que en ese momento él se quedara encallado en una nota musical, repitiéndola varias veces para detenerse y anotar algo en la partitura.

-Suena muy bien- susurró.

Levantó la vista para mirarle sorprendido y como si hubiera descubierto un secreto de estado, cerró su libro de pentagramas de golpe. Menuda tontería, porque podría escribir allí una declaración que ella no sería capaz de descifrarlo, pero lo hizo hasta para ponerlo bajo las otras partituras.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí?- preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-Desde lo que parece su estribillo. Y me encanta.

-No deberías de haberlo escuchado. Era una sorpresa. Me la has estropeado.

-Me haré la sorprendida- bromeó- Oh, una nana para Lizzie, es preciosa.

Le chasqueó la lengua aún ocupado en ocultar las partituras y las dejó a un lado del atril para volver a poner encima la que estaba esa mañana, _Nocturne nº 20 de Chopin_, como si la necesitara para interpretarla así que como tampoco quería contrariarle, se acercó para besarle sonoramente la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estaba Emmett?

-Desvaría- suspiró- Pero le he dejado alimentado y sin meterse en problemas. Le he dicho que mañana venga a la fiesta del bebé. ¿Te parece bien, verdad?

¿Le parecía bien? Claro que le parecía bien. Quería mucho a Emmett, era el hermano favorito de Edward y con Jasper fuera se necesitaban aún más. Pero toda esta guerra que había creado Rosalie formando bandos la tenía realmente agotada, no quería volver a presenciar ninguna otra discusión o que Cassie y las otras chicas que vinieran supieran de los trapos sucios de su familia.

-¿Y si le dices a Rosalie que no venga? Apuesto cualquier cosa que con Emmett sería más divertido- sugirió Bella.

-No habría nada que me gustara más pero quizás obligara a Alice a cancelarlo todo y ha trabajado mucho.

Oh, Alice, pobrecilla Alice. Ya era pequeña pero teniendo todo el día encima a Rosalie, se estaba volviendo diminuta. No se podía ni cepillar el pelo sin la supervisión de su hermana, salir de casa sola era tabú y las excursiones clandestinas para ver a Emmett eran casi misión imposible.

-Les mantendré alejados- añadió Edward- lo prometo. Y si ofendida amenaza con irse, no seré yo quien la detenga.

Se rió porque se imaginaba la situación, no obstante la vivieron cuando Emmett fue a pedirle perdón y ella no quiso oír hablar del tema, partiendo a la familia en dos. Era ridículo todo aquello, porque aún con disputas y separación sabía que Rosalie y Emmett se seguían amando como desde hacía décadas.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el día?- preguntó, besándole ahora el vientre para que ella le acariciara los cabellos.

-Genial. Tan bueno que parece que Lexie ha crecido tanto que ya le han admitido en la Academia Hanover- añadió, torciendo el gesto.

Tenía que haber escondido la carta, eso debería de haber hecho. O haberla tirado. Ya volvía en sus andanzas maquiavélicas como cuando quería que la admitieran en Dartmouth, tres años atrás. Y no sabía qué le sorprendía aún porque cuando Edward quería algo, lo llevaba a las últimas consecuencias, ya fuera un corazón latiendo o una matrícula para Lexie.

Apenas habían hablado del colegio ¡y ya le habían admitido en uno! No le había dado ni tiempo de hacerse a la idea porque la dichosa carta ya estaba ahí. Y sólo a su nombre, como si estuviera todo dicho ya. Pues que se fastidiara, porque la había abierto. No estaba mal que se dirigieran al _señor y la señora Cullen_ si pretendía que su pequeño pasara la infancia allí.

¡La infancia! Juntaría las piernas para retener a Lizzie lo máximo posible ahora que aún podía.

-Sólo es una escuela- respondió él- Podemos mirar más. Como cuando llegaban tus solicitudes para la Universidad.

-Ya- chasqueó la lengua- Pero es la que tú quieres. ¿De qué habrías metido al _hombrecillo dichoso_ de no serlo?

-El_ hombrecillo dichoso_ sólo hace su trabajo, Bella.

-¿Ya ha empezado a hacer las maletas? Sólo le quedan 8 semanas.

-Que el fideicomiso se libere y cambie de administrador no significa que se vuelva indigente: lleva a otros clientes.

-Pues vaya- se burló.

Edward se rió y tiró de ella para que se sentara en su regazo, sobre el banco del piano. Fue reticente porque era ahora mismo fácilmente tres veces ella, pero la seguía moviendo como si fuera un papel, subiéndola incluso del sofá a la cama, así que no parecía molesto por su _casi_ una tonelada de más.

-¿Qué te ocurre con la Academia Hanover?- preguntó- Los niños son muy felices allí.

-¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

-Eso parece en el panfleto de publicidad y en su página web.

-Son malvados, eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer- se burló de nuevo.

-¿Tienes otra idea, alguna otra prioridad? Podemos estudiarlas todas y cada una.

-La enseñanza en casa. Ahora tenemos mucho sitio.

-Vamos, Bella- se quejó- Hablo en serio.

-Yo también hablo en serio- frunció el ceño- Me ha gustado mucho el programa online, quizás a Lexie también le guste estudiar a distancia. Y así siempre estaremos con él, lo que sé que le gusta aún más.

-Lexie necesita el contacto con otros niños, no puedo creer si quiera que te lo plantees. Le encanta la guardería porque allí tiene a sus amiguitos como los tendrá en la Academia Hanover o en cualquier otro sitio. Así que espero que me digas que estás bromeando porque voy a tardar mucho tiempo en volver a _leerte la mente_ y deberíamos ir a conocer la escuela en un par de semanas.

Le miró ofendida porque traer a coalición el recuerdo de que empezaban la etapa de _abstinencia_ era un golpe bajo, o quizás aún le guardaba que hacía un par de noches él estaba _juguetón_ y ella le confesó que ya no le quedaban hormonas de _esas_, mandándole directo a la ducha – y fría, a juzgar de qué color volvió a la cama -. No. Edward comprendía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma así que mejor confesarle por qué esa escuela era la encarnación del mal como fuera la guardería en su momento.

-Me da mucha penita que ya sea tan mayor. Cada vez habla mejor y sabe más cosas. Cuando vaya al colegio otras personas le enseñarán y le instruirán en vez de nosotros, y eso, me rompe el corazón. Quiero estar ahí para cada paso de Lexie, como hasta ahora.

Le sonrió para besarle sonoramente para además, acariciar su vientre. Así cerró los ojos apoyándose en ella mientra la mecía, para decir después de unos instantes:

-En la escuela sólo seguirán las pautas que nosotros dictemos para su educación, como en la guardería: qué queremos que le expliquen sobre nuestras creencias religiosas o qué queremos que coma. Y nosotros podemos seguir dando con él cada paso, porque estoy seguro de que si no sabe leer ya, faltará muy poco, como para escribir su nombre.

Sonrió tímidamente y jugueteó con sus manos unos instantes. No sería tan terrible, como tampoco fue tan terrible la guardería _ulta-mega-cara_ con toda su seguridad para que nadie se llevara al niño equivocado. Edward sólo quería lo mejor para Lexie, aunque normalmente eso iba ligado a su poder adquisitivo. Además, si estaba de acuerdo con ella a enseñarle a leer y a escribir antes de que lo hiciera una profesora _cualquiera_, no tenía nada más que añadir, lo mismo le daba la Academia Hanover que otra escuela. Como las creencias religiosas: claramente, a Lexie no le estaban dando una educación religiosa al uso. Edward nunca había manifestado predilección a ninguna religión establecida – aunque había confesado que recordaba que sus padres biológicos eran católicos e iban a la iglesia – y por su parte, Renee era más de la alineación del cosmos como Charlie creía en los Mariners, pero sí que le hablaban del bien y del mal, del cielo y del infierno, del alma como de los ángeles, algo que claramente era él porque sólo le traía felicidad a sus vidas. Así que si nadie indagaba en eso, era perfecto.

-Con eso me convences, aunque sea un poquito- respondió en otro mohín.

-Si es un poquito, está bien- se rió, para volver a besarla- ¿Sigue dormido?

-Habría gritado ya de no estarlo- bromeó- Estaría llamándome como si le hubiera dejado solo en mitad del desierto.

-¿Y si nos tumbamos con él los dos hasta que se despierte?- sugirió.

Sonrió inmediatamente para ponerse en pie y tirar de su mano porque no podría haber tenido una idea mejor. Dormir la siesta con Lexie era algo de su rutina que echaría de menos cuando no pudiera hacerlas, pero si a eso se sumaba Edward era el culmen en el paraíso. Como en la isla, cuando dormían los tres en las máximas horas del calor del día. Se podía teletransportar a sus recuerdos cuando estaba bajo el mismo techo y tapada con la misma sábana con las dos personas más importas para ella.

Ahora tenía otra personita más, pero aún estaba debajo de su piel.

Subieron sigilosos al piso superior, abrieron la puerta y, afortunadamente, Lexie seguía de la misma postura – casi en el centro de la cama, tapado con su mantita y con la manita que le aferraba, estirada, echándola de menos. Bella volvió por su lado para tumbarse como antes y Edward fue hacia el suyo, sonriendo cuando se metió también bajo la manta.

-Necesitaremos una cama mayor- respondió Edward.

-Sobre todo dentro de dos años- bromeó Bella.

* * *

El día debía de ser perfecto. Perfecto, no cabía otro calificativo. Había encargado la tarta, flores, globos, comida, investigado sobre juegos y estaba en casa de Edward y Bella a primera hora de la mañana para adornar el salón principal, colocar los regalos y dejar hueco para los que llegaran después. Había enviado invitaciones: para ello tuvo que husmear en la agenda de Bella porque excepto el teléfono de Cassie no sabía el de nadie más, pero como su _amiga_ también había querido organizar la fiesta, le ayudó comunicándose con el resto de las chicas con las que se reunía en clase. Avisó a los padres del amiguito de Lexie para que Henry, Louise y él tuvieran con quien jugar y entró en el correo electrónico de Edward para decirle a sus compañeros de clase que se acercaran. Había comprado varios vestidos para Bella para que escogiera el que más le gustara. Pero ahora todo se había ido al traste.

Primero, cuando entró en la cocina y miró a Bella sentada en torno a la meseta del desayuno meneando la cuchara en un aburrido tazón de cereales, parecía _hecha polvo_: había pasado muy mala noche porque el bebé la estaba tomando con sus costillas y no hacía más que bostezar. Además, en algún punto su frustración pasó a Edward y parecían haber discutido. Nada grave, solamente que ella le echaba en cara que durmiera a pierna suelta cuando el bebé odiaba todo lo que tenía alrededor, que curiosamente eran sus tripas.

-Te dije que me despertaras- se defendía su hermano- Te lo dije o no te lo dije.

-¿Y para qué iba a despertarte? ¿Para decirte que no podía dormir?

-Entonces- suspiró de pura agonía- ¿Por qué estás enfadada ahora?

-¡Por qué no te despertaste y me dolía un montón!

Esto de los embarazos parecía que trastornaba a todo el mundo, y no solo a las mujeres que se dilataban hasta límites insospechados. Edward había cambiado hasta de... olor. Al principio algo de lo que utilizaba en su higiene diaria le daban ganas de vomitar a Bella y lo había tirado todo por el desagüe para abajo. Qué lástima. Geles y champús carísimos a merced de las nauseas matutinas. Le había cambiado el humor que curiosamente coincidía con el de Bella - aunque su hermano no fuera la persona más divertida del planeta- pero si Bella reía, él reía, y si Bella se enfadaba, él la miraba como un cachorrito abandonado. Y había cambiado hasta la manera de moverse porque cuando lo hacía junto a ella parecía que pisaba sobre una nube.

-Alice...- intentó decir Edward.

_Vio_ algo rápido. Ella echando chispas. Y Edward decidiendo que sería mejor cancelarlo todo.

-¡No! ¡No lo digas! Se le pasará, estoy segura. Como no hace más que menear los cereales puede tumbarse un rato, se dormirá y por la tarde estará como nueva. ¿Verdad, Bella?

-¿Ahora debo subir las escaleras con lo que me ha costado bajarlas?- se quejó con voz chillona.

-Yo te llevo, mi amor.

-No, no me toques- espetó, apartando incluso el mareado bol- Estoy embarazada no inválida. Soy perfectamente capaz de subir las escaleras sin tu ayuda, como pasar la noche mientras tú duermes plácidamente. ¿Sabes? Creo que por algo así se separaron Renee y Charlie.

-Te dije que...

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Alice- En serio, ¿por qué no le despertaste si tanto te molestaba que durmiera? Una patada, un carraspeo, tienes medio millón de almohadas en la cama, tírale una encima. Y ahora, ¿queréis dejar esta estúpida conversación y dejarme continuar organizando la fiesta?

Bella empezó a lloriquear, cosa que hacía mucho a menudo, Edward se arrastró a su lado para abrazarla mientras la consolaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía en brazos para subir escaleras arriba. No obstante, con lo delgada y pequeña que era su amiga – y lo alto y fibroso que era su hermano- semejante barriga allí colgando tenía que dolerle, molestarle y pesarle, no sabía bien en qué orden. Sus cuerpos se deformaban de una manera que le aterrorizaba y que ni por asomo estaba dispuesta a asumir porque entre otras cosas pensar que otra personita vivía allí dentro, le daba bastante grima.

Bueno, punto uno superado. Ahora venía el dos.

Emmett. Edward había invitado a Emmett. Y Emmett dudaba venir, sopesando el miedo que le daba ver a Rosalie y el _pollo_ que pudiera montar. Eso la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. De hecho, la desestabilizaba y ahora mismo estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse tomado la medicación porque no podía _ver_ tan allá lo que podía pasar.

Ahora era ella la que podía lloriquear de frustración, así que se sentó en el sofá del salón familiar a sacar las cintas de colores para hacer lazos de la decoración. Centrarse en algo para evadirse. Un nudo, una vuelta... Escuchó a Edward bajar las escaleras, entró de nuevo en la cocina, fue hacia la puerta de la terraza para hablar con Lexie, que jugaba en el jardín, volvió a cerrar la puerta y cuando se puso a cacharrear – recoger el desayuno de Bella y poner el lavavajillas – levantó el tono para decirle:

-Se ha vuelto a dormir, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Estaba exhausta.

-¿No puedes darle nada para que no se ponga así... presa de los nervios? Luego soy yo la que necesito medicación- respondió encargada en su lazo.

-No, no puede tomar nada que afecte al bebé- aclaró. Levantó la vista para mirarle y estaba ocupado en algo, en la nevera- Y aunque le asegurara que no le afectara, tampoco creo que lo tomara- cerró la nevera- Necesito ir a hacer unas compras para que Bella no tenga que salir por semana, Lexie está con su bólido en el jardín y ya le he dicho que Bella está durmiendo, así que se quedará allí a no ser que se aburra, ¿le echas un vistazo? No tardaré.

Asintió porque no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que terminara el día así que Edward hizo su lista de compras, se puso una cazadora y cogió las llaves del coche para besarle la cabeza. Antes de salir hacia el garaje, se asomó al jardín a decirle a Lexie que se marchaba unos minutos y que fuera bueno para la tía Alice, dejando la puerta entreabierta. El niño siguió en el jardín jugando con su triciclo.

Cuando hubo terminado el último de los lazos y las visiones que le venían eran meras tonterías – un color de papel pintado que ya había visto antes o lo que Edward había apuntado en su lista – fue a por la escalera que tenían en el cuarto de la lavadora y la arrastró junto con los adornos al salón principal. La otra sala – con vista abierta hacia la cocina y el comedor familiar – era muy acogedora y la que más usarían, pero había quedado realmente bonita y elegante aunque ya hubieran movido varios estantes, unos cuadros – de izquierda a derecha – y girado un par de lámparas. Hasta el piano estaba ligeramente ubicado hacia el ventanal, cuando sabía que ella no lo había dejado allí, pero dado que ellos estaban tan encantados con la casa y la decoración que no cesaban de darle las gracias, simplemente era la manera de hacerla _suya_.

O que Lexie con su correpasillos era muy peligroso.

Oyó empujar la puerta entreabierta y después las rueditas resbalar por la madera del suelo. Cerró los ojos para _ver_ manchas de barro y recordar donde estaban los productos de limpieza, pero no fue necesario porque el niño lo dejó en el umbral para caminar dentro.

-_¿Que hates, tía Alish?_

-Decorar para la fiesta por Lizzie- respondió desde lo alto de la escalera- ¿Te gusta?

-_¿Festa para Itsie? ¿No para Etsie?_

Aunque Edward, Bella y el resto de la familia le hablaban constantemente de su hermanita y parecía que lo llevaba bastante bien, todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado de cosas así, sabiendo además cómo había llevado la llegada de otros bebés a la familia. No obstante, era muy posesivo de sus padres y llevaba mal compartirlos incluso entre ellos mismos. Pero como había previsto algo así, sin consultárselo a nadie, había encargado también regalos, por lo que quería que estuviera excitado por la fiesta en honor de su hermanita.

-Como toda la gente no tiene la suerte de siempre poder escucharla y darle besos en la barriga de mamá como hace Lexie, tía Alice ha comprado una tarta y muchos globos para festejarlo.

Pareció gustarle la idea porque sonrió y dio un saltito, así que añadió:

-¿Ya te has cansado de jugar? ¿Quieres ayudar a tía Alice? Es muy divertido.

-_No. Pis._

Oh, vaya. Dichosas visiones suyas. De haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho a Edward que se encargara de su hijo antes de irse, porque esas cosas también le daban un poco de grima. No puedes ser vampiro durante décadas, tener que acostumbrarte a tus propios fluidos y para ocuparte de los de una tercera persona. Además, en su defensa debía de añadir que aunque le cuidaba muchas veces, nunca nadie le dejaba llegar hasta ese punto porque Bella siempre se ocupaba de las necesidades de su bebé, como de sonar mocos y cambiar pañales, aunque ya no los usara.

-Oh- suspiró- ¿Y necesitas que tía Alice te ayude? Pero si ya eres muy mayor y haces pis solo.

-_Etsi no puete abir pueta. _

Ah, ¡qué era eso! Qué tonta. Todas las puertas estaban aseguradas – y ella lo había encargado- con cerrojos para que no se pillara los deditos, y como el niño obediente que era, por supuesto que no lo intentaba. Así que era fácil, sólo tenía que bajarse de la escalera, llevarle al cuarto de baño, ayudarle con la ropa y esperar.

Con razón Bella no podía esperar para tener más hijos.

No, seguro que no era eso.

Orgullosa por averiguar lo que quería su sobrino, le acompañó y le volvió a dejar jugando feliz con su triciclo por el jardín. Al rato escuchó de nuevo la voz de Edward, accedió a la casa cargado con bolsas por la puerta del jardín, entró en la cocina y cuando cesó de hacer ruido allí- abrir armario, cajones, arrugar cosas o incluso hablar por teléfono con alguien, entró en el salón donde ella seguía encaramada a la escalera colocando unas serpentinas.

-Esme quería saber si necesitabas ayuda, pero ya le dije que lo tenías todo controlado.

-Sí, he acompañado a Lexie a hacer pis- contestó encantada de su logro.

-Sí- se rió- Me lo ha dicho. Es difícil hacerle guardar un secreto.

-Como a Esme. Sólo lo decía para librarse aunque sea unas horas de Rosalie. Muy hábil por disuadirla.

-De nada- se volvió a reír- ¿Necesitas un par de manos más? ¿Unas que no necesitan subirse a una escalera?

-No, me las apaño bien- le sacó la lengua.

Edward se volvió a reír, cerró las puertas dobles – lo que les separaba circunstancialmente del acceso al piso superior y de la terraza abierta y el jardín donde jugaba Lexie- y sin más se sentó al piano. Pasó unas hojas de su libro de partituras, lo dejó en una y así levantó la tapa para ponerse a tocar, aunque antes de eso se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para comprobar algo, desde la perspectiva de Alice le pareció un mensaje de texto. Quizás era el banco por haber hecho movimientos con la tarjeta en la compra o la gasolina, o hasta publicidad de esa que te entra constantemente, pero cuando contestó además con cuatro simple letras para volver a guardárselo, lo _vio_ claro: se bajó rauda para darle una colleja, de la que él se quejó ruidosamente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Tú te has vuelto loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Emmett que venga?

Se frotó el cuello una vez más y la miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Vamos, la mirada que usaba con Rosalie cuando empezaban a discutir:

-¿Acaso no es de esta familia porque Rosalie lo haya decidido?- replicó.

-No utilices esa cara conmigo- le dijo, señalándole con el dedo- porque aquí no hay discusión que valga. Quiero a Emmett sobre todas las cosas y tú lo sabes, pero como vuelva a tener que aguantar a Rosalie quejándose de él y poniéndonos a todos en su contra, me puede explotar la cabeza. Y si los Volturis no me la arrancaron cuando nos presentamos en la _Sagrada Cúpula del poder_, quiero seguir con ella sobre los hombros.

-Quizás ese sea nuestro primordial problema, que estamos contemplando a Rosalie y haciéndolo todo como ella quiere. Estoy de acuerdo con ella que haberla dejado allí tirada no fue la mejor de las decisiones, pero esta absurda guerra está acabando con todos. No recuerdo la última vez que pude ver a Esme o abrazar a Louise, porque se ha declarado vuestra guardiana y no os deja tomar vuestras propias decisiones. No podía estar más que feliz con que me pusiera en el bando contrario, pero evitando que hablen para que ella deje de quejarse sólo estamos echando más leña al fuego.

-¡Lo estropeará todo! ¡Y mira lo bonito que está quedando!- señaló el salón- Vendrán las compañeras de Bella, los tuyos, los padres del niño de la guardería, ¿quieres que presencien a Rosalie en todo se esplendor?

Aunque toda la información le pilló por sorpresa – para quién pensaba que era toda aquella tarta y los gorritos – entrecerró los ojos de nuevo para después volverse hacia el piano como si no estuviera allí. Eso se lo había copiado a Bella, la maestra en evitar confrontaciones, normalmente ocupada en una peca de su mano o un hilito de su pantalón. Edward era más sofisticado, hasta tocó una escala afinando el instrumento.

-Me lo llevaré abajo a jugar al billar. Pero no quiero que piense que nadie le da la espalda. Menos yo.

-Tu espalda es la mínima de tus preocupaciones con lo bien que duermes- bufó- ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacerlo en otra habitación? Estás todo el rato encima de Bella y ya tiene bastante con lo que pesa el bebé.

-¿Sigues husmeando dónde nadie te pide que lo hagas, Alice Cullen?

-Bella me lo contó- le sacó la lengua- Y cuando me viene un flash por mucho que cierre los ojos y lo bloquee, ya me lo tragué. Así que hazle un favor a tu mujer y déjala descansar.

-Si tengo un corazón latiendo, con ello tú, Lexie existe y Lizzie la ha tomado con sus costillas, es para dormir cada una de las noches del resto de mi vida con Bella. Perdóname por ser fiel a mis principios.

-Sí, cómo para llegar virgen al matrimonio...- murmuró- ¡Y no estoy de acuerdo!

-¿Con mi virginidad perdida?- preguntó con un leve rumor.

-¡No! ¡Eso me da igual! ¡No quiero que se estropee todo! Bella se merece esto, yo me merezco esto porque nunca pude organizar ninguna fiesta para ningún bebé, Bella debía ser la primera, y la casa se merece que todo el mundo admire lo bonita que es. ¡Y lo estropearán!- añadió en un pataleo.

-No lo harán, te lo prometo. Ya se lo prometí a Bella y ahora te lo vuelvo a prometer a ti.

-Es decir, que todo esto ya estaba planeado a mis espaldas...

-No te creas tan importante- respondió poniéndole los ojos en blanco- Todas nuestras conversaciones no giran ni entorno a ti, ni en torno a Esme y a Rosalie. Aún tenemos otros temas de conversación.

-Los que no me importan en absoluto- le volvió a sacar la lengua.

Edward se rió y se centró en el piano durante un buen rato, quizás hasta una hora. En esa hora Alice se subió y se bajó de la escalera, llamó a los del cátering, pidió que le trajeran la bombona de helio para los globos y dispuso la mesa para los regalos. Era bonito hacerlo todo eso a la música del piano que sólo se interrumpió para acudir a la llamada de Lexie que había encontrado una mariquita en el jardín y estaba muy emocionado con la idea o para preparar la comida.

-_Quero enseñar a mamá_- dijo, por enésima vez mientras ponían la mesa.

-Mamá está dormida, hijo, ya te lo he dicho. Pero papá hizo fotografías con su móvil cuando Lexie jugaba con la mariquita y se las enseñaremos cuando se despierte.

-_¿Madiquita vive en las florez de jadín?_- le preguntó a su tía con su emoción.

-Quizás vive en las bonitas flores que tía Alice y la abuela pusieron en el jardín o entre las flores de los vecinos, ¿tú qué crees?

Frunció su ceñito, vio cómo su padre servía un plato de sopa en un bol de colores y como lo siguiente que hizo fue cogerle para sentarle en su trona, se revolvió.

-_Etsi no quere. No._

-Es hora de comer: Papá y la tía Alice van a tomar también la sopa y después unos perritos calientes.

-_¡Pedgrito! ¡Pedgrito ahora!_

Edward suspiró mientras le miraba en busca de ayuda porque claramente la encargada de dominar esas situaciones era Bella. No obstante, aunque Lexie se pusiera obstinado a la hora de comer, Bella siempre le disuadía con sus palabras dulces, con sus besos y caricias y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su pequeño ya estaba encantado y haciendo lo que ella quería.

Así que le echó una mano cogiendo su cuchara y probando la sopa.

-¡Está buenísima! ¡Qué rica! ¿No quieres, Lexie?

-_¿Quién ito?_- preguntó el niño.

-Papá la hizo, hijo. ¿La quieres probar? Luego le subiremos un tazón a mamá también.

-_Tí_- respondió en un asentimiento- _Etsi gusta sopa de papá._

-Y a papá le gusta aún más que Lexie se la coma.

-_¡Quero! ¡Quero!_

Edward le besó la cabecita para acto seguido ponerle el babero y acercarle la cuchara antes de que se arrepintiera. Feliz probó el plato, jugueteó incluso y volvió a contarles la historia de la mariquita, como si no hubieran estado presentes. Las comidas de sábado de Esme eran de más platos y de mejor calidad, pero no tenía nada que envidiar a estar allí con Edward o con Lexie.

Cuando acabaron le ayudó a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos, Lexie se volvió a jugar al jardín y cuando los del catering llamaron al timbre, Edward le preparaba el almuerzo a Bella para subírselo.

-_¡La madiquita se fue!_- exclamó Lexie plantándose en el salón en una carrera.

-Bueno, las mariquitas tienen alas, vuelan de aquí a allá- respondió Alice.

-_¿Y no vueve?_

-Seguro que sí, le gustan mucho las bonitas flores del jardín. En casa de los abuelos también hay mariquitas en el jardín, yo las he visto- respondió.

-_¿Tí? ¿Enseñas a Etsie?_

-El próximo día, las buscaremos juntos.

Se rió, dio un saltito feliz, miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

-_¿Y papá?_

-Arriba, fue a llevarle a mamá el almuerzo.

-_Quero ir. Quero._

Edward no le había dado instrucciones sobre que Lexie no subiera al piso superior a ver a Bella y si él tardaba tanto en bajar es que estaba allí con ella, así que terminó de colocar el último pastelito y le tendió la mano al niño. Además, apenas faltaba una hora y media para que vinieran los invitados y tendría que pelearse con ella para que se pusiera uno de los vestidos y la dejara peinarla y maquillarla, además de arreglarse ella misma o a Lexie, ya iban justos de tiempo.

Cuando abrió el último protector, Lexie se soltó de su mano y echó a correr hacia la habitación principal mientras llamaba a su madre. La siguiente vez que le vio estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y recibiendo besos de Bella.

Ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto aunque siguiera con aquella camiseta de Edward, con ropa interior suya y con aquel pelo lleno de nudos: casi no le quedaban resto de ojeras y la piel le brillaba por el descanso. Mejor, menos necesidad de maquillaje. Estaba sentada apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, a un lado de esa cordillera de cojines y Edward le masajeaba suavemente los pies mientras se reía a la enésima vez que Lexie contaba la historia de la mariquita.

-¿Tenía razón o no tenía razón?- preguntó Alice- Lo bien que te ha sentado el descanso.

-Tú siempre tienes razón- respondió Bella- ¿Ya está todo listo abajo?

-Sí, y ha quedado precioso. Sólo falta que me dejes ponerte presentable.

-_Festa, mamá, con gobos y tarta_- dijo el niño para atraer su atención.

-Entonces- le respondió ella en un nuevo beso- habrá que bajar a verlo.

Lexie dio un nuevo saltito y se bajó de la cama incluso para tirar de la mano de su madre, a la que evidentemente no movió, más porque Edward seguía con su masaje, al otro lado de la bandeja con patas donde estaba el almuerzo de Bella, acabado. Ella incluso movió el pie para que se lo soltara, pero la miró preocupado para hacer _eso_ que hacían los médicos, como comprobarle el pulso apretando su dedo contra el pie para vete tú a saber qué.

-Tienes los pies muy hinchados, mi amor.

-Toda yo estoy hinchada, Edward- se disculpó- Mira- estiró las manos- Tendremos que cambiar los anillos porque éste está a punto de dejar de valerme.

-Eso me da la razón aún más. Aguarda unos instantes para que te compruebe la tensión.

-¿No puede esperar?- se quejó Alice.

-No, no puede. Me llevará un minuto.

Se levantó sin más para salir hacia su estudio, a la vez que Bella exhalaba ruidosamente. Se tocó el vientre, se volvió a mirar las manos y sonrió a Lexie para revolverle los cabellos, porque se había quedado allí, con cara de preocupación.

-Creo que necesito un baño con espuma. ¿Ayudas a la tía Alice a preparárselo a mamá?

-_¿Con patitos?_- preguntó.

-Sí, si me los dejas- le volvió a revolver el cabello- Ve con tía Alice, peque.

El niño obedeció y ella también, para entrar en el baño de la habitación y dejar el agua correr. No obstante a esta altura de embarazo, la otra vez le diagnosticaron las complicaciones y su médico y Carlisle habían dicho que toda preocupación era poca. Edward debía de estar todo el día con ese _chisme_ entre las orejas para escuchar al bebé, comprobar que todo iba a bien, recuperando esa manía sobreprotectora suya respecto a la seguridad de Bella.

Lexie le ayudó a poner el gel de baño, a formar la espuma, a utilizar las sales aromáticas...

-¿Va todo bien?- se asomó sigilosa antes de que el niño se percatara.

Bella tenía la misma cara de resignación y ahora en concreto miraba a la lámpara tumbada en la cama mientras Edward le pasaba ese _chisme_ por el vientre, por debajo de la camiseta. Tardó unos segundos en contestar en los que se quitó el _chisme_ de las orejas y se lo colgó del cuello, como todo un profesional. Además, lo hizo quitando otro _chisme_ del brazo de Bella que se pegaba con un velcro muy ruidoso.

-No está alta, así que le echaremos la culpa a la falta de descanso- le besó sonoramente la mejilla- Si no quisiera enfrentarme a la ira de Alice, le diría que se lo llevara todo para que siguieras durmiendo.

-Y mi trasero haciéndose cada vez más grande por estar varada en esta cama. Ni hablar- bromeó- Ayúdame a levantarme.

Vio cómo Edward se reía, dejaba sus _chismes médicos _a un lado y se incorporaba para coger a Bella en brazos. Durante sólo unos segundos, porque después desaparecieron. Algo borroso se le coló en forma de visión y en vez de poder disfrutar de imágenes de la fiesta donde todos disfrutaban de lo que había preparado, se vio a sí misma entrando corriendo en el pasillo del Hospital donde le recibía Carlisle, nervioso.

Seguro que se quedó blanca, incluso dejó de moverse y respirar, porque cuando volvió a conectar con la habitación, Edward le decía que procurara _no hacer eso delante de Lexie _que pegaba grititos excitado al mostrarle a su madre su baño. Así que si eso era lo que iba a pasar de aquí a unas horas y podía cambiarlo, no se despegaría de Bella por si acaso.


	38. Perdón de antemano

Estimados lectores;

Debido a los numerosos comentarios por mi falta de actividad, escribo estas líneas para decir que lo que más me gustaría sería poder estar escribiendo en estos momentos, continuando esta historia y plasmando en letras las ideas locas de mi cabeza, pero en ocasiones la vida real manda y esa vida real no me deja ni un ratito libre para poder disfrutar yo y haceros disfrutar a los demás.

Con esto os digo que ahora mismo está todo en un paréntesis, que espero que vengan tiempos mejores y volver a donde lo había dejado. Porque sólo está aparcado, no abandonado y yo, como vosotros, quiero continuar.

Sólo os pido un poquitito de paciencia más.

Muchas gracias siempre,

Noe.


End file.
